Revenir
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Clarke déménage, elle quitte Paris pour Polis, sa ville natale qu'elle a quitter il y a 10 ans. Revenir n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle veut au début, après tous, il lui a fallut tellement de temps pour oublier sa vie d'avant... mais a Polis, il y avait cette petite fille dont elle a aujourd'hui oublier le nom... peut-être que le destin les réunira! Clexa! - En Correction! -
1. De Paris à Polis

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Une lectrice, Alissou va prendre le temps de corriger tous les chapitres de cette fanfiction pour qu'elle soit plus agréable à lire. Je vais donc** **"en quelque sorte"** **poster de nouveau sur cette histoire ! ;)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **(Je n'avais vraiment rien mit alors…) Premier chapitre, centrer principalement sur Clarke.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

Chapitre 1 : De Paris à Polis

*Clarke*

Je monte pour la dernière fois les escaliers de ma maison. Ma main glisse sur la rambarde lentement et caresse le bois d'une façon unique. Je veux me souvenir de chaque parcelle de ce lieu. Une fois à l'étage, j'inspire profondément. Il n'y a pas d'odeur particulière. Rien qui puisse me permettre de me rappeler un peu plus longtemps ce couloir. Je dirige mes pas jusqu'à une porte que j'ai franchi un million de fois.

Cette porte, je l'ai claquée, les jours où j'étais en colère. Cette porte, je l'ai maintenue fermée pendant des heures alors que j'avais le cœur brisé. Cette porte me conduisait toujours à un endroit où je me sentais en sécurité. Cette porte est l'entrée de ma chambre.

Correction, cette porte était l'entrée de ma chambre.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée et je l'active. J'ouvre délicatement l'entrée de cette pièce qui est devenue vide. Je m'avance jusqu'au centre de la pièce et je tourne plusieurs fois sur moi-même. La vitesse me fait presque oublier l'absence totale de meuble. Pendant quelques secondes, je revois ma chambre, telle qu'elle était.

Je m'arrête et le sol n'est pas stable. J'essaye de faire un pas mais je manque de tomber. J'enracine mes pieds, juste en face de ma fenêtre. Je l'ai repeinte en blanc. Il y a quelques jours encore, le bois qui l'entourait était recouvert de dessins.

Je ne me sens plus étourdie alors je me dirige vers ce qui m'a servi de tableau pendant des années. Je pose mes doigts sur l'endroit précis de mon premier dessin. Je trace les contours devenus invisible avec mes doigts.

J'ai déjà vécu ça. Le déménagement, les adieux… c'était il y a dix ans et mon tout premier dessin était pour ne pas oublier d'où je venais. Je m'éloigne et je sors un livre de poche de mon sac. Il a une sale mine. Il faut dire que ça fait dix ans que je le trimbale partout avec moi.

Une de mes amies me l'avait offert avant mon départ. Elle en avait pris un écrit en français, sachant que je déménageais à Paris. Même l'auteur était français ! _Imago_ de Nathalie Le Gendre. Je suis devenue bien trop grande pour cette histoire pourtant, je le relis chaque année. La couverture bleue est passée et les coins cornés. Pourtant, pour rien au monde, je ne me serais défaite de cet ouvrage.

Je l'ouvre et dès la première page, juste en dessous du titre, il y a un mot d'écrit dans ma langue natale. On n'arrive plus à les déchiffrer et malheureusement, je ne m'en souviens plus. J'ai même oublié le nom de celle qui me la donnée. En revanche, je me souviens de ses traits ou du moins je sais à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle était enfant.

Je soupire. Quels sont les chances pour que cette personne vive toujours à Polis ?

Voilà pourquoi je pars de nouveau de chez moi. Je retourne là d'où je viens, là où j'ai grandi. Je m'assoie en tailleur tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Je ne connais plus personne là-bas. En même temps, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas essayé de garder le contact. C'était trop dur d'attendre les lettres alors, j'ai arrêté d'écrire. Et quand les réseaux sociaux sont arrivés, je ne me rappelais plus des noms des personnes avec qui je m'entendais bien quand j'avais huit ans.

Huit ans, vous vous imaginez ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai presque dix-huit ans. Et, je ne veux pas y retourner. Ma vie est ici à Paris. Et par ma vie, je parle de mes amis, de mon école, de ma maison. J'imaginais mon futur ici. C'est ma mère qui a fait ce choix comme la première fois. Mais depuis qu'elle m'a annoncé notre retour à Polis, il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'importe : la revoir.

Je pose le livre à côté de moi et m'allonge à même le sol. Je ferme les yeux et je dessine cette petite fille qui était mon amie. Je me souviens de ses cheveux châtains qu'elle tressait toujours, de ses lunettes à monture noire, de ses yeux verts, de son sac à dos rouge, même de son tee-shirt préféré. Il était blanc avec une tête de raton laveur dessus.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres avant que les larmes ne montent. Je place le creux de mon coude sur mes yeux avant de demander à voix haute :

 **-Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de son foutu prénom ?**

Je me redresse en soupirant. Voilà quatre mois que j'essaye de me souvenir de son prénom mais rien y fait. Les lettres qui pourraient m'aider dans le livre sont effacées et il y a deux ans, j'ai jeté toutes les lettres que j'avais reçues quand j'étais enfant. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée !

Bon d'accord, je mens. En tout honnêteté, je n'arrivais pas à faire réellement le deuil de ma vie à Polis et brûler tout ce qui me restait m'a énormément aidée. Jusqu'au jour où ma mère m'a annoncée qu'on allait partir de nouveau. Alors, j'ai eu envie de me taper la tête contre tous les murs que je rencontrais.

Si j'avais su…

 **-CLARKE ! Le taxi est arrivé ! Descends, maintenant !**

Je me lève et accorde un dernier regard à ma chambre puis je descends les escaliers en courant. Je passe la porte d'entrée toujours à grande vitesse avant de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Je commence à me retourner quand ma mère m'attrape le bras et m'oblige à monter dans la voiture. Elle ferme la porte et une fois installée à côté de moi, commente son geste :

 **-L'avion ne va pas nous attendre.**

 _oOoOo_

Maman est en train de se battre avec les déménageurs. Les cris fusent de tout côté. Pour ma propre sécurité, j'ai décidé de quitter mon ancienne/nouvelle maison. Je traversé les rues que je connaissais par cœur lorsque j'étais enfant mais qui me semble complètement étrangères maintenant.

Je traverse un parc et je m'arrête devant un arbre gigantesque. Je m'approche et m'arrête à deux mètres de lui. Je penche la tête sur le côté pour essayer de mieux analyser la situation. Je souris comme une idiote lorsque le souvenir me rattrape. C'est ici que je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois.

Elle était monté dans cet arbre, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison mais elle était tout en haut. Puis en redescendant, une branche avait cassé et elle était tombée. Ayant vu la scène, j'ai couru à toute vitesse vers elle et j'ai sorti ma trousse de premier secours. Comme quoi, avoir une mère un peu parano, ça peut être utile. Je lui ai proposé un pansement et on est devenue amie.

C'est si facile à cet âge-là…

Je continue d'explorer ma nouvelle /ancienne ville quand je tombe sur un diner. Je m'arrête devant la terrasse et lit le nom de l'enseigne : Tondc. Je rentre dans le petit restaurant et une femme à la peau noire un peu bourrue m'accueille :

 **-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?**

Je la dévisage, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Après tout, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ils proposent à cette heure. Sûrement agacée d'attendre ma réponse, elle lève la tête de son téléphone portable et déclare en me voyant :

 **-Bah ça ! Une nouvelle tête ! On n'a pas souvent de nouveau par ici !**

 **-Indra… je te l'ai déjà dit, soit plus gentille. Tu fais fuir les clients.**

 **-Je ne t'ai rien demandé demi-portion,** lui répond-elle en balançant un torchon sur son épaule gauche. **Le service, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je ne suis là que par obligation.**

 **-Oui, je sais. Je m'en occupe, retourne en cuisine.**

La jeune fille brune me lance un regard désolé avant de me tendre la carte et de me dire que je peux m'installer à la place que je veux. Un peu plus tard, je commande un café aux noisettes et un crumble. Quand elle me sert, elle s'installe en face de moi.

 **-Je suis Octavia Blake mais tout le monde m'appelle O, sauf Indra. Et toi ?**

 **-Clarke Griffin.**

 **-Tu te moques de moi ?**

Je regarde Octavia avec méfiance. En me demandant si elle est sérieuse. Pourquoi je mentirais sur mon nom ? Elle se lève brusquement en faisant crisser sa chaise. Elle m'observe pendant très longtemps, enfin, il est plus juste de dire qu'elle me dévisage sans la moindre gêne. Elle murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas avant de hurler :

 **-Indra ! Je prends ma pause !**

 **-N'en profite pas pour…**

 **-Je ne t'entends déjà plus !**

A la fin de sa phrase, la porte claque violemment. Je me redresse un peu pour la voir attraper son portable et coller une cigarette dans sa bouche. Cette fille est vraiment bizarre.

Mon propre téléphone vibre sur la table et taquine dangereusement ma tasse. Je l'attrape et découvre un sms de ma meilleure amie :

 _-Heureuse de savoir que ton avion ne s'est pas crashé !_

 _-Raven…_

 _-Non, mais j'ai compris, ça fait 5 min que tu es de retour aux USA et tu ne me connais plus !_

 _-Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a un petit décalage horaire ?_

 _-Quel décalage horaire ?! Je te rappelle que je passe ma vie à bosser. Il est quoi, 16h là où tu es ?_

 _-Ouaip ! Et toi, 20h. Tu bosses encore ?_

 _-Oui ! :)_

 _-REYES ! Rentre tout de suite chez toi ! Je te rappelle que ton patron ne paye pas tes heures sup' !_

 _-Tu me manques déjà… ne pas t'entendre crier est une bénédiction ! ;)_

Je roule des yeux avant de lui envoyer un dernier message :

 _-On se Skype, un peu plus tard ?_

 _-Je t'envoie un message quand je suis chez moi. A toute belle blonde !_

 _oOoOo_

*Octavia*

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est Clarke Griffin, LA Clarke Griffin ! Je prends mon portable en allumant ma cigarette. Je compose le numéro de Lincoln. Je tire une taffe, excitée au plus haut point. Il décroche :

 **-Salut mon Amour !**

 **-Salut Link !**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas travailler.**

 **-Je suis en train de travailler, du moins, je fais ma pause.**

 **-Tout va bien ?**

 **-Oui,** dis-je en souriant. **Ta sœur est là ?**

 **-Laquelle ? Je te rappelle que j'en ai trois !**

 **-Tu sais, j'adore Echo et Anya mais je parle de ta** _ **vraie**_ **sœur.**

 **-Tu veux parler à Alex ? Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je crois…**

Je me retourne et j'observe la blonde qui boit son café et qui semble envoyer des sms. Maintenant qu'elle m'a dit son nom, la ressemblance est frappante ! Ça m'étonne même que je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant qu'elle ne me le dise.

 **-Tu sais pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Qui ? Alex ? Parce que tu sors avec moi,** demande-t-il en riant.

 **-Non, idiot !**

 **-Je ne suis pas idiot ! Bien sûr que je sais pourquoi. A cause d'** _ **elle**_ **. Alex t'en a parler sans même s'en rendre compte.**

 **-Je crois…**

Clarke se lève et laisse un billet sur la table. Elle ouvre son sac et je la vois chercher quelque chose. Elle semble paniquée en ne le trouvant pas.

 **-O ?**

Puis, elle soupire de soulagement quand elle sort un livre que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. La sœur de mon petit ami ne s'en sépare jamais. Un livre de poche avec une couverture bleue, corné sur les coins et abîmé par le temps. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle le trimbalait partout avec elle. D'autant plus qu'il est écrit en français…

 **-O ?**

Elle sort du restaurant et manque de me percuter. Elle s'excuse et je la regarde s'éloigner quand je réponds enfin à Lincoln :

 **-Je crois que je viens de lui servir un café…**

 **-Impossible ! Alex est à la maison.**

 **-Non pas à ta sœur. A Clarke Griffin.**

 _oOoOo_

*Lexa*

Je suis assise sur ma chaise de bureau en train de tourner sur moi-même à la recherche de la solution à mon problème quand soudain, mon frère débarque dans ma chambre en fracassant ma porte contre mon mur. Il est complètement essoufflé. Je l'interroge en un regard et il commence :

 **-Alex, tu…**

 **-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je déteste !**

 **-Désolé, Le-xa ! Il faut que je te parle.**

 **-Je n'ai pas le temps, je travaille.**

 **-Arrêtes toi deux minutes petit génie, tu** _ **veux**_ **entendre ça.**

Je soupire en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur mon lit. Il le fait dans la seconde sûrement pour éviter que je change d'avis. Je joue avec mon crayon, je le laisse glisser entre mes doigts avant de lui trouver une place au milieu de mes cheveux. Habillée de mon chignon approximatif, j'attends qu'il se décide à parler.

 **-Lexa, je viens de parler à O et…**

 **-Non pitié ! Vous vous êtes** _ **encore**_ **disputés ?**

 **-On ne s'est pas disputés et ça n'arrive pas si souvent que ça !**

Je lance un regarde qui veux clairement dire « Tu te fous de moi ? » à mon frère avant qu'il ne lève les mains en signe de paix.

 **-Bon d'accord… mais c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne.**

 **\- Viens-en aux faits, s'il te plaît. Je suis occupée.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?**

 **-J'essaye de résoudre un problème.**

 **-Un qui a déjà été résolu ?**

 **-Non.**

 **\- Donc, le Monde ne changera pas demain. Pour le moment, écoute-moi et écoute moi bien.**

 _oOoOo_

Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je n'ai aucun mal à m'imaginer me décomposer au fil des mots de mon frère. Je pose ma main sur mon cœur. Il bat si fort. Lincoln s'approche de moi et prends ma main dans la sienne. Puis il me prend dans ses bras.

Sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, je commence à pleurer. Mon frère me sert un peu plus dans ses bras et je me concentre sur les battements de son cœur qui sont si calmes par rapport au mien.

Il met fin à notre éteinte et me sourit. C'est toujours comme ça dans les moments les plus importants de notre vie. On n'a pas besoin de mots. On se comprend en un regard. Après tout, nous sommes jumeaux.

Ses yeux quittent les miens et se posent sur la porte. Aussitôt, je prends mon manteau et je quitte ma chambre. Je m'arrête devant l'entrée, hésitante. Je reprends confiance en moi et en à peine dix minutes, je me retrouve devant chez _elle_.

Il y a de la lumière dans sa chambre. Je vois une forme passer devant la fenêtre. Puis, des cheveux blonds s'attarder devant moi. Elle est vraiment de retour.

 _ _oOoOo__

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	2. Te Revoir

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Une lectrice, Alissou va prendre le temps de corriger tous les chapitres de cette fanfiction pour qu'elle soit plus agréable à lire. Je vais donc** **"en quelque sorte"** **poster de nouveau sur cette histoire ! ;)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **(Je n'avais vraiment rien mit alors…) Deuxième chapitre...**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

Chapitre 2 : Te revoir

*Clarke*

Le réveil de ma mère hurle dans toute la maison depuis cinq minutes. Je soupire en enfonçant un peu plus ma tête dans les oreillers. Je ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour ne pas se réveiller avec tout ce boucan ! Je soupire en entendant une deuxième alarme se mettre en route. On pourrait presque croire que c'est une mauvaise blague.

J'attrape mon téléphone, il n'est que six heures du matin et on est samedi. Conclusion : je vais la tuer !

Un rire nerveux s'empare de moi lorsque qu'une troisième foutue sonnerie se met en route. Je me lève, hors de moi. Je passe dans la salle de bain et remplis une grande bassine d'eau. Je la porte avec délicatesse jusqu'à la chambre de ma mère.

J'ouvre la porte avec fracas et je m'approche en faisant le plus bruit possible mais rien y fait. Elle dort. J'inspire profondément avant qu'un sourire cynique ne se dessine sur mon visage. Je balance mes bras et donne de la vitesse à la bassine remplie d'eau.

Le liquide s'échappe et s'envole. Je vois sa descente comme au ralenti. C'est magnifique. Puis tout s'arrête, l'eau épouse les formes sous la couverture et une tête blonde surgit en hurlant, tel un ours réveillé pendant son hibernation.

J'éclate de rire en pointant ma mère du doigt. Pendant ce temps-là, elle jure dans tous les sens. Je maintiens mon ventre devenu douloureux. Ma mère m'envoie son oreiller trempé en pleine figure.

 **-Si tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir jeune fille !**

Je sors à vitesse grand V de sa chambre. Elle est sur mes talons. Je me dirige vers les escaliers et me laisser glisser sur la rambarde. J'atterri sur mes deux pieds un étage plus bas. Je me réfugie dans la cuisine et je m'arme de dragibus et les lance sur ma mère dès qu'elle franchit la porte. Je tourne autour du plan de travail pour éviter sa vengeance.

Elle lève une main pour que je m'arrête. Je pourrai choisir de tricher et de riposter au moment où elle s'y attend le moins mais je choisi d'être plus sournoise :

 **-C'est bon, t'es réveillée maintenant ?**

 **-Espèce de petite…**

 **-Je sais, je suis la meilleure de toutes les filles ! Celle dont toutes les mères rêvent !**

 **-Je te déteste.**

 **-Moi aussi.**

 _oOoOo_

Je finis mon petit déjeuner quand ma mère me rejoint une heure après notre glorieuse bataille, fin prête pour sa journée. J'ai le malheur de poser ma tasse de café sur la table et aussitôt elle me la vole. Je m'apprête à protester quand elle me donne une tape sur le haut du crâne.

 **-Il n'y en a qu'une ici qui travaille aujourd'hui. J'ai donc un passe-droit pour le café.**

 **-Ce n'est pas juste !**

 **-Plus sérieusement,** commence-t-elle en sirotant _mon_ café, **qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Je vais sûrement parler un peu avec Raven.**

 **-Tu sais qu'elle est de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique maintenant ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de revoir tes amis ?**

 **-Mes amis ? Ceux que j'avais quand j'avais huit ans. Ces amis-là ?**

 **-Oui. Il y avait ce garçon qui s'attirait toujours des ennuis, comment il s'appelait déjà ?**

J'essaye de me souvenir de cette personne mais rien ne me vient. La seule dont j'ai un souvenir vague et cette petite fille aux lunettes. Et malheureusement pour moi, je ne l'ai jamais présentée à ma mère donc, elle ne retrouvera pas son nom comme par miracle. Elle a une mémoire d'éléphant donc quand elle veut se souvenir, elle se souvient. Je suis horriblement jalouse !

 **-Bellamy Blake !**

 **-Blake, tu en es sûre ?**

 **-Absolument ! Pourquoi ?**

 **-Hier, j'ai rencontré une certaine Octa…**

 **-Octavia Blake,** me coupe-t-elle en frappant son poing dans le plat, **la petite sœur !**

 **-Tu es un monstre !**

 **-Tu es juste jalouse.**

 **-Terriblement !**

Elle s'en va en riant et en laissant derrière elle ma tasse désespérément vide. Je soupire en me déplaçant jusqu'à la cafetière pour m'en faire une nouvelle. Je m'apprête à mettre la machine en route quand mes pensées s'envolent. Peut-être que cette Octavia connaît celle que je cherche…

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour prendre une décision, j'attrape mon manteau et je sors. Je me dirige vers le Tondc. Avec un espoir un peu fou de la revoir.

 _oOoOo_

*Lexa*

Je suis assise sur un des tabourets en face du bar. J'attends que la petite amie de Lincoln puisse prendre une pause. En attendant, je remplis mon cahier de calcul en tout genre, des schémas et des notes pour essayer de trouver une solution à mon problème. Étrangement, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Je balance mon crayon sur le bar. Je soupire en réalisant que ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que je vais trouver une solution. Mes yeux passent sur les gribouillis que j'ai écrits aujourd'hui. Je n'avance à rien. Je ne pense constamment à Clarke.

Je passe une main rageuse dans mes cheveux. J'ai envie de hurler. J'ai passé ses dix dernières années à l'attendre et maintenant je suis incapable de sonner à sa porte. Mais de quoi j'ai peur au juste. Je sais que c'est elle, et je suis persuadée qu'elle n'a pas pu m'oublier. C'est impossible ! Pourtant j'ai peur.

Un raclement de gorge me fait lever les yeux et je découvre Octavia qui s'assoit à côté de moi en soupirant fortement. Je lui souris en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu. Elle pousse une tasse remplit à ras-bord jusqu'à moi et dit :

 **-Arrêtes de travailler cinq minutes et bois ça. C'est moi qui offre.**

 **-Je n'ai pas le temps O. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution !**

 **-Tu n'as pas trouvé de solution ?**

 **-Ne m'en parle pas. Je vais devenir folle.**

 **-Tu sais que tu as le droit de demander de l'aide.**

 **-Hum hum...**

 **-Très bien ! Changeons de sujet. Il faut qu'on parle de Clarke.**

 **-On ne sait même pas si c'est vraiment elle.**

Octavia me lance alors le plus beau regard jamais connu de "tu te fous de moi ?". Je me racle la gorge soudainement nerveuse. Je lui fais un sourire innocent avant de prendre mes lunettes sur mon nez et de les transférer sur le sommet de ma tête. Je baisse les yeux et O reprends :

 **-J'ai vu une fille qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la seule photo que tu as d'elle, en plus âgée, bien sûr. Elle a le même livre que toi et quelqu'un vient d'emménager dans son ancienne maison. Coïncidence ? Ça m'étonnerait !**

 **-De toute façon, elle m'a sûrement oubliée. J'aurais dû le faire moi aussi.**

A la fin de ma phrase, je reçois une tape sur la tête. O se lève brusquement et me hurle dessus :

 **-Maintenant ça suffit Alex ! Tu vas bouger tes jolies petites fesses et tu vas la voir !**

 **-Ne m'appelle pas…**

 **-Voilà une autre preuve de ce que je dis. Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui t'ai appelé un jour Lexa naturellement ? Et puis Alex, c'est plus logique !**

 **-Mais moins beau. Je n'aime pas du tout.**

 **-Lex'…**

Notre conversation se fait interrompre par la clochette de l'entrée. Un sourire étrange se dessine sur le visage de Octavia. Je me retourne et je la vois. Ma mâchoire en tombe. Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Est-ce vraiment possible ?

Elle s'avance vers le bar et attend. Elle prend son portable dans la poche de son manteau. Elle me tourne le dos et je me sens triste de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage et ses yeux… ses iris sont magnifiques. Ils m'ont hanté pendant dix ans. Ils sont d'un bleu unique et envoûtant.

Octavia se lève et murmure avant de disparaître :

 **-Soit tu vas la voir soit je hurle !**

 _oOoOo_

Je n'arrive pas à bouger depuis que je me suis repliée stratégiquement au fond de la salle. J'essaye de me calmer. Ça ne me ressemble pas de perdre le contrôle de la sorte. J'observe O apporter un café à la supposée Clarke. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de son dos. Je fais une fixation sur ses cheveux. Ils sont plus longs que dans mes souvenirs. Mais toujours blond et bouclés d'une façon adorable.

Ça suffit !

Je me lève, inspire profondément, fait un premier pas avant de tout arrêter. Je ne vais pas y arriver. Et si elle m'avait réellement oubliée ? Quelle serait le bon comportement à avoir ?

Mes pieds me traînent de force de nouveau devant le bar. Je repose mes lunettes sur mon nez et m'installe à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était. Octavia me fait un signe d'encouragement avant de s'éloigner pour servir un autre client. Mon regard s'égare sur ma gauche et si j'avais encore un doute infime sur son identité, tout vient de s'envoler.

C'est elle, Clarke.

Je m'apprête à lui parler lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi, le regard fixe sur le menu :

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous…**

Ses yeux quittent les lignes d'encre noire et se posent sur moi. Je peux voir le choc se dessiner sur son visage. Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais un murmure lui échappe :

 **-C'est toi…**

 _oOoOo_

*Clarke*

C'est elle ! C'est vraiment elle ! Elle est telle que je l'avais imaginée. Et peut-être même plus belle encore. Ses cheveux sont toujours tressés mais d'une façon plus travaillée et en beaucoup, beaucoup plus longs. Elle porte toujours des lunettes. Même si évidemment, la monture a changé.

Sur le moment, je trouve cela dommage. Les verres m'empêchent de me noyer totalement dans son iris émeraude.

Et comme un flash, comme si seule l'intensité de son regard pouvait me le rappeler. Je me rappelle de son prénom.

Enfin…

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Clarke…**

Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle sensation. C'est comme si j'étais enfin complète. Et en même temps, j'ai l'impression d'être tout juste sortie d'une attraction à sensation forte. J'ai légèrement la nausée et je suis complètement euphorique.

Je me perds dans ses yeux et le manège reprend. Son regard se remplit de larme à une vitesse folle. J'ai l'envie folle de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Mais se serait bizarre. Non ?

En un mouvement de tête, elle échappe à ma dissection avec pour seule arme mes yeux et pour cobaye absolument tout son être. Elle retire lentement ses lunettes et les posent sur le bar. Elle semble hésiter avant de plonger de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens. Puis une question fait bouger ses lèvres. Le son se répercute dans l'air comme au ralenti avant que je n'entende :

 **-C'est vraiment toi ?**

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Je suis incapable de parler, du moins, j'essaye de m'en convaincre parce que là je n'ai aucune confiance en ma voix.

On reste un temps complètement indéterminé à se dévorer du regard. Il a très bien pu se passer une seconde comme une minute mais peut-être même des heures. J'ai éliminé les jours. On se serait fait jeter du bar. Logique ! Mais toujours est-il que ce moment est complètement hors du temps.

Puis soudain, je me lève brusquement, faisant crisser mon tabouret. Mon malheureux incident fait grogner plusieurs personnes mais je m'en contre fiche. Je prends mon manteau et tends la main vers Lexa en demandant, la voix tremblante :

 **-On sort ?**

 _ _oOoOo__

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	3. Te Réapprendre

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Une lectrice, Alissou va prendre le temps de corriger tous les chapitres de cette fanfiction pour qu'elle soit plus agréable à lire. Je vais donc** **"en quelque sorte"** **poster de nouveau sur cette histoire ! ;)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **(Je n'avais vraiment rien mit alors…) Troisième chapitre ! En revanche, je me souviens que s'était juste après que je me sois casser les doigts…**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

Chapitre 3 : Te Réapprendre

*Lexa*

On marche l'une à côté de l'autre dans un silence presque religieux. Je me suis tellement pressée de la suivre quand elle me l'a proposé que j'en aie oublié mes lunettes sur le bar. Je suis en train de me remonter les bretelles moi-même quand sa voix nous sort de cette plénitude :

 **-Qu'est-ce que…**

Elle arrête sa phrase en suspens. Elle semble nerveuse. Elle reprend :

 **-J'ai genre un million de questions mais…**

 **-Rien n'est cohérent.**

 **-Exactement !** Crie-t-elle en frappant son poing droit dans sa paume opposée.

Je souris discrètement. Je me souviens qu'elle agit toujours spontanément comme maintenant. Mes yeux se posent un peu plus loin sur une cabane que je ne connais que trop bien. On y passait au moins une fois par semaine avant qu'elle ne parte à l'autre bout du monde. Ce serait peut-être un bon début.

 **-Tu veux une glace ?**

 **-Une glace ?**

 **-De chez Ice'Crime**

Elle fait deux grands pas pour me dépasser. Elle se place devant moi et écarte ses bras en croix. Je l'interroge en un regard, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Elle me toise de haut en bas avant de poser ses poings sur ses hanches.

 **-Ne me dis pas que Ice'Crime existe encore !**

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais elle me coupe la parole en argumentant :

 **-Ce n'est pas possible ! Cette cabane tenait à peine debout, elle tombait en morceau d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, c'était très dangereux. Pourquoi on y allait déjà ?**

 **-Parce qu'ils ont les meilleures glaces de tous les Etats-Unis.**

 **-Mauvaise raison. Sérieusement, ils ne l'ont pas rasé ?**

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Je brise la distance qu'elle a instaurée entre nous. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Geste qui me tord aussitôt l'estomac. J'hésite un instant, avant de l'obliger à se retourner. Je pointe la cabane du doigt pour qu'elle suive la bonne direction.

Sa mâchoire en tombe presque. Je me mets alors à rire. Un vrai rire, tel que je n'en ai pas eu depuis longtemps. Clarke détourne alors les yeux et les pose sur moi.

 **-J'avais oublié ton rire…**

Surprise, je retire mes mains qui étaient toujours sur ses épaules et recule de trois pas. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux soudainement, extrêmement gênée. Je me racle la gorge avant de reprendre en me sentant rougir :

 **-Tu sais, si ça s'appelle Ice'Crime c'est pour une raison.**

 **-Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas le rapport entre la glace et le danger de cette… chose.** Finit-elle en pointant vaguement la cabane d'un geste de la tête.

 **-J'imagine qu'on était trop jeune pour réaliser que c'était Crime comme un délit et non Cream comme la crème.**

 **-Tu es sérieuse ?**

Sa mâchoire recommence une descente vertigineuse vers le sol. Sa réaction me fait de nouveau rire. J'agrippe sa main sans même y réfléchir et je l'emmène de force vers le glacier. Je me retourne pour lui dire :

 **-Dépêches toi ! J'ai une folle envie d'une omelette norvégienne.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais il est à peine dix heures du matin.**

 **-Il faut vivre dangereusement Clarke. Et, ce sont tes mots. Pas les miens !**

 _oOoOo_

*Clarke*

Lexa m'a abandonné à une table. Elle est partie commander il y a de ça dix minutes. Je me penche légèrement pour la voir en pleine discussion avec une fille à la caisse. Je fronce les sourcils en sentant un sentiment étrange me parcourir. C'est semblable à de la jalousie.

Je soupire principalement parce que c'est stupide.

Voyant qu'elle ne se décide pas à revenir, je me permets de jeter un œil à mon portable. J'ai trois nouveaux messages de Raven. J'ouvre tout de suite notre conversation et ris en voyant son premier texto :

 _-Ta mère vient d'appeler la mienne ! Je n'en peux plus de l'imaginer au réveil après ton attaque !_

 _-Sinon, comment s'annonce ta journée ?_

 _-CLARKE ! Tu ne t'es comme même pas rendormie…_

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand Lexa revient près de moi. Elle s'installe sur le siège juste en face du mien. Elle me tend mon assiette et j'observe son contenu. C'était composé d'un cœur de glace à la vanille et à la framboise. Le tout enrobé de génoise et de meringue. J'adore ce dessert. Je dis mécaniquement :

 **-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ça s'appelait omelette norvégienne… ça n'a rien avoir avec aucun des deux noms. En réalité, ce dessert a été inventé pour l'exposition universelle de 1867 à Paris par un chef français.**

Je prends une première cuillère et l'amène à ma bouche. J'avais oublié à quel point les glaces de la cabane étaient bonnes. Je relève les yeux et découvre que Lexa a le menton posé sur ses deux mains jointes.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Il y a un tas de chose dont je me souviens sur toi. Une des principales c'est que tu débites tout ce que tu sais sur un sujet quelconque lorsqu'une situation te dérange.**

 **-N'impor…**

 **-C'était Echo. Ma sœur. Elle voulait un conseil.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette information me touche à ce point. Puis, je m'arrête sur un détail. Une sœur ? Je me penche de nouveau sur ma chaise. De tout évidence, elle est bien plus âgée que dix ans donc… il y a un problème.

 **-Je n'avais pas souvenir que tu avais une sœur. Tu parlais toujours de ton frère mais…**

 **-Il y a eu un accident, il y a cinq ans. Lincoln et moi on a perdu nos parents. On a été adoptés deux ans plus tard par la famille d'Echo qui est là. On a maintenant deux sœurs et… des adultes qui s'occupent de nous.**

 **-Je suis désolée…**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-Pour tes parents. De ne pas avoir été là.**

 **-Tu ne m'as pas laissée être là pour toi lorsque ton père est décédé.**

Il n'y a rien de méchant dans ses mots pourtant je sens mon âme se briser. Son regard est perdu dans le vide comme si avoir été absente durant cette période la rendait encore triste.

 **-Je t'ai envoyé soixante-dix-huit lettres… une par semaine pendant un an et demi. Tu es toujours restée silencieuse. Alors, j'ai arrêté Je sais que les choses était dures. Sûrement parce que je l'ai vécu peu de temps après toi mais… j'étais ton amie. Tu n'aurais pas dû… c'était comme si tu m'avais effacé de ta vie sans me laisser aucune possibilité pour revenir vers toi.**

 **-Je suis désolée.**

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Mais de quoi suis-je désolée au juste ? De l'avoir abandonné, oublié ? Ou de n'avoir pu être là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir mais quelque chose grandit en moi. Un énorme sentiment de culpabilité.

 **-Une fois à Paris, je n'ai laissé personne m'approcher. Je ne voulais pas d'attache. De cette façon, je ne pouvais plus souffrir. Ça a duré deux ans. J'ai lutté contre tout le monde pendant cette période. Toi, incluse.**

 **-Je comprends.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Je ne suis plus une enfant. Et… on a chacun notre façon de faire notre deuil,** finit-t-elle vaguement.

Comme si elle avait décidé que la conversation était définitivement close, elle se reconcentre sur la glace et commence à manger. Elle a toujours été comme ça. Quand elle estime une discussion terminée elle se mure dans le silence.

Je comprends alors ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle, pendant son deuil. Je suis presque sure qu'elle n'a prononcé aucun mot à qui que ce soit pendant une période plus ou moins longue. La question légitime que je me pose alors c'est : qui ?

Qui a réussi à lui redonner envie de parler et comment ?

Après la culpabilité c'est la jalousie qui prend place en moi. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce second sentiment. Je me suis exclue moi-même de sa vie. J'aurai pu la recontacter après mes deux années d'isolement mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne suis en aucun cas innocente. Tout est de ma faute.

 _oOoOo_

*Lexa*

Je me suis complètement perdue dans les limbes de mon passé, de mes souvenirs. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise ? Pourquoi j'ai parlé de ça ? C'était évident que j'allais repenser à ce déchirement après l'annonce de la mort de mes parents. L'abandon. L'orphelinat. Le silence. La solitude. Costia. Les familles d'accueil. L'adoption. Anya. Echo. Une famille. Une maison. Tout me revient en flashs et c'est… douloureux. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

Il faut que je parle d'autre chose. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher de la sorte. Avant, je n'aurais fait aucun effort. Je me serais murer dans le silence et j'aurais attendu. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'une situation me dérange.

 **-Sinon, comment était ta vie à Paris ? J'imagine que c'est très différent de Polis.**

Elle me regarde avec un air choqué. Qu'est-ce que je disais. Avant, je n'aurais jamais essayé de sortir de cette situation. Je l'aurais laissé empirer. Je me serais enfoncée encore plus comme dans du sable mouvant. Je la relance pour qu'elle arrête de m'observer comme si j'étais un alien :

 **-Tu veux me parler de tes amis ? D'un éventuel… petit copain ?**

Que ces deux mots ont été durs à prononcer. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'étouffent. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage et je me sens rassurée. Elle me répond excitée :

 **-J'ai une amie géniale : Raven. Elle est mécanicienne, c'est la meilleure. Tous les amis que j'ai eu à Paris c'est grâce à elle. Elle s'est accrochée à moi pendant si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le choix… j'ai fini par l'apprécier.**

 **-Je vois.**

 **-Et, j'ai eu quelqu'un mais c'est fini.**

 **-Problème de géographie ?**

 **-Non. C'était un con pour rester polie et je ne l'aimais pas.**

 **-Dans ce cas, pourquoi sortir avec ?**

Elle hausse les épaules avant de me regarder dans les yeux pour me répondre :

 **-J'imagine que je voulais faire comme tout le monde. Et toi ?**

 **-Quoi moi ?**

 **-Un petit ami ?**

 **-Non. Jamais.**

 **-Comment ça jamais,** hurle-t-elle.

Sa sur réaction me fait rire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si alarmant. Elle me dévisage avant de reprendre plus calmement :

 **-Jamais comme dans jamais, jamais ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Clarke ?**

 **-Mais tu es…**

 **-Je suis quoi ?**

 **-Magnifique ?**

 **-Est-ce que c'est une question ?**

 **-Non ? Je veux dire non ! Pourquoi ? Personne ne te l'a jamais demandé ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.**

 **-Alors tu as refusé à chaque fois ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas non plus utilisé ces mots-là.**

 **-Lexa !**

Son air boudeur m'attendrit. Je lui dis alors une partie de la vérité :

 **-Je n'en avais juste pas envie.**

 **-De quoi ? D'avoir une personne qui t'aime.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Alors quoi ?**

 **-Disons juste pour le moment que…**

J'observe ce visage que j'ai imaginé des centaines de millier de fois en dix ans. Comment puis-je lui expliquer que c'était elle que j'attendais depuis toutes ces années sans le lui dire avec ces mots-là. Je réfléchis. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et je l'observe en silence.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à contempler les cieux en attendant qu'elle revienne. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de contempler chaque levé de soleil suivi inévitablement de son couché. Je l'attendais de l'autre côté de l'océan et mon cœur se précipitait dans le vide pour éviter de penser que la seule chose qui nous rassemblait jusqu'à ce jour c'était le ciel.

Car où que l'on soit sur cette planète, le clair de lune est le même pour tous. Comme une promesse.

Le firmament était mon lien avec Clarke. Et je l'ai attendue parce que je savais qu'un jour, il me l'a rendrait.

 **-Que quoi Lexa ?**

Je sens l'impatience dans sa voix. Je la fait languir. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire que celle que j'attendais c'était elle. Je continue alors :

 **-Je sais qui je veux Clarke. J'en rêve depuis que je suis enfant.**

Je me lève alors suivi de près par la blonde. Je m'éloigne et ramène les assiettes à Echo. Clarke me suit telle une ombre. Je sourie à ma sœur pour lui dire au revoir et on sort de la cabane. J'accélère le pas et je suis obligée de m'arrêter quand des doigts viennent entourer mon poignet. Je me retourne lentement et elle demande :

 **-Tu es amoureuse de la même personne depuis l'enfance.**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui dire ?**

 **-Le bon moment.**

 **-Ça n'existe pas, le bon moment.**

 **-Je sais Clarke, tu me l'as déjà dit il y a longtemps.**

Je me rapproche et colle presque mes lèvres à son oreille pour y murmurer une des dernières choses qu'elle m'ait dite :

 **-Il se crée.**

Puis je l'oblige à me lâcher et je recule de plusieurs pas sans la quitter des yeux. Elle fronce les sourcils et me demande :

 **-Tu te souviens de ça ?**

 **-Je me souviens de tout.**

 _oOoOo_

*Clarke*

Cette façon qu'elle a de prononcer ces quatre mots. C'est trop reconnaissable pour que je ne m'en rende pas compte. C'est sa manière à elle de dire : le jeu commence.

Mais quel jeu ? Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. On ne se connait plus. Alors à quoi pense-t-elle. J'ai du mal à nous imaginer courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'arbre creux pour y grimper le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'est-ce que c'est. Je ne peux pas jouer avec elle si je ne connais ni les règles ni les enjeux.

Elle soulève la manche de son pull blanc à rayure. Elle grimace à peine mais je le remarque. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il se passe quand elle dit de but en blanc :

 **-Je suis en retard. Il faut que j'y aille.**

Elle se retourne sans m'accorder un seul autre regard. Non mais c'est quoi ce changement de comportement au juste ?

 **-Attends !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,** demande-t-elle manifestement pressée.

 **-Comment on fait pour se revoir ?**

 **-Je me souviens où tu habites.**

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle prononce avant de se mettre à courir. Je serre les dents et demande à voix basse :

 **-Parce qu'échanger nos numéros c'était hors de question ?**

Je shoot dans un caillou, légèrement énervée. Et, c'est à ce moment précis que je comprends que je viens de me faire avoir. C'est ça son jeu ! Elle a toute les cartes en mains. Elle sait où j'habite, moi pas. Elle se souvient de tout notre passé, moi pas. Et il y a sûrement plein d'autres choses.

Mais le plus grave dans tout ça, c'est que je ressens déjà un manque foudroyant et que je n'ai aucun moyen de la contacter.

 **-C'est toujours une putain de manipulatrice… elle a toujours été plus intelligente que moi…**

 **-Est-ce que c'est Alex que je viens de voir partir ?**

Je sursaute à l'entente de cette voix inconnue. Je me retourne prudemment et me retrouve face à face avec Echo. Je fronce les sourcilles en demandant :

 **-Qui ?**

 **-Alex, celle qui était avec toi.**

 **-Ah ! Lexa ? Oui, elle vient tout juste de partir.**

 **-Bizarre. Elle est en retard.**

 **-Oui, ça, elle l'a déjà dit.**

 **-Elle n'est jamais en retard pour Costia.**

Cette phrase semble sortie de nulle part mais me fait un mal de chien. Elle est partie parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sûrement quelqu'un de bien plus important que moi. Ce serait même évident. Elle ne s'est pas arrêter de vivre parce que je n'étais plus là.

Il faut que j'arrête de me croire le centre du monde dès qu'il s'agit d'elle. J'ai été absente dix ans. Elle a refait sa vie comme moi. Cette Costia, ça doit être ma Raven. Rien de plus. Enfin, j'espère parce que j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment.

oOoOo

Je viens de claquer la porte d'entrée quand je réalise que je suis une idiote. Il y a quelques heures à peine j'avais la sœur de Lexa sous la main et je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demander son numéro. Je suis une idiote ! Et tout ça pourquoi ?

Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de cette sensation qui n'a cessé de me mettre mal à l'aise.

 **-Clarke ? C'est toi ?**

La voix de ma mère vient de la cuisine. Pitié, faites qu'elle n'ait pas eu une soudaine envie de cuisiner. C'est toujours un désastre ! Je réponds moqueuse :

 **-Non maman. C'est un cambrioleur qui a les clefs !**

 **-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle jeune fille,** dit-elle sévèrement.

 **-Moi si.**

Elle sort de la cuisine avec un tablier, de la farine sur le visage et un rouleau à pâtisserie en main. Je soupire en exigeant une réponse :

 **-Qui as-tu tué ?**

 **-Pour le moment, personne.**

 **-Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment tu peux être un si bon médecin et un tel désastre en cuisine.**

 **-Si tu continues comme ça, je te prive de dîner.**

 **-Dieu existe !**

J'éclate de rire et ma mère me rejoint rapidement dans mon hilarité.

 **-Très bien. Tu as gagné. Pizza ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 _oOoOo_

*Lexa*

J'ouvre la porte et reste adossée contre elle un moment en soupirant. C'était une longue journée qui m'a épuisée. Pas physiquement parlant mais bien moralement. Je ferme les yeux et profite de cet instant de calme.

En réapparaissant dans ma vie, Clarke y a mis un sacré bazar et cela en seulement quelques heures. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque je réalise que ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça finalement.

Je salut tout le monde en évitant tout de même d'entrer dans le salon. Je me dirige en pilote automatique vers ma chambre quand Lincoln m'arrête en m'appelant. Je reviens sur mes pas et lui demande ce qu'il y a.

 **-O m'a dit que tu l'avais vu.**

 **-En effet.**

 **-Et ? Comment c'était ?**

Je me perds dans les souvenirs de cette journée. C'était parfait. Pourtant pour une raison que j'ignore, je dis ceci à mon frère :

 **-Elle m'a mise en retard.**

C'est la dernière chose que je dis avant de tourner les talons et de m'enfoncer dans ma chambre, ce lieu si rassurant. Je m'affale sur mon lit encore tout habillée. Quand il s'agissait de Costia, je n'étais jamais en retard. Mais je n'avais encore jamais du jongler entre elle et Clarke. Je soupire en murmurant :

 **-Ça va être compliqué…**

 _oOoOo_

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	4. Te Regarder de Loin

**Salut à tous !** **:)**

 **Une lectrice, Alissou va prendre le temps de corriger tous les chapitres de cette fanfiction pour qu'elle soit plus agréable à lire. Je vais donc** **"en quelque sorte"** **poster de nouveau sur cette histoire ! ;)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Il n'y a que le point de vue de Clarke. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose si on peut dire mais il est obligatoire pour la suite même s'il y a quelque infos croustillante !**

 **Je suis navrée pour ceux et celle qui n'aime déjà pas Costia mais elle va rester un mystère pendant quelque chapitre encore. Et sa présence planera toujours un peu, aussi désagréable que ça soit…**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

Chapitre 4 : Te regarder de loin

*Clarke*

Je n'ai pas revu Lexa depuis une semaine. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant. Je suis retournée au bar Tondc un nombre incalculable de fois. Je me suis promenée dans ce qui avait longtemps été _notre_ parc. Mais elle est restait introuvable.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle ne pourra pas m'éviter car c'est la rentrée des classes et Polis a en tout et pour tout qu'un seul lycée. Donc, il faudra bien qu'on se croise de nouveau. Et, qu'elle le veuille ou non, j'obtiendrai son numéro de téléphone !

Je me place en face de mon miroir et observe ma tenue. J'ai opté pour un pantalon bordeaux des chaussures noires et un tee-shirt blanc cassé avec le mot Star écrit dessus avec un design particulier. Mes cheveux sont réunis en une queue de cheval lâche et je n'ai maquillé que très légèrement mes yeux.

La sonnerie de mon portable écourte mon check-up de mon apparence. Je m'élance vers mon lit et atterrit à plat ventre sur mon matelas. Mon poids fait rebondir mon portable que j'attrape de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

Je déverrouille l'écran et dit tout de suite avec un sourire à en perdre ma mâchoire :

 **-Salut Reyes !**

 **-Wow ! C'est quoi ce sourire ? Tu es presque effrayante !**

 **-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de pouvoir te parler…**

 **-Alors prête ?**

 **-C'est ça ! Change de sujet !**

Raven éclate de rire et j'observe ce spectacle en silence. Ce qu'elle peut me manquer… je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur d'être loin d'elle.

 **-Hey ! Ne fait pas ses yeux là,** me prévient-elle.

 **-Quels yeux ?**

 **-Ceux qui indiquent que tu es triste.**

 **-Mais… je le suis.**

Et pas seulement parce que celle qui est ma meilleure amie est à l'autre bout du monde. Mais aussi parce que je reste persuadée que Lexa m'évite délibérément depuis la dernière fois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

 **-Bon, ouvre grand tes oreilles. J'ai une bonne nouvelle.**

 **-Elles le sont.**

 **-Aussi grande que celle de Dumbo ?**

 **-Raven, s'il te plaît ! J'ai encore mon petit déj' à avaler.**

 **-Je peux venir te voir pendant les vacances d'octobre.**

Son annonce résonne un nombre incalculable de fois dans ma tête. Je me rapproche de l'écran comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose et je demande d'une toute petite voix :

 **-Sérieusement ?**

 **-Même plus que ça !**

 **-C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça mais LA nouvelle de l'année ! Comment… ? Je veux dire avec quel argent ?**

 **-Mon patron voulait envoyer trois personnes à une expo à seulement une heure de Polis. Alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.**

 **-Reyes, tu es génial !**

 **-Je sais. Mais je devrais comme même bosser un peu.**

 **-Comme toujours. J'ai hâte !**

 **-Moi aussi. On se rappelle ce soir ?**

 **-Bien sûr.**

Je raccroche et bondis hors de mon lit. Je suis persuadée qu'aujourd'hui va être une merveilleuse journée ! J'ai confiance. Je descends les escaliers en courant et rejoins la cuisine. Je dérape jusqu'au frigo d'où je sors une pomme. Je m'arrête ensuite devant le meuble qui contient les tasses et en sors deux. C'est à ce moment que ma mère arrive.

 **-Salut man' !**

 **-Que de bonne humeur dès le matin…**

 **-J'ai parlé a Raven. Café ?**

 **-Oui, s'il te plaît. Quels sont les nouvelles ?**

 **-Bonnes ! Très bonnes.**

 _oOoOo_

Je me retrouve devant le lycée et comme quand j'étais enfant, je reste de l'autre côté de la route, sur le trottoir et j'observe. Je me souviens de la première fois que je suis venue ici. C'était avec Lexa. On s'imaginait à quoi ressemblerait notre vie une fois qu'on aurait franchi les portes du lycée.

Comme très souvent, j'avais beaucoup plus parlé qu'elle et au final, on s'était enfuit dès que des _grands_ étaient sorti. Ce souvenir m'arrache un sourire.

C'est vraiment étrange. Avant d'arriver à Polis, ma mémoire ne voulait pas me faire l'honneur de réagir mais depuis que je me suis retrouvée perdue dans les yeux de Lexa un tas de moment me reviennent.

Je vais y arriver, ce n'est qu'une rentrée de plus parmi tant d'autre. Je traverse la rue et me dirige vers le portail, au moment où j'allais le franchir une voix m'interpelle. Je me retourne et reconnais Octavia.

 **-Salut O !**

 **-Salut Clarke. Viens, je vais te présenter à tout le monde.**

Avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle agrippe mon poignet et nous dirige vers un groupe de jeunes qui fument sur un banc. Je me stoppe en reconnaissant l'intensité du regard du garçon qui s'avance vers O. Il ouvre ses bras et sans y réfléchir Octavia me lâche et saute à son cou avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

J'ai un mouvement de recul. Je suis prête à mettre ma main à couper que ce mec est Lincoln. Le frère de Lexa. Je la cherche donc naturellement du regard mais elle n'est pas parmi le groupe.

 **-Clarke, je te présente Lincoln mon superbe copain.**

C'est bien lui. Mais comment c'est possible ? Il a tellement changé ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était plus petit que moi et gringalet et…

 **-Lex' n'est pas là ?**

Mon attention vient subitement de se recentrer d'un coup sur la conversation du couple. Lincoln grimace avant de hausser les épaules en disant :

 **-Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Costia hier soir. Ce matin, elle était hors d'elle…**

 **-Quelque chose ?**

 **-Ne me regarde pas comme ça O. Je ne sais rien.**

Octavia lève les yeux au ciel avant de m'agripper de nouveau par le poignet. On s'arrête devant le groupe et elle dit :

 **-Salut ! Tout le monde, je vous présente Clarke. Clarke, je te présente Jasper, Maya, Monty, Harper, Fox et Echo. Tout notre groupe n'est pas là. Il y a aussi mon frère, Bellamy et la sœur d'Echo, Anya et bien sûr Alex. Pardon, Lexa ! On est inséparable depuis un bout de temps maintenant !**

 _oOoOo_

Cette matinée est interminable ! En plus, je n'ai toujours pas aperçu Lexa ! On est dans l'amphithéâtre depuis des heures en train de subir les divers discours de rentrée. Je suis persuadée que je vais mourir d'ennui quand la porte de côté s'ouvre discrètement.

C'est Lexa. Elle s'excuse d'un geste de la tête à l'intervenant avant de s'installer deux rangs plus bas. Elle est juste à côté de Lincoln qui se penche pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille. Je la vois presque aussitôt lui lancer un regard menacent.

Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer. J'étais persuadée qu'ils étaient toujours d'accord sur tout et fusionnels à un point à peine imaginable.

Lincoln prend la main de Lexa et l'expose alors à mon regard inquisiteur. Je remarque tout de suite que celle-ci est bandée méticuleusement d'une façon qui me paraît étrangement familière.

Les jumeaux commencent à se disputer à voix basse alors que je pense que ça va forcément dégénérer, une boule de papier s'envole et fini sa course sur la tête de Lexa. Cette dernière se retourne avec un regard assassin. Elle cherche qui a osé s'en prendre à elle si lâchement mais ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi. Aussitôt toute sa fureur s'évanouit.

 **-Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu fais ça,** me murmure O.

 **-Comment je fais quoi ?**

 **-Comment tu parviens à la calmer avec un simple regard.**

 **-La calmer…**

Je répète bêtement ses deux mots en écho, me perdant complètement dans notre échange silencieux. Un sourire se dessine en même temps sur nos lèvres. Pendant que je me drogue tranquillement avec pour substance elle tout entière, Octavia continue d'élaborer des théories :

 **-Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comme tu fais. Elle est genre vraiment, vraiment énervée là ! Petit un, elle n'était pas avec nous ce matin. Petit deux apparemment elle s'est défoulée sur un sac de sable pendant plus de deux heures. Petit trois elle commence une discussion tendue avec Link ce qui n'arrive quasiment jamais. La dernière fois c'était… tu vois, je ne m'en souviens même plus ! Et toi, tu arrives comme une fleur et pouf ! Plus de colère. C'est… incroyable…**

 **-Je ne dois pas être la seule à agir comme ça sur elle.**

 **-S'il y a une autre personne je veux bien la connaître !**

 **-Qu'en est-il de Costia** , je demande d'une voix cassante.

 **-A mon avis Costia fait plus partie du problème…**

Mais bordel, c'est qui cette foutue Costia ? Je m'apprête à poser la question quand O reprend pensive :

 **-D'ailleurs en y pensant… il n'y a qu'elle qui arrive encore à mettre Alex dans un tel état.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-Qui est…**

Un brouhaha recouvre totalement la fin de ma phrase. Les élèves se lèvent tous en soupirant de soulagement, s'étirant et sortant le plus vite possible. Octavia a suivi le mouvement. Je me retrouve complètement interdite. Qui coupe court à une conversation de la sorte ? C'est… mal élevé.

 **-Clarke ? Tu ne viens pas ?**

Cette voix, c'est celle de…

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-La séance de torture est finie. Ne reste pas là.**

 **-La séance de torture, hein ? Tu l'as presque évité entièrement.**

 **-Presque… tu m'accompagnes au vestiaire ? Il faut que je me change.**

Je m'empresse d'accepter trop heureuse de pouvoir lui parler. Je prends mon sac et glisse la lanière sur mon épaule et descends les escaliers en synchronisation avec Lexa. Une fois en dehors de la salle, je demande :

 **-Tu t'es fait mal ou c'est autre chose ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Tes mains.**

 **-Oh ! Non, je… je fais de la boxe. Et ce matin, j'avais besoin d'exercice.**

 **-Mauvaise semaine ?**

 **-Mauvaise année,** répond-elle sombrement.

Je m'arrête elle fait quelque pas avant de remarquer mon absence et de se retourner. Je regarde son visage un peu plus en détail et il y a une grande couche de fond de teint. En plissant un peu plus les yeux, je peux voir de léger contour bleu sous son menton.

 **-Un problème ?**

 **-A ma connaissance, les sacs d'entraînement ne renvoient pas de coup. Tu t'es battu récemment ?**

 **-Comment tu…**

 **-Atom m'a appris un ou deux truc.**

 **-Atom ? Le petit copain que tu n'aimais pas ?**

 **-Non, un ami. Il tient un dojo.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je me suis battue, il y a deux jours,** répond-elle du tac au tac en reprenant sa marche.

Je trottine derrière elle pour la rattraper et lui demande si elle a gagné. Je la vois serrer les dents, puis les poings. Elle est en colère.

 **-Non. C'est la seule personne que je n'arrive pas à battre. Elle me met toujours KO.**

 **-Comment ?**

 **-Cette fois, un cross-counter…**

 **-Comment as-tu perdu ta garde ?**

 **-Tu t'y connais vraiment.**

Ce n'est pas une question, juste une constatation. Elle ouvre une porte et se glisse dans les vestiaires. Je reste près de la porte pendant qu'elle se change. Elle me demande :

 **-Tu as pratiqué ?**

 **-Non. Mais j'ai beaucoup observé et pas seulement la boxe.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** S'interroge-t-elle en revenant vers moi.

Sa chemise blanche est à peine finie d'être boutonnée. Je distingue encore son soutient gorge qui est bleu. Je détourne le regard en rougissant.

 **-Pour mon roman graphique.**

 **-Tu dessines toujours ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu me montreras ?**

 **-Je veux bien mais tout est en français.**

Je l'entends lasser ses chaussures alors, je me permets un regard vers elle. Cette fois, elle est totalement habillée. Elle a passé un pull gris au-dessus de sa chemise, porte un jean et des talons hauts.

 **-De quoi il parle ton roman graphique ?**

 **-Il y a trop de chose à dire et pas assez de temps.**

 **-Deux minutes, pose moi au moins le décor.**

 **-Un monde post-apocalyptique, une princesse guerrière, des secrets, des combats, de l'amour…**

 **-Tu écris toi-même tes scénarios ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

Elle soulève la manche gauche de son pull et observe sa montre. Son regard se fait plus triste quand elle dit :

 **-Tu as raison. Le temps va nous manquer…**

 _oOoOo_

J'ai eu la bonne surprise de tomber dans la même classe que Lexa. Elle m'a tout de suite proposé de m'installer à côté d'elle, ce que j'ai fait sans hésiter. Ça nous a permis de discuter pendant tous les intercours et j'ai rejoint son groupe pour déjeuner.

Mais j'ai comme même remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Elle s'est appliquée à ne parler que de moi. Ne me laissant aucune ouverture pour parler d'elle. On a beaucoup parlé de mes dessins et la seule fois où j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur son adversaire, elle s'est braquée alors j'ai abandonné. Pour cette fois.

Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais elle n'est pas prête pour en parler alors, j'attends.

La sonnerie de fin journée retentit. Je me tourne vers Lexa pour lui proposer d'aller voir certain de mes dessins mais elle a déjà rangé toutes ses affaires et est debout. Elle me sourit en disant un simple :

 **-A demain.**

Elle me dépasse et s'apprête à sortir quand je lui demande d'attendre. Elle se retourne mais je vois tout de suite qu'elle est pressée comme la dernière fois. Elle va sûrement rejoindre cette Costia. Je suis surprise pas l'intensité de ma haine envers une personne que je ne connais même pas.

 **-Tu veux qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble,** je demande comme même.

Elle semble troublée par ma question et hésite pour la réponse mais déjà sa tête fait un signe de négation avant même que ses lèvres ne bougent.

 **-Je… je ne peux pas.**

 **-D'accord. Je comprends.**

 **-C'est important.**

 **-J'ai dit que je comprenais. Mais pour la peine, je veux ton numéro de téléphone.**

 **-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.**

Elle attrape ma main gauche dans la sienne et plonge son autre main dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Elle en sort un crayon bleu. Elle coince le bouchon entre ses dents et griffonne les chiffres dans le creux de ma paume.

Puis elle lâche tout et part en courant. Je me sens alors seule au monde et vide terriblement vide.

En quoi cette fille peut-elle être si importante pour qu'elle refuse de la faire attendre de la sorte. Et puis, qui est-elle ? Octavia a insinué qu'elle était un problème et j'ai vu dans le regard de Lincoln que quelque chose le dérangeait quand il a prononcé son nom.

Conclusion : il faut que je découvre qui est cette fille, que je m'en débarrasse d'une façon ou d'une autre et que je retrouve ma Lexa !

 _oOoOo_

Je rentre ce soir-là chez moi avec un objectif précis en tête. Ça ne va pas être facile. Surtout que j'ai l'impression que Lexa a construit un mur autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas comme ça la semaine dernière quand on a mangé une glace ensemble. Il s'est donc passé quelque chose entre temps.

Je tourne les pages de mon roman graphique quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Je ne regarde pas vraiment mes dessins je suis perdue dans mes pensées. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras et vient poser son menton sur mon épaule gauche.

 **-Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi les yeux de ta princesse étaient si verts. On n'a pas réellement quelqu'un qui lui ressemble dans notre entourage.**

J'écarquille les yeux. Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu avant ? Mon personnage principal de toutes mes histoires c'est Lexa. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts, un caractère renfermé et il y a tous ses secrets. Alors même quand j'avais cru l'oublier, elle était toujours là.

Toujours…

 _oOoOo_

 **J'ai honte de vous laisser là… c'est le genre de chapitre que je n'aime pas ! Mais avouez que la fin est sympa. A votre avis, Clarke va-t-elle oser lui montrer ses dessins maintenant qu'elle a réalisé que Lexa était au centre de tout son univers ?**

 **Sinon, des théories sur qui pourrait être Costia et pourquoi elle est si importante dans la vie de Lexa ? Un début de réponse devrait bientôt apparaître.**

 **Je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt.**

 **(Bon d'accord, très bientôt, je ne peux décemment pas vous laissez qu'avec ce chapitre!)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	5. Cacher mes Maux

**Salut à tous !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Il faut savoir que deux semaines se sont écoulé depuis la rentrer des classe et que le début est un peu sombre. Je tiens a le signaler ! Mais je suis obliger de passer par là. Il y a de nouveau plusieurs point de vu et je vous annonce que vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Lexa. Et il y aura bien un petit moment Clexa !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une reviews et les guest aussi , ça fait vraiment plaisir alors continuer ! :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

Chapitre 5 : Cacher mes maux

* Lexa *

Ce n'est pas la chaleur d'un corps sous les draps dans le silence de la nuit, ni le vent tiède, pas même le fait de se retourner sans cesse dans son lit qui révèle un sommeil agité. Ce sont les soupirs profonds et irréguliers. Les battements de cœur déraisonnés dont la cause est toujours un terrible cauchemar.

Et je suis la mieux placer pour le savoir.

Dès que je ferme les yeux, des images me reviennent. C'est toujours le même scénario. Tout commence par les flammes alors, je cours, cours cours. Pourtant elles me rattrapent toujours et lèchent ma peau juste au-dessus de ma hanche gauche alors ça fait mal, mal, mal. Je hurle, je supplie pour que la douleur s'arrête mais je suis soudainement projetée au loin par une force inhumaine.

Lorsque je me relève mes mains sont emprisonnées dans des gants de boxe. J'essaye toujours de les enlever même si je sais pertinemment que c'est inutile, inutile, inutile. Quelqu'un se dresse devant moi, il est gigantesque. Je sais que c'est la mort, mort, mort. Il pointe du doigt des ombres derrière moi qui me murmurent des mots que je ne veux pas entendre.

Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et un liquide rouge se répand et s'imprègne sur ma peau. Je ne trouve même pas ça étrange que mes gants ont disparu. Après tout, rien n'est censé être logique dans un rêve, rêve, rêve.

Et c'est en général à ce moment que je me réveille.

Cette nuit ne fait pas exception. Je reprends conscience difficilement. J'ai toujours du mal à me reconnecter à la réalité. Il paraît que les rêves trahissent le subconscient de celui qui les fait. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire pour moi ?

Des larmes lacérèrent mon visage. J'ai la nausée pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas réel. Je bascule mes jambes et m'assoie sur le bord du lit. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. J'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire chaque jour. Et pourtant, je n'en parle à personne. Jamais.

Une fois que j'ai retrouvé un semblant de calme je me retourne et j'observe Costia. Son visage est caché par ses cheveux. Je ne peux pas rester là. Il faut que je parte, maintenant. Je me lève, prends mes affaires dans l'urgence et je sors de cette chambre qui garde la présence de mon croquemitaine.

Je m'écroule contre la porte, je replie mes genoux et les encercle de mes bras. Tout mon corps tremble. Il faut que je me calme. C'est rarement d'une telle violence surtout quand je suis près de Costia. La plupart du temps, elle agit comme, je ne sais pas un attrape rêve. Mais depuis quelque temps c'est… défectueux.

Les seuls moments de sérénité que j'ai ressentis récemment c'est quand je suis avec elle. Clarke…

Je me redresse et sort de l'appartement. Je ferme la porte délicatement. Je franchis les couloirs que je connais par cœur. Ma main glisse sur les murs. Plus je m'éloigne de cet appartement, mieux je me sens.

Une fois hors de l'immeuble, je me perds dans les rues sous le clair de lune et comme à chaque fois que je suis face à elle, je ne pense qu'à Clarke.

C'est horrible d'être enfin près d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. Mais à partir de demain, ça va changer. Parce que ce week-end, Costia va à l'autre bout du pays. Je n'aurais aucune obligation envers elle jusqu'à mercredi et je pourrai me consacrer entièrement à celle qui arrive à me faire rire naturellement. Ma magnifique Clarke.

 _oOoOo_

Je suis assise devant la porte d'entrée du Tondc depuis quelques minutes quand un raclement de gorge me ramène à la réalité. Je lève les yeux pour découvrir Indra qui me couve d'un regard sévère. Je me relève en époussetant mon pantalon et lui sourit du mieux que je peux.

 **-J'imagine que tu veux un café.**

J'acquiesce en me décalant pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir le dîneur. Une fois installée, elle met la machine à café en route et je me laisse bercée par ce bruit familier. Je ferme les yeux et je revois le visage de mon père souriant, mettre en route la machine à café, le dimanche matin.

Un fracas, un tintement, un choc et tout s'évanouit. Je ne vois plus que la terreur, l'horreur et le sang…

J'ouvre les yeux violemment et je vois la tasse de café fumant devant moi. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite, je pose ma main sur ma poitrine et je réalise qu'il n'y a pas que cela. J'ai du mal à respirer, à retenir mes larmes. Mon mal être est de plus en plus oppressant.

 **-Je sais qu'on a décidé de ne jamais en parler mais… c'est de pire en pire Lexa. Tu dois faire quelque chose. Il ne sert à rien de te punir de la sorte.**

Je relève les yeux et fixe Indra durement. Aussitôt, elle lève les mains en signe de paix. Elle pose une pomme devant moi et reprend :

 **-Que feras-tu si ça empire ? Si ça t'arrive en classe ou pire lors d'un de tes combats ?**

 **-Je ne veux pas parler de ça.**

Ma voix est dure mais en même temps enrouée. Je déteste ça. J'ai l'impression d'être une faible créature.

 **-Avec moi. Tu ne veux pas parler de ça avec moi. Mais tu devrais en parler avec quelqu'un. C'est en train de te détruire. Ça va faire cinq ans Lexa…**

 **-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler !**

Je me lève brusquement en cognant le bar de mon poing. Le tabouret tombe à la renverse. La déflagration ne met pas longtemps à m'atteindre. Une rumeur funeste se propage jusqu'à moi et lorsqu'elle m'atteint, elle m'accable complètement. Des murmures et des grésillements inexistant me troublent et avant même que je ne puisse penser au contrôle que je suis censée avoir, je me retrouve recroquevillée sur moi-même. Les mains plaquées sur mes oreilles en me basculant d'avant en arrière.

Je sais comment les médecins aiment appeler ça : un choc post-traumatique.

Je devrais faire quelque chose pour aller mieux. Je le sais et le fait qu'Indra m'en parle ne me fait réaliser que ça s'aggrave. Mais est-ce que je suis sure de vouloir aller mieux ? Ne plus ressentir tout ceci ne voudrait-il pas dire oublier ?

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Je cours dans les couloirs du lycée. Je n'en connais pas la raison. J'ai juste un horrible pré-sentiment. La raison ? Pour la première fois en deux semaines, Lexa m'a envoyé un sms. Le message en soit n'a rien d'inquiétant mais c'est le geste qui me parait, je ne sais pas anormal.

Je dérape dans un virage et je reprends un peu plus vite. Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois devant la porte de notre classe principale. J'inspire profondément pour essayer d'échapper à cette appréhension. Mais rien ne s'arrête, c'est même pire.

J'ouvre la porte et automatiquement les lumières s'allument. Je repère tout de suite Lexa. Elle est avachie sur notre table. Je crois même qu'elle dort. Je m'approche à pas feutrés. Une fois à sa hauteur, je l'observe. Ses lunettes sont calées dans ses cheveux, ses bras croisés son sac et sa tête posés dessus. Sa respiration est calme et lente. Elle est bien en plein sommeil.

Je pose mon sac au sol avant de tirer ma chaise délicatement pour m'installer à côté d'elle. Je continue mon investigation. Son visage est fatigué, cerné et ses joues portent encore des traces d'humidité. Elle a pleuré…

Mon intuition était donc la bonne, il c'est bel et bien passé quelque chose. La voir si fragile sans son masque est curieux mais en quelque sorte, ça me rassure. Je m'entends soupirer de soulagement. Je m'adosse un peu plus sur ma chaise et j'étends mes pieds. Je me sens sourire. Je sais que je suis égoïste mais je me sens bien.

Parce que j'existe. Je suis quelqu'un pour Lexa.

 _oOoOo_

Il va bientôt être sept heures et demi. Les gens vont commencer à arriver. Il faut que je la réveille. J'arrête mon crayon en pleine esquisse. Je le pose un peu plus loin et me focalise entièrement sur Lexa. Je me demande d'abord comment je dois m'y prendre puis laisse glisser ma main sur sa joue en murmurant son prénom pour la faire émerger en douceur.

Elle grogne légèrement et ferme un peu plus fort les paupières. J'empêche un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. C'est tellement enfantin. J'arrête mes attentions sur sa joue et descend ma main sur son épaule pour la secouer un peu plus fortement.

 **-Allez, Lexa, il faut te réveiller.**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Lexa, je suis très sérieuse !**

Je retire ma main de son épaule pour poser mes deux paumes sur mes hanches. Lexa ouvre les yeux et m'observe. Ils sont tout rouges alors, la théorie sur ses pleurs devient réelle. Elle démêle son bras droit et appuie un peu plus sa tête sur l'autre. Sa main se faufile jusqu'à la mienne. Elle effleure ma peau de ses doigts. Puis paisiblement, elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et l'attire au plus près de son visage avant de marmonner un :

 **-Encore cinq minutes…**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Tu peux encore dessiner si tu veux…**

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie rougir aussi vite. Elle sert un peu plus ses doigts autour des miens et mon cœur semble prêt à exploser. Et alors que je crois que je ne peux pas être plus mal à l'aise, elle ajoute :

 **-… ça m'apaise.**

J'ai la tête dans les nuages et la poitrine au bord de l'explosion quand je reprends mon crayon. Je fais quelques traits en silence avant de réaliser que je ne peux plus me concentrer.

 **-Depuis quand es-tu réveillée ?**

 **-Pas longtemps.**

 **-Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **-Un jour, je le ferais.**

Je lâche mon crayon devenu inutile. Et je me perds dans la contemplation de son visage. Elle paraît plus apaisée que lorsque je suis arrivée. Mais ce n'est sûrement qu'une douce illusion. Bientôt, elle remettra son masque et tout redeviendra comme avant. Je serais de nouveau ignorée et relogée à la seconde place, derrière cette mystérieuse Costia…

Je ne sais toujours pas qui elle est. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai appris personne ne sait vraiment qui elle est. Certain la décrive comme une amie, d'autre comme une mauvaise graine qui a une mauvaise influence sur Lexa. La théorie qui me fait le plus mal est celle de la petite amie, même si j'ignore pourquoi. Toujours est-il que cela me déchire le cœur. Le seul qui semble tout savoir d'elle c'est Lincoln et j'ai eu beau essayé, il ne m'a donné aucune information.

La main de Lexa quitte la mienne avec une douceur indescriptible. Elle s'étire en étouffant un bâillement. Elle se frotte les paupières et j'en arrive à une conclusion : elle est très fatiguée. Je m'apprête à lui redemander ce qu'il s'est passé pour la mettre dans un tel état mais elle dit :

 **-J'ai fait un cauchemar…**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais même pas si je suis censée dire quelque chose. Et si elle voulait continuer et que mon intervention l'en empêchait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une grande révélation mais j'ai la certitude que c'est important. Elle continue en murmurant des mots à peine perceptible :

 **-Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je parle.**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Allons à la machine à café.**

Le changement de sujet est radical ! Je fais de gros yeux et la dévisage. Elle me sourit d'une façon dont elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, avec tristesse. Elle hausse les épaules et m'explique que si elle ne prend pas une dose de caféine elle ne tiendra jamais toute la journée.

Je la suis hors de la classe en silence. J'ai comme la conviction que les mots gâcheraient ce moment comme hors du temps où elle me fait de nouveau entrer dans sa vie. Ce n'est plus un jeu. J'entends le brouhaha des élèves arrivé et sans réfléchir, j'attrape son poignet, l'oblige à se retourner avant qu'on n'arrive dans le hall surpeuplé et la prends dans mes bras.

D'abord, je sens tout son corps se raidir. Je me dis que j'ai peut-être fait un mauvais choix, repris trop confiance. Je voulais seulement la rassurer et comme aucun mot ne pouvait selon moi être juste, ça m'a semblé être la seule solution. Je m'apprête à m'éloigner et à me confondre en excuse lorsque ses bras viennent m'entourer à son tour. Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule et je sens très vite de l'humidité dans le creux de mon cou. Son corps tremble légèrement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté enlacée l'une à l'autre. J'ai presque l'impression que c'était irréel, comme dans un rêve. C'est elle qui s'éloigne. Dans un geste que je sais ne pas être approprié, j'efface les dernières traces de tristesse de ses joues en un mouvement du pouce. Son regard sur moi à ce moment est indescriptible. On peut éternellement chercher ce genre d'éclat dans les yeux sans jamais le voir. De l'amour à l'état pur. J'en reste sans voix. C'est inattendu et incompréhensible. Puis ça disparaît, son masque se remet en place et tout s'efface.

Est-ce que je viens de tout imaginer ?

 **-Merci.**

Sa voix est abîmée, comme un vieux CD qu'on a trop écouté. Alors je sais que tout ce qu'on vient de vivre est bien réel. Je dis la seule chose que je sais être vraie :

 **-Je suis là pour toi.**

 _oOoOo_

* Lincoln *

Je suis arrivé plus tôt que d'habitude, il est huit heures moins vingt. Indra m'a appelé dès mon réveil. Elle m'a dit que Lexa était devant la porte de son dîneur bien avant l'ouverture. Je sais que Lexa fait souvent ça, je ne sais juste pas pourquoi. Je soupçonne Indra d'en savoir plus qu'elle ne veut bien le dire.

Indra m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ma sœur. J'ai d'abord souri en ajoutant que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle. Il y a eu un long silence et puis elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas revue Alex dans cet état depuis cinq ans.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre. Elle a du faire une crise d'angoisse ou peut-être même pire !

Comme un idiot, j'ai foncé dans sa chambre et bien sûr elle n'était pas là. Elle avait encore passé la nuit avec Costia. J'ai senti la colère me transpercer de part en part. Je sais que j'avais promis de ne pas m'immiscer dans leur relation mais là on avait atteint le point de non-retour. Il s'agit de ma sœur ! Je l'ai donc appelé.

Tout ce que j'ai appris dans cette conversation désagréable c'est qu'elle n'était plus là. Qu'elle était partie. Alors, j'ai cherché dans tous les endroits où elle pouvait aller se cacher. J'ai même été devant la maison de Clarke mais aucune lumière n'était allumée.

Je suis donc là, à arpenter les couloirs de notre lycée. Je me fraye un chemin parmi les premiers arrivés. L'inquiétude ne me quitte pas. Ne pas savoir où elle est me rend fou !

Je m'apprête à aller vers l'aile ouest quand je vois une forme étrange. Je m'arrête et découvre ma sœur dans les bras de Clarke. Les soubresauts de son corps ne laissent aucun doute, elle pleure. Je m'apprête à les rejoindre avant de me raviser. Clarke a l'air de gérer la situation et je dois avouer que je suis heureux de ce rapprochement.

J'ai cru au cours de ces deux dernières semaines que leur amitié était vouée à l'échec. Lexa l'ignorait complètement et lui préférait Costia à chaque fois. J'avoue ne pas comprendre le comportement de ma sœur. Elle est pourtant irrémédiablement et complètement amoureuse de Clarke depuis une éternité.

Je recule donc et retourne dans le hall ou une marée de gens s'est accumulée. J'attrape mon portable et me contente d'envoyer un sms à ma sœur. J'aurai tout le loisir de lui parler ce soir.

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

J'ai les yeux fixés sur les aiguilles de l'horloge. Je sens le regard de Clarke sur moi. Je ressens même son inquiétude qui a été présente toute la journée. La journée est presque finie, plus que cinq minutes. Cette journée n'a pas été si horrible finalement. Je sais que Clarke y est pour beaucoup.

Je commence à ranger mes affaires. Je n'accorde plus aucune attention à notre prof de mathématiques. La fin du cours retentit et je suis déjà debout. Je me tourne vers Clarke et je vois un voile se dessiner dans son regard. Je ne comprends pas d'où il vient.

Elle ose à peine me regarder. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, subitement nerveuse. De toute la journée, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose : la proposition que je m'apprête à lui faire. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et commence :

 **-Clarke ?**

Elle rangeait ses affaires et semble surprise de ma présence. Elle fronce les sourcils en demandant :

 **-Tu n'as pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?**

 **-J'arriverai en retard.** Dis-je en haussant les épaules alors que je sais déjà que ce soir je n'irai pas.

Elle paraît surprise par ma réponse. Puis je me souviens que j'ai dû aller voir Costia tous les soirs ces deux dernières semaines. Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous, je dessine nerveusement des cercles sur ma cuisse gauche avant de reprendre :

 **-Je… je voulais savoir si tu voudrais me voir combattre. J'ai une compétition qui commence à la rentrée en huit zones. Samedi, je combats deux adversaires et si je m'en sors bien, je suis d'office prise pour les huitièmes de final.**

 **-Ça dépend,** commence-t-elle avec un sourire. **Tu as l'intention de baisser ta garde et de te prendre un drop ?**

 **-Pas cette fois.**

 **-Tu es encore dans la compétition malgré ta défaite il y a deux semaines ?**

 **-Je… c'était hors compétition. Mais j'espère bien la retrouver en final.**

Elle se lève et s'avance vers moi. On échange un de ces regards magiques qui n'arrive qu'avec elle et elle m'assure :

 **-Je serai là.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-C'est où ?**

 **-Je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te chercher.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui, enfin sauf si ça te déranges.**

 **-C'est que tu…**

 **-Je ne suis plus une gamine de huit ans, je n'ai plus peur de ta mère.**

Clarke éclate de rire. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Abby m'impressionnait autant. Mais je ne pouvais déjà pas avouer que j'avais des sentiments pour Clarke à l'époque et avec ma perception d'enfant, j'étais persuadée qu'un seul regard de sa mère sur moi et je serais démasquer.

 **-Pour quelle heure je dois être prête ?**

 **-Treize heures trente, c'est trop tôt.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Dans ce cas à demain Clarke.**

Je m'enfuie presque, de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis. Au moment où je franchis le seuil de la porte, je l'entends me répondre un :

 **-A demain.**

Je sors du lycée avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer une journée comme celle-là se finir bien avant aujourd'hui.

 _oOoOo_

Je rentre chez moi et je suis toujours sur un petit nuage. J'ai à peine fait deux pas dans la maison que Lincoln m'appelle. Je le rejoints dans sa chambre avec un sourire qui ne veut pas me quitter.

 **-Salut !**

 **-Lexa ! Tout va bien ?**

 **-Oui. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que je t'ai à peine vu en deux semaines. D'ailleurs… elle ne partait pas ce soir ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle est ici.**

 **-Si, je me suis décommandée.**

 **-Tu t'es…**

 **-Ne fais pas cette tête Link ! Ce n'est pas la première fois.**

 **-Depuis que Clarke est revenue, si. D'ailleurs, je voulais t'en parler.**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-De Costia.**

Tout de suite, je me sens mal à l'aise. Je fronce les sourcils en répondant abruptement :

 **-Je ne parle pas d'elle et tu le sais.**

 **-De Clarke alors ?**

Aussitôt un sourire réapparaît sur mon visage, comme par magie. Je ressens un bien-être immense quand je dis :

 **-Elle vient me voir samedi.**

 **-A ta compète ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Mais… tu…**

 **-Tu peux venir aussi si tu veux.**

 **-Vraiment ? Tu ne m'as pas laissé venir depuis…**

 **-Je sais et j'en suis désolée. Ça commence à quatorze heures. Fait ce que tu veux.**

A la fin de ma phrase, je commence à partir mais il me rappelle. Je me retourne et il demande :

 **-Tu l'as rejoint ?**

 **-Je te l'ai dit, pas ce soir. Je suis fatiguée.**

 **-C'est bien. Bonne nuit Lexa.**

 **-Bonne nuit.**

Je rejoints ma chambre perdue dans mes pensées. Je sais que Link n'apprécie pas ma relation avec Costia mais il le souligne de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression que lorsque je passe du temps avec elle, ça l'affecte lui. Mais pas seulement lui. Il y a aussi ma relation avec Clarke.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit sans allumer la lumière. Je savais que gérer Costia et Clarke allait être compliqué mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le choix et je n'ai pas envie d'y penser parce que j'ai cinq jours à consacré entièrement à Clarke.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà ! J'espère que le début du chapitre ne vous a pas paru trop sombre et que le petit rapprochement entre Clarke et Lexa vous a plus. Personnellement, j'ai adorer l'idée de Clarke veillant sur le sommeil de Lexa en dessinant…**

 **De nouvelles idées sur Costia ? Où des idée sur le « rendez-vous » de samedi ? Et sur les cinq jours sans la présence de celle que personne n'aime (même Lincoln!) ?**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	6. Te Voir Sourire

**Salut à tous !**

 **Une lectrice, Alissou va prendre le temps de corriger tous les chapitres de cette fanfiction pour qu'elle soit plus agréable à lire. Je vais donc** **"en quelque sorte"** **poster de nouveau sur cette histoire ! ;)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Tous ce passe le lendemain du chapitre V. Anya intervient enfin ! C'est vraiment un personnage que j'apprécie. Je trouve ça dommage qu'elle ne soit plus dans la série...**

 **Sinon, bah c'est un chapitre normal, quelque révélation, de la boxe et une continuité dans la relation Clexa.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une reviews et les guest aussi , ça fait vraiment plaisir alors continuer ! :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

Chapitre 6 : Te voir sourire

* Clarke *

J'étais dans mon monde, celui que j'ai imaginé. La nature autour de moi était magnifique mais dangereuse voire même mortelle. Pourtant, je ne m'en inquiétais pas. J'étais en face à face avec ma princesse guerrière, Heda. Celle dont tous ignorait le nom même moi. On échangeait un regard d'une intensité rare et je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête : enfin la percer à jour, lui arracher son masque.

Alors que Heda s'approche de moi, mon réveil se met à hurler. Je grogne en essayant de l'éteindre à l'aveugle. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le bouton qui arrêtera de massacrer mes oreilles. Alors, j'attrape l'objet qui cause ma torture matinale et je le balance à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le débranchant en même temps.

Enfin le silence. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de mettre une alarme un samedi matin ? J'enfonce un peu plus mon visage dans mon oreiller. Je vais le vœu de me rendormir pour continuer mon rêve. Mais aussi pour rattraper le sommeil perdu. Hier, je me suis couchée trop tard ou trop tôt ce matin… tout dépend du point de vue.

Dès que je suis rentrée des cours, je me suis mise à dessiner. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas évadée de la sorte, perdant tout contact avec la réalité. Il n'y avait plus que moi, la feuille et mon crayon. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes traits. J'étais comme en transe.

N'arrivant pas à me rendormir, j'attrape mon portable. Je déverrouille l'écran et c'est à ce moment-là que je réalise qu'on est samedi. D'un coup, je me redresse, complètement réveillée. J'allume la lumière et fonce dans ma salle de bain.

Je reste un temps sous les jets chaud de la douche. Ça me fait du bien et fini de me réveiller. Je sors à peine de la cabine que quelqu'un s'acharne sur la porte. Je soupire en m'avançant. J'ouvre violemment en demandant :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce tu fais déjà debout ?**

 **-N…**

 **-Tu as un rendez-vous ?**

 **-Ma…**

 **-Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as un rendez-vous !**

 **-Non ! Mais… je sors.**

 **-Où ? Avec qui ?**

 **-Tu as avalé Sherlock au petit dèj' ou quoi ?**

 **-Je suis ta mère. J'ai le droit de savoir.**

Je roule des yeux en soupirant. Elle est vraiment trop protectrice par moment. Je lui dis alors le programme :

 **-Je vais à une compétition de boxe, une amie y combat.**

 **-Et… c'est violent ?**

 **-Maman ! C'est de la boxe…**

 **-Je la connais cette amie ?**

 **-Maman !**

 **-Quoi ? J'essaye juste de m'intéresser à ta vie. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, j'ai remarqué que tu avais beaucoup dessiné. Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **-Pourquoi ça n'irai pas,** je demande méfiante.

 **-Tu as le mal du pays ?**

 **-Tu es sûre qu'on parle de moi ?**

Cette fois c'est ma mère qui lâche un long soupir. Elle tend les mains en avant, avant de hocher les épaules en avouant :

 **-D'accord. Mes amis me manquent. On peut en discuter ? J'en ai besoin.**

 **-Bien sûr, laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habiller.**

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

Je sors de ma chambre la tête dans le brouillard. J'ai trop dormi et chose étrange, cette nuit je n'ai pas fait de mauvais rêve. J'ai juste sombré dans un sommeil sans aucune autre conséquence que de se reposer. C'est presque déstabilisant.

Je m'assoie devant la table de la cuisine. Je n'ai pas le temps pour me poser ce genre de question. Il faut que je me concentre sur cet après-midi si je veux gagner. Je ferme les yeux et imagine le ring, les lumières, les cris, la concentration, l'adversaire, Clarke…

Mes pensées divaguent sur sa présence. Un sourire se dessine automatiquement sur mes lèvres et je ressens cette chose étrange au fond de moi, l'apaisement. Le bien-être.

 **-Salut gamine ! Je te trouve bien souriante.**

 **-Ne m'appe…**

Je commence par automatisme avant de réaliser à qui appartient cette voix je hurle alors en me levant :

 **-Anya ?!**

Je suis d'un coup totalement réveillée. Je fonce dans ses bras qu'elle ressert tout de suite autour de moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle m'avait manqué jusqu'à ce moment précis. Je demande, la voix marquée par l'excitation et la joie :

 **-Quand es-tu rentrée ?**

 **-Il y a deux jours.**

 **-Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. Tu es là pour combien de temps ?**

 **-J'ai une permission de trois mois.**

Je me détache doucement d'Anya. Je n'avais pas prévu de ressentir autant de chose pour elle. Je l'aime vraiment comme si elle était réellement ma sœur. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé, à sa façon et j'ai cru devenir folle quand elle s'est engagée dans l'armée.

Elle pose sa main droite sur le haut de mon crâne avant d'ébouriffer mes cheveux. Elle a toujours ce genre de geste tendre qui aussi bête soit-il me rassure d'une manière inexplicable.

 **-Tu as besoin d'aide pour lasser tes gants cet après-midi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais deux combats.**

 **-J'adorais que tu viennes me voir. Mais on ne s'y rendra pas ensemble. J'ai un rendez-vous.**

 **-Un rendez-vous, hein ? Tu passes enfin à autre chose ?**

Passer à autre chose… ce n'est pas tout à fait les termes que j'aurais utilisé pour définir ce rendez-vous. Comme je mets trop de temps à répondre, Anya me relance :

 **-Il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ?**

 **-Elle est revenue. Il y a trois semaines.**

 **-Elle… tu parles de…**

 **-Clarke, oui.**

Après mon annonce, il y a un silence, un très très long silence. Elle fronce les sourcils et se rapproche de moi, les mains sur les hanches. Je me sens extrêmement mal à l'aise puis soudain, elle éclate :

 **-Mais c'est génial ! En plus vous avez un rendez-vous. Je veux tout savoir.**

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… on essaye juste de reconstruire notre amitié.**

Même la mort aurait été plus accueillante à cette annonce. Ma sœur me dévisage encore plus que deux répliques plus tôt, si c'est possible. Elle répète alors d'un ton monotone :

 **-Vous reconstruisez votre amitié.**

 **-C'est ça.**

Je ne vois pas le coup arriver. La main d'Anya vole jusqu'à ma tête et me frappe en revers plus tôt fort. Dès que l'attaque furtive est finie, je glisse mes doigts sous mes cheveux en faisant la moue.

 **-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ça fait mal…**

 **-Alexandria Alycia O'Lieurs, tu n'es qu'une idiote !**

 **-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

 **-Pourquoi ?! Tu veux une explication ? Tu vas en avoir une ! Attention, c'est le scoop de l'année : tu es raide dingue de cette fille depuis qu'elle t'a volé ton premier baiser.**

 **-Elle ne m'a rien volé du tout,** je la coupe. **Ça ne compte pas.**

 **-A d'autre ! Mais qu'importe !**

 **-Elle a juste,** je continue à me justifier, **triché. Elle a voulu me dé…**

 **-J'ai dit qu'importe !**

Je me tais en l'entendant hurler. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite. Me souvenir de ce moment précis me met toujours dans des états pas possibles. Je revois encore Clarke se pencher vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce qui m'a totalement déstabilisé. J'ai manqué le départ. Et, pour la première fois j'ai perdu contre elle.

Personnellement, après ça j'étais prête à la laisser gagner bien plus souvent. Surtout si j'avais le droit de nouveau de la toucher. Mais on était que des enfants. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Et après, elle est partie… me laissant un goût de trop peu.

Clarke est et restera mon premier amour et j'avoue, espérer le seul.

 **-Lexa… ne reconstruit pas quelque chose que tu ne désires plus aujourd'hui. Essaye plutôt de bâtir sur de nouvelles fondations ce qui te conviendrait. Fais-moi plaisir et pour une fois, soit égoïste. Tu l'as attendu bien trop longtemps pour la laisser t'échapper.**

 **-Mais…**

Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je me pose un million de questions. La plupart commence par des : "Et si…". Puis tout me ramène à Costia. Je ne peux pas faire ce que me demande Anya. Je ne peux pas être égoïste. Elle a besoin de moi.

Une caresse tendre vient effacer les larmes qui se sont finalement échappées. Anya me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me perds dans son iris quand elle murmure.

 **-Ne fais pas ça.**

Sa demande était vague mais je savais parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Je baisse les yeux, elle m'oblige de suite à les relever. Elle répète encore ces quatre mots. J'acquiesce silencieusement en pinçant ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents.

 **-Lexa, je veux te l'entendre dire.**

 **-Je… je vais essayer.**

 **-Tu as intérêt !**

Elle éclate de rire avec sa dernière phrase, ramenant un sourire sur mon visage. Anya me prend dans ses bras et m'ordonne avec sa voix de militaire :

 **-Soit heureuse petite sœur.**

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Je suis au bout de ma vie. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Lexa devrait bientôt arriver. Je suis prête depuis une éternité. Conclusion : je ne sais plus quoi faire pour passer le temps. Je fais les cent pas, m'arrête devant le miroir, me recoiffe et recommence, encore et encore.

J'ai du mal à comprendre d'où me vient tout ce stress. Je veux que tout soit parfait. Pourtant, je vais juste voir Lexa boxer. Pas de quoi s'alarmer !

Je m'arrête subitement. Et si j'attendais plus de cette journée avec elle ? J'y réfléchis avant de chasser cette idée de ma tête. C'est complètement farfelu.

Enfin, on frappe à la porte. Je cours presque pour ouvrir. Lorsque je me retrouve en face d'elle, je lui souris niaisement. Elle est magnifique. Elle porte que des habits simples, des chaussures plate, un jean noir et un débardeur rouge. Je suis complètement sous le charme. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? J'arrête de l'observer et je dis un simple :

 **-Salut.**

 **-Bonjour Clarke,** me répond-elle avec un sourire qui n'est qu'à elle. **Tu es prête ?**

 **-Carrément ! Je…**

 **-CLARKE !**

Bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas juste me laisser partir sans intervenir. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me tourne vers l'intérieur de la maison avant de hausser les épaules en jetant un coup d'œil à Lexa.

 **-Ma mère… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Propose donc quelque chose à ton amie !**

 **-On doit y aller. Il faut que Lexa se prépare. N'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Euh… oui.**

Ma mère débarque de la cuisine telle une furie. Elle me pousse de l'entrée pour se retrouver à ma place en face de Lexa. Je ne manque donc rien de ce qui va suivre. La surprise se peint sur le visage de ma mère. Elle écarquille grand les yeux. J'imagine tout de suite le drame qui va en découler.

Ma mère vient de reconnaître Lexa. Du moins, elle a remarqué la ressemblance frappante entre mon personnage principal de mon roman graphique et Lexa.

 **-Et bah ça…**

 **-Madame Griffin,** dit Lexa d'une toute petite voix timide.

 **-Vous…**

Elle commence sans ne jamais finir sa phrase avant de faire un quart de tour vers moi.

 **-Clarke ?**

Ça sent le roussi ! J'éloigne ma mère de la porte. Je sors et prends tout de suite le poignet de Lexa. Je nous éloigne d'une conversation que je ne veux pas encore avoir. Comment parler de quelque chose qu'on ne comprend pas soi-même.

Ce que je sais pour le moment c'est que mon esprit n'a jamais oublié Lexa. Il a fait d'elle Heda. Ma merveilleuse guerrière sans nom. Cette merveilleuse femme dont je rêve de plus en plus souvent.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?**

 **-Rien. Ma mère est juste bizarre.**

 **-Je n'ai jamais été dévisagée à ce point…**

 **-Désolée…**

Elle m'ouvre la portière côté passager et m'invite à entrer. Elle s'installe ensuite devant le volant. Elle démarre mais ne s'engage pas. Elle se tourne vers moi et demande :

 **-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas de problème ?**

Je soupire en avouant finalement une partie de la vérité :

 **-C'est à cause de mes dessins.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-On ne va pas être en retard ?**

 **-Subtil le changement de sujet…**

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

Une fois ma tenue de boxe enfilée, je lasse minutieusement mes chaussures. Je me redresse et tape mes talons contre le sol puis je fais le même geste avec mes orteils. Je fais dix sauts sur moi-même. Puis, je me redirige vers mon sac. J'attrape la boîte qui contient mes lentilles et la magnésine. Je retire mes lunettes et les mets en sécurité dans mon casier.

Je me rends ensuite devant le miroir pour faire à mon sens la pire torture qui soit. En trois mots : mettre mes lentilles. Je déteste cette sensation. J'essaye de ne pas y penser, je respire profondément et je le fais.

Pour finir, je mets de la poudre blanche sur mes mains en excès. Je fais claquer mes deux paumes l'une contre l'autre, générant un nuage de fumée blanche. Ce n'est pas commun d'utiliser de la poudre pour l'escalade mais ça me permet de mieux fixer mes bandages. J'insère la boucle de la bande autour de mon pouce et je protège toute ma main gauche puis la droite. Je vérifie qu'elles sont bien fixées avant de retourner dans la salle de compétition.

Mes gants sont attachés autour de mon cou. J'observe les autres concurrents. Le stress commence à monter. Je ne suis pas du genre à essayer de me calmer dans ce genre de situation. Ça me permet d'avoir tous mes sens en éveil et d'être en possession de toutes mes capacités.

Je repère Clarke. Elle a sorti un cahier et fait de petit gestes précis et ample avec au bout des doigts un crayon. Je souris devinant qu'elle dessine. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et regarde par-dessus son épaule. Ce n'est qu'une esquisse mais je remarque tout de suite qu'elle a du talent.

Mes yeux passent de sa feuille à son modèle. Il s'entraîne à faire un hook. Clarke essaye de retranscrire l'effet du mouvement de cette technique. Le bras du modèle est semi-fléchi mais il n'utilise que son épaule. S'il utilisait aussi son tronc la puissance de frappe serait plus dévastatrice.

 **-Son crochet est mauvais…**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Tu m'en dis plus ? J'essaye de le dessiner justement.**

 **-Déjà il a une totale absence de jeux de jambes. Ensuite, il n'utilise que ses épaules.**

 **-Ce n'est pas le principe ? Je veux dire de donner un coup circulaire avec la force de l'épaule ?**

 **-De cette manière, il pourra sûrement attaquer…**

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue.**

 **-L'attaque n'est rien sans la défense. Je le sais parce que j'ai moi-même encore beaucoup de lacunes… mais s'il ne se décide pas à bouger son buste, il ne pourra jamais esquiver un crochet à mi-distance.**

 **-Je vois. Tu me montres ?**

Je rougis instantanément à l'entente de sa question. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je voulais juste discuter. Elle me fait des yeux de chien battu et avant même de pouvoir penser à lui dire non, je me lève. Je lui montre le crochet en shadow-boxing. Elle me demande de répéter le geste plusieurs fois, ce que je fais finalement avec plaisir.

Presque une heure passe sans que je m'en rende compte. Ce qui me reconnecte à la réalité c'est mon nom appelé dans les haut-parleurs. Je me tourne alors vers le ring. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

 **-Donc, ça a marché.**

 **-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui a marché ?**

 **-Quand tu es arrivée, tu étais remontée comme un ressors. J'ai essayé de te changer les idées pour que tu sois plus concentrée pour le combat.**

 **-Tu as…**

C'est donc ça qui me manque. L'absence totale de stress. Pourtant mon esprit semble comme même à vif. Je me tourne vers Clarke et je dis avec le sourire :

 **-Ça a marché !**

Et je me mets à courir vers le ring. J'enfile mes gants, échange un ou deux mots avec mon coach. La stratégie est simple, la faire bouger le plus possible, la fatiguer et la mettre KO. Je traverse les fils de sécurité et me présente à mon adversaire avec un sourire collé sur le visage. C'est bien la première fois que je commence un combat avec ce petit étirement sur les lèvres. L'arbitre commence à compter. Les cinq premières secondes, je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer, les trois suivantes, je m'accorde un regard vers ma merveilleuse blonde et les deux dernières seconde je croise le regard de la fille en face de moi.

La cloche sonne et le combat commence.

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je suis en état de choc. Je viens de m'installer à côté de Lincoln. Je pointe Lexa du doigt, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Mon frère sourit en tapant gentiment sur mon épaule.

- **Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?**

Ma sœur n'a jamais autant resplendi sur un ring. Je la vois heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Et il n'y a pas que ça.

Lorsque je suis arrivée, un peu plus tôt, j'ai découvert une Lexa souriante entrain d'exécuter des mouvements à répétition devant une fille blonde. Cette dernière avait un crayon en main et semblait dessiner.

La blonde a maintenant lâché son cahier qu'elle a posé à côté d'elle. Toute son attention s'est concentrée sur ma sœur. Elle paraît être hypnotisée par Lexa.

Le gong de début de match retentit. Déjà Lexa évite un coup grâce à son jeu de jambes. Elle répond par une projection de son poing vers la figure de l'adversaire. Elle arrête son mouvement juste à temps. La fille en face est déstabilisée, recule de quelque pas et c'est à ce moment que Lexa réengage son coup. Le premier point est marqué.

 **-C'était bien joué,** commente Link.

 **-Cette fille devant, c'est Clarke ?**

 **-En effet. Lexa t'en a parlé?**

 **-Un peu ce matin.**

 **-Tu as remarqué toi aussi. N'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Qu'elle est tellement heureuse que cela en ait presque agaçant ?**

 **-Je sais que tu n'en penses pas un mot. L'effet Clarke est génial.**

 **-Lexa est toujours amoureuse d'elle.**

C'était une constatation. Je n'attendais pas de réponse pourtant Lincoln reprend :

 **-J'en suis persuadé. Tu l'aurais vu ces dernières semaines… j'ai presque eu l'impression d'être… comme il y a cinq ans.**

 **-Mais ?**

 **-Mais… il reste Costia.**

 **-Lincoln…**

Je soupire. On a déjà parlé du problème Costia un million de fois. Je reporte mon attention sur le combat. Il faut que j'aborde ce sujet avec des pincettes. Ne pas en parler serait le plus simple mais j'ai la sensation qu'il faut que je le fasse.

 **-Costia a aidé ta sœur.**

 **-Je sais mais aujourd'hui elle…**

 **-Aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui a besoin de Lexa. Ta sœur a une dette marquée au fer rouge. Elle ne l'abandonnera pas tant que Costia aura besoin d'elle. Quoiqu'on fasse, elles sont liées.**

 **-Mais et si…**

Un voile passe devant le visage de Lincoln. Il est en colère mais au-delà de ce sentiment, il y a de la peur. Il est terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa sœur.

Ce n'est pas passé loin il y a cinq ans et ça le hante toujours. Savoir que sa sœur se rassure avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui est douloureux. De plus, nous savons tous que Costia a une mauvaise influence sur Lexa. Parce qu'elle l'empêche de se relever complètement.

 **-Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle laisse sa chance passer avec Clarke. Pas à cause** _ **d'elle.**_

 **-Ça n'arrivera pas.**

 **-Comment tu peux en être sûre ? Elle a passé toute ses soirées chez** _ **elle**_ **depuis deux semaines.**

 **-C'est normal.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Lexa est terrifiée. Elle craint que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés et essaye de… Elle fait de son mieux.**

 **-Elle fuie.**

 **-Ne dis jamais ça. Je ne connais personne d'aussi fort que notre sœur.**

 **-Elle n'est…**

 **-Lincoln ! Elle ne laissera pas ça arriver. Elle ne sombrera pas. Elle choisira la lumière.**

Je ne lui laisse pas me répondre. Le premier combat de Lexa est fini. Elle a gagné haut la main. Je descends les quelques marches des gradins et la rejoint. Elle se dirige tout de suite vers Clarke qui la félicite en la prenant dans ses bras.

Je m'annonce et elle me présente à Clarke. Elle me demande ce que j'ai pensé de son combat. Je réponds qu'elle aurait pu être plus rapide avant de la prendre à part. Je glisse des mots que seule elle peut entendre.

Clarke nous observe. Elle n'est qu'à quelque pas. Je lui souris gentiment.

 **-Tu es sûre,** demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

 **-Je l'ai vu parce que je te connais et que je sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je doute que qui que ce soit d'autre l'ai remarqué.**

 **-D'accord. Merci…**

 **-Hey ! Ne fait pas cette tête-là. Je te l'ai juste dit pour que tu puisses le corriger pendant tes prochains entraînements. Je ne peux pas rester.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Retourne voir Clarke.**

 **-Anya je…**

 **-Tout de suite Lexa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure mais tu n'as jamais aussi bien combattu.**

 **-D'accord.**

Je m'éloigne en prenant le temps de saluer Clarke. J'oblige Lincoln à rentrer. Pour aujourd'hui on est de trop. Un regard de la blonde et elle oublie toutes ses barrières.

Son mutisme lors de notre conversation prouve qu'il y a encore beaucoup à faire mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait que cette blonde apparaisse, je serais partie la chercher il y a cinq ans !

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Cette journée a été l'une des meilleures que je n'ai jamais vécues. J'ai vu Lexa se battre contre deux adversaires. Elle a gagné les deux combats mais a eu plus de difficultés pour le deuxième…

D'ailleurs, elle a une belle bosse et une légère entaille au-dessus de l'arcade droite pour le prouver.

Ce moment du combat avait été bizarre. C'était comme si subitement ses jambes avaient décidé de ne plus la porter. Elle a eu un léger déséquilibre et elle s'est pris un coup monumental.

Je me suis tout de suite figée. J'ai eu peur que ça soit bien plus grave. Mais elle s'est relevée encore plus déterminée et à achever son adversaire deux coups plus tard par KO.

Après, on a été mangé une glace à la cabane Ice'Crime. Finalement, j'aime bien cet endroit. Enfin j'apprécie de passer du temps dans ce lieu à la sécurité douteuse que parce qu'elle est avec moi.

On a beaucoup parlé ou plutôt, elle m'a laissé monopoliser la parole. Lexa ne s'exprime pas beaucoup, du moins avec les mots. Parce que son regard…

Merde ! Je me damnerais pour me perde dans ses yeux à jamais.

Le peu de fois où elle a pris la parole c'est pour en savoir un peu plus sur moi. Puis est arrivé le sujet de mes dessins. Je ne sais toujours pas comment l'aborder. Je noie donc le poisson en affirmant que je ne peux pas en parler sans lui montrer mon roman ou mes planches.

Après une heure on quitte le parc. Elle me raccompagne chez moi. Je reste un peu trop longtemps dans la voiture. Je n'ai pas envie de la quitter. C'est inexplicable et pourtant, je n'ai aucune envie de m'éloigner de Lexa.

Après une éternité, à peine quelques secondes, j'ouvre ma portière. Je sors et au moment où j'allais définitivement la quitter elle m'arrête en intervenant :

 **-Attends !**

Elle sort de la voiture et me rejoint en quatrième vitesse. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle semble hésiter. Puis, elle me prend dans ses bras en murmurant un délicieux :

 **-Merci.**

Elle s'éloigne et je découvre ses joues légèrement rougies. Elle baisse les yeux en enroulant ses doigts dans ses magnifiques cheveux.

 **-J'ai passé une très bonne journée.**

Je brise la distance qu'elle nous a imposée et empiète dans son espace personnel. Je me fiche complètement de respecter les règles de bienséance. J'approche mes doigts de sa blessure et les promène à quelques millimètres de son égratignure.

J'ai presque mal à sa place. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressentis au moment où elle a été heurtée avec force par son adversaire. J'ai cru devenir folle.

 **-Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir entrer ? Ma mère pourrait regarder, au cas où. Tu pourrais avoir une commotion.**

 **-J'en suis sure… je recommence à avoir peur de ta mère !**

Je me mets à rire. Je me souviens d'une Lexa bien plus jeune terrifiée à la simple idée d'approcher ma maison à plus de dix mètres. Elle était vraiment adorable. Je me calme et descends ma main sur sa joue en demandant :

 **-Tu fais quelque chose demain ?**

 **-Demain ? Non, rien. Je vais rester dans mon canapé à regarder Friends.**

 **-Je me demandais si tu serais tentée de venir à la maison pour un programme similaire. Ma mère sera absente toute la journée.**

 **-Pourquoi pas.**

 **-C'est un oui ?**

 **-C'est un oui.**

 **-Cool !**

Je lui saute dans les bras et elle me réceptionne un peu maladroitement. Je me détache très vite, ne voulant pas qu'elle change subitement d'avis. Et avant de partir, je me penche une dernière fois vers elle pour effleurer sa joue de mes lèvres.

L'échange dure sûrement un peu trop longtemps. Mais je m'en fiche, j'avais besoin de ce contact. Comme pour me rassurer. Toute cette journée était bel et bien réelle !

Cette fois je m'éloigne vraiment d'elle. Je recule de plusieurs pas en lui souriant. Et si tout à l'heure elle avait légèrement rosi cette fois elle pourrait faire concurrence au logo de Coca-Cola ! Je me retrouve dos à ma porte d'entrée, je l'actionne sans me tourner vers elle, ne voulant pas quitter Lexa des yeux. Je balance la planche de bois qui claque contre le mur, je continue de reculer et dis :

 **-A demain.**

Puis, je ferme la porte.

 _oOoOo_

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ! :) Surtout le petit rapprochement de Clarke a la fin ! Il faut croire que notre jolie blonde à la mauvaise habitude de voler des baisers à notre pauvre Lexa qui se retrouve incapable de faire quoi que se soit à chaque fois ! ;)**

 **Pourquoi Alexandria Alycia O'Lieurs ? J'ai eu une grande discutions pour le nom de famille avec Es que je salut si un jour elle vient par ici ! Donc Lieurs pour les mensonges mais pas n'importe lesquels, ceux par omission d'où le O devant. J'espère que cette explication vous satisfait! :)**

 **Et je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'expliquer le Alycia… s'était presque trop facile !**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	7. Troubles et Sentiments

**Salut à tous !**

 **Deux chapitres en un jour… je crois que vous pouvez remercier The Voice et les pubs interminable de TF1 ! Et aussi l'épisode de The 100 d'hier que j'ai regarder avec ma sœur aujourd'hui. J'ai bien ris pendant les moment Clexa parce qu'elle est Bellarke !**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

 **En tout cas, ça m'a motiver à écrire !**

 **Une lectrice, Alissou va prendre le temps de corriger tous les chapitres de cette fanfiction pour qu'elle soit plus agréable à lire. Je vais donc** **"en quelque sorte"** **poster de nouveau sur cette histoire ! ;)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, c'est le lendemain, après que Clarke ai subitement embrasser Lexa sur la joue. Clarke va se perdre un peu dans ses dessins et Lexa avoir une conversation avec Anya qui va l'obliger a affronter une de ses peurs.**

 **J'espère que le Clexa vous plaît toujours !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une reviews, les following et les guest aussi , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Tu vois L kim, tu pouvais espérer ! Ce que je promet, je le fais.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

Chapitre 7 : Troubles et sentiments

* Clarke *

« Il est parfois utile de tomber, de se ramasser la gueule, car quand on se relève on voit les choses différemment. »

Je pose mon crayon. Ma planche est finie. Je parcours ma feuille de part en part. Pour une raison que j'ignore, du moins, j'essaye de m'en convaincre, j'ai fait revenir la fille du Ciel. Sa relation avec Heda a toujours été tumultueuse. La raison ? La jeune fille qui est tombée il y a des années de cela des étoiles dit toujours la vérité et particulièrement celle que ne veut pas entendre Heda.

Heda est blessée, mise à terre et la blonde lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever en lui disant ces mots.

Je soupire. J'agrippe mon bureau et je me propulse de toutes mes forces. Je traverse la moitié de ma chambre sur ma chaise de bureau. Une fois stable, je fais tourner ma chaise sur elle-même. Mon regard se perd sur mon plafond qui est une réplique parfait du firmament.

Le monde se met à tanguer.

Je sais que tous mes dessins me représentent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais la fille du Ciel, c'est différent, c'est moi. Je veux dire vraiment moi. Elle a mon caractère, mes envies, mes peurs, mes sentiments. Et maintenant que je sais que Heda est Lexa j'ai ce besoin de les réunir.

Le mouvement de rotation s'arrête. Je replis mes jambes et croise mes bras dessus avant de poser mon menton sur mes genoux. Tout est floue, insaisissable. Je me perds dans mes pensées.

Je commence à avoir des envies inavouables, des sentiments, une attirance pour Lexa et je ne sais pas quoi en faire alors, j'évacue tout par le dessin.

Si je ne peux pas me rapprocher d'elle de cette façon, lui avouer les sensations qui s'éveillent en moi quand je suis avec elle, ni la toucher et encore moins penser à l'embrasser alors, je le vivrais à travers mon avatar.

Mes pensées s'envolent. Je commence à rêver que ce que j'imagine que mes dessins puissent se réaliser. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être à ce point déstabilisée par Lexa. Qui peut prévoir ce genre de chose ? De plus, je n'ai jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments pour une femme. En même temps, je ne me suis jamais non plus sentie amoureuse.

Je commence à me dire que finalement j'ai toujours été attirée vers elle, que c'était inévitable.

Quelle autre explication pourrait-il y avoir ?

Pour avoir les idées claires, il faudrait éclaircir un ou deux points. Comme pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai dessiné presque quotidiennement pendant dix ans ? Parfois, j'en étais consciente comme pour le portrait qui était dans mon ancienne chambre. Mais ce qui est inexplicable c'est lorsque c'était inconscient. En fait, la plupart du temps, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. L'exemple parfait étant Heda.

Donc, les dessins sont un problème, si on veut.

Pourtant, ils ne sont rien comparer à cette envie qui m'embrase dès qu'elle est près de moi. J'ai tout le temps envie de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras, de caresser sa joue, de la faire sourire, effleurer sa peau d'un baiser.

Est-ce que c'est tout cela qu'on appelle _tomber_ amoureux ?

* Lexa *

Après les cauchemars, les nuits sans rêves, j'ai eu le droit à l'insomnie ! Je me suis tournée, tournée et encore retournée dans mon lit. J'avais beau essayer, rien n'y faisait. Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil.

La journée d'hier m'a hanté toute la nuit. J'ai revécu chaque moment avec une intensité parfois décuplée. Ma main rejoignait souvent ma joue gauche. Je sentais encore le baiser de Clarke. C'était tellement inattendu que même après son départ je suis restée figée devant chez elle encore quelques minutes. Incapable de penser, incapable de bouger. Mon monde vient de se fissurer. Mon univers s'ouvre de nouveau entièrement à Clarke.

Et lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi, j'étais sur un petit nuage, à des années-lumière de la réalité. J'en ai même oublié la douleur. Je m'étais pris un sale coup et… rien.

oOoOo

Maintenant, je suis crevée. Je viens d'engloutir mon deuxième café et je fixe avec insistance mon portable. L'écran est allumé et je suis sur la page des contacts. Le nom de Clarke est écrit en grand et en dessous, il y a son numéro. Mon doigt survole l'écran mais je n'arrive pas à me décider à l'appeler.

Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

Je soupire en m'arrachant presque les cheveux. Quand je reçois une petite tape sur le haut de mon crâne. Je grimasse avant même d'entendre les mots d'Anya :

 **-Salut gamine !**

 **-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça,** je bougonne.

 **-Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis ta grande sœur** , répliques-t-elle moqueuse.

 **-Plutôt le Diable déguisé en ma sœur…**

 **-N'importe quoi ! Je sais que tu m'aimes.**

 **-Si tu le dis.**

Elle se sert un thé avant de s'asseoir en face de moi. Je fais une fixation sur sa cuillère qui fait des ronds inlassablement. Le mouvement forme un tourbillon magnifique. Je me perds dans cette contemplation.

 **-Tu veux en parler,** son intervention me surprend.

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-De ce qui te perturbe. Ça fume là-dedans,** dit-elle en pointant ma tête de sa cuillère.

Je souris en haussant les épaules avant d'avouer :

 **-Je ne saurais pas par où commencer…**

 **-Ça c'est facile. Par le début.**

 **-Anya je ne…**

 **-Essaye !**

Je baisse les yeux, incertaine de ce que je peux ou veux dire. Mon regard tombe sur le nom de Clarke. Je la revoie alors enfant. A ce moment tout était si facile. Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi et aucune place pour les doutes quels qu'ils soient. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle dès le premier jour. Ça m'a frappé et ne m'a laissé aucune chance. J'étais heureuse. J'avais peur de rien, je n'étais pas brisée et il n'y avait rien qui puisse nous séparer. Pourtant, c'est arrivé. Elle est partie…

Voilà ma plus grande crainte : et si elle disparaissait de nouveau. J'appréhende de m'éprendre une nouvelle fois d'elle et que ça soit encore plus dévastateur pour ma pauvre âme. Je m'effraie à la seule idée qu'elle puisse me déchirer le cœur. Je suis intimidée du fait qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments. Et s'ils existent, il reste encore une frayeur terrible, celle de l'aimer bien plus qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais. Voilà ce qui m'angoisse.

Pourtant, à chaque fois, c'est elle qui fait le premier pas…

Après tout, ne vient-elle pas encore de me voler un baiser ? Il était certes plus chaste que celui qu'on a échangé quand on était enfant. Mais mon cœur n'a jamais palpité si vite, si fort. J'ai même cru qu'il allait éclater.

Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux d'Anya, y cherche du réconfort. Je lui confie alors :

 **-Je suis totalement paniquée.**

 **-Si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir développer.**

 **-Je…**

Un blanc s'installe. Je ne trouve pas les mots.

 **-En effet, beaucoup mieux.**

 **-Ne te moque pas !**

 **-Tu sais, c'est facile : sujet, verbe, complément et si j'ai de la chance, un ou deux articles et mots de liaisons.**

 **-Anya !**

 **-D'accord, d'accord, range tes crocs !**

Elle se lève, contourne la table pour se placer en face de moi. Elle s'accroupit en posant ses mains sur mes genoux. Pendant un instant, je me retrouve de nouveau enfant. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire sentir comme ça.

En un mouvement rapide, elle attrape mon portable qui était sur la table. Elle observe en silence mon écran. C'est un peu comme avec Lincoln, on n'a pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. On ne se connaît que depuis cinq ans mais je la considère vraiment comme étant ma sœur. Elle me tend mon portable que je reprends délicatement puis elle se relève.

Pendant une seconde, je pense qu'elle ne va vraiment rien dire et j'en suis triste. Je ressens un vide au fond de moi. J'ai besoin de ses conseils même si je n'arrive pas à lui parler de ce qui ne va pas. Mais elle me surprend en disant :

 **-Tu ferais mieux de coller ce foutu combiné à ton oreille. C'est en train d'appeler !**

 **-Qu… quoi ?**

Je panique complètement une très longue seconde. Si allongée que tout se passe au ralenti. J'ai le temps de voir ma main tremblée, d'avoir la respiration qui se coupe, le cœur au bord du gouffre. J'aurai pu mourir cent fois pendant cette seconde infinie !

Mais finalement, je colle l'appareil à mon oreille et pile à ce moment, j'entends un faible :

 **-Allô ?**

* Clarke *

Je me suis replongée corps et âme dans mes dessins. Le scénario commence à prendre forme, les traits à ressembler à quelque chose. J'ai l'impression d'être une droguée en train de prendre sa came.

Je m'applique plus que nécessaire sur les yeux profond et splendide de Lexa. Voilà que je ne l'appelle plus Heda maintenant… il ne faut pas que je pense à ça ! Pas à ce moment précis.

Je cerne ses yeux d'un trait de couleur noir, remplit son iris d'un vert émeraude unique avec une légère nuance de gris et je commence à peindre son visage. Elle part en guerre mais pas pour une bataille physique. Elle va explorer les tumultes de son esprit. Une peinture noire entoure maintenant son regard, il reste des traces de doigts qu'Heda aurait laissé glisser jusqu'à ses joues à la fin du motif que j'ai dessiné.

Elle est tellement belle.

Je touche son visage et je me perds dans une contemplation silencieuse. Si Lexa a des secrets pour moi, je connais tous ceux de Heda. Ses faiblesse, son passé, ses peurs, ses moments de bonheur, ses désirs… j'aimerais connaître celle qui m'a inspiré ses traits aussi bien.

Mais comment faire ? Elle est devenue tellement… insaisissable. Me répondrait-elle si je lui posais des questions ou changerait-elle de sujet ? Comme moi quand elle a essayé de me parler de mes dessins. Et si je faisais le premier pas ?

J'entends la sonnerie de mon portable :

 _ **~Can you hear me ? Can you hear me ?~**_

Je détourne le regard de mon dessin. Je repère mon téléphone qui est au milieu de mon lit entouré de livres et de cahiers pour mes prises de notes et mes recherches.

 _ **~Can you hear me ? Can you hear me running ?~**_

Je me décide à me lever. Je lance mon crayon sur mon bureau et me dirige lentement vers mon lit, persuadée que c'est Raven.

 _ **~Can you hear me running ? Can you hear me calling you ?~**_

Ce n'est pas Reyes ! Ce n'est pas elle du tout ! C'est Lexa. Je décroche vite avant que l'appel ne se finisse et sort un tout petit et incertain :

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Clarke?**

 **-Pourquoi c'est toi qui a l'air surprise de m'entendre,** je demande.

 **-Je... j'ai eu peur que tu ne décroches pas.**

 **-Peur?**

 **-Il faut croire.**

 **-Et pourquoi tu voulais me joindre?**

Inconsciemment, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour quelque chose de stupide, comme annuler notre après-midi ensemble. J'attends sa réponse, le cœur battant. Je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle me répond:

 **-Je voulais savoir si...**

 **-Ne me dis pas que tu veux annuler.**

 **-Non!**

Tout de suite, je me sens soulagée et même stupide de l'avoir coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase. Je m'assoie un peu plus confortablement sur mon lit, soudain beaucoup plus détendue. Je demande:

 **-Donc, que voulais-tu savoir?**

 **-Si tu avais mangé ton petit déjeuner.**

 **-Non, pas encore. Pourquoi?**

 **-Je me suis dit que peut-être je pouvais venir un peu plus tôt et t'apporter le petit déjeuner.**

 **-Tu ferais ça?**

 **-Demande-moi ce que tu veux.**

J'entends un sourire dans sa voix mais aussi, il y a ce ton qu'elle aime tellement utiliser. Celui du jeu. Celui qu'elle utilisait enfant.

Elle me défit. J'ignore encore une fois de quel jeu elle veut commencer la partie et aussi les règles. Mais c'est comme ça que fonctionne Lexa, du moins, celle dont je me souviens et si je veux me rapprocher d'elle il faut que j'entre dans son univers, que j'exécute ce qu'elle attend de moi et tout miser sur le fait que je pourrais la doubler à un moment ou un autre. L'obliger à s'ouvrir à moi, à me faire confiance.

 **-Tu sais que j'ai vécu trèèès longtemps en France.**

 **-Oui... j'en ai un vague souvenir.**

Non mais qu'elle idiote je fais ! Pourquoi Diable j'ai dit ça ? J'entends distinctement la tristesse marquer sa voix. Je m'en veux immédiatement, sachant pertinemment que je suis la cause de ce mal. Je reprends très vite:

 **-Je rêve de croissants plein de beurre.**

 **-Très bien, je m'en charge.**

Un silence s'installe entre nous. J'entends encore sa respiration mais je sais qu'elle n'est plus avec moi. Elle s'est repliée quelque part derrière cette barrière qu'elle a construite autour de son cœur. C'est pour ça que je sursaute quand elle m'appelle:

 **-Clarke?**

 **-Oui?**

 **-Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas si je viens plutôt?**

 **-Absolument pas! Je te l'ai dit, ma mère est de garde. Je suis donc seule jusqu'à 21 heures.**

 **-Mais, tu n'avais rien de prévu?**

 **-A part dessiner, non.**

 **-Est-ce que** , elle hésite avant de reprendre : **j'aurai le droit de voir?**

 **-Mes dessins?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Ça dépend.**

 **-De quoi?**

 **-Un peu de toi et beaucoup de ce que tu t'apprêtes à m'apporter.**

 **-Okay!**

Je ne l'ai pas entendu aussi enjouée depuis que je suis revenue, il y a trois semaines. Je l'entends même rire à travers le combiné. Ça aussi c'est rare.

 **-Prépare tes dessins Clarke, j'arrive!**

Puis elle raccroche. Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Je décolle mon portable de mon oreille et le fixe, choquée. Je demande à haute voix:

 **-Est-ce qu'elle vient de me raccrocher au nez?**

De toute évidence, la réponse est oui. Je soupire, exaspérée par son comportement.

* Lincoln *

Je reviens tout juste de chez Octavia et la première chose que je vois en franchissant la porte d'entrée c'est ma sœur avec un sourire magistral sur le visage. Je m'approche sans faire un seul bruit, elle ne m'a pas encore vu. Je remarque qu'elle est blessée au-dessus de son sourcil. Je grimace mais au moins cette fois, je sais d'où ça vient.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Elle se retourne et j'ai l'impression de retrouver la petite fille qu'elle était avant que tout ne dérape. Elle est très douée pour faire semblant, avec tout le monde mais il y a des choses que je sais. Après tout, nous sommes jumeaux !

J'ouvre mes bras et elle vient s'y loger. J'appuie un baiser dans ses cheveux. J'aime quand elle est comme ça : heureuse. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Il y a des jours où tout semble parfait et le jour d'après, elle s'effondre.

Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle vit. Je ne peux pas savoir… parce que ce jour-là, je brillais par mon absence. Parfois, la culpabilité me ronge encore. Mais cette appréhension est certainement insignifiante par rapport à ce qu'elle ressent.

 **-Alors, c'était bien ta soirée en amoureux ?**

 **-Carrément !**

Je la relâche et l'observe pendant un temps infini avant de demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ce beau sourire ?**

 **-Je vais voir Clarke !**

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Oui. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille. Elle attend de moi que je lui ramène des croissants.**

 **-Tu diras bonjour à Indra de ma part.**

 **-Pas de problème, je fonce ! A ce soir !**

Elle sort sans aucun manteau, ni affaire. Je ris doucement avant de compter à partir de dix. Pile quand j'arrive à zéro, Lexa franchit la porte dans le sens inverse. Elle se tape doucement le front et se réprimande elle-même. J'éclate de rire. Elle me hurle que ce n'est pas drôle.

Anya me surprend en se plaçant à côté de moi et en disant :

 **-Pour sûr cette Clarke lui met la tête complètement à l'envers.**

 **-C'est vrai. Elle a l'air d'aller bien…**

 **-C'est parce qu'elle va bien.**

 **-Je veux parler de…**

 **-Je sais de quoi tu veux parler** , me coupes-t-elle. **Tu devrais arrêter de ressasser le passé.**

 **-Je ne peux pas… Lexa, elle est… brisée.**

 **-Et bien on dirait qu'une certaine blonde est entrain de recoller les morceaux alors, laisse courir.**

 **-Mais si elle s'enfuie, encore.**

 **-Elle ne le fera pas.**

 **\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?**

 **-Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une chose qui fasse encore plus peur à Lexa que d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Et c'est de perdre une nouvelle fois Clarke. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Cette fois, elle ne la laissera pas partir.**

 **-Et si elle décide subitement qu'elle n'a pas le droit au bonheur ? Et si elle choisit finalement de consacrer encore plus de temps à Costia ? Et si elle…**

 **-Arrête ! Link, arrête !**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Tu ne peux pas changer le passé.**

 **-Le futur de Lexa ne sera pas heureux tant qu'** _ **elle**_ **sera dans sa vie.**

 **-Là n'est pas la question. Arrête d'agir comme un enfant. Tu es juste jaloux d'** _ **elle**_ **. Parce qu'** _ **elle**_ **a réussi à aider Lexa, contrairement à toi.**

Je ne réponds pas. Je sais qu'Anya a raison. Je baisse les yeux subitement honteux. Je n'aime pas mon comportement quand je parle d' _elle_. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à l'apprécier. Pourtant, j'ai essayé, pendant cinq ans. J'ai vraiment essayé.

J'entends la porte se claquer ce qui me fait sursauté. Il faut que j'arrête d'attaquer Costia sans raison. Sinon, je risque de perdre ma sœur. Mais je veux être sûr qu'elle choisisse bien Clarke et non _elle_.

* Lexa *

Je viens d'arrêter ma voiture devant chez Clarke. Je prends une forte inspiration, attrape le sachet contenant les viennoiseries et ouvre la portière. Je me dirige jusqu'à son entrée et écrase mon poing à plusieurs reprises contre la planche de bois. La porte s'ouvre très vite, laissant apparaître ma magnifique blonde.

Je tends les croissants en guise d'offrande. Un sourire énorme se dessine sur son visage. Elle tape deux ou trois fois dans ses mains, heureuse, avant de m'arracher le sachet. Elle l'ouvre et plonge presque son visage dedans.

 **-Ça sent tellement bon !** **C'est bon, tu peux entrer. J'ai fait du jus d'orange.**

 **-On pourrait presque croire que je suis ton dealer.**

 **-Presque…**

Je la suis dans cette maison inconnue. Je ne suis jamais venue chez elle. Je me suis contentée de l'observer de loin. C'était comme un sanctuaire interdit. Mon regard se ballade un peu partout, perverti par la curiosité.

Il faut croire que j'ai été trop longtemps absorbée par mon environnement parce qu'elle attrape mon poignet et m'oblige à la suivre. Je me suis recentrer entièrement sur elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle me touche.

D'ailleurs pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si tactile ? Elle a beau être celle qui m'a volée mon premier baiser et celle qui m'a surprise en m'embrassant sur la joue hier. Si elle continue comme ça, un de ses jours, je vais la plaquer contre un mur et oublier toute mes bonnes résolutions. Soit de la faire tomber amoureuse de moi avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis restée hypnotisée par son environnement et non là où je mettais les pieds. Je n'ai donc pas vu son sac de cours et j'ai manqué de tomber. L'adrénaline est montée tout de suite et je me rattrape in-extremis contre un meuble à ma portée. Clarke lâche aussitôt mon poignet et se retourne en demandant :

 **-Ça va ?**

Putain mais ce n'est pas vrais ! Je suis complètement inconsciente ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mon cerveau a décidé de se lobotomiser ? Il est devenu aussi lisse qu'un miroir ? Incapable de me protéger !

J'observe ma jambe gauche avec méfiance. Va-t-elle encore me lâcher où va-t-elle me porter ? Je déteste quand ce genre de chose arrive. Je pose ma main sur ma cuisse et ferme les yeux.

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Je vais bien.**

Je m'éloigne de mon appui chancelant mais tiens debout. Ce que je peux détester quand cette stupide jambe joue avec moi de la sorte. C'est comme hier pendant le combat, elle a juste décidé de me dire merde et j'ai faillis m'écrouler et par conséquent perdre.

 **-Tu en es sure ?**

 **-Oui.**

Je vois qu'elle s'inquiète. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Pas encore, c'est trop douloureux, trop ancrer en moi. Je ne veux pas ressentir de la tristesse et de la peur quand je suis avec Clarke. Je la rassure donc en un sourire avant de demander :

 **-On se le mange ce petit déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim.**

 **-D'accord mais…**

 **-Je vais bien Clarke. Promis.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens le besoin de la rassurer ainsi mais je le fais. De plus, ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge. Juste une non mention d'une part de mon passé. Après tout, je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces dix dernières années. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne soit pas à égalité !

oOoOo

Je suis complètement perdue dans la contemplation des dessins de Clarke. Elle les a sortis il y a plus d'une minute de ça. Ils sont magnifiques. J'ai remarqué une ressemblance avec moi pour l'un de ses personnages. Je n'ai pas osé poser des questions, de peur de tomber de haut.

Plus je tourne les pages et plus je m'émerveille. Je tends le premier tome à Clarke en lui souriant. Elle le prend et le tourne dans tous les sens avant de me demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? Je le connais par cœur. J'en suis l'auteur, je te rappelle.**

 **-Raconte-moi.**

 **-Que je te raconte…**

 **-Je n'y comprends rien. Tu sais, le français...**

Je la rejoins sur le canapé et m'assoie en tailleur pour être en face d'elle. Je la supplie du regard en lui demandant :

 **-S'il te plaît…**

Alors, elle commence à me parler de ce monde qui n'est qu'à elle. Parfois, je ferme les yeux et je laisse vagabonder mon imagination. Ses dessins sont magnifique et ne laissent pas beaucoup de place pour un monde alternatif mais j'essaie comme même. Son univers est magnifique, unique et magique d'une certaine façon.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qui est la fille du Ciel.**

 **-C'est peut-être parce que je ne te l'ai pas dit.**

 **-Je veux savoir !**

 **-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce serait un spoil.**

 **-Je m'en fiche !**

 **-Pas moi… et puis tout ce que j'imagine n'est pas figé. Je pourrais changer d'avis.**

 **-Si tu le dis mais…**

Je m'apprête à contre argumenter mais je sens mon portable vibrer. Je m'excuse en un geste et prend le combiné en main. Ma bonne humeur retombe lorsque je vois le nom de Costia s'afficher. J'accorde un dernier regard à Clarke avant de me lever du canapé.

 **-Désolée… il faut que je réponde. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

L'incompréhension dans les yeux de Clarke me fait terriblement mal. Mal à l'aise, je passe ma main libre dans mes cheveux et décroche en sortant du salon. Je m'appuie contre la porte de la pièce que je viens de quitter et demande un peu sèchement :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-D'accord, tu es de mauvaise humeur. C'est bon à savoir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu hier.**

 **-Costia… vient en aux faits, s'il te plaît. Je suis occupée.**

 **-Très bien. Je veux rentrer !**

 **-Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé.**

 **-Je n'aime pas être ici. Je n'aime pas être loin de toi.**

 **-Pourtant, il va falloir t'y habituer.**

 **-La dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, tu n'avais trouvé aucune solution.**

 **-C'est… juste une question de temps.**

 **-Une question de temps ?**

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Principalement parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je lui réponds un peu plus calmement :

 **-Je vais trouver Costia. Je te l'ai promis.**

 **-Je sais. Désolée… c'est juste que…**

 **-Je sais et je comprends. Il y avait autre chose ?**

 **-Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de ce qu'il s'est passé** _ **ce jour-là**_ **. C'est bientôt la date d'anniversaire…**

 **-Je ne veux pas parler de ça.**

 **-Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler. Même pas avec moi mais c'est en train d'empirer Lexa. Tu crois vraiment que j'ignore pourquoi tu es partie vendredi matin ? Tu recommences à faire des cauchemars et je suis prête à parier que tu as dû faire une crise d'angoisse ou même pire, une de tétanie ! Oh et pendant qu'on y est, comment va ta jambe ? Il ne s'agit plus de ce que tu veux faire mais de ce que tu dois faire.**

Tous ces mots me touchent comme un poignard en plein cœur. Comment ose-t-elle ? Je commence à faire les cent pas pour contrôler ma colère. Je sers mon poing si fort que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau me faisant un mal de chien. Des larmes silencieuses s'échappent de mes yeux. Je demande :

 **-Et depuis quand est-ce que tu te permets de me faire la moral ?**

 **-Depuis que tu m'as convaincue d'aller chez mes grands-parents.**

 **-On en reparle mercredi.**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-J'ai dit mercredi.**

* Clarke *

Je me lève du canapé et m'approche de la porte. Je pose ma main sur la planche de bois et j'imagine Lexa de l'autre côté. Elle est si proche mais si imperceptible.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien dire ? Je colle mon oreille et essaye de percevoir quelques mots. Je sais que c'est un vilain défaut mais j'ai eu le temps de voir le nom de Costia sur son écran.

Je crois… je crois que je suis jalouse.

Jalouse de l'importance que cette fille a dans la vie de Lexa. C'est comme si elle avait pris ma place. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de l'oublier. J'aurai dû revenir vers elle il y a de ça des années.

Après la jalousie, les remords...

Je l'entends hurler. Je sursaute et me retourne d'un geste vif. Je me cogne bêtement contre la porte. Je jure entre mes dents avant d'essayer de tirer la planche de bois qui me sépare de Lexa trois fois de suite. Puis, je me souviens subitement qu'il faut la pousser.

Dès qu'elle m'entend ouvrir, Lexa fait un geste vers son visage. Je devine tout de suite qu'elle a pleurée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fille l'a fait pleurer ! Je la déteste encore plus à ce moment précis.

* Lexa *

Je raccroche violemment. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mon téléphone tient encore dans ma main. J'ai envie de le balancer à travers la pièce.

La porte du salon de Clarke s'ouvre. J'essuie très vite mon visage, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit pleurer. Pas encore. C'est pour ça que je ne me tourne pas vers elle. Je l'entends s'avancer doucement. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et explique sa présence :

 **-Je t'ai entendu crier.**

Bien sûr que j'ai hurlé. Pourquoi tout le monde essaye de me faire dire des choses que je préfère oublier ? Personne ne comprend la douleur particulièrement unique, foudroyante qui nous envahit quand on formule nos peurs. Je me décide enfin à me retourner et je dis la seule chose que je sais être vraie :

 **-Désolée…**

Je ne sais pas de quoi je m'excuse. Peut-être d'avoir répondu à Costia devant elle. Peut-être d'avoir hurlé. Peut-être de ne pas réussir à lui révéler la vérité alors que j'en ai envie. Ou peut-être simplement un mélange parfait des trois.

Comme elle l'a déjà fait vendredi, elle efface les dernières traces de larme sur mon visage. Elle retire mes lunettes, plie les branches et les range dans la poche de ma chemise. Ses gestes sont tellement doux. Ils m'enivrent tellement que je pourrai me laisser tenter.

Son iris couleur océan se mélange dans le mien. A ce moment, je sais que je suis en sécurité et plus important encore à ma place. Elle dit doucement :

 **-Ce n'est rien mais tu es sûre que ça va ?**

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à cette question ? Dois-je encore mentir ? Est-ce réellement nécessaire ?

 _oOoOo_

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, inattendu vous a plus ! :)**

 **Clarke qui se rend enfin compte de ses sentiments pour Lexa. Ça vous a plus ? Quel choix pensez vous que va faire Lexa ? Continuer à mentir ou dire la vérité ? Ce dévoiler un peu plus ?**

 **Normalement, j'ai laisser un indice sur Costia mais il est peut-être encore trop subtile. Je vous promet que vous allez bientôt savoir qui elle est. Dans un ou deux chapitres, j'hésite encore.**

 **En revanche, Clarke va devoir attendre bien plus longtemps que vous pour le découvrir.**

 **Estelle, dont je vous ai parler toute à l'heure ma demander si je comptais faire une ff sur le monde imaginaire du roman graphique de Clarke. Je lui ai répondu que cet univers était un peu trop vague pour le moment mais que j'y réfléchirais. Donc, si ça intéresse quelque personnes, sachez que je médite sur cette option.**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :D**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	8. S'était il y a cinq ans

**Salut à tous ! On est mercredi donc comme promis : NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !**

 **D'abord, j'ai remarquer que la dernière fois j'ai oublier de dire que la chanson de la sonnerie du portable de Clarke c'est : Silent Running - Hidden Citizens.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Je sais pas si vous avez eu le temps de le remarquer mais ce chapitre s'appelle : « S'était il y a cinq ans ». Comme s'est un chapitre qui se déroule dans le passer il est écrit avec un narrateur omniscient. Ça peut surpendre donc je préviens !**

 **J'ai aussi décider de changer le Rated, je le passe en T. Dites moi si s'est le bon choix.**

 **Grâce a ce chapitre vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passer** _ **ce jour là**_ **pour Lexa. Ce fameux jour du quel elle ne parle jamais avec qui que se soit.**

 **La série The 100 ne m'appartient pas. Même Kelly ne m'appartient pas… (vous comprendrez en lisant et je vous en reparle en bas!)**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

VIII - S'était il y a cinq ans

Lexa courait dans l'escalier pour rejoindre ses parents. Son père la réprimanda, il n'aimait vraiment pas lorsqu'elle se précipitait. Sa fille était tellement maladroite. Elle se moqua de sa tendance à tout dramatiser et lorsque son père fit la moue, elle éclata de rire.

Sa mère fut accueilli dans la cuisine par un éclat parfaitement mélanger entre le rire de son mari et celui de sa fille. Elle s'approcha de sa fille et appuya un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant un :

 **-Bonjour ma puce.**

Les yeux de Lexa brillèrent de mille feux. Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras et lui répondu doucement. Son père mit en route la machine à café. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais dès qu'elle sentait l'odeur de cet or noir où qu'elle entendait le son de la cafetière, elle pensait a son père. Ça la rendait simplement heureuse. Lexa était consciente de la chance qu'elle avait, grandir dans une famille uni comme la sienne n'était pas donner a tous.

S'était le genre d'adolescente à rire tout le temps. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie de mal-être, de la tristesse bien entendu mais sinon elle avait grandit dans un monde parfait où presque.

Le presque étant au-delà d'un mot, s'était un prénom, une personne, une magnifique blonde qu'elle n'arrivait pas a oublier, des lèvres parfaite dont elle parvenait pas a délaisser dans le passer.

Lexa ferma momentanément les paupières comme à chaque fois que ses pensés s'envolaient vers Clarke. Elle imaginait à quoi elle ressemblait maintenant. Elle inventait ses sourires, ses joies. Elle supposait beaucoup en espérant toujours la revoir un jour.

Cela allait faire cinq ans que Clarke était partit. Qu'elle avait disparu de sa vie. Que son visage s'était transformer en une image flou. Pourtant, Lexa continuait de l'attendre. Elle l'attendrait indéfiniment si c'était nécessaire. Elle était persuader que son cœur ne pourrait aimer qu'elle.

Lincoln arriva a ce moment. Il vit tout de suite que sa sœur était perdu dans ses pensés. Il ne s'en inquiétait plus. D'ailleurs plus personne ne s'alarmait a ce sujet. Ils avaient tous juste fait la conclusion qu'elle était bien trop imaginative et qu'elle se perdait parfois dans un monde qu'il n'appartient qu'a elle.

 **-Alors, Link tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?**

Celui a qui on posa la question haussa négligemment les épaules en répondant que se n'était pas son truc. Passer une journée entière en ce mois de novembre dans une ville hantée n'était pas son activité préférer. Il privilégiait donc un match de basket avec ses amis. Lexa revint dans la conversation et insinua que s'il ne venait pas c'était simplement parce qu'il était aussi pleutre qu'une petit fille de six ans.

S'en suivit un échange mouvementer de joute verbale entre frère et sœur. Les deux parents observaient ce spectacle avec un amour inconditionnel dans le regard. Ils aimaient leurs enfants plus que tout au monde et ne pouvaient pas espérer mieux. Ils étaient une famille heureuse.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils déposèrent leurs fils devant le terrain de basket, lui faisant promettre d'appeler au moindre soucie et de rentrer avant la nuit. Les jumeaux répondirent à la même seconde un :

 **-Arrêtez de vous inquiéter !**

Les adultes ne trouvaient plus ça étrange que leurs enfants répondent la même chose au même moment où qu'ils aient la même pensée. Leurs liens avait toujours été très fort. Ils se souvenaient des nuits ou Lincoln faisait des cauchemars et où Lexa se levait avant même d'entendre ses cris. Elle le réveillait en douceur et s'endormait le plus souvent avec lui pour protéger ses rêves.

Les parents ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient trouver la chambre de leurs fille vide. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Lexa était bien plus forte que son frère et elle le protégeait toujours.

La voiture démarra laissant derrière elle un membre de la famille O'Lieurs. Lincoln observa le véhicule s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la distingué. Normalement il serait aller tout de suite rejoindre ses amis mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il ressentait comme un pincement au cœur.

Il fini par se convaincre que s'était juste de l'inquiétude comme à chaque fois que ses parents et sa sœur s'éloignaient de lui. S'était le problème avec les famille trop proche, fusionnel. On se sentait trop vite, vide et seul.

Il n'osait imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans sa famille.

Il se retourna donc, ballon en main, commença a dribbler, prêt a s'amuser. Il oublier très vitre ce mauvais pré-sentiment et rejoint le terrain.

oOoOo

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que le reste de la famille roulait en silence. Les seules bruits qui demeuraient étaient ceux de la vitesse et de la radio avec un son si bas qu'il fallait se concentrer pour entendre.

Lexa observait le paysage par la fenêtre. Elle aimait la façon dont le vitesse déformait certaine chose. Son visage était coller au plus près de la vitre. Chaque trajet en voiture était un voyage imaginaire en quelque sorte, un de ces moment où elle se sentait de nouveau comme une enfant.

Puis soudain, les première notes de Muse "Resistance" grésille dans les haut-parleur de la voiture. Lexa fait un bon, bien décider a briser ce silence paisible qui s'est installer dans la voiture. Elle détend sa ceinture au maximum, se fraye un chemin entre les deux siège avant et pose son doigts sur le bouton du volume.

Elle le tourne un peu trop et le groupe de rock hurle :

 ** _ **~ Is our secret safe tonight ? ~**_**

 **Sa mère se tourne vers elle en lui faisant de gros yeux. Un sourire énorme se forme sur ses lèvres elle cris en riant par dessus les paroles :**

 ** **-Ne fait pas cette tête ! Je sais que tu adore cette chanson.****

 ** **-Tu nous as fait peur !****

 ** **-Correction ! Elle t'a fait peur. J'ai vu son visage changer dans le rétroviseur.****

 ** **-Shhhhhhhhhh ! C'est LE moment !****

 **Malgré la conversation avec ses parents, Lexa était rester attentive. Elle avait écouter toutes les paroles, compter chaque :**

 ** __** ** _ **It could be wrong, could be wrong**_** ** __**

 **Le refrain était presque fini. Elle préparait sa voix a rejoindre celle de Matthew Bellamy. Ça y est, c'est le dernier cœur, elle commence alors a chanter en levant les bras bien haut :**

 ** __** ** _ **It could be wrong, could be...**_**

 ** _ **Love is our resistance**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **They keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **And hold me, our lips must always be sealed**_**

 ** _ **If we live our life in fear**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **I'll wait a thousand years**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **Just to see you smile again**_** ** __**

 **A chaque fois qu'elle entendait cette chanson, elle pensait a Clarke. C'est la première fois qu'elle avait entendu ces paroles qu'elle avait décider qu'elle l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Qui aime, attends, voilà ce qu'elle pensait.**

 **Elle avait écrit au moins un million de fois les deux dernière phrases de ce moment de la chanson. Dans ses cahier de cours, dans son agenda, sur sa peau. Elle l'avait calligraphier encore et encore comme une promesse envers un fantôme qu'elle ne reverrait certainement jamais. Même si ça arrivait, elle continuerait d'écrire ces mot :**

 ** _ **~ I'll wait a thousand years  
Just to see you smile again **_****__**

**Ce poids était parfois lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Mais elle aimait vivre dans l'espoir. Les dernière notes de la chanson s'effacèrent et Lexa dit une dernière fois :**

 _ **-Alors j'attendrai un millier d'années**_ ** **.**** _ **Simplement pour te voir sourire à nouveau.**_

 _ **-C'est bon, on peut baisser maintenant,**_ _demanda la mère de Lexa, les mains plaquer sur ses oreilles._

 _Elle reconnaît tout de suite les premières notes puis la voix de Lady Gaga avec ses paroles :_

 _ ___ _ _ **It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in town**__ _ ___

 _Lexa aime bien cette chanson aussi. Elle prend un malin plaisir a faire attendre sa mère, avant de donner son avaler pour baisser le son. Sa mère lâche un soupire de soulagement qui fait rire les deux autres. Elle demande :_

 _ **-Quoi ?!**_

 _ **-Tu es juste drôle ma chérie !**_

 _ **-Je n'arrive juste pas a comprendre comment j'ai pu manquer l'éducation musical de notre fille a ce point**_ _, dit elle désespérée_ _ **. Link, lui aime le classique.**_

 _ **-Maman… je t'ai déjà expliquer que se n'est pas parce que j'écoute du rock que je vais arrêter d'aimer Chopin ou Mozart.**_

 _ **-Ta fille à raison.**_

 _ **-**_ _ _ **Notre**__ _ **fille se trompe. Elle a même arrêter de jouer du piano.**_

 _ **-Je trouve ça ennuyant,**_ _réplique Lexa._

 _ **-Ennuyant donc tu décide de te bousiller les doigts en boxant ?**_

 _ **-Chérie**_ _, intervient le père de Lexa._

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout. Désolée ma puce, je me suis braquer trop vite.**_

 _ **-Se n'est rien m'an !**_

 _L'adolescente sourit a sa mère pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle sait parfaitement que sa décision pour la boxe n'a pas été facile a accepter, surtout par sa mère._

 _Cette dernière voyait déjà sa famille organiser comme un orchestre, elle a la flûte transversale, son mari au violoncelle, son fils a la guitare et sa fille au piano. Ils partageaient plus qu'une famille : la musique. Plonger dans ses pensées, elle fût,_ _"réveiller" par le rire de sa fille. Elle fit une moue en se tournant vers elle._

 _ **-Alexandria, si j'apprends que tu te moque encore de moi, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !**_

 _ **-Désolée m'an !**_

 _ **-Non mais je rêve. Tu n'essaie même pas de le nier !**_

 _ **-C'est que… écoute !**_

 _Elle fronça les sourcils avant de s'exécuter. Elle distingua des paroles :_

 ** __** ** _ **I'm sexy and I know it**_** __ ** __**

 **Elle soupira. On ne pouvait décidément pas appeler ça de la musique, tout au plus du bruit. Elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement des jeune pour cette chose. Elle croisa ses bras sur son torse et sans accorder un regard a sa fille, elle déclara :**

 ** **-C'est vulgaire !****

 **Lexa partit dans un nouveau fou rire. Elle savait sa mère puriste en ce qui consternait la musique. Pour tout le reste elle était très ouverte. La divergence en ce qui concernait ce fait avait engendrer une règle. Le choix de la musique était tirer au sort avant tous grand trajet. Cette fois s'était Lexa qui avait gagner.**

oOoOo

 **Ils arrivèrent a Shadow Hills un peu près pour l'heure du déjeuner. Le père de famille proposa qu'il aille d'abord manger avant de visités. Les deux filles acceptèrent avec joie, surtout Lexa qui mourait de faim. Venir dans cette ville hanté était devenu une habitude. Il y a trois ans les couples était venu jouer avec l'orchestre pour une soirée d'Halloween. Ils avaient adorer le cadre un peu effrayant et charger d'histoire et y avait ramener leurs enfants.**

 **Leurs fille avait adorer, courant partout, essayant elle-même de faire peur aux monstres les plus effrayants. Elle criait des « bhou ! » à tus tête, faisant beaucoup rire ses parents. Leurs fils était rester plus en retrait, il avait bloquer ses petite mains sur le manteau de sa mère et n'osait s'approcher de rien ni de personne.**

 **Après un certain temps, Lexa avait décider que son frère était rester assez en retrait, elle couru vers lui et l'obligea a la suivre. La première chose qu'elle trouva a faire à été de pousser le petit Lincoln dans le bac a boule qui n'était pas de multiple couleur mais remplacer par des dessin d'œil.**

 **Lincoln prit tout de suite peur et s'apprêtait a pleurer. Mais Lexa arriva vers lui et lui expliqua calmement que tout ça c'était pour de faux. Qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Qu'ils étaient là pour s'amuser. La petite fille sourit a son frère en ouvrant ses bras. Il se réfugie tout de suite contre sa sœur. Elle faisait toujours ça, elle le protégeait et l'obligeait a affronter ses peurs.**

 **Aujourd'hui Lexa n'était plus une enfant et son frère absent mais elle aimait toujours autant ce lieu. Il lui rappelait plein de bons souvenirs. Sa mère jouait un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient là en famille.**

 **Elle se promenait en observant tous ce qui l'entourait quand elle vu l'** **Evil Queen.** **Elle court a toute vitesse vers elle. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Lexa avait toujours apprécier ce personnage. Mais depuis Octobre dernier, s'était devenu encore plus vrais. La série** **Once Upon A Time** **venait de commencer sur les écrans et elle était complètement accro au personne de Regina qu'elle trouvait génial !**

 **La veille femme la reconnu et la salua avant de lui tendre une pomme bien rouge. Lexa lui sourit en la remerciant. Elle observa le fruit en le tournant entre ses doigts. Elle se demandait comment Regina allait proposer ce met mortelle a** **Snow Withe** **dans la série. Puis elle croqua dedans en haussant les épaules, elle y réfléchirait plus tard.**

 **Le spectacle que donna sa mère et quelque autre musiciens dans la maison hantée principal était magnifique. Lexa trouvait** **Shadow Hills** **mieux qu'un parc d'attraction. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de manège a sensation forte mais l'univers lui correspondait plus.**

oOoOo

 **La famille dîna ensuite avec une des propriétaires principale de cette ville un peu spéciale. Ils discutaient un très long moment, à aucun moment Lexa ne s'ennuya car elle était constamment incluse dans la conversation. L'actrice de l'** **Evil Queen** **était assise juste en face d'elle. Cette femme était vraiment génial. Elle avait toujours des choses a raconter.**

 **Le téléphone du père de Lexa sonna tout d'un coup. Il sourit tout de suite en voyant le nom de son fils. Il sortit de table en s'excusant pour répondre un peu plus loin. La brune hurla a son père de rappeler a son frère que s'était une poule mouiller, ce qui fit rire ce dernier.**

 **Quand ce dernier revint, sa femme l'interrogea tout de suite. Qu'avait-il fait de sa journée, est-il bien rentrer ? Lexa soupira en entendant ces questions. Ses parents s'inquiétaient toujours trop. Après l'investigation de la mère le repas continua.**

 **La soirée ne s'éternisa pas. Bientôt les trois O'Lieurs étaient de nouveau dans la voiture. Ils étaient heureux de leurs journée et des sourire étaient plaquer sur chaque visage.**

 **Mais ce bonheur n'était pas vouer a perpétuer son existence. Parce que à 20 kilomètres de là, un chauffeur ivre prenait la route en même temps qu'eux. Ils allaient se croiser dans un peu près dix minutes dans un virage serrer. Le chauffard perdra le contrôle de son véhicule, ne pourra rien faire pour rectifier sa trajectoire et l'inpacte allait séparer cette famille définitivement.**

 **Lexa, par bonté d'âme, avait accorder le choix de la musique a sa mère. Elle a donc choisie Ludovico Eiaudi. L'adolescent entend les première notes du film français Intouchable qui fait beaucoup parler de lui en ce moment, elle trouve tout de suite ce morceaux magnifique mais elle ne veut pas entendre de piano, pas maintenant.**

 **Lexa attrape donc son mp3 et branche ses écouteur. Elle cherche une chanson qui convienne et arrête son choix sur le trio Dr. Dre, Eminem et Skylar Grey. Normalement elle n'écoute pas de rap mais les paroles sont magnifique.**

 **Tout commence par la voix féminin de Skylar, Lexa ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par les paroles.**

 ** __** ** _ **I'm about to lose my mind**_**

 ** _ **You've been gone for so long**_** ** __**

L'homme ne voyait rien, il actionna ses plein phare. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. S'était sûrement l'alcool. Il avait trop bu mais il avait ses raisons. Il n'allait tout de même pas dormir dans un hôtel miteux. Et tous ça pour quoi ? Parce que sa meuf du moment venait de le largué. Il avait bien le droit de boire un verre ou deux de trop !

Son regard s'éloigne de la route. De toute façon, c'était tout droit, il n'y avait aucun risque. Il attrape la paquet puis une cigarette qui était sur son siège. Il cherche ensuite son briquet qui se trouve être dans sa boîte a gans.

Il fait claquer plusieurs fois son zippo mais aucune flamme n'apparaît. Il lâche sa deuxième mains du volant pour protéger l'étincelle de toute agression. Son pouce fait tourner la manivelle et cette fois, le feu s'embrase. Il l'approche de sa cigarette et prend une première taf en ignorant toujours l'environnement qui l'entour.

La fumer s'insinue dans sa gorge. Il inspire fortement, la nicotine se propage dans tout son corps. Il expire et une fumer blanche caractéristique l'entour. Il remet une main sur le volant mais ses yeux sont toujours loin de la route.

Il coince sa clope entre ses dents pour de nouveau tenir la voiture à deux mains. Il relève les yeux mais il est déjà trop tard. Une voiture rouge fonce sur lui. Se sont les secondes les plus longue de sa vie mais en même temps les plus rapide.

Son pied s'écrase sur le frein. Les pneus grincent, la gomme reste coller au bitume. L'embrayage hurle d'être si mal mener. En désespérance de cause, il donne un coup de volent sur la gauche mais le conducteur en face de lui a eu la même idée.

Bientôt, sa voiture entre en contacte avec l'autre. Un bruit immonde s'ensuit, celui de la carrosserie qui se pli et se tord. Son corps est élancer vers l'avant, l'airbag s'ouvre. Le corps du pauvre homme se fracas contre la bulle d'air, brisant au passage une où deux côtes.

Il était vivant et il venait de désouler complètement. Il sentait un liquide poisseux se répandre sus son visage. Il grimasse, la douleur est insupportable. Il cherche son téléphone portable pour lui mais aussi pour ceux d'en face qui n'ont pas l'air de bouger.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Celle-ci où l'adrénaline qui était subitement trop présente dans son sang. Toujours est-il qu'il ne pensait plus a sa cigarette. Qui, tel un mégot venait de s'écraser au sol.

Sauf que se n'était pas un sol mais un tapi et que la braise commence a s'animer en mangeant un peu le tissus. Bientôt une belle flamme prends forme aux pieds de l'homme sans que jamais il ne se rende compte de la chose.

Nous savons tous comme le feu est vorace, plus il grignote plus il en veut. Alors, il commence a s'en prendre a la carrosserie, pile au dessus du réservoir du carburant.

 ** __** ** _ **I'm running out of time  
I need a doctor, call me a doctor **_****__**

Lexa ouvre subitement les yeux et prend une forte inspiration comme après avoir été trop longtemps sous l'eau. S'était une mauvaise idée. Elle sent tout de suite une douleur émaner du côté gauche. Ses côtes sont certainement brisé, elle se souvient du contacte violent entre ses dernière et son genoux avant d'avoir été propulser vers l'arrière.

Tous sont univers est flou, tout tourne autour d'elle. Elle ne parvient pas a avoir une pensée cohérente. Elle essaye de se concentrer sur un point fixe pour ne plus voir le monde valsée. Elle a malheureusement choisie un endroit qui la fait totalement paniquer.

Sa jambes gauche où plutôt cuisse. Tout es redevenue claire et limpide quand elle la distinguer avec précision. Sa respiration devient archaïque et ses yeux ne quitte pas l'énorme bout de verre qui est planter profondément dans sa chaire.

Lexa hurle les noms de ses parents mais seule le silence lui répond.

Tout n'est devenu que douleur et peur et elle n'arrive pas a avoir une penser sensée. Elle sait pourtant ce qu'elle doit faire, on lui répète depuis qu'elle est enfant. En cas d'accident il faut appeler. Mais qui ? Les pompiers, les policiers, le Samu ? Réalisant qu'elle ne connais qu'un seul numéro, la panique lui faisant oublier les autre elle opte pour les pompiers.

Son regard part alors a la recherche d'un téléphone portable. Celui de sa mère est dans son sac mais elle ne le voit nul part. Celui de son père dans sa veste. Elle la voit juste à côté d'elle elle tend la main gauche vers son salut mais un cri déchire l'air.

Des insultes fusent, claque dans son environnement. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle ne veut pas voir son épaule. C'est déjà bien assez douloureux pour qu'en plus elle est une image désagréable dans la tête. Elle utilise son autre main en faisant attention a ne pas faire de geste brusque et en fonctionnant a ta-ton.

Ses doigts se repli enfin sur le tissu. Elle le ramène vers elle en prenant garde a ne pas percuter en chemin le morceau de verre dans sa jambe. Elle se concentre sur sa respiration comme on lui a apprit à le faire avant un combat de boxe. Cela la calme malgré l'élancement qui la secoue a chaque inspiration.

Lexa compose le dix-huit avant de mettre le haut-parleur. Les tonalités qui suivent sont les plus longue de toute sa jeune vie. A son âge on est encore exciter quand on l'entends et on rit quand personne ne répond. Mais là il n'y a pas les mêmes enjeux.

Elle ose un regard vers ses parents qui ne bougent toujours pas. Elle essaye de ne pas s'imaginer le pire mais tout est automatique, elle ne contrôle rien. Elle pense ensuite a Lincoln et la peine que cette diversion lui procure est innommable.

Quelqu'un décroche enfin et tous semble s'arrange. Lexa s'accroche a cette voix qui est peut-être a des kilomètre d'elle. Pourtant, c'est réel. Elle se présente donc, parle de l'accident tel qu'elle la vue, du lieu approximatif puis de ses parents et enfin d'elle de ses maux.

La femmes qui est a l'autre bout du téléphone lui annonce que les secours arrivent, que se n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. Alors rassurer, Lexa commence a laisser retomber la pression. Ses paupières devienne lourde, lourde, lourde.

La réceptionniste intervient et lui demande de lui parler, lui expliquant qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'endorme. Lexa se demande comment ne pas fermer les yeux va être possible. Tous son corps demande le repos.

Elle écoute pourtant celle qui la raccroche a la réalité et commence a parler. Ses mots ne lui appartiennent pas réellement, c'est comme d'écouter le discourt d'un fou. Chacune de ses phrases sont construisent autour d'une petite fille blonde. Même dans les pires moments, son esprit reste prisonnier du souvenir de Clarke.

Malgré ses effort, ses yeux commencent sérieusement a papillonner et des bâillements a décrocher sa mâchoire.

Finalement quelque chose attire son regard. C'est rougeoyant et ça danse dans la voiture en face d'elle. Son cœur palpite subitement beaucoup trop vite. Elle pose sa main sur sa poitrine pour essayer de se calmer mais rien n'y fait, il y a bien trop de battements.

Alors, elle prononce a demi-mot, comme si le dire a voix haute allait le rendre plus réel ce simple mots et son article :

 **-Le feu.**

Son interlocutrice lui pose des questions sur ce changement de sujet, elle essaye dans savoir plus. Mais ses tentative reste veine, Lexa est devenu complètement muette. Ses yeux suive la chorégraphie des flammes, comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent faisant le beau devant sa proie. Elle était fascinée, obnubilée et bien sûr terrifiée.

Une fumé noir, charger de monoxyde de carbone entre dans l'habitacle. Lexa en respire, elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Ses poumons commencent alors a la brûler immédiatement. Son monde recommence a tangué et a dansé autour d'elle. La nausée prend une emprise nouvelle sur elle. Et si ses paupières étaient lourde avant ça, c'est bien pire maintenant.

Ses efforts pour ne pas s'endormir sont réduit a néant et elle sombre dans les ténèbres.

 ** __** ** _ **I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life**_**

La porte passager fut arracher par une jeune pompier du nom de Kelly. Elle regarda l'intérieur de la voiture et vu tout de suite l'enfant qui les avait appeler au secours. Elle grimaça voyant son petit corps couvert de bleus et de sang.

Elle retira sa tête de la voiture, elle chercha un de ses collègues qui n'était pas ou moins occuper. Elle en aperçut un. Elle l'appela et lui cria de lui ramener tout de suite de quoi couper la ceinture de sécurité.

En effet, la lanière de sécurité lui avait sauver la vie. De se fait le pompier en était sûre mais elle avait engendrer une blessure assez rare. Avec le frottement, la ceinture était passer sous la peau de la fillette.

On lui donna enfin des ciseaux et elle pu libérer l'enfant. Elle s'activa ensuite avec deux autre pompiers pour installer la petite fille sur un brancard. Elle la suivit jusque dans l'ambulance.

Kelly s'installa à côté de la blesser et posa un masque a oxygène sur son nez et sa bouche. Elle attendait que le camion prenne la route. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a l'extérieur. Elle vit deux corps recouvert d'un drap et un dernier a qui ont alternait massage cardiaque et bouche à bouche.

Elle espérait que l'enfant ne devienne pas orpheline, elle l'espérait vraiment mais il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive. Un de ses amis policier entra dans l'ambulance en parlant dans sa barbe.

Il était comme elle. Il détestait ce genre d'accident. Ceux qui aurait pu être éviter. Ceux qui décime une famille. Ceux qui implique un imbécile qui a trop bu. Il pose ses yeux sur la petite fille et me dit :

 **-Lexa. Elle a dit a Nathalie qu'elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Lexa. Si jamais elle se réveil, souvient-en. Je… je vais aller chercher son frère.**

Kelly hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait comprit. Elle n'aimait pas donner une identité a un blesser. Ça le rendait trop réel et s'il ne s'en sortait pas, pouvait la hanter pendant des jours. Mais elle pouvait bien faire une exception pour cette fois. Elle avait à peine quatorze ans. Son anniversaire était dans deux semaines, le dix-sept décembre.

C'est le genre d'informations qu'elle se devait de connaître si jamais Lexa se réveillait, elle devait lui poser des questions précise pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas de dommages cérébraux.

Le camion démarra, les sirènes étaient enclencher. On avait pas de temps a perdre. Le regard de Kelly était fixe sur l'encéphalogramme de la petite Lexa. Prête a intervenir si la courbe devenait plate. Il y avait un risque.

L'appréhension du pompier se réalisa et le cœur de l'enfant s'arrêta. Elle fit les gestes qu'elle connaissait a la perfection, elle les exécutait encore quand le véhicule s'arrêta. Elle continua le massage cardiaque alors que le brancard était amener vers les urgence.

Très vite un médecin vint la remplacer et ils emmenaient Lexa dans une salle d'opération. Kelly resta figer quelque instant, elle fixa les portes qui s'étaient refermer derrière les médecins. Son boulot s'arrêtait là, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Elle regarda l'heure. Son service était fini. Elle alla remplir les papiers d'intervention puis elle dit a ses collègues de repartir sans elle. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Elle reconnaît tout de suite son ami d'enfance. Elle s'installe a côté de lui et pose son regard sur un petit garçon. Il ressemble tellement a Lexa. S'en était presque perturbant.

 **-Ils sont jumeaux…**

 **-Comment va le père ?**

 **-Mal. Je ne crois pas que…**

 **-Depuis quand est-il calme ?**

 **-Pas longtemps. Il a tellement pleurer qu'il a fini par s'endormir.**

 **-Je déteste ce genre d'intervention.**

 **-Moi aussi.**

Les deux amis attendaient une nouvelle qu'ils espéraient bonne. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en attendant s'était rassurer le petit garçon s'il se réveillait. Kelly se perdait dans ses pensées. En moins de deux mois s'était la deuxième fois qu'elle était intervenue sur ce genre d'accident.

Elle détestait vraiment cela, se sentant totalement impuissante.

 ** __** ** _ **Get up, I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake!**_** ** __**

 **Quand Lexa ouvrit les paupières elle avait un goût pâteux dans la bouche. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours durant et pourtant elle était encore terriblement fatiguée.**

 **Son regard partit a la recherche de quelque chose de familier mais elle ne savait pas où elle était. Certainement pas dans sa chambre. Les murs étaient horriblement décorer. Un rideau séparait la pièce en deux et il y avait ce bip qui raisonnait tout le temps.**

 **Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche et elle vit son frère endormit la tête poser sur ses bras. Elle voulu tendre la main vers lui mais un étirement l'en empêcha. Il y avait une aiguille dans son poignet. Elle suivit le fils jusqu'à une perfusion.**

 **A l'hôpital. Elle était a l'hôpital mais pourquoi ? Et où était ses…**

 **C'est a ce moment que tout les souvenirs lui sont revenu. Le trajet en voiture, la musique, l'impacte, le choc, la douleur, la peur, l'appel, le feu, la fumer et plus rien. Le vide, le noir, le néant.**

 **Les bips s'accélèrent en même temps que les battements de son cœur. Lexa avait envie de hurler parce qu'elle savait, oui elle savait que ses parents ne s'en sont pas juste sortit de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. Tout venait de s'écrouler. Elle n'avait plus que son frère et les souvenirs cauchemardesque des ses derniers moment avec ses parents.**

 **Une infirmière arrive et lui demande de se calmer mais comment pourrait-elle le faire ? C'est comme de demander a un aveugle de voir : impossible !**

 **Lincoln se réveil a ce moment précis et c'est lui qui arrive finalement a la rassurer mais se n'est plus comme avant. Le regard n'a pas suffit. Il a fallut des mots beaucoup de mots.**

 **La femme rassurer sourit aux deux enfants avant de passer de l'autre côté du rideau pour vérifier les constante de l'autre patient de la chambre puis elle quitte la chambre.**

 **oOoOo**

 *** Lexa ***

 **Je regarde Clarke un peu plus longtemps et ses questions continue de me hanter :** **Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre a cette question ? Dois-je encore mentir ? Est-ce réellement nécessaire ?**

 **J'attrape la main de Clarke et nous dirige vers le canapé. Je l'oblige a s'asseoir. Je m'installe en face d'elle. Je prend une dernière fois de la force dans notre échange de regard. J'inspire profondément et je commence :**

 ** **-Voilà, s'était il y a cinq ans…****

 **Et pour la première fois, je commence a mettre des mots sur ce jour là. Pour la première fois, je fais confiance a quelqu'un. Pour la première fois, je suis heureuse d'avoir survécu. Parce que je peux être avec elle. Je peux lui parler.**

 **J'ai une chance de voir son sourire. Ma prière silencieuse c'est exaucée :**

 ** _ **~ I'll wait a thousand years  
Just to see you smile again **_****__**

**Alors, je me dois de lui en parler pour a ma façon, remercier l'univers de ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Il m'a garder en vie pour que je puisse a nouveau rencontrer Clarke.**

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus et que le chapitre ne vous a pas trop gêner. Je sais que se n'est pas joyeux, joyeux mais maintenant, vous savez**** ** _ **presque**_** ** **tout !****

 ** **Note n°1 : Shadow Hill existe ! ;) Non, non vraiment, je l'ai juste un peu améliorer ! Il y a un petit lotissement près de chez moi qui**** ** **"déguise" leurs maison, du coup, on le nomme comme ça depuis toujours. La plus part du temps en quelque chose qui fait peur. J'y vais depuis que je suis enfant. J'adore ! Et, il y en a une qu'on appelle gentiment la maison de**** ** **Snow White**** ** **avec une statut de l'**** ** **Evil Queen**** ** **magnifique… bref, je me tais !****

 ** **Note n°2 : J'ai fais attention a ce que toutes les références que j'ai utiliser dans le chapitre soit "veille" de cinq ans, soit de 2011 en gros. Dans l'ordre normalement Muse -**** ** **Resistance**** ** **, Lady Gaga -**** ** **You and**** ** **I, LMFAO - I'm Sexy and I Know It,**** ** **Once Upon A Time**** ** **, Intouchables & Ludovico Einaudi - Fly , Dr. Dre -**** ** **I Need A Doctor**** ** **/ ft Eminem & Skylar Grey.****

 ** **Note n°3 : Maintenant Kelly. Elle est vraiment pompier et celle qui m'a sortie de ma voiture après mon propre accident. J'avoue avoir eu du mal a écrire ce chapitre parce qu'il me touche particulièrement à cause de ce fait. S'était pour moi une façon de lui rendre hommage. J'ai eu la chance de rester en contacte avec elle, ma mère étant elle-même pompier au service véhicule, qui la retrouver pour moi.****

 ** **Bon sinon, Vous serez qui est Costia dans le prochain chapitre.****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	9. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer

**Salut à tous !**

 **D'abord, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour la chapitre de mercredi je sais qu'il était dure a lire. Une pensé pour tous ceux qui m'ont dit avoir eu leur petit cœur brisé. Croyez moi, il était aussi très dure a écrire ! Ensuite, j'ai remarquer après coup que la typo s'était n'importe quoi… il y avait du gras qui apparaissant n'importe comment… désolé… tout était propre sur mon fichier à l'origine.**

 **Je publie maintenant parce que je ne suis pas du tout sur de pouvoir le faire ce week-end.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Comme promis dans ce chapitre vous allez savoir qui est Costia. Au début, je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire ce chapitre. Il n'était pas dans ma trame et j'espère que ça n'aura pas d'impact sur votre lecture. En même temps vous m'avez tellement demander qui elle était ! J'ai eu pas mal de propositions… et si certaine se rapprochait aucune n'était tout à fait ce que j'avais imaginer. Je suis presque triste que ce petit jeu entre nous soit fini !**

 **Sinon le chapitre est divisé en deux. D'abord, on a plusieurs point de vue comme la plupart de mes chapitre mais au milieu, il y a de nouveau une partie dans le passer qui est écrit avec le narrateur omniscient. Puis on fini avec le point de vue de Lexa et une petit surprise à la fin.**

 **La série The 100 ne m'appartient (toujours) pas. Je souhaite un bon visionnage de l'épisode 4 à tous ceux qui peuvent le regarder ce soir (ou à partir de 15h si j'ai bien compris) ! Moi, j'attendrais demain...**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 ** **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)****

IX - Je ne peux pas l'expliquer

* Abby *

Je reviens de mes vingt-quatre heure de garde complètement exténuer. Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la porte. J'ai la surprise de la trouver ouverte. Je soupire réalisant que Clarke a encore oublier de la verrouiller.

Une fois dans je pose mon manteau et je suis surprise de voir de la lumière dans le salon. Clarke ne veille jamais au rez-de-chaussé. Je prends la première arme que je trouve soit un parapluie et j'avance stratégiquement vers ce qui est une incohérence dans ma propre maison.

Je sers un peu plus mon arme et place mes mains comme si s'était une batte de baseball et j'entre.

Heureusement, je n'ai pousser aucun cris de guerre car, il n'y a aucun cambrioleur. Juste ma fille et son amie d'hier endormie dans le canapé. Elles abordent une position des plus improbable.

Je fixe ce tableau un peu perplexe. C'est bien la même fille qu'hier. Celle qui ressemble tant aux dessins de Clarke. Moi qui m'étais toujours demander de qui elle s'était inspirer pour crée son personnage principale. J'avais maintenant ma réponse mais aussi de nouvelles questions.

Soit : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette inconnue ? Et qui était-elle ? Pourquoi Clarke ne lui avait jamais parler d'elle ?

J'ignore même jusqu'au nom de cette fille.

J'étais persuader qu'il n'y avait pas de secret entre ma fille et moi. Voilà que je tombais de haut !

Je soupire et décide de les laisser dormir au moins le temps que je mange.

Lorsque je reviens, plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, elles n'ont pas bouger d'un pouce. Ce qui est très certainement un exploit, à la vu du puzzle qu'elles ont fait de leurs membres. Je ne peux décemment pas les laisser dormir ici toute la nuit. Elles aurait a coup sûr un torticolis demain !

Je m'approche donc du canapé. Je m'assoie sur la table basse et commence a câliner la joue de Clarke.

Elle se réveil doucement, je m'éloigne donc et attend qu'elle émerge totalement. La première chose qu'elle fait en ouvrant les yeux c'est regarder l'inconnue. Puis, elle me voit et j'ai le droit a un :

 ** **-Maman ?****

Qui semble complètement affoler. Je me pose aussitôt des questions sur la situation mais je passe au dessus pour le moment. Je dis alors :

 ** **-Qui d'autre ? A moins bien sûr qu'un intrus ne soit rentrer chez nous parce que mademoiselle a encore oublier de fermer la porte d'entrer.****

 ** **-Désolée. Je me suis endormie.****

 ** **-Je vois ça en effet.****

J'observe son amie avec insistance. Le regard de Clarke semble alors tirailler entre moi et cette dernière. Mais elle fini pas poser ses yeux sur elle avec une intensité peu commune. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose, une telle étincelle dans le regard de ma fille. Alors, naturellement, je me demande ce qui lie cette inconnue et ma fille.

Je lui poserait la question plus tard. Je me lève en disant :

 ** **-Réveille là et allez dormir dans ta chambre. Vous avez cours demain.****

 ** **-D'a… d'accord.****

Je sors du salon non sans un dernier coup d'œil a cet étrange spectacle.

* Clarke *

Je n'arrive pas a croire que je me sois endormie ! Je veillais sur Lexa et son sommeil et la seconde d'après ma mère était là a nous regarder.

Je repense a cette fin de journée. A tout ce qu'elle m'a dit mais aussi et surtout a ce qu'elle a éviter consciemment.

Voilà ce que je sais : elle était là le joue de l'accident. Elle a survécu contrairement a ses parents. Elle a été très mal au point pendant un an. Sa blessure la plus grave étant au niveau de sa jambe. Mais elle est rester très vague sur le sujet. Ensuite, elle m'a parler de Kelly. Ce qui est la seule chose qui ai réussit a la faire sourire pendant tous son récit.

Elle a beaucoup pleurer. Si bien que je m'en suis voulu de lui avoir demander si tout allait bien. J'aurais pu, du me contenter de son oui. Mais la tentation était trop forte, j'ai laisser parler ma curiosité.

J'aurais aimer lui poser plus de question. Notamment sur cette Costia. Après tout, s'était elle qui l'avait mit dans un état si lamentable a l'origine. Et, juste avec un coup de téléphone. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait faire lorsqu'elles étaient face à face.

Mais avant même que je ne commence a formuler une question. J'ai sentie un poids sur mon épaule. Elle s'était par je ne sais quel miracle endormie. J'ai alors tout de suite repenser a son aveux de vendredi.

« J'ai fais un cauchemar. »

Cette petite phrase prend un tout autre sens maintenant que je connais un bout de son passer. Alors, je l'ai laisser dormir.

Elle avait l'air si paisible. D'ailleurs, elle l'est toujours. C'est donc a contre cœur que je commence a la réveiller doucement.

En sentant mon contacte, elle bondit. Elle semble terrifier. Alors je prends sa main dans la mienne et lui explique doucement la situation. Sans ne jamais quitter ses yeux vert du regard.

* Lexa *

Je n'ai pas pu m'endormir. Qu'importe ce que dit Clarke. C'est impossible ! Non. S'était quelque chose de bien trop paisible pour que se soit le sommeil. Surtout après avoir parler de _ce jour là_. Et, même si s'était à Clarke que j'en ai parler, je m'étais imaginer devoir affronter crise de tétanie et mauvais rêve en tout genre. Mais voilà qu'elle m'annonçait que je m'étais juste endormie. Se n'est pas normal. Se n'est pas normal du tout !

Clarke pose son indexe sur mon front pile a l'endroit où il plisse. Je me concentre sur elle et elle me dit :

 ** **-Aller vient. On va dormir.****

 ** **-Je ne peux pas rester. Ta mère…****

 ** **-… est d'accord. Qui crois tu m'as réveiller ?****

Je sens mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand et ma bouche tomber. Clarke se gratte l'arrière de la tête avec un petit sourire en reprenant :

 ** **-Ouais. J'ai eu un peu près la même réaction que toi.****

 ** **-Ta mère nous a vu endormie sur le canapé,**** **je demande un peu affolée.**

 ** **-Oui.****

 ** **-Oh mon Dieu ! C'est très gênant !****

 ** **-Je ne vois pas…****

 ** **-C'est la deuxième fois que je l'as vois. Se n'est pas une bonne impression du tout. Imagine ce qu'elle a du penser… et…****

 ** **-Moi je te trouvais plutôt adorable.****

Avec cette simple phrase je me sens rougir fortement. Où plus vulgairement, je pique un phare. Je baisse les yeux un peu gêner. Je n'avais pas penser au fait que Clarke avait eu tout le loisir de m'observer. Imaginez la catastrophe si je m'étais mis a baver où pire a ronfler ! Ensuite, je me dis qu'il va vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête de me faire des compliments. Je vais vraiment finir par céder.

Elle entrelace nos doigts en se levant. Je relève les yeux pour la suivre dans son geste. Elle fait un mouvement de la tête vers l'étage et dit d'une voix à peine audible :

 ** **-Aller, vient.****

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse, ne faisant absolument pas mais absolument pas confiance a ma voix a ce moment précis. On arrive devant les escaliers quand je l'arrête :

 ** **-Attends ?****

 ** **-Quoi ?****

 ** **-Il faut que je prenne quelque chose dans ma voiture.****

 ** **-Ne me dis pas que tu as un kit**** ** **"soirée pyjamas improviser" dans ton coffre.****

Sa remarque me fait sourire et j'hésite a lui dire donner la vrais raison. Mais après tout ce que je lui ai révéler aujourd'hui, il serait mal aviser de lui mentir.

 ** **-Non, juste… j'ai un traitement a prendre. Les médicaments sont toujours dans ma voiture au cas où.****

 ** **-Ah… oui. Bien sûre. C'est… logique ?****

Elle semble a la fois gêner et peiner par ma réponse. Comme je l'a comprend. Je n'aime moi-même pas mes propre mots. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile qui a besoin d'assistance. Pourtant, je veux être fort. J'ai besoin de l'être.

Elle ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher comme pour être sûre que je ne m'éloigne pas. Mais je me fais sûrement des idée. Je reprend doucement :

 ** **-Clarke ?****

 ** **-Oui ?****

 ** **-Il faut que tu me lâche la main pour que je puisse y aller.****

 ** **-Ah oui ! Bien sûre ! Désolée !****

Elle fini par me rendre ma main comme si subitement ma peau la brûlait. Elle a un comportement de plus en plus étrange.

* Clarke *

Je regarde Lexa s'éloigner et je me sens stupide a la puissance mille. Et, il y a cette inquiétude qui est entrain de dévorer mon âme. C'est déchirant. Je n'arrive pas a comprendre ce qui peut nécessiter un traitement après cinq ans.

A moins bien-sûr qu'elle ne m'est pas tout dit. C'est sûrement ça… il faut que j'arrête de m'inquiéter inutilement.

Je m'assoie sur les première marches de l'escalier et je réfléchis a toutes ses révélations. S'était comme si elle mettait des mots sur cet accident pour la première fois.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vrais mais grâce a ça je commence a mieux la comprendre. La différence entre la Lexa dont je me souviens de plus en plus et celle qui se tiens devant moi aujourd'hui ne fait que s'agrandir. Et c'est ce qui fait que je suis de plus en plus attirer vers elle. Toujours vers elle.

Il ne reste plus qu'une ombre au tableau. Costia. Je sais qu'elle a éviter le sujet. Mais dès que j'en saurait plus je pourrai peut-être me permettre de lui dire tout ce que je ressens.

En lui disant cela, j'espère pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et la protéger à jamais de ce monde extérieur qui lui a fait tant de mal.

Je n'ai plus de doute sur mes sentiments. Je suis folle amoureuse d'elle et je crois… oui je crois que ça a toujours été le cas. C'est inexplicable !

* Lexa *

Clarke s'est endormie il y a plus d'une demi-heure déjà. Moi je n'y arrive pas. D'abord parce qu'elle est juste à côté de moi et c'est horriblement troublant. Ensuite parce que je viens enfin de réaliser que j'ai hurler sur Costia. Je me suis laisser importer par la colère. Je ne cris jamais sur elle.

Je soupire réalisant que je n'arriverais pas a dormir tant que j'aurais ce poids sur la conscience. Je me lève en prenant garde a ne faire aucun gestes brusque. Il ne s'agit pas de réveiller Clarke. Je l'observe un instant. Elle est tellement belle.

Je sors de la chambre discrètement, n'oubliant pas mon portable et volant un sweet à capuche appartenant a Clarke. Je descends les escaliers et grimasse a chaque grincement. Stupide planche en bois ! Une fois devant la porte d'entrer j'enfile le vêtement de Clarke. Il porte son odeur, c'est divin.

J'ouvre la porte et la referme discrètement. Je me dirige vers ma voiture et m'installe en tailleur sur le capot avant de composer le numéro de Costia. Il est tard, elle ne répondra sûrement pas mais j'ai besoin de…

 ** **-Allô ?****

 ** **-Mince mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore réveiller ?!****

 ** **-Euh… Lexa, c'est toi qui m'appelle.****

 ** **-Oui je sais mais je pensais que tu dormirais.****

 ** **-Rappelle-moi qui ma forcer a prendre des vacances chez mes grands-parents ?****

 ** **-Je… d'accord. Mais tu devrais te reposer. C'est pour ça que tu es là bas.****

 ** **-Vraiment ?****

 ** **-Oui.****

Un silence s'installe entre nous et je m'allonge a moitié sur mon pare-brise. J'observe le ciel et ses étoiles. Se n'est pas si différent de la chambre de Clarke. Son plafond en est une copie conforme, s'en est incroyable.

 ** **-Lexa,**** **Costia reprend doucement,** ** **tu appelais pour quelque chose en particulier ?****

 ** **-Oui. Je voulais m'excuser pour toute à l'heure. Je suis aller beaucoup trop loin.****

 ** **-Se n'est pas grave. Ça t'as permis d'extérioriser un peu, non ?****

 ** **-Se n'est pas une raison suffisante. Je n'avais pas a te crier dessus.****

 ** **-Tu sais, je ne suis pas en sucre.****

 ** **-Se n'est pas tout à fait vrais…****

Je me perds dans mes pensées. Costia est bien plus fragile que moi. Ça a toujours été le cas. Pourtant, elle m'a en quelque sorte porter pour que je puisse me relever. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans elle. Rien de plus qu'un légume dans un lit d'hôpital. J'aurais tout simplement abandonner.

 ** **-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?****

J'entends à peine sa question. Je me redresse un peu en demandant :

 ** **-Pardon ?****

 ** **-Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout.****

 ** **-Je ne comprends pas.****

 ** **-Tu es… comment dire ça ? Distante.****

 ** **-Distante ?****

 ** **-Ouais j'ai l'impression de revivre notre rencontre.****

 ** **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !****

 ** **-Voilà que tu recommence a me crier dessus. Tu me déçois Lexa…****

Un petit sourire ce dessine sur mes lèvres. Je lève les yeux au ciel en ajoutant :

 ** **-Je t'ai dis de ne pas dire n'importe quoi. Le soleil doit trop te taper sur la tête. Je te souhaite donc une bonne nuit pour que tu puisse te remettre les idées en place.****

 ** **-Ouais, ouais c'est ça bonne nuit. Mais je sais que tu me cache quelque chose. Et si tu veux mon avis c'est…****

 ** **-Bonne nuit Costia.****

 ** **-D'accord. Bonne nuit.****

Je raccroche et réalise qu'il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une conversation aussi agréable avec elle. Je croise mes mains sous ma tête en repensant a notre rencontre. Elle s'était froter a un vrais mur. Elle avait du persévérer encore et encore pour parvenir a m'atteindre. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de facile.

Mais lentement elle avait su gagner ma confiance. Elle m'avait conduite vers ma guérisons. Elle m'avait soutenue. Je n'arrivais toujours pas a croire qu'en retour j'étais incapable de trouver une solution a son problème.

Je ferme les yeux et me souviens des choses que je n'ai pas su dire à Clarke. Ma vie à l'hôpital.

oOoOo

 _ **If I ain't got nothing**_

Depuis toujours Costia avait eu l'impression de ne connaître que l'hôpital. Et elle s'y ennuyait terriblement. Tout n'était que défiler, de médecins, d'infirmières, de patients. Personnes ne restait longtemps. Personne sauf elle. Elle avait apprit a ne pas se faire d'amis. Les gens l'abandonnaient toujours pour une raison ou une autre.

Mais quelque chose où plutôt quelqu'un était sur le point de la faire changer d'avis. Comme tout le monde, Costia avait entendu parler d'Alexandria O'Lieurs.

Cette dernière était arriver il y a de ça deux mois. Elle refusait d'adresser la parole a qui que se soit d'autre que son frère.

Costia avait prit cela pour un dé ferait parler cette fille. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elles auraient une conversation.

Elle avait apprit que "Lexa", apparemment tout le monde l'appelait comme ça. Pourtant, "Alex" serait plus logique. Elle réfléchirait à ça plus tard. Costia avait apprit qu'une infirmière avait réussie l'exploit de la faire sortir de sa chambre une fois par jour. Lexa se rendait a la salle de jeux à quinze heurs précise et y restait vingts minutes.

A partir de maintenant Costia y serait elle-aussi tout les jours a cet heure précise !

 _ **I got you**_

Lexa était devant la fenêtre et regardait le ciel. Elle effectuait cette tâche chaque jours depuis une semaine. Les cieux changeaient chaque jours et lui offrait un spectacle distrayant. Lorsqu'elle observait cette étendue de bleu, de gris, de noir, de rose… elle parvenait a oublier tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, plus de douleur, plus de peur, plus de perte. Tout était calme et elle parvenait a reconstruire le souvenir de celle qui autrefois la faisait rire.

Le bleu de ses yeux étaient semblable a ceux du firmament par moment. Comme lui, ils étaient changeant. Lexa n'arrivait pas a comprendre comment celle qui l'avait abandonner, celle qui était a des millier de kilomètre, celle qui l'avait certainement oublier pouvait encore être sa seule rédemption.

Chaque jour, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle et seule une image flou d'une blonde qui avait disparu parvenait a la calmer, lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre. La vérité était la suivante, elle avait perdu le goût de vivre sauf pendant ces vingt minutes où elle contemplait le ciel.

Mais un jour, il y a eu un élément perturbateur dans son moment a elle. Celui où elle s'évadait. Celui où elle oubliait qu'elle était dans un fauteuil roulant, orpheline et le pire une survivant.

Cet élément n'était autre qu'une voix horripilante d'enfant qui lui demande :

 **-Tu veux bien me lire une histoire ?**

Elle détourna alors le regard de ce qui la rendait si calme pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait instaurer son propre rituel. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite fille. Elle avait des yeux d'un noir exceptionnelle. On ne voyait presque pas sa pupille. Son visage enfantin détonait avec le monde actuel de Lexa. Elle était persuader qu'il n'y avait plus rien de beau dans ce monde.

La petite fille ne bougeait pas et tendait le livre vers elle. L'enfant n'était pas très grande et semblait très peu stable sur ses deux jambes. Lexa était gêner par ce trouble fête et l'ignora sans aucun remords. Il lui suffisait juste de détourner le regard. Rien de plus facile.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue en revanche c'est que la gamine aux yeux noir revienne chaque jour, lui tendant un nouveau livre et lui posant encore et toujours la même question. Lexa lui répondait encore et toujours de la même façon. Elle se murait dans le silence.

Un jour Lincoln assista a cette drôle de scène de loin. Quand sa sœur fut de retour dans sa chambre il s'approcha de celle qui essayait de communiquer avec Lexa. Il s'assit en face d'elle et l'observa un long très long moment.

La petite fille commençait a connaître ce genre de silence. Elle se demanda si se n'était pas un truc de famille. Puis le frère de Lexa fit tomber son sac et fouilla dedans. Il tend ensuite un ouvrage vers elle.

La fillette prend le livre avec précaution. La couverture est d'un bleu vert exceptionnel. Elle essaye de lire le titre mais les lettres se mélangent dans sa tête. Se n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui lire une histoire. Elle a beaucoup de mal a lire.

Lincoln se lève et sans un mot pour l'enfant s'éloigne pour rejoindre sa sœur.

 _ **If I ain't got something**_

Le lendemain, Costia tenait l'ouvrage fortement contre elle en s'approchant de Lexa. Elle avait l'impression que s'était sa dernière chance. Voilà plus d'un mois et demi qu'elle essayait de se faire lire une histoire par cette fille qui l'ignorait royalement.

Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin que d'habitude. Elle était fatiguée. Les médecins commençaient a dire qu'elle ne devait plus trop bouger. Ils parlaient souvent d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, pensant qu'elle ne comprenait rien a la situation mais elle n'était pas stupide.

Elle fit une petite tape sur l'épaule de Lexa. Cette fois celle-ci soupira avant de détourner les yeux du ciel. Costia ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle elle perdait ainsi son temps a contempler cet étendue sans intérêt a ses yeux.

Les iris émeraude de Lexa se posèrent sur elle et comme toujours elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Il y avait tellement dans ses yeux, de la peine, de la douleur, de l'abandon et le pire pour Costia de l'agacement. Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner !

Elle tendit le livre que lui avait confier Lincoln en demandant encore une fois :

 **-Tu veux bien me lire une histoire ?**

Et pour la première fois le masque de l'agacement s'effaça laissant place a celui de la surprise. Elle tendit la main vers Costia où plutôt vers le livre. La petite fille n'hésita pas une seule seconde sachant que s'était sa chance et lui donna l'ouvrage.

Lexa l'examina sous toute les couture. Elle l'ouvrit, regarda les mots. Un tout petit sourire étira ses lèvres, des larmes remplissent ses yeux a une vitesse folle. Elle caresse la couverture qu'elle connaît par cœur. C'est le même livre qu'elle a acheter a Clarke le jour de son départ pour la France.

Costia ressentie enfin de l'espoir. Elle allait l'avoir cette histoire ! Mais au dernier moment Lexa le lui rendit. La petite fille reprit le livre avec une moue triste. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard. S'était fini, elle avait perdu.

Elle s'apprêta a partir quand ce qu'elle imaginait ne jamais se produire arriva. Lexa prononça des mots :

 **-Je ne comprends pas le français.**

Costia prenant ça pour un oui fonça le plus vite possible vers la bibliothèque. Elle prend le premier livre qui lui tomba en main et courra de nouveau, difficilement vers Lexa. Elle arriva complètement essouffler en lui tendant le livre.

 _ **I don't give a damn**_

Lexa prit le livre que lui tendit la petite fille. Elle connaissait ce livre. Sa mère lui lisait quand elle était enfant. Aussitôt, elle eu un pincement au cœur. Elle allait redonner l'album à la gamine. Parce que oui, dans la précipitation elle avait prit un livre pour enfant.

Mais quand elle leva les yeux elle remarqua que sans qu'elle ne s'en rend compte la petite fille était aller chercher une chaise et attendait patiemment qu'elle commence la lecture.

Finalement se n'était pas si étrange que ça qu'elle est choisie un album broché pour enfant. S'était une enfant.

Lexa soupira alors et ouvrit le livre a la première page. Elle passa en revu les mots. Elle se racla la gorge et commença :

 **-Le loup est revenu !**

 **-J'adore cette histoire !**

 **-Tu compte m'interrompre** , demanda Lexa en levant les yeux.

La gamine fit non de la tête en rougissant légèrement. Elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise et baissa les yeux. Lexa voulait se frapper depuis quand était-elle si abrupte ? Elle reprit doucement :

 **-Désolée. Je… je suis Lexa et toi ?**

 **-Costia !**

 **-Et quel âge as tu ?**

 **-Huit ans et demi !**

 **-Waouh. Tu es presque aussi grande que moi.**

 **-Se n'est pas vrais et je ne serai peut-être jamais aussi grande que toi. Quatorze ans c'est très loin…**

Lexa tiqua a cette information. Elle ne comprenait pas. Costia se rapprocha alors d'elle avec un bruit effroyable, sautant littéralement avec sa chaise. Une fois assez prêt elle demanda a nouveau :

 **-Tu veux bien me lire une histoire ?**

 **-D'accord… Ce soir monsieur Lapin a peur d'aller ce coucher. Il vient de lire…**

Les mots glissaient des lèvres de Lexa et percutèrent l'air dans un fracas qui se transformaient d'abord en son abrupte avant de devenir des mot, puis des phrase et enfin tout une histoire. Costia avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait : quelqu'un pour lui lire une histoire. Et Lexa, elle commençait enfin a faire son deuil grâce a cette étrange petite fille.

 _ **Cause I got it with you**_

Lire une histoire a Costia tous les jours a la même heure était devenu le nouveau rituel de Lexa. Cette gamine pleine d'énergie avait réussis a la sortir de sa noirceur. Aujourd'hui elle allait continuer de lui lire Le journal d'une princesse. Lexa aimait bien découvrir cette histoire en même temps que Costia. Mia était un personnage intéressant.

Dès qu'elle vu la petit fille elle ouvrit le livre a la page où elles s'étaient arrêter de lire hier. Costia s'assit en face d'elle mais Lexa vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle reposa tout de suite l'ouvrage et demanda :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-J'ai entendu que tu refusait d'aller en rééducation.**

Lexa écarquilla les yeux. Elle était toujours impressionner par la maturité de cette petite fille. Elle comprenait absolument tout et apparemment, savait tout. Alors qu'elle, elle avait essayer de savoir pourquoi sa nouvelle amie était hospitalisé mais personne n'avait voulu lui dire quoi que se soit.

L'adolescente se justifia alors a l'enfant :

 **-Je n'arrive pas a y aller. C'est trop difficile.**

 **-Alors quoi ? Tu veux vivre toute ta vie dans un fauteuil roulant ?! Tu as de la chance de pouvoir en sortir un jour !**

 **-Hey ! Se n'est…**

 **-On change de rituel ! Je ne veux plus que tu me lise d'histoire.**

 **-Même si je le voulais tu…**

 **-Je fais ma rééducation tous les jours moi.**

Lexa ne trouva rien a redire. Bien-sûr, elle avait remarquer qu'elle avait du mal a tenir debout, à marcher et ne parlons pas de courir. Mais elle ne s'était pas imaginer qu'elle puisse elle aussi réapprendre a marcher.

 **-Très bien mais…**

 **-Se n'est pas négociable Lexa.**

 **-Tu es dure en affaires. Mais je n'allais pas essayer de te faire changer d'avis. Juste te proposer de ne pas annuler la lecture.**

 **-Je te l'ai dis, tu vas en rééducation !**

 **-Se n'est pas ce que j'ai dis Costia. Je te propose d'avoir deux rituels.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Vraiment ! Je commence a t'apprécier sale gamine !**

Costia se mit a rire et ce doux son se propagea dans tout la salle. Une des infirmière n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette gamine venait de réussir ce qu'elle s'acharnait a faire depuis six mois. Lexa venait enfin d'accepter d'aller en rééducation, d'avancer.

oOoOo

* Lexa *

Un frisson me parcourra. Je pris mon portable en main. Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Il était temps pour moi de rentrer. On ne sait jamais, Clarke pourrait se réveiller et s'inquiéter. Je me redresse en accordant une dernière penser à mon passer, à Costia.

Elle avait aujourd'hui treize ans et elle n'était plus qu'à un an avant de s'approcher de ce qui était si loin pour elle quand elle m'avait parler pour la première fois. Elle disait que s'était impossible, qu'elle ne grandirait jamais. Je n'avait pas laisser ça arriver.

Comme lorsque je disais que marcher était impossible, elle s'était acharnée, entêtée et m'avait prouver que rien n'était impossible.

Elle avait finalement survécu contre toutes les attentes. Le cancer ne l'avait pas emporter. Et peut-être qu'elle n'était plus "entière" mais le plus important était bien qu'elle était en vie. Elle m'avait soutenue pour que je me relève et je l'avais épauler pour qu'elle n'accepte pas la fatalité.

On était des combattantes. Mais on ne s'était jamais battu pour nous-même, juste pour l'autre. Refusant de la voir disparaître que se soit dans un deuil accablant ou dans la mort inévitable selon le plus grand nombre.

Je soupire en me relevant. Je me dirige vers la maison de Clarke et la rejoint dans sa chambre. Je m'allonge près d'elle. Je me redresse presque aussitôt et observe ma belle blonde et demande :

 **-Comment puis-je t'expliquer qui est Costia ?**

S'était stupide de poser cette question. Je me rallonge et mon regard se fixe sur les étoiles coller au plafond. Costia est inexplicable même pour moi elle reste un mystère. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle s'est accrocher a moi de cette façon et quand j'essaie de le savoir, elle élude la question.

Je me redresse une nouvelle fois. J'appuie mon coude sur le matelas et ma tête dans la paume de ma main. Clarke est vraiment magnifique. Je m'approche d'elle et murmure à son oreille :

 **-Tu veux savoir qui d'autre est inexplicable ? Toi. Toi et les sentiments que j'ai toujours eu pour toi. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que j'ai pu faire. Tu es, étais toujours là. Et puisse que je ne veux pas te mentir, je pense que ça n'en vaut pas la peine et tu ne mérite pas que je le fasse. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je suis complètement et totalement amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime Clarke. Et ça c'est le plus grand mystère de toute ma vie.**

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur son front et j'autorise enfin à mon corps le sommeil qu'il attend tant. Alors que je sombre petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée je sens un corps se coller au miens et sachant pertinemment que s'est Clarke je m'endors me sachant en sécurité.

Cette nuit la pour la première fois en cinq ans, je rêve. Tous mes songes tournent autour d'une magnifique blonde qui m'apporte enfin la sérénité, le bonheur et bien-sûr l'amour. Toujours l'amour.

 **Alors ? Alors ? Cette déclaration ?! Je sais… elle est seulement murmurer à l'oreille d'une endormie mais c'est un premier pas ! Et Clarke qui réalise qu'elle a toujours été raide dingue de Lexa ? Ça vous a plus ?**

 **(C'est bon, j'arrête avec mes question… je reprends la base normal!)**

 ** **Donc : Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Alors, Costia ? Qui s'attendait a ce que se soit une enfant ? (Décidément, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher!) Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir autant embêter avec une des Némésis du Clexa alors qu'en réalité dans ma ff elle n'est en rien un obstacle pour notre couple...****

 ** **Note n°1 : La chanson que j'ai utiliser pour les moments dans le passé est celle de Beyoncé 1+1****

 ** **Note n°2 : Vous aurez bien sûr reconnu le premier livre que tant Costia et qui fait de nouveau parler Lexa. C'est toujours Imago de Nathalie LeGendre. (Bien que j'ai remarquer après coup que ça ne collait pas. Le livre est sortie en 2011 soit 5 ans trop tôt pour que Lexa puisse l'acheter a Clarke avant son départ mais bon… tant pis!)****

 ** **Note n°3 : Sinon l'album qu'elle donne en deuxième est « Le loup est revenu ! » de Geoffroy de Pennart, ce petit livre est sortie en 2002 et a bercer l'enfance de ma plus petite sœur (qui maintenant fait 1,72m !). Et si j'ai parler de « Le journal d'une princesse » de Meg Cabot c'est parce que cette même sœur le lit en ce moment.****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	10. Regarde moi

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Tous le chapitre ce déroule le lundi matin. Avec seulement deux points de vues, d'abord celui de Clarke puis celui de Lexa. Je n'ai pas grand-chose a dire sur celui-ci, à part: laissez-vous portez par les mots.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Mais aussi de bonne vacances a ceux et celle qui ont la chance d'en avoir! ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

X – Regarde moi

* Clarke *

Lorsque mon réveille sonne je grogne en serrant un peu plus mon oreiller. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours. C'est seulement ma troisième semaines et je rêve déjà des vacances. De plus, Raven vient me rendre visite ce qui est vraiment génial.

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Encore deux minutes maman. Et ne t'avise pas de me jeter un sceau d'eau sur moi.**

 **-Euh… Clarke, je n'arrive plus a respirer.**

Dès la fin de cette phrase, je suis complètement et totalement réveiller. Je me relève précipitamment réalisant que j'avais très certainement utiliser Lexa comme un vulgaire doudou toutes la nuit. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi j'avais si bien dormis et la raison pour laquelle je n'avais aucune envie de sortir du lit.

Lexa se redresse et attache ses cheveux à la va vite en un chignon plus qu'approximatif. Putain, qu'elle est belle même dès le réveil ! Elle me demande avec un sourire moqueur :

 **-Est-ce que je veux savoir pour le sceau d'eau ?**

 **-Je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurais du te prévenir que j'avais tendance a coller les gens pendant mon sommeil.**

 **-Se n'est pas grave mais…**

 **-Oh mon Dieu, tu m'en veux !**

 **-Hey ! Calme toi. Il n'y a personne qui en veut a personne. Je veux juste connaître l'histoire.**

 **-L'histoire ?**

Je répète complètement perdu. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi elle veut parler. Le principal étant qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas pour mon rapprochement inintentionnel. Quoi que… peut-être pas tant que ça…

Je savais ce que je voulais et je la voulais elle. Donc mon corps avait juste agit et provoquer un rapprochement. En faite, s'était plutôt logique.

Une main passe devant mes yeux et je lui fait bien comprendre en un regard que je n'ai absolument rien écouter de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle soupire et fait semblant d'en être offusquer avant de répéter :

 **-Celle du sceau d'eau.**

 **-Désolé mais j'emporterai ce secret dans la tombe.**

 **-Pas grave, je demanderais a ta mère.**

 **-J'en doute. Elle te fait bien trop peur.**

 **-Coupable. Je dois avouer que se n'est pas tout à fait faux…**

J'éclate de rire. J'ai toujours trouver ça adorable qu'elle ai si peur de ma mère. Bien que j'ai toujours ignorer pourquoi. Lexa semble si forte de l'extérieur mais il suffit qu'on l'a mette a quelque pas de ma mère pour qu'elle panique totalement.

Lexa lève les yeux au ciel en sortant du lit. Elle s'étire et je ne ratte rien du spectacle. Le geste soulève très légèrement le tee-shirt que je lui ai prêter pour la nuit. Je découvre alors une cicatrice qui commence au niveau de sa hanche gauche et qui descends bien plus bas.

J'imagine alors que le feu dont elle m'a parler ne l'a pas totalement épargnée. Je détourne les yeux pour éviter qu'elle ne me surprenne. Mais aussi pour éviter qu'elle pense que je l'a prends en pitiez. C'est loin d'être le cas. Au contraire, je l'admire. Je me demande constamment comment elle a réussi a rester aussi forte après tout ça.

C'est juste j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà perdu tellement de temps et que je voudrais absolument tous connaître d'elle, dans les moindre détails.

Elle commence a ce diriger vers la porte alors je bondis de mon lit pour former une barrière entre Lexa et la planche en bois.

 **-Où compte tu aller exactement ?**

 **-Chez moi. Il faut bien que je me prépare. On commence les cours dans moins de deux heures.**

Je commence déjà a faire non dans la tête quand je dis :

 **-Hors de question. Tu m'as apporter le petit déjeuner hier. C'est mon tour.**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-On mange et après je t'accompagne chez toi. Bien-sûr tu conduis parce que je n'ai pas encore le permis. Privilège de la France.**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Café, thé ou chocolat chaud ?**

Lexa me fixe pendant une éternité après ma question. C'est comme si elle pouvait sonder mon âme, lire en moi jusqu'à pouvoir toucher la plus petite parcelle en moi. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais baisser les yeux. Et il y a de nouveau cette étincelle dans son iris émeraude. Celle d'un sentiment inavouer.

Est-ce vraiment là ? Où est-ce que je vois seulement ce que j'ai envie de voir ? Il va falloir que j'éclaircisse ce point et très vite. Sinon, je vais devenir complètement folle !

Oui, folle, comme dans la chanson d'Ailee. C'est exactement comme ça. Je ferme les yeux et j'entends ses paroles.

 _ **I hope you know I love you insane sane sane**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I love you insane sane yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll love you the same same same**_ _ **  
**_ _ **jom deo nae gyeote yeah**_ (Bon, là comme c'est du coréen, je traduis : reste avec moi longtemps)

Alors que je suis perdus dans mes pensée, mais toujours noyer dans son regard, je l'entends soupire. Avant de dire :

 **-D'accord, tu as gagner.**

 **-Ouiiiiiiiiii !**

Je cris ma victoire en levant les bras en l'air. Je vois Lexa sourire très discrètement. Je ne gagne presque jamais contre elle. La seule fois que j'y suis parvenu c'est…

Ne pas penser a ça !

Pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant ! Trop tard…

Je sens que je commence a rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il que je me souvienne de ça maintenant ? Le baiser voler. Et quel baiser ! Un baiser d'enfant mais tellement unique. Pour éviter que Lexa me voit prendre des couleurs, je me retourne oubliant momentanément la porte.

Avec la vitesse, je me la prends de plein fouet. Je peste contre moi-même entre mes dents. J'actionne la poignée et tire. Bien entendu, j'avais aussi oublier que cette stupide porte se poussait ! Je l'actionne en faisant cette fois le bon geste, en soupirant. Je suis une idiote fini. Mais se n'est pas ma faute, j'ai été totalement déstabilisée !

Je fais deux pas hors de ma chambre quand Lexa me retient par le poignet en me demandant :

 **-Ça va ?**

Je croyais que s'était moi qui avait un abonnement avec cette question… je répond, sans me retourner pour éviter d'être de nouveau perturbée :

 **-Ouais. Je suppose que je étais encore un peu endormie.**

Lexa semble satisfaite de ma réponse car elle dessert ses doigts et quitte ma peau. Je lève les yeux au ciel lorsque je réalise qu'aussi tôt son contacte me manque déjà. J'ai l'impression d'être un putain de toxico avec de la coque à côté d'elle. Ça craint ! Et comme je n'ai aucune volonté, en évitant toujours stratégiquement ses yeux, je glisse ma main dans la sienne et l'oblige a me suivre.

C'est tout de même étrange de ressentir ce manque dès qu'elle est loin de moi. C'est a ce demander comment j'ai fais pour survivre ces dix dernières années. En faite, c'est peut-être pour cette raison que je l'ai oublier. Mon esprit essayait de me protéger de cette absence.

Je n'ai jamais ressentie ce sentiment, cette attraction pour qui que se soit et certainement pas pour Wells. Où alors si mais s'était déjà Lexa. Lexa et encore Lexa.

Toujours Lexa.

Alors même que je n'ai pas encore fait un pas vers elle, dans un sens plus intime du terme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu beaucoup plus et avec tellement plus d'intensité.

Je me demande si un jour elle pourra ressentir la même chose pour moi…

Après tout, elle m'a avouée avoir être amoureuse de la même personne depuis l'enfance. Est-ce que j'ai mes chance ? Non parce que c'est certainement cette Costia.

C'est en pensant a cette agaçante inconnue que la tasse que j'avais dans la main m'échappe malencontreusement. Le récipient se brise en mille morceaux en rencontrant le sol.

 **-Zut !**

J'ai ramasser les plus gros bouts. Je me relève en soupirant, prête a dire a Lexa qu'elle va devoir attendre quelque minute de plus pour boire son café. Mais elle a disparue. Non vraiment, il y a encore quelque seconde, elle était là, assise sur le tabouret., accouder au bar entrain de me parler. Et maintenant… le vide.

Je ressens comme une pointe d'inquiétude, inexplicable. Je fronce les sourcilles en m'avançant vers le bar. Avec cette peur qui ne me lâche pas, telle une ombre. Je suis terriblement préoccupée.

Alors, je découvre Lexa recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les mains plaquer sur ses oreilles. Je vois tout de suite qu'elle est pétrifier.

Je m'apprête a accourir au près d'elle mais je me dis que ça peut aggraver son état. Alors, très lentement, je me met a genoux près d'elle. Et doucement je retire ses mains de ses oreilles. Elle relève la tête et tous me prouve qu'elle est totalement paniquer. Elle détourne les yeux mais je lui souffle :

 **-Lexa regarde moi.**

* Lexa *

J'étais tranquillement en train de parler avec Clarke lorsque j'ai vu le désastre arriver. Tous s'est passer au ralentit. J'ai vu la tasse lui échapper des mains. Je liquide s'échapper dans un schéma artistique. Le vers éclater après sa rencontre avec le sol. C'est après qu'il y a eu le bruit.

Une seconde plus tôt, j'étais dans la cuisine de Clarke et tout allait bien. Celle d'après, j'étais dans la voiture au moment même ou le pare-brise éclate.

Je déteste perdre le contrôle de mon corps de cette manière. C'est comme si j'étais hors de mon ce dernier. Qu'il me propulsait le plus loin possible de son enveloppe pour me protéger de cette agression. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment.

Je plaque toujours mes mains sur mer oreilles. Je déteste vraiment ce genre de vacarme. Tout ce qui me surprend est un risque pour moi de perdre le contrôle.

Les médecins, les psychologues, les infirmières, ils ont tous essayer de me donner une technique pour résister a cet assaut. Je n'ai jamais été très convaincu mais finalement j'ai essayer avec les parole d'une chanson.

Il est curieux de voir a quel point la musique est rester ancrer en moi. J'ai essayer de l'éloigner après _ce jour là_. Mais elle est toujours là, quoi que je fasse elle vit en moi. Je commence alors a penser aux mots qui me calme maintenant depuis quatre ans, plus où moins vite.

 ** _ **'Til you wake up**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **Count every second**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **On every clock**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **It's getting late**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **Yeah that I know**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **The hours come**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **The hours go**_**

Mais au moment où je m'apprête a les réciter comme une prière. Je sens d'abord une présence rassurante autour de moi. Puis des mains sur les mienne qui m'oblige a dé-serrer ma prise sur mes oreilles. Il n'y a plus aucun fracas. Juste mon cœur qui cogne dans un gémissement inaudible pour tout autre que moi.

Je relève la tête mais je ne perçois rien. Je suis encore entre deux monde. Entre le passé et le présent. Je suis dans un univers parallèle où personne ne peut m'atteindre. Je retombe dans les limbes.

Puis, il y a cette voix, cette magnifique voix qui brise ma création d'illusion comme un miroir.

 **-Lexa regarde moi.**

Je me sens d'abord lutter mais comme si la personne en face de moi était doter du pouvoir de suggestion, je fais ce qu'elle me demande sans plus de question.

Je me retrouve alors plonger dans un océan parfait de bleu. Je m'y perd, m'y noie complètement. Je m'y oublie. Puis comme une retour vers la surface après une trop longue privation d'oxygène. Je redeviens moi. Et je la vois. Je veux dire, je la vois vraiment. Clarke.

Elle a réussit a me toucher là où personne n'avait réussit. Beaucoup on essayer avant elle mais ils se sont toujours heurter a un mur infranchissable. Clarke venait de réussir a me rattraper, a me raccrocher a la réalité.

Je découvre un sourire sur son visage. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Il est absolument unique. Sa main droite quitte la mienne et vient caresser paisiblement mon visage. Elle murmure alors des mots que je n'aurai jamais entendu si elle n'était pas si proche :

 **-Ne regarde que moi.**

Je me sens momentanément perdus. Dit-elle seulement ça parce qu'elle a remarquer qu'elle était parvenu a m'atteindre, a de nouveau ancrer mes pieds sur terre ? Où est-ce une demande plus profonde encore ? Comme une invitation, une demande à peine chuchoter de peur que si on le prononce trop fort tous ne devienne trop réel.

Je ne sais pas. Tous me semble encore extrêmement flou, hors d'atteinte. Tous sauf Clarke évidement. Alors sans plus réfléchir, je l'attire vers moi et me cale contre elle. Je referme mes bras dans son dos et pose ma joue contre son épaule. Je ne sais pas comment la remercier pour tous ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Sans même le savoir c'est elle qui m'a sauver.

Elle ressert ses bras sur moi. Je ne me suis jamais sentie a ce point a ma place. Je me contre fiche de paraître faible. Parce que, dans les bras de celle que j'aime, je ne me sens en sécurité et ce sentiment n'a jamais été aussi fort qu'à ce moment précis.

Je colle presque mes lèvres a son oreille et je lui avoue dans un souffle l'horrible vérité :

 **-J'ai besoin de toi.**

Une fois cet aveu prononcer, je me sens tellement mieux. Elle ne me répond rien mais elle se rapproche un peu plus si possible et ressers ses bras.

Très lentement, elle s'éloigne mais elle effectue ce geste en prenant garde a garder un contacte avec moi. Sa main gauche a rejoint la mienne et ses yeux ne me quitte pas. Je pince ma lèvre inférieur en disant :

 **-Je suis désolée. Le verre qui casse me met toujours dans un état lamentable.**

 **-Hey, Lexa se n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu as le droit d'être vulnérable. Se n'est pas grave. Tu m'entends ? Tu es peut-être un peu ébréchée mais je m'en fiche. Et, je vais te dire un secret : moi aussi j'ai quelque fêlures.**

Après cette déclaration, appelons un chat un chat, elle m'aide a me relever. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, je parviens a garder le contrôle. Parce que je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est succomber a la tentation que représente ses lèvres. Je n'ai jamais désirer avec tant d'ardeur l'échange d'un simple baiser avec Clarke.

Mais je crois que le fait d'entendre les planches de l'escalier grincer, annonçant l'arriver imminente d'Abby m'a beaucoup aider. Je m'éloigne très légèrement. Je découvre l'incompréhension dans l'iris bleu de ma blond et je dis avant même de la voir :

 **-Bonjour Madame Griffin.**

Clarke fait volte face et cris presque :

 **-Maman ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ?**

 **-J'ai** , marmonne t-elle, **entendu ton réveil.**

 **-Tu te fiche de moi ?**

 **-Non et crois moi, j'aurai préférer dormir.**

 **-Non mais je rêve !**

 **-Ne cris pas dès le réveil s'il te plaît.**

Instinctivement, je commence a reculer. Je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise et totalement pas a ma place. Alors que je prends stratégiquement mes distance la dispute continue :

 **-Je n'arrive juste pas a comprendre comment tu as pu entendre mon réveil qui a sonner pendant à peine trente secondes et avec le son au minimum alors que toi, tu n'entends pas tes cinq réveils. Cinq maman !**

 **-Ce genre de chose de chose ne s'explique pas jeune fille.**

Reculer pour ma survie. Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui me semble vitale a ce moment précis. J'ai presque réussis a atteindre la porte qui mène au salon lorsque Abby point un doigt vers moi en demandant :

 **-Où compte tu aller ?**

Je m'arrête, je suis comme figer. Clarke se retourne en m'interrogeant du regard. Je hausse les épaules en avouant sans sortir aucun son qu'elle avait raison. Oui, Abigail Griffin me terrifiait toujours autant et au-delà de ça. La relation fusionnel qu'elle semblait avoir était comme un rappel de ce que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir.

Je me racle la gorge en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux avant de répondre :

 **-Je voulais juste éviter d'être un dommage collatérale dans votre bataille matinal.**

Clarke éclate de rire même si elle sait très bien que ma réponse est en grande partie un mensonge. Ses yeux se posent sur moi et ils brillent de bonheur. Elle se déplace jusqu'à moi et se tourne pour me présenter a sa mère :

 **-Maman, je te présente Lexa.**

 **-Et bien je suis heureuse de pouvoir mettre un nom sur votre visage, Lexa.**

D'accord, je suis passer bien au-dessus du stade mal à l'aise. Si je n'avais pas une tel fierté, je me tortillerais dans tous les sens. Je reprend avec une petite voix :

 **-Enchantée Madame Griffin.**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas obliger de me donner du** **"madame". Je vais finir par me sentir veille et évitons aussi le vouvoiement.**

 **-Très bien ma… Abigail.**

 **-Pitiez ! Appeler moi Abby.**

 **-Maman !**

 **-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas une veille peau.**

 **-Elle est juste polie, c'est tout.**

J'ai l'impression que je vais avoir le droit a un second ronds mais Clarke change subtilement de sujet en lui demandant si elle veut un café. Aussi tôt Abby retrouve une moue d'enfant et supplie sa fille du regard. La jolie blond s'éloigne alors et va chercher la cafetière et trois tasses aux quels elle fait très attention cette fois.

Abby court vers le bar comme une enfant a qui on a promis des sucreries. J'observe cette scène étrange avec de gros yeux. Clarke m'invite a les rejoindre en un sourire ce que je fais. Je m'assoie en face d'elle et sa mère. Quand elle vient me servir elle se penche un peu plus pour chuchoter a l'oreille :

 **-N'oublie pas. Que moi. Ne regarde que moi.**

Puis elle s'éloigne comme si de rien n'était. Je sens ma main trembler et ma cuillère m'échapper. Je la rattrape de justesse. Clarke s'installe en face de moi avec un air de défit dans le regard. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de jouer avec moi comme ça ? Normalement c'est _mon_ passe-temps de la tourmenter de la sorte.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir manquer un épisode où même une saison entière.

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus et que le chapitre ne vous a fait un peu plus rire que les deux dernier (malgré la crise d'angoisse de Lexa...) ! Qu'avez-vous penser du comportement de Clarke ? On dirait bien qu'elle a ouvert les hostilités avec son : « Ne regarde que moi » ! ;)****

 ** **Et il y a aussi le : « J'ai besoin de toi. » de Lexa.****

 ** **Note n°1 :**** ** **La première chanson est celle Ailee - Insane. Je n'écoute pas beaucoup de Kpop mais je dois avouer que j'aime bien cette chanteuse. Si par hasard vous allez voir son clip, il faut savoir qu'elle a réussit à le faire en une seule prise. Personnellement, je n'aurai pas pu. J'aurais été flipper par le mec qui me regarde tout le temps...****

 ** **Note n°2 : La seconde chanson est celle de Metronomy - She Wants****

 **Le Clexa commence a prendre forme et j'espère que vous aimer la direction qu'il prend ! ;)**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	11. Trouver les mots

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Bon… que dire ? Que dire ? C'est un chapitre principalement basé sur Clarke. Et pour la fin, vous allez aimer ! Je vous jure un grand moment Clexa !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

XI - Mettre les mots

* Clarke *

Je retire les cinq premiers bouton du chemisier de Lexa. J'apprécie la vue avant d'embrasser délicatement la naissance de sa poitrine. Puis je remonte mes lèvres en suivant la ligne du tissu à moitié défait. J'arrive au niveau de son épaule et je lui offre des baisers papillons jusqu'à son cou.

Des que j'effleure ce dernier, elle penche la tête en arrière pour me donner un meilleur accès. Je m'y donne à cœur joie. Je reste un peu plus longtemps sur un point que je sais plus sensible et je fais tout pour y laisser une marque. Je m'éloigne pour découvrir mon œuvre.

Mais Lexa ne l'entends pas de cette façon. Elle glisse une de ses main au creux de ma nuque et m'oblige à plaque de nouveau mes lèvres sur sa peau. Je sourie contre elle et je lèche ma futur marque qui a déjà prit une légère teinte bleuté.

Je remonte jusqu'à son oreille et lui susurre des mots d'amour. Je mordille ensuite doucement son lobe ce qui la fait gémir.

Je m'attaque ensuite beaucoup plus délicatement à sa mâchoire. Parfois, je la touche à peine. Je me délecte de l'effet que je lui procure. Puis, je pose ma bouche à l'embrasure de ses lèvres.

Je remonte ma main droite depuis ses fesse jusque dans ses cheveux. Mes doigts s'emmêlent au milieu de cette perfection. Je la rapproche encore plus de moi et je l'embrasse avec la douceur d'une caresse sur les lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contacte unique et tellement désirer. Je m'apprête à approfondir le baisers en quémandent l'entrée de sa bouche à l'aide de ma langue quand une horrible sonnerie assourdissante me réveil.

Aussi tôt, je me met sur le venter et enfonce mon visage dans mon oreiller. Et je hurle. Principalement de frustration. Voilà deux semaines que je fais des rêves comme celui-ci. Lexa m'obsède de plus en plus.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive belle blonde ?**

 **-Raven ?!**

Je hurle le prénom de ma meilleur amie tout en essayant de me relever, de m'asseoir, de m'éloigne, de faire tout un tas de gestes contradictoire. Ce qui a pour conséquence de m'expulse violemment de mon lit. J'atterris quelque mètres plus loin gracieusement sur mon petit postérieur. Je grimace de douleur et murmure :

 **-Bordel ça fait mal.**

Raven se précipité vers moi et me pose un tas de question. Moi, j'ai très vite oublier la douleur. Complètement consternée par le fait que j'ai pu faire un rêve aussi enivrant et sensuelle alors que ma meilleur amie était juste à côté de moi. C'est très gênant !

Puis je repense a la peau de Lexa et c'est fini, je rougis jusqu'au oreille. Je me cache comme je peux de l'investigation de la brune. Je suis a deux doigts de craquer et de tout lui dire quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre violemment. Je me retourne et y découvre ma mère.

 **-Non mais vous ne pouvez pas éteindre ce foutu réveil ! J'essaie de dormir !**

 **-Je ne peux pas le croire !**

Raven éclate de rire. Elle aussi connaît l'incapacité de ma mère a se réveiller. Qu'importe le nombre d'alarme qu'elle programme, quand elle dort, elle dort ! Mais là, ça fait deux fois qu'elle me fait le coup.

 **-C'est une mauvaise blague,** je demande.

 **-Depuis quand tu entends le jolie son d'un réveil Abby,** me suit Raven.

 **-Ne commencer pas toutes les deux où je vous vire de MA maison.**

 **-Abby,** s'offusque ma meilleur amie. **Je suis choquer, terriblement choquer !**

 **-La ferme Rayes ! Je retourne dormir et priez pour que vous disparaissiez toutes les deux. Sales gosses !**

 **-Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui est pire que d'être choquer ? Clarke ! Ta maman sort les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?**

J'attendais cette question avec impatience. Un sourire sadique se colle sur mon visage. La compréhension et la peur se dessine sur le visage de ma mère. Elle commence a reculer prudemment en demandant :

 **-Vous n'oseriez pas…**

Je bondit, attrape mon oreiller et le balance vers ma cible en hurlant un :

 **-A l'attaque !**

Après cette première offensive, les projectiles volent dans toute la maison. Il n'y a plus un seul lit qui ai encore son matelas sur ses lattes. La cuisine est dans un état lamentable. La nourriture recouvre le sol. Je saute par dessus un tas de M&M's. Les éclat de rire ricochent dans tous les recoins. On finit toute les trois allonger à même le sol et à bout de souffle.

 **-Je déteste quand tu es dans le coins Rayes,** bougonne ma mère.

 **-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir Abby,** souris Raven.

 **-Et qui va faire le ménage maintenant ?**

 **-Toi,** on répond en cœur avec la brune avant de rire de nouveau.

Cette bataille épique a au eu moins la capacité de me faire oublier Lexa pendant au moins vingt bonne minutes. Mais maintenant c'est fini. J'imagine la tête qu'elle ferait si elle avait assister a cette mini troisième guerre mondial ! Elle aurait sûrement encore plus peur de ma mère et se serait enfuie le plus loin possible.

En imaginant la scène, je me mets a rire de nouveau. Je reçois un coup de coude dans les côté et Raven m'accuse :

 **-On rit toute seule maintenant ?! Partage !**

 **-Impossible.**

 **-Ah ! Laisse-moi deviner,** reprend ma mère, **Lexa !**

 **-Qui est Lexa ?**

 **-Une nouvelle amie de Clarke.**

 **-Je vois… dis-moi tout Abby, dois-je être jalouse ?**

 **-Absolument !**

 **-Quoi ? Mais non ! N'importe quoi ! Raven est et restera ma meilleur amie.**

 **-C'est pour ça que tu as presque passer toutes tes soirée avec elle ces deux dernière semaines ?**

 **-N'importe quoi,** je répond du tac au tac. **Pas le jeudi et le vendredi. Et puis, le mardi ça ne compte pas. Je dessine pendant qu'elle s'entraîne.**

Je me relève faisant comprendre par mon geste que la discutions est fini. De plus, je n'ai pas mentis. Raven n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur de perdre sa place de meilleur amie. Parce qu'en aucun cas, je ne veux de Lexa comme d'une amie. Je veux tellement plus qu'une amitié avec elle. Tellement, tellement, tellement plus !

oOoOo

Je me ballade entre les halls en rêvassant. Raven a réussi a m'obtenir une entrée deux jours. J'ai presque refuser mais elle est intervenu en me disant que s'est normal entre associer. J'aime bien quand elle parle de moi comme ça donc, j'ai accepté.

C'est un salon sur toutes les innovations technique en tous genre. De l'informatique, en passant par la mécanique et même sur l'agriculture.

Dès que ma meilleur amie y a mit un pied, ses yeux se sont mit a briller de mille feux. Elle a agit comme une gamine pendant au moins dix minutes, courant dans tous les sens. Comme si elle était a Disneyland. Puis elle a reprit son sérieux en une fraction de seconde en apercevant l'un de ses supérieur : Jakson.

Elle est en ce moment même en train de suivre une conférence sur la matière noir, je crois. J'ai essayer de m'y intéresser. Vraiment ! Pendant au moins cinq minutes entière. Mais je ne comprenais absolument rien. Il y avait des mots comme : amas de galaxies, naines brunes, bayonique… alors je suis sortie.

Je me suis arrêter devant un stand qui fait la promotion des imprimante 3D. J'ai un peu de mal a croire que cette chose puisse déjà crée des cœurs pour une greffe. Et que dans quelque année, pourra remplacer les hommes pour bâtir une maison. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand soudain :

 **-Clarke ?**

Je me retourne et me retrouve devant Monty qui m'observe comme si j'étais une anomalie. Comme je le comprends. Je n'ai absolument pas ma place ici. Il demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **-Une de mes amie intervient pour une conférence sur la méca.**

 **-Tu as une amie qui intervient,** _ **ici**_ **?**

 **-Oui et c'est la meilleur de mon point de vue.**

 **-Pas seulement de** _ **ton**_ **point de vue. Il n'y a que la crème de la crème ici. Tu veux voir quelque chose de génial ?**

 **-Avec plaisir.**

Monty me fait traverser trois bâtiments pour qu'on puisse atteindre le hall 43. dès qu'on arrive, plusieurs personnes se dirigent vers nous et sert la main de Monty en le félicitant. Il leurs sourit et répond mais semble gêner.

Puis, on arrive devant un stand de robotique. Le brun passe derrière une table et fouille dans une boîte à outils.

 **-Tends-moi ta main.**

Je m'exécute et il y dépose un petit objet métallique au creux de ma paume. Je l'observe un long moment ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agit. Monty frappe deux fois dans ses mains avant de dire :

 **-Maintenant Jonty !**

Le petit bout de métal s'active et prend la forme d'un tout petit robot absolument adorable. Il ressemble n peu a celui du film Echo. Il plane au dessus de ma main et je suis complètement émerveiller.

 **-C'est Jasper qui lui a trouver son nom. A part ce léger détail. C'est moi qui l'ai conçu de A à Z.**

 **-Wow ! C'est vraiment très impressionnant. Je savais que tu étais un petit génie mais pas a ce point ! Il faut vraiment que je te présente a Raven. Vous allez très bien vous entendre.**

 **-Attends une seconde ! Ton amie c'est Raven Rayes ?**

 **-Oui, pourquoi ?**

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu me demande pourquoi ? Mais c'est une légende cette fille ! As-tu l'a moindre idée de tous ce qu'elle a déjà inventer ?**

 **-Un peu près oui. Je l'ai aider a faire son book.**

 **-Ne me dis pas que tu es la dessinatrice de Rayes.**

 **-Se serait te mentir…**

 **-Tu es CK.**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais introuvable. Tu sais que plusieurs grand ingénieurs t'ont chercher pour que tu fasse leurs book de la même manière que celui de Rayes ?**

 **-Elle m'en a parler, oui.**

 **-Et bh merde alors ! Je suis dans la classe d'une célébrité qui a pour amie une légende.**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**

Monty éclate de rire. Se moquant ouvertement de ma modestie. Si je signe mes dessin avec les lettre CK c'est pour une raison. Je ne veux pas dessiner pour n'importe qui. J'ai accepter pour Raven parce qu'elle est mon amie. J'en ai rien a faire des autres.

Il reprend Jonty et le glisse dans la poche de son jean avant de me proposer d'aller prendre un verre. J'attrape mon portable pour regarder l'heure. Il me reste encore vingt minutes avant que la conférence de Raven ne se terminer. Donc, j'accepte.

Je prends un jus de mangue et mon ami prend celui a l'avocat. Je grimace en voyant la substance verte. C'est vraiment trop bizarre de boire un légume froid.

 **-Dis, je peux te poser une question ?**

Je remarque tout de suite le ton sérieux qu'il emploi. Sa crise hystérique de fan est belle et bien fini. Je l'observe en essayant de deviner ce qui va suivre en disant :

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-Comment va Lexa ?**

 **-Je te demande pardon ?**

 **-J'imagine que tu as fini par apprendre ce qu'il lui est arriver. On sait qu'elle ne va pas bien mais elle n'en parle jamais. A personne. Même pas avec Link. Depuis que tu es là, ça semble s'arranger. Donc, je te repose la question : comment va Lexa ?**

J'hésite , je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'observe plus attentivement Monty avant de répondre :

 **-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. Elle a construit une espèce de barrière infranchissable tout autour d'elle. Et, il est parfois délicat de l'atteindre.**

 **-Je croisq ue tu te sous estime, Clarke. Tu es la seule qu'elle ai laisser l'approcher depuis l'accident. Si tu veux un conseil, ses barrières, il faut que tu les défonces !**

 **-Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée…**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Pour la bonne raison qu'elle me laisse déjà entrer. J'ai peur que si je l'a force trop… elle pourrait… je ne sais pas se refermer complètement et ne plus me laisser l'atteindre. D'aucune manière que se soit.**

Monty me dévisage. Il ouvre la bouche et la referme à plusieurs reprise. Si bien qu'il ressemble a un poisson hors de l'eau. Je n'arrive pas a comprendre ce que j'ai pu dire pour le mettre dans un tel état. Je commence un mini flash back, lorsqu'il s'écrit :

 **-Je n'arrive pas à le croire !**

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu hurle ? Tu m'as fais peur.**

 **-Elle t'en as parler !**

 **-Mais de quoi tu parle ?**

 **-Lexa t'as parler de l'accident.**

 **-Oui mais…**

 **-Bha mince alors ! O avait raison.**

 **-Sur quoi ?**

 **-Rien du tout,** répond-il avec un air malicieux.

Il ment ! Et en plus il ment très mal. Je m'apprête a reprendre mon interrogatoire quand la voix de Raven me fait lever la tête. Je lui fait un signe et elle nous rejoint a notre table. Elle commande un jus de banane.

Monty la dévisage délibérément. Je soupire avant de les présentés l'un l'autre. Grand mal m'en a prit ! Car des discutions aux quels je ne comprends rien s'en suivent et je me sens bien seule.

Je me demande alors sur quoi Octavia pouvait bien avoir raison. J'ai un peu de mal a suivre Monty. Il réfléchit plus vite que sa propre ombre. J'étais encore a me demander comment il en était venu deviner que Lexa m'avait parler de son accident. Et, encore plus quelle conclusion il en avait tiré.

* Monty *

Dès que Clarke s'éloigne avec son amie. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle connaît Raven Rayes ! Bref, tous ça pour dire que j'attrape mon téléphone portable et je compose le numéro de O.

 **-Salut Monty ! Comment s'était aujourd'hui ?**

 **-On en parle plus tard. Il y a plus important.**

 **-Plus important que** **"le congrès du siècle" et se sont** _ **tes**_ **mots !**

 **-Clarke était là !**

 **-Quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?**

 **-Elle est amie avec un génie de la mécanique. Mais se n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.**

 **-De quoi alors.**

 **-Tu avais raison.**

 **-Oui, je sais mais rappelle moi, a propos de quoi ?**

 **-Clarke et Lexa.**

 **-Oui…**

 **-Et bien j'ai appris que Lexa lui avait parler.**

 **-Je sais. Elles se parlent depuis la rentrée.**

 **-Non. De l'accident, elle lui a parler de l'accident.**

Un long silence s'en suit. Je l'imagine s'asseoir sur n'importe quoi a sa porter. Puis, elle reprit :

 **-De l'accident ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et bha ça… Lexa est toujours amoureuse d'elle alors.**

 **-Il semblerait.**

 **-Et pour Clarke ? Tu as parler avec elle qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?**

 **-Je crois… je crois que s'est réciproque.**

 **-JE LE SAVAIS !**

* Clarke *

J'en avais plein les jambes. J'étais exténuée. Aussi la première chose que je fais en arrivant c'est monter les escaliers pour m'écrouler dans mon lit.

Je sens le matelas pencher sur ma gauche. Je devine donc que Raven s'est installer à côte de moi. Elle plonge sa main parmi mes boucles blonde et commence :

 **-Hey belle blonde.** **Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse tant.**

 **-Il n'y a rien qui me tracasse.**

 **-A d'autre. Je te connais par cœur.**

Je soupire réalisant qu'elle ne me laissera pas tranquille. Je me contorsionne pour m'asseoir en tailleur. Puis je fixe pendant un long moment ma meilleur amie. Je cherche comment lui annoncer la nouvelle en douceur. Je me demande quels sont les bons mots.

 **-Tu sais, se n'est pas en me fixant comme tu le fait qu'on va résoudre ton problème.**

 **-Qui a dit que s'était un problème.**

 **-Se n'en ai pas un ?**

Je réfléchis et c'est officiel. Lexa est tous sauf un problème. Sauf si bien sûr mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Ce qui reste une possibilité. Parce que quoi que je fasse , il y a encore et toujours cette Costia. Mais j'y ai réfléchis et Lexa m'a avouer ne sortir avec personne. Donc théoriquement, cette fille n'est pas un problème.

Non, je me bat contre quelque chose de bien pire encore : son première amour. Celui qu'elle n'a jamais eu pour x raison mais dont elle est toujours éprise.

 **-La Terre appelle Clarke ?!**

 **-Tu as dis quelque chose ?**

 **-Et bha… tu es partie loin.**

 **-Désolée.**

 **-Clarke, je commence a m'inquiéter là.**

 **-Il n'y a rien de grave. Je te l'assure.**

Et je lui raconte tous, absolument tous dans tous les détails. Je fini mon récit par :

 **-Je l'aime.**

Alors, Raven me dit la chose la plus agaçante qui soit. Ça me met tellement en rage que je m'enfuie.

oOoOo

 _ **« Se n'est pas a moi que tu dois dire ça. »**_

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je m'assoie contre l'arbre creux et j'observe le ciel. La nuit est tomber depuis très longtemps déjà. Je commence a avoir froid. Après tous, l'hiver approche.

 _ **« Se n'est pas a moi que tu dois dire ça. »**_

Je fais tourner mon portable entre mes doigts. Mon palpitant bat beaucoup trop fort pour que tout ceci soit un rêve. S'en est même douloureux. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de ma calmer mais rien y fait.

 _ **« Se n'est pas a moi que tu dois dire ça. »**_

Pourquoi ce que ma dit Raven m'obsède a ce point. Et plus important encore pourquoi est-ce que je me suis enfuie ? Parce que j'ai eu envie de voir Lexa. Sauf que gros problème ! Je ne sais toujours pas où elle habite !

 _ **« Se n'est pas a moi que tu dois dire ça. »**_

J'ai d'abord vagabonder. Repensant a l'aveu que je venait de faire, j'aimais Lexa. J'avais prononcer tous haut ce que je savais depuis plusieurs semaine déjà. Et tous ce que Raven avait trouver a me dire c'est cette stupide phrase.

 _ **« Se n'est pas a moi que tu dois dire ça. »**_

Alors, je l'ai appeler. Convaincu que finalement Raven avait raison, il fallait que je lui dise. Elle avait une drôle de voix comme si elle était endormit. Ce qui ne serait pas si bizarre vu l'heure à laquelle j'ai appeler. Mais finalement je n'ai presque rien dis. Je me suis comporter comme une lâche.

 _ **« Se n'est pas a moi que tu dois dire ça. »**_

J'ai simplement raccrocher très vite prétextant que se n'était rien. J'imagine que Lexa doit me prendre pour une folle en ce moment. Mais c'est vrais, je suis folle. Totalement folle d'elle et ne pas pouvoir le lui dire me rends encore plus tarée !

*Lexa *

J'essaye de me convaincre que se n'était rien. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas a me rendormir. J'allume la lumière et prends mon portable. Je regarde ma liste d'appel. Son nom est bien là. Se n'était donc pas un rêve étrange.

J'ai comme un mauvais pré-sentiment mais en pire. Quel que chose est entrain de me dévorer de l'intérieur. C'est comme si j'étais entrain de la perdre de nouveau. Et tous ça à cause d'un coup de fil tardif qui ne voulait rien dire ?

Elle ne partirait pas de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me lève brusquement. Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis terrifier. La simple idée de la perdre me rend horriblement folle. Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Parce qu'elle n'a aucune raison de s'en aller. Mais elle pourrait s'éloigner de moi.

J'attrape le premier pantalon qui me tombe sous la main, j'enfile un débardeur et met une chemise à carreaux par dessus. Je passe dans la salle de bain, j'attache mes cheveux en un chignon peu élaborer et je descends.

Il fait noir, tous le monde dort. En même temps, il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin. Je m'assoie sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et je chausse mes botte. Les lasser est une vrais galère, mes mains ne cesse de trembler.

Je n'ai aucun raison de paniquer. N'est-ce pas ?

Je me redresse, prends manteau, écharpe et bonnet et je sors. Aussitôt une fumée blanche s'échappe de mes lèvre pour s'envoler vers l'infini. Je regarde le ciel qui est parfaitement dégager. On peut voir toutes les étoiles.

Où serais-je en ce moment si j'étais Clarke ?

J'inspire profondément et me laisse bercer par le moment. J'oublie toute l'appréhension qui m'habite mais aussi la fatigue. J'enfonce les écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Je m'ordonne à moi-même de me concentrer et se sont ces parole qui me mettent sur la voie.

 _ **Ah, ah when I was yong**_ ( _Ah, ah, quand j'étais jeune)_ \- (Je vénère celui ou celle qui a reconnue la chanson avec seulement ce premier vers!)

Porter par mon instinct, je me met à courir. Qu'importe la douleur physique et l'envie encore présente de sommeil. Je me précipite vers Clarke. Ma jambe est en feu tous comme mes poumons et j'ai l'impression que mon sang est en ébullition. Quand a mon cœur…

Mon cœur…

Je jurai qu'il n'a qu'un but, s'échapper de ma poitrine. Peut-être pour rejoindre ma belle blonde plus vite que moi.

 _ **And I can't fell no remorse**_ _(Et je ne peux pas avoir de remord)_

Je m'arrête devant le parc. J'ai un mal fou a respirer mais qu'importe. Je fais un pas en avant puis je m'arrête. Et si je me trompais ? Si elle n'était pas là ? Si toutes cette panique n'avait aucun sens ? Si j'étais juste entrain de devenir folle ?

Est-ce si grave ? Je veux dire la folie peut avoir du bon, non ?

Je met de nouveau un pied devant l'autre avec une appréhension gigantesque. Je fais une fixation sur mes chaussures qui avance presque seule. Je ne regarde pas devant moi. Je connais le chemin. J'ai juste a oublier ma raison et écouter tous le reste.

Je suis arriver. C'est un peut comme la roulette russe. Soit elle est là soit je me suis fourvoyer depuis le début. Je relève la tête. Et…

 _ **You've been on my mind, girl, since the flood**_ _(Tu occupe toutes mes pensées,chérie, depuis le déluge)_

Elle est là. Elle est vraiment là. Appuyer contre _notre_ arbre. Nous ne sommes pas revenue depuis dix ans. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai ici c'est celui de l'annonce imminente de son départ. Je retire l'écouteur de mon oreille gauche.

Je m'approche mais même une fois devant elle, elle ne me remarque pas. Alors, je m'installe au plus près d'elle. Nos bras se frôlent et enfin, enfin, enfin elle me regarde. Je me noie littéralement dans ce bleu parfait encore plus claire dans la nuit.

Elle prononce mon nom avec une pointe d'intérogation. Puis elle lève sa main vers moi. Sa paume se pose délicatement sur ma joue. Se contacte électrise entièrement mon corps. Elle clignent à plusieurs reprise des paupière puis elle me demande si je suis vraiment là.

D'abord, je ne comprends pas la profondeur de sa question. Mais elle fini par demander si elle rêve. Avant même que je ne puisse répondre, elle se redresse légèrement pour se mettre a genoux devant moi. Elle me fixe pendant une éternité.

La conclusion est la suivante : je suis réel. Je me moque doucement d'elle et lui demande si elle s'attendait a voir un fantôme. Elle me traite d'idiote. Je ris a son insulte qui n'en ai pas vraiment une. Son silence est étrange. Je m'apprête a lui demander ce qui se passe mais…

 _ **Heaven help the fool who falls in love**_ _(Que le paradis vienne en aide au fou qui tombe amoureux)_

Elle fait mourir mes parole en s'approchant un peu trop près. Je me recule en lui demandant ce qu'elle fait ou encore si elle se sent bien. Son regard a ce moment me fait oublier absolument tous. Jusqu'à ma propre raison.

Elle répète encore, encore et encore que je suis réel. Je ne comprends pas et fronce très légèrement les sourcilles. Elle pointe son indexe vers moi et le pose a l'endroit même ou des plis se sont former par mon geste d'incompréhension.

Son geste me fait défroncer tout de suite les sourcilles. Mais alors que je croyais qu'elle allait s'éloigner son visage reste a quelque centimètre de moi. Et sa main descends très légèrement pour se poser sur la monture de mes lunettes.

Elle me retire très lentement mes lunettes. Tous autour de moi devient flou. Tous sauf elle qui semble encore plus proche qu'avant. Elle referme les branches, je le sais parce que je l'entends pour rien au monde, je quitterais ses yeux.

Il doit me rester un minimum de conscience car je commence a demander :

 **-Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu…**

 **-Shhhhh.**

Elle pose plusieurs de ses doigts sur mes lèvres m'obligeant a me taire.

 _ **And you can't feel nothing small**_ _(Et tu ne te contente pas de petite chose)_

Elle retire ses doigts et se rapproche encore plus si c'est possible. Mes yeux dérivent et se pose sur ses lèvres. Comment veut-elle que je résiste quand elle est si proche de moi ? Et puis a quoi elle joue exactement ?

 **-Une dernière fois,** elle reprend d'une petite voix, **je veux que tu me le dise une dernière fois.**

Il y avait des millions de choses que je pouvais répondre a ça mais je choisi ces mots :

 **-Je suis réel.**

 **-Parfais.**

 **-Mais Cla…**

 **-Maintenant je vais t'embrasser.** (Au début, je voulais arrêter ce chapitre ici mais je me suis dis que se serait trop sadique…)

 _ **Honey, I love you**_ _(Chérie, je t'aime)_

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle vient de dire que déjà ses lèvres se pose sur les mienne. Merde ! Ce que ce contacte m'avait manquer ! Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que se soit comme ça ? Elle me prends toujours en traître.

Je n'ai rien vu venir. Elle avait des sentiments pour moi elle aussi. Vraiment ? De toute évidence, la réponse est oui. Mais dans ce cas, ça veut dire qu'on a encore perdu du temps. Du temps qu'on ne pourra jamais rattraper.

Elle commence a s'éloigner. Hors de question ! Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux, emmêle mes doigts parmi ses boucle et mordille sa lèvre avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Je l'entends soupirer d'aisance contre mes lèvre.

Le manque d'oxygène nous oblige a nous éloigner. Clarke pose doucement son front conte le miens. On reprends notre respiration et nos esprit en silence. Un léger rire et un magnifique sourire émane de ma belle blonde.

Je caresse sa joue, tout doucement, soudainement hésitante. Et si elle s'enfuyait ? Soyons honnête, ça me détruirait ! Elle me regarde dans les yeux lorsqu'elle dit :

 **-Merde ! S'était encore mieux que tous ce que j'imaginais.**

 **-Tu as vraiment un langage lamentable.**

Elle rit de nouveau puis s'approche pour de nouveau m'embrasser. Ce baiser est plus délicat, doux et sensuelle. J'allais me perdre entièrement dans ce qui m'avais été défendu si longtemps quand je comprends vraiment ce qu'elle vient juste de dire.

Je m'éloigne. Une moue boudeuse apparaît sur son visage. Elle essaye de nouveau de m'embrasser mais je tourne le visage et ses lèvres atterrissent sur ma joue.

 _ **You've been on my mind, girl, like a drug**_ _(Tu occupe mes pensée, chérie, comme une drogue)_

 **-Lexa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Comment ça mieux que** _ **tous**_ **ce que tu avais imaginer ?**

 **-Oh…**

Même dans le noir je peux voir qu'elle rougit. Elle se rapproche et alors que je suis sûr qu'elle va éviter la question en m'offrant un nouveau baiser, mais au dernier moment, elle se penche a mon oreille et m'avoue :

 **-Ça fait des semaines que j'en rêve.**

 **-Des semaines…**

 **-Hum hum… c'est pour ça que j'avais si peur que tu ne sois qu'un mirage.**

 **-Petite joueuse.**

 **-Quoi ?**

Je sourie en encadrant son visage de mes mains. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. C'est comme si elle me faisait l'amour avec simplement son regard. C'est divin. Je reprends, le cœur au bord du vide :

 **-J'ai dis : petite joueuse.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas…**

 **-Dès semaines… tu as tenu de simple semaines. Moi, des années. Je t'ai attendu un peu plus de dix ans pour être précise.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais…**

 **-C'est toi mon première amour. Ça toujours été toi.**

* Clarke *

Je n'arrive pas a croire ce que j'entends. Se n'est pas possible. Je suis sûrement encore en train de rêver. Je touche son visage comme pour me rassurer. Mais en même temps, chacun de mes songes semble si vrais alors pourquoi celui-ci serait-il différent.

Lexa attrape mes main et en place une au niveau de son cœur. Dieu qu'il bat vite ! Trop vite pour son bien. Automatiquement, je m'inquiète pour elle. Mon regard la quitte et se pose sur ma main qui ressens son palpitant. Elle place l'autre sur sa joue.

Ce geste m'oblige a relever les yeux. Elle me sourit et me dit :

 **-Je suis réel Clarke.**

Tous les doutes qui pouvait me rester s'envolent. Je ne vais pas me réveiller seule au milieu de mon lit. Je n'aurais pas envie de hurler. Parce que Lexa est devant moi et est dévorer par les même sentiments que les miens.

Si ça se n'est pas le bonheur alors, je veux bien être malheureuse tous les jours.

Soudain, elle se relève, faisant éclate ma petite bulle de bien être. Elle me tends une main en m'expliquant qu'on ne peut pas rester dehors. Je lui dis tout de suite que je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi et encore moins la quitter.

Elle m'informe qu'elle connaît un endroit alors sans hésiter, je la suis.

Je n'ai pas tout à fait suivie les conseils de Raven. Je n'ai pas dis a Lexa que je l'aimais. Du moins pas avec des mots. J'en ai encore peur mais c'est un début. De plus, je n'ai plus a avoir peur du spectre que représentait son première amour.

Je n'arrive toujours pas a croire que s'était moi depuis le début. Pourquoi ne ma l'a t-elle jamais dis ?

Il ne reste plus qu'une question sans réponse : qui est Costia ?

Je n'ai même pas remarquer que j'ai arrêter de marcher. Du moins pas avant que Lexa revienne sur ses pas pour m'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Elle prend délicatement ma main et m'oblige a la suivre.

Je décide simplement de profité du moment et d'oublier tous ce qui pourrait être une ombre. Je sens ses doigts se resserrer un peu plus sur les miens. Je lève les yeux et reconnais l'immeuble ou travaillait son père.

J'étais venu la chercher ici un nombre incalculable de fois.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on fait ici, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre une des porte qui n'était pas fermer a clef. Tout est aménager comme un studio et c'est magnifique.

 **-C'est ici que je me cache quand j'ai besoin d'être seule. Tous le monde ignore pour cet endroit même Lincoln alors…**

 **-Je ne dirais rien.**

 **-Merci.**

Elle se dirige ensuite vers un placard et me propose un tee-shirt XXL et un short pour pyjamas. Elle me propose de me changer dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je ressort elle s'est changer elle aussi et attends sur le lit. Je l'a rejoint et on s'allonge.

Je me cale contre elle et demande :

 **-Dis le une dernière fois avant que je ne m'endorme.**

 **-Je suis réel Clarke.**

Je me sens sourire. Je ressert mes bras autour d'elle, j'écoute la respiration calme de Lexa et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je m'endors en étant complètement apaiser et sereine.

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus et que le moment Clexa vous a satisfait !****

 ** **Note n°1 :**** ** **La chanson est celle The Lumineers – Ophelia. o_O****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	12. Se n'était pas un rêve

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **J'hésitait entre poster aujourd'hui ou demain mais MaraCapucin m'a convaincu pour ce soir donc : TA-DAM!**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Il était une fois le Clexa dans un monde de bisounours remplit de guimauves toutes tendre, de paillette, d'arc-en-ciel et de licornes…**

 **Profitez bien de ce chapitre 100 % Clexa ! (D'accord, 99 % il y a une intervention d'Abby...)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :) (Et puis ça met de bonne humeur!)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! (Il commence a y en avoir du monde mine de rien…)**

 **Pour les reviews, je sais que je vous réponds toujours en MP mais j'ai encore envie de vous dire un grand MERCI ! Je vous adore ! :D**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

XII - Se n'était pas un rêve

* Lexa *

Je suis encore entre rêve et réalité lorsque je me retrouve persuader que quelque chose ne va pas. Premièrement, je suis sur que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Je ferme toujours mes volet, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Deuxième je ne suis pas non plus avec Costia. Il n'y a pas son odeur.

Non ce qui m'embaume est bien plus délicat. C'est un mélange d'agrumes et de cerises.

Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai peur que dès que se sera fait, tous disparaisse a commencer par cette sensation de bien être. J'ai la douce illusion que Clarke est a mes côté. S'était un si beau rêve…

Ma jambe me lance un peu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fournit un effort, comme de courir. Mais je ne ferais jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Courir… c'est comme de me condamné moi même a un séjour à l'hôpital.

Les médecins ont été claire, ils tolèrent la boxe mais la course à pieds, plus jamais.

J'essaie de mouvoir ma jambe pour ne plus sentir cette désagréable sensation. Mais je suis incapable de bouger. Il y a comme un poids sur moi. Quelque chose qui ressemble a un corps.

Cette fois, s'en est trop ! Se n'est définitivement pas normal ! J'ouvre grand mes yeux. Ils sont immédiatement éblouit par le soleil qui est en plus refléter par quelque chose. Je met un peu de temps a m'adapter a la luminosité ambiante. Puis je remarque que ce qui me brûle les yeux n'est rien d'autre que des cheveux blond.

J'arrête de respirer pendant une seconde ou peut-être deux. Puis je réalise enfin que se n'était pas un rêve. En même temps, moi faire un rêve…

Clarke est vraiment là. Où du moins elle est quelque part derrière ce rideau de boucle blonde. Je prends entre mes doigts plusieurs de ses mèches et les soulève pour découvrir son visage endormit. Elle semble terriblement paisible. J'en suis presque jalouse.

Comment peut-on aussi bien dormir ? Avec cette question, je réalise que je n'ai fais aucun cauchemar. Comme la première fois où je me suis endormis près d'elle d'ailleurs.

Je remarque alors que ses bras sont tous emmêler autour de mon corps. Elle est à moitié sur le ventre et à moitié sur son côté droit. Sa jambe gauche est poser sur la mienne. Toute cette configuration explique la raison pour laquelle je suis incapable de bouger. Elle est complètement avachit sur moi !

Le problème c'est que je ne peux vraiment pas rester dans cette position. Je commence a avoir vraiment trop mal. J'essaye de m'échapper en me contorsionnant. Mais rien n'y fait ! Elle s'accroche a moi comme a un stupide mollusque a son rocher ! Attention, je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle ressemblait a ces horrible chose gluante et répugnante. Non, Clarke est magnifique. Elle a juste le même acharnement et une capacité peu commune a me tenir au plus près d'elle.

Je soupire, réalisant que je vais être obliger de la réveiller. Se n'est pas ce que je veux. Elle est tellement adorable a ce moment précis.

Je m'approche de son visage et appui mes lèvres sur sa joue. Elle grogne légèrement, luttant pour rester endormie. Je sourie devant ses mimiques à tomber. Mais se n'est pas le moment de faiblir. Je n'attends donc pas plus longtemps avant mon second assaut. Je l'embrasse tous doucement, presque timidement sur les lèvres.

Elle choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux. Je m'éloigne en lui souriant.

 **-Lexa ?**

Je vois qu'elle doute de ma présence comme j'ai pu douter de la sienne il y a un instant. Je lui caresse doucement la joue en lui disant :

 **-Je te l'avais bien dis, non ? Je suis réel.**

Une multitude d'éclat se succède en un éclair dans ses yeux. Elle réalise doucement que tout ce qu'on a dit et fait cette nuit était vraiment arriver.

Elle agrippe soudainement ma nuque et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa deuxième main se ballade au niveau de mes côtes. Elle remonte et s'arrête juste avant de toucher ma poitrine.

Je suis a bout de souffle, j'essaye de m'éloigner mais elle ressert sa prise sur mon cou en emmêlant ses doigts avec les mèches de cheveux rebelle qui se sont échapper de mon chignon. Sa main remonte et dans un geste ample, elle détache mes cheveux.

Perdu dans ce moment, embrouiller par mes sensations, j'oublie mon besoin vitale de respirer. Je demande l'accès a sa bouche de bout de ma langue. Je frôle ses lèvres. Dès qu'elle me donne l'accès un duel sans merci s'engage pour savoir qui domine le baiser devenu fiévreux.

Mais comme très souvent depuis qu'elle est revenu et quand il s'agit d'elle et moi, je l'a laisse gagner. Oui, je l'a laisse prendre le contrôle de cet échange merveilleux. Elle me dépouille totalement de ma raison.

Sa main près de ma poitrine commence a descendre avant de se glisser sous mon tee-shirt. Je me redresse vivement, stop subitement le baiser pour qu'elle arrête son geste d'investigation. Le visage de Clarke est marquer par l'incompréhension. Je m'en veux d'avoir agit aussi instinctivement. Mais je ne peux pas retourner en arrière et ce qui est fait est fait. Elle demande d'une petite voix, marquer par l'inquiétude :

 **-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?**

 **-Non. Tu es parfaite.**

 **-Mais alors qu'est-ce que…**

Je fais mourir la fin de sa question avec un baiser plus doux qu'une caresse. Elle ne comprend pas encore à quel point, moi, je suis imparfaite. Elle ne peut pas savoir que mon corps est terriblement abîmé, marqué par des cicatrices. J'ai arrêter sa main juste avant qu'elle ne rencontre une des mes balafres. J'ai pris peur ce qui est sûrement idiot. Je m'éloigne de ses lèvres et murmure :

 **-On a tout notre temps.**

 **-On en a déjà tellement perdu…**

 **-Peut-être mais je ne compte plus te laisser t'éloigner de moi.**

 **-Tu m'as vraiment attendu pendant tous ce temps ?**

 **-Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?**

* Clarke *

Lexa répond a ma question par une autre. Normalement, je déteste ça. Mais celle-ci sonne comme une déclaration. C'est a ce moment précis que je réalise que mes sentiments pour elle sont presque fade par rapport a l'intensité des siens.

Est-ce pour cette raison qu'elle est si méfiante ?

Elle a peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un espèce de jeu bizarre et sadique pour moi. Pourtant, se n'est pas le cas. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la rassurer. Je ne sais juste pas comment m'y prendre.

Au fond, elle a raison. Je ne suis qu'une petite joueuse. Je ne lui ai résister que quelque petites semaines. Alors qu'elle, elle m'a attendu pendant plus de dix ans. A sa place, je lui aurait sauter dessus dès son retour. Mais il est vrais que ça manque horriblement de classe. Et, ça ne prouve qu'une chose une fois de plus, le respect qu'elle a pour moi et l'intensité disproportionner de ses sentiments pour moi.

Elle m'a attendu. Encore et encore.

J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment elle a pu rester impassible pendant les deux dernier mois. Quoi que maintenant que j'y réfléchis, il y avait ces regards. Ils n'ont plus du tout la même signification maintenant que je sais avoir une place particulière dans son cœur.

Je repense a celui qu'on a échanger au Tondc. Celui qui a débloquer ma mémoire. Je me perds dans ce merveilleux souvenir.

Soudain Lexa se redresse, aussitôt, j'attrape son poignet et demande un peu paniquer :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Je suis terrifier a l'idée qu'elle s'enfuie après mon geste de tout à l'heure. Je crois que je me suis trop laisser emporter par le moment. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me repousser si violemment.

 **-Je me lève.**

 **-Non, non hors de question.**

Je m'assoie pour pouvoir l'embrasser et j'ajoute d'une toute petite voix :

 **-Tu reste avec moi.**

 **-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller très loin.**

 **-Quel distance ?**

 **-Tu vois la cuisine.**

Je plisse les yeux évaluant le nombre de pas qui me séparait d'elle. C'est inconcevable ! Je fais "non" de la tête en reprenant :

 **-Trop loin.**

 **-Clarke, s'il te plaît…**

Je lui fais mes yeux de chien battu et je vois sa volonté s'effriter lentement. J'ai un super pouvoir sur elle ! Je sais que c'est déloyale mais je veux qu'elle reste avec moi. Dans ce lit et au creux de mes bras. Elle soupire avant de dire :

 **-Je déteste quand tu fais ces yeux là.**

 **-Alors reste.**

Sans crier garde, de la tristesse se dessine sur son visage. Je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire pour provoquer une telle réaction. Elle dessert mes doigts de mon poignet, amène ma main près de sa bouche et embrasse délicatement la paume de ma main. Je crois fondre de bonheur. Ses gestes sont toujours tellement tendre, habité par la douceur. Comme si elle avait peur de casser quelque chose en moi. Mais quoi ?

 **-J'ai besoin de marcher.**

Cette phrase vient de nul part. Je fronce les sourcilles ne comprenant pas l'importance capital de ce dégourdir les jambes. Surtout maintenant ! Elle caresse ma joue. Je m'appuie un peu plus sur elle pour approfondir le contacte. Elle ajoute :

 **-Ma jambe me fait un peu mal.**

 **-Merde ! Je suis tellement désolée. Je… j'avais oublier. Je suis une idiote et…**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-… je comprendrai si tu m'en veux ou si tu ne veux plus…**

 **-CLARKE !**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Se n'est pas grave.**

Il y a tellement plus dans ses mots. Est-ce que s'est toujours comme ça ? Elle dit quelque chose de banal mais en réalité ça a une importance capital. En faite, cette fois, ça me déstabilise entièrement. Après la panique du moment vient l'inquiétude. Le "un peu" me paraît de trop dans sa phrase. Et si s'était grave…

 **-Donc, comme je suis condamné a passer un peu de temps debout. Tu veux un petit déjeuner maison ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Clarke. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Ça arrive bien plus souvent que tu ne l'imagine. Sauf que d'habitude je me lève tout de suite et je ne suis en aucun cas distraite par une jolie blonde.**

 **-Jolie ?**

Elle sourit a ma question avant de poser très vite, trop vite un baiser sur mes lèvres puis de me répondre :

 **-Magnifique même.**

Cette fois, elle se lève me laissant seule avec un sourire béa et les joues coloré de rouge. Qui prends des couleurs a un compliment si banal ?

* Lexa *

Lorsque je me lève, je remarque tout de suite que mes pieds ne sont pas stable sur le sol. Je dois lutter pour ne pas tomber lamentablement sur mon lit. Ce qui finirait d'inquiéter Clarke définitivement et c'est hors de question.

Je me dirige donc tant bien que mal vers la cuisine. Je regarde dans le frigo, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Je jette donc mon dévolu sur les pommes.

Je commence par les épluchés avant de les couper grossièrement en dé. Je met une cuillère a soupe de citron avant de m'armer d'une poêle. Je fais fondre un morceau de beurre avant d'y mettre les pommes. Je laisse cuire pendant dix minutes avant d'ajouter un verre d'eau puis j'attends qu'elle s'évapore. Pour finir, j'ajoute beaucoup de cannelle et un peu de curry.

Je fais glisser les pommes dans deux bols en part égale et mets le tout sur un plateau avec en plus deux café et une boîte de céréales.

J'apporte le petit déjeuner improviser sur le lit où Clarke est rester en observant tous mes gestes. Je m'installe à côté d'elle en lui tendant son bol. Elle me regarde avec intensité pendant une éternité sans ne jamais prendre le récipient contenant les pommes de mes mains.

Ayant suivie tous ses regard, je comprends où est le problème aussi je dis :

 **-C'est normal si je boite.**

 **-La dernière fois qu'on a dormit ensemble ça n'est pas arriver.**

 **-La dernière fois, je n'avais pas couru.**

 **-Pourquoi courir si tu sais que ça te met dans cet état ?**

 **-Pour toi.**

Et c'est vrais. Je ne l'aurai fais pour personne d'autre. Je vois sa mâchoire légèrement tomber. Je repose le bol sur le plateau et je m'explique :

 **-Tu m'as tellement fais peur avec cet appel. S'était comme si tu me disais au revoir à nouveau.**

 **-Pas du tout ! Je… je n'arrivais juste pas a trouver les mots pour ça,** dit elle en nous pointant alternativement du doigt.

 **-Oui, maintenant je le sais mais sur le coup s'était trop bizarre.**

 **-Je suis désolée.**

 **-Ne le sois pas. Toi et moi j'en rêve depuis longtemps. Il est hors de question de gâcher ce moment.**

 **-Par quoi ?**

 **-Le remord par exemple.**

Elle me sourit tous doucement en me tendant la main. Je l'a saisis et glisse mes doigts entre les siens.

 **-Je peux te poser une dernière question ? Une que je vais certainement regretter ?**

Je hoche la tête. Mais au dernier moment, je dis très vite avant elle :

 **-Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laisser me toucher ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas… comment tu savais ?**

 **-Je suis désolée si j'ai tous gâcher. Mais, je te l'ai dis. On a tous notre temps.**

 **-Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose.**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Et en plus ça te fais peur. Je ne veux pas que tu ai peur quand tu es avec moi…**

 **-C'est adorable Clarke mais…**

 **-Ne me dis pas que c'est impossible.**

 **-J'allais seulement dire qu'il me fallait du temps. Depuis cinq ans, je vis avec une ombre derrière moi. Et, que je le veuilles ou non, elle m'angoisse.**

Clarke cligne des paupières un nombre incalculable de fois. Comme si elle prenait conscience de quelque chose. Je sais que je suis sur un terrain glissant donc je change de sujet :

 **-Il y a une chose que je ne veux pas moi aussi quand on est ensemble.**

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Que tu meurs de faim !**

Je fini ma phrase en lui tendant son bol, qu'elle prend enfin. Victoire ! Elle éclate de rire avant de me regarder comme elle seule sait le faire. Elle prend un culière et engloutit une première boucher. Son visage s'éclaircit. Elle demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce que s'est ? C'est super bon !**

 **-Je ne crois pas que ça ai un nom. Mais c'est principalement de la pomme.**

 **-Il faut qu'on trouve un nom,** commence t-elle la bouche pleine, **ça ne peut pas être aussi bon et ne pas avoir de nom.**

 **-Curyomnel ?**

 **-Non. On dirait un nom de virus genre salmonelle.**

 **-Tu vas me laisser chercher toute seule ?**

 **-Je mange !**

 **-En faite, tu es un vrais estomac sur pattes. D'abord les croissants et maintenant c'est "pomme dorée".**

 **-Golden Globe !**

 **-On parle cinéma maintenant ?**

 **-Non, non tu n'as pas compris. On reprends le nom de cette récompense en changeant le "Globe" par "Apple". Donc ça nous donne Golden Apple.**

 **-D'accord…**

 **-Tu n'as pas l'ai convaincu.**

 **-J'ai juste eu du mal a suivre ton raisonnement.**

 **-Que veux-tu mon esprit est impénétrable !**

Elle fini sa phrase en m'embrassant juste au coin de mes lèvres. Puis elle jette de nouveau son dévolu sur les toute nouvellement nommer Golden Apple. Je fini donc moi aussi de manger mes pommes et réalise que je pourrai très vite m'habituer a ce genre de matinée.

* Clarke *

Je viens à peine de finir mon café que déjà Lexa est debout, plateau en main. Elle dépose la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Elle fait couler l'eau avant de se tourner vers moi.

 **-Tu devrais peut-être appeler Abby. Pour éviter qu'elle s'inquiète.**

 **-Et tu me dis ça maintenant parce que ?**

 **-Je voudrai éviter qu'elle débarque ici avec un charre d'assaut et toutes les forces de police de la ville.**

J'éclate de rire, réalisant que se serait toute à fait le genre de ma mère. Lexa grimasse et coupe l'eau. Je bondit alors hors du lit en silence et m'approche furtivement de ma brune aux yeux vert. Une fois que je suis assez près, je l'entour de mes bras et pose mes mains sur son ventre. Elle sursaute juste un peu a mon contacte preuve que j'ai été plus que discrète. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et susurre a son oreille :

 **-Dois-je lui dire que j'ai passer une merveilleuse nuit avec la fille la plus merveilleuse qui soit ?**

 **-Évitons. Je tiens a ma vie.**

 **-Et si j'ajoute qu'on a juste dormis ?**

 **-C'est…**

Je repose mes talons au sol. Perdant mes centimètres et je suis juste devant son cou que j'embrasse. Un hoquet de surprise s'empare du corps de Lexa avant qu'elle ne penche la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche mon épaule. Elle m'offre un magnifique terrain de jeu. Et, je ne me prive pas de poser mes lèvres sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Influencer par mes douce attaque elle fini sa phrase :

 **-… négociable.**

 **-Négociable, hein.**

Elle se retourne brusquement et me pousse jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre le plan de travail. Elle glisse sa main dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle est encore mouiller et pleine de mousse. Elle rapproche son visage et alors que je m'attendais a un échange violent après ce retournement de situation. Elle fait exactement le contraire.

Je crois que c'est le baiser le plus doux mais aussi le plus passionnel, qu'elle m'aie offert.

Je sens mes jambes trembler. Je suis presque sûr qu'elles vont me lâcher. Je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle de mon corps de la sort à cause d'un simple baiser. Lexa devine mon déséquilibre. Elle me plaque un peu plus contre le plan de travail et sa main qui n'est pas occuper avec mes cheveux vient se glisser sous mes fesse.

A ce moment précis, je crois qu'il est plus juste de dire qu'on es complètement avachit sur cette espace qui a pour fonction première la cuisine.

Je suis en train de me perdre dans ce moment qui frôle la perfection. Alors que je ne pensais pas pouvoir être prise de nouveau au dépourvu, elle cale une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Ma respiration se coupe momentanément. J'abandonne et me laisse gagner par le désir qui me consume.

Elle appuie ses lèvres en plusieurs baisers sur ma mâchoire, puis sur ma joue. Je sens ensuite son souffle près de mon oreille et elle me confit :

 **-Tu ne peux pas toujours gagner.**

Puis elle se retourne et comme si de rien n'était, recommence a faire la vaisselle. Dans ma tête c'est genre Tchernobyl mais en pire. Ma mâchoire est tomber quelque part au niveau de mes genoux. Putain ! Elle m'a complètement dominer sur ce coup là.

Comment elle a fait pour ne pas déraper ? Pour s'arrêter ?

J'ai l'impression de devenir folle et elle, elle fait tranquillement la vaisselle !

* Lexa *

Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. NE PAS SE RETOURNER !

Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'elle s'éloigne, sinon je vais craquer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis totalement dépendante d'elle. Ce qui est vrais… mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache ! Pas encore… c'est trop tôt.

Je cherche une bonne raison de l'éloigner malgré mon cerveau embrouiller. Quand ça fait tilt. Je dis alors calmement, comme si je n'étais pas entrain d'exploser de l'intérieur :

 **-Tu ne devais pas appeler Abby ?**

* Clarke *

Non mais c'est pas vrais ça ! Comment elle fait ? Elle pourrait presque faire pâlir de jalousie Stoïque dans Dragons. Je fais une moue boudeuse, consciente que ça ne sert a rien. Parce qu'elle ne me voit pas. Je reste planter derrière elle, espérant qu'elle se retourne.

Au bout de cent vingt très longue secondes je soupire et fini par dire :

 **-Si, tu as raison.**

Je m'éloigne pour prendre mon portable et m'installe sur le canapé pour commencer l'appel. J'attends que ma mère décroche et pendant ce temps, je me perds dans mes pensées. De toute évidence, Lexa a raison. Cette fois c'est elle qui a gagner. Mais si la laisser prendre le dessus m'offre un tel moment de passion alors il va falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement à perdre plus souvent. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vécu de plus exaltant que ce baiser.

 **-Clarke ?! Mais où es-tu ? Je suis morte d'inquiétude ! Tu n'as pas vu tous mes messages ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Maman…**

 **-Ne sort pas des "maman" comme si tu était agacée. C'est moi qui le suis ! Tu as disparu Clarke. Laisser un mot ou envoyer un sms c'est trop demander ?**

 **-Je suis désolée. Je suis partie sur un coup de tête et après…**

Je jette un coup d'œil furtif vers Lexa qui est entrain d'essuyer les bols. Même là, je la trouve splendide.

 **-Et après, jeune fille ?**

 **-Après, j'ai été distraite.**

 **-Je n'arrive pas a le croire.**

 **-Maman ?**

 **-Non mais je n'arrive pas a le croire ! Petite cachottière.**

 **-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parle ?**

 **-Tu es avec un garçon. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais un petit ami ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-C'est qui ? Je le connais ?**

 **-Non maman, arrête. Se n'est pas ça du tout.**

 **-La dernière fois que tu as été "distraite" s'était quand tu as commencer a sortir avec Wells.**

 **-Maman…**

 **-Oui, je sais. Plus jamais. On en parle plus jamais de ce petit con.**

 **-Attention, tu deviens vulgaire.**

 **-C'est mon devoir de mère de l'être. Il a briser ton petit cœur. Donc si se n'est pas un "garçon". Tu es avec qui ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel réalisant qu'elle ne me crois pas du tout. Elle est persuader que je suis avec un mec.

 **-Lexa. Je suis avec Lexa.**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec "Lexa" ?**

Je l'embrasse, la câline et essaye de lui dire que je l'aime.

 **-Elle m'a rejoint après que je l'ai appeler.**

 **-Laisse-moi deviner ! Rayes t'as encore dit quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas entendre.**

 **-Tu sais quoi maman, je vais bien. Tu es rassurer donc je vais raccrocher et tu vas aller sauver une ou deux vie.**

 **-Okay, à plus tard ma chérie. Et bonjour à "Lexa".**

 **-A plus tard.**

Je raccroche et lorsque je lève les yeux Lexa est juste devant moi. Je lui tends la main, elle la saisit tous de suite. Je la tire alors vers moi et elle se retrouve obliger d'être assise sur mes genoux. Je joue un peu avec ses cheveux. J'adore ses cheveux ! J'essaye d'oublier son regard brûlant sur ma peau. Je dis en fixant ma main entrain de s'emmêler autour de plusieurs mèches :

 **-Pas d'attaque de charre d'assaut pour aujourd'hui.**

 **-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**

Je hausse les épaules en murmurant un tout petit :

 **-Rien.**

Je l'imagine aisément arquer un sourcille a cet horrible mensonge. On ne peut pas faire moins convainquant. Sa main droite vient caresser ma joue avant que ses doigts ne glisse sous mon menton avec ce geste, son pouce se retrouve sur mes lèvres. Je relève les yeux et elle me demande :

 **-S'il te plaît, ne me mens pas.**

La fragilité dans sa voix lorsqu'elle prononce ces quelque mot m'ébranle au plus haut point. Mon corps entier frissonne et mon petit cœur se déchire un peu. Je reprends alors un peu maladroitement :

 **-Je ne voulais pas dire "rien" comme "rien". Mais plutôt "rien" comme "rien d'important".**

 **-Dis-moi comme même.**

 **-D'accord…**

Je prends une forte inspiration avant de sauter dans le vide sans être sûre de trouver un filet à la fin de mon périple.

 **-Ma mère… elle pense que je sors avec un garçon.**

 **-Oh…**

 **-Et que je t'utilise pour me couvrir.**

 **-Je vois…**

 **-Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je sors avec un idiot alors que c'est avec la plus jolie fille de cette fichu planète que je le fais.**

Je vois Lexa écarquiller les yeux puis sourire tout timidement. Elle demande :

 **-On sort ensemble ?**

 **-Bha, c'est ce que je…**

 **-Comme dans tu es ma petite amie et je suis la tienne ?**

 **-Oui, enfin… pourquoi tu semble en douter ?**

 **-Je ne doute pas de** _ **nous**_ **c'est juste que…**

Elle semble hésiter a finir sa phrase. Je l'embrasse donc pour l'encourager. Quand je m'éloigne, je remarque qu'elle a fermer les yeux. Je glisse de nouveau ma main dans ses cheveux et les lui ébouriffe en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 **-Ne fais pas ça Clarke ! Déjà qu'ils sont dans un état lamentable alors si tu y mets ton grain de sel, ça ne va pas le faire.**

 **-Tu as raison. Excuse-moi.**

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue, en lui demandant :

 **-Parle-moi.**

 **-Tu sais que je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne. Ça me fait juste bizarre. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'y habituer très vite !**

Elle conclut sa phrase en me volant un baiser. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je me frapperais bien le front en me traitant d'idiote ! Elle n'est jamais sortit avec personne ! Donc elle n'a jamais franchis le cap non plus. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle a eu une réaction disproportionner toute à l'heure. Elle a du me trouver horriblement presser et terriblement audacieuse. Elle mérite que je la traite comme une Reine et moi, je foire dès le début. Je crains un max !

oOoOo

On s'est poser devant un film : Il était temps. J'ai donc apprit que Lexa était une fervente admiratrice du voyage dans le temps. Elle fait tous un tas de théories sur le sujet.

Je me suis allonger sur ses cuisse pendant toutes la durée du film et elle, elle n'a pas arrêter de plonger ses doigts dans mes mèches blonde. C'est divinement agréable.

Je crois que si je m'étais laisser porter par le moment, j'aurai pu m'endormir. Mais je ne voulais plus perdre une seule seconde avec elle. Le film est presque fini lorsqu'elle brise le silence :

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Je… je vais être absente le reste des vacances.**

 **-Quoi ?!**

Je me redresse subitement et dis très vite :

 **-Se n'est pas possible ça ! On est mardi et il reste encore toutes une semaine après. Je ne veux pas passer une semaine et demi sans toi !**

 **-Tu aurais préférer que je t'envoie un sms une fois dans l'avion ?**

 **-Un avion ? Pourquoi un avion ? Tu vas où exactement ?**

 **-En Floride, à Miami pour être plus précise. Les grands-parents d'une amie mon invitée, il y a de ça six mois déjà.**

 **-C'est nul. Enfin, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que tu vas me manquer.**

 **-Comme je l'ai dis hier : petite joueuse.**

 **-Arrête Lexa. Je suis sérieuse.**

 **-Moi aussi. Tu m'as manquer pendant plus de la moitié de ma vie. Tu devrais survivre une semaine et demi.**

 **-Je déteste quand tu as raison.**

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Ça y est le Clexa est installer et il est là pour trèèèèèès longtemps ! :)****

 ** **Note n°1 :**** ** **J'ai parler très vite de Dragons. C'est un chef d'œuvre ce dessin animée !****

 ** **Note n°2 : Le film " Il était temps" est sortie en 2013 et c'est une très belle histoire d'amour. En plus, il y a Rachel McAdams...****

 ** **Note n°3 : J'ai vraiment eu une conversation du genre sur les "Golden Apple" avec une amie mais ça a durer beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps! ;)****

 **Sinon vous avez regarder l'épisode 5? Pour une fois que je peux le visionner le vendredi! *I'm so happy!* Personnellement, j'ai arrêter de respirer pendant tous l'épisode, je ne sais pas comment je peux encore être en vie... si quelqu'un veut en parler, n'hésitez pas! :)**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	13. Absence et Silence

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui d'abord parce qu'il est fini (bha oui, c'est mieux!). Mais aussi parce que je viens de découvrir mon emploie du temps de la semaine… si vous n'avez pas de nouvelle de moi c'est prochain jours, ne vous inquiéter pas où peut-être que si… enfin bref, je vais être noyer par le travail ! J'espère vraiment pouvoir vous mettre un chapitre mercredi comme promis mais si ça n'arrive pas, je m'en excuse dès maintenant !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Le chapitre est entièrement construit autour du point de vue de Clarke. Je ne vous en dis pas beaucoup plus...**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! (Il y en a de plus en plus…)**

 **Sinon, je remercie encore plus particulièrement la généralissime Canary (oui, elominnie, je parle bien de toi!) avec qui j'ai des conversation vraiment géniale depuis le début ! Mais aussi MaraCapucin, Heda Tam, Juju8, fandedelena, chaa1707, Lea kom triku avec qui j'ai partager tout plein de MP. Mais aussi je te l'ai déjà dis mais tes mots m'ont vraiment toucher !**

 **(J'espère que je n'ai oublier personne!)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

XIII - Absence et Silence

* Clarke *

C'est a n'y plus rien comprendre. Voilà cinq jours que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de Lexa. Cinq foutu jours ! Rien. Pas un seul petit sms. C'est le silence complet depuis mercredi.

J'ai relu notre conversation encore et encore. Si j'ai été maladroite sur un des denier message, je ne vois pas lequel.

Du coup, je crois que je n'ai jamais été a la fois si heureuse et si angoisser de reprendre les cours. Je savais que Lexa représentait un mystère a elle toute seule. Mais je pensais qu'on avait avancer. Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait bien…

Bordel, elle me doit une explication !

Je suis dans notre salle de cours, il est presque neuf heure et toujours pas de Lexa. J'ai envie de me frapper la tête plusieurs fois contre mon bureau et de pleurer aussi…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Je commencer sérieusement a m'inquiéter là !

Le prof entrer, il discute un peu avec nous de nos vacances puis commence à faire l'appel et il y a le moment fatidique où il dit :

 **-O'Lieurs ? Ah oui, non, c'est vrais j'avais oublier : absente.**

 **-C'est quoi ce bordel,** je demande tout bas en serrant les dents.

Comment ça : c'est vrais j'avais oublier ? Comment il peut en savoir plus que moi sur la situation ? Dès que je me pose cette question, la réponse me semble terriblement logique : Lincoln ! Il faut que je demande ce qui ce passe a son frère.

Le cours passe a une lenteur déconcertant. J'ai fait une fixation sur l'horloge. Je suis sûre que quelqu'un la trafiquer pour que les secondes soit beaucoup plus lente que d'habitude. Je joue avec mon crayon qui tape a un rythme effaner ma table. Plusieurs de mes camarade de classe me lance des regard noir mais j'en ai rien a faire.

Après tous, eux, ils s'en foute. Je suis entrain de devenir folle et ils ne remarquent rien.

La pause, enfin ! Il était temps ! Un peu plus et j'allais arracher le téléphone du mur pour prendre lui voler son fil et pouvoir m'évader de la classe par la fenêtre. Je me rue dehors en un temps record, Usain Bolt n'a qu'a bien se tenir, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Une fois dans le couloir, je me rends stratégiquement jusque dans la cafétéria qui est noir de monde. Je plisse les yeux pour repérer celui que je veux voir depuis un peu plus d'une heure. J'aperçois O et juste à côté, son petit ami. Bingo ! Je serpente entre la marré d'adolescences, malheureusement je ne suis pas encore Moïse ! J'arrive enfin devant le couple.

 **-Hey Clarke ! Tu as passer de bonne vacances ?**

 **-Bonjour Clarke.**

 **-Salut. Dis Lincoln, elle est où ta sœur ?**

 **-Genre,** me coupe Octavia, **tu as vue comment elle vient de me snober ? J'ai passer de bonne vacances, merci O et toi ? Oh mais excellente, merci de le demander Clarke.**

 **-J'ai passer de bonne vacance, merci O,** je reprend mot pour mot en mode robot. **Et maintenant, je sais que les tiennes étaient "excellente". Donc Lincoln, elle est où ta sœur ?**

 **-Pas encore rentrer.**

 **-Elle est encore à Miami ?**

Lincoln affiche un air choquer a la fin de ma question. Il demande peu sur de lui :

 **-Elle t'a dit qu'elle était à Miami ?**

 **-Oui, chez les grands-parents d'une amie.**

Il me pointe du doigt en ouvrant un peu trop la mâchoire pour faire comprendre qu'il était vraiment en état de choc. Il se tourne vers sa petite amie et bouge ses lèvre pour dire silencieusement un truc du genre : elle sait. Et O répond en un hochement de tête puis elle me fixe en plissant les yeux. Je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose pour nous deux. Enfin, s'il y a toujours un nous deux.

 **-Je vois,** il déglutit. **Et bien, Grande Ma' a appeler hier soir. Apparemment, Lex' a trouver le moyen d'agacer et/ou d'énerver Cruella, encore. Je ne connais pas les détails mais ma sœur s'est retrouver sans portable. Et, hier, elle a rater son avion, encore.**

Lincoln gratte l'arrière de son crâne rasé. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage quand il dit :

 **-Alex est vraiment irrécupérable.**

 **-Attends une seconde. Si elle devait revenir hier soir pourquoi cette "Cruella" ne lui a pas rendu son portable ?**

Et aussi c'est qui cette tarée avec le surnom de la méchant Disney qui m'empêche de communiquer avec ma petite amie ?!

 **-Oh,** il rit avant de continuer, **parce que Ella l'a mit dans une jolie petite boîte qui est arriver samedi a la maison.**

J'ai un rire nerveux. Il se fiche de moi. Se n'est pas possible. Je demande :

 **-C'est une blague ?**

 **-Non ! Lex' se fait toujours avoir. Pourtant, elle devrait le savoir depuis le temps. Ella déteste les portables. Je me demande comme même avec qui elle parlait pour oublier cette règle…**

Je ne sais plus trop si je dois rire ou pleurer de la situation. Peut-être les deux ! Non mais elle se prend pour qui cette Ella ? Mais au moins maintenant, je sais que se n'était pas moi le problème. Je m'informe :

 **-Elle revient quand du coup ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas trop, dans la semaine.**

 **-"Dans la semaine" ?!**

Putain mais ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! Je vois O sourire de ma réaction et communiquer de nouveau silencieusement avec Lincoln. Un truc du genre : je te l'avais dis. Mais je n'en suis pas sur. Et de toute façon, elle lui dirait quoi ? Je m'apprête a l'interroger sur cette échange que j'ai surpris quand j'entends hurler :

 **-CK !**

Je me fige pendant une fraction de seconde. Un frisson me parcourt de part en part. Puis brusquement, je me retourne, plaque ma main sur la bouche de Monty en disant :

 **-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**

Jasper intervient tout de suite, tel un chevalier. Il m'ordonne de lâcher son meilleur ami, ce que je fais en lui lançant un regard noir. Bien-sûr, je le regret tous de immédiatement.

 **-Vous savez qu'on a une célébrité parmi nous ?**

 **-Monty, je te déteste !**

 **-Rayes est toujours dans le coin ?**

C'est ça, change de sujet ça vaut mieux si tu tiens a ta vie. Traite !

 **-Elle part demain. Et, heureusement ! Ma maison ne va pas la supporter un jour de plus…**

Monty éclate de rire. Je devine alors que Raven lui a parler de nos bataille épique entre nous trois. Elle est vraiment irrécupérable, il faut toujours qu'elle déballe tout de sa vie et comme j'en fais partie, je trinque !

 **-Ta mère à l'air super cool !**

 **-Attendez ! Stop ! Temps mort ! Pouce,** intervient Octavia. **Je ne comprends rien ! Comment on en est arriver à : ta mère à l'air super cool ? Je veux une explication.**

 **-J'ai rencontrer une amie de Clarke, Raven pendant les vacances et maintenant, je connais** _ **tous**_ **ses petits secret !**

Attendez une seconde ! Où comme dirait Bob Part dans les Indestructibles : une petite minute ! Pourquoi Monty a autant insister sur le : tous ? Raven n'aurait pas oser lui dire pour Lexa et moi ?! Non… ou alors peut-être que si. Je vais la tuer !

 **-Et pourquoi ta maison ne pourra pas le supporter un jour de plus,** s'en amuse O.

 **-C'est juste que Raven, ma mère et moi on est pas faite pour vivre sous le même toit. C'est même un miracle que ce fameux toit soit encore à sa place. Même une porcherie est plus propre que ma maison à l'heure actuel,** dis-je complètement blaser.

 **-Comment était les bombes qu'elle a préparer vendredi,** s'informe Monty.

 **-Mortelle, pour les murs et mon chemisier préférer et un bout du plafond de ma chambre et mon tapi. Maintenant on a des tâches de confiture a la groseille absolument partout !**

 **-J'aurai tellement voulu assister à ça !**

Monty éclate une nouvelle fois de rire. Je suis sur qu'il a aider Raven a concevoir ces fameuses bombes…

 **-Lincoln,** murmure O, **rassure-moi, je ne suis pas la seule a n'y rien comprendre ?**

 **-Je confirme.**

La conversation s'est ensuite éloignée de moi. A mon plus grand bonheur ! En faite, je n'écoutais plus grand-chose. J'étais obséder par Lexa. Je l'a reverrais très bientôt. Et, cette fois, j'allais réussir a lui dire. J'en étais sûr !

oOoOo

Le reste de la journée c'est dérouler encore plus lentement si possible ! Mais en plus a été d'un ennuie mortelle. Ne pas discuter avec Lexa me manque vraiment a un point inimaginable.

Je suis devant le portail, prête à partir quand Octavia m'interpelle. Je me retourne et aussitôt, elle s'accroche a mon bras essouffler.

 **-Tu viens boire un verre avec nous.**

 **-Bha mince alors ! On dirait que tu me donne un ordre.**

 **-En effet ! En plus, mon frère sera là. Tu ne l'as encore jamais rencontrer.**

 **-Je ne peux pas, il y a Ra…**

 **-Raven ?! Monty s'est déjà charger de l'invitée !**

N'ayant apparemment pas le choix, j'accepte en soupirant. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve au Tondc avec tous le groupe d'amis d'Octavia et Raven. Qui d'ailleurs m'ignore royalement. Elle est trop occuper a parler avec Monty de son petit robot Jonty. Mais il manque la plus importante : Lexa !

Les discutions vont de bon train lorsqu'un garçon assez grand et brun entre dans le diner. Mon regard s'accroche sur lui. Il m'est familier. Il m'adresse un sourire, qui me procure un frisson me parcourant toute la colonne vertébrale.

Octavia se lève d'un coup et court a une vitesse folle vers l'inconnu, qui ouvre grand ses bras. Elle lui saute au cou en affirmant :

 **-Tu m'as manquer Bell !**

Le reste de la soirée a été plus qu'étrange. Le frère de O n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards insistant. Il me met très mal à l'aise. Le pire c'est qu'avant Lexa, j'aurais pu facilement craquer pour lui. Beau, intelligent, apparemment sympatrique quand il ne joue pas les psychopathe avec ses yeux. En plus, il fait des étude pour entrer dans la police. Je confirme, je serais tomber dans ses bras. Mais non, il n'avait aucune chance contre Lexa.

Même si elle était absente. Et même si on n'avait passées qu'une véritable journée ensemble. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Après une heure de discutions et de regards qui me gêne au plus haut point. Je me lève et informe tout le monde qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je prends une grand inspiration. Mon Dieu que ça me fait du bien ! La porte du restaurant s'ouvre presque tous de suite après que je sois sortie. Je pense d'abord que c'est Rayes mais Raven n'a pas la voix de Bellamy où alors, elle me fait une très mauvaise blague. Toujours est-il que j'ai le droit a un :

 **-Attends, Clarke !**

Il attrape mon poignet. Non mais de quel droit il se permet de me toucher ? On ne se connaît pas. Je fais volte face et le foudroie du regard. Il semble comprendre le message et délace ses doigts. Peut-être un peu trop lentement mais il le fait. Il me demande :

 **-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?**

 **-Non, ça va aller. Merci.**

 **-Mais O m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de voiture, tu pourrais…**

 **-Ça va aller. Je suis une grande fille, je sais lasser mes chausses toute seule !** (Référence à Hercule version Disney, j'adore la répartie de Meg!)

Je commence à partir mais il dit comme même :

 **-D'accord… bonne soirée.**

Je m'éloigne du frère d'Octavia légèrement en colère. Non mais il se prend pour qui ? Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Il a cru quoi qu'il allait pouvoir m'attendrir dans sa belle voiture ?! On ne m'obtient pas aussi facilement ! Et puis, de toute façon, je suis prise.

J'entends des pas presser derrière moi. Il n'a comme même pas oser revenir ? Je me retourne et en criant presque :

 **-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu n'a… oh ! Raven !**

 **-Hey ! Belle blonde. Le beau brun ne te plaît pas ?**

 **-Ne fais pas comme si tu venais de le découvrir. Je t'ai envoyer le signal au moins vingt fois.**

 **-Je me suis dis que ça pouvait te changer les idées.**

 **-Raven…**

 **-Bha quoi ? Tu es toute triste depuis que l'autre n'est plus là.**

 **-Lexa, elle s'appelle Lexa.**

 **-Oui je sais. Mais j'ai penser que…**

 **-Quand je dis AZUR, tu ne pense plus et tu me sors de la merde ! Fausse sœur va !**

Je souris en pensant pas un mot. Rayes s'approche et me prend dans ses bras en murmurant :

 **-Et bha voilà. J'ai réussi. Je croyais que tu n'allais pas décrocher un sourire de la soirée.**

 **-Je te déteste.**

Elle s'éloigne de moi en me frappant gentiment l'épaule. Puis, elle me nargue :

 **-Tu sais que j'ai fait exprès d'ignorer ton AZUR.**

 **-Oui, c'est pour ça que je te déteste.**

 **-Non. Tu m'aime et parce que je te dis toujours la vérité. Donc voilà ce qu'il faut que tu entende : tu avais…**

 **-Rayes, s'il te plaît… ne dis pas…**

 **-Tu avais besoin de ça** , Raven me coupe sans le moindre remord, **pour trouver le courage de dire a ta Lexa que tu l'aime. Maintenant tu ai sûre de toi. Tu l'aime. Tu ne lui fera donc jamais de mal. Parce que j'ai bien vue que s'était ce point qui te faisait le plus peur. Tu étais terrifier a la simple idée qu'elle ne puisse être qu'une lubie pour toi. Et de ce fait mettre en morceau son cœur qui est déjà bien abîmé. N'est-ce pas ? Cette Lexa, je ne l'a connais pas. Mais avec tous ce que tu m'as dis, je sais qu'elle est fragile. Tu ne lui fera pas de mal. Jamais. Tu m'entends ?**

 **-Comment tu peux le savoir ?**

 **-Parce que je te connais Clarke. Et, je ne t'avais encore jamais vu comme ça.**

 **-Comme quoi ?**

 **-Amoureuse. Et, tu prends soin des gens que tu aime.**

Elle recule de trois pas en me souriant. J'ai parfois encore du mal a accepter qu'elle puisse me connaître aussi bien. Elle ajoute :

 **-Maintenant, je vais te laisser. Tu as besoin de réfléchir. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Un SMS avec en grosse lettre un seul mot : AZUR ! Tu sais que si tu le fais, je vais trouver un moyen de voler les pouvoir de Flash pour arriver en une fraction de seconde. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Je le sais.**

 **-Dans ce cas, à plus tard belle blonde !**

oOoOo

Je traîne des pieds pour rentrer chez moi. J'ai même fait un énorme détour. Je me sens un peu dépité. Moi qui croyais revoir Lexa aujourd'hui… même si j'étais morte de trouille à la simple idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Mais Raven a raison. Je ne l'a blesserais jamais. Du moins pas consciemment…

Toujours est-il que je ne vais revoir ma petite amie "quelque part dans la semaine". En plus, quand je serais a la maison, je serais seule. Maman est de garde. Raven rester au Tondc. Je peux toujours lui envoyer notre SOS. Mais elle a raison. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ai toujours raison ?

Je n'ai pas envie de penser a tous ce qu'elle m'a dit ce soir. Pas temps que Lexa est loin de moi. Ça fait trop mal. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me mettre devant la télé avec un plaide. Et, bien sûre, déprimée !

Je ne pensais pas que Lexa me manquerait a ce point ! Je m'ennuie d'elle, de ses mots, de ses lèvres, de sa peau…

Alors que je suis en plein rêve éveiller, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je ne perds pas de temps à regarder qui m'appelle que déjà je décroche. Je n'ai même pas le temps de prononcer le "allô" que ma mère me cri déjà dans les oreilles :

 **-Ça y est ! Je saaaaaaiiiiiis !**

 **-D'accord… et tu sais quoi au juste ?**

 **-Avec qui tu sors évidement !**

 **-Ah oui, vraiment ?**

Pendant une fraction j'ai un espoir qu'elle l'ai vraiment découvert où plutôt arrêter d'être aveugle mais elle dit :

 **-Bellamy Black ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?**

 **-Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas de** _ **petit**_ **ami.**

 **-Une de mes collègue t'as vue avec Bellamy Black au Tondc.**

 **-Oui et tous un groupe d'amis.**

 **-Je suis sûre que c'est Bellamy Black.**

 **-Maman, arrête de dire son prénom et son nom tout de suite après !**

 **-Donc c'est lui ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire avec quel garçon tu sors ?**

 **-Je te l'ai dis, je ne sors avec aucun gar…**

La fin de ma phrase reste en suspend. Je me retrouve incapable de dire un mot de plus. Je suis obnubiler par une silhouette devant ma porte d'entrer. Une personne est assise en tailleur sur une des marches qui mène à l'entrer. Son regard est perdu dans la contemplation silencieuse du ciel. Mon estomac se retourne.

Lexa…

 **-Maman il faut que j'y ailles.**

Je raccroche sans plus attendre. J'avance prudemment jusqu'à chez moi. Comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit qu'un mirage. Je m'accroche au portail et l'admire comme si s'était la première fois.

Elle a retirer ses chaussure qui ont sûrement été négligemment balancer vu leurs positions actuelle. Son pantalon est très légèrement froisser et il a un trou juste en dessous du genoux droit. Elle porte un débardeur orange presque fluo. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une tenu sans manche. C'est donc la première fois que je découvre la boursouflure sur son épaule gauche. Elle semble commencer juste en dessous de son omoplate et descende jusqu'au commencement de son aisselle. Je remarque ensuite sa veste noir qu'elle a soigneusement plier à côté d'elle. Des écouteurs sortent des ses oreilles et rejoigne un petit appareil garder précieusement dans sa poing droit.

Je m'attarde ensuite sur son visage. Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Il n'y a pas idée d'être aussi parfaite ! Je reste fixer sur ses lèvres un temps infini. Est-ce vraiment possible d'autant désirer ces petites choses diabolique ? J'ai l'impression qu'elles me nargue constamment ! Et, il y a ses yeux ! D'où je suis, je ne peux pas les distinguer avec précision mais eux aussi sont extraordinaire !

J'ouvre le portail et le geste attire son attention. Elle quitte le firmament des yeux et les pose sur moi. Il y a comme un moment de flottement, comme suspendue hors du temps. Plus aucune de nous ne bouge. On s'observe en silence.

Puis elle se lève en arrachant les bouts de plastique de ses oreilles et court vers moi. Je la réception, un peu comme je peux. Je fais trois pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber. Elle s'accroche a mon cou et murmure :

 **-Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée…**

Je la repousse très légèrement, lui caresse le visage avec tendresse et la couve d'un regard que je sais n'avoir jamais eu pour personne d'autre. Elle continue de prononcer encore et encore le même mot. Je fais mourir ses excuses en posant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres si sensuelle. Puis, je m'éloigne en posant mon front sur le siens. Je plonge mes yeux océan dans la pierre émeraude qui compose son iris. Je vois qu'elle s'apprête a recommencer ses pardons. Je pose alors mon index sur ses lèvre et je lui explique :

 **-Je sais. Lincoln m'a expliquer pour le portable et l'avion. Comment es-tu arriver aujourd'hui ?**

 **-J'ai supplier Grande Ma'. Elle m'a conduite jusqu'à Orlando hier soir. Et j'ai fais les quatorze dernière heures de routes aujourd'hui.**

 **-Tu viens juste d'arriver ?**

 **-Oui à quelque chose près…**

 **-Attends ça veut dire que tu es partie à…**

Je commence a compter sur mes doigts et elle me coupe dans mes calcule scientifique :

 **-À cinq heure du matin. Le premier bus.**

 **-Mais tu dois être crever ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-J'avais besoin de te voir. J'en étais malade de ne pas pouvoir te parler.**

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre a ça ? Elle est vraiment adorable. Je prends de nouveau son visage en coupe et lui avoue :

 **-Tu m'as terriblement manquer. J'ai cru devenir folle.**

 **-Je…**

 **-Shhhh… embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît…**

Elle s'avance sans la moindre hésitation. Elle se met très légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour pâlir l'absence de ses chaussures. Puis elle pose enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle me pousse un peu pour se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Mes jambes se retrouve appuyer contre le portail. Je m'avachis de plus en plus sur lui quand il commence a s'ouvrir.

Je commence à tomber. Je m'accroche alors instinctivement a Lexa et l'embarque dans ma chut inévitable. Je m'écrase au sol, ma respiration se coupe une où deux seconde avant que Lexa ne s'étale sur moi a son tour.

 **-Clarke, tu vas bien ?**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…**

Elle sourit après mon intervention. Et il y a cet éclat merveilleux au fond de ses yeux, celui du jeu. Elle me vole un baiser rapide avant de dire :

 **-Hey ! C'est ma phrase.**

 **-Je t'assure. Après avoir passer deux semaine entière avec la tornade Raven je ne suis plus a ça prêt.**

Notre écroulement a eu pour effet de faire tomber la bretelle gauche de son débardeur. Je vois alors toute l'ampleur de sa cicatrice. J'avance ma main vers ce stigmate mais elle arrête mon geste. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'interroger du regard. Je n'arrive pas a comprendre ce qui l'angoisse à ce point. Il y a encore dix secondes, s'était le rire qui habitait son regard. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que la panique.

 **-Lexa… parle-moi.**

 **-Je…**

Elle se redresse et m'aide en faire de même puis elle s'éloigne de moi. J'essaie de m'approcher mais a chaque pas que je fais elle recule. Ses yeux sont fixé sur le sol. Elle m'évite. Hors de question !

 **-Lexa tu ne peux pas…**

 **-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tous mon corps est comme ça ? Il porte les marques de l'accident. C'est le signe que j'ai été totalement brisée.**

De nouveau je tente une avancer mais elle s'esquive encore une fois. Je soupire alors. Elle ne veut pas me laisser l'approcher alors il va falloir que je l'a toucher avec mes mots.

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je m'en fiche que tu sois ébréchée. Tu as peut-être des cicatrices, mais et alors ? Pour moi, se n'est pas le signe que tu es briser mais bien le témoignage que tu t'es relever, que tu es une battante. Ces différentes empreintes que tu porte sur ton corps se n'est rien d'autre qu'un enseignement de qui tu es. Et, si tu veux mon avis, ça te rends encore bien plus belle. Alors, je t'en supplie, s'il te plaît ne me fuis pas. Tu as dis avoir besoin de moi. Crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est une nécessitée commune.**

Silence. Absence total de son. Un tapage indécent de mutisme. Rien. Une furtive répercutions d'un violent arrêt dans le temps. La tranquillité du moment est inquiétante. Comme si cette pause était une ombre qui se dressait entre nous. Un croquemitaine dévorant nos mots pour accentuer l'angoisse du moment taciturne.

Préoccuper a l'idée d'en avoir trop dit où de mettre mal exprimer. Je m'apprête a revenir vers elle. Je l'avoue, je suis effrayer a l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la rassurer. Et si je n'étais pas assez… pas assez bien pour elle…

Je ne suis même pas capable de l'apaiser. Je cherche a toute vitesse quoi lui dire quand elle souffle enfin, je crois parce que je l'entend à peine :

 _ **-And I promise you. You'll see the sun again.**_ _(Je te le promet. Tu reverras le soleil.)_

 **-Tu as dis quelque chose ?**

 **-Non rien.**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Attends !**

Elle hurle ce mot. J'ai un mouvement de recule et je l'avoue sans honte, je suis terrifier. Elle reprend plus calmement :

 **-Laisse-moi mettre de l'ordre dans… mince.**

Comme très souvent quand elle est nerveuse elle passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je suis effrayer mais je respecte sa demande. J'attends. C'est angoissant a souhait. De toute façon, je n'arrive plus a bouger. Je n'arrive plus a la regarder et elle décidait de disparaître ? Puis elle m'avoue :

 **-Je ne chercher pas a te fuir.**

 **-Pourquoi cette peur alors ?**

 **-Parce que tu es entrain de me devenir indispensable. Si tu disparaissais…**

Je ne peux pas la laisser penser que je vais m'évaporer comme la fumer d'une bougie qu'on éteint. Il faut qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas éphémère.

Je m'avance vers elle, je saisis sa main gauche et remonte lentement mes doigts sur son bras. Je la sens arrêter de respirer mais je continue comme même. Je frôle la boursouflure qui marque sa peau au niveau de son épaule puis je remonte lentement vers sa nuque. Je m'agrippe a elle. Elle n'est pas la seule a avoir peur que je m'évanouisse dans la nature.

J'approche mes lèvres de son oreille. Tous mon corps tremble, mon estomac fait des montagne russe, mon cœur se déchaîne dans ma poitrine. Je prends mon courage a deux mains et je confesse :

 **-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me volatiliser. Je reste ici, avec toi.**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Je ne veux plus jamais n'être qu'un souvenir éternellement volatil pour toi. Disparaître, se serait te trahir.**

 **-Tu étais peut-être un souvenir mais tu n'as jamais éphémère.**

Je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue dans un baiser remplit de respect pour celle qu'elle est devenu. Je ne sais pas si je serais tomber amoureuse aussi vite de l'autre Lexa. Celle de mon passé n'a jamais été aussi attrayante. Je fini par quitter sa joue pour la tromper avec ses lèvres.

Je l'embrasse le plus longtemps possible. Ma main est remonter dans ses cheveux et l'autre s'est poser juste au dessus de ses fesse. Quand l'air nous manque je nous éloigne. Je garde les yeux fermer un instant pour revire ce moment parfait. Je demande doucement :

 **-Tu veux rentrer ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas.**

 **-Ma mère n'est pas là. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être apeurer comme une petite fille.**

Un énorme sourire se dessine sur son visage. J'aimerai figé cette image en moi à jamais.

 **-Se n'est pas Abby le problème.**

 **-Et bien c'est nouveau ça !**

 **-Clarke ! Se n'est pas drôle !**

 **-Ma maman est très gentil et cool je ne comprends pas comment tu peux en avoir peur.**

 **-Peut-être que j'ai peur d'elle parce que j'embrasse sa fille et que je fais tout pour lui voler son cœur. Les mamans déteste toujours cette personne là. Je me prépare, c'est tout.**

 **-…**

 **-Donc, le problème c'est que je ne peux pas rester. Il faut que je rentre. Et si je rentre, tu ne me laissera pas partir.**

 **-Se n'est pas faux…**

Elle m'embrasse doucement avant de dire :

 **-Donc… a demain.**

 **-Hum hum… demain.**

Lexa se détache de moi. Mais alors que je pensais devoir la regarder s'éloigner vers le portail, elle se diriger vers l'entrer de ma maison. Je fronce les sourcilles en pointant la rue et je dis :

 **-Tu sais, la sortie c'est par là.**

 **-Oui mais mes chaussures c'est par là.**

Je la regarde récupérer ses basket et sa veste. Quand elle passe devant moi, elle m'accorde un dernier baiser et me murmure un bonne nuit. Puis, elle rejoint sa voiture. Elle se tourne une dernière fois avant d'entrer et de s'installer devant le volant.

Lorsque je ne peux plus la voir, je rentre chez moi. Je monte les escaliers en pilote automatique, une fois dans ma chambre, je m'écroule dans mon lit avec un sourire béa sur le visage. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie être demain pour la revoir !

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Il y a trop de choses dans ce chapitre… d'abord qu'avez vous pensez des conversation avec O, Lincoln, Monty et de la sortie entre amis ? Ensuite LA discutons avec Raven ? Puis le fait que Abby refuse toujours de voir la vérité ? Et enfin, le retour de Lexa ?****

 ** **Il faut comme même savoir que j'ai écris le gros de ce chapitre sur mon lieu de travail... se n'est pas bien! Dans j'avais plus de 85db dans les oreilles donc j'espère que je n'ai pas fais de conneries monumental...****

 ** **Normalement si j'arrive a écrire ce que je veux, vous aurez seulement le point de vue de Lexa dans le prochain chapitre et vous saurez un peu ce qu'il s'est passer dans ses vacances...****

 ** **Note n°1 : Oui Cruella ! (Des 101 dalmatien!) C'est une de mes méchante Disney préférer ! Juste dans le dessin animé, je ne l'aurais pas faite aussi maigre… comment elle fait pour tenir debout quand elle a ses fourrure sur le dos ?****

 ** **Note n°2 : Le coup du portable qui est renvoyer par colis au domicile pendant les vacances est arriver a une de mes amies ! J'avoue en avoir beaucoup ris après coup !****

 ** **Note n°3 : « Ça va aller. Je suis une grande fille, je sais lasser mes chausses toute seule ! » Je l'avais déjà marque "en direct" mais je le redis. C'est dans Hercule. Ou il y a MON méchant Disney préférer HADÈS ! Il est tellement classe ce personnage… ! *O*****

 **Note n°4 : AZUR ! C'est un nom de code que j'ai inventer avec Servane a qui je fais un énorme bisou virtuelle ! Je sais que tu passeras par là un jour ! :) Donc AZUR signifie : Gaëlle arrête d'écrire, le prof arrive ! Où : Servane arrête de lire, le prof arrive ! Comme vous pouvez le voir on était très attentive en cours… donc en faite, je lui dédie ce chapitre !**

 **Note n°5 : «** _ **And I promise you. You'll see the sun again.**_ **» Son les parole tiré de la chanson de Dido -See the Sun.**

 **Réponse a la Guest : Je sais, le chapitre 12 était tout mignon, tous beau ! :)**

 **Oui, décidément beaucoup on arrêter de respirer durant ce nouvel épisode ! Et, oui ! Je l'ai vu ! Quel spoil… je ne vais pas en dire plus au cas ou certain petit yeux innocent passerait par là et ne serait pas de quoi on parler.**

 **Je vous laisse (il faut vraiment que je fasse mes maths maintenant), et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	14. Pensées Perdus

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **On est MERCREDI et je poste… je n'y croyais pas moi-même… bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai écris pendant le cours d'informatique** **et** **pendant le cours de communication…**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Le chapitre est comme prévu entièrement construit autour du point de vue de Lexa. Vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur Costia et sur sa famille. Le chapitre est beaucoup moins long que se que j'avais prévus… mais bon c'est pas grave !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre ne sera pas trop mauvais parce que je n'ai pas passer le temps que je voulais dessus ! (C'est vraiment une semaine horrible...)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! (Il y en a de plus en plus…)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

XIV - Pensées Perdus

* Lexa *

J'arrête la voiture devant ma maison. Je soupire en réalisant que c'est la première fois que je parle de ce lieu en disant "ma maison". Ma relation avec Clarke me fait vraiment pensé n'importe quoi. Je m'agrippe au volent et pose doucement mon front sur le plastique noir. Je repense a ces dernier jours. Étonnement même avec l'absence de communication avec Clarke qui était horrible, ça m'a fait du bien.

Costia n'est vraiment pas la même entre ici et là bas. J'étais vraiment heureuse de revoir la petite fille souriante qui m'avais tant aider. J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'elle passe de plus en plus de temps chez ses grands-parents mais c'est difficile.

Ça me fait presque mal physiquement d'être obliger de la ramener chez ses parents. Se n'est vraiment pas un bon univers pour elle.

Ils sont soit trop absence, soit trop impliquer. Ils aiment utiliser leurs fille, l'exhiber pour attirer la pitiez mais surtout la notoriété. Ça sert bien d'avoir une petite fille malade pour sa campagne politique. En un an que j'ai passer à l'hôpital, ils ne sont pas venu lui rendre visite une seule fois. Beaucoup trop contraignant !

Grande Ma', elle est différente. C'est a se demander comment une femme aussi génial et cool a pu être a l'origine d'une catastrophe comme la mère de Costia. L'une est sympatrique, l'autre est détestable.

Je sors de ma voiture et m'adosse contre la carrosserie. Je me garde encore un petit moment a moi. Je ferme les yeux pour imaginer les traits de Clarke. C'est fou ce qu'elle a pu me manquer. Je ne pensais pas que se serait si dure. Tous ça a cause d'Ella !

Je n'arrive toujours pas a croire qu'elle m'aie confisquer mon portable. Comme si j'étais une enfant qui avait fait une bêtise. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle l'ai renvoyer ici ! S'était méchant !

J'ai réussis a garder bonne figure le premier jour. Mais la journée de jeudi était une vrais torture. J'étais toute déprimer et j'avais la sensation que mon cœur se déchirait lentement. En plus, Costia était absente toute cette stupide journée !

Alors oui, s'était dur ! Même si ce mot me paraît terriblement léger…

Grande Ma' a remarquer mon changement d'humeur. Elle s'est poser en face de moi et m'a observer pendant une éternité. J'ai fini par craquer. On a beaucoup discuter. J'ai même fini par lui avouer ma relation avec Clarke.

J'ai fais cet aveux du bout des lèvres. J'étais hésitante. L'information aurait pu la choquer. Après tout, elle a plus de soixante-dix ans. Mais ça a été tous le contraire.

Elle a commencer par beaucoup me taquiner. Puis elle ma demander a demi-mot de ne pas jouer les idiotes. Je n'ai d'abord pas compris sa demande. Grande Ma' m'a alors demander de l'écouter très attentivement. Parce qu'elle ne prononcerait pas ces mot une seconde fois.

Elle m'a alors conseiller d'être plus égoïste. Même si sa petite fille risquait d'en souffrir. Pour elle, je me devait d'être heureuse.

Je me dirige vers l'entre. Quand j'ouvre la porte, j'entends un petit cris que je reconnaîtrait entre mille. J'ai à peine le temps de poser ma veste qu'une furie m'agrippe et me sert le plus fort possible avec ses petit bras. Je pose une main sur le sommet de son crâne avant de les ébouriffer.

 **-Tu as été beaucoup plus longue que ce que tu m'avais dis !**

 **-Beaucoup plus longue,** intervient Anya, **je confirme.**

Je me déplace vers Anya, Costia toujours accrocher a moi, telle une vrais gamine. Je demande avec un air moqueur :

 **-Elle t'a battu combien de fois ?**

 **-Sept fois,** hurle Costia.

 **-Je l'ai laisser gagner,** bougonne ma sœur.

 **-N'importe quoi ! Je suis juste beaucoup plus forte que toi ! C'est a ce demander comment tu peut être autant décorer. Tu es un vrais boulet a la bataille naval !**

 **-Hey ! Je ne te permet pas, sale gosse va ! Lexa, ramène la tout de suite sinon, il va y avoir meurtre !**

Un air choquer se dessine sur le visage de Costia. Elle se cache un peu plus derrière moi pour éviter le gourou mortel d'Anya. Je souris doucement. Je profite de ce moment. Parce que se n'est plus qu'une question de minute. Dès qu'elle posera un pied chez elle, elle sera de nouveau éteinte.

Anya remarque mon sourire et me couve d'un regard qu'elle ne m'accorde pas souvent. Je me sens tellement bien à ce moment précis que je ne vois pas venir la question :

 **-Comment va Clarke ?**

 **-Qu…**

 **-C'est qui Clarke ?!**

Mon regard passe de l'une à l'autre. Puis je me concentre sur ma sœur. Je lui fais de gros yeux. Elle se contente de hausser les épaules. Elle se met à genoux devant Costia et lâche sans prendre en compte mes avertissement silencieux :

 **-Clarke, c'est la personne dont Lexa est amoureuse.**

 **-Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Lexaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?! Pourquooooooooiiiiiiii tu ne m'a riiiiiiien diiiis ? C'est troooooooop biiiiiiiiiiien ! Je veux laaaaa rencontrer ! Elle est comment ?**

Je tape mon front du plat de ma main. Voilà exactement LA réaction que je voulais éviter ! Maintenant, je vais en avoir pour des heures et des heures d'explication. Je tue alors littéralement Anya en un seul regard. Qui a l'effet contraire de ce que je voulais. Elle ne s'étend pas raide morte par terre. Non. Elle éclate de rire.

 **-C'est ça, moque toi,** je dis entre mes dents.

 **-Costia, va chercher tes affaires. Il faut que je parle avec Lexa.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Se n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre !**

 **-Bon d'accord.**

Elle s'éloigne vers le salon. Je soupire de soulagement même si je sais que se n'est pas fini. Loin de là ! Anya pose ses poings sur ses hanches et fronce les sourcilles. Je vois tout de suite qu'elle me reproche quelque chose. Je ne sais pas juste quoi. Je demande alors :

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Tu comptais me le dire quand ?**

 **-De quoi tu parle.**

 **-Du faite que tu as passer le cap. Tu sors avec Clarke.**

 **-Mais comment tu…**

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, elle sort mon portable de sa poche. Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir. J'essaye de dire quelque chose mais je ne trouve rien a dire. Il est plus juste de dire que j'ai tellement de chose a lui hurler a la figure que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Elle me sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil puis dit :

 **-J'avoue ! J'ai lu tes messages.**

 **-Je vais te tuer…**

 **-Mais non… tu vas peut-être essayer mais toi et moi on sait que tu en ai incapable. En plus, tu as une petite fille a ramener cher elle.**

 **-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PETITE FILLE !**

Costia glisse une main dans la mienne en faisant une moue boudeuse. Anya balance mon téléphone que je rattrape de justesse. Elle sourit et dit :

 **-Je te l'avais dis que tu ne pourrais rien me cacher.**

 **-Tu n'avais pas le droit de regarder mes messages.**

Anya éclate de rire et m'avoue :

 **-Je ne l'avais pas fais !**

 **-Quoi ?! Non mais je vais…**

 **-Me tuer ! Je sais. Mais maintenant mais soupçon sont fondé !**

 **-Quels soupçonnons,** demande Costia.

 **-Et bien…**

 **-On y va !**

Je pousse Costia par les épaules et l'oblige a sortir. Je claque la porte et soupire de soulagement. Une fois dans la voiture et la ceinture bouclé, elle se tourne vers moi et demande :

 **-Alors ? C'est quoi les soupçon d'Anya ? Ça concerne Clarke.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Tu as répondu trop vite ! Tu me mens,** me demande t-elle choqué.

 **-Costia, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi pour le moment.**

 **-Quand ?**

 **-J'imagine que… on y va !**

 **-Mais Lexa !**

 **-Pus tard.**

Je démarre et met la musique à fond pour éviter toute autre tentative de communication. Costia baisse le volume sur le lecteur, je le remonte aussitôt avec la manivelle du volent. Une bataille acharné s'en suit que je gagne !

Costia s'enfonce dans son siège et croise les bras sous sa poitrine pour bien montrer qu'elle boude. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je baisse le son et dit :

 **-Non mais quelle gamine !**

Je me gare devant l'immeuble des parents de Costia. Aussitôt tout la bonne humeur s'évade de son visage. Elle observe l'immensité qui se dresse devant nous comme si s'était sa propre tombe.

 **-Tu pense qu'ils seront là ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **-Tu reste ce soir ?**

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-Et demain ?**

 **-Non. Il faut que j'aille en cours.**

 **-Je ne veux pas y retourner.**

 **-Je sais.**

Un silence s'installe. Je soupire. Je lâche le volent et me met en tailleur. Je me tourne un peu pour être en face d'elle. Très vite, elle fait de même. Je lui sourie avant de dire :

 **-Je ne t'ai jamais parler de Clarke, n'est-ce pas ?**

L'étonnement se lit sur son visage. Elle fait des petits bonds pour se rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Elle fronce les sourcilles avant de demander méfiante :

 **-Comment ça "jamais" ? Ça fait longtemps que tu craque pour elle ?**

 **-C'est en quelque sorte mon première amour.**

 **-Nan ?! Et qu'est-ce qui a changer ?**

 **-Elle est… revenu.**

 **-Okay… et vous êtes ensemble ?**

 **-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-D'abord parce que tu es une gamine de treize ans et après parce que… parce que, je n'ai pas envie.**

 **-Je ne suis pas une gamine !**

 **-Un peu comme même… aller, il faut qu'on y ailles.**

oOoOo

Je me réveil en sursaut. Je sais que j'ai fais un cauchemar mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit. J'essaie de contrôler ma respiration même si c'est difficile. Je prends conscience que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être ici. J'aime beaucoup Costia mais j'ai besoin de Clarke.

Je prends mon portable sur la table de nuit. J'hésite a appuyer sur l'icône qui ouvre la conversation avec Clarke. Elle a du vraiment beaucoup m'en vouloir. Je soupire en me levant. Je sors de la chambre. Je me dirige automatiquement vers la cuisine. Je me sers un verre d'eau et m'installe sur le plan de travail.

Je repense a ces cinq dernière années. La famille de Costia est un peu devenu la mienne. Où plutôt Grande Ma' est devenu ma famille. C'est elle qui m'a encourager a reprendre le volant. J'ai fais mes premier mètre dans ce que je considérais comme une boîte mortelle avec elle. Dans sa généralissime coccinelle rouge.

Je me souviens à quel point ça a été difficile. Il m'a fallut les deux mois de vacances complet pour réussir a finir un trajet d'à peine dix minutes. Dès qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, comme une innocente feuille qui tombait sur le pare-brise, je paniquais. Maintenant, je n'ai presque plus peur.

J'ai évolue pendant ces années. Mais Costia, elle a régresser. Son état physique s'est améliorer. Je veux dire par là qu'elle n'est plus malade. Mais l'émotionnelle est de pire en pire. Elle n'a pas supporter d'avoir perdu sa jambe. Parfois il lui arrive même de m'en vouloir d'être de nouveau capable de marcher. Mais le plus inacceptable c'est le comportement de ses parents.

Costia était absente pendant deux semaines. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas là pour son retour. Je suis tellement en colère contre eux. Je n'arrive pas a comprendre comment on peut délaisser son enfant de la sorte. Surtout en sachant qu'un des deux a eu pour exemple Grande Ma' !

Alors oui, je comprends aussi Lincoln. Pour toutes les fois où il me dit que Costia me tire vers le bas. Et même pire ! Elle fait naître un sentiment de culpabilité en moi. Parce que finalement, je m'en suis bien mieux sortie qu'elle.

Je ne peux pas la laisser… impossible !

En plus, je lui ai promis que je trouverais un moyen de l'éloigner de ses géniteurs. Je suis encore tellement loin du début, du commencement de la solution. Tous le monde pense qu'ils sont parfait. Cela fait des mois que j'essaie de trouver une faille et donc un moyen de les décrédibilisés. J'essaye d'être comme Emily Thorne dans Revenge !

Je cherche un moyen de leurs retirer la garde de leurs filles définitivement. Ensuite, elle pourra grandir dans un environnement stable, chez Grande Ma' et tout ira mieux.

Comment pourrai-je avoir le droit d'être heureuse avant de trouver une situation acceptable pour celle qui a su me rendre goût a la vie ?

Parler plus en détail de Clarke à Costia serait comme une trahison de ma promesse. Je sais que pour le moment, elle semble heureuse pour moi. Mais dans quelque jour, elle réalisera que être amoureuse signifie passer plus de temps avec une autre qu'elle. Et si je parle de Costia à Clarke, cette dernière voudra absolument la rencontrer. Je ne peux pas gérer cette situation, se serait trop bizarre.

Comment pourrai-je expliquer tous ce bazar à Clarke ? Même moi, je peine a m'y retrouver.

Je descends du plan de travail en faisant attention. Ma jambe a quelque faiblesse depuis les vacances. En même temps, le voyage en car n'a vraiment pas aider !

Quatorze heures de transport. Je suis devenu complètement folle. Il n'y avait rien de logique dans mon choix. Je n'ai pas réfléchis. Je ne pouvais plus être loin de Clarke. J'avais besoin de la voir, de la toucher, de la sentir, d'entendre ses mots. Et plus important encore, de m'excuser.

Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle a pu ressentir. J'avais moi-même l'impression d'être au bord du vide avec dans ma main mon cœur en miette. Mais Clarke ne savais pas que je n'avais aucun accès a mon portable. Elle a du se sentir délaisser, abandonner, trahis…

Ça fait des jours que je me torture de la sorte. Tout ça à cause d'Ella ! Ce que je peux la détester depuis cinq jours… j'ai fais du mal a Clarke à cause d'elle.

Normalement je n'ai pas de problème avec elle. Il m'arrive même de comprendre et de respecter son aversion pour les nouvelles technologies. Mais là, elle m'a agacée ! Et pas qu'un peu…

Ella est arriver dans la famille de Costia un an avant moi. Oui, parce que Grande Ma' insiste, j'appartiens à la famille, comme Lincoln. Bref, Grande Ma' l'a adopter alors qu'Ella venait tout juste d'avoir seize ans. Je ne sais rien de son histoire. Juste qu'elle a une sainte horreur de la nouvelle technologie.

Je me souviens que j'avais une théorie sur elle, quand j'étais plus jeune. Made in Terminator. Maintenant, je pense que c'est elle le T-800 maléfique ! Non mais sérieusement, je n'ai répondu qu'à un seul sms devant elle. Un seul !

Je soupire en me décidant a retourner dans la chambre. Je m'installe contre la porte et jette un coup d'œil vers Costia. Elle dort paisiblement. Elle a du momentanément oublier qu'elle est "chez elle".

Je fixe ensuite mon téléphone et ouvre la conversation avec Clarke. Je ne lis pas ses messages des dernier jour. J'ai trop de ce que je pourrais y découvrir, de ses mots. Je suis consciente qu'ils pourraient me blesser. Peut-être même plus que tous ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Je lui écrit un message :

 _-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu rester._

Je me doute que Clarke ne va pas répondre avant demain matin. Il est un peu plus de vingt-trois heures. Et si j'ai appris une nouvelle chose c'est bien celle-ci : c'est un vrais marmotte ! Oh et aussi un pot de colle ! Je souris au souvenirs de mes deux réveils a ces côtés. Elle était tellement accrocher a moi qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle m'aie confondu avec une vulgaire peluche.

Je lève les yeux vers le haut et je ressens comme un manque. Son plafond parcouru d'étoiles florissante me manque. Si je dois être honnête, se n'est pas tout à fait ce faux ciel étoiler qui me procure cette sensation de privation. Non, je suis en insuffisance de Clarke !

Je repense a nos retrouvailles, a nos baiser. Je ferme les yeux pour les revivre. Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir pris peur quand elle a essayer de me toucher. Dans ma tête s'était l'apocalypse mais en pire ! J'avais tout un tas de pensés contradictoires.

Je pose ma main sur la cicatrice sur mon épaule. Je sens les larmes monter. Comment peut-elle me trouver encore plus belle avec cette imperfection ? Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait un jour me faire une telle déclaration. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de Clarke.

S'était encore mieux qu'un je t'aime ! Je me suis alors rendu compte que mes sentiments était passer a un stade encore bien haut-dessus. Qu'est-ce qui est plus fort qu'aimer ?

Je sens mon portable vibrer. Je fronce les sourcilles avant de prendre le petit appareil en main. C'est Clarke :

 _-Tu m'as toi aussi manquer, terriblement. Mais pourquoi tu es réveiller ? Tu as fais un cauchemar ?_

Je reste bêtement devant mon écran a sourire. J'avais oublier a quel point, elle pouvait me faire du bien. Un simple sms et je me sens apaiser. C'est bien mieux que la morphine ! Mais a mon sens, beaucoup plus addictif…

 _-Je dois avouer que tu as deviner : cauchemar._

 _-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Dis-moi où tu es et j'arrive._

 _-De tes mots. J'ai juste besoin de tes mots._

 _-Et un câlin, ça n'aiderait pas ?_

 _-Peut-être… j'en commande un pour demain ! :)_

 _-Parce que tu crois que je suis un distributeur à câlins ?! * Je suis CHOQUÉE ! * :O_

 _-Oui ! :) Tu es mon distributeur de câlin à moi._

 _-C'est pas totalement faux ! ;) Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?_

Je réfléchis a une réponse qui la convaincrais a 100 %. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pas après mon absence si longue. Je laisse alors courir mes doigts sur le clavier tactile pour lui écrire :

 _-J'en suis absolument et totalement sûre ! Je n'ai qu'a imaginer tes yeux et me noyer dans un bleu parfait où j'aime tant me réfugiée. Et, si je me souviens bien, il faut que je te regarde. Toi et seulement toi. Je me suis dis que même si s'était imaginaire, tout irait bien parce que tu es dans chacune de mes pensée. Bonne nuit Clarke ! :)_

 _-Oui, moi. Seulement moi ! Imagine aussi que je te prends dans mes bras ! Je voudrais déjà être demain… bonne nuit Lexa ! :)_

 _-Demain arrivera bien assez vite. ;)_

 _-Se n'est plus qu'une question de minute._

 _-Je sais mais avant ça, il faut dormir._

 _-Je dors seulement si tu dors._

 _-Je vais le faire Clarke. Promis !_

 _-D'accord… bonne nuit ma Lexa !_

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque mes yeux s'arrête sur le mot possessif qu'elle a utiliser. Elle a entièrement raison. Je suis _sa_ Lexa. Je réponds pour la dernière fois de la soirée :

 _-Bonne nuit ma Clarke !_

Ensuite, je me lève et je rejoint le lit. Je pose le portable sur la table de nuit. Je croise mes main sous ma tête et je commence a imaginer les traits de Clarke. Son iris d'un bleu unique, son petit nez, ses lèvre terriblement sensuelle mais surtout attirante et ses boucle blonde. J'aime tellement perdre mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Je repasse son visage en mode repeat dans mon esprit. C'est de cette façon que je m'endors avec le sourire aux lèvres en ayant la certitude que demain sera une excellente journée !

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus malgré le fait que se ne soit définitivement pas le chapitre le plus travailler de la fic…****

 ** **Qu'avez-vous pensez du stratège de Anya pour piéger Lexa sur sa relation avec Clarke ? Et pour Costia. Vous en savez plus… donc ? Des avis ? Et Grande Ma' ?****

 ** **J'ai bien aimer écrire la fin avec la conversation par sms, j'espère que vous avez apprécier !****

 ** **Dans le prochain chapitre le retour du**** ** _ **vrais**_** ** **Clexa ! ;)****

 ** **Note n°1 : J'ai parler très vite de Revenge. J'avoue ne pas avoir fini la série… mais j'aimais bien le début.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Terminator… c'est une de mes sagas temporelle favorite. Je suis une grande fan du voyage dans le temps ! J'ai tout un tas de théorie sur le sujet. Mais je n'en dis pas plus… il y a peut-être des gens qui ne l'on jamais vu !****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **(En espérant que mon DS de vendredi ne me tue pas…)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	15. Destruction Créative

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **J'ai survécuuuuuuu ! Pfiou, ça fait du bien ! ;p (Il fallait que je le dise!)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Tous commence par Lexa en musique avec en fond sonore A Great Big Word - Already Home et ça se poursuit gentiment avec Clarke... (Ne vous fiez pas au titre, il n'y a aucune "destruction" au sens propre du terme)**

 **Si je ne me trompe pas c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris pour cette histoire...**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews on arrive bientôt a 100, vous êtes INCROYABLES , les following et les guest (Cline, je te répond en bas) bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! (Il y en a** **vraiment** **de plus en plus…)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

XV - "Destruction Créative"

* Lexa *

Je me réveil à la mélodie de A Great Big World – Already Home. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas éveiller en étant aussi calme et presque paisible. J'éteins très vite la musique pour éviter de tirer Costia de son sommeil.

Je me lève et enfile le pull que Grande Ma' m'a confectionner. C'est un sweet a capuche en laine blanche et grise avec une grande lettre P inscrite dessus. Je saute sur moi-même pour enfiler mon jean avant de m'asseoir à même le sol pour lasser mes chaussures.

J'ai encore la musique de mon éveil en tête alors, je branche mes écouteur et je mets la musique en route. Je me penche vers Costia et embrasse tendrement son front. Elle est vraiment adorable quand elle dort. On dirait de nouveau une enfant.

 _ **You say love is what you put intro it**_ _(Tu dis que l'amour est ce que tu y mets)_

Je fonce ensuite vers la cuisine. Je me sers un grand verre jus d'orange, prends un bol et le remplit de céréales. Je pioche les premiers pétales de chocolat dans le creux d'une cuillère que je glisse dans ma bouche quand un signale sonore m'indique que j'ai reçu un message.

Je garde la cuillère dans ma bouche pour attraper mon portable qui est dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je déverrouille l'écran et découvre un message de Clarke.

 _-J'ai besoin de te voir…_

Je souris bêtement devant ses mots. Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer ! Six mots et j'ai l'impression que tout est parfait. J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus heureuse qu'Agnès le jour ou Gru gagne cette énorme licorne en peluche !

 _-Se n'est plus qu'une question de minute…_

 _-Trop long !_

 _-On dirait une gamine ! ;)_

 _-N'importe quoi ! Je VEUX te voir. Viens vite !_

 _-Tu es déjà au lycée ?_

 _-Oui… ?_

Je fais les gros yeux devant cette réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait déjà au lycée a seulement sept heure du matin ? Je reçois un nouveau message :

 _-Tu arrive bientôt ?_

Je ne réfléchis pas plus d'une seconde avant de répondre un rapide oui. Je fini mon petit déj avec un lance pierre. Je fonce ensuite dans la salle de bain. Je me brosse les dents et essaye de mettre mon mascara en même temps. Ce qui n'est pas la meilleur idée du siècle. Je fini par choisir la brosse a dent et ne reprend celle a cils qu'un peu plus tard.

Je retourne ensuite dans la chambre de Costia pour balancer négligemment mes affaires de cours dans mon sac. Je commence à partir avant de revenir sur mon choix. Je reviens sur mes pas et m'assoie sur le bord du lit de Costia.

Je secoue doucement son épaule. Elle se réveille doucement en me souriant :

 **-Salut Alex…**

 **-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**

 **-… fatiguée…**

 **-Il faut que j'y ailles. Tu veux que je t'aide avant de partir ?**

 **-Non. Je vais me débrouiller. Mais je veux bien que tu m'amène mon livre.**

Je sourie. Costia et son amour légendaire pour les livres ! Je me dirige vers son sac. La couverture de Scarlet attire l'œil. Le haut de la couverture est lumineuse mais tous le reste est sombre pour rappeler une forêt inquiétante. Le titre est gaufré, argenté et calligraphier d'une manière sublime. Puis, en bas, au centre, il y a la fameuse Scarlet, cacher de sa cape rouge. C'est un bel ouvrage.

Je le tends a Costia en gardant tout de même les yeux sur la couverture et je demande :

 **-C'est un bon livre ?**

 **-Génial ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Loup !**

 **-Il y a vraiment un personnage qui s'appelle Loup ?**

 **-Ouiiii ! Si tu veux, je te le prête après.**

 **-Okay.**

Je me penche pour l'embrasser sur le front et je lui souhaite une bonne journée. Je suis a deux doigts de fermer la porte quand elle me rappelle. Je passe la tête dans sa chambre et l'interroge du regard. Elle demande :

 **-Tu reviens bientôt ?**

 **-Bien-sûr !**

 **-Ce soir ?**

 **-Nop ! J'ai entraînement mardi. Je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir avant jeudi. Mais je t'appelle. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu m'appelle. D'accord.**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Costia, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.**

 **-Je sais. Aller va y !**

 **-Bonne journée gamine !**

 **-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GA…**

Je ferme la porte pour étouffer son dernier mot et je parts de l'appartement en riant. Ça aussi se n'est pas arriver depuis longtemps...

 _ **You say that I'm losing my will**_ _(Tu dis que je suis en train de perdre ma volonté)_

Une fois arriver au lycée, je suis arrêter par mon frère. Je lui saute au cou. J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des siècles. J'imagine que c'est le seul vrais problème quand on est jumeaux. Il est toujours dure de nous séparer.

 **-Comment tu vas Alex ?**

 **-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ce matin ?**

 **-Désolé Le-xa,** se corrige t-il en me tirant la langue.

 **-Je te déteste !**

 **-Je sais. Comment va Grande Ma' ?**

 **-Elle a envie de te tuer !**

 **-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fais ?**

 **-Tu n'es pas venu depuis presque un an.**

 **-C'est vrais…**

 **-Oh ! Tant que j'y pense !**

Je fais basculer mon sac sur le côté et je fouille dedans. Je trouve l'objet de mes convoitise et le tend a Lincoln. Il observe le paquet un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Il me demande :

 **-Tu crois que Grande Ma' sait qu'on a bientôt dix-huit ans ?**

 **-Arrête… tes clowns sont sympas. Moi, j'ai eu le droit des petites princesse rose !**

 **-D'accord, d'accord ! Tu gagne, je m'incline !**

Il ouvre le cadeau et y découvre le même genre de sweet que moi. Le siens en noir et gris avec une poche centrale. Lui n'a aucun motif sur le devant. Il sourit presque imperceptiblement. Je lui donne un coup de poing gentil dans l'épaule avant de lui dire :

 **-N'oublie pas de l'appeler pour la remercier.**

 **-Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas un sauvage !**

Je le vois hésiter avant de demander :

 **-Lex', je peux te poser une question ?**

 **-Oui, bien-sûr.**

 **-Est-ce que tu sors avec Clarke ?**

 **-Toi, tu as parler avec Anya,** je l'accuse presque.

 **-Oui mais pas que… hier, j'ai aussi eu une conversation étrange avec elle.**

 **-Si tu sais déjà, pourquoi me le demander ?**

 **-Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.**

Je couve mon frère d'un regard plein de tendresse. Je m'avance un peu plus et lui caresse doucement la joue. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je dis :

 **-C'est vrais.**

Un énorme sourire ce dessine sur son visage. Je sais tout de suite qu'il n'a aucun problème avec cette relation. Bien que en réalité, je n'en ai jamais douter. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre très fort dans ses bras. Je sens même des larmes dans mon cou. Il murmure :

 **-Je suis tellement heureux pour toi.**

 _ **Don't you know that you're all that I think about ?**_ _(Ne sais-tu pas que tu es tout ce à quoi je pense)_

J'aperçois Clarke au loin quelque minute à peine après que mon frère ai sécher ses larmes de joie. Je me moquerais bien gentiment de lui mais je ne peux pas. Sa réaction est trop touchante pour ça. Une tête blonde se place entre moi et Lincoln.

Je vois tout de suite que ses yeux sont entrain d'hésiter entre s'arrêter sur mes lèvres où mes propre yeux. Je décèle un vrais conflit intérieur. Il y a une étincelle dans son regard que je n'avais jamais déceler avant aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas a l'identifier.

Elle me prend la main et murmure un :

 **-Il faut que je te parle.**

Elle me tire derrière elle. Son geste est si vif que je manque de tomber mais je me rattrape. Je me tourne vers mon frère pour l'interroger silencieusement. Il se contente de hocher négligemment les épaules. Non mais c'est un vrais traître ma parole !

On arrive près des vestiaires et elle me pousse à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte à clef. Je commence vraiment a trouver la situation bizarre. Je m'apprête a l'interroger mais...

 _ **You make up a half of the whole**_ _(Tu fais une moitié de l'ensemble)_

Elle plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes presque violemment. Elle me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos entre en collision avec les casiers. J'entends un gémissement sortir de ma bouche. Elle emmêle ses doigts dans mes cheveux avant de s'éloigner de moi.

Elle embrasse ensuite toute ma mâchoire puis se perds dans mon cou avant de remonter jusqu'à mon oreille.

 **-Pitiez, ne fais plus jamais ça…**

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi elle parle. Une question se forme à peine dans mon esprit qu'elle dépose un baiser beaucoup plus doux sur mes lèvres. Avec celui-là, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête.

Il était tendre, chaleureux et peut-être même amoureux. Je crois, non, je suis sûre qu'elle ne m'a encore jamais, jamais embrasser comme ça !

Elle s'éloigne et pose son front sur le mien. Sa respiration est saccadée mais la mienne n'ai pas beaucoup mieux. J'essaye de deviner ce qu'il vient de se passer. De savoir pourquoi elle a eu ce besoin si pressant d'un tel échange.

Elle dit alors d'une voix que j'entends à peine :

 **-J'ai eu si peur…**

 **-Peur ?**

 _ **All I have is this feeling inside of me**_ _(Tout ce que j'ai est ce sentiment à l'intérieur de moi)_

Elle ne répond pas a ma question et se contente d'un nouveau baiser, celui-ci est timide. C'est à peine si elle effleure mes lèvres. Je l'approche de moi en glissant mes mains derrière son cou. Je fais glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres gonflées, elle les entrouvre et je m'empare de ce territoire que j'aime tant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle a besoin d'être rassurer.

Ma main gauche glisse doucement pour rejoindre sa joue. Je la sens frissonner sous cette caresse un peu calculer, je l'avoue. Sa peau est brûlante. Je sens que l'oxygène commence a me manquer alors, je mordille tendrement sa lèvre inférieur puis je quitte ses lèvres avec un dernier baiser au coin de celle-ci.

Je découvre alors que ses iris se sont très largement assombrit. Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue pour essayer de redescendre sur terre. Je suis très loin de la réalité comme toujours quand je suis avec elle. Et, les montagnes russes qui se jouent au creux de mon estomac n'arrange rien.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de l'aimer chaque jour un peu plus ?

 _ **The only thing I've ever known**_ _(La seule chose que je n'ai jamais connu)_

Clarke s'approche une nouvelle fois de moi. Je suis persuader qu'elle va me voler un nouveau baiser mais elle me prend dans ses bras. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule. Je l'entends prendre de fortes inspirations comme si elle essayait de se calmer.

J'ai envie de lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Parce qu'il est claire que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de briser ce moment. De plus, être celle qui a les épaules assez large pour nous deux, pour une fois, a du bon. J'ai la sensation qu'elle peut réellement conter sur moi, que je ne suis pas juste une faible créature.

J'ai l'impression de tenir son cœur entre mes mains. Il faut que j'y fasse très attention parce qu'il est extrêmement fragile. À côté, le verre est incroyablement solide. Alors, pour être sûr de le protéger convenablement, je rêve d'en faire une étoile.

J'ai lu une fois que les étoiles étaient des fragments d'univers piéger entre passer et futur. Pour moi, l'univers, c'est mon amour pour Clarke. Alors, s'il pouvait être éternel, briller encore et toujours, quelque soit le temps qui passe se serait merveilleux.

Les étoiles sont aussi au ciel comme les lettres dans un livre. Alors j'ai envie d'écrire la plus belle des histoire et de faire tout l'inverse de ce que Charlie Chaplin disait. Transformer ce qu'il croyait être le chaos qui naissait dans les étoile en un amour pure et unique.

 _ **When you're scared and alone**_ _(Lorsque tu es effrayé et seul)_

Clarke s'éloigne de très exactement trois pas. Elle relève les yeux. Je la sais hésitante. Je commence a comprendre tous ce qu'elle doit ressentir quand je m'éloigne d'elle par peur. Je ne le fais pas exprès. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais l'effacer de ma vie.

Mais je suis angoisser a l'idée de trop l'aimer. Je suis pétrifier a la penser de peut-être l'étouffer. Je suis tétaniser a la simple évocation de la notion de la jalousie. J'appréhende sa réaction le jour où elle découvrira tous les ravages qui se dessine sur mon corps. Mais au-delà de toutes ces phobies, la pire est la panique qu'elle disparaisse un jour.

Ce concept un peu fou me hante et retient presque tous mes gestes.

Pourtant, je sais qu'elle aussi, elle a besoin de moi. La preuve en est aujourd'hui. Et, j'ai la certitude qu'elle aussi m'aime. Mais je pense que je ne serais pas rassurer tant que ces mots n'auront pas franchis la barrière de nos lèvres. Pour l'instant ils nous effraie toutes les deux. Mais un jour, une de nous le dira et je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'avoir peur.

En soit, dans cette histoire, mon cœur est mon pire ennemie depuis plus de dix ans. Il m'appartient mais il bat très fort, trop fort pour une autre que moi.

 **-S'était une vrais destruction créative…**

Je l'interroge du regard. Décidément, aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit ! J'ouvre la bouche, cette fois, je vais lui demander ce qu'il y a ! Et, elle n'arrivera pas a me déconcentre ! Je n'arrive pas a formuler une phrase cohérente alors, une fois de plus, elle me devance :

 **-Je me suis beaucoup inquiéter pour toi, quand tu m'as dis avoir fais un cauchemar. Je me suis torturer l'esprit. Je… je crois que, je m'en voulais inconsciemment de ne pas être là pour toi. Alors mon subconscient a crée une "destruction créative"…**

Je tape mon front du plat de ma main. Je viens de comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire par cette expression innovante. Je demande un peu honteuse, réalisant que c'est de ma faute :

 **-Tu as fais un cauchemar ?**

 **-Non… "destruction créative"** **convient définitivement mieux a la situation.**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Bon oui, d'accord ! J'ai fais un cauchemar !**

 **-Tu n'aurais pas du angoisser à cause de ça. Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars…**

 **-De "destruction créative" !**

 **-Oui, si tu veux mais…**

 **-Les deux fois où on a dormit ensemble, se n'est pas arriver.**

 **-C'est vrais, je ne vais pas le ni…**

 **-Ce soir, on dort ensemble !**

 _ **Just know that I'm already home**_ _(Il suffit de savoir que je suis déjà a la maison)_

Clarke et ses décisions spontanées… je souris malgré moi. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Je savais que sa décision, oui parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Ici, s'était un ordre. Bref, ça n'avait rien a voir avec son propre cauchemar, seulement avec les miens.

Je l'avais déjà remarquer avant. Elle a tendance a toujours essayer de me protéger. J'avoue adorer ça !

Je fais une petite moue pour faire semblant de réfléchir. Aussitôt, elle me pointe du doigts et me dispute :

 **-Ne t'avise même pas de dire non !**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un ordre, pas une proposition !

 **-J'accepte mais seulement a une condition.**

 **-Laquelle,** demande t-elle méfiante.

 **-S'était quoi cette fameuse "destruction créative" ?**

Ses yeux s'écarquille au maximum. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un dessin animé style Tom & Jerry lorsque l'idiot de chat place des allumettes entre ses paupière pour les garder ouvert. Une fois que j'ai cette image dans la tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je me prends une petite tap sur l'épaule. Je fais semblant d'avoir mal et elle dit :

 **-Ne te moque pas ! J'ai rêver que tu disparaissais…**

Je ne m'attendais pas a cette réponse. Je crois que mon cœur c'est arrêter une seconde ou deux… je me retrouve complètement figé, incapable de dire un seul mot.

 **-S'était comme si tu étais un rêve. Dès que je t'approchais, tu disparaissais. Je tendais la main vers toi et une fumer bleu t'entourais pour t'aspirer dans un autre monde. Je ne pouvais jamais t'atteindre et encore moins te… toucher.**

Elle fini sa phrase en posant délicatement sa main sur ma joue. Je pose la mienne sur la sienne. Je ne trouve pas les mots. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

 **-Quand je me suis réveiller, la sensation de ton absence était encore là. Elle planait autour de moi. Ça m'angoissais ! J'avais envie… besoin de te toucher.**

Je pose ma deuxième main sur son autre joue. Je penche mon visage pour poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le contacte m'électrise. Je frissonne. Je succombe complètement, je me noies dans ce moment. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter un maximum de ce moment.

Il y a cette phrase qui tourne encore et encore dans ma tête : je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime…

 **-Je te promets que je ne me transformerais pas en fumer. Je reste avec toi.**

 **-Tu as intérêt parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir survivre a ton absence.**

 **-Moi non plus…**

oOoOo

* Clarke *

La journée était affreusement longue. J'avais constamment envie de toucher Lexa, pour me rassurer. Le rêve que j'ai fais cette nuit m'a vraiment perturber. Il semblait tellement réel. Je lui jetais toujours des coups d'œil, pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là. On ne pouvait décemment pas montrer notre affection en classe.

Vers le milieu de la journée, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais l'impression d'imploser. Alors, discrètement, elle a coller sa cuisse a la mienne. Je me souviens mettre tourner vers elle. Mais elle était rester concentre sur ses maths. C'est maths ! J'étais au bord de la folie et elle faisait tranquillement ses maths…

Toujours est-il que cet infime contacte a réussit a me calmer. Je résistait de toute mes forces pour ne pas poser ma main sur sa cuisse. Personne n'a rien remarquer et tant mieux car cette familiarité entre nos cuisse a fini par réellement me calmer.

Maintenant, j'étais dans la gigantesque salle de boxe où Lexa s'entraînait. Elle était partie se changer et je commençais a sortir mes affaires de dessin. J'avais besoin d'évacué les image de cette "création destructive".

Je commence par écrire ces deux mots en haut de la page. Je repasse plusieurs fois sur les traits du lettrage pour que les lettres prenne la forme d'une calligraphie moyenâgeuse. Dessiner des lettres n'est pas mon point fort d'habitude mais j'ai besoin d'évacuer.

Mon titre est fini quand Lexa revient vers moi. Je ferme doucement ma pochette en lui souriant. Elle s'assoie à côté de moi et embrasse ma joue. Mon réflexe est de regarder tout autour de moi pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. Attention ! Je n'ai pas honte de notre relation, bien au contraire. Je ne voudrais juste éviter qu'elle ai des ennuies.

Elle pose sa main sur ma peau et m'oblige a tourner mon regard vers elle. Il n'y a aucun conflit dans ses yeux. Elle se rapproche tout doucement et dépose un baiser aussi doux qu'une caresse sur mes lèvres. J'ai la sensation qu'une plume s'est promener sur ma peau.

Comment fait-elle pour m'offrir des baisers aussi parfait ? C'est comme si elle savait exactement de quoi j'avais besoin. Elle s'éloigne pile au moment où une porte s'ouvre. Elle me sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je me sens aussitôt commencer a rougir.

Toujours dans le silence, elle me tends un des ses gans. Sa demande implicite me fait du bien. Au moins, j'ai un objectif. Je le glisse sur ses bande et je commence a le lasser consciencieusement. Il est hors de question qu'elle se blesse. Une fois le premier bien attache, je passe au deuxième. A la fin de l'opération Lexa se relève avec un sourire magnifique sur le visage.

Je crois que la bouche m'en tombe. Il faut croire que ce petit moment ne m'a pas fait du bien, seulement à moi. Elle est resplendissante ! Elle descend les première marches avant de se retourner de de briser le silence avec un :

 **-Dessine bien.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que déjà elle se met a courir pour rejoindre son entraîneur et les autres filles. Je l'a regarde un peu mais je fini par reprendre ma feuille. Je regarde la feuille encore presque vierge avec défi.

Je prends un crayon a papier et esquisse les premier traits. Sous mes coups de crayon, le visage de Lexa commence a prendre forme. C'est vraiment Lexa. En aucun cas, se n'est Heda. Je dessine juste la fille que j'aime.

Le croquis est fini. J'ai dessiner son corps entier. Sa main gauche est tendu vers moi. Elle veut que je l'a retienne. Son visage est marqué par un sourire triste. Elle sait que je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Je ressens de nouveau la détresse qui s'est emparer de moi après mon réveil. Je relève les yeux et j'aperçois Lexa un peu plus loin, sur un ring. Elle évite les coups de l'une de ses coéquipières. Je la reconnais. Lexa m'a déjà dit qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle.

Lexa se prend un coup en plein dans l'abdomène et s'effondre. Je me redresse violemment. Je suis terriblement inquiète jusqu'à ce que je la vois sourire. L'autre s'approche d'elle et l'aide a se relever. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Je me rassoie et recommence a respirer. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que j'avais arrêter ce geste pourtant vitale.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour me ressaisir. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. C'est juste un entraînement. Celles qui s'entraîne avec elle n'ont aucune raison de vouloir la blesser. Mais… un accident est si vite arriver… ça suffit !

Soudainement, je sens le regard de Lexa sur moi. Il me brûle la peau, m'appelle, me somme de la regarder. Je relève les yeux. Elle penche très légèrement la tête sur le côté. Je vois ses lèvres bouger en une question que je devine :

 **-Ça va ?**

Je hoche la tête à plusieurs reprises fois pour lui signaler que la réponse est oui. Elle semble satisfaite par ma réponse parce qu'elle sourit avant de tape ses deux gans l'un contre l'autre et de repartir combattre son adversaire de la soirée.

Je repose mes yeux sur le début de mon dessin. J'échange la mine pour la plume. L'encre noir affirme bientôt sa présence sur toute la feuille. Puis, je prends un pinceau fin. Je fouille dans mes affaires pour trouver l'aquarelle. Je glisse la petite boîte sur les doigts de ma main gauche et trempe les poiles de mon pinceau dans le bleu.

Je commence a dessiner les formes de la fumer qui éloignait Lexa dans mon rêve. Réalisant qu'il me faut des couleurs un peu plus sombre, je débute des mélange sur ma peau. Quand je trouve l'intensité qui me semble parfaite je l'ajoute pour crée la nuance que je cherchais.

Le dessin est fini. Il me retourne l'estomac. Il semble si réel. Et, je ne parle même pas de ma "destruction créative". Il est hors de question que j'utilise l'autre mot. Il me semble vide de sens après ce que j'ai ressentie en me réveillant.

Mon regard s'éloigne de l'illustration que je viens de finir. Je cherche Lexa mais elle n'est nul part. D'ailleurs, il n'y a plus personne. Je devine donc que l'entraînement est fini. Je range soigneusement mes affaires et descends des gradins. Je n'attends que quelque minute avant de voir ma belle brune courir jusqu'à moi.

Une fois a ma hauteur un sublime sourire se forme sur son visage. Ses yeux pétillent tel un ciel étoilés. Je sais avant même qu'elle ne prononce un mot qu'elle va se moquer de moi. Elle pointe mon bras gauche du doigt. Je fronce les sourcilles, ne comprenant pas. Puis, je me souviens subitement que j'ai utiliser cette partie de mon corps comme d'une palette.

 **-Tu as essayer de te transformer en Na'vi ?**

 **-Ah ah ! Très drôle Lexa ! On est tous mort de rire !**

 **-On y va ! Je meurs de faim…**

 **-C'est ça, change de sujet !**

OooOo

On arrive chez moi avec des sac en papier remplit de mal bouffe. Dire qu'elle avait faim était un euphémisme. Elle a un appétit d'ogre ! Lexa s'est défendu en me disant qu'elle avait brûler beaucoup trop de calories. Bien sûr, je n'en crois pas un mot !

Je commence a tous déballer sur le bar quand la porte d'entrer s'ouvre, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Puis il y a le cris de ma mère :

 **-CLARKE ! Combien de fois, je vais devoir te demander de verrouiller cette fichu porte ?!**

Je grimace en entendant sa question avant de hocher négligemment les épaule et de mimer un "oups" pour Lexa. Elle m'envoie un regard plein de reproche. J'ai peut-être un peu oublier de préciser que ma mère serait là ce soir…

Ma mère débarque dans la cuisine. Je vois tout de suite qu'elle est prête a me remonter les bretelles comme il se doit. J'imagine qu'elle a passer une mauvais journée, se n'est pas son genre de s'énerver pour si peu. Mais au dernier moment, elle remarque que je ne suis pas seule.

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Bonjour ma… Abby.**

 **-Salut maman !**

 **-Tu reste avec nous ce soir,** s'informe ma mère.

 **-Je crois que c'est ce qui était prévu. Sauf si bien sûr vous…**

 **-Respire Lexa. Je suis heureuse de te revoir. En plus, il faut que je te pose une question !**

 **-Maman !**

Ma mère me fait un sourire sadique et triomphant. J'ai envie de me tape la tête contre un mur. J'avais oublier son obsession du moment : découvrir avec qui je sors. Et le faite qu'elle soit persuader que se soit avec Bellamy.

 **-Clarke, va donc ranger tes affaires et pendant que tu y ai rend a ta peau une couleur normal.**

 **-Maman…**

 **-Tout de suite !**

Je soupire en envoyant un regard désolée a Lexa. Elle me supplie de rester là. Mais je ne peux pas. Quand ma mère a une idée en tête on ne l'arrête plus. Alors, je sors calmement de la cuisine pour ne pas attirer les soupçon de ma mère.

Mais dès que je sais être hors de sa vue, je fonce le plus vite possible. Je monte les marches deux par deux. Je me précipite dans ma chambre, dispose très vite mes affaires sur mon bureau. Je ralentis juste un peu pour ranger mon dessin. Je le glisse dans une pochette un peu spécial avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je me hâte ensuite vers la salle de bain. Je regarde mon bras qui a des nuances de bleu en tout genre. Lexa a raison, je ressemble a une Na'vi. Je met une grande dose de savon à bille et je frotte. L'opération a pour but d'étaler encore plus la peinture au début puis elle s'efface lentement, trop lentement !

Je passe mon bras rapidement sous l'eau. On ne voit presque plus qu'il avait changer de couleur. Je m'essuie et fonce une nouvelle fois vers les escaliers. Quand il ne reste plus que trois marches, je prends appuie sur la rambarde et je saute. Je ralentis une fois près de la cuisine. Je reste en retrais pour entendre la conversation entre ma mère et ma petite amie.

 **-Vous pouvez me réexpliquer pourquoi vous pensez que Clarke sort avec Bellamy ?**

 **-Déjà, arrête de me vouvoyez et ensuite, c'est logique !**

 **-Logique ?**

J'entends presque Lexa s'étrangler avec ce mot. Il faut que j'y ailles,tout de suite. Je me racle la gorge un peu bruyamment avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Je vois tout de suite que Lexa bouillonne intérieurement. Je lui envoie un clin d'œil et dit :

 **-Je ne ressemble plus a une Na'vi ! Et maman, je te l'avais dis. Je n'ai pas de** _ **petit ami**_ **.**

J'insiste sur ces deux mots comme à chaque fois depuis deux semaines. Je m'installant a côté de ma petite amie. Je pose discrètement ma main sur la sienne. Puis, je reprends plus doucement :

 **-Et quand je dis que je suis avec Lexa c'est que je** _ **suis**_ _ **avec**_ **Lexa.**

 **-Je n'en crois pas un mot. Je sais que vous me cacher quelque chose toutes les deux.**

 **-Mais non…**

Le téléphone de ma mère sonne. Sauvée par le gong comme on dit. Elle s'éloigne et commence a parler a son interlocuteur. Lexa semble pensive. Je m'apprête a lui demander si elle va bien mais elle demande :

 **-Tu m'explique pourquoi ta mère pense que tu sors avec Bellamy ? Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrer en plus.**

 **-En fait si, hier.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?**

 **-Parce que quand je t'ai revu hier, j'avais beaucoup de chose a te dire et certainement pas que j'avais rencontrer un idiot.**

 **-Un idiot ?**

 **-Il m'a draguée lourd pendant deux heures et…**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Lexa se lève brusquement en faisant crier sa chaise. Elle se dirige vers le salon, je l'as rattrape en demandant :

 **-Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

 **-Mettre les chose au claire avec cet abrutit !**

 **-T'inquiète, je… attends une seconde. Est-ce que tu es jalouse ?**

 **-Je ne vais pas mentir. Je le suis. Bellamy est un coureur et il est hors de question qu'il ai des vue sur toi. Je vais régler ça tout de suite.**

Elle me dépasse et je me retrouve complètement hébété. Lexa est jalouse ? Du genre vraiment jalouse ?! Je redescendant sur terre et l'arrête une nouvelle fois. Je vérifie que ma mère n'est pas dans le coin et je l'embrasse très vite avant de lui dire :

 **-Tu n'as rien a craindre.**

 **-Se n'est pas ce que tu crois… il est du genre acharné et je ne supporterais pas de le voir te tourner autour sans rien dire.**

 **-Et bien, on ira le voir ensemble si tu veux mais demain.**

 **-Pourquoi demain ?**

 **-Parce que j'ai faim.**

Un nouveau sourire étire les lèvres de Lexa. Je me sens tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Elle baisse les yeux avant de dire :

 **-Je suis désolée…**

 **-Ne le sois pas ! Mais par pitiez, allons manger !**

 **-Un vrais estomac sur pattes…**

 **-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu as vu tout ce que tu as pris ?**

 **-Je viens de faire du sport,** s'offusque t-elle.

Je me moque gentiment d'elle avant qu'on ne retourne dans la cuisine. Elle commence a manger ses frites et moi a mordre dans mon hamburger quand ma mère réparait.

 **-Désolée les filles, vous serrez seule ce soir. J'ai une urgence au boulot.**

Elle pique une poignée de frites et me pique un sandwich. Je ne dis rien, elle fait toujours ça de toute façon… je ne la vois déjà plus quand elle hurle :

 **-Et ferme-moi cette foutu porte Clarke !**

Lexa se moque gentiment de moi et je roule des yeux. Le reste du repas se déroule sans le moindre incident. On parle beaucoup elle et moi. Elle me parle longuement de cette Grande Ma' chez qui elle a passer les vacances. Mais jamais de son amie avec qui elle y a été.

On rejoint ensuite ma chambre. On a mit un film mais je suis incapable de dire lequel. Je n'ai pas regarder. Il y avait beaucoup mieux à côté de moi. Quand on se couche, je m'accroche tout de suite à elle.

Je n'arrive pas a comprendre pourquoi je n'arrive pas a lui dire que je l'aime. Peut-être parce que ces mot semble un peu fade par rapport a ce que je ressens pour elle. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter a ces trois mots. J'embrasse délicatement sa joue et dit :

 **-Bonne nuit ma Lexa.**

 **-Tu sais que tu n'es pas obliger de me serrer aussi fort. Je ne vais nul part.**

 **-On ne sait jamais…**

 **-Tu es irrécupérable. J'ai l'impression d'être un vulgaire doudou…**

 **-Si tu es un doudou alors tu es le meilleur de tous.**

Elle tourne la tête vers moi nos regards se font prisonnier l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai aucun doute que le miens est emplit de désir. Mais le siens, il est si étrange. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments sont "négligeable" par rapport au siens.

Je cède a la tentation et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa main se perd dans mes mèche blonde pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je me contorsionne et me retrouve au dessus d'elle. Mon dieu, que j'aimerai pouvoir la toucher pour lui prouver que je l'aime. Mais je ne peux pas. Elle n'est pas prête. Je le sais.

Je déplace mes lèvres sur son cou. Son odeur m'enivre. Je l'entends légèrement gémir. Il faut qu'elle m'arrête, maintenant. Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule…

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Désolée…**

Je me replace à côté d'elle, sans oser la toucher. J'ai peur de déraper de nouveau. Je l'entends bouger et se mettre sur le côté. Je quitte le plafond pour n'avoir d'yeux que pour elle. Ses doigts son au milieu de ses cheveux, son coude maintient sa tête un peu plus haut que la mienne.

Elle se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les mienne en un baiser fiévreux. Puis quand elle quitte mes lèvres, elle pose sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Je referme mes bras sur elle. Mon cœur bat trop vite et je sais qu'elle l'entend mais je m'en fiche. Elle murmure :

 **-Bonne nuit ma Clarke et pas de cauchemar.**

 **-Seulement si tu ne fais pas de** " **désastre créatif** ".

 **-Deal.**

Après cette promesse mutuelle, je ferme les yeux. Je m'endors très vite. Parce que je sais qu'elle est là juste à côté de moi. Et au-delà de cette certitude, il y a autre chose. Je sais que je suis en sécurité.

Elle se croit ébréché et fragile mais elle a tord. Pour moi, elle est toujours forte et je sais que je ne crains rien quand elle est a mes côté.

Au milieu de la nuit, je me réveil et je la découvre toujours dans mes bras. J'embrasse tendrement le sommet de son crâne avant de m'éloigner d'elle. Elle grogne un peu avant de se recroquevillée sur elle même a l'autre bout du lit. Elle est adorable quand elle dort.

Je me lève et sors de ma chambre. C'est plus fort que moi. Je n'ai pas entendu ma mère rentrer. Il faut que je vérifie qu'elle va bien. J'ouvre donc doucement sa porte. Elle est là. Je peux vraiment dormir tranquillement maintenant.

Je rejoint Lexa dans mon lit. Je me cale dans son dos. Je place une de mes main sur son ventre, juste au-dessus de son nombril. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser ma main sur sa peau. Je sens alors une autre de ses cicatrices, à peu près au niveau de ses côtes. Je me redresse un peu pour être sûr de ne pas l'avoir réveiller.

Elle est toujours profondément endormit. Je souris et garde ma main sur cette imperfection qui ne l'est pas a mes yeux. Je souffle :

 **-Je t'aime Lexa.**

Je soupire. Pourquoi c'est si facile de le dire maintenant ? Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et je m'endors de nouveau. Les dernier mots que j'ai prononcer me hante. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le lui dire. Mais j'ai aussi et surtout hâte de la connaître entièrement.

Bientôt elle me fera pleinement confiance, elle n'aura plus peur et cette relation sera encore mieux. Je le sais au plus profond de mon être, de mon âme, de mon cœur.

OooOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'évolution du Clexa ?****

 ** **Note n°1 : A Great Big World - Already Home. Cette chanson est sortie en 2014 et elle est devenu une de mes préférer. Même celle qu'ils chantent avec Elily Sandé - Say Something ne lui arrive pas a la cheville pour moi. Bien sûre, c'est un point de vue personnelle. Pour (ceux) celle qui ne l'a connaisse pas, je l'a conseil vivement !****

 ** **Note n°2 : Moi Moche et Méchant. J'ai une grande histoire d'amour avec ce film. Et Agnès et sa licorne… elle est tellement adorable !****

 ** **Note n°3 : Scarlet de Marissa Meyer est le livre II des Chroniques Lunaires. Cette collection a attirer mon attention avec cette phrase d'accroche : « Même dans le futur, les histoires commencent par "Il était une fois..." ». Scarlet est pour le moment mon préférer de la collection.****

 ** **Note n°4 : « Du chaos naît une étoile. » C'est une citation de Charlie Chaplin.****

 ** **Note n°5 : « Les étoiles sont au ciel comme les lettres dans un livre » vient du livre Les Sentences de Saint Maxime le Confesseur.****

 ** **Note n°6 : "Destruction créative" est vraiment une expression que j'utilise pour désigner les cauchemars. C'est tellement plus joli…****

 ** **Je trouvais que cette façon de désigner cette horrible chose collait bien avec le côté créatif de Clarke. Non ?****

 ** **Note n°7 : Tom & Jerry ! Mon Dieu, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu ces deux là… (petit moment nostalgie)****

 ** **Note n°8 : Les Na've d'Avatar, bien sûr…****

 ** **Note n°9 : « On est tous mort de rire. » Petit clin d'oeil a Atlantide et a l'excellante Madame Placard.****

 ** **Voilà voilà… ça fait beaucoup de Note tous ça… ^^''****

 ** **Réponse a la Guest :**** ** **Cline – Salut à toi aussi ! Merci pour tes compliments. Une nouvelle dépendante a mettre sur ma lite, génial ! :p****

 ** **Ça ne me dérange pas de donner mon âge. J'ai 22 ans. Pour mes études, je suis en apprentissage en BTS. Je suis un peu en "com", si on veut… (ça dépend si tu es puriste!) Je suis en impression. Et, je déteste l'informatique ! Moi, ce que j'aime c'est avoir les mains dans l'encre…****

 ** **Et, je vais continuer d'écrire, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour finir, je dirais : Vive le Clexa ! ;)****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	16. Aveu

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Aveu mais aveu de quoi… ? Vous verrez a la fin du chapitre… !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews on a dépasser les 100, vous êtes INCROYABLES, GÉNIAUX, MERVEILLEUX , les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! (Il y en a** **vraiment, vraiment** **de plus en plus…)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

XVI - Aveu

* Lexa *

Bellamy Black ! Je déteste Bellamy Black !

Je n'en peux plus d'entendre son nom. Abby reste persuader que Clarke sort avec cet idiot fini ! J'ai faillis craquer plusieurs fois et lui dire la vérité. Mais il faut que je fasse ça bien. Donc, je me suis contenue, encore, encore et encore.

Après, j'essaye d'aller le voir tous les jours sur son lieu de travail depuis mercredi. Tous les jours ! Il était absent toutes les foutu fois ou je me suis déplacer.

Et il fallait qu'il se pointe au lycée AUJOURD'HUI ! Non, vraiment la seule fois où je suis obliger de partir et donc de laisser Clarke seule avec lui.

Je fulmine. Je marche très vite, trop vite. Je vais amèrement le regretter. Je débarque dans l'appartement de Costia sans frapper ni m'annoncer. Ses parents me dévisagent. Je leurs lance un regard noir, si je le pouvais, là maintenant je l'ai tuerais !

Je franchis la porte de la chambre de Costia. Elle est en pleure, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je ferme plus doucement la planche de bois avant d'approcher lentement. Je me met a genoux devant elle et pose délicatement ma main sur le haut de sa tête.

Elle relève les yeux et s'accroche tout de suite a mon cou. Elle sanglote encore un peu avant de se calmer. Une fois que je n'entends plus aucun pleur, je l'éloigne précautionneusement et efface les dernière trace de tristesse de son visage. Elle me fait un de ces sourire triste que je déteste tant et me dit avec un voix brisée :

 **-Ils ont recommencer…**

Trois mots ! Je déteste ces trois foutu mots !

Soudain, j'oublie Bellamy Black et tous mes petits problèmes personnelle. Je laisse même Clarke de côté, loin de mon esprit, juste un instant. Je me relève en serrant les poings. Costia écarquille les yeux au possible. Elle me demande même ce que je fais.

Je me mets a tourner en rond comme si j'étais un loup en cage. Il faut que je frappe quelque chose. Si je ne le fais pas, je vais me défouler sur les géniteurs de ma protéger et se ne serait pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Mais si je m'acharne sur un quelconque objet comme par exemple ce mur, je me briserais certainement les doigts. Ce qui n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée !

Je vois que Costia essaye de se relever. J'accours vers elle et la soutiens juste avant sa chute. Elle semble plus que surprise. Je lui rappelle alors d'une voix douce :

 **-Tu n'as pas mis ta prothèse.**

Elle baisse les yeux pour y découvrir cette absence. Je l'aide a s'installer sur son lit. Je lui caresse la joue tendrement avant de me relever j'attrape sa prothèse et l'installe à côté d'elle. Je me met en tailleur et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux qui m'envoie des millions de signaux de détresse. Il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution pour l'arracher des griffes de cet univers familial néfaste.

 **-On y va ?**

Elle hoche la tête alors, lentement je retire son pantalon. Costia ne regarde jamais sa jambe. Elle en a peur. Je réchauffe mes mains en soufflant dessus. J'attrape sa prothèse et je la place juste là où elle doit-être fixé. Je scelle les accroches et glisse de nouveau son pantalon sur ses deux jambes. Je relève les yeux et découvre que son regard est toujours fuyant.

Je me relève. Je sais que je dois lui laisser du temps. Je ramasse son fauteuil roulant et je le plis avant de le ranger au fond de son placard. Je reviens près d'elle et m'assoie sur le bord de son lit.

 **-Tu peux m'emmener chez Emory ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici.**

 **-Je peux rester si tu veux.**

 **-Je sais. Mais moi, je ne veux pas que tu reste.**

 **-Cos…**

 **-S'il te plaît.**

 **-D'accord.**

Je baisse les yeux un peu honteuse. Elle a comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me préoccupait plus qu'elle. Je m'en veux presque. Elle me donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule en disant :

 **-Tu ne dois pas rester comme ça. Il y a quelque chose qui te met très en colère et se n'est pas seulement mes parents. Il faut que tu règle ça.**

 **-Costia, je…**

 **-Tu étais a deux doigts de refaire le portrait a mes parents,** m'accuse t-elle.

 **-Je suis désolée.**

 **-Non, ça m'aurait plus, vraiment. Mais tu aurais eu des ennuie. Même a treize ans, je sais ça.**

 **-Treize ans, hein ?**

 **-J'ai été obliger de grandir plus vite.**

 **-Sale gosse va !**

 **-Je ne suis pas…**

Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles en riant. C'est complètement immature mais ça arrache un sourire a Costia donc, je m'en contre fiche.

Lorsqu'on sort de sa chambre, ses parents ne sont déjà plus là. Je sens la colère monter de nouveau mais je ne dois pas la laisser m'envahir. Je conduis Costia jusque chez Emory. Je descends de la voiture pour porter ses affaires. On était un trio inséparable pendant notre temps au bagne si je peux appeler mes année d'hôpital comme ça.

Dès que je sors de chez Emory, je prends mon portable. Deux heures… je me suis absenter deux longue heures sans aucune réel explication. Je m'installe dans ma voiture. J'appuie sur le petit bouton vert pour appeler Clarke.

Première tonalité, je n'arrive plus a respirer. Deuxième tonalités, mon cœur s'emballe. Troisième tonalités, je sens le stresse monter. Quatrième tonalités, je commence a perdre espoir. Quand soudain :

 **-Lexa ?! Mais où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? Tu vas bien ?**

C'est stupide mais entendre sa voix me fait un bien fou. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège et je sens des larmes m'échapper.

oOoOo

* Clarke *

C'est a n'y rien comprendre ! Lexa était là, i peine deux minutes. O m'a interpeller, je l'ai quitter des yeux très peu de temps. Quand je suis revenu vers elle, pouf ! Plus personne. Je fini par l'apercevoir un peu plus loin, le téléphone coller a son oreille.

Je vois comme au ralentit ses traits changer. Ils passent imperceptiblement de la joie à quelque chose qui ressemble a de la colère. Je me rapproche d'elle inquiète. Une fois que je suis a sa hauteur, elle raccroche tout juste.

Elle me sourit mais je sais tout de suite que quelque chose ne va définitivement pas. Je demande comme même :

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Je suis désolée, il faut que… je ne peux pas le croire !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Black !**

Je me retourne et découvre le frère de O. Il m'envoie un sourire séducteur que je trouve a vomir. Je recule et me place derrière Lexa pour qu'elle me serve de barrière conte lui. Elle soupire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je demande :

 **-On va lui parler ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas. J'ai une urgence.**

 **-Quelque chose de grave ?**

L'inquiétude marque ma voix, je le sais. Normalement elle m'aurait sourit pour me rassurer mais il n'y avait que de la colère dans ses yeux. Elle observait Bellamy et pendant un instant, je me suis demander si elle n'allait pas l'agresser. J'accroche mes doigts a la manche de sa veste et je l'appelle :

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Je… je dois m'absenter. Ne le laisse pas t'approcher.**

 **-Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ?**

 **-O… non.**

Elle a faillit dire oui ! Je m'apprête a insister pour qu'elle change d'avis mais elle part et rejoint sa voiture. Je l'a vois s'installer au volent démarrer et partir. Je me dis que se n'est pas si grave. Elle m'en parlera plus tard mais ça fait comme même un mal de chien. Octavia arrive vers moi et demande de but en blanc :

 **-Elle est partit où Lex' ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Elle a dit avoir une urgence.**

 **-Je vois…**

Non mais s'était quoi ce "je vois" ? S'était carrément un "je vois"/je sais absolument tous ce qui se passe. Je me racle la gorge pour ne pas avoir l'air de me précipiter sur l'information et je demande d'un air détacher :

 **-Tu sais ce qui se passe ?**

 **-J'imagine que le Monsieur et Madame le Maire étaient de sortie ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Laisse tomber Clarke. Aller on y va, les autres nous attende.**

Octavia me tire derrière elle mais moi, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller a cette foutu soirée. Dès que je m'approche du groupe, Bellamy se détache avec un énorme sourire. Je sens l'angoisse monter. Inconsciemment, je cherche Lexa du regard alors que je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'est pas là.

 **-Je suis très heureux de te revoir Clarke.**

Il appui plus que nécessaire sur le mot "très". Je ressens tout de suite une forte nausée. Pourquoi me drague t-il aussi ouvertement ? C'est très gênant ! Je crois que si ma petite amie était là, je me serait lamentablement cacher derrière elle.

Je retient légèrement Octavia et lui demande entre mes dents :

 **-Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que je te le demande…**

 **-Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois,** demande Bellamy.

 **-Bien.**

 **-Est-ce que c'est Alex que je viens de voir partir ?**

 **-Lexa. Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Lexa. Et oui, elle a une urgence.**

 **-Je vois…**

Putain ! Mais c'est quoi cette manie de prononcer des "je vois" de cette manière ? C'est un problème de Black où quoi ? Du coup, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde sait quel est l'urgence de Lexa. Tout le monde, sauf moi !

Ça fait une heure et demi qu'on est arriver au TonDc et je n'en peux plus, vraiment ! J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Bellamy n'arrête pas de me faire des allusions très lourde. Évidement, O a fini par me laisser seul avec lui. C'est une traîtresse.

Puis mon téléphone sonne. J'ai presque envie de lever les bras au ciel. Je ne regarde pas qui s'est mais je me lève précipitamment. Je ne m'excuse même pas. Je suis bien trop presser de m'éloigner. Une fois dehors, je découvre le nom de Lexa sur mon écran. Je réponds très vite. Toute l'inquiétude remonte et je demande tout de suite :

 **-Lexa ?! Mais où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? Tu vas bien ?**

Elle ne répond pas a mes question précipité. Mais je crois l'entendre sangloter. J'hallucine sûrement. Je suis sûr que se n'est que des interférences. Je demande comme-même beaucoup plus doucement :

 **-Lexa est-ce que tu pleure ?**

 **-Juste un peu… ça me fais du bien d'entendre ta voix.**

 **-Dis-moi où tu es, j'arrive !**

 **-Non, Clarke. Je suis là dans dix minutes tout au plus. Tu es toujours au Tondc ?**

 **-Lexa, je ne plaisante pas. Tu me dis où tu es. Il est hors que question que tu conduise dans cet état.**

 **-Je vais bien.**

 **-Ne me mens pas Lexa.**

 **-Je vais faire très attention. J'arrive.**

 **-Non, Lexa tu ne…**

J'entends le moteur de la voiture démarrer. Je sens une terrible angoisse s'emparer de moi. Je cris presque :

 **-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je vais laisser mon téléphone sur le siège et sur haut-parleur tu n'as cas me parler si ça peut te rassurer.**

 **-Ça ne me rassure pas du tout ! Se n'est pas une bonne idée ! C'est dangereux ! Lexa ? Non mais tu es sérieuse ? Tu m'as vraiment mis sur haut-parleur ? Putain Lexa ! Je jure que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je te tue. Et si tu es déjà morte, je trouve un moyen pour te ramener à la vie et avoir le plaisir de te tuer de mes propre main ! Peut-être même que je te torturais, qui sait ? Je te préviens, se ne sont pas des parole en l'air. Je suis comme Tamerlan, je te jette une malédiction ! Du genre si… si, si je ne peux plus jamais te voir parce que tu as été une idiote fini, tu trembleras. L'original est plus crédible, je te l'accord donc plus flippante mais ne doute pas de mes capacités. Lexa ? Non mais dis-moi au moins quelque chose ?!**

J'attends une réaction de sa part mais rien. Il n'y a que le bruit de la vitesse. Je soupire en reprenant :

 **-Tu vas vraiment me laisser faire un monologue ? Je vais te le faire regretter. Je suis morte de trouille là ! Du genre tétaniser mais en pire. C'est comme si j'étais prise au piège de sable mouvant.**

J'entends la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir. Je me retourne pour y découvrir Bellamy, tout sourire. Je jure que je vais lui faire avaler toute ses dents s'il me demander si je vais bien !

 **-Tout vas bien Clarke ?**

Je vais exploser ! Littéralement ! Je ne peux pas gérer ce lourd dingue et ma quasi dépression nerveuse à cause de l'inconscience de ma petite amie ! Je siffle alors :

 **-Se n'est pas le moment Black !**

 **-Tu as l'air d'avoir des ennuies avec ton interlocuteur, je peux peut-être…**

 **-Je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Alors bon vent !**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je suis occuper là !**

Je m'éloigne pour lui faire comprendre que la discutions est close. J'espère un peu naïvement que Lexa n'a pas tout entendu. Déjà qu'elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup depuis qu'elle sait qu'il s'amuse a me draguée…

 **-Lexa ? Plus sérieusement, n'accélère pas. Fais très attention s'il te plaît. Je me suis débarrasser de lui. Je ne supporterais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Tu entends ?**

Je l'entend soupirer. Inconsciemment je me sens soulager de l'entendre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle joue constamment avec mes nerfs. Je la supplie presque quand je demande :

 **-Parle-moi. Je sais que c'est dure mais tu ne me parle presque jamais. Tu ne me le dis pas quand quelque chose ne va pas. Je… je m'inquiète pour toi. Et après, je fais des destruction créative parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Je te jure… c'est difficile.**

 **-Je suis désolée Clarke…**

 **-Tu es vivante !**

 **-Bien sûr que je suis vivante et arriver.**

Déjà ? J'éloigne mon téléphone pour voir que notre conversation a durer plus de quinze minutes. Elle a été plus longue que dix minutes pour venir. Je recolle mon portable à mon oreille en demandant :

 **-Où es-tu ?**

 **-Sur le parking de la mairie.**

 **-Tu ne bouge pas. J'arrive.**

Je raccroche pour être sûre et certaine qu'elle n'ai d'autre choix que de m'attendre. Je me mets a courir. Dieu seul sait à quel point je déteste courir ! Je commence a distingué la voiture de Lexa alors j'accélère. Une fois sur le parking, je me stop net.

Elle s'est assise sur le capot et scrute le ciel. Une des ses jambes est replier et maintenu par son bras. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle passe autant de temps les yeux lever vers le firmament. C'est comme si l'infini l'appelait. Je trouve ça poétique. J'approche à pas de loup. Elle ne me remarque pas. Une fois que je suis assez près, je la prends dans mes bras.

Je la sens légèrement sursauter. Je ressers un peu plus mon étreinte. Ma respiration est complètement saccadée à cause de la course. Mes mains se perde dans sa chevelure. Je sens ses larmes couler dans mon cou. Je tremble avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

C'est fou ce que je l'aime. Je devrais être en colère contre elle. Elle vient de me faire une peur bleu. Mais je ne peux pas. Tous ce qui m'importe c'est de savoir qu'elle va bien. Je murmure comme même :

 **-Ne me fais plus jamais ça.**

 **-Je suis désolée…**

 **-Shuuut ! C'est pas grave. Oublie tous ce que je viens de dire.**

 **-Je ne crois pas qu'il faut que je le fasse.**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Tu as raison. Je dois te parler.**

Je m'éloigne doucement d'elle. Je pose mes deux mains sur chacune de ses joues. Je me perds dans son iris émeraude. Je dépose mes lèvre amoureusement sur les siennes pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai l'impression que l'éternité nous appartient. Je lui assurer :

 **-Je ne t'oblige a rien. J'ai juste péter un câble parce que j'étais morte de trouille. Je sais que tu as des secrets, des peurs, des fêlures, je le sais Lexa. Et, jamais, jamais, jamais je ne forcerais a me dire quoi que se soit !**

Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de discourt pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des chose mais avec elle c'est différent. Je sais qu'elle le fait pour se protéger. Un jour, elle s'ouvrira complètement a moi. Pour le moment, je peux attendre.

Lexa tire sur les pans de ma veste et m'attire vers elle. Je souris quand nos lèvres se rencontre. On se laisse tomber sur le capot de la voiture. Je suis presque totalement allonger sur elle. Ses mains sont plus baladeuse que d'habitude. Cette constatation me fait encore plus sourire dans notre baiser.

Pour une fois, au contraire d'elle, je suis bien sage. Une des mes main est poser à côté de son visage pour éviter de l'écraser de tous mon poids. L'autre est juste entrain de s'amuser avec ses cheveux. Je défait sensuellement le chignon qu'elle a du faire à la va vite avant de prendre le volent.

J'ai remarquer qu'elle s'attachait toujours les cheveux avant de conduire. Comme si ce geste la rassurait. Un jour, il faudra que je lui demande pourquoi et comment quelque que chose d'aussi simple peut la rassurer.

Ses doigts frôlent mes côtés. Je frissonne avant d'attraper brusquement son poignet pour arrêter son geste. Je détache mes lèvres des sienne et je dis :

 **-On est au plein milieu d'un parking.**

A peine une seconde, voilà le temps qu'il lui a fallut pour qu'elle devienne complètement rouge. Je souris machiavéliquement avant de frotter mon nez contre le siens :

 **-Mais on reprend ça quand tu veux…**

 **-Clarke !**

 **-Quoi ?! C'est TOI qui a commencer !**

Elle fuit mon regard très certainement trop gêner pour l'affronter. Je prends son menton entre mon pouce et mon index pour l'obliger a me faire face de nouveau. Je m'approche de ses lèvres mais au dernier moment, je change de direction. Je m'arrête devant son oreille et je susurre :

 **-J'aime quand tu es entreprenante…**

Je me relève très vite. En réalité, j'ai pris appuie sur mes deux mains pour bondir le plus loin possible de la voiture. J'évite de justesse les représailles de Lexa. En six mots : une bonne tape sur la tête ! J'éclate de rire, ma petite amie se relève. Il y a de la fureur dans ses yeux mais aussi autre chose d'à peine visible : de l'envie.

 **-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre,** bougonne t-elle.

Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et fait semblant de bouder comme une vulgaire enfant. Je suis choquée ! Je croyais que s'était moi l'immature des deux…

Comme j'ai un peu pitiez d'elle. Mais aussi que je veux éviter de me prendre une droite, je change de sujet :

 **-Tu as un combat demain ?**

 **-Hum hum… c'est les demi-final.**

 **-Déjà ?**

 **-Oui.**

Elle fronce les sourcilles et semble ailleurs. Je reviens vers elle. Je penche la tête sur le côté, avant de demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu semble inquiète.**

 **-C'est parce que je le suis.**

 **-Pour quoi ?**

 **-Un des adversaire me fait peur.**

 **-C'est genre celle qui est imbattable comme Rocky Marciano ?**

 **-Tu connais Rocky Marciano, toi ?**

 **-Hey ! Je ne suis pas une inculte ! C'est le boxeur qui a inspirer Sylverster Stallone pour tous ces film Rocky !**

 **-Tu es loin d'être inculte. D'ailleurs… c'est qui Tamerlan ?**

 **-Non, non ! Jamais ! On ne reparle plus jamais de mon petit pétage de câble ! On oublie tout ! Même Tamerlan ! Si tu veux en savoir plus sur lui, va sur Google !** (Pour vous chère petit lecteur, pas besoin de Google. C'est ma Note n°1!)

 **-T'es sérieuse là ?**

 **-Très !**

oOoOo

* Lexa *

Je me suis laisser convaincre une nouvelle fois par Clarke pour dormir chez elle. Ça va devenir une habitude. Mais attention, une bonne habitude. Sauf peut-être pour le fait que je sois obliger d'affronter Abby.

Je me sers un jus d'abricot quand j'entends une clef se glisser dans la serrure. Je souris sachant que Clarke a encore oublier de verrouiller la porte. Je viens de le faire, i peine cinq minutes. Je voulais éviter une nouvelle dispute mère/fille.

Ces deux là s'entendent très bien voir même trop bien. Sauf sur un point, la porte que Clarke laisser désespérément toujours ouverte. En soit, je ne trouve pas ça si inquiétant. Ça veut juste dire qu'elle se sent en sécurité.

J'entends ma blonde dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je perçois même des marmonnement. Je m'approche du salon pour assister a la scène qui va suivre.

 **-Maman, je suis…**

 **-Tu as enfin fermer cette fichu porte, il va pleuvoir des guimauves !**

 **-J'ai… quoi ?**

 **-Un miracle ! Un vrais miracle ! Ton cas n'est pas désespérer ma fille.**

 **-J'ai fermer la porte ?**

Je place la paume de ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de rire. Pourtant un petit gloussement m'échappe. Abby reste hermétique a ce petit son mais Clarke tourne les yeux. Elle point l'objet du délit du doigt et demande sans prononcer un mot à voix haute :

 **-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?**

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer ses conclusion. Elle lève les deux pouces pour me remercier et ramasse tout les bénéfices de mon dure travail. Abby baillent en commençant a monter les première marches. Elle n'a toujours pas remarquer ma présence.

 **-Bon Clarke, je vais me coucher. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'est que vingt heure. Je le sais ! Mais je suis crever. Tu te souviens que je travail tous le week-end ?**

 **-Ouaip ! Bonne nuit 'man !**

 **-Bonne nuit Clarke.**

Clarke se retourne et se précipite vers moi. Je recule et instaure une distance de sécurité. J'éloigne mon verre le plus loi possible de ma furie blonde. Il est hors de question que je subisse une crise d'angoisse. Pas aujourd'hui.

Elle remarque tous de suite pourquoi j'ai reculer si vite. Elle devine donc que je ne la repousse pas elle. Elle s'approche plus doucement, prends le verre dans la paume de sa main. Elle délit mes doigts. Elle m'oblige a reculer, très vite mon dos se cogne contre le bar.

Un "tac" me fait sursauter. Je devine que le verre est donc en sécurité sur le plan de travail. Clarke se met légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse avec une délicatesse qui m'électrise. Je sens une chaleur qui commence a être familière m'envahir. Clarke est comme une drogue. Plus elle m'en donne plus j'en veux. Elle est terriblement addictive.

Lorsqu'on est toutes les deux a bout de souffle nos lèvres s'éloignent. Nos respirations sont saccadées. Je ferme un peu les yeux pour ressentir plus longtemps ce moment de douceur. Ses doigts frôlent ma joue, j'ouvre les paupières et elle affirme :

 **-Tu es la meilleur petite amie du monde.**

 **-Juste parce que j'ai fermer une porte a clef ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non, idiote !**

Elle me donne un petit coup dans l'épaule. Je fais semblant d'avoir mal, juste pour avoir le privilège de voir son visage se décomposer.

 **-Mince, je t'ai fais mal,** demande t-elle inquiète.

 **-Bien sûr que non, idiote !**

 **-Hey ! C'est MA phrase !**

On se prépare ensuite deux bol remplit à raz-bord de soupe a la tomates. Puis on rejoint le canapé. On se bat un peu pour savoir quel film on va regarder. Notre choix s'arrête finalement sur Tomorrow.

Une fois notre dîner fini, Clarke m'attire vers elle. Je pousse un petit cris. J'étais a fond dans le film que je ne connaissais pas. J'adore le personnage de Fi, elle me ressemble un peu émotionnellement parlent. Et, elle m'a fait trop rire avec l'histoire du serpent !

Ma tête se retrouve donc sur les genoux de Clarke. Elle se penche et un rideau de cheveux blond m'empêche de voir la télévision. Je me met sur le dos avec une petite moue sur le visage. Le visage de Clarke devient faussement sévère, elle me prévient :

 **-Si tu ose dire que tu ne peux plus suivre le film, je te frappe.**

 **-Je n'ai rien dis.**

 **-Tu avais la tête de quelqu'un qui allait dire ce genre de bêtises !**

 **-Tu as sûrement raison…**

Je tends ma main vers elle pour glisser mes doigts derrière son cou. Je l'attire vers moi et je l'embrasse. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Ma cage thoracique a diminuer de volume, c'est pas possible autrement ! Elle s'éloigne avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le film. Je me remet sur le côté pour en faire de même.

Mon pouce dessine des signe invisible sur sa cuisse et elle en fait de même sur le bas de mon visage. Je frissonne presque sous chaque caresse.

Quand on monte à la fin du film pour se coucher, je me cale tout de suite contre elle. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je commence a mieux comprendre sa manie que m'utiliser comme un doudou. C'est rassurant.

On est dans le noir et dans le silence depuis au moins dix minutes quand je l'appelle :

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Oui ?**

J'hésite encore un peu avant d'avouer a demi-mot :

 **-S'était Costia qui avait besoin de moi toute à l'heure. Elle vit un véritable enfer avec ses parents.**

Je la sens se tendre dès que je prononce le nom de Costia. Je ne sais pas ce que Clarke sait sur elle mais elle connaît au moins son existence. Je reprends toujours un peu hésitante :

 **-Elle m'appelle souvent complètement désemparer et en pleure. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal a gérer. J'ai faillis… devenir violente.**

Je sens les bras de Clarke se resserrer autour de moi. Je continue :

 **-Je l'ai rencontrer à l'hôpital. Elle m'a beaucoup aider. Maintenant c'est mon tour mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Elle est devenu si triste…**

 **-Vous vous entendez bien ?**

J'ai l'impression que cette question est bien plus importante que ce qu'elle en a l'air. Je réfléchis donc avant de répondre :

 **-La plupart du temps, oui. Mais on est très rarement d'accord. Et, elle est tellement agaçante ! Genre, petite sœur casse pied puissance dix !**

 **-Petite sœur ?**

Pourquoi j'entends du soulagement dans sa question ? C'est bizarre. Je fronce les sourcilles et essaye de me relever. "Essayer", étant le mot principal de ma phrase parce que je suis incapable de bouger. Clarke s'accroche a moi comme jamais avant. Je confirme alors :

 **-Oui, une petite sœur enquiquinante au possible et avec un million de problèmes.**

 **-Je… je peux peut-être t'aider. Tous problème a une solution.**

 **-Je ne peux pas t'en parler sans son accord.**

 **-Tu lui as parler de moi ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Anya m'a griller devant elle.**

 **-Attends une seconde ! Comment Anya a pu te griller ?**

 **-Elle a utiliser ses super pouvoir diabolique sur moi !**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Elle a bluffer et je n'y ai vu que du feu…**

Mon aveu fait rire Clarke. Elle embrasse le sommet de mon crâne et le silence retombe naturellement. Je me cale plus confortablement au plus près d'elle. Je la sens pensive mais je ne dis rien. Je pense que j'en ai assez dis pour aujourd'hui. Je commence a m'endormir quand elle lâche :

 **-Il va comme même falloir le dire a ma mère. Je ne supporte plus le fait qu'elle pense que je sorte avec l'autre idiot là !**

Je grimace en pensant a Bellamy. Génial ! Maintenant je me sens de nouveau en colère contre lui. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle pour qu'il arrête d'embêter Clarke. Je respire calmement avant de dire :

 **-On réfléchira a ça demain.**

J'embrasse tendrement sa joue avant de lui murmurer de passer une bonne nuit. Elle me répond la même chose et elle s'endort bien avant moi.

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Ça y est ! Clarke sait enfin qui est Costia ! Reste la rencontre… quand et comment ? Prochaine étape, Abby ! :p****

 ** **Note n°1 : Tamerlan s'était un guerrier turco-mongol, un conquérant. Il est dit que son tombeau était protéger par une malédiction. Le**** ** **"gentil monsieur" aurrait dit : « Lorsque je reviendrais à la lumière du jour, le monde tremblera. » L'archéologue Guerassimov a ouvert son tombeau un jour avant que Hitler (un autre "gentil monsieur") déclenche l'opération Barbarossa (Je suis la seule a penser a Pirates de Caraïbes ? Non, chut, en vrais c'est tragique!) Staline a tout fait pour que Tamerlan retrouve son tombeau, ce qu'il va réussir a faire en novembre 1942, juste avant la victoire soviétique de Stalingard. Voilà…****

 ** **Écouter en histoire, ça sert de temps en temps ! ;)****

 ** **Note n°2 : Le retour de Meg avec ça réplique complète que j'adore : « Je suis une demoiselle. Je suis en détresse. Et je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Alors bon vent ! » Non mais elle est tellement classe. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un supermâle pour la sauver, comme Clarke !****

 ** **Note n°3 : Rocky Marciano est a ce jour le seul boxeur en poids lourd qui est rester invaincu pendant toute sa carrière (de 47 à 55) Il a fait 49 matchs qui se sont fini par KO avant la fin du temps impartit.****

 ** **Note n°4 : Rocky Balboa est donc le film sortie en 1976 et scénariser par Sylverster Stallone. Je ne raffole pas du film mais parfois, je le regard juste pour la chanson Eyes of the Tiger - Survivor. Comme si je ne pouvais pas juste aller sur Youtube...****

 ** **Note n°5 : Tomorrow when the war began. Il est sortie en 2010 et est réaliser pas Stuart Beattie. C'est l'adaptation du roman du même nom écrit par John Marsden.****

 ** **Voilà ! Il y en a moins que la dernière fois ! ;)****

 ** **Réponse a la Guest :**** ** **Cline - C'est normal de répondre. Tu prends le temps de laisser un petit mot donc, je me dois d'y répondre ! ;)****

 ** **Donc, comme tu n'es pas puriste, on peut dire qu'on travail toutes les deux dans la "com". L'informatique… OMG ! Tu es dans un DNS… fighting ! Moi, j'ai un oral a présenter sur le modèle OSI… Oh joie !****

 ** **Je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'apporter des moments de détente et de joie, le savoir, c'est vraiment génial. Alors, vraiment merci pour ta review !****

 ** **A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Camelia - Pfiou ! Amoureuse, tu es carrément amoureuse ?! Wow ! Tu es vraiment adorable de dire ça. T'es deux reviews m'ont fait très plaisirs. La première m'a fait rire. J'étais en mode : D'accord, j'attends. La seconde… tu as fais fondre mon petit cœur… put*** mais tu es amoureuse quoi ! :D****

 ** **Mais par contre, s'il te plaît survie a cette histoire. Je m'en voudrais trop dans le cas contraire.****

 ** **A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Clexafan - D'abord, super pseudo ! :D****

 ** **Ensuite, merci ! Oui, Madame Placard a traumatisée plus d'un enfant mais maintenant je l'a trouve tellement drôle.****

 ** **Oh là là ! 3 heures du mat', dure, dure ! J'espère que ta journée n'a pas été trop longue après ça… moi, je me suis réveiller 1h30 après ta review pour aller au boulot… !****

 ** **A bientôt ! :)****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **(Moi, je vais faire dodo...)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	17. Jalousie

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI ! :p**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Jalousie… ah ah ! Le nom du chapitre veut tous dire… non ? C'est un des premier que j'ai imaginer pour l'histoire, bien sûre il a un peu changer avec ma trame mais il reste en partie le même ! :)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

XVII - Jalousie

* Lexa *

 _ **I'm jealous of the rain**_ _(Je suis jalouse de la pluie)_

Quand je dors avec Clarke, tout est calme. Pourtant, cette fois là, je me réveille en sursaut. Un cauchemar bien pire que tous les autres m'a tire d'un sommeil pourtant réparateur. Je crois que je préfère cent fois revivre l'accident à coup de terreur nocturne que d'avoir des songes qui concernent Bellamy Black.

Putain ! Je revois encore son sourire satisfait lorsqu'il était parvenu attirer Clarke dans ses filets ! Quel pourriture !

Déjà qu'à l'origine je ne le supporte que parce que c'est le frère de O et que cette dernière est raide dingue de mon propre frère. Je n'ai jamais aimé Bellamy. Il m'énerve avec son petit air suffisant, du genre : je suis mieux que tout le monde.

Et, voilà que maintenant il tourne tel un vautour autour de ma copine. Je sais que Clarke ne tombera pas bêtement dans ses bras. J'en ai même eu la preuve hier soir pendant que je conduisais. Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêter quand j'ai su qu'il l'avait rejoint.

Ça m'agace au plus haut point de savoir qu'il pense avoir ces chances !

Le pire qui pourrait m'arriver c'est qu'il puisse se permettre de la draguer devant moi. Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'a vraiment aucune chance et au plus vite !

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, Octavia sait très bien que je suis amoureuse de Clarke. Alors, pourquoi elle n'a rien dit a son abrutit de frère ? Elle aurait pu, je ne sais pas, faire en sorte que jamais ils ne se rencontre !

En plus, il n'y a genre aucune chance pour qu'il renonce de lui-même. Il pense être irrésistible. Il est sortit avec tellement de filles que tous Polis n'a pas assez de doigts pour les compter.

* Clarke *

Je sens que Lexa s'agite près de moi. Instinctivement, je ressers mes bras sur elle. J'enfouis un peu plus mon visage dans ses cheveux. Elle sent terriblement bon, c'est un mélange de pomme et de citron.

Je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Je suis sûr qu'il est bien trop tôt. On est samedi donc je dors !

Puis soudain un éclat de lucidité m'atteins. Et si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Elle a peut-être de nouveau mal a sa jambe. J'ai remarque que depuis son retour, elle semble avoir du mal a marcher. Où alors, elle a peut-être encore fait une destruction créative.

J'ouvre donc brusquement les paupières. Je me redresse juste un peu pour découvrir son visage qui semble contrarier. Je m'approche doucement et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tout de suite, je la sens sourire dans le baiser. Quand je m'éloigne je dis :

 **-Bonjour.**

 **-J'aime ce genre de réveil.**

 **-Moi aussi.**

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, j'emprisonne une nouvelle fois ses lèvres des miennes. Ma main remonte de ses hanche jusqu'à sa joue, en passant par ses côtes et son bras. Tous son corps frissonne. Je caresse tendrement son visage avant de demander :

 **-Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **-Tout va bien maintenant.**

Elle agrippe ma nuque pour m'offrir un nouveau baiser. Décidément, moi aussi j'adore ce genre de réveil. Je vote pour ! Moi, je dis qui faut carrément faire passer une loi !

Je me laisse complètement hypnotiser par le moment. Je passe au-dessus d'elle. Mes genoux sont au niveau de ses hanches et je commence a parsemée son cou de baiser papillon. Je sais qu'elle va m'arrêter dans peu de temps mais je profite du peu qu'elle m'accorde.

Ma bouche commence a descendre dangereusement vers sa poitrine. Je me laisse porter par ses soupire de contentement. Elle ne fait aucun geste pour stopper mon avancer alors ma main gauche se glisse jusqu'au pans de son tee-shirt. Je commence a le tirer, toujours rien.

Soit, je suis entrain de rêver soit je suis entrain de vivre un des plus beau moment de ma vie. Je décolle mes lèvres de la peau de Lexa. Je remonte un peu, mes doigts toujours fermement accrocher a son tee-shirt. Je l'interroge :

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Ne t'arrête pas…**

Okay ! Là, il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois ! Je l'embrasse fougueusement sur les lèvres. Ma main libre se glisse au milieu de ses mèches brun. Ses doigts a elle essaye de me rapprocher un peu plus en appuyant sur mes omoplates. Je tire lentement sur le bout de tissu pour l'enlever.

Nos langues se livre une bataille sans fin. Ma main but sur une boursouflure juste au-dessus de son nombril. Je quitte alors ses lèvres, embrasse toute sa mâchoire avant de m'éloigner.

 **-Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu…**

Je remonte son tee-shirt jusqu'à ses seins pour les protéger de ma vue encore un peu. J'observe son ventre dans son entièreté pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas mentit. Son corps est parsemé de part en part de marque en tout genre. Je dirige mes lèvres vers la cicatrice qui est toujours sous mes doigts et je l'embrasse comme si s'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vu.

Elle est belle, encore plus belle que tout ce que j'avais imaginer. Étrangement, ce qu'elle avait si peur de me montrer, ce dont elle avait honte la rend encore plus désirable a mes yeux. Lexa est une œuvre d'art, imparfaite mais qui attire indéniablement l'œil.

Je m'apprête a continuer mon exploration quand un hurlement me fait revenir a la dure réalité :

 **-CLARKE ! Tu es réveiller ?**

 **-Maman ?!**

Je bondit pour m'éloigner de Lexa. Je sors du lit en trombe, dévale les escaliers et tombe nez à nez avec ma mère sur la première marche. Je sursaute légèrement avant de demander :

 **-Tu ne devais pas travailler** _ **tous**_ **le week-end ?**

 **-Si. J'y suis aller a six heure comme prévu et ma patronne vient de m'accorder une pause d'une heure et demi. Je me suis dis qu'on pouvait se faire un petit déjeuner ensemble.**

 **-Tu aurais pu appeler…**

 **-Pourquoi tu me cache quelque chose ?**

 **-Non, bien-sûr que non.**

Ma mère fronce les sourcilles. Elle sait que je mens ! J'avoue donc en soupirant :

 **-C'est juste que Lexa est là.**

 **-Ah oui ?! Lexa, Lexa où bien, Lexa, "Lexa" ? Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu invitais ton petit ami. J'aurais pris plus de café !**

 **-Maman ! Je te l'ai déjà dis. Quand je parle de Lexa c'est vraiment d'elle dont je parle !**

 **-Mais oui, mais oui, je te crois… et bien dis a "Lexa" de descendre !**

 **-Mais maman ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que…**

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Bonjour mada… euh… Abby !**

Je me tourne vers ma petite amie qui semble totalement et complètement gêner. Je lui fais un petit sourire désolée. Elle me rend le même genre de sourire. J'ai envie de remonter très vite les marches et de la serrer dans mes bras mais je ne peux pas tant que ma mère est là.

Je soupire en proposant a Lexa de venir manger le petit déjeuner avec nous, ce qu'elle accepte tout de suite. Un retour dans la chambre serait bien trop dangereux !

* Lexa *

 _ **I'm jealous of the wind**_ _(Je suis jalouse du vent)_

Quand j'entends la voix d'Abby je sens une panique folle me parcourir. Heureusement Clarke agit tel un ninja. Elle sort de la chambre plus vite que Flash !

Je soupire de frustration en calant le creux de mon coude sur mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais a faire ? Je ne sais pas trop mais s'était enivrant.

Je me lève avec précaution. Mes jambes tremblent. Je prends une forte inspiration pour me reprendre. Est-ce que c'est mon ressentie pour l'autre idiot qui m'a fait agir de la sorte ? J'expire. La réponse est définitivement non. J'en avais envie. J'en ai toujours terriblement envie.

Je me mets debout, le sol tangue. Je masse ma jambe gauche par habitude. Je crois que cette fois, je ne peux plus échapper a une visite chez le médecin. J'ai de plus en plus mal. Mais se n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher de boxer toute à l'heure. J'en ai besoin !

Je sors de la chambre mais je me maintient un temps contre la porte que j'ai fermer. Aller courage. Je n'ai qu'un pas a faire devant l'autre. Il n'y a rien de plus facile. Je me concentre quelque seconde ce qui s'avère en faite impossible. Mère et fille n'arrête pas de parler. J'entends le :

 **-… et bien dis a "Lexa" de descendre !**

Je commence donc a lâcher mon point d'appui et a marcher. C'est un peu bancale mais ça va aller. J'entends Clarke répondre mais je n'écoute pas vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Abby monte dans les aiguë en prononçant mon nom :

 **-Lexa ?**

Pourquoi elle semble si surprise ? Clarke lui a bien dit que j'étais là, non ? Je répond :

 **-Bonjour mada… euh… Abby !**

Un échange silencieux s'engager entre Clarke et moi puis très vite, elle me demande si je veux manger. J'accepte un peu trop vite. Je n'avais pas penser aux escaliers. Je me tape le front avec la paume de ma main. Non mais quel idiote ! Je le sais pourtant que j'ai besoin de minimum dix minutes pour que ma jambe se "réveil" quand j'ai mal.

Ayant remarquer mon absence, ma blonde revient très vite. Elle monte les trois première marches en me demandant :

 **-Tu ne viens pas ?**

 **-Je… je ne peux pas…**

 **-Mon plancher c'est transformer en sable mouvant ?**

Elle franchit la première moitié des escalier et me pose la prochaine question d'un air plus grave :

 **-Tu as mal, c'est ça ?**

 **-Très.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?**

 **-Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte avant de me lever. J'avais un peu la tête ailleurs… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

 **-J'en ai un vague souvenir,** répond t-elle d'un air rêveur. **Je peux faire quelque chose ?**

Je grimasse en trouvant la seule réponse qui convienne. Je soupire. Clarke se rapproche encore un peu. Je lui tourne le dos et retourne dans sa chambre en boitant lamentablement. Je cherche mes clefs dans mon sac, une fois que je les ai trouver, je sors.

Elle m'attend juste devant la porte. Je me perds dans ses yeux. Je serre les clefs très fort dans mon poing avant de trouver le courage pour les lui tendre. Elle me dévisage un instant et j'explique :

 **-Il y a des béquilles dans le coffre. Juste une suffira. Si tu veux bien…**

Elle m'embrasse avant que je ne finisse ma phrase. Elle glisse sa main dans mon poing fermer. Elle me vole mes clefs avant de s'éloigner comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Je reviens tout de suite !**

Elle descends les escaliers a une vitesse grand v. J'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'ai décidément aucune raison d'être jalouse. Sauf peut-être de sa capacité a marcher et courir comme bon lui semble. Mais Bellamy Black n'est pas un problème et ne le saura jamais, j'en suis sûr.

 _ **I'm jealous of the night**_ _(Je suis jalouse de la nuit)_

Quand j'entre dans la cuisine accompagnée de ma béquille Abby me demande tout de suite :

 **-Lexa ? Tu t'es blesser ?**

 **-Non maman. Elle s'est juste dit que de marcher avec une béquille s'était plus classe…**

 **-Est-ce que c'est de l'insolence que j'entends dans ta voix jeune fille.**

 **-Non mais moi, j'ai bien entendu la stupidité dans ta question.**

Clarke se prend une tape sur le sommet de son crâne agrémenter d'un :

 **-Sale gosse, va !**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime maman !**

 **-Plus sérieusement, Lexa est-ce que tu veux que je m'arrange pour te prendre un rendez-vous ?**

 **-Non merci, c'est gentil mais j'appellerais toute à l'heure.**

 **-Tu devrais y réfléchir a deux fois, on est surbookés en ce moment.**

 **-C'est tous réfléchis, merci.**

 **-Tu devrais peut-être reconsidérer ton choix…**

J'entends l'inquiétude dans la voix de Clarke. Je soupire en prenant mon portable dans la poche centrale de mon sweet. Je compose le numéro du standard, je compte silencieusement le nombre de sonnerie et quand on décroche, je reconnais tout de suite la voix. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage :

 **-Vous êtes bien en relation avec l'hôpital de Polis que puis-je…**

 **-Salut Izzy !**

 **-Lexa ? Ça fait une éternité ! Comment tu vas ? Ne répond pas, je suis stupide, si tu appelle c'est que ça ne vas pas forte. Tu…**

 **-C'est Lexa ? Izzy, passe là moiii !**

J'éloigne le combiner de mon oreille. Je souris innocemment a la mère de Clarke puis je fais un clin d'œil à ma blonde.

 **-Lexa ?!**

 **-Salut Sin !**

 **-Mince ! Ça me fait trop plaisir d'entendre ta voix !**

 **-Sin, bouge de là. J'étouffe !**

 **-Chut ! Je parle là !**

 **-J'ai décrocher les téléphone, je suis prem's !**

Je pose le téléphone sur le bar je m'éloigne pour prendre du jus d'orange dans le frigo. Je me sers un verre et en propose un a Clarke qui m'observe avec de gros yeux. Je hoche les épaules en disant :

 **-Elles sont toujours comme ça…**

 **-Est-ce qu'il s'agit bien de Elizabeth et Cindy de la réception ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je les voyais plus comme une espèce de réincarnation de Cerbère.**

 **-En même temps si vous… tu les appelle toujours comme ça aussi…**

 **-C'est leurs prénoms,** s'offusque Abby.

 **-D'accord donc, je recommence a t'appeler Abigail ?**

 **-Hors que question, c'est…**

 **-Maman,** Clarke pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère. **Je crois que Lexa essaye juste de te donner un conseil.**

 **-LEXA !**

Oups ! Elles ont fini de se disputer. Je reprend mon téléphone en faisant une grimasse. Je dis :

 **-Désolée les filles, j'avais envie d'un jus d'orange.**

 **-Oh tu te rappelle quand je t'en avais ramener clandestinement ?**

 **-Et la fois où on avait cacher un chaton dans le bureau de…**

 **-Les filles !**

 **-Ah oui pardon ! Tu veux un rendez-vous avec le Docteur Kane ?**

 **-Oui, s'il te plaît.**

 **-C'est ta jambe ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-D'accord, lundi à dix heures, comme d'habitude !**

 **-Okay merci les filles. A lundi !**

 **-Bye ! Et…**

 **-… passe le bonjour aux autres !**

 **-Hey tu m'as couper la parole là où je rêve ?!**

 **-Non tu ne rêve pas Sin !**

 **-Je vais te…**

Je raccroche en soupirant. Qu'elles peuvent être fatigante par moment. Quand je relève les yeux Abby me dévisage totalement et Clarke sourit en secouant la tête. Je demande :

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Rien Lexa. Ma mère déteste avoir tord, c'est tout.**

Quelqu'un frappe a la porte d'entrer juste après. Abby se précipite pour ouvrir. Clarke se rapproche et m'offre un chaste baiser sur la joue. Elle me prend doucement la main avant de demander :

 **-Tu es sûre que ça va aller jusqu'à lundi.**

 **-Oui. C'est juste préventif.**

 **-Dooonc, j'imagine que tu vas être absente lundi matin pour les cours.**

 **-Tu imagine bien.**

 **-Tu vas me manquer.**

 **-Se n'est que quatre petite heures…**

 **-Je sais ! Je suis faible !**

Elle me tire la langue et s'éloigne. C'est a ce moment qu'Abby revient dans la cuisine avec un sourire énorme sur le visage. Je fronce les sourcilles, ne comprenant pas. Un air moquer se dessine sur elle. Elle dit :

 **-Clarke, regarde qui est là !**

Elle se décale et nous laisse voir Bellamy Black avec un sachet dans les main.

 _ **I'm jealouse of the love**_ _(Je suis jalouse de l'amour)_

Il s'avance vers Clarke avec un sourire répugnant sur les lèvres. J'ai envie de vomir. Ma blonde recule le plus possible. Elle m'envoie un signale de détresse et sans que je ne puisse rien faire, ma béquille m'échappe et s'écrase au sol.

Le bruit aura au moins eu le privilège d'éloigner ce regard abjecte que porte Bellamy sur ma copine. Il me toise de haut en bas et dit :

 **-Alex ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?**

 **-Alex ? Mais c'est qui Alex,** demande Abby.

Clarke tape son front du plat de la main devant la question de sa mère. Moi je foudroie Bellamy d'un regard meurtrier. Il n'arrange vraiment pas son cas cet idiot ! J'étais tellement occuper dans cet échange apocalyptique que je n'ai pas remarquer que Clarke s'est rapprocher. Elle a ramasser ma béquille et me demande :

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-J'aimerai bien une réponse un peu plus construite,** se moque t-elle.

Bellamy en profite pour se rapprocher une nouvelle fois de Clarke. Dès qu'elle l'aperçoit, elle se met derrière moi. Inconsciemment, je me met a sourire devant ce geste instinctif. Un peu démunit devant la situation, le brun tend le paquet en disant :

 **-Je t'ai amener des croissants. Indra a dit que tu adorais ça. Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble.**

Indra, traîtresse ! La prochaine fois que je l'a vois, je lui fais avaler sa langue ! Je tends la main vers le sachet et lui prends un peu brusquement des mains avant de le poser sur le bar. Clarke répond en s'accrochant discrètement a mon sweet :

 **-C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose avec Lexa aujourd'hui.**

Bellamy passe son regard de moi à Clarke un nombre incalculable de fois. Je crois que c'est le deuxième moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie. Le premier s'étant dérouler i peine quelque minute, je ne sais pas si mon petit cœur va tenir bien longtemps.

 **-Et bien annule ce que tu avais prévu avec Alex ?**

Quoi ? Non mais il se prend pour qui au juste ? Et en plus, il dit ça devant moi ! Il veut que je le frappe ? Il est suicidaire ? Ma colère commence a refaire surface. Je crois que je suis vraiment a deux doigts de lui mettre mon poing a la figure quand Abby demande :

 **-Mais quelqu'un va t-il enfin me dire qui est Alex ?**

Non, sérieux ? Elle n'a pas comprit ? J'écarquille les yeux, soit elle est très fatiguer, soit stupide… on est que quatre dans cette pièce.

 **-Mais maman enfin… c'est Lexa.**

 **-Quoi ? Tu m'as mentis ?** (Avec l'intonation de Mushu dans Mulan !)

 **-Mais non…**

 **-Il y a genre trois personne qui l'appelle Lexa.**

L'intervention de Bellamy m'énerve. Je sers les poings pour me contenir. Comme je l'ai dis un peu plutôt. Je ne l'aime pas. Ce que j'ai oublier de préciser c'est que s'est plutôt réciproque. Peut-être parce que je suis une des seule fille a avoir résister a ses "charmes". Depuis, c'est la guerre froide entre nous.

 **-Sérieusement** _ **Alexandria**_ **, tu ne crois pas que ce surnom fait honte a tes parents ?**

Tous ce qui se passe après est comme au ralentit. Je suis sûre que mon cœur s'est arrêter pendant une seconde ou deux. Je n'arrive plus a respirer. Je m'accroche au bar pour ne pas m'effondrer.

Clarke passe devant moi. Je ne vois pas ce qui se passe. Mon regard est perdu dans le vide. Comment a t-il oser parler de mes parents ? J'entends un claquement foudroyant. Je relève les yeux et je découvre dans un flou artistique ma blonde la main en l'air et Bellamy avec un air choqué sur le visage.

Je devine que Clarke vient de lui donner une claque monumental. Ce geste me fait bizarrement plaisir et imperceptiblement, il commence a me ramener. Je sens le calme revenir lentement. J'entends Clarke hurler au loin :

 **-Tu te prends pour qui ? Dis-moi, es-tu tomber sur la tête quand tu étais bébé où est-ce que tu es idiot de naissance ?!**

 **-Clarke,** la voix d'Abby claque dans l'air comme un avertissement.

 **-Sors de chez moi, tout de suite,** de toute évidence Clarke ne prend pas en compte l'avertissement de sa mère en considération.

* Clarke *

Je crois que je vais tuer cet imbécile ! En plus il ne bouge pas. Je jette un coup d'œil a Lexa. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Je n'ai pas de temps a perdre. Je m'avance vers l'idiot de service. J'attrape son poignet et le tire derrière moi. Je prends le sachet qu'il m'a ramener.

Je traverse le salon en un éclaire. J'ouvre la porte d'entrer et montre la sortie du doigt.

 **-Je t'ai dis de dégager Black.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Maintenant !**

Il traîne des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Dès qu'il la franchit je la ferme de moitié. Il se retourne et dit :

 **-J'essayais juste d'être gentil avec toi et de te plaire.**

 **-Oui et pour ça, tu as blesser la personne que j'aime. Félicitation !**

Je lui tend le sachet de viennoiseries avec un regard noir. Je dis :

 **-Reprend les. Je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi.**

 **-Attends. Tu as dis que… tu aimes Alex ?**

 **-Lexa ! Elle veux qu'on l'appelle Lexa ! Et oui ! Alors maintenant oublie-moi !**

 **-Mais tu… vous...**

 **-Dégage Black !**

Il reprend la bourse. En faisant ce geste, il essaye de caresser ma main. Dès que je vois le geste s'amorcer, je m'éloigne et lui ferme la porte au nez. J'expire pendant un temps infini. Je crois que j'ai oublier de respirer depuis que j'ai entendu cet arriérer parler des parents de Lexa dans le seul but de la blesser.

Ma main me brûle encore. Le contacte avec sa peau a été violent. Je pense qu'il va avoir une belle marque. Je me reprend lentement, je ferme les yeux et m'autorise a paniquer encore dix secondes. Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'importe : Lexa.

Quand je me retourne, je me retrouve en face à face avec ma mère. Ce qui me fait sursauter. Elle est vraiment très très prêt !

 **-Pourquoi tu as jeter ton petit ami dehors ?**

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dis, se n'est pas mon petit ami ! Je ne le connais même pas ce mec !**

 **-Quand bien même, je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as frapper ? Je ne t'ai pas élever comme ça.**

Je sais qu'elle a raison. J'ai agit avec excès. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai presque pu sentir le monde de Lexa s'effondre en un instant. Je me redresse et regarde ma mère droit dans les yeux avant de lui demander :

 **-Qu'aurais-tu fais si un taré comme lui m'avais dit une tel chose sur mon père ?**

 **-Se n'est pas pareil, ton pè…**

 **-Lexa est orpheline.**

Le visage de ma mère se décompose en un fraction de seconde.

 **-Pa.. pardon ?**

Je reprends plus calmement :

 **-J'ai dis, Lexa est orpheline et je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal à cause ça. Surtout pas ce dégénérer ! Maintenant excuse-moi mais je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien.**

Je me décale pour passer à côté d'elle. Je fais tout pour ne pas courir vers la cuisine. Mais c'est difficile. Je suis enfin devant Lexa. Elle semble a des années lumière de notre monde. Je regarde furtivement vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

Ma mère doit encore être entrain de digérer la nouvelle. Alors, je me met légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et j'embrasse délicatement les lèvres de Lexa. Je la vois clignée a plusieurs reprises des paupière. Je lui caresse tendrement la joue.

 **-Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que s'était un tel con. Si je l'avais su, je l'aurais gifler bien avant aujourd'hui.**

J'entends les pas de ma mère. Je m'éloigne alors de Lexa. Mais a l'abri du regard inquisiteur de ma mère, je lis nos doigts pour continuer de la rassurer.

 **-Donc, tu ne sors pas avec Bellamy Black.**

* Lexa *

 _ **It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous**_ _(C'est dur pour moi de l'avouer je suis jalouse)_

Le baiser de Clarke me ramène a la réalité. Qu'il est bon d'avoir enfin quelque chose qui me raccroche a la réalité. Je suis dans un monde de plénitude quand la voix d'Abby me fait retourner a une vitesse super sonique sur terre.

 **-Donc, tu ne sors pas avec Bellamy Black.**

 **-Non maman, je t'ai déjà dis que…**

Je me perds dans l'iris de Clarke. J'oublie tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. On dirait un océan en colère un jour d'hiver. C'est merveilleuse beau. J'ai envie d'y plonger et de perdre mon âme dans ce bleu parfait.

Je ne comprends pas comment Abby peut manquer tous ces petits moments que l'on vit. Clarke tourne la tête vers sa mère. Je soupire sans m'en rendre compte. Se n'est pas gentil de me priver de mon ancre si vite. C'est pourtant elle qui me la demander, de ne regarder que elle.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieur extrêmement nerveuse. Il y a encore un gouffre au creux de mon estomac. Mes yeux se pose alors sur nos mains liées. Sa main est un peu plus chaude que d'habitude. Ça doit-être avec celle là qu'elle a gifler Bellamy.

Non mais pourquoi je repense à lui moi ?!

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit intervenu si vite, si instinctivement. Je ne peux décidément plus douter de ses sentiments pour moi. Plus jamais !

Oui, j'ai été terriblement jalouse. Mais pas de Bellamy, pas vraiment. Bon peut-être un peu comme même ! Je l'ai utiliser comme défouloir émotionnelle.

En vérité, j'étais jalouse de Clarke parce qu'elle semblait être plus détacher. Elle paraissait mieux contrôler ses sentiments a mon égard. De toute évidence, je me suis tromper…

Je recommence a écouter la dispute entre mère et fille. Je n'avais pas remarque que Clarke serait de plus en plus ses doigts au miens. Je voyais qu'elle essayait de se contenir.

- **Maman, arrête ça suffit !**

 **-Je veux juste savoir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me le cache.**

 **-Peut-être que j'ai juste envie d'être dans ma bulle de confort pour le moment !**

 **-Donc il y a bien quelqu'un,** dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

 **-Oui ! Mais je… je ne vais pas te le dire. Pas maintenant ?**

 **-Pourquoi ? Se n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ? Il est…**

 **-C'est moi !**

Ces mots m'échappe sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Aussitôt, je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Clarke se tourne vers moi avec des gros yeux. Abby me dévisage et a des allures de poisson hors de l'eau.

 **-Qu'est-ce… que… que… vous…**

Abby nous pointe du doigts simultanément. Elle est en bug. Clarke tire sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention. Je fais glisser ma main de ma bouche et me décide a regarder ma petite-amie. Je vois tout de suite un dilemme dans le fond de ses yeux. Elle hésite entre me trucider sur place et m'embrasser. Elle dit entre ses dents :

 **-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?**

 **-Ça m'a échapper…**

 **-Oui, j'ai vu c'est…**

 **-Vous sortez ensemble ?! TOUTES LES DEUX ?**

On se retourne simultanément vers la mère de Clarke. Je m'attendais a entendre des reproches dans sa voix mais s'était plutôt le contraire. Elle semblait heureuse. Peut-être même trop heureuse…

 **-C'est GÉNIAL !**

Elle se met a sauter sur place comme une gamine. J'envoie un regard paniquer a Clarke ne comprenant pas du tout sa réaction. Mais elle semble tout aussi perturbée que moi. La mère d'Abby prends son portable et compose un numéro très vite.

 **-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu…**

 **-Chut !**

Elle pointe son indexe vers nous. C'est un ordre a suivre sans somation. Elle attend que son interlocuteur décroche et quand c'est fait, la première chose qu'elle dit s'est :

 **-Tu avais raison ! Elles sont** _ **ensemble**_ **!**

 **-…**

 **-Mais oui, puisse que je te le dis !**

 **-…**

 **-Lexa !**

 **-…**

 **-Si, je te jure.**

 **-MAMAN !**

 **-Oh il faut que je te laisse, a plus tard Rayes. Préviens tous les autres !**

Quoi ? Comment ça tous les autres ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Et puis Rayes c'est qui déjà ? Raven ! La meilleure amie de Clarke. Celle qui vit en France… donc c'est qui, _tous les autre_?

 **-Tu nous explique,** demande Clarke.

 **-J'étais sûre que vous sortiez ensemble, tous comme Rayes, Octavia et l'autre garçon asiatique, comment s'est déjà ? Monty !**

 **-Tu… vous…**

 **-Quand Octavia a vu le comportement de son frère lorsque tu l'a rencontrer pour la première fois, elle a décider de l'utiliser sans qu'il ne le sache pour vous piéger et vous obliger a nous dire la vérité ! Ça n'a pas rater ! Au début j'ai douter mais maintenant…**

 **-Stop ! Maman, juste tais-toi ! Tu joue avec mes nerfs depuis presque un mois pour te prouver que tu avais raison.**

 **-Oui !**

 **-C'est cruelle ! Tu es une horrible mère !**

 **-S'était drôle. En faite Lexa, je suis heureuse que se soit toi. Tu es bien mieux que tous les autres. Bon, maintenant, il faut que j'y ailles. Boulot, boulot !**

 **-Attends, mam…**

Clarke n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Abby a déjà disparu. Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'on se soit fait piéger si facilement. Et encore plus que je sois celle qui ai craquer en première.

Clarke s'apprête a poursuivre sa mère. Elle est un peu énerver. Je la comprends, je le suis un peu moi aussi. Mais on moins, on a plus besoin de se cacher. Je l'a retiens et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle s'éloigne de mes lèvres et dit :

 **-Garde ça en tête. Il faut que j'aille tuer ma mère.**

 **-Hors de question. Tu reste avec moi.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Et puis, j'aimerai éviter les visites en prisons…**

Elle me frappe doucement l'épaule en insinuant que je suis bête. Puis elle m'embrasse amoureusement. Je m'accroche a elle en me disant qu'une nouvelle étape vient de passer dans notre relation. En plus, je viens d'apprendre qu'Abby m'aimait bien. Je peux peut-être me permettre d'avoir un peu moins peur d'elle.

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Dites, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir stopper brutalement leurs moment câlins ? Enfin théoriquement se n'est pas moi mais Abby !****

 ** **Abby qui complotait depuis le début dans le dos des deux filles avec Rayes, O et Monty ! ;)****

 ** **Donc, une des première scène que j'ai imaginer était Lexa et son : C'est moi ! Suivit du plaquage de sa main sur sa bouche. Toute l'histoire est partie de CETTE scène !****

 ** **Note n°1 : Labrinth - Jealous est la chanson qui suit Lexa pendant tous le chapitre. Vous saviez que la chanson a été écrite par deux parolier de la contry? Nathalie Hemby qui a notamment écrit la chanson Good Goes the Bye pour Kelly Clarkson. Josh Kear, lui a écrit trop de belle chanson ! Ça devrait être interdit ! Bon, si je ne dois en citer qu'une, je dirais… True Belivers pour Darius Rucker !****

 ** **Note n°2 : Faut-il vraiment que je parle de Flash ? D'accord, d'accord, je vais le faire parce que j'ai des fans de ces notes. D'abord, pour l'anecdote, saviez-vous que si vous taper Flash que Google, le premier résultats sont pour "Adobe Flash Player"… je ne sais pas pour vous mais je le prendrais mal d'être mit en seconde position. Surtout quand on est Flashe quoi…****

 ** **Flash est apparu en comics en 1940. Il a été porter par quatre alias. Bien-sûr il y a Barry Allen dont on retrace l'histoire dans la série The Flash depuis l'année dernière. Mon préférer c'est Wally West (KidFlash) mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai plus suivie les aventure des TeenTitan.****

 ** **Note n°3 : Izzy & Sin sont mes premier ******_**vrais**_** ** **personnages travailler. Estelle m'a supplier pour que je leurs face une petite place dans la fanfiction. C'est chose faite! ;)****

 ** **Note n°4 : Cerbère. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de le présenter… bien-sûr c'est le chien à trois têtes qui garde l'entrée des Enfers. C'est le moment où je peux me permettre de reparler de HADÈS ! J'adore vraiment ce personnage. Vous imaginez, il peut se rendre invisible aux yeux de TOUS, même des Dieux. Si ça se trouve, il est juste derrière vous, là, maintenant, tout de suite !****

 ** **Note n°5 : « Quoi ? Tu m'as mentis ? Et toi t'es quoi ? Une vache ?! » Aaaaaaaah ! Que je peux aimer Mushu…****

 ** **Note n°6 : « -Tu te prends pour quoi ? Dis-moi, es-tu tomber sur la tête quand tu étais bébé où es-tu idiot de naissance ?! » C'est une réplique signer Steeker de La Couleur des Sentiments. Mais je ne sais plus si ça vient du livre ou du film...****

 ** **Voilà ! Il y en a moins que la dernière fois ! ;)****

 ** **Réponse a la Guest :**** ** **Clexafan : Kyâââââââ ! Merci de me faner ! (Oui, je sais ça n'existe pas où plutôt ça veut dire totalement autre chose…)****

 ** **Et bien, j'approuve a 100 % ton pseudo ! :p Moi, je connais ma sœur… elle va très bien. Pourtant, elle est Bellarke… :')****

 ** **Madame Placard et Barbossa o_O Bizarre en effet !****

 ** **Je suis totalement accros a l'Histoire et se ne sera pas la seule note de ce genre. Non mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de tous ces points ? Est-ce que c'est comme a la fête foraine ? Je peux avoir une barbe à papa ?!****

 ** **Ouais, le réveil a 4h30 ça pique… je ne peux pas savoir, je n'ai jamais été en prépa. Quand je suis en semaine cours, il m'arrive fréquemment de "somnoler" ! :p****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	18. A travers leurs yeux

**Salut à tous ! :) Je ne sais pas si j'ose vous demander si vous allez bien...**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Je suis un peu désolée mais il n'y a pas vraiment de Clexa dans ce chapitre… c'est leurs relations vu par les autres, notamment Abby et Octavia ! (Il y en a deux autres mais je vous laisse la surprise...)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Vous avez fait exploser ma boite mail avec le chapitre précédent. Alors MERCI ! Non vraiment vous êtes géniaux...**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

XVIII - A travers leurs yeux

* Abby *

Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Une idiote fatiguée qui a oublier son portable sur son lieu de travail. Je viens d'engloutir trois café pour être sur de rester éveiller ! Je ne rêve que d'une chose, retrouver mon portable, le maudire jusqu'à la fin des temps et rejoindre enfin mon lit !

Je traverse les couloir de l'hôpital en pilote automatique lorsqu'une voix m'interpelle avec cette phrase :

 **-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je ne suis plus une gamine !**

Je reviens sur mes pas. Je me planque derrière un mur et découvre Lexa. Cela fait maintenant deux jour que je sais officiellement qu'elle est la petite amie de Clarke. Mais il faut dire que notre plan était parfait. Il ne comportait aucune failles.

Au début, je ne voulais pas croire Raven. Imaginer ma fille sortir avec une autre fille n'était pas inconcevable c'est juste que se n'était jamais arriver. Au début, j'ai jouer le jeu pour faire plaisir a Rayes. Utilisant Bellamy comme l'avait suggérer sa sœur.

Puis, pendant les vacances scolaire. J'ai vu Clarke presque dépérir. Quand je l'ai interroger elle ne faisait que bougonner et dire des chose incompréhensibles entre ses dents.

Ensuite, il y a eu le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Monty m'a appeler me disant que les deux autre infiltrés étaient occupés mais que s'était le moment de ré-attaquer. Je l'ai fais en trouvant cela un peu stupide.

Mais le lendemain quelque chose avait changer. Clarke était rayonnante mais en même temps semblait terriblement inquiète. Elle est partie bien trop tôt pour l'école. Alors, je suis entrer officiellement dans le jeu. Je ne savais pas encore où cela allait me mener mais s'était drôle de faire tourner en bourrique ma propre fille.

Le soir venu, Lexa était a la maison. J'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec elle. Enfin, j'ai beaucoup parler. Je me rappelle encore sa réaction quand je lui ai dis qu'il était logique que Clarke sorte avec Bellamy. Elle s'est presque étouffer et y il a eu ce regard.

Le genre de regard qu'une personne cherche toute sa vie. De la jalousie, de l'amour, de l'incompréhension, et j'en passe. Toujours est-il que c'est a ce moment précis que j'ai su ! Lexa était raide dingue amoureuse de ma fille. Ensuite, il y a eu un coup de téléphone. Une urgence au boulot. Je suis revenu par le salon.

J'ai suivie presque toute la conversation sur la jalousie de Lexa et j'ai vue Clarke l'embrasser. Je me souviens encore de son expression, de sa douceur. Elle n'a jamais été comme ça avec aucun garçon qu'elle m'a ramener. Ses geste n'étaient pas tendre, ils étaient rapide et bâclés. Comme si ça l'embêtait.

C'est donc en voyant cet échange que j'ai su que ma fille était pour la première fois véritablement amoureuse pour la première fois.

J'aurais pu arrêter le jeu a ce moment, là. Débarquer dans le salon. Mais s'était vraiment trop drôle de les dupés et j'étais persuadée que je pourrais bientôt me moquer d'elle avec cette histoire.

Ça n'a pas manquer. Je revois encore Lexa presque crier son fameux : C'est moi !

Je me suis vraiment contenu pour ne pas éclater de rire. Après, j'ai agit comme toute mère, j'ai laisser exploser ma joie. Puis, comme je suis légèrement sadique, j'ai prévenu Rayes pour qu'elle prévienne tous les autres. Mais comme je tiens a ma vie, je me suis ensuite lamentablement enfuis.

C'est après que je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais rien de la petite amie de ma fille. Puis-je l'appeler comme ça ? D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu vraiment interroger Clarke sur sa relation. Je la cite, elle me boude. Quelle gamine !

J'ai appris un peu violemment que Lexa était orpheline. Mais avant ça qu'elle avait des contactes plutôt amicaux avec le personnelle de l'hôpital. Donc, elle les connaît bien. Mais pourquoi ? Cette question me hante depuis samedi.

C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour cette qu'elle est là. On est lundi et… je regarde ma montre. Elle a rendez-vous dans quelque minute. J'oublie subitement mon portable et ma fatigue et je me dirige vers elle et les deux standardistes Elizabeth et Cindy.

Elizabeth me toise de haut en bas. Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle donne un coup de coude a sa collègue qui dès qu'elle me voit roule des yeux. Elle non plus elle ne m'aime pas. Pourtant, je ne leurs ai rien fais. La première met le plus faux des sourires sur son visage et demande :

 **-Docteur Griffin, que puis-je pour vous ?**

En entendant mon nom, Lexa se retourne. Elle semble surprise de me voir et aussi un peu gêner. Mais elle au moins m'offre un vrais sourire !

 **-Bonjour Abby.**

Merveilleux ! Pas d'hésitation ! Elle n'a même pas penser au "madame". Il n'y a qu'une conclusion possible : Dieu existe !

 **-Bonjour Lexa, comment vas tu ?**

 **-Bien.**

 **-Tu as rendez-vous avec le Docteur Kane, c'est bien ça ?**

 **-Kane ?**

 **-Oui Lexa, tu sais, le Docteur Kane,** réponde très vite Cindy en appuyant sur le nom de mon collègue.

Je vois Lexa se retourner vers les deux standardistes. Elles lui font de gros yeux avant de Elizabeth me montre du doigt et commence a décrire :

 **-Tu sais avec une blouse blanche, grand un peu près comme ça,** elle se lève pour mettre sa main légèrement au-dessus de sa tête, **brun, avec toujours des leçons de morale.**

 **-Aaaaaaaah ! Oui, bien-sûr !**

Lexa tape son poing dans le plat de sa main en comprenant quelque chose qui a moi me semble incompréhensible. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi, a ce moment, elle a le regard d'une gamine. Si, si vraiment ! Elle sourit comme une enfant en disant :

 **-J'ai bien rendez-vous avec lui.**

 **-Pourquoi tu semblais en douter il y a cinq secondes ?**

 **-C'est très simple par…**

 **-Lexa ?**

Je me retourne en entendant la voix de mon collègue. Il a pourtant la réputation de ne jamais sortir de son bureau lui-même pour aller chercher ses patients. Et, je ne l'imaginait pas du tout être si familier. Je le voyais plutôt utiliser le "Madame"… mince ! C'est quoi le nom de famille de Lexa ?

Comment est-il possible que j'ignore quelque chose d'aussi simple sur elle ? Déjà que j'ai appris il y a deux jours que son prénom n'est pas Lexa. Pourtant tous le monde semble l'appeler comme ça. Même un des médecins des plus sérieux de l'hôpital.

Lexa lève les bras en l'air en criant :

 **-MAAAAAAAAARCUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS !**

Puis, elle fonce vers lui. Elle le prend dans les bras comme si elle le connaissait très bien. Je vois mon collègue grimacer et essayer de se détacher de l'emprise de sa patiente. Qu'est-ce que je disais, Lexa n'a jamais agit comme ça. Comme une gamine !

Quand le docteur Kane se rends compte qu'il ne peut pas s'échapper, il soupire avant de placer sa main sur le haut de la tête de Lexa. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais jamais remarquer mais il a un certain charme. Il dit :

 **-Tu sais que je suis médecin, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Vraiment,** demande Lexa avec une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix.

 **-Quand te décideras-tu as enfin m'appeler Docteur Kane ?**

 **-C'est beaucoup moins drôle ! Comment va tu Marcus ?**

Lexa se détache de lui pour poser sa question. Kane lève les yeux au ciel avant de se baisser un tout petit peu pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 **-C'est a moi de te poser cette question Lexa.**

 **-Tu sais très bien que je n'y répondrais pas tant que tu ne répondras pas a la mienne.**

 **-Très bien, très bien allons dans mon bureau.**

 **-Plums est toujours là ?**

 **-Bien sûr…**

 **-YEEEEES !**

Lexa se dirige alors toute seul jusqu'au bureau de Kane. Du moins, elle en prend la direction. Ce dernier secoue la tête avant de se tourner vers nous. Il me salut avec distance avant de s'adresser aux standardiste :

 **-Elle n'a pas changer.**

 **-Je crois que ça n'arrivera jamais,** _ **Kane**_ **,** répond Elizabeth.

 **-Non, jamais ! C'est de ta faute aussi, tu lui faisais trop peur, il fallait bien qu'elle trouve un moyen de te démystifier,** _ **Marcus**_ **!**

 **-Oh ne commencez pas vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **-Elle a l'air,** commence Cindy.

 **-… bien. Je crois que c'est le mot…**

 **-… bien !**

 **-Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.**

Il s'éloigne et les deux filles éclatent de rire. Je me tourne vers elle. Cindy arrête tout de suite et me lance le regard le plus noir que je n'ai jamais connu. Elle demande :

 **-Comment connaissez-vous** _ **notre**_ **Lexa, Docteur Griffin ?**

Mon Dieu ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur d'une standardiste de ma vie. Elle a prit le genre de voix qui annonce une mort imminente dans les films d'horreur.

 **-Je… Lexa est une amie de ma fille.**

 **-Une fille ? Vous avez une fille ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et vous vous appeler Griffin ?**

 **-C'est un teste,** je demande méfiante.

 **-Non c'est pas… Izzy !**

 **-Attends, je suis au téléphone !**

En attendant que Elizabeth finisse de prendre un rendez-vous, Cindy me dévisage comme jamais. Je commence a me sentir très mal à l'aise. Lorsque la première raccroche, la seconde lui saute presque dessus en disant très vite :

 **-LexaestamieaveclafilledeGriffin !**

 **-Quoi ? Je te l'ai déjà dis, respire tes mots ! On ne comprends rien.**

 **-Lexa-est-amie-avec-la-fille-de-Griffin !**

 **-Oui est alors ?!**

Elizabeth se prend une tape furtive sur la tête avant que l'autre ne hurle :

 **-GRIFFIN !**

La bouche d'Elizabeth tombe. Puis, son regard vient se coller sur moi. Elle me dévisage sans gêne. Je fais un pas en arrière par instinct. Avant qu'elles ne commencent un échange complètement silencieux. Je commence a reculer stratégiquement quand Cindy me pointe du doigt en disant :

 **-Où est-ce que tu crois aller ?**

Mince, j'ai l'impression d'être Lexa la première fois que je l'ai rencontrer…

Je prends un air détacher en disant naturellement :

 **-Chercher mon téléphone. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Mais quand j'ai vu Lexa, je suis juste venu la saluer. Maintenant, je vais rentrer chez moi.**

 **-Je crois que c'est l'heure de notre pause. Griffin, tu viens avec nous !**

 **-Quoi mais…**

* Kane *

Quand j'arrive dans mon bureau Lexa est déjà assise et elle a poser la peluche en forme de lapin a ma place. Je soupire et vient m'installer à côté d'elle. Elle ne quitte pas le doudou des yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est encore dans mon bureau. Je crois que j'ai fini pas m'y attacher comme a cette petite fille qu'était Lexa.

Je sais qu'elle ne commencera pas cette conversation. Elle ne le fait jamais. Après tout, elle était rester murer dans un silence totale pendant presque quatre moi. Et se n'était ni son frère, ni lui son médecin qui avait réussit l'exploit de la faire sortir de ce monde sans mot.

Non, s'était une petite fille qui avec son regard noir et une seule et même question avait fini par réussir l'exploit de la faire parler de nouveau. Mais elle n'engageait aucune conversation sur sa santé, jamais.

Je prends une forte inspiration avant de me lever pour enlever ma blouse. Je la pli et la pose sur le dossier de ma chaise. Si je veux qu'elle me parle,je dois être son ami. Je le sais et l'accepte depuis cinq ans déjà. Je me suis attaché a elle.

 **-Mon divorce a enfin été prononcer. Je suis de nouveau libre comme l'air. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.**

 **-J'ai mal a ma jambe.**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Cette fille est une sangsue ! Elle ne donne qu'une fois qu'elle a été nourrit. Sa joie de tout à l'heure était étrange. Je sais qu'elle aime m'embêter mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, elle semblait _vraiment_ heureuse.

 **-Et tu viens me voire alors que tu peux** _ **encore**_ **marcher ? C'est un grand progrès.**

 **-Je me suis laisser convaincre…**

 **-Et par qui ? Que je puisse le remerciez.**

Elle baisse les yeux avant de sourire. Elle se lève et prends la peluche sur mon siège. Elle s'installe sur ce dernier comme si s'était le siens. Elle pose Plums sur ses genoux avant de me regarder dans les yeux :

 **-Abby… le Docteur Griffin. Je suis amie avec sa fille. Quand elle m'a vu avec une béquille, elle a voulu me prendre un rendez-vous. J'ai préférer la devancer.**

 **-Je vois. Donc, depuis quand la douleur est revenu ?**

Elle me lance un regarde lourd de sens. A ce moment précis, je suis sur qu'elle me traite d'idiot un million de fois. Je reformule donc :

 **-Depuis quand n'est-ce plus supportable ?**

 **-Je dirai lundi dernier.**

 **-Tu sais d'où ça pourrait venir ?**

 **-…**

 **-Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?**

 **-…**

 **-Lexa ?! Ne me dis pas que tu as couru…**

 **-Je ne l'ai pas fais.**

 **-Dans ce cas, ça devrait aller. Dis-moi.**

 **-J'ai fais un voyage en car.**

 **-Je ne crois pas que…**

 **-De quatorze heures…**

 **-Qu'est-ce que… quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?**

Je l'a vois légèrement rougir en hochant les épaules puis elle dit :

 **-Parce que j'en avais envie.**

J'évite de la disputer pour qu'elle ne se referme pas comme une huître. _(Ces petites choses sont vraiment répugnante si vous voulez mon avis!)_ Je me lève et l'invite a rejoindre la table d'auscultation. Elle soupire avant d'enlever son pantalon et de s'asseoir la devant moi. Elle balance ses pieds. Je sais donc qu'elle est nerveuse.

Je pose mes mains sur ses cuisse et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Rectification, elle n'est pas nerveuse mais complètement paniquer.

 **-Je suis sûre que se n'est rien de grave Lexa.**

 **-Ne dis pas des chose que tu ne pense pas.**

 **-On va regardez ça mais je suis sûre que tout va bien.**

J'oublie pour les prochaine minutes ma casquette d'ami et reprend celle du médecin. J'observe d'abord sa cicatrice sur ce point là, tout à l'air d'aller bien. Je vérifie ensuite ses réactions face un un choc, tous semble fonctionner normalement. Elle a retrouver une capacité presque normal de sa jambe. Ensuite, je passe mes mains sur les endroits que je sais être douloureux.

Je l'a vois grimacer mais elle ne dis rien. C'est une patiente que je dois beaucoup observer. Elle ne se plaint pas beaucoup. Je suis obliger de presque tout deviner. Ses yeux se remplisse de larmes quand je frôle son mollet. Ça c'est nouveau.

Je lui demande de s'allonger pour mieux regarder. Sa peau est bleu, presque noir. Elle a dû se froisser un muscle. Elle est rester beaucoup trop longtemps assise. Je lui ai dis pourtant d'éviter de faire ce genre de chose. Je remarque ensuit que sa cheville a elle aussi un peu bleuté. Je m'empêche de la traiter d'idiote. Je soupire et elle se relève.

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Tes muscles, tes tendons et ligaments sont un peu distendu. Mais ça va aller.**

 **-C'est une sorte de désacidification ?**

 **-En gros oui.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour aller mieux ?**

Je tique a sa question. Elle ne m'avait encore jamais demander comment aller mieux, juste comment survivre. Il doit se passer quelque chose dans sa vie en ce moment. Quelque chose de bien. Et cette fois, je doute que se soit Costia. La petite va de plus en plus mal émotionnellement parlant.

Je sourit a Lexa en commençant :

 **-Tu ne vas pas aimer.**

 **-Dis toujours.**

 **-Porte une genouillère pendant un mois minimum et utilise tes béquilles pour t'aider a marcher mais seulement quand tu as mal. Tu n'es pas obliger d'arrête la boxe. Ça te permettra de remusclé tous ça gentiment. Mais ne force pas. Par contre, tu devras partez deux genouillères différente. Une pour tous les jours et une plus dure pour le sport. Je vais aussi te prescrire une crème a appliquer trois a quatre fois par jour en fonction de la douleur.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-D'accord ? Aucune protestation ?**

 **-Aucune protestation. Je veux aller mieux.**

C'est vraiment, vraiment nouveau ! Je l'a soupçonne de plus en plus d'être heureuse dans sa vie. Bien-sûr, c'est quelque chose de bien. J'en suis heureux. Surtout quand je repense a la seule version de Lexa que je connais. Elle n'était jamais joyeuse.

Les seules moment où mon son médecin/ami arrivait a lui tirer un ou deux sourire, s'était quand on parlait de cette petite fille. En faite, la plupart du temps, on ne parlait que d'elle : Clarke.

Je l'a laisse sortir avec une ordonnance en la faisant promettre de prendre un rendez-vous dans un mois. Je prends Plums entre mes mains et l'observe en silence. Je n'arrive toujours pas a croire que cette petite chose a été l'élément déclencheur entre elle et moi.

La première fois qu'elle m'a parler, elle avait emmener cette peluche et comme aujourd'hui, l'avait poser sur mon fauteuil. Quand je m'étais assise à côté d'elle, elle a commencer a aligner des mots.

Je repose donc le lapin a sa place quand quelqu'un entre sans frapper. Je me retourne pour découvrir ma nouvelle collègue, le Docteur Griffin. Les infirmières l'aiment beaucoup, on dit qu'elle est très gentil. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'elle est proche par l'intermédiaire de sa fille de Lexa, je vais très certainement faire un effort.

 **-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Docteur Griffin ?**

 **-Je… je voulais savoir comment allait Lexa. D'un professionnel a un autre.**

 **-Elle m'a dit que vous l'aviez convaincu de venir. Je vous en remercie. Elle ne connaît pas bien ces limites.**

 **-Je n'ai aucune gloire dans cette histoire. Celle qui faut remercier, c'est ma fille, Clarke.**

 **-Cla… vous avez dit Clarke ?**

 **-Euh… oui.**

 **-Votre fille s'appelle Clarke ?**

 **-La réponse est toujours oui.**

Mon regard passe du Docteur Griffin a la porte que vient d'emprunter Lexa. Elle est sûrement encore dans l'hôpital. Elle traîne toujours un peu avec Sin et Izzy. Je contourne ma collègue avant de dire :

 **-Excuse-moi, je reviens tout de suite.**

Je suis tellement obnubilé par Lexa que je ne remarque qu'après coup que je vient de tutoyer l'autre médecin. Mais qu'importe. Il faut que je lui demande s'il s'agit de _sa_ Clarke. Ça expliquerait bien des chose !

oOoOo

* Raven *

Il est quatorze heure, ce qui veux dire qu'a Polis, il est huit heure. On est lundi donc Clarke est encore chez elle et pourtant, elle ne décroche pas ! J'ai une subite envie de tuer ma meilleur amie. Pourquoi elle ne répond pas ?

Je viens d'essayer de la joindre dix-sept foutu fois et Madame m'ignore. S'il elle continue, je vais finir par m'inquiéter. En faite, je le suis déjà et c'est pour cette raison que je suis dans un taxi avec une valise.

Quelque part entre mes dix-sept appels infructueux, j'ai appeler mon parton pour l'informer que je prenais les vacances que je n'avais jamais prise. Quand il m'a demander combien de temps, j'ai dis que j'y réfléchissais encore !

J'arrive devant l'aéroport je me diriger le plus vite possible vers le guichet et prends le premier billet pour le vol qui me rapproche le plus possible de Polis. Bordel, je viens de claquer plus de cinq cent euro pour un billet d'avion ! Clarke devrait pourtant le savoir, on n'évite pas Raven Rayes ! Elle va s'en mordre les doigts, je serait chez elle dans moins de dix heures.

Je suis donc tranquillement installer dans le siège de l'avion quand j'essaye une dix-huitième fois de joindre ma meilleure amie. Et contre toute attente, cette fois, elle décroche :

 **-Putain Rayes, laisse-moi tranquille ! Je suis terriblement en colère !**

 **-Oh allez Griffin, je suis sur que s'était drôle.**

 **-Tu n'avais pas le droit d'en parler a ma mère. Je ne te parle plus.**

 **-Ça ne va pas être possible.**

 **-Si, je crois que si. Il faut que j'aille en cours !**

 **-Ouais c'est ça, tu vas surtout retrouver ta petite copine. Que d'ailleurs, je n'ai encore jamais rencontrer. Il faut remédier a ça !**

 **-D'abord, elle ne sera pas en cours ce matin. Ensuite tu ne l'as rencontrera jamais. Je ferais en sorte, qu'elle soit toujours loin de Polis quand tu seras dans le coins.**

 **-J'en doute…**

 **-Ne m'appelle pendant au moins une semaine, je te boude ! Sale traîtresse ! Tu as pactiser avec l'ennemie alors que je te faisais confiance !**

 **-Ouais c'est ça à bientôt Griffin !**

 **-Plus tôt à jamais !**

Elle raccroche violemment. Je verrouille mon écran le sourire aux lèvre en disant à voix haute :

 **-Plutôt à très bientôt !**

* Octavia *

Je vois Clarke arriver et a l'air de fulminer. Elle marmonne des chose a son portable. Je donne un coup de coude a Lincoln. Il se tourne vers moi et je lui montre la blonde en un signe de tête :

 **-Dis bonjour a la petite amie de ta sœur.**

 **-Ne l'embête pas avec ça. Lex' m'a dit qu'elle était furieuse.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Elle n'assume pas leur relation,** je demande inquiète.

 **-Rien à voir. Elle n'aime pas le fait d'avoir été manipuler par quatre "foutus imbéciles". Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, se sont ses mots, pas les miens.**

 **-D'accord… sur une échelle de un à dix de la colère de Clarke, tu crois que je me situe où ?**

 **-D'après Lex' quelque part au alentour de un milliard. Elle a eu peur de laisser Clarke seule avec sa mère hier.**

 **-En même temps, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit a Abby de tous leurs révéler comme ça ?!**

Clarke arrive un peu près a notre niveau. Je ne peux pas la laisser m'en vouloir. Se n'était qu'un jeu. Peut-être un peu stupide mais on avait besoin de savoir !

Je me pointe devant elle et je me reçoit un des regards les plus dissuasif qui soit. Je me racle la gorge avant de dire d'une voix peu assurer :

 **-Je suis désolée. S'était stupide. Amusant mais stupide…**

 **-Ton frère est un véritable connard !**

 **-Quoi ? Un dragueur peut-être mais un conn…**

 **-Il a insulté les mémoire des parents de Lexa devant elle.**

 **-Pa… pardon ?**

 **-Je l'ai frapper.**

J'ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction. J'avais imaginer bien des chose sur Clarke Griffin mais certainement pas qu'elle puisse être violente. Puis après coup, les paroles de la blonde m'éclate a la figure. Je demande toujours hésitante :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**

Je vois sa mâchoire se contracter est ses poings se serrer. Je suis peut-être a un milliard sur l'échelle de la colère de Clarke mais mon frère est encore bien au-delà. Il doit-être quelque part au alentour de l'infini.

 **-Il a dit que son surnom, faisait honte a ses parents. Et il a tellement appuyer sur son prénom, s'était horrible. Elle a faillit faire une crise d'angoisse à cause de ce con ! Alors crois moi, stupide est un mot bien faible pour décrire la situation !**

 **-Attends…**

 **-Ne dis rien ! Je dois y aller.**

Elle me tourne le dos et commence a s'éloigner. Mais il est hors de question que je la laisse partir comme ça. Je la rattrape et l'appelle :

 **-CLARKE ! D'abord, ne me tourne pas les dos. Je ne suis pas une veille bouse d'éléphant. Pof, pof ! Ça ne marche pas.**

 **-J'ai dis pas maintenant !**

 **-Se n'est pas a nous que tu en veux. Ni a ta mère, ni a Raven, ni a Monty à moi non plus.**

 **-Octavia je va…**

 **-Tu en veux seulement a Bellamy. Parce qu'il a été infâme avec Lexa.**

 **-C'est de** _ **votre**_ **faut s'il l'a été !**

 **-Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi détestable.**

 **-Se n'est pas ça le problème. On ne joue pas ave…**

 **-Tu l'aime. Je veux dire, tu l'aime vraiment. Tu lui as dis ?**

Je la vois cligné des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois. Je souris, en imaginant son petit cerveau essayer de comprendre comment j'en suis venu a cette conclusion. J'avais peur que Clarke n'aime pas Lexa assez. Il faut dire que la sœur de mon petit ami est tellement accro qu'on dirait un junky.

C'est pour ça que j'ai été un peu déçu quand j'ai apprit que s'était Lexa qui avait craquer. Je ne doutais pas de ses sentiments a elle mais bien de ceux de Clarke. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai un peu paniquer quand Lincoln de ne pas l'embêter. J'ai tout de suite imaginer que Lexa n'était qu'un jouet pour elle.

Mais je me suis tromper et je le vois maintenant. Elles sont toutes les deux désespérément amoureuse l'une de l'autre. Ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. Petit un : elle a frapper mon frère. Petit deux : elle est en colère contre nous quatre. Bha oui, c'est plus facile de s'en prendre a ses amis. Petit trois : je l'ai couper au moment où elle allait dire qu'on ne jouait pas avec les sentiments des autre.

Alors, sans peur, je lui saute dans les bras. Bon, je suis un peu flipper, il y a des chance pour qu'elle me fasse une prise kung-fu et que je me retrouve a embrasser le sol. Clarke se tend immédiatement au contacte. Je souffle :

 **-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux. Vous avez le droit d'être heureuse. Si tu veux qu'on ailles casser les dents de mon frère ensemble, on le fera. C'est fait pour ça les amis. Mais si tu fais du mal a Lexa, se dont je doute fortement. Je préfère te prévenir au cas où. C'est moi qui viendrais te casser toutes tes jolie petites dents !**

Je la relâche et m'éloigne comme si de rien n'était. Je me retourne subitement, je découvre alors qu'elle n'a pas bouger d'un pouce. J'ajoute alors :

 **-Et dis lui que tu l'aime.**

Elle relève ses yeux bleu sur moi. Avec un air du genre : non mais je fais ce que je veux. Je souris en disant :

 **-Si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras !**

 **-Quoi ? Tu vas aussi me casser les dents si je ne dis rien ?**

 **-Non mais j'adopterais plutôt a une reconnexion cognitive.**

 **-Ouais… en plus simple, tu me frappera.**

 **-Tu as tout compris. Bonne journée Clarke !**

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus malgré l'absence de Clexa… On a une Abby curieuse, un Kane protecteur, une Raven excessive et une Octavia lucide. C'est comme même pas mal !****

 ** **/!\ Spoile /!\****

 ** _ **Sérieux, ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode !**_**

 ** **Je suis encore toute chambouler par l'épisode d'hier que j'ai regarder un peu plutôt dans la journée. Honnêtement, j'ai pleurer et je ne pense pas avoir été la seule. Si vous voulez parler de la mort de Lexa qui a mon sens n'en a aucun ! Non, sérieux une balle perdu quoi… ? Je suis bien sûre ouverte a la discutions !****

 ** **ManOon m'a demander si je comptais continue ma fanfiction malgré la tournure de la série. Je lui ai déjà répondu que oui, je ne vais pas m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner. Et personnellement, j'ai besoin du Clexa !****

 ** **C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai écrit : c'est tout pour ce chapitre et non pour aujourd'hui. Comme a mon habitude. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'extérioriser et le meilleur moyen pour moi c'est l'écriture. Vous aurez donc sûrement un autre chapitre soit aujourd'hui soit demain et je vous promet qu'il sera beaucoup plus centrer Clexa ! Quand j'ai commencer ce chapitre, je ne pouvais pas savoir que nous serions tous en**** ** _ **deuil**_** ** **!****

 ** **Ce que je ressens après cette épisode c'est comme après avoir lu le meilleur livre où la meilleur fanfiction de ma vie. Je suis entrain de vivre une gueule de bois sériesque (livresque, normalement). J'ai l'impression d'errer sans but et qu'il faut que je retrouve un sens a tous ça donc pour moi, se sera : écrire !****

 ** **STAY STRONG !****

 ** **/!\ Spoile /!\****

 ** **Note n°1 : Plums (ça se dit plumeessss !) est le nom du doudou de ma petite sœur, c'est un petit lapin tout mignon…****

 ** **Note n°2 : « Respire tes mots » était l'expression préférer de mon prof de communication orale dans son cours de la semaine dernière. Il l'a sûrement piquer quelque part je voulais lui faire un petit clin d'œil**** ** **et**** ** **lui faire de la pub. Avant d'être prof, il est humoriste. Il s'appelle NILSON (le fils du Nil! C'est classe comme même…) Si un jour il passe par chez vous, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller le voir. Il est à mourir de rire !****

 ** **Mais ATTENTION, ne mourrez pas, hein ?! Je l'ai assez répéter je crois, je ne veux être responsable d'aucune mort ! :p****

 ** **Note n°3 : « Il est pas vrais ce mec ! Il nous laisse tomber comme une veilles bouse d'éléphant. Pof, pof ! » Aaaaaaah ! Tokina de Tarzan ! Je critique trèèèès souvent nos doublages français mais pour le coup, je vais dire que celui de Muriel Robin pour Tok est vraiment génial ! Mais attention, je ne sanctionne pas le travail qu'a accomplit Rosie O'Donnell (Si vous ne l'a connaissez pas de nom, c'est la juge Summers dans Drop Dead Diva) pour la VO, bien au contraire. Mais pour une fois, la VF a gérer !****

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :**** ** **Clexafan : Je crois que tu l'as dis mais pas forcément avec ces termes ! La prof a du être surprise sur le coup ! ;) Du genre OMG elle est réveiller et elle a des corde vocale en plus, dingue !****

 ** **Oui, Abby est une vrais gamine, y a pas a dire ! Merci pour le Clexa, qui sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre.****

 ** **Je trouve aussi que le Bellarke est vomitif…****

 ** **Avoue que cette réplique de Mushu aurait été beaucoup plus dure a placer… ! Je suis une grande fan d'Hadès, il va falloir d'ailleurs que j'ai une discutions sérieuse avec lui après l'épisode 7 !****

 ** **Je veux le Pauna, je veeeuuuux le Paauunaaaaaaaa !****

 ** **Là j'avoue que tu me pose une colle… :)****

 ** **A bientôt !****

 ** **Camelia : J'ai plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles en imaginant ton cris ! ;)****

 ** **Oui, elles y sont presqueeee arriver… méchante Abby ! :p****

 ** **Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point frapper Bellamy m'a fait du bien ! :) Lexa qui gaffe c'est de LA qu'est né toute cette histoire… je suis partie loin comme même...****

 ** **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton copain, j'espère qu'il ne déteste aucune de nous deux… bon en deux jours, il a prescription, non ?****

 ** **Heureuse de te faire sourire et t'inquiète pour le correcteur, je crois qu'on a tous le même…****

 ** **A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Justine : Merci beaucoup ! :)****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	19. Les mots

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Dans ce chapitre bien plus long que ce que j'avais prévu (du coup, je crois que c'est le plus long de la ff), le retour de Clarke & Lexa !**

 **Il y a le retour de Raven et bien sur du Clexa (Surtout à la fin) !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

XIX - Les mots

* Lexa *

Je ne peux pas faire ça. Impossible ! Je retire mes gans de boxe et les balancent à travers le vestiaire. Je ne suis pas prête. Je n'arriverai jamais a la battre. Elle a toujours eu le dessus sur moi. En plus, elle ne combat pas dans les règles.

Elle trouve toujours un moyen pour des coups normalement interdit sans que personne n'y voit rien. Elle sait pour ma jambe. Je n'ai pas envie de finir à l'hôpital. Je me casse d'ici, j'abandonne !

 _ **\- Flash Back -**_

* Clarke *

On sonne a la porte alors, je balance mon crayon, referme violemment mon cahier de croquis et dévale les escaliers. Ma mère est prête a ouvrir la porte mais j'arrête son geste, hors de question ! Je suis sur que c'est Lexa. Je lui fais un regard noir et elle lève les mains en signe de paix avant de reculer.

J'ouvre la porte en grand et se n'est pas Lexa. Se n'est pas Lexa du tout ! Je me retrouve devant Rayes avec un sourire immense sur le visage. Elle ouvre les bras en criant presque :

 **-Salut bell…**

Je lui ferme la porte au nez et appui mon dos dessus. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là ?! Comme j'ai eu inintelligence de la laisser dehors, elle s'acharne sur la sonnette. Même une rave party est plus calme que mon salon a ce moment précis.

Ma mère revient les mains plaquer sur les oreilles et demande en hurlant :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Rien !**

J'appuie sur le bouton qui coupe la sonnette et le calme revient. Du coup, Raven s'acharne cette fois sur la pauvre planche de bois qui nous sépare. Elle va finir par avoir mal au poing et s'arrêter toutes seule.

 **-Non mais tu vas m'ouvrir Griffin ?!**

 **-C'est Rayes,** demande ma mère.

 **-Noooon, il n'y a personne dehors.**

 **-Clarke, ouvre a Raven tout de suite !**

 **-Raven ?! Il n'y a aucun Raven !**

 **-Putain Clarke ouvre moi !**

 **-Clarke…**

Je soupire avant de me retourner. La porte s'ouvre dans la voler. Je manque de peu de me la prendre en plein figure et tout de suite après, je me fais attaquer par une furie brune. Elle s'accroche a mon cou en hurlant :

 **-Je suis troooooooop heureuse de te revoir belle blonde !**

 **-Pas moi !**

 **-Oh arrête, fait pas genre… frappe moi un bon coup et on en parle plus.**

 **-Tu as trahis un de mes secrets !**

 **-Oh pitiez ! Ta mère l'aurais appris a un moment ou a un autre !**

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas a me faire à l'idée que à cause de leurs plan foireux Lexa a souffert ! Je regarde Raven de haut en bas. Je sais que se n'est pas de sa faute mais ça fait un mal de chien quand quelqu'un blesse une personne qu'on aime.

Je me retourne et commence a monter les escalier. Réalisant qu'elle ne me suit pas je dis :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu attends Rayes ? Il faut qu'on prépare ton lit !**

 **-On dort pas ensemble ? On dort toujours ensemble !**

 **-Lexa vient ce soir.**

Et j'avais prévu bien d'autre chose que de gérer ma traîtresse de meilleur amie ! Une fois à l'étage, j'attrape mon portable et ouvre ma conversation avec Lexa. Je lui envoie :

 _-Surtout ne flippe pas mais Raven vient d'arriver a la maison et elle squatte._

 _-Tu veux qu'on reporte pour que tu puisse discuter tranquillement avec elle ?_

Putain ! J'en étais sûre qu'elle allait dire ça ! Déjà qu'on ne s'est pas vu de la journée… elle est rester plus longtemps que prévu a l'hôpital. Même ma mère a pu la voir ! Ça craint ! Mon portable vibre et j'ouvre son nouveau message :

 _-Clarke, c'est normal que tu es besoin de parler avec elle. Nous on peut se voir tous les jours si on veut. Raven habite à l'autre bout du monde._

Je soupire. Je réalise doucement qu'elle a terriblement raison. Je reçois presque aussitôt un autre sms :

 _-Oh et sois gentil ! :) Je n'ai toujours pas envie de te rendre visite en prison ! ;)_

Cette fois c'est un sourire qui se dessine sur mon visage. Pourquoi est-elle si compréhensible ? En plus, on devait parler de son rendez-vous avec son médecin. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Je répond alors :

 _-Mais moi, j'ai envie de te voir ! :( En plus, on devait parler…_

Mon portable disparaît dans les mains de Raven, comme par magie. Je jure que si j'étais supergirl, là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle serait morte, enterrer et l'article mortuaire serait déjà paru dans presque tous les pays de cette foutu planet.

 **-Tu lui parleras toute à l'heure a ta copine quand vous serrez face à face. Pour le moment, c'est avec moi que tu dois parler.**

 **-Elle était entrain d'essayer de me convaincre pour qu'elle ne vient pas ce soir, pour qu'on puisse "parler" comme tu dis !**

 **-Okay, je te le rends, tout de suite !**

A peine deux minutes hors de mes mains et j'ai déjà deux messages de Lexa :

 _-Moi aussi j'ai envie de te voir mais je pense que tu as besoin de parler avec Raven. On discutera de ça demain. Mais pour éviter que tu te prenne la tête inutilement : Je vais bien ! ;)_

 _-Et Clarke, s'il te plais promet moi de ne tuer personne !_

 _-Je peux t'appeler trèèèèès vite ? Je veux l'entendre…_

 _-Tu n'as pas promis ! :p_

 _-D'accord… :( Il n'y aura aucun meurtre ce soir ! (Je l'ai dis sous la contrainte!)_

 _-Hum hum… du coup, je ne sais pas si je dois t'accorder cet appel…_

 _-Sssiiiiiiiiiiii paaaalaaaaaïîîîîîît !_

 _-Ça ne veux rien dire !_

 _-C'est comme ça que le demandait mon voisin… aller, s'il te plaît ! :$_

 _-Je t'appelle ! :)_

Mes mains tremble en attendant que mon téléphone sonne. C'est stupide. Je retourne en un éclaire dans ma chambre et je marmonne quelque chose a Raven pour lui dire que je reviens. Je descends les escaliers et sors avant de m'installer sur les marches qui desserve mon entrée.

Enfin ma sonnerie retentit, il ne ma faut que quelque seconde pour répondre :

 **-Lexa !**

 **-Salut ! Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Hey ! C'est moi qui voulais te poser cette question !**

 **-Ta meilleur amie vient de prends un avion de Paris pour venir te voir, ce qui représente un vol de quoi ? Huit voir même dix heure, non ? Parce qu'elle a jouer avec tes sentiments. J'ai aussi le droit de te demander si tu vas bien.**

 **-Tu as réussis a respirer ?**

 **-Ah ah ! Très drôle !**

 **-Je vais bien et je te le jure, je ne lui ferais rien. Elle restera en vie. Ton tour !**

Je l'entends rire. Que je peux aimer ce son ! J'ai désespérément besoin de la sentir contre moi. Elle me manque ! Elle reprends :

 **-Je vais bien moi aussi. Enfin "bien" n'est peut-être pas le mot juste mais il n'y a rien de grave.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**

 **-Je dois porter une genouillère.**

 **-C'est tout ?**

 **-Pour l'instant oui. Je te l'ai dis, je vais bien.**

 **-J'ai toujours envie de te voir…**

 **-Demain.**

 **-Trop loin !**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Tu ne veux pas juste venir manger.**

 **-Arrête de me tenter. La réponse est non. Si je viens, je n'arriverais pas a repartir et tu le sais très bien.**

 **-D'accord… bonne nuit ?**

 **-Bonne nuit Clarke !**

 **-Je…**

J'ai tellement envie de lui dire mais les mots restent coincer dans ma gorge. Elle mérite mieux que de l'entendre à l'autre bout d'un écouteur. Je serre mon poing qui est libre et reprend :

 **-Demain alors ?**

 **-Oui. Demain.**

On raccroche ensuite et je reste encore un peu dehors, je déteste lui dire en revoir. Et, j'ai en horreur de ne pas parvenir a prononcer ces foutu mot.

Je t'aime. Il n'y a rien de compliquer pourtant !

Je remonte les escaliers la mort dans l'âme. Je n'arrive pas a comprend pourquoi je n'arrive pas a lui dire. Pourtant, je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Il y a quelque chose qui me retient, je n'arrive juste pas a savoir quoi.

Je rejoint Raven qui est avachit sur mon lit. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle. Mon regard est perdu dans le vide. Je sais qu'il faut que je lui parle. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça. En plus, j'ai besoin de ma meilleur amie. J'inspire profondément et je dis :

 **-Je sais que votre "super" plan a été conçu que pour révéler la vérité au grand jour. Mais la vérité c'est que involontairement, par l'intervention de Bellamy, vous avez fait du mal a Lexa. Il lui a dit une chose horrible. Quand ses mots sont sortit, ils m'ont percuter de plein fouet, ils m'ont fait mal. J'ai presque sentit mon cœur se déchirer. Je… je vous en veux beaucoup pour ça. A cause de vous, Lexa a souffert. Crois-moi, elle n'a pas besoin de ça…**

 **-Je suis désolée belle blonde. S'était une idée stupide. Mais je ne voulais pas tu te cache. Être amoureuse c'est génial et tu dois le vivre à fond, tu n'as pas le droit de te cacher.**

 **-Je ne voulais pas me cacher. Je voulais juste rester encore un peu dans le confort de notre bulle.**

 **-La vie n'est pas simple Clarke mais quand on trouve quelqu'un pour qui on est près a faire tous les sacrifices, il faut se battre pour la garder.**

 **-Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre Lexa !**

Bah voilà ! C'est malin, je suis de nouveau énerver. Pourquoi elle a dit ça ? Comment peut-elle penser que je la laisserais m'échapper ? Raven se redresse, je sens le lit bouger à côté de moi. Elle se lève avant de s'accroupir devant moi.

Elle pose ses deux mains sur mes joues et plonge ses yeux marron dans les miens. Ils effacent tous ce qui se passe autour de moi. Elle demande alors :

 **-Dans ce cas, tu m'explique pourquoi tu ne lui as pas encore dit ?**

Je sais exactement de quoi elle parle. Je viens déjà de m'autoflageller dessus il y a cinq minutes à peine. Je demande comme même :

 **-Qu'est-ce que je ne lui ai pas dis ?**

 **-Que tu l'aimais.**

Je veux me détacher de l'emprise qu'a Raven sur moi. Je ne sais pas répondre a sa question. On s'est jurer de ne jamais se mentir. Je dis alors :

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **-Mensonge. Mais c'est pas grave, il n'est pas envers moi. Tu te mens a toi même belle blonde. Je vais t'aider un peu. Tu as peur…**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**

 **-Tu as peur de tes sentiments. Comme tu n'as jamais ressentis quelque chose d'aussi fort et que dans tes ancienne relation, tu as abuser des mots : Je t'aime, tu as peur qu'ils soient devenus dénuer de sens. Laisse-moi te dire une chose Clarke, ces trois mots ont leurs importances. Dis les avec ton cœur et tout ira bien, je te le promets.**

 **-J'ai cru aimé avant…**

 **-Ouais comme la plupart des gens.**

 **-Et si se n'étais pas assez,** je demande inquiète.

 **-Regardez moi ça, la petite Clarke qui s'inquiète plus pour une autre qu'elle.**

 **-Hey ! Je n'ai jamais été nombriliste !**

 **-Moi je l'ai toujours su… toi en revanche… il a fallut que tu rencontre Lexa pour t'en rendre compte.**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**

 **-D'accord, tu veux que je dise quelque chose qui n'est pas de moi parfait !**

 **-Arrête de faire ton intéressante Rayes.**

Elle se racle la gorge en se relevant. Elle fait une pause dramatique et récite :

 **-On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible aux yeux.**

Bah mince alors, je ne m'y attendais pas a celle là. Elle se réinstalle a côté de moi. Elle cale son coude au niveau de mon cou et m'oblige a me pencher vers elle. Raven m'entoure de ses bras et ajoute :

 **-Ta Lexa a réveiller ton cœur et tu peux enfin voir plus loin. Et, ce que tu vois, c'est elle, elle et encore elle.**

J'ignorais jusqu'alors que Raven pouvait être si sérieuse sur quelque chose de si important. Est-ce qu'elle aussi aurait rencontrer quelqu'un ?

Après ça, on a des discutions bien plus légère. Lexa avait raison, ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec elle. On s'est très vite coucher parce que Rayes était épuiser par son voyage.

Je suis dans le noir depuis une demi heure. J'entends la respiration calme de Raven. Elle s'est endormit. Je me redresse pour attraper mon portable. Je compose un message pour ma petite amie :

 _-Mission accomplit ! (Et personne n'est mort !)_

Je ne m'attendais pas a une réponse donc j'ai reposer mon téléphone a sa place. Mais à peine est-il sur la table de nuit qu'il vibre. Je le reprends et découvre les mots de Lexa :

 _-Je suis très fière de toi pour l'absence de cadavres ! ;)_

 _-En vrais, tu m'en croyais incapable, avoue ! :p Pourquoi tu es encore réveiller ? Destruction Créative ?_

 _-D'accord, d'accord, je ne croyais pas que tu parviendrais a ne tuer personne. Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu étais si énerver ? Se n'étais pas si grave… Nop ! Pas de cauchemar ! Costia m'a appeler, on vient de raccrocher._

Costia… j'ai été si jalouse de ce prénom pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle n'ai qu'une petit sœur pour Lexa, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Mais je sens que Lexa est toujours hésitante avant de me parler d'elle.

 _-Et bien, il faut croire que finalement je ne suis pas une tueuse sanguinaire ! ;) Pour ma colère, je te le dirais peut-être un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'espère que Costia va bien. :)_

 _-Je me serais donc tromper… tant que tu ne m'annonce pas que tu vas te transformer en She Red Hulk, je devrais m'y faire. Pour Costia, c'est compliquer comme toujours._

 _-Tu veux en parler ?_

Okay, je viens zapper tout notre délire mais se n'est pas grave. J'attends fébrilement sa réponse. Elle met un temps fou a arriver. Je n'arrête pas d'ouvrir et de refermer mon applit de messages. Ce qui est stupide, ça ne fera pas arriver le sms plus vite. Quand le petit icône avec une enveloppe s'affiche mon doigts saute dessus.

 _-C'est juste que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour elle. Mais ça va aller. Je vais trouver une solution. Cette fois, je vais te dire bonne nuit et à demain ! :)_

 _-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obliger d'être seule a trouver une solution pour elle. Je suis là maintenant !_

 _Oui, bonne nuit et à demain même si ça me semble encore plus loin que tout à l'heure._

oOoOo

* Lexa *

Les cours aujourd'hui on été une véritable sentence. A croire que les profs se sont donner le mots pour être inintéressant ! Je me lève, heureuse que se soit enfin fini. Je range mes dernière affaires et attends Clarke.

On fait un bout de chemin dans les couloirs sans un mot. Je suis rassurer de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule a avoir eu du mal avec les cours. On est presque devant la porte quand elle demande :

 **-On est jeudi aujourd'hui. Tu vas voir Costia ?**

 **-Oui, c'est ce qui est prévu.**

 **-On ne s'est presque pas vu cette semaine… je n'ai même pas pu assister a ton entraînement.**

 **-Se n'est pas grave, tant que tu es là samedi.**

 **-Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ! C'est enfin la grande final. Tu sais qui est ton adversaire.**

 **-Je ne pas regarder.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-L'espoir que se ne soit pas** _ **elle**_ **.**

Espoir qui est sûrement vain. Clarke s'arrête, je lève les yeux et découvre Raven qui discute avec Monty. Je ne lui ai pas encore parler. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'impressionne. Elle a l'air tellement sûr d'elle.

 **-Je crois qu'il ai temps que je te présente ma meilleur amie.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais non, se n'est pas le bon moment. Je vais voir Costia.**

 **-Justement ! On évite le contacte au maximum. Je fais les présentation et après tu files. Comme ça pas interrogatoire. En plus là, on est obliger de passer devant elle.**

 **-D'a…**

 **-RAYES !**

Hey ! Je n'avais même pas fini de donner mon accord. Et si, j'avais changer d'avis ? Toujours est-il de Clarke a attraper mon poignet et m'a tirer derrière elle pour qu'on rejoigne sa meilleur amie. Une fois qu'on est arrêter, je me retrouve comme une petite fille, terrifier.

Est-ce que je vais avoir peur de toutes les personnes qui sont importante pour Clarke ? D'abord Abby et maintenant Raven.

 **-Donc, Raven voilà Lexa. Lexa, Raven ! Mais, tu peux l'appeler Rayes ou Méca.**

 **-Salut,** je dis tout timidement.

 **-Enfin ! Je croyais ne jamais avoir le privilège de te voir !**

Elle se rapproche de moi et la peur danse dans mon ventre. Clarke vient se placer devant moi comme un bouclier. Les bras de Raven se referme donc sur ma blonde. La meilleur amie de Clarke prend une mèche de cheveux de cette dernière et dit :

 **-J'aurais jurer qu'elle était brune !**

Elle se décale de l'étreinte et ajoute :

 **-Mince c'est juste Clarke !**

 **-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis** _ **juste**_ **Clarke ?!**

 **-Laisse-moi prendre ta copine dans mes bras, sois pas jalouse !**

 **-Hors de question ! En plus, elle ne peut pas rester. N'est-ce pas Lexa ?**

 **-Je… ne peux… pas… ? Ah oui ! Je… je dois y aller. Enchantée Raven.**

Je vais quelque pas a reculons jusqu'à ce que Clarke se retourne pour me dire :

 **-Bonne soirée, je t'appelle toute à l'heure.**

Elle me sourit, je hoche la tête et je me retourne. Je regarde ma montre et réalise que je vais être en retard. La dernière chose que j'entends avant d'entrer dans ma voiture c'est la voix de Raven :

 **-Putain c'est un canon cette fille ! Et tu lui as toujours pas dis ? Mes Dieux… mamamia ! A ta place, je me dépêcherais !**

Mais de quoi elle parle ? Qu'est-ce que Clarke ne m'a pas dit ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question. Je démarre et me rend chez Costia.

oOoOo

* Clarke *

Je suis encore a moitié endormie quand une baleine vient s'écraser sur mon lit. Je grogne en mettant mon oreiller sur ma tête. Une nouvelle attaque m'arrache la couverture qui était poser sur mon corps. Je me recroqueville alors je commence a sentir une main qui secoue mon épaule.

Je me redresse en envoyant mon oreiller vers mon agresseur en hurlant :

 **-Putain Rayes ! Tu fais chier ! On est samedi !**

 **-Ouais, je sais. On va au ciné aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Attends tu n'as même pas réfléchis avant de répondre !**

 **-Je suis rester avec toi toute la semaine. Aujourd'hui, je passe du temps avec Lexa.**

 **-Bah invite là ! Je pourrais lui parler comme ça. Parce que jeudi, à part un "salut", je n'ai pas eu le droit a grand-chose.**

 **-La réponse est non Raven.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Il n'y a pas de "mais" pour ce coup là. Le samedi c'est** _ **notre**_ **jour.**

 **-Rabat joie ! C'est pas grave… je vais aller voir Monty. Son atelier est super pour un lycéen.**

On descend pour rejoindre la cuisine. J'ai la mauvaise surprise de découvrir ma mère derrière les fourneaux. Elle le sait pourtant qu'elle est nul ! Je soupire en me dirigeant vers le frigo, j'en sors la brique de jus d'orange avant d'attraper de verre et de les remplir à raz-bord.

J'en tends un a Raven qui le bois presque de trois quart en une seconde. Un sourire diabolique se dessine ensuite sur son visage quand elle demande :

 **-Dis-moi Abby on peut approcher pour se faire un café où va être intoxiquer !**

 **-Je fais des progrès,** s'offusque ma mère.

 **-Non, je ne crois pas Abby. Rien que de regarder** _ **ça**_ **, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que s'est ? Bref, passons, rien que de le regarder ça me rend malade !**

Raven se prend une tape sur le haut de la tête de la part de ma mère. Je roule des yeux, c'est repartit pour un tour. Ma meilleur amie ajoute un nouveau piquer et ma mère renchérit. Normalement je me serais amuser avec elle mais je m'inquiète.

Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Lexa depuis hier soir. Je ne suis pas accroc a elle ni rien… en fait si je le suis. Donc, je m'inquiète. C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai la sensation que le combat d'aujourd'hui la travail bien plus que ce qu'elle ne dit.

Je regarde l'heure sur le micro-onde il est bientôt onze heure, elle vient me chercher a treize comme d'habitude. C'est ce qu'on a convenu hier. Je remonte laissant les deux gamine s'amuser. Je m'engouffre dans la salle de bain et lorsque j'en ressors une épaisse fumer de brume me suit.

Je me poste devant mon placard. Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre. Il commence a faire froid dehors. Le mois de novembre a déjà commencer. Je fixe plusieurs de mes vêtements comme s'ils allaient se mettre a me parler pour me conseiller.

Je fini pas jeter mon dévolu sur une de mes salopette en jean et un pull a rayure noir et blanche. J'enfile ensuite mes chaussures a talons compenser avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. J'attache mes cheveux a la va vite le temps de me maquillé puis je les détache de nouveau. Je préfère quand ils sont détacher. Je me sens plus libre.

Je retourne a l'étage en dessous et ma mère se dispute toujours lui assurant que ses crêpes sont tout à fait mangeable. Je m'approche et découvre quelque chose de rond et noir dans une assiette. Se n'est définitivement pas comestible.

 **-Clarke ?! Tu es déjà prête ?**

 **-Oui. C'est la final de Lexa aujourd'hui.**

 **-Oh… elle fera attention, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Elle fait toujours attention 'man !**

 **-Hey,** nous coupe Raven, **elle ne part pas a la guerre. Elle va juste a un match de… de quoi d'ailleurs ?**

 **-Elle boxe.**

 **-Attends la fille qui m'a à peine dit un "salut" boxe ?**

 **-Oui et elle est très douer en plus.**

 **-Attends ! Rayes, Lexa a peur de toi aussi ?**

 **-De toi aussi ?**

 **-Oh ! Je viens de comprendre !**

Ma mère frappe dans ses main a plusieurs reprise, oubliant qu'elles sont pleine d'ingrédients. Elle se retrouve donc avec du lait, de la farine et même peut-être un peu d'œuf sur le visage. Elle soupire en se traitant d'idiote.

 **-Et se n'est pas moi qui l'ai dis !**

 **-Rayes… Chut ! Je viens de comprendre quelque chose !**

 **-Et on peut savoir ce que s'est ?**

 **-Lexa s'inquiète de ce qu'on pense d'elle parce qu'elle a peur qu'on parle en sa défaveur a Clarke.**

 **-C'est stupide ! N'est-ce pas Clarke ?**

Je fais passe de l'air d'une joue a une autre et je commence a reculer. Je lève les mains en l'air et je dis :

 **-Je n'en sais rien, elle ne m'a rien dit qui ailles dans ce sens. Oh vous avez vu l'heure ?**

Je montre mon poignet dénuer de montrer et me dirige stratégiquement vers la sortie en continuant :

 **-Je vais être en retard.**

 **-Mais c'est Lexa qui vient te chercher.**

 **-Pas cette fois. Bye 'man, bye Rayes !**

Une fois hors de ma maison, je peux de nouveau respirer. J'enfile mon manteau et met mon écharpe avant d'attraper mon portable. Je compose le numéro de Lexa. Les sonneries s'enchaîner et je la supplie de me répondre.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Lexa ! Je commençais légèrement a désespérer…**

 **-Il est quel heure ?**

 **-Tu dormais ?!**

 **-Euh… oui. Tu as dis qu'il était quel heure ?**

 **-Aoutch ! Il est un peu plus de onze heure ma belle au bois dormant.**

 **-Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ?**

 **-Hum hum… désolée pour la mauvaise nouvelle.**

 **-Je suis très très en retard. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Non attends, je ne peux pas te parler il faut que je me prépare ! Je… je…**

 **-Lexa, calme toi. Dis-moi juste où tu es. Je vais te rejoindre, ça nous fera gagner un peu de temps.**

 **-Je suis a l'appartement.**

 **-D'accord, j'arrive. A tout de suite.**

J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches, enfouit plus mon visage dans mon écharpe et je commence a marcher. Je me souviens de ce chemin comme si je l'avais fais cent fois, c'est peut-être le cas en vérité. Je me souviens être venu plusieurs fois quand j'étais enfant.

L'autre fois, j'ai même cru me souvenir du visage de son père. Je l'ai dessiner, je conte lui donner un jour quand elle sera prête. Il faudrait que je demande a Lincoln s'il a une photo de ses deux parents pour que je puisse lui faire quelque chose de vraiment ressemblant.

J'arrive devant l'immeuble. Je l'observe un instant avant de reprendre mon téléphone pour informer Lexa de mon arriver. Elle descend quelque minute plus tard, les cheveux attacher a la va vite en un chignon qui tient à peine mais adorable. Ses lunettes sont perdus dans ses mèches de cheveux.

Elle porte une tee-shirt gris avec écrit en grosse lettre "I'm a warrior". Le jean qu'elle port est d'un bleu très claire et il rejoigne des chausson a tête de raton laveur.

Lexa m'ouvre la porte avec un sourire immense sur ses lèvres. Je me rapproche en me mordant le doucement l'intérieur de la joue. Elle est tellement magnifique. C'est à peine croyable.

 **-Salut !**

 **-Bonjour la belle au bois dormant.**

 **-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça,** me demande t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- **Désolée mais c'est un peu ce que tu es pour le coup…**

 **-Ne me compare pas a elle. En plus le prénom Aurore n'est même pas le siens mais celui de la fille de la** _ **princesse**_ **parce que oui, elle avait si peut d'intérêt que Perrault ne lui a même pas donner de nom. Par contre, il a nommer sa fille L'Aurore et non Aurore d'ailleurs, c'est très différent. En plus, cette… femme plein de patience se fait violer dans son sommeil mais se mari comme même avec celui qui la engrosser. Et comme sa vie n'est pas assez pourri sa belle mère essaye de manger ses jumeaux pendant que son mari est parti. J'ai un doute… je ne sais plus si elle essaye aussi de manger la** _ **princesse**_ **.**

 **-Wow ! D'accord, je ne te parlerais plus jamais d'elle… donc j'imagine que regarder le Disney est exclut.**

 **-Tu rigole ? J'adore Maléfique ! C'est un personnage qui mérite le détour.**

Je me rapproche et place mes mains derrière son cou. Je joue un instant avec les mèches de cheveux qui se sont enfuit de son chignon. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieur avant de dire :

 **-J'ai envie de te dire bonjour.**

 **-Tu l'as déjà fais.**

 **-Juste, tais toi sur ce coup là.**

Je me rapproche et pose mes lèvres sur les sienne. Le baiser est doux. Une de mes mains descends et se retrouve au niveau de son bassin. Je la rapproche de moi pour accentuer notre échange. Une de ses mains a elle s'est perdu au niveau de mes omoplates et l'autre est poser sur ma joue. Quand l'oxygène commence je m'éloigne et dis :

 **-Bonjour.**

 **-Bonjour…**

On se retrouve ensuite très vite dans la salle de sport. On a manger des pattes en vitesse et on a foncer. Maintenant je suis dans les gradins a attendre qu'elle finisse de se changer. Il y a du monde. Bien plus que les autre fois.

Une fille blonde avec des gans bleu entre avec fracas dans la salle. Elle est entourer d'un tas de personnes. Dès qu'il la voit plusieurs spectateurs se lèvent et l'acclame. C'est qui cette fille ? Une légende où quoi ? On dirait une Reine qui asservit ses sujet.

Je la dévisage sans la moindre honte. Elle enlève sa veste est commence a faire ses étirements. Dès qu'elle a fait cinq fractions quelqu'un lui tend une bouteille d'eau. Ouais, en résumer, elle a la grosse tête !

Je me retourne vers les vestiaires au moment même où Lexa en sort. Je lui sourit mais elle ne me voit pas. Son regard est obnubiler par son adversaire. Elle paraît terrifier. Je l'a vois reculer et retourner très vite d'où elle vient.

Ça ne lui ressemble pas de fuir une situation. Je me lève très vite pour la rejoindre. Je ne vais pas la laisser abandonner juste parce qu'elle a peur d'une fille égocentrique comme cette blondasse !

* Lexa *

Je ne peux pas faire ça. Impossible ! Je retire mes gans de boxe et les balancent à travers le vestiaire. Je ne suis pas prête. Je n'arriverai jamais a la battre. Elle a toujours eu le dessus sur moi. En plus, elle ne combat pas dans les règles.

Elle trouve toujours un moyen pour des coups normalement interdit sans que personne n'y voit rien. Elle sait pour ma jambe. Je n'ai pas envie de finir à l'hôpital. Je me casse d'ici, j'abandonne !

La porte s'ouvre du vestiaire s'ouvre alors que j'essaie de me débarrasser de ma deuxième bande de protection. Je sais qu'il s'agit de Clarke avant même de la voir. Elle vient s'asseoir près de moi et arrête mes mains. Je n'avais même pas remarque que je tremblais.

Au lieu de continuer mon geste pour enlever ma bande, elle la remet en place. Une fois ma main gauche protéger, elle commence a bander la seconde. Le silence qui nous entour est rassurant. Il n'y a que nous deux et un moment hors du temps. Ses gestes sont précis comme si elle l'avait déjà fais avant aujourd'hui.

 **-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Lexa. Mais je ne te laisserai pas abandonner. Pour la simple et bonne raison que se n'est pas toi. Tu es une battante et tu sais ce que tu veux.**

 **-Je ne peux pas gagner.**

 **-Et pourquoi tu semble si sur de ce fait ?**

 **-Nia connaît tous mes point faible. Et elle triche ! Elle serait capable de me briser la jambe pour gagner.**

Clarke se rapproche de moi. Elle se met en tailleur juste devant moi. Elle délit mes bras qui entour mes jambes. Elle glisse ses doigtes dans les miens. Chacun de ses gestes me rassure a un point inimaginable. Elle demande en resserrant un peu plus ses doigts aux miens :

 **-Les arbitres sont là pour ça, non ?**

 **-Elle fait en sorte qu'ils ne voient rien. C'est le Commode de Gladiator.**

 **-Oui mais il meurt a la fin.**

 **-Maximus aussi…**

Elle m'accorde le point en un signe de tête. Un silence s'installe alors entre nous. Ses pouces font des ronds sur ma peau. Ce qui m'arrache quelque frissons plus qu'agréable. Au bout d'un certain temps Clarke me demande d'une voix hésitante :

 **-C'est cette Nia qui t'as mit KO avant la renter ?**

 **-Tu as deviner.**

 **-Raison de plus pour y aller. Elle va penser que tu as peur d'elle.**

 **-Ce qui est vrais, je te rappelle !**

 **-Oui mais ça elle n'est pas obliger de le savoir.**

 **-Crois-moi, elle sait.**

 **-Il faut juste te changer les idées pour que tu oublie ta peur.**

Je m'apprête a me moquer d'elle. Mais elle semble terriblement sérieuse alors, je n'ose pas. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire pour me calmer. Nia est ma Némésis !

Clarke décroche sa main droite de la mienne. Elle vient la déposer sur ma joue. Elle se noie dans mes yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu me regarder comme elle le fait maintenant. Il y a quelque chose en plus j'ignore juste quoi.

Elle se redresse et s'approche lentement de moi. Presque trop lentement, c'est une vrais torture. Je ne désire que ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est enivrant.

A mon plus grand désespoir, elle s'éloigne de mes lèvres. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Il me chatouille, je ferme les yeux pour mieux le ressentir.

Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. J'ai l'impression qui va sortir de mon corps. Comment fait-elle pour me rendre toujours comme ça. Incapable de me contrôler. A la limite de la folie.

Elle s'arrête au niveau de mon oreille et y murmure :

 **-Tu vas retourner la bas et tu vas lui botter les fesses. Je sais que tu vas gagner.**

 **-Je ne…**

 **-Shhhhhh. Lexa, je t'ai dis de te concentrer sur autre chose.**

 **-Rien ne…**

 **-Essaye ça : Je t'aime.**

Si mon cœur battait bien trop vite il y a encore cinq secondes, là je suis prête a parier qu'il vient de s'arrêter net. Elle se relève subitement comme si de rien n'était. Je la regarde s'en aller et je jure que je suis au bord de l'explosion !

Elle n'a pas dit ce que je crois qu'elle a dit, n'est pas ? Mes gans atterrisse lamentablement devant moi, je relève les yeux et ils tombent tout de suite sur Clarke. Elle me sourit avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de sortit du vestiaire.

Je secoue ma tête a plusieurs reprise. Elle ne l'a pas dit, c'est impossible. Elle l'a dit, c'est merveilleuse. Clarke m'aime. Oui, ça je le savais déjà. Mais elle l'a dit ! Où alors, j'ai tout imaginer… je suis un peu perdu là !

Je me lève doucement en prenant mes gans. Je les enfiles avant de faire quelque saut. Je ferme les yeux pour revoir les combat que j'ai déjà fait contre Nia. Je ne revois que les moments où elle m'a lamentablement battu. La peur reprend place au creux de mon ventre. Alors, je revoie le visage de Clarke.

J'imagine sa voix murmurer et tremblante quand elle a dit ces trois mots. Parce qu'elle les a vraiment dit. Enfin, je crois. J'ouvre les yeux en me disant que tout va bien se passer. Je rejoint la salle blinder.

Je rejoins Nia sur le ring. Elle essaye tout de suite de m'intimider. Elle utilise les mots a la perfection comme toujours. Ses phrases sont construite dans le seule but de me déstabiliser avant de commencer le combat. Je ne l'écoute pas. Je me contente de revivre encore et encore ce que vient de me dire Clarke.

Les dix secondes avant le début du combat son annoncer. Dix, inspirer. Neuf, expirer. Huit, penser aux yeux bleu de Clarke. Sept, imaginer ses baiser. Six, inspire. Cinq, expirer. Quatre, me perdre dans les moments tendre qu'on a eu. Trois, revivre une dernière fois le moment qu'on vient de vivre dans le vestiaire. Deux, inspire. Un, expirer. Ding !

J'ouvre les yeux. J'évite tout de suite le premier coup que Nia essaye de me porter. Comme je m'y attendait elle essaye de frapper ma jambe gauche que j'évite de justesse avant de réamorcer un nouveau coup vers mon visage. Je le contre et envoie mon poing a mon tour vers son menton.

Je n'avais jamais remarque que sa garde était mauvaise sur son bas côté gauche. Pourquoi je vois ça maintenant moi ? Je ne pouvais pas le remarquer les cinq autre fois où elle m'a mit KO ? J'arme donc mon poing et tente sans trop y croire un cross.

Je suis la première surprise quand mon coup se fini sur sa joue. Elle est déséquilibrer, recule de trois pas et on m'accorde le poing. Je suis tellement étonner par ma réussite que j'oublie de replacer ma garde. Je me prends donc a mon tour un direct long.

Je me sens étourdit. Je clignes des yeux plusieurs fois, l'arbitre éloigne Nia. Elle aurait du attendre le signale avant d'attaquer de nouveau mais comme je l'ai dis c'est une tricheuse. Je passe mon avant bras sur mon front lorsqu'il repasse devant mes yeux, je découvre le sang. Génial ! Elle m'a sûrement ouvert l'arcade.

Mon coach demande un arrêt. Il me passe aussi tôt un gans de toilette humide. Je le pose sur ma plaît. Je remarque alors que c'est un peu plus haut que le sourcille. Elle a finalement éviter l'arcade. Il me pose deux strass et je retourne sur le ring. Je peux voir la fureur dans les yeux de Nia.

J'empêche mon regard de dévier vers le publique. Voir Clarke me déstabiliserait, je le sais. Pour une simple et bonne raison, elle doit-être morte de trouille a ce moment précis. Il faut que j'arrête cette mascarade au plus vite !

Je me met en garde et j'attends sagement le coup d'envoi. Je me concentre sur ce que je viens de remarquer : sa faiblesse au niveau de sa garde. Je peux commencer par attaquer avec un faux directe court qui l'obligera a baisser encore plus sa défense. Je fais un petit jeu de jambe pour bien me placer et je la fini avec un back-fist.

Je plisse mon nez en réalisant pour la première fois que je me retrouve en combat contre Nia que je peux gagner. L'arbitre approche, lève son bras et quand il l'abaisse je fonce. J'effectue avec précision et rapidité le schéma que je me suis imaginer un peu plus tôt.

Tous se passe au ralentit mais en même temps c'est tellement rapide. A la fin de mon revers, je suis habiter par la stupeur lorsque je vois Nia tomber a la renverse. L'homme au tee-shirt a rayure noir et blanche s'avance. Je recule. Il commence a décompter. Mon adversaire reste a terre pendant dix longue secondes.

Sans que je ne comprenne comment on s'avance vers moi et lève mon bras. J'ai gagner. Je viens vraiment de gagner contre Nia et ma jambe est toujours intacte. Cette fois, je m'accorde un regard vers les spectateurs. Je tombe presque tout de suite sur la silhouette de Clarke qui saute dans dans tous les sens en applaudissant.

Elle s'arrête de gigoter quand elle sens mon regard sur elle. Clarke me sourit en levant les deux pouces en l'air. Elle prononce silencieusement quelque chose qui ressemble a un : je te l'avais dis. Automatiquement, je lève les yeux aux ciel.

J'ai l'impression que la cérémonie de remise des médailles dure une éternité. Mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai très envie de rejoindre Clarke et aussi parce que je commence a avoir mal au crâne. Mine de rien, je me suis pris un sacré coup.

Une fois que j'ai ma médailles, je slalome entre les personnes qui pour la plupart me félicite. Une fois que je l'ai en visuel, elle se redresse en me souriant. Je la rejoint et je lui saute dans les bras. Je crois que je dois répéter un million de fois le mot merci.

Clarke m'éloigne et je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle s'empêche de m'embrasser. A la place, elle touche mon front juste en dessous de ma plaît. Je lui sourit en lui disant :

 **-J'ai connu pire.**

 **-Je sais mais… j'ai eu peur.**

 **-Tu m'accompagne à l'hôpital ?**

 **-Il es hors de question que je te laisse.**

Voilà, maintenant c'est moi qui ai envie de lui voler un baiser. Je me rapproche et je murmure pour que seule elle puisse entendre :

 **-Tu es une tricheuse, une allumeuse et pour couronner le tout une sadique !**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime.**

 **-Je t'aime Clarke.**

Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a vraiment du monde partout.

 **-Et puis merde !**

J'attrape son poignet et je la tire derrière moi. Je vais dans le bureau de notre entraîneur. Dès que je ferme la porte, je saute sur ses lèvres. Je la fait reculer jusque sur le bureau mes mains se perdent au milieu de ses cheveux.

Je m'éloigne, le souffle court. Je pose mon front sur le siens, je crois que je suis à deux doigts de pleurer. En fait, se n'est plus le cas. Je pleure, je suis horriblement heureuse, je répète alors :

 **-Je t'aime… tricheuse, allumeuse et sadique. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire ça et de partir.**

 **-Je crois que ça a fonctionner.**

 **-J'ai changer d'avis. Je te déteste !**

J'embrasse ses lèvre une dernière fois avant de m'éloigner. Clarke me rattrape et ferme ses bras sur moi. Elle souffle a mon oreille :

 **-Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

 **-Me changer. Il faut toujours qu'on ailles à l'hôpital.**

 **-C'est vrais… tu pourrais avoir une commotion et ne rien pensée de ce que tu viens de dire.**

 **-Je t'assure que tu est une tricheuse, allumeuse, sadique.**

 **-Je parlais de l'autre chose.**

 **-Aucune chance !**

On est dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital depuis plus d'une heure. Ma tête est confortablement installer sur les cuisse de Clarke qui me raconte un tas d'histoire pour que j'évite de m'endormir. J'ai mal mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus surtout le samedi ! Clarke qui dit enfin les fameux mots ! :)****

 ** **Note n°1 : Supergirl, je ne vais pas parler de la nouvelle série parce que je n'ai vu qu'un épisode mais on m'a dit qu'elle était génial. Non moi, je vais vous parler de celle que je connais grâce au comics. Celui que je connais le mieux est supergirl vol.4 qui est apparu en 1996 et comporte 80 volumes. L'histoire réunit de personnage. Matrix (supergirl) et Linda Denvers. Linda est très malade et Matrix vont**** ** **"fusionner" ensemble et elles ont de se fait la capaciter de changer de physique comme bon leurs semble !****

 ** **Note n°2 : « On ne voit bien qu'avec son cœur, l'essentiel est invisible aux yeux. » est une citation du Petit Prince de Saint Exupéry****

 ** **Note n°3 : She Red Hulk est un Marvel et je surkiff ce personnage ! Bon, je ne peux pas parler d'elle sans parler de son dessinateur originel : Jack Kirby ! C'est comme même lui qui a créer Capitain America en 1940 (avec Joe Simon). Après, en 1960 avec l'aide de Stan Lee il va crée un tas un tas de super héro (ex : Hulk, les X-men, les 4 fantastiques, Thor, les Avengers...) qui vont crée la renommer de Marvel. Je crois qu'il mérite qu'on se souvienne de son nom ! :)****

 ** **Note n°4 : La Belle aux Bois Dormant. Je crois que Lexa a déjà tous dis ! ;)****

 ** **Je me suis baser sur l'histoire que je connais le mieux parce que étudier en philosophie ! Celle de Perrault ! Celle des frère Grimm, je l'a connais beaucoup moins. Et, les nouvelle version dans Maléfique et/ou Once Upon A Time n'aurait pas fonctionner pour le coup de gueul de Lexa ! :)****

 ** **Note n°5 : Gladiator est comme vous le savez déjà un péplum qui est sortit en 2000 de Ridley Scott. Maximus est jouer par Russell Crowe, je crois que tous le monde connais ce film donc je me permet une petit parenthèse pour vous parler de Marc Alfos qui est le doubleur de Crowe ! Mais a qui ont doit l'excellent doublage de Bob Part dans Les Indestructibles.****

 ** **Note n°6 : Némésis avant de devenir dans notre langage populaire « notre ennemie suprême ». Némésis était une déesse grecque, celle de la juste colère. On la priait pour la vengeance et le retour de l'équilibre. Si je connais cette petit info, c'est parce que j'ai lu tous les tomes de La Maison de la Nuit de P.C & Kristen Cast. Nyx est un personnage important et je me suis donc intéresser a elle qui est la déesse de la Nuit et la mère de Némésis. Voilà, voilà !****

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 ** **Guest : C'est normal que je continue. Je n'ai encore jamais abandonner une histoire, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui ! :)****

 ** **J'espère que le Clexa t'as plus dans ce chapitre !****

 ** **Kara kom Trikru : Bonjours à toi petite nouvelle ! ;) Je suis non violente malgré que je pratique des arts martiaux donc tu ne craint rien.****

 ** **Si tu n'as pas aimer le début, je ne peux que te remercier de t'être accrocher de la sorte et d'avoir continuer a lire donc : merci ! Je pense que pour l'évolution, c'est un peu inconscient. Je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise donc je me donne plus de liberté. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'écrire des fanfiction. J'ai toujours écrit mes propres histoire avec mes propre personnages. S'était difficile au début.****

 ** **Je trouve que ta théorie si je peux appeler ça comme ça est une des meilleurs que j'ai lu (bon, oui, j'ai recommencer a pleurer quand je l'ai lu!) C'est vrais que Lexa, la vrais a eu une belle mort si on veut… mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord ! Je crois que je suis en plein déni !****

 ** **Je n'abandonnerais pas, promis ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plus !****

 ** **C'est pas grave pour le pavé, j'ai aimer le lire ! :)****

 ** **A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Noushka : Salut ! Merci d'aimer mon histoire ! :) Tous le monde est dégoutter et pour moi aussi Lexa était le meilleur personnage. Personne ne lui arrivait a la cheville !****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	20. L'assurance d'une confession

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI !**

 **Et avant que j'oublie et que je me fasse taper, Estelle vous dit bonjour ! ;)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Un petit rendez-vous avec Kane pour la petite tête de Lexa et après c'est du Clexa, du Clexa, une petit intervention de xxxx (je ne vais pas tout dire non plus) et du Clexa !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

XX - L'assurance d'une confession

*Clarke *

Je caresse doucement les cheveux de Lexa en laissant des centaine et des centaine de mots m'échapper. Je n'arrête pas de parler. Je ne sais pas si sa blessure à la tête est grave mais elle doit avoir une petit commotion. Ma mère m'a toujours dit de rester éveillé si on prenait un coup sur la tête. Alors je parle pour être sûr qu'elle ne se laisse pas porter par le sommeil.

J'ai peu de mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'est passer dans cette journée. J'ai enfin réussie a lui avouer que je l'aimais.

Quand je l'ai regarder combattre je n'ai jamais été si angoisser. Je ne menait pas large. En plus toutes les personnes autour de moi disant que Lexa n'avait aucune chance. Ils soutenaient tous Nia.

Puis Lexa à réussi à lui donner un premier coup et j'ai bondit en hurlant. Je me suis pris des regards noir de tous ceux qui m'entourais mais je m'en foutais. Je sais que si elle pensait à autre chose que sa peur elle se surpasserait.

Je lui avais peut-être dit que je l'aimais un peu en traître, ne lui laissant aucunement l'occasion de me répondre mais ça avait l'air de fonctionner. Donc je ne ressentais aucune culpabilité.

Mais après je vois l'autre tarée de Nia lui foncer dessus sans attendre le coup d'envoi. Lexa avait raison : c'est une tricheuse !

Je vois tout de suite le liquide rouge se rependre sur son visage. Il m'a fallu une volonté de fer pour rester en place et ne pas accourir vers elle. J'étais morte d'inquiétude.

C'est pour ça qu'on est dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. On doit vérifier qu'elle n'a rien. Si elle a quelque chose de plus grave que ce que j'imagine, je retrouve cette Nia et je lui fais mordre la poussière !

Je sens Lexa se redresser. Elle se penche et prends sa tête dans ses mains. Je pose ma mains sur son épaule plus que inquiète. Elle tourne ses yeux émeraude vers moi et dit doucement :

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça tourne juste un peu.**

 **-Tu ne veux pas que je retourne voir pour accélérer les choses ? Je peux appeler ma mère.**

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle se rapproche et pose sa tête sur mon épaule avant de liées nos mains.

 **-C'est gentil mais Izzy s'en occupe crois moi, personne ne veut l'avoir à dos. Sauf peut-être Sin… c'est un vrais pitbull !**

 **-Comment tu es devenu amie avec elles ?**

 **-Quand j'ai commencer à aller mieux physiquement parlent, j'en avais marre de l'hôpital alors, je m'amusais ou pour citer la plupart de ceux qui travaillaient ici je suis devenu une emmerdeuse. Izzy et Sin ont toujours été gentil. Elles ramenaient de la vrais nourriture !**

 **-Je vois. J'ai un peu de mal à imaginer. Tu es toujours si calme.**

 **-C'est parce que c'est une fois que je suis sortit que tout m'est retomber dessus. Je me suis rendu compte que se n'était pas juste un horrible cauchemar. Alors, je n'en suis pas très fière mais je me suis renfermer sur moi-même. J'étais toujours en retrait par rapport aux autres. Après tout qu'elle garantit j'avais ? Ils pouvaient tous disparaître aussi subitement que mes parents.**

Je l'écoute attentivement. Se n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se confier. Même pas à moi. Je profite donc du moment. En plus j'ai l'impression que si elle évite de parler de ce qui s'est passer il y a cinq ans se n'est pas pour se protéger elle mais moi. Exactement de la même façon dont elle agit avec ces cicatrices.

Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux comme si ce geste pouvait changer quelque chose. Lexa à énormément souffert. J'aurais tellement aimer être là pour elle.

Subitement elle se redresse. Un immense sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je suis son regard et y trouve un homme qui a un peu près l'âge de ma mère avec un blouse blanche. Il fait un geste de la main à ma petite amie.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour qu'elle bondissent. A croire que finalement, elle ne ressent plus aucun étourdissement. Elle fonce vers le médecin et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment elle fini dans ses bras en disant très fort :

 **-MARCUS !**

Je me lève pour les rejoindre mais je suis toujours en total incompréhension. J'entends l'homme bougonner :

 **-Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à m'appeler Docteur Kane ?**

 **-Jamais !**

Il se détache l'un de l'autre et le Docteur Kane me salut en un signe de tête que je lui rend. Il regarde ensuite le front de Lexa en grimaçant.

 **-Tu sais si je t'ai autoriser à boxer lundi se n'est pas pour que tu me revienne blesser cinq jours plus tard.**

 **-Parce que tu crois que je l'ai fais exprès peut-être ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non. Aller vient, on va aller regarder ça dans mon bureau.**

Lexa revient très vite vers moi. En faite il est plus juste de dire qu'elle vient se cacher derrière moi. Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et demande avec une voix de petite fille que je qualifie tout de suite d'adorable :

 **-Clarke peut venir avec moi ?**

Elle argumenté sa demande avec des yeux que chien battu. Qui ne craquerais pas devant ce spectacle ? Je suis en totale admiration.

C'est pour cette raison que je ne remarque pas tout de suite que le médecin qui nous fait face me dévisage complètement. Je fini par sentir son regard sur moi alors je quitte Lexa des yeux. Une fois que mon attention est sur lui, son regard passe de Lexa à moi et fini par s'arrêter sur nos mains liées.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Je n'ai pas honte de ma relation mais je sais que certaine personne peuvent être très méchante. Je me prépare à nous défendre si besoin. Je n'accepterais aucune remarque désobligeante.

Mais finalement un sourire immense vient habiter le visage de l'homme avant qu'il ne dise :

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-Cool !**

Lexa vient de lever les deux bras en l'air embarquant ma main dans son mouvement. Puis elle me tire derrière elle en me disant qu'il faut absolument qu'on arrive avant lui dans son bureau.

Je confirme ce qu'elle a dit avant. Elle s'amuse. J'ai l'impression que c'est une toute autre personne. Elle ouvre la porte et me conduite du mauvais côté du bureau et m'oblige à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil du médecin.

 **-Tu ne bouge d'ici sous aucun prétexte.**

Quoi mais non. C'est hors que question ! Je m'apprête a lui dire que je ne suis pas du tout d'accord. Quand subitement je perds toute volonté.

Elle vient de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes en souriant. Elle s'éloigne presque tout de suite en ajoutant :

 **-Je t'aime.**

D'accord ma jauge de volonté vient de descendre bien en dessous de zéro. La porte s'ouvre et le médecin apparaît. Je m'apprête a me lever mais il se dirige vers la chaise à côté de Lexa en soupirant.

 **-Clarke est bien mieux que Plums. N'est-ce pas ?!**

 **-Carrément !**

Kane se tourne vers moi avec un sourire qui veut clairement dire : je sais tout. Je me tasse alors un peu plus dans son siège.

Ils se disputent encore un peu avant que Lexa ne rejoigne la table d'auscultation.

*Lexa *

La lumière me brûle les yeux. Je suis là lampe du regard. Je déteste ce petit jeu. Je ne suis pas un chat.

Kane me dit que je n'ai pas besoin de points de sutures. J'ai presque envie de faire une danse de la joie. Ça veut dire pas de cicatrices !

Il me prescrit un médicament contre la douleur et me demande ensuite si je compte rester seule ce soir. Aussi tôt mon regard dévie vers Clarke, qui a mon plus grand bonheur est toujours à la place de Kane. J'hésite juste un peu avant de lui demander:

 **-On passe la soirée ensemble ?**

 **-Si tu veux !**

 **-Tu ne vas pas fêter ta victoire avec Costia ?**

 **-Non. Je préfère être avec Clarke.**

Je vois Clarke rougir légèrement a ma réponse alors je lui sourit. J'imagine qu'elle a deviner que j'avais déjà parler d'elle avec Kane maintenant. Il me dit que connaissant mes antécédent, il préfère comme même que je fasse une prise de sang dans deux jours.

Il me laisse ensuite descendre de la table. Lorsque mes pieds touche le sol, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un carrousels. Le Monde tourne autour de moi. _(Non, non, on ne pense pas a la chanson de ...)_ Je rejoint ma chaise et remet mes chaussures pendant que Kane remplit une ordonnance.

 **-Il te reste de la crème pour la plaie ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Repose toi bien ce soir et si jamais tu as toujours des étourdissements dans quarante-huit heure, tu...**

 **-Je reviens te voir, oui, oui !**

Il me tends le bout de papier et je lis bêtement le nom des médicaments juste imprononçable. Il se tourne alors vers Clarke et demande:

 **-Tu es la fille du Docteur Griffin, c'est bien ça ?**

 **-Vous connaissez ma mère ?**

 **-Je ne crois pas que se soit le bon mot. Nous nous sommes parler qu'une fois. Nous ne sommes pas dans le même service.**

Je plisse les yeux. Kane ne parle que très rarement de la gente féminine. C'est comme si sa toute nouvelle ex-femme l'avait vacciner. Je dis alors sans trop savoir pourquoi :

 **-Abby est quelqu'un de bien.**

 **-Mais bien sûr,** reprend Clarke **, c'est pour ça que tu en as si peur.**

 **-Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas vraiment peur d'elle.**

 **-Ah oui d'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense. Ce matin, elle a deviner que s'était pour cette fameuse raison que tu étais si timide avec elle mais aussi avec Raven!**

Cette fois c'est a mon tour de rougir. Je ne vois pas en quoi mon comportement est si étrange. Je trouve ça normal d'avoir l'autorisation et la bénédiction des proche de Clarke. Mais je n'ose pas être moi-même de peur qu'ils ou plutôt qu'elles ne m'aiment pas. Je n'imagine même pas ma situation si je devais en plus affronter son père. Pour sûr, je ferais une crise cardiaque!

Kane se met a rire en se levant. Il pose sa main sur le haut de mon crâne et ébouriffe gentiment mes cheveux.

 **-C'est bon, tu peux rentrer chez toi, sale gosse.**

Clarke bondit du siège et me rejoint. Je lui sourit innocemment. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut pour l'histoire du siège. Il va falloir que je lui explique pourquoi j'ai fais ça. On s'apprête a sortir lorsque Kane ajoute :

 **-Je suis heureux d'avoir** _ **enfin**_ **fait ta connaissance Clarke.**

Non mais il se fou de moi ?! Pourquoi il a autant appuyer sur le mot "enfin" ce con ? Je me retourne et je le maudit silencieusement. Et monsieur ce contente de me faire un clin d'œil. Pour sûr, je trouverais un moyen de me venger.

Clarke m'attire en dehors de l'hôpital et je frisson. Elle se tourne vers moi et me tend mon manteau. J'ai à peine le temps de l'enfiler que déjà elle se jette sur mes lèvre. Mon écharpe me glisse entre les doigts et s'écrase au sol. Elle s'éloigne et dit simplement :

 **-Tu vas bien.**

Je lui sourit avant de poser mes deux mains sur ses joues. Je me rapproche et pose mon front sur le siens. C'est un peu douloureux mais qu'importe. J'ai besoin de sentir qu'elle est près de moi. Je murmure :

 **-Je vais bien.**

 **-Tu m'as fais peur, idiote!**

 **-Je suis peut-être une idiote. Mais toi, tu es toujours une tricheuse, agrémenter d'une allumeuse et pour finir une merveilleuse sadique...**

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure et elle me donne l'accès a sa bouche. Nos langue commencent a dansées ensemble. Quand nos respiration deviens irrégulière, je déplace mes lèvre sur sa mâchoire et je remonte mes baiser jusqu'à son oreille pour y susurre :

 **-Et, je t'aime.**

 **-Mince... je crois que je ne vais plus jamais me lasser d'entendre ces mots à travers tes lèvres.**

 **-C'est toi qui a commencer les hostilités.**

 **-Et, j'en suis heureuse parce que je t'aime plus que tout Lexa.**

* Clarke *

On marche main dans la main depuis quelque minute déjà quand je demande :

 **-Tu veux dormir où ? Chez toi ou chez moi ?**

 **-Chez toi, il y a ta mère et Raven, trop dangereux ! Chez moi, il y a Anya, encore pire !**

Je me met à rire. Elle n'a pas faux. Si on va chez moi, elle va subir un interrogatoire digne de force spéciale. Elle vient de prendre un coup sur la tête, évitons qu'elle subisse un traumatisme de plus. Je doute que se soit le bon moment.

Je me penche un peu pour appuyer ma tête sur son épaule. Je demande :

 **-C'est quoi le problème avec Anya ? Elle est si terrible que ça ?**

 **-Non...**

 **-Ton "non" ne m'a pas convaincu...**

 **-C'est juste qu'elle risque de te menacer pour être sûr que tu ne me fasse pas de mal. Et comme elle est dans l'armée, toute les menace physique qu'elle pourrait énumérer son largement exécutable pour elle.**

 **-Pas du tout flippent !**

 **-Elle est juste un peu trop protectrice par moment.**

 **-Elle m'a paru si gentil la dernière fois...**

Cette fois s'est Lexa qui se met a rire. Je m'éloigne d'elle et la frappe gentiment au niveau de l'épaule. Elle se stop net et grimace tout de suite. Je demande très vite inquiète :

 **-Je t'ai fais mal ?**

 **-Toi non mais Nia oui.**

 **-Je suis déso...**

 **-C'est de ma faute, je me suis moquer de toi. Je le mérite,** elle fini sa phrase par un clin d'œil.

 **-C'est vrais, maintenant que tu le dis...**

On fait encore quelque pas quand je reprend:

 **-On a toujours le même problème. On ne sait pas où dormir.**

 **-Faux.**

 **-Ah bon?**

 **-Il y a mon studio. Par contre, il n'y a presque plus rien a manger. Tu aimes le sucré salé ?**

Je ne répond pas. Mon cerveau a arrêter tout bon fonctionnement après que Lexa est prononcer le mot studio. Mes pensés se sont emballées toute seule. J'ai repenser a notre réveille de la semaine dernière et je me suis dis que cette fois ma mère ne nous arrêterait pas.

Putain ! J'ai l'impression d'être une obsédée !

Une main passe devant mes yeux. Lexa m'interroge d'un simple regard. Je me mets tout de suite a rougir comme si elle avait pu lire dans mes pensée. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Ça devient une mauvaise habitude !

 **-Tu m'as demander quelque chose ?**

 **-Tu aime le sucré salé ?**

 **-A quoi tu pense ?**

 **-Je n'ai presque plus que des pattes mais comme on en a déjà manger, je pensais faire quelque chose d'originale pour les** **"** **habillés** **"** **.**

 **-Propose toujours.**

 **-Une purée de pommes, de mangue et d'oignons.**

Je la dévisage un temps en me demandant si elle est sérieuse. C'est genre un repas cinq étoiles ça, non ?! Je suis entrain de chercher le nom qu'on donne a ce plat et quand ça me revient, je demande :

 **-Tu veux me faire un chutney à la mangue ?**

Elle hoche les épaules comme si s'était quelque chose de banale. Est-ce qu'elle se fait des repas aussi sophistiquer tous les jours ? Je ne peux empêcher la comparaison entre ma mère et Lexa dans une cuisine.

 **-Tu sais,** je reprend, **on peut aussi commander quelque chose.**

 **-Comme tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas de cuisiner. J'adore ça !**

 **-C'est vrais que tes Golden Appel était délicieuse…**

 **-Merci. Donc tu vote pour quoi ? Une pizza ou des pattes et un chutney ?**

Je me rapproche d'elle et entour mes mains derrière son cou. Je lui sourit et demande :

 **-Et si je ne veux pas choisir ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas faim ? Toi ?! Je n'y crois pas une seul seconde !**

 **-Arrête de penser que je suis un estomac sur patte ! Si tu voyais le désastre culinaire que j'ai pour modèle tu comprendrais…**

 **-Abby n'est pas une bonne cuisinière ?**

 **-C'est une calamité ! Et encore je suis gentil ! Elle arrive a rater un gratin de pattes…**

 **-C'est possible ça ?**

 **-Oui, quand on oublie de faire cuire les pattes avant…**

Lexa éclate de rire. Ce doux son se propage un peu partout et me remplit de bonheur. Je m'avance et j'embrasse tout doucement sa joue. Quand je m'éloigne je propose :

 **-On se fait une pizza ce soir et tu cuisine demain ?**

 **-Comme tu veux** _ **princesse**_ **.**

 **-Hey ! J'ai pas le droit de t'appeler la Belle machin chose alors ne m'appelle pas** _ **princesse**_ **.**

 **-D'accord,** _ **princesse**_ **.**

 **-Arrête je vais finir par me fâcher !**

 **-Je demande à voir.**

Lexa se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse sans perdre son sourire. Ses lèvres sur les miennes… ça devient une vrais drogue. Je trouve ça vraiment additif. Quand elle s'éloigne je vois une petite moue adorable se dessiner sur son visage. Je demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Je promis à Costia de l'emmener au cinéma demain…**

 **-Et bien… peut-être que je pourrais venir. Tu lui demande** , je prononce ces mots avec hésitation.

 **-J'espère qu'elle va dire oui. J'ai envie de rester avec toi.**

Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer ! Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle allait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Je sais que sa relation avec Costia est importante. Je n'ai pas le droit de me dresser entre elle.

Mais comme je viens de le dire plutôt je suis accro et des qu'elle est loin j'ai cette sensation de manque.

Lexa se détache de mon emprise. Elle plonge sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable. Elle compose un numéro en me souriant. Je me rapproche d'elle. Je ne supporte vraiment de la savoir loin.

Je noues nos mains et m'amuse à dessiner le signe africain de la force sur sa peau. Mon pouce exécute les traits encore et encore comme un hommage à tous ce qu'elle a traverser.

- **Costia ? Tu vas bien ?**

 **-…**

 **\- D'accord. Je… je me demandais si tu voulais toujours rencontrer Clarke.**

 **-QUOOOOOIIIII ?! Tu es sérieuse ?! Se n'est pas une blague ? Tu…**

Je m'éloigne complètement assourdit par le cris de la petite sœur de cœur de Lexa. Le téléphone se retrouve au bout du bras de ma copine. Je la vois soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel alors que Costia continue de hurler.

Je sourie alors réalisant que cette réaction ne laisse place qu'à une seul réponse possible : oui. Oui je vais pouvoir passer tous mon week-end avec ma sublime petite amie.

Lexa fronce les sourcils en me voyant sourire comme une idiote. Aussitôt mes lèvres s'étire encore plus. Je dis alors :

 **-Je crois qu'elle est d'accord.**

 **-Ah oui ? Tu crois,** demande t-elle ironiquement.

 **-J'en suis sur a 99, 99%. Je me laisse une petite marge d'erreur. On ne sait jamais !**

Je lui fait un clin d'œil et elle rit tout doucement avant de reprendre :

 **-Costia… tu sais un simple oui aurait suffit. Tu viens de me bousiller les tympan.**

 **-OUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIII !**

 **-Tu sais Costia, j'ai des oreilles qui fonctionne parfaitement bien !**

 **-…**

Lexa lève les yeux. Quelque soit la réponse, elle ne doit pas lui plaire. Elle fini sa discutions et raccroche.

* Lexa *

On franchit enfin la porte de mon studio. Je souffle sur mes mains qui sont complètement glacer. Clarke remarque mon geste et vient les prendre entre les siennes en me souriant. On a finalement décider de manger la pizza au Tondc et on est rentrer à pied d'où la transformation en glaçon de mes doigts.

Clarke se met a souffler a son tour sur mes mains. Avant de me sermonner comme si j'étais une enfant :

 **-Tu aurais du accepter quand je t'ai proposer mes gans !**

 **-Peut-être mais c'est toi qui aurais froid…**

 **-On aurait pu faire moitié moitié !**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Nos regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre et je fais un pas vers elle. Nos mains étant toujours liées, il y avait comme une barrière entre nous. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur et j'avoue :

 **-J'ai très envie de t'embrasser…**

Elle lâche mes mains et s'éloigne subitement. Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal ? Elle fait le signe de négation a plusieurs reprise a l'aide de sa tête avant de dire :

 **-Il faut qu'on dorme. Tu as une commotion. Le médecin a dit qu'il fallait que tu te repose. Et j'imagine qu'on met un réveil pour le ciné de demain alors ne me dit pas de chose comme ça…**

 **-Des chose comme ça ?**

 **-Des chose qui me donne envie de te sauter dessus !**

Je rougit furieusement. Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cette angle ! Elle se retourne et pointe mon lit du doigts en disant :

 **-Pyjamas et dodo !**

Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux avant d'ordonner a mes jambes de bouger. Je franchis la distance qui me sépare de mon lit et m'assoie dessus. Clarke se précipite presque en s'informant :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas pas te dessaper devant moi j'espère !**

 **-Très classe Clarke…**

 **-Désolée mais je ne peux pas juste te regarde faire quelque chose comme ça. J'ai dis : pyjamas et dodo !**

Je la fixe un temps. Juste pour la mettre mal à l'aise encore un peu avant de lâcher :

 **-J'enlève juste ma genouillère et j'irai me** **"dessaper", comme tu dis, dans la salle de bain.**

 **-Oh…**

Cette fois, c'est elle qui se met a rougir. Je souris alors fière de mon effet même si je ne l'ai pas du tout fait exprès ! C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'être assise pour enlever cette foutu genouillère, ce qui en général me fait un mal de chien.

Je commence a faire glisser le bout de tissu ce qui m'arrache une grimace. Aussitôt Clarke se met a genoux devant moi. Elle cherche mon regard et demande :

 **-Ça va ?**

Je lève un sourcille en guise de réponse. Elle lève les mains en signe de paix.

 **-D'accord ! D'accord ! Question stupide… je peux faire quelque chose ?**

Elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse ce qui me fait frissonner. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux alors que sa paume glisse jusqu'à mon genoux. Mon estomac est en ébullition. Elle passe ses doigts sous l'élastique de ma genouillère. Mon cœur s'emballe. Elle retire doucement le tissus. Le désire me consume. Elle soulève mon pied et éloigne l'objet de ma torture.

Je n'ai même pas eu mal...

Putain et c'est qui disait qu'on ne devait rien faire pour perturber l'autre ce soir ! C'est vraiment une allumeuse !

Je me redresse subitement pour éviter de tomber dans un moment qu'on serait obliger d'avorter. Je fonce dans la salle de bain et je ferme la porte violemment avant de m'appuyer contre l'évier. Je relève les yeux et observe mon reflet.

 **-Respire. C'est important de respirer… Lexa, respire !**

Je me change ensuite en prenant le temps d'étaler la crème sur ma jambe. Je referme mes bras sur ma poitrine en fixant la porte. Mon cœur palpite toujours a mille à l'heure. J'inspire en faisant le pas qui me manquait. J'expire et j'actionne la poignée. Je me retrouve tout de suite en face à face avec Clarke.

 **-Je t'ai trouver un nouveau surnom !**

 **-Vraiment,** je demande septique.

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Et je peux savoir où je devine ?**

 **-Je vais attendre un peu… je ne veux pas que tu l'a démonte elle aussi. J'essaye encore de me remettre de tous ce que j'ai appris sur la Belle au Bois Dormant !**

 **-Si c'est encore une des ces stupide princesse, je ne veux pas savoir !**

 **-Parfait parce que je ne vais pas te le dire tout de suite !**

Elle fini sa phrase en me volant un baiser. Puis, elle passe derrière moi pour a son tour se changer. Je me dirige vers mon lit en pilote automatique. Mes doigts son poser sur mes lèvres. Je m'assoie lourdement et m'allonge de moitié.

Je suis encore plus amoureuse que ce que je pensais !

Je sens le lit s'affaisser avant de tourner la tête et de découvrir des cheveux blond à côté de moi. Clarke me sourit et demande :

 **-A quoi tu pense ?**

 **-A** _ **nous**_ **.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir tous cette amour aussi profondément. J'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi mais c'est… de pire en pire. Honnêtement, je ne croyais pas ça possible. J'ai construis tous ces murs autour de moi mais tu es entrain de tout détruire. C'est… merveilleux. Merci.**

Clarke se redresse un peu juste assez pour poser son coude sur le matelas et sa tête sur sa main. Elle cligne des yeux a plusieurs reprises.

*Clarke *

Personne. Personne ne m'a jamais fait une tel déclaration. Jamais. Je suis absolument envahis par ses mots. Ils me hantes et se répète sans cesse dans ma tête, comme un vielleux CD rayé. Je n'ai rien trouver a dire. S'était bien trop beau. Je me suis contenter de l'embrasser et de murmurer un simple : Je t'aime.

Elle s'est endormie il y a des ça quelque minute. Mes yeux ne quitte pas son visage. Pourquoi je n'ai rien trouver a dire ? Je crois que c'est son "merci" qui a fini de m'achever. Il y avait tellement plus quand elle l'a prononcer.

Elle m'a remercier de l'aimer, d'avoir briser ses murs, de lui faire oublier ses peur, d'éloigner ses démons.

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter d'aimer et d'être aimer d'une si belle personne ? Je repense a notre première seconde rencontre. Elle était si froide et distante. Maintenant je sais que s'était une façon de se protéger. Elle n'a agit qu'une seule fois comme ça avec moi, elle m'a éviter. Je sais aujourd'hui que s'était le seule moyen qu'elle avait de se protéger.

Elle avait peur de moi, de ce que je pouvais réveiller en elle. Je la comprends. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'aimer de nouveau si j'avais vécu le même drame qu'elle. Où peut-être que si, j'aurai peut-être eu moi aussi cette chance énorme en la rencontrant de nouveau.

Je caresse doucement sa joue, elle fait une moue adorable. Je me penche pour embrasser le bout de son nez. Elle grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible. J'embrasse l'embrasure de ses lèvres. Elle ouvre un peu les yeux et marmonne :

 **-Clarke… je dors…**

 **-Il fallait que je te dise quelque chose.**

 **-Je suis sûre… que,** elle baille, **ça peut… attendre de… demain.**

Elle recommence a s'endormir en se calant contre moi. Sa tête est poser sur mon épaule je glisse mes bras autour d'elle. Je dis :

 **-Ça ne peux pas attendre demain.**

 **-Je…**

 **-Shhhh ! Il faut juste que tu sache une chose.**

J'embrasse ses cheveux avant de la serrer un peu plus contre moi. Je continue :

 **-Revenir est la meilleur chose que je n'ai jamais faite. Revenir m'a fait te rencontrer de nouveau. Revenir m'a apprit l'amour. Revenir m'a permit de t'aimer toi. Revenir m'a fait réaliser que ma place est juste ici, dans tes bras.**

Maintenant ses yeux sont grand ouvert. Je lui fait un sourire timide, je suis un peu gêner. J'ajoute alors :

 **-Je te l'avais dis. Ça ne pouvais pas attendre demain. Je t'aime.**

 **-Je t'aime aussi.**

 **-Bonne nuit** _ **mon étoile**_ **.**

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste avant de la laisser se rendormir.

OooOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Alors ? Alors ? Satisfaite ? Je sais qu'il y en a pas mal qui voulait qu'elles passent le cap mais j'ai décider d'attendre encore un peu… désolée, mais c'est comme ça ! Mais sinon, les petites déclarations ça vous a plus ? Donc théoriquement dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez la rencontre Clarke/Costia ! Ou pas… j'hésite encore un peu !****

 ** **Je suis désolée de publier si**** ** **"tard" par rapport a mon habitude MAIS j'ai été déconcentre par Estelle. Je sais pourtant que vous ne lui en voulez pas parce que c'est grâce a elle que vous pouvez lire cette histoire ! ;)****

 ** **Note n°1 : … je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle sa chanson… je ne suis définitivement pas une de ses fan ! XD****

 ** **Note n°2 : Le chutney a la mangue ! Alors ça c'est un miracle gustatif ! C'est… c'est… d'accord ! Il faut que je me calme… de tout les chutney qui existe c'est le meilleur ! Je ne sais pas qui l'a inventer mais je le vénère ! Et avec des pattes c'est vraiment très bon. ^^****

 ** **Note n°3 : Le coup du gratin de pattes dont on ne fait pas bouillir les pattes avant… est malheureusement une histoire vrais ! J'ai une amie qui est une catastrophe en cuisine...****

 ** **Réponse a la Guest :****

 ** **Camelia - Je pense que pour l'épisode 7 on a tous eu la même réaction, on a tous pleurer, trouver ça injuste et j'en passe ! Je suis vraiment contente que mes mots ai peu apaiser ton petit cœur, moi c'est écrire qui me fait du bien donc c'est une bonne collaboration !****

 ** **Oui, la tension monte entre elles petit à petit…****

 ** **Tant mieux pour ton copain ! Je me suis (presque) inquiéter !****

 ** **Kara Kom Trikru – J'ai réussis a éviter le cul cul ! Ouais ! Avec le chapitre 20 je suis un peu moins sûr…****

 ** **Ne t'excuse pas, un rien me faisait pleurer après l'épisode 7… Je rêve d'un échange de : Je t'aime !****

 ** **Tsunade72 - Le nouveau nom est très bien ! ;) Je suis désolée pour les fautes… vraiment, je fais de mon mieux ! La dys me pose un peu problème sur ce point là…****

 ** **Voilà une nouvelle dose Clexa !****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG & Estelle (elle a insister! Je suis faible...).****


	21. Costia

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **La rencontre Clarke/Costia ! Le chapitre est entièrement construit au tour du point de vue de Clarke.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **/!\** **ANNONCE** **/!\** **: On se rapproche des deux cent reviews ! Mais on a aussi, les quarante-cinq favoris et les quatre-vingt deux follows. Alors pour vous remercier, je vous propose de me donne une idée dans votre prochain commentaire et j'essaierais de faire un mélange avec toutes vos idées pour faire un chapitre ****"spécial" ! Bien-sûr il faut que se soit réalisable et que ça ne bousille pas toute ma tram mais si c'est la cas, je vous en parlerais directement en MP ! ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

Chapitre XXI – Costia

* Clarke *

 ** _ **Oh oh oh...**_**

 ** _ **I will keep watching you**_** ** _(Je vais continuer a te regarder)_**

 **Je n'arrive pas a croire que le réveille sonne déjà. Je ressers mes bras autour de Lexa. Mon visage est enfouit au milieu de ses cheveux. Je respire son odeur et un frisson me parcourt. Sans ne jamais ouvrir les yeux j'embrasse délicatement la limite entre son coup et le commencement de son oreille.**

 ** _ **Dance around in your smoke and flicker out…**_** **(** _Danser dans ta fumée et scintiller)_ **  
** ** _ **You're nothing like I used to know**_** **(** _Tu n'es comme rien que je connais)_

 _Je remonte mes lèvres sur sa peau. Je n'ouvre mes yeux que lorsque je me sais proche de ses lèvres. Je souris en découvrant son magnifique visage et je pose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes._

 ** _ **Tumbling in safeness**_** _(_ _Dégringolant en toute sécurité)_ _  
_ ** _ **Stronger now, make it alright to let go**_** _(_ _Plus fort maintenant, ça fait du bien de lâcher prise)_

 _Ses mains se glissent sous ma nuque. Ses mains sont glacer, mais je m'en fiche. Je me débrouille pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle, mes genoux se retrouve au niveau de ses hanches. Notre baiser est au juste milieu entre la passion et la douceur._

 ** _ **You gotta**_** _(_ _Tu dois)_ _  
_ ** _ **Hooold ooon**_** _(_ _Tenir bon)_

 _L'oxygène semble m'échapper alors je m'éloigne de ses lèves. La chanson s'arrête. Je caresse son visage et murmure :_

 _ **-Bonjour mon**_ _ _ **étoile**__ _ **.**_

 _Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Lexa. Elle m'attire de nouveau a elle pour m'offrir un nouveau baiser. Et sans que je ne sache comment, elle inverse nos positions. Quand je me retrouve sur le dos avec son corps sur le miens, une vague de désir me submerge._

 _Je ne sais déjà pas par quel foutu miracle j'ai réussis a lui résister hier soir. S'était tellement beau ce qu'elle m'a dit, tellement intense. J'ai eu très envie de lui sauter dessus, de lui enlever tous ses vêtement et de les brûler pour lui faire l'amour. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fais pour agir tout à fait normalement._

 _Ses lèvres quitte les miennes, l'émeraude qui compose sont iris s'accroche a mon regard. Un sourire éblouissant marque son visage. Elle se penche mais cette fois n'embrasse que ma joue avant de dire :_

 _ **-Bonjours ma**_ _ _ **princesse**__ _ **.**_

 _Je ne supporte pas ce surnom mais quand c'est elle qui le prononce, c'est beaucoup moins agacent. Hier, j'ai essayer de lui faire croire que je détestais mais elle a du deviner que s'était un énorme mensonge._

 _Lexa se redresse subitement et j'attrape très vite son poignet avant qu'elle ne sorte du lit. Un échange silencieux s'engage entre nous. Je la supplie de rester a mes côté, dans se lit. Elle vient déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de dire :_

 _ **-Il faut qu'on se prépare.**_

 _ **-Costia…**_

 _ **-Costia,**_ _répète t-elle en me souriant._

 _Je la laisse s'éloigner et retomber dans son lit. Je soupire, principalement de frustration. Je colle un oreiller sur mon visage avant de hurler en tapant des pieds sur le matelas._

 _Et après, elle dit que c'est moi l'allumeuse ?! Non mais elle s'est regarder dans un miroir ?!_

 _oOoOo_

 _Je crois que ça doit faire une dizaine de minutes qu'on roule en silence. Naturellement, j'ai placer ma main sur la cuisse de Lexa. Quand elle ne doit pas passer de vitesse, sa main droite rejoint la mienne._

 _Je me sens définitivement bien a ses côtés. J'aimerais être plus proche d'elle encore mais je n'ose pas. Je crains qu'elle prenne peur. Après tout, on est dans une voiture. Elle doit-être terrifier avec un volent entre les mains._

 _Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour être si calme dans l'objet qui a tuer ses parents. Elle a du faire un énorme travail sur elle-même. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais je crois que je viens de découvrir encore plus de respect pour elle._

 _Lexa vient de s'arrêter devant un immeuble hyper huppé. Je sentais venir le cartier riche depuis quelque minute. Mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginer. Limite, il ne manque plus que le panneau clignotant avec un écriteaux : « Nous sommes riches ! » en suspension au dessus du bâtiments._

 _Je tente un regard vers ma petite-amie. Sa mâchoire est serrer et ses doigts toujours replier sur le frein à main. Son regard est voiler par de la colère a l'état pure alors qu'elle observe quelqu'un à travers le pare-brise. Je cherche qui ou quoi la met dans un tel état._

 _Mes yeux s'arrête sur un homme au crâne rasé. Il porte un costume gris très chic avec une cravate verte. Son visage est fermer. Il semble n'avoir aucune émotion. Je me tourne vers Lexa au moment où elle lâche ce que j'imagine être le nom de l'homme :_

 _ **-Titus…**_

 _Mon regard est attirer par la main de Lexa qui s'agrippe de plus en plus au frein à main. Si elle continu a serrer si fort, elle va finir par se faire mal. Elle semble vraiment détester cet étranger. Je lui caresse doucement la joue alors son regard glisse vers moi. Automatiquement, la tempête qui fait rage dans le font de ses yeux s'apaise. Il ne reste plus que le calme, l'embellit et l'Amour. Je demande avec appréhension :_

 _ **-Titus ?**_

 _ **-Le**_ _ _ **géniteur**__ _ **de Costia.**_

 _Aïe ! La façon dont elle a prononcer le mot_ _"géniteur" ne prévois rien de bon. Le mot est cracher comme une insulte. Je reprends comme même :_

 _ **-Et il a fait quelque chose de mal ?**_

 _ **-A part détruire Costia un peu plus chaque jour, non. C'est Monsieur Parfait. Ça m'agace !**_

 _A la fin de sa phrase, elle redémarre et amorce une marche arrière. Pendant une seconde, mon esprit bug. Je me suis imaginer Lexa rouler sur lui à pleine vitesse comme dans certain jeu vidéo. Mais elle se contente de faire le tour de l'immeuble et de se garer un peu plus loin._

 _Elle ouvre la portière un peu violemment en me disant :_

 _ **-Reste ici. Je vais chercher Costia avant qu'il ne l'empêche de sortir. Dommage que tu ne sache pas conduire. Tu aurais pu être ma police d'assurance. Comme dans les films de braquage, par exemple, The Town !**_

 _ **-Lexa…**_

 _ **-Contente-toi de garder un œil sur lui et préviens moi s'il entre dans le bâtiment.**_

 _ **-Mais Le…**_

 _Ma petite amie claque avec fracas la portière et se dirige vers la porte de derrière. En la voyant entrer je fini :_

 _ **-… xa, je pourrais t'aider en faisant diversion, c'est juste une idée comme ça. Après tout, il ne me connaît pas. Mais bien-sûr Clarke c'est une très bonne idée.**_

Je soupire et sors a mon tour de la voiture. Afin d'avoir une vu parfaite sur Titus. Maintenant que je l'observe plus en détail, son visage m'est familier. Je fronce les sourcilles en essayant de me rappeler où j'ai déjà pu le voir. Puis, une phrase de Octavia me revient en mémoire :

« Monsieur et Madame le mère étaient de sortie ? »

Bordel ! Je sais ou j'ai déjà vu le "géniteur" de Costia. C'est le maire de Polis. Il y a son visage afficher partout en ville. Il est partit pour une nouvelle campagne électoral. Il est même placer favori.

M. le Maire s'approche de la porte d'entrer alors je bondis sur mon portable et écrit sans réfléchir :

 _-AZUR !_

J'appuie sur le bouton envoyer sans réaliser que Lexa ne sais pas ce que veut dire ce mot. Je range mon téléphone dans la poche de mon manteau et fonce vers Titus. Il est déjà à moitié entrer dans le hall quand je hurle :

 **-Monsieur le Maire !**

Il se tourne vers moi en éloignant son téléphone de son oreille. Il utilise une voix mielleuse, presque répugnante, quand il demande :

 **-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Mademoiselle ?**

 **-Je voulais savoir quel était votre stratégie pour améliorer les choses a Polis. Je trouve que les jeunes sont plus qu'absent de votre programme. Allez-vous changer les choses ?**

 **-Si vous voulez des réponses a vos questions, je vous invite a venir au meeting cet après-midi.**

Après il me claque la porte an nez. Non mais quel con !

Je retourne vers la voiture en traînant des pieds et en soupirant. Je m'adosse contre la portière et je fixe la porte qui a avaler Lexa il y a quelque minute. Pourquoi m'est-elle autant de temps ?

Je vois en périphérie la porte principal s'ouvrir mais je ne fais pas attention. Je continue de fixer celle derrière qui ma petite amie a disparue. Et si Titus les avaient surprise et qu'elles avaient maintenant des problème.

 **-Clarke, tu vas bien ?**

Je me tourne vers Lexa. Je ne l'ai même pas vu arriver. Une chose me perturbe dès que je la vois. Elle est seule. Je demande alors :

 **-Où est Costia ?**

 **-Juste devant l'entrer. Je t'ai appeler plusieurs fois pour que tu viennes m'aider ?**

 **-T'aider ?**

 **-Oui, j'ai du mal avec ma jambe.**

Je ne comprends vraiment pas où elle veut en venir. Que vient faire sa jambe dans cette histoire ? Je me décale pour découvrir une petite fille brune dans une fauteuil roulant. Je la pointe du doigt et demande :

 **-C'est Costia ?**

 **-Oui, on a pas eu le temps de mettre sa prothèse. D'ailleurs s'était quoi ce Azur ?**

 **-Azur… ?**

Je grimace en me frappant le front je dis :

 **-Non mais quelle idiote ! C'est un nom de code entre moi et Rayes… désolée !**

 **-C'est pas grave, j'ai comme même compris.**

Elle s'avance avant de se pencher vers mon visage pour me voler un baiser. Je souris comme une idiote quand elle s'éloigne. Je m'empêche de l'attraper par le col et de la retourner pour la plaquer contre la voiture afin d'avoir un baiser digne de ce nom. Mais je suis devant sa petite sœur de cœur. Il faut que je me comporte bien.

 **-Tu viens m'aider ?**

 **-Tout de suite.**

Quand je m'approche de la petit fille, en faite plutôt adolescente, j'ai l'impression d'être passer au rayon laser. Costia me regarde de haut en bas et ne pipe pas mot. Son iris noir accentue encore plus la sensation d'inconfort.

Bordel ! Je n'aimerais que je n'aimerai pas qu'elle me lance un regard noir ! Ses yeux sont aussi foncer de la nuit, tellement qu'on voit à peine ses pupilles !

Je me racle la gorge, je commence a me sentir très mal à l'aise. Je tente un :

 **-Salut !**

Un sourire se dessine sur le coins des lèvres de Costia mais son regard reste ferme. Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne avant de dire :

 **-Ça suffit Costia ! On sait toutes les deux que tu es très heureuse de rencontrer Clarke !**

 **-Carrément mais s'était drôle ! Salut, Clarke ! Je suis Costia ! J'ai presque réussis a l'intimider !**

 **-Je pense plutôt que tu as réussis… mais n'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui c'est elle qui s'occupe de toi alors soit gentil sinon, je lui dis de te lâcher en pleine nature.**

Le visage de Costia se décompose. Son regard passe entre nos deux visages. Elle semble un peu paniquer. Puis elle s'arrête sur nos main enlacés avant de sourire et de dire :

 **-Vous allez bien ensemble.**

 **-Merci,** je répond timidement.

 **-Bon maintenant Clarke, il faut qu'on discute ! Tu sais courir toi, non ?**

 **-Euh oui…**

 **-Costia,** menace gentiment Lexa.

 **-Dans ce cas, je veux aller très vite jusqu'à la voiture, s'il te plaît !**

Quand elle me fait cette demande, ses yeux pétillent de bonheur et un sourire immense prend place sur son visage. Il est tellement grand qu'il me contamine. Je me mets a sourire a mon tour. Lexa me murmure que je ne suis pas obliger de satisfaire sa demande.

Je ne répond pas. Je me contente de passer derrière le fauteuil de Costia. J'agrippe les poignée et je fais un clin d'œil a Lexa. Puis, je me mets à courir le plus vite possible. Se n'est vraiment pas facile mais je m'en fiche.

Le bonheur de Costia est vraiment contagieux. Elle se met a hurler en levant les bras. Soudain elle commence a commenter notre course comme une commentatrice de Formule 1 mais version Spirit :

 **-On se retrouve devant une falaise infraaannnchiiissaaable, on ferme les yeux, on s'élance et on saaauuuteee ! L'air nous fooouuuet le visage. On lève les bras biiieeen haut. On se sent pluuus liiiiiiibre que jamais. On franchis la ligne d'arriver !**

Elle se penche pour toucher la carrosserie de la voiture de Lexa avant de lever de nouveau les bras en l'air et de crier encore plus fort si c'est possible :

 **-Merci Clarke ! S'était génial !**

Je suis complètement essouffler. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fais un trois dois mille cinq cent mètres. J'ai oublier momentanément que je détestais courir. Mes poumons me brûlent et mes muscles cris l'agonie. S'était pas une bonne idée enfin un peu comme même a la vue de la joie de Costia. Je dis entre deux respiration saccadée :

 **-De rien.**

Costia continue de dire que c'est un des meilleur moment de sa vie en répétant encore et encore tous les meilleurs passage de cette course épique. J'ai un sourire sur le visage qui ne veut plus me quitter. Cette petite et une vrais bouffer d'oxygène.

J'ai du mal a l'imaginer désemparer, en pleure en appelant Lexa à l'aide. Elle semble juste tellement heureuse que tout autre chose paraît sonner faux.

Deux bras viennent se fermer sur moi. Des mains viennent attraper les mienne et les poser sur mon ventre. Une tête se poser sur mon épaule. Des lèvres se poser sur ma joue gauche. Une voix me murmurer un délicieux :

 **-Merci.**

Je me contorsionne pour demander un baiser que Lexa m'offre sans la moindre hésitation. On observe encore un temps Costia répéter son ressent exploit. Elle exagère à peine quand dit avoir cru voler. Lexa, me garde contre elle pendant tous ce temps et je me sens tellement bien, au creux de ses bras.

Elle regarde l'heure sur son poignet avant d'embrasser tendrement ma joue et de me chuchoter un :

 **-Je t'aime.**

Lexa s'éloigne de moi et je me sens tout de suite en manque. C'est fou ce que je peux être accro. Je ne me souviens pas avoir ressentie ça pour aucun de mes petit ami. C'est comme si mon cœur, mon âme avaient été façonner pour elle.

Elle se met a la hauteur de Costia et lui dit qu'il est l'heur d'y aller. Elle ouvre la portière et l'aide a se lever. L'adolescente, appui tout son poids sur ma copine et se glisse dans la voiture. Lexa ferme la porte en lui ordonnant de s'attacher. Puis, elle pli le fauteuil roulant en une fraction de seconde pour le mettre dans le coffre.

Quand elle voit que je n'ai pas bouger d'un pouce, elle revient vers moi. Je lui souris avant qu'elle ne me prenne la main. Je lui avoue alors :

 **-Costia est vraiment génial. C'est une chouette gamine.**

Je me rapproche embrasse le coins de ses lèvres avec douceur avant d'ajouter :

 **-Et moi aussi je t'aime mon** _ **étoile**_ **.**

Je rejoint ensuite le siège passager et Lexa celui du conducteur. Après qu'on se soit éloigner du cartier riche, je me tourne vers Costia et lui demande :

 **-Donc on va voir quoi ? Lexa m'a dit que s'était toujours toi qui choisissais.**

 **-Danse avec les Loups !**

 **-Encore,** demande tout de suite Lexa.

 **-C'est un très bon film,** lui répond aussitôt Costia.

 **-Il passe où ?**

 **-A l'Ark !**

 **-Dans ce cas, allons y.**

 **-Merciiiii !**

Je me tourne vers ma petite et demande tout bas :

 **-Danse avec les Loups ce film n'est pas sortit il y a genre vingt ans ?**

 **-Vingt-six,** me reprend tout de suite Costia.

 **-Costia est ce que j'appelle une** _ **Oldcinéphile**_ **. Elle ne regarde que des vieux films et les connais presque tous par cœur. On est déjà retourner voir Danse avec les Loup trois fois au ciné.**

 **-Et c'est géééniiiaaal !**

 **-Mais ce film ne dure pas plus de trois heures ?**

 **-Trois heure quarante-quatre, intervient** Costia.

 **-Mais il est onze heure…**

 **-Oui et alors,** demande les deux brune en cœur.

 **-On va sortir vers quinze heure… je vais mourir de faim !**

Lexa explose de rire et m'avoue avoir préparer des sandwich pendant que je faisais ma douche. Elle ajoute encore une fois que je suis un vrais estomac sur pattes. Je roule des yeux en faisant semblant d'être agacer mais je ne le suis pas vraiment.

On arrive devant le ciné qui est complètement perdu au milieu de nul part. Il faut savoir qu'il est la celui-là. On est définitivement plus a Paris. L'Ark n'a que trois salle et ne propose que des vieux film. Lexa et Costia discutent un peu plus longtemps que les autres avec la fille qui est au guichet. C'est de cette manière que je devine qu'elles viennent très souvent.

On s'installe prêt des place handicapé pour ne pas s'éloigner de Costia. Le film commence, j'avais oublier que le début était aussi sanglant ! Non mais les gens se font amputer comme ça a la va vite. C'est beurk ! Et si Kevin Costner l'éviter c'est parce que le médecin veut boire un café.

Un café ! Tout le déroulement de l'histoire de ce film dépend du café ! Si le médecin ne s'était pas sentit fatiguer, il n'y aurait eu aucun scénario parce que celui-ci n'aurait pas voulu un foutu café !

Après une heure de film et avoir bien rit quand John Dunbar empêche Oiseau Bondissant de voler son cheval nu comme un ver. Mais qu'il ne le réalise qu'après. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Lexa. Elle quitte tout de suite l'écran géant des yeux pour les poser sur moi. Elle se décale un peu avant d'étendre son bras droit pour que je sois encore plus proche d'elle.

Je crois entendre Costia dire quelque chose comme que se n'est pas le moment pour flirter. Mais je m'en fiche. On est devant un des films les plus long qui exister. J'ai bien le droit d'être dans les bras de celle que j'aime.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je ris de nouveau quand je redécouvre l'acteur essayer d'imiter un bison. Non mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il joue au mime version Arthur ! Juste après, il y a la scène du café et du sucre alors mon estomac se met a gronder.

Lexa a du l'entendre parce qu'elle retire son bras avant de se pencher vers son sac. Elle fouille dedans silencieusement avant de me tendre un sandwich emballer soigneusement. Elle fait de même avec Costia qui regarde à peine la nourriture, trop absorber par la scène de souvenir de Dressée sur le Poing.

Lexa secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel pour montrer que son comportement l'amuse avant de se réinstaller a mes côtés. Je me met en tailleurs et commence a mordre dans la nourriture. Je sens le regard de Lexa sur moi alors je me tourne vers elle et demande :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense…**

 **-Chut !**

D'accord, c'est sens somation. Je suis sur que Lexa allait encore dire que j'étais un estomac sur pattes. Alors je fais semblant de bouder quelque seconde. Avant qu'elle ne vienne embrasser ma joue en me murmurant un bon appétit.

Je crois qu'on arrive quelque part à trois heure du film quand je commence a sentir Lexa me caresser les cheveux. J'ai remarquer qu'elle le faisait souvent, comme pour s'assurer de ma présence. Je tente un regard vers elle mais elle est absorber par le film. C'est un geste mécanique.

Je sourie alors encore plus parce que ça veut dire qu'elle se sent bien. Qu'il n'y plus ou presque plus de barrières entre nous. Je me cale alors encore plus dans ses bras et commence a faire de cercle sur sa cuisse.

Au bout de quelque minute, elle arrête mon geste en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je relève les yeux et je vois qu'elle fait tout pour éviter de me regarder. Je devine alors que je l'ai mis mal à l'aise. Elle a du ressentir quelque chose qu'elle estime peu convenable.

Bon sang ! Que s'est dure d'être avec elle. Je veux toujours aller un peu plus loin mais elle m'en empêche. Bon, là elle a sûrement bien fait parce que là, on est dans un cinéma mais je n'arrive pas a savoir ce qui la retient quand on est que toutes les deux.

Enfin, il y a eu ce samedi matin là où j'ai cru devenir folle quand elle m'a demander de ne pas m'arrêter. Et puis ma mère est arriver… et depuis… rien. En même temps, j'ai peur qu'elle me trouve trop présente. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment agir sur ce point là.

 **-Tu pense trop…**

Le murmure de Lexa me fait sursauter. Elle me rapproche d'elle et embrasse le sommet de mon crâne. Ce film est définitivement trop long. Bien mais interminable. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de ma petite-amie moi !

On arrive a la scène de la rivière, ça veut dire que le film est bientôt fini. Je commence a avoir du mal a tenir en place. Je me suis remit en tailleur et j'ai poser mes coudes sur mes genoux pour mettre ma tête entre mes main.

Les lumière s'allument dès le début du générique de fin. Je ressens un profond soulagement. Je vais pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes. Je me redresse tout de suite et je m'étire de tout mon long. Je sens le regard de Lexa me brûler la peau quand Costia dit :

 **-Beurk ! C'est dégouttant ! Prenez-vous une chambre.**

 **-Je ne fais que la regarder Costia…**

 **-Bah justement !**

Je me retourne a la remarque de la petit sœur de Lexa et je découvre ma petite amie rouge écarlate. Elle frappe doucement Costia sur le haut de la tête en lui demander :

 **-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es qu'une gamine.**

 **-Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Clarke défends moi !**

 **-Il est hors de question qu'elle se mette de ton côté, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elles se tournent alors toutes les deux vers moi pour savoir vers qui va ma loyauté. Je sens le danger a des kilomètre. Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse. Je dis alors :

 **-Débrouiller vous toutes seule. Je ne sais pas, fait un Shi Fu Mi !**

 **-On ne l'a jamais fait, ça ! Lex' ! C'est partit !**

Je les regarde donc se battre comme des gamines. Et de cette bataille apocalyptique, Lexa sort gagnante alors Costia hurle :

 **-Je suis sur que tu as tricher Lex' !**

 **-On ne peut pas tricher au Shi Fu Mi,** je dis naturellement.

 **-Vraiment ?! Je suis sûr que Lex' a trouver le moyen de le faire.**

 **-Impossible Costia.**

 **-Bah d'accord, tu l'as défends maintenant,** ajoute Costia en boudant.

oOoOo

On s'est ensuite arrêter dans un bar où j'ai prit une gaufre caramel avec des M&M's dessus. Lexa a prit deux boule de glace une au litchi et l'autre a la mangue. Et Costia a prit un Scoubichoc.

L'adolescente n'arrête pas de parler c'est impressionnant. Elle passe d'un sujet a un autre sans aucune transitions. J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal a la suivre.

Quand on est de nouveau dans la voiture, je remarque qu'on ne prend pas le même chemin qu'a l'aller. Soudainement, la petite aux yeux noir bondit en frappant dans les mains. Ce qui fait sursauter Lexa et resserrer ses doigts sur le volent.

Voyant tout de suite son trouble, je pose ma mains sans réfléchir une seconde sur la cuisse de Lexa. Je sers un peu mes doigts pour lui montrer que je suis là. Je l'a soutiens.

La voix de Costia se propage dans l'habitacle au moment ou Lexa pose sa main sur la mienne. Je sens les tremblements.

 **-On va chez Emory ?**

Je la vois inspirer, trembler de nouveau puis expirer avant de répondre un tout petit :

 **-Oui.**

 **-Cooooool ! Merci Lex' !**

La voiture de Lexa s'arrête devant une maison magnifique. Costia est plus qu'impatiente à l'arrière. Lexa la aider a mettre sa prothèse dans le vestiaire du cinéma toute à l'heure. Alors elle ne nous attends pas pour sortir.

Elle frappe a la porte et une jeune fille brune un peu défigurer lui ouvre. Costia bondit dans ses bras. Je tourne mon attention vers Lexa et je demande :

 **-Ça va aller ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Tu tremble encore.**

Pas de réponse. Je me penche pour essayer de trouver ses yeux. Parce que son regard est toujours perdu vers l'horizon.

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-J'ai eu peur.**

 **-Oui, j'ai remarquer. C'est pour cette raison que je te demande si ça va aller.**

 **-Je crois que oui.**

 **-Tu ne me mentirais pas, n'est pas ?**

 **-Jamais avec des mots.**

Elle a trouver mes yeux pour dire cette phrase. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'elle veut dire par là mais c'est profond. Je souris en m'approchant pour l'embrasser. Je sais qu'il y a des chose qu'elle ne me dit pas, tous comme moi. Mais je sais qu'elle m'aime et ça me suffit.

On est de nouveau dans son studio une petite heure après avoir déposer Costia. La première chose que je fais c'est m'écraser lamentablement sur son canapé. Lexa est devant moi debout et se moque de moi.

 **-Ne te moque pas ! Je suis exténuer !**

 **-Je ne me moque pas, je te trouve juste adorable.**

 **-Adorable, hein ?!**

 **-Oui… adorable…**

Elle se met a genoux devant le canapé et caresse mon visage avant d'approcher ses lèvres des mienne. Je me redresse et place ma main droit derrière son cou. Le baiser s'enflamme, Lexa m'attire de plus en plus vers elle.

Au bout d'un moment, l'attraction devient trop grand, si grande que je fini par lamentablement tomber sur elle. J'arrête de l'embrasser et l'observe étonner. Mes yeux papillonne alors que Lexa se met a rire comme jamais elle ne l'a fait avant.

Elle caresse doucement ma joue avant de m'offrir un nouveau baiser. Je la surplombe de tous mon corps mais elle ne semble pas gêner. Je m'éloigne et demande peu sur de moi :

 **-Pourquoi tu as peur de ça ?**

Elle évite mon regard quelque seconde avant de poser ses deux mains sur mes joue. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens avant de dire :

 **-Je n'ai pas peur. Je crois juste que je ne suis pas prête.**

Je réfléchis a sa réponse. Je lui vole un baiser avant de lui assurer :

 **-Je comprends. Fais-moi signe quand tu es okay avec ça. En attendant…**

Je me bascule pour me retrouver le dos contre le sol à côté d'elle. Je croise mes mains sous ma tête. Elle se cale contre moi avant que je ne continue :

 **-Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore sur toi.**

 **-Quelque chose que tu ignore…**

 **-Oui, s'il te plaît.**

 **-J'ai… j'ai un tatouage.**

 **-Sérieux ? Où ?**

Elle sourit avant d'oser me dire :

 **-Tu le découvriras bientôt j'imagine.**

 **-Tu déconne là ?!**

 **-Non pas du tout !**

 **-Je te déteste !**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime Clarke.**

 **-On va se coucher ?**

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouve pas mon plancher assez confortable ?**

 **-Ma réponse est définitivement non.**

Dès que nous sommes toute les deux en pyjamas et sous la couette, je me colle a Lexa. Ma tête est sur son épaule je me sens tellement bien quand on est si proche.

 **-Comment va ta tête ?**

 **-Je le sens à peine.**

 **-Et ta jambe ?**

 **-Question piège, je n'aime pas.**

Je ris doucement en déposant mes lèvres au creux de son cou. Je me réinstalle ensuite confortablement avant de poser une dernière question :

 **-Et ton cœur Lexa, comment va ton cœur ?**

 **-De mieux en mieux grâce à toi. Depuis que tu es revenu je revis.**

 **-Je te l'ai dis, revenir est la meilleur chose que j'ai fais dans ma vie. Bonne nuit mon** _ **étoile**_ **.**

 **-Pourquoi étoile ?**

 **-Parce que tu regarde toujours le ciel. Comme si quelque chose t'attirais dans les cieux.**

 **-C'est toi.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Quand je regarde le ciel je pense à toi.**

 **-Je suis définitivement complètement éprise de toi Lexa O'Lieurs !**

 **-Moi de même.**

Je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux s'endort la première mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment de nos dernier mots. Tous ce que je sais c'est que nous sommes là l'une pour l'autre. Aujourd'hui et à jamais. Du moins, aussi longtemps que les étoiles brilleront.

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus surtout le samedi ! Vous avez enfin eu la rencontre de Clarke et Costia. Ça vous a plus ? Hors cette rencontre, il y a eu un réveil câlin et une soirée toute mignon. Donc, satisfait ?****

 ** **Note n°1 : La chanson du réveille est celle de Elliot Moss - Slip.**** ** **Elliot Moss est auteur compositeur mais aussi producteur. Il a sortit son premier album Highspeeds avec la chanson Slip en 2014 et il a été jouer, enregistré et mélanger presque entièrement par lui.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Quelqu'un ma demander s'il y avait un sujet sur lequel je ne serais pas capable de faire une note "complète" et j'ai trouver ! Les jeux vidée ! Là, je ne peux en rien, rien vous informer ! Le peu que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'adore Joueur du Grenier et que de le voir s'énerver sur Youtube ne me donne pas envie de commencer a jouer. ^^****

 ** **Note n°3 : Le film The Town est un film jouer et réaliser par Ben Affleck en 2010. L'histoire se déroule a Boston où se produit plus de 300 braquage par an. Doug, fait partit d'un groupe de gangster qui ne rater jamais un seul braquage avec une règle, ne pas rependre le sang. Jusqu'au jour où...****

 ** **Note n°4 : Les Formule 1, c'est le troisième sport le plus médiatisé dans le monde. La seule chose que je reproche c'est qu'il y a peu de femme dans ce milieu. Je n'en parle pas beaucoup mais j'adore le sport ! Je peux vous assurez que je serais très absente pendant les JO !****

 ** **Note n°5 : Spirt. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! (Pardon…) Non, mais c'est le meilleur Dreamworks de tout les temps ce film. En plus il y a Bryan Adam qui chante ! Sinon, vous aviez remarquer que la voix française de Petit Nuage était celle de Bradley Cooper ( Alexis Victor) ?****

 ** **Note n°6 : Danse avec les Loups de Kevin Costner, le film aux sept oscars quoi… qui n'a jamais vu ce film ? Il est très long mais vaut vraiment le détour ! C'est je crois un des films avec le plus beau message pacifiste que j'ai vue.****

 ** **Note n°7 : Je n'aime pas particulièrement Vendredi tout est permis. Mais le jeu des mimes me fait tellement rire. Et Nilson (mon prof dont je vous ai parler la dernière fois) adore nous faire jouer a ce jeu !****

 ** **Note n°8 : Le Scoubichoc. Ça s'est typiquement de chez moi. C'est la même structure qu'un pain au chocolat mais à la place il y a du Nutella ! C'est tellement bon !****

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 ** **Guest : Salut ! Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as tout autant plus !:)****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **(N'oublier pas de laisser une petite idée!)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	22. Le 8 Décembre

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Ce chapitre marque plusieurs changements cruciaux dans la relation Clexa qui sont primordiale pour la suite ! Vous comprendrez en lisant ! :)**

 **Je n'arrivais pas a arrêter ce chapitre, je voulais toujours en mettre plus donc, il est BEAUCOUP plus long que prévu! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Mais je remercie aussi ceux qui on prit le temps de laisser des idées ! :) Je vais essayer de mettre tout en place et quand une idée sera mise dans un chapitre, je vous dédirais une note ! ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

Chapitre 22 - Le 8 Décembre

* Lexa *

J'ai essayer. J'ai vraiment essayer. Je voulais agir normalement aujourd'hui. Faire comme si s'était un jour tout à fait normal. Et je voulais réussir ce miracle pour Clarke. Mais j'ai échouer.

J'ai abandonner mon téléphone portable sur un meuble, quelque part. Je ne sais plus vraiment où. Je suis aller au studio. J'ai marcher entre les murs comme un loup en cage.

Ce jour me rend toujours complètement folle. J'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler de réduire mon mur en miette. L'année dernière à la même date, je suis retourner dans notre ancienne maison. J'étais armer d'une batte de base-ball et j'ai détruit le piano sur lequel je joue depuis que je suis enfant.

Lincoln m'en a beaucoup voulu. Je crois qu'il l'a réparer mais je m'en contre fiche particulièrement aujourd'hui. Je me suis comme même enfermer. J'ai peur de faire de nouveau quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

Ce qui me détruirait encore plus et qui rendrait cette journée encore pire c'est que inconsciemment, je fasse du mal à Clarke. Alors mieux vaut que je reste loin d'elle pendant les prochaine vingt-quatre heures.

Je stop mes pieds pile au milieu du studio. Je ferme les yeux et j'imagine le visage de Clarke. Ses yeux de la couleur de l'océan, son sourire parfait, son petit nez, j'adore quand elle le retrousse, et ses boucle blonde. Mon dieu ce que je peux aimer glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Mais je deviens complètement folle quand mes mains frôle sa peau. La folie devient un euphémisme quand j'ai le droit de l'embrasser.

On est toujours pas aller plus loin. Je sais que Clarke commence a avoir du mal. Attendre se n'est pas son truc mais elle le fait pour moi. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Je me sens infiniment mieux.

J'ouvre les yeux et jette un coup d'œil a ma montre. Il est un peu plus de midi. Se sera bientôt fini. Demain, tout ira mieux. J'espère juste que Clarke ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir disparu toute une journée, sans la moindre explication, sans le moindre sms…

Mince, je commence a culpabiliser. J'aurais peut-être du la prévenir. Lui dire que… que quoi au juste ? Que c'est la date anniversaire de l'accident et que ce jour là j'ai envie de cogner sur tout ce qui bouge. Je suis tellement en colère. Je ne me reconnais pas. Je ne suis plus moi-même.

Je commence a chercher mon portable dans tout le studio. Il est possible qu'un ou deux objets se retrouve propulser à travers la pièce. Je fini par le retrouver sur le canapé. Je le garde dans mes mains et l'observe un long moment comme s'il allait subitement prendre vie.

Je soupire. Je m'apprête a déverrouiller l'écran quand le téléphone se met a vibrer et que la photo de ma petite amie s'affiche en grand. L'icône rouge m'appelle mais mon doigt fini par choisir d'actionner le vert. Le cœur battant je colle mon portable et sort un mot, un seul d'une voix angoisser :

 **-Allô ?**

oOoOo

* Clarke *

Je fixe mon portable avec incompréhension. Je viens d'appeler Lexa trois fois de suite et elle ne répond pas. Il est bientôt huit heure, elle va finir par être en retard. Je m'apprête a l'appeler encore une fois quand j'aperçois Lincoln.

Je cours vers lui en l'appelant. Il s'arrête et m'attend. Je reprends mon souffle avant de demander :

 **-Elle est où Lexa ?**

Je vois tout de suite Lincoln froncer les sourcilles. Puis serrer les poings. Et comme si O avait deviner son trouble, elle apparaît comme par magie et s'accroche tout de suite a son bras. Le frère de Lexa la regarde pendant une éternité avant de dire :

 **-Ma sœur ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Elle est malade ? Il y a un problème ?**

 **-Oui, Clarke, il y a un problème. On est le 8 décembre. Et quoi que tu ais pu faire pour Lex' jusqu'à ce jour, tu ne peux rien pour elle aujourd'hui.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas…**

 **-Écoute Clarke, je sais que tu aime ma sœur mais pour cette fois laisse tomber.**

Lincoln commence a partir. Non mais il me prend pour qui ? Se n'est pas dans ma nature de laisser les gens que j'aime derrière moi et encore moins Lexa. Je le dépasse, je sens la colère monter, je dis :

 **-Hors de question !**

 **-Clarke…**

Il semble blesser, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'observe l'échange silencieux entre Octavia et Lincoln. C'est a ce moment que la vérité me frappe de plein fouet. J'ai peur d'avoir compris mais je demande :

 **-C'est aujourd'hui c'est ça ? C'est la date anniversaire de l'accident ?**

 **-Oui…**

 **-Clarke,** cette fois c'est Octavia qui intervient, **Lexa n'est pas elle même quand… bref ! Laisse-la tranquille aujourd'hui.**

 **-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demander ?**

 **-On ne sait même pas ou elle est. L'année dernière elle a détruit son piano, juste parce qu'elle était énerver. Je suis très sérieux Clarke, reste loin de ma sœur.**

 **-Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que je pouvais l'aider.**

 **-Personne ne peut ! Pas même toi !**

Lincoln vient de hurler. Et en plus, sur moi ! Octavia a resserrer son bras sur celui de son petit ami. De tout évidence lui non plus n'est pas dans son état normal. Parce que normalement il est plus du genre calmer et poser. La brune me dit :

 **-On en reparle demain.**

Et ils partent. Cette fois, je n'essaie pas de les retenir. Je sers un peu plus mon portable dans ma main. Je ne peux pas laisser Lexa seule si elle est dans un état lamentable. C'est impensable !

Mon téléphone se met subitement a sonner. Pensant que c'est Lexa, je ne regarde pas avant de décrocher. J'aurais du… parce que dès que j'entends _cette_ voix, je le regrette :

 **-Salut Clarkie !**

Je déglutit difficilement j'éloigne mon portable et regard le nom de l'appelant. Il est bien écrit « Ne lui répond pas ! ». Non mais quel conne !

 **-Hey ! Tu m'écoute ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Tu m'écoutais pas. Je suis a New-York. Je passerais te voir tout à l'heure.**

Quoi ? Non ! Hors de question ! En plus, se n'est pas une question ça mais presque un ordre. Je ne veux pas le voir, je préfère encore sauter par la fenêtre que de devoir l'affronter. Non, non et non !

 **-A ce soir !**

Et il raccroche. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire un mot. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en étonne, se n'est pas différent de d'habitude. Il a toujours été comme ça. Il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Enfin, tous sauf moi. Se n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai largué !

Le problème c'est qu'il est toujours persuader que je suis à lui, sa Clarke.

 **-Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout à New-York ?**

Je ne peux pas affronter Wells sans Lexa. Impossible ! Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit aujourd'hui ? Non, sérieusement le Monde s'amuse avec moi ! C'est comme une partie d'échec. Je ne suis qu'un pion, Wells le Roi noir qui veut me détourner de ma Reine blanche qui est désespérément absente.

La journée passe et je ne peux m'empêcher d'angoisser. D'abord pour Lexa. Je me demande comment elle va et j'espère qu'elle n'a rien fait de stupide. Je lui ai envoyer des dizaine de sms, tous laisser sans réponse. Mais aussi parce que cette journée se rapproche de la fin et qu'il va bientôt arriver.

J'ai essayer d'imaginer des plans pour l'éviter. Tous plus farfelu les uns que les autres mais surtout irréalisable.

La fin des cours est finalement arriver. Je me redresse lentement et range mes affaires sans la moindre motivation. Je jette un regard pas la fenêtre et je le vois. Il est vraiment là !

Je prends mon téléphone et compose une dernière fois le numéro de Lexa en désespérance de cause. C'est peut-être égoïste mais je voudrais tellement qu'elle soit là. J'ai besoin d'elle.

J'éloigne mon portable après plusieurs sonneries, défaitiste. Elle ne répondra pas. Puis j'entends un inespéré :

 **-Allô ?**

Le soulagement que je ressens a cette instant est infinie ! J'ai l'impression de revivre, littéralement. Comme à chaque fois que je me sens nerveuse, ma langue se délit et je parle a toute vitesse :

 **-Lexa ! Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai appeler toute la journée. Ton frère m'a prévenu mais je suis inquiète. Je comprends que tu ai besoin d'être seule mais… pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Tu veux que je vienne quelque part ? Où peut-être juste que je me tais. Dis -le si j'en fais trop mais… savoir que tu souffre ça me fait mal. C'est comme si on essayait de tatouer quelque chose sur mon cœur. Tu imagine la douleur ? Je veux que tu me le dise quand ça ne va pas. Et, je m'engage a te le dire quand je serais dans un état lamentable. Comme… comme…**

Est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de lui demander de l'aide ? Surtout aujourd'hui… elle a sûrement mieux a faire. Mais si je veux qu'elle soit honnête avec moi, je dois l'être aussi. Qu'importe si c'est égoïste !

 **-… comme aujourd'hui par exemple. Je… j'ai… Lexa, j'ai besoin de toi.**

* Lexa *

Mon cœur s'arrête une micro seconde. Je suis en bug total. Clarke a besoin de moi. Je bondit, regarde autour de moi pour repérer mes chaussures et fonce vers elles. Je demande :

 **-Tu es où ?**

 **-Au lycée mais…**

 **-Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.**

 **-Mais Lexa tu…**

 **-J'arrive Clarke. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps, je ne peux pas conduire. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais j'arrive. Attends-moi.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Tu le fais toujours pour moi…**

 **-Tu sais, se n'est pas un concours.**

 **-Je sais.**

Je pose mon portable en le mettant sur haut parleur le temps de laser mes chaussures. Je demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Il y a un indésirable devant le lycée.**

 **-Un indésirable. Tu ne peux pas être plus précise ?**

Je me relève, enfile ma genouillère et me dirige vers le porte manteau. J'ai laisser le téléphone au sol pour pouvoir mettre mon écharpe, et mon manteau. Clarke répond quelque chose mais je ne l'entends pas. Je me baisse pour récupérer l'objet rectangulaire. Je coupe le haut parleur. Je reprends :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Je n'ai pas entendu.**

 **-Tu te fiche de moi ?**

 **-Non, j'avais mis le haut parleur et…**

 **-C'est mon ex Lexa.**

D'accord, deuxième mini arrêt cardiaque de la journée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là son ex ?! Il n'est pas sensé vivre a Paris ? Je sers les clefs dans mes mains et je sors très vite du studio. Je claque la porte et la ferme à clef avant de répéter :

 **-J'arrive tout de suite.**

 **-Tu sais Lexa, je peux me débrouiller toute seule si...**

 **-Hors de question ! Abby a dit que j'étais mieux que tous les autres et j'ai deviner qu'ils t'avaient fait du mal. Je n'accepte pas ça !**

Je l'entends rire doucement. Se n'est pas un de ses vrais rire mais c'est mieux que rien. Mes pieds s'arrête parce que j'ai un petit bonhomme rouge devant les yeux. Pourquoi le temps paraît si long quand on est presser ?

 **-Wells me considère comme étant sa chose.**

Cette aveu me fait bien plus mal que je n'imaginais. Je ne connais pas cet abrutit mais je le déteste de plus en plus. De un, il a fait souffrir Clarke. De deux, il la considère presque comme un objet. De trois, je suis sûr qu'il imagine pouvoir la récupérer.

Et, bien il a tord parce que je ne laisserais jamais Clarke m'échapper.

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Je suis toujours là.**

Je relève les yeux et le bonhomme repasse au rouge. Je dis alors sans vraiment m'en rendre compte :

 **-Merde…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais, je suis sûr que je peux sortir sans qu'il me voit.**

 **-Je t'ai dis de m'attendre. J'arrive, du moins si ce stupide bonhomme se décide a passer au vert !**

 **-Je ne te savais pas impatiente.**

 **-Aujourd'hui je le suis !**

 **-Tu veux en parler ? D'aujourd'hui, je veux dire. Ça fait cinq ans, c'est bien ça ?**

 **-Je n'ai rien détruit Clarke…**

 **-Mais je n'ai…**

 **-Tu as dis avoir parler avec mon frère. Il m'en veut beaucoup pour le piano.**

 **-Donc… aucune destruction.**

 **-Aucune !**

 **-C'est bien. Tu sais que si tu me l'avais demander, j'aurais pu passer ma journée avec toi.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Mais ?**

 **-J'avais l'intention de venir au début mais je me suis lamentablement décourager.**

 **-Ne dis pas ça. Se n'est pas lamentable.**

 **-J'arrive devant le lycée. Tu es où ?**

* Clarke *

Je me penche vers la fenêtre pile au moment ou Lexa passe à côté de Wells. Heureusement qu'elle ignore que c'est lui. Je l'a sens légèrement énerver aujourd'hui. Et l'idiot que représente mon ex ne va rien arranger. Je dis :

 **-Je n'ai pas bouger de notre salle de cours.**

 **-Je suis là dans une minute.**

 **-Je sais, je te vois.**

Lexa s'arrête et lève les yeux vers le bâtiment. Elle me fait un énorme sourire avec un signe de la main auquel je répond tout de suite de la même façon. Ce moment est hors du temps. Je la trouve si belle. J'entends à peine quand elle prononce :

 **-J'arrive.**

Puis elle raccroche, non sans m'adresser un dernier signe. Elle entre dans le hall et je ne peux plus la distinguée. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'attente est interminable. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, je me retourne et je sens un sourire immense naître sur mes lèvres.

Lexa est un peu essouffler. Elle observe les alentours comme si j'étais en danger. Puis ses yeux viennent se poser sur moi. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne m'a encore jamais regarder comme ça. C'est comme si elle me voyait pour la première foi. C'est tellement intense…

Je me sens tellement soulager de la voir devant moi. J'ai l'impression que cette journée de peur et d'angoisse vient subitement de s'effacer. Sans réfléchir, je cours vers elle et je me réfugie dans ses bras. Je m'y sens tellement bien. J'y suis a ma place et plus important encore, entière.

Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux. Elle ne dit rien mais elle essaye de me rassurer. J'ai un peu honte quand je sais quel jour on est mais j'en ai besoin.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça, presque sans bouger. Mais ça dure une éternité salvatrice, à peine quelque seconde…

Lexa me repousse un peu pour que nous soyons de nouveau face à face. Ses yeux glisse sur mon visage et s'arrête sur mes lèvre. Un éclat de désir fait briller ses yeux. Sa main quitte mes cheveux pour caresser tendrement ma joue. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle vit et exécute ses gestes pour la première fois. Ses dents viennent mordre un peu sa lèvres inférieur.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. C'est enivrant.

Elle rapproche son visage du miens et pose enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une explosion de sensations m'habite alors. Mes jambes se transforme en coton, mon cœur est sur le point d'imposer, les pire montagne russe se construise au creux de mon estomac, ma tête s'envole loin, loin de la réalité. Jamais. Jamais elle ne m'a embrasser comme aujourd'hui.

Je m'accroche a elle comme si elle était mon ancre a la réalité. Je me perds totalement en elle.

C'est une sensation étrange, Lexa est comme un antonyme. Je me perds et en même temps, je me retrouve quand je suis avec elle. C'est vraiment incompréhensible. Et se n'est qu'un simple baiser. Je n'ose imaginer ce que je vais ressentir quand elle me dira être prête pour aller plus loin.

Lexa arrête le baiser en me mordillant gentiment la lèvre inférieur. Elle s'éloigne et je remarque que son visage est quelque peu ravager par les larmes. A l'aide de mon pouce, je les effaces. Puis, je réalise qu'elle fait exactement le même geste. Moi aussi je me suis mise a pleurer.

 **-Je t'aime tellement,** me confit-elle en un murmure. **Je suis stupide de ne pas t'avoir parler d'aujourd'hui. Mais j'avais peur de te faire du mal inconsciemment. Je ne l'aurais pas supporter…**

 **-Se n'est pas grave Lexa.**

 **-Si ça l'est. Je ne veux pas que tu pense que je n'ai pas confiance en toi parce que se n'est pas le cas.**

 **-Je comprends. Tous le monde a besoin d'être seul par moment.**

Elle fuit mon regard, comme si elle avait honte de son comportement. Mes mains qui sont toujours sur son visage la caresse et je la supplie presque quand je lui demande :

 **-Regarde-moi.**

L'océan émeraude se fixe alors sur mes yeux. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand elle complète :

 **-Que toi…**

 **-Que moi.**

Je laisse un petit silence s'installer entre nous pour apprécier l'entièreté de ce moment avant de reprendre doucement :

 **-Tout va bien Lexa. Tu n'as rien fais de mal. Et si je doutais encore de tes sentiments, ce qui n'est pas le cas, tu viens de me prouver que tu ferais tout pour moi. Je suis terrifier à cause d'un abrutit, l'un des pire jour de ta vie et toi, tu accours vers moi.**

Je me met un peu sur la pointe des pieds et je lui vole un baiser. Il ne dure pas longtemps, juste assez pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien. Je quitte ses lèvre en disant :

 **-Je t'aime Lexa.**

* Lexa *

J'avais tellement peur qu'elle puisse ressentir de la rancœur contre moi. Je sais qu'il y a encore quelque barrière autour de moi. Clarke les efface une à une mais certaine sont plus solide que d'autre. Celle qui entour le 8 décembre en fait partit.

Je crois que cette dernière vient d'éclater en mille morceaux. Parce qu'elle a raison. Je n'ai pas hésiter une seul seconde a la rejoindre. Et, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi sereine ce jour là en cinq ans.

J'aurais du savoir que Clarke m'aiderai avec cet "anniversaire" comme elle m'a aider avec tout les autre chose qui assombrissait mon âme et mon cœur.

Je regarde autour de nous comme a mon arriver et je ne vois personne. Je me demande où est l'idiot qu'est son ex. Je demande alors :

 **-Où est ton indésirable ?**

 **-Dehors, tu es passer juste à côté de lui toute à l'heure.**

 **-Quoi ?! Tu aurais dû me le dire. Je lui aurais parler tout de suite.**

 **-Sur ce coup là, je ne te suis pas. J'avais trop envie de te voir. Tu m'as maquer aujourd'hui.**

 **-Je suis désolée…**

 **-Ne t'excuse pas Lexa. Je comprends. Moi aussi je suis étrange le jour anniversaire de la mort de mon père. C'est normal. Mais s'il te plaît, ne m'exclus plus comme ça. Parle-moi de ce genre de chose…**

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Je ne fais pas confiance a ma voix pour le moment. J'attrape sa main dans la mienne et fait un signe vers la porte pour lui demander silencieusement si elle est prête a y aller.

On avance en silence dans le couloir désert. Plus s'approche de la sortit plus les doigts de Clarke se ressert sur les mienne. J'arrête mes pieds et je demande :

 **-Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir sur lui ? A part que c'est un idiot, et qu'il te considère comme…** _ **sa chose**_ **?**

 **-Il… il m'a aussi brisé le cœur mais pas de la façon que tu crois. Je ne l'ai jamais aimer. Il… il me faisait souvent du mal. Avec ces mots, je veux dire. Maintenant, je sais que s'était une relation nocive mais je croyais que… je ne sais pas. J'imaginais que s'était normal.**

Mon poing gauche se sert comme jamais auparavant. Mes ongles entre dans ma peau et mes doigts commence a blanchir. En faite, tout mon bras tremble. Je n'ai peut-être encore rien détruit mais je ne garantis rien pour le visage de ce mec. Je ne le connais pas et il m'agace déjà au plus haut point. Il a fait du mal a _ma_ Clarke.

 **-Ne t'énerve pas Lexa. C'est du passé.**

 **-Il t'a fait du mal.**

 **-Oui et bah la vie t'as fais du mal a toi. C'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de la défigurer.**

 **-Se n'est pas pareil. Se n'est pas une personne. Et, en plus, il croit que tu lui appartient encore.**

 **-Tu es adorable quand tu es jalouse.**

 **-Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je ne supporte pas qu'il t'ai fais du mal. Si tu m'avais dis qu'il était gentil et que tu en étais raide dingue, là j'aurais été jalouse.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je ferais en sorte que tu ne rencontre jamais Finn.**

 **-Tu es sortie avec combien de personne au juste ?**

 **-En te comptant ?**

 **-Il y en a tant que ça ?**

 **-Non bien sur que non. Trois, Wells, était le dernier. Avant il y a eu Finn. Et maintenant toi, toi et encore toi. Mais je crois… non, j'en suis même sûr que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse avant toi. J'ai cru l'être mais en réalité, s'était très fade comme sentiment.**

J'agrippe son cou et je l'embrasse. Je la pousse un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne un mur ou peut-être que s'est des casiers. Je m'en fiche ! J'adore quand elle me dit des chose comme ça. Le baiser devient un peu plus fiévreux. J'oublie complètement qu'on est au lycée.

Je crois que j'aurais presque pu commencer a la déshabiller. Cette pensée aurait pu me gêner mais je sentais que j'étais enfin prête pour aller plus loin.

"Heureusement", une sonnerie retentit nous faisant sursauter tout les deux. C'est alors que je remarque qu'une des ses mains c'est retrouver sous mon tee-shirt, elle est presque arriver a mon soutient gorge. Je ne sais même pas comment et quand elle a ouvert mon manteau. Mon genoux est en appui entre ses jambes.

Mon estomac se retourne. J'ai envie de Clarke. D'elle tout entière.

Je m'éloigne pour reprendre mes esprit. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Je n'ai jamais été si entreprenante et il fallait que se soit dans un lieu publique et aujourd'hui en plus. Je cligne des paupières a plusieurs reprise pour faire tomber la tension. Puis sans vraiment la regarder, j'agrippe sans main et prononce quelque chose qui ressemble a un :

 **-Il faut qu'on y ailles.**

Je regarde mes pieds en avançant. Il faut que je pense a autre chose. Mais plus mes chaussures avance et plus une question rebondit dans ma tête.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?

Je me serais sûrement torturer l'esprit pendant tout le trajet si un cri ne m'avait pas ramener a la réalité :

 **-Clarkie enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Je te l'ai dis pourtant que je venais !**

Je relève les yeux et découvre un garçon à la peau noir assez grand et plutôt baraquer se diriger vers nous. Clarke s'accroche un peu plus à moi et se cache même un peu derrière moi. Il n'est pas encore arriver devant nous que je le fusille déjà du regard.

Il s'arrête a quelque pas de nous et me renvoie un regard noir. Ma blonde s'accroche en plus a mon manteau. Elle dit d'une toute petite voix :

 **-Salut Wells.**

 **-Pourquoi t'as mit autant de temps ? Il faut qu'on y ailles.**

 **-Je…**

 **-Clarke n'ira nul part avec toi.**

 **-Putain t'es qui toi ?**

Je m'apprête a répondre mais Clarke est plus rapide que moi sur ce coup là :

 **-C'est ma petite amie.**

Le visage de Wells se décompose. Je vois de la fureur se dessiner sur ses traits. Je nous fait reculer un peu. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal a Clarke. Mais, je n'avais pas prévus qu'il puisse la blesser avec des mots :

 **-Parce que tu es devenu gouine toi maintenant ?! Non mais t'es sérieuse ?! Vient, je vais vite fait te remettre les idées en place.**

Il tend sa main vers Clarke. Je vois rouge tout de suite. Je lâche alors très vite la main de ma blonde et je l'éloigne en la poussant un peu. Je forme un poing avec ma main. J'imagine pendant une seconde que je suis sur le ring. Il ne me faut pas plus d'une seconde pour que mon poing se retrouve sur la joue de cet abruti.

Il tangue un peu avant de cracher par terre. Il me dévisage complètement surprit. Je dessers mes doigts devenu douloureux. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on comprends la nécessité des gans de boxe.

Je vois que sa peau commence déjà a prendre de la couleur. Je souris avant de dire :

 **-Ne t'approche pas de Clarke. On est mardi. Donc, toutes l'équipe de boxe est présente. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il me faudrait pour aller les chercher ?**

 **-Je vais te…**

 **-Remercie-moi, j'aurais pu viser l'œil. Ça n'aurait pas été joli, joli !**

 **-Tu te fous de moi ?!**

Je vois la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrir et je reconnais tout de suite un de mes équipiers. Je lève la main vers lui et l'appelle :

 **-Hey ! Aiden ! Tu peux venir voir cinq minutes ?**

Wells se retourne et découvre le blond bien plus musclé que lui avec ses gants de boxe attacher au tour du cou. Aiden, nous rejoint et ses yeux tombe tout de suite sur ma main droite qui a légèrement bleuit puis sur Clarke derrière moi, qui doit toujours avoir l'air terrifier et enfin sur l'idiot a qui je viens de mettre mon poing dans le figure.

 **-Il y a un problème ici ?**

 **-Cette garce vient de m'agresser !**

 **-Lex' ? C'est elle qui t'as agresser ?**

 **-Putain, mais t'es boucher ?**

 **-Non mais il n'y a pas plus calme que Lex'. Donc…**

Il le regarde de haut en bas avant de continuer :

 **-Tu as sûrement fait quelque chose.**

 **-Je n'ai…**

 **-Il a insulter Clarke,** je répond du tac au tac.

 **-Je vois. Aller y les filles. Je vais garder un œil sur lui.**

Je me retourne vers Clarke, enfin. Je lui souris avant d'attraper son poignet et de m'éloigner de la menace Wells. Je me retourne une dernière fois et dit :

 **-Merci Aiden, je t'en dois une !**

 **-Laisse-moi gagner la prochaine fois.**

 **-Ja-mais !**

 **-Pfff ! T'es pas drôle Lex' !**

 **-Putain, tu te fais battre par une fille, pourquoi j'ai peur de toi ?**

 **-Parce que c'est la seule personne a me battre. Et que c'est la championne de toutes les écoles de ce foutu état.**

Aiden, vient de moucher Wells. Il va vraiment falloir que je le remercie d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'entraîne Clarke le plus loin possible du lycée. Je fini par m'arrêter a quelque minutes entre chez elle et mon studio. Je lâche son poignet est me jette presque sur un banc.

Je ferme les yeux pour oublier un peu la douleur qui émane non seulement de ma main mais aussi de ma jambe. Ça va aller, tout va bien puisse que Clarke va bien.

* Clarke *

J'observe Lexa sur son banc. Elle semble hyper concentrer sur sa respiration. Je m'installe a côté d'elle et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'elle ai frapper Wells en plein visage. S'était du grand spectacle !

En plus, elle l'a fait pour moi, pour nous. Je n'aurais sûrement pas agit de la même façon. J'aurais essayer de parler. Mais la voir me défendre comme elle vient de le faire ça vaut tout l'or du monde.

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Merci.**

 **-De rien ma princesse.**

 **-Hey ! Je ne suis pas une princesse.**

 **-Si tu l'es. Tu es la miennes.**

Son visage s'est tourner vers le miens et elle me sourit un peu en se moquant mais surtout amoureusement.

 **-On rentre,** je demande. **Il faut mettre de la glace sur ta main.**

 **-Je…**

Lexa est hésitante. J'attends un peu la suite et voyant qu'elle ne parvient pas a aller plus loin, je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. J'arrête notre baiser en me plongeant dans ses yeux.

 **-Tu ?**

 **-Je me demandais si tu voudrais m'accompagner quelque part avant.**

 **-Quelque part ? Dis toujours.**

 **-C'est…**

 **-Lexa ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?**

 **-C'est juste que… c'est un endroit que je n'ai pas oser approcher en cinq ans.**

Je me décompose en comprenant où elle veut en venir. Je pose mes mains en coupe sur son visage. Un tout petit sourire étire mes lèvres. J'embrasse son front avant de dire :

 **-C'est avec plaisir que je viendrais voir tes parents avec toi.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-C'est normal.**

 **-Je… je vais peut-être… et même sûrement me décourager.**

 **-Je ne crois pas non.**

 **-Ton optimiste frôle l'insolence.**

 **-Écoute Lexa on est pareil sur au moins un point.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-On est des Dévoreur d'Âme !**

 **-Se n'est pas sensé être méchant ça ?**

 **-Mais non, avant qu'ils ne deviennent méchant ! On se nourrit dans l'âme de l'autre, on se soutient et on s'aide pour avancer. Alors…**

Je dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue avec douceur, puis sur son nez et enfin sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre :

 **-… je ne te laisserais pas fuir. Si tu as peur, tu peux t'appuyer sur moi. Okay ?**

 **-Okay.**

Je me lève alors presque brusquement et lui tend la main avec un petit sourire. Je sais que ça va être dure mais elle en a besoin. J'ai du mal a imaginer qu'elle n'est pas réussit a mettre un pied au cimetière en cinq ans. Puis je me souviens que ma mère a fait bien pire. Ma mère a traverser un océan pour se sentir mieux.

 **-On y va ?**

 **-Tu crois qu'ils m'en veulent de n'être jamais venu ?**

 **-Impossible.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce qu'ils savent que tu avais besoin de temps pour te reconstruire.**

 **-De temps… mais aussi de toi.**

Elle attrape ma main et je l'attire vers moi. Je la protège de mes bras avant de lui confier :

 **-Tout va bien se passer.**

On marche main dans la main jusqu'au cimetière. Une fois arriver Lexa pile. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est terrifier. Je m'apprête a dire quelque chose pour la rassurer quand elle ressers ses doigts atour des miens et recommence a avancer, d'un pas hésitant.

Elle marche sans regarder où elle va. J'imagine qu'elle a dû imaginer ce moment des centaine et de centaine de fois dans sa tête. Tellement qu'elle connaît le chemin par cœur. Elle s'arrête une nouvelle fois. Je lève les yeux et découvre la pierre tombale au nom des parents de Lexa.

Les yeux de ma petite amie sont en fixation sur le sol. Elle prend une grande inspiration et relève la tête. Son mutisme me fait mal, je ressens son désarroi. Des larmes viennent noyer son regard.

Je lâche alors sa main. Mes doigts caresse sa peau avant de remonter jusqu'à son avant bras. Je passe dans son dos et ferme mon bars gauche sur son ventre. Je dépose ma tête sur son épaule et embrasse doucement sa joue.

Une de ses mains rejoint la mienne, celle qui est sur son ventre. Elle la serre si fort qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle veut me briser les os. Mais se n'est pas grave. Mon autre main dessine des traits invisible pour tenter de la rassurer.

Je sais qu'elle n'aura pas le courage de commencer a parler alors je dis doucement :

 **-Bonjour Monsieur et Madame O'Lieurs. Je suis Clarke. La petite amie de votre fille et je voulais vous remercier parce que c'est la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrer. J'ai découverts ce qu'était l'amour grâce a elle. Je vous promet que son cœur sera toujours protéger avec moi.**

 **-Papa, maman…**

Deux mots et elle éclate en sanglot. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi. J'essaie de lui donner du courage comme je peux. J'essuierai ses larmes plus tard, pour le moment, elle a besoin de pleurer. Le temps passe et finalement, sa langue se délit.

Alors, elle parle, elle parle, les mot flottent dans l'air et percute tout les objets présent pour amplifier les ondes de se voix et finalement les transformer en sons qui sont composer d'un tas et d'un tas de phrases.

Une fois qu'elle a réussis a tout dire, on s'éloigne du cimetière. Je la rassure encore un peu avant qu'elle ne s'arrête. Je fais quelque pas sans elle avant de remarquer son absence. Je me retourne et l'observe un long moment, les mains dans les poches. Il commence a faire froid.

Ses yeux fixe le ciel et un minuscule sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Mon regard ne veut pas se détacher d'elle. Elle est si belle. Surtout quand elle observe les cieux. Je vois ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit. Je me suis fermer au monde. Il n'y plus que Lexa, le reste n'est que distraction !

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, elle bondit dans mes bras et hurle dans mes oreille :

 **-Il neige !**

Je regarde alors autour de moi et il y a bien une pluie de flocons. C'est magnifique. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. A Paris, la neige est rare et puis on a trois flocons qui tombent et on ne sait plus quoi faire !

Profitant de ce paysage exceptionnel. J'embrasse Lexa comme pour prendre une photo mentale de ce moment. Je la dépose au sol et elle me demande :

 **-Je peux te demande autre chose ?**

 **-Tout ce que tu voudras** _ **mon étoile**_ **.**

 **-Tu veux rencontrer Anya, Echo et mes tuteurs ? De cette façon, tu auras fais la connaissance de toute ma famille.**

 **-Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Se serait parfait, justement parce qu'on est aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir mal.**

 **-Dans ce cas, tout ce que tu veux.**

On se dirige alors vers son domicile familial. Je ne sais toujours pas où il se trouve. J'ai le cœur qui bat a mille à l'heure pendant tous le trajet. J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

OooOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**** ** **J'espère que vous avez apprécier. C'est un des dernier chapitre sombre autour du passer de Lexa. Mais comme je vous l'ai dis, il était très important car Clarke a détruit une des dernière barrière de Lexa. Et notre brune préférer s'est enfin rendu compte qu'elle était prête a passer le cap avec Clarke mais aussi et surtout d'avancer dans sa vie et d'accepter totalement la mort de ses parents et sa nouvelle famille qu'elle s'apprête a présenter à Clarke. Se n'est pas rien comme même! :D****

 ** **Je suis désolée pour ceux qui apprécie Wells… il fallait que je le diabolise pour faire sortir Lexa de ses gongs et créer un personnage dont Clarke a peur.****

 ** **Note n°1 : Les échecs. Ça fait partie des deux chose qu'on m'a obliger a faire au primaire, la deuxième étant la voile. Activité obligatoire ! Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, surtout pour les échecs… Bref, un peu de culture général ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment je me souviens de ça mais les échecs sont arriver en Europe au X**** ** **ème**** ** **siècle par les Arabes. En revanche, on ignore qui les a inventés ! Après, je me souviens que mon prof nous avait parler d'une légende. Les échecs aurait été inventer pendant la guerre de Troie...****

 ** **Note n°2 : Les Dévoreurs d'Âmes (où Mangeurs d'Âme) des Chronique des Temps Obscures, qui est une série de livres fantasy qui a débuté en 2005. Je ne les ai pas lu mais c'est comme si. C'est la saga préférer d'une amie et elle m'en parle tout le temps. Donc, normalement les dévoreurs d'âme sont "gentil" car guérisseurs moi il sont devenu "méchant" car ils cherchaient continuellement la puissance.****

 ** **Note n°3 : Coup de gueule ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je suis dyslexique. Et j'ai mis genre 5 ans à écrire "j'essuierai" ! Put*** de conjugaison de mer** ! Désolée mais ça m'a énerver…****

 ** **Note n°4 : IDÉE ! NoEcritSelonSonEnvie - « Et si les rôles étaient inversées ? » Comme je te l'ai dis, s'était déjà prévu ! :) J'espère que tu as aimer que Lexa protège de son poing Clarke contre l'indésirable ! ;)****

 ** **A bientôt! Vous êtes les meilleurs! :)****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	23. Avancer

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Vous allez rencontrer, tous comme Clarke, les tuteurs de Lexa et la voir progresser dans cette journée si terrible pour elle.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je suis désolée d'avance, si je publie un peu moins pendant les trois prochaines semaines. Je viens de commencer mon programme de révision post-BTS blanc.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

Chapitre 23 - Avancer

* Clarke *

On marche un peu sous la neige avant d'arriver devant une belle maison avec une porte rouge. Lexa inspire profondément et je la vois s'apprêter a frapper. J'arrête son poing avant qu'il n'entre en collision avec la planche de bois. Elle se tourne vers moi et demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Si on est chez toi, pourquoi tu t'apprête a frapper ?**

 **-Parce que j'ai oublier mes clef au studio.**

 **-Oh…**

 **-Et que chez nous, il n'y a personne qui laisse la porte d'entrer désespérément ouverte.**

 **-Hey ! C'est pas cool Lexa !**

 **-Tu n'en pense pas un mot,** répond-elle en riant.

Puis, elle vient doucement m'embrasser. Je commençais a avoir froid mais dès qu'elle me touche une chaleur enivrante s'empare de mon corps. Putain mais qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer !

 **-Si tu veux t'enfuir, c'est maintenant.**

 **-Jamais.**

Alors, elle frappe tout en m'accordant un dernier baiser. Honnêtement, je suis morte de trouille. Mais je reste persuader que tout va bien se passer. Enfin… j'espère.

* Anya *

Regarder ma mère cuisiner est un privilège que j'espère ne jamais perdre. Je le fais presque a chaque fois que je suis anxieuse. Je m'installe sur la table et je l'observe en silence. Je suis angoisser parce que je parts à la fin de la semaine.

Se n'est pas le bon moment. Je m'inquiète pour Lexa.

Quelqu'un frappe a la porte. Aussitôt ma mère se redresse mais je me lève plus vite qu'elle. Je prends le temps de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de me diriger vers l'entrer.

Ma mère non plus n'est pas sereine. Comment je le sais ? Elle a préparer assez de nourriture pour rassasier tous mon régiment !

On a tendance a plus s'inquiéter pour Lexa. Quelque soit le jour. Mais aujourd'hui nos esprits sont aussi torturer par Lincoln. Ces deux là reste très affecter par cet anniversaire mortel.

J'ouvre la porte en soupirant. Se n'est pas une bonne journée.

Je n'ai aucun mal a imaginer ma tête se décomposer lorsque je découvre qui est cacher derrière la porte. Je balbutie alors :

 **-Le… Le… tu… vous… toi ? Lexa mais… tu… et… Clarke ?**

 **-Euh… salut,** dit timidement Clarke avec un petit signe de la main.

Mon regard passe de la brune à la blonde. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui est entrain de se passer. Mais je m'en fiche ! Je suis bien trop heureuse de voir ma sœur. En plus, elle sourit !

Qu'est-ce que je pourrai demander de plus ?

Sans y réfléchir une seconde de plus, je prends Lexa dans mes bras. Je murmure alors dans son cou :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-J'avais envie de rentrer à la maison.**

 **-A la maison ?**

 **-Oui. Ma maison.**

Surprise par ses mots, je l'éloigne mais garde mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle est sincère. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. C'est la première fois qu'elle parle de ce lieu comme étant sa maison. Elle esquisse un petit sourire avant d'ajouter :

 **-Et, je voulais présenter Clarke à Alya.**

 **-Tu veux présenter Clarke à maman. Mais pourquoi ?**

Aussitôt Lexa prend la main de la blonde dans la sienne. Elle me les montre une fois liées avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Ses yeux brillent quand elle me répond :

 **-Parce que c'est ma petite amie.**

 **-Oui, ça je le sais mais… tu… veux… vraiment ? À maman ?**

 **-Hum hum.**

 **-Oh… aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Anya !**

 **-Bon d'accord mais va y doucement, elle est perturbée aujourd'hui.**

 **-Okay.**

 **-Anya, chérie qui est là,** a la voix de ma mère je me retourne. Elle n'est pas là donc, toujours dans la cuisine. Je répète alors a ma sœur :

 **-Doucement.**

 **-J'ai compris.**

 **-Any… Lexa ?**

La voix étrangler de ma mère me fait grimacer. Elle se rapproche, je le sais au bruit de ses talons. Elle s'accroche a mon épaule et répète une nouvelle fois :

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Salut Alya. Je me suis dis que… je pouvais peut-être passer la soirée ici. Avancée… tu sais, je suis terriblement…**

Lexa n'a pas le temps de finir son début de tirade et tant mieux parce qu'elle était entrain de s'enfoncer. Ma mère la serre dans ses bras si fort que pendant une seconde, j'ai peur qu'elle lui brise les côtes.

 **-Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir** _ **petit raton-laveur**_ **!**

 **-Alya…**

 **-Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas de ne pas t'appeler comme ça ! Tu sais que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Ça fais trois ans, tu devrais le savoir maintenant.**

 **-Oui mais, Alya, je voudrais…**

 **-Je ne m'attendais pas a te voir. Je suis très heureuse !**

 **-Maman, je crois que Lexa essaye de te dire quelque chose.**

J'interviens parce que je vois que Clarke commence a se sentir mal à l'aise. Ma mère lâche Lexa et essuie son visage. Elle aussi a pleurer. On ne s'attendait vraiment pas a la voir aujourd'hui.

 **-Pardon… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je vois la culpabilité se dessiner sur le visage de ma petite sœur. Mais l'inquiétude dans la voix de ma mère est encore pire. Clarke a sûrement du voir la détresse chez Lexa parce qu'elle revient tout de suite vers elle.

La bonde s'accroche a son bras. Lexa regagne alors un peu de confiance. Clarke a vraiment un effet immédiat sur ma sœur. C'est impressionnant ! Lex' répond, d'une voix tout de même hésitante :

 **-Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir. Je… je ne vais plus fuir. Plus jamais.**

 **-Tant mieux mon** _ **petit raton-laveur**_ **.**

 **-Et…**

 **-Qui es-tu ?**

Et voilà ! Ma mère a enfin remarquer la présence de Clarke. Je me mets entre elle et propose :

 **-On ferait mieux d'aller dans le salon. Et, il commence a cailler !**

Mère et fille commence a s'éloigner. J'arrête Clarke par le poignet. Je lui fais un sourire que je sais être faux en disant :

 **-Attends, je vais prendre ton manteau.**

 **-Okay, merci.**

Elle me le tend et quand il glisse entre mes mains, je me rapproche. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et la prévient le plus calmement possible :

 **-Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te brise les deux jambes !**

J'attends une seconde que mon avertissement face effet. Je souris un peu plus quand je la vois déglutir et je m'éloigne pour poser son manteau dans le placard de l'entrer.

* Lexa *

Il me faut quelque seconde pour me rendre compte que Clarke ne nous a pas suivit dans le salon. Je reviens alors sur mes pas. Et je la découvre debout devant la porte avec une tête étrange, comme si elle était terrifier.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et elle se retourne. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte. Elle pointe le vide du doigt avant de murmurer :

 **-Elle vient de me menacer…**

 **-Je suis désolée.**

 **-… de me casser les deux jambes.**

 **-Je suis vraiment désolée !**

 **-Heureusement que je n'ai pas prévu de te faire du mal.**

Elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser doucement sur la joue. Je me sens fondre avec ce simple geste. Elle me demande :

 **-Par contre, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse plus seule…**

 **-Promis.**

Je la prends par la main et l'entraîne derrière moi. Je l'invite ensuite a s'asseoir sur le canapé. Alya est partie préparer du thé. Anya nous rejoint et me fait un clin d'œil. Je soupire avant de me tourner vers Clarke.

 **-Tout va bien aller. Alya n'est pas si terrible que ça. Sauf quand elle m'appelle** _ **petit raton-laveur**_ **. Là, elle craint un max !**

 **-Si tu le dis… on va faire un deal, je n'aurai pas peur de Alya le jour ou tu n'auras plus peur de ma mère.**

 **-Ouais bah… on ferait mieux d'attendre la semaine aux quatre jeudis, se sera plus rapide.**

 **-Tu sais que cette semaine n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Exactement !**

Alya dépose un plateau sur la table basse. Elle sert tous le monde avant de s'asseoir à coté de Anya. Elle souffle sur sa tasse fumante avant de demander :

 **-Donc, une amie a toi, j'imagine. Lexa ne nous présente jamais ses amies.**

 **-Je suis Clarke Griffin. Enchantée Madame…**

 **-Pas de ça entre nous ! Je suis enchantée, moi aussi de faire ta connaissance.**

 **-Alya, Clarke n'est pas mon amie.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là alors ?**

Je me redresse un peu. Je regarde Alya dans les yeux, prends mon courage à deux mains et avoue :

 **-Elle est là parce que je l'aime.**

 **-Mais, tu viens de dire que… oh ! Ooooooooooooh ! Non mais c'est…**

Alya se redresse, se racle la gorge et tire sur son haut. J'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre la table basse quand je découvre son visage se transformer en celui de la mère sévère. Elle plisse les yeux et observe Clarke en silence pendant une éternité.

Je commence a me sentir très mal pour elle. Personne n'aime subir ce regard. Personne ! Anya elle se moque silencieusement de la situation.

 **-Oublie ce que je viens de dire jeune fille. Appelle moi Madame Torson !**

 **-Mais, tu…**

 **-Lexa ! Tais-toi, c'est entre moi et cette blonde !**

 **-Hey,** essaye d'intervenir Clarke.

 **-N'y vois pas d'insulte jeune fille. Je suis moi-même blonde, mes filles sont blonde. Sauf Lexa bien sûre… mon mari est…**

 **-On a comprit l'idée maman, tu n'es pas raciste des blonds,** la coupe Anya. **Soit cool. Si Lexa est là c'est grâce a elle.**

 **-Vraiment ? NON ! Je ne me laisserai pas attendrir. Pas temps qu'elle n'aura pas répondu a une question.**

 **-Maman…**

 **-Alya…**

 **-Les filles ça suffit !**

Son cri nous fait nous rabattre toutes les deux sur nous même. Réalisant que je ne peux rien faire pour Clarke, j'attrape discrètement sa main. Alya se réinstalle sur le canapé. Elle croise ses jambe et fixe ma petite amie. Cette dernière me broie presque les doigts mais qu'importe.

 **-Pourquoi aimes tu Lexa, Clarke Griffin ?**

Je sens le regard de Clarke sur moi. Je tourne alors la tête et lui sourit doucement. Elle se plonge dans mes yeux et je le vois même si perdre un instant avant de détourner son attention de moi pour se recentrer sur Alya.

 **-J'aime Lexa parce que… elle est magnifique, aussi bien physiquement qu'intérieurement. Elle est aussi forte, vous avez vu tous ce qu'elle a traverser ? J'aime qu'elle ai des fêlures que seule moi puisse ressouder. Et j'aime qu'elle n'ai pas hésiter une seule seconde a venir m'aider aujourd'hui alors que c'est le pire jour de l'année pour elle. Mais c'est aussi et surtout mon amie d'enfance, celle qui m'a protéger contre un gros chat gris qui me faisait horriblement peur.**

 **-Tu te souviens de ça ?**

 **-Un peu… ça revient, petit à petit. Mais tu es aussi celle qui ma demander de rester avant que je ne déménage a l'autre bout du monde. Même si, je ne pouvais pas accéder a ta demande, je n'avais que huit ans après tous. Puis je suis revenu...**

Elle me dévore des yeux et j'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser. En faite, j'ai l'impression qu'un volcan implose en moi. J'ai oublier la présence des deux autres et c'est un raclement de gorge commun qui me ramène a la réalité.

 **-J'ai changer d'avis, tu peux de nouveau m'appeler Alya.**

 **-Moi, je n'ai pas changer d'avis. Si tu fais du mal a ma sœur, je te casse en deux !**

 **-Arrêtez de l'embêter.**

 **-C'est mon rôle de mère.**

 **-Et moi celui de sœur.**

 **-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas agit comme ça quand Anya t'as présenter Niko ?**

 **-Se n'est pas pareil !**

 **-Quoi,** s'étouffe presque Anya, **comment ça, se n'est pas pareil ?**

Je me lève sans geste brusque et j'entraîne Clarke loin du début de la troisième guerre mondiale. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et laisse entrer ma petite amie. Je reste appuyer contre la planche de bois alors que Clarke observe son environnement. Elle dit en s'approchant d'une pile de DVD :

 **-Et bien, Alya est presque aussi folle que ma mère. Elle m'a un peu terrifier…**

 **-Elle me surprotège un peu. Elle était la meilleur amie de ma… mère.**

 **-Je ne me souviens plus de… son prénom. Tu… tu n'es pas obliger de répondre. Oublie, s'était stupide.**

 **-Rozenn mais tout le monde l'appelait Roze.**

Clarke se retourne et s'avance vers moi. Elle pose ses mains à plat contre la porte derrière moi. Je suis piéger. Je me noie dans ses yeux, je me perds. Elle se rapproche, son visage n'est qu'à quelque centimètre du miens.

Elle est sur le point de m'embrasser quand la porte qui est derrière moi s'ouvre brusquement. Je me retrouver a faire plusieurs pas en arrière, tous comme Clarke. Nos pieds s'emmêle et on se retrouve toutes les deux en grande promiscuité avec le sol.

Mon regard, se pose tout de suite sur Clarke. Elle observe ses coude et vérifie que toutes ses articulation fonctionne. Je lève les yeux pour découvrir qui a oser nous faire un tel coup. Je souffle un :

 **-Oh merde…**

Je me relève en prenant la main de Clarke pour l'aider a me suivre. On se retrouve alors en face à face avec Hélios. Ma blonde le dévisage quand je dis :

 **-Salut H.**

 **-Il n'y a que** _ **toi**_ **pour mettre** _ **ma**_ **femme et** _ **ma**_ **fille dans cet état lamentable. Qu'est-ce que** _ **tu**_ **as fais ? Et c'est qui** _ **elle**_ **?**

 **-Je n'ai rien fais.**

 **-Je ne te crois pas, sale gosse va ! Et donc, tu es ?**

 **-Clarke, je suis Clarke. La… la petite amie de Lexa.**

 **-Oh…**

Je commence a en avoir marre de ce "Oh" ! D'abord Anya, ensuite Alya et maintenant Hélios, ça suffit ! Je me mets devant Clarke et la défends avant même qu'un nouvel interrogatoire ne commence :

 **-N'y pense même pas ! Elle y a déjà eu le droit. Anya la menacer et Alya lui a fait croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas avant de lui demander pourquoi elle m'aimait. Question a laquelle elle a très bien répondu d'ailleurs.**

 **-Dooonnnc… tu as déclencher une guerre pour te venger.**

 **-Je n'ai rien fais.**

 **-Tu as parler de Niko.**

 **-J'ai parler de Niko…**

 **-Ah ! Je le savais !**

Il me pointe du doigt en riant. Il se calme avant de poser sa main sur le sommet de mon crâne. Ses yeux deviennent sérieux. C'est rare avec lui. Il est toujours rieur, encore plus que l'était mon père. Il me confit :

 **-Je suis heureux que tu sois là,** _ **surtout aujourd'hui**_ **. Et, Clarke, si tu as gagner le cœur de Lexa, tu as forcément gagner le mien. Mais tu dois savoir que son père était mon meilleur ami. Donc… sans vouloir faire un discourt, prends soin d'elle sinon, tu auras affaire à moi.**

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-Et, appelle moi H, comme le fais Lexa !**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Bon,** il tape dans ses mains, **il faut que je calme** _ **mes**_ **deux femmes dans le salon. Mais attention, tu es sous** _ **mon**_ **toit. Pas de cochonneries !**

Et il part aussi vite qu'il est venu. Je me sens rougir immédiatement en assimilant sa remarque. Clarke tapote sur mon bras a plusieurs reprise. Je me retourne les joues encore rouge, elle me demande :

 **-Non mais c'est quoi cette famille ?**

 **-Ne me le demande pas, j'essaye encore de comprendre…**

 **-Tu les connais depuis plus longtemps que moi.**

 **-C'est vrais, mais ils restent comme même un mystère.**

 **-Et tu as peur de ma mère ?!**

 **-Je n'ai pas peur de Abby.**

 **-A d'autre !**

* Clarke *

Cette soirée est une des plus folle que je n'ai jamais vécu. Les quatre Torson sont complètement incompréhensibles.

Alya et Hélios forment un couple idéale, c'est incroyable de voire l'amour habité chacun de leurs gestes. Ils ont tous les deux l'habitude de s'allier pour enfoncer gentiment leurs enfants.

Anya n'a pas arrêter de me lancer des regard d'avertissement. J'avais l'impression qu'elle cherchait la meilleur solution pour me briser les jambes en cas de besoin. A un moment, j'ai presque sentie le marteau s'écraser sur mes jambes.

Echo qui est arriver que pour le dîner est définitivement la plus calme de la famille. Elle parle presque moins que Lexa, ce qui est étrange.

Mais cette soirée est aussi une des plus belle que j'ai vécu. J'ai pu voir le bonheur a l'état pure dans tous les yeux de cette famille atypique. Ils sont heureux pour Lexa, ils ne disent rien mais ça se voit, se sent et c'est merveilleux.

J'ai sentie mon cœur chavirée a plusieurs reprises. Les deux adultes, semble surprit a chaque fois que Lexa laisse un rire lui échapper.

Je sors de la salle de bain, ma brosse à dent calé sur mon oreille. Quand je me retrouve dans une embuscade mener par Alya et Hélios. La femme me regarde de haut en bas, ce qui me met extrêmement mal à l'aise. L'homme lui aborde comme depuis le début un sourire ce qui me rassure légèrement. Ils demandent d'une même voix :

 **-Comment tu as fais ?**

 **-Comment j'ai fais quoi ?**

 **-Pour rendre le sourire à Lexa,** complète Alya.

 **-En faite, se serait arriver n'importe quel autre jour, on aurait compris, vraiment. Mais on est le 8 décembre.**

 **-Je n'ai rien fais.**

 **-Impossible,** répond tout de suite H.

 **-J'ai simplement eu besoin de son aider et elle a débarquer. Après on a été voir ses parents…**

 **-C'est une blague ? H, Lexa a été voir Roze et David.**

 **-J'ai entendu.**

 **-S'était son choix, comme de revenir ici, dans sa maison. Je le répète, je n'ai rien fais.**

 **-Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble,** demande prudemment l'homme.

 **-S'était juste avant les vacances d'Octobre, bientôt deux mois.**

 **-Bah mince alors… toute à l'heure, tu as dis que vous vous connaissiez enfant.**

 **-On était amies de nos cinq à nos huit ans.**

 **-Et où étais-tu il y a cinq ans ?**

 **-Alya !**

 **-Quoi ? Tu as vu le changement depuis Octobre, tu l'as, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureuse depuis ce funeste jour. Elle aurait pu l'aider bien avant !**

 **-Tu ne veux pas une batte de baseball ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas !**

 **-Euh… je vivais en France.**

Alya ouvre la bouche et me pointe du doigts. Elle s'apprêtait a répliquer mais s'est raviser. Elle soupire en croisant les bras puis déclare avec un air dédaigneux en s'adressant a son mari :

 **-Je te l'avais dis qu'elle avait une excellente raison pour son absence !**

 **-Non, se n'est pas ce que tu as dis.**

 **-Bien sûr que si, tu as juste mal compris.**

 **-Je ne crois pas non.**

 **-Est-ce que je peux…**

 **-Bien sûr Clarke,** répond H avant même que je ne finisse ma phrase, **va rejoindre Lexa. Et, merci pour tous ce que tu fais.**

 **-Je…**

 **-Tu l'aime. C'est apparemment de toi et de toi seule dont elle avait besoin pour avancer. Donc merci de l'aimer.**

Okay, je crois que c'est une de plus belle chose qu'on ne m'aie jamais dis. Je m'éloigne du couple en pensant a tous ce qu'ils viennent de me dire. Je toque doucement à la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Lexa.

Ma brune est absorbé dans la contemplation de l'écran de son téléphone. Je m'installe a côté d'elle avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule et de demander :

 **-Il y a une dernière chose que tu veux faire avant que cette journée ne finisse ?**

 **-Je voudrais parler a Lincoln.**

 **-Et bien fais le.**

 **-Il refuse de me parler quand on est aujourd'hui.**

 **-Tu as remuer des montagne aujourd'hui** _ **mon étoile**_ **. Je suis sûre que tu peux changer ça aussi. Il te reste encore quinze minutes. Si tu veux, je peux te laisser un peu, le temps que…**

 **-Hors de question ! Je… moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je reste près de toi.**

 **-Merci.**

Les mains tremblantes, elle compose le numéro de son frère. Les sonneries retentissent et se succède. Elle raccroche quand elle entant le début du discourt de la messagerie.

Je me lève sur son lit, pour me placer dans son dos. Je croise mes jambes sur son ventre. Je pose mon menton sur son épaule. Mes mains caresse ses bras. Je murmure :

 **-Laisse un message.**

 **-Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas faire ça.**

 **-Tu as besoin de le faire maintenant alors, laisse lui un message. Je suis là.**

Je sens son cœur battre horriblement vite. Je pose mes lèvres dans son cou en un doux baiser. Elle me confie que j'ai raison. Je relève ses cheveux pour parsemer sa peau de baisers papillons pendant que les sonneries défilent. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque que je perçois le bip.

 **-Link… je…**

Je sers un plus mes bras contre elle. Je sais qu'elle a peur mais elle a besoin de parler a son frère maintenant alors je la soutiens comme je peux.

 **-… je voulais juste te dire que je suis aller voir nos parents aujourd'hui. Tu avais raison, se n'est pas si terrible. Et après, je suis rentrer chez nous, dans notre maison. Je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup depuis l'accident, que je t'ai beaucoup dessus, surtout l'année dernière. Mais tu vois, je crois que je suis enfin prête à évoluer, à avancer…**

J'entends un sanglot dans sa voix. Je lui murmure alors des mots de soutiens loin du combiner pour éviter que Lincoln ne m'entende lorsqu'il écoutera ce message. Elle attrape mon poignet de sa main libre. Elle dessine des ronds sur ma peau avant de reprendre la voix tremblante :

 **-… et je vais avoir besoin de toi. Du vrais toi. Pas celui qui est stupidement jaloux de Costia. Tu t'es tromper sur elle. Elle ne me tire pas vers le bas. Comment pourrait-elle faire ça ? Se n'est qu'une gamine. Tu es juste envieux parce qu'elle a réussi a me sortir de ma noirceur après… l'accident. Mais je comprends, tu crains de me perdre, moi aussi. Ça n'arrivera pas, même si tu continue a jouer aux idiots.**

Lexa arrête ses doigts, sa main tremble comme une feuille. Je fais alors glisser mon bras de façon stratégique pour que mes doigts se retrouve liée stratégiquement aux siens. Elle ajoute :

 **-Je t'aime grand frère. Je suis désolée d'avoir mit cinq ans pour te le dire de nouveau.**

Puis, elle raccroche. Elle observe un long moment son téléphone. Je suis fière d'elle. Je souris doucement avant de lui demander :

 **-Il reste cinq minutes avant que cette journée. Il y a une dernière chose que tu veux faire.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Oui ?**

Elle se retourne un peu comme elle peut. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, caresse mon visage, me vole un rapide baiser avant de me confier :

 **-Je voudrais m'endormir dans tes bras.**

 **-Tous ce que tu veux** _ **mon étoile**_ **.**

 **-Merci** _ **ma princesse**_ **.**

On se retrouve alors sous la couette. On est toutes les deux installer sur notre côté gauche, j'ai passer mes mains sur son ventre. Je la tiens contre moi, mon cœur, mon âme. Elle lie une de nos mains et les remonte un peu plus vers sa poitrine.

Je sens alors les bruit sourd de son palpitant. Il est calme, paisible. Pendant un instant, je pense même qu'elle s'est déjà endormis quand elle murmure :

 **-Je t'aime Clarke, tu es ma force.**

Je me cale un peu plus dans son cou et je souris contre sa peau. Ses cheveux me chatouille un peu mais qu'importe.

 **-Je t'aime Lexa et si je suis ta force, tu es la mienne.**

Le sommeil fini par nous emporter toutes les deux. Sans que nous le sachions, que la neige a continuer a tomber. Elle a recouvert les routes, remplit le paysage entièrement. Elle nous empêcherait d'aller en cours le lendemain.

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Qu'avez vous pensez des tuteurs de Lexa qui ne sont autres que les meilleurs amis respectif de ses parents ? Anya ? Le message a Lincoln a la fin ? Et le Clexa ?****

 ** **Pour ce dernier point, je prévois une belle évolution dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)****

 ** **Note n°1 : Alya, Hélios et Roze sont tous des personnages que j'ai inventer pour une autre histoire. Je les ai glisser dans cette fanfition parce que je venais de finir d'écrire leurs aventures et qu'ils me manquaient déjà.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Torson est le nom de famille d'un personnage d'un livre, que j'ai lu début septembre : "Ne t'arrête pas"de Michelle Gagnon.****

 ** **Note n°3 : « La semaine des quatre jeudis » Cette expression est apparut au XVème siècle. Elle a évoluer. Au début, on disait les deux jeudi et c'est au XIXème qu'elle est devenu les quatre jeudi. Elle représente évidement une semaine impossible et/ou inexistante. Mais s'était aussi une journée utopique car pendant longtemps le jeudi était le jour de repos pour les enfant donc s'était une semaine idéal, remplit de repos et de jeux !****

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 ** **No : Salut !****

 ** **On s'en fiche si ce mot n'existe pas ! Je l'aime bien. Regarde, GENIALISSIME !****

 ** **Merci pour tes compliments. A bientôt ! :)****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	24. Mon Monde

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI !**

 **Voilà, je vous poste ce chapitre tôt ce matin, je suis à peine réveiller... parce que ce soir, je sors! Je vais voir le nouveau Batman vs Superman et je ne suis pas sûre que quand je vais rentrer, on soit toujours mercredi... je prouve que je vous aime comme ça, non?!**

 **Par contre, la conséquence de ce poste tôt est que je n'ai pas du tout relu ce chapitre. Donc je suis désolée s'il reste des Monstres, déjà que je ne suis pas hyper forte avec ça... donc désolée d'avance!**

 **Actualité: Les attentats de Bruxelles, je ne sais pas s'il y a des belges parmi vous mais si c'est le cas, je suis de tous cœur avec vous et j'espère sincèrement que vous n'avez pas été toucher personnellement. Je ne vais pas trop m'étendre sur le sujet parce que horrifier par l'humanité... mais si vous voulez en parler, mes yeux sont tout à vous!**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Il est 100 % Clexa ! Il y a du Clexa, du Clexa et laissez moi réfléchir… du Clexa ! J'ai écris ce chapitre en piochant dans trois des idée que vous m'aviez laissez dans les chapitres précédents ! Donc merci pour la participation ! :D**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

Chapitre 24 - Mon Monde

* Clarke *

Je suis tranquillement en train de dormir lorsqu'une furie saute sur le lit. Je grogne et me tourne pour retrouver Lexa et la serrer dans mes bras. Je me sens angoisser en remarquant son absence.

J'ouvre brusquement les paupières en me retournant sur le dos. La première chose que c'est le magnifique visage de ma petite amie.

Ses yeux émeraude brillent de bonheur et son sourire est à tomber. Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de lui dire bonjour qu'elle m'embrasse déjà tendrement. Quand elle quitte mes lèvres, elle dit :

 **-Lève-toi, les cours sont annulés !**

 **-Tu te rends compte qu'il y a un problème dans ta phrase.**

 **-Mais non, il n'y à aucun problème, lève-tôt !**

 **-Hors de question ! Cours annulés égale grasse matinée ! Laisse-moi dormir.**

 **-Mais… Clarke ! Je voulais sortir, marché dans la neige, aller boire un café et manger un croissant… aller, s'il te plaît !** (En mode Roi Lion)

Je soupire en entendant le mot croissant. Le creux de mon coude se retrouve sur mes yeux. Elle n'a pas le droit ! Elle sait que c'est ma cryptonite ! S'engage alors un combat apocalyptique entre le choix difficile de rester dans ce lit et me lever pour manger.

Je m'étire et baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoir avant de me redresser. Un petit sourire étire les lèvres de ma petite amie, elle demande un peu hésitante :

 **-C'est un oui ?**

 **-C'est un oui. Méchante !**

 **-Merciiii ! Je vais te chercher des bottes enfin pour être plus exacte je vais voler celle d'Echo !**

Puis elle sert de la chambre plus vite que son ombre. Je me moque gentiment d'elle. A ce moment précis, elle ressemble à un enfant.

Je ne me souvenais pas de son amour inconditionnel pour la neige…

Je sors du lit. Je commence à défaire mes vêtements quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement pour se refermer aussitôt. Suivie immédiatement dans la voix de Lexa et d'un rapide :

 **-Je suis désolée.**

Je sourie un peu moqueuse l'imaginant extrêmement gêner et écarlate.

* Lexa *

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, MON DIEU ! Clarke était… était… merde !

Mais le pire dans l'histoire c'est que j'ai une terrible envie d'ouvrir de nouveau cette foutu porte et de foncer sur ses lèvres. Mais aussi d'explorer chaque centimètre de sa peau de mes mains.

Mon cœur va à exploser dans ma poitrine si je continue d'avoir de telles idées ! Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de me retourner et de frapper doucement à la porte et de demander d'une voix qui n'est pas toute à fait la mienne :

 **-Je peux entrer ?**

 **-Déjà tu aurais pu reste.**

Mon front s'écrase doucement contre la planche de bois. Non mais quelle allumeuses ! Je sers l'as dents en disant :

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini.**

Okay… s'était encore pire que la première réplique. Maintenant je suis entrain de m'imaginer la scène. Ma blonde encore en sous-vêtements entrain de renfiler des vêtement que je voudrais lui arracher .

Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Mon estomac se retourne et se transforme en vrais montagne russe. Et mon cœur… il bat tellement fort. J'ai l'impression que son nouveau but est de s'échapper de ma poitrine.

 **-C'est bon !**

Je prends plusieurs grandes inspirations avant d'actionner la poignée pour entrer dans ma chambre. Clarke m'accueillir avec un grand sourire. Elle vient tout de suite s'accrocher à mon cou, elle embrasse délicatement sur la joue avant de me demander :

 **-Ça va ?**

 **-Très bien.**

 **-Tu es sur ? Parce que tu es brûlante.**

Je me mets tout de suite de nouveau à rougir. Je la frappe gentiment son épaule avant de dire :

 **-Je te déteste. T'es qu'une tricheuse, allumeuses…**

 **-Et une sadique. Oui, je sais et j'en suis fière !**

 **-Je te hais !**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime** _ **mon étoile.**_

Elle se met très légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour un baiser que je fais semblant de ne pas apprécier. Quand elle s'éloigne, je fais une moue boudeuse.

 **-C'est une douce vengeance** _ **ma chérie.**_

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Ne m'oblige plus jamais à me lever, quand je ne le veux pas !**

Elle fini sa phrase en l'accentuant d'un clin d'œil. Je soupire en cachant du mieux mon sourire. Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver par moment. Ce que je déteste être incapable de lui résister…

Je tends alors les bottes jaune de Echo à Clarke sans dire un mot. Sa mâchoire tombe légèrement, je souris en disant :

 **-Je me souviens de l'amour inconditionnel que tu avais pour les bottes jaune. Echo en a de toute les couleurs je me suis dis que…**

 **-Je les adore !** (En mode Agnès) **Pas sur que je lui rende un jour.**

 **-Tu es une vrais gamine.**

 **-Fais gaffe à toi. Je pourrai préparer une nouvelle vengeance.**

 **-Comme si tu avais réellement planifier celle-ci…**

Elle affiche une moue choquer. Avant de reprendre :

 **-Je parlais seulement des phrases qui te mettais horriblement mal à l'aise. Pas du fait que tu m'es aperçu à demi-nu. Tu es trop une…**

Je m'avance très vite pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase et je lui volé un baiser, peut être un peu violent mais qu'importe. Je quitte ses lèvres en demandant :

 **-On va le manger ce petit déjeuner ?**

OooOo

On sort du Tondc. Tous de suite je frissonne. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, il recommence à neiger. C'est vraiment beau.

Mon regard revient à une hauteur normal et je découvre Clarke entrain de tourner sur elle-même en riant. Ce tableau n'est pas beau comme le premier mais magnifique !

Ma blonde revient en trottinant vers moi. Je suis complètement subjuguée par sa beauté. Si bien que je ne vois pas quand un sourire mauvais se dessine sur son visage.

Je me rends compte qu'il y a un problème quand une masse beaucoup trop importante de neige éclaté comme une bulle sur mon visage.

J'essuie ma peau devenu humide et enlève mes lunettes. Je fusille Clarke d'un regarde que j'espère plus que meurtrier.

 **-Vraiment,** je demande d'une voix blanche.

 **-Vraiment ! C'est la guerre !**

Je cale mes lunettes sur le haut de mon crâne, attache mes cheveux en un rapide chignon. Je me baissant sans ne jamais quitter ma cible des yeux. Je forme une boule et j'engage la deuxième attaque.

Clarke essayé d'éviter mon projectile mais je lui ai donner un effet comme au base-ball. Ma boule de neige explose en un feu d'artifice blanc et recouvre son manteau. Une tâche éphémère se forme sur le tissu.

Les bombes de mousse en flocons volent dans tous les sens. Le bruit étouffer de nos pas s'accélère. Les attaques se précisent et les cibles sont de plus en plus souvent atteinte. Mais ce qui donne encore plus vie à notre batailles se sont nos rires qui se mélangent. C'est comme une bande son d'un film.

Je me cache derrière un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle. Mes poumons sont en feu. Je masse doucement ma jambe qui commence à être douloureuse. Et je ne parle même pas du froid !

Je clos mes paupières pendant dix secondes pour me reprendre, me concentrer. Il faut que je gagne cette guerre ! Je penche la tête pour pouvoir observer la scène plusieurs enfants nous on rejoint et Clarke est entourer de part et d'autre. En faite, il est plus juste de dire qu'elle est prise en embuscade.

Plus j'épie cette scène plus elle me fait penser au final des Cinq Légendes. J'imagine presque Jack Frost au milieu de ce ballet d'éclat de joie et de torpille de neige.

La blonde me repère et hurle qu'elle a vu le Père Noël. Tous les gamins se tourne pour avoir la chance d'apperçevoir le gros Monsieur en Rouge. Clarke en profite pour s'échapper. Elle fonce vers moi.

Je la laisse approcher au plus près. J'évite de justesse une boule de neige. Elle dérape et glisse jusqu'à moi. Je l'arrête par les épaules. Nos regards se croisent avant qu'un sourire en coin ne marque mon visage.

Clarke ne comprends que trop tard qu'elle ne vient pas d'être sauver mais de tomber dans un piège. Je l'a fais passer par dessus mon épaule. Pour qu'elle se retrouve a embrasser la poudreuse. Elle tousse avant d'éclater de rire. La neige recouvre presque tous son corps. Elle me demande :

 **-Tu t'es pris pour un ninja ?**

Je me met a genoux devant elle. Clarke se redresse et je me retrouve alors sur ses genoux. Je caresse son visage qui même à travers mes gans, est glaciale. Je souris encore quand je viens attraper se lèvre inférieur entre mes dents et que j'amorce un baiser tous sauf chaste.

Une de ses mains vient se poser dans mes cheveux, mes lunettes tombent mais j'en ai rien a faire. Je frisson quand quelque flocon emporter par les gestes de Clarke tombe dans le bas de mon cou. Emporter par l'instant, on se retrouve presque enfouit sous la neige.

Je ressens de plus en plus d'envie et de désir pour Clarke.

Je me détache de ses lèvres. Je pose mon front sur le siens le temps de retrouver une respiration normal. Son regard est quelque peu plus sombre que d'habitude. On dirait un océan en colère. Sans ne jamais quitter ses yeux je commence à demander :

 **-Tu…**

 **-On ret… non, va y !**

 **-On rentre se mettre au chaud ?**

 **-C'est ce que j'allais te demander.**

Je souris soudainement un peu plus timidement avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Je me redresse en l'aidant à en faire de même. Une fois sur nos pieds, j'enlève la neige qui s'est incruster sur tout mes vêtements. Quand je relève les yeux, Clarke me tends mes lunettes que je remets tous de suite sur mon nez.

* Clarke *

On se déplace main dans la main jusqu'au studio de Lexa. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi on a décider d'aller dans le petit appartement. On aurait pu choisir la maison de l'une ou l'autre, d'ailleurs, s'était plus prêt. Mais c'est comme si on voulait encore rester dans notre bulle.

Et, il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux toute à l'heure après notre baiser enflammer.

Il faut que je me concentre sur le fait qu'elle n'est pas encore prête. Il est hors de question que je lui force la main. Après tous, c'est sa première fois. Je veux que se soit parfait pour elle.

Lexa ouvre la porte du hall et dès que je sens la chaleur de la pièce, je retire mes gans. Ils rejoignent très vite le fond de ma poche. Mes mains se joignent ensuite et je souffle dessus. Par tous les Diables, qu'est-ce que je peux avoir froid !

En plus, après la dernière attaque de Lexa, je suis complètement tremper. J'espère que je ne vais pas tomber malade. Sinon, on peut déjà commencer a creuser la tombe parce que ma mère va me tuer.

On entre enfin chez Lexa et j'enlève mon manteau le plus vite possible ainsi que mon écharpe. Je suis vraiment frigorifier. Je pense que je n'ai plus l'habitude. Il ne fait pas aussi froid en France. Lexa m'offre un petit baiser avant de me proposer :

 **-Tu veux prendre une bonne douche chaude ?**

 **-Oh pitiez, oui !**

Ses mains encadre mon visage. Étrangement, elles ne sont pas si froide. Elle sourit avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, cette fois un peu plus longtemps. Avant de partir pour préparer la salle de bain. Je fais des petits bons sur place pour essayer de me réchauffer quand elle réparait avec serviette et habits sec.

 **-Merci.**

 **-Prends ton temps.**

Il me faut à peine une minute une fois la porte fermer pour me déshabillée. Je file ensuit en quatrième vitesse sous le jet d'eau chaude. J'y reste sûrement bien trop longtemps mais qu'importe. Je me sens trop bien et je n'ai plus l'impression d'être un glaçon.

J'enfile le jean qu'elle m'a prêter ainsi que le sweet jaune. Je trouve ça incroyable qu'elle se souvienne après tout ce temps que s'est ma couleur préférer. On en a jamais reparler.

Je sors près d'une demi heure plus tard suivie par une halo de brume et de chaleur. Je m'appuie sur la chambranle de la porte pour observer Lexa, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne la vois que de dos, installer dans le canapé. Tous ses cheveux sont réunie sur son côté gauche laissant a ma vue un parfait terrain de jeu, son cou complètement dégager.

Je m'approche a pas de loup. Je m'installe contre le canapé sans geste brusque et doucement, je dépose mes lèvres tendrement sur sa peau. Je la sens sursauter légèrement. Je me redresse alors un peu pour atteindre toutes sa peau dénudé. Je l'entends soupirer d'aise.

Sa main droite se pose sur ma nuque et m'oblige a me rapprocher encore un peu plus de sa peau. Je ne m'en plain pas, bien au contraire. Je me décolle de sa peau quand j'entends un cris robotique :

 **-Mario Kart Wii !**

J'écarquille les yeux et me redresse avant de passer par dessus le dossier du canapé. Je me retrouve juste à côté de Lexa. Elle écarquille grand les yeux. Comme si elle était déçu que je me sois arrêter. Moi je remercie la stupide voix de Mario d'avoir calmer le jeu.

 **-Je peux jouer.**

Je demande sans la regarder, la tentation est encore trop grande, je le sais ! La télécommande apparaît dans mon champs de vision. Je la saisis et je vois en même temps ma petite amie se lever. Je me tourne alors très vite vers elle pour m'informer :

 **-Tu vas où ?**

 **-Moi aussi j'ai l'impression d'être en Alaska avec ses vêtements sur le dos.**

 **-Douche ?**

 **-Douche.**

 **-A toute suite alors.**

Elle acquisse en un geste de la tête, je me concentre alors sur l'écran et le jeux. Quand elle ajoute :

 **-Et ne bousille pas mon score !**

Je grimace en pensant que je suis mal barrer ! Moi et les jeux vidéo ça fait deux. J'adore les graphisme et même la musique. Soyons claire, même pour une inculte comme moi, je sais que Nobuo Uematsu est un génie !

Je peste entre mes dents. Je déteste ce foutu jeu ! En faite, je ne suis pas assez patiente pour aucun jeux vidéo. J'ai même perdu 12-0 a Fifa contre Finn une fois… bref ! Il fallait que je tombe sur cette foutu route arc-en-ciel ! Ça fait au moins mille fois que je tombe !

Je soupire une énième fois quand la voix de Lexa me fait sursauter :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Je me retourne vers elle. Oubliant que la partie continue sans moi si je ne mets pas pause. Ce qui fait hurler Yoshi encore une fois quand il tombe lamentablement dans le vide.

 **-Tu sais que tu es censé rouler sur la route ?**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Alors je te repose la question : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je suis nul, j'y peux rien.**

 **-Je t'ai dis de ne pas bousiller mon score.**

 **-Il ne fallait pas me laisser sur la route arc-en-ciel…**

Elle s'installe à côté de moi et me quémande silencieusement la télécommande. Elle reprend ma partie et par je ne sais quel miracle arrive a limiter les pots casser en finissant cinquième. Elle se lève ensuite pour prendre une autre télécommande. Elle me la tends et je demande :

 **-J'ai encore le droit de jouer ?**

 **-Oui, mais on va retourner chez les débutants.**

 **-Conclusion : tu vas tous le temps gagner…**

 **-Mauvaise joueuse ?**

 **-Nooon, juste défaitiste !**

Elle tourne la tête en me souriant. Très vite, elle me vole un baiser avant d'ajouter :

 **-Je vais t'aider.**

 **-Mouais…**

 **-Crois en moi !**

Et, elle disait vrais. Elle commençait toujours les courses sur les chapeau de roues. Mais lorsqu'elle voyait que j'étais en difficulté, on échangeait nos télécommandes. Elle remontait mon personnage et quand j'étais monter à la deux ou troisième place et elle descendu a la dernière ou avec plus de chance avant derrière place, on échangeait de nouveau.

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amuser avec une manette dans les mains ! Lexa n'est pas comme Rayes, Finn ou les autres, elle ne joue pas pour gagner ou encore pire, m'humilier.

Après avoir tester tous les circuit, elle se redresse sur ses deux pieds et s'étire. Une partie de son dos m'est alors dévoiler. J'y découvre alors plusieurs mots calligraphier d'une magnifique façon. Un mot me saute aux yeux : "Why" mais le reste reste inconnue car le tissus revient cacher son tatouage.

Elle se retourne vers moi en me demandant :

 **-Ça te dis un gâteau au chocolat ?**

 **-Tu sais que je suis une catastrophe en cuisine ?**

 **-Je vais t'apprendre !**

 **-Je crois qu'aucun Griffin n'est capable d'entrer dans une cuisine et de la laisser intacte…**

 **-Je prends le risque !**

 **-Bon d'accord !**

Je prends la main qu'elle me tend et me redresse. Je place mon autre main sur son basin pour la rapprocher. J'embrasse sa joue avant de descendre plusieurs baiser jusqu'à ses lèvres. Puis je remonte de nouveau en appuyant mes lèvres plus ou moins fortement sur sa peau. Je la sens frissonner sous chacun de mes assaut.

J'arrive près de son oreille, je mordille gentiment son lobe avant de murmurer :

 **-En effet, tu as un tatouage. J'ai hâte d'en voir plus…**

* Lexa *

Une nouvelle fois, je me sens rougir. Mais pourquoi faut-il tous le temps qu'elle fasse ça ? En quoi me mettre mal à l'aise est amusant ? Je ne comprends pas !

Elle me lâche et se dirige vers la cuisine comme si de rien n'était. Je soupire. Je la suit d'abord du regard avant de traîner des pieds derrière elle.

Je sors tous les ingrédients et les ustensiles sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Clarke. Une fois le batteur sortie je me dirige vers les œufs.

 **-Euh… ma maman commence toujours par faire fondre le chocolat.**

 **-Euh… ta maman a réussit combien de gâteau ?**

 **-Oh un très grand chiffre ! Avoisinant zéro !**

 **-Tu veux battre les œuf en neige ?**

 **-Nop j'ai eu assez de neige pour aujourd'hui !**

 **-Et tu te crois drôle ?**

 **-Tout à fait !**

Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ai pas choisie de m'aider, elle se cale dans mon dos. Dès que les œufs sont monter, elle plonge son doigts dedans et l'amène a sa bouche. Je la regarde avec un air qui veut clairement dire : "Tu te fous de moi ?". Elle rit un peu avant de m'avouer :

 **-J'adore ça !**

 **-Et bien ne vient pas te plaindre si le gâteau est tout raplaplat !**

 **-On n'utilise pas de la levure pour que le gâteau gonfle normalement ?**

 **-Mama dit que la levure s'est pour les amateurs !**

 **-Oh, je vois…**

Je pèse ensuite et mélanges tous les autre ingrédients. La pâte commence a ressembler à quelque chose quand Clarke vient de nouveau voler un peu du futur gâteau. Je me retourne et demande :

 **-Tu ne veux pas la spatule pendant que tu y es ?**

 **-Je peux, c'est vrais ?**

 **-Bien sûre que non !**

 **-Pfff t'es pas drôle ! Donne là moi !**

Elle fait un geste pour me subtiliser la spatule. Mais je suis plus rapide qu'elle sur ce coup là. Elle s'étale presque de tous son long sur moi. J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant notre proximité. Elle essaye toujours d'attraper son _précieux_ du moment. Alors que je suis totalement troubler. Si elle continue, je vais me retrouver étaler sur le plan de travail.

Déjà, mon pied gauche ne touche plus le sol et je ne sais pas par quel miracle l'autre reste ancre au plancher. Par un geste du poignet, je fais tomber l'objet que convoite tant Clarke. Je l'entends rebondir a plusieurs reprises puis s'arrête en un "splosh" assez étrange.

Des cheveux blond viennent obscurcir mon champs de vison. Je ne vois pas encore les yeux bleu de Clarke quand elle dit :

 **-Bah c'est malin, le chocolat à recouvert le sol maintenant.**

* Clarke *

Je me redresse en ressentant une immense déception. S'était vraiment trop bon. Le sol n'en a aucune utilité lui. Je souris comme même quand je me retrouve de nouveau en face à face avec Lexa. Je découvre tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je panique tout de suite, m'imaginant le pire. Je lui ai peut-être fais mal. Si c'est le cas, je m'en voudrais éternellement !

Je m'apprête a lui demande ce qui ne va pas quand subitement ses mains se retrouve autour de ma nuque et qu'elle m'embrasse avec fougue. Sa main gauche glisse jusqu'à ma joue dessinant un trait marron, j'imagine que du chocolat a du tomber sur sa peau. L'autre, descends, descends et sans que je ne comprenne comment se retrouve sous mon pull.

Elle me pousse comme si elle voulait rapprocher son corps du miens, encore et encore. Mon dos percute un meuble, je crois que s'est le frigo. Je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir maintenant. Mes doigts rejoignent ses cheveux et ma main droite remonte le long de ses côtes. Je suis tout de même plus sage qu'elle. Je ne touche que le tissus.

J'ai peur de la brusquer même si théoriquement c'est elle qui vient de me sauter dessus.

Elle quitte mes lèvres, j'ai du mal a respirer, elle aussi. Nos lèvres gonfler sont toujours extrêmement proche, elles se frôlent encore des micro seconde ce qui m'arrache des frissons, que dis-je ? Des décharge électrique dans tous le corps.

Je me contiens tellement. Si je m'écoutais, mes mains et mes lèvres seraient en ce moment même entrain d'explorer chaque recoin de sa peau. Et ses habits… ils seraient loin de son corps.

Grâce a mes doigts toujours perdus entre les mèches de ses cheveux, je la rapproche pour un baiser beaucoup plus doux avant de refermer mes bras sur elle. Je sens son cœur battre bien trop vite tous comme le miens.

 _ **Our lives are stories waiting to be told**_ _(_ _Nos vies sont des histoires en attente d'être racontées)_ _ **  
**_ _ **In search of silver linings, we discovered gold**_ _ **(**_ _A la recherche d'un revêtement d'argent, nous avons découvert l'or)_

 **-Je t'aime Lexa,** c'est un murmure, même moi je penne a l'entendre.

 **-Je suis prête.**

D'abord, je ne suis pas sûre de bien entendre. Je crois a un mirage auditif. Puis elle le répète, encore, encore, encore et encore. Je dessers alors mes bras pour l'embrasser avec tous l'amour que j'ai en moi. Quand je m'éloigne je demande, la voix un peu tremblante :

 **-Tu es sûre ?**

Elle acquisse avant de m'embrasser, la joue et de murmurer contre ma peau :

 **-Je suis sûre.**

 **And judgment taught us that our hearts were wrong** ( _Et les jugements nous ont appris que nos cœurs avaient tord)_ **  
** **But they're the ones that we'll look down upon** _(_ _Mais ce sont eux que nous allons examiner)_

Ce que je ressens a ce moment est indescriptible. Je suis en ébullition mais aussi en é la rapproche, je lui murmure de m'arrêter a tous moment. Elle me répond qu'elle ne le fera pas. Je l'embrasse avant de passer mes mains sous ses fesses.

Je la soulève. Je ne la pensais pas si légère. Je la dépose sur le plan de travail et je commence a parsemer son cou de de baiser papillon. J'agrippe la fermeture de son gilet et commence a la faire descendre.

Je m'arrête quand je commence a apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Je déglutit quand je remarque qu'elle ne porte absolument rien en dessous. J'arrête mes lèvres pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je retire mon sweet et le laisse tomber par terre.

Lexa éclate de rire. Je me justifie en lui disant que j'avais trop chaud. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Elle aurait pu au moins mettre un soutient-gorge ! Non mais sérieusement. Après c'est MOI, l'allumeuse ?

 **The rules say our emotions don't comply** _(Les règles disent que nos émotions ne se plient pas à elles)_ **  
** **But we'll defy the rules until we die** _(_ _Mais nous défieront les lois jusqu'à notre mort)_

Sans que je ne sache trop comment, on se retrouve sur le lit. Je ne porte plus que mes sous-vêtements. Lexa elle est en petite culotte mais j'ai tenu a ce qu'elle garde encore son gilet, du moins pour le moment.

Je caresse son visage tendrement. Je mords ma lèvres inférieur qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être belle. Elle est au dessus de moi et ses cheveux chatouille ma peau. Elle aussi me dévore des yeux. Je remarque pourtant qu'elle deviens hésitante.

Je l'attire vers moi en agrippant sa fermeture. Je quémande un baiser qu'elle m'offre sans hésiter. Ma droite caresse encore et encore sa jambe gauche. J'aime tant ses imperfection. Même si je dois avouer que sa cicatrice est assez impressionnante.

Lexa se rapproche et mes doigts qui tiennent toujours fermement la fermeture descendent, jusqu'au bout du gilet. Je pose alors ma main sur son ventre et je remonte un peu. Je découvre par le biais du toucher chacune de ses blessures.

 **So let's be sinners to be saints** _(Alors soyons pécheurs pour être saints)_ **  
And let's be winners by mistake** _(Et soyons gagnants par erreur )_

Je nous retourne et contemple tout ce qu'elle peut m'offrir. Elle m'appelle et me demande de ne pas la regarder comme ça, que ça la gêne. Alors je lui dis qu'elle est la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vu. Je commence a embrasser toutes ses cicatrices. En commençant par celle que j'ai déjà toucher de mes lèvres il y a quelque semaine.

Il y en a une à quelque centimètre de son sein gauche. On dirait presque un coup de poignard. Je n'osa pas encore la toucher. Je remonte vers ses lèvres et lui demande encore une fois si elle est sûre d'elle. Elle secoue sa tête de gauche a droite en signe de désapprobation.

J'embrasse le bout de son nez avant de m'aventurer enfin sur ses seins.

 **The world may disapprove** _(Le monde désapprouvera peut être)_ **  
But my world is only you** _(Mais mon monde n'est que toi)_

J'ai effleurer la peau de Lexa, je l'ai embrasser, je l'ai aimer. Je lui ai fais l'amour. Nos respirations et nos battements de cœurs n'ont fait plus qu'un. Je sais que je lui ai fais mal, je me souviens de ma première fois. Mais malgré ce fait, elle m'a aimer a son tour.

J'ai cru mourir a plusieurs reprises. J'ai, je crois pour la première fois compris l'expression monter au septième ciel. Je ne pensais pas cela possible, surtout pour la première fois ensemble.

En faite, elle a été maladroite, comme moi d'ailleurs mais je crois que c'est ce qui a rendu tous cela si intense.

Lexa vient de s'endormir contre moi, sur le ventre. J'ai recouvert un peu son corps avec son gilet. Je souris comme une idiote. Je suis heureuse. Je lis l'inscription qui est inscrite au creux de son dos :

« You say why. I dream things that never existed. And I say, why not. »

Et alors que je commence moi aussi a sombre dans les bras si accueillant du sommeille, je repense a cette légende de la Mythologie grèque.

 _Platon avait une théorie selon laquelle il existait autre fois des êtres dotés de quatre jambes, quatre bras et deux têtes. Ils étaient parfaitement indépendant, heureux et puissants. Trop puissants au goût de Zeus, qui les a coupés en deux et éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde, si bien que les humains sont maintenant condamnés à rechercher éternellement leur moitié, celle qui partageait jadis leur âme. Seuls les êtres humains les plus chanceux retrouvent leur moitié coupée_ _._

Je murmure alors avant de m'endormir :

 **-Seuls les plus chanceux…**

 **And if we're sinners** _(Et si nous sommes pécheurs_ _)_ **  
Then it feels like heaven to me** _(Alors cela me semble être le paradis)_

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**** ** **J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Doooonc le voyage dans l'univers 100 % Clexa vous a plus ?! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !****

 ** **Maintenant les Notes ! *Craquement de doigts. * J'ai du boulot !****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Les Furies, elles appartiennent a la Mythologie Romaine. C'est Hadès qui les envoyais pour torturer les âmes noirs.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Le Roi Lion, théoriquement, tous le monde connaît ! Et si vous ne voyez pas le « S'il te plaît » avec le sourire forcer de Simba et Nala bah… tant pis pour vous ! ;)****

 ** **Note n°3 : La cryptonite, la faiblesse de Superman mais attention, la vert pas les autre, juste la verte !****

 ** **Note n°4 : Le retour d'Agnès ! Ma petite chérie ! :)****

 **Note n°5 : Les Cinq Légendes je parle bien sur du dessin animé génial qui est sortie en 2012 ! Le père noël me fait trop rire… Je vais m'arrête un peu sur Jack Frost qui est une allégorie de l'hiver. En gros, il EST l'hiver ! Il vient de la culture anglo-saxon.**

 **Note n°6 : Mario Kart Wii, bien le seule jeux vidéo dont je pouvais me permettre de parler ! Bon j'espère que vous n'avez pas été dépiter avec cette scène… tous ce que je sais sur Mario c'est que s'est un pompier un peu taré qui a peur des tortues et qu'il croit que les champignon guérisse… ! ;) Oh et il est apparut quelque part dans les année 1980. J'ai aussi parle de Yoshi mais je ne sais pas quoi dire sur lui… je joue l'honneter !**

 **Note n°7 : L'Alaska ! Tous ce que je vais vous dire c'est qu'à l'origine s'était Russe et que les États-Unis l'a acheter en 1867 et que l'Alaska est devenu le 49ème états des USA.**

 **Note n°8 : Nobuo Uematsu… je pourais écrire des heures sur lui ! Et toutes celles qui m'ont dit être fan de jeux vidéo, vous vous devez de le connaître ! C'est lui qui a fait presque toute les musique de Final Fantasy.**

 **Note n°9 : Pour l'anecdote, le sore de 12-0 a Fifa est vrais… et oui, je suis nul !**

 **Note n°10 : Le précieux, évidement c'est celui du Seigneur des Anneaux.**

 **Note n°11 : « Mirage auditif » Réplique génial de FRIENDS.**

 **Note n°12 : La chanson qui accompagne Clarke & Lexa pour la fin est celle de Lauren Aquilina -Sinners**

 **Note n°13 : Le tatouage de Lexa. En français, ça donne : « Vous dites pourquoi. Moi, je rêve de choses qui n'ont jamais existé. Et je dis pourquoi pas. » C'est une de mes citation préférer et elle est de George Bernard Shaw.**

 **Les Idées :**

 **Idée n°1 : La bataille de neige était de Fouychipita**

 **Idée n°2 : Les jeux vidéo (et merci pour ça) était de xDinghy**

 **Idée n°3 : La préparation du gâteau au chocolat avec plus était de MagRd**

 **Réponse Guest :**

 **No : Et tes review est toujours aussi génialissime aussi ! :)**

 **Merci, merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'auras tout autant plus ! ;)**

 **A bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	25. La neige tombe encore

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis horriblement désolée pour le retard… mais révisons, révisions et… révisions ! Je ne voulais pas vous donner un chapitre baclé alors j'ai préférer un petit retard. J'éspère que personne n'a pour projet de me tuer… (Je pense que j'aurai le même problème cette semaine…)**

 **Je vais aussi foncer répondre aux quelques reviews et MP qui sont rester exceptionnellement sans réponses !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Nous sommes le lendemain du 100 % Clexa ! On débute avec un point de vue de Lexa.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je vous dis : bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

Chapitre 25 : La neige tombe encore

* Lexa *

Je me réveille lentement, je peine à ouvrir les yeux. Je me sens encore fatiguer. J'essaye de lutter contre se réveil mais il n'y a rien a faire. Je soupire avant de vouloir me retourner pour me mettre sur le dos. Sauf que je me retrouve incapable de bouger, prisonnière de bras qui m'entoure.

J'ouvre doucement les paupières et tout de suite un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvre lorsque je découvre le visage de Clarke. Il est un peu cacher derrière une masse de cheveux blond. Je tends ma main pour les rapatrier derrière son oreille. Je profite de cette proximité pour caresser sa joue.

Je frisonne en sentant la morsure de l'air qui nous entour. Il fait froid. C'est alors que je remarque que seul mon gilet protège mon corps complètement nu. Enfin, mon pull et bien sûr Clarke.

J'embrasse le bout de son nez avant de m'échapper de son étreinte. J'enfile le vêtement rouge et remonte la fermeture jusqu'en haut. Je parts ensuite a la recherche d'un short dans mes tiroir pour compléter ma tenu.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine pour me préparer un café bien chaud avant de m'installer assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il a neiger toute la nuit. J'observe la danse calme de flocons en laissant mes pensés vagabonder jusqu'à la nuit dernière.

Je sens encore les mains et les lèvres de Clarke sur ma peau. S'était magique, enivrant, douloureux, doux, envoûtant, plein d'amour en soi, parfait !

Peut-être pas par nos gestes mais le moment, lui était idyllique. Clarke était plus calme que moi, du moins d'extérieur. Je l'ai griller quand elle n'a pas réussit a enlever ma ceinture et qu'elle s'est mit a éclater de rire. Où alors quand un peu trop presser elle nous a fait tomber du lit.

Pourtant, elle aussi je l'ai sentie hésitante a plusieurs reprises. Le principal c'est qu'elle ai réussit a toujours reprendre le dessus. Et ses yeux…

Je me suis noyer dans son regard. Ils n'ont jamais quitter les miens. Lorsque je les fermaient par réflexe, elle me murmurait de la regarder. Et quand ce mélange entre la douleur et la passion s'est fait sentir je me suis perdu dans ses yeux.

Mon cœur n'a jamais battu si vite. J'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait l'entendre jusque sur Mars. Mes ongles était accrocher aux omoplates de Clarke comme pour être sur que tous ça n'était pas un rêve. Ma respiration était complètement désordonner. Puis elle est venu m'embrasser tendrement.

Alors une envie irrésistible m'a submerger. Celle de lui faire ressentir exactement la même chose, là, maintenant, tous de suite. Alors j'ai inverser nos position.

Je me suis retrouver au dessus d'elle, mes jambes remplier près de ses hanches. Et je l'ai aimer horriblement maladroitement, j'en ai conscience. Elle a guider presque tous mes gestes mais se n'est pas grave, j'apprends vite.

Puis, je me suis endormis au creux de ses bras. Je crois n'avoir encore jamais passer un tel moment de bonheur, jusqu'à ce jour.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand des lèvres s'appuie dans le creux de mon cou. Je souris avant de tendre ma main vers Clarke. Je glisse mes doigts au milieu de ses cheveux. Elle se cale un peu plus dans mon dos avant de me demander :

 **-Tu n'es vraiment pas une lève tard toi…**

 **-Et toi, tu n'es pas très matinal.**

 **-J'ai toujours été comme ça. Je suis comme un chat. C'est quoi ton excuse ?**

 **-Je dirais…**

 **-Ne fini pas cette phrase. Je sens que je vais encore m'en vouloir sinon.**

 **-Comme tu veux.**

Clarke embrasse ma joue avant de glisser sa main sous mon gilet. Je frissonne. Ses mains sont totalement glacé. Elle cale ensuite son menton sur mon épaule avant de me demander avec hésitation :

 **-Pourquoi il y en a autant ?**

Je passe a mon tour ma main sous mon pull. Je la pose sur la sienne avant de remonter nos mains liées vers le côté gauche. Je les arrête au niveau de mes côtes. Je murmure :

 **-Là, c'est le feu. Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'étais évanouie a ce moment là.**

Je glisse jusqu'au bas de mon ventre ou il y a une multitude de cicatrices, plus ou moins grande. Je continue :

 **-Ici, c'est… quand le pare-brise a exploser, comme pour ma jambe.**

Je remonte ensuite, juste en dessous de mon sein gauche avant de reprendre une dernière fois :

 **-Et juste là, ils ont dû ouvrir. Une de mes côtes avait perforer mon poumon.**

 **-Il t'es arriver tellement de choses… j'aimerai…**

 **-On ne peut pas changer le passer Clarke.**

 **-Je sais mais j'aimerai faire plus.**

 **-Plus ? Tu ne vois pas tous ce que tu fais déjà ? Il y a des questions que je ne me pose pas comme : combien de personne m'aime, combien de personne me déteste. La seule qui compte vraiment et celle-ci : combien de personne me connaît vraiment ? Et, j'ai la réponse a cette question. Une. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a ce privilège et c'est toi. Toi, Clarke. Tous le reste, passer, présent, futur, douleur, peine… tous ça n'a pas d'importance. Parce que…**

Je me retourne et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux dévore le plus l'autre. Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les sienne. Très vite nos langues se voue une bataille sans merci. Je fini notre échange en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur. Puis, j'appuie des baisers jusqu'à son oreille avant de murmurer la suite de ma pensée :

 **-Parce que maintenant on est ensemble.**

 **-Ensemble. C'est vrais.**

Clarke pose ses mains sur mes joues pour que nos regards ne fasse plus qu'un une nouvelle fois. Elle déclare alors :

 **-Il faut que tu sache que je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que s'en est parfois douloureux. Il faut que tu prenne pou acquis que je me briserai le cœur pour que le tient ailles mieux.**

 **-C'est noter** _ **ma princesse.**_ **Je t'aime moi aussi. Même si ces mots me semble bien faible…**

On reste ensuite devant le ballet calme de la neige qui tombe sans cesse du ciel. Le silence a reprit place entre nous. Je suis caler dans les bras de ma blonde. Je repense a tous les "progrès" que j'ai fais depuis qu'elle est revenu.

Je ne pensai pas un jour aller de nouveau aussi bien. Il ne me reste plus que deux gros problème : éloigner définitivement Costia de ses parents et avoir une conversation avec mon frère.

En parlant de Costia… on est jeudi. Merde !

Clarke a du sentir que je me suis soudainement tendu. Parce qu'elle demande presque aussi tôt :

 **-Lexa qu'est-ce qui se passe.**

 **-Costia…**

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-On est jeudi. Elle a besoin de moi.**

 **-Et bien va y.**

Je frissonne en entendant ses mots. Pourquoi tous ce qu'elle dit me fait l'aimer encore un peu plus à chaque fois ? Je demande :

 **-Tu viendrais avec moi ?**

 **-Tous ce que tu veux** _ **mon étoile**_ **.**

 **-Merci.**

On se change alors très vite. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, je sens tout de suite le regard de Clarke sur moi. Je me retourne et la découvre déjà emmitoufler dans son manteau, avec écharpe et bonnet. Je perçoit à peine son visage.

 **-Tu sais qu'on est encore au chaud ?**

 **-Tu es magnifique !**

Je me sens rougir a cette remarque et je baisse les yeux. C'est vrais que après réflexion Clarke ne m'a sûrement encore jamais vu en robe. Le haut de la tenu est blanche et la jupe est bleu. J'ai opté pour un collant gris claire et des chaussures a talons.

 **-Okay, c'est décider, je vais t'accompagner plus souvent au truc ennuyant du père de Costia.**

 **-On appelle ça un meeting, je crois.**

 **-Ce mec ne mérite pas d'être maire…**

 **-Je me creuse la tête depuis juillet pour l'empêcher de remettre un pied a la mairie et surtout pour lui retirer la garde de Costia.**

 **-C'est a ça que tu réfléchissais quand on s'est rencontrer de nouveau ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Je pourrai peut-être aider.**

 **-On peut savoir comment ?**

 **-Aucune idée. Mais j'ai une imagination débordante ! On y va ?**

 **-Oui.**

oOoOo

Je déteste assister a ce genre de… de quoi au juste ? Titus se met en spectacle et le pire dans cette histoire c'est que sur le devant de la scène il y a Costia. Il l'expose comme un trophée. Je le déteste !

Je suis assise au fond de la salle a côté de Clarke et je maltraite un pauvre prospectus. Comme Anastasia à la fin du film avant qu'elle ne rencontre sa grand-mère. Je me sens horriblement mal. Ma blonde arrête mes gestes d'angoisse en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Je me sens rassurer mais je ne lui accorde pas un regard. Je ne peux pas. Je m'inquiète trop pour Costia. Mes yeux sont fixe sur elle et mon angoisse a son maximum.

Dès que Titus fini sont discourt, je bondis et me presse vers la scène. Il la laisser a la vu de tous. Il ne se préoccupe vraiment pas d'elle. C'est une ordure. Quand les iris noir de ma petite brune tombe sur moi, un gigantesque sourire ce dessine sur son visage.

Je m'appuie sur mes mains et monte sur l'estrade. Je l'aide a se relever. Au moins cette fois, il l'a autoriser a porter sa prothèse. Je la prends dans mes bras et lui demande :

 **-Pardon. Je suis désolée d'être en retard.**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-On s'enfuie d'ici. Aller vient !**

Je l'aide a descendre avant de la suivre. Quand mes pieds touche le sol, je sens une faiblesse. Pendant une seconde, je pense que je vais tomber mais un bras me retiens. Je n'aurai pas du douter. Clarke était là, évidement. On échange un regard avant qu'une furie hurle :

 **-CLAAAAAAAAARKE !**

Et saute dans les brase de ma blonde. Elle me lâche par réflexe et la rattrape au dernier moment. Le rire de Clarke me fait sourire. Elle dépose "ma petite sœur" au sol avant de la redéposer. Elle pose une main protectrice sur le haut de sa tête avant de demander :

 **-Comment vas-tu Little Costia ?**

 **-J'ai envie d'un Perrier et d'une glace !**

 **-Okay… le Perrier pourquoi pas mais… une glace. Par ce temps ?**

 **-Costia a toujours envie d'une glace. On va au Tondc ?**

 **-Ouiiiiiiiii ! Clarke vient avec nous ?**

J'échange un regarde avec ma petite amie avant qu'on ne réponde d'une seule voix :

 **-Évidement !**

oOoOo

On est au Tondc depuis une vingtaine de minutes et Costia n'arrête pas de rire. Ça me fait un bien fou de la voir comme ça. Ce qui me rend encore plus heureuse c'est que se soit Clarke qui arrive a ce miracle. Elles s'entendent bien.

 **-Je viens d'avoir une idée !**

 **-Et tu n'as pas eu de te frapper la tête comme dans les Croods ?**

 **-Ah ah ! Très drôle ! Sale peste va !**

 **-Tu as une idée pour évincer Titus de la Mairie ?**

 **-Mon père est fort tu sais…**

 **-Vous connaissez Sophie Scholl ?**

 **-Non, non mauvaise idée,** je réponds tout de suite.

 **-C'est qui,** Costia me suit de peu.

 **-Une personne qui s'est battu contre Hitler.**

 **-Et elle a été exécuter.**

 **-On est plus en pleine guerre mondiale.**

 **-Oui mais Titus est dangereux.**

 **-Il ne saura jamais que ça vient de** _ **nous**_ **.**

 **-J'en doute.**

Costia éclate de rire avant de demander en mimant les guillemets :

 **-"Première dispute d'amoureuses", vous êtes trop mignonne !**

 **-Quoi ? Mais non on ne se…**

 **-… dispute pas !**

 **-On est juste…**

 **-… pas d'accord !**

 **-Ça ne va pas de dire des chose comme ça ? Idiote !**

 **-Hey ! Soit gentil avec Little Costia.**

Ma petite sœur de cœur rit au éclat une nouvelle fois. Elle se maintient le ventre. Elle semble peiner a respirer. Je lèvre les yeux au ciel. Clarke glisse sa main dans la mienne avant que Costia ne reprenne :

 **-Adorable !**

 **-Ne dis pas ça…**

 **-Mais vous l'êtes ! Et…**

Costia ne finit pas sa phrase et fixe quelque chose a l'extérieur. Toute la joie et la bonne humeur s'efface de son visage. A la place, il n'y a plus que la peur. Elle tremble presque. Je m'apprête a me retourner quand elle dit :

 **-Il est là.**

 **-Zut ! Lexa, fait passer Costia par derrière. Je m'occupe de Monsieur le Maire.**

 **-Quoi mais Clarke, je…**

 **-Fait ce que je dis !**

Elle se lève, m'embrasse furtivement avant de me pousser avec Costia vers l'arrière du restaurant. La dernière chose que je vois c'est Clarke entrain de prendre un café qui ne lui est pas destiner sur le bar et de s'avancer vers l'entrer.

* Clarke *

Je respire un bon coup en regardant le café brûlant entre mes doigts. J'ai l'impression d'être Andrew Garfield quand il a jouer Spiderman. Dans le deux, il aider Emma Stone a s'enfuir. C'est exactement ça. Je suis comme Peter Parker. Et comme on dit : un grand pouvoir demande de grande responsabilité.

Mon pouvoir actuel c'est mon café chaud et bien sûr mon tac et mon imagination.

Je calcule le moment parfait pour ouvrir la porte du Tondc. Je me retrouve donc a renverser mon café "maladroitement" sur Titus. Je fais semblant d'être horrifier par mon geste :

 **-Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis horriblement, désolée ! Je n'ai pas…**

Je relève les yeux et mime la découverte :

 **-Ah c'est vous. Monsieur le Maire.**

Je fais le sourire le plus faux que j'ai en réserve. Et ajoute :

 **-Je ne suis plus si sûre d'être désolée. Avez-vous repenser a ma demande de la dernière fois ? Que comptez vous faire pour que cette ville devienne plus jeune ?**

 **-Écoutez, mademoiselle, je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que je récupère ma…**

 **-Votre trophée de chasse ?**

 **-… fille. Qu'avez vous dit ?**

 **-Vous pensez que personne ne remarque l'a façon dont vous l'utiliser ? Vous me dégouttez Monsieur le Maire.**

Je ferme la porte avant qu'il ne remarque que Costia n'est plus là. Je courts ensuite vers l'arrière du restaurant pour retrouver les deux brune. J'arrive devant elle, complètement essouffler. Je leurs souris avant de dire :

 **-Il faut qu'on fonce !**

oOoOo

On arrive chez moi et je ferme la porte très vite. On n'a pas couru mais on s'est presser. Du coup j'ai l'impression de mourir. J'enlève toutes mes couches de vêtements avant de m'effondrer sur le sol. En faite, on est toutes les trois allonger sur le sol.

Personnellement je rêve de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Je suis épuiser. Lexa me signale :

 **-Tu es complètement folle !**

 **-Merci…**

 **-Si vous voulez mon avis,** continue Costia, **vous êtes toutes les deux tarées !**

 **-Merci,** on répond en cœur avant d'éclater de rire.

Nos trois rires se mélange a la perfection. J'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant rit et par la même occasion ne jamais avoir fait autant fait travailler mes abdos.

 **-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?**

Je me redresse d'un coup à l'entente de la voix de ma mère. Je fonce sur elle et la prend dans mes bras.

 **-Salut 'man !**

 **-Bonjour Clarke, Lexa et… toi, l'inconnue.**

 **-C'est Costia. Elle est comme une sœur pour Lexa.**

 **-Dans ce cas, enchantée.**

Les deux brune se mettent assise mais semble hésiter a se relever. Je fronce les sourcilles avant de demander :

 **-Besoin d'aide ?**

 **-Je suis grande, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne,** boude Costia.

 **-Dans ce cas, reste là ou tu es. Moi, je veux bien un coup de main.**

 **-Quooooooooooiiiiiiiiii ?! Tu ne veux jamais l'aide de personne,** dit-elle choquée.

Je tends la main vers Lexa qui la saisit immédiatement. Elle se relève avec mon aide avant de masser sa jambe. Je demande silencieusement si elle va bien et elle me sourit. J'imagine que ça veut dire oui.

Je sens le regard de ma mère sur moi alors je m'éloigne de Lexa pour me concentrer sur Costia qui soupire avant de croiser les bras. Ouais… c'est vraiment une gamine !

Je m'accroupis devant elle. Je pose ma main sur le sommet de son crâne avant de fixer son iris d'un noir envoûtant. Je demande :

 **-Sais-tu de quoi ton père a peur ? C'est pour la mission Scholl !**

Costia sourit d'un coup et oublie son air boudeur pour venir me murmurer la plus grande peur de ce chère Titus. J'avoue avoir peiner a ne pas repartir dans un nouveau fou rire. Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser !

Je me relève donc en emmenant Costia avec moi. Ma mère nous observe et demande :

 **-Vous allez rester là tous l'après-midi ?**

 **-Je pense que oui.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je vais vous faire des crêpes.**

 **-HORS DE QUESTION ! Ne t'approche pas de cette cuisine !**

Je forme une barrière entre ma mère et la cuisine. Il est absolument hors que question qu'elle s'en approche. D'habitude je ne tiens qu'à ma propre vie mais là, il y en a deux de plus a surveiller.

 **-Je peux le faire si tu veux Abby,** propose Lexa.

- **Pitiez oui !**

 **-Pourquoi Lexa aurait le droit de cuisiner et pas moi,** demande ma mère.

 **-Parce que c'est un génie de la cuisine,** je répond en synchronisation avec Costia.

On s'installe donc Costia, ma mère et moi dans le canapé devant le Disney Là-Haut. Après vingt minutes de film, je laisse les deux gamine devant le dessins animé et je rejoint Lexa dans la cuisine. Je l'observe en silence. Elle est magnifique. J'ai l'impression de tomber amoureuse d'elle un peu plus a chaque regard.

Je m'approche alors qu'elle vient de retourner une crêpe. Je replis mes mains sur son ventre et embrasse doucement son cou. Elle penche très légèrement la tête vers moi avant de dire :

 **-Fais attention… la dernière fois que tu as fais ça pendant que je cuisinais ça ne s'est pas bien fini pour le gâteau au chocolat.**

 **-Tu as raison. Je vais arrêter…**

En contradiction avec mes parole, je déplace mes lèvres sur son cou et je les appui un peu plus a chaque fois. Elle soupire de contentement et je répète sans y croire une seule seconde :

 **-Je vais arrêter…**

Lexa se retourne et abandonne sa spatule. Elle me défit du regard avant de me dire :

 **-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.**

 **-Mais je…**

 **-Je suis très sérieuse Clarke. Mon cœur est a deux doigts d'exploser a chaque fois que tu me touche. Alors ne fais pas ça maintenant. Pas avec Abby et Costia dans la pièce d'à côté.**

 **-D'accord…**

 **-Et ! Je n'ai pas envie de rater de nouveau quelque chose à cause de toi.**

 **-C'est vrais que… j'ai encore envie de ce gâteau au chocolat. Mais…**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-C'est cette robe. J'ai envie de la brûler depuis ce matin.**

 **-Ne touche pas a ma robe. J'adore cette robe !**

 **-D'accord, d'accord…**

Je lève les mains en signe de paix, tout en reculant. Je souris en disant :

 **-A défaut de ta robe c'est une de tes crêpes que j'ai achever par le feu.**

 **-Quoi ?!**

Elle se retourne et essaye de sauver la pauvre crêpe. Elle fini par la jeter a la poubelle avant de se retourner en plissant des yeux et en me pointant de sa spatule :

 **-Je te déteste.**

 **-A tout à l'heure** _ **mon amour.**_

 **Clarke !**

Je m'enfuie en courant et ne m'arrête que lorsque je suis assise à côté de ma mère sur le canapé. Elle se tourne vers moi en demandant :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais.**

 **-Rien.**

 **-La pire menteuse que je n'ai jamais vu.**

 **-Je l'ai juste un peu titiller. Elle me manquait.**

 **-En vingt minutes ?**

 **-Elles sont accros l'une a l'autre,** répond Costia du tac au tac. **Sérieusement, je désespérais de vous voir ensemble un jour. Elle n'avait que ton nom a la bouche : Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke…**

Je me précipite vers Costia et plaque ma main sur sa bouche en lui faisant de gros yeux. Mais c'est trop tard ma mère relève :

 **-Comment ça "un jour" ? Elles ne se connaissent que depuis fin août.**

Costia me repousse un peu violemment. Comment peut-elle avoir autant de force ? Elle se tourne alors vers ma mère et demande :

 **-C'est ce qu'elles vous ont dit ?**

 **-Oui parce que c'est la vérité Costia,** j'insiste sur son prénom comme une menace.

 **-Ne te fatigue pas Clarke. J'ai parler avec Izzy et Sin. Je sais que vous étiez amies avant qu'on ne parte pour Paris.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais… tu… et toi… et… quoi ?**

 **-Je finirai par tout savoir sur vous deux,** me menace gentiment ma mère.

 **-Ça va être dure. Plus secret que Lexa, tu meurs.**

 **-Costia !**

 **-Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis avant qu'elle ne m'adresse la parole ?**

 **-Fais attention petit monstre,** entendre la voix de Lexa d'un seul coup me surprend, elle pointe Costia de sa spatule, **si tu dis un mot de plus, je te ramène a ton père. Ou pire ! Je révèle a Aiden que tu es raide dingue de lui. Fais attention ! Je connais tous tes secrets !**

 **-Mais Leeeeexaaaaa…**

 **-Non négociable ! Et n'oublie pas, j'ai le numéro de Aiden d'enregistrer dans mon portable.**

 **-Maaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiis…**

 **-Les crêpes sont prêtes. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire la vaisselle.**

Wow ! Lexa en mode grande sœur c'est impressionnant ! Je l'aime de plus en plus, c'est pas possible…

Puis je réalise ce que vient de dire ma petite amie pour stopper net sa sœur. Je lève un sourcille en la fixant avant de demander :

 **-Alors comme ça tu es amoureuse de Aiden. Le blond qui est dans l'équipe de boxe de Lexa ? Celui qui est en seconde ?**

 **-Euh… oui,** elle rougit a vu d'œil. **Et ne me dit pas qu'il est trop vieux pour moi. Il n'a que deux ans de plus ! J'ai bientôt quatorze ans !**

 **-Je n'ai rien dis. Tu t'es emballer toute seule là.**

La mâchoire de Costia est a deux doigts de tomber et j'éclate de rire. Elle est adorable !

* Lexa *

Quand je reviens dans le salon, le rire de Clarke me foudroie. Que j'aime ce son. Je pose l'assiette pleine de crêpes moins une grâce a ma blonde sur la table basse. Les trois se jettent dessus. Il n'y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Elles sont toutes irrécupérable.

Mes yeux sont attirer par un dessin que je devine être à Clarke. Je l'observe un temps avant de le tourner vers elle.

 **-Pas mal, hein ?**

 **-C'est la première partie de mon plan pour la mission Scholl.**

 **-C'est… parfait !**

 **-On appelle ça de la propagande !**

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je reporte mon attention sur le dessin. On voit très clairement Titus s'enfuir de la mairie. Parce que poursuivit. Je sourit en voyant de quoi il s'agit. Titus va devenir fou.

 **-C'est une très bonne idée que vous avez eu.**

 **-Il nous reste plus qu'a l'imprimer !**

 **-On fera ça demain Costia,** répond tous de suite Clarke.

Mon portable sonne. Je décroche sans regarder de qui il s'agit. Je regarde Clarke quand je dis :

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Lexa ? Où es-tu ?**

 **-Alya ? Je suis chez Clarke. Pourquoi il y a un problème ?**

 **-Non aucun problème. Je me demandais si tu mangeais a la maison ce soir.**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je suis avec Clarke et sa mère mais aussi Costia.**

 **-Invite les !**

 **-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problème ?**

 **-Sûre et certaine. Je veux juste tous vous avoir a la maison avant que Anya ne reparte.**

 **-D'accord. Je serai là.**

Je raccroche tout en rangeant mon portable. Je mange une crêpe avant de dire :

 **-Vous êtes toutes inviter a manger chez moi ce soir.**

 **-"Chez toi"** , Costia semble choquer par ces mots.

 **-Oui. Alya veut tous nous avoir avant que Anya ne parte.**

 **-Je ne pense pas y avoir ma place,** répond Abby.

 **-Pourtant tu es inviter. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas t'attirer les foudre d'Alya.**

 **-Non, tu ne veux pas,** ajoute Costia.

 **-Un dîner chez les** ** **Torson**** **ça va être drôle !**

Clarke rit après sa phrase mais je sais déjà qu'elle stresse un peu a cette idée. Moi aussi mais pas pour la même raison. Je vais revoir Lincoln après le message que je lui ai laisser. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**** ** **J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Le point de vue de Lexa vous a plu ? Je sais qu'il vous avait manquer dans le dernier chapitre. J'espère m'être rattraper. Que pensez vous de la futur rencontre Abby/Torson ?****

 **Les Notes :**

 **Avant tous je suis désolée pour Mario le PLOMBIER et non pompier. Croyez moi où non mais s'était une erreur d'inattention...**

 ** **Note n°1 : Anastasia. C'est mon dessin animé préférer. Sans la moindre hésitation et le premier film que j'ai vu au cinéma. Personne n'a le droit de le critiquer en mal, attention ! ;)****

 ** **Note n°2 : Le Perrier, parce que je l'ai promis ! J'ai du improviser un oral sur ce merveilleux petit sujet donc : c'est partiiiiiit ! Il y a cent vingt million d'année, l'eau de pluie qui tombait s'infiltrait dans la terre d'un volcan et avec le temps, elle remontait grâce au gaz (CO2) et quand elle jaillissait a la surface, elle avait un aspect de mousse. D'où le nom de la source : Les Bouillens. Ensuite, pendant l'Antiquité il y a Hannibal (pas Lecteur, hein ? Le général !) Bref ! Hannibal a bu dans la source avant d'essayer de conquérir Rome. Quand il a perdu, il a donner Les Bouillens a Jules César ! Qui l'a renommer : l'établissement thermal des bouillens. Ensuite, bon dans le temps. Le 23 juin 1863. Napoléon III (Le petit mec au chapeau qui nous a tous bien emmer*** au collège!) autorise par décret l'exploitation commerciale de cette eau. Après il y a plein de blablabla… si vous voulez en savoir plus, demandez ! ;)****

 ** **Note n°3 : Les croods, parce que je l'écoutais en fond quand j'écrivais ! :) Je ne suis pas du tout influencer par ce qui m'entoure. Non, non, non se n'est pas vrais !****

 ** **Note n°4 : Sophie Scholl (d'abord, a tous ceux qui on Netflix, il faut que vous voyez le documentaire sur elle!) Elle est né en 1921 quelque part en Allemagne (bon, je sais où mais je ne sais pas l'écrire…) et elle a été exécuter le 22 février 1943 à Munich. Pendant la seconde guerre mondial elle est résistante et un pilier de ce qui est encore connu comme la**** ** _ **Rose Blanche.**_** ** **Elle y est entrer a la suite de son frère Hans (lui aussi exécuté). BBC lui a rendu hommage cinq jours après son exécution et beaucoup d'école on porter son nom et celui de son frère après la guerre.****

 **Note n°5 : The Amazing Spiderman 2. J'aime beaucoup cette scène ou Peter fait semblant d'être maladroit pour aider Gwen.**

 **Note n°6 : « Mission Scholl » Je voulais faire un clin d'œil a Once Upon A Time. Parce que j'adore cette série.**

 **Note n°7 : Là-haut, je l'ai aussi regarder/écouter en écrivant ! ^^**

 **Réponse Guest :**

 **Fanny : Je suis désolée pour le sentiment de frustration. J'espère qu'après ce chapitre, tu te sens mieux… le POV de Lexa était déjà prévu pour ce chapitre dans ma petite tête. Désolée si je t'ai déçu !**

 **Azario : Merci. Pour Superman et la cryptonite, je sais qu'il n'y a pas que la vert. Mais mon objectif n'était clairement pas de la tuer, juste de l'affaiblir. Mais dans l'extrême, j'aurais pu utiliser l'or qui le rend définitivement humain… et la noir craint ! ;)**

 **Pour Mario, je le redis : DÉSOLÉE !**

 **No : Merciiiii ! J'aime que tu dise génialissime… je vais continuer les notes donc ne t'en fais pas. Je suis désolée pour le retard mais TADAM ! Pour la suite… je doute de moi pour mercredi mais je vais essayer comme même. Quoi qu'il en soit tu auras un chapitre pendnat le week-end.**

 **A bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	26. A Cœur Ouvert

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis désolée pour mon retard, comme celui de la semaine dernière mais devinez quoi ? Ça y est je suis LIBRE de mes révisions ! Mon BTS blanc est fini, FI-NI ! Je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme d'écriture bien plus normal. :)**

 **Oh et évitez de me spoiler sur les deux dernier épisode de The 100… il n'y a pas que dans l'écriture que j'ai accumuler du retard a cause de ces foutu révision…**

 **Je tiens aussi a m'excuser s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude, je suis un peu malade et je n'ai pas les idées très claire. Bah je sors d'une semaine d'examen blanc, je ne pouvais pas en ressortir indemne, c'est pire que d'aller a la guerre ce truc là ! :p**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Il y a beaucoup de point de vue dans ce chapitre et il est beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévu. En faite, j'ai même fini par le couper… XD Et du coup, j'ai changer le nom du chapitre… je vous laisse découvrir mais en quelque mot : à cœur ouvert, résume très bien ce chapitre !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

Chapitre 26 : A cœur ouvert

* Abby *

Je m'arrête devant la maison que ma indiquer Lexa. Elle est gigantesque et a cette porte rouge, on ne voit presque qu'elle dans le cartier. Ça fait à peine cinq seconde que la voiture est stable et déjà la petite fille sort et cours dehors.

Lexa soupira avant d'ouvrir la portière. Elle marmonne :

 **-Je la suit avant qu'elle ne se blesse.**

Ma fille allait la suivre mais je l'a retiens. Elle se tourne vers moi et m'intéroge en un regard. Je repense a la conversation que j'ai eu avec Izzy et Sin. Je sais que Lexa a beaucoup souffert. Elle est orpheline et était dans l'accident qui a coûter la vie a ses parents. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle connaît aussi bien le personnel de l'hôpital.

J'observe un moment Clarke. Je me demande à quel point elle connaît sa petite amie. Elle a déjà énormément souffert dans ses deux autres relations. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit de nouveau blesser. Je doute que Lexa lui fasse le moindre mal, du moins consciemment. Mais…

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?**

 **-On est chez qui exactement ? J'ai bien compris que… que Lexa n'avait plus ses parents.**

 **-Alya et Hélios. Se sont se tuteurs légaux. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils étaient les meilleurs amis de ses parents.**

 **-D'accord, et Costia, c'est qui ?**

 **-Une amie de Lexa.**

 **-Une amie ? Costia n'est pas un peu jeune pour qu'elles soient amies ?**

 **-Elles se sont connu a l'hôpital. C'est la fille du maire.**

Je grimace a cette dernière information. Cet homme ne m'inspire rien de bon. En plus, il a encore resserrer le budget de l'hôpital. J'ai remarquer que tous le monde avait une dent contre lui au boulot. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, ils parlent juste d'une enfant malade. Maintenant j'imagine qu'il s'agit de Costia.

 **-Tu connais le père de Costia ?**

 **-Je sais juste qu'il a encore réduit le budget de l'hôpital.**

 **-T'es sérieuse ?**

 **-Oui. Mais restons concentrer. Qui vais-je rencontrer d'autre ?**

 **-Lexa a un frère jumeaux, Lincoln. J'imagine que comme je suis à, O le sera aussi. Donc, il n'y aura pas que des inconnus. Et il y a aussi Anya et Echo.**

 **-Okay. Allons-y !**

 **-Maman…**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-N'essaye pas d'être sérieuse plus de cinq minutes. Tu n'es pas crédible !**

 **-Espèce de…**

Clarke claque la porte avant la fin de ma phrase. On se demande qui lui a apprit a être insolente de la sorte. Un sourire ce dessine quand je revois Jack lui apprendre a me répondre correctement selon ses propre critères. Je n'étais pas aider avec cet imbécile. Je me demande ce qu'il aurait penser de toute cette situation.

* Lincoln *

Je suis devant la porte le poing en l'air. Je suis incapable de frapper. Je ne suis venu que parce que Alya semblait bizarre. Octavia est accrocher a mon bras et je crois que c'est la seule chose qui me permet de tenir debout.

Je me trouve lâche. Je n'arrive toujours pas a réaliser. Je revis les mots que Lexa a laisser sur mon répondeur. Au finale, elle a bien plus avancer que moi.

 _Link… je... je voulais juste te dire que je suis aller voir nos parents aujourd'hui._

J'abaisse ma main. O glissa la sienne dans la mienne. Je ressers mes doigts. Elle m'embrasse la joue. Elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais elle croit que j'ai juste plus de mal a gérer cette date que d'habitude. Je ne lui a pas parler du message.

Je n'ai pas trouver les mots. Je ne les trouve toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire a ma petite sœur.

 _Tu avais raison, se n'est pas si terrible._

Mon cœur se brise. J'ai l'impression d'être le pire frère du monde.J'inspire profondément, prends mon courage a deux mains, oublie ma peur ridicule et je frappe. Je ne prends jamais mes clef pendant ma fuite du 8 décembre.

La porte s'ouvre presque violemment. C'est H, je souris. Il fonce sur moi et me prend dans ses bras en hurlant dans mes oreille innocente :

 **-Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin un autre homme dans cette maison. J'ai l'habitude d'être en minorité mais la c'est pire que tout. Sept ! Elles sont sept !**

 **-Sept ?**

 **-Alya, Anya, Echo, Lexa, Clarke, Costia et… euh… Abby ! Sept !**

Costia ? Il a dit Costia ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Et sans parler d'Abby… encore Clarke je comprends mais pourquoi les autres sont là ?

Il me lâche avant de plisser des yeux. Il point Octavia du doigt avant de dire :

 **-Et de huit… salut O !**

J'entre dans le hall et la première chose qui me frappe c'est le rire de Lexa. Je trouve ça presque aussi violent que de recevoir la foudre. Je m'avance et la découvre entourer de Clarke et Costia entrain de se maintenir le ventre.

 _Et après, je suis rentrer chez nous, dans notre maison._

Je reste sans bouge. J'en suis incapable. Octavia s'accroche a mon bras. Je sais qu'elle sourit mais je ne la regarde pas. Toute mon attention est a Lexa. Elle tend un bout de papier a Clarke qui le fait passer jusqu'à Anya qui se met aussi a rire.

Hélios se place a côté de moi et croise les bras. Il dit :

 **-C'est agréable a entendre, n'est-ce pas ?**

 _Je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup depuis l'accident, que je t'ai beaucoup dessus, surtout l'année dernière._

Il s'éloigne. O me murmure à l'oreille que tout va bien se passer. Puis, elle m'abandonne elle aussi. Elle se dirige tout de suite vers Abby qui se lève pour lui faire la bise. Alya fait une remarque sur le fait qu'elles se connaissent déjà.

Je sens le regarde de Lex' sur moi. Elle semble inquiète. Elle cherche comme une approbation. Clarke place tout de suite une main sur sa jambe pour la rassurer. J'apprécie ce geste parce que je sais qui l'aide mais je ne peux m'empêcher de désapprouver en même temps.

Clarke n'est pas encore passer a la casserole ! Je dois savoir quelles sont ses intention envers ma sœur !

Je fais un geste de la tête pour inviter Alex a me rejoindre. Il faut qu'on discute avant de commencer cette soirée. Il faut qu'on pose de nouvelle bases, plus solide.

Je ressens presque sa peur. La blonde s'approche de son oreille et y murmure quelque chose. Elle hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Pourtant, elle ne bouge toujours pas. Clarke dit une nouvelle chose qui fait sourire ma sœur. Puis elle se lève et me rejoint.

 _Mais tu vois, je crois que je suis enfin prête à évoluer, à avancer…_

Elle arrive devant moi avec un faible sourire. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et son sourire s'élargit. Un murmure lui échappe, je l'entends à peine, c'est juste un :

 **-Salut Link.**

Je me penche et sans hésiter, je l'a prends dans mes bras. C'est fou comme ce contacte me fait toujours autant de bien. Je me sens tout de suite aller mieux.

Je lui demande si on peut s'isoler un peu pour parler. Sans surprise, elle se tourne vers le salon. Je découvre alors que la blonde nous regarde toujours.

Lexa fait un signe vers le couloir. Clarke hoche la tête avec un sourire avant de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers O et de commencer un nouvelle conversation.

 _et je vais avoir besoin de toi._

Une fois dans la chambre de Lex', je tourne en rond. Elle s'est assise sur son lit et attend. Je sais qu'elle ne commencera pas à parler. Elle ne le fait jamais. J'inspire profondément quand soudain :

 **-Comment tu vas Link ?**

Je me stop net au son de sa voix. A croire que j'ai une étrangère en face de moi. Je la rejoins sur le matelas. Je n'ose pas la regarder quand je poser la même question :

 **-Comment tu vas Lexa ?**

 **-Hey ! J'ai poser la question la première. Je vote pour une motion qui annule la tienne !**

 **-Lexa…**

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Est-ce qu'elle vient de faire de l'humour ? Je veux dire véritablement, pas juste pour se cacher. Je la regarde enfin et je vois sont sourire moqueur. Le même qu'elle abordait avec nos parents.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Comment a-t-elle pu changer a ce point ? Pourquoi maintenant ? J'essaye depuis si longtemps. Même Costia n'arrivait plus à l'atteindre. Personne ne le pouvais. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est Clarke mais…

 _Du vrais toi._

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ou fait pour…**

Je n'avais pas remarquer que j'avais parler à voix haute. Du moins pas avant que je n'obtiennent une réponse :

 **-Concrètement, elle n'a rien fait. Je veux dire, à part m'aimer… c'est… je sais que c'est bizarre mais je… a chaque fois que j'ai voulu avancer, s'était pour elle. Pour Clarke. Pour une image que j'avais garder d'elle, que j'imaginais évoluer au fil du temps. Alors maintenant que je suis en face de la** **"vrais" elle. C'est… je ne sais pas comme dire ça… plus…**

 **-Facile ?**

 **-En quelque sorte. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?**

 **-Comment je pourrai ? En faite, je m'en veux a moi même. J'ai été incapable de te protéger, ni même de t'aider. Il y a eu Costia… et maintenant Clarke.**

 _Pas celui qui est stupidement jaloux de Costia._

Dans son message, Lexa a dit que j'étais jaloux. Elle a terriblement raison. Comment une gamine et en plus une inconnu a pu l'aider ? Alors que j'en étais incapable.

Chez les O'Lieurs on a une seul règle. On se protège les uns les autres. Je n'ai pas été a la hauteur.

 **-Tu n'as jamais été en compétition avec Costia. Vous m'avez tous les deux aider, d'une manière différente.**

 **-Je n'ai rien fais.**

 **-Tu sais que cette femme horrible en surpoids des service sociaux est venu me voir plusieurs fois ? Elle m'a dit à chaque fois que je t'empêchais d'avancer. Que tu avais refuser de suivre plusieurs famille d'accueil. Tu voulais rester près de moi. Me préserver, comme toujours. Si tu avais voulu, tu aurais pu te reconstruire sans moi.**

 **-Impossible ! On avance pas sans sa famille.**

Un minuscule sourire étire ses lèvres. Elle baisse les yeux. Avant de se tourner pour croiser en tailleur ses jambes sur le matelas. Immédiatement je la suis dans ce mouvement. Je me perds dans son regard émeraude. Il ne vacille pas, il est devenu fort. Lexa pose ses deux mains en coup sur mes joue avant de reprendre :

 **-Costia est devenu ma famille.**

 _Tu t'es tromper sur elle._

Je suis d'abord choqué par révélation. Parce qu'on en a jamais concrètement parler tous les deux. Je sais que Costia est devenu importante pour Lexa. Mais de là a parler de famille. Se n'est pas un peu exagérer ?

 **-Link, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est réciproque. Il ne s'agit pas que de moi. On est aussi sa famille. Mama est génial mais elle vit beaucoup trop loin et… on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ai des parents.**

 _Elle ne me tire pas vers le bas._

Évidement, je connais la situation familial de Costia. Je n'ai pas vu ses parents lui rendre visite une seule fois à l'hôpital en un an.

 **-Tu ne crois pas que c'est a mon tour de l'aider ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas dis le contraire.**

 **-Que disais toujours maman ?**

 _Comment pourrait-elle faire ça ? Se n'est qu'une gamine._

Je fronce les sourcilles alors que ma sœur sourit de plus en plus. C'est incroyable. Je ne crois pas l'avoir entendu prononcer le mot "maman" en cinq ans.

Elle semble aller bien, presque trop bien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manquer ?

Lexa me fixe avec insistance. Je me creuse les méninge pour me souvenir de sa question. J'enlève ses mains de mes joues. Je les fais glisser avant de les poser sur mes genoux. Je me penche en avant pour me rapprocher de son visage.

Je la fixe intensément. Inconsciemment, je chercher son masque. Celui qu'elle colle sur son visage depuis tous ce temps. Mais il a disparu. Il ne reste plus que son sourire.

Nous sommes lié par un lien indescriptible car on est jumeaux et pourtant, a ce moment précis, je sens la présence de Costia et de Clarke entre nous. Elle a raison, notre famille s'est agrandit.

 **-On ne part pas de ce Monde avec une dette marquer au fer rouge sur la peau.**

 **-Exactement,** me répond-elle en riant.

 _Tu es juste envieux parce qu'elle a réussi a me sortir de ma noirceur après…_

Mon Dieu ce que je peux aimer ce son. Je n'avais pas remarquer à quel point il m'avait manquer avant aujourd'hui. Je souris alors moi aussi pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation. Je demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ?**

Un sourire encore plus grand se dessine. Elle a même de légère petite fossettes qui se forme au coin de ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillent comme jamais auparavant. Elle répond :

 **-Clarke a eu une idée génial !**

 **-Et on peut savoir ce que s'est ?**

 **-Pas encore…**

Elle reprend son sérieux. Elle se rapproche un peu de moi avant de continuer :

 **-… il y a un dernier point que j'aimerai aborder avec toi.**

 _l'accident._

Je m'attendais a tout sauf a ça ! Instinctivement, j'ai lâcher ses mains. J'essaye de me protéger comme je peux et a ce moment précis, ça consiste a ne pas écouter ce que Lexa a à me dire. Je réalise que j'ai plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles comme un enfant quand ma sœur les retire.

J'ai même fermer les yeux ce que je découvre quand la voix de Lexa dit :

 **-Je t'en pris, c'est important.**

Mais ça ne peux pas être la voix de Lexa. Parce que jamais elle ne voudrait parler de _ça_. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

 **-Lincoln…**

 **-Je ne veux pas parler de ça.**

 **-Je ne te demande pas de parler mais d'écouter.**

 **-Tu n'as jamais voulu le faire. Évitons de changer ce point.**

 **-Je ne peux pas. S'il te plaît, regarde-moi.**

Très lentement j'ouvre les paupières. Son visage est devenu sérieux mais je ne vois aucune douleur. Je déglutis. Quand je disais un peu plus tôt que j'étais lâche…

Son regard est fort. C'est comme si la petite fille qui avait subit tout _ça_ il y a cinq ans avait disparu. J'ai beau chercher, je ne la trouve nul part. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieur avant de reprendre hésitante :

 **-J'ai laisser le choix de la musique a maman. Elle a alors mit son CD de Ludovico.**

 **-Lexa, je ne…**

 **-J'en ai besoin Link. S'il te plaît.**

Je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux. Je refuse de revivre _ce jour là_. Pourquoi le voudrait-elle ? Je ne comprends pas. Son pouce sur ma joue et je comprends qu'elle vient d'effacer une de mes larmes. Elle ajoute alors :

 **-On en a besoin.**

 _Mais je comprends, tu crains de me perdre, moi aussi. Ça n'arrivera pas, même si tu continue a jouer aux idiots._

J'agite ma tête de gauche à droite pour refuser une dernière fois d'en parler. Je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt a entendre ça.

 **-Se n'est pas ta faute, ça ne l'a jamais été.**

 **-Peut-être que si je n'avais pas refuser de venir…**

 **-Ta présence n'aurait pas changer le fait qu'un idiot ai prit le volant avec beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang et qui essaye d'allumer une cigarette juste avant un virage réputé dangereux.**

 **-Oui mais… sans parler de… j'aurais pu te protéger toi.**

 **-Tu te trompe. Tu aurais pu calmer mes peurs et mes angoisses mais pas me protéger. C'est horrible a dire mais il n'y a pas de contrôle dans ces moment là.**

 **-Tu étais seule…**

 **-C'est faux. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Le fantôme de Clarke était toujours avec moi. Je sais que c'est insensé. Mais quand on m'a demander de rester éveiller, je n'ai parler que d'elle. Penser a nos… parents était insoutenable et à toi, s'était encore pire. Il était plus facile pour moi de m'accrocher a une chimère.**

 **-Je n'arrive pas a comprendre, l'importance que tu as donnée a Clarke.**

 **-Je l'aimais.**

 **-Tu étais une enfant.**

 **-Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. S'était juste évident et ça l'est encore plus aujourd'hui.**

 **-Alors même que ton cœur s'est arrête tu as continuer de l'aimer elle.**

 _Je t'aime grand frère. Je suis désolée d'avoir mit cinq ans pour te le dire de nouveau._

Je n'ai jamais compris…

Je sais qu'elle est "morte" pendant quelque minute. Son cœur a arrêter de battre a plusieurs reprises. J'ai toujours penser qu'on avait perdu notre lien à cause de ça. C'est pour cette raison que je ne comprends pas qu'elle ai pu continuer d'aimer une inconnue.

 **-Lincoln… je t'aime. Tu es mon frère et bien plus encore, tu sais comment on appeler les jumeaux ? Des demi-âme. Je ne pourrai jamais cesser de t'aimer c'est… si je t'ai exclu c'est parce que… parce que…**

 **-Tu ne voulais pas aller mieux.**

Lexa baisse les yeux, honteuse. Je tends la main vers elle. J'hésite. Je caresse doucement sa joue avant de passer mes doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger a me regarder de nouveau. J'esquisse un demi sourire :

 **-Je t'aime aussi petite sœur.**

* Clarke *

Je trouve l'attente de plus en plus longue. Je m'inquiète pour Lexa. Voilà une demi-heure qu'elle est partie parler avec Lincoln. Je sais que son frère ne lui fera jamais de mal. C'est un protecteur. Mais, cette conversation fait peur a Lexa depuis mardi !

Costia m'a déjà demander au moins trois fois ou était passer ma petite amie. J'ai essayer de changer de sujet a chaque fois mais bientôt la petite brune aux yeux noir aura atteint la limite de sa patience.

Je lance des coup d'œil discret vers le couloir dès que je le peux. Quelqu'un s'installe à côté de moi et je me reconcentre sur mon environnement. Je manque de me décomposer quand je découvre Anya sur ma droite. Je déglutis, me souvenant de sa dernière menace en date.

En quelque mot, hier, elle a regarder Antman. Anya a un tank comme porte clef donc elle m'a dit que si je faisais du mal a Lexa, elle l'utiliserait sans aucune hésitation.

Je sais que cette menace est irréalisable mais le faite qu'elle puisse y penser, et même l'imaginer me fait un peu peur.

 **-Arrête de t'inquiéter. La petite va finir par le sentir.**

 **-Je fais ce que je peux.**

 **-Ils ont besoin de parler.**

 **-Tu crois peut-être que je l'ignore ?**

 **-Se n'est pas ce que j'ai dis Clarke.**

Je défis Anya du regard. Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir. Quand j'entends des petits pas étouffer arriver a toute vitesse vers nous, ainsi qu'un cliquetis métallique. Je me tourne vers le couloir dans lequel Costia a disparu quelque minute plutôt. Elle est essouffler et avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit ma nouvelle voisine éclate de rire en disant :

 **-Et oui ! Je t'ai eu sale gosse !**

 **-D'abord, je ne suis pas une gosse et ensuite : IMPOSSIBLE ! Tu as forcément tricher !**

Tous les Torson plus O éclate de rire. Ma mère se tourne vers moi et bouge ses lèvres en une question du genre : qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je hausse les épaules. J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Costia balance un cahier rouge corné et abîmé au visage d'Anya qui rit alors encore plus fort en le rattrapant de justesse.

Je ne comprends absolument rien a la situation mais le rire de tous les Torson est contagieux. Alors un sourire se dessine lentement sur mes propre lèvres. Je fixe Costia qui prend un air boudeur et bougonne des mots incompréhensible quand Lexa s'installe sur le dossier du canapé derrière moi.

Elle passe ses doigts dans mon cou et joue avec mes plus petite mèches de cheveux. Ce geste fini de m'achever. Je souris à pleine dent avant de me retourne. Et lui demande tout de suite de manière silencieuse si tout va bien.

Elle se penche vers moi et embrasse doucement ma joue en appuyant sûrement un peu trop longtemps ses lèvres. Parce que Costia cris :

 **-Hey ! Il y a des yeux innocents dans cette pièce !**

Lexa rit avant de pousser Anya pour s'installer à côté de moi. Enfin plutôt s'affaler a moitié sur moi, à moitié sur le canapé. Je cherche Lincoln mais il n'est pas encore là. Et je remarque aussi que O a subitement disparu.

Ma brune glisse sa main dans la mienne avant de demander à Costia :

 **-Alors, tu viens de découvrir que Anya t'as battu au puissance 4 ?**

 **-C'est totalement impossible ! Je suis sûr, elle a tricher.**

 **-Nop. J'ai pas tricher,** réponde la concerner. **Accepte juste ta défaite sale gosse.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas…**

Tous le monde se tourne vers moi. Je me sens presque mal là. Je reprends peu sur de moi :

 **-… tu n'étais pas partie au toilette ? Enfin, je veux dire comment tu as pu perdre au puissance 4… ?**

 **-Vous,** répond Lexa, **vous n'avez pas de WC-Notebook !**

 **-C'est quoi ce truc,** je demande.

 **-Jamais entendu parler,** me suit ma mère.

- **Normale. C'est un truc de Torson,** ajoute Alya.

 **-N'importe quoi ! Cette innovation vient des O'Lieurs !**

 **-Attention A-lex-an-dria,** poursuit H, **tu parts sur un terrain glissant là !**

 **-Je croyais que s'était une idée a vous quatre ?**

 **-Non mais shhhhhh ! Echo, tais-toi !**

Les deux adultes se rebelle contre leurs filles qui lève les yeux au ciel. Elle soupire avant de se tourner vers ma mère et d'expliquer :

 **-Le WC-Notebook était l'idée de Noa et papa. Ils voulaient que toute les maisons et comme un livre d'or. Chaque invité laisse un mot. Ils n'ont rien trouver de mieux que de laisse ce "livre d'or" dans les toilette… sauf que maintenant on ne se contente plus de messages. Il y a des jeux comme le puissance 4, le pendu et j'en passe mais aussi des dessins. Par exemple, on dessine la tête d'un animal et quelqu'un d'autre de faire la fin. De cette façon, on obtient des Grachon, Oigourou, Poissoule, Crocopin, Lionaurd…**

 **-Non mais c'est génial,** affirme ma mère. **On va faire ça chez nous ! Je trouve ça excellent.**

 **-Toujours est-il que,** reprend Costia, **je ne peux pas avoir perdu contre Anya ! C'est impossible !**

Anya ouvre le cahier et l'ouvre en grand tout sourire. On voit qu'elle a deux possibilité pour placer un quatrième rond. Elle s'exclame :

 **-Après trois année de défaite, j'ai enfin réussis l'exploit de gagner contre ce petit génie !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici,** la voix froide de Lincoln nous fait presque tous sursauter.

On se tourne vers le couloir. Costia s'assagit tout de suite et se met en tailleur au sol. Elle croise les bras. Elle dit d'une moue boudeuse :

 **-Salut Link.**

 **-Bon… Lexa m'a parler d'un super plan pour évincer ton paternel. Ça m'intéresse.**

 **-C'est vrais,** demande Anya, **je veux savoir.**

Je jet un œil a Lexa puis a Costia qui a recommencer a sourire. Je me lève pour aller chercher mon dessin.

* Lexa *

J'observe Clarke s'éloigne pour aller chercher sa première affiche de propagande contre Titus. Avant de laisser mes yeux glisser vers Costia puis vers mon frère. Il évite mon regard quelque seconde avant d'appuyer ses yeux sur moi et de sourire.

On se tourne ensuite au même moment vers Costia. Elle boude encore. J'adore quand elle a cette moue sur le visage, elle est vraiment adorable. Ça va me déchirer le cœur de la ramener ce soir.

Clarke revient au moment où le téléphone d'Abby sonne. Elle se lève en nous informant que c'est l'hôpital. Elle décroche en disant :

 **-Juste une seconde Docteur Kane, je m'éloigne.**

Alya se penche vers moi et demande :

 **-Docteur Kane, comme Marcus ?**

 **-Oui, ils sont collègue.**

 **-Je reviens tout de suite !**

 **-H ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je vais inviter Marcus a nous rejoindre !**

Puis H suit Abby comme un petit chien sans que cette dernière s'en rende compte. Clarke s'assoie en haussant les épaules comme si de rien n'était. Elle commencer a s'habituer au comportement excessif de mes tuteur. En même temps, Abby n'est pas mal dans son genre.

D'ailleurs, c'est presque bizarre de la voir si sérieuse depuis qu'elle est chez moi.

Elle déroule son dessin qui est un A1. Elle place un poids de chaque côté pour le maintenir en place. Anya explose de rire aussitôt suivit par sa mère. Echo a se genre de sourire mauvais. Octavia fait un clin d'œil a ma blonde et Lincoln reste de marbre. Il demande :

 **-Vous comptez en faire quoi ?**

 **-C'est la meilleur partie,** explose Costia, **Clarke va le dupliquer en plein de format et les distribuer a toute la ville comme la révolutionnaire Sophie Scholl. On appelle la mission Shool !**

 **-Donc pour évincer Titus, vous allez vraiment commencer par ça ?**

 **-C'est génial,** hurle ma petite sœur de coeur. **D'ailleurs, il faut absolument que je prenne une photo et que je l'envoie a Mama ! Dis, je peux Clarke ?**

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-Coooooooooooooool !**

Elle sort son téléphone et prend plusieurs photo avant d'en choisir une minutieusement. Puis elle l'envoie. A peine cinq minutes plus tard son téléphone sonne. Je lui pique juste avant qu'elle ne décroche avec un sourire espiègle. Elle essaye de me le reprendre mais je m'éloigne et fini a moitié allonger sur Clarke. Je dis :

 **-Salut Mama !**

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Ouaip !**

 **-Où est ma petite fille ?**

 **-Actuellement, elle essaye de me tuer. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Du dessin, je veux dire ?**

 **-Je pense que mon chère fils va voir rouge. Je payerais chère pour voir ça.**

 **-Il y a de grande chance qu'il t'appelle après. Cette histoire, il n'y a que toi qui peux la connaître.**

 **-En effet. Je vais bien m'amuser. D'où t'es venu l'idée.**

Je lève les yeux et regarde Clarke qui empêche Costia de m'approcher. Elle protège surtout mes côte d'une possible attaque. C'est adorable !

 **-Elle n'est pas de moi. C'est Clarke qui y a penser et qui la dessiner.**

 **-Il faut vraiment que je rencontre cette jeune fille.**

 **-En effet. Je te repasse Costia avant qu'elle ne me porte une attaque mortelle.**

Je me redresse et rends les téléphone. Elle me tire la langue avant de dire :

 **-Je te déteste.**

Et de s'éloigner. Je me mets a rire. Clarke me murmure que j'ai été mauvais sur ce coup là. Lincoln s'est lever et observe le dessin sur un autre angle. Un sourire commence a se dessiner enfin sur son visage, il dit :

 **-C'est une idée génial.**

 **-Si vous voulez, j'ai une amie qui bosse dans l'imprimerie,** ajoute Anya.

* Abby *

Quand je m'éloigne pour répondre a Kane je m'attendais a une urgence a l'hôpital mais il se trouve, qu'il avait juste perdu un de nos dossier en commun. Il se trouve qu'on travail de plus en plus souvent.

Connaître Lexa c'est comme connaître le loup blanc. Il se trouve que la rumeur concernant ma fille étant amie avec Lexa se répande dans tous l'hôpital. J'ai appris a apprécier Izzy, Sin et Kane qui on une profonde sympathie pour la brune.

Je me retourne en ajoutant que le dossier qu'il cherche est dans le tiroir gauche de mon bureau. Je me retrouve alors en face à face avec Hélios. Il m'observe avec des yeux type chat potté. Instinctivement je m'éloigne d'un pas. Il me demande :

 **-Si tu as fini, je veux bien parler a Marcus.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-C'est la voix de H que j'entends,** intervient Kane.

 **-Vous vous connaissez ?**

 **-Allez s'il vous plaît Abby.**

 **-Euh… d'accord.**

Je tends mon téléphone a cet étrange personnage qui bondit presque une fois qu'il a le combiner entre les mains. Et moi qui me croyais extravagante, il me surpasse largement ! Mais je reconnais cette lueur dans les yeux d'Hélios. Il a perdu quelqu'un qui lui était très proche.

 **-Salut M !**

 **-…**

 **-Arrête ! Tu m'adore. Bref, tu es inviter à la fin de ton service. Non négociable. Alya et moi on est très sérieux si tu ne vient pas, on…**

 **-…**

 **-Tout à fait ! Donc on t'attends. Tu arrive dans combien de temps ?**

 **-…**

 **-Okay, à tout à l'heure ! Je te repasse Abby !**

Il me tend de nouveau mon téléphone en me disant un merci, complètement déganter et de repartir. Je cligne des yeux a plusieurs reprise en entendant mon nom répéter plusieurs reprises.

 **-Excuse-moi Kane. Je…**

 **-Hélios fait toujours cet effet là.**

 **-Comment vous vous connaissez ?**

 **-S'était il y a cinq ans. Après l'accident. Il s'est acharner pour avoir la garde de Lexa et de son frère. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle détermination. Jamais.**

 **-J'ai du mal a l'imaginer sérieux.**

 **-Pourtant, il est avocat.**

 **-Sérieusement ?**

 **-Et oui. Et Alya, elle ne t'as pas trop traumatiser ?**

 **-J'ai trouver plus fou que moi…**

 **-Je te trouve plutôt calme Abby.**

 **-Oui, parce que tu ne connais que le médecin. Donc, tu nous rejoint ?**

 **-J'arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds en attendant.**

 **-Aucun problème.**

Je raccroche avec un sourire sur le visage. Je sursaute en me retrouvant nez à nez avec Lexa. Elle a ce sourire sur le visage que je ne saurais identifier. Elle n'était pas censé avoir peur de moi elle ? Elle dit :

 **-Marcus est quelqu'un de bien.**

 **-Oui, je sais.**

 **-On va passez à table. Clarke est en pleine discussion avec Anya pour l'impression des trac.**

 **-Ma fille est une délinquante !**

 **-Mais non, seulement une résistante.**

 **-Je peux te poser une question Lexa ?**

 **-Oui, bien sûr.**

Je me rapproche et prend mon masque de mère protectrice. Elle a un léger mouvement de recule, ce qui me satisfait. Ma fille a déjà eu le cœur briser a deux reprise. C'est hors que question que ça se reproduise. Je m'apprête a lui poser LA question quand elle me devance :

 **-Je l'aime Abby. Lui faire du mal, reviendrais a arrête de nouveau mon cœur.**

 **-Je vois. Si tu… même par m'égare, je…**

 **-Je sais Abby. Tu nous rejoint ?**

 **-Tout de suite.**

Lexa s'éloigne et je repense a Paris. Au chagrin d'amour de Clarke a Finn qui est partit à l'autre bout de la France. A leurs séparation qui avait détruit ma petite fille. Puis, Wells… j'ai encore envie de lui écraser mon poing dans sa jolie petite figure.

Sauf que je ne peux pas parce que c'est le fils de mon meilleur amie et que se n'est pas un comportement adulte.

* Alya *

Je viens de déposer tous les plats sur la table quand la sonnette retentit. Je retiens mon mari de justesse. Il n'en peut plus d'être le seul homme dans cette pièce. Lincoln ne compte pas sur ce coup là. Il est du côté d'Octavia a chaque fois.

Je vais ouvrir et découvre Marcus quelque peut épuiser. Je lui souris avant de l'invité a entrer. Je lui demande s'il va bien et il n'a pas le temps d'entrer que la voix de Lexa me perce les tympans :

 **-MAAAAAAAAARCUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSS !**

Elle se glisse dans ses bras. Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est deux là on une relation étrange. Il dépose sa main sur le sommet de son crâne et sourit.

 **-Comment vas tu Marcus ?**

 **-Bien et toi Lexa ?**

 **-Parfaitement bien.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Je vais même très bien ! Aller, vient je sais exactement où te mettre !**

Lexa le tire derrière elle comme une gamine. Elle redevins une enfant dès qu'elle est prêt de lui. C'est assez impressionnant. Mais pas autant que de la voir avec Clarke.

Freya serait heureuse de voir ça. J'ai de plus en plus de facilité a repenser a ma meilleur amie. Je ne pensais pas réussir a me reconstruire après avoir perdu une partie de moi. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix H comme toujours a prit les choses en mains.

Il m'a obliger a remonter la pente. Il a eu cette idée un peu folle d'avoir la garde de Lexa et Lincoln. S'était soit nous, soit l'orphelinat. Et s'était inconcevable pour lui. Il s'est lancer corps et âme dans cette démarche.

Il a eu raison. Les jumeaux on aider ma reconstruction et les voir avancer et être enfin heureux me comble. Je regrette seulement que Echo est eu du mal a accepter notre choix et se soit renfermer de la sorte.

Je retourne dans le salon et découvre que Marcus m'a prit ma place à côté d'Abby. Lexa me fait un clin d'œil. Elle n'est pas possible ! Ce repas va être des plus intéressant.

Je m'installe donc entre Echo et Costia. Je sers les assiettes qui sont encore vide quand soudain la petite fille a côté de moi se redresse d'un coup en affirmant :

 **-Marcus, il faut que je te montre quelque chose !**

Elle commence a courir et le côté médecin de notre ami intervient tout de suite en lui rappelant de ne pas courir. Lexa se moque de lui en disant qu'il est incapable d'enlever sa blouse de médecin. Abby intervient presque immédiatement en disant que c'est très difficile de le faire.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lexa les a placer côte à côte. Je souris avant d'envoyer un coup de pied discrets a H. Il m'intéroge pour cette soudaine violence et je pointe les deux médecins du doigts discrètement. Il fait non de la tête avant de déplacer ses lèvres en une question silencieuse :

 **-Noooon ? Tu crois ?**

Je fais signe que oui quand Costia renvient en courant, n'ayant pas écouter Marcus. Elle se précipite vers lui et dis très vite :

 **-RegardecequeClarkeafait !**

 **-Hum hum…**

J'imagine qu'il n'a rien compris a cette succession de lettres mais il pose comme même ses yeux sur la feuille. D'abord, il n'a aucune réaction. Il déteste Titus comme presque tous ceux qui travail à l'hôpital. Aucune personne du personnel ne votera pour lui. C'est impossible.

Je pense qu'avec ce genre d'affiche et de tracs les gens assez fou pour l'élire une nouvelle fois vont largement diminuer. Je dois dire que Clarke a eu une très bonne idée.

Les traits de Marcus se détende avant qu'il ne commence a rire.

 **-S'était voulu que ça ressemble a une affiche de propagande ?**

 **-C'est le but,** réponde Clarke et Lexa d'une même voix.

 **-S'il découvre que ça vient de vous…**

 **-Ça n'arrivera pas. Parce qu'il serait obliger d'expliquer ça,** répond tout de suite Costia en pointant du doigt ce qui nous a tous fait rire.

 **-Vous le diffusez quand ?**

 **-Dès demain matin,** intervient Anya. **J'ai eu mon amie au téléphone. On a envoyer les fichiers tout à l'heure. Elle va faire des heures sup'.**

 **-J'en veux pour l'hôpital !**

 **-On a l'intention de les diffuser partout,** ajoute Clarke.

Marcus repose les yeux sur le dessin avec un sourire ineffaçable. Il reprend :

 **-Quelqu'un m'explique l'histoire ?**

 **-Moi, moi, MOI ! Alors, c'est quand il avait huit ans et a ce moment, ils vivaient encore a la ferme. Mama dit que papa a toujours été "précieux". Une fois, il y a eu une tempête et un barrière est tomber. Quand il est rentrer du collège, il a été accueil par son pire cauchemar : un cochon !**

Costia éclate de rire. Elle se maintient le ventre. Je crois qu'elle ne va pas réussir a finir son histoire. Lexa prend le relaie :

 **-Le cochon la poursuivit et Titus a couru le plus vite possible abandonnant sac de cours, lunette et même chaussures sur sa route. Mama la retrouver deux heure plus tard en haut d'un arbre. Il était incapable de descendre. D'ailleurs personne ne sait comment il est monter. Moins sportif que lui tu meut. A partir de ce jour là les gens l'ont appeler : Scarypig !**

 **-D'où le slogan en haut.**

 **-Tout à fait.**

 **-On dirait Walking Dead sauf que les zombies ont été remplacer par des cochons et qu'ils n'envahis que la Mairie.**

 **-S'était le but.**

Tous le monde éclate de rire a cette image. Je souris un peu plus discrètement. J'observe le tableau qui nous entour. Je vois presque les fantômes de Freya et Noa. Ils sont là dans un coins de la pièce et je sais qu'ils rient avec nous.

Je suis même certaine qu'ils seraient aller chercher les tractes ce soir pour que les rues, les arbres, les vitrines en soit recouverte des les premiers rayon de soleil.

Noa aurait pirater le réseau pour se brancher sur les caméra entourant la Mairie pour voir la réaction de Titus en directe. Freya aurait essaye de l'en dissuader, juste cinq minutes. En faite, le temps qu'il y parvienne et après elle se serait transformer en la pire des garces et aurait critiquer tous ce qu'il y avait a critiquer.

Ma famille était peut-être devenu atypique mais je l'aimais comme ça.

Je sens le regard de H sur moi alors mon sourire s'élargit encore plus et je commence a rire avec les autre. Imaginant ce chère Titus poursuivit par un pauvre cochon, courant dans tous les sens pour lui échapper et ça pendant de longue, très longue minutes.

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Qu'avez vous pensez des différents points de vue ? De la conversation Lexa/Lincoln ? Et bien sûr de la peur de Titus ?****

 ** **Bon, comme j'ai commencer le prochain chapitre si on veut, comme je l'ai coupe. Je vais être sympas et vous donner un indice : le nom du prochain chapitre. Théoriquement il ne changera pas. Donc : chapitre 27 : Assaisonné d'un brin de folie. (Vous aurez même le droit a une Note sur ce titre.)****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Les ou La Chimère(s) dans la mythologie s'était une créature fantastique à tête de chèvre, sur corps d'un lion et avec un queue de serpent. Cette créature était décrite de tellement de façon différente que le nom**** ** **"chimère" a peu à peu été utiliser pour désigner toutes les créatures étant composer de plusieurs animaux, puis de rêve, d'utopie impossible a atteindre et enfin de fantasme.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Antman, se n'est pas le super héro Marvel que je connais le mieux. Mais j'ai récemment vu le film et je dois avouez qu'il est pas mal du tout. Luis m'a fait tellement rire avec ces descriptions ! XD****

 ** **Note n°3 : Le puissance 4, je ne savais pas si je devais faire un note sur ce jeu de société… bon, je me lance comme même. On joue a ce jeu de stratégie a deux, on a des pièce rouge ou jaune et le but du jeu est d'aligner 4 pions de la même couleur avant son adversaire. Il a été commercialiser pour la première fois en 1974 (et j'ai été lire la règle du jeu pour vous donner cette info!) Par MB.****

 ** **Note n°4 : Le WC-Notebook, qui en a un chez lui ? ^^ Nooooon ! Personne ? Je suis déçu, horriblement deçu… chez moi, on l'a instauré en 2010, et on a déjà remplit 5 cahiers, c'est vraiment très drôle.****

 ** **Note n°5 : Bon, je ne sais pas si un format A1 parle a tout le monde. Comme je suis imprimeur, je vois tout de suite mais pour vous, je ne sais pas. Donc : un A1 fait 594x841 mm. Et si ça vous parle toujours pas, c'est la taille de 8 A4 (210x297 mm)****

 ** **Note n°6 : Un peu d'histoire pour l'expression « Être connu comme le loup blanc » En France, les loups avaient le plus souvent un pelage foncer et inspirait la peur. Donc, lorsqu'un loup rodait près d'un village, la rumeur allait de bon train pour prévenir tous le village. Évidement si on observait au loin une ombre qui se révélait être un loup blanc l'information circulait encore plus vite. Elle avait encore plus d'impacte. Absolument tous le monde était au courant. Pourquoi ? Parce que le loup albinos est très rare, donc prodigieux, exceptionnelle, il faisait fonctionner l'imagination de tous. Au XIIème on utilisait même l'expression « regarder comme le loup blanc » qui voulait dire : regarder comme une chose exceptionnelle. Ensuite, pour l'expression qui nous intéresse ici soit : « être connu comme le loup blanc » elle est arriver comme tel avec le mot "blanc" qu'au XIXème. Parce qu'avant qu'importe la couleur, on criait au loup et ça se savait très vite.****

 ** **Note n°7 : Le chat potté, évidement, là je parle de celui de Shreck ! Et non, le chat botté de Charles Perrault qui est apparut au XVIIème. C'est très différent comme même ! ;)****

 **Note n°8 : Bon pour la petite histoire, j'ai moi-même été poursuivie par un cochon étant enfant et se n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Bon, j'espère que l'image de Titus ridiculiser par ces horrible petites bêtes vous aura comme même fait sourire voir rire !**

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 ** **Fanny : Mais de rien ! En même temps, j'étais obliger de donner le point de vue de Lexa. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tant mieux, si je ne t'ai pas dessus ! :D Tu as attendu un chouilla moins cette fois et normalement, rien ne m'empêchera de publier mercredi ! A bientôt ! :)****

 **Petite annonce :**

 **Si certain(e) veulent me soumettre d'autres idées, n'hésitez pas. J'ai trouvez ça assez fun la première fois. Voilà, voilà !**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	27. Assaisonné d'un brin de folie

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI (Aaaah ! Ça faisait longtemps…)**

 **Je suis VRAIMENT désolée s'il reste des fautes. Je suis VRAIMENT malade et je n'ai pas eu la foie de relire. Si ça se trouve en faite, ce chapitre est tout pourrie… ^^ Il y a un bout que j'ai écris avec celle qu'on appelle la fièvre… !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Suite et fin du repas chez les Torson ! :)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

Chapitre 27 : Assaisonné d'un brin de folie

* Clarke *

Le repas arrive presque a sa fin. Il s'est très bien dérouler. On a tous beaucoup rit. Marcus a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien mais je le trouve légèrement trop proche de ma mère. En plus, j'ai l'impression que Lexa approuve ce rapprochement qui ne me convient pas du tout.

Il va falloir qu'on en parle !

Bref, tout se déroule bien quand Echo lance une bombe. Enfin en soi c'est une question innocente, c'est juste ce qui va en découler qui n'est pas sans conséquence :

 **-Dites, les deux Griffin, vous faites quoi pour le réveillon de Noël ?**

 **-Oh oui,** la suit Alya, **on pourrait le passer tous ensemble. On a déjà réserver Marcus, il y a onze mois !**

 **-Tu sais que je ne suis pas un objet,** tic le médecin. **En plus, je ne suis pas le seul. Izzy et Sin seront là. Tu t'entends bien avec elles, n'est-ce pas Abby.**

Non mais c'est quoi cette façon qu'il a de toujours ce tourner vers elle, de lui demander son avis ? De plus en plus suspect tous ça ! Ma mère répond :

 **-Oui, oui. C'est juste qu'on a déjà quelque chose.**

 **-Quelque chose,** je m'interroge, **il y a juste toi, Rayes et moi. Je suis sûr qu'on peut l'invité.**

 **-En faite,** reprend ma mère d'une voix hésitante, **il se trouve que…**

 **-Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?**

Ma voix monte un peu plus que prévus. Ça sens la mauvaise nouvelle à plein nez !

 **-Oh oh… bataille de Griffin,** murmure Lexa, **cacher tous ce qui pourrait servir de projectiles,** ajout-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Mais même son intervention ne me calme pas. La dernière fois qu'elle ne m'a pas dit quelque chose c'est parce qu'elle savait que ça ne me plairait pas.

 **-Bon d'accord, Jaha vient. C'est mon meilleur ami, je te signale. Et ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu.**

 **-QUOI ?!**

Je me redresse brusquement, faisant tomber ma chaise. Je demande complètement énerver :

 **-Il vient seul, rassure-moi.**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Maman ?!**

 **-Il ne va pas laisser son fils seul a Paris.**

 **-Non mais c'est pas vrais ! C'est pour ça qu'** _ **il**_ **est en ville ?!**

 **-Tu as vu Wells ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ?**

 **-Parce que…**

Je sens la peur m'écraser de nouveau. Comment a-t-elle pu inviter Wells a notre réveillon de Noël ? Il ne manquerait plus que Raven débarque avec Finn et se serait le pompon ! Non mais attends une seconde… elle n'oserait pas. J'écarquille les yeux et ma mère commence a se cacher derrière sa serviette.

 **-Tout bien réfléchis,** elle s'adresse a Alya, **si vous pouvez avoir six personnes de plus, ça m'arrangerais. Ma fille ne me tuerais pas ce soir.**

 **-On a tou…**

 **-Juste une seconde,** Lexa intervient, **Wells, c'est pas celui a qui j'ai mit un poing dans la figure mardi parce que cet idiot t'as insulté ?**

 **-Euh… si…**

 **-Et ton ex ?**

 **-Euh… oui…**

 **-Ça va pas le faire ! Clarke passe son réveillon avec nous !**

Costia éclate de rire. Et je la fusille du regard. Elle dit :

 **-C'est trop drôle de voir Lexa jalouse.**

 **-Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je n'ai pas envie que Clarke passe noël avec un idiot, c'est tout.**

 **-T'es jalouse,** je dis avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Bien sûr que oui !**

Toute la table se met a rire devant ce retournement de réponse de Lexa. Elle est incapable de me mentir. Je trouve ça adorable. Pourtant, je continue de fusiller ma mère du regard. Je jure que je n'ai jamais eu si envie de la tuer avant aujourd'hui !

Lexa, remarque mon trouble et cale sa main dans la mienne. Mais je n'arrive pas a détacher mon regard de celui de ma mère qui fini par exploser :

 **-Bon d'accord ! Finn, sera là, lui aussi. Il a insister !**

Je lâche subitement la main de ma petite amie et m'éloigne de la table. Je m'enfuie. Parce qu'il n'y a que ça a faire. Je ne peux pas gérer ça. Je ne peux pas…

J'entends Lexa m'appeler mais je ne me retourne pas. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout digérer. Je me suis vraiment mal, là, maintenant tous de suite.

J'attrape mon manteau et je sors. La neige a recommencer a tomber. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et je vois de la fumé blanche sortir de mes lèvres.

Le porte d'entrer derrière moi s'ouvre brusquement. Il y a deux options : soit c'est ma mère. Dans ce cas, je hurle. Soit c'est Lexa. Dans celui-là, je pleure. Les pas se rapproche et sans me retourner, je reconnais la démarche un peu hésitante de ma brune.

Elle s'arrête a quelque pas de moi. Je sens sa présence tout autour de moi. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Ma mère a véritablement invité mes deux ex a notre réveillon de noël. On dirait une mauvaise blague. Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Je pleure...

Wells me terrifie. De se fait, Lexa est déjà au courant. Mais Finn… je lui ai dis l'avoir aimer. Même si ça n'a rien a voir avec ce que je ressens aujourd'hui pour elle. Quand il m'a laisser tomber lamentablement pour une autre, ça m'a briser.

Je sens les larmes dégringoler sur mon visage. Je me sens faible, terriblement faible. Je me retourne et affronte le regard de Lexa. Il n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginer. En fait, elle un même un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle traîne des pieds sur les quelque pas qui lui reste a faire. Avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Mon Dieu, que ça peut me faire du bien. Elle caresse doucement mes cheveux et je me sens enfin rassurer. Je m'accroche un peu plus à elle. J'ai tellement peur… c'est quoi cette stupide idée que ma mère a eu au juste.

 **-Tu sais,** elle murmure, **s'il le faut, j'emmène mes gans de boxe. Et, je peux invité Aiden. Il y en a une a qui ça ferait plaisir. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, on fait ça ensemble.**

 **-Ensemble…**

 **-Oui** _ **ma princesse.**_

 **-Tu sais qu'il s'agit de mes deux ex ?**

 **-Je vais peut-être ramener toute l'équipe de boxe alors, par précaution.**

Elle rit doucement avant de s'éloigner un peu pour me voler un baiser. Elle efface affectueusement mes larmes qui ont sans doute ravager mon visage. Je me sens ridicule. J'ai l'impression que mes problème sont insignifiant, pourtant, elle est comme même là, pour me réconforter.

Je passe mon regard sur elle et je remarque qu'elle est sortit sans manteau. Elle est encore plus grande que d'habitude avec ses talons. Et cette robe… bordel ! J'ai eu envie de lui enlever toute la journée. Je rougis a cette penser avant de repenser a la nuit qu'on a passer. Je suis foutu…

Je glisse ma main derrière son cou, je m'avance un peu plus si possible. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, je n'ai aucun doute sur l'éclat de désir qui doit habité mon regard. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et je l'embrasse fougueusement. Elle recule, recule et recule encore jusqu'à ce que son dos soit plaquer contre la porte d'entrer.

Un duel sensuelle s'engage entre nos langues et je compte bien gagner cette bataille. Ma main frôle ses seins avant de glisse contre ses côtes lui arrachant des soupires enivrant. Mes doigts emprisonne le bord de sa jupe et je commence a la relever.

Lexa attrape subitement mon poignet pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle essaye de s'éloigner de mes lèvres mais c'est hors de question ! C'est moi et moi seule qui arrêtera cet échange. D'un geste vif, je libère mon poignet et emprisonne le sien en échange. Je le plaque contre la porte au niveau de sa tête et intensifie encore le baiser pendant quelque seconde.

Quand je quitte ses lèvres, je suis complètement essouffler et se n'est rien par rapport a elle. Je parsème son visage de baiser papillon, sur sa mâchoire, autour de son oreille droite puis je descends explorer son cou. J'ai tellement envie d'elle, a ce moment précis.

Et qu'elle n'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'elle, non. Je suis témoin de chacun de ses soupires. De plus, elle penche un peu plus la tête en arrière à chacun de mes assaut. Sa main qui est encore libre, vient agripper mes cheveux et me rapproche un peu plus de mon terrain de jeu.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Elle en a envie ! Puis entre deux soupire, elle dit difficilement :

 **-Cos… tia, Costia a dit que si… on n'était pas de… re… Clarke !**

 **-Quoi** , je susurre en continuant mon exploration.

 **-Elle va débarquer.**

 **-Quoi ?!**

Je m'éloigne a vitesse grand v et plaque mes deux mains sur les épaules de Lexa. J'ai l'impression de mettre pris une douche froide. Imaginer Costia nous surprendre, n'est pas cool du tout ! Là, c'est sur que ses « yeux innocent » comme elle aimer les appeler serait choqué.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ?**

Elle me fixe un long moment avec une tête style pokerface. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur un peu honteuse et je reprends :

- **Tu as essayer mais je n'ai rien écouter.**

Elle me fait un petit sourire qui veut absolument tout dire. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour freiner mes ardeurs. Je me demande vraiment comment c'est possible. Plus je passe du temps avec elle plus j'ai l'impression de l'aimer un peu plus. Lexa est comme une drogue et je suis complètement accro.

Je relâche peu à peu ses épaules et doucement, elle glisse ses mains dans les miennes. Mon regard se perd dans un océan émeraude parfait. Que je me sens bien quand il n'y a qu'elle et moi. C'est enivrant. Elle se rapproche et embrasse doucement mon front.

 **-Je t'aime Clarke et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Surtout ces deux idiots là.**

Je m'apprête a lui répondre mais une voix déformé qui ressemble a celle de Costia hurle :

 **-C'EST BON ?! VOUS AVEZ FINI MAINTENANT ?**

 **-Je te l'avais dis qu'elle viendrais.**

 **-Théoriquement, elle n'est pas là.**

Lexa me sourit et avance d'un pas. Ce qui me fait manquer un ou deux battement. Elle a le temps de me murmurer :

 **-Arrête de t'inquiéter. Tous va bien.**

Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec fracas et violence. Costia a une main plaquer sur ses yeux, ce qui a le don de me fait sourire. Cette petite et incroyable ! Lexa se retourne et lève les yeux au ciel. Elle se met a genoux devant Costia. Elle remet bien son écharpe et remonte la fermeture éclaire de son manteau.

Bon, sur ce coup là, elle n'a rien a dire parce qu'elle est dehors en robe alors qu'il neige ! Putain mais elle va tomber malade. Pourquoi elle est sortie comme ça ?

 **-Je suis sûr que tu remet mon manteau en même temps que tu l'embrasse. Tous ça ressemble a un plan machiavélique…**

 **-Costia… tu m'explique comment je ferais ça ?**

 **-Tu es Lexa O'Lieurs !**

C'est incroyable mais elle estime tout les deux qu'il s'agit d'une réponse. Elles en rient d'ailleurs ensemble avant que Costia enlève sa main qui cache ses yeux. Puis la plus jeune prend Lexa dans ses bras et la serre si fort que pendant un instant, j'ai peur qu'elle la brise.

 **-Tu va bien,** se n'est qu'un murmure et je n'aurais sûrement pas du entendre mais c'est avec cette scène que je réalise encore plus encore a quel point elles sont liées.

* Kane *

J'aide Alya a débarrasser la table et quand je remarque qu'il n'y a presque plus aucune vaisselle, je rejoint Hélios. Je retire ma veste qui est hors de prix, je la dépose délicatement sur une chaise. Je soupire un peu, je suis vraiment fatigué. J'enlève mes boutons de manchette avant de remonter les manche de ma chemise jusqu'au creux de mon coude.

Je m'avance et sans un mot, H change de poste et attrape un torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle propre. Je plonge mes mains dans l'eau bouillant et je commence a laver sans un mot. Par moment, je lance des regard vers le salon. Abby a l'air vraiment perturbée. En même temps, sa fille avait l'air plus que furax. J'espère que Lexa arrivera a la calmer.

Je me prends un coup de torchon sur l'épaule alors je me recentre sur ma tâche. Du moins pour cinq petite minutes. Parce que j'entends Costia hurler. La probation de Lexa pour calmer Clarke vient de se finir. J'espère que ça a suffit. Mon regard cherche une nouvelle fois Abby.

J'aimerai pouvoir la rassurer. C'est étrange. Je me sens de plus en plus attirer par elle. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit mais je l'aime bien. Je me prend un nouveau coup de torchon et sans le regarder H dit :

 **-Fais gaffe mon pote, si tu continu, tu vas finir par baver.**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.**

 **-Je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder une femme comme tu le fais avec elle. Tu l'aime bien.**

 **-C'est vrais.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?**

 **-Je viens tout juste de divorcé.**

 **-Écoute, je t'aime bien mon pote mais là j'ai envie de te vider la bassine et tout son contenu sur toi.**

Je me tourne vivement vers Hélios avec une position défensive. Je sais qu'il en est capable. Il sourit. Se n'est pas un de ceux que je connais le mieux. Il est passer en mode sérieux.

 **-Ça va faire cinq ans qu'on se connaît Kane. Et ça fait cinq ans que tu es en instance de divorce avec Callie. Pourtant, en cinq ans, je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder une autre femme. Pour une raison que j'ignore, tu as agis de façon "chevaleresque" avec elle. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.**

 **-Je crois que je…**

 **-Va lui parler. Sinon, je t'arrache les yeux avec cette fourchette.**

 **-Très rassurant.**

 **-C'est fait pour ça les amis.**

J'essuie mes mains avant de me diriger vers le salon. Je passe devant le hall d'entrer. Lexa, attrape un manteau avant de crier pour ses sœurs les mot « bataille de neige ». Anya fonce vers la porte d'entrer et sors alors qu'elle n'a pas fini de se couvrir. Echo, elle y va plus lentement. Elle se fait d'ailleurs charrier par O qui court elle aussi.

J'arrive dans le salon. En passant à côté de Lincoln, je presse gentiment son épaule. Il relève les yeux et je lui indique du pouce l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passer avant que j'arrive mais il a l'air un peu perdu. Il soupire avant de rejoindre les autres.

Quand je relève les yeux, il n'y a plus que Abby. Je lui souris avant de m'installer sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Je dis :

 **-Ça va aller.**

 **-J'aurais dû lui en parler.**

 **-Lexa s'en occupe.**

 **-Lexa aussi va m'en vouloir…**

 **-Et pourquoi donc ?**

 **-Parce qu'elle va devoir passer noël avec les deux ex de ma fille.**

 **-Oh… ils ont intérêt de se tenir à carreaux. Sinon, je ne donne pas chère de leurs peau.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Lexa n'est pas vraiment jalouse. Elle a peur que les gens puisse faire du mal a ceux qu'elle aime. Elle a déjà beaucoup trop perdu. C'est pour cette raison que ça ne m'étonne pas, qu'elle ai frapper…**

 **-Wells. Elle est assez excessive. Je veux dire, quand Lexa aime quelqu'un se n'est pas… petit. Je l'as revoie hurler dans ma cuisine que c'est elle qui sort avec ma fille,** dit elle en souriant.

 **-Et moi, je l'a revois bousiller la voiture de mon ex…**

 **-Elle a fait quoi ?**

 **-Je crois que tu as très bien entendu.**

 **-Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?**

 **-Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a répondu quand je lui ai poser cette question ?**

 **-Absolument.**

 **-Elle m'a énerver.**

 **-Et c'est tout ?**

 **-Oui. C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas juste un médecin pour elle. Lexa tenait à peine debout. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit a Callie mais elle n'a même pas porter plainte et j'ai été tranquille pendant trois mois.**

Abby se met a rire et je m'en sens heureux. Je l'observe et je me sens un peu en faute mais qu'importe. Je l'a trouve merveilleuse. Une fois qu'elle se calme je reprends :

 **-Tous ça pour dire que Lexa est bien plus forte que ce qu'il ne paraît. Et Clarke n'a rien a craindre.**

 **-Je… je peux te poser une question ?**

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-Pourquoi… comment… tous le monde semble connaître Clarke au boulot. Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-De quoi tu es au courant ?**

 **-Qu'elle a eu un accident, que ses parents sont morts…**

 **-Je faisais partis de médecins qui pensais qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir.**

Ma collègue m'observe avec de gros yeux. Je hoche les épaules. Je n'ai pas d'excuse. J'étais juste trop terre à terre. Il n'y avait que les faits qui comptaient a cet époque et ma vie partait en fumer. Alya et H reviennent a ce moment.

 **-J'ai faillis te casser la figure quand tu m'as dis ça,** intervient H.

 **-En fait, je crois que la cicatrice sur mon arcade prouve que tu n'as pas juste "faillis".**

 **-Tu l'avais mérité.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas ce que Clarke vient faire dans cette histoire…**

 **-Ta fille a sauver Lexa,** cette fois, c'est la voix de Alya. **D'abord dans la voiture. Lexa n'a pas arrêter de parler de Clarke, pour ne pas s'endormir. Puis, si elle a avancer, c'est pour elle. Dans l'espoir de la revoir un jour. Et quand c'est arriver…**

 **-Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que Lexa aime ma fille depuis…**

 **-Toujours,** nos trois voix se mélangent.

* Lincoln *

Je commence a comprendre le point de vue de H. Il y a beaucoup trop de filles. Et, j'ai perdu ma petite amie qui vient de régresser de dix ans. Je crois qu'elle se prend pour une guerrière ou quelque chose comme ça.

J'ai donc fais la chose la plus logique, soit : me cacher !

J'entends le rire de toute les filles y compris celui de ma sœur. Je n'arrête pas de penser a ce qu'elle m'a dit plutôt dans la soirée. Elle a raison. Il est temps pour moi aussi d'évoluer. Mais comment je suis censé faire ?

Quelqu'un dérape sur les fesse et s'arrête juste à côté de moi. Je me tourne et découvre Clarke. Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur et elle a un sourire gigantesque. Puis tout disparaît d'un coup. Elle prend un air si sérieux qu'il me fait presque peur.

 **-Lexa a peur de ta réaction depuis mardi. Elle n'a pas arrêter de s'inquiéter. Et toi… tu l'évite ?**

 **-Écoute Clarke…**

 **-Je crois que je t'ai assez écouter. Tu m'as dis que je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Tu m'as fais du mal en disant ça et en plus, tu avais tord. Alors, c'est a toi de m'écouter maintenant. Lexa n'a pas besoin de moi ou de Costia pour avancer, pas même de toi. Elle a besoin de nous tous. Alors bouge de là !**

 **-Mais…**

Elle se redresse d'un coup. Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'elle avait préparer une boule de neige qu'elle fait tomber sur moi. Je la regarde avec de gros yeux. Puis elle hurle :

 **-Je l'ai trouver !**

Je vois toutes les autres courir vers moi a des allure différente. Anya en tête et Lexa derrière qui regarde Clarke comme la plus belle chose qui soit.

 **-En faite, Lincoln, si tu en doutais. J'aime ta sœur. Je veux dire, je l'aime vraiment. Alors si la menace du grand frère c'est si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue. Estime que celle de la petite-amie est exactement la même.**

Je me lève et m'apprête a courir pour éviter de me prendre l'attaque du siècle. Les doigts de Clarke se referme sur mon poignet. Ses yeux me scanne avant qu'elle n'ajoute :

 **-Une dernière chose, demain on se lève au aurore pour distribuer les tractes. Ne sois pas en retard.**

Clarke me lâche enfin et je détalle plus vite qu'un lapin. J'évite toutes les boules de neige. Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. J'accélère, je me retourne pour voir qu'elles ne sont pas prête de me lâcher. Enfin sauf Clarke et Lexa.

Ma sœur s'appuie sur la blonde. Elle doit certainement avoir mal a sa jambe. Normalement j'aurai foncer vers elle pour m'assurer que tout va bien mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Elle est avec Clarke. Et il y a ce regard entre elle.

C'est comme si elles n'étaient complète qu'une fois réunit.

Ne pas avoir vécu l'accident a pour moi été très dure. Je n'étais pas là le pire jour de notre vie. Je n'ai pas pu protéger ma petite sœur. Je n'ai pas pu l'aider quand elle s'est réveiller, juste lui annoncer que maintenant on est seul au monde.

Après il y a eu Costia qui l'a sortit de la noirceur et je l'ai détester pour ça. Donc il était facile d'en faire quelqu'un de mal quand elle ne pouvait plus aider ma sœur. Mais il est temps que je grandisse. Se n'est qu'une enfant qui souffre.

Maintenant il y a Clarke et grâce a elle. Je réapprend a connaître Lexa. Je peux la voir sourire, l'entendre rire.

Et, je crois, je crois qu'elle a raison. Lexa a besoin de nous tous. Pas juste de moi, ou de Costia, ou de Clarke. Elle a besoin de nous tous réunit.

* Lexa *

J'observe mon frère être poursuivit par Anya. Elle va le rattraper d'ici peu. Même Costia court. Elle ne devrait pas mais qu'importe, elle s'amuse. Octavia, elle hurle aux autres de ne pas s'approcher de son homme. C'est a mourir de rire.

Je suis complètement essouffler. J'ai mal aux côtes et je ne parle même pas de ma jambe mais je m'en contre fiche ! Je suis heureuse.

Je tente un regard vers ma blonde. Elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Ça me rassure. Toute à l'heure, elle avait l'air vraiment désemparer. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je ne vais pas dire que ça m'enchante de passer une soirée entourer de ses ex. Mais de quoi a t-elle vraiment peur ?

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage et je devine que Link vient de se faire avoir. Ses yeux sont rieur, c'est adorable. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle lui a parler avant de nous signaler sa présence mais je suis sûr que ça me concernait. Elle essaye de me protéger, même de mon propre frère.

Je suis entrain de la dévorer littéralement du regard quand ses yeux glisse enfin vers moi. Ses paupière clignent a plusieurs reprises avant qu'un petit « wow » sort de sa bouche. Elle se penche et me vole un petit baiser. Elle dit alors que nos lèvres se touchent encore :

 **-Tu es magnifique.**

Je ris un peu avant de la pouce. Elle tombe lamentable dans la neige. Elle se redresse sur les coudes et me fusille du regard. J'éclate de rire avant de la rejoindre dans la neige. Je place mes genoux près de ses hanches.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser être déconcentrer par l'ennemie.**

 **-Parce que tu es l'ennemie ?**

 **-Affirmatif !**

Je plaque mes mains dans la neige glacer près ses épaules. Je plonge mes yeux dans le bleu envoûtant des siens. Je tremble, il fait horriblement froid mais je ne bouge pas. Je susurre :

- **Mais peut-être qu'un alliance est envisageable.**

 **-Une sorte de coalition.**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Et quels en seraient les termes ?**

 **-Que tu m'embrasse.**

 **-Ce que** _ **mon étoile**_ **veut…**

Elle se redresse un peu plus et je comble le peu d'espace qu'il reste. Mon cœur s'emballe aussitô main droite se décolle du sol et vient se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Je la sens frisonner. J'approfondis le baiser. Je joue avec sa langue gentiment. C'est un échange plutôt calme comparer au dernier qu'on a partager.

Je m'éloigne bien trop vite a mon goût mais j'ai du mal a respirer. Clarke le remarque et me demande tout de suite si je vais bien. Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Elle fronce les sourcils. Je souris alors avant de poser mes lèves sur les siennes une nouvelle fois puis de dire :

 **-Je crois que notre entente est seller.**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Je t'aime. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.**

 **-Lexa je…**

 **-Tu crois qu'ils s'en rendront compte si on disparaît ? Je suis entrain de mourir de froid.**

 **-Tu vas me laisser parler ?**

 **-Je vais bien.**

Elle plisse les yeux avant de subitement attraper mon cou et de me rapprocher de son visage. Un cri aiguë m'échappe. Elle se met alors a rire avant de dire :

 **-Je vote pour une autre règle pour que notre alliance fonctionne.**

 **-Ah oui ?**

D'un geste vif, elle inverse nos position, sans ne jamais quitte mes yeux. Je ferme pourtant les yeux quand mon dos percute le sol. L'air m'a manquer pendant quelque seconde. Rien de grave. Mais je trouve ça très désagréable.

Clarke retire mes lunettes avant d'embrasser mes paupières toujours close. Je les ouvre doucement au moment ou elle murmure :

 **-Pas de mensonge. C'est toi et moi contre tous alors… pas de mensonges.**

 **-Tu sais que théoriquement personne ne dis la vérité a la question « tu vas bien ».**

 **-Dis autre chose alors.**

 **-D'accord. J'ai froid,** je dis avec un air moqueur.

 **-Non mais c'est pas vrais…**

 **-Et je t'aime.**

 **-Très bien rentrons mais on doit être aussi discrètes que les flocons de neige ne faire aucun bruit.**

Elle se redresse et m'aide a en faire de même. Je masse doucement ma jambe. Ça fait un mal de chien en ce moment ! Je replace ma genouillère qui est partie en cacahuète avec toute cette agitation. Quand je relève les yeux, c'est au tour de Clarke de me dévorer du regard.

Elle me prend la main et d'un geste rapide, je me retrouve au creux de ses bras. Une main au milieu de mes cheveux, l'autre au creux de mon dos.

 **-Et si tu en doute, je t'aime moi aussi. Plus que tout.**

* Hélios *

J'aime bien Abby. C'est quelqu'un de bien et elle plaît a Marcus. Il est possible que j'aide Lexa a les caser ensemble. Mais évidement, Alya va m'en empêcher. Elle n'aime pas que je joue les entremetteur.

Pourtant, c'est grâce a moi si nos meilleurs amis respectif étaient ensemble. J'ai tellement chambrer Noa sur Freya qu'il a fini par sortie avec elle pour me prouver que j'avais tord. Or, il se trouve que j'avais raison.

On est tous les quatre entrain de boire nos diverse boisson chaude quand la porte d'entrer s'ouvre avec fracas. Je m'attendais a voir Lincoln, il a l'air boudeur aujourd'hui. Je suis alors surpris quand je découvre Lexa et sa blonde. Je souris et Lex' s'assoie sur l'accoudoir près de moi.

Elle frissonne. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cette gamine ne comprendra jamais ! Je me lève et lui prépare un café bien chaud ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud pour Clarke. Lexa m'a confier qu'elle préférait cette boisson. Je rapporte le tout et dépose un plaide sur les épaules de Lexa.

 **-Vous devriez aller vous changer les filles. Vous allez attraper froid.**

C'est alors qu'on assiste tous les quatre a une conversation, totalement muette entre les deux. Pour un peu et elles nous battraient Alya et moi. J'en suis presque jaloux. Clarke fini par se redresser en disant :

 **-Très bien ! Tu me prête quelque chose ?**

 **-Bien sûre.**

Elles se lèvent et cinq minutes plus tard, on entend la douche puis Lexa revient avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Elle se réinstalle à côté de moi en prenant sa tasse. Je demande :

 **-Donc la grande bataille est fini ?**

 **-Pour moi oui, j'en pouvais plus.**

 **-Tu veux que je regarde ta jambe,** se renseigne tout de suite Marcus.

 **-Ça va aller, merci. Je n'ai pas si mal que ça.**

 **-Lexa, chérie,** oh oh, ça c'est Alya, pauvre Lexa. **Laisse Marcus regarder.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais je vais bien.**

 **-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu es revenu si vite.**

 **-J'avais froid. Je suis en robe ! Pourquoi personne ne me crois ? J'avais juste froid.**

Je ris doucement. Je fais tomber Lexa sur mes genoux qui s'empêche de m'insulter de tous les nom parce qu'elle était a deux doigts de renverser son café sur nous deux. A la place, elle me donne un petit coup sur la tête.

On commence a se disputer gentiment mais nos petites joutes verbale éloigne la conversation que Lexa veut évité. Je lance un regard innocent vers ma femme qui fait semblant de m'en vouloir. La gamine sur mes genoux fini son café et frissonne de nouveau. Elle a du mal a gérer le froid depuis son accident. C'est à cause de toutes ses terminaisons nerveuse qui ont griller.

Ses yeux se relève et je devine tout de suite que Clarke est revenue. Elle s'installe à côté de sa mère avant de dire :

 **-Ton tour.**

Lexa hoche la tête mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Elle continue de fixe sa petite amie en silence. Clarke relève les yeux avant de soupirer et de dire :

 **-C'est bon, je vais le faire.**

Aussitôt, Lexa se lève avec un sourire immense sur son visage. Elle contourne tout le monde et bientôt on ne l'a voit plus. Clarke marmonne quelque chose entre ses dents avant de regarder sa mère et de parler enfin distinctement :

 **-Je suis désolée pour ma réaction excessive toute à l'heure.**

 **-Tu es désolée ?**

 **-Oui… je… bref ! On en reparle plus. Et bien sûr,** cette fois, elle s'adresse a Alya et moi, **j'accepte votre invitation a passer le réveillon avec vous.**

 **-Tu accepte ?**

 **-Il est hors que question que je sois seule avec les deux autre débiles !**

 **-Tu sais qu'on sera six ?**

 **-Dans ce cas, il est hors que question que je sois seule contre cinq !**

Tous le monde se met a rire. Quand la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Une furie s'avance vers moi et hurle :

 **-LEXA et CLARKE elles ont disparu !**

 **-Costia…**

 **-Non mais c'est très, très, très grave !**

 **-Regarde derrière toi.**

La petite au yeux noir se tourne vers la blonde. Elle lui saute dessus en criant son prénom. Puis elle demande :

 **-Elle est où Lexa ?**

 **-Juste là.**

Lexa se montre avec encore une serviette pour essorer ses cheveux, un vieux jean et une chemise a carreaux rouge et noir. Je suis prêt a parier que la mâchoire de Clarke est prête a tomber mais je ne dis rien parce qu'après plus de vingt ans de mariage, j'ai la même tête qu'elle quand je vois Alya.

Costia quitte Clarke et change sa cible pour Lexa. Elle se met tout de suite a sa hauteur en grimaçant très légèrement. Elle place sa serviette sur son épaule gauche et commence a retirer le manteau de l'adolescente. Je crois qu'elle a oublier que se n'est plus une enfant.

La plus jeune la fixe pendant une éternité avant de demander :

 **-Pourquoi tu as ta tête de quand tu as du mal a respirer ?**

Je me crispe a cette question. C'est donc ça qui la gène. Je me tourne vers Marcus. Il me fait un sourire pour me rassurer mais ça ne fonctionne pas du tout. Je cherche alors du réconfort vers Alya mais elle est dans le même état que moi.

Lexa évite délibérément sa question et répond avec une voix douce :

 **-Je vais t'aider a prendre ta douche. D'accord ? Il ne fait pas que tu tombe malade.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Maintenant Costia !**

Elle se relève et se dirige une nouvelle fois vers sa chambre. Clarke se redresse brusquement et dis :

 **-Je reviens tout de suite.**

* Clarke *

Comment ça, elle a du mal a respirer ? Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit. J'entre dans sa chambre sans même frapper. Je sais qu'elle est déjà dans la salle de bain. J'attends patiemment qu'elle revienne.

Je n'ai pas a patienter très longtemps. La porte s'ouvre d'un coup. Elle demande a Costia de l'appeler dès qu'elle a fini. J'imagine qu'elle a du lui enlever sa prothèse et lui préparer un bain. Quand elle se retourne, et me voit elle fait une moue coupable. Elle dit :

 **-Je vais bien. C'est juste le froid. J'en aurais parler a Marcus si ça n'allait pas.**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Je t'assure Clarke. Tout va bien.**

Elle s'installe à côté de moi et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je tourne la tête vers la droite, vers elle et je demande d'une voix suppliante :

 **-Ne me demande pas de ne pas m'inquiéter.**

 **-Je ne te le demande pas.**

 **-Tu sais que c'est frustrant d'imaginer qu'une gamine de quatorze ans te connais mieux que moi… elle a su en un regard que quelque chose n'allait pas.**

 **-Écoute, on va passer une sorte de deal. Je ne peux pas "aller bien". Avec ce qui m'est arriver, ça n'arrivera sûrement plus jamais, je veux dire d'un point de vue physique. Mais si quelque chose arrive, je veux dire vraiment qui me fait mal ou… j'en sais rien mais, tu seras la première au courant. Okay ?**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-En attendant. Quand je te dis que je vais bien, c'est que…**

Je baisse les yeux. Mais elle m'empêche d'évier son regard. Elle dépose ses doigts sous mon menton et m'obliger a la regarder de nouveau. Elle reprend :

 **-… je vais bien. Et je veux dire par là que je suis heureuse. Tu sais, tout cette douleur, je l'oublie.**

 **-Tu… je… et…**

 **-Clarke. Regard-moi.**

Je n'avais même pas remarquer que je ne l'a regardais plus. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir effacer toutes la douleur et la peine de son corps, de son âme. Ça me ronge de ne pouvoir rien faire pour elle.

Je n'ose pas lever les yeux. Elle prend délicatement ma main droite. Elle finit son avancer sur son épaule nu, celle qui est marquer par une cicatrice. Elle a faillit me fuir a cause d'elle, au tout début de notre relation. Je relève les yeux.

 **-Je ne t'en ai pas parler de celle-ci ce matin. C'est la plus douloureuse après ma jambe. Parfois… parfois, j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir la ceinture sous ma peau. Le pire c'est que je ne suis même pas sûre que ça m'aie réellement fait "mal" je pense que c'est la vue de… s'était affreux.**

 **-Lexa, tu n'es pas obliger de…**

 **-Je sais.**

Je ne peux pas lui résister plus longtemps. Je fonce sur ses lèves. Si vite que nos dents s'entre-choc, ce qui nous fait rire toute les deux avant que je ne l'embrasse plus doucement. Je l'oblige a s'allonger sur son lit ma main qui est sur son épaule descends dangereusement vers son sein.

C'est fou ce que je peux l'aimer. Elle repli sa jambe droite pour me rapprocher d'elle. Instinctivement mon autre main commence a déboutonner sa chemise. Ses doigts a elle se promène sur mon dos en m'attirant toujours plus vers elle. Je suis au bord de l'explosion quand soudain :

 **-Dites ! Personne n'oublie que je suis dans la salle de bain, n'est-ce pas ?!**

Putain ! Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui ! Deux fois ! Costia abuse totalement. Lexa rit de la situation avant de l'embrasser plus innocemment et de se redresser en reboutonnant sa chemise. Je fais semblant de bouder alors elle pose ses lèvres sur le sommet de mon crâne et retourne vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle toque doucement en m'offrant un dernier sourire.

 **-Je peux entrer ?**

 **-Pas trop tôt…**

Lexa disparaît derrière la porte. Je me laisse tomber entièrement sur le lit. J'attrape un oreiller et le plaque sur mon visage. Je fais tout pour ne pas hurler de frustration, parce que je suis sur que Costia serait comme même capable de m'entendre !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir constamment un gosse avec moi, ce qui craint !

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et le lit s'affaisse à côté de moi. Quelqu'un s'allonge près de moi. Je sais déjà que c'est Lexa. Costia m'aurait sauter dessus.

 **-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

 **-J'essaye de calmer mes ardeur.**

Elle se met a rire avant de se redresser. Je le sais grâce aux mouvements du matelas. Elle m'arrache l'oreiller des mains. Je lui fais un demi-sourire sur lequel elle vient déposer ses lèvres. Ça ne m'aide pas. Ça ne m'aide pas du tout !

 **-Tu dors ici ce soir ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas…**

 **-De tout façon, vu le temps, H a déjà du voler les clef de ta mère et celle de Marcus.**

 **-Tant que Costia ne dors pas entre nous…**

 **-Elle va sûrement dormir avec Echo dans le salon devant la télé et s'endormir devant Friends.**

Elle m'embrasse de nouveau avant de se redresser très vite juste avant que Costia ne sorte. Lexa se lève et la rejoint avant de demander :

 **-C'est bon, pas de problème ?**

 **-Non. Merci.**

 **-De rien.**

Puis elle sort. Je fronce les sourcilles avant de demander a ma brune :

 **-Il y a un problème ?**

 **-Elle a juste du mal avec le fait que je le vois sans sa prothèse.**

 **-Elle t'en veut parce que tu l'aide ?**

 **-Non. Parce qu'elle est difforme. Se sont ses mots. Pas les miens.**

 **-Je vois. Comme toi avec tes cicatrices.**

 **-Quoi ? N'importe quoi !**

Je laisse un silence s'installer. J'ai le loisir de voir son visage se décomposer lentement. Je souris quand elle revient vers moi. Elle s'assoie doucement avant de me révéler :

 **-Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cette angle là.**

 **-A ton service.**

Je l'embrasse délicatement derrière le lobe de son oreille et comme si Hélios avait deviner que j'étais prête a faire tomber les vêtements de sa fille adoptive il crit :

 **-Les filles Cluedo !**

Folle. Je vais devenir folle…

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Alors, cette fin de repas ? Ça vous a satisfait ? Que pensez-vous du futur réveillon de noël ? J'espère que celle qui m'ont dit vouloir voir Finn sont satisfaite ! :) Le petit rapprochement entre Kane/Abby, la frustration de Clarke, les petites interventions de H, la bataille de neige… dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : « Un repas est insipide, s'il n'est pas assaisonné d'un brin de folie » C'est une citation de Erasme. Qui est un humaniste hollandais, né à Rotterdam en 1446. Il a aussi dit : « C'est bien la pire folie que de vouloir être sage dans un monde de fous. » Je trouve ça tellement juste et j'adore !****

 ** **Note n°2 : Friends ! OMG ! Comme je suis malade, je suis entrain de tous me les refaire sur Netflix. Une des seuls série que je peux regarder en français sans hurler. Bon voilà… j'ai encore été influencer par mon univer.****

 ** **Note n°3 : Le Cluedo, ou mon jeu de société préférer. Il a été inventer par les Pratt en 1943 et mit en vente en 49 au Royaume-Uni. Moi je dis c'est Madame Le blanc avec le Chandelier dans le Garage ! ;)****

 ** **Note n°4 : On m'a demander pourquoi Freya et Noa. D'abord, je tiens a m'excusez parce que je crois que j'avais choisie Roze au première abord pour le nom de la mère de Lexa. Il faut que je retrouve où je l'avais mit et que je corrige. Mais je ne pouvais pas garder ce nom parce que le prénom ne collait pas du tout au personnage. Donc Freya parce que ce prénom est celui de la décesse de l'Amour. Et Noa parce que ça peut être traduit par celui qui rassure.****

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 ** **No : D'abord, se n'est pas grave. Si tu savais le retard que je viens d'accumuler niveau review… mais chut ! ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! T'en fais pas, Clarke et Lexa, n'ont pas fini de prendre soin l'une de l'autre. Ce chapitre, le prouve encore une fois. Ma semaine d'exam s'est passer pour le côté "bien", on verra aux résultats ! A bientôt. En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu.****

 ** **Information:****

 **J'ai une de mes amie qui m'a demander un petit OS sur le Clexa. Je ne sais pas trop si je vais le poster sur le site mais si ça vous intéresse, faite le moi savoir. Il se nomme: Regarde-moi. Clarke et Lexa sont colocataire tous se passe bien jusqu'au jour ou l'une des deux ne supporte plus d'avoir des sentiments non partager avec l'autre.**

 **Si ça vous intéresse, je publierais le même jour qu'elle! :)**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	28. Au grès du vent

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI ! (Et en plus, je vous le poste avant d'aller au boulot!)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Les affiches de l'opération Scholl vont être distribuer dans tous Polis et vous aller savoir comment et quel réaction va avoir ce chère Titus ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je suis désolée pour mon retard dans les répons au MP mais je vais y remédier au plus vite ! En tous cas, je vais tout faire pour ! :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

Chapitre 28 : Au grès du vent

* Clarke *

Je cours dans tous les sens pour déposer le plus d'affiches possible. Les bruits de mes pas dans la neige est unique. Je commence a fatigué mais il nous reste encore beaucoup d'endroit ou les déposer et tous ça avant huit heure. Je jette très vite un œil à ma montre, plus que vingt minutes.

Je dérape dans la neige et m'arrête devant la porte vitré de la bibliothèque. Je reprends mon souffle avant de m'armer de scotch et d'apposer une nouvelle affiche de propagande.

Je m'arrête, juste quelque seconde pour profiter du paysage enneiger et du silence qui m'entoure. Pour plus d'efficacité, on s'est tous séparer avec comme point de rendez-vous les Tondc a huit heure et demi.

Je me demande si tout va bien du côté de Lexa…

* Lexa *

J'ai commencer par l'hôpital, j'ai laisser des affiches dans toutes les salles d'attente et dans toutes les salle commune. Ensuite, je suis aller voir Izzy pour qu'elle en mette dans les salles de pause des médecins et infirmier. Et comme Sin venait d'arriver mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencer je l'ai embarquer avec moi.

Si elle ne voulait pas être embêter, elle aurait du garder sous silence qu'elle possédait un gros 4x4 noir qui ne craignait rien ni personne. On a donc rouler les fenêtre ouverte et j'ai laisser quelque affiche s'envoler au grès du vent.

Je n'ai plus aucune trac depuis quelque minutes alors on est sur le retour. Mais soudain, je vois des centaine d'affiches tomber vers nous. Je demande a la conductrice de s'arrêter et je descends. Quelqu'un est entrain d'en balancer depuis le haut de l'immeuble de Costia.

Je ris en imaginant la tête de Titus quand il va en découvrir absolument partout sur son chemin et encore plus quand il sera arriver a destination. Je me demande qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée.

* Anya *

Entrer dans l'immeuble ou vit Costia n'a pas été simple. Je crois que la gardienne a du être former par Cerbère. C'est pas possible autrement ! En plus, elle a un regard qui fait peur du genre Méduse ! Et si s'était la fille de Méduse et Cerbère ? Burk ! Dégueu ! Pourquoi je pense a ça moi ?

Toujours est-il que j'ai fini par faire le tour et j'ai crocheter la serrure de derrière. S'ils ne veulent pas que quelqu'un s'introduise dans leurs immeuble hyper prestigieux, ils n'ont cas prévoir des clefs magnétique ! Je suis monter le plus discrètement possible jusqu'au dernière étage et j'ai de nouveau forcer une serrure pour accéder au toit.

Je me suis approcher du vide et j'ai sortis toute mes affiche de mon sac à dos. Je monte sur le muret et commence a lancer les affiches par dessus la barrière de sécurité. Je cours pour donner un effet de mouvement et quand j'ai assez de vitesse, j'arrête tous.

Je prends appuie sur la barrière, gène et observe la pluie de papier se disperser partout au tour de l'immeuble. C'est magnifique !

Mes yeux se perde vers l'horizon et je découvre que quelqu'un a eu a quelque chose près la même idée que moi. Des affiches tombe depuis les fenêtres de la mairie. Obliger, c'est Lincoln !

* Lincoln *

J'observe les affiche en soupirant. C'est vrais qu'elles sont drôle et que Titus va être hors de lui. Mais il n'y a qu'un seule endroit propice pour ce joli dessin : la mairie.

Je relève les yeux et observe le bâtiment devant moi. Il y a un problème. Je ne sais pas comment entrer. Je réfléchis a toute vitesse. Qui pourrait avoir les clef ? Qui pourrait bien vouloir m'ouvrir ? Qui ne poserait pas de questions ? Qui ferait ça contre le maire et pour Costia ? Peut-être…

Je prends mon portable et je compose le numéro le cœur battant, aucune chance qu'il accepte. Il aurait trop d'ennuis… en même temps, il aime provoquer les ennuis ! C'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas si surpris quand il fini par me dire oui.

Je l'attend depuis quelque minute, perdu dans mes pensés quand il arrive. Il me montre les clefs de la mairie qu'il a momentanément voler a son père et je lui donne la moitié des affiches. Il se met a hurler de rire. Et on se sépare.

J'en dépose dans tous les coins de la mairie et je fini par le bureau de Monsieur le Maire. J'en laisse deux en évidence sur son bureau avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'en balancer dans le vide. Je me fait engueuler par Murphy qui me dit que maintenant on est griller.

Je hausse les épaules et sourit. Je crois que je dois bien ça a Costia. Je me retourne et on s'enfuit tous les deux le plus vite possible de la Mairie. On ne s'arrête qu'une fois qu'on est sur qu'on ne risque plus rien. Murphy me dit que je suis fou et il a sûrement un peu raison. Je regarde l'heure, c'est bientôt fini. Je me demande ou en est O.

* Octavia *

J'en peux plus, il fait froid, j'ai mal au jambes, je suis fatigué et IL FAIT FROID ! Non mais si Link ne m'avait pas fait les yeux doux, JAMAIS je ne serais ici ! Mince, on est en week-end, je devrais être sous ma couette entrain de dormir dans les bras de mon mec, pas entrain de mes les geler dehors pour coller des affiches partout.

D'accord… j'avoue, je ne suis pas du matin et j'en ai marre d'enlever mes gans à chaque fois pour mettre une affiche sur une vitre, un arbre ou autre. Link a intérêt de m'offrir le meilleur moca de tout les temps s'il veut que je lui pardonne se réveille !

On y est aller en petit groupe, Link, Lexa, Anya, Clarke et moi. Les adultes dormaient encore et on n'a pas oser réveiller Echo. Parce que si moi, je suis légèrement de mauvaise humeur, elle, elle nous aurait bouffer ! En plus, elle aurait réveiller Costia. Le truc c'est qu'on veut qu'elle soit surprise.

Je déteste le père de cette petite alors se n'est pas si mauvais que ça comme début de journée finalement. Je m'arrête quand je vois que je suis devant le Tondc. Je lâche mes dernière affiche sur les tables a l'extérieur et attrape mon portable.

Parfait ! Il ne reste que cinq minutes. J'entre me mettre au chaud en disant bonjour a Indra. Je m'installe sur une grande table et m'endors à moitié dessus. Il est vraiment trop tôt pour un samedi…

* Lexa *

J'entre dans le Tondc exténuer. Mon regard se balade dans la pièce et je découvre que je suis la dernière. Je rejoins notre petit groupe de révolutionnaire et m'installe a côté de Clarke et je glisse tout de suite ma main dans la sienne avant de déposer ma tête sur son épaule en bayant.

Il faut dire qu'on a eu que très peu de sommeil. On a du se coucher vers trois heure du matin et on a mit notre réveil a deux heures et demi plus tard pour avoir le temps de se préparer tranquillement et de distribuer ensuite les affiches.

Je crois qu'actuellement, on ressemble tous a des zombies. Indra se plante devant nous et dépose une cafetière remplit a raz-bord. Elle demande :

 **-Et avec ceci ?**

On se met tous a rire. Anya et Octavia se battent pour avoir la première tasse avant qu'on ne passe commande. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que j'avais si faim avant de lui demander tout un tas de chose et bien sûr, des croissant pour ma blonde qui déjà a les yeux brillant rien qu'avec ce mot.

Je me redresse un peu pour nous servir un café. Je tends la première tasse a Clarke avant d'en faire une pour moi. Elle me remercie avec un sourire avant d'entourer ses doigts autour de la tasse. Je crois que en plus d'être tous fatigué, on est tous frigorifier.

Je lui sourit et elle me le rend presque aussitôt. Elle commence a parler a Anya et lui demande ou et comment elle a distribuer les affiches. Alors on raconte tous notre petite aventure de la matinée. Puis, une fois qu'on a le ventre plein on rentre. On fait le moins de bruit possible pour évité de réveiller les autres.

Octavia a foncer comme une flèche vers la chambre de Lincoln, pour sur elle est déjà dans son lit. Anya monte doucement les escaliers et grimace à chaque grincement. Lincoln s'arrête devant moi et m'embrasse doucement la joue avant de rejoindre lui aussi sa chambre.

Je m'arrête devant le salon et j'observe mes deux petites sœurs dormir calmement. Des bras viennent se serrer contre moi, des mains s'enlacer sur mon ventre et des lèvres s'écraser doucement dans le creux de mon cou.

 **-Elle va bien, arrête de t'inquiéter et retournons nous coucher.**

 **-Encore un peu…**

 **-Tous ce que tu veux** _ **mon étoile**_ **.**

J'observe encore en silence Costia en adressant une prière silencieuse pour que son cauchemar s'arrête bientôt. Je me retourne doucement dans les bras de Clarke et l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres.

 **-Je t'aime.**

Je la vois sourire avant de prendre ma main doucement et de m'entraîner dans ma chambre. Elle ferme ma porte délicatement avant de venir m'embrasser beaucoup moins chastement. Elle me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que mes mollets but contre le bord de mon lit.

Elle commence a déboutonner ma chemise en déplaçant ses baisser sur ma mâchoire puis sur mon cou. Je sens les désir monter a une vitesse folle. Ses mains caresse mon ventre encore protéger par un débardeur. Ses lèvres s'arrêtent sur ma clavicule. Elle murmure :

 **-Je déteste qu'il y ai autant de monde autour de nous…**

 **-Et qu'il n'y ai pas de clef pour ma porte ?**

 **-Hum hum… et aussi que les murs ne soient pas insonoriser.**

Je me mets a rire doucement avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je l'observe avec envie. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur explose à chaque fois qu'elle me touche. J'enlève ma chemise et je sens ses yeux me brûler la peau. Je me penche pour enlever ma genouillère. Elle arrêt mes mains, elle bougonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de dire plus distinctement :

 **-Je vais t'aider.**

Elle fait glisser le plus délicatement possible ce qui emprisonne ma jambe. Pourtant, malgré cela je grimasse un peu quand elle frôle les endroit les plus sensible. Je clos mes paupières et coupe ma respiration. Je sens que la genouillère est enfin retirer et j'ouvre les yeux je me retrouve aussi tôt noyer dans un bleu parfait.

Je me perds dans son regard. Il y a tellement d'émotions qui les traverse. Bien sûr, il y a l'amour, toujours l'amour. Mais c'est tous le reste qui a tendance a me laisser sans voix. Je me penche vers elle pour lui voler un baiser.

Baiser qui devient bien vite beaucoup plus qu'un simple échange. Nos langues se battent entre elles. Notre oxygène commence a manquer mais je m'en fiche. Mes mains sont au milieu de ses cheveux et je l'attire toujours plus près de moi.

Clarke commence a être obliger de se redresser pour suivre le mouvement. Une de ses mains s'appuie négligemment sur ma cuisse et je stop brutalement la baiser. J'attrape son poignet et l'éloigne le plus possible de ma jambe. Des larmes s'échappe de mes yeux sans que je n'ai le moindre contrôle et c'est un miracle qu'aucun gros mot ne m'échappe.

Je vois un énorme dilemme dans les yeux de ma blonde. Elle s'inquiète tellement déjà par habitude mais là c'est pire. Elle se croit responsable de se revirement de situation. Bon, peut-être que si elle n'avait pas appuyer tous son poids sur ma jambe, on n'en serait pas là mais se n'est pas sa faute. Jamais.

Je l'oblige a revenir vers moi et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Puis, je murmure :

 **-Ça arrive tout le temps.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Se n'est pas ta faute.**

 **-Je devrais faire plus attention. Je le sa…**

 **-Clarke.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je te le dirai si tu me fais vraiment mal. Maintenant, tais-toi et embrasse-moi.**

 **-Vos désirs sont des ordres.**

Clarke se redresse, plaque ses deux mains sur mes joue et fonce presque aussitôt sur mes lèvres. Elle finit par m'obliger a m'allonger. Elle parsème mon corps de baiser et quand on atteint ce que je croyais être le point de non retour, elle s'arrête.

Je me redresse sur les coude et l'interroge en un seule regard. Elle me sourit en jouant avec mes cheveux. L'attente est insupportable et pourtant, le silence s'installe pendant une éternité. Son regard se perd dans le miens quand elle dit :

 **-Je préfère m'arrêter tant que j'en suis encore capable. Je suis sûr que Costia va débarquer dans quelque minute, en hurlant qu'on a oublier de se réveiller. Je refuse qu'elle nous découvre à moitié nu. Surtout que la suite logique serait qu'elle réveil tous les autres dont ma mère et…**

 **-Alya et H.**

 **-Ouais… c'est ça.**

Je soupire en écrasant ma tête contre le matelas. Je sens Clarke s'allonge à côté de moi. Ça craint ! Je me met sur le côté et pose ma tête sur mon coude plié. J'observe ma petite-amie en silence. Elle est tellement belle et j'ai tellement envie de la toucher, là, maintenant, tout de suite. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille capricieuse à qui on a refuser une glace mais à qui on expose une glacerie tout entière. C'est… frustrant !

Je me rapproche et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Aussitôt, elle referme ses bras sur moi. Je me concentre sur les battements de son cœur qui sont complètement désordonner. Malgré moi un sourire m'échappe. Je suis heureuse d'être la cause de cette perte de contrôle.

 **-Je comprends mieux.**

 **-Quoi,** me demande doucement Clarke.

 **-C'est dure de calmer ses ardeurs.**

Instinctivement, elle ressert un peu plus ses bras. Je ne le vois pas mais je suis presque sûre qu'elle rougit légèrement. Je souris un peu plus. Elle dit :

 **-Arrête ou je vais finir par te violer…**

 **-Se ne serait pas un viole, je suis consentante.**

 **-Putain, Lexa, arrête ! C'est assez dure comme ça !**

 **-C'est bon… je ne dis plus rien.**

Je me moque gentiment de ce mini excès de colère. Je me cale un peu plus contre elle avant de réaliser que mes lunettes me gène affreusement. Je me redresse un peu, juste un peu. Pourtant, ça effraie ma blonde qui demande très vite :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Je suis désolée.**

 **-Se n'est rien,** je souris **, ça m'amuse de jouer avec toi et tes nerfs.**

 **-Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas ?**

 **-J'enlève juste mes lunettes.**

 **-Oh…**

Je me redresse dès qu'elle dessers ses bras. Avant de poser très vite mes lunettes sur la table de nuit et de revenir le plus vite possible près d'elle. Je m'installe dans ses bras en demandant :

 **-Tu crois qu'on a une chance de se rendormir ?**

 **-Aucune.**

* Titus *

Je sors de chez moi et me dirige vers ma voiture. Cette fois Alexandria O'Lieurs allait me le payer. A cause d'elle et du kidnapping de ma fille, je viens de perdre deux points au sondage. S'était inacceptable ! J'avais besoin de Costia pour gagner cette élection et cette gamine n'avait pas le droit de tout gâcher !

Si j'accepte qu'elle reste au contacte de Costia c'est parce que sa présence attire la sympathie. Tous le monde connaît l'histoire des O'Lieurs. J'ai même essayer de recruter Lincoln pour qu'il représente la jeunesse dans ma compagne mais il a refuser. Alors avoir sa sœur présente a presque tous mes meeting est un aubaine.

Sauf qu'elle n'a pas le droit de disparaître toute une journée avec ma fille. Surtout quand j'ai besoin d'elle. Tous les autre jours, je m'en contre fou. Il faut que je la récupère, elle a intérêt à être de retour à l'appartement que je paie une fortune rien que pour elle !

Je démarre et sors de ma propriété. Je remarque que mes voisins baisse les yeux quand ma voiture flambant neuve passe devant eux. Ils me respecte, c'est parfait. Sauf que quand je relève les yeux vers mon rétroviseur, je découvre qu'ils rient en se montrant un bout de papier. Bizarre !

Je continue ma route malgré cette étrangeté plus j'avance vers le centre de Polis, plus je vois ce que j'appelle de la dégradation. Il y a des affiches partout, sur la route, le trottoir, les arbres…

Je n'arrive pas encore a voir ce qu'il y a dessus mais ça ne doit pas être important. Encore des jeunes qui se sont amuser.

J'arrive devant l'immeuble ou vit Costia. Je remarque l'absence de la voiture d'Alexandria. Elle n'a comme même pas oser la garder avec elle cette nuit. Si c'est le cas, je ne vais pas l'accepter sans rien dire. Je sors de ma voiture et rejoint la gardienne de l'établissement. Je lui adresse un sourire.

J'aime bien cette femme. Elle fait parfaitement son boulot. Je regrette seulement d'avoir accepter que O'Lieurs puisse rendre visite a ma fille. Parce que parfois je me retrouve a devoir expliquer l'absence de Costia a mes électeurs, ce qui est fâcheux. Déjà, je n'imagine même pas le scandale si on découvrait qu'elle ne vivait plus a nos côté. Je ne supporte plus de vivre avec elle. Elle est devenu encombrante.

Je monte les escaliers et une fois devant la porte je l'ouvre. C'est sans grande surprise que je découvre l'appartement dans le noir. Je tente comme même de vérifier la chambre mais elle est désespérément vide. Je soupire avant de faire demi tour.

Les rue enneiger sont bien silencieuse, la plupart sont rester chez eux. Mon pied cogne dans un amas de neige. Je baisse les yeux et découvre une affiche, je me baisse pour découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

Je n'ai aucun mal a imaginer ma tête se défigurer au fur et à mesure que je réalise de qui il s'agit. C'est un dessin contre mon élection ! Et le pire c'est que celui ou celle qui a fait ça utilise une de mes plus grande peur pour le faire. Comment a-t-il su ?

Je relève les yeux et découvre qu'il y en a absolument partout. Je commence a les ramasser rageusement. Qui a oser ? Je les mets tous a la poubelle mais plus j'avance et plus il y en a. il faut que j'appelle mon conseiller en image et tous de suite.

Je me rends alors très vite a la mairie. Je me gare sans vraiment faire attention. J'ai envie de hurler qu'il y en a même dans mes locaux. Je monte les escaliers et même là il y en a. J'arrive dans mon bureau et quand j'en découvre sur mon bureau, c'est la goutte de trop.

Je passe mes nerfs sur mon bureau et toutes mes affaires se retrouve sur le sol. Je prends mon portable et me maudit quand je réalise que le numéro de mon conseiller se trouve dans le bazar que je viens de provoquer au sol. Je me retrouve donc entrain de chercher lamentablement son numéro.

Quand je le trouve,c'est comme le Graal ! Je compose le numéro et avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il dit :

 **-Monsieur le Maire, je sais pourquoi vous appeler mais il est trop tard. La diffusion est déjà faite. Les médias se sont même emparer de l'affaire. Apparemment l'opposition est passer a la vitesse supérieur. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais arranger ça.**

 **-Faites donc, je ne perdrais pas la Mairie à cause d'un stupide dessin.**

 **-Oui Monsieur. Je m'en occupe !**

Je raccroche, fou de rage. Si je retrouve les coupables je ne donne pas chère de leurs peau. J'allume la télé et découvre avec horreur une journaliste brandir l'affiche et commenter :

 **-Est-ce là le début de la descente aux enfers de notre Maire de Polis ?**

* Clarke *

Finalement, Lexa s'est endormie et j'observe ce spectacle avec amour. Elle est tellement belle. Ce qui la réveille brusquement c'est un hurlement de joie. Celui de Costia. Suivit de la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvre violemment. Elle hurle :

 **-Vous l'avez fais sans moi ?!**

Je me redresse pour faire comprendre a Costia d'y aller doucement. Je mime que Lexa vient de se réveiller. Mais elle a décider qu'il était temps de s'activer. Elle nous pousse un peu sans ménagement en faite. Lexa grimasse. Je m'apprête a réprimander Costia. Elle pourrait faire attention comme même mais ma belle brune m'en empêche en me soudoyant d'un baiser.

Costia pose un ordinateur portable sur le lit et ouvre une fenêtre. Elle clique sur une chaîne d'information avant de pointer du doigts l'écran :

 **-Ils en parlent partout ! L'opération Scholl est en marche !**

Costia se met a rire en levant son poing en l'air pour montrer sa joie et sa victoire. Je me mets a sourire et tente un regard vers Lexa qui est plus qu'heureuse en écoutant la présentatrice démonter Titus en publique.

Rien que pour ces deux sourire, je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir dessiner ces affiches. C'est pour sûr un des meilleur moment de ma vie. Les voir heureuse est un bonheur absolu. Et qu'importe ce que nous réserve demain.

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ! Les idées de nos cinq révolutionnaires pour propager l'information étaient-elles bonnes ? La réaction de Titus ? Le Clexa ? Il n'y a pas eu un goût de trop peu dans ce chapitre ? Okaaaayyyy, j'arrête ! ^^****

 ** **Dites-moi simplement ce que vous en avez pensez. Et j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plus malgré le fait que se soit plus court qu'a mon habitude.****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Cerbère (le retour!) et Méduse (ou Médusa, comme vous préférer!), bon à part le fait qu'ils ont tous les deux un lien avec Hadès et Poséidon (les deux frère immortelles), normalement on ne les associe pas ensemble. Je ne vais pas vous reparler de Cerbère mais de Méduse. Vous savez c'est la fille qui a des cheveux fait de serpents et qui transforme en pierre tous les hommes qui la regarde dans les yeux. Mais savez-vous pourquoi elle est devenu comme ça ? Elle a séduit Poséidon mais quand elle s'est refuser a lui, elle a fuit. Elle s'est réfugier dans le temple d'Athéna et a supplier que la déesse lui vienne en aide. Sauf que cette dernière ne l'a pas aider, et Poséidon la maudit pour que plus aucun autre homme ne puisse la regarder. Elle a été vaincu par Percé qui a offert sa tête a Athéna qui la insérer dans son bouclier. (Cette légende en est une parmi tant d'autre. L'histoire de Méduse est reprise de bien des façon.)****

 ** **Note n°2 : Le Graal et le fait que je parle de ce calice n'a rien a voir avec le fait que j'ai été voir La Légende du Roi Arthur ce week-end ! ^^ Bon c'est la petit coup (avec le sang du Chris) que cherche Arthur durant son règne afin d'y amener la paix pour toujours. Mais bien sûre, ce n'est pas lui qui va le chercher mais ses chevaliers.****

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 ** **No : Merci beaucoup ! Et moi, j'ai hâte d'écrire ce grand moment ! XD Il va y en avoir des réactions, crois-moi ! :) Merci et encore merci, à bientôt ! :D****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	29. Me Perdre dans ton Amour

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **On est quelque jours après le repas chez les Torson. Ce chapitre est un 100 % Clexa, parce que de un ça faisait longtemps et de deux je crois que je les ai bien assez frustrer avec les deux dernier chapitres ! ^^**

 **Je vais ajouter que ce chapitre est classer M.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! JE VOUS AIMES ! Non mais on a dépasser les 300 reviews ! Vous êtes tellement… tellement… GÉNIAUX !**

 **Ah oui, j'ai un oral mercredi et il est donc possible que j'ai un peu de retard si ça s'éternise. Bien-sûr, je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas mais je préviens au cas où !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

Chapitre 29 : Me perdre dans ton amour

* Lexa *

Personne ne voudrait rester dans ma maison avant le réveillon de noël. Où alors, cette personne est complètement folle. Il nous reste encore deux jours mais Alya s'est déjà transformer en véritable furie. Concrètement en ce moment, elle me fait peur. Donc j'ai fuie mais aucune honte à ça, même H a déserter.

D'habitude a cette période, je rejoins Costia. Mais Mama a débarquer donc je les laisse passe un peu de temps ensemble. Elles en ont besoin.

La deuxième chose logique aurait été que je rejoigne ou même appelle Clarke. Sauf que c'est aujourd'hui que Raven et… Finn arrivent.

Je n'arrive toujours pas a croire que Abby ai eu la bêtise d'invité les deux ex de ma petite amie pour noël. C'est la pire des idées de tous les temps ! De un ça fait du mal a Clarke. De deux, Wells est un imbécile. D'ailleurs, je ne garantis pas que son visage survive a une nouvelle rencontre avec moi. De trois… Finn.

Rien que de penser a son nom m'énerve. Je n'ai pas oublier ce que ma blonde m'a confier. Elle l'a aimer. Du coup, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Et la plupart commence par « Et si... ». Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il lui avait briser le cœur. J'avoue ne pas savoir comment réagir. Soit je le remercie parce que maintenant Clarke est a moi. Soit je le tue pour avoir la bêtise de la blesser.

C'est pour ça que j'ai choisie de rejoindre mon studio. J'entre en soupirant. Je me sens dépiter par la situation. Je rejoins mon canapé en traînant des pieds et me laisse tomber lamentablement dessus. Je me tourne pour attraper la télécommande et je commence a zapper.

Je m'arrête quand je découvre Hugh Grant dans le rôle de David pour Love Actually. Ce film fera largement l'affaire pour passer le temps. Je suis arriver au moment où Colin Firth saut dans le lac pour récupérer son "mauvais" roman. Mais surtout pour évité que Aurélia ne le prenne pour une mauviette. Quand mon téléphone sonne.

Je saute dessus, sourie quand je découvre que c'est Clarke. Très vite, je mets la télé en mode mute et je décroche :

 **-Clarke !**

 **-Salut Lexa, comment tu vas ?**

 **-Bien, surtout depuis les dix dernière secondes. Et toi ?**

 **-J'ai envie de te voir. Tu es chez toi ?**

 **-Il y a un problème ?**

 **-Non, j'ai juste… et… bref ! Tu es où déjà ?**

 **-Clarke Griffin, dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe !**

 **-Okay… Rayes a oser me laisser seule avec l'autre idiot. Comme je ne veux tuer personne, je me suis dis que la meilleur solution était de te voir.**

D'abbord Abby et maintenant Raven ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toute les deux ? Elles ont décidé de mettre Clarke dans les pire situation qui soit ? Inconsciemment je ressers un peu plus mes doigts autour de mon portable.

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Au studio, je suis au studio. Je peux savoir pourquoi Raven est partie ?**

 **-Elle a dit qu'elle voulait parler de quelque chose avec Monty. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net entre ces deux là ! Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ne parle pas seulement de leurs inventions. Bref, j'ai tenu un peu plus d'une heure. On regardait un film donc ça allait mais d'un coup, il a mit pauser et a commencer a essayer de s'excuser… je peux supporter un tas de chose mais pas ça.**

 **-Clarke, et si Raven était justement partit pour lui laisser l'occasion de s'excuser.**

 **-Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'excuse ! Oh merde… tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est venu ?**

 **-J'en sais rien. Mais si c'est le cas tu…**

 **-Je suis arriver,** m'annonce t-elle avec joie. **Tu viens m'ouvrir ?**

 **-Mais comment tu…**

 **-S'il te plaît, il fait froid.**

Je souris en entendant sa voix d'enfant. C'est vraiment trop adorable. Comment suis-je sensé résister à ça ? Je me lève enfile mes chaussons et me dirige vers ma porte.

 **-J'arrive tout de suite.**

L'étirement de mes lèvres s'élargit encore plus quand je découvre ma blonde devant l'entrer de mon immeuble. Je m'avance et débloque la porte, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un autre mouvement que déjà Clarke m'a rejoint et ses lèvres sont sur les mienne.

 **-Tu m'as manquer aujourd'hui,** murmure t-elle.

 **-Et toi donc…**

Avec précaution, je retire doucement son bonnet. Je le laisse glisser sur ses boucle blonde, je me perds au milieu de son iris. Je range ma main accompagnée du bonnet de Clarke dans la poche de son manteau puis je viens caresser son visage avec amour.

Un claquement de porte nous fait sursauter toute les deux. Je ris doucement avant d'enlacer nos mains et de nous diriger vers mon appartement. Sur notre avancer on croise une de mes voisines qui fixe un peu trop longtemps nos mains liée mais je m'en fiche.

J'ouvre ma porte et invite Clarke a entrer, presque aussitôt, elle retire son manteau et son écharpe. Je l'observe faire en silence. Je me demande parfois comment il est possible que je l'a trouve un peu plus belle a chacune de nos rencontre.

Elle se tourne vers moi et m'intéroge du regard mais je ne sais pas trop pour quelle raison. Je me contente alors de lui sourire. Elle se rapproche avant d'accrocher ses mains derrière mon cou et demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde avec tant d'insistance ?**

 **-Toi.**

 **-Et ce que tu vois te plaît ?**

 **-Absolument.**

Après il y a un baiser, infiniment doux. Je sens mon corps frisonner. Je m'accroche a Clarke comme si elle représentait ma propre vie. On ne s'éloigne l'une de l'autre que lorsqu'on est toutes les deux a bout de souffle.

Je l'a prends dans mes bras et sa tête repose sur mon épaule. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cet instinct mais elle a besoin de soutient. Je caresse doucement son dos et j'attends patiemment qu'elle me révèle ce qui la trouble à ce point. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui la perturbe, je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de mon être. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste enlacée l'une a l'autre mais je commence la sentir un peu mieux.

Je commence alors a me détacher juste un peu. Je prends son visage en coupe, lui souris avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Lorsque je m'éloigne je demande :

 **-Tu veux en parler ?**

 **-Pas tout de suite…**

 **-Je peux faire quelque chose ?**

 **-Rien de plus que d'être là.**

 **-Je suis là,** je fini ma phrase en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **-Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi ?**

Se renseigne-t-elle en fermant ses bras autour de ma taille et en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine. J'embrasse son front touché par l'inquiétude que j'entends dans sa voix. J'emmêle mes doigts dans ses boucles blonde et joue un peu avec avant de répondre :

 **-Si tu veux savoir, en ce moment Alya est tellement névrosée que tous le monde a fuie la maison. Elle devient toujours complètement frappée pendant la période de noël. Et encore, elle s'est calmer parce qu'avant quand elle s'alliait avec ma mère s'était un vrais désastre s'était extraordinairement flippant ! On avait deux folle dingue qui courait dans tous les sens pour avoir un réveillon parfait. De vrais gamines…**

Je ris doucement au souvenir. C'est fou ce que je pouvais aimer ces moment. Clarke s'éloigne un peu, elle pose délicatement sa main sur ma joue. Elle a un sourire indescriptible sur le visage, ses yeux brille de bonheur. Je ne comprends pas d'où lui vient cette réaction, elle explique :

 **-Regarde toi…**

 **-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

J'avoue que je panique légèrement, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que j'ai fais. Mais Clarke n'arrête pas de me couvrir d'un regard fière. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à la fin ?!

 **-Tu viens de faire un pas énorme et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu ris Lexa.**

 **-Oui, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, je ris, comme beaucoup d'autre.**

 **-Non, je me suis mal exprimée. Tu ris alors que tu viens de parler de Freya.**

J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant qu'elle ne dit que la vérité. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie heureuse en pensant a ma mère. Je souris un peu plus encore. Je fonce sur les lèvres de Clarke un peu trop vite parce que nos dents s'entre-choc. Je ris de nouveau, surprise par mon empressement. Je me trouve presque insolente a être si heureuse.

Finalement le baiser s'intensifie, nos langues se voue une bataille sans merci. Nos mains deviennent un peu baladeuse et sans que je ne sache trop comment mon pull se retrouve a embrasser le sol. Il est bientôt suivit par celui de Clarke. D'ailleurs, je hais son choix. C'est quoi ce pull avec un million de boutons dans le dos ? Bon d'accord… il n'y en avait peut-être que dix… mais s'était l'enfer !

Puis comme si on commence a réaliser ce qui est entrain de se passer, nos geste ralentis, ils deviennent plus tendre. Ma main droite descends doucement et ne s'arrête qu'une fois qu'elle but sur la ceinture de Clarke. Je relève alors le débardeur et commence à découvrir plus sérieusement le corps de ma belle blonde.

Une fois le bout de tissus retirer, je m'éloigne juste un peu pour profiter pleinement de sa beauté. Mais très vite, elle m'attire de nouveau vers elle. On se retrouve très vite sur le lit avec seulement nos sous-vêtements. Je suis au dessus et commence a parsemer son corps de baiser et de caresse. Je me laisse guider par ses soupires de contentement.

Parfois, je n'arrive toujours pas a réaliser que Clarke est réellement revenu et encore moins qu'elle partage mon amour pour elle. Tout ceci ressemble a un rêve. Mais voilà quatre mois que je l'ai revue au Tondc et que j'ai commencer a espérer et deux mois qu'on a échanger notre premier baiser. Tous ce bonheur est grisant.

J'appuie mes lèvre au creux de sa poitrine avant de dégrafé son soutiens-gorge. Je m'émerveille devant comme la première fois. Clarke claque des doigts devant mes yeux avec un sourire elle dit :

 **-Ça suffit maintenant, tu as assez "regarder".**

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Je veux que tu me touche, maintenant.**

J'éclate de rire devant son impatience. Parfois, elle me fait vraiment a une gamine. Une enfant qui n'aime pas qu'on lui refuse quoi que se soit. Mais c'est pas si grave parce que c'est MA gamine.

Je pose donc mes lèvres sur son sein gauche afin d'obéir a ses ordres. Elle essaye de bouger pour accentuer le contacte mais j'appuie ma main gauche sur son ventre et frôle son autre sein de ma main libre. Je la sens frissonner. Je descends lentement ma bouche sur son ventre, peut-être trop lentement au goût de Clarke parce qu'elle comme par jure :

 **-Putain… Lexa… s'il te… merde !**

En un geste, je lui cloue le bec. J'ai retirer, le dernier bout de tissus qui la recouvrais et j'ai embrasser délicatement son intimité. Je remonte encore plus doucement. Je dépose sa culotte près de son visage embrasse ses lèvres et demande :

 **-Tu disais ?**

 **-Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs !**

 **-Tous ce que tu veux** _ **ma princesse.**_ **Tes désirs sont des ordres.**

* Clarke *

A l'entente de ces deux dernière phrase, j'ai l'impression de succomber totalement. Pour une fois, j'ai l'impression d'être une _vrais_ princesse. Parce que Lexa me traite comme t-elle et bien plus encore. Chacune de ses caresses me donne envie de me damner pour elle.

C'est pas vrais, je crois même que je serais capable de me briser le cœur pour elle.

Sa main se rapproche de l'endroit où je l'attends depuis ce qui me semble une éternité. Je la supplie une nouvelle fois de me délivrer de se surplus de désir. Je lui appartiens, je lui appartiens entièrement, corps et âme.

Sa main but sur mon intimité je relève les hanches pour accentuer le contacte qui n'a durer qu'une seconde. Je jure que si elle ne me prends pas tout de suite, je vais finir par la tuer. Elle n'a pas le droit de jouer avec moi de la sorte !

Lexa commence a embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisse et je jure que je vais devenir folle parce qu'elle évite consciencieusement le seule endroit ou je la veux en ce moment. Je jure que je me vengerais très bientôt. Ses lèvres se rapproche des plus en plus de mon intimité et elle l'embrasse de nouveau délicatement.

J'ai le souffle couper avec ce simple geste. Mon cœur est au bord de l'explosion. Mon corps tremble. Et enfin, enfin ses doigts me pénètre tout de suite, un cri naît dans ma gorge. Mais Lexa est là pour l'étouffer d'un baiser. Ses lèvres n'ont pas le même goût que d'habitude et sa me rend folle d'en connaître la cause.

Les mouvements de poignet de Lexa entre mes jambes s'accélère et je dois dire qu'elle est bien plus douer que la dernière fois. Peut-être que finalement avoir jouer avec moi de la sorte a pencher en sa faveur. Je sens que mon corps est sur le point de me lâcher. Je m'accroche au dos de ma brune. Je sens mes ongles s'accrocher a sa peau.

Tout s'embrouille, tous ce dont je suis sûr c'est que mon corps est envahie de plaisir. Je me sens arriver au seuil de non retour. Tous mes muscles se contracte et je sens un orgasme fulgurant me foudroyer. Lexa le fait durée pendant une éternité, je ne croyais pas cela possible. Puis elle retire lentement ses doigte et vient déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle est fière d'elle et bordel elle peut !

Lexa décolle gentiment ses lèvres des miennes mais c'est hors de question. Je glisse ma mains au milieu de ses cheveux et l'attire vers mon visage. J'attrape sa lèvre inférieur entre mes dents et engage un baiser endiabler. Il faut que je lui rende la faveur et il faut que je le fasse maintenant. J'en ressens le besoin fulgurant.

J'essaye d'inverser nos position mais j'échoue lamentablement. J'oublie parfois qu'elle est bien plus forte que moi enfin surtout qu'elle est hyper musclée au niveau des bras et qu'il est donc assez difficile de la déstabilisée.

Je décolle donc mes lèvres des siennes. Je me plonge dans son iris émeraude qui pour une fois n'a aucune barrières. Je profite de se spectacle tout en câlinant son visage de ma main droite. Je déclare alors avec sérieux :

 **-C'est mon tour.**

 **-Hum hum…**

Hey ! C'est pas une réponse ça. Et voilà qu'elle recommence a m'embrasser. Diable, que j'aime quand elle m'embrasse. Je me perds un peu dans ce baiser, un peu trop peut-être. Je ferme les yeux pour le vivre avec plus d'intensité. Puis je comprends que je suis entrain de me faire avoir.

Je décolle alors vivement mes lèvres des sienne et la frappe gentiment sur l'épaule. Je fais un regard semi méchant et je m'exclame :

 **-Lexa !**

 **-Et si j'ai envie de recommencer ?**

 **-Hors de question ! Je vais… te…**

J'essaye de me redresser mais ça ne fonctionne pas. S'en suit des mouvements tous plus improbables les uns que les autres mais il n'y a rien a faire, Lexa reste de marbre. Elle se met même a rire, la saleté ! Je continue mes enchaînements en prononçant :

 **-...non mais… bouge de là…**

Je ne sais pas comment mais je fini par emmêler nos jambes et a nous faire rouler sur le matelas. Quand je comprends que je suis enfin au dessus, je lève mes bras en hauteur et je hurle presque :

 **-Viiiiiiictoire !**

Je fini mon cris de guerre en écrasant mes lèvres sur celle de Lexa. Je lui souris et demande avec un air de défis dans la voix :

 **-Sans rancunes ?**

 **-Tu sais, si je le voulais, je pourrai…**

 **-Tu pourrais rien du tout ! C'est a mon tour de jouer et tu sais ce qu'on dit ?**

 **-Non, qu'est-ce qu'on dit,** demande t-elle moqueuse.

 **-Que…**

Elle me fait un sourire craquant et j'oublie subitement le fil de mes pensées. Je roule des yeux me trouvant terriblement faible sur ce coup là. Je continue :

 **-… on s'en fous !**

Je commence alors a embrasser son cou et je remonte juste derrière son oreille parce que je sais que c'est l'endroit qu'elle préfère. Je m'acharne plus que de raison sur ce point sensible avant de descendre mes baiser vers son épaule gauche.

Elle a peut-être un problème avec toutes ces cicatrices mais moi je les aime plus que tout. Parce que se sont elles qui font de Lexa la personne que j'aime.

La cicatrice commence au début de l'épaule et longe sa clavicule. Je pose mes lèvres encore et encore en suivant cette ligne. J'ai besoin qu'elle comprenne que je la trouve terriblement belle. Et au-delà de la beauté, abominablement envoûtante.

Je l'aime d'une façon indescriptible.

* Lexa *

Sentir les lèvre de Clarke a des endroits que je déteste me procure des frissons dans tout le corps. C'est en faite une sensation plutôt étrange a décrire. Je me sens comme tirailler par la peur et le bonheur absolu.

Le faite que Clarke puisse aimer chaque parcelle de mon corps et même tous ces petits défauts me fait l'aimer encore plus si possible.

Le plus exquis est entrain de se dérouler en se moment. Elle embrasse tendrement la ligne blanche et boursoufle en dessous mon seins gauche, là ou les médecins on dû ouvrir pour remettre mes côtes en place et même recoudre mon poumon.

C'est un endroit qui représente la mort. C'est a cause de cette blessure que mon cœur s'est arrêter. Le fait que quelqu'un et qui plus est Clarke y apporte autant d'amour c'est… merveilleux, beau, épatant, étonnant, extraordinaire, éblouissant, étourdissant, prodigieux. Peut-être tout simplement magique !

Clarke prend soin de chacun de mes stigmates. Et je jure que ses gestes tendre sont entrain de me faire tomber dans la démence. La fureur de l'extravagance me fait tourner la tête. Je trouve cela exaltent.

Elle a fini l'exploration du haut de mon corps. Elle descends alors vers ma jambe gauche. Elle laisse glisser ses doigts sur ma cuisse. Je plaque le creux de mon coude sur mes yeux. Elle revient vers mon visage et retire délicatement mon bras. Elle m'embrasse avec encore plus méticuleusement.

 **-Je ne veux pas te faire mal…**

J'entends comme une cassure dans sa voix. Je me sens briser par le fait qu'elle s'inquiète toujours autant pour moi. Il ne faut pas qu'elle fasse ça…

Je la force a me regarder dans les yeux. Son iris est tellement troubler. J'y découvre une palette de sentiments incroyable, de l'amour et du désir bien-sûr mais aussi de l'inquiétude et de la peur. Il y a peut-être même un peu de culpabilité.

Je l'attire vers moi et quémande un baise, qu'elle m'offre presque aussitôt. J'enroule une des ses mèches de cheveux autour de mon index et je murmure :

 **-Tu ne me feras pas mal.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Peut-être juste un peu.**

 **-D'accord. Tu m'arrête si jamais tu…**

 **-Promis.**

Comme pour sceller notre accord, nos lèvres se rejoignent. Très vite, elle rejoint ma jambe. Je ne comprends pas comment Clarke peut apprécier cette partit de moi mais à travers les frôlements des ses doigts et ses lèvres, je me sens belle entièrement.

Il n'y a qu'à travers ses éteinte que je me sens de nouveau moi. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que je ne me sens plus comme une petite chose fragile et briser. J'ai l'impression d'être importante.

Je ne sais plus trop quand mes seins ont été découverts ni depuis combien de temps elle s'en occuper mais elle les quittes pour mes lèvres avant de redescendre pour me retirer mon dernière habit. A aucun moment elle ne me quitte des yeux pendant que mon shorty quitte définitivement mes jambes. Je me sens rougir sous l'intensité de son regard.

Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut me regarder avec une telle intensité. Si je doutais une seule seconde de ses sentiments pour moi, ses yeux les balayeraient sans le moindre état d'âme. Mon estomac se retourne quand elle revient vers moi.

La main droit de Clarke se pose sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Elle me demande silencieusement si elle peut continuer son exploration. Je hoche fébrilement la tête. J'ai un peu peur d'avoir mal comme la dernière fois mais je sais que ma blonde fera tout pour limiter la peine.

Elle me caresse d'abord longuement, elle fait des choses incroyable qui me coupe littéralement le souffle. Ses lèvres sont rendu loin de mon visage et s'amuse au tour de mon nombril. Sa main arrête subitement ses caresse entre mes jambes et je me redresse légèrement pour comprend ce qui se passe.

Je jure que mon cœur s'arrête pendant quelque seconde quand je la vois plier mes jambes. Elle embrasse délicatement mes genoux avant d'amener son visage au creux de mon entre jambe. Je sens alors sa langue remonte jusqu'à mon clitoris puis jouer avec. Ma tête s'écrase contre mon oreiller et je m'agrippe a la rembarre de mon lit.

 **-Clarke…**

Son nom m'échappe entre deux soupires et je la sens sourire entre mes cuisse. Bordel ! Je suis entrain de devenir complètement folle. Comment elle fait ça ? Le désir me submerge de part en part. Je pense que c'est un peu comme d'être frapper par la foudre mais en beaucoup plus doux et délicat.

Et alors que je ne pensais pas que la situation pouvais encore "empirer", je sens un doigts entrer en moi. Mon corps est prit d'un sursaut mais je m'en fiche d'avoir mal, c'est trop bon. Clarke amorce un mouvement de va et vient avant qu'un deuxième doigts vienne me pénétré. Un cri m'échappe alors que les mouvements de ma petite-amie accélère.

Ses lèvre quitte alors mon intimité et remonte en s'appuyant un peu partout sur mon corps. Elles finissent leurs avancer sur mes propres lèvres dans un baiser emplit d'amour. Au moment même où tout mon corps se contracte. C'est une sensation au-dessus de tout ce que j'ai ressentie au paravent.

Merde, est-ce que s'était… vraiment ?!

Clarke quitte mon intimidé et ses deux mains sont plaquer sur mes joue. Elle m'embrasse tendrement. Alors que je suis encore entrain de me demander ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. Je l'as sens sourire quand elle dit encore contre mes lèvres :

 **-Se n'est que justice, je ne pouvais pas te laisser gagner.**

 **-Je t'ai…**

 **-Et oui. D'ailleurs, merci** _ **mon étoile.**_

 **-Oh mon Dieu !**

Clarke se met à rire. J'ai envie de la frappe pour oser se moquer de moi. Elle n'a pas le droit ! C'est pas cool, elle le sait pourtant que je n'ai aucune expérience. Elle vient s'allonger à côté de moi et je sens son regard sur moi.

Je fini par me retourner et elle m'observe encore avec ce regard emplit d'amour. J'oublie ma mini colère et lui sourit. Elle tend son index vers moi et suit le contour de mes lèvres.

 **-Je t'aime Lexa.**

 **-J t'aime bien plus encore.**

 **-Impossible !**

 **-Ça reste à voir.**

Je viens caler ma tête sur son épaule et elle ressers ses bras autour de moi. Je tire la couverture pour nous couvrir et je m'amuse a dessiner des ligne invisible sur son ventre. Un silence confortable s'est installer entre nous. On est dans notre petite bulle à nous et rien ne peut la briser. Pas aujourd'hui.

 **-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais paniquer toute à l'heure ?**

La voix de Clarke me fait sursauter. Je crois que j'étais entrain de m'endormir. Je relève un peu la tête. Elle a l'air soucieuse. Je me redresse un peu pour embrasser ses lèvre avant de répondre :

 **-Seulement si tu en as envie.**

Je retourne a ma place et un nouveau silence s'empare de la pièce. Clarke commence a jouer avec mes cheveux. Je souris, j'adore quand elle fait ça. Je sens que les battements de son cœur s'accélère et je sens sa poitrine s'élever avant d'entendre sa voix :

 **-Finn c'est excuser pour le mal qui m'a fait. J'ai dis que j'en avais plus rien a foutre, ce qui est vrais. Il m'a répondu que Raven lui avait raconter pour toi et moi. Il a ajouter qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais avec une fille. Est-ce que tu crois que tous mes ex sont des imbécile ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Lexa !**

 **-Quoi ? Tu me pose la question, je ne fais que répondre. Déjà pour te laisser partir, il faut être fou. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer après ?**

 **-Tu ne vas pas me croire, cet imbécile a essayer de m'embrasser. Je lui ai foutu la gifle de l'année, après celle de Bellamy bien-sûr !**

 **-Il a essayer de faire quoi,** je demande avec colère.

 **-Calme-toi, je ne l'ai pas laisser faire. C'est peut-être le frère de Rayes mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire pour autant.**

Je me redresse en fronçant les sourcilles, je demande :

 **-Depuis quand Finn,** j'ai envie de vomir en prononçant son prénom, **est le frère de Raven ?**

 **-Bha depuis toujours.**

 **-Tu ne me l'avais pas dis.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Vraiment.**

 **-Désolée… je croyais que je l'avais fait. Tu m'en veux ?**

 **-Non. Bien sûr que non. Je pense juste que ce réveillon de noël va être terriblement long…**

Je soupire en m'allongeant de nouveau. Clarke tapote sur mon épaule pour attirer mon attention ce qui est très énervant, je demande mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Si ça dégénère on pourra toujours se réfugier ici. Non ?**

 **-C'est une très bonne idée.**

 **-N'est-ce pas ?! En vrais, j'ai un peu peur que ça dégénère. Je peux gérer Finn, un mot a Rayes et il est mort mais Welss…**

 **-Je te l'ai dis, je vais emmener mes gans de boxe.**

 **-La violence n'est pas une solution.**

 **-Dis celle qui vient de gifler un de ses ex.**

 **-Hey ! Je n'avais pas le choix s'était de la légitime défense !**

 **-Si tu le dis…**

 **-Je le dis !**

Amuser par le comportement à nouveau enfantin de Clarke je me redresse et lui vole un baiser. Je n'ai pas envie de penser au réveillon pour le moment. Juste à nous deux, un peu perdu et dépendante de notre amour pour l'autre.

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Lexa et sa morosité du début, elle aussi, elle en veut un peu a Abby, vous n'êtes pas les seules ! Le 100 % Clexa est-il a la hauteur de vos attentes ? Et qu'avez-vous penser de cette deuxième fois ? Je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup de vous demander ce que vous penser de Finn… ?!****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 :**** ** **Hugh Grant, c'est un acteur et producteur anglais qui a maintenant 55 ans. Il est connu pour avoir jouer dans des comédie romantique comme : Coup de Foudre a Notting Hill (Il faudra que je vous fasse une note sur ce film… rien que pour le coloc !), les deux Bridget Jones, bien sûr Love Actually et un de mes préférer Le Come Back. Après il y CELUI qui est dans mon top 10 pour les film mais se n'est pas une comédie romantique, j'ai nommer : Cloud Atlas ! Après le sujet qui fâche les voix français… oui, "les" parce qu'il en a eu plusieurs jusqu'en 1999-2000 (là j'ai un doute…) Ou c'est Thibault qui est devenu sa voix régulière. De Monbert est un doubleur que je respecte beaucoup parce que vraiment talentueux. Récemment il a doubler Iozen dans Le Garçon et la Bête.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Colin Firth est lui aussi un acteur anglais et a lui aussi 55 ans. A croire que l'année 1960 était un bon cru pour les acteurs anglais ! ^^ Il a lui aussi jouer dans les deux Bridget Jones mais aussi dans le prochain, mais aussi dans Love Actually et dans plein d'autre. Il a remporter un oscar et un gorlden globe pour son rôle dans Le Discourt D'un Roi, qui est vraiment un très bon film, je le conseil pour ceux qui ne l'on pas vu ! Bon, je ne veux pas m'énerver mais bon… dix ! C'est le nombre de voix française qu'a Colin. Dix… :')****

 ** **Note n°3 : Love Actually, il a été réaliser par Richard Curtis (Je vous en ai déjà parler, c'est lui qui a produit le Il était temps) en 2003. C'est l'histoire pardon, dix histoire d'amour échelonner sur cinq semaine. Et perso, je trouve que c'est LE film qui met de bonne humeur.****

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 ** **HedaLexa93 : Merci, et désolée de t'avoir rendu accro ! ;) Encore une fois merci, et je suis une accro des sentiments, je suis heureuse que ça se ressente dans mon écriture. Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il t'as plu. A bientôt ! :)****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	30. Avant la fête

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI ! Je suis désolée, il est un peu tard...**

 **J'ai réussis mon ORAL ! Désolée… il fallait que je frime un peu ! ;)**

 **Par contre, dégoûter… il y en a parmi vous qui a regarder le match de basket ce soir ? On a perdus… on était a ça de la coupe européenne… !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Comme l'indique le titre, nous sommes avant le fameux réveillon de noël. Où comment notre petit groupe va se rendre au lieux de rendez-vous. Il y a quelque** **"nouveau" personnages, des premières interventions...**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je suis désolée pour mon retard dans les réponses aux revews et aux MP mais je vais y remédier au plus vite ! En tous cas, je vais tout faire pour ! :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

Chapitre 30 : Avant la fête

* Lexa *

Je chercher les foutus gobelets rose, pourquoi rose, aucune idée, que Alya à oublier depuis près de cinq minutes quand mon téléphone sonne. J'observe le sol avant de descendre deux échelons de sauter de l'échelle pour rejoindre le sol. Je me précipité vers mon portable et décroche rapidement je dis tout de suite :

 **-Non Alya, je n'ai pas encore trouver tes stupide gobelets. Mais si tu rangeait un peu se serait plus facile ! D'ailleurs…**

 **-Euh Lexa… se n'est pas Alya,** rigole Clarke.

 **-Clarke ! Comment tu vas ?**

 **-Mieux que toi dans ta rechercher épique de gobelets.**

 **-Te moque pas… c'est trop le bazar ici !**

 **-J'imagine. Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu peux passer pour qu'on te suive. Ma mère a peur de se perdre.**

 **-Pas de problème. Mais il faut que je fasse un détour pour prendre Anya à l'arrêt de bus.**

 **-Parfait je monte avec toi !**

 **-Tu es sur que tu appelle pour ta mère ?**

 **-Absolument !**

Je lève les yeux aux ciel. Elle ment. Je l'entends dans sa voix. Mon regard s'accroche sur un carton qui est remplit à rebord d'objet rose. Je souris avant de m'excuser :

 **-Je te laisse, je viens de trouver les gobelets !**

 **-Okay, à toute à l'heure. Je t'aime.**

 **-Je t'aime assis.**

Je raccroche avant d'abandonner mon portable. Je déplace l'échelle et la place devant le carton. Tu m'étonne que Alya les ai oublier, plus cacher et enfouie tu meurt.

J'attrape la boîte et la lance vers le sol. Je soupire avant de descendre de nouveau. Je l'emmène de suite dans le coffre pour éviter de l'oublier. J'envoie un SMS à Alya pour la rassurer et lui annoncer que ma mission est accomplit.

Je rejoins ma chambre et me change en espérant que Alya n'aura pas besoin que je monte de nouveau sur une échelle. Parce que je ne monte pas la dessus avec une robe et des talons !

Je vais à la salle de bain pour me maquiller légèrement, principalement les yeux et me coiffer d'un chignon travailler avec quelque mèches qui retombe. Je m'observe un temps avant de me dire que je suis prête.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et remplis un de mes sac de sport avec ma trousse de toilette, un pyjama, et plusieurs rechanges. Je retourne vers mon placard et me met sur la pointe des pieds malgré mes talons pour attraper les deux dernier cadeau. Ceux que je n'ai pas confier à Alya. Celui de Costia et celui de Clarke. Je les range en faisant attention au milieu de mes vêtements.

Un signalé sonore m'indique que j'ai reçu un sms. Je rejoins mon téléphone et je me précipité pour l'ouvrir quand je découvre que c'est Anya. Elle arrive dans moins d'une demi heure. Il est donc tant pour moi de partir si je veux être à l'heure. J'hésite a lui envoyer un message pour savoir comment ça se passe avec Niko mais je décide d'attendre encore un peu. Je le saurais bien assez vite.

Je prends mes clef et rejoint ma voiture. Je glisse mon sac dans le coffre avant de me mettre devant le volant. Je tape vite un message pour prévenir Clarke que j'arrive et je démarre.

* Clarke *

C'est horrible ! J'ai l'impression d'être entourer d'ennemis dans ma propre maison. Je suis à deux doigts de sauter de joie quand je reçois le sms de Lexa pour me prévenir de son arriver. Je bondis alors dès que j'entends le bruit d'une voiture qui se gare devant chez moi pour m'habiller de mon manteau, écharpe et bonnet.

Je claque la porte en sortant ce qui me vaut une remarque de ma mère. Je hausse les épaules, qu'importe, ça lui fera les chevilles. J'ai peut-être promis à ma petite amie que je ne me disputerais pas avec elle pour si peu mais je peux comme même montrer mon mécontentement.

Je relève les yeux pile au moment où Lexa sors de sa voiture. Je jure que ma bouche m'en tombe. Elle est... je ne trouve pas les mots. Divine ! Je me précipite vers elle et lui saute littéralement dessus. Elle recule de quelques pas déstabiliser par mon agression. Une fois qu'elle a retrouver son équilibre, je l'entends rire avant de dire :

 **-Bonjour Clarke.**

 **-Je t'interdis de te moquer ! Je suis à ça de commettre un meurtre !**

 **-Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là maintenant.**

Elle me repousse une peu, son iris parfaite me détail avec envie avant de se poser sur mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux quand je la vois se rapprochée. Le baiser est tellement doux et emplit d'amour que j'en perds la tête.

On ne se sépare que lorsqu'on entend une porte claquer suivit de près par le cris de ma mère :

 **-Non mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à maltraité ma porte ? Elle n'a rien… oh ! Salut Lexa.**

 **-Bonjour Abby.**

 **-Finn, rentre tout de suite et aide les autres pour les affaires.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Maintenant Finn !**

 **-D'accord.**

Dès que ma mère a prononcer le prénom de Finn j'ai sentit Lexa se tendre et maintenant elle le fusille du regard. Elle est vraiment adorable quand elle est jalouse !

Ma mère s'avance vers nous, presque tout de suite Lexa s'éloigne un peu mais garde tout de même nos mains liées. Elle sourit à ma mère qui continue de s'avancer. Cette dernière pose une main sur l'épaule de Lexa avant de lui souhaitée :

 **-Joyeux Noël, Lexa.**

 **-Merci Abby, à toi aussi.**

 **-Clarke m'a dis que Anya serait des notre. Ta sœur rentre à chaque Noël ?**

 **-Elle essaye mais l'année dernière, elle était en mission à l'étranger donc elle a en quelque sorte briller par son absence.**

 **-Je vois. Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?**

 **-MAMAN !**

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Pfffff… d'accord…**

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur la joue de Lexa. Elle est vraiment grande avec ses talons. J'ai hâte de découvrir la robe qu'elle a choisie. Bon je risque de mourir sur place en la voyant mais je m'en fiche.

Je l'observe s'éloigner avec ma mère. Je me demande de quoi elle veut lui parler. Elle n'a pas intérêt de lui faire son discours de mère protectrice. Elle n'a pas le droit. En tous cas, pas

aujourd'hui ! Pas avec les autres idiots dans les parages…

* Abby *

Je me dirige vers le garage et vérifie deux fois que Lexa me suit bien. A un moment, je remarque qu'elle s'arrête pour appeler ma fille qui a l'air subitement toute déprimer. Elle peut bien survivre dix minutes sans sa copine. La brune lui lance ses clef et lui demande de faire chauffer la voiture.

Un sourire gigantesque se dessine sur le visage de Clarke. Non mais quelle gamine…

Je m'arrête devant la porte grande ouvert du garage et j'attends que Lexa me rejoigne. Elle arrive et perd peu à peu son sourire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ai encore peur de moi. Je ne vais pas la manger. Elle se tient bien droite comme un i devant moi et pianote avec ses doigts sur sa cuisse.

 **-Bon Lexa, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.**

 **-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?**

 **-Non ! Bien sûr que non.**

J'ai du appuyer un peu plus que prévus sur le premier non car je la vois légèrement sursauter. Je reprend plus doucement :

 **-C'est à propos de ce soir. Je sais que j'ai fais une énorme bêtise en acceptant que Wells vienne avec son père. Il est vraiment… bref ! Je veux qu'au moindre problème tu me le signale. D'accord ?**

Lexa hoche la tête de haut en bas comme réponse. Je souris de sa timidité. Je suis vraiment heureuse que Clarke est enfin trouver quelqu'un de bien. Je suis persuader qu'elle ne fera jamais de mal à ma fille. J'ajoute :

 **-Et je suis désolée de t'imposer les deux idiots d'ex de Clarke à toi aussi. S'ils t'embêtent je leurs fais leurs fête !**

 **-Merci.**

C'est à peine un murmure mais je parviens à l'entendre comme même. Je m'approche et pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle sursaute très légèrement avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai bien compris que Lexa n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots mais maintenant que je suis prisonnière de son regard, je comprends qu'elle n'en a pas besoin.

 **-C'est normal Lexa. Bon, il est tant d'y aller ! Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre ta sœur !**

* Lexa *

Je me sens étrange après cette discutions avec Abby. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr, je peux la prévenir si Wells fait des sienne mais je peux aussi très bien m'en arranger toute seule !

J'ouvre la portière conducteur en soupirant légèrement et je suis aussitôt accaparer par ma blonde :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

 **-Tu as eu le droit au discours protecteur made in Maman Griffin ?**

Ah… ça se n'est pas la voix de Clarke je me retourne et découvre Raven. J'entends Clarke s'excuser en précisant que sa meilleure amie à décider de faire le voyage avec nous et qu'elle ne changerai pas d'avis, sous aucun prétexte. Propos qui sont aussitôt confirmer par Rayes.

Je hoche la tête de gauche à droite, un peu désespérer par la situation. Je pris juste pour qu'il n'y ai aucune dispute. Je ne tiens pas a avoir de nouveau peur en voiture.

Je m'apprête a démarrer quand une de mes porte s'ouvre. Je vois Clarke se décomposer je devine donc qu'il s'agit d'un de ses ex. Je ne sais pas lequel je préfère : celui qui a insulter Clarke ou celui qui a essayer de l'embrasser. Laissez-moi réfléchir… AUCUN !

 **-Qu'est-ce que mon idiot de frère fait dans cette voiture ? Tu n'as pas compris que s'était un rassemblement de filles…**

 **-Je déteste Wells. Je ne reste pas dans un espace confiner avec lui.**

 **-C'est toi qui a voulu venir, maintenant assume !**

La "dispute" entre frère et sœur me met mal à l'aise. Enfin, je crois qu'elle est surtout accentuer par la présence de Finn. Je sens la main de Clarke se poser sur ma cuise. Je ferme les yeux, juste quelque seconde avant de prendre la route en me repérant silencieuse que tout va bien aller, encore et encore.

Je me gare a quelque mètre de l'arrêt de bus et je coupe le contacte. La seule voix masculine, non, je n'évite pas du tout de penser a son stupide nom, de la voiture se fait entendre :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?**

Clarke se retourne et répond avec une voix qui ressemble a celle d'un rebot :

 **-On attend la sœur de Lexa.**

 **-D'ailleurs, je suis Finn,** se présent-il en tendant un main vers moi.

Je fixe cette main comme si elle était maudite et que si je l'a touchais il en serait fini de moi. J'ai envie de le tuer, de l'écorcher vif et lui il me parle comme si de rien était. C'est quoi ce mec ? Je me tourne un peu comme je peux sur mon siège et je le fusille du regard.

Je le vois baisser les yeux ce qui me satisfait au plus haut point, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir. Je colle le sourire le plus faux que j'ai dans ma palette sur mon visage et je déclare :

 **-Je ne serres pas la main a l'idiot qui a essayer d'embrasser** _ **ma**_ **copine, vraiment navrée !**

Un silence de mort s'installe dans la voiture. Je me remets face au volent. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de comprendre ce qui vient de m'arriver. Je me suis trouver méchante. Mais qu'importe, ça m'a fait un bien fou !

Soudain, j'entends le rire de Raven exploser dans l'habitacle. Je n'ai aucun mal a imaginer Clarke la tuer littéralement d'un regard. Elle peste :

 **-C'est de ta faute tous ça, Rayes ! Tu m'a laisser toute seule avec lui !**

 **-Il devait juste s'excuser pas essayer de t'embrasser ! Idiot,** ajoute t-elle en frappant son frère. **Tu l'as frapper au moins ?**

 **-Oh oui, je l'ai frapper !**

 **-Tu y es aller un peu fort d'ailleurs… j'ai encore mal…**

Raven repart dans un fou rire. Je sens mes doigts se resserrer de plus en plus sur le volent. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Je déteste Finn ! En plus, il ose se plaindre de la douleur… si j'avais été là, je l'aurais défigurer !

 **-Arrête de te moquer Rav' ! Il fallait que j'arrondisse les angles. Comme Clarke ne m'écoutait pas, je l'ai un peu provoquer.**

 **-Un peu,** répète ma blonde entre ses dents.

 **-T'es tellement mort… je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu** _ **petit lutin.**_

 **-Putain, m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et pourquoi je suis mort ?**

 **-Parce qu'il n'y a pas que Clarke que tu as énerver mais aussi Lexa. Et, elle fait de la boxe !**

 **-Double putain ! Lexa, je suis terriblement désolée ! Je n'étais pas sérieux mais pour que Clarke me reparle il fallait que je l'a pousse dans ses retranchements, que je l'énerve pour qu'on ai une** _ **vrais**_ **discutions. Ça fais deux ans qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Deux ans ! Alors quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait quelqu'un de bien, je me suis dis qu'on pourrai redevenir amis. Ne me tues pas, s'il te plaît !**

 **-Se n'est pas Lexa qui va te tuer mais moi,** le menace Clarke.

 **-Quoi ? Ça a fonctionner ! Tu me parle,** répond-il tout fière.

Cette fois, s'en est trop ! J'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer dans ma propre voiture. J'ouvre violemment la portière et je me dirige avec colère vers l'arrête de bus. J'entends Clarke m'appeler mais là, je ne peux pas. Je sais qu'elle a discuter avec lui, elle me l'a dit. Mais ce qui est agacent c'est qu'à part le fait qu'il a essayer d'embrasser ma petite amie, il a l'air sympathique et je n'ai pas envie mais pas envie du tout de l'apprécier !

Et comme si une Entité qu'elle quel soit, avait entendu ma détresse le bus d'Anya arrive pile a ce moment là. Je retrouve instantanément le sourire. Je redeviens une petite fille et fais des petits bonds périlleux, à cause de mes talons, pour essayer d'apercevoir ma sœur. Quand je l'a vois descendre, je m'engouffre dans ses bras. C'est fou ce qu'elle m'a manquer !

Anya referme ses bras sur moi et je me sens tout de suite beaucoup mieux. J'oublie subitement les deux indésirables. Quand elle me relâche, je la vois froncer les sourcille avant de me demander avec un air des plus sérieux :

 **-Dis-moi à qui je dois briser les jambes ?! Qui t'as embêter ?**

 **-Personne Anya, je vais bien. En plus, j'aimerai bien que ton casier reste blanc.**

 **-Toi et moi, on sait que se n'est pas le cas.**

 **-Hum hum… et tu as préférer l'armée a la pri…**

 **-Ouais bon, changeons de sujet !**

C'est a ce moment que je vois Niko arriver avec leurs deux sacs. Un sourire presque diabolique se dessine sur mon visage. Je fais un geste dans sa direction et me moque :

 **-Quel gentleman…**

*Anya *

Avec ses deux mots, je lâche définitivement ma petite sœur et observe Niko avec amour. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur avec envie. Il est tellement parfait. Enfin si on oublie le fait qu'il me prend juste pour sa meilleur amie et qu'il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit de me toucher. Je soupire me sentant subitement triste.

Lexa pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je souris un peu à ce geste et encore plus quand elle me dit :

 **-T'en fais pas, je suis sûr que les choses vont avancer cette fois.**

 **-Arrête… ne me donne pas de faux espoir.**

 **-Je m'en occupe !**

 **-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne me rassure pas tellement…**

 **-Tu ne brise aucune jambe et je ne brise pas ton futur couple.**

On arrête cette conversation là car Niko arrive à une distance ou il pourrait entendre notre échange. Que ça peut faire mal de l'aimer…

Il salut poliment Lexa avant de demander où il peut mettre les sacs. La seule brune de ma famille fait un signe de tête pour qu'il la suive et je m'avance aussi vers la voiture de ma sœur qui est déjà bien remplit. Les deux passagers à l'arrière se dispute et Clarke semble bouder.

Je soupire. Je ne préfère pas savoir. Je m'avance vers l'autre voiture et fais signe à la conductrice de baisser la vitre, ce qu'elle fait presque immédiatement. Je m'accoude sur le bord de la fenêtre. Je sourit en disant :

 **-Salut Abby. Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Oui et toi ?**

 **-Évidement ! Toujours. Je me demandais, tu peux prendre Niko avec toi ?**

 **-Pas de problème.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Un ami à toi ?**

 **-Si on veut. Il passer les fêtes avec nous depuis trois ans. Ça lui permet d'avoir quelque jour.**

 **-Il ne retourne pas voir sa famille ?**

 **-Trop loin. Bon, à tout !**

Je m'éloigne en faisant un clin d'œil. Au moment où je commence à marcher, je me fais agresser par mon énorme sac militaire qui met envoyer avec force par Niko. Je fini alors lamentablement les fasses sur le sol. Heureusement il y a encore de la neige sinon, je me serais briser le coccyx !

Il se met à éclater de rire. Alors que je vérifie que je ne me suis pas amochée. Je me relevé en le frappant à l'épaule. Je hurle :

 **-T'es qu'un idiot,** **Suri !**

 **-Personne ne voudra me croire. La grande Torson terrasser par un pauvre sac !**

 **-Je vais te…**

 **-Anya ! On va être en retard ? Tu veux vraiment affronter la tornade ?**

Je réfléchis une seconde aux conséquences que pourrait avoir notre retard. Inimaginable !

 **-En revanche, personne ne mettra en doute que tu as été sauver pas ma petite sœur. Je n'en reste pas la Suri, t'es mort ! C'est juste une question de temps !**

Je rejoint la voiture de Lex' encore énerver en tirant mon sac derrière moi. Ma sœur à garder le coffre ouvert. Je balance mes affaires sans ménagement. Je demande :

 **-Qui a dit que Suri était un gentleman ?**

 **-Wow ! Suri… tu n'appelle Niko Suri que quand il dépasse les bords…**

 **-Je le déteste !**

 **-Toi et moi on sait pertinemment que c'est totalement faux.**

 **-Il est comme les crapaud de Suriname ! Répugnant !**

 **-Tu devrais arrêter de le catalogué parce qu'il est né en Suriname.**

 **-Je fais ce que je veux !**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-D'accord, j'avoue, s'il ne m'embrasse pas avant dimanche, je l'évissaire !**

 **-Tu es tellement violente…**

 **-Mouais…**

 **-Et excessive…**

 **-Pas du tout !**

Je laisse Lexa rejoindre le volent, je claque le volent avant de m'installer derrière elle. J'observe les deux inconnues avec un regard noir. Je ne fais pas confiance a ceux que je ne connais pas. Clarke se retourne, je la fixe avec intensité et elle ravale ses mots en une seconde. Je demande :

 **-Lequel de vous a énerver ma petite sœur ?**

 **-Anya !**

 **-Shhhh, Lexa ! Je m'occupe de ça, concentre-toi sur la route.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-La route !**

 **-D'accord.**

Je sourie à l'entente de sa voix de petite fille. Elle est adorable. Je l'efface très vite avant de recommencer a fixer les trois autres. Le garçon à côté de moi lève très lentement la main, en disant :

 **-Je crois que je suis coupable.**

 **-Mon idiot de frère,** intervient l'autre inconnue, **a essayer d'embrasser Clarke.**

Avec cette simple phrase, je vois rouge ! Mon poing se serre inconsciemment. Je jure que si je n'étais pas dans une voiture (surtout avec Lexa qui conduit), je le frapperais ! Je me redresse de sorte a ce que ma petite sœur puisse me voir dans son rétroviseur, j'ordonne :

 **-Lexa, arrête toi, on le laisse sur le bord de la route !**

 **-Quoi,** se plein le mec que je fusille du regard. **Okay… j'ai rien dis. Mais s'était pour de faux !**

 **-Je vais te faire souffrir ! On ne touche pas au bonheur de ma sœur !**

L'autre fille éclate de rire en se maintenant le ventre. Je ne m'en occupe pas jusqu'au moment où elle dit à bout de souffle :

 **-Tu avais totalement raison blondie ! Elle est terrifiante…**

 **-Moi je suis terrifiante,** je m'offusque.

 **-Un peu,** répond Clarke, **tu as menacer de me briser les jambes…**

 **-Seulement si tu faisais du mal a Lexa !**

 **-C'est un peu excessif,** ajoute la brune à côté de l'idiot que je veux frapper.

 **-Pas du tout !**

 **-Anya… se n'est pas parce que Niko t'as un peu énerver que tu dois t'en prendre a tout le monde. Je vais bien. Et ne hurle pas sur Raven, c'est la meilleur amie de Clarke. Presque sa sœur.**

Je ne répond rien, sachant pertinemment que Lexa a raison. Je me calme mais juste un peu. Je soupire avant de tendre la main vers la dites Raven en murmurant un :

 **-Enchantée.**

 **-Moi de même.**

 **-Et moi, je suis Finn.**

 **-Je m'en fiche !**

La meilleur amie de Clarke et cette dernière se mette a rire en même temps. Je vois que Lexa sourit légèrement. Ça me fait du bien de la voir heureuse et je ne permettrait pas qu'un idiot lui fasse du mal. Non mais attendez une seconde… Finn… pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose ?

Par tous les Dieux ! Ce mec est l'ex de Clarke ! Je le dévisage, il fait semblant de bouder, avant d'appuyer mon regard sur la blonde. Elle s'arrête de rire a la seconde, elle demande :

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?**

 **-Tu l'as frapper au moins ?**

 **-Évidemment !**

 **-Parfais.**

 **-Non mais pourquoi tout le monde veut me frapper ?**

 **-Parce que tu le mérite,** ma voix se mélange parfaitement avec celle de Clarke.

Cette dernière se retourne en me souriant. Bon, j'avoue, elle l'a mérité, je lui souris moi aussi. Je me redresse quand je commence a reconnaître la route. Ça fait déjà si longtemps qu'on roule ? Je passe une main au dessus du siège de Lexa et serre doucement son épaule.

Elle a toujours du mal a revenir ici. Elle s'arrête devant l'énorme portail en fer forger. J'entends les autres s'extasier devant sont immensité. Mon pouce glisse sur l'épaule de Lexa, elle attrape ma main et la serre un peut-être un peu trop fort mais se n'est pas grave.

Je l'a sens inspirer fortement et expirer de la même manière pour se donner du courage puis, elle lâche ma main et se penche pour attraper la télécommande qui ouvre le portail.

Elle recommence a rouler mais cette fois au pas. Les trois autres sont coller a leurs fenêtre impressionner par l'immensité de la propriété. C'est vrais que ça doit-être impressionnant. Mais moi, je l'ai toujours connu donc évidement ça ne me fait pas le même effet.

Lexa s'arrête dans l'un des nombreux garage et coupe le contacte pour sortir et indique a Abby où se garer. Je ne sors pas très longtemps après elle. Dès que je suis a l'extérieur je m'étire, j'ai passer beaucoup trop de temps a rouler aujourd'hui. Je me dirige vers le coffre et attrape mon sac que je place sur mon épaule.

 **-Non mais on est où là,** demande Clarke, **comment vous avez trouver un lieu pareil ? C'est immense !**

Je me tourne vers la blonde, le carton de gobelets dans les mains, je lui transfert. Lexa revient a ce moment là, je lui donne son sac et lui disant :

 **-Clarke se demande comment on a trouver cette maison.**

 **-Une maison,** s'égosille Raven.

 **-C'est plutôt le manoir d'un manoir, presque un château,** s'exclame Clarke.

 **-Je confirme,** les suit Finn.

Abby, Niko et les autres nous rejoignent. Tous a part Suri on le même regard que les trois autres. Ils sont plus qu'impressionner. J'observe la façade magnifiquement travailler, la porte grise, les trois étages, c'est vrais qu'elle est grande cette maison. J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes quand ils vont savoir !

 **-Je croyais que Alya avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun frais sur le logement,** intervient Abby.

 **-Il n'y en a pas,** confirme Lexa.

 **-Je ne suis pas d'accord, ça doit coûter une fortune d'être ici,** intervient un homme un peu plus âgé que la mère de Clarke.

Lexa hoche négligemment les épaules. Elle pose enfin ses yeux sur le bâtiment. Je l'a vois avoir un moment d'absence. Je sais qu'elle est tirailler en ce moment même. Elle avoue d'un seul coup :

 **-Absolument pas. On est chez moi et Lincoln.**

J'éclate de rire en découvrant leurs visage se décomposer. Je savais que ça allait être drôle ! Non mais je vous jure, ça vaut le détoure ! Lexa se tourne vers moi et m'interroge d'un regarde. Je pointe les autres du doigts qui ont la mâchoire grande ouverte et les yeux écarquiller. Elle demande :

 **-Bha quoi ?**

 **-Je crois,** je répond a leurs place, **que tu avais oublier de préciser de Freya était plus que riche, donc toi aussi. Hilarant !**

 **-Ah…**

Et oui, c'est comme ça, Lexa passe son temps a oublier qu'elle est de ceux qu'on dit être riche. En même temps, je n'ai jamais vu ses parents agir comme des snobs. A part, bien sûr, pour leurs goût étrange pour la musique classique. Donc il est logique qu'elle se comporte normalement.

C'est a ce moment là que ma mère décide d'arriver tel un cheveux sur la soupe, elle cris :

 **-Vous êtes enfin là ! Allez, vite entrer ! Vous êtes presque les derniers.**

On obéit tous gentiment, tous sauf Lexa qui s'est tourner quand elle a entendu le moteur de la mercedes arriver. J'ai obliger Clarke a me suivre malgré ses protestation. Je jette un dernier regard a ma sœur. Je souris quand je vois deux mini furie brune lui sauter dessus.

* Lexa *

Skye et Leena me saute littéralement dessus en me posant un million de questions. Je suis heureuse de les revoir toute les deux. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas vu. Je prends Skye dans mes bras, aussitôt Leena fait une moue boudeuse et tend ses bras vers moi. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux en lui souriant avant de m'accroupir pour qu'elle s'accroche a mon cou. Je me relève et tangue un peu.

 **-Pour sûr vous avez bien six ans… vous êtes devenu trop lourde !**

 **-Même pas vrais,** un écho me répond.

Je les repose au sol mais reste à leurs hauteur. Je suis satisfaite de les savoir avec nous pour noël. Je m'avance un peu et murmure comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret :

 **-J'ai vu la voiture de votre papa.**

 **-Il est arriver ! Trop bien !**

Elles se mettent à courir comme seul des enfants peuvent le faire. Je me redresse et observe la femme devant moi sans la moindre émotion. Elle me tends deux petites valises une rose et une jaune. Elle dit :

 **-Voilà les affaires des filles. J'imagine que je ne suis pas la bienvenue.**

 **-Tu imagine bien.**

 **-Je pourrai au moins…**

 **-Non, Callie.**

 **-Très bien. Dis à Marcus que je reviens chercher les filles dimanche. Bonne soirée.**

 **-Je le ferais.**

Je ne lui souhaite pas une "bonne soirée" pour la simple et bonne raison que cette femme ne le mérite pas. J'attends de ne plus voir la voiture pour me retourner et m'avancer vers mon ancienne maison. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de revenir entre ses murs. Je me sens déchirer à chaque fois mais en même temps je n'y vis que de bon moments.

Je me décide a entrer, le cœur battant a cent à l'heure.

J'ouvre la porte et je suis aussitôt envahie de rire et de discutions en tout genre. Je souris en déposant les valises devant la porte. Je ferme les yeux quelque secondes, j'inspire profondément, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

Je sens des lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes. J'ouvre les paupières que lorsque Clarke s'éloigne. Elle demande :

 **-Tout vas bien ?**

 **-Oui.**

Doucement, elle glisse sa main dans la mienne avec un sourire a tomber sur le visage. Elle commence a me tirer derrière elle mais je l'arrête. Je dessers mes doigts et elle me lâche la main. Je retire mon écharpe et l'accroche a un porte manteau avant de faire glisser la fermeture de mon manteau qui rejoint très vite mon premier vêtement.

Je me tourne vers Clarke qui me dévore du regard. J'imagine que ma robe lui plaît. Me sentant joueuse, je m'approche de son oreille et susurre :

 **-Qui sait, je te laisserai peut-être me l'enlever à un moment ou à un autre.**

Je m'éloigne et lui vole un baiser avant de m'éloigner. Je suis satisfaite quand je la vois déglutir. Je souris plus que fière de ma situation. Je l'observe plus en détaille, elle est magnifique. Elle porte une robe bleu pastelle avec une jupe qui tombe un peu au dessus de ses genoux et un décolleté à tomber jusqu'en enfer.

Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de liée de nouveau nos doigts. Je suis prête a fêter noël dignement !

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Les petits nouveaux vous plaisent-ils ? Êtes-vous prêt pour le commencement du réveillon dans le prochain chapitre ?****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : J'ai utiliser le mot Entité parce que je ne voulais pas pointer du doigts une religion en particulier. Je m'en fiche que vous soyer bouddhiste (quoi que se n'est pas vraiment une religion mais une philosophie), musulman, chrétien, juif, …****

 ** **Note n°2 : Quand Niko et Anya s'appelle respectivement Suri et Torson c'est pour respecter la tradition. Il est très souvent vrais que les jeunes qui on beaucoup de grade s'appelle par leurs nom de famille et/ou leurs nom de ville/pays.****

 ** **Note n°3 : Comme vous l'aurez compris, Suri est le diminutif de Suriname. Bon, ce pays se situe en Amérique du Sud. C'est une ancienne colonie néerlandaise. C'est un des endroit sur notre petite planète avec la plus grande biodiversité. Après bien sûr comme l'homme est l'homme, devinez quoi… la forêt tropicale est en train de disparaître…****

 ** **Note n°4 : L**** ** **es crapaud de Suriname (aussi appeler Pipa pipa)… bon perso, je ne trouve pas ces animaux (je sais c'est un amphibien, mais on s'en fiche!) sympatrique a regarder !**** ** **Sur le dos des femelle, on voit des pustules qui sont en réalité ses petits (enfin les œufs...), qui éclosent sous la peau et commencent alors la vie des petits en autonomie. Bref, aller voir Google image si vous voulez...****

 **Note n°5 : Skye et Leena encore une fois, se sont des personnages d'une autre histoire. Je ne l'ai pas préciser clairement mais elles sont jumelle. Dites, vous avez hâte de voir Marcus en papa gâteau ? ^^**

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 **Fanny : Merci ! Tu seras ce que je vous réserve pour le réveillons dans le prochain chapitre ! Une chose est sûr, je vais m'amuser à écrire ! Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir d'écrire pour vous, vous êtes tellement géniaux ! :)**

 ** **No : Merciiiii ! ;) Tu auras le fameux repas de noël dans le prochain chapitre. Euh… mais je ne suis PAS sadique ! Non, plus sérieusement, je ne crois pas être capable d'écrire un nouvel accident de voiture. Le premier était déjà bien difficile et tellement dure pour moi. Mais je promets d'y réfléchir. Se n'est pas un non catégorique. Et tous vas bien pour moi, merci ! J'espère la même chose pour toi.****

 ** **HedaLexa93 : :D J'aime les gens qui "kiff" mon histoire ! Encore un chapitre et tu seras ce qui va se passer pendant cette fameuse soirée !****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	31. Dire, ne pas dire

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **On commence doucement cette soirée que vous attendez tous. Le chapitre est entièrement construit du point de vue de Lexa. Et, je vais redoré le blason d'Abby ! Vous allez l'aimez ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour mon retard dans les réponses aux revews et aux MP mais je vais y remédier au plus vite ! En tous cas, je vais tout faire pour ! :) J'ai vraiment eu trop de travail ces dernière semaines… et j'ai peut-être un peu fait un marathon cinéma le week-end dernier ! ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

oOoOo

Chapitre 31 : Dire, ne pas dire

* Lexa *

Je tire Clarke derrière moi à travers les couloirs que je connais encore par cœur. Je l'aurai bien abandonner cinq minutes pour embrasser Abby après ce qu'elle vient de faire mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant ! J'ai ce besoin irrésistible de rassurer celle que j'aime plus que de raison.

J'ouvre une porte et laisse entrer Clarke a l'intérieur. Nos mains restent liées. La planche de bois qui nous sépare de notre entourage et du raffut est à peine fermer que je fonce sur ses lèvres. Je la plaque contre le mur et lentement, avec douceur mes deux mains rejoignent son visage.

Le baiser est fou, enivrant, indescriptible. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que j'essaye de transmettre à travers ce geste. Peut-être tout simplement un : « Je suis là ! »

Je m'éloigne en lui souriant. Elle approche sa main de mon visage et fini par la poser sur ma joue. Et comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'on est maintenant loin de la fête, ses yeux se perdent dans la pièce où je nous ai conduite. Son regard s'arrête quelque part derrière moi. Je sais ce qui a attirer son attention.

Je n'ose pas me retourner quand elle s'éloigne pour rejoindre l'objet qu'elle a observer pendant de longue minutes. Et puis, il y a ses mots :

 **-Tu jouerais pour moi ?**

oOoOo

Quand j'entre dans le petit salon, la salle est pleine a craquer. Je souris en découvrant tous ces visage familier et souriant. Il manque encore quelque personne mais se n'est qu'une question de temps. Clarke vient de lâcher ma main pour rejoindre sa meilleur amie. Instinctivement, je cherche Wells en un regard. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche d'elle.

Je le repère près de la cheminer entourer d'Abby, de son père et de Izzy. Je paris que cette dernière ne va pas tenir plus de cinq minutes avec cet imbécile dans les parages. Je suis soudainement brusquement couper dans mon observation quand je sens deux bras se refermer violemment sur moi au niveau de mes côtes.

Je grimace au contacte et si je n'avais pas une petite idée de qui il s'agit, j'aurais hurler. Je baisse les yeux et découvre Skye. Je suis une des rare personne à réussir à différencier parfaitement les jumelles. Je m'accroupis un peu comme je peux par rapport à ma tenu et je demande :

 **-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi** _ **Blue Skye**_ **?**

 **-Les où Costia ?**

Je retire doucement son pouce de sa bouche. Je la couve d'un regard protecteur et lui propose :

 **-Tu répète doucement sans ton pouce pour voir.**

 **-Elle est où Costia ?**

 **-Costia va arriver. Elle est avec Mama. Tu te souviens de Mama ?**

 **-C'est la grand-mère rigolote ?**

 **-C'est ça.**

 **-Mais du coup, elle arrive quand ?**

 **-Bientôt.**

 **-D'accord. Et tu as vu mon papa ?**

 **-Pas encore.**

 **-Il est tout beau !**

 **-On va lui dire bonjour ?**

Aussitôt son visage s'illumine. Skye m'aide à me relever pour aller plus vite. La petite fille tire sur mon bras. Puis, elle s'arrête brusquement en pointant du doigts son papa.

Elle a raison, il s'est mit sur son trente et un. Je le soupçonne d'avoir fait un tel effort pour séduire Abby.

Skye lâche ma main, avant de poser ses deux mains sur ses hanches, elle fronce doucement les sourcils. Elle dit avec un ton qui se veut menaçant :

 **-N'oublie pas que c'est** _ **mon**_ **papa.**

 **-Je n'oublie pas.**

Pourtant malgré mes mots, je fonce sur Marcus en hurlante son prénom avant de finir dans ses bras. La petite me suit en trottinant en répétant que je suis méchante et que j'avais promis.

Je dessers mes bras et tire la langue à Skye comme si j'étais une petite fille. Elle fait une moue boudeuse qui me fait éclater de rire. Marcus me pousse légèrement en me disant :

 **-N'embête pas ma** _ **princesse**_ **s'il te plaît. Après elle va pleurer et je vais être complètement désemparé.**

 **-Tu es faible,** je réponds pour me moquer.

 **-Je crois que Wells s'approche de Clarke…**

 **-Quoi ? Où ? Je vais le…**

 **-Qui est faible maintenant ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas…**

Réalisant que je viens de me faire piégée, je le frappe gentiment sur l'épaule en souriant. Je commente :

 **-S'était méchant.**

 **-Je sais,** répond-il avec un air narquois.

 **-Fais attention, je peux parler en ta défaveur à Abby.**

Ma menace fonctionne plus que bien. J'ai le vois déglutir difficilement et même devenir un peu plus pâle. Je suis fière de mon effet et en plus maintenant je suis sure qu'il s'intéresse à Abby. Mais cette réaction n'est rien. Parce que soudainement Skye demande :

 **-C'est qui Abby ?**

J'éclate de rire quand je relève les yeux vers Marcus et que je vois ses joues rouge et je ne parle même pas de sa gêne. Je décide exceptionnellement de ne pas l'enfoncer. Je tourne doucement Skye et pointe Abby du doigts et lui révèle :

 **-Abby est une collègue de ton papa.**

 **-Elle aussi elle répare les gens ?**

 **-Oui. Et c'est aussi la maman de Clarke qui est juste là,** je lui montre ma petite amie.

 **-Tu veux dire que c'est LA Clarke ?**

 **-En effet.**

 **-Il faut que je lui parle !**

La petite se met à courir vers la blonde. Dès qu'elle arrive à son niveau, elle tire gentiment sur la robe de Clarke qui se retourne. Un petit rictus d'incompréhension se dessine sur le visage de ma petite amie. Elle se penche vers la fille de Marcus qui commence à lui parler avec une facilité déconcertante.

 **-Leena est déjà partie se cacher,** je demande sans quitter sa jumelle et ma petite amie des yeux.

 **-Je crois qu'elle est au deuxième.**

 **-Je vois. Tu veux que je lui parle.**

 **-Non Lexa, laisse lui encore un peu de temps.**

 **-Tu viens me chercher si tu as besoin.**

 **-Évidement.**

Rassurer, je m'éloigne de Marcus qui a déjà rejoint H. Je m'assure une nouvelle fois que Wells est à une distance acceptable de Clarke. Je souris a cette dernière et lui demande silencieusement si tout va bien. Elle hoche doucement la tête comme réponse.

Je me poste alors à côté de Aiden qui regarde avec insistance l'étiquette qui porte son nom. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules ce qui n'est pas facile. Il est plus grand que moi. Il sursaute légèrement avant de se tourner vers moi.

Il me salut rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur le plan de table. Je souris un peu moqueuse, comprenant ou est le problème. Je me décale un peu sur le côté et commence à bouger les étiquettes dans tous les sens. Si Alya me voit, je suis morte !

Je joue stratégiquement. Et après plusieurs modification qui ne devrait pas être réfuter par les autres, je fini par réussir à placer Aiden à côté de Costia.

Je tourne la tête vers le grand blond qui aborde alors un sourire gigantesque. Il me remercie en un regard. Aiden est un peu comme moi. Il n'a presque jamais besoin de mots. Pour lui les gestes comptent bien plus.

Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai rencontrer. S'était il y a trois ans après que je sois sortie de l'hôpital. Lincoln et moi on est rester à l'orphelinat le temps que Alya et H obtiennent l'agrément pour notre adoption. Aiden était un habituer, il n'a connu que ce lieu que je trouve plutôt horrible.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pour une raison étrange, il s'est tout de suite attacher à moi. Il était dans sa période je fais tout comme tout le monde. Quand il a apprit que je faisais de la boxe, il s'est inscrit dans la même club que moi. Il a aussi augmenter ses notes de façon fulgurante pour aller dans le même lycée que mon frère et moi.

Je donne un coup d'épaule gentil qui le déstabilise un peu. Il murmure :

 **-Merci.**

 **-Mais de rien.**

 **-Et, tu es magnifique.**

 **-Tu l'es aussi j'en connais une qui va complètement craquer.**

J'ai le bonheur de le voir rougir. Ils sont adorable tous les deux. Leurs amour l'un pour l'autre à toujours été une évidence. Mais jusque là, ils étaient trop jeunes.

C'est a son tour des me donner un coup d'épaule. Je relève les yeux. Je découvre avec effraie que Wells se rapproche dangereusement de Clarke. Je suis à deux doigts de me précipiter avant de me souvenir de ce que m'a demander la mère de ma blonde. Je demande alors à Aiden :

 **-Va prévenir Abby s'il te plaît.**

Je me mets alors presque à courir vers ma petite amie. Il n'est plus qu'à quelque m'être d'elle. Je presse un peu plus le pas. Je marche aussi vite que mes talons me le permettent.

Je parviens par miracle à rejoindre Clarke avant lui. J'entrelace nos mains doucement. Ma blonde me lance un regard interrogateur, elle n'a pas remarquer l'attaque éminente qui se dirige vers elle.

Je place un masque impassible sur mon visage et je fixe durement Wells qui vient de s'arrêter devant nous. En soit, il a bien choisie son moment. Raven vient d'abandonner Clarke pour saluer Octavia qui vient d'arriver, tous comme Finn. Il ne reste plus que ma blonde et Skye.

Instinctivement, je cache la plus jeune derrière moi, qui ne comprends pas la situation.

Clarke fini par suivre mon regard et quand elle découvre qui nous fait face, sa main se crispe dans la mienne. Il demande avec de la méchanceté à l'état pure dans la voix :

 **-Tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu es devenu ? C'est répugnant. Si tu veux mon avis tu devrais avoir honte.**

Je m'apprête a réplique. Je ne peux laisser personne parler à Clarke de cette façon. Surtout pas lui. Mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche, la voix forte et déterminer d'Abby claque dans l'air :

 **-Wells Jaha ! Éloigne toi tout de suite de ma fille et retire ce que tu viens de dire. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'ai entendu dire que l'amour pouvait être honteux.**

 **-Mais Abby, c'est contre nature. Bordel ! Elle m'a quitter pour une putain !**

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit après cette intervention. Presque tous les regards se sont tournés vers nous.

Skye s'accroche un peu plus à ma jambe et à glisser sa petite main dans la poché arrière de mon jean. Elle n'a pas du comprendre les mots qui ont été cracher mais voir Wells hurler à dû lui faire peur. Clarke passe son regard de moi à Wells et enfin vers sa mère.

Cette situation de malaise s'incruste en nous pendant une éternité et je pense même que jamais elle ne va finir mais d'un coup, je vois Abby voler vers Wells et écraser sa main avec violence sur la joue de ce dernier. Joue qui est déjà entrain de rougir à vu d'œil. Elle dit d'une voix poser :

 **-Écoute moi bien espèce de petit con, j'ai accepter que tu sois là aujourd'hui par simple politesse. J'ai beau adorer ton père tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un emmerdeur de première. Tu as fais du mal à ma fille. Bien plus que n'importe qui. Tu l'as traiter comme une moins que rien. Et je ne te laisserai pas avoir de nouveau une quelconque influence sur elle. Jamais ! De plus, il est hors de question que je te laisse insulter Lexa. Je ne connais personne de plus forte et de plus aimante qu'elle. Elle sait ce que veut dire aimer contrairement à toi. Je sais qu'elle ne fera jamais de mal à Clarke par pure plaisir comme tu as pu le faire. Alors laisse moi te dire ce que je vais faire si tu t'en prends de nouveau à elles. Et, je parle bien des deux là.**

Abby reprend sa respiration. Je suis entre deux sentiments contradictoire. Je suis totalement impressionner par Abby. Non mais où est-ce qu'elle cache toute cette force de caractère ? Et aussi fière. Elle accepte ma relation avec sa fille. Mais en même temps, je suis horrifier. Comment ça ? Comment Wells à pu traiter Clarke comme une moins que rien ?

Abby reprend avec une voix toujours aussi calme, ce qui a y réfléchir, donne encore plus d'impact a ses mots :

 **-Vois-tu Wells, il y a une pratique qui s'appelle l'émasculation. Si tu leurs fais encore du mal d'une façon ou d'une autre, je te coupe tes partis. Je les hache, les écrabouille, les mixe et je t'oblige à les manger. Je t'attacherai a un lit, empêchant qui que se soit de te donner tout autre** **"nourriture"** **. Au bout de trois jours, tu n'aura plus le choix. Et surtout n'oublie pas que je suis médecin. Je peux aisément pratiquer cette** _ **intervention**_ **.**

Je jure qu'on pourrai croire que la mâchoire de l'idiot en face de moi est prête a rejoindre le sol. C'est hilarant mais j'empêche mon rire de passer mes lèvres. Se n'est pas le moment. Mais malheureusement quelqu'un d'autre que moi n'a pas su garder son sang froid et explose de rire.

Je tourne très légèrement la tête et je découvre, Raven plier en deux qui se maintient contre son frère qui sourit lui aussi. Il semble a deux doigts de la suivre dans son hilarité. Je reporte mon attention sur celui qui vient d'être salement menacer par Abby le sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui s'élargit quand je découvre que son visage est marquer par la honte et qu'il commence même a rougir. Il fini par tourner les talons et a s'enfuir, la queue entre les jambes. C'est le cas de le dire !

A ce moment là, Abby laisse une forte expiration lui échapper. C'est a ce moment là que je réalise qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tous ce temps. Son meilleur ami se place a côté d'elle et demande :

 **-Est-ce que tu viens de menacer mon fils ?**

 **-Je pense que le mot épouvanter convient bien mieux.**

 **-Où tourmenter…**

 **-Mieux, traumatiser !**

 **-Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas être de ton côté sur ce coup là.**

 **-Absolument pas ton fils est un crétin fini et il était grand temps que quelqu'un le remette a sa place.**

 **-Je sais, et merci pour ça. Tu sais que je n'en suis pas capable.**

Il commence a s'éloigner et Abby hausse la voix pour le prier :

 **-Tu ne vas comme même pas le rassurer ?**

 **-Non, l'informer que tu aiguise ton scalpel.**

 **-Beaucoup mieux.**

Cette fois, s'en est trop pour moi. Je me mets doucement a rire. Imaginer Abby aiguiser son scalpel en mode guerrière est bien trop drôle. Cette dernière se tourne vers moi alors je la remercie d'être intervenue aussi magistralement d'un signe de tête.

Après, elle s'éloigne et rejoint Izzy et Sin qui lèvent toutes les deux leurs pouces en l'air pour la félicitée. Et comme si cette incident n'avait jamais eu lieu, les conversation reprenne. Anya fonce vers moi et affirme :

 **-Ne crois pas un mot de ce que vient de dire cet arriérer. Tu n'est en rien une putain et votre couple est parfait. Enfin, tant qu'une certaine blonde ne te fera pas de mal… Clarke ? Tu vas bien ?**

Dès que j'entends l'angoisse dans la voix de ma sœur lorsqu'elle prononce le prénom de ma petite amie, je me tourne vers elle. Clarke est extrêmement pâle et semble ailleurs. J'attrape la petite main de Skye qui est toujours dans la poche de mon jean et je la confie a Anya avant de m'éloigner du salon.

oOoOo

 _ **-Tu jouerais pour moi ?**_

Ces quatre mots tourne dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont comme des acouphènes incessant qui s'amusent avec moi. Je n'ai toujours pas oser me tourner vers Clarke. Je ne me suis pas risquer a affronter mon piano.

 ** **Scars we carry**** **(** _Les cicatrices que l'on porte)_  
 ** **Carry with memories, memories burned by the dark**** **(** _Porte avec les souvenirs, souvenirs consumés par le noir)_

Des mains viennent se refermer sur mon ventre. Le menton de Clarke se pose doucement sur mon épaule. Mais il n'y a rien a faire. Je suis tétaniser. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite et pour une fois, alors que ma blonde est juste à côté de moi, ça n'a rien a voir avec elle. Je suis juste terroriser a un point inimaginable.

Ses lèvres se déposent doucement sur ma joue. Son geste ressemble a une simple caresse. Sa main droite joue sur mon bras gauche, elle y fait de petit cercle sûrement dans le but de m'apaiser mais ça ne sert a rien. Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas toucher a ce foutu piano depuis cinq ans et je n'en ai pas envie !

 ** **Try to see clearly**** _(_ _On essaie de voir clair)_ _  
_ ** **Tears we bury**** _(_ _Les larmes que nous enterrons)_

Je suis prête a faire des millions de chose pour Clarke mais pas ça. Jouer me préoccupe bien trop. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en être encore capable. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je l'ai détruis, réduit en miette l'année dernière.

Il est vrais que je regrette mon geste. Principalement parce qu'il a fait souffrir Link. Mais cette saga de violence m'a fait un bien fou. Mon agressivité ma en quelque sort libérer d'un poids énorme. Voir cet instrument me rendait folle. Alors je me suis perdu dans la doux déchaînement d'annimausité.

 ** **Bury in vain cause the pain got us falling apart**** _(_ _Enterrons en vain parce que la douleur nous anéantit)_ _  
_ ** **Try to see clearly**** _(_ _On essaie de voir clair_ _)_

Je sens un mal grandir en moi a la simple idée de devoir toucher une seule touche de cette chose. L'unique chose que je pourrai faire c'est de nouveau l'agresser. J'en suis sûre !

Ma conviction s'effondre avec les mots murmurer de Clarke :

 **-J'aimerai beaucoup t'entendre de nouveau. Je me souviens que je t'espionnais quand on était enfant.**

 **-Je…**

Les sons restent coincer dans ma gorge. Tout ce que j'ai envide de dire, que dis-je de hurler c'est : J'EN SUIS INCAPABLE !

Pourtant, je sais que je suis a deux doigts de craquer. Même s'il est probable que de toucher a nouveau cet objet sois une vrais séance de torture. La vérité c'est que je suis prête a tout pour Clarke. Même me faire du mal…

Et comme si quelqu'un avait sentit ma détresser et avait sentit que j'avais besoin d'aide. La porte de la salle de musique s'ouvre violemment. Clarke se détache de moi et se tourne vers l'intrus. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander qui ça peut-être que la petite voix de Skye me transperce les oreille :

 **-Costia est là ! Costia est là ! Costia est làààààààààààà !**

Et sans que je ne puisse faire un geste vers ma petite amie. La fille de Marcus agrippe ma main et me tire vers elle. Elle se mets a courir doucement. Je l'arrête doucement et me tourne vers Clarke. Je lui fais un sourire mais je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Je dis :

 **-Viens, il faut absolument que je te présente Mama.**

 **-J'arrive.**

La patience de Skye étant arriver a son terme, elle me tire de nouveau derrière elle. La petite me guide comme si j'ignorais tout de ces couloirs. Je trouve ça plutôt amusant. Et, en réalité, le plus important c'est que je me sois éloigner du danger.

Il va comme même falloir que j'en parle a Clarke, que je dise quelque chose comme : toute conversation autour du piano est défendu !

Je sors de mes pensées et relève les yeux qui étaient fixer sur le sol. Ils tombent immédiatement sur Mama. Cette femme est magnifique même après que le temps soit passer sur elle. La grand-mère de Costia porte un pantalon noir cintré ainsi qu'une chemise rose pale. Ses long cheveux gris poivrée sont tressés. J'aimerai être aussi jolie qu'elle a son âge.

Skye lâche ma main et fonce seule vers Costia. Elle adore ma petite sœur de cœur. Mais il y a une raison a ça. Elle est persuader que Costia est un cyborg. Et la petite Skye trouve ça, vraiment trop cool !

Je m'arrête devant Mama avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Subitement, il n'y plus de traumatisme dû a la demande de ma petite amie. Tous disparaît. Mama est ce genre de personne avec qui tout va bien, on oublie même jusqu'à l'origine de nos maux. Je pense qu'aucune autre personne qu'elle aurait pu me faire conduire de nouveau.

Mama ouvre ses bras et sans aucune hésitation je me glisse dans une éteinte réconfortante. Je n'ai pas connu mes arrières grands-parents. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que je me suis attacher aussi vite a celle de Costia.

Je sens la présence de ma blonde près de moi alors j'écourte l'éteinte pourtant si rassurante dans laquelle je venait de me ressaisir. Je prends doucement la main de Clarke et je trouve enfin le courage d'affronter son regard.

Elle n'a rien fait de grave et se serait stupide de lui en vouloir pour si peu. Mais ça m'a tout de même fait du mal. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. J'aurai dû lui en parler pour éviter ce désagrément. Je la présente :

 **-Mama, c'est Clarke. Ma petite amie.**

 **-La fameuse Clarke. Je suis désolée que Ella vous ai empêcher de communiquer pendant quelque jours. Et, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que les choses ont avancer entre vous.**

 **-Je suis moi aussi heureuse de vous rencontrer,** dis très vite Clarke. **Lexa m'a énormément parler de vous.**

Je vois Mama grimacer quand ma blonde utilise la deuxième personne du pluriel pour s'adresser a elle. Je dis alors pour oublier tout de suite le malaise :

 **-Oublie le vouvoiement si tu veux survivre.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais… d'accord.**

 **-Je préfère jeune fille,** répond Mama avec son sourire unique. **Je vais aller saluer Alya. Elle est en cuisine ?**

 **-Évidement.**

J'observe la progression de ma grand-mère de substitution vers la cuisine. J'imagine qu'elle a dû ramener des fruit exotique. Alya va devenir encore plus folle…

Quand je ne peux plus la voir, je me tourne vers Clarke qui semble triste. Elle demande :

 **-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal en te demandant de jouer, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Non, mais ne me le demande plus c'est tout.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, tout simplement.**

 **-Mais pour quelle raison ? Je vois bien qu'il y quelque chose de plus… profond.**

 **-Disons que se n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'est retrouver en miettes.**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, c'est noël.**

 **-D'accord.**

Je l'embrasse doucement mais aussi chastement sur les lèvres. Je m'éloigne les paupières encore fermer et le sourire aux lèvres. Je murmure que je l'aime et elle me dit la même chose. Je n'ai aucun mal a imaginer mes yeux briller lorsque je dis subitement :

 **-Il faut qu'on aille voir Abby !**

Elle fait de gros yeux et essaye de me retenir. Je m'acharne et réussis a nous faire avancer. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de faire trois véritable pas qu'on entend :

 **-Tout est prêt ! On peut tous passer dans le grand salon !**

Je m'arrête net. Se n'est pas grave, je remercierai Abby plus tard. Je change de direction et nous conduit vers Alya. Je sens Clarke tirer de nouveau un peu sur ma main. Elle s'est arrêter et observe avec fascination la pièce qui vient de s'ouvrir. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte. Je la trouve vraiment adorable. Je m'approche et profite de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui voler un baiser.

Je lui fait un signe de tête pour lui demander silencieusement de me suivre. Elle répond positivement dans le même mutisme. Mais elle m'arrête de nouveau pour s'informer :

 **-Tu es vraiment très riche.**

Finalement je ne suis pas sur que se soit une question. Mais je répond tout de même :

 **-En effet. C'est du côté de ma mère. Elle avait un énorme patrimoine familial.**

 **-Je vois… ça... tu aurais pu me le dire.**

 **-Je ne trouvais pas ça important.**

 **-Et je crois aussi que se n'est pas important mais j'aurai pu frimer et dire que je le savais déjà.**

Je me moque gentiment d'elle avant de l'obliger a avancer. Anya nous tend un verre de champagne. Clarke regarde le contenu avec envie, elle remercie ma sœur et s'apprête a tremper ses lèvres dedans quand Alya m'arrête et demande :

 **-Rassure-moi, c'est juste pour faire jolie ?**

 **-Je ne vais pas boire Al…**

 **-D'accord. Tu n'es pas venu me dire bonjour** **mon petit raton-laveur.**

 **-Alya !**

 **-Quoi ? Je n'arrêterais pas et sûrement pas aujourd'hui !**

 **-Mais…**

 **-… rien du tout. Va t'amuser mais laisse-moi l'alcool.**

Alya me vole mon verre avant que je ne puisse faire un geste pour le poser. Je soupire devant son excès de surprotection. Bien que je m'en contre fiche, je n'ai jamais toucher a une goûte d'alcool et se n'est pas avec tous les médicaments que je prends que je vais commencer.

Je me tourne vers ma petite amie et ma sœur. Anya se moque ouvertement de moi alors que Clarke me fixe sans le moindre remord. Je demande :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Anya n'a aucune pitié. Un verre ne t'aurais pas tuer.**

 **-De toute façon, je préfère le punch sans alcool.**

 **-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'a jamais goûter au champagne !**

 **-Sûrement…**

Elle s'approche de moi et vient m'embrasser. Anya fait semblant d'être horrifier par notre baiser. Alors un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres avant même que je ne m'éloigne. Je glisse ma main dans celle de Clarke et m'avance vers la masse de personne qui s'apprête a trinquer.

Seule Wells brille par son absence dans cette assembler. Leena est redescendu et se cache de moitié derrière sa jumelle. Elles sont vraiment adorable toutes les deux. Elles me font penser a la relation que j'avais avec Link avant l'accident mais en bien plus fort.

Anya se penche a mon oreille et murmure avant que sa mère ne commence le discourt que presque tous le monde connaît par cœur :

 **-Que les hostilités commencent !**

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Les intervention et interaction de Lexa avec plusieurs de c'est invités étaient a votre goût ? Et la scène avec le piano ? Je veux savoir ! (En mode Phil Colins pour Tarzan!) La petite tirade de Abby vous a plu ?****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : C'est l'heure de la note inutile : Blue Skye ! A chaque fois que j'écrivais le surnom de la petite Skye, je pensais au film Blue Sky. Je pense que personne ne doit connaître mais j'aime regarder de**** ** **"**** ** **vieux**** ** **"**** ** **film… il est sortit en 1995. Il a été réaliser par Richarson (Bon d'accord, personne ne doit connaître non plus, s'était son dernier film...). Jessica Lange jouait dedans et là, sûr vous connaissez ! Elle a jouer dans Je te promets de Michael Sucsy et/ou dans Big Fish de Tim Burton. Bon, j'ai vu l'autre fois qu'elle a jouer dans American Horror Story mais je ne connais pas la série... je m'arrête là, sinon je ne vais jamais poster ce chapitre mais vous savez je pourrai encore parler de Tim Burton… MWAHAHAHAHHAHAH ! (Suite dans la note 2!)****

 ** **Note n°2 : Tim Burton, on lui doit une cinquantaine de films en "seulement" quarente-cinq ans de carrière. Il est pour moi impossible de choisir le film que je préfère de Burton… et vous ? J'ai vraiment hâte de voir son nouveau Alice ! J'ai un énorme coup de coeur pour son adaptation de la Planète des Seinge et je ne parle même pas de L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack !****

 ** **Note n°3 : Pour l'émasculation, pas de définition ne vous inquiéter pas, mais je pense toujours a la scène de Devious Maids où Adrian Powell dit a Valentina qu'il se sent émasculer depuis qu'il sait que sa femme le trompe. J'aime trop la tête que fais Edy Ganem (Valentina) quand elle dit qu'elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire. Et L'explication que lui donne Mr Powell… XD****

 ** **Note n°4 : La chanson dans la deuxième partie après le flash back et celle de Tove Lo – Scars. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la chanson de la BO de Divergente 3 mais je n'en mettrais pas ma mains a couper et… PERSONNE ne me demande ce que j'ai penser de ce film...****

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 ** **No : Bha je referais**** ** _ **peut-être**_** ** **du drame mais j'en suis pas sûr… toujours ai-t-il que se ne sera pas un accident de voiture ! Merci ! Ca va de mon côté, il va être temps que je retourne en semaine boulot pour vous offrir plus de chapitres ! :p****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	32. Intérrogations

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Toujours et encore le réveillon de noël qui avance a petit pas. Cette fois, il y a plusieurs points de vues. Il y aura une Clarke plus qu'interrogative (subtile la référence au titre, non?!) sur la réaction de Lexa face au piano. Un peu de Kabby et… non mais shhhhh ! Après ça s'appelle du Spoil !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris (Il y en a encore, vous me faite halluciner!), laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire (et je culpabilise quand je n'écris pas!) alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **J'ose à peine m'excuse pour le retard dans mes réponses (reviews, MP)… MAIS je vais répondre attention, roulement de tambour : DEMAIN ! Et oui, j'ai ENFIN du temps ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas… je trouverai un moyen de me rattraper! (Pour ça aussi je culpabilise...)**

 **ET, bonne nouvelle ! J'ai aussi fini d'écrire l'OS donc, je l'ai envoyer a mon amie. J'attends de savoir ce qu'elle en pense et je publie après. Peut-être vendredi ! ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

Chapitre 32 : Interrogations

* Clarke *

J'observe Lexa de loin avec un sourire coller sur mon visage. Elle passe de personne en personne. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte de l'importance qu'elle représente pour chacune de ces personne. Elle a un lien indescriptible et indestructible avec chacun d'eux. Elle est en ce moment avec Marcus, les jumelles et Costia.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Marcus, je n'ai manquer aucun des regards qu'il a accorder a ma mère. Je suis de plus en plus sur qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux deux. Je plisse les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tous cela. Ma mère a toujours refuser de se mettre avec un autre homme. Pourtant, elle réponds a tous ces coups d'œil par un sourire.

Il faut que j'en parle au plus vite avec elle. Mais avant, j'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation avec celle qui connaît Lexa mieux que moi : Anya !

Le problème c'est qu'elle ne lâche pas son ami. C'est à peine s'il peut respirer le pauvre. Bon, il n'a pas l'air d'en souffrir, au contraire même. Mais il l'accapare alors que j'ai besoin d'elle.

 **-A quoi tu pense Clarkie ?**

 **-Ne m'approche pas Finn. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.**

 **-Tu veux que j'aille divertir le colos pour que tu puisse parler tranquillement avec celle qui a voulu me laisser sur le bord de la route, qui veut me faire souffrir, qui apparemment a prodiguer des menaces contre tes jambes et qui pense que j'ai mérité d'être frapper par une furie blonde.**

 **-Tu l'as mériter** **connard** **!**

 **-Hum hum… alors ?**

 **-Ne crois pas que je te pardonne pour autant.**

 **-C'est un oui ?**

 **-J'en ai bien peur.**

 **-C'est parti ! Pris pour moi.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Hey ! Fais un effort Clarkie. Je risque ma vie là.**

 **-Mais bien-sûr…**

Finn soupire avant d'avancer vers le "couple". Il se retourne au dernier moment pour me faire un clin d'oeil. Je-le-déteste- !

Il tape gentiment sur l'épaule de Niko, enfin je crois. Anya lui lance un regard terrifiant. Je n'aimerai pas être a sa place. Mais comme Finn est Finn, il n'y fait pas attention, il l'ignore totalement. Je ne sais pas comment il y arrive mais finalement, il parvient à éloigner l'ami d'Anya.

La pauvre semble désemparer. Je m'en veut légèrement. Je mords doucement ma lèvre inférieur avant de me décider et de rejoindre la sœur de Lexa. Je me place devant elle. Anya se met légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et jette un dernier regard avant que son ami ne disparaisse derrière un porte. Elle soupire avant de demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **-Je ne…**

 **-Ne me ment pas Clarke. Cet idiot ne m'aurait pas fait face si se n'est pour toi.**

 **-D'accord. Je crois que…**

J'inspire profondément. Je relève les yeux. Je me perds dans le regard d'Anya. J'expire avant d'avouer :

 **-Je crois que j'ai fais du mal a Lexa.**

 **-Pardon ?!**

Aussitôt, je vois ses poings se serrer. Sa voix est entre la haine et la colère. Je place mes mains en avant pour me protéger. Je fais même un pas en arrière. Je dis très vite :

 **-Se n'est pas ce que tu crois !**

 **-Vraiment ?!**

Non mais je dois être folle. Qui peut affronter ce genre de regard. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a déjà tue trois fois et elle a même cacher le corps. Malgré tout, je reprend confiance et je dis :

 **-Tout à l'heure, quand elle nous a éloigner après la confrontation avec Wells. Je lui ai…**

 **-Oh non !**

 **-Mais laisse-moi finir.**

 **-Non, non, non ! Tu n'as pas oser !**

 **-Anya ! Est-ce que je peux parler ?**

 **-Dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas demander de jouer.**

Je crois que je n'avais jamais entendu autant de mépris dans la voix d'Anya. Actuellement, je me sens terriblement en danger. J'ai l'impression d'avoir donner par mégarde une sucette au piment a la sœur de Lexa.

Je triture mes mains dans tous les sens. Je passe d'une jambes à l'autre. Je bloque l'air et l'a fais prisonnière de mes joues. Je ne trouve rien a dire. La seule penser constructive que j'arrive a avoir c'est : Anya va me tuer !

 **-Tu es vraiment la pire des idiotes, Griffin !**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Vient !**

Anya agrippe ma main et m'entraîne derrière elle sans la moindre douceur. Ça y est, je suis morte ! Elle me balance presque dans la salle ou se trouve le piano. Bizarrement, je crois que je vais me sentir beaucoup plus mal à l'aise que toute à l'heure.

Anya commence a faire les cent pas sans dire un mot. Je l'a trouve particulièrement flippante. Je n'ose pas bouger d'un pouce. Puis d'un coup, elle explose :

 **-A quoi tu pensais ?! Tu le savais pourtant ! Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es complètement… d'où t'es venu cette stupide idée ? Et si elle… non… c'est pas vrais !**

 **-Elle ne veut pas en parler.**

 **-Évidemment qu'elle ne veut pas en parler ! La musique s'était un truc de famille. Ils en faisaient ensemble et seulement ensemble. Lexa s'en veut beaucoup de…**

Je relève les yeux. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison Anya vient subitement d'arrêter son récit. Ce que je découvre me terrifie encore plus que sa rancœur son regard est noyer de larmes. Elle se rapproche et pose une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute légèrement. Elle demande :

 **-Ne lui parle plus jamais de** **ça** **. Tu peux** **réparer** **un tas de choses mais pas** **ça** **. Je ne te demande pas de laisser tomber. Mais s'il te plaît… Lexa ne peut pas gérer** **ça** **.**

 **-Vous disiez tous qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler de l'accident. Elle l'a fait. Pourquoi se serait différent ?**

 **-Ne soit pas égoïste Clarke.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Tu lui ferais du mal.**

Se sont les dernier mot que Anya prononce avant de quitter la pièce. Je ne me trouve pas beaucoup plus avancer. Tous ce que j'ai gagner avec cette conversation c'est une détermination a en savoir plus, encore plus, toujours plus.

De plus, je suis sûr qu'elle a tord. Je ne blesserai pas Lexa. Je saurais trouver les bons mots.

* Anya *

Je reste adosser a la porte quelque seconde. Mes jambes tremblent. Je me demande comment je vais protéger Lexa de ça. Je sais que Clarke n'abandonnera pas et tous ce qu'elle va gagner c'est… c'est…

Je frappe mur à côté de moi. Bordel ! Je suis plus qu'énerver ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle parle de ça aujourd'hui ? C'est noël ! On ne parle pas des problèmes pendant les fêtes. J'espère que Clarke va abandonner. Au moins pour les prochaine heure.

Je n'ai pas envie de voir Lexa sombrer une nouvelle fois. Pas après tous les progrès qu'elle a fait récemment. Je suis consciente que tout à été possible grâce à Clarke mais la vérité c'est que Lexa pourrait tomber encore plus bas si c'est possible et tous ça à cause de ce stupide piano.

 **-Torson ?**

 **-Suri…**

 **-Hey ! Je n'ai rien fais, pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça ?**

 **-J'ai besoin d'un verre.**

Je glisse ma main dans celle de Niko et retourne vers un des nombreux salon de cette immense maison. Dès que j'entre, je cherche ma petite sœur du regard. Je sourie a Echo avant de lui demander silencieusement des nouvelles de Lexa. Elle hoche négligemment les épaules ne comprenant sûrement ma subite inquiétude.

Niko presse doucement mon épaule. Ce geste embrase tout mon corps. Il faut vraiment que les choses avance entre nous. Je vais finir par lui sauter dessus ! Je suis tomber amoureuse au premier regard. Et moi qui croyais que ce genre de chose avait été inventer par je ne sais qu'elle princesse en manque d'amour… et bha non ! Ça m'est tomber dessus ! A moi ! C'est beaucoup trop cliché pour moi… ça craint !

Je scanne la pièce a la recherche de Lexa. Je suis surprise de la voir sourire. Elle est bien plus forte depuis que Clarke est revenu dans sa vie. Avant si quelqu'un avait prononcer le mot piano devant elle, elle se serait effondrer.

J'imagine déjà la prochaine discutions qu'elles auront a ce sujet. Il va y avoir des cris et des larmes. Impossible que Lexa garde son calme sur ce point. Impossible… sauf si… leur amour serait-il plus fort que tous ce qui a un jour détruit Lexa ?

* Abby *

Depuis ma confrontation avec Wells, l'appréhension ne retombe pas. J'avais imaginer ce discourt des centaine et des centaine de fois. Je ne supporte pas de voir ce petit con. Depuis qu'il est arriver j'ai eu envie de le frapper, de l'écarteler et j'en passe. Le voir me rappelait sans cesse la souffrance de ma fille.

Mais voilà, Thelonious avait insister. Si je voulais le voir s'était lui ET son fils.

Je me suis éloigner de la fête, je suis sortie quelque minute. J'avais besoin de respirer. Je ne pensais pas être capable de dire toutes ces choses. Mais le voir insulter ma fille, le voir avoir de nouveau ce sourire satisfait, le voir avoir du pouvoir sur Clarke. S'était impensable !

Et puis, il y avait eu le mot "putain". Wells l'avait utiliser pour désigner Lexa. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça m'a fait disjoncter. J'ai appris a respecter énormément la petite amie de ma fille. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cet idiot insulter ma fille et celle qu'elle aime.

Je soupire et m'accoude au balcon. Mon regard est attirer par l'immense jardin qui entoure le palace qui a servie un jour de maison a Lexa. Je me demande quel autre secret elle peut avoir. Lexa est mystérieuse et bien plus encore. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux pour conquérir le cœur de ma fille. Finalement celle qui me fait le plus peur dans cette relation c'est Clarke. Je sais a quel point elle peut être irréfléchis par moment. Mon Dieu… je l'ai tellement mal élever !

Je frisonne. En parlant d'être irréfléchis, sortir dehors en robe au mois de décembre, c'est irresponsable ! Comment Clarke peut s'en sortir avec une mère comme moi. Soudain, je me retrouve avec quelque chose sur les épaules. Je me tourne et découvre Marcus un sourire aux lèvres. Je ressers les pans de ce qui se trouve être sa veste. Je dis :

 **-Merci.**

Il sourit un peu plus avant de placer ses deux mains dans ses poche arrière et de répondre doucement :

 **-Pas de problème. En échange, rappelle moi quotidiennement de ne jamais t'énerver. Je ne veux pas finir comme ce pauvre garçon.**

 **-** **Ce pauvre garçon** , je demande sarcastique, **il a détruit le cœur de ma fille. Et, il a été mauvais avec Lexa. On n'insulte pas celui, où dans ce cas, celle qui nous invite. Point. A la ligne.**

 **-Tu es incroyable.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-J'ai dis que je te trouvais incroyable** , répète-t-il naturellement comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité **. J'y retourne avant que l'une de mes deux princesse se rendent compte de mon absence. Rends-moi ma veste plus tard.**

Il s'éloigne et disparaît derrière la baie vitrée. J'écarquille les yeux. S'était quoi ça ? Je jure que ma bouche vient de tomber quelque part au niveau de mes genoux. Je m'imagine tel le génie d'Aladin et c'est d'un ridicule ! Je secoue vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Non, non, non. Il n'était pas entrain de flirter avec moi. A moins que… non ! Impossible !

* Hélios *

J'avance prudemment dans le salon. J'ai même quitter mon verre pour être encore plus discret. Je voulais me réfugier et discuter avec Marcus mais cet imbécile a subitement disparu. Je me dirige alors vers Lexa. Elle est entrain de se servir un punch a la framboise, son préférer.

Je soupire avant de m'asseoir sur une chaise près d'elle. Je l'entends rire moqueusement. Je lui lance un regard mauvais. Elle sert un autre verre avant de me le tendre et de s'installer à côté de moi. Elle dit :

 **-Laisse-moi deviner : Alya te veut dans la cuisine.**

 **-Elle pense que je suis capable de faire de la meringue.**

Elle se moque une nouvelle fois de moi. Je la frappe gentiment sur l'épaule avant de sourire. On sait tous les deux à quel point Alya peut être intenable les jours qui entour noël. La seule personne qui la suivait dans tous ces délire noël s'était Freya.

Lexa se penche et appui sa tête sur mon épaule. Je fronce très légèrement les sourcilles. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Non pas que je m'en pleine mais elle n'a jamais fait ça. Je découvre un sourire sur son visage. Le bonheur est entrain de retourner mon estomac. Je me demande ce qui la rend si heureuse.

 **-Je me souviens du dernier noël qu'on a passer** **ensemble** **.**

 **-Lexa,** je prononce prudemment.

 **-Ça va. Je vais bien. On peut en parler tu sais.**

 **-Noa,** j'hésite en prononçant son prénom, **comme toujours avait fait beaucoup trop de…**

 **-… café !**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Alya et maman ont briser la cafetière et papa a dit : heureusement que j'ai trois thermos de près.**

Je regarde Lexa rire en racontant cette histoire. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je me demande depuis quand elle est de nouveau capable de parler d'eux sans s'effondrer. Je murmure :

 **-Je m'en souviens.**

 **-Il buvait tellement de café… j'adore toujours l'odeur. Ça me rassure.**

 **-Et dire qu'au début il détestait.**

Je sens le regard interrogateur de Lexa sur moi. Je sourit un peu plus encore au souvenir de Noa se forçant encore et encore a boire cet horrible breuvage. Et pour quel raison le faisait-il ? Pour Freya. Elle travaillait dans un café près de l'université et il y venait tous les jours.

Je m'étais tellement moquer de lui. Persuader que sa stratégie ne fonctionnerait jamais. Et quelque part, j'avais raison parce que se n'est pas dans le café qu'ils ont parler pour la première fois mais a un concert qu'ils avaient en commun. Et c'est aussi ce jour là que j'ai rencontrer Alya.

Et depuis, on était devenu inséparables.

Je sens un petit coup sur le haut de ma tête, ce qui me sort de mes souvenirs. Je lève les yeux et observe la fille de mon meilleur ami que je retrouve au fond de ses yeux. Lexa ordonne :

 **-Raconte ! Je veux savoir.**

 **-S'était l'horrible technique de drague de ton père.**

 **-Vraiment ?!**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je ne peux pas le croire…**

 **-Il a fini par aimer le café et encore plus ta mère.**

 **-Quel ringard !**

Elle se met doucement a rire. Je lui donne un petit coup d'épaule. Elle sourit encore plus en demandant :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de retrouver son première amour.**

 **-Alya est ton première amour.**

 **-Mais je ne suis pas le siens.**

 **-Mais elle t'a choisie.**

 **-En effet ! Et je suis fière !**

 **-Conclusion…**

 **-Ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Je ne le dis pas…**

Un silence oppressant s'installe entre nous. En faite, je crois que je suis le seule a être mal à l'aise. Je soupire avant de demander :

 **-Il faut que je la rejoigne en cuisine ?**

 **-J'en ai bien peur.**

 **-Souhaite moi bonne chance.**

Je me lève en entrechoquant mes deux paumes entre elle. Je me sens rebooster, comme après le discourt d'un coach. Mais alors que je m'apprête a partir je me sens repartir en arrière. Lexa vient de me tirer en arrière. Je retombe lamentable sur ma chaise. Elle évite soudainement mon regard. Je demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lexa ?**

 **-Je…**

 **-Lexa ?**

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien autant la perturber ? Elle avait l'air si bien, il y a quelque seconde. J'ai soudainement peur. Est-ce que j'en ai trop dit ? Parler de ses parents n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

 **-Je… c'est… et puis…**

 **-Lexa ? Il va falloir que tu construise des phrases.**

 **-Si tu dois rejoindre la cuisine… ça veut dire que je dois… je…**

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'arrive ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal.**

 **-Non. Bien-sûr que non. C'est Clarke…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? Vous vous êtes disputer ? C'est à cause de ce…** **petit con** **qui t'as insulter ?**

 **-Non, non, non… rien de tout cela.**

 **-Explique-moi.**

Je l'a vois chercher la blonde du regard. Quand elle la trouve un petit sourire se dessine de nouveau sur son visage avant que la peur ne se peigne sur son visage. De quoi ont-elles pu bien parler. J'écarquille les yeux quand je crois comprendre. Oh non, non, non ! Je n'aime pas les gros mots mais là : BORDEL ! Pas le piano…

 **-Elle m'a demander de jouer pour elle.**

 **-Et merde !**

 **-H ?!**

 **-Bon écoute Lexa, je vais être très claire. Ne le fais pas. Tu-n'es-pas-prête- ! La dernière fois que tu as essayer ça c'est très mal passer. Tu ne dois le faire pour personne, personne ! Pas même Clarke. Si un jour, tu veux jouer de nouveau, il faut que se soit pour toi et rien que pour toi. De plus…**

 **-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça.**

 **-D'accord. Je vais essayer autrement. Soit égoïste. Par pitez, pour une fois ne pense qu'a toi. Rien qu'a toi.**

 **-Je le fais dé…**

 **-C'est faux. Regarde autour de toi. Il y a cinq ans…**

Je déglutis pour moi aussi c'est difficile. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Celui qui était comme mon frère. Je sais pour quelle raison je me suis tellement acharné pour obtenir la garde de Lincoln et Lexa. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouver pour gérer mon deuil. Je reprends, la voix tremblante :

 **-Il y a cinq ans, on était huit. On est tellement plus aujourd'hui. Toutes ces personnes sont là pour toi. Uniquement pour toi. TU es leurs famille. Tu as aider chacune de ses personne parfois sans même t'en rendre compte. Prends Marcus par exemple, crois-tu qu'il serait sortit de son mariage sans toi ? Crois-tu qu'il serait tomber amoureux d'Abby ? La réponse est non. Alors oublie cette dévotion que tu as pour les autre et encore plus pour Clarke. Oublie la. Soit, égoïste, c'est un ordre !**

Je me lève et dépose un baiser sur son front. Je m'éloigne, mes pas me dirige vers la cuisine. Même si je n'ai pas envie de m'essayer a la confection de meringues, ma femme a besoin de moi. De plus, il faut que je lui raconte toutes les avancer de Lexa.

Je croise Clarke et en un regard, je la supplie d'oublier cette histoire de piano. Je sais que ma demande silencieuse sera ignorer et que Lexa sera blesser quelque soit son choix. Si elle ne joue pas, elle s'en voudra. Si elle joue, elle se retrouver agglutiner dans des ténèbres qui pourrait la replonger dans cette période si difficile qui vient à peine de la quitter.

* Clarke *

J'ai observer Lexa pendant de longues minutes discuter avec H. Je l'a rejoint et m'installe près d'elle. Je la dévore des yeux. Elle semble pensive. Je demande pour détendre l'atmosphère :

 **-Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?**

 **-Tu es un vrais estomac sur pattes !**

 **-Absolument pas… je suis vexer.**

 **-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse** **ma princesse** **.**

 **-Okay… ça s'était méchant.**

 **-Vraiment ?!**

 **-Lexa !**

Elle se met a rire et j'en oublie ma rancune passagère. J'aime tellement l'entendre rire. Je revoie alors subitement, le voile qui a couvert ses yeux quand j'ai évoquer le piano. Je ne comprends pas où est le problème. Elle en a toujours jouer, non ?

Je me répète encore et encore : ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler, ne pas lui en parler.

Et après il y a les : je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis, je lui ai promis.

Ça craint un max ! Je n'aime pas qu'il y ai ce poids entre nous. Si seulement j'en savais plus. Et se n'est pas Anya qui m'a aider. Je fixe ma petite amie avec amour. J'aimerai pouvoir guérir toutes ses blessures même celle dont elle ne me parle pas. Celle qui concerne un instrument aux touches blanche et noir.

Un sourire immense se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je me demande ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne. Elle murmure un :

 **-Enfin.**

Je suis son regard qui est fixer sur sa sœur et son ami. Je ne comprends pas ce qui la rend soudainement si heureuse. Elle se redresse d'un coup, place ses doigts sur ses lèvres et siffle pour attirer leurs attention. Le bruit, agresse mes innocents oreilles. Et en plus ça n'attire pas que Anya et Niko mais absolument tous le monde.

Anya fronce les sourcilles quand elle s'aperçoit que Lexa la fixe avec un énorme sourire. Je crois que cette dernière se méfie. Ma petite amie reprend :

 **-Niko, tu connais la règle !**

 **-La… la règle ?**

Anya écarquille les yeux au possible. Elle fait un signe négatif de la tête. Elle mime même une fermeture sur ses lèvres pour intimer a Lexa de se taire. Un sourire presque mauvais remplace le premier et ma brune reprend avec un air de défit en pointant du doigts quelque chose au dessus de leurs tête :

 **-Vous êtes sous le gui.**

En face de nous, on a deux réactions complètement différente. Un blanchit a vu d'œil et l'autre devient rouge de honte. Anya pointe Lexa du doigts et prononce entre ses dents :

 **-Je-vais-te-tuer- !**

Elle commence a s'éloigner mais au dernier moment Niko la retient. Il murmure quelque chose qui n'atteint pas mes oreille. Il oblige Anya a lui faire face et fini par poser ses lèvre sur celle de la sœur de Lexa. Le baiser qui aurait du se finir en quelque seconde se prolonge finalement bien plus longtemps.

Ma brune se réinstalle sur sa chaise et baragouine un :

 **-Victoire, c'est pas trop tôt.**

Je la rejoint avant de demander :

 **-Une explication ?**

 **-Ça va faire trois ans qu'Anya est raide dingue amoureuse de lui.**

 **-Oh je vois !** (En mode Jane dans Tazan!)

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tout de suite, elle me fait beaucoup moins peur.**

 **-Parce qu'elle est amoureuse ?**

 **-Non… parce qu'elle avait peur de lui dire.**

 **-Tu es mauvaise.**

Lexa se penche vers moi avant de m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Je m'éloigne un peu trop vite pour elle parce qu'elle fronce les sourcilles. Je souris mesquinement avant de dire :

 **-Avec tous ça, je ne sais toujours pas quand on mange.**

 **-Tu n'es qu'une gamine.**

Elle se lève subitement. Je l'a retient par le poignet subitement paniquer. Je m'intéroge, mort de peur :

 **-Où tu vas ?**

 **-Demander où en est le dîner.**

 **-Non, non, tu reste avec moi.**

Elle me fait alors un sourire qui j'en suis sûr est encore pire que le miens, il y a quelque minute. Elle murmure :

 **-Aurais-tu oublier** **ma belle** **tous tes désirs sont des** **ordres** **.**

Et sans que je ne puisse rien dire de plus, elle s'éloigne. Je sens ma mâchoire tomber lentement mais sûrement. Je l'a regarde s'éloigner mon dieu, je veux tellement brûler cette foutu robe. Je déteste quand elle joue avec moi de cette façon !

Cette soirée va vraiment être très longue !

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Si vous vous posez la question, NON, cette soirée ne finira jamais! ;) Bon, le comportement de Clarke n'est pas très... comment dire... sympas (Je l'a trouve vraiment égoïste sur ce coup là mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire.)! J'espère que ça n'a pas déranger! J'espère que le petit Kabby vous a plus. Mais aussi la discutions entre H et Lexa, le premier baiser entre Anya et Niko et bien sûr le Clexa qui était un peu effacer dans ce chapitre. I'm So Sorry! ^^****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Les sucettes au Piment. Bon alors, comme beaucoup m'ont demander si mon pseudo avait quelque chose a voir avec le roman Geek Girl de Holly Smale qui est sortit en 2014. La réponse est toujours non, ça n'a rien a voir. Mais j'ai comme même lu le tome 1. Je dois avoue que certain passage sont très drôle !****

 ** **Note n°2 : Aladin, bien-sûr cette histoire vient des mille et une nuit. Je trouve ça génial que se soit un auteur "inconnu" qui ai écrit tous ces contes. Il est connu sans l'être, c'est trop cool !****

 ** **Note n°3 : Maintenant la version Disney et le GÉNIE ! C'est un des meilleur personnage Disney qui existe, n'est-ce pas ? Aladin est sortit en 1992. C'est un des film les plus rentable de Disney. Et je comprends pourquoi, c'est un de mes préférer. Les personnages sont géniaux et les musique merveilleuse ! En plus comme on est en France c'est Richard Darbois qui fait la voix du Génie. Pour comprendre c'est la voix de Harrison Ford mais aussi de Patick Swayze (Vous sous souvenez de Dirty Dancing ?) Mais sinon, en animation c'est aussi la voix de Buzz dans Toy Story, de Raspotine dans Anastasia, Shan-Yu dans Mulan, Butch plus récemment dans le Voyage d'Arlo… bref !****

 ** **Note n°4 : Tarzan, je vient de le re-regarder ! J'avoue, j'ai chanter comme une gamine, ris mais aussi pleurer (comme toujours...) ! Bon à l'origina avant Disney et Phil Collins, Tarzan a été imaginer par Edgard Rice Burroughs en 19** (avant la première guerre mondial, entre 10 et 15!) Après pour Disney, là je suis sûr de la date 1999 (MWAHAHAHAH!) J'ai une question qui va aller voir le nouveau de David Yates qui sort en juillet ?****

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 ** **Peu importe : J'aime beaucoup ce "surnom" ! Donc voilà la suite ! ;) Et nooooon, ne me parle pas de Divergente 3. Je pourrais être méchante… je n'ai pas aimer.****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	33. Les règles de l'acceptation

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI ! On directe de ma salle de classe!**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Encore et toujours la suite de ce début de réveillon. Le chapitre n'est composer que des points de vue de Lexa et de Clarke. Ce qui ne vous empêche pas d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les autres ! ;)**

 **La question est : Clarke va-t-elle craquer et vouloir avoir une discutions avec Lexa où pour cette fois, laisser tomber ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

Chapitre 33 : Les règles de l'acceptation

* Lexa *

Je rejoins la cuisine sans me retourner une seule fois. Je dois dire que je suis un peu paniquer. Je connais Clarke et je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne va rien lâcher. Je soupire de lassitude. Je sais qu'elle veut simplement m'aider mais il se trouve que je n'en ai pas envie.

Je ne veux plus toucher a cet objet de malheur. Jamais ! D'ailleurs, je n'arrive même pas a le regarder. Je ne vois pas comment ni par quel miracle, je pourrai soudainement être de nouveau capable de jouer.

J'entre dans la cuisine où une multitude d'odeur envahie mes narines. Je m'approche du plan de travail, pour observer Alya passer de plat en plat. On voit tout de suite qu'elle a l'habitude de gérer une cuisine. Un sourire immense ne quitte pas son visage et ses yeux brillent de bonheur. On voit que la passion habite chacun de ses gestes. Après tout, elle est un des plus grands chefs des cinq états qui nous entour.

Lorsqu'elle passe à côté de H, elle s'accorde une micro-pause pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur la jouer de son marie.

Je pense alors subitement a Abby. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est un désastre culinaire, encore pire que sa fille. Je me moque gentiment de la situation. Alya et la mère de Clarke ne pouvaient pas être plus différentes.

Une main se pose délicatement sur mon épaule, comme j'étais perdu dans ma contemplation, je sursaute légèrement. Je tourne doucement la tête vers la gauche. Je souris quand je découvre Mama. J'aime tellement le calme qui l'entour, ça me rassure. Elle me demande silencieusement si je vais bien et je hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

A la seconde ou j'effectue ce geste, elle sait. Elle a conscience que ma réplique silencieuse est un horrible mensonge mais elle ne dis rien de plus. Ses yeux se posent alors sur le couple qui s'affaire en cuisine. Elle engage la conversation :

 **-Tu as tous ce dont tu as besoin Alya ?**

 **-Absolument ! Encore merci pour les ananas et les mangues** , répond-elle sans même se retourner.

 **-C'est bien normal. Je te l'ai déjà dis, si tu en as besoin pour ton restaurant, tu n'as qu'a demander.**

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr que les fruits supporte le trajet. Tu sais les règles sont très stricte dans les restaurants.**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas rester dans ce lieu sans âme. Il ne te corresponds pas.**

 **-C'est le meilleur restaurant des alentours.**

 **-Et bien, il ne te mérite pas. Tu es un génie des fourneau, tu devrais être ton propre chef et ton patron est un con.**

 **-Mama,** s'offusque Alya en se retournant cette fois.

Ses yeux se posent sur moi, quasiment instantanément. Un immense sourire étire ses lèvres. Elle prends le torchon qui est glisser dans la poche de son jean pour essuyer ses main avant de le balancer sur son épaule. Elle s'approche, laissant ses préparations sans surveillance. Elle s'informe :

 **-Tu veux m'aider** **petit raton-laveur** **?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant l'utilisation de mon surnom. Je n'aime pas qu'elle m'appelle comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être encore une enfant.

Pourtant, j'observe toutes les compositions avec envie. Cuisiner pourrait me changer les idées et m'apaiser aussi. J'adore préparer, assaisonner des plats en tout genre. Je ne dois pas cette passion seulement a Alya. Ma mère aussi avait fait de son adoration pour les préparations culinaire son métier. Bien qu'elle n'ai jamais réellement eu un jour besoin de travailler.

Avant que la tentation soit trop forte, je me recule de plusieurs pas. Je ne peux pas laisser Clarke seule. Bien que j'adorais me salir les mains cette fois.

 **-Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortit toute seule Al.**

 **-Évidemment ! J'arrive a gérer plus de cent cinquante couverts deux fois par jour, je crois que je suis capable de servir une table d'une trentaine de personnes.**

 **-Je ne doutais pas de tes capacités…**

 **-D'ailleurs, tout le monde est arriver ?**

 **-Non. Izzy est venu avec Sin et David donc il manque Liam et les enfants.**

 **-Liam… le jour où il arrivera à l'heure, il neigera en août !**

Je ris a cette réflexion. Il est vrais que Liam e un gros problème avec la ponctualité. Je me moque souvent de ce point avec Izzy. Elle dit qu'elle s'en fiche et que ça fait partie du charme de l'homme qu'elle aime. Enfin la plus part du temps. Parce qu'elle n'a pas oublier qu'elle a été a deux doigts d'accoucher dans la voiture à la naissance de sa fille, Lou.

Mes pensées vont ensuite vers Sin et le pauvre David. Heureusement que ce dernier l'aime plus que tout. Se serait bizarre sinon. L'année dernière, il l'a demander en mariage et elle a refuser catégoriquement. S'était a la fois drôle et gênant. Mais on connaît tous Sin, incapable de s'engager, de faire confiance. David a simplement lever les yeux aux ciel en disant qu'elle finirait par changer d'avis.

David était un riche play-boy dans le genre Oliver Queen avant qu'il ne devienne Arrow. Il fait partit d'une des famille les plus riche d'Angleterre et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient plutôt proche de la famille royal. Je comprends que Sin dise non. Elle veut rester "libre" et veut éviter d'apparaître a la une d'un magazine.

La plupart du temps, ils font semblant d'être de très bon amis. Je ne suis pas très sûr de comment ils se sont rencontrer mais je suis presque certaine que ça a impliquer Lola, la fille de David. D'ailleurs, il se plein souvent que Sin aime plus Lola que lui. Elle répond alors naturellement qu'il n'a pas a être aussi con. Vous l'aurez compris entre eux c'est un amour plus que vache.

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.**

Mes yeux tombent sur une des nombreuses préparations d'Alya. Elle a genre fait une centaine de verrines différentes. Pour sûr, Anya va de nouveau lui reprocher de vouloir nourrir son régiment. Je demande avec envie :

 **-Tu as fait des bombe mangobert ?**

 **-Évidemment ! Je sais que tu les adore.**

 **-Je peux en voler une pour faire goûter à Clarke ?**

Alya se met a rire, sûrement moqueuse, sachant que je serait incapable de garder cet amuse bouche vivant jusqu'à rejoindre ma blonde. Elle attrape alors une serviette et en dispose cinq dedans. Elle me demande :

 **-Essaye de ne pas tout manger avant d'arriver.**

 **-Je ne suis pas un estomac sur pattes, contrairement à Clarke !**

 **-Et bien dis a ton estomac sur pattes que l'entrée sera prête dans moins de vingt minutes. Il me reste une verrine a finaliser et les macaron a assembler.**

 **-Oh mon Dieu,** Mama s'enflamme, **tu nous a refait tes macaron au chèvre et au miel ?**

 **-En effet, j'ai aussi tenté la même recette mais avec du foie gras et de la figue.**

 **-Je n'aime pas faire noël avec vous,** boude la grand-mère de Costia. **On se croirait dans un remake de Hansel et Gretel !**

 **-Tu ne le savais pas,** je reprends avec une voix moqueuse, **Alya n'a qu'un seule objectif, tous nous dévorer avant la fin de la soirée !**

 **-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Lexa !**

 **-Je ne suis pas cannibale Lexa !**

Les deux réponde au même moment ce qui est me fait éclater de rire. Je maintient mon ventre et manque de faire tomber mes gourmandises. Quand je fais ce constat, j'arrête immédiatement de rire. Elles sont bien trop bonne pour être gâcher !

Je dis a Alya que je reviendrais un peu plus tard et je sors de la cuisine. Je pensais pouvoir rejoindre ma petite amie immédiatement mais la voix de Mama m'arrête. Je me retourne en lui demandant :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

 **-Tout va bien Lexa à part que cette soirée a pour objectif de me rendre obèse.**

 **-C'est l'objectif même de toutes ces fêtes de fin d'année.**

 **-Sûrement. Mais se n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.**

 **-De quoi alors,** je me renseigne toujours avec le sourire.

 **-De Clarke.**

J'écarquille les yeux avant de comprendre et de lui demander silencieusement de poursuivre. Elle me prends doucement la main et me pousse a m'asseoir près d'elle sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Elle commence :

 **-Je vais être honnête avec toi. J'ai entendu Alya et H parler de cette histoire de piano. Je voudrais donc qu'on en discute. Pour une raison toute simple, si tu dois passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un, je préfère que se soit sur moi plutôt que sur Clarke comme tu as pu le faire une fois sur Costia.**

 **-Mais… c'est noël…**

 **-C'est pour ton bien Lexa.**

 **-D'accord.**

* Clarke *

Mon regard est toujours fixer sur le couloir que vient d'empreinter Lexa. Elle a disparu il y a quelque seconde. Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'elle ne se soit même pas retourner. Elle n'a pas le droit de me dire quelque chose comme : tous tes désirs sont des ordres. Et juste partir. Ça me fait trop penser a notre dernier moment intime.

Je sens mes joues s'enflammer au souvenir. Je suis a deux doigts de me baffer pour revenir au présent mais finalement, il y a quelque chose de bien pire qui ramène a la réalité : Raven !

 **-Fais attention belle blonde, tu bave !**

 **-Je ne bave pas…**

 **-A peine !**

Je me décide a quitter le couloir des yeux pour les poser sur Rayes. Elle semble fatiguer. Je ne l'avais pas remarquer. Il faut dire qu'entre les deux idiots et Lexa, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention a elle. Je demande inquiète :

 **-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dis ?**

 **-Rien. C'est juste dure au boulot en ce moment et tu me manque.**

 **-Moi et Monty…**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi blondie.**

 **-Si je bave devant Lexa, tu le fais devant Monty. J'ai l'impression de te revoir devant t'as première pièce de mécanique.**

 **-D'accord, j'avoue. Il me plaît, un peu…**

 **-Un peu ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas si j'ai mes chances.**

 **-Bien sûr que tu les as. Tu es la fille la plus génial que je connaisse, après Lexa bien sûr !**

 **-Bien sûr,** répète t-elle en riant. **Tu sais qui d'autre bave ?**

J'observe les invités avec un peu plus de sérieux. Mon regard s'arrête sur Anya en pleine discutions avec Nyko. J'espère que ça va aller entre eux. Lexa a l'air de tenir a cette relation. Mais je suis certaine que se n'est pas d'eux dont parle ma meilleur amie.

Je continue mon acquisition et je m'arrête sur Aiden. Je ne le connais pas très bien. Il est plutôt discret. Je sais juste qu'il est proche de Lexa et qu'il a une façon bien a lui de toujours la protéger. En fait, tous le monde à pour habitude d'essayer de la préserver.

Il parle beaucoup avec Costia. Raven les visent peut-être sa remarque mais je ne vois pas pour quelle raison. Elle ne les connaît pas. Même si je sais qu'elle est presque au courant de tout les informations croustillantes que je ne veux pas lui donner par Octavia. Donc, Raven sait que Littel Costia est la petite sœur de cœur de ma petite amie.

Je me résigne donc et hoche les épaules avant de demander :

 **-Qui bave ?**

Raven prononce une réponse mais je ne l'entends pas. Je suis entrain de fixer Costia. Cette histoire de piano me turlupine de plus en plus. Et qui est la seule autre personne a connaître mieux Lexa que moi à part Anya ? Costia !

Je me redresse d'un seul coup. Déterminée a avoir une véritable réponse cette fois. Je fais quelque pas avant que Raven me rattrape. Je me retourne et lui fais un regard mauvais. Se n'est pas le moment.

 **-Clarke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je vais lui parler.**

 **-Hors de question. Laisse-lui de l'espace.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Abby a le droit de…**

 **-Attends mais de quoi tu parle ?**

Raven me fait de gros yeux. Elle ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprise avant de réaliser :

 **-Tu n'as pas écouter un mot de ce que je viens de dire.**

 **-Je… désolée. Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe avec Lexa. Qu'est-ce que tu disais a propos de ma mère ?**

 **-Rien ! Du moins, rien d'important. C'est quoi le problème avec Lexa ?**

 **-Je… j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, je crois.**

 **-Allons Clarke, ça ne doit pas être si terrible.**

 **-Je lui ai demander de jouer du piano et elle s'est braquer. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, pas jouer mais elle n'a pas donner d'explication. Ça me perturbe. Je dois savoir pourquoi.**

Je me détache de Raven et recommence a avancer vers Costia. Rayes passe devant moi et m'arrête une nouvelle fois. Elle pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules en fronçant les sourcilles. Elle se renseigne :

 **-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais la laisser venir te parler quand elle sera prête.**

 **-Si bien sûr que si ma…**

 **-Alors à quoi tu joue Clarke ?**

 **-Tu ne comprends pas. C'est… déchirant. J'ai besoin de l'aider.**

 **-Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas de ton aide.**

 **-Tu ne l'as connais pas Rav' !**

 **-Mais je te connais, Clarke. Tu es impulsive, un peu trop par moment. Tu es prête pour une séance de vérité ?**

 **-Non, pitiez…**

 **-Si tu continue à être aussi déterminer tu pourrai finir par lui faire du mal involontairement.**

 **-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça.**

 **-C'est pour cette raison que je te le dis. C'est fais pour ça les amis. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que comme tu l'aimais tu ne lui ferai jamais de mal ?**

 **-Oui, évidement.**

 **-Prouve-moi que je n'ai pas eu tord de te dire ça.**

Les mots de Raven me blesse. J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me sens horriblement choquer. Comment peut-elle croire que je pourrai faire du mal à Lexa ? Alors que c'est elle-même qui a dit exactement le contraire il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Mes yeux tombent par hasard sur Costia. J'ai tellement envie de lui demander si elle en sait plus que moi sur ce sujet. Si j'en sais plus, je pourrai aider Lexa. Ma logique est implacable !

De plus, je n'oublie pas que la dernière fois qu'on m'a demander de laisser tomber quelque chose. Il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents et il se trouve qu'elle avait besoin de moi. En quoi est-ce que cette foutu histoire de piano devrait-elle être différente ?

Je décide donc d'ignorer simplement ma meilleur amie. Pour une simple raison, j'estime qu'elle vient de me donner un très mauvais conseil !

Je m'éloigne donc de Raven et rejoint tout de suite Costia. Je me poste près d'elle et je la fixe pendant une durée indéterminée. Elle finit par presque crier un :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Il faut que je te demande quelque chose. C'est à propos de Lexa.**

 **-A propos de Lexa ? Pitiez, dis-moi que tu ne doute pas de ton cadeau parce que là c'est trop tard !**

 **-Ça va pas la tête ?! Je sais ce que je vais lui offrir depuis des semaines et je ne changerai pas d'avis même si tu me disais… attends une seconde. Je m'éloigne du sujet.**

 **-Je sais. Et, c'est plutôt drôle. Tu as le degré de concentration d'un poisson rouge !**

 **-Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le poisson rouge… ?**

Costia me fait son sourire moqueur, celui qui lui va si bien. Celui qu'elle ne porte qu'avec Lexa. Et… moi ? A cette constatation, je souris moi aussi. Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Elle commence a sérieusement à m'apprécier.

Je secoue la tête en recentrant sur ce qui m'intéresse. Elle va vraiment finir par me faire changer d'idée. Pendant une seconde j'ai pensée a lui faire une réplique bien placer qui la mettrait excessivement mal à l'aise. A propos d'Aiden bien entendu !

Mais je ne peux m'occuper que d'un problème à la fois. Il ne faut pas que je me disperse.

 **-Costia, c'est important,** je reprends avec une voix bien plus sérieuse.

 **-Tu as fais quelque chose de mal ? Tu lui as fais de mal ? Tu vas retourner avec un de ces idiots ? Tu…**

 **-STOP ! Pourquoi le problème viendrait de moi ?**

 **-Tu veux vraiment que je réponds à ça ?**

 **-…**

 **-Je m'en doutais ! Dis-moi.**

 **-C'est que toute à l'heure, après l'incident Wells…**

 **-Je disais justement,** me coupe t-elle, **à Aiden que ta mère est génial ! Je crois qu'elle va devenir mon héro, au féminin bien sûr ! Et après Lexa, Mama, Ella, Loui…**

 **-J'ai compris les principe,** je reprends la parole de force.

 **-Tu aurai dû me laisser fini, tu n'arrive pas loin après.**

 **-Tu agis comme une gamine par moment.**

 **-J'imagine que je le suis encore un peu alors.**

Elle dit cette dernière phrase avec un ton légèrement voiler par la tristesse. D'habitude quand on utilise le mot "gamine", elle sort les griffe en mode Catwomen mais sans la tenu suspecte.

Je suis sûre qu'elle essaye juste de me déconcentrer de nouveau. J'inspire profondément avant de me lancer et de dire extrêmement vite :

 **-C'estquoileproblèmedeLexaaveclepiano ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Je crois que Clarke ne sait plus articuler,** ajoute Aiden et je dois dire que ça me vexe.

Je fusille les deux amoureux du regard. Je les maudirais bien mais se ne serait pas cool ! Je prends plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de reprendre en détachant parfaitement chaque mot :

 **-C'est-quoi-le-problème-de-Lexa-avec-le-piano ?**

A la fin de ma question, je vois les deux têtes de ceux qui me fait face se décomposer. Leurs bouches, descendent, descendent, tellement qu'à un moment, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas s'arrêter et que leurs lèvres inférieur va finir par entrer violemment en contacte avec le sol.

Costia me pointe du doigt puis le couloir par lequel Lexa a disparu il y a quelque minutes maintenant. Sa mâchoire a arrêter de s'étendre mais maintenant, elle ressemble a un poisson hors de l'eau. Sa bouche semble vouloir former des mots mais son cerveau ne semble pas vouloir suivre.

 **-Tu… tu… tu…**

 **-Mais quoi à la fin ? Pourquoi je suis la seule a ignorer l'origine de ce problème ?**

 **-Mais… et… non ?**

 **-Little Costia, respire et explique-moi.**

Elle baisse les yeux avant de jette un regard a Aiden. Elle semble complètement déstabiliser par ma question. Le blond pose une main rassurante sur son épaule avant de me fixer et de commencer :

 **-On a tous une histoire triste qui concerne Lexa et le piano.**

 **-Oui mais encore ?**

 **-Se n'est pas a nous de t'en parler je crois,** ajoute Aiden. **Je suis certain que Lexa t'en parlera d'elle-même quand elle sera prête. Parce que tu es toi. Ce qu'elle n'a jamais fais avec aucun de nous. Aucun…**

Il prolonge la prononciation de ce dernier mot en caressant doucement le dos de Costia, qui n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Son regard est fixer sur le sol. Elle semble affliger. Je me baisse un peu pour chercher son regard, elle l'évite consciemment.

Je fronce doucement les sourcille avant de poser délicatement mes deux mains sur ses joues. Ses iris sombre finissent par sombrer dans les miennes. J'y lis une étincelle de douleur à peine croyable. J'ai aussitôt envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

Pour sûr, Lexa va m'en vouloir. Je suis persuader qu'elle peut me pardonner a un certain degré ma curiosité mais pas que je fasse du mal a sa petite sœur. Je fini alors par craquer et je prends Little Costia dans mes bras. Je murmure :

 **-Je suis désolée… je suis désolée… je n'en fais qu'à ma tête. Je devrais apprendre a réfléchir… je… tu peux me frapper si tu veux ! Ça m'apprendra à n'écouter personne…**

 **-Tu ne comprends pas,** sa voix est bercer par des sanglots, **tu es Clarke. Je veux dire LA Clarke. Il est évident qu'elle finira par t'en parler. Avant même que tu sois… réel, je te jalousais. Tu étais si importante.**

 **-Je ne comp…**

Elle me repousse et me coupe :

 **-Elle s'est battu quand son cœur s'est arrêter pour toi. Elle a recommencer a manger pour toi. Elle a reparler pour toi. Elle a remit un pied devant l'autre pour toi. Et si elle a accomplit tout ces exploit s'était dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour. Puis, tu as débarquer. Tu es revenu. Alors elle a affronter un de ses plus grands démon : l'accident. D'autre on essayer avant toi Clarke. On a tous échouer.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je n'ai pas fini.**

Je suis bouche bée d'abord par tous les mots que vient de prononcer Costia. Je n'avais pas imaginer que les sentiments de Lexa était si profond, si ancrer en elle. Il lui avait permit de vivre. Ou du moins de survivre. Ensuite par le ton qu'elle vient d'employer. Sa voix est dure et presque mauvaise. Presque…

 **-Le piano, c'est l'accident puissance dix.**

Je jure que le sol vient de se dérober sous mes pieds. Et, je tombe, tombe, tombe et tombe encore…

 **-Tu sais cette façon qu'elle a d'être toujours calme. S'en est même flippant par moment si tu veux mon avis. Et bien…**

Elle s'arrête. Les mots semble une nouvelle fois coincer dans la gorge de Costia. Je tente d'approcher ma main de son visage mais elle recule d'un pas. Ce geste d'éloignement me fait un peu mal mais je l'accepter. Elle achève :

 **-Une fois… c'est le nombre de fois que Lexa m'a hurler dessus. Une fois. C'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu en colère. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Se n'était pas de la colère. Se n'est pas le bon mot. Elle était… furieuse. Elle a en quelque sorte exploser.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que…**

 **-Lexa m'a fait terriblement peur alors j'ai compris que je ne devais jamais parler de ça. Jamais ! Laisse-lui du temps. Elle reviendra vers toi quand elle sera prête.**

 **-Mais et si… et si je pouvais l'aider.**

 **-Tu le pourras.**

 **-Pourquoi je dois attendre ?**

 **-Parce que tu l'as détruirais.**

Cette réponse était sans appelle. J'observe Costia encore un temps. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? La réaction de Lexa m'inquiétait véritablement. Mais tout le monde m'incitait a ne pas agir. D'abord Anya puis Raven et maintenant Costia.

Mon poing se ressers. Je me sens en colère. Pour une raison assez étrange. Je suis exaspérer par mon impuissante. Parce que la vérité c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour Lexa. Rien…

Juste attendre et rester en stand by se n'est pas mon truc !

Je hoche la tête pour faire comprendre a Costia que j'ai compris. Je me retourne. Je cherche Lexa des yeux. Elle n'est toujours pas revenu. J'ai besoin de la voir. Si elle ne veut pas de mon aide, il y a des chance pour qu'elle accepte au moins mon soutient silencieux. Mais aussi mon amour.

Je me dirige alors vers le couloir qui la avaler il y a maintenant une éternité. Je me dirige a l'aveugle pour plusieurs raison. De un, je ne connais pas les lieu. De deux, aucune lumière n'est allumer. De trois, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi perdu depuis le début de ma relation avec Lexa.

Je dois résister a mes envies et adopter un nouveau comportement. Je dois lui laisse la liberté de venir vers moi et attendre qu'elle se sente prête. Je dois accepter de ne pas l'aider…

C'est déroutant, voir même inédit et je ne sais pas si je vais y parvenir.

Je m'arrête net quand j'entends la voix de Lexa. Je ne sais pas à qui elle s'adresse mais ses mots arrête presque mon cœur :

 **-Et si je la perd à cause de cette histoire stupide ?**

Comment peut-elle croire qu'elle va me perdre ? Je veux être là pour elle. Aujourd'hui et si elle m'y autorise, à jamais.

J'attends une réponse de la personne à qui elle parle. Mais elle ne vient pas. J'entends des sanglots. Mon sang ne fais qu'un tour quand je réalise que Lexa pleur. J'abandonne mon petit moment espionnage. Ma voix fonctionne avant mes pied, je l'appelle :

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Clarke ?**

Je m'arrête devant elle. Je me mets a genoux a ses pieds. J'essuie délicatement ses larmes. Je ne quittes pas ses yeux. Elle semble effrayer. Je lui souris avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui confier :

 **-Je suis là.**

La personne près de Lexa se redresse. Je dessers mes bras mais garde une main sur son avant bras. Je passe mes doigts sur sa peau en une caresse délicate pour essayer de l'apaiser. Je découvre alors seulement a ce moment que ma brune discutais avec Mama.

Cette dernière m'offre un sourire que je ne serait décrire. Il est pour ainsi dire unique. Je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable. Il est confiant, fort, triste, déterminer, heureux et… il y a tellement d'autre choses.

Je comprends alors une simple chose. Je ne suis pas seule pour aider Lexa. Nous sommes tous là. Chaque personne dans cette maison fait partit de Lexa. Et si elle les aident, les protègent et les aiment. Ils lui rendent en la protégeant des démons qu'elle ne veut pas encore affronter.

Je suis juste un pilier un peu plus fort que les autres. Mais à quoi sert un pilier sans fondation. Il est temps pour moi de grandir et d'accepter l'abominable attente.

Mama sans ne jamais quitter son sourire énigmatique annonce :

 **-Je te confie Lexa, Clarke. Prenez votre temps. Il doit vois rester dix minutes avant l'envoie de l'entrée. Si vous n'êtes pas là a ce moment, une horde viendra a votre recherche. Comme dans cette série avec les zombies.**

 **-Ça s'appelle Walking Dead Mama.**

 **-Peut-être… toujours est-il que je ne comprends pas toute cette violence, ni pour quelle raison Ella aime ce feuilleton a ce point. C'est la seule chose qu'elle accepte de regarder à travers un écran alors je ne dis rien.**

Lexa rit un peu a la dernière remarque de la grand-mère de Costia. J'envoie alors un regard emplit de remerciement a la femme plus âgée. Elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de disparaître et de nous laisser seule.

Je m'installe près de Lexa sur une marche de l'escalier. J'embrasse le haut de sa tête avant de perdre un peu mon visage dans ses cheveux. J'essaye de me convaincre que tout va bien et je fais la seule chose que je peux faire pour le moment, je la protège de mes bras.

On se perd un peu dans le silence. Il n'est trouble que par les battement incessant de mon cœur. Puis inconsciemment un mot franchis les barrières de mes lèvres :

 **-Désolée.**

* Lexa *

A l'entente de ce mot, mon corps frissonne. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison Clarke s'excuse mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Je suis incapable d'affronter mes peurs normalement. Il faut que tous soit toujours… intense.

Clarke se penche un peu plus et fini par poser son menton sur mon épaule gauche. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur le sentiment de sécurité que je ressens en sa présence.

Je rejette loin les incertitude, l'inacceptable et les cauchemars.

 **-Tu ne me perdras pas Lexa… je te le promets. Maintenant c'est toi et moi. Et si je ne peux pas réparer ce qu'il y a là,** elle touche doucement mon front, **j'essayerai de te soulager. Je veux t'aider a avancer et remplir ce qu'il y a ici.**

Elle finit sa phrase en posant doucement son autre main au niveau de mon cœur. Après ces mots et ces gestes tendre, elle embrasse avec une douceur à peine croyable l'embrasure de mes lèvres. Je me contorsionne pour la regarder et plus important encore, me perdre dans ses yeux.

Clarke a un énorme sourire. Je trouve ça terriblement rassurant. Je m'abandonne ensuite a son iris d'un bleu envoûtant. A chaque fois que je m'égare dans ses yeux, j'ai l'impression de me déposséder de mon âme. Qu'elle s'envole vers celle de Clarke pour ne faire qu'une.

Cet échange pourrait m'abîmer, m'affaiblir ou même me détruire. J'en suis consciente. Mais je reste toujours épater par l'intensité de nos moments. Le temps s'arrête, il se fige et je suis alors a la merci de Clarke. De ses yeux, elle pourrait tout faire de moi. M'atrophiée, me déformer jusqu'à la laideur mais elle m'honore d'un pouvoir unique et me capte. Elle m'aide a me rétablir.

 **-Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle** **étoile** **ma belle. Tu es un Nova. Tu brille d'une intensité beaucoup trop grande, tu attire tous les regards en attendant que quelqu'un t'aperçoive. Et bien, je te vois Lexa. Un jour… un jour, tu reprendra une luminosité normale tu seras guéris et j'espère y être pour quelque chose. Mais par pitiez… ne devient jamais une Supernova…**

C'est je crois une des plus belle chose que Clarke ne m'aie jamais dis. Je suis à cour de mot. Alors je m'accroche a son cou et je l'embrasse.

J'essaye de faire passer tous mes sentiments dans ce baiser. Il n'y a pas de lutte pour contrôler cet échange. Juste un ballet d'émotion a l'état pure. Des diamants perdu dans le temps qui deviendront peut-être un jour des étoiles.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous en savez un peu plus sur Izzy et Sin et leurs famille. Vous connaissez la décision de Clarke vis à vis du piano. Mais cette décision va t-elle résister au temps?****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Oliver Queen dans Arrow. Je ne sais pas si le côté riche play-boy de Oliver a été accentuer dans les première saison de la série télé ou s'il est vraiment comme ça dans la bd. J'avoue que se n'est pas l'univers que je préfère dans DC. Et si je continue de regarder la série qui est de plus en plus noir a mon goût c'est entièrement pour Felicity ! Personnage que je trouve absolument génial mais qui malheureusement n'existe pas dans le comics...****

 ** **Note n°2 : La Bombe Mangobert. Je ne sais pas si c'est le vrais nom de ce "plat", personnellement on l'a toujours appeler comme ça dans ma famille. Petit recette très rapide, si vous voulez plus de détail, demander moi en PM et/ou en review. En gros, on fait des boule de mangue, on les enveloppe dans du camembert et on entour le tout de chapelure. C'est délicieux !****

 ** **Note n°3 : Les macaron salé. Idem que pour la note précédente ceux qui veulent une "vrais" recette, vous n'avez qu'à demander. Mais je dois avouée que celle-ci est difficile… enfin sauf si vous acheter des macaron tout fait ! Dans ce cas, vous n'avez plus qu'a mettre soit le chèvre et le miel soit les foie gras et les figue à l'intérieur.****

 ** **Note n°4 :**** ** **Hansel et Gretel des frère Grimm. C'est donc l'histoire d'un frère et une sœur perdu dans la forêt par leurs parents et qui se retrouve prise au piège d'une sorcière anthropophage (=cannibale). Il faut savoir que les frère Grimm ont écrit plusieurs version de ce conte. Donc une fois dans l'antre de la sorcière, Gretel doit cuisiner pour faire grossir son frère et qu'il soit au goût de la sorcière. Mais ils utilisent un stratagème pour lui faire croire que Hansel ne prend pas un gramme. Jusqu'à ce que la sorcière en ai marre et décide de le manger comme même elle prépare le feu et demande a Gretel de vérifier l'intensité des feu. Et c'est là que Gretel pousse la sorcière dans les flammes. Donc… on est d'accord, la gentil Gretel est en quelque sorte une meurtrière et son frère un voleur. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Parce qu'il va prendre les joyaux de la sorcière. Oui, parce qu'elle était riche… oh et aussi, il y a la maltraitance d'animaux ! ^^ En effet, ils rentrent a dos de cygne !****

 ** **Note n°5 : « Le niveau de concentration d'un poisson rouge. » Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une**** ** **"vrais" expression mais dans ma famille on l'utilise constamment !****

 ** **Note n°6 : Catwoman ce personnage a été crée par Bill Finger et Bob Kane. Elle est apparu en 1940 dans Batman. L'identité que la femme chat que je préfère est celle de Selina Kyle. Il ne faut pas oublier que se n'est pas un personnage méchant. Parce qu'elle commence a jouer les super pour une raison : protéger Holly ! D'ailleurs, Holly la remplacera quand Selina aura sa fille Helena. Elle a été jouer au cinéma par Michelle Pfeiffer en 1992 dans Batman : le défit. En 2004 par Halle Berry dans Catwoman. Et, enfin par Anne Hathaway en 2012 dans le The Dark Knight Rises.****

 ** **Note n°7 : Walking Dead d'abord, un petit point sur le comics. Entièrement réaliser en noir et blanc, scénariser par Robert Kirkman et dessiner par Adlard. La bd a commencer en octobre 2003, comporte actuellement presque 150 numéro. La série elle a commencer en octobre 2010 (mars 2011 en France – avril 2011 en Belgique) Bon personnellement, je me suis arrêter a la saison 4 et je préfère l'univers de FTWD et pour une fois, ça n'a rien a voir avec Alycia ! Enfin… ça aide peut-être un peu ! ;)****

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 **Clexa9233 : Tant mieux si tu as aimer tous les chapitres ! Par contre, pour la demande en mariage, on va encore attendre un peu… bha oui, elles n'ont pas encore 18 ans ! ^^ Mais comme je l'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois je suis une fan du Happy ending donc...**

 **Manon H : Merci beaucoup et TADAM : suite ! ;)**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	34. Ce qu'on ne contrôle pas

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI !**

 **/!\ Vous n'aurez malheureusement pas de chapitre la semaine prochain. En effet je serais en** **"Voyage Scolaire", donc à l'étranger et sans mon joli petit ordinateur ! Ne vous en faite pas, vous n'êtes pas les seules a qui ça va manquer. Je vais devenir folle sans écrire pendant une semaine ! /!\**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Milieu et fin du réveillon avec plus de point de vues que dans le chapitre précédent. Je ne vais pas dire grand-chose de plus ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

Chapitre 34 : Ce qu'on ne contrôle pas

* Abby *

Je me décide enfin a rentrer. Le brouhaha m'envahis. Je retire la veste de Marcus et le cherche aussitôt d'un regard. Mes yeux tombent finalement sur lui. Il est entourer de ses deux filles. Il m'en avait déjà parler mais je ne les avais pas imaginer si jeunes, ni jumelles.

Je le trouve vraiment craquant dans son rôle de père. Oh mon Dieu mais à quoi je suis entrain de penser moi. N'importe quoi ! Il faut que je m'enlève cette foutu idée de la tête et le plutôt sera le mieux.

Je me donne un baffe mentale pour me reprendre avant de m'avancer vers lui. Seulement pour lui rendre sa veste et non pour essayer de comprendre les sentiments qui m'embrase à chaque fois que je m'approche de lui. Des sentiments…

Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je ne ressens rien, absolument rien pour cet homme. C'est de la pure folie ! Et en plus, c'est une bêtise.

Je suis arriver a sa hauteur et je secoue imperceptiblement la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ces idées de mon esprit. Je me sens échouer en souriant quand je l'entends confier a ses filles que le Père Noël ne passera pas avant demain matin.

L'une des deux fait une moue boudeuse alors que l'autre hausse négligemment les épaules. Cette dernière s'informe comme même :

 **-Le Père Noël viendra même si j'embête Costia ?**

 **-Bien sûr mais ne lui dis pas,** répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **-Ouaaaiiis !**

La petite se retourne, les bras en l'air. Mais se retrouve en face à face avec un mur : moi. Je recule de quelque pas pour éviter une collision qui ferait sûrement mal à la petite. Elle cligne à plusieurs reprise des yeux avant de se tourner vers son père, qui ne remarque qu'à ce moment ma présence.

Il se redresse vivement avec son autre fille dans les bras. Il me fixe avec une intensité à peine croyable. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de m'observer de cette façon. Comment résister a des yeux pareil ?

 **-Abby…**

D'aaacooord ! Il faut aussi qu'il ne prononce plus jamais, jamais, jamais mon nom ! Jamais !

La petite qui a faillit provoquer un accident tire à plusieurs reprise sur le pantalon de son père pour attirer son attention. Ce qui fini par fonctionner parce qu'il quitte mes yeux. Quel soulagement. Bha oui, je peux de nouveau respirer normalement. C'est pas vrais, j'ai l'impression de redevenir une adolescente amoureuse !

 **-Dis papa, c'est pas la maman de Clarke ?**

 **-Si ma chérie mais c'est aussi mon amie et elle s'appelle Abby.**

 **-Lexa m'a dit que tu réparais des gens.**

 **-Réparer,** je m'intéroge.

 **-Oui, Skye trouve du haut de ses six ans que le mot médecins est moche. Elle préfère dire que son papa répare des gens.**

 **-Je vois,** je répond en riant.

Je me met a genoux un peu comme je peux. J'évite de trop me baisser comme je porte une robe. J'observe la petite Skye et lui sourit puis je lui dis :

 **-Tu as raison, Skye. Je répare les gens.**

 **-Tu fais comme mon papa ? Tu les transforme en cyborg ?**

J'envoie immédiatement un signale d'alerte a Marcus. Je ne comprends pas où veut en venir sa fille. Il soupire avant de répondre a ma question silencieuse :

 **-Skye est aussi persuader que Costia est une cyborg. Mi-humain, mi-robot et que c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça. À cause de la P-R-O-T-H-È-S-E.**

Il épelle le dernier mot comme pour protéger encore un peu ses rêves d'enfant. Je trouve ça adorable ! Non mais c'est pas vrais… pourquoi est-il si parfait ? Parfait ? Je viens de penser qu'il était parfait ? Je suis foutu…

 **-Je ne suis pas le même genre de mé… ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne répare pas les même personnes que ton papa.**

 **-Ah oui ? Tu fais quoi ?**

 **-Je suis cardio… euh… je répare les cœurs.**

La petite fille se retourne vers son père. Elle lui pose sûrement une question silencieuse. L'autre s'agite dans ses bras. Il la laisse descendre. Celle qui vient de quitter Marcus murmure un secret à sa sœur. Je quitte le duo des yeux et me redresse.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Pas la moindre idée. Truc de jumelles…**

 **-Dooonnnc, si c'est Skye,** je montre la première de ses filles, **comment s'appelle la deuxième ?**

 **-Leena. Elle s'appelle Leena. Elle est un peu plus timide. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas parce que Lexa m'a dit que Lincoln était exactement pareil, toujours entrain de se cacher derrière elle.**

 **-J'ai du mal à imaginer ça…**

 **-Pas moi. Mais… c'est parce que j'ai vu Lincoln être comme ça.**

Je sens une petite main tirer sur ma jupe. Je baisse les yeux. Une fois mon attention attirer, celle que je crois être Skye recule et attrape les épaules de sa sœur. Elle l'oblige a avancer jusqu'à moi. Elle murmure des mots a son oreille. Puis la petite voix de Leena demande :

 **-Est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait redémarrer le cœur de Lexa ?**

Je fais de gros yeux en entendant cette question. Je relève mon regard vers Marcus et je l'interroge. Il coince sa main dans ses cheveux. Il semble soudain mal à l'aise. Mais j'ai dû mal comprendre. Je n'arrive pas a imaginer ce qui a pu être si grave pour que Lexa ai d'aussi nombreux problèmes. Et maintenant j'apprends que son cœur s'est arrêter.

Izzy et Sin m'ont parler d'un accident mais elles sont toujours rester très vague. Je ne suis sûre de rien. J'ai appris que Lexa avait un problème plutôt conséquent avec sa jambe gauche. Je l'ai entendu se plaindre inconsciemment de ses côtes. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert une cicatrice au niveau de son omoplate mais de là a provoquer un arrêt cardiaque… c'est… mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arriver ?

 **-Non, les filles, se n'est pas Abby qui a redémarrer le cœur de Lexa. Elle n'était pas encore là. Tu te souviens Skye, c'est la maman de Clarke.**

 **-LA Clarke ?!**

Le cri me fait revenir sur Terre. Je cherche d'où vient l'agression. Je ne sais pas laquelle des petites à hurler mais c'est forcément l'une d'elles. Marcus s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle. Il acquisse de la tête avant de reprendre :

 **-Oui, Leena, LA Clarke.**

 **-Mais je ne l'ai pas vu moi ! L'es où ? L'es où ?!**

Je parcours la pièce mais ne vois ma fille nul part. Je fronce les sourcilles, ne comprenant pas où elle a pu disparaître. Elle n'est pas avec Rayes qui est en grande discutions avec son frère et le groupe de jeune. Je cherche alors Lexa mais elle aussi est introuvable. C'est pas vrais ! Elles ont disparu TOUTES les deux. Je ne veux rien imaginer. Rien ! Trop tard…

 **-Bon voilà le plan les filles. Mais attention, c'est une mission périlleuse.**

 **-On t'écoute,** réponde les petites d'une même voix.

 **-Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez est de retrouver Clarke et Lexa dans cette grande demeure.**

 **-On accepte,** encore un parfait duo.

Les deux s'envole presque. Elles courent dans toutes la pièce et cris à qui peut l'entendre qu'elles cherche ma fille et sa petite amie.

Une mains se pose sur mon épaule ce qui me fait sursauter très légèrement. J'interroge silencieusement Marcus. Il me sourit et je jure que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Merde ! Je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse… ça craint !

 **-Je crois que je te dois une explication ?**

 **-Une explication ?**

 **-Sur Lexa. Je pense qu'on a mit depuis assez longtemps à l'écart. Et en plus, tu l'as plutôt bien défendu tout à l'heure.**

 **-Merci. Mais j'ai surtout péter une durite.**

 **-S'était adorable… un peu flippant mais adorable.**

 **-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Parce que je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse de toi, idiot ! Sauf que je le suis déjà un peu… bon, changeons de sujet pour éviter tout débordement.

 **-On ne parlait pas de Lexa ?**

 **-Si, bien sûre ! Éloignons nous, cinq minutes.**

* Lexa *

Je sens le calme enfin m'envahir. Ma tête est poser sur l'épaule de Clarke qui caresse doucement mes cheveux. Je suis apaiser. Je crois que si je fermais les yeux, je pourrai m'endormir. Mais se n'est pas le moment pour ça. Alors je lutte contre ce bien être presque totale.

Il faut dire que je suis impressionner. Clarke n'a pas dit un mot depuis toute à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en était capable. Surtout qu'elle a conscience qu'il y a un malaise.

J'ai pour habitude de la connaître impatiente et bien plus encore. Je dois avouer que ça me fait du bien de savoir qu'elle est capable d'attendre pour moi. Je n'aurai pas a affronter ça aujourd'hui. Je viens de gagner un peu de répit.

Mais seulement un peu, si non, je sais qu'elle va devenir folle !

Je perçois des bruits de pas. Je me redresse très légèrement. Je sens le souffle de Clarke dans mon cou. Je relève les yeux et lui sourit. Elle caresse délicatement mon visage, son regard s'illumine. Comment fait elle pour transmettre autant d'émotion en un seul coup d'œil.

J'entends nos nom crier dans les couloirs. Je souris en reconnaissant les voix de Leena et Skye. Pour être honnête, j'avais parier que se serait Costia qui craquerait la première et viendrait nous rejoindre. Encore une qui est terriblement impatiente !

Clarke se redresse et s'étire. Sa jupe, se soulève juste un peu et se n'est pas ma faute si ce doux spectacle s'est dérouler sous mes yeux. Je souris et ma blonde demande :

 **-Arrête de me mater sinon, je vais te sauter dessus.**

 **-Tu n'es qu'une obsédée !**

 **-Dis celle qui regarde sans la moindre honte sous ma jupe.**

 **-D'abord, je ne regardais que tes jambes ensuite…**

Je me remet sur mes deux pieds, où plutôt deux talon. Je mords ma lèvre inférieur avant de prononcer :

 **-J'ai le droit d'apprécier la vue. Tu es à moi.**

J'ai le plaisir de voir ma petite amie rougir a vue d'œil. C'est fou ce que je deviens forte à ce jeu là ! En plus, j'adore ça.

Soudain, je me souviens que Alya ma confier plusieurs Mangobert. Je tourne la tête à leurs recherche. Je les attrape sur la troisième marches et ouvre la serviette devant le regard interrogateur de Clarke. Je murmure :

 **-Goût ça avant que les jumelles n'arrivent.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Goût, je te dis !**

Clarke soupire avant de prendre une boule entre ses doigts. Elle l'observe un instant. Elle s'apprête a me demander ce que s'est mais je place la mienne dans la bouche. Je lève les yeux au ciel tellement c'est bon ! Il n'y a pas idée d'inventer un truc aussi bon !

Je suis pas une adepte du sucré salé normalement mais là, c'est trop bon ! J'entends Clarke se moquer de moi avant de prononcer un truc du genre : mon tour. Mes yeux se redirige vers elle. Je la vois un peu froncer les sourcilles. Elle demande :

 **-C'est quoi ce mélange ? C'est… troooop bon ! J'en veux un autre.**

 **-D'accord, mais vite !**

Je lui en donne deux autres et on les fini de justesse. À peine Clarke a-t-elle fini d'avaler la dernière que les hurlement arrivent vers nous. J'éloigne gentiment ma petite amie avant de recevoir deux furies sur mon pauvre corps.

Il va falloir que je leurs disent de ne plus faire ça. Bha oui, ça fait mal !

Pourtant, je ris avant de leurs ébouriffer les cheveux. Je me fait aussitôt disputer par Skye. Cette petite a vraiment du caractère. Leena se dirige vers Clarke et l'observe en silence. Elle penche même la tête comme un petit chiot. C'est adorable !

 **-C'est toi LA Clarke ?**

 **-Euh…**

 **-Leena ?**

Je viens au secours de ma blonde. Elle ne peut pas savoir à quel point elle a pu m'aider. Beaucoup lui sont reconnaissant. Ils estime que sans elle, sans mon combat pour elle, je n'aurais pas pu les aider en retour. Et Leena, du haut de ses six ans fait partit de cette catégorie.

 **-Oui Lexa ?**

 **-Ne l'embête pas sinon, elle va s'évaporer, pouf !**

 **-Quoooiii ? Non ! Clarke, ne disparaît pas !**

J'éclate de rire alors que ma blonde me fait de gros yeux. Leena fait une moue boudeuse que je trouve adorable. Je me penche et dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

 **-Désolée Lee, s'était trop tentant. Mais oui, c'est MA Clarke et comme tu peu le voir, elle n'est pas imaginaire.**

 **-Wow !**

Leena tire alors sur la jupe de Clarke qui se met a sa hauteur. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, elle se retrouve avec une petite brune accrocher a son coup. Elle dit :

 **-Merci Clarke ! Sans toi… il n'y aurait pas eu de Lexa !**

On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. C'est pour cette fois vrais. Je ne serais pas celle que je suis sans ma rencontre avec Clarke. Je ne suis même pas sûre que j'aurai survécu a l'accident. Les yeux de ma blonde brille de mille et une question. Je lui fait un demi-sourire avant d'affirmer :

 **-Tu as raison Lee.**

 **-Co… comment ça** , demande Clarke.

 **-Tu es le super pouvoir de Lexa !**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-C'est elle qui l'a dit.**

* Clarke *

Je suis le super pouvoir de Lexa… cette information cumulé avec la discutions que j'ai eu avec Costia est déroutante. Je n'arrive pas a comprendre par quel miracle j'ai pu être si importante pour Lexa. Je n'étais qu'une amie qui avait disparu derrière un océan.

J'observe ma petite amie en silence. Je n'avais pas imaginer qu'elle puisse m'aimer a ce point. Je veux dire, je savais que j'étais son première amour mais de là a être celle pour qui elle a choisie la vie c'est… incroyable !

Est-ce que je suis digne d'un tel amour ?

J'espère que oui parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle. J'en suis très amoureuse. Je passe mon regard sur elle. C'est décider, je ne ferais rien pour la blesser. Jamais !

Et si je dois attendre des années et des années pour savoir tout d'elle j'attendrai, elle en vaut la peine. Vraiment ! Lexa prend doucement ma main et je reviens à la réalité.

 **-Tu disais quelque chose ?**

Lexa se met à rire. J'aime quand elle rit. Ça me rassure bien plus que ce que je ne veux bien avouer. J'aimerai croire que jamais je ne lui ferai du mal mais je doute de moi. J'ai faillis franchir une ligne aujourd'hui.

 **-Tu n'as pas entendu Alya hurler que l'entrée était servie ?**

 **-Sérieusement ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Génial parce que j'ai trop faim !**

 **-Estomac sur pattes…**

 **-Hey ! Arrête avec ça. Je vais finir par me vexer…**

On commence a avancer, la main dans la main. Les jumelles sont devant nous et rit ensemble. Puis soudain, Leena se retourne et hurle :

 **-Je me met à côté de Clarke !**

 **-Et moi à côté de Lexa ?**

 **-Quoi,** mais je ne veux pas moi !

 **-Je suis désolée les filles mais vous connaissez Al. Elle a fait un plan de table.**

 **-Même pas drôle !**

Elles répondent à la même seconde ce qui est, je dois l'avouer, adorable ! Mais en même temps, je suis soulager de savoir que je ne serait pas loin de ma petite amie. Je n'aime pas la savoir loin de moi. Plus elle est proche et mieux je peux l'aider.

On arrive dans une nouvelle salle. Non mais combien de pièces elle a cette maison à la fin ?! Les petites se mettent à courir en pariant sur la première arriver. Leurs chagrin à été bien court !

Tout est éphémère a cette âge. Je lance un regard à Lexa. C'est a cette âge là que je l'ai rencontrer pour la première fois. Nous n'étions que des enfants. Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passer si je n'étais pas partie après le décès de mon père. Est-ce qu'on serait ensemble ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aimerai de la même façon ? Est-ce que je l'aurais aimé ?

 **-A quoi tu pense ?**

 **-A nous, je veux dire à cette âge.**

 **-Je me demande encore pour quelle raison une petite fille peut avoir une trousse a pharmacie sur elle.**

 **-Elle m'a été très utile je te signale !**

 **-En effet.**

Lexa se rapproche et embrasse doucement mes lèvres. C'est tellement délicat que ça me fait penser a une simple caresse. On se sépare à bout de souffle. Une des ses main est poser sur mes cheveux et je sais qu'elle meurt d'envie de détruire ma coiffure. Son autre main caresse délicatement mon dos. Je demande peu sur de moi :

 **-C'est ce jour là n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Ce jour là ?**

 **-C'est a notre rencontre que tu es tomber amoureuse de moi ?**

Elle ne répond pas. Du moins, aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Mais ses yeux s'illumine et il y a son sourire. Mon Dieu ! Son sourire… je mourais pour qu'elle me sourit à jamais. Tous ces gestes ne veulent dire qu'une seule chose : oui.

Elle se rapproche pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je sens ensuite son souffle glisser sur mon visage et s'arrêter au niveau de mon oreille.

 **-Ça, c'est une information que tu n'obtiendras jamais.**

 **-Mais…**

Elle éclate de rire. J'ai l'impression que tout se fige autour de moi. Je viens de changer d'avis. Son sourire, se n'est rien. Je veux tout, absolument tout d'elle. Je donnerai mon âme au Diable pour rester près d'elle.

La question est jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller ?

* Anya *

Je suis assise depuis à peine cinq minutes et je me tourmente depuis quatre minutes et un peu près quarante-cinq secondes. Lexa est en retard mais se n'est pas la seule. Clarke aussi n'est pas là. Je ne peux empêcher l'inquiétude de m'envahir.

J'ai peur que cette stupide blonde ne tienne pas sa langue. Je suis donc entrain de maltraiter ma serviette. Je la pli, la déplie pour ensuite la replier. C'est un putain de cercle vicieux ! Je suis tout bonnement entrain de devenir folle.

Je vois Abby arriver mais mes espoir s'effondre quand je réalise que sa fille ne l'accompagne pas. Où elles sont passer encore ?

La main de Niko se pose sur la mienne. Il m'empêche de déchirer ma pauvre serviette. Il me murmure que tout va bien se passer et j'aimerai tellement qu'il ai raison. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je n'arrive pas a m'en débarrasser.

Les jumelles arrivent en se bousculent. Elles sont gentiment rappeler a l'ordre par leur père. Je dis gentiment parce que Marcus est incapable de leurs crier dessus. J'aime bien le comparer avec mon propre père. Ils sont assez semblable en faite.

Je le revois débarquer ce jour là. Il aurait du être furieux. Mais la première chose qu'il a fait c'est me prendre dans ses bras et me promettre qu'il allait trouver une solution. Quel père fait ça en apprenant que sa fille risque la prison ?

Je ne veux pas penser à ça ! Je me redresse alors brusquement. Niko essaye de me convaincre pour que je me réinstalle et que je reste calme. Mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop le bazar dans ma tête et autant me défouler sur quelque chose que je peux maîtriser.

Mais alors que je m'apprête a visiter chaque foutu pièce de ce manoir ma sœur apparaît avec le sourire, suivit de Clarke. Je me sens soulager en la voyant heureuse. Ça veut dire que sa petite amie a fait le bon choix.

Je me réinstalle. Je me sens soudainement bien plus calme. Mon regard se pose sur mon assiette et j'y découvre un toaste. Niko murmure à mon oreille :

 **-Ton préférer.**

Ses mots me font frissonner. En plus il a raison. Maman s'est surpasser, comme toujours. Il est complètement impossible que l'on mange tout. La table est recouvert de plat en tout genre et on n'est qu'à l'entrer !

Je porte mon attention sur mon toaste : pain au fruits, curé nantais et fine herbe. Mon morceau de pain arranger est très vite rejoint par tout mes plat préférer : verrine de pèche au foie gras, tomate cerise, cuillère de framboise à la menthe avec des émincer de poulet.

J'observe Niko disposer tous ce que j'aime dans mon assiette. Je suis complètement accro. Et maintenant, grâce à Lexa, j'ai le droit de l'embrasser. D'ailleurs, j'ai très envie de le faire, là maintenant tout de suite.

Mais se ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il faut d'abord que je prévienne maman. Je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne brusquement.

Le repas se passe à merveille. Je pense que c'est étrangement dû au fait que les Jaha ai décider de déserter le réveillon made in Torson/O'Lieur ! Bellamy a gentiment proposer de les raccompagner chez Abby. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais je ne garantissais pas la survie du fils donc…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Bellamy, j'ai intercepter plusieurs regard étrange venant de ma sœur à son encontre. Il va falloir que je me renseigne. Si j'apprends qu'il a fait du mal à ma sœur, je vais demander à Abby des conseil pour réaliser une castration.

Cette dernière est rester pendu aux lèvres de Kane pendant tout le repas. Seul un aveugle ne se rendrait pas compte que quelque chose est entrain de naître entre c'est deux là.Sin et Izzy s'en sont données à cœur joie, lançant des piques dès qu'elles le pouvaient, faisant rougirent les deux partis. Même les jumelles ne sont pas dupe ! Mais il y a bien une aveugle a cette table et c'est Clarke.

La blonde m'exaspère un peu mais j'ai remarquer qu'elle avait garder sa main dans celle de ma sœur pendant presque tout le repas. Je lui en suis reconnaissante, parce que je sais que le contacte rassure Lexa. Quand elle était obliger d'utiliser ses deux mains, elle se débrouillait pour ne serait-ce frôler ma sœur, qui n'a pas quitter son sourire de la soirée.

Je me demande encore comment c'est possible. La dernière fois que quelqu'un a prononcer le mot : piano devant elle, ça c'est très mal passer. Et, je ne parle même pas de l'année dernière où elle a réduit en miette son instrument…

 **-Torson ! Les assiettes ne vont pas se laver toutes seule !**

 **-Désolée Suri… j'étais dans mes pensées…**

 **-J'ai remarquer. C'est Lexa ?**

 **-C'est plutôt Lexa et Clarke. Je me demande comment leurs relation fonctionne.**

 **-Elles sont encore jeunes.**

 **-Tu ne comprends pas… Lexa… je me souviens de la première fois où elle m'a parler de Clarke. J'avais… quoi ? Huit ou neuf ans et déjà a ce moment là Lexa était amoureuse. S'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que Clarke, Clarke et bien évidement Clarke.**

 **-Tu as peur que l'amour de Clarke soit moins grand que celui de ta sœur ?**

 **-Se n'est même pas ça…**

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

Je passe une nouvelle assiette propre a Niko, le temps de réfléchir a une réponse convenable. Ne trouvant pas, je m'acharne sur un pauvre verre. La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur que Lexa soit un peu trop comme moi. Terriblement impulsive et complètement irréfléchie pour ceux qu'elle aime.

 **-Et si…**

Et si elle était assez folle pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que moi ? Le truc c'est que moi, je fonce et je réfléchis après. Comme la dernière fois ou je suis entrer par effraction dans l'immeuble de Costia. Si ça se sait, j'aurais de grave ennuie. Je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur et je le sais.

Bien sûr, ça ne vaut pas la fois ou je suis entrer en forçant l'entrer de la banque en pleine nuit. Ça s'était vraiment stupide mais ça en valait cent fois la peine ! J'en avais marre qu'on dise tout les jour à mon père que Lincoln et Lexa ne pouvaient pas vivre avec nous. Pas temps que le testament de leurs parents serait sous la protection de l'avocat de la famille de la mère des jumeaux.

Cette situation détruisait mon père et aussi ceux qui son devenu ensuite mon frère et ma sœur. Se n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je suis entrer, j'ai pris ce qu'il fallait et je suis repartie. Pas vu, pas pris comme on dit. Sauf que quand je suis sortie je suis tomber sur une patrouille de police.

Honnêtement, je m'en contre fichait. Le plus important, c'est que le document était maintenant une pièce a conviction donc consultable par tous. Loin de l'avocat véreux qui ne voulait que vider les compte de l'énorme fortune de Freya.

Évidement, ils avaient demander a ce que les enfants soit confier à mes parents.

Je n'ai jamais raconter le fond de l'histoire aux jumeaux, ils croient juste que j'ai péter un câble. Mon père m'a défendu. J'avais le choix la prison pendant sept ans ou l'armée pendant le même temps. Mon choix a été vite fait. Le début à été très dure mais voir ma famille aller de mieux en mieux valait tout le temps du monde. Et puis après, il y a eu Niko.

 **-Anya, tu es repartie bien loin.**

 **-Désolée… j'ai juste peur que… tu sais Lexa et moi on est très semblable.**

 **-J'ai remarque oui.**

 **-J'ai peur qu'elle s'autodétruise par amour.**

 **-Tu as fais ça ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Quand ?**

 **-Il y a un peu près quatre ans, sept mois et trois jours.**

Je vois Niko compter silencieusement. J'attends de le voir comprendre. En attendant, je dépose une nouvelle assiette dans l'égouttoir. Sa réaction arrive à ce moment précis :

 **-Non mais c'est le jour où…**

 **-Oui, celui je me suis fait arrêter.**

 **-Ne me dis pas que tu as fais ça pour un mec… tu redescendrais dans mon estime.**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**

 **-Pour qui alors ?**

Je lui lance un regard profond que je sais qu'il comprendra. Il écarquille les yeux. Je m'approche et murmure contre ses lèvres :

 **-Pour qui d'autre que** **ma** **famille ?**

Je fini ma question en l'embrassant. Il approfondit le baiser en plaçant ses mains encore humide sur mes hanches. Ça pourrait me gêner mais je suis trop heureuse pour ressentir autre chose que de l'amour.

* Lexa *

Sans que je ne comprenne comment, Clarke et moi on s'est retrouver dans la chambre que partager les jumelles, Costia et Aiden pour la soirée. Ils ont assembler tout les matelas, construit ce qui ressemble a une cabane avec des draps et allumer la télé.

Les jumelles se sont battu pendant un temps. Elles n'étaient pas d'accord sur le choix du film. L'une voulait La Reine des Neige et l'autre Les Cinq Légendes.

On avait finalement tire au sort avec la promesse de regarder le suivant à la fin du premier. L'heureux élu était donc le Disney.

On était arriver au moment où Anna tombe dans la rivière geler. Comme toujours, je ris doucement quand Skye installe sa tête sur mes jambes et Costia sur mon épaule. C'est pas vrais, elles se sont concerter avant ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a complot !

Je me tourne vers Clarke pour chercher de l'aide mais elle est à fond dans le dessin animé et ses genoux son accaparer par Leena qui suce sagement son pouce. Je souris devant ce spectacle, elles sont franchement adorable.

Mais tout ce qu'on gagne a jouer au Tétris de la sorte, c'est s'endormir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis la seule éveiller. Même ma blonde a succomber. Je soupire avant de me relever le plus doucement possible. Je me débrouille pour ne pas réveiller mes deux pots de colle.

J'embrasse doucement le front de Costia avant de la couvrir. Je fais de même avec Skye. Je remarque que Aiden est déjà tout emmitoufler dans son duvet. Je me dirige alors vers ma petite amie et Leena.

Elles se sont endormit dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Et je dois avouer que même si c'est adorable, je suis un peu jalouse. Normalement c'est ma place…

Je place doucement une couverture sur leurs deux corps joint avant de voler un baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke. Je me redresse ensuite pour éteindre la télévision. Je regarde l'heure. Il est un peu plus de deux heure du matin. Je rejoins ma chambre. Je prends les cadeaux de Clarke et Costia et je redescends avec pour les disposer sous le sapin.

Il y a des paquets absolument partout. Il y en a beaucoup trop ! Mais c'est magnifique. J'entends des rires. Je me dirige alors vers les éclats et m'arrête devant la porte. Je jette un regard discret et découvre toutes notre petite bande d'amis, plus Raven et son frère jouer au Jungle Speed. Conclusion : ça va mal finir, comme toujours !

J'hésite un instant a les rejoindre. Ça pourrai être drôle, sauf si je me retrouve avec une nouvelle fois un pouce casser. Mais c'est pas ma faute si Jasper est trop idiot. Il a confondu mon pouce avec le totem. Mon pauvre pouce s'est retrouver a l'équerre. Ça fait très mal !

Si ma mère avait su ça, elle aurait criser et dis que…

Je cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Qui on été libérer un peu plus tôt par Skye qui adore jouer avec. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça.

C'est pour cette raison que je ne comprends pas pour quelle foutu raison, je me retrouve à cet instant debout devant mon… cet horrible objet.

Je serre les poings. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Tout ce que je vais gagner c'est me faire du mal. Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne me fais pas du mal volontairement. Surtout pas avec le… cette chose !

Il faut que je sorte, maintenant, tout de suite !

Lexa, bouge, tes foutus pieds et sort de cette pièce avant de faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter. De préférence, maintenant !

Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je me retrouve assise devant… lui. Je le fixe avec intensité, comme s'il pouvait répondre à mes question silencieuse. J'ouvre doucement le clapet. J'observe les touches.

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Surtout, n'oubliez pas que je vous aime et ne me détestez pas pour cette fin… ^^****

 ** **Il s'est passer pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, du Kabby même si encore un peu léger, un peu de Clexa, les révélations (silencieuse) d'Anya sur sa presque incarcération et la fin… désolée ! Mais je ne pouvais l'arrêter nul part ailleurs !****

 ** **L'avantage, c'est que dans le prochain chapitre, se sera noël avec l'ouverture des cadeaux, vous avez des idées d'ailleurs?****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Le curé nantais pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, c'est un fromage au lait cru, qui est produit**** ** **"chez moi", enfin juste à côté. Si je ne dis pas de bêtise, la recette à été transmise au XIXème. Si un jour vous avez l'occasion d'en manger, pitiez, faite le fondre sur un bout de pain au four, c'est trop bon pour être ignorer ! ^^****

 ** **Note n°2 : Les verrine de pêche au foie gras et les cuillère framboise menthe et poulet. Comme la dernière fois, si la recette vous intéresse, demander-moi ! :)****

 ** **Note n°3 : La Reine des Neige (je ne l'ai pas déjà fais ? Au pire c'est pas grave, toute note est unique !) Bon la scène où Anna tombe dans l'eau et qu'elle murmure : « J'ai froids, j'ai froids, j'ai froids... » ou un truc dans le genre, me fait trop rire. C'est tellement moi ! Je veux dire, je suis tellement maladroite que ça pourrait être moi.****

 ** **Note n°4 : Les Cinq Légendes (Là je sais que j'ai déjà fais une note, je m'en souviens ! ;)) J'avoue, je n'y ai penser que pour le Père Noël. Je trouvais que s'était un bon choix de film pour une petite de six ans. (Quoi que moi aussi j'aurais fait pareil...)****

 ** **Note n°5 : Tétris, d'accord, c'est le seule jeu qui ne me lassera jamais ! Je sais c'est honteux mais souvenez vous, je suis nul en jeux vidéo ! Donc… le Tétris, c'est très bien pour moi. Le jeu a été lancer en 1984, il me semble que tout a commencer sur ordinateur mais je ne suis pas folle, je n'en mettrait pas ma main à couper. Il faudra que je vérifie...****

 ** **Note n°6 : D'accord, je viens de relire la règle pour vous… ^^ Je viens d'apprendre (ou réapprendre… ?) que le Jungle Speed avait un autre nom : Arriba. Je suis la seule à penser a la petite sourie au chapeau jaune là ? (Je parle de Speedy Gonzales) Breeeef ! Tout à commencer en 1996, déjà 20 ans… on peut jouer de 2 à plus de 100, que de souvenirs…****

 ** **Donc, un peu d'histoire (merci à la règle du jeu !) Le jeux a été crée par Thomas Vurachex er Pierric Yakovenko. Week-end Games a racheté le jeux en 2000 puis par Asmodée en 2002. Perso, je préfère le "vrais" Jungle Speed, sans les extensions mais bon...****

 ** **Note n°7 : L'histoire du pouce casser est vrais. Ça m'est arriver, et s'était de la faute de mon père ! ^^****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **Mais pas la semaine prochaine… :(**

 **Oh et j'ai décider que si par miracle, on atteint les 400 reviews, je laisserai cette personne choisir un idée pour un petit OS. J'avais dis que je ne ferai jamais ça mais vous êtes trop géniaux donc pourquoi pas...! ;)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	35. Le Piano

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Petite surprise comme j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre dans le train du retour j'ai décidé de le poster en avance. J'espère juste que je ne me tire pas une balle dans le pied et que je ne vais pas avoir de retard et réussir a finir le 36 a temps pour Mercredi. Mais je me suis dis que deux semaines s'était trop long ! ^^**

 **Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être de retour en France ! Même si je me suis trop éclater surtout a la DRUPA ! C'est un peu le Disneyland des imprimeurs...**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **On retrouve Lexa devant son piano. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Il a été un peu compliquer à écrire. Et franchement aller vous concentrer avec une fille qui chante a se casser la voix toutes les chanson française qu'elle connais ! :p**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guest bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 **Je vais répondre au reviews et au MP sûrement demain parce que j'emmène ma petite sœur au cinéma cet après-midi ! ;)**

 _oOoOo_

Chapitre 35 : Le Piano

 _C'est pour cette raison que je ne comprends pas pour quelle foutu raison, je me retrouve à cet instant debout devant mon… cet horrible objet._

 _Je serre les poings. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Tout ce que je vais gagner c'est me faire du mal. Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne me fais pas du mal volontairement. Surtout pas avec le… cette chose !_

 _Il faut que je sorte, maintenant, tout de suite !_

 _Lexa, bouge, tes foutus pieds et sort de cette pièce avant de faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter. De préférence, maintenant !_

 _Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je me retrouve assise devant… lui. Je le fixe avec intensité, comme s'il pouvait répondre à mes question silencieuse. J'ouvre doucement le clapet. J'observe les touches._

 _Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

* Lexa *

Les larmes ravagent mon visage. J'ai du mal a respirer. J'essaye de fermer les yeux mais rien n'y fais. Je regarde encore et toujours… cet horreur. Je me sens trembler. J'avance ma main, mes doigts s'arrête à quelque centimètre de sa palette de touches noir et blanche.

Avec un dernier mouvement que je ne freine pas, je frôle son ossature. Je retire très vite mes doigts. Je suis terrifier. J'ai l'impression que ce simple contacte va me tuer.

Je me souviens encore de toutes les notes de mon premier jeu. S'était une composition de Nikolai Roslavets – Viola Sonata No.1 pour violoncelle et… cet objet. Le début avait comme pour toute les autre fois été appris pour mon père. Je ne jouais que pour lui. Il m'avait dit un jour qu'il n'y avait pas plus beau mélange a son oreille que la douce confrontation entre le violoncelle et… ce truc devant moi.

Alors quand il a fallut choisir un instrument, je n'ai pas hésiter une seule seconde, mon choix était fait. J'ai détester le solfège, contrairement a Lincoln. Mon père a remarquer mes absences pendant les cours il m'a alors proposer d'apprendre un premier morceau, puis un autre et encore un autre.

Il se trouve que j'avais par je ne sais quel miracle une très bonne oreille. Je n'avais quasiment pas besoin des partitions. Je les lisais, les apprenais et finalement les oubliais pour donner plus de place aux émotions.

Mais le problème avec… cette chose c'est que je ne me défoulais pas assez. J'avais besoin de bouger, d'action ! Je m'étais essayer au basket comme mon frère. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être pleinement heureuse quand les quarante minutes était achever, je n'avais pas la sensation d'avoir accomplit grand-chose.

C'est a l'âge de douze ans que j'ai découverts la boxe. Mon choix pour ce sport a mit ma mère dans tout ses états, elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison je voudrais gâcher mon talant pour… cet instrument. J'ai essayer de lui expliquer mais comme toujours c'est mon père qui a compris et utiliser les bon mots pour la calmer.

Elle a mit du temps à accepter ma décision et encore plus a venir me voir combattre. Mais c'est ce jour là qu'elle a commencer a comprendre. La première fois qu'elle a fait acte de présence, j'ai perdu et pourtant un sourire illuminait mon visage. J'étais tout simplement heureuse.

Elle a alors tolérer la boxe mais me lançait encore parfois quelque piques. Comme ce jour là…

Pourtant, je ne trouvais pas cela grave parce que j'avais trouver un équilibre entre la musique et tous le reste. J'étais simplement heureuse. Je pouvais continuer a jouer avec ma famille tout en m'épanouissant avec la boxe. C'est pendant cette période que je me suis le plus amuser.

Les harmonies représentaient pour moi la famille et les duels un moyen d'évoluer, de me faire des amis, tout simplement d'exister. S'était un équilibre parfait.

Puis, tout s'est effondré avec leurs morts. Il n'y avait plus de contre poids, juste la folie, la tristesse, l'inacceptable. A quoi bon lutter ? Il n'y avait plus aucune stabilité. Je n'avais plus de famille. La seule conclusion qui m'a effleurer l'esprit était celle d'éradiquer tout ce qui me rattachait a cette régularité. Alors, comme les bruit sourd d'un métronome, ce concept dangereux m'a traverser l'esprit : il fallait détruire ce qui me rattachait encore à eux si je voulais avancer.

Il était donc logique pour moi de ruiner tout ce qui touchais alors aux enchaînements des accords, à la musique. S'était le seule moyen de me préserver.

De cette façon quand la colère et le chagrin me foudroyais j'avais un catalyseur. Un objet, un concept à qui m'en prendre. Je n'avais plus qu'a déverser ma rage sur lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de me justifier. S'était comme ça, s'était tout.

 _Il_ est devenu quelque chose qui me détruit encore plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. _Il_ me tuait à petit feu. Ce qu' _il_ me faisait ressentir était encore plus ravageur que de penser a ce jour là. _Il_ est devenu m'a plus grande peur, mon pire cauchemar, un démon qui déformait mon âme jusqu'à la laideur.

J'inspire profondément. C'est difficile à affronter, bien plus que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'expire tout le surplus d'air que j'avais emmagasiner dans mes poumons. De mon indexe, je viens caresser la touche qu'on appelle vulgairement le do du milieu. Je sens ma main trembler. Il ne me suffit que d'une petite pression pour que la note s'échappe.

C'est un bruit que je ne qualifiais pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. Je suis en plein conflit intérieur. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, de courir jusqu'à ce que mes jambes me lâche et pour moi, se n'est pas qu'une expression. J'ai ce caprice paranoïaque d'aller chercher ma batte de base-ball et comme l'année dernière de massacrer… cette pauvre chose. Je désir même m'avancer vers un mur et le frappe, encore, encore et encore dans le seul but de me ruiner définitivement les doigts. Et, de ce fait anéantir toute mes chance d'un jour pouvoir de nouveau jouer.

En soit, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : le chaos !

MAIS il y a un problème ET il est a la hauteur : Clarke. Si je le laisse me détruire, elle m'en voudra. Si je le laisse m'emmener dans les ténèbres, elle me poursuivra. Elle est devenu plus qu'un symbole. Elle n'est plus un mirage, plus un souvenir. Clarke n'est rien d'autre que l'espoir, la lumière.

Peut-être est-elle la raison pour laquelle la vie m'a sembler si dure. Peut-être est-elle le pourquoi de tout ce chagrin. Parfois, grâce à elle, je peux laisser derrière les jours qui ont éclatés mon esprit. Pour une raison toute simple. Je me dis qu'elle m'attends demain.

En faite, être proche de Clarke est assez contradictoire. Je l'aime tellement qu'elle me fais du bien mais en même temps, elle me tue. En réalité, je la supplie même presque de me dévorer, de me déformer pour qu'elle puisse me refaçonner.

C'est douloureux...

Je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne veux plus souffrir. Où alors si mais pas toutes seule, plus sans elle. J'ai besoin de Clarke et ça fait parfois un mal de chien. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme la première fois, par un abandon. Alors, je m'accroche à elle. Parce que j'ai appris a nous faire confiance. Je ne veux pas croire qu'un jour où l'autre une de nous deux devra décevoir l'autre.

C'est inconcevable…

J'aimerai juste lui dire merci. Je voudrai la remercier d'être là pour moi, de partager des moments magique, unique avec moi. Elle me tire vers la lumière, vers demain. Je l'aime… et c'est pour cette raison, je crois, que j'ai cette idée folle de vouloir affronter ma peur pour elle.

Il faut juste que je fasse attention de ne pas perdre mon âme en cours de route.

Je me souviens du première épisode de Lost et du conseil de Jack pour Kate: dix secondes de courage. Voilà tous ce dont j'ai besoin!

 _ **I say**_ ( _Je dis)_

Dix. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux visualiser ce que je m'apprête à faire. Une alarme retentit dans tout mon être.

Neuf. Je rassemble tous l'air que je peux dans mes joues. Je contiens un frisson qui parvient tout de même à retourner mon estomac.

 _ **Huhuoh I** (Huhuoh je)_

Huit. Je pose mes doigts sur les touches, au centre de... je grimace en pensant à ce mot. Il faut que je progresse petit à petit. L'angoisse me fait déglutir difficilement.

Sept. J'expire fortement et exagérément. Je me vide entièrement comme pour chasser définitivement ma peur.

 _ **I got nothing but a heart ache** (Je n'ai obtenu rien qu'un mal de coeur)_

Six. J'imagine une partition. Je vois les notes se dessiner derrière mes paupières toujours close. Je perçois les clef qui commence la mélodie. Je contemple les futurs harmonie. Je ressens une forte émotion. Quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'appréhension.

Cinq. J'ouvre les yeux et j'affronte le plus courageusement ce qui autrefois était mon instrument. Mais si je dois être complètement honnête, je suis terrifier.

 _ **And I just wanna let you know that I'm** (Et je veux juste te dire que je suis)_

Quatre. Je place mon majeur et mon indexe de la main droite ainsi que tous les autre doigts du ma main gauche sur les premières touches qu'ils doivent faire prendre vie au première notes de la musique que j'ai en tête.

Trois. C'est quelque chose de simple. Je l'ai fais des centaine de fois avant ce jour là. Des centaine! Il n'y a aucune raison d'être à ce point paniquer.

 _ **About to go insane** (Sur le point de devenir folle.)_

Deux. Il n'y a rien de plus facile. J'ai juste à laisse mes doigts courir sur le clavier. Rien de plus simple. Aller... je ne suis pas intimidée par ce foutu bout de bois et de corde!

Un. Mon corps tremble. Ma respiration se bloque. Mon âme se perd. Je crois même que mon cœur s'arrête pendant une seconde ou deux.

 _ **You know that I will soon take my gun** (Vous savez que je vais bientôt prendre mon pistolet)_

Zéro…

 _ **My gun to shoot him down** (_ _Mon arme pour l'abattre)_

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis de suite envahie d'un très mauvais pré-sentiment. Comme si quelque chose de grave était sur le point d'arriver et que je n'étais pas au bon endroit. Je me redresse doucement en faisant attention a la petite Leena. Je pose son doudou à côté d'elle.

Je frotte doucement mes paupières en baillant. Je ressens un vide étrange et une panique inexplicable. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Mes yeux se pose sur tous les visages endormis et paisible. Je souris. Ils sont tous adorables ! Je ne comprends pas d'où me vient cette sensation. Peut-être que j'ai tout simplement fait un cauchemar mais que je ne m'en souviens pas.

Puis ça me frappe presque violemment : Lexa ! Enfin, plutôt l'absence de Lexa. Je me redresse alors soudainement paniquer, oubliant pendant un instant les draps suspendue au dessus ma tête. Je jure dans ma tête en évitant de laisser un mot d'injure de franchir mes lèvres. Je n'oublie pas qu'il y a des oreilles innocente et endormie juste à côté de moi.

Je sort paniquer et énerver de la cabane improviser par les petites mains de Aiden, Costia, Skye et Leena. Je cherche ma petite amie des yeux. Il fait sombre. Je plisse un peu plus des yeux. Elle n'est dans aucun lit de cette foutu chambre.

Plusieurs battements me manque. Je me sens subitement oppresser. J'essaye de me résonner. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que quelque chose lui soit arriver. Je me calme une micro seconde. Ce qui me permet d'avoir une idée que je qualifierais de raisonnable. Lexa est sûrement retourner dans sa chambre.

Je me dirige alors vers la porte et comme cette foutu planche de bois continue encore et toujours d'être ma pire ennemie, je m'écrase contre elle en essayant de la tire pour l'ouvrir. Je marmonne des mots indescriptibles. Je m'oblige a me calmer avant de pousser plus doucement la porte et de m'engager dans le couloir.

Elle était où sa chambre déjà ? Je fais fonctionner mon cerveau à toute vitesse. J'imagine même les engrenages se mettre en route. Je fronce les sourcille. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Et il y a cette question qui ne me quitte pas : pourquoi ne m'a t-elle pas réveiller ?

Il y a de nouveau cette angoisse étrange qui s'empare de tout mon être. J'ai presque la sensation que mon âme est écarteler. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ?

Lexa est en sécurité ! Il ne peut rien lui arriver de mal. On est dans sa maison. Elle est entourer de sa famille et de ses amis. Il est impossible qu'il lui arrive quelque chose entre ces murs. Impossible…

Un électrochoc. Une angoisse. Un foudroiement. Une prise de conscience. Un traumatisme. Une théorie folle.

Je sais. Je connais Lexa. Je pense même avoir l'aptitude de la comprendre mieux que tout autre. Je possède son cœur et elle le miens.

Il n'y a qu'un endroit où elle peut être à ce moment précis. Et, tout est de ma faute. C'est donc d'ici que vient mon anxiété. Il faut que j'analyse la situation. Il ne faut surtout pas que je fonce tête baisser. Si j'ai raison… j'ai un devoir, un seul : la protéger de tout mon être, de toute mon âme.

Je sers mes deux poing en me répétant inlassablement que je peux le faire. Je suis capable de protéger Lexa. Je suis apte a l'empêcher de faire ça. Si j'échoue… ça ne voudrais dire qu'une chose, que Lexa est prête a ce détruire pour moi. Je ne veux pas que notre amour soit ravageur, pas dans ce sens là. Parce que ça voudrait dire que je suis nuisible pour elle.

Une forte nausée m'envahis. Je comprends mieux les dires d'Anya. Je suis bien la pire des idiotes ! J'ai du mal a accepter ma demande, mon obstination. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être si égoïste ? Elle m'a prévenu pourtant, elle m'a dit que je lui ferai du mal.

Et même si j'ai fini par ne pas lui en parler, elle a du ressentir mon envie irrésistible de l'entendre de nouveau jouer. Même Raven a essayer de me prévenir. Elle ma conseiller de lui laisser de temps. Et après il y a eu Costia. Mon Dieu… je m'en veux encore ! Alors quoi ? Elle va le faire… pour moi ?

Je ne veux pas ! Aiden a dit qu'ils avaient tous une histoire triste avec Lexa et le piano. Je ne veux pas que se soit mon cas ! C'est… impossible. Je n'ai pas pu être aussi obstinée. Elle n'a pas pu se sentir obliger…

 _ **Elle s'est battu quand son cœur s'est arrêter pour toi.**_

Il faut que je bouge et maintenant. Il faut que je l'empêche de faire ça. J'oblige mes pieds a lentement se décoller du sol. C'est insoutenable mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film et que tout se passe au ralentie.

 _ **Elle a recommencer a manger pour toi.**_

Je cours une fois dans les escaliers. Encore une fois, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être beaucoup trop lente. Je saute quand il ne reste que trois marches. J'atterris sur mes deux pieds joint. J'adresse même une prière silencieuse pour ne pas arriver trop tarde.

 _ **Elle a reparler pour toi.**_

Je repense a ses larmes un peu plus tôt. Je ne veux pas la revoir dans cet état, pas à cause de moi. Je ne le supporterai pas… je suis celle qui est sensé protéger son cœur pas le détruire.

 _ **Elle a remit un pied devant l'autre pour toi.**_

J'accélère le pas. Je dérape. Je perds mon souffle. J'ai envie de cracher mes poumon, mon sang est en feu et mon palpitant bat bien trop vite. Pourtant, j'accélère encore. Mais j'ai encore l'impression que tout tourne au ralentie.

 _ **Et si elle a accomplit tout ces exploit s'était dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour.**_

J'ai l'impression d'être piéger dans une boîte a musique. C'est toujours le même rythme et cette danse qui me rends folle. Des mouvements saccadé et d'une lenteur affligeante.

 _ **Puis, tu as débarquer.**_

J'ouvre une première porte. Je me suis tromper, se n'est pas celle là ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais aussi perturber en début de soirée ? Ah oui… tout ça à cause de Wells ! Je referme la planche de bois peut-être un peu violemment mais à cet instant, je m'en contre fiche !

 _ **Tu es revenu.**_

Puis, je découvre enfin la bonne pièce. Lexa est bien là, devant son piano. Je dois avouer que même si le moment est tragique, je l'a trouve magnifique. Elle a poser ses doigts sur les touches. Elle est prête à jouer. Une boule d'angoisse envahie ma gorge. Je veux avancer mais je suis figer dans la contemplation.

 _ **Alors elle a affronter un de ses plus grands démon : l'accident.**_

J'ai la désagréable impression de n'être que spectatrice. C'est comme si j'étais devant la télévision. Je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'horrible. J'ai envie de hurler pour empêcher le déroulement des événements mais je ne peux pas. Je suis inutile.

 _ **D'autre on essayer avant toi Clarke.**_

Pourtant, par miracle, j'arrive a avance, lentement, trop lentement. Je suis plus qu'a quelque pas de Lexa. Je suis a un instant de sauver l'âme de Lexa de la folie. Je tends ma main pour arrêter ce moment de folie.

 _ **On a tous échouer.**_

Mais il est trop tard. Elle commence a jouer. Je perds alors toute mes force. Mon bras qui était tendu vers elle tombe mollement contre mon corps. Je me sens alors oppresser. J'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. J'ai échouer comme tous les autres…

 _ **Le piano, c'est l'accident puissance dix.**_

Pourtant, je lui avais demander. Oui, je lui avais demander… en faite, je l'ai presque supplier pour qu'elle ne devienne pas une Supernova.

J'ai la sensation de m'effondrer au fil de notes. Je ne connais pas ce morceaux mais je me rends bien compte qu'il est jouer a la perfection. Je me penche un peu pour voir ses mains danser sur le clavier. Je fronce les sourcilles quand je remarque l'absence de partition. Elle joue de mémoire ?

Je me décide donc a avancer. Je prends garde a ne pas la déranger. Je sais qu'il est trop tard. Maintenant je dois juste prendre garde a ne pas détruire sa bulle. C'est magnifique de l'entendre de nouveau jouer mais je n'arrive pas a être heureuse. Parce que je sais, oui je suis consciente qu'elle viens de détruire une part d'elle pour jouer de nouveau.

Les doigts de Lexa s'arrête. Elle semble figée. Est-ce que c'est de l'horreur ? De l'acceptation ? Je n'arrive pas a savoir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Je me sens tout simplement inutile. J'avais la douce illusion que tout irait toujours bien entre nous mais la réalité vient me frapper. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle. Et si je dois être honnête, elle mérite mieux, bien mieux que moi.

Le seule problème c'est que j'ai besoin d'elle. Je ne la laisserai pas s'échapper. Je la veux rien que pour moi. Parce qu'elle a été faite pour moi, j'en suis sûr. Il faut juste que j'évolue plus vite pour la méritée. Que j'apprenne à l'aime encore mieux.

Je suis prête a faire tout les efforts qu'il faudra. Mais j'ai encore besoin d'un moment de faiblesse. Parce que je me sens idiote et bien plus encore. Lexa s'est sentie obliger d'affronter une de ses plus grande peur à cause de moi, et moi, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Je fini par m'installer à côté d'elle sur le banc en face du piano. Je ne dis aucun mot, elle non plus. En faite, elle ne fait aucun geste. Je me mords doucement la lèvre inférieur. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je tremble. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Je tourne doucement la tête et mes yeux parcours son visage. Il est impassible. Elle porte un de ses masques, un de ceux que j'avais réussis a effacer. Pourtant, je vois encore ses yeux rougit et même l'humidité sur ses joue. Lexa semble complètement perdu, tirailler entre deux émotions contraire.

Les mots me manque et je sais qu'ils ne serviraient a rien. Alors, avec le moins de bruit possible, j'avance ma main vers la sienne et je viens l'entourer de mes doigts. Puis, doucement, sans aucun geste brusque, je dépose ma tête sur son épaule gauche.

Comme je ne peux rien dire, je vais essayer de la rassurer avec ma présence. Je ne trouve aucun autre moyen pour être là pour elle. Rien.

Je perçois toute la tension dans ses muscles, même son cœur qui bat bien trop vite et sa respiration saccadée, irrégulière comme si elle venait de franchir la ligne de fin d'un marathon.

J'attends… j'attends qu'elle prononce le premier mot, qu'elle fasse le prochain geste, la sanction, les reproches. J'attends dans un silence oppressant mais en même temps terriblement apaisant.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser ni même quoi faire. C'est la première fois que je me sens perdu depuis le début de notre relation.

* Lexa *

Le pression ne retombe pas. Je me sens horriblement mal. Jouer à été bien plus dur que tout ce que j'avais imaginer mais en même temps s'était exaltant. J'ai sentie la présence de Clarke et je me suis sentie légèrement plus calme. Pourtant, il y avait toujours cette colère.

Quand j'ai arrêter de jouer, elle était encore là. Lorsque Clarke à liée nos mains, elle m'a submergée encore plus. Puis elle a déposer sa tête sur mon épaule et tout a exploser. J'ai en quelque sorte disjoncté. Le calme absolu.

Je suis presque tétanisée par cette acceptation. Je ne ressens plus de ressentit envers…

Les larmes montent de nouveau. Je sais que je dois payer le prix. Toute action engendre des conséquences. C'est juste un peu plus compliquer que les autre fois.

Je suis de nouveau capable de jouer. Je suis capable de le toucher, de ressentir la musique et même de le nommer…

Bon peut-être pas encore. J'inspire profondément. Je fixe avec intensité l'instrument. Je peux le faire. Je suis prête. Et si je tombe dans les limbes, Clarke sera là pour me rattraper. Je le sais. Jamais elle ne me laissera tomber. Jamais.

Même si elle devait de nouveau partir à l'autre bout du Monde, je sais qu'elle trouverai un moyen d'être toujours présente pour moi. Toujours.

Je me tourne vers ma blonde, aussitôt elle se redresse et je suis tout de suite fait prisonnière de ses magnifique iris d'un bleu étincellent. Pour une des première fois, je n'arrive pas à lire son regard. Il y a trop de sentiments contradictoires. Mais même avec ce bazar dans ses yeux c'est ici que je me sens entière et plus important encore à ma place.

Je devrais la rassurer, lui dire que je ne vais pas me briser, que je suis bien plus forte que ça et que c'est grâce à elle. Mais les mots meurent sur mes lèvres. Je suis incapable de prononcer une seul syllabe.

Je suis terriblement frustrer de ne pouvoir trouver quoi dire. Ça me ronge lentement de l'intérieur. Elle baisse les yeux. Je me sens tout de suite vide. J'ai besoin qu'elle me regarde. J'ai besoin du calme qu'elle m'apporte. Alors dans un geste tremblant, j'avance ma main droite vers elle. Je caresse sa joue et ses lèvres.

Le turquoise fini par revenir se plonger corps et âme dans mes yeux. Je laisse lentement glisser ma main jusqu'à son cou, avec ce geste mes doigts se mélange avec ses mèches blonde. Je sens son cœur battre sous ma peau. Je lui souris. J'essaye de lui faire comprends tous ce que je ressens a cet instant précis. Je la supplie de ne pas m'abandonner.

Je m'avance avec lenteur et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un baiser comme on en a encore jamais échanger avant. J'ai l'impression de revire mon premier baiser mais en mieux. J'ai l'impression de redevenir la petite fille joyeuse, inconsistante, celle qui n'a rien perdu.

J'ai la sensation que si j'ouvre les yeux, que je viens de fermer pour réussir a contenir toute mes émotions, je vais retrouver ma vie d'avant. Je vais découvrir que mes parents sont derrière la porte, qu'ils ne sont jamais morts. Puis, au bout d'une seconde, je me rends compte que se n'est pas d'eux que j'ai besoin.

Où plutôt que j'ai trouver d'autre personnes pour prendre soin de moi. Je n'ai plus besoin d'être en colère. Je sais qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me rattraper. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus la petite fille qui a ouvert des yeux effrayer dans un hôpital où elle a apprit qu'elle était seule au monde.

Il y a Hélios qui s'est toujours battu pour Lincoln et moi. Il ne laissera jamais rien nous arriver. Il nous protégera toujours. Il n'est pas mon père mais c'est celui qui s'en rapproche le plus.

Il y a Alya qui prend toujours le temps de m'écouter, de me sourire, de me rendre folle avec se surnom ridicule qu'elle utilisait bien avant ce jour là. Elle a continuer a m'apprendre a cuisiner comme l'aurait voulu ma mère.

Il y a Anya ma sœur. Oui, elle est ma sœur. On a peut-être aucun lien de sang mais il y a quelque chose d'encore plus puissant qui nous lit. Je sais qu'elle est prête a tout pour moi. Quand elle dit qu'elle pourrait briser des jambes, je sais que c'est vrais et bien plus encore. En faite, c'est même flippant de ne pas savoir jusqu'où elle pourrai aller.

Il y a Costia, je ne sais même pas quel mot peut la décrire. Elle m'est indispensable. Je ne peux pas la savoir en danger, ça me brise. Je serais prête a tout pour elle, à tout ! Comme Anya pour moi.

Il y a Mama, comme je n'ai jamais connu mes grands-parents je n'ai pas de point de comparaison mais c'est une personne vraiment incroyable, inique et génial. Je sais qu'elle considère que je fais partie de sa famille et j'ai vu ce dont elle est capable !

Il y a Marcus que j'ai fini par apprécier et bien plus même. Il m'a beaucoup aider. Je ne sais plus combien de fois, il est rester dans ma chambre le soir quand j'étais encore à l'hôpital. Il veillait sur mon sommeille.

Il y a Izzy et Sin qui sont un sacré rayon de soleil, un rafraîchissement. Je ne sais pas comment elles font pour être si joyeuse chaque jours. Se sont elles qui m'ont fait rire pour la première fois à l'hôpital.

Il y a Lincoln, bien-sûr, il a toujours été là. Même si on s'est éloigner, il reste mon frère a jamais.

Il y a Echo même si je ne m'entends pas toujours très bien avec elle.

Il y a Octavia qui est toujours patiente.

Il y a tous mes amis.

Et… Clarke. Encore et toujours Clarke. Ma lumière. Mon amour. Ma passerelle vers demain.

Je quitte ses lèvres a bout de souffle. Elle m'observe avec intensité. Je pose doucement mon front sur le siens. Réalisant que je m'étais tromper. Le… l'instrument ne m'empêchait pas d'être en colère, de maintenir un équilibre. J'ai construit une digue a un endroit qui n'était pas nécessaire.

Je n'ai pas besoin de mots parce que je sais que Clarke vient de comprendre elle aussi. Elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je la sens sourire dans le baiser. Oui, elle sait. Nul besoin de construire des phrases.

Le piano vient de m'aider a avancer.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouver ce chapitre oppressant, dû a l'absence totale de discutions. J'ai un peu peur de votre ressentie là… ^^''****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 :**** _ **Nikolai**_ _ **Roslavets – Viola Sonata No.1 pour violoncelle et piano. C'est un morceau que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Mon meilleur ami joue du violoncelle et c'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir cette composition. J'avoue ne pas bien connaître Nikolai Roslavets, juste qu'il est soviétique et qu'il est mort dans les années 1940.**_

 ** **Note n°2 : Lost, je dois avouer que c'est une de mes série préférer et ma petite sœur a voulu voir le première épisode avec moi récemment donc j'ai bien peur d'avoir, une nouvelle fois, été influencer par mon environnement.****

 ** **Note n°3 : La chanson que j'ai utiliser pour le passage des dix secondes de Lexa et celle de Alice Francis - Shoot Him Down. Se n'est pas une artiste très connu mais j'adore sa musique, c'est un peu la renaissance du swing. De plus, j'ai eu la chance de la rencontrer a la DRUPA. Elle faisait le show pour Konica. S'était grandiose !****

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 ** **Clexa9233 : Mais euh… je t'ai déjà dis que pour le mariage s'était trop tôt… ^^****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	36. Sœurs d'âme ou de cœur

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI !**

 **J'ai réussiiiiiie ! J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir poster aujourd'hui... bon il est tard mais shhhh...! ^^**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Le chapitre est principalement construit autour d'Anya même s'il y a un petit point de vue de Clarke. C'est personnellement un des chapitres que j'ai préférer écrire. La GRANDE présence d'Anya y est sûrement pour quelque chose ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Et oui même après plus de trente chapitre, il y en a encore ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews avant ce week-end… j'ai une connection de mer** ! (Si vous voulez tous savoir, je suis actuellement dans le fond de mon jardin pour poster ce chapitre. Pourquoi il y plus de connexion ici ? Aucune idée ! ^^)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

Chapitre 36 : Sœurs d'âme ou de cœur

* Anya *

Les rire résonne autour de moi. Je grogne un peu malgré moi. J'ai encore sommeil. Je n'ai pas assez dormis. J'attrape mon téléphone et découvre qu'il n'est que huit heure du matin, je ne suis coucher que depuis trois foutu heures ! On avait pourtant demander aux gosses de ne pas se lever avant neuf heure…

Je me redresse en croisant mes jambes. Je sens que j'ai les yeux éclater. Il n'y a pas que le sommeil qui me manque. J'ai peut-être aussi un peu trop bu. J'ai la tête aussi grosse qu'une montgolfière. Il est absolument hors de question que je sois la seul a souffrir de la sorte. J'attrape donc tout naturellement mon oreiller et le balance avec force sur Niko.

Ce dernier se redresse vivement, les poing déjà serrer, près a attaquer. Heureusement pour moi, il n'avait pas d'arme, sinon, je me serais retrouver avec une balle dans la tête. Ses yeux finissent par se poser sur moi. Je lui sourit innocemment mais il sait déjà que je suis responsable de son réveil forcer.

Il m'avertit que je ne vais pas m'en sortir si facilement. Je souris alors un peu plus. C'est un défit que je suis prête a relever, sans la moindre hésitation. Il se redresse, fais les quelque pas qui nous sépare avant d'attraper d'un geste précis mes épaules. Je tombe en arrière en riant doucement.

Si je le voulais, je pourrai me dégager sans le moindre problème. C'est une chance que je préfère être dans ses bras. Il amorce un geste et vient m'embrasser. Mon Dieu que c'est bon de pouvoir enfin le toucher. J'en rêve depuis si longtemps. Il faut vraiment que je remercie Lexa !

J'aurai pu me perdre pendant des heures dans ce moment qui frôle la perfection. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me tire de ce rêve éveiller. Un son que je ne pensais ne plus jamais entendre. Je repousse Niko et je cherche d'où vient cette mélodie.

Impossible…

Niko m'appelle mais je reste sourde a toute ses tentatives. De toute façon, mon cœur bat bien trop vite pour entendre toute autre chose. Le tambour dans ma poitrine se mélange a ces notes qui devrait être bannie de cette maison. Sans réfléchir plus d'une seconde, je me redresse.

Je sors de ma chambre, les pieds nus, habiller d'un short noir et d'un débardeur mauve qui ne ressemble plus a rien. Déjà je ne me suis pas échapper en sous-vêtements. Je ne sais pas trop par quel miracle j'arrive a marcher jusqu'au escaliers. Je crois même que je trébuche a plusieurs reprises.

Ma main glisse sur la rampe de l'escalier. Plus je me rapproche de du rez-de-chaussé plus le son est amplifier. Je m'arrête sur la dernière marche. Je ferme les yeux. Malgré que je sois tétaniser et paniquer, j'apprécie le moment. Si c'est bien ce que je redoute, Lexa joue toujours aussi bien.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule droite. Je sursaute avant de me retourner. Je découvre alors Niko avec un million de questions au fond des yeux. Je m'apprête a lui dire la raison pour laquelle j'ai subitement si peur quand je vois Lincoln dévaler les escaliers a toute vitesse.

Je le rattrape in-extremis avant qu'il ne fasse une rencontre violente avec le sol. Il me hurle de le lâcher, que se n'est pas le moment. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si inquiet, si en colère. Au lieu de le relâcher, je ressers doucement un peu plus mes doigts. Mon regard se fait plus dure. J'ordonne :

 **-Calme-toi.**

 **-Hors de question ! Elle va encore…**

 **-Tu n'en sais rien.**

 **-C'est MA SŒUR !**

Je tique devant sa réponse. Il se trompe. Lexa n'est pas seulement sa sœur. Elle est aussi la mienne. Pour preuve, j'étais même là avant lui. Je sens des larmes noyer mes yeux. Je lui en veux pour ce qu'il vient de dire. Il vient de frapper là ou ça fait mal. Inconsciemment, je sens mes doigts se desserrer.

Il me repousse un peu trop violemment. Je fais quelque pas en arrière. Niko m'empêche de m'écrouler. Ses yeux cherche les miens. Il peste contre Lincoln. Je sais que Link a tendance a être surprotecteur avec Lexa mais cette fois c'est bien plus douloureux.

Sa réaction ne signifie qu'une chose. Il estime que je ne fais pas partit de sa famille. Cette constatation me met en colère. J'ai tellement fait pour eux. Tellement…

 **-Anya… ?**

 **-Je vais bien.**

 **-Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Il faut que je vois Lexa. Est-ce que… tu…**

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? De quoi tu as besoin ?**

 **-Tu pourrai aller chercher Costia et l'aider, si besoin a mettre sa prothèse et Clarke aussi.**

 **-Je ne te laisse pas.**

 **-Lexa a besoin d'elles. Je… et de moi. S'il te plaît.**

Niko appui son regard vers le couloir que vient d'emprunter Lincoln puis vers les escaliers. Il soupire avant d'arrêter ses yeux sur moi. Il me sourit avant de répondre :

 **-Très bien. Mais ne le laisse plus te parler comme ça. S'était méchant.**

J'acquisse silencieusement, ne faisant pas confiance a ma voix. Il se rapproche pour me voler un baiser qui a pour mérite de me faire sourire de nouveau. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux avant d'ajouter :

 **-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Il dépose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. Je me retourne pour observer son dos. Je reste quelque seconde de trop. Puis je me ressaisis et avance vers la salle qui abrite le monstre de Lexa, son plus mauvais côté, ce qui l'a transforme un peu en Mr Hyde.

Quand j'arrive enfin devant la pièce ou siège fièrement le piano de Lexa, je découvre Lincoln entrain de tambouriner avec force sur la porte et hurler a s'en briser la voix. Je fais un nouveau pas pile au moment ou il actionne a plusieurs reprises la poignée. De toute évidence notre sœur s'est enfermer là dedans.

Je soupire avant d'éloigner gentiment Link de la porte. Se n'est pas avec de la colère qu'il arrivera a la faire sortir. Il continu de hurler et a diriger des gestes plus ou moins violent vers la porte. Il est a un mouvement de me donner un coup de poing quand je l'immobilise contre le mur. Je durcit mon regard et ordonne :

 **-Arrête tout de suite !**

 **-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire quand il s'agit de** **ma** **sœur !**

 **-Ça suffit maintenant ! Je ne suis pas un punching-ball !**

 **-Tu ne peux pas comprendre !**

 **-Je ne peux pas comprendre ?**

 **-Tu ne sais pas pour quelle raison elle fait ça.**

 **-Parce que toi tu le sais peut-être ?**

Silence. J'arrive de nouveau a respirer. Je relâche doucement mes prises sur ses poignets. Je glisse mes mains dans les poches de mon short avant de me retourner pour affronter la porte close. Il n'y a plus de musique qui en sort. Ce qui me rassure légèrement c'est que je n'entends pas de bruit de destruction.

Lincoln se met a ma hauteur avant de murmurer un désolé à peine audible. Je lui lance un regard en biais. Il a une moue boudeuse. Non mais quel gamin ! Je croyais que Lexa lui avait demander de grandir pour que leurs relation s'améliore. De toute évidence, il n'a écouter que d'une oreille. Je soupire, principalement de lassitude.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lexa fait ça, surtout aujourd'hui. Elle déteste gâcher noël. C'est un moment important pour elle. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. J'espère juste que se n'est pas de la faute de Clarke. Je fixe la porte un temps infini quand Link demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 **-Pas la moindre idée. Tu l'as sûrement effrayer avec tout ce boucan.**

 **-Se n'est pas un animal effrayer !**

 **-C'est là où tu te trompe…**

Je laisse ma réponse planer dans l'air tout en m'avançant lentement vers la planche de bois. Mon poing frapper gentiment son ossature, puis ma paume glisser jusqu'à la poignée. Je me colle presque a la porte avant de demander :

 **-Lexa ? Laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plaît.**

Je fais une pause. Je lance un regard vers le couloir en espérant que Clarke et Costia ne vont plus tarder. Je ne sais pas trop comment agir. J'ajoute :

 **-Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien.**

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

J'avoue que j'ai du mal a saisir tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Le calme nous entourait. Lexa semblait même sereine et finalement, elle s'est remit doucement a jouer. Cette fois, j'ai réussis a identifier la mélodie sans la moindre hésitation. S'était la musique de fond de Nausicaa et la valée du vent.

Puis, il y a eu un hurlement. J'ai tout de suite reconnu la voix de Lincoln. Ma petite amie s'est redresser en un bond. Elle a foncer sur la porte et la fermer à clef avec précipitation. Elle a reculer en observant la porte comme si cette dernière pouvait l'agresser.

A peine quelque seconde plus tard, son frère s'est acharner sur la porte, a hurler et actionnait la poignée vivement. J'observais ce spectacle lamentable en ignorant quoi faire. La peur et l'angoisse habitait le visage de Lexa.

Je me redresse, j'hésite un moment avant de la rejoindre. Les mots semblent toujours insaisissables. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu muette depuis que j'ai compris toute la beauté, la complexité et la force de ma brune.

Pourtant, je voudrais comprendre d'où vient toute cette colère. Lincoln semble vraiment hors de lui. Mais comme rien ne veut franchir mes lèvres, je me contente de me coller a son dos et de fermer mes bras sur elle.

Lexa tourne la tête vers moi et cherche mes yeux. Je suis un peu surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas a découvrir tant de peur. Ça me fait presque mal physiquement de découvrir qu'une personne si proche d'elle a le pouvoir de la mettre dans un tel état.

Je me décide alors a agir. Je me détache d'elle. Je passe devant elle. Je me plonge dans ses iris émeraude, je m'y perd un instant. Je place mes deux mains sur ses joues, de me mettre très légèrement sur la pointe des pieds avant de capturer ses lèvres en un baiser que j'espère rassurant. Imperceptiblement, je commence a la sentir se détendre.

Je dois avouer être heureuse de constater que je suis toujours capable d'agir pour son bien. Et en toute honnêteté, j'ai peur. Oui, peur qu'elle décide de me rejeter. Parce que c'est de ma faute. Oui, MA faute si elle s'est sentie obliger de jouer de nouveau, si elle affronte ses démons trop tôt et même si Lincoln semble incontrôlable.

Lexa se détache de mes lèvres où la voix forte d'Anya se fait entendre. Sa voix claque dans l'air mais se n'est pas un hurlement, juste un ordre. Elle demande a Lincoln de se calmer. Ils échanges quelque mot et avant même qu'on ne puisse dire ouf, Anya gagne. Évidement qu'elle gagne, qui en doutait ? Sûrement pas moi !

Il y a ensuite un moment hors du temps où plus aucun son ne nous parvient. Je me tourne vers la porte en fronçant très légèrement les sourcilles. Anya n'a pas pu abandonner. C'est tout bonnement impossible !

Au moment où j'ai l'impression de ne plus la connaître tellement elle a mit de temps a reprendre la parole, j'entends sa voix douce, suppliante. Elle demande a Lexa d'ouvrir la porte.

Lentement cette dernière se détache et s'éloigne de moi. Elle se rapproche de la porte. Elle place sa paume ouverte sur la structure en bois qui la sépare de son frère et de sa sœur. Elle colle doucement son oreille dessus avant que Anya n'avoue qu'elle veut juste s'assurer que tout va bien.

Je la vois trembler, hésiter, déposer sa main sur la poignée. Je souris au moment où je réalise qu'elle va ouvrir. Elle ne supporte pas de savoir sa sœur inquiète. Elle jet un coup d'œil vers moi. Je l'encourage, encore et toujours silencieusement. Sa main gauche rejoint le verrou, j'observe presque religieusement le moment.

Ce geste est bien plus que ce qu'il représente. Elle n'ouvre pas seulement une porte mais surtout sa confiance. Son monde, son univers… une fois cette clef tourner, elle sera a nu devant tous ceux qu'elle aime. C'est une épreuve de plus.

Une qu'elle ne voulait pas forcément affronter. En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui. Je baisse les yeux. La culpabilité me ronge de l'intérieur. Je suis persuader que tout est de la faute de ma curiosité mal placer. Je n'arrive pas a me débarrasser de ce sentiment qui me colle a la peau.

C'est en partie pour cette raison que je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle revient vers moi. Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne. Elle plonge son regard dans le miens. Elle y cherche force et réconfort. Je lui souris malgré la peur de l'abandon.

Je découvre dans ses yeux une fragilité. Elle est terroriser. J'ignore juste d'où vient sa peur.

Elle me demande d'une voix faible, à peine audible. Je dois tendre l'oreille pour percevoir l'entièreté de ce mot, accentuer d'une interrogation a me faire frissonner :

 **-Toujours ?**

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Je sais. Cette interrogation me rassure a un point inimaginable. Je lui souris comme jamais avant. Je fonce sur ses lèvres mais au dernier moment je change d'avis. Je lui offre un baiser lent, rassurant.

Ma main droite est dans ses cheveux et l'autre glisse lentement de son épaule et ne s'arrête qu'au commencement des ses reins.

Je me sens tellement bien au creux de ses bras. J'ai enfin la sensation d'être a ma place. Et maintenant je n'ai plus a avoir peur. Elle ne va pas partir. Elle me veut encore a ses côté. Je vais faire en sorte que jamais ce sentiment ne la quitte.

A partir d'aujourd'hui je vais faire encore plus d'efforts. La perdre est inconcevable. Elle est mon monde et je dois en prendre soin. Dans le cas contraire, elle finira par réaliser que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle.

Je donne fin au baiser en mordillant gentiment sa lèvre inférieur. J'emmêle mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je me noie dans le vert parfait qui habite son regard. Un mot se décide enfin a prendre vie :

 **-Évidement.**

Elle me sourit, elle semble rassurer. Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et avance une nouvelle fois vers la serrure. Ses doigts frôle la clef puis elle fini par la tourner. Un bruit reconnaissable entre tous se fait entendre celui d'engrenage qui se déverrouille.

La première chose que je vois c'est Anya qui a les yeux grand ouvert par la surprise. J'imagine que jamais Lexa n'est sortit d'une telle situation si vite. Puis tout se passe très vite. Elle me lance un regard assassin que j'accepte. Je sais que j'ai mal agit. Elle fait un pas vers moi. Conclusion : je vais passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Les doigts de Lexa se détache des miennes. Un vide interastrale m'envahis. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, je ne dois plus jamais la considérer comme acquise. Et si elle veut que je paye d'une certaine façon en me laissant au main de sa sœur alors je l'accepte.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai un peu de mal a assimiler les prochain gestes de celle que j'aime plus que de raison. Elle se place devant moi, m'obscurcit la vue sur le danger imminent que représente Anya et referme ses bras sur sa sœur.

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

Je n'avais jamais ressentis un si grande palette de sentiments en si peu de temps. D'abord le soulagement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir doucement, puis l'apaisement en découvrant le visage de ma sœur, enfin le calme quand je vois un léger sourire étrier ses lèvres.

Mais après je vois Clarke. C'est alors la fureur qui s'empare de tout mon être. Emporter par mon exaspération je fonce vers elle. Je sens la rage griller lentement mon cerveau, j'arrive presque a imaginer les étincelles. L'impatience me rend presque aveugle. Je ressens la violence d'une explosion au creux de mon être je suis en pleine début de crise de déchaînement.

Puis je sens le corps de Lexa contre le miens. Ses bras entour mon cou. Son menton est poser sur mon épaule. J'ai les bras ballant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. On ne peut pas dire qu'habituellement elle soit des plus démonstrative.

Sauf quand elle me revoie après une longue absence mais je ne suis pas sûre a cent pour cent que ça compte et avec Marcus mais c'est seulement pour l'embêter.

 _ **Don't cover your ears** (Ne couvre pas tes oreilles)_

Elle ressert un peu plus ses bras et me rapproche d'elle. Alors je n'ai plus d'hésitation. Je dépose délicatement une main sur le haut de sa tête, comme je le faisais quand elle était enfant. Je ressens alors un bien-être à peine croyable.

Je n'ai pas la sensation de devoir la soutenir. Il y a quelque chose d'autre, de bien plus fort. Je crois que c'est de l'amour. C'est a ce moment qu'elle prononce les plus beaux mots qui soit :

 **-Merci d'être ma sœur.**

 _ **Don't couver my eyes** (Ne couvre pas mes yeux)_

Je jure que mon cœur s'arrête pendant au moins une minute. Je suis figée. Mon esprit vient de se craqueler. Puis elle redis ces quatre mots, encore, encore et encore. Je me sens exploser de joie. Je l'éloigne de mes bras mais garde mes mains sur ses épaules.

Je sens les larmes remplir mes yeux. Se n'est pas en mal. C'est l'exaltation qui fait déborder et s'écouler une lente cascade sur mes joue. Je me rapproche pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Je murmure avant de la reprendre dans mes bras :

 **-Je t'aime petite sœur.**

 _ **Oh I want to see the light** (Oh, je veux voir la lumière)_

C'est je crois un des plus beau moment de ma vie. Je me souviens alors de l'ivresse que j'avais ressentie du haut de mes quatre ans quand mes parents m'avait annoncer que Freya venait d'avoir des jumeaux.

Je savais déjà que malgré l'absence de lien de sang entre nous, que nous serions de la même famille. Je me souviens de l'excitation lorsque Noa a déposer la petite Lexa dans mes bras.

Je me souviens de la douleur, le jour où le téléphone a retentit un samedi soir pour nous annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Freya et Noa n'était plus.

Je me souviens du chagrin, de l'incompréhension, de la colère. Mais aussi de la peur. Lexa était entre la vie et la mort et Lincoln seul au monde.

Je me souviens de la descente aux enfers de Lexa, de l'éloignement des jumeaux, de leurs liens brisés. Du poison qui continuait de décimer cette famille.

Je me souviens de la folie de mon père, de ses insomnie, de son impuissance. Il ne supportait pas de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Je me souviens de ma détermination, de ma décision. Je devais faire quelque chose. Noa avait toujours été un frère pour mon père. Il était donc logique de penser que Lincoln et Lexa faisaient partit de notre famille. On ne sépare pas une famille.

Je me souviens de l'angoisse quand je suis entrer dans cette banque, de mon sourire au moment où mes doigts se sont refermer sur le document tant convoiter.

Je me souviens de l'angoissant calme qui s'est emparer de moi au moment où je me suis fait prendre. J'en avais rien à faire. Le plus important était que ma famille allait être réunie. Elle n'allait plus se détruire.

Je me souviens de l'attente, de la désolation en découvrant que Lexa n'avancer pas. Tous ses gestes, ses sourires, ses paroles, tous était faux. Elle avançait dans un mirage. Elle avançait pour un souvenir.

Je me souviens de la panique qui s'est emparer de moi le jour où elle m'a dit que Clarke était de retour. J'avais tellement d'appréhension. Et si cette fille lui faisait plus de mal que de bien...

 _ **Lay down my heart at your feet** (Je dépose mon cœur à tes pieds)_

Et il y a ce moment. Un instant de satisfaction de renaissance. Cet épisode aussi deviendra bientôt un souvenir. Un événement de pur bonheur. Celui où Lexa est redevenu Lexa.

 _ **Let it go, let it sleep** (Laisse le aller, laisse le dormir)_

Ma petite sœur n'avait plus besoin de ma protection a distance. Pendant un temps, j'étais devenu la gardienne de son âme, de son cœur. J'ai pris soin d'elle. S'était mon rôle. Parce qu'aujourd'hui il n'y a plus ces supplication sourde qui me réclamais encore et toujours la même chose.

 _ **Cause it cried, and cried, and cried, and cried…** (Parce qu'il pleur, pleur, pleur et pleur)_

 _ **Save me, save me, save me** (Sauve moi, sauve moi, sauve moi)_

 _ **Save me from this…** (Sauve moi de ça…)_

Elle n'a plus besoin d'être conserver dans un cocon, délivrée de ses maux ou même guéris. J'ai la garantis que la blonde efface petit à petit chacun de ses stigmates.

Je peux redevenir une simple sœur qui aime sans condition, je n'ai plus a m'inquiéter pour demain.

J'ai la certitude que jamais plus Lexa s'enfuira, se cachera au plus profond de son être. A partir d'aujourd'hui elle affronta chaque épreuve avec courage. Pour Clarke. Pour sa famille.

Famille de laquelle je fais partie.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que ça a été, je crois que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais c'est pas si grave… il y a eu du ANYA ! ;) Bon théoriquement si tous se passe comme je l'ai prévu, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura**** ** **le premier**** ** **point de vue de Costia et ENFIN les cadeaux ! :p****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 :**** **Mr Hyde de l'œuvre de Robert Louis Stevenson qui est sortit en 1886. C'est un roman que j'ai lu en quatrième pour le cours de français et je n'avais absolument rien compris ! ^^ Nooon mais sérieusement je ne savais jamais qui était qui… toujours est-il que là je parle du méchant Mr Hyde qui est l'exacte opposer du gentil docteur philanthrope. En même temps quelle idée de se drogué pour faire sortir sa double personnalité ? Il ne faut pas être net ! ;)**

 ** **Note n°2 :**** **Nausicaa et la valée du vent c'est définitivement mon film d'animation réalisé par Miyazaki préférer ! Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'entre vous on vu ces films mais je pense qu'il faut au moins en voir un pour notre culture générale ! ;) En ce qui concerne Nausicaa, le film est sortit en 1984, il a eu un prix, le Noburo Ofuji, si je ne me trompe. Le film est tirer d'un mange qui porte le même nom qui avait été publier deux ans avant. Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, mini synopsis : le film se déroule dans un univers post-apocalyptique. C'est très écologique parce que les humains doivent survivre malgré l'avancer de la foret toxique. Nausicaa essaye de rétablir la paix entre l'homme et la nature. En ce qui concerne la musique, c'est le Requiem, pour ceux qui connaisse, c'est le fameux « La, la, la, la la… la » mais version piano ! ;)**

 ** **Note n°3 :**** **La chanson qui m'a énormément inspirer pour ce chapitre est celle de Irma - Save me. Irma est une jeune chanteuse que j'adore qui est auteur, compositeur et interprète. Elle fait du flok, du blues et de la pop. Je crois qu'elle a commence sa carrière il y a un peu près dix ans, vie la communoté My Major Company. Son premier album est sortit en 2011. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de son génialissime Know. Bref, je l'aime depuis! :)**

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Je sais et je comprends pourquoi ! :)**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	37. Je vais te dire Pourquoi

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI !**

 **Je suis au bout de ma vie comme on dit ! Je suis exténuer, au bout du rouleau et j'en passe… bref ! C'est ma vie et vous vous en fichez ! C'est le chapitre que vous voulez donc… shhhh !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **On commence avec une partie du point de vue de Costia, comme promis ! ;) Après, il a trois autre points de vues. Et, vous remarquerez à la fin que le titre est TRÈS éloquent. Oh et si le chapitre précédent était plus court que mon habitude celui là est BEAUCOUP plus long !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **OMG! Plus de 400 reviews! Wow! Je n'ai même pas les mots. Au début cette histoire n'était rien d'autre qu'un pari perdu mais maintenant c'est juste devenu énorme. Je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier... c'est incroyable d'avoir la chance d'écrire pour vous! Et Diable, que vous êtes nombreux... MERCI! Mais pas seulement a ceux qui font signe avec leurs magnifiques mots mais aussi au lecteurs silencieux. :D**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Et oui même après plus de trente chapitre, il y en a encore ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

Chapitre 37 : Je vais te dire pourquoi

* Costia *

Je bougonne en me recouchant. Mais en même temps, je me sens soulager de retrouver le silence. J'ai bien essayer de réveiller Aiden pour qu'il s'occupe de la situation. Mais il n'y avait rien a faire. Je suis presque sûre qu même si un éléphant avait traverser la pièce, il demeurait toujours endormi.

Ne supportant plus les rire et les messe basse des jumelles, j'ai fini par leurs donner ma tablette avec une paire d'écouteur. J'ai ensuite sélectionner un de seule film qui pouvais leurs plaire dans ma vidéothèque : Kuzco.

Les deux petites ont mit leurs pouces dans leurs bouches, se sont rapprocher au plus près l'une de l'autre et on commencer a regarder en silence. J'ai eu l'étrange impression qu'elles servaient de doudou a l'autre. Ça aurait été mignon si je n'étais pas si fatiguée.

Je commence a regagner le sommeil quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Je me redresse vivement surprise par la violence de la porte qui claque contre le mur. Je me tourne vers Aiden pour constater qu'il est toujours profondément endormi.

Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur mes lèvres avant que mes yeux se pose sur celui qui vient de me réveiller pour la deuxième foutu fois de la journée. Je plisse des yeux lorsque je constate que c'est Niko. Il n'a pas mieux a faire que de me tirer du sommeille aussi violemment ?

Il semble essouffler et même un peu inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La troisième guerre mondial a éclater sans que je ne le sache ? Anya a disparu pendant la nuit sans laisser aucune trace ?

Et alors que je me pose plus de questions farfelu les unes de les autres, j'entends Lincoln hurler. Je fronce les sourcilles. Niko, lui, serre les poings avant de s'avancer. Il se met a genoux devant moi, pendant un instant, il fuit mon regard. Mais quand ses yeux rejoignent les miens, je sais que quelque chose de grave se passe où s'est passé.

Je cherche Anya derrière l'épaule de Niko. Mais je ne découvre que Octavia qui fait les cent pas. Je réfléchis a toute vitesse malgré mon cerveau à peine réveiller. Anya absente, plus les hurlement de Lincoln, plus Niko qui est devant moi, plus O qui est au bord de la folie a quelque mètre. Il n'y a qu'un seul résultat possible a cette équation : Lexa a un problème.

Dès l'instant ou je suis arriver a cette conclusion, j'essaye de me redresser. Mauvaise idée !

Je me sens aussitôt basculée en arrière. Niko me rattrape au niveau du bras. Il plonge ses iris chocolat dans le noir des miennes. Je suis surprise par le calme qui trouble ses yeux. Pourtant, je sais, ou je sais que lui aussi est au bord de l'implosion.

 **-Anya m'a envoyer te chercher. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Elle m'a juste dit que Lexa avait besoin d'elle. Mais aussi de toi et de Clarke. Elle m'a aussi demander de t'aider avec ta prothèse. Et avant que tu ne refuse, je te rappelle, que j'ai déjà vu pire.**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. A vrais dire, j'ai peur. Si Lexa a besoin de nous trois ça doit être grave. Je n'arrive pas a imaginer une telle situation. Ça me paraît improbable. Surtout depuis l'arriver de Clarke.

Clarke… le piano… non !

Je cherche rapidement où Lexa a ranger ma prothèse pour évité que les jumelles ne joue avec. Parce que oui, elles ont décidé que j'avais cacher des armes ultra futuriste dans ma jambe. Non mais je vous jure, on invente n'importe quoi a cet âge là !

Je fini par la trouver sur le haut d'une belle armoire en bois façonner à la main. Je la pointe du doigt. Niko suit mon indication avant de se lever pour chercher ma prothèse. Quand il se réinstalle devant moi, il me fait un petit sourire et cherche mon accord. Je soupire. Il est tellement toujours si attentionné. Il est bien trop gentil pour Anya…

Je déteste que quelqu'un installe cette foutu jambe. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile, une poupée qu'on essaye de réparer. Je hais le fait d'avoir un membre en moins, d'être dépendant d'un objet hideux qui plus est !

Les seules moments ou j'accepte cette non partit de moi c'est quand Lexa le fait. Pourtant, je maudis chacun de ces moments. Accepter qu'elle puisse rendre ça "normal" est inconcevable. De plus, je sais qu'elle ne sera pas toujours là. Elle finira par m'abandonner. Comme tous les autres… après tout, elle n'a plus vraiment besoin de moi.

Niko vient d'accrocher la dernière sangle. Je me redresse vivement. Je lisse mon tee-shirt trop grand de AC/DC et je fonce vers les escaliers. Je saute sur la rambarde et je me laisse glisser. C'est dans ses moments que j'aimerai toujours pouvoir courir, je veux dire vraiment courir, pas juste trottiner.

Les premiers pas avec l'objet métallique sont toujours chaotique. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir trébucher à chaque mouvement. C'est une sensation que Lexa connaît elle aussi. Je sais qu'elle n'en parle pas mais elle a de plus en plus mal a sa jambe. Je le vois.

Je me dépasse donc aussi vite que je le peux et quand j'arrive, je vois Lexa serrer fort Anya. Je souris devant ce tableau. J'ai toujours aimer la relation de ces deux là. Anya a toujours été protectrice. Mais cette fois, on dirait que les rôles sont inversés. J'ai la douce impression que c'est Lexa qui soutiens sa grande sœur. Et je ne conclu pas ça seulement parce que le visage de la blonde est submerger par les larmes.

Mon regard dévie vers Clarke qui se tord doucement les doigts. Elle semble mal à l'aise. Elle a la tête que quelqu'un qui vient de prendre un coup de massue sur la tête. Métaphoriquement parlant, évidement. Je plisse des yeux pour essayer de la sonder mais je ne découvre rien d'autre que de l'anxiété.

Mes yeux se posent ensuite sur Lincoln. Il a les poings serrer. Son regard est presque mauvais. Il dévisage ses sœurs sans le moindre amour. Il n'y a que la colère, la tristesse et une pointe de jalousie. Je le sais parce que habituellement, c'est moi qu'il observe de la sorte.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quand ni pourquoi cette rivalité est née entre nous et j'ignorai qu'il scrutait aussi Anya de la sorte. Je pensais que tout était cool entre eux. Je me demande pour quelle raison il souhaite isolée Lexa ou encore ne la garder que pour elle. On sait tous que ça ne fonctionne pas.

Lexa a besoin des autres pour avancer. Cette évidence ma frapper le jour ou je l'ai rencontrer. Je n'arrive pas a concevoir que son frère, le sang de son sang, ne l'ai pas remarquer.

Je me demande souvent ce qui cloche chez lui. Il a tout pour être heureux : une super petite amie, une sœur absolument génial qui recommence a vivre normalement, et une famille. Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir une famille qui l'aime. Je n'aurai jamais cette chance. Jamais !

Bien sûr, il y a Mama mais c'est différent. Je l'aime et c'est réciproque. Le problème c'est qu'elle vit bien trop loin. Même si j'arrive a me débarrasser de mon géniteur, il reste un problème. Je ne veux pas vivre a Miami. Je n'arrive pas a concevoir l'éloignement de Polis. Être loin de Lexa, de Aiden et même de Marcus est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas a imaginer. Et puis, je m'attache a Clarke aussi.

Lexa écourte l'étreinte entre sœurs. Elle efface doucement les larmes sur le visage d'Anya avec un sourire indescriptible qui étire ses lèvres. Je fronce très légèrement les sourcilles. Personnellement, je ne vois pas ou est l'urgence. Lexa a l'air d'aller bien. Peut-être à fleur de peau mais ça ne semble pas grave.

Elle se tourne vers Clarke alors son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une légère pointe de jalousie. Cette dernière est si importante pour Lexa. Plus indispensable que moi…

Puis, des iris a l'émeraude parfaite se posent sur moi. Ses yeux m'ont fait penser des centaine de fois a la Tourmaline. On dit de cette pierre que lorsqu'elle est vert peut agir sur les cœurs malades et surmené. Se n'est peut-être qu'un mythe ou encore une légende mais n'est-ce pas exactement ce que fait Lexa avec ses proches ?

Elle les renforce, fait de nous de meilleur personne, bien meilleure. Je suis persuader que la pierre précieuse habite son regard et que c'est pour cette raison que le vert y est si éclatant.

Je ne supporte plus le silence qui s'est installer alors, je demande d'une petite voix :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Tout va bien. Tout va très bien, tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter,** m'assure Lexa.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que je…**

 **-Elle a jouer,** me coupe Anya.

D'un coup, je comprends toute l'ampleur de la situation. Je fusille Clarke d'un regard meurtrier. Je suis sûre que tout est de sa faute. Puis je me souviens subitement que celle que je considère comme ma grande sœur semble ne souffrir d'aucun mal. Je la fixe alors cherchant une réponse.

Je me fige en comparant la Lexa devant moi et celle qui a détruit son piano il y a maintenant un an. Pourtant, j'avais fait exactement la même demande que Clarke. Comment expliquer que la première fois elle se soit transformer en véritable Hulk. Alors qu'aujourd'hui on dirait le Dalaï-lama !

Elle s'avance vers moi et je jure qu'elle me fait presque plus peur que la fois où je l'ai vu attraper une batte de base-ball. Pourtant, je ne bouge pas. J'en suis incapable. Et sans que je ne puisse rien faire, elle me prend dans ses bras. Je manque de trébucher, elle a oublier mon absence de jambe ou quoi ?

 **-Costia…**

J'entends déjà les excuse dans sa voix. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots. Et très franchement, je ne lui en ai pas vraiment voulu. Elle m'a juste fait peur.

 **-Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passer la dernière fois.**

 **-Se n'est rien Lexa.**

Elle ressert un peu plus ses bras autour de mon petit corps. Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une petite fille a cet instant précis. Pour être encore dans un moment de vérité, pour une fois, ça ne me dérange pas.

Je sais très bien que j'ai été obliger de grandir trop vite. Je sais aussi que c'est Lexa qui a remit de l'ordre dans ma vie. C'est elle qui m'a aider a redevenir une enfant. Je me suis battu pour elle, j'ai vaincu cet enfoiré de cancer. Je suis toujours vivante. Pourtant les pronostics ne m'emmenais pas au-delà de mes douze ans.

C'est d'ailleurs une des première chose que je lui ai dis. Que quatorze ans, s'était bien trop loin et que de toute façon, je ne les atteindrais jamais. Et bien j'ai eu terriblement tord. Se sera très bientôt mon âge.

En faite, il ne reste plus qu'une ombre à ma vie : mes parents !

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je joue déjà ?**

 **-Des millier de choses,** je répond en souriant.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais ce jour là ?**

Je fais un signe négatif de la tête. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment de plénitude. Je suis persuader que si je répond a cette question, elle va abandonner notre étreinte. Or je me sens merveilleusement bien a cet instant.

 **-Tout va bien Costia. Je n'ai plus peur.**

 **-Et bien c'est a mon tour.**

 **-D'accord..**

Elle dessert doucement ses bras qu'elle laisse glisser jusqu'à mes mains. Elle s'est éloigner de quelque pas. Elle me regarde avec une étincelle tellement fort aux fonds des yeux que j'en ai des frissons. Sans me quitter une seule seconde des yeux, elle se met à genoux devant moi. En soit, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnelle, elle le fait tout le temps. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle avait remarquer que ses mots m'atteignaient plus facilement de cette façon. Je n'ai pas démentis. Elle a terriblement raison.

 **-Je vais te dire pour quelle raison je détestais le…**

Elle inspire profondément, quitte mon regard une seconde. Je sais qu'elle cherche l'aide de Clarke. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que la blonde s'était approcher a ce point. Sa présence me serait sûrement rester invisible si je n'avais pas vu ses doigts resserrer doucement l'épaule de Lexa dans un encouragement silencieux. Elle expire bruyamment avant de reprendre d'une voix hésitante :

 **-… le piano.**

J'entends l'agitation au tour de moi. Je suis presque sur que c'est Lincoln qui vient de bondir. Mais je ne veux/peux pas relever les yeux pour vérifier. Je suis trop absorber par le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Elle vient de prononcer le mot interdit pourtant, elle ne semble plus atteinte. J'ai l'impression d'assister au combat final entre Harry Potter et Voldemort.

Je me dis alors que si elle a vraiment réussit a surmonter le piano alors il ne reste plus rien. Plus aucune douleur, ni peur. Il n'y a désormais plus que Lexa.

Pourtant, je ne veux pas qu'elle y mette des mots. Pas tout de suite. Je sais qu'il est trop tôt. Elle doit prendre le temps d'accepter sa guérison, il faut affronter sa rémission avant de se permettre d'avance.

Je l'aide alors a se relever. Elle ne comprend pas mon attitude, je le lis sur son visage. Je me contente de dire :

 **-Plus tard.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Et ce que je t'ai demander ce jour là c'est…**

Je souris un peu plus. J'ai l'impression qu'un poids énorme vient de quitter mon cœur. Il n'y a plus rien qui empêche Lexa progresser vers un futur sûrement parsemer d'embûche. Mais maintenant, elle est prête pour affronter le monde. Je le sais parce qu'elle est comme moi : une survivante.

 **-… une composition. Je voulais que tu invente une mélodie pour accompagner** **Regina Carter** **. Tu sais, sur celle que j'adore : I'm Going Home.**

 **-Je le ferais Costia.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Je peux te le promettre.**

Je l'a vois expirer un peu trop longtemps. Je devine qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration, attendant ma réponse. Elle est toujours tellement attentionnée. Je jette un œil a Clarke. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. J'attrape alors la main de Lexa pour l'éloignée des autres mais surtout de la blonde, juste une seconde. Elle me demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je croyais que tout était régler.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Quoi ? Tu me fais peur…**

 **-Rien à voir avec moi.**

 **-Ah ?**

 **-Lexa…**

Mon regard s'arrête sur sa petite amie. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est perdu. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer mais il ne faut pas que la situation s'aggrave.

 **-… il faut que tu parle a Clarke.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Je suis sérieuse. Elle n'a pas l'air bien.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais…**

 **-Je crois qu'elle culpabilise pour cette histoire de piano.**

 **-Il n'y a aucune raison de le faire.**

 **-C'est pas a moi que tu dois le dire.**

Elle se retourne. Elle plisse des yeux pour mieux observer la blonde. Je vois son visage se déformer légèrement. Elle vient de réaliser que j'ai raison. Je tapote alors doucement son épaule pour l'encourager.

 **-Mais avant ça,** je reprend d'une voix des plus sérieuse, **Aiden m'a confier vouloir te parler de quelque chose d'important. Trouve le temps s'il te plaît. Tu sais qu'il ne viendra pas de lui même.**

Un grand sourire prend place sur son visage quand elle me répond :

 **-Tu es complètement accro a ce garçon !**

 **-Je ne le nie pas.**

 **-QUOI ?**

Un rire moqueur sort de ma gorge. Je fais un clin d'œil a Lexa qui me demande, très sérieusement :

 **-Tu as pris combien d'année pendant ton court sommeil ?**

 **-Aucune idée. Sûrement des centaines...**

Je répond nonchalamment avant de m'avancer vers l'attroupement qui s'est former devant la salle de musique. Je hurle alors :

 **-Maintenant, CADEAUX !**

Je me tourne vers Lexa avant de prononcer silencieusement :

 **-Ou pas.**

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

J'observe tous le monde suivre Costia comme des gamins. Tous sauf Clarke qui reste sur place avec un air un peu penaud. Ma petite sœur a raison. Il faut que je lui parle et au plus vite. J'arrête de la fixer me rappelant que Aiden veut me parler. Donc avant de me dévouer entièrement à elle, je dois accorder à Aiden un peu de temps.

Je sens l'intensité d'un regard sur moi quand je relève les yeux, je découvre les orbes emplit de colère de mon frère. Je me pince les lèvres. Je crois que finalement il n'a prit en note aucune de mes demande de la dernière fois. Il ne fait définitivement aucun effort. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le retrouver ou même simplement le trouver.

Je lui ai dit pourtant… oui, je lui ai dis que j'allais avoir besoin de lui. Il m'a assurer qu'il ne m'en voulait pas d'avancer pour les autres. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je lis presque de la haine dans ses yeux ? Et je ne parle même pas de la désapprobation.

Est-ce que tout le mots qu'il a prononcer ce jour là n'ont aucune importance pour lui ? Apparemment je me suis tromper même les demi âme peuvent se déliés.

Octavia tire sur son bras. Il fini par se détourner de moi. O se tourne et m'offre un petit sourire désolée avant de hocher la tête. Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Décryptage : t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe. Je vais lui parler.

Je m'approche alors de Clarke qui semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je pose délicatement ma main sur mon épaule ce qui la fait sursauter. Je la couve d'un regard aimant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle aujourd'hui ? J'ai manquer quelque chose ?

Je prends son visage en coupe entre les paumes de mes mains. Son regard est fuyant. Il faut définitivement que je lui parle. On ne peut pas rester comme ça. Je dis alors :

 **-On se répartit la tâche ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Tu es ailleurs Clarke.**

 **-Désolée.**

 **-Se n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation.**

 **-Désolée.**

 **-Clarke… ?**

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux avant d'enfin ancrer ses yeux dans le miens. Je me sens soulager. Mais en même temps terrifier. Il n'y a plus la même intensité au fond de ses yeux. Elle a un regard vide, coupable, celui d'un enfant pris en faute.

 **-Il… il a quelque chose dont j'aimerai te parler.**

A la fin de ma phase se n'est plus de la peur que je lis dans son regard mais de la terreur. Je fronce très légèrement les sourcilles. Est-ce que j'ai dis ou fais quelque chose qui la trouble ? Je n'arrive pas a me souvenir. J'étais dans un moment hors du temps ou personne ne pouvait me toucher. Pas même elle. Et si je lui avait fait du mal sans m'en rendre compte. J'ajoute alors pour la rassurer :

 **-C'est a propos de Costia.**

Se n'est pas totalement faux. Il y a bien quelque chose que je dois lui dire à propos de Costia. C'est une information primordiale même ! Mais je vais juste éviter de lui dire que je veux comprendre son comportement pour éviter de l'apeurer.

 **-Rien de grave,** elle demande tout de suite.

 **-Non. C'est même une très bonne nouvelle.**

 **-C'est malin… maintenant je veux savoir !**

Je souris avant de lui voler un baiser rapide. J'enroule mon indexe dans ses boucle blonde avant de répondre a son empressement par un simple mot :

 **-Après.**

 **-Après quoi ?**

 **-Après que tu te sois occuper de réveiller toute l'aile Est. Je m'occupe de l'Ouest.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Si on ne se dépêche pas, Costia va tous ouvrir même ce qui ne lui appartient pas.**

 **-Oh… je fonce alors !**

Elle se détache de moi et se dirige vers les escalier sans un mot de plus. Je trottine derrière elle avant de l'interpeller :

 **-Attends !**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allais pas ?**

 **-Et toi ?**

Sa réponse est froide, dure, dénuer d'émotion. J'en suis presque choquer. Mais je ne dis rien. Parce que j'ai remarquer les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Elle demande :

 **-Il faut que je sache. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais** **ça** **? Jouer… tu aurais pu… ça aurait pu… et… non mais s'était… et puis…**

C'est donc ça. Elle se croit responsable de mon envie soudaine de jouer. Costia a raison : elle culpabilise. C'est vrais. Je l'ai en quelque sorte fait pour elle mais pas seulement.

Les mots sortent de façon complètement incohérente de sa bouche. Je l'a fais taire en fonçant sur ses lèvres. Elle essaye d'abord de me rejeter ce qui me fait un mal de chien si je dois être honnête. Mais finalement, elle s'accroche a mon cou et l'échange devient plus intense. Tellement plus ardent que ce que j'avais prévus.

C'est malin maintenant j'ai envie de la sentir contre moi, en moi. Je veux ne faire plus qu'une avec elle. Je veux la rassurer, tous simplement l'aimer.

Je me ressaisis mentalement avant d'avouer :

 **-Je vais te dire pourquoi. En faite, c'est pour une raison toute simple. J'en avais… ai marre d'avoir peur, assez de me cacher derrière un problème qui n'en est… était pas un. J'ai voulus… j'ai diaboliser le… j'ai diaboliser le piano parce que s'était facile. Je ne veux plus ressentir ça. C'est tellement fatiguant de vivre avec cette colère à l'intérieur. Clarke… quand tu m'as demander de jouer, pendant une seconde, j'ai eu envie de te frappe. Parce que c'est ce que me fait… faisait éprouver le piano. S'était horrible de vivre avec ça. Il représentait l'ombre de mes parents, la dernière barrière. Maintenant…**

Je m'arrête une seconde. Je ne sais pas si les mots qui sorte de ma bouche ont le moindre sens. Mais je les laisse s'envoler, m'échapper, me libérer. Je reprends :

 **-… maintenant, plus rien qui me retient dans le passer. Le futur s'ouvre à moi. Il n'y a plus que toi.**

A la fin de ma dernière phrase, Clarke se jette sur mes lèvre. Si violemment que je dois reculer de plusieurs pas pour essayer de ne pas tomber. Finalement c'est un mur qui m'empêche de chuter. Je m'accroche a son tee-shirt et mes doigts se glisse au creux de sa nuque. Un soupire de satisfaction s'échappe mais je ne suis pas sûr que sa provenance.

Les lèvres de ma douce princesse se déplacent, elles s'écrasent sur ma joue, mon cou, contourne mon oreille. Elles embrasent ma peau, me font souffler de bien-être. Elles me font dépérir et perdre toute notion de volonté.

 **-Je t'aime Lexa. Je t'aime tellement…**

 **-Je…**

 **-Je n'ai pas fini. Ne me laisse plus jamais sur la touche de la sorte. Tu m'as fais terriblement peur. Quand tu as commencer a jouer, j'ai cru te perdre. Je t'ai obliger à faire ça… et…**

 **-Jamais. Clarke, tu ne me perdras jamais parce que je t'aime moi aussi.**

 **-Ne dis pas ça… on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait.**

 **-C'est vrais. Mais je t'aime et ça ne changera pas.**

Je cherche son regard et je répète :

 **-Ça ne changera pas.**

Un sourire triste se dessine sur son visage. Elle m'embrasse de nouveau. Je ne comprends pas d'où lui vient cette subite amertume. Elle confesse alors :

 **-Et moi je ferai tous pour que ça ne change jamais.**

Elle s'éloigne pour se diriger, je ne sais où. Je suis alors prise d'une panique monstre. Je m'élance et attrape son poignet a la volée. Je m'informe :

 **-Où tu vas ?**

 **-Dans l'aile Est. Tu m'as donner une mission. Et, je veux savoir ce qui te préoccupe à propos de Costia.**

 **-Rien ne me préoccupe !**

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrais. C'est une très bonne nouvelle…**

Je souris de nouveau à l'entente de sa voix de gamine et je ne parle même pas de son comportement. Je me dis alors que tout vas bien. Clarke et redevenu Clarke. Elle se précipite dans les escaliers en hurlant des menaces pour tous ceux qui ne serait pas habiller et descendu dans moins de cinq minutes, top chrono !

Je confirme, c'est bien ma Clarke. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je commence moi aussi l'ascension des escaliers mais beaucoup plus lentement. Je me dirige alors tout de suite vers la chambre ou dort Aiden. Je sais qu'il est particulièrement difficile de le réveiller.

J'ouvre doucement la porte aussitôt les cris de joies des jumelles m'accueil. Skye bondit sur ses deux pieds et fonce vers moi. Je la réception de justesse dans mes bras. Décidément aujourd'hui, on en veut a mon équilibre. Elle hurle :

 **-** **Yzma** **vient de se transformer en chat ! Je me demandai… pourquoi en chat ?**

 **-Parce qu'elle a prit la mauvaise potion,** mon ton n'est ni affirmatif, ni interrogatif.

 **-Mouais…** **Maléfique** **, elle, elle se transforme en dragon à la fin. C'est la classe !**

 **-Oui mais Maléfique est toujours classe !**

Je sens le pan de ma chemise être tirer vers le bas. Je tends alors mon bras pour prendre la petite main de Leena. Elle demande avec son pouce dans la bouche :

 **-L'es zou Cla'ke ?**

 **-Partit chercher les autres.**

 **-Pour'oi l'es pas avec toi ?**

Je repose Skye sur le grand lit avant d'installer sa sœur juste à côté d'elle. Je les observe toute les deux avec un grand sourire coller sur le visage. Je répond :

 **-Pour être plus efficace. Elle prévient tous le monde que le Père Noël est passer.**

 **-C'est vrais,** s'exclame les deux petite d'une même voix.

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-On y va !**

Une fois encore, leurs voix se mélange et elles disparaisse aussi vite que l'étincelle d'un briquet. Je rigole doucement avant de rejoindre Aiden qui n'a pas bouger d'un pouce malgré le boucan des jumelles. Je m'installe en tailleur à côté de lui.

Je l'observe un moment avant de caresser doucement ses cheveux. Il baragouine quelque chose avant de se retourner. Un étirement de plus habite mes lèvres. Je m'approche de son oreille pour murmurer :

 **-Aiden, il est l'heure.**

 **-Mmmmh non…**

 **-Désolée… je sais que tu ne dors pas beaucoup.**

Il se remet sur le dos avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt, il place son coude sur ses paupières. Comprenant que son réveil allait prendre plus de temps que prévu je m'allonge la tête près de lui. Mes jambes sont coincé sous un meuble et j'attends :

 **-Tu peux y aller Lexa. Je vais descendre.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Pourquoi tu reste alors ?**

 **-Parce que j'en ai envie.**

 **-Costia t'a dit que j'ai essayer de te parler plusieurs fois hier soir ?**

 **-Elle n'a pas employer ses mots là.**

 **-Ça peut attendre.**

 **-J'ai tout mon temps Aiden.**

Je l'entends soupirer puis bouger. Je tourne la tête pour découvrir qu'il s'est installer sur le côté. Il a installer sa main gauche sous son oreiller. Il m'observe avec une intensité étrange.

 **-Tu pourras revenir à l'entraînement en février ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que j'en parle à Marcus.**

 **-Si…**

 **-Je suis sûre que tout ira bien Aiden, t'en fais pas. Si je ne peux pas participer en février, je serais remise pour mai.**

 **-Se n'est pas ça.**

Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprise. Je l'invite silencieusement à continuer. Il se réinstalle sur le dos. Il fixe le plafond pendant une éternité. Ça doit être grave. Je commence a m'inquiéter…

Je m'apprête a le relancer lorsqu'il reprend avec une voix monocorde :

 **-Elle… a décider de venir, Nora.**

 **-Merde.**

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher le gros mot de m'échapper. Je ne connais pas Nora, je veux dire que je ne l'ai jamais rencontrer. Mais elle a fait souffrir Aiden d'une certaine façon. C'est ça grande sœur. Elle a eu a plusieurs reprise l'occasion de venir dans un orphelinat plus proche de celui de Aiden mais a toujours refuser jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je tends ma main vers le blond. J'ébouriffe ses cheveux avant de glisses mes doigts dans les siens. Je me redresse un peu maladroitement. Je l'observe avec sa mine déconfite. Je lui assure :

 **-Je serai là.**

 **-Je ne me souviens même plus à quoi elle ressemble…**

 **-Je suis sûre qu'elle avait une raison de prolonger son absence.**

 **-Ne la défend pas Lexa. Si elle ne voulait pas me faire de mal, elle aurait du arrêter d'écrire.**

 **-Je crois au contraire que ça t'aurais fait encore plus souffrir.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je sais Aiden. Et c'est pour cette raison que je serai là à chaque entraînement s'il le faut. Deal ?**

 **-Deal. Merci Lexa. Il n'y a personne d'autre à qui je peux demander ça.**

 _oOoOo_

* Octavia *

Je ferme doucement la porte de la chambre. J'observe Lincoln en silence. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Depuis le 8 décembre, il n'est plus le même. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il est toujours en colère et je vois bien que c'est entrain de le ronger de l'intérieur.

J'aimerai pouvoir blâmer quelqu'un d'autre pour justifier son comportement. Mais je ne peux pas. Il est le seul fautif. Il se laisse dévorer par la jalousie. Et je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison.

Il ne me parle pas. Enfin, il est plus juste de dire qu'il ne me parle plus.

C'est comme si de voir Lexa aller de mieux en mieux le détruisait petit à petit. Alors que tous la retrouve, lui a l'impression de la perdre. J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi.

Alors, je prends mon courage à deux mains pour commencer une conversation qui va très certainement se finir en dispute :

 **-Lincoln…**

 **-Pas maintenant O. Juste pas maintenant.**

 **-Très bien. Dans ce cas quand ? Parce que je ne vais pas supporter ce comportement éternellement. Ta sœur non plus d'ailleurs. A sa place, je t'aurai déjà frapper au moins dix fois et depuis longtemps.**

 **-O…**

 **-Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais tu agis comme un con.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

 **-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas vraiment dis ça.**

Je me sens blesser par ses paroles. Peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'on est ensemble. Ce qui équivaut à une éternité.

Je me pince les lèvres pour éviter de dire quelque chose que je vais regretter. Voyant qu'il me tourne délibérément le dos, de toute les façon possibles, j'explose :

 **-Tu sais quoi Link, toi et ta colère vous n'avez qu'a rester tout seul !**

Je me retourne pour sortir en claquant violemment la porte. Il le sait pourtant que j'ai un caractère de merde. Je n'arrive pas a comprendre son imbécillité des derniers jours.

Je marmonne dans ma barbe comme on dit. Je déteste faire ça ! Il m'a mit hors de moi. Je ne suis pas un punching-ball.

Finalement, il me rattrape avant que je ne puisse descendre les escaliers. Je me retourne et le fusille d'un regard meurtrier. Il lâche mon poignet qu'il avait prit en otage et marmonne un :

 **-Désolé O.**

 **-Je ne suis pas la seule à qui tu dois des excuses.**

 **-Je ne peux pas.**

 **-Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ? Parce que très franchement, je ne te reconnais plus Link ! Lexa va mieux. Tu devrais en être heureux et pas jouer à l'idiot.**

 **-Ça suffit O !**

 **-Ça suffit ? Vraiment ? Très bien.**

J'essaye de nouveau de m'éloigner de mon stupide petit ami. Là, je n'en peux plus. Si je ne m'éloigne pas, je vais péter un câble sur lui. Déjà ce matin, je l'ai plutôt mal pris quand il m'a soudainement abandonner. Et tous ça pour quoi ? Crier sur ses sœurs.

Il me retient une nouvelle fois. Je dois avouer que j'ai très envie de le frapper mais ça ne ferai que envenimer la situation alors je garde mon calme. Je dis d'une voix neutre :

 **-Il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres.**

 **-Attends O, je…**

 **-Maintenant.**

 **-Non !**

 **-Ah parce que tu cris sur moi aussi maintenant ?! Non mais tu as un vrais problème là.**

 **-O, s'il te plaît…**

 **-Je ne suis pas tes sœurs. Je ne suis pas prête a être pris pour une idiote.**

 **-Se n'est pas ce que tu pense.**

 **-Alors explique-moi !**

Il baisse les yeux en même temps qu'il ressert ses doigts sur mon poignet. Je le vois hésiter, et même mener un combat intérieur. Puis il avoue :

 **-C'est à cause de ce que m'a dit mon père.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Quelque jour avant… tu sais. Il m'a dit que je devais absolument toujours veiller sur Lexa. Quoi qu'il advienne je suis son frère. On est une famille.**

Il arrête son récit pour me fixer. Il me fixe avant de reprendre d'une voix rayer, comme un vieux CD :

 **-Sauf qu'elle n'a plus besoin de moi. En faite, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de moi. S'était le contraire…**

 **-Lincoln, je…**

 **-Tu ne comprends pas. Notre famille s'était que nous quatre. Lexa est persuader que les Torson sont notre famille mais c'est faux. Qu'ils l'étaient même avant l'accident. Il n'y a que nous deux. QUE nous deux. Bon, j'aurais pu m'y faire a eux quatre mais Costia… et Clarke…**

Un rire presque mauvais m'échappe. Je demande :

 **-Parce que tu crois que je ne me mets pas au milieu de votre "famille".**

 **-Bien sûr que non !**

 **-En quoi je suis différente de Clarke ?**

Un air choquer se dessine sur son visage. Je triomphe silencieusement. Je frappe gentiment son épaule avant d'ajouter :

 **-Exactement ! Maintenant on va descendre et tu va parfaitement bien te comporter. Je veux dire comme le prince charment que je sais que tu es. Tu vas souhaiter un joyeux noël a Alya et H parce qu'il le méritent. Puis tu ira parler a Anya et Echo. Et plus important encore, tu vas t'excuser au près de Lexa. Compris ?**

 **-Compris. Désolé O.**

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dis, se n'est pas a moi que tu dois des excuses.**

 _oOoOo_

* Abby *

J'étouffe un énième bâillement. Je suis exténuer. J'observe les échanges de cadeaux silencieusement. Je suis au bord du gouffre. Puis soudainement une tasse de café chaud se pose devant mes yeux. Je suis la fumer des yeux et tombe sur le sourire de Marcus.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi craquant ? Est-ce que je viens de penser qu'il est craquant ? De mieux en mieux… une vrais adolescente !

 **-Je me suis dis que ça pourrai aider !**

 **-Tu as raison. Je suis exténuée.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas. Tu viens de faire deux garde de douze heures et on ne peut pas dire qu'on vient d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

 **-En effet.**

 **-Je peux ?**

Il me demande en pointant la place libre à côté de moi. Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse positive. Je regarde avec admiration les jumelles qui déchire avec enthousiasme le papier cadeau dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

 **-Elles sont adorables. Cette âge là me manque.**

 **-Merci et je comprends. Je deviendrai fou le jour ou mes petites filles se retrouverons a flirter. Même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que Lexa.**

 **-Se n'est pas très sympas. Je ne veux aucune "image" de la sorte en tête.**

Il se met à rire avant de s'excuser gentiment. Je le vois regarder à plusieurs reprise sa montre. Je demande :

 **-Tu attends quelqu'un ?**

 **-Callie… mon ex va bientôt revenir pour les filles.**

 **-Je vois. Vous avez la garde partager ?**

 **-Oui, grâce à Lexa,** ajoute t-il avec un sourire triste.

Je m'apprête a lui en demander plus quand la dite Lexa se pointe devant nous. Elle me fixe un instant avant de s'installer sans aucune gène sur les genoux de Marcus. Ce dernier essaye comme même de protester. Mais quand il réalise que cette dernière ne bougera pas, il abandonne.

Lexa me fixe un instant mais ne dis pas un mot. Je commence alors :

 **-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Lexa ?**

 **-Non. Enfin oui…**

 **-C'est oui ou non ?**

 **-Lexa, même moi je ne te suis pas là,** me soutient Marcus.

 **-C'est que… je sais que j'ai déjà beaucoup empiéter sur votre noël. C'est un moment qu'on partage en famille normalement.**

Je souris devant la gentillesse et la prévenance de la petite amie de ma fille. Je me demande parfois quels peuvent être ses défauts. Je l'encourage :

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-Il… est-ce que je pourrai de nouveau… j'ai besoin de montrer quelque chose à Clarke. Est-ce que je pourrai te la subtiliser une heure de plus.**

 **-Bien sûr Lexa. Tu me la ramène à la maison après.**

 **-Évidement !**

Elle répond en libérant les genoux de Marcus avec un sourire immense sur le visage. Je sens alors a mon tour un étirement sur mes lèvres. Elle est vraiment incroyable. Elle fait quelque pas avant de revenir vers nous pour me demander :

 **-Tu savais ?**

 **-Je savais ?**

 **-Pour mon cadeau ?**

Je l'interroge d'un regard. Elle sourit un peu plus avant de dire simplement :

 **-Tu ne savais pas.**

 **-Clarke peut être très secrète quand elle veut. La preuve, j'ai mis une éternité à le savoir pour vous deux.**

 **-Euh deux semaines se n'est pas une éternité…**

 **-Je peux voir ?**

 **-Bien sûr ! Je reviens.**

Lexa court presque jusqu'au groupe d'adolescents. Je vois Marcus tiquer devant cet état de fait. Je pose une main sur son épaule pour qu'il se détende. Mauvaise idée ! J'ai maintenant des picotements dans tout le corps.

Je fixe maintenant mon collègue/ami et peut-être plus. L'intensité de mon regard pour lui est inapproprié et je le sais. Pourtant, je ne peux m'en empêcher.

 **-Abby ?**

 **-Oui,** je réponds sans quitter Marcus des yeux.

 **-Je vous les laisse un instant et vous empreinte Kane.**

 **-QUOI ?**

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que je disais… une vrais adolescente !

Lexa explique en fronçant les sourcille très légèrement :

 **-L'autre est là.**

 **-Là, elle parle de mon ex,** m'informe Marcus.

 **-Ouais… l'autre quoi !**

 **-Je vais dire au revoir à mes princesses.**

Ils s'éloignent tous les deux vers les jumelles. Je baisse alors les yeux vers les cadeaux de ma fille pour Lexa. Je suis surprise en découvrant deux dessins ou plus précisément deux portraits. Anya s'installe sans aucune classe près de moi.

Elle jette un œil sur ce qui se trouve entre mes mains. Elle m'indique :

 **-C'est Freya et Noa. Les parents de Lexa. J'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer en les voyant. Mais non. Il y a aussi une bande dessiner.**

 **-Ça, j'ai remarquer. C'est She Heda. La première histoire que Clarke a dessiner.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui. Et plus j'y pense et plus je réalise que tout était à propos de Lexa.**

Je sens le regard d'Anya sur moi. Je quitte alors les portraits des yeux. Je demande :

 **-Un problème ?**

 **-Ça voudrait dire que Clarke aussi est amoureuse de Lexa depuis le début ?**

 **-Amoureuse, je ne sais pas. Mais elle n'a jamais réussi a l'oublier. La preuve !**

Je montre le livre avec fierté. J'aime beaucoup les dessins de ma fille et je sais qu'elle a énormément de talent. Anya me le vole des mains et commence a feuilleter. Elle s'arrête sur le dessin de Heda. Elle reste bouche bée. Évidement, elle a reconnu les traits de sa sœur. Avant de le pointer du doigts. Je dis :

 **-Et oui…**

Je ris doucement en relevant les yeux alors que Anya a finalement décidé de lire l'ouvrage depuis le début. Mon regard s'arrête sur Marcus qui est appuyer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et fixe l'extérieur. Je dépose avec précaution les dessins de Lexa sur une table avant de le rejoindre.

Une fois a sa hauteur, je détaille le paysage pour comprend ce qui l'attire a ce point. Puis, je tombe sur une femme qui fait face à Lexa. Les jumelles n'ont pas l'air de vouloir partir, et encore moins de lâcher Lexa.

Je souris avant de donner un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de mon voisin. Je fini par attirer son attention. Il dépose sur moi un regard incroyable. J'inspire profondément avant de me lancer :

 **-Je me demandai…**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Pourquoi quoi Abby ? On dirait Lexa…**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**

 **-C'est plutôt un compliment ! J'adore cette gamine. Ne lui dis pas que je l'ai appeler comme ça.**

 **-Ce que je voulais dire c'est… pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu me regarde comme tu le fais ?**

 **-C'est évident Abby.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et tu compte partager ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas encore. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?**

Je réfléchis un instant. Mon instinct de joueuse reprend le dessus. Je lui fais un sourire mesquin avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de murmurer à son oreille :

 **-Peut-être un baiser.**

A la fin de ma phrase, je m'éloigne. Je fais quelque pas avant de me retourner et ce que je vois est parfait. Marcus, rougissant plus que de raison. Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre Clarke. Je m'informe au près de ma fille :

 **-On peut savoir ce que Lexa t'as offert ?**

 **-On peut savoir,** affirme t-elle avec joie.

Elle se tourne vers moi en me tendant un magnifique collier. Je le fixe un instant. Une pierre de lune à été forger et taper pour devenir un soleil. C'est magnifique opposition. Je trouve que ça ressemble beaucoup à Lexa. Je souris doucement. Cette petite est définitivement parfaite pour ma fille.

Des doigts se referme sur mon poignet. Je tourne le regard et découvre Marcus. J'écarquille les yeux. Se n'était pas prévu dans le plan ça !

Il prend le médaillon de mes mains et le remet dans celle de ma fille. Il sourit en disant :

 **-Je te rends ça Clarke et t'empreinte ta mère un instant.**

Sans laisser aucun de nous répondre, il m'embarque derrière lui. On entre dans la cuisine. J'observe l'endroit avec émerveillement. J'aimerai bien posséder un tel lieu. Je pourrai… bon pas faire grand chose mais se serait classe.

Marcus pose sa main sur mon épaule avant de me révéler :

 **-Très bien. Je vais te dire pourquoi.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Vraiment !**

 **-J'attends…**

 **-Parce que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de toi Abby.**

 **-Parfait.**

Je répond avec le sourire. Je m'avance doucement pour déposer ma main sur sa joue. Je le regarde avec amour avant de me lancer et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon premier baiser depuis Jack et il est parfait.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Le POV de Costia a été au niveau de vos attente ? Avez vous une idée de la bonne nouvelle que veut annoncer Lexa à Clarke à propose de Costia ? La discutions entre Link et O… et bien-sûr le Kabby ! Je veux TOUS savoir ! :)****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Kuzco est un Disney sortit en 2000. C'est un de mes préférer, celui que je regarde quand je suis dépiter. Yzma me fait vraiment trop rire ! :D Elle est exécrable mais drôle ! Bon et comme on ne déroge pas a la règle… la voix française de Yzma c'est Elisabeth Wiener. Je vais vous donner qu'un seul autre de ses doublages pour ne pas vous saouler ! Gleen Close pour Cruella… ça vous dis quelque chose ?****

 ** **Note n°2 : Hulk, encore un personnage Marvel. Il faut que j'arrête ! ^^ Hulk a été crée en 1962 par Stan Lee pour le sénario et Jack Kirby pour le dessin. Vous savez, c'est le Géant vert (Noooon pas la pub…) mais derrière cette carapace (Comme une tortue, il est vert…) se cache Bruce Banner. Ce dernier a été exposer aux rayons gamma.****

 ** **Note n°3 :**** **Dalaï-lama, je ne vais pas vous faire de grand discourt sur lui/eux. Juste que je respecte plus cet homme. Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu et/ou écouter ses mots après l'attentat de Orlando mais ils m'ont particulièrement toucher. Surtout ce moment :**

 **« Même si je suis moine bouddhiste, je crois que ces solutions se trouve au-delà de la religion, au-delà du religieux, dans la promotion d'un concept que j'appelle l'Etique Laïque. »**

 **Note n°4 : Harry Potter faut-il que je présente le sorcier ? Qui a prévu de lire le prochain livre ?**

 **Note n°5 : Regina Carter c'est une violoniste de jazz. Elle est américaine. Elle va bientôt avoir 50 ans. Elle est pour moi une des plus grand jazziste (pas sur que ce mot existe...) de notre époque. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseil d'écouter ! :)**

 **Note n°6 : MALÉFIQUE ! MWHAHAHAHAHA ! Je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher… dès que je peux parler d'elle, je saute sur l'occasion ! Désolée pour ce moment… ;)**

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça t'as plus ! :)**

 **Et oui, théoriquement, j'ai prévus de les mettre en couples !**

 _ **oOoOo**_

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	38. Avenir

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI ! En directe de ma salle de classe, la 316 ! ;)**

 **Je viens de finir mon DERNIER oral de l'année ! Enfiiiin, plus que deux jours de cours et c'est fini pour cette année ! :)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Ce chapitre n'a que les points de vue de Clarke et Lexa. Vous allez savoir ce que veut annoncer Lexa a propos de Costia. Attention, il y a certain passage avec un point de vue omniscient… ce qui veut dire : un petit passage dans le passé ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Et oui même après plus de trente chapitre, il y en a encore ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 38 : Avenir

* Lexa *

J'arrête la voiture devant mon immeuble. J'appréhende un peu la réaction de Clarke. Se n'est pas une décision que j'ai pris a la légère. Je retire les clefs du contacte. Je me tourne vers ma blonde avant de lui demander d'attendre que je revienne.

J'entre précipitamment dans le bâtiment. J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement pour récupérer le dossier que j'ai reçu il y a maintenant quatre jours. Je range le tout dans une pochette a rabat avant de la garder précieusement coller contre ma hanche.

Je prends le temps d'observer calmement les lieux avec un sourire. Très bientôt les choses vont changer ! Avec ou sans l'avale de Clarke mais avec, c'est mieux.

Je retourne à la voiture. Ma petite amie est entrain de faire défiler les photos de la soirée sur son téléphone. Je manque d'éclater de rire quand je découvre celle de Finn qui a été obliger d'embrasser Octavia pour un jeu. La tête de mon frère est hilarante.

Je frappe doucement la fenêtre. Son regard se déplace doucement vers moi. Je souris un peu plus avant d'ouvrir sa portière. Elle saute presque dehors pour me rejoindre. Ses yeux me parcourt de haut en bas en même temps que ses dents mordille très légèrement sa lèvre inférieur.

Elle est adorable. Je ne résiste pas et m'avance. De ma main gauche, je glisse doucement mes doigts derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle me rapproche en prenant appuie sur mes hanches. J'approfondirai bien le baiser mais je n'ai qu'une heure et je sais très bien comment ça s'est dérouler la dernière fois après ce genre d'échange.

Je parts donc a la recherche de sa main, glisse mes doigts dans les siens avant de décoller mes lèvres des siennes. Je découvre une moue un peu déçu se dessiner sur son visage. Je tire sur son bras avant de lui montrer la porte d'entrer en murmurant :

 **-Aller vient, on a pas beaucoup de temps.**

 **-Tu sais maman ne va pas faire une syncope parce que j'ai cinq minutes de retard.**

 **-Peut-être mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque.**

Clarke vient doucement m'embrasser sur la joue. Malgré le baiser chaste mon cœur s'emballe. Je lui fais un sourire timide au moment ou elle dit :

 **-Je te suis.**

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Mes yeux se baladent sur le corps parfait de ma petite amie au moment ou celle-ci se retourne. Je souris devant ce magnifique spectacle. Je n'arrive pas a croire que je me suis endormie hier soir. Et moi qui rêvais de lui retirer cette foutu robe… se n'est pas juste !

J'entends un raclement de gorge. Je relève les yeux, comprenant que j'ai été prise en flagrant délit, je souris encore plus. Je m'avance lentement et lui fais un clin d'œil juste au moment ou je passe devant elle.

Je laisse mes pieds avancer presque mécaniquement jusqu'à l'appartement de ma belle. Il faut que je calme mes envie si je ne veux pas lui sauter dessus dès que la porte sera fermer derrière nous. La voix de Lexa me fait sursauter :

 **-Pas par là.**

Je fronce les sourcilles en pointant du doigts sa porte. Je demande :

 **-Ton appart' n'est plus au rez-de-chaussée ?**

 **-Bien sûre que si. Mais se n'est pas là qu'on va.**

 **-Ah oui ?**

Pourquoi je suis aussi déçu moi ? Je le sais pourtant qu'elle veut juste me parler de Costia. Il est hors de question qu'on fasse autre chose. Quoi que une heure, c'est un peu long comme même. Voilà que je me mets de nouveau à rêver.

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Oui, désolée.**

Je marche donc dans ses pas pensive. J'observe mes chaussures monter une marche après l'autre. Il y a un étrange silence entre nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ça a un rapport avec ce matin. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ai jouer. Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise par rapport à ça. Et j'ai peur que ça m'explose à la figure.

J'entends le bruit lourd d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Lexa la maintient ouverte et je passe devant elle. Je regarde à droite puis à gauche, réalisant que je ne sais pas où aller. Comme si elle avait sentit mon trouble, elle entrelace nos mains. On avance ensemble vers la droite.

Quand on s'arrête, ma brune cherche une clef dans la poche de son jean. Elle la glisse dans la serrure avant de me laisser entrer dans un studio complètement vide. J'y fais quelque pas avant de m'arrêter devant une marque rouge au sol. Je la fixe avec intensité pendant une éternité.

 **-Celui-ci aussi appartenait à mon père. Je le louais jusqu'en novembre. Les locataires viennent à peine de partir.**

 **-Et bien… ils ont laisser ton sol dans un état déplorable !**

 **-Tu es bête…**

 **-Pardon ? Absolument pas ! D'aucune façon.**

Je me retourne après ma note d'humour pour voir son sourire. Mais tout ce que je découvre c'est un air sérieux. Elle joue nerveusement avec l'élastique de sa pochette a rabat violette. Je me rapproche, un peu inquiète. Je demande :

 **-Lexa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Tu sais de quoi on a jamais parler toutes les deux ?**

 **-Non… de quoi ?**

 **-De ce qu'on comptait faire pour le futur.**

Mais de quoi elle parle ? Évidement qu'on en à jamais parler. Se n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'aborder ce sujet. Et puis, je croyais être régler comme du papier à musique mais dans une vie à Paris, loin de Polis. Comment pourrai-je encore avoir des projet. Je balbutie alors :

 **-Je veux faire du dessin… ?**

 **-Ça je l'aurai deviner toute seule.**

 **-Oui, je sais… c'est juste que je n'y a pas vraiment réfléchis depuis que je suis revenu à Polis.**

 **-Je vois.**

 **-Mais notre prof d'art m'a parler de** **The New School** **.**

 **-C'est à New-York ?**

 **-En effet…**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?**

J'hésite un instant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que j'ai réfléchi à cette option. Pour rien au monde je ne la quitterai. New-York est quelque chose que j'arrive a concevoir, se n'est pas si loin.

 **-Il y a une école à Paris. Elle vouait m'envoyer là bas. Mais je ne veux pas.**

Je fini très vite ma phrase, trop même. Tellement que je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle ai compris un seul mot. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien. Elle se contente de me regarder calmement. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Si je devais apprendre qu'elle partait loin, je disjoncte très certainement. C'est a ce moment que je réalise.

Et si elle partait loin ? Et si elle avait un projet fou ? Comme je ne sais pas moi… faire le tour du monde en pédalo !

J'humidifie nerveusement mes lèvres. Elle a raison, on a jamais parler de ce genre de choses. Parce qu'on sait qu'il y a une chance pour que la réponse de l'autre ne nous plaise pas. Je demande fébrilement :

 **-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que… tu as des projets ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Si tu me dis que tu veux devenir boxeuse professionnelle, il va falloir que je prépare mon petit cœur.**

Cette fois, elle se met à rire doucement. Je me sens un peu rassurer mais pourtant, il reste un vide inexplicable dans le creux de mon estomac. Je déglutit difficilement en attendant sa réponse. Elle met un temps fou à me répondre. J'ai même le temps d'imaginer le Pokémon Sac de Nœud prendre la place de mes organes. Se n'est pas un spectacle réjouissant !

 **-En faite, ça doit faire presque deux ans que j'ai ce projet. Jusqu'alors il était un peu irréalisable. Parce que je voulais commencer par Costia et il fallait que j'ai dix-huit ans. Ce qui va bientôt être le cas.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas…**

 **-Les traits rouge sur le sol c'est pour faire un trou puis un escalier.**

 **-Je ne comprends toujours pas, désolée.**

 **-Je compte demander la garde de Costia une fois que Titus l'aura perdu.**

Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer ma mâchoire tomber. Je crois avoir tout imaginer sauf ça. Mais plus j'y réfléchis plus je trouve ça logique. Lexa tient énormément à Costia. Qu'elles vivent ensemble ici n'est pas si absurde après tout. Pourtant, il reste un problème et il est de taille.

 **-Sauf que Titus à toujours la garde de Costia…**

Un sourire mystérieux se dessine sur le visage de ma petite amie. Je sais alors qu'il me manque une information. Elle me tire vers elle, on s'installe sur un vieux canapé et elle ouvre sa pochette à rabat.

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Il y a quatre jours…**_

Un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, tirer à quatre épingles dans son costume, s'avance prudemment vers le bureau de Monsieur de maire. Il prend une grande inspiration pour trouver le courage de frapper. Il n'est pas dupe. Si les autres lui on demander de porter ses papiers c'est que se ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles.

Étrangement le nouveau petit stagiaire est toujours le bienvenue pour accomplir ce genre de taches.

Son poing fini par rencontrer le bois. Une voix forte et sec lui répond d'entre, ce qu'il fait. D'un geste de la main, l'homme le plus important de la ville, lui demande de patienter. Il finalise une conversation téléphonique avant de reporter son attention sur le nouvel arrivant.

Remarquant qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un stagiaire, il prend le temps de signer quelque papier avant de reporter son attention pour lui.

 **-Vous vouliez ?**

 **-On m'a demandez de vous remettre ces papiers.**

 **-Où est ma secrétaire ?**

 **-Occupée.**

 **-Et son assistante ? Elle m'a tanner pendant presque un an pour l'avoir.**

 **-Je ne sais pas Monsieur.**

 **-Donnez moi ça.**

 **-Oui Monsieur.**

Le jeune homme se rapproche pour poser l'enveloppe kraft sur son bureau avant de reculer de deux pas. Il positionne ses main dans le bas du dos. Il observe calmement son patron sortir le document. Le regard du maire change doucement. Il passe de l'agacement à la colère.

La main de Monsieur de Maire s'écrase sur son bureau. Le rouge monte et colore son visage. Le stagiaire commence a se reculer par pure instinct. Il savait que se ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle.

 **-SORTEZ D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT !**

Un hochement de tête imperceptible s'en suite. Le stagiaire se retourne mais il sait déjà qu'il va être rappeler. Il n'a pas peur des hurlements. Il s'y ai habituer, c'est une obligation quand on veut travailler dans la politique.

 **-ATTENDEZ, aboi le maire.**

Gagner, pense-t-il. Le brun arrête son avancer. Il retire sa main de la poignée avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face au Maire. Il fixe un instant celui qui vient presque de lui donner un ordre et prononce :

 **-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Monsieur ?**

 **-Faites appeler mes avocats ! J'ai un recourt a préparer.**

 **-Que dois-je dire quand je les aurai au téléphone ?**

 **-De se bouger au plus vite et d'être dans mon bureau d'ici une heure !**

 **-Oui mais pour quelle raison ?**

 **-On veut me retirer la garde de ma fille.**

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvre du garçon. Imperceptible, heureusement pour lui. Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait aider Lincoln avec ces affiches. Il se doutait que ces petits bout de papier était le déclencheur de cette décision du juge. Il imaginait aisément qu'il y avait du avoir une enquête après cette "propagande".

Finalement ça avait fonctionner. Il faudrait qu'il prenne le temps de prévenir Lexa après avoir appeler les avocats de Titus.

Murphy se retira lentement. Il était heureux que leurs mauvais coup ai fonctionner. Il appréciait particulièrement Lincoln et Lexa. Étant le meilleur ami de Bellamy, il traînait souvent avec eux. De plus, Link était dans son équipe de basket depuis maintenant une éternité. Quand a Lexa, tout le monde semblait chercher son bonheur. Et il comprenait pour quelle raison. S'était une chouette fille.

La secrétaire était revenu a son poste. Elle offre a son stagiaire un sourire innocent avant de lui demander comment a été la réaction de Monsieur le Maire. Ce dernier ne répond pas. Il se contente d'avancer vers le téléphone. Il compose le numéro du cabinet et explique la solution.

Après l'appel, il fixe la secrétaire et annonce :

 **-Je prends ma pause déjeuner.**

 **-Mais il est à peine onze heure.**

 **-J'ai faim.**

Il n'y avait rien a ajouter. Il se dirige vers la salle de pause pour prendre son déjeuner. Il passe devant le bureau du maire et sourit quand il le découvre vide. Parfait !

Il entre sans la moindre gêne, ramasse les documents qui sont éparpiller sur le sol. Il évite les quelque bout de verre qui sont disposer ici et là. Cet homme a vraiment du mal à gérer sa colère. Alors, il fait une chose qu'il sait pouvoir regretter d'ici peu. Il photocopie deux exemplaires des feuilles annonçant la mauvaise nouvelle à l'homme qu'il trouve infâme.

Il cache précieusement les feuilles dans son porte foliot. Quand il reviens sur ses pas, il laisse les originaux se disperser et atterrir sur le sol. Puis sans affolement, il quitte le bâtiment. Murphy ressert les pans de son manteau et s'emmitoufle sous son écharpe. Il attrape son téléphone et cherche le numéro de Lexa dans ses contacte.

Les sonneries s'envolent les unes après les autres. En même temps, il avance vers le TonDc. C'est un lieu de rendez-vous parfait. Elle fini par décrocher, tout de suite il dit :

 **-Hey ! Lexa !**

 **-Murphy ?**

 **-Ouais, je ne te dérange pas ?**

 **-Non. Mais…**

 **-Attends pas maintenant. Rejoins-moi au TonDc. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle a t'annoncer.**

 **-A moi ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-D'accord. Je peux y être dans dix minutes.**

 **-A tout de suite Lexa, fais attention sur la route.**

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

Je montre les papiers à Clarke un peu fébrilement. Elle les lit tous attentivement. Je l'observe en silence alors que j'ai envie d'exploser. Ça a été déjà terriblement difficile de ne pas en parler à Costia. J'ai eu envie de lui annoncer au moins cent fois pendant la soirée.

Je sais que je n'aurai pas pu lui offrir de pus beau cadeau. Mais je ne veux surtout pas lui donner de faux espoir. J'ai envie de finir tous les travaux pour qu'elle puisse avoir sa chambre. Plus important encore, il faut que j'attende deux mois pour avoir dix-huit ans. Ainsi mon dossier sera en béton.

Bien sûre, j'ai penser a faire la demande dès maintenant. Mais il y a deux problèmes.

Le premier étant que Titus peut encore faire un recourt. Bon, honnêtement avec tous les témoignages que j'ai récupérer ces deux dernières années contre lui, il n'a aucune chance. Pourtant, il reste un risque.

Le second est que je devrais l'émancipé. Et je refuse de faire ça a Hélios, Alya, Anya et même Echo. Je sais à quel point il a été difficile à H d'obtenir notre garde.

Clarke relève les yeux. Je n'arrive pas a savoir ce qu'elle pense. Je me sens un peu angoisser. J'attends sa réaction avec impatience.

 **-C'est réel ?**

Je hoche la tête. Les mots me manquent. Je ne suis plus sur de savoir utiliser la parole. J'ai trop peur qu'elle soit contre. Je n'ai pas envisager une seconde une vie sans l'une ou l'autre. Pour moi, elles sont associées, à jamais.

 **-Tu lui en as parler ?**

 **-Pas encore.**

 **-Tu devrais le faire.**

 **-C'est trop tôt. Et si Titus gagne son recours ?**

Clarke me fait un regard qui veut clairement dire : tu te fous de moi ? Je me tortille sur place. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Je demande incertaine :

 **-Et toi, tu en pense quoi ?**

 **-Je pense qu'on a du boulot.**

Le "on" résonne dans la pièce un nombre incalculables de fois. Je me sens soulager. Clarke s'inclut dans mon projet. Qui par conséquent devient notre projet, un sourire sincère se dessine sur mon visage. Parce que sa réponse ne veut dire qu'une chose : elle imagine le futur avec moi.

Je la détail alors qu'elle-même observe la pièce dans laquelle on est. Je me dis que même si elle doit retourner à Paris pour ses études, on surmontera la distance. Même si je préférerai qu'elle choisisse New-York. Elle se lève pour mieux découvrir ce qui nous entoure.

 **-Je… tu voudrais que je m'occupe de la décoration ?**

 **-Si tu en as envie.**

 **-Comment tu imagine les choses ?**

 **-Je pensais à faire les deux chambres ici. Mais aussi ajouter une salle de bain. Évidement détruire la cuisine a cette étage. Elle est inutile. En bas, on aurait une plus grand pièce de vie. C'est tout pour le moment.**

 **-Tu as fais appelle a un architecte ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je pourrai être présente la prochaine fois qu'il viendra.**

 **-Si tu le veux.**

Clarke se tourne vers moi. Elle a du sentir l'hésitation dans ma voix. Elle se rapproche en me demandent :

 **-Il y a autre chose ?**

 **-Non…**

 **-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-J'avais peur que tu ne… que tu prenne ça pour une folie.**

Elle pose doucement sa main droite contre ma joue. Ses yeux se fixe dans les miens. Elle est calme quand elle me répond :

 **-Mais c'est une folie** _ **mon amour**_ **.**

 **-…**

 **-Sauf que je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir te faire changer d'avis. J'adore Costia et elle sera bien mieux avec toi…** _ **nous**_ **. En plus, je sais que tu as déjà réfléchis à tous alors… je te suis volontiers dans cette extravagance.**

Ensuite, elle vient doucement m'embrasser. C'est doux, parfait. Il n'y a rien d'autre que notre amour. J'ai vraiment eu peur que le piano détruise quelque chose entre nous. Je l'avais déjà laisser abîmer tellement…

Elle caresse mes cheveux, enroule ses doigts entre mes mèches. J'adore quand elle fait ça. Ces gestes ont le don de m'apaiser. Je souris quand elle quitte mes lèvres. Elle pose son front sur le miens avant de reprendre :

 **-Il y a juste une chose.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu as dis que tu voulais commencer avec Costia… ?**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Il y a quatre jours…**_

Lexa n'y avait pas cru lorsque Murphy lui avait dit que Titus avait une chance de perdre sa fille. Puis il y avait eu les papiers. Les mots du juges, sa signature en bas. Même une enquête d'une assistante sociale effectuer entre autre à l'hôpital. Elle avait sourit en découvrant même le témoignage de Marcus.

Verdict, elle n'avait pas toucher a une seule goutte de son café. Elle était en état de choc. Pourtant s'était quelque chose de bien. Même mieux que ça, s'était LA bonne nouvelle qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Pourtant il restait une petite angoisse qui la perturbait.

L'éloignement avec Costia lui faisait peur. Elle n'arrivait pas a l'imaginer. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait rejoindre Miami a tout moment, qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue chez Mama.

S'était autre chose. Les mots de son père lui revienne. On doit toujours veiller sur sa famille. Or Costia était sa petite sœur. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de lien de sang pour les unir mais on dit que les lien d'âme à âme sont bien plus grand.

C'est alors que son projet fou lui est revenu…

Peut-être que le Chapelier d'Alice n'était pas le personnage le plus aliéné qu'il soit. Peut-être que s'était elle !

Sans qu'elle ne sache ni trop comment, ni pourquoi, Lexa se retrouva devant son ancienne maison. Et toute l'utopie de ses rêves l'ont de nouveau submerger. Est-ce que se serait possible ?

Lexa glisse sa clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrer et avance jusqu'au grand salon. Elle avait obliger son esprit a ne plus penser a ce projet illusoire. Il y avait tellement de choses qui devrait l'en dissuader. A commencer pour Lincoln. Il n'accepterai jamais de lui revendre ses part de la maison.

Pourtant, invraisemblablement, Lexa s'est retrouver ce jour là devant son frère a lui expliquer ce projet un peu dingue. Il faut dire que cette idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis une éternité. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. Elle exposait tous, sans rien oublier, montrant qu'elle y avait longuement réfléchis. Elle avait même ressortit certain de ses croquis. Elle essayait d'être convaincante.

Puis, il y a eu la réponse de Lincoln. Une simple question. Qui montre à quel point il venait de tomber de haut. Jamais il n'avait imaginer cet avenir pour sa sœur.

 **-Tu veux fonder un orphelinat privé ?**

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

J'essaye de trouver quel projet Lexa a pu inventer. Il est vrais que je me suis encore jamais demander ce qu'elle voulait faire. Je ne sais pas du tout quel métier l'intéresse. Je sais juste qu'elle adore cuisiner. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Costia…

Donc, je n'ai aucune idée de sa réponse. Le pire c'est qu'elle me fait attendre. Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle se contente de me fixer. Je ne chercher pas ce qu'elle cherche. Peut-être une confirmation que je serai toujours là pour elle.

Mais encore une fois, c'est moi qui ai peur de la décevoir. Moi, qui ne suis pas assez bien pour elle…

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Lincoln l'a un peu mal prit quand je lui en ai parler.**

 **-Je ne suis pas Lincoln.**

 **-Heureusement !**

Je glisse doucement ma main dans celle de Lexa. Son petit coup de colère m'étonne. Je cherche son regard mais elle me fuit. Je demande peu sur de moi :

 **-Vous vous êtes disputer ?**

 **-Il m'a hurler dessus… je l'ai ignorer… enfin j'ai essayer.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre vous.**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?**

 **-Il dit que je détruis notre famille.**

La répartit de Lexa me fait perdre mes mots. Il n'a tout de même pas oser lui dire ça. Si c'est le cas, je jure que je vais chercher Anya et qu'on va casser des jambes ensemble !

Je lis dans les yeux vert une fragilité, une blessure, de la tristesse à l'état pure. Je me sens impuissante. Lincoln a une façon unique de pouvoir lui faire du mal. C'est une des personnes les plus importante dans sa vie. Il est normale qu'elle donne de l'importance a ce qu'il dit mais je pense que cette fois, il a été trop loin.

J'avance mon visage pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour la réconforter autrement. C'est un peu comme ce matin. Les mots restent prisonnier de ma gorge. Les gestes me semble bien plus important.

Je finalise le baiser mais je garde mes mains sur son visage. Je me plonge cœur et âme dans ses yeux. J'inspire profondément et je dis :

 **-Tu ne détruis rien du tout.**

 **-Pour lui, il n'y a que nous deux.**

 **-C'est impossible.**

 **-Mais Clarke et si… et si je lui faisais du mal.**

 **-Tu veux mon avis ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu t'en fou. Tu fais tes propre choix. En plus, ta famille, se n'est pas que toi et lui. Il y a aussi Anya, H, Alya, Echo. Je n'oublie pas Costia qui est a mon sens ta petite sœur. Mais aussi Mama qui est une vrais grand-mère poule. Quand a Marcus, on dirait un tonton cool. Et… il y a moi aussi. On est tous ta famille.**

 **-C'est ce que je ressens aussi.**

Je lui souris un peu plus avant d'embrasser son front et de descendre lentement mes lèvres sur tout son visage. Lexa se met rire et me demande d'arrêter. Évidemment, je ne le fais pas et alors je me trouve a explorer son cou.

C'est alors que je me retrouve violemment éloigner de ma cible. Lexa me fait de gros yeux avant de me disputer gentiment :

 **-Hors de question ! Non, non et non ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !**

 **-Je suis prête a parier que si.**

 **-J'ai dis a Abby que…**

 **-Oublie ma mère et laisse-moi t'embrasser.**

 **-Non !**

 **-Lexa…**

Cette dernière se lève brusquement. J'éclate de rire comprenant qu'elle est elle aussi a deux doigts de craquer. Je soupire. Je ne gagnerai pas, pas cette fois.

 **-D'accord. C'est une conversation purement platonique.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Doooonc… ce projet ?**

 **-Je veux… j'espère…**

Je me lève pour la rejoindre. Je n'aime pas quand elle est trop loin. Je garde comme même mes distance sinon je ne pourrai pas lui résister.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je voudrai transformer le manoir et en faire un orphelinat privé pour éviter que des enfants subissent ce que j'ai dû vivre après l'accident.**

 **-C'est un super projet ! Pourquoi ça ne plaît pas a ton idiot de frère ?**

 **-Il n'a pas vraiment construit de réponse claire. Il était très énerver.**

 **-Je vois… et bien, je te suis a cent pourcent dans cette aventure.**

 **-C'est vrais ?**

 **-Évidement ! Et pour Costia aussi, c'est super.**

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Lexa vient de me déposer devant chez moi. Elle veut profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui reste avec Anya ce que je comprends. Elles sont vraiment très proche toutes les deux. Peut-être même plus qu'avec Lincoln.

Ensuite, elle devra parler de la situation au moins à Mama. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera encore pour Costia. J'ai bien compris qu'elle ne voulait pas lui offrir de faux espoir.

Et moi, il est temps que j'accorde enfin une conversation à Finn. Je veux profiter de ma meilleur amie. Mais j'ai surtout besoin de parler a ma mère. Notamment de toute ces questions que je ne me suis pas encore poser sur le futur.

New-York ou Paris…

 _ _oOoOo__

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? La bonne nouvelle vous a plu ? Et le projet de Lexa ? La fin du chapitre ? Dites-moi tous ! ^^****

 ** **Ainsi se fini Noël. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un petit bond dans le temps.****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : The New School c'est une école d'Art hyper prestigieuse a New-York. Mais j'en sais pas beaucoup plus, à part que l'école de disagn de Nantes travail souvent avec eux...****

 ** **Note n°2 : Les Pokémons, crée par Satoshi Tajiri en 1996 ! Vous imaginez, 20 ans cette année ! Bien sûr il y a Sacha (qui lui ne vieillit jamais…) mais le plus important c'est les pokémon ! Mon préférer c'est Salamèche. Et l'autre fois mon cousin de neuf ans m'a demander qui s'était… je me suis décomposer ! Donc… petit jeu ! C'est qui votre chouchou ?****

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça a été a ton goût ! Non… mais tu l'as relu combien de fois exactement ? ^^**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Je vois tout à fais le genre de lecture, avec la sonnerie qui retentit et toi en mode, non, non, non ! J'ai pas fini ! Bon… j'avoue, je le fais aussi ! T'en fais pas pour l'absence de commentaire, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur mais celle-ci m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Doucement avec la demande en mariage comme même ! XD Et j'espère que cette suite t'as plu !**

 **Jo : Merci ! :D**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **Je vais m'ennuyer jusqu'à 16h50… j'ai plus rien à faire moi ! ^^** **"**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	39. Le Parasite

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI ! ;)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Parasite n.m. : se dit des personnes, qui vivent aux dépens des autres. Synonyme : sangsue. Citation : « Le bonheur, comme la richesse, a ses parasites. » Remy de Gourmont.**

 **Reste a savoir QUI va troubler ce chapitre !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je suis désolée s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude… je n'ai pas eu la foie de me relire… désolée ! (Je rêve de mon lit là... oui je sais il n'est pas encore 20h mais shhhhhhhhh!)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 39 : Le Parasite

* Lexa *

Je n'arrête pas de jeter des coup d'œil a l'horloge numérique qu'affiche mon portable. Je suis terriblement en retard. Notre prof de philo nous a tenu près de dix minutes de plus. Après il a fallu que j'explique pour quelle raison j'allais a la boxe à ma petite amie.

Du coup, j'ai près de vingts-cinq minutes de retard. Je soupire. Je déteste ne pas être à l'heure. Je suis flipper par le temps qui passe. C'est quelque chose de trop fictif, quelque chose qu'on ne maîtrise pas, qui nous échappe, qu'on ne peut pas toucher, ni comprendre.

Il y a cette citation qui me hante parfois et un peu plus aujourd'hui : « Le temps prends son temps. Je dois tuer le temps avant que le temps ne me tue. » Je pense que Bob Martin a absolument tout comprit !

Toujours est-il que j'ouvre violemment la première porte du gymnase. Mes yeux sont rivés sur les chiffres numérique qui ne cesse de m'indiquer que je suis en retard. C'est pour cette raison que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Non, j'étais tellement prostré sur mon écran que j'ai totalement ignorer mon environnement. Je déteste quand les gens font ça ! Je suis donc entrer en collision avec une autre personne. Je tombe en arrière et ne trouve rien pour me rattraper. Pour ne rien arranger, mon seule appuie est ma jambe gauche. Verdict : je tombe sur les fesses !

J'analyse chacune de mes articulations avec minutie. Rien ne semble endommager. Maintenant reste le moins drôle : ma jambe ! Je la fixe comme si elle était mon pire ennemi. J'essaye de la bouger mais il n'y à rien à faire. Elle ne veut pas se mouvoir.

Je soupire de frustration. Se n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ça ne revienne. Je le sais mais ça m'agace !

L'autre personne se relève. Je sens son regard sur moi. J'attrape mon téléphone et le range furieusement dans mon sac. Je m'occupe comme je peux en attendant de pouvoir de nouveau bouger.

 **-Tu as besoin d'aide,** me demande une voix inconnue. **Tu es blesser ?**

Je dois avouer que c'est gentil de me faire cette proposition mais ça a le dont de m'énerver. J'ai pas besoin d'aide mais de temps. Je ne comprends pas qu'on ne puisse pas le remarquer.

Je relève les yeux pour répondre à cet imbécile. Mais je perds mes mots en découvrant une fille au regard complètement perdu et je dois bien l'avouer, magnifique. Je bougonne alors :

 **-Non, ça va aller.  
-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne te relève pas ?**

Hurler… je vais hurler ! C'est quoi cette question ? C'est pas sympa du tout. Elle ne vois pas que je suis en difficulté. Et c'est qui d'abord ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu avant ?

La deuxième porte s'ouvre avec un grincement horrible avant de se refermer violemment. J'entends des pas se précipiter vers moi et mon nom être appeler par la voix d'Aiden. Sans la moindre hésitation, il s'installe près de moi et demande :

 **-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?  
-Tout va bien Aiden. Je suis juste tomber.**

Ses yeux se posent alors automatique sur ma jambe. Je lui sourit pour le rassurer avant d'ajouter :

 **-T'en fais pas ça arrive souvent. C'est pour cette raison que je suis encore dispenser pour le moment.  
-Tu es sur que je ne dois pas appeler Kane ou même Clarke ?  
-On ne dérange pas Kane pour si peu. En plus il a ses filles aujourd'hui. Il a même prit un jour de congé. Quand a Clarke…**

Aiden me fixe en attendant la fin de ma phrase. Mais je ne la fini pas. J'ai peur que ça devienne trop réel si je mets de mots dessus. Aujourd'hui, elle reçoit la réponse de cinq écoles d'art dont une qui me fait particulièrement peur : Paris.

Je baisse les yeux. J'espère que son choix ou les décisions des écoles ne l'éloigneront pas de moi une nouvelle fois. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je me contente donc de répondre un simple :

 **-Elle est occuper.**

 **-Tu sais que si elle apprend qu'il t'es arriver quelque chose et que je ne l'ai pas prévenu, elle va vouloir me tuer.**

 **-T'en fais pas Aiden. Je te protégerai.**

 **-D'une Clarke en folie ? J'en doute !**

 **-Arrête de t'en prendre à ma petite amie. Aide moi plutôt a me relever, je pense que c'est bon.**

Il hoche la tête d'une façon presque imperceptible. Il me tiens au niveau du coude et de l'épaule. Je grimace en me relevant. Je sens que je suis a deux doigts de pleurer. C'est horriblement douloureux. J'étouffe un gémissement de douleur.

Aiden n'ose pas me lâcher. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est terriblement inquiet. Je m'oblige a sourire pour le rassurer un peu. Il demande :

 **-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?**

 **-Hey ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis une Warrior, je te rappelle ! J'ai mis Nia KO avec un back-fist ! Tu ne peux pas en dire autant !**

 **-Évidemment, j'attends encore que tu me l'apprenne celui-là !**

A la fin de sa phrase, on se met tous les deux a rire doucement. Puis Aiden s'éloigne. Il vérifie que je ne suis pas trop bancale avant de se tourner vers la fille que j'ai bousculer. Son regard s'assombrit et il perd tout de suite son sourire. Je me demande ce qui se passe mais je n'ai pas le temps de former une question a voix haute que l'autre affirme :

 **-Je vois. Tu es la fameuse Lexa.**

Je fronce les sourcille ne comprenant pas d'où vient cette phrase. Je la détaille donc un peu plus. Elle a de très long cheveux blond qui on du passer genre un million de fois sous un lisseur. Des yeux habiter par une iris gris claire unique et plutôt troublante. Un trait noir est dessiner au dessus de chacune de ses paupières. Elle est habiller avec de la marque : un top noir hors de prix et un pantalon mauve signer Chanel. Bref, c'est miss parfaite, une vrais B _arbie_.

Comme je l'ai dis un peu plus tôt, elle est très jolie. Mais je ne vois pas d'où je peux bien la connaître. Son visage m'est complètement inconnue !

Aiden la fusille du regard alors qu'elle s'avance vers moi en me tendant la main. Je m'avance alors, un peu en boitillant. Instinctivement, je me place entre cette _poupée_ et mon ami. Je n'y peux rien, j'ai besoin de le savoir en sécurité. J'accepte la poignée et elle se présente :

 **-Je suis Nora, la sœur aînée d'Aiden, enchantée.**

Je serre la mâchoire quand j'entends son prénom. C'est donc elle qui fuit ses responsabilités depuis si longtemps. C'est elle qui fait tant de mal a Aiden. C'est elle qui agit comme une idiote avec lui depuis plus de dix ans.

Je m'en veux encore plus d'être arriver en retard. J'aurai du être là pour le soutenir, comme je lui avait promis le matin de noël. Je place un masque impassible sur mon visage avant de lâche la main de la sœur d'Aiden et de dire :

 **-Tu as deviner. Je suis bien Lexa.**

 **-Et bien, je crois qu'on a beaucoup a ce dire, Lexa.**

Elle insiste tellement sur mon prénom que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. Je décide d'ignorer ce sentiment avant de me tourner vers Aiden. Il n'a pas l'air bien. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Mon geste attire son regard qui était jusqu'alors perdu dans le vide. Je lui sourit sincèrement avant de demander :

 **-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on travail aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas le droit de monter sur un ring Lexa…**

 **-Je sais. Mais rien ne m'empêche de jouer ton coach !**

Je fini ma phrase avec un clin d'œil. Presque aussitôt, j'obtiens un sourire. Cet étirement me soulage. Il prend ma main avant de me tirer vers son tapi d'entraînement. Il a peut-être peur que je change d'avis. Bien que je crois juste qu'il ne veuille d'aucune manière parler a sa sœur.

J'explique alors comment effectuer un back-fist au blond. Au bout d'un moment, je lui fais retirer ses gans pour comprendre d'où vient le problème. Dès qu'il effectue le geste, je détecte que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il refait l'enchaînement une dizaine de fois avant que je ne trouve où est le problème. Je m'avance pour placer son pouce vers le haut. Je me met dans son dos et fait bouger son bras a plusieurs reprise. Le coude est souple mais il manque de flexibilité au niveau de l'épaule.

Je change alors de position et me met en face de lui. J'attrape son poignet droit dans ma main gauche et je place l'autre sur son épaule. Je l'oblige a répéter un geste vers le haut a plusieurs reprises. Puis, je m'efface pour qu'il forme des arc de cercle seule.

Je souris lorsqu'il arrive enfin a effectuer la prise seule et avec force. Je lui explique ensuite que s'il place maintenant son pouce vers le bas, il pourra effectuer un swing. Il reproduit le geste plusieurs fois avant de monter sur le ring pour frapper dans les poings d'un de nos camarade.

Je l'observe avec attention. S'il continue comme ça, il pourra devenir bien meilleur que moi. C'est bien qu'il ai fini par trouver une passion. Quand je l'ai connu, il était complètement perdu.

 **-Tu n'es pas seulement douer mais aussi un bon professeur.**

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Nora. Je me tourne vers elle et la fixe pendant une éternité. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai un peu de mal a accepter qu'on puisse abandonner sa famille comme elle a pu le faire.

Aiden avait besoin de sa famille et elle est rester absente malgré les demandes du plus jeunes.

 **-Je me demandai… est-ce que tu aurai un peu de temps a m'accorder ?**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Pour parler d'Aiden. C'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole. Je veux juste rattraper le temps perdu. Et tu le connais bien.**

 **-Je pense que si tu veux en apprendre plus sur Aiden, tu dois juste être patiente.**

 **-Se n'est pas mon fort. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtient.**

A la fin de sa dernière phrase, elle me sourit d'une étrange façon. Pour la deuxième fois en quelque minute, je me sens mal à l'aise en sa présence. Pour quelle raison est-ce qu'elle me fixe de cette façon ?

Mais ce sentiment me quitte en un éclair. Je sens la tension quitter mon corps à la seconde ou je découvre une autre blonde apparaître dans la salle. Je souris avant de m'excuser auprès de Nora. J'avance vers Clarke qui fonce sur moi et me prends dans ses bras.

Je suis d'abord surprise par cet élan d'affection. D'habitude, on est plutôt discrète en publique. Elle sert un peu plus ses bras autour de ma taille avant de murmurer a mon oreille :

 **-Je suis prise a New-York… enfin j'ai encore un entretien et c'est dans la poche. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone…**

Au nom de la ville de la grande pomme je me sens terriblement soulager. C'est une excellente nouvelle. Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : elle va rester près de moi. Clarke ne sera qu'à une heure de route. Je pourrai la voir au minimum tous les week-end.

Elle me relâche et j'ai la joie de découvrir un visage habiter par un énorme sourire. Ses yeux pétilles de bonheur. Je penche un peu la tête sur le côté. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me dit pas tout. Je décide de remettre ça a plus tard. Je m'informe :

 **-Et les quatre autres ?**

 **-Elles ont toutes accepter, sauf celle de Chicago.**

Traduction, Paris aussi a envoyer une réponse positive. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a encore une chance même infime qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Cette ombre sur notre couple me fait terriblement peur. Pourtant, je n'en ai pas reparler a Clarke depuis noël.

 **-Il y a autre chose,** finalement, je n'ai pas résister. Il faut que je sache.

 **-Je te le dirai plus tard mais là c'est…**

Clarke arrête brusquement sa phrase et fixe quelque chose dans mon dos. Elle passe devant moi et détail ce que j'imagine être une personne de haut en bas. Je lève les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'il s'agit de Nora.

Je me décide à lui faire face. Dans ce même geste, je lis ma main a celle de Clarke. Avec cette fille dans les parages, la présence de ma petite amie me rassure. Je la fixe sans dire un mot ce qui explique que se soit ma blonde qui demande :

 **-On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?**

 **-Oui, je veux une réponse. Lexa ?**

 **-Je te l'ai dis, il va te falloir être patiente.**

 **-Et moi je t'ai répondu que j'obtenais toujours ce que je voulais. Donc, pourquoi pas vendredi après les cours ?**

 **-Hors de question !**

 **-T'es qui au juste ?**

Ma réponse et celle de Clarke se mélangent parfaitement. Je fixe alors ma petite amie qui envoie des éclaires vers Nora, en resserrent ses doigts aux miennes.

L'autre envoie ses cheveux en arrière, à croire qu'elle se croit dans une pub pour shampoing. Elle soupire avant de dire :

 **-On verra bien mais tu m'en dois une, tu m'as bousculer, je te rappel. Je serai là vendredi et toi aussi. Bonne soirée.**

Puis, elle se retourne et sans même dire au revoir à Aiden quitte la salle de sport. Mon regard stagne sur la porte qui vient de l'avaler. Décidément, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui me met mal à l'aise à propos de cette fille.

Et puis, s'était quoi ces dernier propos ? On aurait presque dit un ordre. Je n'aime pas ça !

 **-Putain mais s'était qui ça ?**

Mon attention revient sur Clarke. Je jure qu'elle est a deux doigts de foncer sur cette fille et de lui refaire le portrait. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est jalouse. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois dans cet état depuis le début de notre relation.

Elle m'observe avec intensité en attendant une réponse. Je hoche les épaules en disant :

 **-S'était Nora.**

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Nora… mais bordel c'est qui ça Nora ? Et puis s'était quoi cette façon qu'elle avait de regarder ma petite amie. Et je ne parle même du : tu m'en dois une. C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle n'a pas le droit d'exiger un rendez-vous avec _ma_ Lexa.

Cette dernière soupire avant d'observer Aiden s'entraîner avec énergie. Elle m'a dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée qu'elle devait lui apprendre un nouvel enchaînement. Mais aussi qu'il attendait une visite qui lui faisait peur. Comme toujours, Lexa est rester vague sur les détails.

Sur ce point on est totalement opposer. J'adore les ragots et elle préfère les enterrer jusqu'au centre de la Terre.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?**

 **-Pa… pardon ?**

 **-Avant qu'on ne soit vulgairement interrompu. Un truc du genre : je te le dirai toute à l'heure, blablabla, puis il y a eu un** **"mais".**

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrais ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais reçu une réponse du juge. S'était aujourd'hui, non ?**

Lexa baisse les yeux. Je peux sentir sa nervosité. Cette histoire d'adoption la tracasse bien plus qu'elle ne veux bien le dire. Elle a peur d'échouer. Mais je ne vois pas comme se serait possible. L'aménagement de l'appartement est presque fini. Il ne reste plus que quelque mur a abattre et l'embellissement mais là, c'est ma partie.

Elle a déjà acheter tous les meubles. J'ai même remarquer qu'elle a remplie une armoire avec un peu de vêtement. Une bibliothèque avec une vingtaine de livres, bien que j'ai trouver cela étrange qu'une partie soit des albums pour enfant. Elle a aussi installer une super télévision dans ce qui sera si tout va bien la chambre de Costia. Sans oublier, tout un tas de film, la plupart plus vieux que moi. Je n'en connais pas la moitié !

Je donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de ma petite amie. Elle me lance alors un regard choquer. Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de demander :

 **-Parle-moi.**

 **-Je… j'ai reçu un e-mail mais je n'ai pas oser l'ouvrir.**

 **-C'est stupide.**

 **-Clarke !**

 **-Je ne m'excuserai pas, c'est la vérité. Donne-moi ton téléphone.**

 **-Hors de question !**

 **-Maintenant…**

Je laisse traîner ce mot. Elle soupire avant de chercher dans son sac. Elle prend le petit combiner avant de me le confier. Je lui souris pour la rassurer mais se n'est pas très efficace. J'aimerai pouvoir l'embrasser mais on est pas du genre a étaler notre amour aux regards des autres.

Je déverrouille l'écran de ma belle et cherche l'application de sa boite mail. J'attends patiemment que les nouveau messages s'affichent.

 **-Alors ?**

Je ris doucement devant son impatience. Je trouve le message que je cherche et appui dessus. Mes yeux parcourt les mots du juges a une vitesse normale. J'aimerai être plus rapide mais je veux surtout être sur de tout comprendre. C'est important.

Je n'ai lu que la moitié du document quand elle demande de nouveau :

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Tu préfère lire peut-être,** je l'interroge avec un air moqueur.

 **-Désolée. Je vais me taire, promis. Genre tout de suite. Oui, maintenant. Je vais arrêter de parler et de…**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Ferme la ?**

Je relève les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'en effet, le silence serait le bienvenue. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieur ce que je trouver parfaitement adorable. Ce que j'aimerai l'embrasser…

Non, pas maintenant Clarke ! D'abord tu lis, ensuite tu pense a ce genre de chose. CONCENTRATION ! Le reste des mots se lis bien plus rapidement. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres en découvrant l'accord du juge pour la candidature de Lexa pour la tutelle de Costia.

C'est donc soulager que je relève les yeux. Je découvre alors l'impatience dans les yeux de ma petite amie et pour la troisième fois, elle redemande :

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Il accepte. Tu devras être là a toute les réunions. Il a ajouter que Titus n'avait aucune chance de gagner son recourt. Les témoignages sont selon lui trop accablant.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-C'est génial !**

Elle lève les deux bras en signe de victoire. Plusieurs des boxeurs se tournent vers nous avec intérêt. Ils se demandent sûrement quelle est la bonne nouvelle. Je ne peux empêcher mon sourire de s'agrandir. Pourtant, je demande :

 **-Tu sais ce qu'il serait encore plus génial ?**

 **-Non, quoi ?**

 **-Que Costia soit au courant pour la situation. Je doute que son père lui ai dis quoi que se soit. Sinon, elle serait déjà revenu vers toi. C'est super tout ce que tu as déjà fais seule mais ça va bientôt faire deux mois que tu as cette information et que tu agis. Il est temps de l'inclure. Après tout, elle est la principale concerner.**

 **-Tu as raison.**

 **-J'ai raison ! Attends, j'ai raison ?**

 **-Et bien… oui.**

 **-Ah ! Cool ! J'ai raison !**

Lexa éclate de rire. Je sais qu'elle se moque de moi mais je m'en fiche. Je suis bien trop heureuse. J'ai réussis a la convaincre. Elle va enfin parler a Costia. Elle va peut-être même lui montrer le studio qui est devenu encore plus génial !

De cette façon, Costia pourra me dire quelle décoration elle désir pour sa chambre. C'est la seule pièce où j'ignore totalement quoi faire. J'ai bien penser a faire un mur entièrement recouvert d'affiche de cinéma en noir et blanc. Sauf que je ne veux pas me tromper où même lui imposer un choix.

Pour la première fois, Costia aura un foyer. Il faut qu'il soit parfait. Et même si pour elle les murs ont sûrement aucune espèce d'importance, je tiens a ce que se soit parfait.

Aiden nous rejoint. Il semble fière de lui. Il nous demande ce qui est si génial. Il insiste particulièrement sur le mot que Lexa a cirer un peu plus tôt. Celle-ci répond qu'il le sera bientôt mais que pour l'instant il ne saurait rien.

On attend un peu le temps que le blond se change et on sort tous les trois de la salle de sport. Ils discutent tous les deux boxe. Je les ai donc tout naturellement perdu. Je suis dans mes pensés quand je vois l'autre Nora nous attendre devant le lycée.

Et comment je sais qu'elle _nous_ attends pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle nous fait de grand signes de la main. Je découvre alors Aiden qui se décompose lentement et le visage de ma petite amie se fermer. Mais bordel de merde, c'est qui celle-la à la fin ?!

 _oOoOo_

* Aiden *

Je ne sais pas comme mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. La voir me fait mal. Elle est la devant moi et tout semble aller parfaitement bien. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir manquer de quoi que se soit. Il n'y a que deux bonne raison pour laquelle elle peut avoir de si beau vêtements. Un, elle les a voler. Deux, elle a été adopter par des "riches".

Attention, je n'ai rien contre ceux qui ont de grandes fortunes. La preuve, j'adore Lexa. Mais ça voudrait dire qu'elle a été assez égoïste pour se trouver une nouvelle famille sans moi. Et j'ai beau essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était, ça me fait un mal de chien !

Instinctivement, je reste un peu en arrière. J'utilise Lex' comme un bouclier. Je sais que se n'est pas juste. Je ne devrais pas l'utiliser de la sorte. Mais j'ai peur et je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je choisie la facilité parce que je sais qu'elle ne laissera pas Nora me faire du mal.

C'est comme la fois où cet idiot de Wells a débarquer. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi. Elle m'aurait fait confiance les yeux fermer ce jour là. Aujourd'hui c'est exactement la même chose.

 **-Je te ramène 'tit frère ?**

Je lui lance un regard d'horreur. Je ne veux pas rester avec elle plus que nécessaire. J'ai trop de colère en moi. Et elle a cette façon de m'observer. J'ai l'impression d'être un moins que rien. Rien de plus qu'un moustique qui bourdonne autour d'elle. Un parasite…

La seule qu'elle ne regarde pas avec méprit ou dégoût c'est Lexa. Même Clarke a le droit a une indifférence parfaite. C'est comme si la petite amie de Lexa était invisible. Ça ne m'inspire rien de bon ! J'ai même un horrible pré-sentiment.

Ça ne me surprends pas lorsque j'entends la voix de Lexa venir a mon secoure :

 **-Aiden ne rentre pas ce soir.**

J'en avais presque oublier que je passais la soirée avec Costia. Elle a prévu qu'on regard E.T. l'extra-terrestre. Je crois qu'elle s'est décomposer la dernière fois quand je lui ai révéler que je n'avais jamais vu ce film. Elle en a presque fais une affaire d'état et a décréter qu'on devait passer une soirée ensemble. C'est pour ce genre de réaction disproportionner que je l'aime autant.

 **-Où qu'il aille, je peux l'emmener.**

Quoi ? Non ! Hors de question ! Moi, je ne vais nul part avec elle ! Je jette un coup d'œil a Lexa. Elle est calme comme toujours. Pourtant je sens qu'elle bouillonne intérieurement. Elle ne supporte pas que quelqu'un puisse lui voler un de ces moments avec Costia.

 **-Je suis désolée Nora, mais tu passeras du temps avec ton frère une autre fois. Je lui ai promis que je le conduirai.**

 **-Et bien, je te décharge de ta promesse. Je m'occupe de mon frère.**

Le poing de Lexa se ferme instantanément. Ses doigts sont tellement resserrer que son poignet en tremble. J'interviens alors :

 **-Je ne veux pas venir avec toi.**

 **-Mais je suis là pour toi.**

 **-Tu aurai du appeler plutôt que de débarquer à l'improviste. J'ai des choses de prévu.**

 **-Tu vas venir avec moi,** ordonne-t-elle.

 **-Ça suffit maintenant,** cette fois c'est Clarke qui intervient. **Si tu es là pour lui comme tu viens de le dire, je peux savoir pour quelle foutu raison j'ignorai jusqu'à ton existence ? Je peux savoir où tu étais pendant les fêtes ? Ou alors pour quelle raison Aiden les a fêter avec nous ? Se n'est pas censé être une fête de famille ?**

 **-Je ne t'ai rien demander** _ **blondie**_ **. Tu ne sais rien de** _ **moi**_ **, de** _ **nous**_ **, de** _ **notre**_ **famille !**

 **-Et bien, je suis pressée d'en apprendre plus dès vendredi soir, c'est bien cela ?**

 **-Je ne t'ai pas invité.**

 **-Non, juste** _ **ma**_ **petite amie et je viens avec elle.**

Alors que les deux blondes s'offre une bataille sans merci, Lexa et moi on échange un regard d'incompréhension. Comment la situation a-t-elle pu dégénérer de la sorte. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de rendez-vous entre ma sœur et Lex' ?

Je sens le mauvais coup arriver a mille lieux d'ici…

 **-On doit y aller. Donc, bonne soirée Nora.**

Clarke crache le prénom de ma sœur comme si elle prononçait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. A croire que Nora est un véritable mage noir. Ce qui en y réfléchissant n'est pas une telle absurdité.

 **-Tu ne me…**

 **-Désolée mais on ne fait pas attendre Costia,** la coupe Lexa. **Je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie d'insister. Comme viens de le dire Clarke, bonne soirée.**

A la fin de sa phrase Lexa prend ma main et celle de sa petite amie. Elle nous éloigne de Nora ce qui me soulage. Elle nous dirige dans le grand parking avant de déverrouiller sa voiture. Elle s'installe au volant alors que la blonde et moi on reste comme deux imbécile a l'observer, bouche bée.

 **-Vous montez ?**

On s'exécute immédiatement. C'est comme si elle venait d'utiliser une télécommande et qu'elle avait appuyer sur play. Aussitôt assise Clarke dit :

 **-Tu m'a impressionner.**

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.**

 **-Tu as presque été…**

La blonde cherche son mot, je fini donc a sa place :

 **-… méchante. Merci pour ça.**

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

J'arrête ma voiture devant chez Clarke. Finalement, je n'ai pas pu parler a Costia ce soir. Elle était bien trop heureuse de voir Aiden et en même temps un peu énerver qu'on soit en retard. En faite, elle m'a presque virer de chez elle. Ce qui me fait bien rire.

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Oui. Je vais bien. Je suis juste…**

 **-… fatiguée ?**

 **-Gagner !**

Des lèvres viennent doucement se poser sur les mienne. Je ferme tout de suite les yeux pour apprécier ce moment de paix. J'ai l'impression que Clarke fait de plus en plus attention a moi. Elle remarque chaque détail. Ce que j'apprécie vraiment ce fait.

A la rentrer après les vacances de noël, elle a su a la seconde où elle a poser les yeux sur moi que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, le lendemain du réveillon du nouvel an, je me suis encore disputer avec Lincoln. S'était presque violent. Ça ne s'est pas arranger depuis.

Même si j'avais voulu faire quelque chose, il a disparu de la circulation. C'est à peine si je le vois en cours et il n'est presque pas rentrer à la maison ces dernières semaines. Je m'inquiète pour lui. En faite, tous le monde se fait du soucis pour lui. Alya l'appel tous les soir. Il ne répond pas toujours…

 **-Tu veux dîner avec nous ?**

 **-Seulement si** _ **je**_ **cuisine.**

 **-Ça me va.**

On descend toutes les deux de la voiture. Clarke m'attends pour me proposer sa main et qu'on puisse avancer ensemble vers l'enter. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle hurle a l'attention de sa mère pour l'informer de notre présence.

Et là, Abby répond la pire chose qui soit :

 **-Je suis dans la cuisine !**

Aussitôt, je lâche la main de ma petite amie. Je me précipite vers ce lieu qui devrait être interdit a cette femme. Quand j'arrive, il est déjà trop tard. Il y a des ingrédients partout sauf dans les plats. Le feu est allumer mais aucune casserole n'est dessus. Le tablier qui était à l'origine blanc est taché de toute part.

J'empêche un cri de m'échapper. Je pointe la terreur des cuisine du doigts et je dis :

 **-S'il te plaît Abby, pose cette poêle et sans gestes brusque.**

 **-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Lexa. J'essaye de faire des lasagne !**

 **-Avec une poêle ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Lâche-là tout de suite, tu vas te faire du mal.**

 **-Se n'est pas une arme.**

 **-Tu n'as jamais vu** **Raiponce** **?**

Abby assimile lentement mon argument avant de faire une grimace. Elle pose alors presque du bout des doigts l'arme qu'elle tenait. Seulement a ce moment, j'entre pour éteindre la gaz. J'ajoute :

 **-Tu es un vrais danger publique entre ces murs.**

 **-Se n'est pas gentil,** boude t-elle.

 **-Désolée.**

 **-Ne t'excuse pas Lexa, c'est la vérité.**

 **-Toi ! Fille indigne ! Je vais te… te… c'est la guerre !**

A la seconde où le mot "guerre" est prononcer, la main d'Abby plonge dans un bocal remplit de raisin sec. Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire avec les fruit sec pour faire des lasagne ? Puis, je réalise que si je la laisse faire, la cuisine sera dans un état encore plus lamentable.

J'agrippe donc le poignet de l'ogre des cuisine. Cette dernière me fusille du regard. Je dis alors :

 **-Si tu oublie cette stupide guerre, je t'autorise a rester avec moi pour cuisiner.**

 **-C'est vrais ?**

 **-Vrais de vrais !**

 **-Génial ! Alors, on fait des lasagne !**

 **-Euh…**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Je commence a connaître le contenu de vos placards a toute les deux et…**

 **-Et quoi ?**

 **-Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il y ai de quoi faire des lasagne.**

Abby fait une moue boudeuse qui me ferait presque craquer. On ne peut pas nier qu'elle est la mère de ma petite amie. Clarke soupire avant de proposer :

 **-Sinon, on se fait des pizza maison.**

 **-Très bonne idée ! Lexa ?**

 **-Ça doit pouvoir se faire.**

Clarke s'éloigne en disant qu'elle va chercher de quoi dessiner. Je sors alors de quoi faire la pâte à pizza. Je sens la présence d'Abby dans mon dos. Je lui montre alors comment mettre de la farine sur la table pour éviter que la pâte ne colle. Je prépare trois boules et en lance une a Abby qui la réceptionne un peu maladroitement.

Finalement quand elle copie mes gestes, elle n'est pas si mauvaise. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le couloir. En découvrant que Clarke est toujours absente, je demande :

 **-Tu ne lui a toujours pas dis ?**

 **-Pas dis quoi ?**

 **-Pour toi et Marcus ?**

Après ma question, elle lâche son morceau de pâte que je rattrape à la dernière minute. Je le remet entre ses mains en lui disant :

 **-Fais attention, tu n'as pas assez de farine pour en refaire.**

 **-Co… comment tu… tu le sais ?**

 **-Je connais bien Marcus. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Ne doute pas de toi Abby. Oh et si tu veux que sa journée soit parfaite, appel le tout à l'heure.**

 **-Merci pour le tuyau.**

 **-De rien.**

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je commence a sortir tout les autre ingrédients. Je les dispose dans un ordre précis. J'aime que tout soit a sa place dans une cuisine. J'ai garder ça de ma mère.

Puis soudain, Abby reprend :

 **-Il faut que j'en parle a Clarke, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Se serait mieux, en effet.**

 **-Merci Lexa.**

 **-De rien. En échange, je te demanderai de ne plus jamais t'approcher des fourneaux sans l'accompagnement d'un expert !**

 **-Hey ! JE suis l'adulte ici, un peu de respect !**

 **-Crois-moi… je te respecte Abby.**

Je fixe cette dernière pour qu'elle comprenne toute l'ampleur de cet aveu. Elle hoche la tête solennellement. Je crois que c'est un des plus beau moment que j'ai partager avec elle.

Puis pour éloigner cette conversation, trop sérieuse, je lui donne une nouvelle mission.

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Je suis appuyer contre la chambranle a observer ma mère et Lexa s'affairer en cuisine. Concrètement il y en a une des deux qui fait quatre-vint huit pourcent du boulot.

J'avoue que regarde ma mère découper avec précision le jambon en dé est hilarante. Ma petite amie, elle a fait la pâte, la déjà tartiner de sauce tomate. Elle a aussi mit le four en chauffe.

Son regard s'arrête sur moi. Elle me sourit avant de s'avancer. Elle se met un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour découvrir ce que je suis entrain de dessiner. Mais je fini par le retourner. Elle découvre alors un début de bande dessiner en une vingtaine de cases. On y voit ma petite amie entrain de disputer ma mère dans une cuisine.

J'ai aussi retranscrit certaine des répliques qu'elles ont échanger un peu plus tôt. La référence a Raiponce m'a presque fait mourir de rire.

Je dois avouer que ce début de soirée m'a largement fait oublier le parasite. Je n'ai pas trouver mieux pour désigner la sœur d'Aiden. Peste est encore trop gentil pour elle. Je n'aime vraiment pas comment elle regarde Lexa. Sauf qu'elle se rappellerai très vite a moi.

 _ _oOoOo__

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de Nora ! J'ai construit ce personnage à l'aide de LadyKastaG. Vous aurez bientôt plus de détail sur la nouvelle dispute de Lincoln et Lexa. Et oui, Lexa a l'accord du juge pour**** ** **demander**** ** **la garde de Costia mais attention la route est encore longue ! Il faut maintenant que se soit accepter. Et le petit moment Abby/Lexa ? Bref, j'arrête de taper sur mon clavier...****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 :**** ** **Le temps prends son temps. Je dois tuer le temps avant que le temps ne me tue. J'adore cette phrase. C'est une de mes citation préférer. Et, j'avoue… je plaide même coupable ! Je ne sais pas trop qui est Bob Martin. (Honte sur moi…) Je vais donc taper son nom sur Google ! […] o_O […] Doooooooonc, je viens d'apprendre que cette phrase sort de l'ouvrage Neveu d'Hitler. Bob Martin est un auteur français (ce qui craint encore plus… je n'ai aucune culture !) Il a une passion pour la seconde guerre mondiale. Il a écrit Neveu d'Hitler après plus de cinq ans de recherches. Voilà, voilà ! Je me coucherai moins bête ce soir. ^^****

 ** **Note n°2 : Barbie ! En faite, j'ai longtemps été anti Barbie. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la marque donne une image "parfaite" a ces poupée. Comment une petite fille est censé réagir si elle est un peu enveloppé ou qu'elle n'est pas blonde aux yeux bleu ? Ou si un petit garçon veut y jouer ? Mais en janvier 2016 la marque a lancer le : « Barbie's got a new body » Et je trouve ça très bien de leurs part. Maintenant il faut faire pareil avec Ken ! XD****

 ** **Oh ! Et info inutile du jour : 1,5 Barbie est vendu chaque seconde dans le Monde.****

 ** **Note n°3 : E.T. l'extra-terrestre qui ne l'a jamais vu ? « E.T. téléphone maison ! » J'adore ce film de Spielberg. Il est sortit en 1982 donc, je trouvais qu'il collait bien au goût de Costia. Le film a été diffusé pour la première fois au cinéma en France au festival de Cannes, en mai 82, si je ne me trompe. Puis il a refait une apparition sur grand écran en 2002 pour ses vingt ans ! En espérant qu'on y aura le droit aussi pour les quarante ans ! J'adorai le voir au ciné…****

 ** **Note n°4 : Un nouveau clin d'œil a Harry Potter, il faut que j'arrête ! ^^ J'ai appris récemment que nous amis anglo-saxon (on ne fait pas de politique ici…) ne prononçait pas bien le nom de Voldemort. En effet, il accentuait le T.****

 ** **Note n°5 : Raiponce, là, évidement je parle de la version Disney sortit en 2010. J'ai adorer cette adaptation et la présence de Pascal, Maximus et de la poêle n'a rien a voir avec ça ! ^^ Et attention, j'ai décider de ne pas vous faire de point sur les voix française. Parce que j'aime ce dessin animé et je n'ai pas envie de le descendre. Pourtant… non ! Stop ! Chut ! Je vais juste dire que parfois, pour la Mère Gothel**** ** **par exemple, se n'est pas la même personne qui fait la voix parler et chanter. Voilà c'est tout… !****

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Juste cinq fois… wow ! Et bha… ^^ Rassurer par rapport au choix de Clarke pour l'instant ? Évidement que Lexa veut la garde de Costia. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, impossible ! ;) Et oui… Lincoln est un con**** !**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	40. Les Poisons d'Amour

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI ! ;)**

 **OMG! Déjà le chapitre 40...**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Ce chapitre est entièrement construit au tour de Clarke. Je pense qu'il était temps de faire un point sur ses sentiment et sur ce qu'elle ressent. C'est maintenant chose faite ! Vous aurez la confrontation tant attendu entre Lexa et Costia dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Oh et j'espère que tous ceux et celle qui attendait les résultats pour le Bac on eu le précieux sésame ! Félicitations ! Si se n'est pas le cas et que vous attendez les rattrapages, rien est perdu ! Pour l'histoire, je suis la fille qui avait 78 points (oui, j'ai eu 8,02...) a rattraper a son premier bac et je l'ai eu haut la main donc… fighting !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 40 : Les Poisons d'Amour

« Tout est poison excepter nos habitudes. » - Francis Picabia

* Clarke *

Il y a certain sentiments qui nous colle a la peau. Quoi que l'on fasse, on n'arrive pas a s'en débarrasser. Comme par exemple la peur ou encore les angoisses. C'est deux là sont très semblable pourtant aujourd'hui je ressens une grande différence. Et je ne parle même pas de l'incompréhension et de la jalousie.

La jalousie ne m'a jamais ronger comme elle le fait aujourd'hui. Elle agit comme un poison et se répand dans tout mon être pour m'achever.

Tout à commencer à cause de ce foutu parasite ! Oui parce que Mademoiselle a décider de prendre en otage ma petite amie un vendredi soir. Et bizarrement elle, elle n'a pas oublier. Elle attendait devant le lycée comme si s'était normal, comme si elle avait un passe droit. Elle était adosser a sa voiture hors de prix.

Moi je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite. Non, je discutais avec Lexa normalement. Mais quand cette dernière s'est arrêter presque brusquement, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai d'abord penser que son comportement venait de l'attitude de son frère. Alors j'ai chercher Lincoln. Il n'était nul part.

C'est pendant cette examen que mon regard s'est posé sur ce pirate nouvelle génération. Parce que cette garce n'essaye pas de me voler un bateau et ses richesse. Non, c'est bien pire. Elle croit pouvoir me subtiliser le cœur de Lexa.

Et encore, je n'en suis pas si sûr… elle a cette façon de regarder Lexa. Se n'est pas de l'amour. Juste du désir, un appétit féroce pour quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas.

Plus je l'observe, plus j'ai l'impression que cette fille sort tout droit de Gossip Girl. Je n'arrive pas a assimiler cette information. N'est-elle pas la sœur d'Aiden ? Je n'arrive pas a comprendre comment cette dernière peut se permettre de porter du Nina Ricci alors que son frère vit encore dans un orphelinat et que le vêtement le plus cher qu'il possède est une veste qui a durement acquis. Il a travailler pendant plus de trois mois pour l'obtenir.

Je ressens presque un mal être qui émane de Lexa. C'est déjà un bon point, elle ne se sent pas bien l'autre est dans les parages. Mais à part ça, elle ne voit rien. Je crois que ça doit faire une dizaine de minutes qu'on est assise a la même table ce… cette nouvelle espèce de bactérie. Et ma petite amie ne voit absolument rien !

Lexa ne remarque pas les regards, elle ne discerne pas les sous-entendu, elle n'aperçoit pas les pincements de lèvres, elle ne repère pas que toutes les discutions revienne inlassablement tourner autour d'elle. Non, elle ne perçoit aucun des signes que montre le vampire en face de nous.

Et, je n'y peux rien mais ça a le dont de m'agacer !

Pourtant ses yeux me cherche sans cesse. Elle est submerger par un sentiments d'insécurité. Je le perçois bien. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle n'a pas la moindre foutu idée de la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouve dans cet état lamentable.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. On ne dirait pas Lexa. Je n'ai pas eu le bonheur de voir un sourire depuis que l'autre est arriver. C'est à peine si elle respire. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est consentement dans la retenu. J'ai même aperçut son poing se refermer a plusieurs reprises.

Pour Lexa, la sœur d'Aiden est un véritable trouble. Elle ne sait juste pas pourquoi.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'écourter ce moment. D'ailleurs comment peut-on boire son café si lentement. J'ai fini mon frappuccino depuis longtemps. Même Lexa a terminer son thé pourtant elle le bois quasiment froid alors qu'il est arriver brûlant.

Mon regard cherche l'horloge et quand je tombe dessus, j'hallucine encore plus. Une heure et demi, voilà depuis combien de temps je suis obliger de supporter ça. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne se gène pas pour dragué ouvertement ma petite amie alors que je suis là, juste devant ! Si je ne trouve pas un moyen pour nous éloignées, je vais finir par péter un câble !

Lexa vient subitement poser sa main gauche sur ma cuisse. Je quitte alors les aiguilles des yeux pour les reposer sur elle. Je me sens stupide. Je n'ai pas écouter ce qui vient d'être dit. Je ne sais donc pas ce qui l'a met dans cet état. Je sers les dents en me traitant mentalement de tous les noms avant d'entre lasser nos doigts. Si je ne peux rien dire pour la rassurer, il y a une chance pour que mes gestes suffise.

Je sens son regard sur ma peau, il me brûle presque. En un mouvement, nos iris se mélangent et je découvre de l'insécurité. J'ai vu tout un tas de choses dans ses yeux mais jamais une telle alarme. C'est comme si tout était faussement calme. La paix est mit en danger. La menace est réel pour elle aussi.

Une nouvelle angoisse s'empare alors de moi. J'ai du mal à avaler la boule qui vient de se former dans ma gorge. Je quitte son regard en resserrent mes doigts autour des siens. Il faut que je trouve une idée pour nous sortir de là, au plus vite. Genre, maintenant se serait bien !

C'est alors que l'idée la plus stupide qui soit me vient. Sans consulté Lexa je met mon plan en route. J'attrape discrètement mon portable et compose son numéro. Je le range ensuite incognito de nouveau dans mon sac.

Je fais comme si de rien n'était pendant la longue, longue numérotation. Mais dès que j'entends la première note de la sonnerie du téléphone de ma petite amie, je me colle a elle. J'attends une seconde de plus pour que ses sourcilles dessine un léger froncement. Un sourire furtif m'échappe. Puis je dis :

 **-Mince, c'est Little Costia. On devrait peut-être y aller, pour s'assurer que tout va bien.**

Je croise les doigts pour que Lexa comprenne ou je veux en venir. Je sais qu'elle va me suivre dans mon bluff quand je la vois soupirer imperceptiblement de soulagement. Elle se lève alors sans un regard pour l'autre chose, ses yeux toujours fixe sur l'écran. Elle agit exactement comme si Costia était vraiment en danger. Elle baragouine un :

 **-Tu as raison.**

Puis elle fait sa sortit avec classe et élégance. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer sortir de la sorte d'un théâtre. Ou encore en actrice professionnelle. Elle crèverait l'écran. Je l'a vois à travers la grande vitre qui donne sur l'extérieur. Elle a coller son portable a son oreille pour faire encore plus crédible.

Je me lève a mon tour. Je pose quelque billet sur la table. Je fixe le parasite un instant. Je lui sourit comme si de rien n'était avant de dire avec une moue fictif, qui pourrait être navrée :

 **-Désolée Nora, la famille passe avant tout.**

Je dis poliment au revoir a Octavia. Je me contente d'un sourire pour Indra, elle me fait toujours un peu peur. J'agis normalement alors que j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant. Je m'arrête devant le porte manteau pour prendre mes affaires mais aussi celle de Lexa.

Une main vient m'arrêter en prenant en otage mon poignet. Je me retourne calmement sachant qu'il s'agit de la sang-sue. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et j'arbore un visage surpris.

 **-Nora ?**

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que ça me coûte de prononcer son prénom ! J'ai l'impression d'avaler de l'acide. Et non, je n'exagère pas du tout !

 **-Se n'est pas fini, tu ne sera pas toujours là.**

Clarke, respire. Fais comme si de rien n'était. Prends une grand inspiration et n'explose pas. Ne fais pas comme si cette… évitons la vulgarité… cette pute, en fait je n'y arrive pas, voulait te voler Lexa. Je réponds alors :

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Si je suis venu c'est pour elle.**

 **-Je croyais que s'était pour Aiden.**

 **-Aussi mais c'est secondaire.**

Okay… là je ne garantis plus de garder mon calme ! Je vais la frapper au visage si elle continu de parler.

 **-Lexa a réussis a réparer mon frère. Je veux qu'elle fasse pareil avec moi. C'est aussi simple que ça. Toi, tu n'en as pas besoin. Elle est trop bien pour toi. Et comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'obtiens tous ce que je veux.**

Je ne connais même pas assez d'insultes pour exploser a cet instant. Pourtant je garde, je ne sais par quel miracle mon impassibilité. Et, je dis la seule chose que je sais être vrais et que j'ai réaliser il y a deux mois :

 **-Je sais que Lexa est trop bien pour moi. Mais elle l'est pour beaucoup d'autre. Et, elle n'a** **"réparer" personne.**

Je m'approche pour murmurer quelque chose que seule cette peste puisse entendre :

 **-Elle n'a juste pas briller par son absence. Une dernière chose. Lexa n'est pas une voiture a plus d'un million de dollars. On ne l'obtient pas.**

Je recule de quelque pas pour fixer mon regard dans le sienne. Je continue a voix haute :

 **-C'est une personne. Elle est comme le ciel. Elle n'appartient a personne.**

Je détache mon poignet de sa prise un peu violemment. J'aimerai tellement effacer son sourire arrogant de son visage. Il faut que je pense a demander a Lexa comment donner un coup de poing sans me briser tous les doigts.

Sans un mot de plus, je me retourne et sort du restaurant. Je n'aime pas du tout cette fille. J'ai envie de l'envoyer à l'époque gallo-romaine et de la torture de la pire façon qui soit. L'écartèlement me semble idéale.

Je suis à peine sortit que ma petite amie se rut sur moi :

 **-Pourquoi tu as été aussi longue ?**

 **-Lexa ! Tu m'as fais peur !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dis ? Tu as l'air énerver. Tu veux que j'y retourne et que je l'a remette a sa place ? Elle t'as dit quelque chose de méchant ?**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Je te jure, j'ai cru que j'allais imploser. Elle a dit tout ces choses sur Aiden et même sur toi. Et puis il y a… ce je ne sais quoi… elle… je ne l'aime pas !**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire a la fin de sa dernière phrase. S'en suit un petit coup de poing dans mon épaule. Lexa bougonne :

 **-Ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît…**

 **-Désolée mais la grande Alexandria O'Lieurs, l'ambassadrice de la paix, n'aime pas une personne. C'est inédit !**

 **-Je n'aime pas Titus !**

 **-Comme tout le monde,** _ **mon étoile**_ **. On devrait peut-être y aller avant que Nora ne nous rejoigne.**

Lexa blêmit légèrement a la deuxième parties de mon intervention. J'embrasse doucement son front en commençant a avancer. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et penche un peu ma tête pour la poser sur son épaule.

Ma petite amie continue de parler de cette fin d'après-midi. Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'elle ne se soit vraiment pas aperçu que Nora la dragué ouvertement pendant toute la soirée. C'est dingue comme même ! S'était flagrant après tout… et devant moi en plus !

 **-Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi Aiden appréhendait tellement son retour…**

 **-Ah oui,** je demande.

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Tu sais Lexa, tu n'es pas obliger d'arrondir les angles entre elle et Aiden. Tu peux juste choisir d'être présente pour lui.**

 **-Je n'aime pas quand une fratrie se déchire…**

J'oblige Lexa a s'arrêter. Je me redresse et me place en face d'elle. Je retire lentement ses lunettes pour me plonger corps et âme dans ses yeux. Je replis les branches et les place dans la poche de sa chemise.

 **-Tu es sûre qu'on parle encore d'Aiden et de Nora ?**

La tristesse emplit alors son regard. Des larmes se forme lentement mais sûrement. Je m'approche lentement et je pose mes lèvres sur joue. Ma main glisse dans le creux de son cou. Mon bras libre la rapproche un peu plus de moi. Je la serre dans mes bras espérant soulager un peu sa peine.

Pourtant, je sais que je ne peux rien pour elle. Pas cette fois. Son mal est née des paroles blessante de Lincoln et gangrène son âme depuis par l'indifférence de ce dernier.

Je caresse ses cheveux, sachant que ce geste la rassure. Je demande, mes lèvres presque coller a son oreille :

 **-Tu as réussis a lui parler ?**

Elle ne répond pas. Un simple geste de sa tête qui fait des vas et vient de droite à gauche me fait comprendre que la réponse est non. Je suis en colère contre cet idiot. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut traiter sa sœur de la sorte. Je vais finir par croire qu'il est bien plus égoïste que moi.

C'est comme si le bonheur de Lexa lui faisait peur. Comme si ses sourires signifiaient la déchéance de leurs liens. Comme si la famille qu'elle se crée au fil de ses rencontres provoquait un monstre de jalousie incontrôlable. Il ne conçoit pas qu'elle puisse être heureuse en dehors de son cercle.

Le problème c'est que ce cercle se n'est que lui et Lexa. Octavia m'a confier ses peurs. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Il est de plus en plus souvent en colère sans raison apparente. Lui qui voulait tellement que Lexa rejoigne la Lumière…

J'ai peur aujourd'hui qu'il la précipite vers les Ténèbres.

Il faut que les jumeaux parlent avant que la situation ne dégénère encore plus. En prennent conscience que Lincoln représente encore une épreuve de plus, je soupire. Lexa est très forte mais j'ai peur… oui j'ai peur que cette fois elle craque. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son frère. Elle a besoin de lui.

Il lui a fallut cinq ans pour être de nouveau capable de dire a Lincoln qu'elle l'aime. Il n'a fallut que cinq secondes a ce dernier pour tout détruire…

 **-Clarke… tu vas finir m'étouffer…**

 **-Je suis désolée mais quand je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider, je me sens désemparer. Alors, je…**

 **-Tu me sers dans tes bras jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Idiote !**

Je dessert mes bras. Je descends mes doigts pour les liés aux siens. Mon regard glisse jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je n'y peux rien, je suis complètement et totalement accro. Lexa est devenu ma drogue. Je ne peux plus m'en passer.

Elle rapproche son visage du miens. Ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'a quelque centimètre des miennes. Je sens son souffle frôler ma peau. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration commence a jouer au yo-yo. Mes jambes a deux doigts de se transformer en coton. Quand elle murmure, là tout contre mes lèvres :

 **-Je suis peut-être une idiote mais une idiote qui t'aime.**

J'ai à peine le temps d'assimiler ses mots que le fruit de mon addiction se dépose délicatement sur mes lèvres. J'aime tellement l'embrasser. Je me sens entière, à ma place. Je n'aimerai être nul part d'autre ailleurs. Quand j'échange un baiser avec Lexa, tout le reste s'efface. La troisième guerre mondial pourrait bien éclater que je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

Je préférerai mourir en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Un ultime baiser, comme s'il était le premier. Un peu comme dans la dernière scène de Pompéi. Être figé pour toujours et à jamais sur les lèvres de la personne qu'on aime. Il n'y a rien de plus poétique mais rien de plus tragique non plus.

Mon âme d'artiste s'empare aussi tôt de cette idée. J'ai alors des millions de scénarios qui se construisent dans mon esprit. New-York veut que je dessine et présente une histoire original sur le sujet : « Juste un(e) dernier(ère)... ». Ils en auront pour leurs argents !

Lexa quitte mes lèvres. Sa respiration est en désordre. J'ai remarquer que depuis quelque temps, elle a de plus en plus de mal a respirer. Je n'ai pas encore oser lui en parler. Je ne veux plus jamais la brusquer. Jamais !

Je caresse avec tendresse sa joue. Parfois, j'aimerai comprendre comment elle fait pour m'être a ce point indispensable. Ça fait peut-être très cliché mais plus je passe de temps avec elle plus j'en suis amoureuse. Elle me devient indispensable.

 **-Je t'aime. Même si parfois tu es la pire des idiotes.**

 **-J'ai changer d'avis, je ne t'aime plus du tout, du tout !**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Tu viens de me traiter d'idiote deux fois en moins de cinq minutes. Comment pourrai-je aimer une personne comme toi ?**

 **-C'est justement ce que je me demande par moment… comment peux-tu aimer une personne aussi imparfaite que moi ?**

 **-Je me dis parfois que…**

Ses yeux quittent les miens, elle joue un peu avec mes cheveux que j'ai laisser complètement bouclés aujourd'hui. Un minuscule sourire se dessine sur son visage avant qu'elle ne finisse :

 **-… s'était sûrement écrit. Je suis tomber pour toi alors même que j'ignorais tout de l'amour.**

 **-Tu voudrais dire que c'est le destin ?**

 **-Ne dit-on pas que** **le destin se moque des hommes** **?**

 **-Quel est l'imbécile qui a dit ça ?**

 **-** **Gao Xingjian** **.**

 **-Mince… il y a vraiment quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour dire ça…**

 **-Clarke !**

 **-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dis ! Moi, je pensais juste qu'on était… je ne sais pas, un peu comme des âmes sœurs.**

 **-Je vois.**

 **-Quoi se n'est pas plus stupide que de croire au destin,** je réponds avec une moue boudeuse.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je n'avais même pas remarque qu'on avait recommencer a marcher. Ma main est dans celle de Lexa. Je lève la tête et observe un instant le ciel. Le soleil a presque entièrement disparu et la lune commence a se montrer.

J'ai toujours trouver cela triste que deux astres si majestueux pouvaient à peine s'apercevoir. D'autant plus que si on en croit l'ancienne légende péruvienne, le soleil est un pécheur emplit d'amour maintenant un bouclier bien haut pour rendre les hommes heureux. Et la lune… la lune n'est autre que son cœur. L'homme s'est retrouver seule pour le bonheur des autres mais il s'est condamné a la solitude et s'est privé d'amour.

 **-N'est-ce pas le destin qui permet a des âmes sœurs de se retrouver ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Oh je vois… ma magnifique blonde était perdu dans son petit monde.**

 **-Je suis désolée. Je pensais a ce que tu m'as dis le jour ou je t'ai demandez pourquoi tu regardais tout le temps le ciel.**

 **-Toi… toi et encore toi.**

Je me sens rougir en entendant sa réponse. C'est juste pas possible qu'elle arrive a me mettre dans un tel état si facilement ! Je n'ai jamais été si fleur bleu. D'ailleurs Rayes c'est bien foutu de moi après noël !

Je remarque qu'on a plus qu'à quelque pas de chez moi. Inconsciemment je ralentis le rythme. Je demande :

 **-Tu veux dormir a la maison ce soir ?**

 **-Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.**

 **-On peut savoir pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que tu ne vas pas me laisser dormir…**

 **-N'importe quoi !**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Bon d'accord, tu as peut-être un peu raison… MAIS on est vendredi.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Demain c'est samedi. Je te laisserai dormir.**

Je vois Lexa soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel. Je sais déjà que j'ai gagner. Elle va rester avec moi. Pour être sûr qu'elle ne change pas d'avis, je continue a marcher a reculons et je lui fais une moue triste.

 **-Bon d'accord !**

 **-Cooooool ! Avant qu'on rentre, il faut que je te parle d'autre chose.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Maman va être absente pendant près de deux semaines et elle flippe un max ! Je te jure, elle est a deux doigts d'appeler un baby-sitter !**

Lexa explose de rire. Je lui donne un petit coup dans l'épaule. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. Je vais bientôt avoir dix huit ans. Je devrais pouvoir rester seule sans que ma mère fasse presque une syncope !

 **-Ne te moque pas, je suis très sérieuse. Tu pense que je pourrai venir un peu chez toi. Ça la rassurerai que je sois entourer d'adultes…**

 **-Je demande a Alya tout à l'heure,** répond-elle difficilement.

 **-Arrête de rire !**

 **-Je ne ris pas…**

 **-Je t'entends, tu sais !**

Mon dernier commentaire a pour but de la relancer dans son hilarité. Je soupire, faussement agacer. J'aime trop l'entre rire. J'ai l'impression que des centaine de papillons s'envolent dans le creux de mon ventre.

J'ouvre ma porte d'entrer. Je dépose mon sac au sol avant de me dirigé vers la cuisine. J'entends Lexa verrouiller l'entrer. C'est une habitude qu'elle a prit. Ma mère ne me fait plus de remarques sur la porte qui reste désespérément ouverte quand ma petite amie est là. Mais quand elle est absente, s'est une autre histoire !

Je me sers un jus d'ananas et un pomme/fraise pour Lexa. Elle a jeter son dévolu sur ce mélange il y a de ça une semaine. Elle ne jure que par ça depuis. Je lui tends son verre quand elle arrive dans la cuisine. Elle demande :

 **-Et on peut savoir où disparaît Abby pendant deux semaine.**

 **-Elle retourne en France.**

 **-Pardon ?**

J'entends la peur dans la voix de Lexa. Je relève très vite les yeux. Je dépose mon verre. Je lève les main en disant :

 **-Non, non, non, se n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que je crois** , elle demande avec prudence.

 **-Qu'on va encore disparaître à l'autre bout du monde.**

 **-D'accord…**

 **-Elle y va juste pour voir les progrès dans l'implantation des cœurs artificiel.**

La dernière information à l'air de faire "tilt", parce qu'elle s'informe :

 **-Les trucs en 3D ?**

 **-Ouais c'est ça.**

 **-Abby travail là-dessus ?**

 **-C'est une de ses meilleur amie qui a fait la première implantation. Ils ont dépasser les six mois. Ils se demande donc s'ils doivent étendre les essaies a un publique plus jeune.**

 **-Et comme Abby est une des meilleur cardiologue…**

 **-Ils ont besoin de la consulté.**

 **-Je vois.**

Lexa semble soulager. Du coup, je sens aussi un poids me quitter. Tout va bien, elle ne va paniquer. Tout façon, je n'ai aucunement l'attention de m'éloigner. J'y ai bien réfléchis et même si l'école de Paris est bien meilleur, je préfère cent fois aller a New-York que de la quitter. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je lance comme si de rien n'était :

 **-D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle a demander à Kane de venir avec elle.**

 **-Vraiment ? Pourquoi Marcus ?**

 **-Je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle l'aime bien.**

 **-Tu suppose ?**

Je fronce les sourcilles. Je suis sûre qu'elle en sait plus que moi. C'est deux là agissent bizarrement ! Et comme je n'arrive à rien avec ma mère, j'essaye de creuser du côté de Lexa :

 **-Ouais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'entendre aussi bien avec un de ses collègues. Normalement, elle forme une barrière très précise entre sa vie privé et sa vie professionnelle.**

Elle hoche négligemment les épaules avant de dire simplement :

 **-C'est le charme de Marcus ! Il est génial. On n'y peut rien.**

Voyant que de tourner au tour du pot de fonctionne pas, je demande de but en blanc :

 **-Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ma mère et Kane ?**

Lexa écarquille grand les yeux, sa mâchoire tombe un peu plus que d'habitude. Mais ce qui me fait littéralement paniquer c'est quand je vois le verre s'échapper de ses mains. Il glisse entre ses doigts. Elle essaye de le rattraper a plusieurs reprises mais échoue. Je me précipite alors vers ma petite amie. Je sais pertinemment que je n'ai aucune chance d'arrêter la descente infernale de ce dernier.

Non, il va s'écraser au sol et dans un fracas inaudible se briser en mille morceaux.

Je plaque alors mes deux mains sur les oreilles de ma belle, espérant que cette protection sera suffisante. Je me jette ensuite aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Mes mouvements précipité la conduise a reculer de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à ce que son corps entre avec violence en collision avec le mur.

Je ressens le choc, que je viens d'infliger à Lexa, a moitié amortit à travers tous mes membres. Et comme si tous mes sens s'étaient retrouver sur-développer a ce moment précis, j'entends un fracas à peine croyable au moment ou le verre explose et se retrouve en miettes. Je perçois chacun des micro-morceaux, je les vois presque rebondir dans un torrent d'éclat.

Je ressers ma prise, espérant que ma réaction a suffit, priant presque pour que Lexa n'ai ni vu, ni entendu quoi que se soit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ai a affronter une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Pas à cause de moi… je ne le supporterai pas. Je lui ai déjà fais tant de mal dernièrement…

Quand je suis sûr que tout est bien fini, je décolle mes lèvres des siennes et éloigne mes mains de ses oreille. Elle ouvre presque douloureusement les paupières. J'attends avec angoisse sa réaction.

J'espérais ne pas a la voir fondre en larmes. Pourtant c'est ce qui est arriver. Mais je n'avais pas non plus imaginer qu'elle s'accrocherait a mon cou en répétant mille remerciements.

Légèrement détendu, je caresse nerveusement ses cheveux. L'angoisse de la voir plus bas que terre est encore bien présente. Je sais qu'elle peut craquer d'un seule coup. Je ne me suis jamais trouver forte mais quand elle est dans mes bras, je sais que je suis son monde. Si je veux la mérité, il faut que je sois comme l'acier. Quand elle a besoin de prendre appuie sur quelqu'un, elle doit savoir que je serais assez robuste pour ça.

Je murmure des mots réconfortant. Je sens les larmes s'écraser sur ma peau. Je me sens presque inutile. Je ne suis pas assez, ses blessures sont bien trop grande. C'est bien pour cette raison que je ne suis pas seule a prendre soin d'elle.

Même quand ses sanglot s'arrête, je ne dessers pas mon emprise. Je suis terrifier. Si ses yeux se pose sur le carnage derrière moi, que se passe t-il ? Mon menton est poser sur son épaule. Son odeur, m'entoure, m'envahis, me submerge.

Je commence alors a embrasser son épaule délicatement. Mes lèvres remontent comme pour former une caresse vers son cou puis elles continuent leurs avancer sur la mâchoire. Je n'arrête mes baiser papion qu'une fois ses deux paupières fermer. Un soupire de frustration se fait entendre. Je murmure alors a quelque centimètre de ses lèvres :

 **-N'ouvre pas les yeux** _ **mon amour**_ **.**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Shhhhhhh ! Tu me fais confiance ?**

 **-Évidemment.**

 **-N'ouvre pas les yeux…**

Je m'éloigne alors de trois pas, très exactement. Je sens presque immédiatement la panique s'emparer de chacune des cellules de Lexa. Je commente donc :

 **-Je suis là. Tu n'as rien a craindre.**

Je recule encore. Je me stop brusquement quand je sens un bout de verre au niveau de mon talon. Je redresse mon pied droit et attrape l'objet de mon déséquilibre avant de le poser sur la table, délicatement, sans gestes brusque.

 **-Je veux que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi Lexa.**

 **-Tout ce que tu veux.**

 **-Continue de bien garder les yeux fermer et parle-moi. Dis-moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Je ne veux que tu t'arrête sous aucun prétexte. D'accord ?**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Maintenant, mets tes mains sur mes oreilles.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Tu n'as rien a craindre.**

 **-Je sais mais…**

 **-Tu peux le faire Lexa,** je déclare avec un sourire.

 **-Faire quoi ?**

 **-Me faire confiance.**

Je la vois alors prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de commencer a parler. Elle me parle de la discutions qu'elle a prévu d'avoir avec Costia demain. Puis avec lenteur, d'un geste tremblant, elle dépose les paumes de ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Alors, sans perdre une miette de ce qu'elle est entrain de me dire, je m'arme d'une éponge, d'une bassine et d'un ballai. Je ramasse d'abord les plus gros bouts et les lance dans la bassine. Puis j'enlève tous le jus de fruit à l'aide de l'éponge. Je me lève pour prendre un vieux torchon et de la javel. Je fini par un coup de ballai. Je dépose le tout dans l'évier.

Je lance un regard a ma petite amie. Quand elle veut, elle peut devenir un vrais moulin a parole. C'est rare de l'entendre aligner tant de mots a la suite. Je fixe ensuite la porte du garage. Je m'en veux un peu de la laisser, même si ça va durer à peine dix secondes.

Lorsque je reviens, je me lave les mains. Je me retourne pour scanner la pièce. Il ne reste plus rien pour témoigner du carnage qu'il vient d'avoir lieu. Je suis sure que tout va bien se passer. Je me rapproche alors de Lexa. Je me tiens immobile devant elle. J'observe un temps ses lèvres bouger. Je sens qu'elle semble un peu moins tendu qu'il y a une seconde. D'ailleurs, se n'est pas qu'une impression car elle demande d'une voix timide :

 **-Tu as finis ?**

Pendant une seconde, je me demande comment elle a fait pour sentir ma présence. Elle le sait toujours quand je suis dans le coin. Je suis presque sure qu'elle pourrait me retrouver même dans une marré de gens.

Je comble l'espace entre nous avant de poser mes mains sur les siennes. Je les fais délicatement glisser. Je dis tout bas :

 **-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant.**

Sans la moindre hésitation ses paupières se soulève. Une iris émeraude noyer me fixe. Un très léger étirement fait vivre mes lèvres. Je lâche avec douceur ses mains. Aussitôt, sans gestes brusque elle vient me serrer dans ses bras.

Le plus important c'est qu'elle ne pleur plus. Je caresse son dos pour continuer de la rassurer. Puis pour qu'elle oublie définitivement cette mauvaise passe, je demande :

 **-J'imagine que je ne t'interrogerai plus jamais sur ma mère et Kane.**

Un rire sans joie s'échappe de sa gorge alors que ses bras se serre un peu plus contre moi. Elle cache un peu plus son visage dans mon épaule. C'est donc une voix étouffer qui me répond :

 **-J'imagine oui.**

 **-Tu sais que je prends ta réaction pour une réponse positive…**

Je sens Lexa se tendre un peu plus. Je sourit, c'est mignon de la voir protéger le secret de ces deux là, avant de continuer :

 **-Il faut vraiment que j'ai une discutions avec ma mère.**

 **-Je peux…**

 **-Hors de question. Tu restes avec moi.**

 **-Mais je n'ai…**

 **-Je te connais Lexa. Tu allais dire que tu pouvais rentrer pour que je puisse être seule avec maman et parler.**

 **-C'est pas faux.**

Je l'éloigne un peu de moi. Je prends son visage en coupe. Je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me plonge dans ses yeux. La peur a disparu ce qui me soulage. Elle ne va pas faire de crise d'angoisse. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Mais il reste la nuit. Je ne l'a laisserai pas seule. Je veux être là, si son esprit construit d'horrible cauchemars.

Je veux être celle qui la réveille, celle qui la rassure, celle qui chasse loin ses mauvais rêve.

 **-Ça n'arrivera pas. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Quand tu es avec moi, tu n'es pas obliger d'être tout le temps forte. Tu as le droit de t'appuyer sur moi. Et puis après cette… se n'est même pas la journée parce qu'elle a bien commencer. Non, c'est plutôt la soirée. Je ne te laisserai pas seule. C'est impossible.**

 **-Tu sais, je ne suis pas en sucre…**

 **-Évidemment !**

 **-Alors…**

 **-Laisse-moi juste être là pour toi. S'il te plaît.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-T'en fais pas. Je profiterai de ta discutions avec Little Costia pour en avoir une avec maman. Okay ?**

Lexa hoche doucement la tête en guise de réponse. Je trouve ça vraiment adorable. Même s'il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de se mettre constamment au second plan. Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est important. Et même bien plus que ça !

 **-Et puis, je ne sais pas trop ce que ton esprit tordu serait capable de faire en mélangeant ce qui est arriver aujourd'hui. Je suis entrain de m'imaginer un tas de choses là…**

 **-Quelque chose qui commencerait par Nora…**

 **-Outch ! Je suis déjà achever là…**

 **-C'est étrange mais je n'arrive pas a t'imaginer a terre pour si peu.** _ **Ma princesse guerrière**_ **est bien plus forte que ça.**

 **-Pas aussi forte qu'une** _ **Nova**_ **.**

Le rire cristallin de Lexa emplit mes oreilles. Je me sens soulager et heureuse, terriblement heureuse. Ma brune se met sur la pointe des pieds pour venir m'embrasse d'une façon horriblement sensuelle. Presque immédiatement sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne. Elle a le dont de m'envoûter. J'oublie même qu'on est au beau milieu de ma cuisine et que ma mère peu rentrer a n'importe quel moment.

C'est pour cette raison que je commence a m'attaquer a son haut. Je le remonte jusqu'à ce que ma main droite ne but contre son soutiens-gorge. Ma main gauche, elle maintient fermement ses fesses et l'oblige a être encore plus près de moi.

Je finit par lâcher son pull léger pour que je puisse la soulever. Ses jambes viennent se refermer au niveau de mes reins. Je la porte jusqu'à ce que son dos retrouve le mur mais cette fois c'est dans un geste bien plus délicat. Entendre ses soupires de bonheur me rend un peu folle. J'appuie plus que de raison mon genoux contre son entre-jambe.

Elle tire un peu mes cheveux alors je penche la tête en arrière. Je lui laisse mon cou en pâture et elle s'en donne a cœur joie. Elle parsème des baisers enflammer sur une ligne invisible qui commence a descendre dangereusement vers ma poitrine.

C'est comme si tout la fin de cette journée s'envolait avec ce moment de tendresse. Les soupires de ma belle chasse loin ma jalousie presque malsaine pour le parasite. Et je suis presque sure que les miens éloigne les angoisses qui on submerger Lexa i peine quelque minutes de cela.

Je crois que si je n'avais pas entendu le bruit d'une clef qu'on glisse dans une serrure, elle m'aurait fait oublier toute logique. Je crois que si la porte d'entrer ne s'était pas ouverte et avait été suivit aussitôt par un soupire de ma mère, j'aurais pu lui faire l'amour, là dans cette cuisine.

Mais on n'était plus seule. Alors, a regret, je la dépose doucement au sol. Ses yeux son emplit de désir. Je la maintient encore un instant. Je suis consciente de l'instabilité de ses jambes. Je me laisse être attirer une dernière fois par ses lèvres gonfler. Et après un dernier baiser, je rejoint ma mère dans le salon qui enlève ses chaussures.

Je découvre un sourire discret sur ses lèvres. Je fronce les sourcilles. Je comprends qu'elle a été raccompagner quand j'entends une voiture démarrer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureuse en dix ans. Alors oui, je trouve ça étrange que ma mère passe a autre chose. Mais elle a le droit au bonheur. Qui suis-je pour lui interdire de vivre quelque chose d'aussi exaltent ?

Je la salut et elle sursaute légèrement. A croire que c'est elle qui a été a deux doigts d'être surprise avec sa petite amie. A moins que… non ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Aaaaah ! L'horreur !

Alors que j'essaye désespérément de chasser ses images de mon esprit, Lexa débarque dans le salon. Elle dit poliment bonjour a ma mère. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Je plisse les yeux avant de comprendre qu'elle est gêner mais surtout frustrer.

Elle se place dans mon dos, ferme ses mains sur mon ventre et pose son menton sur mon épaule droite. Je ferme les yeux. Il est difficile de la sentir si proche de moi après ce qu'on a presque fait dans la cuisine. En tout cas, ça l'est pour moi. Parce que Lexa parle normalement a ma mère. Je suis un peu jalouse là !

 **-Clarke t'as annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?**

Hein ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ? De quoi elles sont entrain de parler là ?

 **-Une bonne nouvelle ?**

 **-Oui. Tu ne lui as rien dit Clarke ?**

C'est quoi ce ton accusateur ? Non mais pourquoi je n'ai pas suivis la conversation ? Ah oui, c'est vrais, j'étais trop occuper a calmer mes ardeurs ! Je fixe alors ma mère pour lui faire comprendre que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi elle parle. En réponse, cette dernière soupire avant de dire :

 **-Je parlais de Rayes.**

 **-Ah ? Ah ! Ahhhhhhhhhh !**

 **-Wow, tu étais partis bien loin,** susurre Lexa.

Je me tourne un peu vers la droite et je lui envoie un regard qui veut clairement dire : à qui la faute ! Tout ce que j'obtiens en retour c'est un sourire satisfait. J'ai envie de hurler. Comment ? Mais comment fait-elle pour être aussi impassible ?

 **-Stop,** la voix de ma mère nous fait sursauter toutes les deux. **Je ne veux pas de ce genre d'échanges dans ma maison. Un peu de pitiez pour mes yeux de maman innocente !**

 **-On ne fait que se regarder maman… on ne s'est pas non plus embrasser…**

 **-Et bien ce genre de regard est interdit ! J'y vois des chose que je ne veux même pas imaginer !**

Cette fois Lexa éclate de rire. Ma mère fait tout de suite une moue boudeuse. Je l'imagine alors se fabriquer des images comme j'ai pu le faire il y a un instant. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout ! Je donne donc un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Lexa pour la faire taire. Au même moment je me demande ce qui est arriver a la fille tétaniser a l'idée d'approcher ma mère. Maintenant on dirait les meilleurs amies du monde !

 **-Bref ! Je devais te dire que Raven a trouver un boulot a New Haven. À partir d'août. Et non, je ne savais même pas qu'elle cherchait. En plus, elle ne me l'a même pas dit pendant les vacances de noël. Non, Madame a préférer me l'annoncer via Skype !**

 **-Je trouve que ça ressemble bien a Raven.**

 **-Ouais bha… elle est chiante !**

 **-Ta meilleur amie emménage a à peine une heure de route, tu devrais être heureuse, non ?**

 **-Je le suis, évidemment !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?**

 **-C'est là que ça devient drôle,** intervient ma mère.

 **-Finn vient avec elle,** je soupire à la fin de ma phrase.

Le silence de Lexa est terriblement pesant. J'ai envie de me retourner pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Mais sa prise sur moi s'est accentuer. Je suis persuader que je suis incapable de faire un seule geste. Maman est a deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Elle m'a dit après noël qu'elle trouvait la jalousie de Lexa a tomber.

Ma brune soupire avant de reprendre :

 **-Si on oublie que pour une raison obscure cet idiot t'as briser le cœur. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et euh… je l'apprécie.**

Je suis surprise par ses mots. N'est-elle plus morte de jalousie ? La rire de ma mère explose. Je la foudroie d'un regard. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Je me recentre alors sur Lexa. Son cœur bat bien plus vite que la normal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **-J'imagine que tu reste avec nous ce soir Lexa ?**

 **-Oui,** elle répond timidement.

 **-Je te laisse la cuisine alors. Pas de bêtises !**

Je me sens rougir en associant les mots : cuisine et bêtises. Est-ce qu'elle sait quelque chose ? Non, impossible ! Si elle avait une idée même infime de ce qu'on était entrain de faire, elle se serait retrouver raide morte sur le sol !

Le reste de la soirée se déroule sans encombre. Lexa nous a préparer les lasagnes dont ma mère rêve depuis si longtemps. Puis vers vingt et une heure, maman quitte la table en disant qu'elle travail demain. Je fronce les sourcilles.

 **-Je croyais que tu avais ton week-end de libre.**

 **-Je croyais aussi.**

 **-On a eu une urgence aujourd'hui. Je dois m'assurer que mon patient va bien.**

 **-Je vois. Bonne nuit maman.**

 **-Bonne nuit Abby.**

 **-A vous aussi les filles.**

Comme promis, je ne fais pas traîner ma petite amie. On débarrasse juste la table et on rejoint mon lit. Je suis la deuxième a prendre ma douche et quand je reviens dans ma chambre, Lexa est déjà sous la couette. Normalement elle lit un peu avant de dormir mais là elle semble exténuer.

Je soulève la couverture pour m'installer. Ma brune délaisse vite son oreiller, préférant mon épaule. Je souris niaisement en caressant ses cheveux. J'adore m'endormir a ses côtés. Je dois avouer que j'aurais encore plus aimer finir ce qu'on a commencer un peu plus tôt mais elle semble vraiment à bout.

Je me contente alors d'un simple baiser sur le haut de la tête. J'éteins ma lampe de chevet avant de fermer les yeux a mon tour. Je suis proche du sommeil quand je l'entends murmurer :

 **-Je t'aime tellement.**

 **-Et je t'aime encore plus.**

 **-Impossible…**

 **-Égalité ?**

 **-Égalité.**

 **-Bonne nuit** _ **mon amour.**_

- **Bonne nuit** _ **princesse.**_

C'est sur c'est dernier mot qu'on s'endort. Sûrement persuader que notre amour nous rendait intouchables a toute menaces extérieur.

 _oOoOo_

« Donne-moi du poison pour mourir ou des rêves pour vivre. » Gunnar Ekelöf

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce**** ** **"rendez-vous" avec**** ** **Nora ! Après, il est vrais qu'il y a eu beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, d'infos dans ce chapitre. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu ! Mais aussi que vous êtes rassurer par rapport au sentiments de Clarke. Elle protège Lexa de plusieurs façon à travers cette journée.****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 :**** ** **« Tout est poison excepter nos habitudes. » est une citation de Francis Picabia qui est un peintre et un écrivain français. Je ne le connais pas très bien en tant qu'artiste. Je sais qu'il était avant-gardiste mais à part ça… personnellement, je le connais plus de par ses recueil de poésie. Et plus particulièrement : Cinquante-deux miroirs. Ma prof de français qui nous l'a fait lire le disait anticonformiste et rebelle, ce que je trouve terriblement vrais !****

 ** **Note n°2 : Gossip Girl, j'avoue, je n'ai regarder que les deux première saison. Après je m'en suis lasser… désolée pour les fans ! Donc, la série a commencer en 2007 et c'est fini en 2012 et i saisons (ça je viens de l'apprendre !). En gros, s'il y en a qui ne connaisse pas, on suit l'élite de Manhattan à travers le blogue de Gossip Girl dont on ignore tout mais il ou elle sait tout de tout le monde et lâche leurs vilain petit secret sur la toile.****

 ** **Note n°3 : Alors, Nina Ricci, j'ai pas intérêt de me planter sur ce coup ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! « Effort maximum ! » Comme dirait un certain Deadpool ! Donc, Marie Adélaïde Nielli est une couturière franco-italienne. Elle est née en janvier 1883, elle arrive en France a l'age de douze ans. C'est après la morte de son mari et que son fils fond une maison de couture pour elle, qu'elle abandonne l'idée de quitter ce monde. C'est donc dans le premier arrondissement de Paris que l'histoire de la marque naît. Elle vit entre les parfum et la couture. C'est en 1945 que Nina Ricci se lance dans la création de parfum. C'est pourtant qu'en 1964 que la ligne de prêt a porter apparaît définitivement !****

 ** **Bon bha… si je ne suis pas là la semaine prochaine c'est que je me suis planter quelque part et que je suis morte et enterrer ! ;)****

 ** **Note n°4 : Les frappuccino, j'adore ça ! Rien d'exceptionnelle. J'avais juste envie de vous demandez si vous aviez un préférer ? J'ai goûter samedi celui banane caramel du Starbucks et s'était a tomber !****

 ** **Note n°5 : L'histoire de Pompéi m'a toujours fascinée et en même temps horrifier. C'est je crois une des pire mort qui soit… mais là, je parlais du film. Désolée pour le spoil pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu ! Évidemment, c'est un péplum. Il est réaliser par Paul W. S. Anderson. Il est sortit en 2014 et j'ai adorer le jeu de Kit Harington et de Emily Browning. Au programme amour, jalousie et fin du monde ! :p****

 ** **Note n°6 : « Le destin se moque des homme » est une citation de Gao Xingjian**** **.** ** **Je n'ai jamais lu un de ses livres mais j'aime bien plusieurs de ses citations. Celle-ci vient de La Montagne de l'Âme. Il faut comme même savoir que la plupart de ses œuvres sont écrite en français.****

 **Note n°7 : La légende du Soleil et de la Lune est un conte du Pérou ancien. Je l'ai découvert il y a quelque temps sur le blog planète Pérou. Si ça vous intéresse, je pourrai vous l'envoyer en MP pour que vous compreniez tout bien ! ^^**

 **Note n°8 :** **«** **Donne-moi du poison pour mourir ou des rêves pour vivre. » est une citation de Gunnar Ekelöf, elle appartient a l'Apothéose. Le monsieur au nom bizarre est un poète suédois.**

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : J'espère que cette suite a été a ton goût et que tu adore toujours ! ;) Je pense que ton ressentit pour Nora ne s'est pas améliorer ! ^^ Et Clarke est a ça d'exploser ! :p C'est vrais que le duo Abby/Lexa est sympas !**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	41. Ça Commence Tout Juste

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI ! ;)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Ah ah ! Il se passe pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre et tous commence par une discutions Lexa/Abby pour finir par… euh… bha je ne vais pas vous le dire ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! :p**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 41 : Ça Commence Tout Juste

* Lexa *

Jamais un réveil ne m'a paru si difficile. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis. Je m'attendais a être submerger par un tas de destructions créatives. Mais se n'est pas arriver. J'ai juste dormis. Mais d'un sommeil sans repos.

Ce qui a le dont de me rassurer quand j'ouvre les yeux c'est de découvrir le visage de Clarke. Elle semble paisible. Quand elle dort, j'ai l'impression de la revoir enfant. Je l'a trouve tellement belle. J'embrasse l'épaule sur laquelle je me suis endormis avant de me redresser.

Il faut dire que je suis devenu une experte pour m'extirper de ses bras. Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et attrape mon téléphone. Il est à peine huit heure. Clarke va me tuer si je l'a réveille maintenant !

Je sors donc discrètement de la chambre sans oublier de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Une fois dans la cuisine, je met la bouilloire en route. J'attrape la boite ou Abby range le thé et arrête mon choix sur celui a la vanille. En attendant que se dernier infuse, je prépare une cafetière pour les deux Griffin.

Je m'installe ensuite devant la télévision. Je zappe à plusieurs reprise avant de tomber sur Crimes. Comment flipper avant de commencer sa journée. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Je regarde comme si s'était une série a suspense.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Abby s'installe à côté de moi. Elle bougonne un bonjour et un remerciement pour le café. Je quitte l'écran des yeux avant de dire de but en blanc :

 **-Clarke sait pour toi et Marcus.**

 **-Oh mon Dieu !**

 **-Ça va. Elle a l'air de plutôt bien le prendre.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Mais quand tu dis qu'elle sait. Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?**

 **-Euh… Abby ?**

 **-Oui bon, je ne suis pas stupide mais…**

 **-Je crois juste qu'elle pense que, je ne sais pas moi, vous êtes ensemble.**

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Abby semble réfléchir a la situation tout en sirotant son café. Je trempe aussi mes lèvre dans mon thé mais il est encore trop chaud a mon goût ! Parfois, j'ai envie d'y mettre des glaçon mais se serait stupide si on y réfléchis bien.

La mère de Clarke me vole la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. Elle s'arrête sur les infos. Ce que je trouve plutôt dépriment en fait mais je ne dis rien. Je ne suis pas chez moi.

 **-Tu ne voudrais pas rester, le temps que je lui en parle ?**

Je fixe Abby pendant un instant. Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'elle soit sérieuse. En faite, je suis a deux doigts de céder. Elle a le même regard de chien battu que Clarke quand elle veut obtenir quelque chose. Sauf que j'ai promis ma journée a Costia.

Mais pourtant, elle a de ces yeux. Vous voyez le moment ou Tarzan demande a Tok de l'aider et de se déguiser en Jane. Je vous jure qu'elle fait la même tête que l'homme singe ! Je suis a un cheveu de craquer. Pourtant, je dis :

 **-Désolée Abby mais je m'occupe de Costia aujourd'hui.**

 **-Je comprends. Les choses avance ?**

 **-Oui. J'ai juste peur que le juge ne tranche pas en ma faveur. Il pourrait la placer en foyer… le pire c'est que je comprendrai son choix. Je ne suis pas encore majeur.**

 **-Mais tu le sera au moment du verdict. Tu as le soutiens de beaucoup de personnes. Étrangement ils sont nombreux a penser que tu es la plus à mène de t'occuper d'elle.**

 **-C'est peut-être parce que je m'occupe d'elle presque tous les jours depuis que je suis sortis de l'hôpital.**

 **-Peut-être… j'ai entendu dire que Mama soutenait ta** **"candidature".**

 **-Oui, ça m'a un peu surprise.**

 **-Pas moi.**

Je me retourne vivement vers Abby. Comment ne peut-elle pas être surprise, il serait plus logique que Costia reste avec sa grand-mère. Même si ce choix la placerai a des kilomètres de ses amis et surtout de moi.

Je fixe la mère de ma petite amie avec insistance mais elle ne semble pas gêner par mon regard. Je prends donc une forte inspiration avant de demander :

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Je te l'ai dis, je trouve ça étrange que plusieurs personnes s'accordent sur le fait que tu sois le choix le plus logique pour s'occuper de Costia, tu es si jeune. Mais, je commence a te connaître Lexa. Du coup, ça me semble de moins en moins illogique. Tu es quelqu'un de responsable, peut-être un peu trop pour ton âge. Crois-moi, je me suis dis a plusieurs reprises que tu détonnais à côté de Clarke. Tu es aimante. Du genre, bien plus que beaucoup d'autre. Tu fais passer les bonheurs des tiers avant le tiens. Et… maintenant, je sais que tu as tellement d'argent que tu pourrai le jeter par les fenêtre si tu voulais donc… non, se n'est pas absurde !**

 **-Tu le pense vraiment ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et que… j'embarque Clarke avec moi ?**

Abby fronce les sourcilles, ce qui est étrange, elle ne fait jamais ce genre de chose. Elle pose sa tasse de café avant de se lever pour s'installer sur la table basse. De se fait, elle est juste en face de moi. Je commence a me sentir vraiment, vraiment mal à l'aise. Je déglutis difficilement.

Je me sens encore plus terrifier lorsqu'un sourire presque mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres. J'aimerai m'éloigner mais je n'ai pas d'échappatoire. Soudainement, je me souviens pour quelle foutu raison j'avais si peur d'elle tout ce temps : elle a un syndrome de double personnalité !

Puis d'un seule coup, alors qu'il n'y a pas eu de signe avant coureur, elle explose de rire.

 **-La seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est que si un jour vous allez plus loin dans votre relation, je deviendrai la grand-mère d'une petite qui n'a que quatre ans de différence avec mon bébé.**

C'est vrais que dis comme ça c'est étrange. Je fixe Abby en me demandant ce qu'elle veut dire par aller plus loin. Comme la mère de Clarke imagine le futur ? Moi, j'en ai toujours terriblement peur. Je suis terrifier a l'idée que tous s'effondre. Perdre Clarke m'est inconcevable !

Je hoche la tête avant de me lever doucement. Je fini mon thé et repose la tasse sur la table basse. J'observe les escalier avec force et courage. J'ai l'impression d'être un héro qui s'apprête a affronter un dragon. Je soupire avant de monte marches après marches.

 **-Outch ! Réveiller ma fille un samedi matin… je n'aimerai pas être a ta place !**

Je me retourne en plissant les yeux. Abby perd son sourire petit à petit. Je sens la peur s'immiscer en elle quand elle demande un peu paniquer :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Outch ! Avoir une discutions avec ma petite amie sur ta relation amoureuse… je n'aimerai pas être a ta place !**

La bouche d'Abby s'ouvre en un beau O. J'en suis plus que satisfaite. Je continue d'avancer et me retrouve complètement essouffler une fois arriver a l'étage. Je place ma main sur ma poitrine. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite, j'en ai conscience. Il faut que je parle de se désagrément a Marcus. Ça devient inquiétant.

Ma santé ne peut pas se dégrader de nouveau. Je refuse de passer une nouvelle fois par la case hôpital. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour m'obliger a penser a autre chose.

Je frappe doucement contre la porte de la chambre de Clarke. Évidement, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Ma blonde est parfaitement endormis. Il est hors de question que je parte sans lui dire bonjour.

Je m'assoie donc au bord de son lit. La lumière du jour fais refléter ses cheveux. Je ne peux empêcher mes doigts des glisser entre ses boucles. Je n'obtiens qu'un grognement de mécontentement, ce qui étrangement me fait sourire. Elle se retourne toujours endormis et me tourne maintenant le dos. Ses bras s'étirent, je sais qu'inconsciemment elle me cherche dans son sommeil. Comment je suis censé résister a ça ?

Je me rapproche, je fais glisser ses cheveux sur le côté avant de murmurer des mots pour la réveiller en douceur. Réalisant que je n'obtiens pas beaucoup de succès, je commence a embrasser son cou. Je remonte mes baisers sensuellement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je n'ai le temps que d'effleurer cette dernière partit quand elle ouvre grand les yeux.

Je lui souris alors et sans hésiter, je capture ses lèvres des miennes. Clarke sort un des ses bras hors de la couverture pour attraper un pan de mon tee-shirt trop large et me rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Mon équilibre est mit a mal mais je ne tombe pas. Je finis le baiser en murmurant un :

 **-Bonjour.**

 **-Maaaaaiiiiis… pourquoi ?**

 **-Pourquoi quoi** _ **ma princesse**_ **?**

 **-Pourquoi tu arrête toujours tous quand sa deviens intéressant ? Laisse-moi t'embrasser !**

Je ris doucement, me moquant un peu d'elle. Toucher dans son orgueil, elle se redresse sur ses deux coudes et fait une moue boudeuse. Je souris un peu plus avant de capture de nouveau ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Puis, je lui rappelle :

 **-Je t'avais dis que se n'était pas une bonne idée que je reste hier soir.**

 **-Rabat-joie !**

Je détaille Clarke avec amour. Malgré ces mots qui pourrait être dure il y a un sourire dans sa prononciation. Je caresse sa joue avant de descendre mes doigts et de les laisser glisser sur ses bras. Je m'accroche a son coude et murmure :

 **-Une rabat-joie qui t'aime.**

 **-Je déteste quand tu me réveille…**

 **-Désolée… mais il faut que j'y ailles.**

 **-Costia ?**

Je hoche la tête pour répondre a sa question silencieusement. C'est fou ce que je déteste la quitter. Elle est entrain de me devenir indispensable. Je sais que ça va devenir difficile parce que quoi qu'on face, l'année prochaine, on sera séparer. J'ajoute :

 **-Je suis même déjà en retard.**

 **-Passe lui le bonjour pour moi.**

 **-Pas de problème. Bonne journée** _ **princesse**_ **. Je t'appelle ce soir ?**

 **-Gare à tes fesses si tu ne le fais pas !**

Je me redresse alors avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Je commence a retirer mon pyjamas quand un oreiller me frappe de pleins fouet. Je me retourne vers ma petite amie avec certainement de gros yeux. Je m'informe avec une voix légèrement menaçante :

 **-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue ?!**

 **-Emmène ton corps de rêve ailleurs avant que je ne te séquestre toute cette foutu la journée !**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Ne te désape pas devant moi !**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Salle de bain, tout de suite !**

 **-T'abuse…**

Je soupire avant de m'exécuter. Je met mes affaires en boule pour me changer a l'abri du regard de ma blonde. Elle est vraiment terrible quand elle s'y met. Je viens d'enfiler ma deuxième chaussettes quand la porte s'ouvre brutalement. Je me redresse, soudainement gêner, imaginant que c'est Abby alors que je ne porte qu'un soutient gorge et un jean. Mais j'entends un :

 **-Et puis merde !**

Suivit de lèvres qui se posent délicatement dans le creux de mon omoplate. Les baisers remontent jusqu'à mon épaule et Clarke chuchote :

 **-Je suis désolée. J'ai peut-être un peu exagérer…**

 **-Un peu ?**

 **-Non mais c'est de ta faute aussi. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça alors que je ne vais pas te voir de la journée. C'est… frustrant !**

Elle se rapproche un peu plus de moi. Je souris. Elle ferme ses bras sur mon ventre. Je caresse sa main droite en faisant de petits cercles avec mon pouce. Elle dépose sa main sur mon épaule. Je soupire de contentement.

 **-Tu es sure que je ne peux pas venir ? Je me ferais toute petite. Tu ne remarqueras même pas ma présence.**

 **-Tu sais que je dois faire ça seule.**

 **-Oui…**

 **-Et en plus, tu dois parler a Abby.**

 **-Tu as raison.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Ne prends pas la grosse tête !**

Ses lèvres vienne se déposer délicatement dans mon cou, pile a l'endroit que j'aime. De ma main libre, je m'accroche a ses cheveux. D'un même geste, je la rapproche de ma peau pour accentuer ce moment de tendresse. Je sens le souffle de ma belle frôler l'endroit qu'elle vient d'embrasser si tendrement. Sa voix me fais alors trembler :

 **-Je vais te laisser pour que tu puisse finir de t'habiller et descendre.**

Elle me quitte alors presque brusquement. Merde… je déteste quand elle fait ça ! J'ai l'impression que seule une douche froide pourrait maintenant me remettre les idées en place. Je l'a déteste !

Finalement, j'arrive a sortir de la maison des Griffin, sans plus d'encombre. Un dernier baiser voler à Clarke. Un faux haut le cœur d'Abby. Et me voilà partis. Très vite, je sonne a la porte de Costia avec seulement deux heures de retard, ça aurait pu être pire. Elle parle beaucoup aujourd'hui. Il va être difficile de la lancer sur le sujet que je veux.

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

J'ai encore la tête dans les nuages. Ça doit faire vingt minutes que Lexa est partit. Je n'aime pas quand elle s'éloigne. Je ressens comme un vide étrange. Je fais tourner ma cuillère dans ma tasse transparente et observe avec fascination le mini tourbillon qui se forme.

C'est bien trop calme. J'abandonne mon café que j'ai à peine toucher a son triste sort. Je croise mes bras sur la table et pose ma tête dessus. J'ai encore besoin de sommeil. C'est un peu près a ce moment que ma mère débarque, une serviette entre les mains pour finir de se sécher les cheveux.

 **-Tout vas bien ?**

 **-Ouais…**

 **-Je ne trouve pas qu'il s'agit d'une réponse convaincante.**

 **-Je suis juste crever. Arrête de faire ta mère poule.**

 **-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas ce genre de mère !**

 **-A peine… tu es celle qui m'a fait demander a ma petite amie si je pouvais rester chez elle quelque jours parce que ma mère était absente. Je vais avoir dix-huit ans !**

 **-Estime toi heureuse que j'accepte que tu ailles chez ta petite amie. Je pourrai très bien te confier a notre voisine !**

Un rire jaune m'échappe, principalement parce que je sais qu'elle en serait capable ! Je me redresse en baillant. Mes yeux tombent sur elle, je fronce les sourcille en m'informant :

 **-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.**

 **-Non…**

 **-Maman ?**

 **-D'accord. Il faut qu'on discute. C'est important.**

Je cligne des paupières a plusieurs reprises. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend bon sang ?! Elle déteste les discutions sérieuse. Ah moins que… Lexa ne lui aurait pas parler de mes suspicion ?

 **-C'est à propos de Marcus.**

Et merde… merde, merde, merde !

 **-Je… écoute Clarke. Je ne l'ai pas choisie mais je… je suis tomber amoureuse de lui. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'oublie ton père. Bien au contraire. J'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal a accepter mes sentiments. Tu sais a quel point ça a été dure pour moi après… bref. Ça va faire trois mois qu'on est ensemble donc, je me suis dis qu'il était temps de t'inclure dans tous ça.**

Bordel ! Trois mois ! Trois foutu mois ! Ma mère sort avec un mec depuis trois mois et moi, je n'ai rien vu. J'ai de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? Même Lexa avait l'air au courant…

 **-Clarke… dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que cette relation entache sur la notre. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, je peux…**

 **-Ça va pas la tête !**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Je jure que si tu fini cette phrase, je t'arrache la tête ! S'il le faut, je vais même cherche l'autre tarée d'** **Alice au Pays des Merveille** **!**

 **-Mais Clarke…**

 **-Tu ne fera pas passer mon bonheur avant le tiens !**

Ma mère baisse les yeux et lentement un sourire étire ses lèvres. Elle se rapproche sans dire un mot. En faite, elle est toujours en grande contemplation du sol. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne avant de reprendre :

 **-J'ai fais beaucoup de choix irréfléchis après…**

Elle prends une forte inspiration. Ses yeux se décolle de son admiration passagère et vient s'ancrer dans les miens. Elle expire en disant :

 **-… le décès de ton père. Fuir… se n'était pas la bonne solution. Je n'aurai jamais du agir comme je l'ai fais. De plus en agissant de la sorte, je t'ai fais souffrir.**

 **-Bien sûr que non !**

 **-Clarke… en partant, tu as perdu Lexa.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parler d'elle. Te souvenir d'elle était trop difficile. C'est pour cette raison que ton subconscients a crée de toute pièce Heda. Je t'ai interroger des centaine, que dis-je, des millier de fois sur ce personnage. Je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Jusqu'à ce jour ou j'ai découverts Lexa sur le pas de ma porte. J'ai réaliser tous les dégâts que j'ai engendrer malgré moi.**

 **-Maman, ça suffit.**

 **-Je veux juste que tu prenne conscience que la fuite n'est pas la solution.**

Cette phrase semble sortir de nul part. De quoi est-ce qu'elle veut parler. Je ne comprends pas. Elle ressert ses doigts et emprisonne un peu plus ma mains. Son regard me perce de part en part. Elle ne m'a jamais détailler de la sorte.

Puis, elle lâche tout. L'éclat dans ses yeux disparaît. Elle redevient celle que j'ai toujours connu en un claquement de doigts. Elle me sourit avant de reprendre :

 **-Tous ça pour dire que maintenant je suis avec Marcus et que si tu veux en parler pour raison ou une autre, je reste a ton écoute.**

Elle s'éloigne mais je sens toujours le poids des non-dit par rapport a son avertissement sur la fuite. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ou elle veut en venir. Est-ce que j'ai manquer un chapitre ?

Je suis encore troubler par les propos de ma mère quand je sors de la maison. J'ai décider de me bouger. Il faut que je m'occupe. La maison ressemble a un monstre quand j'y suis seule. Maman est partit voir sa patiente comme prévu et Lexa ne sera pas disponible avant ce soir.

Je vais en profiter pour essayer de trouver un décors pour mes nouvelles planches. Celle que je vais créer pour New-York. J'observe les alentour, sans perdre le sujet de vue : « Juste un(e) dernier(ère)... ». J'ai un million d'idées mais le problème c'est que s'est un peu le foutoir dans ma tête. Presque tous me ramène a Lexa… sauf que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit la dernière dans quoi que se soit.

Je m'arrête devant _notre_ arbre. Je le fixe un instant. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue avant de partir s'était ici. Je prends mon appareil photo, je joue avec les réglage et prends plusieurs clichés. Je finis par laisser mes pieds me diriger vers chaque lieux de Polis qui détiens une partis de notre histoire.

Je m'éloigne doucement de mon sujet initiale.

Je me pose sur un banc pour faire défiler les photos que je viens de prendre. J'ai fais un détour par le TonDc pour me prendre un café a emporter. J'aime bien le mois de février tous semble encore figer dans la nature et en même temps, tous reprends doucement vie.

Je m'arrête sur une image pris en contre plonger. Des feuilles mortes cachaient une affiche que j'ai dessiner contre Titus. Je n'arrive pas a croire que certaine d'entre elle se baladent encore en ville. Je soupçonne certaine personnes d'en avoir fais de nouvelle. Mais je n'ai pas de preuves.

Je fixe un peu plus la représentation. Je pose l'appareil photo à côté de moi. J'attrape ma pochette a dessin dans mon sac avant de sortir un crayon a papier. Je me met en tailleur bien en face de la photo. Je commence les traits d'un dessin qui pourrai bien être le premier d'une longue lignée.

Je reprends l'idée de base, c'est a dire une affiche enfouis sous des dizaines de feuilles mortes. Tout commence par cette image avant qu'une main ne vienne arracher a la terre la feuille qui est de papier. Une femme au visage noircit y est dessiner. Le seul signe distinctif qui s'y trouve est un tatouage qui marque son poignet. Le signe de l'infini ou les mots « Why » et « Why not » frôle ses traits. Sans ne jamais voir le visage de la personne qui a ramasser ce message intrigant, je construis une bulle pour que le personnage affirme : « Une dernière fois, je te reverrai, une dernière fois. »

Mon monde éclate après ça. Une voix me ramène a la réalité. Je ne la reconnais pas tout de suite. Mais je souligne son agressivité. Je relève les yeux de mon dessin. Je suis presque choquer en découvrant de qui il s'agit : le parasite !

 ** _ **Check it out**_** _ _Regarde!__ _  
_ ** _ **Take it in**_** _ _Prends-ça!__

Je soupire et me rappelle mentalement de garder mon calme. Tout va bien se passer. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'agresser. Cette fille est peut-être très gentil. Je me trompe peut-être. Elle vient sûrement s'excuser pour son comportement de merde d'hier.

 **-Salut Nora.**

Putain ! Que je n'aime pas prononcer son nom. Je vous jure, j'ai l'impression que si un Démon m'arrachait la trachée se serait moins douloureux ! Bon… j'exagère peut-être un peu. Mais juste un peu. Je continue :

 **-Tu passe ta journée avec Aiden ?**

 **-Hors de question que je reste dans un salle remplit de bruit, de sang et de sueur !**

D'accord… finalement c'est toujours une garce ! Et elle n'est certainement pas venu pour s'excuser !

Mais, je vais faire un minimum d'effort, au moins pour Aiden. Je l'aime bien. Il m'a même aider ce jour là avec Wells. C'est un chouette gosse.

 **-Tu devrais essayer d'y aller. La boxe est intéressante une fois qu'on connaît les règles de bases.**

 **-Ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'y suis aller parce que je pensais y voir quelqu'un d'intéressant mais j'ai perdu mon temps.**

Putain de bordel de mer… calme toi ! Clarke, prends sur toi et respire. C'est important de respirer. Fais comme si elle ne venait pas d'insinuer qu'elle avait fais l'effort de se déplacer pour voir Lexa. Le parasite, regarde autour d'elle avant de reprendre :

 **-D'ailleurs, où est Lexa ?**

 ** _ **Who's that bitch?**_** _ _Qui est cette salope?__

Je me lève brusquement et commence a ranger mes affaires. Il faut que je m'éloigne avant que je n'explose. Je risque de devenir violente et se serait mauvais. Je mets donc tous en vrac dans mon sac avant de prends mon appareil photo pour le mettre autour de mon cou.

Je me retourne avant qu'elle ne m'arrête en me rappelant :

 **-Tu n'as pas répondu a ma question !**

Je sers mes deux poings. Il faut vraiment, vraiment, vraiment que je demande a Lexa comment on frappe quelqu'un. Parce que dans l'actualité des choses, celle qui risque de se faire mal, c'est moi !

Je reviens vers elle et demande :

 **-Tu te rends compte que ça ne te concerne absolument pas ?**

 **-Ça dépens du point de vue.**

 **-Et bien demande à quelqu'un autre. De préférence, une personne qui ne soit pas sa petite amie.**

 **-Tu sais** **blondie** **, comme je l'ai dis a Lexa, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Alors qu'importe que je tiennes mes information de toi ou d'une autre. Je veux Lexa et je l'aurais.**

 **-Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ?**

 **-Elle finira bien par ce rendre compte que tu n'es qu'une petite blonde parmi tant d'autre et qu'il y en a de bien mieux. Comme moi par exemple. Et ce jour là, je l'aurai dans mon lit. Et j'aurais gagner.**

 ** _ **She's so thin**_** _ _Elle est si mince__ _ _ **  
**__ ** _ **She's so rich**_** _ _Elle est si riche__ _ _ **  
**__ ** _ **And so blonde**_** _ _Et si blonde__

Malgré tous le self contrôle que j'ai réussis a avoir jusque là, cette fois j'explose ! Je n'ai même pas besoin de serrer mon poing, c'est déjà fait. Je m'approche juste d'un pas. Et comme cette foutu garce et tellement imbu d'elle même, elle ne se rend compte de rien.

Mon bras s'envole et ne s'arrête qu'une fois mes doigts écrasant sa mâchoire. Je suis satisfaite a la seconde où mon poing entre en contacte avec sa peau si parfaite. Je ressens la douleur et l'élancement la seconde d'après.

Je l'avais dis que se serait douloureux ! Je n'ai jamais frapper personne moi. Je secoue ma main a plusieurs reprises alors que le parasite passe prudemment ses doigts sur sa lèvre devenu enfler. Malgré la douleur, je ressens de la satisfaction, elle saigne même un peu.

 **-Est-ce que tu viens de me frapper ?**

 **-Non, pas du tout. Je crois que tu as tous imaginer.**

 **-T'es qu'une salope !**

 **-Moi ? J'en doute. Je te l'ai déjà dis, Lexa n'est pas un putain de trophée ! La vie ne lui a pas fais de cadeau. Elle n'a pas besoin d'une espèce de conne qui vienne y foutre la merde. Tu ne l'as connais pas et je doute que tu veuille vraiment le faire. Mais je suis sûre que tu seras heureuse de faire la connaissance d'Anya. C'est sa sœur. Elle revient bientôt.**

 **-En quoi ça m'intéresse.**

 **-Elle a menacer de me briser les jambes si je lui faisais du mal. Je me demande ce qu'elle serait capable de faire a un** **Don Juan** **comme toi.**

La parasite devient subitement livide. Et oui, c'est ça l'effet Anya ! Ça fonctionne a tout les coups. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je lui en parler. Je suis sur que la blonde sera heureuse d'avoir une discutions avec cette putain de Barbie !

 ** _ **She's so fab**_** _ _Elle est tellement fabuleuse  
__ ** _ **It's beyond**_** _ _C'est au delà des mots__

Cette fois, ça suffit, il faut que je m'éloigne avant de décider de la défigurer complètement. Je grimace comme même quand elle fini par avoir le dernier mot :

 **-Se n'est pas fini ! Ça ne fais que commencer même !**

 _ _oOoOo__

* Lexa *

Je me jette sur la télécommande dès que le générique de fin de La Couleur Pourpre commence. J'éteins l'écran et reçois un regard mauvais de Costia elle dit d'un ton accusateur :

 **-J'adore cette musique !**

 **-Écoute, Costia, il faut qu'on parle. On vient de regarder genre le film le plus long qui soit maintenant ça suffit.**

 **-Deux heure et demi se n'est pas si long que ça.**

 **-Costia…**

 **-D'accord ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?**

Maintenant que je me trouve devant le fait accomplit, je ne trouve plus les mots. C'est ridicule. Je ferme les yeux, juste une seconde. J'imagine les traits de Clarke a mes côté. J'invente ses mots qui m'encouragerai très certainement. J'ouvre doucement les paupières avant de commencer :

 **-Avant noël, j'ai eu ce qu'on peut appeler une bonne nouvelle.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Ça te concerne Costia.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler avant alors ?**

 **-Je voulais être sure.**

Soudain Costia arrête de s'agiter. Elle pose une poignée de M&m's qu'elle venait de prendre sur la table basse. Elle reporte son attention sur moi. Ses yeux ne m'ont jamais fixer avec une telle intensité. Ses sourcilles se fronce et sa bouche s'entre-ouvre.

 **-Tu…**

Je hoche la tête. J'évite tout mouvement brusque. En vérité, je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui dire ça. J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille de ne pas lui en avoir parler plus tôt. Mais comme je l'ai expliquer a Clarke, je ne pouvais pas lui dire avant d'être sur au moins a cent pourcent que Titus allait perdre sa garde.

Maintenant si moi, j'échoue, c'est un peu moins grave. Au moins, je suis certaine que jamais elle ne retournera avec ce monstre.

 **-Comment tu…**

 **-Se n'est pas moi tu sais,** je souris en disant ça. **Je suis aller parler au juge. Apparemment, les affiches qu'on a fait on beaucoup plus attirer l'attention que prévus. Une enquête a été ouverte sur Titus.**

 **-Laisse-moi deviner, ils ont remarquer son absence.**

 **-Pire que ça. Ils ont associer ça a de la maltraitance.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

Je suis presque choquer qu'elle puisse me demander confirmation. Évidement que tout ce qu'elle a vécu est de la maltraitance ! Comment elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

 **-Alors… je ne vais plus être obliger de rester ici. Je ne vais plus être obliger de lui rendre des compte.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Mais je vais aller où ? Chez Mama ? Je ne veux pas, c'est trop loin.**

 **-C'est le point qui reste a régler.**

 **-J'adore Mama mais je ne connais personne là bas. Et il y a Ella. Personne ne peut la supporte plus de deux semaines !**

 **-Costia…**

 **-Et je refuse d'être loin des gens que j'apprécie. Surtout d'Aiden et je ne parle même pas de toi !**

 **-Costia…**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-J'ai demander ta garde.**

Un grand écarquillement me répond. Je jure que ses yeux sont a deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme a une telle vitesse que ça me fait immédiatement penser a un poisson hors de l'eau.

Ensuite, elle me pointe d'un doigt accusateur. J'attends la sentence. Elle va m'en vouloir pour l'avoir mit de côté. Je m'attends même a ce qu'elle cri. Mais finalement elle demande calmement :

 **-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis a noël ?**

 **-Je n'avais pas assez de recule. Je venais de le savoir. Les choses auraient pu mal tourner.**

 **-Mal tourner ?**

 **-Titus aurait pu gagner le recours.**

 **-Le recours ? Pour me reprendre ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Il vient de le perdre.**

De nouveau le silence. Une absence de son que je trouve particulièrement angoissante ! Je ne sais absolument pas à quoi elle pense. Ça me stresse énormément. Quelque part dans la pièce, mon téléphone sonne mais je m'en contre fiche. Je suis pendus aux lèvres de ma petite sœur.

Costia en revanche, regard d'où vient le bruit et fixe ce que j'imagine être mon écran. Elle dit :

 **-C'est Clarke. Tu devrais décrocher.**

 **-Elle sait que je suis avec toi.**

 **-Tu lui as dis ?**

 **-Oui,** je répond coupable.

 **-Elle est d'accord avec tous ça ?**

 **-Évidemment !**

Je sors ce mot naturellement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit au juste ? Je n'aurai jamais pu choisir entre elles. Je suis soulager qu'aucune ne m'ait obliger a le faire. Je continue de stabiliser mon regard sur Costia.

Soudain, ses petits bras se referme sur mon cou. Ils m'emprisonnent dans un câlin forcer, quelque peu rassurant. Je me sens un peu mieux, même si elle n'a encore rien dit. Elle chuchote a mon oreiller :

 **-Dans ce cas, tu devrais vraiment décrocher. C'est le troisième appels.**

 **-Quoi ?**

Mes yeux cherche et s'arrête sur mon écran qui affiche en effet trois appels manquer de ma petite amie. Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive. Elle le sait pourtant que je dois avoir cette conversation avec Costia aujourd'hui.

Elle s'éloigne avant de d'affirmer d'un air moqueur :

 **-Si tu veux, je décroche a ta place.**

 **-Non. Je veux d'abord savoir ce que tu pense de tous ça. Ton mutisme me fais un peu peur.**

 **-J'espère juste que tous va fonctionner pour le mieux. Mais Lexa, tu as peut-être l'argent mais déjà tu n'as pas de logement ensuite…**

 **-Faux ! D'ailleurs, il faut que je te le montrer et Clarke veut savoir ce que tu veux comme thème pour décorer ta chambre.**

 **-Tu déconne ?**

Je grimace comme a chaque fois qu'un gros mot sort de sa bouche. En plus, je me demande si c'est un bon « Tu déconne » ou un mauvais. Je répond comme même :

 **-Non. Je suis très sérieuse.**

 **-Jecroisquec'estladeuxièmemeilleurnouvelledetoutemavie !**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-J'ai dis : je crois que c'est la deuxième meilleur nouvelle de toute ma vie ! Alors c'est pour de vrais ? Je veux dire, on a vraiment nos chances ?**

 **-Euh… oui.**

 **-C'est génial ! Non mais vraiment ! Ça vient de passer dans mon top trois, juste après l'annonce de ma rémission !**

Je souris doucement, soulager par sa réaction. Tout va aller pour le mieux. J'en suis sûre ! Je dis :

 **-Ça commence tous juste, on va y arriver.**

 **-Je sais. Maintenant, rappelle Clarke, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas être responsable d'un problème dans votre couple.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel en prenant mon portable. Quand elle a quelque chose en tête, elle n'en démord pas. Je compose le numéro de Clarke. Je fais un clin d'œil a Costia. Ma blonde répond a la deuxième sonnerie.

 **-Hey ! Lexa !**

 **-Tu as essayer de m'appeler.**

 **-Oui…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as une voix bizarre.**

 **-Euh… c'est que…**

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Ne panique pas surtout. Mais je suis à l'hôpital.**

 _ _oOoOo__

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Le petit moment entre Lexa et Abby ? Puis Clarke qui ne veut pas laisser Lexa partir, qui l'envoie même se changer loin de ses yeux… ensuite, Abby qui fait LA révélation a sa fille, oui, elle sort avec Marcus. Suivit de la confrontation plutôt violente pour la fin entre Clarke et son Parasite. Et pour finir, la fameuse discutions entre Lexa et Costia. A non… j'ai oublier le coup de téléphone ! ;) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai hâte de savoir ! :)****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Tarzan, j'ai déjà fais une note sur le Disney dont je parle encore une fois. Mais comme je l'ai citer, je peux en profitez pour vous demandez si quelqu'un a été voir la nouvelle adaptation sortit mercredi dernier ? J'ai été le voir en avant première et j'ai adore ! C'est définitivement un film a voir ! Bref… vous n'aurez rien apprit avec cette note ! XD****

 ** **Note n°2 : Alice au Pays des Merveilles, c'est le dessin animé qui encore aujourd'hui me terrifie ! Je vous jure, je n'arrive pas a le regarder en entier… a l'origine, les aventures d'Alice ont été écrite par Lewis Carroll en 1865. Et, au début, le publique viser n'était d'aucune façon les enfants ! (On se demande pourquoi j'ai été traumatisée…) J'ai envie de dire autre chose mais j'ai peur de vous spoiler si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier film de Burton… je vais donc juste faire un clin d'œil ! Une des première chose que dit le Chapelier a Alice est que si la Reine de Cœur voulait l'exécuter c'est parce qu'il était en train « de battre le temps ».****

 ** **Note n°3 : La chanson qui suit Clarke pendant sa confrontation avec la**** ** _ **Barbie**_** ** **est celle de Lady Gaga, Donatella. La chanson est tirer de l'album ARTPOP. Je n'avais pas prévus d'utiliser cette chanson mais quand je l'ai réentendu récemment avec les première parole : «**** ** **I am so fab.**** ** **Check out I'm blonde, I'm skinny, I'm rich**** ** **And. I'm a little bit of a bitch »**** ** _ **(**_** _ **Je suis si fabuleuse. Regarde je suis blonde, je suis mince, je suis riche.**_ _ **Et je suis un peu salope)**_ _ **Je me suis dis qu'il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de la place pour Nora ! :p**_

 ** **Note n°4 : Je déteste utiliser les mots Don Juan parce que c'est juste hyper péjoratif ! ^^ Mais bon… là c'est pour décrire Nora donc, tous vas bien ! Qui a étudier ce personnage, presque ce mythe en cours ? Personne ? Vraiment ?! Il n'y a pas un gentil prof qui un jour vous a dit que le Don Juan était quelqu'un qui s'oppose a toute règle (religieuse, moral, …) de cynique, d'égoïste et même de destructeur. En gros, se n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ! On dit comme même dans la légende de l'apparition de son personnage qu'il a été foudroyer par le ciel en envoyer directement en**** ** _ **enfer**_** ** **! Après je ne connais que la pièce de Molière qui a été écrite en 1665. Et, je crois qu'il y a un opéra et une comédie musicale qui est sortit, récemment.****

 ** **Note n°5 :**** ** **La Couleur Pourpre, sortit en 1985 est définitivement un de mes films préférer ! Il a été réaliser par Steven Spielberg. Le film est largement inspirer du roman d'Alice Walker. Malheureusement je ne l'ai pas lu. J'ai trop peur d'être déçu par le film après ce qui m'est inconcevable. Il a été récompenser par le Pulitzer, le Golden Globe... On suit l'histoire de Celie qui est jouer par la génial Whoopi Goldberg. Il lui arrive tellement de choses que je ne peux pas tout dire ici. C'est un film a voir et a vivre au moins une fois. Je pleure encore quand je le regarde. Il y a tellement de beaux moments. En faite, le film tourne autour de moments, avec un grand M. Si je dois en donner un seul et ne spoiler personne en citant la fin, mon moment préférer (hors la fin, vous l'aurez compris…) est celui ou Sofia chante Sister a Celie.****

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 **Clexa9223 : Voilà la suite ! (Déjà fini… ) Tu aurais aimer que Clarke frappe Nora… XD Satisfaite ? ;) Évidement que Clarke fais tout pour Lexa au moment du verre. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait voir de nouveau sa petite amie avoir une crise d'angoisse. Soyons honnête, Abby va bien finir, un moment ou un autre, par arriver au mauvais moment et les surprendre ! :p Xoxo.**

 **Bon 14 juillet à tous! ;)**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	42. Pour elle

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI ! ;)**

 **Je vais m'auto-plagier (ça n'existe pas mais c'est pas grave !) et utiliser les mêmes mots que samedi dans l'OS que j'ai publier (désolée pour ceux qui l'on donc déjà lu) :** **J'espère que tous le monde va bien et que la tragédie qui a toucher Nice vous a épargner. Si se n'est pas le cas, je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Et j'espère sûrement naïvement que ces quelque mot vous aideront comme ils l'ont fait avec moi. Écrire est mon refuge peut-être lire est le votre.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Vous allez savoir tous ce qui va s'est passer avant l'appelle de Clarke à Lexa mais aussi ce qui va se passer après ! Il y a deux points de vue que je fais pour la première fois. Et à la fin une anecdote qui m'est vraiment arriver mais je vous en dis plus une fois en bas ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 42 : Pour elle...

* Sin *

J'accorde des regards moqueurs a Izzy qui n'arrive pas a se débarrasser d'un visiteur. Il veut absolument voir sa femme. Sauf que cette dernière est en salle de réveil. Ma meilleur amie n'arrête pas de lui répéter que pour l'instant, il doit attendre en salle d'attente comme tout les autres. Elle soupire quand finalement, il rejoint une chaise.

Je fais glisser ma chaise jusqu'à elle. Je fais claquer une bulle de gum brillamment, je me reçois un regard d'avertissement mais je dis comme même :

 **-Je paris qu'il sera de nouveau là dans cinq minutes, top chrono !**

 **-Arrête ! Tu vas me portée la poisse !**

Je ris doucement sachant pertinemment que j'ai déjà gagner. Je me remets devant mon ordinateur et essaye de gérer la pagaille que Marcus et Abby génère en allant a une conférence a l'autre bout du monde. Je dois annuler et remplacer un tas de rendez-vous. Se sont nos meilleur médecins et beaucoup le savent.

Je suis arriver a un stade ou j'ai envie d'encastrer mon clavier dans mon écran quand j'entends un raclement de gorge. Je lève mon index en demandant au nouvel arrivant de patienter une seconde. Je fini ma saisit et je découvre la petite amie de Lexa.

Je m'arme tout de suite d'un sourire qu'elle me rend et je dis :

 **-Salut Clarke !**

 **-Bonjour Sin.**

 **-Tu veux voir ta mère ? Je crois qu'elle est avec la même patiente depuis ce matin. Je peux l'appeler si tu veux.**

 **-Euh… en faite…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Je crois que… j'ai besoin d'un médecin.**

Après son aveu, elle me montre sa main droite qui est affreusement gonfler. Certain des ses doigts on même prit une teinte violet voir même noir. Je grimace avant de l'interroger :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver ?**

 **-C'est justement de** _ **ça**_ **dont je voulais éviter de parler…**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Bah…**

Clarke se gratte l'arrière de la tête avec sa main valide. Elle semble quelque peu gêner, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. C'est a moment ou je fais cette constatation que quelqu'un tire sur ma chaise ce qui me fait lâcher un petit cris.

 **-Izzy!**

 **-C'est de ta faute, il revint ! C'est de TA faute. A tiens, salut Clarke !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle n'a vraiment aucune notion de ce que peut être la concentration. En faite, ça me fait plutôt rire. Elle continue :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui est arriver a ta main ?**

 **-Euh…**

 **-Mademoiselle ne veut pas en parler. Mais j'imagine que Mademoiselle veut voir un médecin.**

 **-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas le choix. T'as vu, on dirait que son auriculaire est casser.**

Clarke grimace en entendant le mot : "casser". Je fixe avec insistance ses divers contusion. J'ai déjà vu ça a plusieurs reprise. Pas sur la blonde bien sûr mais sur notre Lexa. Je demande alors de but en blanc :

 **-Qui as-tu frapper ?**

Elle devient alors livide. Je devine donc que j'ai viser juste. Elle s'est bien battu contre quelqu'un. Elle baragouine :

 **-Ma mère va me tuer.**

 **-Excusez-moi Mesdames mais,** nous coupe l'emmerdeur de Izzy, **je voudrai savoir si je pouvais voir ma femme.**

 **-Écoutez Monsieur** , je prends les choses en main, **votre femme n'est pas plus réveiller qu'il y a cinq minutes. Retournez vous asseoir. Nous vous préviendrons quand se sera le cas.**

Il retourne s'asseoir, se n'est pas trop tôt. Il a l'air tout pimpant mais qu'importe. J'ai déjà assez de soucis a la maison pour ne pas passer une bonne journée quand je suis ici. Je déteste quand les parents de David sont chez nous. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

Oui parce que Monsieur et Madame trouvent que je ne suis pas assez bien pour le fils. Ils n'arrêtent pas de remettre en cause l'éducation que donne David a Lola. Cette dernière est venu me voir en pleur hier soir. Se ne sont pas de gentil grands-parents et plus largement de gentil personnes. Après on se demande pourquoi je refuse de faire partie de cette famille…

Je dois penser a autre chose avant que je n'explose. Clarke semble être la cible parfaite pour mes méfaits. Je demande :

 **-Donc s'était qui ?**

 **-Je ne le dirai pas.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de prévenir ta mère. Tu es mineur après tout.**

 **-Ne fais pas ça ! Sin, s'il te plaît !**

 **-Qui ?**

 **-Elle s'appelle Nora. C'est une garce. Elle en veut à Lexa…**

Je fronce les sourcilles. Je ne pensais pas que la petite blonde devant moi pouvait devenir violente pour protéger Lexa. Je souris pour lui faire comprendre que son secret est bien garder. Je me tourner vers Izzy qui hoche les épaules pour me faire comprendre que je fais ce que je veux.

Elle retourne a son poste au moment ou je décroche mon téléphone. Clarke me regarde avec un air paniquer. Elle est plutôt drôle. Je comprends pourquoi Lexa l'aime bien. Je lui dis :

 **-T'inquiète pas. Je vais inventé un truc pour toi. C'est un appareil photo que je vois là ?**

 **-Euh… oui.**

 **-C'est lourd c'est engin là.**

 **-Sin, sauf si c'est vraiment urgent, je suis surbookée,** déballe Abby en décrochant.

 **-Je sais Abby. Mais Clarke est là.**

 **-Dis-lui de repasser plus tard.**

 **-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Elle est là pour l'hôpital, pas pour te voir. Elle a fait tomber son appareil photo sur sa main. C'est pas beau a voir.**

 **-J'arrive tout de suite !**

 **-Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un autre médecin pour que tu finisse ? Et puis, son cœur va bien, hein ! C'est juste quelque bleu.**

 **-Euh… si, si, bien sur que si. Se serait bien plus professionnel.**

 **-Je m'en occupe Abby.**

Je fais un clin d'œil a Clarke qui me remercie en un hochement de tête. C'est une bonne gamine et elle a fait ça pour Lexa ! Reste a savoir si cette dernière est au courant où si la blonde va en faire un secret pour elle aussi.

Si je vois une Nora débarquer avec un bleu sur le visage, elle risque de patienter très longtemps avant de voir un médecin. On ne joue pas avec le cœur de notre petite protéger. Déjà que tous le monde à la mini Griffin à l'œil… cette fille ne sait pas où elle met les pieds.

Le Docteur Wallace est arriver il y a une dizaine de minutes pour prendre en charge la blonde. Se n'est pas vraiment le médecin que je préfère. Mais je sais qu'il va bien s'occuper de Clarke. Et si se n'est pas le cas, il va avoir des problème. Il sait qu'il est sur une pante glissante depuis que son père a été radier du conseil.

Je suis donc entrain de faire mon travail qui est toujours un horrible casse tête quand Abby arrive. Elle pose un thé a la menthe devant moi. En faite, c'est comme ça que je sais que c'est elle parce que je n'ai pas lever les yeux de mon ordinateur. Lorsque je le fais, elle demande :

 **-Comment va ma fille ?**

 **-Elle n'est pas encore revenu. Elle est dans la 202 avec Wallace.**

 **-Merci Sin. Si on m'appelle, dit que je suis occuper. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle puisse rentrer. Je suis encore bloquer pour un bout de temps.**

 **-Pas de problème.**

Elle commence a repartir. Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour sa patiente, la greffe n'a pas vraiment bien fonctionner. Je l'interpelle :

 **-Abby ?!**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Demande a Clarke d'appeler Lexa. Elle viendra la chercher.**

 **-Je sais.**

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Le médecin vient de finir de mettre l'atèle. Ça craint ! Je vais galérer a dessiner maintenant. Il n'y a que mon pouce et mon index qui soit intacte. J'ai casser le petit dernier et les deux autre ont des luxations. Je ne me suis pas rater.

Il m'a fait une piqûre pour éloigner la douleur et je me sens complètement dans les vapes. Quelqu'un frappe avant d'entre sans la permission de personne. Pourtant, je ne trouve pas ça étrange. Je suis trop obnubiler par ma main.

C'est horriblement douloureux et ça m'handicape mais je suis heureuse. Le Parasite ne me provoquera plus sans avoir peur que je riposte. Bon, j'ai deux semaine d'immobilité mais ça en valait la peine.

 **-Bonjour Docteur Wallace.**

 **-Docteur Griffin, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

Ça aussi je ne l'entends que d'une oreille. J'y fais à peine attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Le regard de ma mère est emplit d'inquiétude.

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Maman !**

 **-Vous êtes sa mère ?**

 **-En effet. Dites-moi tous.**

 **-Se n'est pas si grave sauf pour l'auriculaire. Le reste n'est que luxation. Il faut les bander pendant une à deux semaine. Par contre pour la fracture, il faut garder l'atèle un mois.**

 **-Et pour le dessin ?**

La question de ma mère me surprend. De quoi elle s'inquiète ? Dans deux semaines je pourrai de nouveau faire comme avant. Non ?

 **-Je pense que ça ira. Mais vous devriez faire des radios dans trois mois si elle ressent des douleur en utilisant un crayon. Mais je doute que se soit le cas. Ce genre de blessures aurait pu arriver en faisant du sport. C'est banal.**

 **-Si vous le dites.**

 **-Vous pouvez raccompagner votre fille mais vous devez signer l'autorisation avant.**

 **-Oui, bien-sûr. Merci Wallace.**

Le médecin nous laisse seules. Maman observe ma main avec attention. Je vois bien qu'elle est inquiète. Sauf que je n'ai pas l'impression que se soit ma main qui la mette dans cet état. Elle me tend ma veste sans un mot de plus.

Je la suis dans le couloir et rejoint le secrétariat ou plusieurs personnes occupe déjà le temps de Izzy et Sin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarque que beaucoup de personne salut poliment ma mère. Elle a du enfin trouver sa place. Ce qui est cool ! Elle doutait tellement d'elle au début.

Dès qu'elle nous vois, Izzy sort un papier et fait signe a maman de venir. L'avantage d'être médecin on a un passe rapide ! Plusieurs personne bougonne d'ailleurs. Quand elle revient, elle me tend le papier mais cette fois, je demande :

 **-Ça ne va pas ?**

 **-C'est rien Clarke. Tu peux demander a Lexa de venir te chercher ? Je ne peux pas te ramener.**

 **-Bien sûr mais…**

 **-Je n'ai pas le temps ma chérie. Et fais attention a ce que tu dis. Wallace t'as donner une sacrée dose d'anti douleur.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je dois y aller, je suis attendu.**

Elle vient m'embrasser sur le front. Je suis alors certaine que quelque chose ne va pas. Le truc c'est que cette penser s'évapore presque aussitôt quand elle disparaît. En faite, je ne suis plus très sûre de ce que je dois faire ou dire à part une chose : appeler Lexa ! Pourtant, il y a une petite voix qui me dit de ne pas le faire.

J'ai à peine le temps de dire quelque mot quand ma petite amie me rappelle que déjà elle raccroche. Et la seule chose que j'arrive a penser c'est que c'est bizarre.

 _oOoOo_

* Izzy *

Je soupire en voyant l'homme qui attend le réveil de sa femme se lever une nouvelle fois. Je lui fais dès lors un regard noir. Il a pour but de le faire se rasseoir immédiatement. Aurait-il enfin compris qu'il m'agace au plus haut point ?

Je me recentre sur mon écran et je tape sans réelle motivation. Je sens la présence d'une personne qui se dresse devant moi. Je relève les yeux et alors que je m'attends a découvrir Clarke qui ne tient pas en place depuis que Lexa lui ai subitement raccrocher au nez. C'est une autre blonde au visage tuméfiée que je découvre.

Je fronce les sourcilles plutôt intrigué. On voit distinctement qu'un poing s'est écrasé sur sa mâchoire. Mais on dirait que se n'est pas le seule endroit. Son visage est bel et bien abîmer. Je demande :

 **-Je peux vous aider ?**

 **-J'ai besoin de voir un médecin, d'urgence.**

 **-Remplissez une fiche d'entrer et attendez en salle d'attente que votre nom soit appeler.**

 **-C'est plutôt urgent !**

 **-Écoutez la procédure veut que…**

 **-Je me fous de la procédure ! Trouvez moi un médecin, maintenant !**

Putain ! Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui me paye tous les boulets aujourd'hui ! Ça craint ! J'envoie un signale de détresse a Sin mais elle est au téléphone. Bordel ! Je veux rentrer chez moi…

 **-Retournez vous asseoir, s'il vous plaît.**

 **-Hors de question ! Je suis Nora Jones bordel !**

Je plisse des yeux essayant de comprendre en quoi connaître son nom est important. Une main se referme sur mon épaule, je sursaute très légèrement. Je découvre très vite que c'est ma collègue et meilleur amie.

Elle a ce genre de sourire qui veut clairement dire qu'elle s'apprête a faire une connerie monumental. J'aimerai avoir assez de conviction pour l'arrêter mais cette Nora est la goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase de cette journée !

 **-Elle vient bien de dire Nora ?**

 **-C'est ce qu'elle vient de dire,** je confirme.

 **-Aaaaah ! Je vous attendais !**

 **-Vous m'attendiez ?**

 **-On l'attendait ?**

 **-Oui, tout à fait ! Au passage, jolie bleu.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas…**

La blonde est complètement perdu et je dois avouer que se n'est pas la seule. Le sourire de Sin s'agrandit. Je me dis que maintenant, ou qu'elle veuille en venir, personne ne peut l'arrêter. Sauf peut-être Lola et encore, je n'en mettrait pas ma main a couper. Et puis de toute façon, la petite fille n'es pas là !

Le regard de ma meilleur amie se pose sur Clarke qui s'est à moitié endormie sur deux chaises. Apparemment, elle s'est bien battu. Tout à l'heure, on la vu grimacer avant de soulever son pull. On y a découvert un nouveau bleu. De toute évidence, elle n'a pas été la seule a donner des coups.

Soudain, ça fait tilt ! Bordel ! Clarke a dit qu'elle s'était battu contre une fille qui s'appelle Nora. Je souris a mon tour, comprenant cette fois où elle veut en venir et je vais l'y aider. Un peu d'amusement n'est pas si mal.

 **-C'est donc vous,** je reprends avec un sourire mauvais.

 **-Moi ? Oui, Nora Jones.**

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a toujours répéter son nom ? Elle se prend pour la Reine d'Angleterre ? On va la remettre a sa place et pas plus tard que maintenant !

 **-Oui, vous.**

 **-Celle qui veut s'en prendre au bonheur de** _ **notre**_ **Lexa,** clarifie Sin.

 **-L'une de vous est Anya,** demande t-elle avec méfiance.

Un sourire malicieux, voir dangereux se dessine sur nos deux visages. On comprend que Clarke a du parler de la tendance violente de la sœur de Lexa. On se fait un clin d'œil et on répond au même moment :

 **-Non. Mais dans non moments, on peut être biiiien pire.**

 **-Maintenant, va t'asseoir,** je fini seule.

 **-Mais…**

 **-Écoute bien,** _ **blondie**_ **, il y plusieurs règle a Polis. Une des première est de ne jamais s'en prendre à Lexa. C'est notre petite protéger. Se n'est pas toi qui va devoir gérer une de ses crises de panique parce que tu as blesser Clarke** , le ton de Sin est si calme qui me fait flipper.

 **-Moi j'ai blesser Clarke ? Cette pute m'a frapper sans aucune putain de raison !**

Sin et moi on fixe la blonde et dans un même geste un de nos sourcille se redresse. Cette fille se fou vraiment de nous. Elle fait un pas en arrière. On sourit. Elle essaye de reprendre :

 **-Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher d'avoir des soins.**

 **-En effet,** je réponds **mais on peut te faire attendre trèèèès longtemps. Maintenant va t'asseoir.**

 **-C'est de la non assistance a personne en danger !**

 **-Izzy dis-moi est-ce qu'elle se vide de son sang ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Est-ce qu'elle s'étouffe ?**

 **-Toujours pas.**

 **-Son cœur s'est arrêter ?**

 **-Je crois pas.**

 **-C'est bon j'ai compris ! Je me tire de cet endroit de fou !**

 **-Bonne chance, le prochaine hôpital est a trois quart d'heure de route et il y a eu un terrible accident de bus. C'est bête…**

Je fais tous pour ravaler un rire. Je n'arrive pas a croire que Sin vient d'inventé un tel mensonge. Mais ça fonctionne. Nora blanchit et elle fini par aller s'asseoir. Maintenant, elle réfléchira a deux fois avant de vouloir s'en prendre à Lexa ou même a Clarke.

Je commence a connaître la mini Griffin et je doute qu'elle ai frapper la première. Se n'est peut-être qu'une crise stupide de jalousie mais j'ai le pré-sentiment que c'est bien plus important. Je ne la sens pas cette Nora.

Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange au plus haut point dans son comportement. Elle est hautaine, imbu d'elle même et j'en pas. En quelque mot, je ne l'aime pas !

Ma chaise est légèrement tirer en arrière. Sin se penche pour murmurer à mon oreille :

 **-Maintenant, je propose qu'on prenne notre pause.**

 **-Avec plaisir, j'en ai besoin.**

 **-Laquelle de nous gagne l'immense privilège d'appeler Anya pur lui parler de ça ?**

 **-Shi Fu Mi en trois manche.**

 **-C'est partit !**

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Je n'arrive pas a assimiler les mots Clarke et hôpital dans la même phrase. Et si s'était grave ? Je suis entrain de péter un câble et pas un petit ! Mes mains tremblent sur le volent.

Des images se forment, toutes plus horrible les unes de les autres. Même si j'ai fini par me faire des bons souvenirs dans ce lieu, il représente encore la perte, la douleur et la mort. S'il arrive quelque chose à Clarke, je ne m'en remettrait pas. Impossible…

Une main se pose doucement sur ma cuisse. Je quitte alors le feu rouge et pose mes yeux sur Costia. Elle a insister pour venir. Au début, elle a refuser que je conduise. J'aurai peut-être du l'écouter. Conduire dans cet état là n'est pas bon. Il y a trop de souvenir qui remonte. Je suis submerger.

J'ai du mal a croire qu'elle ai su mieux que moi ce qui aurait été mieux pou moi. Je soupire. J'essaye de me convaincre qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Pourquoi je ne sais pas ? C'est simple, j'ai tellement paniquer que j'ai raccrocher dès que les mots maudits sont sortit de la bouche de ma petite amie.

Je peux de nouveau avancer. Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne puisse rejoindre l'hôpital. La première chose que je fais c'est foncer sur Sin et Izzy. Je me fiche du secret médicale et de toute cette merde, elles vont me dire ce qui s'est passer !

On vient de dépasser le TonDc quand la petite voix de Costia m'interpelle :

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Hum…**

 **-Arrête toi.**

 **-Quoi ? Non ! Hors de question !**

 **-Lexa arrête toi.**

Le ton de ma petite sœur de cœur m'interpelle. Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, une pression de doigt et le tintement du clignotant murmure a mes oreilles. Je fais en trois ou quatre mouvements un créneau avant de me tourner vers la petite brune aux yeux noir.

Ses mains serrent ses genoux et son regard est perdu dans le vide. Je m'apprête a lui demander ce qui se passe mais à cette même seconde, elle ouvre presque violemment ma portière. Impuissante, je l'observe s'éloigner de ma voiture. Je reste figée face à un tel comportement.

Je suis alors tirailler entre la précipitation qui me commande de rejoindre Clarke et l'inquiétude profonde qui me demande de rattraper Costia. Je suis en profond conflit intérieur. Je ne distingue presque plus ma mini fugueuse.

 **-Et merde !**

J'ouvre avec fracas ma porte. Je la fais claquer pour la fermer. Je ferme à clef avant d'essayer de suivre Costia. Comment elle fait pour aller si vite ? Je l'a vois à peine. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je presse le pas tout en faisant attention. J'aimerai vraiment reprendre la boxe pour la fin du semestre. Donc hors de question de surmener ma traîtresse de jambe.

Mes yeux balaient les environs. Je l'ai perdu de vue. Je jure entre mes dents. Je tourne presque sur moi-même. Je remarque alors que je suis dans une petite forêt ou peut-être un bois. Bref, je ne sais pas où je suis. Je croyais connaître Polis comme ma poche, mais de toute évidence, il y a certain endroit qui me sont encore étranger.

Mon regard fini par tomber par hasard sur Costia. Je me sens soulagée. Je la rejoins doucement, sans geste brusque. Elle est assise sur un banc et contemple silencieusement une cabine téléphonique. Je fronce doucement les sourcilles. J'ignorais qu'il existait encore une de ces choses. Je m'assis près d'elle. Je détaille son visage. Je n'arrive pas a savoir ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête. Ça m'angoisse.

J'attends sagement qu'elle face le premier pas vers moi. Je sais que parfois, elle peut se braquer. Et c'est un de ces moments. Elle ne va pas me laisser l'approcher tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas décider. Est-ce que c'est à cause de mon choix de l'adoptée ? Est-ce que sa joie de toute à l'heure n'était que passagère ?

Je n'arrive pas a comprendre. Tous semblait aller parfaitement bien. Ou alors… elle aussi elle s'inquiète pour Clarke ? Je la fixe avec encore plus d'intensité. Je me résigne a faire le premier pas.

 **-Parle moi.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?**

 **-Costia…**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?**

Je me résigne à détailler ce qui nous entour. Il y a des arbre partout, un chemin de dessiner et bien-sûr, la cabine téléphonique. Je soupire. Je ne vois rien d'exceptionnelle. Je regarde de nouveau Costia. Elle fixe ce qui semble être la fameuse antiquité. Je suis toujours sans un mots son regard.

C'est alors que je découvre quelque chose de complètement inhabituelle. La vieillerie qui servait autrefois à communiquer, avant l'apogée des téléphone portable à trouver une autre vie. Je dois avouer que c'est incroyable. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle innovation. Par ce geste, ils ont sauver un objet que beaucoup pense obsolète.

Le côté moderne et artistique de la chose est incroyable. Clarke adorait ça ! J'en suis sûre. Je me sens soudain apaiser par cette contemplation. Je me demande qui a eu cette idée. Je sens un petit coup sur mon épaule. Le geste me ramène dans la réalité. Je découvre un sourire sur le visage de Costia.

 **-Je préfère ça. Tu te sens mieux ?**

Je reste sans voix. Si Costia a fait tous ce cirque c'est parce qu'elle était inquiète pour moi. Elle est vraiment incroyable. Elle ajoute :

 **-Je suis sûre que Clarke va bien. Réfléchis, si s'était grave, elle n'aurait pas appeler elle-même. En plus, je suis sûr que se serait Abby qui se serait occuper de tous ça.**

 **-Tu as raison.**

 **-Ça va ?**

 **-Je crois.**

 **-Je propose qu'on prenne un taxi pour le reste du trajet.**

 **-Si tu veux.**

Un silence confortable s'installe entre nous. J'aime ce moment de pause dans la course folle de ma vie. Ça me fait un bien fou.

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Merci pour tous ce que tu fais pour moi.**

 **-Pardon ?**

Costia évite mon regard. Elle plonge de nouveau ses yeux sur l'objet de controverse. Elle murmure alors :

 **-Je sais que par moment, je peux être qu'une sale gosse. Je sais que par moment, je t'ai fais souffrir. J'ai été très injuste avec toi, surtout avant que Clarke n'arrive. Je t'ai toujours considérer comme… acquise. Je suis désolée.**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**

 **-Tu ne te rends pas compte de tous ce que tu as fais pour moi. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fais pour beaucoup d'entre nous, même pour Clarke. Il est temps que l'un d'entre nous te remercie. Ne m'en empêche pas, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Costia…**

 **-On doit y aller, Clarke nous attend.**

Elle se redresse d'un coup. J'attrape au vol son poignet et l'oblige a se réinstaller près de moi. Elle m'intéroge d'un regard. J'inspire profondément avant de demander :

 **-Moi non plus je ne t'ai pas remercier. C'est grâce a toi si j'ai repris la parole.**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si tu l'as fais, c'est pour Clarke. Pas pour moi.**

 **-Tu as peut-être un peu raison mais je n'y serais pas arriver si vite sans ton… acharnement.**

 **-Comment c'est ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-D'aimer autant quelqu'un comme tu aime Clarke ?**

 **-Enivrant, unique, fou et par moment douloureux.**

 **-Ouais… c'est comme quand on attrape la fièvre.**

Je me mets a rire doucement. C'est exactement ça. Ne dit-on pas être malade d'amour ? J'accroche mon regard a celui de Costia. Je me suis inquiéter pour rien. Elle a bien grandit et elle n'a plus besoin que je la protège quotidiennement.

Avant qu'on ne rejoigne Clarke, il y a une dernière question que je dois lui poser :

 **-Comment Diable est-ce que tu as trouver un endroit pareil ?**

 **-C'est chouette, hein ?**

 **-Qui a pu avoir une telle idée ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas mais j'adore. C'est là depuis deux ans. Je viens souvent. Il faudra le montrer à Clarke. Je suis sure que son âme d'artiste va faire une syncope.**

 **-Évitons dans ce cas.**

 **-Non mais arrête ! Elle ne pas vivre sans voir ça au moins une fois dans sa vie ! C'est** **l'aquarium** **le plus original qui puisse exister !**

 **-Tu as sûrement raison.**

 **-Donc, on l'emmènera ?**

 **-Adjuger vendu.**

 **-Cool !**

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Je me réveil en sursaut complètement nauséeuse. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander comment j'ai réussis à m'endormir au milieu de deux chaise que je cours déjà vers les toilettes. Je bouscule une ou deux personne sans faire attention. Mais une fois arriver a destination, l'envie horrible de rendre mon déjeuner s'est envoler.

A la place, il y a la terre qui a décider de valser autour de moi. Je me sens définitivement mal. Je m'approche du lavabo et m'y accroche de ma main valide. Je fais couler l'eau à grand jet et reste obnubiler par ce spectacle pendant une éternité.

La porte s'ouvre me faisant sursauter. Je me décide alors a placer ma main gauche sous l'eau pour me rafraîchir le visage. C'est glacée, ce qui me permet de me remettre les idées en place. Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'autre Parasite ai répondu à ma droite !

Comme tout avec elle, ça n'a eu de glorieux. S'était même lâche. Elle a attendu que je lui tourne le dos et même que je fasse quelque pas avant de m'attaquer. Elle s'est jeter sur moi et m'a pousser violemment. Je me suis donc pris de plein fouet les parois d'un banc dans l'estomac. C'est affreusement douloureux !

Après, elle a commencer a déblatérer, a insulter tout le monde, sans exception. Moi bien-sur mais aussi Lexa qu'elle a entre autre traiter de pute allumeuse. Je me souviens plus du contexte mais je n'ai pas apprécier.

J'ai alors serrer de nouveau les poings. Des étoiles dansaient encore autour de moi, signe d'une douleur aiguë, quand je l'ai frapper en plein visage une deuxième fois. Je ne supporte pas d'entendre de tel insultes, surtout venant du Parasite !

Elle a essayer de me cogner aussi. Mais par miracle j'ai réussie a arrêter ce coup. Pour une fois, son satané refrain comme quoi elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut s'est vérifié. Je maintenais fermement son poignet droit en essayant de la remettre a sa place par des mots lorsque son poing s'est écraser avec dégâts dans mon ventre.

Puis par couardise, elle s'est enfuit. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de si pleutre avant de m'effondrer sur le banc, tordu de douleur.

Il m'a fallu presque deux heures avant de me décider d'aller l'hôpital. Il faut dire que si la douleur au niveau de mon ventre était sous contrôle, celle de ma main n'a fait qu'empirer. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Je jette un œil à l'illustre inconnue qui m'a rejoint, il y a une minute ou deux. Elle est bien plus mal au point que moi. Son bras tout entier est dans le plâtre. Je hoche la tête avec un sourire poli avant de m'éloigner. J'actionne la poignée à plusieurs reprises avant de me rendre compte que je suis bloquer. Je pousse de toutes mes force mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je me retourne complètement démunie vers mon compagnon de fortune et annonce d'une voix blanche :

 **-Ça ne s'ouvre pas.**

L'autre fille m'observe avec horreur avant de s'acharner, comme moi il y a dix secondes sur la poignée. Elle soupire sûrement défaitiste avant de dire :

 **-Vous avez raison.**

Évidemment que j'ai raison ! Je ne suis pas stupide. Il faut oublier tous ces stéréotypes erronés sur les blondes. Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à un mur avant de presque m'effondrer contre lui. L'autre demande :

 **-Vous ne pouvez pas appelez quelqu'un pour le prévenir de la situation ? Je n'ai pas de portable sur moi.**

Okay… il y a maintenant deux options. Je suis sois complètement stupide. Soit, totalement abrutis par les médicaments. J'espère pour moi même qu'il s'agit de la seconde option.

Je sors en ruminant mon portable de ma poche. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser le flou mais il n'y a rien a faire. Je soupire donc en composant à l'aveugle le numéro de Lexa. L'attente est insoutenable. J'arrive même a me convaincre qu'elle ne va pas décrocher.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Certes, Lexa n'aime pas Nora mais elle va me tuer quand elle va savoir que je me suis battu avec elle. C'est finalement à la dernière sonnerie qu'elle décroche complément essouffler :

 **-Clarke ?! Tu vas bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Surtout ne bouge pas. J'arrive. Je t'ai demander si tu allais bien ?**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je la trouve adorable quand elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je dois être trop longue a répondre parce qu'elle m'appelle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix :

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Je suis là. Désolée. Je suis juste heureuse d'entendre ta voix.**

 **-Et moi d'avoir raccrocher toute à l'heure.**

 **-J'ai manquer de tact, c'est la faute. Tu es où ?**

 **-J'arrive dans cinq minutes. Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Il n'y a rien de grave. C'est juste que je ne me suis peut-être un peu enfermer dans les toilettes… la porte ne s'ouvre plus.**

 **-Quelle aile ?**

 **-J'en sais rien les plus proches de l'accueil.**

 **-Tu ne m'aide pas vraiment là…**

Normalement, j'ai déjà un zéro pointer quand il s'agit d'orientation. Mais aujourd'hui avec les médicament en plus qui joue avec mon petit cerveau, c'est encore pire. Je me sens complètement shooter. Puis soudainement je me souviens que je ne suis pas seule. J'observe l'autre fille avec un bras dans le plâtre. Je l'interpelle :

 **-Hey ! Toi, là ! Tu sais pas dans quelle aile on est ?**

 **-Ouest.**

Pas une once d'hésitation. Je suis terriblement jalouse. Je répète donc pour que Lexa ai elle aussi l'information. Elle me répond qu'elle arrive tout de suite puis elle remercie une personne ce que je trouve étrange mais en même temps, c'est encore plus bizarre qu'elle répond alors qu'elle conduit. Elle est du genre hyper prudente en voiture.

Je n'ai pas l'esprit a me poser plus de questions. Je sens que mes paupières sont lourdes, lourdes, lourdes. Un bâillement m'échappe. J'entends la respiration de Lexa dans le petit haut parleur. Je crois que je serais capable de m'endormir, là dans les toilettes de cette hôpital, ce qui craint un max. Pourtant, savoir qu'elle arrive, pour moi, me garde éveiller.

 **-C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

 **-Lexa… ?**

 **-Okay Clarke, je vais raccrocher. Il faut que j'aille chercher Sin et Izzy.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que…**

 **-A tout de suite !**

Je décolle mon portable de mon oreille avant de le regarder de travers. Elle vient de raccrocher. Ça fait deux fois en une journée. Je vais finir par mal le prendre. Au moins cette fois elle a prévenu…

Après quelque minute, enfin je crois. J'entends un bruit des plus bizarre. J'ai envie de me redresse pour me rapprocher mais je m'en sens incapable. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a donner ce médecin à la fin ? Des anti-douleur ou de la putain de drogue ?

La porte s'ouvre enfin et la première personne que je vois c'est Lexa. Elle regard à droite puis à gauche. Elle me cherche. Quand ses yeux se pose sur moi, son regard est embrumée par l'inquiétude. Elle fonce vers moi avant de s'agenouiller devant moi.

Évidement, elle fixe un temps ma main. Des interrogation grosse comme un immeuble se lise sur son visage. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elles les laisse de côté pour venir m'embrasser. Je ferme tout de suite les yeux. Elle est enfin là. Je me sens de nouveau entière, ça me fait un bien fou.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer avec la porte,** sûrement la dernière question censé que je vais poser.

 **-Il y avait plusieurs banc qui empêchait l'ouverture.**

 **-Tu te fou de moi là ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Je pense,** là c'est la voix de l'inconnu, **que c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolée. C'est sûrement mes coéquipière qui on voulu me faire une mauvaise blague. Je me suis blesser avant le match et on a perdu… je suis désolée. Merci de nous avoir délivré, maintenant, il faut que j'aille faire tomber une ou deux têtes !**

Lexa et moi on se fixe avant d'accorder un regard a ce qui semble être une basketteuse. Pourquoi je n'avais pas remarquer qu'elle portait un maillot avant ? Ma belle brune sourit avant de lui dire qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Puis elle m'aide a me relever. Quand je suis de nouveau sur mes deux pieds, on est de nouveau seule.

Qu'importe l'état lamentable dans lequel je suis à cet heure. Ça en valait la peine. S'était pour elle !

 _ _oOoOo__

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? Vous avez aimer les points de vues de Sin et Izzy ? Ah oui et elles ont prévenu Anya aussi ! Comment croyez vous que cette dernière va réagir ? Je vous rassure, en réalité, il n'y a rien de grave pour Clarke ! Certain d'entre vous avait devinez que le**** ** **"combat" entre Clarke et le Parasite ne s'était pas fini avec la droite de Clarke. Félicitations ! Vous aviez bien analyser le titre du chapitre précédent ! ;) Et le petit moment entre Lexa et Costia ?****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : L'aquarium dans la cabine téléphonique existe vraiment ! On peut le voir en ce moment à Nantes, comment je fais de la pub pour ma ville mine de rien. Tous les ans depuis 2011, la ville propose « Le Voyage à Nantes ». On nous apprend donc a suivre une ligne verte et au fils des rues, on découvre des œuvre d'art. En générale, on commence au Lieu Unique et on fini sur l'Ile de Nantes (Ou alors, on fait tous dans le désordre, comme moi !). Cette année, c'est jusqu'au 28 août, si vous passez dans le coin, je vous invite à le faire, c'est vraiment génial ! Si vous y aller, n'hésitez pas a me demander ou est l'aquarium, c'est le seul qui n'est pas indiquer, c'est le**** ** **"jeu" de cette année ! Mais après quand on voit le miroir d'eau, une terrain de foot arrondit, une fourmilière géante, une fresque géante au milieu du skate parc, une parabole électrique écraser au milieu du jardin qui entour le Château des Ducs, c'est déjà pas mal ! Mais il faut absolument passer devant notre icône qui est l'Éléphant ! Oh ! Et éviter de sortir les jour ou notre araignée géante est de sortie, non je plaisante ! Il faut la voir elle aussi !****

 ** **Note n°2 : Bon, qui a deviner que l'histoire de la basketteuse coincer dans les toilettes par ses coéquipière était du vécu ? Pour une fois, je n'étais pas la blesser ! ^^ En gros, notre capitaine est tomber dans les vestiaires avant le match. Elle s'est casser le coude. Inquiètes, on l'a rejoint à l'hôpital après le match qu'on a lamentablement perdu… donc il fallait se venger ! :p****

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Oui, Clarke à enfin frapper le Parasite, il était temps ! ^^ Anya… je pense que tu va savoir sa façon de penser bientôt, trèèès bientôt ! ;) C'est sure que Lexa aime trop Clarke. La preuve, pour l'instant, elle ne calcule rien ! Les meilleurs moments… je les aimes trop toutes les deux ! :) J'espère toujours que cette suite était à ton goût, à bientôt ! Xoxo. :)**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	43. Opportunités

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI ! ;)**

 **J'ai passer un jour horribenduch ! Sauf que dans mon cas, se n'était pas a Wonderland mais a Imprimerieland et que je ne me suis pas fait attaquer par un** **Jabberwocky.** **Un** **"Jean-Charles" et des feuilles de papier désordonner ont largement suffit ! Si ce nom apparaît un jour dans la fiction et qu'il meurt de façon tragique se sera ma vengeance personnelle ! ^^ Bref… ça devrait être interdit de se réveiller à trois heure du matin pour passer une mauvaise journée accompagner d'un individu exécrable. Je pense qu'il devrait y avoir une loi pour condamner ce genre de journée. J'ai même voulu faire "grève" le reste de ce** _ **merveilleux**_ **mercredi mais… vous n'étiez pas responsable donc je vous livre ce chapitre en temps et en heure ! ;)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Au début, vous allez sûrement me détester mais se n'est pas grave. Il n'y a pas d'histoire sans un peu de piment, il faut corsé la chose ! Et puis ceux qui voulait du Anya vont être servie ! Son point de vue représente presque les trois quart de ce chapitre. En faite, les filles sont un peu absente de ce chapitre… trop de place pour Anya ! XD**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 43 : Opportunités

* Bellamy *

Cette journée était une succession de problèmes. Je n'avais pas pu mettre un pied à l'extérieur. J'ai remplis tellement de paperasses que j'en ai mal à la main. Je déteste cette partie de mon métier de flic, ça craint !

Le bruit d'une chaise qui grince et celui d'un bruit sourd révélateur d'une personne qui s'installe en face de moi ne présage rien de bon. Je balance mon crayon loin de moi en soupirant. Cette présence va peut-être me distraire quelque minute. Je relève les yeux pour découvrir une blonde des plus sexy, si on oublie son visage légèrement tuméfié.

Je la dévisage sans la moindre gêne. C'est tout à fait mon genre. Elle pourrait facilement finir dans mon lit. Un sourire mi prédateur, mi charmeur se forme sur mon visage. J'avais demander une distraction, là voilà !

Je lui demande alors ce que je peux faire pour elle. Et là, elle m'annonce qu'elle veut porter plainte contre l'hôpital. Je trouve ça aberrant ! Mais se n'est pas fini, elle veut aussi déposer une plainte contre Clarke pour agression. Elle montre ses blessures pour preuve.

J'ai du mal à imaginer cette dernière mettre le visage de quelqu'un dans cet état. Je me souviens encore de la gifle monumental que j'ai reçu. J'ai eu mal pendant trois jours. Mais de là à s'acharner avec ses poings sur une personne, non, se n'est définitivement pas Clarke.

Je dois bien avouer que je l'avais mériter. Personne ne s'en prend à Lexa, c'est une règle bien connu de tous. J'ai voulu jouer, j'ai perdu. En plus, si la blonde n'avait pas agit comme elle l'a fait, mon sort aurait été bien pire. Pour faire simple, personne de normalement constituer ne veut avoir a faire à Anya. Surtout quand il s'agit du bonheur de Lexa. Alors, j'ai abandonner mes vues sur Clarke. Je ne suis pas fou, pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point, j'aimerai me la faire.

Je comprends alors que cette Nora Jones s'en est prit à Lexa d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je lui explique donc calmement qu'elle devrait oublier sa plainte. Je tiens a mon boulot moi mais aussi et surtout a ma vie. Si je fais ça, O va me tomber dessus et il ne restera plus rien de moi. Elle explose :

 **-Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? D'abord l'hôpital qui me fait attendre plus de cinq heures avant de me soignée. Et maintenant vous ? Putain ! J'hallucine ! C'est qui cette Lexa à la fin ? Miss parfaite ? La princesse de Polis ? Moi je veux juste coucher avec elle pour anéantir toute la belle image de façade qu'elle renvoie. Je veux détruire tous le bien qu'elle a fait autour d'Aiden. Il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux sans moi ! C'est inamissible !**

Je n'arrive pas en croire mes oreilles. Cette fille est une vrais garce. Je l'aime bien. Je me rapproche alors doucement d'elle. Je me penche plus que nécessaire. Je me permets un regard discret a son décolleté.

Je viens d'avoir une idée. Pour une fois, ça n'a rien a voir avec le sexe, ou du moins, pas totalement. En faite, c'est logique. Elle veut Lexa, et moi Clarke. C'est aussi claire que deux plus deux font quatre. Ne dit-on pas que l'union fais la force ? Ou encore divisé pour mieux régner ?

Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas dit ça a n'importe qui. Elle aurait pu avoir de gros problèmes. Mais, elle me l'a dit a moi. C'est sûrement le destin ou une merde dans le genre. Peut-être que cette journée n'est pas complètement perdu. Je propose donc :

 **-Je fini dans vingt minutes. Si vous voulez on pourrait parler de cette situation au calme, autour d'un café. Mais il faut faire attention a ce que vous dites, Lexa est très aimer. Si certaine personnes on vent de vos projets, un visage avec quelque bleu sera le cadet de vos soucis.**

 **-Vous allez vous aussi me parler d'Anya, j'imagine. Je n'ai pas peur de cette fille. Elle est comme une légende, on en entend beaucoup parler mais elle n'existe pas.**

Je ne peux empêcher un petit rire de m'échapper. J'imagine Anya en Démon vengeur, comme dans les livre de fantasy. C'est malin, elle me fait encore plus peur maintenant ! Je reprends :

 **-Vous devriez. Elle a un casier judiciaire, elle a déjà faillis faire de la prison pour Lexa une fois. Croyez-moi, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant de mettre à mal son engagement ou sa conditionnelle appelez ça comme vous voulez. Non, elle n'hésiterait pas… pas si c'est pour sauvegarder le bonheur de Lexa.**

 **-Vous êtes tous fou dans cette ville.**

 **-Les charmes de Polis.**

 **-Vivement que je retourne à Chicago. J'accepte ce café. A toute à l'heure…**

 **-Bellamy Black.**

Elle se lève et j'observe avec envie son postérieur. Je suis sûr qu'à nous deux, on fera une très belle é arrivera enfin a casser ce couple qui me donne la nausée depuis des mois. Il faut juste qu'on soit des plus discret, si on se fait prendre, notre sort sera pire que… je ne trouve pas de comparaison. On est mort mais en pire !

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

Je m'engraine au tir. J'ai des progrès à faire sur les longue distances. J'ai augmenter ma charge de travail moi-même depuis que la rumeur circule. On dit que mon unité va être déployer sur le terrain dans peu de temps.

Je recharge et tire de nouveau. S'était presque parfait mais j'ai encore tendance a viser un peu trop à gauche. Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je recharge, tire et c'est beaucoup mieux. Satisfaite, je me relève avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu visais le poste de sniper Torson.**

 **-Il faut bien que quelqu'un protège tes fesses Suri !**

 **-Sérieusement, pourquoi tu t'entraîne comme ça ?**

 **-Je veux être infaillible. Si on doit aller sur le terrain. Je ne serait pas de la chaire à canon.**

 **-Celui qui pourrait penser ça ne te connais pas Torson.**

 **-Bon plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu es là ?**

 **-De un parce que je n'ai pas pu te dire bonjour ce matin, donc…**

Il se rapproche de mon, agrippe mon cou avant de capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser qui frôle la perfection. Quand il s'éloigne, il fini sa phrase :

 **-… bonjour. De deux le Général veut te voir.**

Je ne capte pas tout de suite l'importance de sa phrase. Je suis encore bloquer dans un moment de pure bonheur. Je l'entends rire doucement. Je demande alors un peu vexée :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-J'ai dis que le Général voulait te voir.**

 **-Oh… et c'est très urgent ?**

 **-Anya !**

 **-D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais espèce de serpent hypnotiseur !**

 **-Est-ce que tu es entrain de me comparé à** **Kaa** **?**

 **-Exactement ! De toute façon, les serpents et les crapauds sont de la même famille.**

 **-Pas tout à fait.**

 **-Ils sont tous vicieux !**

Je m'éloigne donc, non sans un dernier clin d'œil. Je remet ma veste sur le chemin du bureau du Général pour le côté plus officiel. Je salut quelque un de mes amis sobrement d'un signe de tête avant d'arriver avant d'arriver devant la fameuse porte, l'entre du Dragon.

J'entends notre Smaug à nous hurler à en perdre ses cordes vocale. J'imagine que quelqu'un a fait quelque chose de très mal. Je soupire en me disant que maintenant, je vais devoir avoir une entrevue avec lui et sa mauvaise humeur. Ça craint !

Je frappe doucement, sachant pertinemment que je vais me prendre une violente retourner. Ça ne manquer pas :

 **-Pas maintenant !**

C'est donc officiel, je vais mourir aujourd'hui. Je m'éloigne de la porte pour me poser sagement sur une chaise en face du bureau de mon supérieur. Je sors mon téléphone de la poche intérieur de ma veste pour envoyer un SOS à Niko. Mais quelque chose m'en empêcher, je suis trop intriguée. J'ai cinq appelles en absence de Izzy. Intriguée, je consulte ma messagerie mais elle est vide. Pourtant pour qu'elle insiste autant c'est que ça doit être important.

Je tends de nouveau l'oreille vers le bureau du Général. Je perçois toujours des hurlement. Je suis persuader que j'ai le temps de rappeler Izzy. Je sors donc discrètement en composant le numéro. J'ai à peine le temps de coller mon portable à mon oreille que déjà elle décoche :

 **-Enfin ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre. Tu étais où ?**

 **-Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, il y en a qui travail.**

 **-Ah ah !** **On est tous mort de rire !**

 **-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent. Cinq appels en moins de deux heures, tu t'es surpasser !**

 **-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passer aujourd'hui au boulot !**

 **-Si c'est encore pour me dire que des parents in appeler leurs jumeaux** **Persil et Ciboulette** **, je vais m'en passer ! D'ailleurs, ils sont toujours libre ces gens là ? Parce que je suis presque sûre que c'est illégale !**

 **-Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Ça n'a rien à voir !**

 **-Dans ce cas, je t'écoute mais fais vite. Mais fais vite, je suis attendu dans le bureau de mon chef.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?**

 **-Izzy…**

 **-Les faits ! Ils arrivent, ils sont là, ils sont inédit !**

Une succession de mots aberrant suivent. J'ai eu le droit a tous les détails, sans exception. Des doigts cassés de Clarke à l'arriver insoutenable de cette Nora Jones. Elle a ensuite ajouter qu'au début, elle ne m'appelait que pour me parler du Parasite. C'est comme ça que la petite amie de ma sœur l'appelle. Mais il y a eu un rebondissement inattendu.

Et encore ce mot est un euphémise. Apparemment, Lexa à péter un câble et pas un petit. Elle aurait même hurler ce qui ne lui ressemble définitivement pas. En plus, elle ne s'est pas seulement acharnée sur Jones. Non, sur Clarke aussi. Je trouve cela incompréhensible.

La seule explication logique qui me traverse l'esprit c'est que Lexa ai été terroriser par la situation. Oui, elle a eu peur et ce sentiment lui a fait réaliser que tout n'était pas acquis. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle a ressentie quand elle a su que Clarke était à l'hôpital. Je n'arrive pas a concevoir qu'inconsciemment elle se soit retrouver cinq ans en arrière. Puis elle a réaliser que cette torpeur n'était dû qu'à une petite bagarre alors, elle a exploser. Elle s'est perdu dans quelque chose de bien plus simple : la colère.

Le reste des information n'est que du bouche à oreille donc je ne sais pas si je peux m'y fier. Lexa aurait tout de même raccompagner Clarke. Avant de disparaître. C'est Costia qui a appeler Sin pour savoir si elle avait vu ma sœur.

Lexa s'est volatilisé depuis des heures. Sa première dispute avec Clarke devait vraiment être trop pour elle. Elle n'a pas su gérer. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point elle doit se sentir bouleversée en ce moment.

J'aimerai être là pour elle. Aussi pour dégommer la Parasite. Après tout, c'est elle qui à foutu tout en vrac, qui en veut au bonheurs de ma petite sœur. Mais c'est secondaire, je veux surtout être présente. Je veux simplement jouer mon rôle de grand sœur, être une oreille attentive, une épaule assez forte pour l'aider a se relever. Mais je ne peux pas… parce que je suis à des heures de route d'elle. De plus, je suis comme tout le monde, j'ignore où elle est.

Je crois que ça doit faire cinq minutes que j'ai raccrocher. Depuis, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Je n'ai jamais envisager a ce point de déserter ! Putain ça craint ! J'y était presque… je m'apprête a faire une connerie si énorme que ça va me coûter cher, très cher.

Je n'aime pas savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Je meurs d'envie de l'appeler. Mais je doute qu'elle ne réponde ou même d'en avoir le temps. Je dois revenir à la réalité. Malheureusement j'ai des obligation, je ne peux pas juste disparaître pour protéger ma sœur. J'aurai trop de problèmes… merde !

Je m'installe de nouveau en face du bureau de mon supérieur. Ma jambe tressaute à un rythme régulier. Je suis au bord du gouffre. Et l'entendre toujours entrain de hurler ne m'aide pas à me calmer. Je trouve que ça sens de plus en plus mauvais pour moi. J'essaye de me souvenir si j'ai fais une connerie récemment mais rien ne me revient.

En faite, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, je suis un des soldats les plus discipliné du camp. Et ça n'a rien a voir avec le fait que si je me comporte mal, je puisse encore me retrouver en prison. Non. J'aime juste ce job. Même si actuellement il m'empêche d'être là ou je voudrais être.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Aussitôt, je me redresse et me mets au garde à vous. Je vois une première personne qui de tout évidence fuit ce lieu, suivit de près par mon Général. Il cri a en perdre sa voix :

 **-La prochaine fois que vous vous comportez de la sorte, vous n'aurez pas à faire à moi mais au tribunal ! Me suis-je fais comprendre ?!**

Le fracas d'une porte qui claque est la seule réponse qu'il obtient. Il baragouine plusieurs insultes dans sa barbe avant de remarquer ma présence. Il m'interroge :

 **-Soldat Torson ?**

 **-Vous m'avez fait demander Monsieur.**

 **-Oui, c'est vrais. Désolé ça m'aie sortie de l'esprit un instant, je suis aussi navré pour le retard. Entrez, je vais me chercher un café, installez vous.**

Je me sens immédiatement soulagée. Il prend le temps d'aller chercher son or noir donc il n'y a rien de grave. Il ne gâcherait pas se met délicieux et précieux en le mélangeant avec de la colère. Pour lui, un sucre suffit largement !

Je m'installe donc devant son bureau en l'attendant. Je vérifie rapidement que mon portable est bien en mode silencieux. Se serait bête de raviver la flamme destructrice qui change mon générale en dragon mangeur d'hommes. Une chance pour moi, la plupart du temps, il m'aime bien.

Sauf la fois où j'ai accidentellement détruit un jet à des millier de dollars. Là, j'en ai pris pour mon grade. Il m'a même exclu deux mois. Je me suis acharner à dire que c'était un problème mécanique, mon pilotage était parfait mais il était hors de lui. Rien n'a pu le raisonner.

Quand il revient, je me redresse pour le saluer respectueusement, comme le veut l'usage. Un petit sourire amuser étire ses lèvre avant qu'il ne me dise :

 **-Repos Soldat.**

Il me fixe un instant avant d'ouvrir ce que j'imagine être mon dossier personnelle avant de reprendre d'un ton ferme et calme :

 **-On en a fait du chemin depuis votre arriver. Vous en êtes au terme de vos trois années d'engagement dans deux semaines.**

 **-En effet et je veux continuer Monsieur.**

 **-C'est ce que j'ai entendu Soldat. C'est tout a votre honneur. Mais je voudrais que vous preniez ces quinze dernier jours pour y réfléchir.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Nous sommes en manque d'effectif et je suis prête a rester.**

 **-Je le sais Soldat Torson. Savez-vous qu'avant vous mon camp était rester imperméable au reprit de justice. Mais quand j'ai lu votre dossier je n'ai pas hésiter. Je vous ai laisser une chance. Bien sûre, vous me l'avez fait regretter, vous et votre tête brûler. Vous avez un réel problème avec l'autorité.**

 **-Monsieur…**

 **-Je n'ai pas fini.**

Je me tortille sur ma chaise. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas me souvenir du passer. Il est entrain de peindre un tableau bien vieux de moi. Je ne suis plus cette fille. J'ai changer. Je m'oblige a écouter tout de même la suite :

 **-Toujours est-il que vous êtes devenu un des meilleur soldat que j'ai pu côtoyer. Je pense que malgré les grades et même quelque médaille, vous n'êtes pas a votre place. Je me trompe peut-être Soldat mais je veux que vous y réfléchissiez très sérieusement. Se n'est pas une décision à prendre a la légère. N'oubliez pas pour quelle raison vous étiez là au début.**

 **-Parce que je suis une voleuse.**

 **-Parce que vous êtes dévouer a votre famille.**

Je relève les yeux pour fixer mon Général dans les yeux. Il m'a bien cerner mais je ne comprends pas. La famille n'est-elle pas la principale concerner quand on part à la guerre, on les protège.

 **-Vous devez savoir que si vous revenez, je demanderais votre mutation. Je vous ferais passer dans l'équipe d'élite. Réalisez que vous serez de plus en plus sur le terrain ce qui implique plus de danger. Êtes vous prête a risquer de perdre la vie ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas de la chaire à canon Monsieur.**

 **-N'empêche que si vous échouer lors d'une de vos futur mission, il ne restera plus que les plaques que vous portez autour du cou. Êtes-vous prête a prendre le risque ?**

J'ai envie de hurler oui. C'est ce pourquoi je suis faite. Je suis un soldat. J'ai ça dans le sang. Pourtant, si je m'entraîne a ce point, se n'est pas pour moi. Si je cherche à être infaillible, à n'avoir aucune faiblesse, c'est pour Lexa et Lincoln. Parce que je sais qu'ils ne supporteraient pas de perdre quelqu'un de nouveau.

Un voile ses dresse sur mes yeux. Je réalise que celui qui est censé me recruter essayer de me pousser de l'armé. Parce qu'il a comprit qui j'étais. Quand j'étais en pays hostile j'ai écris tous les jours à ma famille. Quand j'ai une journée de repos, je n'hésite pas a prendre le car pendant trois heures pour en passer à peine six avec eux avant de repartir. Il a raison. Je suis dévouée a ma famille.

Je ferme les poings. Je suis en colère. J'essaye de reprendre le dessus mais il n'y a rien a faire. Je n'aime pas la psychologie inversée. Je demande donc :

 **-Ça suffit ! On joue carte sur table ! Si tu veux me dire quelque chose Ryder fait le clairement !**

 **-Là voilà, la tête brûlée.**

 **-Ne joue pas avec moi. Pourquoi tu me dis tous ça ?**

 **-Honnêtement ?**

 **-S'il te plaît.**

 **-Très bien. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec toi, Niko et tous ceux de votre régiment. J'ai tous fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais comme d'habitude, tu as été trop borner. Je te connais Anya. Tu devrais être auprès de ta famille.**

 **-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.**

 **-C'est pour ça que je veux que tu y réfléchis. Rentre chez toi. Parle de la situation avec tes parents, ta sœur, Lincoln et plus important Lexa.**

 **-Je…**

 **-Si ça peut aider, c'est un ordre.**

 **-Tu te fous de moi ?**

 **-Non. Tu rentre chez toi demain matin.**

Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est un putain d'emmerdeur ! Je vais le faire souffrir a mon retour parce que je vais revenir ! C'est pas possible autrement.

 **-Tu fais vraiment chier Ryder !**

 **-Général Ryder ! Maintenant vire de mon bureau Torson. J'ai de la paperasse a remplir à cause d'un con doubler d'un emmerdeur.**

 **-Mince, on dirait toi, ça craint, tu vas avoir un blâme ?**

 **-Ça suffit Torson, je viens de remettre ma casquette de Général là. Dis encore un mot désobligeant et je te vire définitivement et proprement.**

Je fulmine mais je ne dis rien de plus. Le seule avantage a cette situation merdique c'est que je vais pouvoir être là pour Lexa. Il a dit que je devais partir demain matin, ce qui veut dire que j'arriverais dans l'après midi. J'espère que ma sœur aura réapparu d'ici là. Je sors du bureau de Ryder, je lui jette un dernier regard. Il semble vraiment occuper, je me demande ce qu'à pu bien faire mon prédécesseur.

On sait tous qu'il est dure mais toujours juste. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu en faire mon ami. De tout évidence, s'était une grosse connerie. Il a utiliser des propos que j'ai révélé dans une conversation personnelle pour tous ressortir aujourd'hui.

Je sors mon portable. Je compose le numéro de Lexa. Évidement, elle ne répond pas. Je laisse un message en lui demandant de me rappeler. Je ne lui révèle pas les informations que j'ai appris grâce à Izzy. Je dis simplement que je dois lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Dès que je raccroche, je tape très vite le numéro de ma mère.

 **-Anya ! Il y a un problème ma chérie ?**

Je sourie doucement devant cette réaction. Elle a décrocher presque immédiatement. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop. Je réponds :

 **-Pourquoi j'appellerai seulement quand j'ai des problèmes ?**

 **-Je crois que ça finirai ma journée… Echo boude dans sa chambre, elle agit vraiment comme une sale gosse en ce moment.**

 **-C'est normal 'man, c'est une ado.**

 **-Tu n'as jamais été comme ça…**

 **-C'est vrais, j'étais pire !**

 **-Se n'est pas vrais Anya. Lincoln n'a pas appeler depuis trois jours. Heureusement, Octavia a pitiez de moi et m'envoie quelque sms. Au moins, je sais qu'il va bien. Il m'inquiète de plus en plus.**

 **-…**

 **-Anya ?**

 **-Disons que je n'ai toujours pas digérer son comportement a noël. Il a agit comme un con et continu. Il blesse Lexa.**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas…**

 **-Et moi. Il me blesse moi aussi. Je pensais qu'on était sa famille mais il n'en ai rien.**

 **-Ne dis pas ça Any… on est une famille.**

 **-Bref… je n'appelais pas pour ça.**

 **-Tu as des nouvelles de** _ **mon petit raton-laveur**_ **? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée et elle n'a pas appeler.**

Je ris en entendant le surnom que ma mère s'acharne a donner à Lexa. Si elle était là, elle se serait déjà décomposer. Je crois qu'elle ne le déteste pas vraiment, c'est juste que ça l'a met un peu mal à l'aise. C'est pourtant ce que fait de mieux une mère, nous mette mal à l'aise.

Je me pose alors LA question. Est-ce que je lui parle de tous ce que j'ai appris ? Oui, elle pourra agir si Lexa rentrer en pleure. Non, ça ne fera que l'inquiéter si elle reste cacher le temps de calmer la situation. Ce que Lexa fera certainement.

Je soupire. C'est un horrible casse tête. J'opte donc pour une demi-vérité :

 **-Écoute maman, j'ai entendu des bruits, une rumeur. Mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Je vais faire ma petite enquête et je te le dis quand je suis certaine de l'info. Okay ?**

 **-Très bien.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas s'il te plaît. Tu sais comment est Lex', parfois elle a besoin d'être un peu seule.**

 **-Mais c'est arriver si peu de fois dernièrement…**

 **-Je sais. Je suis sûre que tout va bien.**

 **-Donc, pas de catastrophe de ton côté ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Je suis toute ouïe !**

 **-Je vais rentrer à la maison.**

 **-Quoi ? Quand ?**

 **-Demain.**

 **-Anya, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?!**

 **-Mais je n'ai rien fais, bonjour la confiance ! C'est pour réfléchir.**

 **-A ton réengagement ?**

 **-C'est ça.**

 **-Je suis heureuse de t'avoir à la maison. Nyko sera là ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **-Invite-le ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler depuis que ça s'est officialiser entre vous.**

 **-Je croyais que moi et Nyko se n'était pas pareil.**

 **-Mais maintenant ça l'est !**

 **-Tu crains comme maman…**

 **-Tu n'en pense pas un mot ma chérie. Il faut que je te laisse ma chérie ou je vais rater mon gratin. Se serait un comble comme même !**

 **-Si un jour quelque chose brûle dans ta cuisine, on aura un gros problème ! Bonne soirée, à demain et bonjour à 'pa !**

Demain je serais de retour chez moi. Je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec mes parents. Parler avec Echo pour qu'elle calme un peu son comportement avec absolument tous le monde en faite. L'adolescence ça craint un max en vrais ! Il faut aussi que j'arrondisse les angles avec Lincoln. Je ne veux pas rester en froid avec lui. Comme je l'ai dis à maman, ça me fait vraiment mal. Je n'aime pas quand il joue au con comme dernièrement. Sans oublier Lexa et se fameux Parasite.

Je vais être bien occuper. Je range mon portable. Il y a peu de chance pour que ma sœur me rappelle. Elle a besoin de temps pour réaliser tous ce qui s'est dérouler aujourd'hui. J'espère juste que se ne sera pas trop long. J'aimerai bien pouvoir profiter un peu d'elle. Hors si elle met mille ans a revenir, je passerai au second plan, après Clarke.

Des bras viennent m'éteindre doucement. Un soupire de bien être m'échappe. Je bascule un peu ma tête en arrière pour qu'elle se retrouve sur l'épaule de Niko. Je murmure :

 **-J'imagine que tu es de mèche avec Ryder.**

 **-Je plaide coupable.**

 **-Tu viens avec moi ?**

 **-Je dois rester jusqu'à mercredi minimum. J'ai des obligations. Mais si tu veux que je viennes après, je crois que notre chère Général m'en doit une ou deux.**

 **-Je veux que tu viennes.**

 **-Très bien.**

 **-Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas te libérer mardi ?**

 **-Noooooooon ! Pas toi ? Ne me dis pas que derrière toute cette carapace, tu es rien d'autre qu'une romantique !**

 **-Ne te moque pas. Tous ce que j'ai pu dire sur ce jour est étroitement lié au fait que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi. Maintenant c'est différent.**

 **-On a pas besoin de ce stupide jour. Tu es ma Valentine depuis un certain temps maintenant. On le fêtera avec un jour de retard si tu y tiens tant.**

 **-Non, tu as raison, c'est ridicule. Bon, il faut que je prépare mon sac ! A toute à l'heure !**

Je décroche ses bras doucement et commence a m'éloigner. Je regarde le ciel pour m'empêcher de me retourner. Je déteste me sentir comme ça. C'est comme un vide interastrale. J'ai ressentis un tas d'émotion envers Niko mais jamais encore de la déception.

Il me retient par le poignet. Je me retourne et essaye de cacher ma douleur. C'est stupide, se n'est qu'une journée qui est devenu horriblement commercial.

 **-Anya…**

 **-J'ai dis que tu avais raison, t'en fais pas.**

 **-Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît.**

 **-Le boulot passe avant tout, je le sais mieux que personne.**

J'essaye de me dégager mais il sert un peu plus ses doigts. Il passe ses doigts libre sous mon menton avant de m'obliger a le regarder. Il prononce alors pour la première fois :

 **-Je t'aime Anya.**

Et c'est la dernière phrase qu'il prononce avant que je ne monte dans ce stupide bus. On a pas pu se voir hier soir. Je me sens horriblement frustrer ! Il a dit ce que je rêve d'entendre depuis si longtemps et après il disparaît en un claquement de doigts. Il est nul ! Je le déteste ! Bon… peut-être pas complètement.

Mon téléphone sonne, je décroche et attaque tout de suite que c'est lui :

 **-N'essaye même pas de t'excuser ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Actuellement j'ai une terrible envie de te tuer !**

 **-Anya…**

Cette voix, se n'est pas celle de Niko. Ma main se crispe sur mon portable. Mon envie balance entre raccrocher violemment et écouter calmement.

 **-… je me doute que ces mots pourrait m'être adresser mais se n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-En effet. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lincoln ?**

 **-Je comprends ta colère mais j'ai besoin de toi.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Je sais que j'ai mal agit. Je suis un idiot.**

 **-Non. Tu es pire que ça. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour être aussi con.**

 **-J'ai peur Anya. C'est juste de la peur…**

 **-Il va falloir que tu trouve mieux que ça !**

 **-Okay… on pourra en parler plus tard ?**

Un rire sans joie s'échappe de mes lèvres. Il n'y a que Lincoln pour exploser, hurler d'horrible chose, être absent par un silence à peine soutenable et demander d'en reparler plus tard. Quand je dis qu'il agit comme un con !

Je n'ose imaginer comment le vit Lexa. Parce que comme il me l'a si froidement rappeler à noël, moi je ne suis pas sa sœur. Je ne suis qu'une intruse dans sa vie.

 **-J'ai appeler Alya tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit que tu rentrais aujourd'hui.**

 **-Oui et alors ?**

 **-Il faut… il faut qu'** _ **on**_ **ailles chercher Lexa. Je sais où elle est mais je n'y arriverai pas. C'est… je te l'ai dis. J'ai besoin de toi.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à O ?**

 **-Écoute Alya, je…** _ **je suis désolé**_ **.**

Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais le dire ! A croire que ça vient de lui arracher la bouche ! Je roule des yeux, c'est vraiment un idiot. Il n'y a pas de doute. Il continu :

 **-Je ne peux pas y aller avec O. Ce… c'est… putain ! Je comprends pas pourquoi elle est là bas !**

Je fronce les sourcilles essayant de comprendre. Je ne vois pas où Lexa a bien pu se planquer. En tous cas, aucun des lieux auquel je pense ne justifierait une telle réaction. Il prend une forte inspiration avant de reprendre :

 **-C'est un lieu que… on a décidé il y a longtemps de ne le partager qu'avec la** _ **famille**_ **. Elle m'en voudrait si je venais avec O. En revanche si c'est toi…**

J'ai très envie mais alors trèèèèèèès envie de lui lancer une pique. Du genre : ah parce que maintenant, je fais partie de ta famille. Mais quelque chose me retient. Pour que Lincoln parle de famille, de partage et d'une époque lointaine. Ça concerne forcément un souvenir fort. Un souvenir qui les rattache tous les deux à leurs parents.

 **-Je serais là dans trois heure.**

 **-Je t'attends à l'arrêt de bus. Anya ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Merci.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surprise en entendant ce mot sortir de la bouche de Lincoln. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit. Il a déjà raccrocher. J'éloigne le portable de mon oreille. Je le fixe sans un mot. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette conversation était de plus étrange.

Je suis toujours terriblement en colère contre lui. Mais pour Lexa, je vais faire un effort. Il va falloir plus qu'un petit "désolé" et un presque inaudible "merci" pour m'amadouer. Il m'a blesser et je ne suis pas Lexa. Je ne pardonne pas facilement.

Je penche la tête pour trouver l'appuie-tête. Je soupire. Ça va être un long voyage. Moi qui comptait dormir, c'est rapper ! Mes pensée sont toute tourné vers ce qui va se passer dans trois heures. Je vais revoir Lincoln pour la première fois depuis noël et après on va chercher ensemble Lexa, je ne sais où !

Un merveilleux dimanche en perspective !

 _oOoOo_

* Inconnue *

J'observe Alexandria attendrie. Elle s'est endormie sur la table de ma cuisine. Elle le faisait souvent quand elle était enfant. Elle a bien changer depuis. Je ne pensais pas un jour revoir un O'Lieurs entre ses murs. Je m'étais fais une raison et je comprends pourquoi ils ne sont jamais revenue.

C'est ce qui rend cette situation incompréhensible, magique et improbable. Tout à commencer par le piano. J'ai entendu cet air que Noa jouait toujours entre le jazz et le blues. Il ne m'a jamais dis qui l'avais écris, se ventant même de l'avoir fait lui-même.

Je me suis dis que j'étais devenu folle. En plus, Noa ne jouait pas de piano. Mais plus je m'avançais plus la mélodie était réel. C'est là que je l'ai vu, la petite Alexandria, bien qu'elle ne soit plus une enfant. Je l'ai reconnu immédiatement.

Elle a jouer pendant des heures sans que je n'ose faire un geste vers elle. J'ai cru pendant un long moment à un mirage ou même à un fantôme. Mais je n'étais pas la seule a m'être agglutiné au plus près du piano pour l'entendre jouer.

Je me suis même pincer à plusieurs reprises pour être sûre et certaine que s'était réel. C'est a ce moment que mon marie est arriver. Il était tout aussi sidérer que moi. Je crois même qu'il a prononcer le mot : impossible. Ce qui ne lui ressemble pas vraiment.

Puis la nuée d'inconnu s'est disperser. Le jour à commencer a s'effacer. Elle a arrêter de jouer sans raison apparente. Elle venait d'enchaîner les morceaux pendant des heures. Elle s'est tourner vers nous avec ce sourire qui m'a tristement fait penser à Freya et elle a simplement dit qu'elle avait faim.

On a manger tous les trois. Alexandria a beaucoup parler, elle a même fait des blagues. On a rit avec elle. Je me suis sentie soulagée. J'avais la confirmation qu'elle n'avait pas été complètement détruite par son passé. Elle avait su remonter la pente.

Je soupire en réalisant que je ne peux pas la laisser dormir là. Je suis trop veille et pas assez forte pour la porter jusqu'au canapé. Il faut que j'aille chercher mon fils. Je m'arrête devant le clic-clac qui est rester en position lit. Elle a dormit ici cette nuit.

Elle s'est assoupit alors qu'on regardait un film. Quand j'ai réaliser qu'un profond sommeil s'était emparer d'elle, je suis aller lui chercher une couverture et j'ai retirer délicatement son téléphone de ses doigts. Son écran n'était pas verrouiller. J'ai alors découvert une photo d'elle et d'une jolie jeune fille blonde qui riaient aux éclats.

Pendant une seconde, je me suis demander si cette inconnue était la fameuse Clarke dont parlait toujours Alexandria. Elle rabâchait les oreilles de tous le monde avec ce prénom : Clarke, Clarke, Clarke !

Puis j'ai eu un moment de lucidité. Il fallait prévenir quelqu'un. Si la jeune fille était comme sa mère, se dont elle ne doutait pas, elle était sûrement venu sur un coup de tête. Oubliant, de ce fait de prévenir qui que se soit. J'ai alors fouiller dans ses contactes jusqu'à ce que je trouve le numéro de son frère.

Entendre la voix du petit Lincoln a aussi été un chamboulement. Ça faisait si longtemps. Ils me manquent tous les deux, tous comme leurs parents. Il m'a promit de venir chercher sa sœur aujourd'hui. Je l'attends depuis. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble à ce jour. Est-ce que je serait capable de le reconnaître avec autant de certitude que lorsque j'ai aperçu Alexandria hier ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. J'entends le bruit d'une voiture qui se gare non loin de ma maison. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil a mon invité. Elle a l'air paisible. Je rejoins donc ma porte d'entrer. Et, il est là.

Oui, il est bien le fils de Fraya. Il lui ressemble énormément, c'est impressionnant. Il sort de la voiture. Il observe ma maison avec une étincelle de douleur dans le regard. Je le rejoint doucement. Il me fait un sourire timide avant que je ne le prenne dans mes bras.

Le son roc d'une porte qui claque me fait sursauter. Avant ça, je n'avais pas remarquer que Lincoln était sortit du côté passager. Il est logique qu'il ne soit pas seule. Je m'éloigne de notre éteinte. Une très jolie jeune fille l'accompagne. Je me demande qui elle peut être, sûrement sa petite amie, bien qu'elle à l'air un peu plus âgée que lui.

C'est la première a demander où se trouve Lexa. Je fronce doucement les sourcilles. Lincoln m'informe que c'est comme ça que tout le monde appelle Alexandria maintenant. Mais ça je m'en était douter. La chose étrange c'est que se soit cette inconnue qui semble plus inquiète pour elle. De toute évidence, j'ai encore beaucoup a apprendre.

Je les conduis à la cuisine où la sœur de Lincoln dort toujours profondément. Je remarque que ce dernier garder une certaine distance avec elle mais pas celle qui l'accompagne. Elle se rapproche de Lexa, s'assoie à côté d'elle avant de caresser doucement sa joue.

Les paupières d'Alexandria papillonne a plusieurs reprise avant que ses yeux vert ne se pose sur l'autre fille. Un immense sourire se dessine alors sur son visage. Un échange silencieux commencent entre elles. Je ne les avaient évidement jamais vu l'une avec l'autre avant aujourd'hui mais avec ce simple contacte, je suis sûre d'une chose. Elles s'aiment.

 **-T'as une sale tête Lex'.**

 **-Anya !**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur !**

Je comprends mieux maintenant toute l'attention qu'a pu avoir cette jeune fille. Cette Anya fait partie de sa nouvelle famille. Elle est, si je me fis a son âge, sa grande sœur adoptive.

 **-Tu sais ?**

 **-Dans les grandes lignes.**

 **-Comment tu m'as trouver ? Je ne t'ai jamais parler de… cet endroit.**

 **-Lincoln m'a appeler.**

Lexa semble sincèrement surprise par cette aveu. Elle quitte Anya des yeux. Elle cherche Lincoln et quand son regard le trouve, je le découvre tout penaud. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux ? Se seraient-ils disputer ? Si c'est le cas, ils ne partiront pas d'ici avant d'avoir arranger les choses !

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

 _ **Deux jours plus tard.**_

Je n'en peux plus ! Je crois que je vais exploser ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ça fait quatre jours, quatre putain de jours que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Lexa. Il n'y a que cet angoissant silence. Je sais que c'est notre première dispute mais je vais craquer si elle disparaît à chaque fois que quelque chose de mal se passe entre nous !

Je conçois qu'elle ai besoin de réfléchir. Elle était très énerver. Et je donnerais tous pour ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais, l'entendre me crier, que dis-je ? Plutôt hurler dessus ! Je n'arrête pas de déverrouiller mon portable pour être sure de ne pas manquer l'arriver d'un quelconque messages. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai que des sms étrange venant de Bellamy. Il me demande de l'appeler en insistant sur l'importance de la chose.

Sauf que pour l'instant, rien n'est plus important que Lexa ! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle ne revient pas ? Elle est obliger de revenir, au moins pour Costia. Et puis, notre dispute n'était pas si grave. S'était juste un malentendu…

Je me retourne dans mon lit et hurle dans mon oreiller. Je trouve tous ça beaucoup trop frustrant. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer. Quand elle a découvert pourquoi j'avais la main casser elle a disjonctée, devant tous le monde.

Au fond, je ne crois pas que je sois vraiment responsable. Je pense que c'est à cause du cadre. Moi à l'hôpital pour quelque chose de stupide, elle n'a pas supporter. Même Costia ne savait plus ou se mettre.

Et puis merde ! On est le 14 février en plus. Elle pourrait faire un effort comme même. Je sais qu'elle ne crois pas a cette fête, elle me l'à rabâcher, je ne sais combien de fois. Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Juste un petit sms de rien du tout, histoire de me rassurer. Même un smiley me conviendrais. Du genre : c'est bon, je suis vivante !

Mais rien, nada, le vide, le néant aucune nouvelles depuis QUATRE jours !

Je suis tellement désespérer que j'ai même été voir dans tous les endroits dont elle m'a un jour parler pour voir si elle n'y était pas. Je suis tellement désespérer que j'ai acheter une carte où j'ai inscrit des croix rouge partout où je suis aller. Je me suis rendu à l'évidence. Elle n'est plus à Polis !

Je soupire en me redressant. Je déteste attendre. Elle a même sécher les cours. D'ailleurs, Lincoln n'était pas non plus en cours. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas aggravé la situation. S'il lui fait du mal, je le tue !

Je descends les escaliers, la mort dans l'âme. Je me sens seule et se n'est pas cette maison sans aucun bruit qui va me redonner un peu de vie. Maman a dit qu'elle ne rentrait pas ce soir. J'imagine qu'elle va fêter la Saint Valentin avec Marcus. Même ma mère a le droit a une fête des amoureux normal ! Mais pas moi…

J'ouvre le frigo mais après réflexion, rien ne me fait saliver. J'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi. Sans elle, je ne suis personne. En plus, je ne peux même pas dessiner ! Je suis complètement perdu !

Je m'effondre sur le canapé. Je commence à zapper. Je ne suis qu'une loque. Ça m'agace ! Mais je n'arrive a rien faire. Même pas a regarder quelque chose. Tous me semble sans intérêt. La sonnette me fait sursauter, le petit bruit est suivit par trois coups frapper à la porte.

 **-Tu vois 'man, j'ai appris a fermer la porte d'entrer donc maintenant si tu es enfermer dehors c'est ton problème. Tu gère toute seule !**

Pas de réponse. Pas d'insulte. Rien. Je regarde ma montre. Qui ça peut être à part elle a cette heure ? Il est à peine quinze heures. Je me décide a lever mes fesses du canapé. Je déverrouille la porte d'entre avant de l'ouvrir. J'interroge le vide :

 **-Maman ?**

Elle n'est définitivement pas là. Je l'a voyais trop revenir en catastrophe parce qu'elle avait oublier sa robe pour ce soir mais apparemment se n'est pas ça. Je baisse les yeux en souriant en imaginant la scène. C'est a ce moment que je remarque une petite boîte et par dessus une seule rose, magnifique d'un rouge éclatant.

Je me baisse pour ramasser le tout. Pendant un instant, j'ai peur que ces présent ne soit d'un prétendant inconnu. Je ne supporterais aucune déclaration enflammer aujourd'hui. Je n'en aurais pas la patience. Mais au moment où je me relève en fixant toujours la rose. Une voix me fige :

 **-Je suis désolée.**

Prise de surprise, je lâche la fleur qui tombe et s'écrase au sol. Je n'imagine même pas les dégâts qu'une telle chute a engendrer sur elle. Sauf que pour le moment je m'en contre fiche. Le plus important est là, sous mes yeux : Lexa !

Elle est magnifique ! Enfin, elle l'est toujours mais je vois clairement qu'elle a fait un effort. Elle porte une robe à bustier, celle que je préfère et que j'ai toujours envie d'enlever et/ou de brûler. Le haut est d'un blanc éclatant et la jupe est de la même couleur que la rose. Elle a même mit des talons ! De magnifique chaussure rouge. Mon dieu ! Qu'elle est belle.

Je tends la main vers elle, de peur qu'elle ne soit qu'un mirage. Elle avance doucement faisant claquer ses talons. Ses petits cliquetis commence a me faire réalisée que tout est vrais. Elle glisse ses doigts entre les miens. Je sens des larmes envahir mes yeux.

 **-Je suis désolée.**

Elle redit ses trois mots avec une once de honte dans la voix. Mais je me fiche de ses excuses. J'en attendais même pas. Je suis juste heureuse de la voir. Alors sans attendre une seconde de plus, j'agrippe son cou de ma main gauche et je fonce sur ses lèvres. Tout en approfondissant le baiser, je recule pour nous faire entrer dans la maison et nous cacher des regards indiscret.

Si elle veut vraiment se faire pardonner, je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une solution qui pourra nous satisfaire parfaitement toutes les deux !

 _ _oOoOo__

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?**** ** **Est-ce que vous voulez me hurler dessus pour l'alliance de Bellamy et du Parasite ? Je comprendrais ! XD Est-ce que ce long point de vue d'Anya a été a votre goût ? Et la réapparition de Lincoln ? D'ailleurs, qui a deviner où Lexa a disparu pendant tous ce temps ? Bref, la fin du chapitre donne le ton pour le chapitre 44 ! Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il s'appellera « Ma Valentine ». Enfin si je ne change pas d'avis… ce qui arrive souvent en ce moment !****

 ** **Tant que j'y pense, la semaine prochaine je travail de nuit pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. J'espère ne pas être trop déstabiliser et vous livrer le chapitre à temps. Si se n'est pas le cas, je ne vous ferais pas attendre jusqu'au mercredi d'après. Vous aurez le chapitre, au pire le samedi ! Je m'y engage ! ;)****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : … (J'ai trop peur de faire cette note !) Kaa… (Aaaaaaaaah ! Je viens de partir en courant !) OMG ! Il/Elle me fait trop peur ! Je suis terrifier par les reptiles ! Brrrrr… je ne sais pas si ce… serpent apparaît dans l'histoire original de Rudyard Kipling ou si c'est Disney qui l'a inventé. Toujours est-il que j'étais terroriser à chaque fois que je regardais le dessin animé. C'est une des première fois que Disney utilisait un (put*** je vous jure que c'est difficile !) serpent. Ils avaient peur que le dessin ne soit pas assez effrayant ou réaliste. Moi je trouve qu'ils ont plutôt bien réussi ! Dans la VO, ils ont fait le choix de prendre Sterling Holloway pour doubler Kaa. C'est la première fois qu'il doublait un méchant et s'était un coup de maître parce que il est totalement flippant dans son élocution ! Et Scarlett Johansson n'est pas beaucoup mieux… je vous jure, y a pas idée d'inventé un personnage si flippant ! Qui la vue en français ? Est-ce que Leïla Bekhti adoucit la chose ?****

 ** **Note n°2 : Smaug est un dragon qui appartient a J.R.R Tolkien. (C'est bizarre dit comme ça...) Il apparaît dans le roman le Hobbit. Il est celui qui a chasser les nains de leurs château pour s'approprier leurs richesses.****

 ** **Note n°3 : « Ah ! Ah ! On est tous mort de rire ! » Madame Placard, sort de ce corps ! Pardon… je n'y avais pas penser en l'écrivant mais en me relisant toute à l'heure ça m'a sauter aux yeux. J'adore ce personnage ! En faite, je crois que j'aime tous les personnages d'Atlantid. Mais c'est sûrement parce que c'est un de mes préférer ! Je viens de réaliser que j'avais huit ans quand il est sortit au cinéma… je me rappelle que j'avais trouver les doigts carré et bizarre ! XD S'était inutile… désolée pour ça ! Bref… qui a déjà entendu la voix de Madame Placard dans Scène de Ménage ? L'autre fois quand je l'ai vu et entendu je suis rester en mode bug… avec mon âme de gosse j'étais : c'est ça la tête de Madame Placard ? o_O et en plus, elle est amie avec Huguette ! (Bon ! Je m'arrête là avant que ça ne dégénère !)****

 ** **Note n°4 : J'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que l'anecdote sur les jumeaux qui se prénom Persil et Ciboulette est vrais ! J'ai hallucinée quand j'ai entendu ça. Et c'est moi qui ai demander si les parents était toujours libre. Sérieusement, il n'y a rien de pire pour gâcher la vie de son enfant !****

 **Réponse aux g** **uests :**

 **Clexa9223 : T'en fais pas, maintenant Anya est là et elle ne va pas laisser le Parasite s'en sortir si facilement ! Et maintenant que Lexa a péter un câble sur Clarke elle va pouvoir se reconcentrer sur le vrais problème : Nora ! On verra pour le lemon mais je pense qu'il va y avoir une longue séance d'excuse ! :p A bientôt ! Xoxo.**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **Désolée pour mon petit coup de moue du début... je vais aller me calfeutrer dans mon lit et me dire que demain est un autre jour!**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	44. Ma Valentine

**Salut à tous ! :) On est (pas) MERCREDI… désolée pour le petit retard !**

 **Mais bon, pour me faire "pardonner", c'est un des chapitres les plus long que j'ai écris pour Revenir. Plus de 8000 mots sans compter mon blabla habituel, ni les Notes.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Le titre, veut tout dire, je crois ! :p Ce chapitre est entièrement construit autour de Lexa. Son point de vue fais plus de dix pages et il est entrecouper par trois autres points de vue. Comme certain l'on deviner, elle n'a pas** **"disparu" pendant quatre jours sans raison, donc… RÉVÉLATION ! :D**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je suis désolée, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans la réponse reviews ! Je vais y remédier au plus vite ! J'aime tellement avoir vos impressions ! Vous êtes merveilleux, c'est pour vous que j'écris alors, merci!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 44 : Ma Valentine

* Lexa *

 _Le monde se met à tourner au ralenti. Il y a le fracas des freins qui crisse dans un cris d'agonie et celui du verre brisé. Un épouvantable bruit de taule me glace le sang. Notre voiture vient de se fracasser contre une autre. Nous faisons plusieurs tonneaux. S'en suis les cris et la douleur. Je crois même distingué la voix de ma mère qui me demande de me protéger la tête. Je le fais, je m'enferme dans la barrière de mes bras et je clos mes paupières. J'espère, je pris même pour que se ne sois qu'un horrible songe. J'ai l'impression que l'habitacle s'est transformer en boule de bowling, et on roule, roule, roule jusqu'à percuter de plein fouet un nouvel objet._

 _Mon environnement est complètement fracasser, méconnaissable. Il y a un grand moment de vide, d'absence, de noir : l'inconscience. Puis le feu. La fumer qui joue avec mes narines. Un réveil brusque déchirant. Un bourdonnement m'envahis. Je hurle a en perdre mes corde vocale. Je suis seule au milieu de l'horreur. Je n'ai rien à quoi me rattacher. Je suis seule, affoler et j'ai mal, tellement mal._

 _Et il y a cette chanson qui ne me quitte pas_ _Highway Don't Care_ _. La route s'en fout… et il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, un brin d'illogique. Cette chanson, elle n'est pas a sa place. Pourtant, les paroles sont là, elles raisonnent dans ma tête comme le tintement horrible des aiguilles qui défilent chaque seconde._

 _ **The highway won't hold you tonight**_ _(La route ne t'enlacera pas ce soir)_

 _ **The highway don't know you're alive**_ _(La route ne sais pas que tu es vivante)_

 _ **The highway don't care if you're all alone**_ _(La route s'en fout que tu sois seule)_

 _Et c'est a ce moment qu'il y a la plus grand incohérence qui soit. Clarke apparaît devant moi. Elle est différente de tous ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer. Elle semble plus âgée. Comment son visage peut-il être presque celui d'une adulte alors que je ne suis encore qu'une petite fille ? Ses yeux me cherchent, ils m'appellent. Ses lèvres bougent, elles prononcent des mots que je ne peux pas distingués._

 _C'est comme rencontrer un ange au milieu de l'enfer._

 _ **But I do, I do**_ _(Mais pas moi, pas moi)_

 _La douleur me submerge. Je hurle et de se fait, je l'a quitte des yeux. L'air ne semble plus vouloir entrer dans mes poumons. Je tousse beaucoup trop. Le goût du sang me titille les papilles. La fumer me brûle la trachée. J'ai beaucoup trop de mal a respirer. Je sens la crise d'angoisse pointer. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer par la suite, je vais sûrement vomir._

 _ **The highway won't dry your tears**_ _(La route ne séchera pas tes larmes)_

 _ **The highway don't need you here**_ _(La route n'a pas besoin de toi ici)_

 _ **The highway don't care if you're coming home**_ _(La route s'en fout que tu rentres à la maison)_

 _Clarke se retrouve comme par magie à côté de moi. Elle me fait un doux sourire. J'en oublie presque la douleur. Elle soupire en balançant sa tête en arrière. Elle dépose sa main sur ma cuisse un sentiment de bien être me submerge aussi tôt. Pourtant, il y a ce bout de verre énorme qui me transperce la peau. Se n'est pas normal. Je suis censé être terroriser, mais non. La douleur devrais être en train de me rendre folle, mais non. Je suis étrangement apaiser._

 _ **-Tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir. Pas pour si peu. J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi Lexa.**_

 _Je ne comprends pas de quoi elle parle. Et, je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Non, je lui en veux trop. Elle m'a abandonner. Elle est partie. Elle n'a jamais répondu à aucune de mes lettres. Jamais. Je lui en veux et se n'est pas rien après tout. Elle a briser mon cœur d'enfant._

 _J'ai envie de hurler. Parce qu'elle est comme le Soleil. Magnifique, unique, parfaite mais inaccessible. Même là, je ne peux pas prendre l'initiative de la toucher. Parce que rien n'est réel. Et si par malheur, j'essaye ne serait-ce que de la frôler, je vais me brûler._ _Et évidemment, elle va disparaître, comme toujours._

 _Les larmes s'agglutinent a une vitesse folle. Je détourne les yeux. Je balance ça main loin de moi. Je l'accuse :_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas réel !**_

 _Il n'en faut pas plus pour que son magnifique visage disparaisse dans un amas de fumer irréelle. Se n'est ni gris, ni noir, mais d'un bleu azur unique qui me fais tant penser à la couleur de ses yeux, ça ne pique pas la gorge, ça n'est pas entrain de m'asphyxier, mais c'est pire._

 _Je ressens de nouveau la violence de la peur, les assauts vif de la douleur. Son absence c'est comme une effraction de mon cerveau, tous ce que je cache au font de moi se révèle et me font un mal indescriptible. Sa présence m'a ramener à la vie quelque seconde. Mais sa disparition est définitivement entrain de me tuer._

 _ **But I do, I do**_ _(Mais pas moi, pas moi)_

 **-Lexa ! Réveil toi ! Lexa !**

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Ma respiration est complètement saccadé. Je m'agrippe à quelque chose mais je ne suis pas très sûre de se dont il s'agit. J'essaye de me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis perdu entre ce qui réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. Je n'arrive pas a contrôler mon corps et je le sais, bien avant que ça n'arrive, je vais faire une crise d'angoisse, peut-être même une de tétanie.

 **-Putain ! Lexa ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? Lex…**

Moment de vide, d'absence, de noir : l'inconscience.

 _oOoOo_

* Bellamy *

Je suis dans l'hôtel l'Arck, chambre 203. Je regarde avec admiration le déhancher de la jolie blonde en face de moi. Elle vient de se lever du lit pour prendre un grand verre d'eau. Elle est nu devant moi et ça ne l'a dérange pas. J'avais raison, s'était un très bon coup.

Je souris quand elle se tourne vers moi. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, de l'amusement. Pendant un instant, j'en ai presque oublier la raison initiale de ma venu. Presque…

Je me redresse donc, j'enfile un caleçon et lui envoie un peignoir qu'elle rattrape au vole. Je ne vais plus pouvoir contempler ses merveilleuses formes mais j'ai besoin de toutes mes capacités. Et pouvoir l'observer dans son plus simple appareil ne m'aide pas.

 **-Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas.**

 **-J'étais juste en manque.**

 **-J'ai pu le constater. Tu es une vrais furie.**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et je souris un peu plus. Je peux toujours deviner ses formes sous le tissus. Je l'aiderai bien un peu plus avec son manque mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça à l'origine. Il faut vraiment que j'oublie le sexe une seconde.

Je m'avance donc vers elle. Je fais une fixation sur ses magnifique cheveux blond. J'ai un truc avec les blondes. C'est toujours celle que j'ai préférer. Elle s'installe sur un fauteuil, croise les jambes avant de me demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

 **-Tu l'aurais su plus tôt si tu ne t'étais pas jeter sur moi.**

 **-Je me réservais pour Lexa mais là, j'étais à bout. Tu es un bon compromis.**

 **-J'imagine oui.**

 **-Donc ?**

Mes yeux glisse sur ses longues jambes. J'ai encore envie d'elle. S'était tellement bon. Elle est douer pour ça. Je souris en pensant que se ne sera peut-être pas la seule fois où je coucherais avec elle. Je suis sûre que je pourrai la convaincre au moins une autre fois.

 **-J'attends.**

 **-Il faut qu'on calme le jeu Nora.**

 **-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que Anya est là pendant deux semaines.**

 **-Tu te fous de moi ?**

 **-Malheureusement non et l'information est très fiable. On doit ralentir si on tient a notre survie.**

 **-Putain ! Je ne rentrais jamais à Chicago a ce rythme !**

Je me rapproche d'elle. J'appuie mes deux paumes sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Nos nez se frôlent. Je me plonge dans ses iris grise qui je dois bien avouer son plutôt unique. Je souris toujours plus. J'aime de plus en plus cette fille. Elle n'a pas de limites. C'est une garce jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés.

Je cherche dans le fond de ses yeux d'où peu lui venir une telle antipathie. Mais il n'y a rien. Elle est juste comme ça. C'est ce qui la rend si attractive. J'ai vraiment pris mon pied avec elle. Pour une raison tout simple. Cette fille n'a aucun sentiment.

Si demain on m'appelait pour m'annoncer que c'est une serial killer, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Elle n'a qu'un objectif, détruire le bonheur de son frère. Et celui-ci passe par Lexa donc, elle doit la salir comme elle aime le dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Aiden à l'air d'être un chouette gosse. Mais se ne sont pas mes affaires donc je m'en fiche.

Je l'embrasse violemment dans un acte purement physique. Moi non plus je ne fais pas dans les sentiments. Je murmure :

 **-On dirait que tu es encore coincer à Polis pendant un temps. Si tu as besoin d'évacuer de nouveau toute cette tension, appel-moi.**

Je me redresse, ramasse mes habits, et me dirige vers la sortie. J'ouvre la porte sans un regard vers elle. J'espère juste qu'elle va rappeler parce que c'est un putain de bon coup. Je dis ironiquement :

 **-Joyeuse Saint Valentin Nora.**

Je me retourne juste pour avoir le plaisir de lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle me fait un doigt en retour. Elle est vraiment rafraîchissante.

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

Je descends les escaliers avec précaution. J'ai encore la tête qui tourne un peu. Marcus a dit que ça allait passer d'ici un ou deux jours. Je savais que j'aurais du aller le voir plus vite. Se n'était rien de grave en soi mais la crise d'angoisse à noircit le tableau. C'est définitivement la pire que je n'ai jamais vécu !

Quand je me suis réveiller à l'hôpital dans la nuit entre dimanche et lundi ça m'a fait tout bizarre. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était passer. Mon esprit était encore bien embrouiller par les images qui m'ont hanter lors ce cauchemar.

Pendant un instant, je me suis demander si je n'étais pas retourner au point de départ. Je me suis sentie terrifier. Mon cerveau à en quelque sorte grillé. J'avais mal partout, comme la première fois. J'ai vraiment cru que tous ce que j'ai vécu ces cinq dernières années n'était qu'une douce illusion. Cette sensation ne m'a pas quitter pendant un très long moment. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai aperçu Anya, endormit dans une position des plus improbable sur un fauteuil. Je me suis immédiatement sentie soulager. Ma vie n'est pas un doux mensonge.

Je me glisse dans mon manteau avant de renoncer. Il ne fais pas trop mauvais. Je dois pouvoir sortir en simple robe. Je regarde mes pieds avec défit. Je leurs demande silencieusement de bien vouloir supporter les chaussures à talons jusque chez Clarke. Je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir marcher. Alya et H m'ont supprimer mes clef de voiture pour la fin de la semaine. Je leurs ai fais une sacré peur, je ne leurs en veut pas. Ils sont juste terrifier à l'idée que je puisse faire une crise alors que je suis derrière le volant.

Tout en glissant mon second pied dans l'escarpin, je m'observe dans le miroir d'entrer. J'ai l'air fatiguée. J'espère que Clarke ne va rien remarquer tout de suite. J'aimerai m'excuser pour mon comportement avant. Je lui dirais seulement après pourquoi j'ai été si longue a revenir.

J'ai un problème avec ce jour. La Saint Valentin c'est sensé être un moment où on est que deux, on partage un moment et peut-être même un dîner aux chandelles. Sauf qu'au finale, c'est une fête commercial crée par de grosses entreprises qui pousse les gens a sortir toute leurs économies et à dépenser, dépenser, dépenser et encore dépenser pour des fleurs qui vont inévitablement faner ou des repas hors de prix. Se n'est qu'un jour comme les autre au finale sauf qu'on nous pousse a la consommation. Encore et encore !

Après réflexion et surtout après mon coup d'éclat samedi, j'en suis venu a la conclusion qu'il était plus facile de se plaindre de la Saint Valentin que de jouer le jeu. Je reste convaincu que cette fête est une énorme manipulation ! Mais je vais faire un effort, pour Clarke.

 **-Lexa ! Je peux savoir où tu compte aller comme ça ?**

 **-Alya…**

 **-MAMAN ! LAISSE MA PETITE SŒUR SORTIR !**

Anya dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle manque même de tomber, ce qu'elle peut être maladroite quand elle veut. Elle bondit avant les trois dernière marches et atterrit les pieds joint devant Alya. Elle se redresse et poursuit :

 **-Si tu empêche Lex' de rejoindre Clarke, elle va devenir folle.**

 **-Je ne lui rendrais pas ses clef,** bougonne Alya.

 **-Je ne crois pas qu'elle te les ai demander.**

 **-Et comment elle compte si rendre au juste ?**

Je ne supporte pas quand elles font ça… elles oublient complètement ma présence et parlent de moi comme si j'étais inexistante. Anya prend presque toujours ma défense alors que Alya énumère les contres. C'est fatigant je dois dire. Alya se souvient subitement de ma présence parce qu'elle me montre du doigts en implosant presque :

 **-Oh non, non, non, non, non, non, hors de question ! C'est un non catégorique et définitif ! Non ! Non ! NON !**

 **-Alya… !**

 **-Maman… !**

 **-Non ! Tu n'iras pas chez Clarke à pied ! C'est bien trop loin et bien trop dangereux.**

 **-C'est bon 'man. S'il n'y a que ça, je vais l'emmener.**

 **-Merci Anya.**

Alya ne trouve plus rien à dire donc, elle abandonne. Elle soupire avant de rejoindre la cuisine en bougonnent. Je m'en veux un peu. Je sais qu'elle me surprotège juste par inquiétude. Mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de voir Clarke. Ma sœur a raison, je deviens folle a rester ici en imaginant le pire. D'ailleurs, quand je me retourne elle a disparu. Je fronce très légèrement les sourcilles. Est-ce qu'elle aurait bluffer ? Elle me laisserait y aller seule ?

Elle réapparaît en brandissant fièrement ses clefs de voiture. Elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de me faire un signe de tête pour me pousser à la suivre. Elle démarre et sort tranquillement sa voiture de collection du garage. Je n'ai jamais compris son amour pour sa voiture. Elle l'a bichonne pendant des heures quand elle est à la maison.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, avant qu'elle ne choisis l'armée, j'étais persuader qu'elle deviendrait la meilleur mécano de tous les temps. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison elle a choisie les armes plutôt que les voitures.

On roule tranquillement en silence. La musique grésille un peu, c'est parce qu'elle a garder le lecteur cassette d'origine. Sérieusement qui fait ça, à part elle ? Madona chante son fameux Holidays. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où, ni de comment elle arrive a se procurer ces antiquités !

Je l'observe. Elle a l'air calme. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression que se n'est qu'une façade. Elle n'est pas elle même, ça m'inquiète un peu.

 **-Anya ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Tout va bien ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas très bien dormis mais ça va.**

 **-C'est…**

Je n'ose pas continuer ma phrase. La réponse à ma question me fait peur. Je souffle un bon coup pour trouver le courage de reprendre :

 **-C'est à cause de moi ?**

 **-Je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu m'as fais très peur. En cinq ans, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Tu ne respirais plus Lex'… j'étais perdu et terrifier. J'ai cru te perdre a nouveau. Je ne l'aurai pas supporter. Alors oui, je me suis réveiller presque toutes les deux heures et je suis venu dans ta chambre pour vérifier que tu allais bien.**

 **-Je suis désolée…**

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse. Je n'aime pas que les gens se mettent dans un état lamentable à cause de moi. Hier soir, j'ai appeler Costia pour m'excuser et la rassurer. Elle m'a annoncer une bonne nouvelle, notre première audience pour sa garder est à la fin du mois. Mais je n'ai pas oser joindre Clarke. J'avais bien trop peur. Comment lui dire à travers un combiner que j'ai une nouvelle fois faillis y laisser la vie ?

La main droite d'Anya quitte le levier de vitesse pour me donner un petit coup dans l'épaule. Je relève les yeux et je la vois sourire. Elle reprend :

 **-Mais ne va pas t'attirer toute la gloire de ma fatigue ! Tu n'es pas mon seule problème,** _ **petit raton-laveur**_ **.**

 **-Anya ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !**

 **-J'adore quand maman t'appelle comme ça. Je trouve ça adorable.**

 **-Bah pas moi…**

 **-Mouais… ça c'est ce que tu dis ! Bref ! Ton frère me cause du soucis lui aussi.**

 **-Lincoln ? Depuis quand n'est-il** _ **que**_ **mon frère ?**

Anya rétrograde pour s'arrêter devant un feu qui devient rouge. Elle ouvre sa fenêtre avant de soupirer. Elle évite mon regard avant de me dévoiler :

 **-Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule avec qui il a jouer au** _ **con**_ **depuis noël. Il m'a dit certaine chose que… même si je voulais lui pardonner, je n'y arriverais pas. Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal. On a parler quand tu étais a l'hôpital. On a arrondit les angles. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi Lex', je ne peux pas lui pardonner.**

 **-Je comprends.**

Ma sœur se retourne brusquement vers moi. Ses yeux sont énorme. Elle ne crois pas un mot de ce que je viens de lui dire. Je souris doucement mais surtout tristement avant de m'expliquer :

 **-Link vit dans le passé. Il s'accroche vivement, comme une sangsue a un des précepte de mon père. On est plus fort en famille. On doit rester tous les quatre, quoi qu'il advienne. Tu sais qu'on a pas de famille. Pas de grands-parents. Papa était orphelin, comme nous, son frère s'était H même s'il n'y a pas de lien de sang. Maman a eu une vive dispute avec ses parents et elle les a rayer de sa vie. Elle n'en parlait jamais. Alors j'imagine qu'on n'a pas non plus d'oncles et de tantes. Alors pour mon frère, il est logique que le tous les quatre soit maintenant devenu tous les deux. Rien que tous les deux. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il n'a pas compris. Vous faisiez partie de notre famille bien avant l'accident. Notre famille, se n'était plus tous les quatre depuis bien longtemps. Je crois, que ça a** _ **toujours**_ **été tous les huit. Papa, H, Maman, Alya,** _ **toi**_ **, Echo, Lincoln et** _ **moi**_ **. Une famille n'est pas fais de sang mais de lien invisible et indélébile, tu es ma sœur peut-être même plus que Link' et c'est** _ **ça**_ **qu'il a du mal a accepter. Il a peur de se retrouver seul.**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Le feu est passer au vert.**

Anya redémarre doucement. Elle semble perdu dans ses pensés. Je viens de dire tous haut ce que je pense depuis des années. Ce que j'avais peur de dire. Pour une raison toute simple. J'étais comme Lincoln. J'étais terrifier par le fait que si j'acceptais ma _vrais_ famille, j'oublie petit à petit mes parents.

La voiture s'arrête. Je tourne la tête vers la droite mais je ne découvre pas la maison de Clarke. Je dirige donc mon regard vers ma sœur. Ses doigts son crispés sur son volent, son regard est perdu dans le vide. Elle semble complètement perdu. Je m'apprête a dire quelque chose mais elle coupe ma tentative :

 **-A noël, tu m'as dis pour la première fois que tu m'aimais. Ces mots m'ont chamboulés. D'autant plus que tu venais de jouer. Je m'attendais a tous sauf à ça.**

 **-Anya…**

 **-Je n'ai pas fini Lexa. À la rentrer, en septembre, quand tu m'as dis que Clarke était revenu, je n'ai** _ **jamais**_ **eu aussi peur. J'étais terrifier à l'idée qu'elle agite quelque chose en toi qui détruise définitivement tous. Mais elle a fait tous le contraire. Parfois, je la jalouse pour ça. Elle a su te ramener, ce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est parvenu à faire.**

 **-Anya, je ne…**

 **-Alors oui, elle a fait une connerie en laissant exploser sa rage sur ce Parasite. Oui, elle t'a foutu la plus grande peur de ta vie en t'appelant depuis l'hôpital. Mais ne la laisse pas t'échapper, sous aucun prétexte.**

 **-Je n'ai pas l'intention de…**

 **-Pour ton bonheur, on a tous fais des conneries, moi inclus. Et, malheureusement pour moi, je ne me suis pas contenter d'un petit passage a tabac. J'ai fais bien pire.**

J'en reste bouche bée. Mais de quoi elle parle ? Elle ajoute alors que son regard est toujours perdu, je ne sais où :

 **-Par amour, on fait parfois des choses stupides. Alors fais ce que tu veux, apprends lui a véritablement cogner sans se faire mal si ça dois se reproduire. Dis-lui de ne plus jamais t'appeler de l'hôpital ou je ne sais pas moi, inventer un nom de code. Mais tu ne peux pas, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir pour si peu. Se ne serait pas juste pour** _ **elle**_ **.**

D'une main tremblante, j'attrape la main d'Anya. Je l'oblige a lâcher son volent. Ses articulations sont devenue bien trop blanche. Je dépose mon autre main sur sa joue et je l'oblige a me faire face. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Elle semble perdu, attrister et apeurer. Elle reprend avant que je ne puisse poser la question qui me brûler les lèvres.

 **-Si je suis revenu cette semaine c'est pour décider si oui ou non je me réengage.**

A celle-là non plus je ne m'y attendait pas. J'ai envie de lui demander de revenir parmi nous. Mais se ne serait pas juste pour elle. Je sais qu'elle aime son métier. Je suis terroriser dès qu'elle s'en va mais pour une raison inexplicable, je sais qu'elle reviendra toujours.

Je demande pour alléger un peu cette discutions :

 **-C'est Ryder qui t'as obliger a prendre des jours ?**

 **-Évidemment ! Qui d'autre peut être un tel emmerdeur ?!**

 **-Anya…**

 **-Je t'ai assez accaparer Lexa. Il est temps que tu ailles parler avec ta petite amie. Je te parlerai de** _ **ça**_ **une autre fois, promis. Mais il faut d'abord que je prenne une décision.**

J'ai un peu de mal a ne pas insister. J'ai terriblement envie de savoir quelle connerie elle a bien pu faire pour moi, sans que je ne sache jamais vraiment de quoi il s'agit.

Cette fois quand la voiture s'arrête, on est devant chez Clarke. Je murmure un remerciement avant d'ouvrir la portière. Je m'approche de la porte et j'attends de ne plus entendre le moteur de la voiture de ma sœur avant de sonner une fois puis d'écraser mon poing à plusieurs reprise sur sa porte.

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

Je roule tranquillement dans ma Mercedes Benz SL. Je suis amoureuse de ce petit bijou rouge. J'en prends soins depuis que j'ai quatorze ans dans le garage que j'ai presque entièrement construit seule. Il faut dire que je ne peut pas trop compter sur mon père. Il est très peu manuelle.

C'est Noa qui a trouver la voiture. Il a tout de suite penser a moi. Quand j'ai ouvert le capot, j'ai cru mourir sur place. D'abord, s'était une Mercedes de collection de 1965 mais en plus, elle avait sont moteur d'origine !

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où les parents de Lexa m'ont ramener cette voiture. Mon père a grincer des dents. Il trouvait que s'était trop, beaucoup trop. Comme toujours Noa s'est contenter de rire. On avait un compromit. La voiture était a moi mais en échange, je devais en prendre soin et réparer la sienne au besoin. J'ai évidement accepter tout de suite.

Je crois que ni Lincoln, ni Lexa ne se souviennent de cet épisode. Ils n'avait que dix ans après tout.

Je repense aux discutions que j'ai eu avec Lexa. Est-ce que je vais de nouveau faire un pas vers Lincoln ? Est-ce que je vais finir par lui dire pour quelle raison j'ai rejoint l'armée ?

Je m'arrête devant le TonDc pour me prendre un café. J'en profite pour discuter avec O. Je l'aime bien cette petite et elle arrive a supporter Lincoln quotidiennement, ce qui est un miracle. Elle me révèle en riant qu'elle a apprit a son frère que j'étais de retour et qu'il s'est, je la cite, enfuis en courant.

Bellamy a un problème avec moi depuis mon arrestation. Il est un des seules a savoir tous ce qui s'est passer ce jour là. Nous étions alors encore amis. Il a essayer de me dissuader de braquer cette banque. Évidement je ne l'ai pas écouter. Depuis, il me fuit. Sauf quand on fait des sortis de groupe, ce qui est de plus en plus rare.

Indra arrive avec son éternel air de défit dans le regard. Elle me regarde de haut en bas avant de me demander ce que je fais là. Je lui dis que je suis en vacances. Elle me fait une réflexion sur le faite que j'ai forcément fait une conneries. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont tous a tout de suite penser que j'ai forcément fait une bêtise. Je ne suis comme même pas tout le temps une catastrophe !

Je discute bien pendant une heure avant de reprendre la route. Je ne m'arrête cette fois qu'une fois de retour chez moi. Ça va être génial. Echo, est partit je ne sais où. J'ai essayer d'avoir des infos mais elle m'a envoyer balader. Papa et maman travail et les jumeaux profitent de leurs Saint Valentin et/ou la prépare.

Je soupire en réalisant que je vais terriblement m'ennuyer, seule dans cette maison. Je fais tourner mes clef autour de mon index avant de les lancer en l'air et de les rattraper dans mon poing. Je ne regard pas où je vais. Mes yeux sont rivé sur le ciel. Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

C'est dommages. J'aurais aimé partager cette journée avec Niko. Même s'il doit encore une fois se moquer de moi parce que je suis trop fleur bleu par moment. Sauf que là, j'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de lui. Les dernier jours on été rude. J'ai eu peur pour Lexa, tellement peur que je commence sérieusement a réfléchir au fait que je ne veux plus m'éloigner d'elle.

Le seule problème c'est que de rester au près d'elle signifie m'éloigner de Niko. Se n'est pas un choix facile. Ça me casse la tête !

Mon téléphone sonne. Quand je le sors de ma poche, je découvre le nom de mon petit ami. Quand on parle des ennuies, ils courent vers nous. Je souris tout de même quand je décroche :

 **-Salut Suri !**

 **-Tu fais chier Torson… moi qui voulais être gentil avec toi.**

 **-C'est pas grave, tu essayera une autre fois.**

Je cale mon portable a mon oreille pour ouvrir la porte d'entrer de mes deux mains. J'entre en refermant avec mon pied. Heureusement que maman n'est pas là, elle aurait hurler en l'entendant claquer.

 **-Comment tu vas ?**

 **-Bien et toi ?**

 **-Tu me manque. Et Lexa ?**

 **-Toi aussi. Je viens de l'emmener chez Clarke donc j'imagine que tout va bien pour elle.**

 **-Attends, tu es seule ?**

 **-Hum hum… ça arrive souvent quand on nous oblige a prendre des vacances.**

 **-J'aime pas te savoir seule…**

 **-Tu as comploté avec Ryder, maintenant tu assume.**

On sonne à la porte. Je soupire. Je jure que si c'est un de ces imbécile qui veut me parler du recyclage je fais un scandale ! Je bougonne avant de dire à Niko :

 **-Attends juste une minute. Il y a quelqu'un à la porte.**

 **-Je t'attends.**

J'ouvre la porte sans grand conviction. Je commence à demander :

 **-C'est pour…**

Je lève les yeux mais se n'est pas du tout un accro a l'environnement. Non. C'est Niko. Il est là, juste devant moi. Il me sourit comme si de rien n'était en raccrochant. Je fini ma phrase sans m'en rendre compte :

 **-… quoi ?**

 **-Un baiser.**

Il se penche alors vers moi et capture mes lèvres, dans un contacte doux qui frôle la perfection. Mon dieu, que je peux être accro.

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

J'entends ma jolie blonde hurler a sa mère de se débrouiller ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne réponds rien. Je ne fais plus aucun bruit. Je me sens soudain terrifier. Et si elle m'en voulait vraiment… qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Prise d'une peur panique, je dépose la boîte de chocolat et l'unique rose que j'ai choisie pour elle sur le pas de la porte.

Je m'éloigne et me cache. J'ai besoin de l'apercevoir de loin avant de l'affronter. Je l'a vois sortir, elle appelle sa mère. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage quand je découvre son accoutrement. Elle est pieds nu. Elle a coiffer ses cheveux en un chignon des plus approximatif qu'il soit, avec un crayon au milieu de ses cheveux. Elle porte un vieux jogging gris, un tee-shirt XXL d'un blanc sali avec écrit en gros dessus HARIBO. J'éclaterai bien de rire mais je me ferais alors repérer.

Elle se baisse pour récupérer la rose que j'ai laisser. Elle l'observe avec un petit sourire. Elle ne quitte pas la fleur des yeux. Alors, je prends mon courage a deux mains et je m'avance. Je prends une forte inspiration avant de murmurer des excuses.

A ma voix, Clarke lâche brusquement la fleur. Elle dégringole comme au ralentit et pendant une seconde, mon regard ne suit plus qu'elle. Elle tombe d'abord sur sa tige et perd un premier pétale avant de s'écraser de nouveau sur la tête, c'est alors qu'une pluie de pétales se détache. Il y a, à ce moment un petit coup de vent qui les emmène loin des Clarke. S'était une bonne distraction mais je ne peux plus échapper au regard océan de ma belle.

Elle tend doucement, presque timidement sa main vers moi. J'avance d'un pas hésitant. Je ne vois ni reproches, ni colère au milieu de ses yeux. Je glisse mes doigts entre les siens. Mon cœur bondit comme à chaque fois que je peux la toucher. Je découvre des larmes qui commence a se forme dans ses yeux. Mon estomac se retourne, elle est triste à cause de moi. Alors, je prononce de nouvelles excuses. Je m'en veux tellement.

En faite, elle me laisse à peine le temps de prononcer ces mot avant d'agripper de sa main gauche à mon cou et de coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Elle titille ma lèvre inférieur de sa langue, je commence a entrouvrir la bouche pour approfondir notre baiser. Nos langues se touchent, se reconnaissent et commencent a jouer ensemble.

Elle me tire vers elle ce qui me coupe la respiration. Mais pour rien au monde, je voudrais être celle qui finalise cet échange. Elle nous fais rentrer dans la maison. Enfin, je crois. Se n'est pas très claire. Toujours est-il que mes pieds avancent et qu'elle recule en me rapprochant encore et toujours plus d'elle.

Soudain, un bruit me fait sursauter. Elle vient de claquer la porte d'entrer. Je m'apprête a m'éloigner, à cause de la surprise mais Clarke me plaque violemment contre la planche de bois. Je ressens les choc rebondir dans mon corps avec écho. Et alors que ma main gauche est toujours perdu dans ses cheveux, ma main droite la lâche. Elle chercher mes côtes qui cri de douleur.

Ma blonde ne me laisse pas le temps de pouvoir toucher les os qui me font mal. Elle agrafe ses doigts a mon poignet et le redresse. Nos deux bras reste un temps en suspens dans les airs. J'ai de plus en plus de mal a tenir se baiser. Mes poumons sont presque vide. Ils m'envoient plusieurs alertes pour me demander de respirer. Le monde prends des allures de carrousel autour de moi.

Clarke fini par coller ma main au dessus de ma tête, tous contre la porte. C'est a ce moment qu'elle quitte mes lèvres. Je suis immédiatement en manque malgré le regain d'oxygène. J'ai l'impression que ses lèvres sont partout. Sur ma joue, sur mon cou, sur mon omoplate, à la naissance de mes seins. Je clos mes paupières pour profiter de l'instant.

Je me concentre sur ses baiser. Ma respiration fait des grands n'importe quoi. Elle joue au yo-yo. Je sais que s'est dangereux mais pour le moment, je m'en contre fiche. Elle s'attarde un peu plus sur mon cou. J'essaye de pencher un peu plus ma tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès mais je n'ai aucune place.

Son genoux vient percuter mon entre-jambe pile au moment ou elle mordille un des endroit les plus sensible de ma peau. Un long gémissement m'échappe. Je sens alors ma blonde sourire sur ma peau. Mon cœur est au bord de l'implosion et se n'est pas fini. Elle commence a léché l'endroit qui s'en nul doute porte la marque de ses dents avant d'aspirer ma peau entre ses lèvres.

Je sens un vertige indescriptible s'emparer de tous mon être. Elle est entrain de me _marquer_. Elle n'a jamais fait ça avant. C'est enivrant, douloureux et unique. Ma main libre la pousse a se rapprocher plus, encore plus, toujours plus de moi. Je n'arrête pas de prononcer son prénom entre deux gémissements. Elle me rends complètement folle.

Puis elle s'éloigne, sûrement satisfaite de ce qu'elle vient de me faire subir. Elle souffle sur ma peau un peu abîmer. Une décharge électrique me parcourt. C'est dangereux. Je devrais l'arrêter, maintenant. Mais j'en suis tout simplement incapable. Après tout, je suis humaine. Elle vient déposer bien plus doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser est plus comme une caresse. Elle lâche lentement mon poignet. Sa main s'arrête sur ma poitrine. Je dois avouer que sa deuxième mains me manque un peu. Quand Clarke s'éloigne, elle caresse doucement ma joue. Elle m'interroge d'un regard mais je ne comprends pas. Alors elle murmure, comme si une voix trop forte pouvait briser ce moment :

 **-Tu pleure** _ **mon amour**_ **?**

Un minuscule sourire étire mes lèvres. Je dépose mon front sur le siens. Je calme ma respiration. Je m'oblige a prendre des petites bouffer d'air. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur joue au tam-tam dans ma poitrine. Je dis encore plus bas qu'elle :

 **-Ne t'en fais pas** _ **princesse**_ **. Elles ne représentent que joie et bonheur.**

 **-Tu m'as tellement manquer…**

 **-Je suis désolée.**

 **-Moi aussi.**

 **-Je t'ai crier dessus. Mes mots ont dépasser ma pensée.**

 **-Je t'ai appeler depuis l'hôpital sans prendre aucune précaution.**

 **-Je suis partie sans rien dire.**

 **-Je t'ai laissez partir.**

Petit à petit, je commence a comprendre ce qu'elle essaye de faire. Elle refuse que je porte seule le poids de notre première dispute. Je l'en remercierais bien mais les mots me manque. De nouvelles larmes m'échappe quand j'affirme :

 **-Je t'aime tellement.**

 **-Je t'aime moi aussi.**

Elle s'éloigne mais prend ma main dans la sienne. Elle commence a reculer. Je dessoude mon dos de la porte et je la suis. Sans ne jamais me lâcher des yeux, elle grimpe les escaliers a reculons. On avance lentement en se dévorant à l'avance en pensés. Elle ne me lâche que lorsqu'elle arrive devant la porte de sa chambre.

Un sourire joueur commence a prendre vie sur ses lèvres que j'ai alors furieusement envie d'embrasser. Elle dit avec presque un soupçon d'arrogance dans la voix :

 **-C'est maintenant que l'on va découvrir si je suis aussi douer de mes doigts gauche que des droit.**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Quoi ?**

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle me fait un clin d'œil. Elle demande :

 **-Tu n'as pas envie de le découvrir ?**

Je la fixe un instant. Je choisie d'enter dans son jeu. Elle veut que les préliminaires se fasse en paroles, soit ! Je me penche un peu plus vers elle. Mes lèvres frôlent son oreille. Elle frissonne quand mon souffle touche sa peau. Je chuchote :

 **-Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie en effet. Après tout, tu fais déjà des miracles avec ta langues.**

Je m'éloigne et je l'a découvre rouge écarlate. Sa bouche est entrouverte. Ses yeux sont assombrit par le désir. J'aime avoir cet effet sur elle. Je ris doucement. On dirait que j'ai fais mouche. Elle ouvre violemment la porte de sa chambre, m'attire derrière elle. Elle la referme avec la même précipitation avant de se jeter sur moi.

Elle m'embrasse avec envie. Elle me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que je percute le bureau. Mon corps fais tomber quelqu'une de ses affaires mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Elle écarte mes jambes pour se placer au milieu avant d'accélérer le jeu des baisers et des caresses.

J'ai tellement envie d'elle que rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Je tire sur son tee-shirt pour l'a rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Elle fait glisser les bretelles de ma robe et je me retrouve en soutient gorge devant elle. Je l'a rapproche encore ce qui fait monter ma jupe au bord de l'indéssance. Je place mes main sur le bas de son ventre en commençant a relever son tee-shirt. Je caresse toute la peau à laquelle j'ai accès.

Son horrible tee-shirt au couleur de la marque de bonbon mondialement connu est rendu en dessous des ses seins. J'étais a deux doigts de les toucher à travers la dentelle quand la porte de la chambre de Clarke s'ouvre en grand. Suivit d'une voix qui me tétanise, celle d'Abby :

 **-Dis-moi Clarke, tu n'aurais pas… oh mon dieu ! OH MON DIEU ! Je… je… oh mon dieu !**

La porte claque de façon encore plus virulente que toute à l'heure. Clarke s'est détacher de moi à la seconde ou elle a entendu la voix de sa mère. Elle remonte le haut de ma robe. Elle regarde avec horreur l'endroit ou devait se tenir sa mère il y a moins de cinq seconde.

Elle devient dangereusement pâle. Je prends délicatement sa main pour essayer de la rassurer. C'est a ce moment que les mots étouffer d'Abby nous parviennent :

 **-Je suis horriblement désolée ! Je jure que je n'ai rien vu ! Enfin pas grand-chose ! Mon dieu… je vais devoir prendre rendez-vous avec ma thérapeute…**

 **-Maman !**

 **-Je suis désolée ! Mais comment je pouvais savoir ?**

 **-On frappe avant d'entrer, normalement !**

Clarke est entrain de bouillonner intérieurement. Je saute du bureau en remettant bien ma robe. Je me met sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser délicatement sa joue. Elle me regarde presque surprise en me demandant :

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

 **-De toute évidence mieux qu'Abby. Va lui parler.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-On reprendra notre** _ **discutions**_ **après. Je t'attends.**

C'est presque à reculons que ma blonde quitte sa chambre. J'essaye de calmer mes ardeurs au cas où Abby voudrait me parler a moi aussi.

 _oOoOo_

* Abby *

Je n'aurai jamais du voir ça, jamais, jamais, jamais ! Je me sens horriblement mal et pour me rassurer, je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre. Ma petite fille n'en ai plus une de toute évidence. Mais comment je vais faire pour vivre avec cette image qui va constamment jouer avec mes nerfs ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de vouloir subitement me lisser les cheveux ? Et pourquoi j'ai demander a avoir une heure pour me préparer ? Je me sens ridicule !

Il faut que je pense a autre chose, d'urgence ! Je me glisse dans la robe que j'ai prévu de porter pour ce soir. Se n'est pas tout à fait un dîner en amoureux mais j'ai hâte d'y être. Les filles de Marcus seront avec nous ce soir. Je les aime bien ces deux petites.

Au moins, _elles_ , elles ne déshabillent pas une autre fille sur leurs bureau !

Parfois j'aimerai que Clarke n'est jamais grandit. Je plaisantais peut-être toute à l'heure mais je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'une thérapie si je veux oublier ces images. Un raclement de gorge me fait sursauter.

 **-Salut maman,** la gène s'entend au milieu de ces mots.

 **-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passer.**

 **-Mais, il s'est passer quelque chose.**

 **-Clarke !**

Je plaque mes deux mains sur mes oreilles. Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Et j'aurai préférer être aveugle plutôt que de les voir presque nu sur ce bureau. J'explique :

 **-Je tiens a ce qu'on évite le sujet.**

 **-Tu as faillis me surprendre plus d'une fois. J'aurais du être plus prudente mais tu aurais du frapper.**

 **-Clarke ! Je-ne-veux-pas-savoir !**

 **-Je ne parle pas seulement de Lexa…**

 **-Oh mon Dieu ! Non mais tu vas te taire ! Ça suffit !**

 **-Maman… j'essaye de te dire quelque chose.**

Je me force a me taire mais je jure que si elle essaye encore de me mettre une image déplaisante en tête, je l'a tue en lui plantant une fourchette dans l'œil ! Qu'importe qu'il y ai un témoin a moins de quelque porte d'ici. Un témoin qui était il y a, à peine cinq minutes presque a demi-nu sous ma fille.

Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Maintenant ! Je soupire tout en disant :

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-Je l'aime maman.**

J'assimile lentement toute l'importance de ces mots. Bien sûre, j'avais conscience de l'importance des sentiments de Clarke envers Lexa. Mais elle ne les avait jamais exprimer de vive voix devant moi. Qu'elle fasse l'effort de l'exprimer me touche particulièrement.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus pour le moment. Depuis qu'elles sont ensemble, j'ai toujours étrangement eu peur que se soit Clarke qui fasse du mal à Lexa. Ce qui n'est pas logique. Mon instinct de protection devrait se diriger vers ma fille.

C'est à cause de la fragilité de Lexa. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me touche énormément. En plus, j'ai toujours considérer ma fille comme une vrais handicapé des sentiments. Mais sur ce point là, je n'ai rien a dire. Je n'ai pas été un bon exemple.

 **-Je sais que tu l'aime Clarke mais c'est définitivement quelque chose que j'aurais aimer ne jamais voir. Je suis ta mère !**

 **-La plupart du temps, tu es plus mon amie.**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais reçu le message cinq sur cinq. Je ne vais pas faire la même erreur que toi. Je ne vais pas fuir. Merci pour la leçon de vie.**

Je suis impressionner qu'elle est finalement compris où je voulais en venir la dernière fois. J'ai essayer d'être subtile pour éviter qu'elle prenne peur. Je souris. Je suis fière d'elle.

 **-Tu choisie New-York alors ?**

 **-Évidemment ! Mais il faut d'abord que je puisse de nouveau dessiner.**

Un silence presque gênant s'installe entre nous. Elle fait plusieurs pas en arrière avant d'ajouter :

 **-Tu es très jolie ce soir. Tu vas le faire craquer. Je…**

 **-Va rejoindre Lexa. Je parts dans dix minutes.**

Message, emplit de subtilité pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien entreprendre pendant que je suis encore là. On ne m'y reprendre pas ! Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je frapperai toujours avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Mais ça ne fonctionne que si elles restent dans la chambre…

NON ! Je ne dois pas penser a ça ! Hors de question !

Je me prépare a une vitesse folle pour sortir de cette maison. Quand je passe devant la chambre de ma fille, j'entends la voix de Lexa. Elles discutent toutes les deux. C'est bien. Parce que je ne suis pas stupide, Clarke ne s'est pas fais mal à la main à cause d'un appareil photo.

En plus, la rumeur comme quoi Lexa a péter un câble dans la salle d'attente est très vite monter jusqu'à mon service. Mon service…

Je ne dois pas penser a ça non plus. Il est grand temps que je rejoigne Marcus. Lui, il sera quoi dire ou faire pour me changer les idées. Il est vraiment une présence apaisante. J'ai du mal a imaginer que j'ai pu le repousser si longtemps.

J'arrive devant chez lui. J'ai à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture que Skye et Leena me saute dessus en hurlant mon nom. Elles me font un gros câlin. Je sens un énorme sourire étirer mes lèvres. Je relève les yeux et il est là. Il se penche un peu pour m'embrasser.

Les protestations et le dégoût se fait entendre de part en part alors je me mets a rire. Voilà, je suis avec _lui_ depuis moins d'une minute et je me sens tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Je suis a ma place. Je ne pense plus ni à Clarke, ni à Lexa, ni à ma patiente. Il n'y a plus que _lui_. Seulement _lui_.

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

Je me pose sur le lit de Clarke. Mes yeux tombent sur un dessin qui jonche le sol. Il est magnifique. Il y a un post-il de coller dessus avec l'écriture de ma petite amie. C'est écrit :

 _Je_ _repense a nos souvenir perdus, juste une dernière fois. Parce qu'un adieu est maintenant inenvisageable. Je l'aime trop pour ne serait-ce l'imaginer. New-York n'est pas une possibilité mais une obligation. Je dois le faire pour elle. Dessiner une dernière fois ce qui nous rattache a notre enfance, le moment ou je l'ai rencontrer, celui où je suis tomber pour elle, celui de notre premier baiser, celui ou j'ai essayer de l'oublier, celui ou j'ai arrêter d'ouvrir ses lettres, celui ou j'ai crée Heda. Tout a été fait pour que je puisse Revenir et que chaque moment soit un renouveau et que jamais plus il n'y ai une dernière fois._

Les larmes s'échappent sans que je ne puisse rien faire. La feuille de papier est remplit de dessins, de photographies. C'est un tous qui représente parfaitement l'enfance qu'on a partager avant que tout ne s'écroule.

 **-Je l'ai appeler** _ **la dernière fois**_ **que j'ai été enfant.**

Je relève les yeux. Je l'observe un instant sans dire un mot. Elle est tellement belle a cet instant. Elle est appuyer sur la chambranle de la porte. Évidement, son tee-shirt est toujours aussi affreux mais se n'est pas ça qui est important, non, c'est l'instant.

Je dépose avec délicatesse et respect l'œuvre de Clarke. Je me relève pour la rejoins. Je me plante devant elle. Je ne suis pas très sûre de ce que je dois faire. En tout cas, il y a une chose dont je suis sûre. Je ne veux pas être de nouveau prise en flagrant délit par Abby. Jamais ! S'était quelque peu traumatisant.

Je voudrais lui demander comment va sa mère mais je ne le fais pas. Je suis comme hypnotisé par la seule chose importante : elle.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de l'aimer.

Pourtant, je reste figé devant elle. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je ne suis pas seule dans cette situation. Elle aussi me dévore calmement d'un regard unique. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ses sentiments pour moi. Elle m'aime depuis qu'on est enfant, comme moi. Je suis attrister parce que ça veut dire qu'on a perdu un temps fou. En plus, le temps qu'on se retrouve, deux idiots fini on eu le temps de lui brisé le cœur.

C'est finalement elle qui fait le premier pas vers moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras, comme si j'avais besoin d'être consoler. Elle me sert avec force de ses deux bras, elle dessine de petit cercle avec ses doigts qui ne sont pas blesser. Je clos mes paupières. Je pleure de nouveau. Je ne me suis jamais sentie a ce point a ma place. Je m'accroche moi aussi a elle.

Je repense a mon cauchemar, celui ou elle disparaissait, ne laissant derrière elle que la destruction, l'horreur, la douleur, la solitude, la peur…

 **-Shadow Hill.**

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-C'est là-bas que j'étais, du moins samedi et dimanche. J'avais prévu de revenir lundi au aurore. Je ne pensais pas être capable de retourner là-bas.**

Clarke dessers ses bras pour venir essuyer mes larmes. Un sourire un peu triste étire ses lèvres. Elle me prend par la main. Elle m'attire jusqu'à son lit. On s'allonge et elle me prend de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle demande :

 **-Pourquoi là-bas ?**

Et alors, je raconte tous. Tous ce qu'elle ignorait encore. Je n'oublie aucun détail. Je lui conte l'étrangeté de cette ville, que s'était un des endroits préférer de mes parents, que s'est en revenant chez nous après avoir passer une journée a Shadow Hill qu'on a eu l'accident.

Quand il n'y a plus rien a dire sur ce merveilleux endroit que j'ai essayer d'oublier de multiple façon. Je passer a la seconde partie dont je dois lui parler. Je lui dis pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu dès lundi. J'évoque avec anxiété la crise d'angoisse, je prononce avec difficulté que mon état était plus que préoccupant, que j'ai dû rester presque la journée entière à l'hôpital, que je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Mais j'ajoute précipitamment que maintenant le danger est passer, qu'il n'y a plus rien a craindre.

Puis il n'y a plus de mots. Alors le silence fait place aux regards emplit d'amour, aux gestes et aux baisers échangés. Un moment de respect, qui se trouve à jamais hors du temps. Celui qui retranscrit les sentiments a la perfection comme quand on lit une partition pour la première fois. C'est un de ces moments que l'on sait avec certitude rester à jamais graver en nous. Encore plus sûrement que si notre peau était graver au fer rouge.

Parce que Clarke était ma Valentine il y a longtemps, qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui et elle le saura à jamais. Je l'aime plus qu'il n'est permit d'aimer.

Les vêtements s'envolent, il n'y a plus que le contacte peau à peau, des souffles brûlant, des baisers enflammer. Nos âmes se rencontrent dans un moment de pure luxure mais surtout entièrement emplit d'amour. Toujours l'amour.

 _ _oOoOo__

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?**** ** **J'ai eu trop de mal a écrire la première partie de Lexa. Son cauchemar était dure a décrire. La raison : aujourd'hui, ça fait tout juste quatre ans que j'ai eu mon propre accident. J'espère juste que ça ne s'est pas ressentie dans le mauvais ses du terme à travers les mots. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais ma sœur a lu le chapitre avant vous et elle a trop angoisser avec le début du point de vue de Bellamy… je suis désolée si c'est le cas pour vous aussi. (Ou pas…) Bref ! Je veux toujours savoir ce que vous en avez penses, comme d'habitude. Le Clexa, Bellamy et le Parasite, Anya et ses (presque) révélation, Abby et son intrusion involontaire dans l'intimité des filles, et encore le Clexa !****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Highway Don't Care est une chanson country et un duo entre Tim McGraw et Taylor Swift. Elle est sortit en 2013, c'est pour cette raison que Lexa trouve que cette chanson n'a pas sa place au milieu de l'accident. La chanson est trop**** ** **"jeune", elle n'était pas encore sortie au moment de l'accident. J'aime beaucoup ce chanteur de country, il a un grain de voix exceptionnelle. J'ai un faible pour son duo avec sa femme : It's Your Love. Pour la petite histoire, Tim McGraw est le chanteur préférer de Taylor Swift et elle a écrit une chanson, il y a sept ans en son honneur.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Holyday est le troisième singles de Madona et il est sortit en 1983. Si j'ai parler de cette chanson en particulier c'est parce que j'ai garder la cassette audio et qu'il m'arrive de la sortir de temps en temps. J'adore le son que donne ces petites antiquité ! ^^****

 ** **Note n°3 : Les Mercedes-Benz SL ou Pagode est un modèle à deux places, elle est coupé, évidement, allemande. Elle a été dessiner par un disigner français, Paule Bracq. Elles sont rester en vente pendant huit ans à partir de 1963.**** ** **Après ça reste une voiture et je n'y connais pas grand-chose ! :p****

 ** **Note n°4 : L'expression « Être fleur bleu », tiens son origine chez un jeune écrivain allemand, Novalis, en 1811. Les allemands parlent d'ailleurs souvent, plus que nous en tout cas, de la fleur bleu du romantisme. On dit qu'il faut cultiver et même aimer la fleur bleu. Chez les fleurs, le bleu représente une tendresse inavouée, discrète mais surtout idéale.****

 ** **Note n°5 : Les carrousels, est un manège à plate-forme tournante, les sièges sont traditionnellement en bois et en forme de chevaux. Les premier carrousels apparaissent en Europe autour des année 1860. Le plus vieux carrousel encore en état de fonctionner se trouve à Prague. A Nantes, on a le carrousel Des Mondes Marins ! Il est monter sur trois niveaux et les animaux sont parfois flippant mais j'adore ce manège !****

 ** **Note n°6 : « L'amour toujours » est une phrase qui revient très souvent dans La Maison de la Nuit qui est écrit par Kristin et P.C Cast. Je crois que je vous l'ai déjà dis mais j'adore cette série de livres. Même si elles sont, je crois, les pire sadique qu'il soit ! Elle ont oser écrire : « FIN (pour l'instant) » A la fin du tome 11 ! J'ai eu tellement envie de hurler quand j'ai lu cette phrase.****

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Tu n'as pas aimer le début ? Comprend pas ! :p La fin c'est le mieux, le retour du Clexa ! ;) Pour Anya, tout vient à qui sait attendre. MWAHAHAH !**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **Oh et les JO commencent DEMAIN ! YEAH ! :D**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	45. Avant de penser à demain

**Salut à tous ! :) On est (pas) MERCREDI… je me mets KO moi même avec ce retard ! Ça fait deux fois en deux semaines… je suis nul ! Bon théoriquement, celui-là est moi grave, à peine quelque minute (30) de retard ! (Du coup, je ne me suis pas relu...)**

 **Mais c'est pas MA faute ! Je suis aller voir Suicide Squard et, j'ai fêter mon anniversaire TOUS le week-end et mince, les JO ont commencer et je suis complètement accro (je vous avais prévenu de mon addiction, il me semble...) et , s'était les Américaine qui jouaient ce soir (au basket!) !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : ****Il n'y a que le P.O.V de Clarke. On est dix jours après la Saint Valentin. C'est un petit chapitre de transition avec un bon rebondissement à la fin pour me relancer plus normalement sur le prochain chapitre. (J'évite le blabla pour être moins en retard!)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables ! Bientôt 500 ! o_O**

 **(Peut-être qu'il y aura un petit quelque chose pour la numéro 500, je me sens inspirer et de bonne humeur en ce moment ! (Jean-Charles est partit en vacances...))**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 45 : Avant de penser à demain

* Clarke *

J'attends Lexa et Costia avec impatience. Je ne pouvais pas être là pour cette première réunion qui tourne autour de la garde de Little Costia. C'est la seule chance que laisse le juge à Titus pour éviter le procès. Je regarde ma montre. Ils sont en retard. J'imagine que tous ne se passe donc pas avec simplicité.

Je baille avant de m'installer sur les marches les plus hautes qui desservent le tribunal. J'ai passer une très longue journée. J'ai dû accompagnée ma mère et Kane a l'aéroport ce matin, à six heure. Je trouve ça étrange de me dire que je ne vais pas voir ma mère pendant les quinze prochains jours. En plus, elle va passer chaque instants avec son nouveau petit ami.

J'aime bien Kane. Il est cool. Je vois bien qu'il est complètement amoureux de ma mère. En plus, il est tout le temps gentil avec Lexa et même Costia. Ses filles sont adorable et Leena me voue presque un culte. Je suis presque sûre que je reçois plus d'éloge que n'importe quel dieu !

Mais ma mère et Kane à Paris me semble être une mauvaise idée. J'espère juste qu'elle va suivre ses propres conseilles et ne pas fuir.

J'ai eu le droit à tellement d'instruction de la part de ma mère que plusieurs rire nerveux m'ont échapper. Mais finalement le moment le plus gênant a été celui où elle m'a prit dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir une dernière fois avant de prendre l'avion. Parce qu'elle m'a murmurer de ne pas faire de bêtise avec Lexa, en ajoutant que mes doigts n'avait peut-être plus besoin de soutient mais qu'il était toujours fragiliser. Quand elle m'a relâcher, j'étais rouge de honte.

Depuis la Saint Valentin, elle adore me mettre mal à l'aise avec ce genre de phrase. On dirait que le moment où elle était tellement choquer, qu'elle n'arrivait même pas a aligner deux mots est déjà bien loin. Il me manque…

Je plis doucement mes doigts à plusieurs reprises. Je sens encore une résistance. J'ai l'impression qu'au milieu de mes doigts se trouve plusieurs élastiques près a claquer à n'importe quel instant. C'est très dangereux. Je fais donc très attention, je n'ai pas envie de prendre plus de retard pour le projet de New-York que je dois rendre dans dix-sept jours à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Parce que oui, après avoir quitter l'aéroport, j'ai pris un taxi pendant plus d'une heure pour rejoindre ce qui va être ma futur école. Se n'est pas négociable. Je vais étudier là bas, point. J'ai eu mon premier entretient, celui de motivation. Il m'en reste encore deux si tout va bien.

Je sais déjà que ce premier jet s'est bien dérouler parce que j'ai tout de suite eu un nouveau rendez-vous de pris. S'était horriblement stressant. Je suis passer dans cinq salles différente avec des jurys plus ou moins homogène. Ils étaient entre deux et sept. J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse à plusieurs reprises.

J'aurai aimer que Lexa soit là pour me soutenir ou juste me tenir la main entre deux salles. Mais elle avait plus important à faire. Elle devait assurer devant le juge pour obtenir la garde de Costia. Je suis sortis de l'école en fin d'après-midi. J'ai de nouveau pris un taxi dans le sens inverse. J'ai fixer mon portable pendant tous le trajet. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles est entrain de me rendre folle.

Je suis d'ailleurs toujours entrain de dévisager cette merveille de technologie. Mes yeux se baladent entre l'écran qui reste désespérément noir et ma montre.

Parfois mon regard se fixe sur des paires de chaussure et je les observe gravir les escaliers. Les pieds sont soit calme, soit pressés. Je trouve ce spectacle envoûtant et avec de propriété quelque peu apaisant. Du moins s'était le cas jusqu'au moment où des rangers s'arrête devant moi. Elles sont bien cirer et parfaitement lasser. Je me décider a lever les yeux, ce qui n'était pas une très bonne idée. Le soleil est entrain de se coucher et il m'éblouit.

Du coup, je ne sais toujours pas qui est devant moi. Le mystère ne reste pas entier bien longtemps puisque la personne s'installe près de moi. Je tourne donc la tête pour découvrir Bellamy avec se tenu officiel de flic sur le dos. Il semble préoccuper. J'ai remarquer que depuis quelque temps il s'acharne de nouveau pour essayer de me parler mais j'écourte ou éviter tous ces moments.

 **-On a toujours pas de nouvelles ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Ça te dérange si j'attends dehors avec toi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer.**

 **-Nous sommes dans un lieu publique, rien ne peut t'en empêcher.**

 **-Clarke… je suis là pour Lexa. C'est important ce qui se passe là.**

 **-Pourquoi tu n'entre pas alors ?**

 **-Et toi ?**

 **-Je lutte contre le sommeil si j'entre j'ai peur de m'endormir, là au moins il y a du vent.**

 **-Anya est a l'intérieur.**

 **-Évidemment.**

 **-Se n'était pas une question Clarke mais la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas entrer.**

Après cette réponse, je fixe Bellamy avec plus d'intensité. Il a vraiment l'air fatigué. Je me demande s'il a des problèmes en ce moment. Puis je me souviens que se n'est pas mon problème. Je me convainc de me désintéresser de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de tristesse traverse son regard.

Merde ! Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Se n'est pas dans ma nature. Je soupire. Je prends sur moi et réfléchis. Anya est revenu depuis dix jours et Bellamy est invisible depuis. Il reste cloîtrer dans son poste. Je le sais parce que ça inquiète sa sœur.

O m'a même confier qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais ces deux là. Apparemment, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde il y a encore trois ans. Puis tout à changer quand Anya s'est engager. Il se serait donc passer quelque chose entre eux a ce moment précis.

C'est pas vrais ! Pourquoi faut-il que ma curiosité soit toujours aussi forte ? Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux avant de demander :

 **-C'est quoi l'histoire ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Entre toi et Anya. C'est quoi l'histoire ?**

 **-Rien.**

Un rire moqueur m'échappe. Je me penche un peu pour trouver ses yeux. Je murmure :

 **-A d'autre. Je ne suis pas dupe.**

 **-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

 **-Comme tu veux.**

Je m'en fiche après tout. C'est son problème et ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai pas oublier cette façon qu'il a eu de parler a Lexa. Se n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il a été méchant avec elle, pour la simple raison que l'a blesser était amusant pour lui.

Il soupire avant d'étirer ses bras. Je suis attirer par le geste et je le vois ensuite passer ses mains sur son visage. Quand il retire cette protection un sourire triste étire ses lèvres. Il commence d'une voix faible, à peine audible :

 **-Anya et moi, on se connaît depuis la maternelle, on était comme les doigts de la main. On s'est toujours reposer l'un sur l'autre. On avait une complicité unique. C'est sûrement la seule fille pour qui j'ai toujours eu du respect si on exclu Octavia. En faite, Anya était comme ma sœur. J'en ai casser des gueules au lycée. Tous ceux qui lui manquaient de respect avait à faire à moi.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui a changer ?**

 **-Je… elle m'a empêcher de la protéger et a fait la plus grosse connerie qui soit.**

 **-Je commence à connaître Anya. Ça ne devait pas être pour rien.**

 **-Non. S'était pour Al… Lexa. Et c'est pour cette raison que je la déteste a ce point.**

Un silence des plus gênant s'installe entre nous. Il vient d'avouer tous haut ce que je savais depuis quelque temps. Il déteste ma petite amie. Je ferme mes deux poings. Je prends plusieurs grandes inspirations pour m'obliger à me calmer. Se n'est pas le moment de frapper une nouvelle personne. Cet instinct de protection finira par avoir ma peau.

Il tape ses deux paumes entre elles ce qui me fait sursauter. Je le fixe sans être capable de dire un mot. J'ai peur que les seules choses capable de franchir mes lèvres soient des insultes. Il se lève en étirant ses bras bien haut. Il descend quelque marche avant de se tourner vers moi, il affirme :

 **-J'ai mentis.**

 **-…**

 **-Je n'étais pas là pour Lexa. Se serait hypocrite de vouloir te le faire croire. S'était pour Anya. Mais l'envie est passer.**

Il continue de pose un pied devant l'autre pour quitter les escaliers et dériver vers le trottoir. Je me redresse avant de courir pour le rattraper. Je passe devant lui pour l'obliger a s'arrêter. Il me dévisage non sans gène. Ce que son regard peux me mettre mal à l'aise. Il est ce genre de mec qu'on peut facilement traiter de salop.

J'oublie un instant mon hostilité envers lui. Je prends encore une seconde pour moi avant d'exploser :

 **-Je croyais que tu étais le genre de mec à avoir des couilles !**

 **-Je ne te…**

 **-Je n'ai pas fini ! Tu vas m'écouter sans rien dire parce que si Lexa me voit parler avec toi, elle va péter un câble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous mais en tout cas, l'animosité est réciproque. Donc on va faire ça rapidement, tu m'écoute et tu la ferme. Vu ?**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Bref ! Si tu es vraiment là pour Anya, tu vas la rejoindre, maintenant. Arrange les choses. Se serait dommage de rester en froid avec la seule personne qui t'ai un jour apprécier. Donc, monte, soit un homme et je sais pas moi, présente tes excuses.**

 **-Se n'est pas moi qui doit en présenter. Il faudrait que tu arrête de me classifier dans la case des cons.**

 **-Tu es un con. Mais si tu veux faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois, agis !**

Je me retourne sans un mot de plus. Je pense que je viens de faire LA bonne action, celle qui restera graver pour les dix prochaines années. Je crois que je deviens comme Lexa. Je tolère Bellamy pour une seule raison : il est le frère d'Octavia. Sinon, il n'a vraiment rien pour lui. Il agit très mal avec les filles pour ensuite les jeter comme si de rien n'était. Je ne supporte pas ce genre de comportement. Il me fait un peu penser à Wells.

Je me réinstalle et l'ignore royalement quand il passe près de moi. Je me retourne à la dernière seconde pour le voir ouvrir les portes. Je souris. J'ai réussi a le faire changer d'avis. J'espère juste qu'il ne m'a pas raconter des bobards à propos de son amitié avec Anya.

Mais en même temps plus j'y réfléchis plus je me dis que même si c'est un mensonge, la sœur de Lexa sait parfaitement se défendre. Je recommence alors a contempler passivement les paires de chaussures qui défilent autour de moi.

Il y a des chaussure italienne bien cirer qui doivent coûter un bras, de veilles basket rouge aux lacet noircit par la poussière, des boots avec des lacets bleu sur le pied gauche et jaune de l'autre côté, des escarpin vert avec des talons vertigineux… puis quelque chose obscurcit mon champs de vision.

Des paumes viennes de se déposer délicatement sur mes yeux. Un menton survole mon épaule. Un souffle jouer calmement sur mon cou. Des genoux frôler mes côtes. Je me sens aussitôt terriblement bien. Je murmure :

 **-Salut Lexa.**

Pour réponse, j'obtiens un rire, son rire, merveilleux, cristallin, unique. Ses mains glisse et je vois de nouveau. Ses bras viennent s'enlacer autour de ma taille. Les doigts de sa main droite joue sur mon ventre. Ses lèvres se pose délicatement sur ma joue. Je sens immédiatement mes lèvres s'étirer en un énorme sourire. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment magique.

Puis je remarque qu'elle n'a rien dis et Costia n'est pas là. Sinon, elle aurait fait une remarque. Elle aime bien nous savoir ensemble mais loin de ses yeux. Se sont ses mots, pas les miennes. Je tourne doucement mon regard vers son visage.

Je suis un peu déçu lorsque je découvre un de ses nombreux masques. Mais presque aussitôt, j'aperçois Titus. Il descends ces marches comme s'il était le roi du monde. Lexa se redresse presque immédiatement. Elle le défit d'un regard. Je me lève aussi pour la soutenir dans cet échange silencieux.

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant d'avance un peu trop dans l'espace personnel de Lexa a mon goût. Il susurre entre ses dents :

 **-Je ne vais pas te laisser gagner. Costia est** _ **ma**_ **fille. Elle m'appartient.**

Je découvre toute les pires émotions traverser le regard de Lexa. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'énerve. Il faut qu'elle garde toujours la tête haute face a cet abrutit. L'affaire est devenu très médiatiser. Si ma petite amie agit mal une seule fois, ils vont s'emparer de l'incident et tous lui mettre sur le dos. C'est pour cette raison que Titus essaye de la pousser à bout.

Elle serre la mâchoire. Je vois bien qu'elle a envie de le mettre en pièce. Je fais un pas en avant pour éloigner la menace, il est obliger de reculer. Je le regarde dans les yeux avant de répondre à la place de Lexa :

 **-Le truc Monsieur le Maire, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas gagner. C'est impossible. Il y a trop de témoignages accablant pour décrire votre…** _ **paternité.**_ **Si on peut appeler votre comportement de la sorte.**

 **-Je ne** _ **vous**_ **laisserai pas gagner !**

 **-Peut-être,** la voix de Lexa me surprend, elle est froide, vide de toute émotion, **qu'on ne gagnera pas mais au moins Costia sera débarrasser de** _ **vous**_ **.**

Il s'apprête a répondre quand les premier flash viennent figer ce moment de duel. Il se décide a s'éloigner. Les journalistes se mettent a poser un million de question. Certain essaye même de nous interroger mais Lexa recule de plus en plus. Je la suis sans un mot.

On est maintenant dans le hall d'entrer du tribunal. Je vois bien qu'elle déteste cette situation. Je n'ose pas encore lui poser plus de question. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de temps pour tout assimiler. Je m'approche alors pour la serrer dans mes bras. J'espère que ce geste l'aidera.

Pendant cette accolade, mes yeux se baladent dans les environs. Je découvre que Bellamy est bien entrain de discuter avec Anya. Il semble sur ses gardes alors qu'elle paraît en colère. Un peu plus loin, Costia discute avec un homme d'un certain âge qui porte une tenu de juge.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lexa ?**

 **-Le juge veut mettre Costia a l'orphelinat en attendant la décision final. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ailles là bas…**

 **-Je comprends.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est.**

 **-Tu as raison. Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas qu'elle vive la même chose que toi.**

 **-L'attente est horrible. J'ai cru que je n'allait jamais sortir de ce lieu sinistre. Quoi que fasse H, il échouait, toujours. Et si j'échouais ? Et si elle y restait pour toujours ?**

 **-Shhhh… Lexa… tous vas bien se passer. Tu vas y arriver. Tu es Lexa après tout, rien ne te résiste ! En plus, elle aura un chevalier pour veiller sur elle. Aiden ne l'a lâchera pas d'une semelle.**

 **-Je sais mais… j'aurai tellement aimer lui éviter de passer par là…**

J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Elle a raison, je ne suis pas passer par là. Être en proie du système doit-être quelque chose d'horrible. Je m'éloigne d'elle en apercevant le juge s'avancer vers nous.

Il soupire. Pendant un instant, il semble porter le monde sur ses épaules. Il est vrais que ça ne doit pas être facile de se battre contre la personne la plus influente de Polis. Il risque tout pour sauver une petite fille de maltraitance. Pour cela, je l'admire.

 **-Bon, Costia a décider de rejoindre Saint Marie. Je les ai contacter, elle peut rester avec vous ce week-end. J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà la politique de l'établissement. Costia a le droit de passez ses week-end hors des murs de l'orphelinat. Par contre, je dois savoir où vous saurez.**

 **-Nous allons chez moi.**

 **-Je suis bien placer Mademoiselle O'Lieurs pour savoir que vous avez plusieurs chez vous. Il va falloir être plus précise.**

 **-Je voulais dire chez les Torson. Costia y a sa chambre.**

 **-Costia a une chambre chez les Torson ?**

 **-Vous devriez connaître Hélios et Alya depuis le temps. D'ailleurs, vous êtes sûre qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire la demande d'être la famille d'accueil de Costia pendant le procès ? Ils ont toujours l'agrément.**

 **-Vous n'avez pas fait cette demande pendant l'entretient.**

 **-Je n'y ai pas pensée.**

 **-Très bien. Si Maître Torson en fait la demande avant demain quinze heure, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour éviter a Costia l'orphelinat.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Ne me remercier pas, je veux juste éviter un nouveau scandale autour de votre famille.**

 **-De quoi vous parlez ?**

 **-Peu importe. Pour accélérer les choses, je peux envoyer une assistante sociale demain pour valider le lieu d'habitation.**

 **-Très bien, merci.**

 **-Bonne soirée.**

Il s'éloigne pour s'arrêter devant Anya qui discute toujours avec Bellamy. Et si s'était dernière semblait énerver il y a peu, là c'est dix fois pire. Je ne sais pas ce que vient de lui dire le juge mais ça vient de la mettre hors d'elle.

Lexa s'éloigne en me demandant de garder un œil sur Costia. Je me retourne pour lui répondre mais elle a déjà son téléphone de coller a son oreille. J'imagine qu'elle essaye de joindre H pour lui demander de faire la fameuse demande.

Je me dirige alors vers Costia. Elle est assise sur un banc, elle balance ses jambes dans le vide et son regard est perdu. Je m'installe près d'elle avec fracas pour la faire réagir. Elle sursaute légèrement. Je lui souris avant de dire :

 **-Salut Little Costia !**

 **-Clarke.**

 **-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Juste** **"Clarke" ? Je suis déçu…**

 **-Arrête n'essaye pas de me faire rire. Je réfléchis.**

 **-Ne le fais pas.**

 **-Se n'est pas toi qui va devoir vivre dans un orphelinat.**

 **-Honnêtement, je doute que Lexa laisse ça arriver.**

 **-Lexa est peut-être très forte et même imaginative mais cette fois, elle n'a pas le choix.**

Je donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de Costia. Elle se tourne vers moi au moment ou je secoue ma main dans tout les sens. Je suis une idiote ! J'ai encore mal et moi, j'utilise ma main droite pour la frapper gentiment.

Je vois un minuscule sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Au moins elle s'amuse de mes malheurs. Je coince ma main droite entre mon pouce et mon index, pour plier doucement mes doigts. Je réfléchis un instant avant de choisir de changer de sujet :

 **-Lexa veut m'apprendre a frapper proprement.**

 **-Vu l'état de tes doigts, elle a sûrement raison !**

 **-Je sais déjà qu'il faut toujours utilise l'indexe et le majeur quand on ne porte pas de gans, parce que se sont les plus solide.**

 **-Même moi je le sais ça.**

 **-Il faut éloigné son pouce parce que c'est un des premier a souffrir pendant une attaque.**

 **-Sérieusement tu ne savais pas ça ?**

 **-Nop ! Mais tu ne sais pas la meilleure. Si un jour l'envie subite de frapper quelqu'un me traverse de nouveau l'esprit son meilleur conseille est : fuis et après, tu m'appelle !**

Costia se met a rire. Je me sens aussitôt beaucoup mieux. Je n'aime pas la savoir triste. Je me suis attacher a cette gamine. J'ai du mal a concevoir qu'au début, quand elle n'était qu'un prénom, je l'a détestait. Je paris qu'elle se moquerait de moi si je lui avouais.

Elle s'arrête subitement, alors je l'observe avec plus d'attention. Son regard fixe quelque chose devant elle. Je cherche de quoi il s'agit et tombe devant Lexa. Son portable est toujours coller a son oreille. Elle nous sourit avec amour, elle semble calme. J'imagine alors que la discutions avec H se passe bien.

 **-Ça ressemble bien a Lexa.**

 **-Je trouve aussi.**

 **-Vous en avez sûrement reparler depuis mais elle n'était vraiment pas bien quand elle a apprit que tu étais à l'hôpital. Elle… j'ai eu très peur. Je me suis sentie obliger de sortir de la voiture.**

 **-Je suis désolée Costia.**

 **-Se n'est pas pour des excuse que je te parle de ça. C'est juste que… prends soin de toi, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Je n'ai pas l'in…**

 **-N'oublie pas qu'on a tous connu Lexa sans toi. Se n'est pas beau a voir. Alors si l'envie subite de frapper quelqu'un te traverse l'esprit, appelle là, vraiment.**

Je comprends l'importance de cette demande. Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Les mots semblent absent pour le moment. Je commence moi aussi a balancer mes jambes dans le vide. Je n'avais même pas remarquer le petit cliquetis que faisait la prothèse de Costia.

Après un temps infinie, elle reprend d'une voix plus sûre :

 **-Sinon, tu ne m'as pas dis, comment s'est passer ton entretient ?**

 **-A moi non plus tu ne l'as pas dis !**

Je n'avais même pas remarquer que Lexa était revenu vers nous. Je lève les yeux pour lui sourire. Je ne répond pas tout de suite, j'installe le suspense. Je fais un clin d'œil a ma petite amie avant de lâcher un :

 **-Ça c'est très bien passer.**

 **-Vraiment,** s'inquiète Lexa.

 **-Si je te le dis !**

 **-C'est quoi la prochaine étape,** demande Costia.

 **-Il faut que je finalise mes dessins sur le sujet demander. En gros, je ne vais plus avoir de vie. Sauf si par miracle je trouve un moyen de transformer nos journée. Je décrète qu'à partir de maintenant, elles feront quarante-huit heures !**

Elles se moquent toutes les deux de moi dans un rire joyeux. Je lève les yeux au ciel en faisant semblant de bouder. Mais très vite l'hilarité me rattrape moi aussi. C'est un de ces moments parfait que j'aime passer avec elles. Je me sens définitivement à ma place.

Je pensais que rien ne pourrait gâcher cet instant de joie et de rire. Mais s'était sans compter sur Anya qui hurle :

 **-Lexa ! Plus jamais, je dis bien plus jamais tu me laisse seule avec le** **Juge Frollo** **!**

 **-LE BOSSU DE NOTRE DAME,** explose Costia presque aussitôt.

Lexa et moi on se contente de s'observer sans comprendre la situation. Le regard de ma petite amie passe entre ses deux sœurs à la recherche d'une explication quelconque. Puis ses yeux se reposent sur moi. Mais je ne suis pas plus avancer alors je hoche négligemment les épaules.

 **-Désolée,** reprend plus doucement Costia, **c'est parce que** **j'ai compris la référence** **.**

 **-Bref ! Lexa, pour le bon déroulement de ce procès, ne nous laisse plus jamais ensemble. Jamais !**

 **-Mais… il est très gentil.**

 **-Non ! Il est l'inverse de quelqu'un de gentil. Il ne m'aime pas et c'est réciproque.**

 **-D'accord…**

Anya bougonne d'autre choses, complètement incompréhensible. Elle parle d'injustice, de peine, de couardise, d'antipathie. Mais touts ces suite de mots ne veulent rien dire sortit de leurs contexte. Puis, d'un coup, elle arrête de murmurer et se retourne.

Elle pointe Bellamy du doigt. Je l'avais presque oublier celui-là. Elle avance de trois pas avant d'exploser de nouveau :

 **-Et TOI, si tu veux qu'on parle de Ça, c'est maintenant, j'ai pas toute la journée !**

Ce dernier accourt presque. Je pense qu'Anya est la seule fille de ce monde a pouvoir lui faire peu. La seule qu'il ne prend pas pour un objet, si on exclu Octavia, bien-sûr. Quand il passe à côté de moi, il chuchote un remerciement. Évidement, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

On regarde l'étrange couple sortir du bâtiment avant que Lexa ne se rapproche. Elle souffle à mon oreille :

 **-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre toi et Bell ?**

 **-Rien. J'ai juste fais ma BA pour les dix prochaine années.**

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Je t'assure !**

 **-Je te crois.**

 **-On rentre maintenant ? Je suis exténuer.**

 **-Oui mais je t'interdis de t'endormir avant le repas.**

 **-Mais euh…**

 **-Ça suffit les amoureuses ! J'en ai marre ! Blabla, blabla… tous ces discours me donne envie de vomir.**

 **-Costia !**

Nos deux voix se mélangent parfaitement dans cette exclamation. Ce qui permet a la dite Costia de se moquer un peu plus de nous.

On passe par une sortie annexe pour éviter la horde de photographes devant la sortie. On monte dans la voiture et on rentre chez les Torson. Lexa a à peine le temps de couper le moteur que Aiden nous tombe dessus. On lui donne calmement les nouvelles.

Mais calme, je ne le reste pas longtemps. Ça doit durer à peine dix secondes. Juste le temps de remarquer que ce dernier n'est pas seule. Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas remarquer sa voiture hors de prix garer devant chez Lexa ? Je dois être encore plus exténuer que ce que je pensais !

Elle arrive devant nous comme si de rien n'était. Elle se pavane avec sa coiffure parfaite, à croire qu'elle sort de chez le coiffeur. Elle a des nœuds bleu rose dans les cheveux, des nœuds, bordel ! Elle porte une jupe rose fushia avec un haut blanc. Madame Parfaite porte aussi des escarpins rose. Qui porte des chaussure rose à part elle ? Putain, on dirait vraiment la mascotte des « Monsieur et Madame » !

Je ressers les poings. Si elle ouvre la bouche, je la dégomme. Elle n'a pas à être ici, elle n'en a pas le droit !

Mais se n'est pas elle qui parle en première, c'est Alya et elle dit, une horrible chose :

 **-Vous êtes enfin rentrez ! Salut Clarke ! Lexa, Costia, comme Aiden est là, je l'ai inviter à manger. Bien-sûr, comme elle est là aussi, sa sœur reste avec nous ! On passe à table dans dix minutes !**

Put***, de bord**, de mer** ! Cette soirée va être l'enfer sur Terre !

 _ _oOoOo__

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?**** ** **Blabla, blabla… Clarke avec Abby qui part, Clarke à New-York, Clarke avec Bellamy, Clarke et Lexa, Clarke et sa Little Costia ET le final : LE PARASITE - LE RETOUR ! - BOUM! -****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Sucide Squard est trop bien ! Mais je ne suis pas très objective parce que j'aime tellement Harley Quinn que dès que je l'a voyais j'étais trop heureuse ! :D Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu envie de lire les nouvelle BD a son nom, avec au scénario Amanda Conner mais si vous en avez envie, laissez-vous tenter ! C'est complètement dégénérer ! Parfait !****

 ** **Note n°2 : Le Bossu de Notre Dame (ou Notre-Dame de Paris) avec le Juge Frollo, l'œuvre a été écrit pas Victor Hugo en 1831, si je ne me trompe ! Claude Frollo est fortement inspirer d'un personnage réel ce qui donne a son personnage un contexte encore plus noir ! Dans la version Disney, repris en 96, il m'a longtemps fait peur ! C'est un des pires méchant qui soit !****

 ** **Note n°3 : Le : « J'ai compris la référence ! » est voler à Capitaine América dans Avengers ! Déjà quatre ans qu'il est sortit...****

 ** **Note n°4 : « Monsieur et Madame » sont des livres pour enfants, et je suis presque sûr que tous le monde en a lu (ou s'est fait lire…) au moins un dans sa vie ! Tout à commencer en 1935 avec Roger Hargreaves qui écrivait et dessinait lui-même. Le premier né de cette aventure est « Monsieur Chatouille », vous savez, il est orange avec de long bras ! Non ? Bha tant pis, je suis toute seule dans mon délire ! ;) Pour info, « Madame Parfaite » est bleu avec des cheveux blond et elle porte des nœuds dans les cheveux, d'où la référence ! ^^****

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Que le Parasite reste avec Bellamy… euh… je crois que je ne t'ai pas écouter sur ce coup là ! Oui, Abby n'est pas douer sur ce coup là mais comme tu peux le constater, elle s'en est vite remit ! ;) A bientôt ! :)**

 **Guest : (Chapitre 29) Merci beaucoup, désolée, tu vas mettre cent ans à lire cette réponse ! ^^**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **Si je réponds aux reviews dans la nuit entre vendredi et samedi c'est que j'attends avec impatience le match de basket des français !**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	46. Les Non-Dites

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI ! ;) (Enfiiiin après deux semaines avec du retard...)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Tous commence avec Anya parce que… c'est ANYA ! Pardon… petit moment d'égarement ! En plus, à cause de son point de vue, j'ai pleins de notes à faire… aaaaah ! Ensuite, le repas, avec le Parasite, du moins, une partie du repas ! Ne dit-on pas que le dessert est toujours le meilleur ? ^^**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 46 : Les Non-Dits

* Anya *

Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf. J'ai du affronter l'horrible juge Frollo. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me faire une remarque désobligeante. Il croit encore que je suis cette fille un peu idiote et complètement irréfléchis. Bon… il n'a peut-être pas complètement tord. Sauf que dans l'actualité des choses, je ne me ferais plus prendre aussi facilement.

Je déteste lorsqu'une personne croit tous savoir de moi. Ce qui me ramène a Bellamy. Bellamy… lui qui ne m'avait pas parler depuis trois ans. Il arrive comme une fleur avec son putain de sourire de mannequin et il me demande des comptes. Sérieusement, il me prend pour qui ? A croire qu'il ne me connaît pas, justement !

Je vais trop vite et j'en ai conscience. Je pousse ma voiture à son maximum sur la ligne droite qui se dresse devant moi. Se n'est pas encore assez, ce qui explique que mon pied écrase littéralement l'accélérateur. S'il ne faisait pas si froid, mon capot serait grand ouvert. Je laisserai mes cheveux s'envoler, s'emmêler au gré du vent. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. J'ai besoin d'oublier.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je reçoive un assaut de ces deux idiots le même foutu jour ? Je ne suis pas faite pour gérer ce genre de stresse. Qu'on me pointe une arme sur la tête, là je sais quoi faire.

Je me décide a ralentir lorsque je commence a apercevoir le panneau qui m'indique que j'entre en ville. Comme je ne peux plus compter sur la vitesse, j'augmente le volume. La sono n'est pas fait pour ça, elle grésille mais je m'en contre fiche. Je chante en même temps Sting l'emblématique Roxanne.

Si je n'avais pas arrêter de fumer, je jure que je m'en serait allumer une là, maintenant tout de suite. Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison dans cette état là. Il faut que je me calme. J'arrête ma voiture en créneau avec adresse en deux coups de volent. Je sors et ferme ma porte avec le peu de délicatesse qui me reste. Se n'est pas parce que je suis un peu énerver que je vais abîmer mon bijou !

J'entre dans la salle d'entraînement de boxe. Je cherche l'entraîneur, dès que mon regard se bloque sur lui, je demande silencieusement si je peux utiliser un de ses punching-ball. Il m'y autorise d'un signe de tête. Parfait, c'est parfaitement, parfait !

J'enroule mes deux mains dans les bandes. J'ai du mal à le croire. Je suis tellement à bout que j'en tremble. Je me dresse face a ma cible. J'imagine la jolie petite gueule de celui qui a été très longtemps mon meilleur ami, je ressers les poings et j'attaque : deux droite et une gauche foudroyante !

Je rattrape le sac avant de recommencer encore, encore et encore. Je me défoule comme je peux. Il faut que j'évacue. Je n'arrive toujours pas a croire qu'il soit venu pour obtenir des excuses. C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !

Je lance mon directe gauche avec force. Mon poing s'imprime dans le tissus balance le sac en arrière avec fracas. Il met une éternité a revenir vers moi. Mais quand il se décide, je suis obliger de ralentir sa course avec mes deux paumes ouverte. Le coup est violent, il m'oblige a reculer, j'en ai le souffle couper. Je jure entre mes dents quand une voix me fait sursauter :

 **-Tu en as mis des tas au tapis avec cette gauche. Le poing de feu !**

Je me retourne avec colère. Je foudroie celui qui vient d'intérompre mon défouloir. Je relâche le punching-ball. Il ne reste pas statique et fait des aller-retour pendant quelque seconde. Je sers mes deux poing en fixant l'intrus. Il lève ses bras en signe de paix. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis définitivement incapable de lui accorder ce répit alors que c'est justement lui que je m'imaginais frapper !

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bell ?**

 **-Je me rends compte que j'ai été maladroit et je m'en excuse.**

 **-Vraiment,** je demande avec sarcasme.

 **-Putain Any', j'essaye de faire un effort là, aide-moi !**

 **-Pourquoi je le ferai ?**

 **-Parce qu'on est amis.**

 **-Était.**

 **-Est.**

Un duel sans merci s'engage entre nous. On se fixe tous les deux. Les règles sont simple, le premier qui lâche perd. J'ai toujours gagner a ce jeu ! J'ai une technique infaillible je chante silencieusement dans ma tête. Pour l'occasion, rien de mieux que la chanson de Aurora : Murder Song !

 _ **5, 4, 3, 2, 1**_

 _ **5, 4, 3, 2, 1**_

Voilà le plus facile est fait, les dix première secondes sont passés. Maintenant la vrais bataille commence. Il faut que j'établisse une énorme stratégie. Il faut que je sois encore plus réfléchis qu'Ulysse pendant la Guerre de Troie.

Bien entendu, je ne peut pas utiliser de construction gigantesque pour distraire ou faire grandir l'orgueil de mon adversaire. Mais je suis militaire, la stratégie ça me connais !

Je reprends lentement les paroles de la chanson sur laquelle je me suis lancer. Mon regard toujours ancrer fermement au milieu de ses iris marron.

 _ **He holds the gun against my head**_ _(Il tient le pistolet contre ma tête)_ _ **  
I close my eyes and bang I am dead**_ _(Je ferme les yeux et Bang je suis morte)_ _ **  
I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy**_ _(Je sais qu'il sait qu'il me tue par pitiez)_

Il faut que je sois comme le Maréchale Saxe dans la bataille de Fontenoy après tout, cet homme est devenu un des plus grands talents de l'art militaire grâce a ce combat. Je dois me glisser dans sa peau et gagner ! Je suis un fin stratège, comme lui.

Je renforce l'intensité de mon regard pour faire comprendre a Bellamy que je ne lâcherai rien, sous aucun prétexte ! Je garde mon regard fixe.

 _ **And here I go**_ _(Et là, j'y vais)_ _ **  
Oh oh oh oh**_

Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mon interprétation mentale de cette chanson parce que je découvre les yeux de Bell rire. Il s'amuse de la situation. Ce qui craint parce que ça veut dire qu'il estime avoir gagner. Sauf que je ne suis pas prête de lâcher. Jamais. Plutôt mourir !

Puis, c'est un vrais rire qui vient, un peu moqueur mais surtout rieur. Ses yeux ne me lâche toujours pas. Mais alors que je devine son sourire, il murmure tout bas :

 **-Tu m'as manquer Any'…**

Je soupire. Ce qu'il peut m'agacer. Ses yeux se plisse comme s'il était capable de lire en moi. Il m'énerve ! Il reprend avec un voix un peu plus forte, mais toujours audible seulement par moi :

 **-Je te propose une trêve.**

 **-Pourquoi j'accepterai ?**

 **-Parce que.**

 **-Tu appelle ça une réponse peut-être ?**

 **-S'il te plaît.**

Je suis choquer. Je n'ai pas eu l'habitude d'entendre ses mots traverser les lèvres de cet idiot. Je fais les gros yeux mais je ne lâche toujours pas son regard. Je réfléchis un instant. Je peux bien encore lui accorder quelque minute. Au nom de notre amitié.

Alors comme après les cinq ans de la bataille de Halys, en 585 av. J.-C, je finalise notre échange. S'était certes moins impressionnant et moins sanglant que cette guerre. Mais le « S'il te plaît » de Bellamy a agit sur moi comme l'éclipse sur les Lydiens et les Mèdes. J'ai pris ça comme un présage. Les dieux exigent la fin du combat ! Donc, je baisse les yeux.

 **-D'accord.**

Bellamy tend la main vers moi. Je l'a fixe sans faire le moindre gestes. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui serrer la main. Il n'a pas encore gagner ma confiance. Il en est même très, très loin ! Après une longue attente de sa part, il fini par éloigner sa main. Il la frotte nerveusement sur son jean avant de la ranger dans sa poche puis il dit :

 **-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.**

 **-Je ne peux pas.**

 **-Any'…**

 **-Si je ne me défoule pas maintenant un mur va tomber chez moi !**

 **-Tu es toujours si… excessive !**

 **-Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ce reproche ?**

 **-C'est bon… je disais donc que tu devrais rentrer chez toi.**

 **-Et je t'ai répondu il me semble.**

Il soupire avant de s'approcher. Ce qui ne me va pas du tout. Il est largement entrer dans _mon_ espace personnel ! Je fronce les sourcilles. Je ne dois pas être _excessive_ comme il dit. Je dois respirer et empêcher mon genoux d'attaquer ses attribues.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule. Je suis prête a lui faire une prise dont Niko m'a apprit les secret. Mais avant que je ne puisse exécuter quoi que se soit, il murmure :

 **-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu** _ **dois**_ **rentrer chez toi. Tu sais pour jouer ce rôle que tu aime tant. Celui de la sauveuse envers Al… Lexa.**

Je note l'effort. Il se décide enfin a appeler ma sœur comme elle le veut. Mais je ne comprends pas en quoi ma présence est indispensable. Clarke est à la maison, elle peut très bien prendre soin de Lexa. Même si ça me coûte de l'avouer.

 **-Je lui ai dis,** reprend Bell, **je lui ai bien dis que se n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais elle n'a pas écouter.**

 **-De quoi tu parle ?**

 **-De Nora.**

Nora… pourquoi ce prénom m'est familier ? Où je l'ai entendu déjà ? C'est pas vrais ! Pourquoi faut-il que ma mémoire flanche toujours quand il s'agit de prénom ? Bell doit remarquer mon absence de réaction car il ajoute :

 **-Il me semble que Clarke a prit la mauvaise habitude de l'appeler le Parasite.**

 **-Aaaaaaah ! Donc quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? Et je peux savoir comment tu l'as connais ?**

 **-Se n'est pas important. Et ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est qu'elle est chez toi en ce moment.**

 **-Put*** ! %ù £$ ! &** **ΔπЯ** **$ !**

 _oOoOo_

* Bellamy *

J'observe calmement Anya partir en trombe. J'espère que j'ai bien fait. Je viens de bousiller un bout de notre plan avec Nora. Je ne peux rien de plus. Je viens d'user de toutes mes capacités de gentillesse pour les vingt prochaines années. Je viens sûrement de me privé éternellement de mon plus bon coup, et tous ça pour quoi ?

Anya… elle était mon amie. Sûrement la seule que je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai vu rouge quand j'ai su ce qu'elle avait fait ce jour là. Mais se n'était rien comparer à celui où j'ai cru que j'avais réussis à la faire changer d'avis et que le lendemain, elle était derrière les barreaux pour vol aggraver.

Je lui avais dis pourtant que cette fois, même son père ne pourrait rien pour elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire deux conneries aussi énorme en si peu de temps. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle allait m'écouter. Quel idiot j'ai été en la croyant !

Elle a écraser notre amitié, pour Lexa. Elle m'a regarder droit dans les yeux en me mentant, pour Lexa. Elle a gâcher sa vie, pour Lexa. Elle a changer, pour Lexa. Elle est devenu encore plus incontrôlable, pour Lexa. Elle a choisie l'armé plutôt que la prison, pour Lexa.

Pas étonnant que je déteste cette gamine. Je ne peux pas la voir sans que je ne pense à tous ça. J'ai vraiment envie de la voir souffrir. Mais le problème c'est que je viens d'assimiler que si je blessais Lexa, Anya le serait aussi.

Et en plus, j'ai compris récemment qu'il y a un truc que je voulais plus que tout autre chose. Plus que n'importe quelle fille que je pourrai avoir dans mon lit. Plus que tous les plan cul. Je veux retrouver l'intensité des moments que je pouvais passer avec Anya. Je veux notre amitié, qu'importe le prix… j'emmerde tous le monde s'il le faut. Je donne mon âme au Diable au besoin. J'abandonne Nora. J'ai juste besoin d'elle.

Je sers les poing en voyant la porte se refermer derrière elle. J'inspire profondément. Qu'à dit Clarke déjà ? Que je n'avais pas de couilles, ça j'en suis sûre. J'ai encore du mal a le digérer. Mais après, elle a dit autre chose. Il faut que j'arrange les choses et pour cela, il n'y a pas trente-six milles solution. Je dois agir !

 **-Et merde !**

Je me mets à courir derrière Anya. Elle est déjà devant la volent. Elle est tellement à fleur de peau, qu'elle cale. Je souris. C'est à mon tour de jouer, c'est quitte ou double. Je me précipite. Je me vois déjà ouvrir la portière côté passager et attacher ma ceinture. Mais elle démarre en trombe. J'ai rater le coche !

Je sors mon portable de ma poche. Reste à choisir. Est-ce que je préviens Nora de l'arriver d'Anya où non ? Mon regard reste fixer sur la voiture de celle qui a été -est- ma meilleur amie. Je soupire en rangeant l'appareil dans mon sac. Je ferai croire à Nora que j'ai perdu mon téléphone. Se n'est pas si improbable que ça...

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Ce plan de table ressemble à un champ de bataille. Je suis à entre Lexa qui est à ma gauche et Alya. En face de ma petite amie se trouve Costia qui est elle même assise près de Aiden. L'autre Parasite lui est en face de Alya. Et entre ces deux là, en bout de table, il y a H.

Le repas s'éternise. Il dure depuis deux heures ! Comme toujours, Alya nous a gâter et à fait dix fois trop à manger. Mais je n'arrive pas à apprécier les plats.

De un parce qu'il y a le Pique-Assiette qui fait de la lèche dure aux tuteurs de Lexa. Elle leurs donne du Monsieur et Madame Torson. Elle rit même aux blagues douteuse de H. Et bien sûre, comme toujours, elle ignore totalement son frère.

De deux, Lexa est entrain de me broyé la main. Mais heureusement, je crois que Dieu existe parce qu'elle se défoule sur celle qui n'est pas à l'agonie. A chaque sourire, a chaque intervention du Microbe, elle ressert imperceptiblement ses doigts.

Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle avait enfin remarque le petit jeu du Déchet à ma diagonale, mais non. C'est autre chose. C'est toujours ce malaise qu'elle n'arrive ni à toucher du doigt, ni à expliquer. Elle ne l'aime pas, ce qui est un bon point, mais elle ne se l'explique pas. C'est ça, qui la stresse et qui la pousse a pulvérisé ma pauvre main gauche !

Je commence a avoir envie de me fracasser la tête contre la table lorsque la porte d'entrer s'ouvre avec fracas. Toute notre ranger se retourne pour découvrir qui est aussi violent. On a même pas le temps de se poser plus de question que Anya débarque dans le salon.

Elle toise le Parasite de haut en bas. Elle semble à bout elle aussi. J'arrive à lire toute sa colère dans ses yeux. Elle murmure quelque chose mais c'est imperceptible pour chacun d'entre nous. Puis elle avance et commence à pointer Alya du doigt, elle explose :

 **-Toi,** puis elle désigne Lexa, **toi,** avant d'arrêter son geste sur moi, **et toi ! Dans la cuisine, tous de suite !**

 **-An…**

 **-On bouge ! Je ne le répète pas : CUISINE !**

On se regarde toutes les trois sans comprendre. Je suis la première a me lever en déposant ma serviette près de mon assiette et en lâchant la main de ma brune. Je fais un signe de tête à Lexa pour qu'elle me suive. Elle lance un regard inquiète vers Costia. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, pour la rassurer. Le Parasite n'a aucun intérêt a s'en prendre à Little Costia, sauf si ses projets on changer. Si elle veut vraiment Lexa, elle doit d'abord mettre sa petite sœur dans sa poche, pas la maltraiter. Ça m'énerve mais c'est logique.

Alya glisse un mot à l'oreille d'H avant de se lever a son tour. Ma petite amie fini par suivre le mouvement. Elle glisse tout de suite de nouveau ses doigts entre les miens. Elle m'empêche d'avancer en tirant sur mon bras. Elle se tourne vers Costia pour s'adresser à elle :

 **-Si tu as…**

 **-Celle qui doit s'inquiéter pour l'autre, se n'est pas toi mais moi. Anya a l'air furax !**

Au moment où le prénom "Anya" sort de la bouche de Costia, l'autre Détritus manque de s'étouffer avec une part de sa tarte au poireau. Je lui lance un regard en biais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la Vermine ? Elle boit son verre d'eau d'une traite avant de lancer un regard paniquer vers son portable.

Je fronce les sourcilles au même moment où Lexa recommence a avancer. Je manque de trébucher, elle me tire derrière elle alors que je ne suis pas prête du tout ! Je fais quelque pas incertain à reculons avant de me décider a me remettre dans la bonne configuration.

Quand on arrive toutes les trois devant l'entrée de la cuisine, on découvre Anya entrain de faire les cent pas entre le frigo et le lave vaisselle. Alya demande avec crainte :

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?**

 **-Pas la moindre idée…**

Mère et fille se tournent alors vers moi avec une synchronisation qui frôle la perfection. Elles m'observe avec un air entendu. Non mais je rêve ?! Je lève les mains me défendant :

 **-Je n'y suis pour rien.**

 **-T'es sûre ?**

 **-Lexa !**

 **-D'accord, d'accord, je te crois.**

 **-Et c'est le moment** , conte gentiment Alya, **où les grands héros s'avancent vaillamment armé jusqu'aux dents pour affronter** **Ankou** **!**

 **-Non… pas encore cette histoire, pitiez !**

 **-Le prénom de ma fille est très réfléchis, contrairement au tiens** _ **mon petit raton-laveur**_ **!**

 **-Alya !**

 **-Je suis sûre que Freya à juste pris un livre de naissance avant de faire défiler les pages et d'arrêter son doigt sur** _ **Alexandria**_ **, elle craint !**

Lexa s'apprête a répliquer. Je crois que Alya vient de déclarer la guerre sans même s'en rendre compte. D'abord elle a prononcer le surnom qu'elle déteste puis son prénom. C'est définitivement trop pour ma brune. Elle commence :

 **-Tu…**

 **-Vous comptez rentrer dans cette foutu cuisine un jour ?**

 **-Oui** _ **mon petit démon**_ **.**

 **-Maman !**

 **-Personne ne m'aime dans cette famille…**

Anya soupire en croisant les bras. Alors sa mère lève les yeux au ciel. Lexa s'installe sur un tabouret avant de s'affaler sur le bar. Je passe doucement ma main sur son dos. Elle relève la tête en se redressant pour demander :

 **-C'est quoi le problème Anya ?**

 **-Le problème ? TU me demande vraiment qui est le problème ? Il y a genre** **Xerxès** **dans notre salon !**

 **-Qui est Xerx machin chose,** demande Alya.

 **-Se n'est pas ça qui est important,** explose Anya, **ce que tu dois savoir, maman, c'est que l'ennemie est dans NOTRE maison ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, hein ? Tu l'as nourris ! On ne donne pas de bons petits plats à notre outsider. Sauf si le repas est empoisonner ! Et je doute que quoi que se soit qui sorte de ta cuisine ne soit affecter par quoi que se soit de ce genre.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Et toi, Lexa, tu reste là en spectatrice ? Tu sais ce que cette fille a fait à ta copine ? Tu sais dans quel état lamentable tu t'es retrouver à cause de ce qu'elle a provoquer ?**

 **-Je…**

 **-Quand à toi Clarke ! Je t'ai dis il y a moins de trois jours que j'avais une batte de base-ball dans ma chambre en cas de besoin pour éviter de massacrer de nouveau tes frêle petit doigts !**

 **-Tu veux quoi au juste ? Que je me transforme en** **Harley Quinn** **?**

 **-Déjà tu es blonde, tu as le bon profile !**

 **-Qui est…**

 **-Maman, ne pose pas cette question ! Si tu le fais, je te renie !**

Alya mime une fermeture éclaire sur ses lèvres ce qui me fait rire. Je n'aurai pas dû, j'aurai plutôt dû me faire oublie, comme Lexa. Parce qu'Anya me pointe de nouveau du doigts avant de demander :

 **-Je peux savoir comment le Parasite est arriver à NOTRE table ?**

Je hoche négligemment des épaules. Comment lui expliquer que j'aurai préférer sauter par la fenêtre plutôt que de vivre ces horrible heures en sa compagnie.

 **-Ne fais pas ce geste Clarke, c'est mal élever.**

 **-Parce que me crier dessus c'est bien ?**

 **-Je ne te cris pas dessus, j'essaye de comprendre !**

 **-Tu…**

 **-Arrête** , Lexa se réveil comme toute la tension dans son dos, **ne hurle pas sur ma petite amie. On n'a rien pu faire parce que Alya l'a invité sans savoir. Et en plus…**

 **-En plus quoi ?**

 **-C'est la sœur d'Aiden.**

Anya semble surprise. Je comprends. J'ai sûrement dû faire la même tête qu'elle quand j'ai appris leurs liens. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont aucune ressemblance. J'apprécie vraiment Aiden alors que l'espèce de Microbe me répugne !

Lexa s'avachit de nouveau sur le bar en soupirant. Elle relève très légèrement la tête. Nos regards se croisent, soudainement, il n'y a plus que nous deux. Le monde autour de nous s'efface. Elle annonce :

 **-Et moi qui voulais passer une soirée tranquille dans mon canapé mais surtout entourer des bras de Clarke en regardant** **Cosmos** **.**

 **-C'est pas vrais Lexa… ça fait deux ans que tu regarde cette émission. Tu as déjà vu tous les nombreux épisodes qui s'élève seulement à treize,** s'indigne Anya.

 **-Mais pas moi.**

 **-Mais pas Clarke. En plus ce soir, s'était l'épisode neuf ! « Le passé est une autre planète. Le futur est une planète différente également. »**

 **-Regarde-toi, tu cite même ce type ! De quoi parle l'épisode deux ?**

 **-De la sélection naturel c'est celui avec les chiens !**

 **-Même pas une hésitation… je désespère ! Mais se n'est pas le sujet. Comment on vire Nora ?**

 **-Se ne serait pas très hospitalier,** objecte Alya.

 **-Maman, cette fille à provoquer indirectement la dernière crise de Lexa.**

L'interpeller écarquille grand les yeux. Elle se retourne d'un coup avant de s'avancer vers une de ses armoire. J'ai à peine le temps de me demander ce qu'elle est entrain de faire, qu'elle se retourne une poêle à la main. Elle l'a fait tourner dans les air avant de la rattraper. Ma parole, c'est un ninja !

Anya sourit un peu plus en découvrant le spectacle. Lexa, elle se frappe le front, elle semble vraiment, vraiment exaspérer. Elle s'indigne :

 **-Alya !**

 **-J'ai choisie mon arme, quel est la votre ?**

 **-On n'est pas dans un péplum !**

 **-Non. C'est la vie réel. Et je n'aime pas qu'on me roule dans la boue.**

Ni Lexa, ni moi ne trouvons quoi répondre à ça. Même Anya semble en état de choc. Elle fait de nouveau tourner sa poêle, ce qui m'impressionne une nouvelle fois. Puis elle se dirige vers la porte de la cuisine. Au moment ou elle commence à pousser quelqu'un tire en même temps.

Elle manque de tomber, ce qui l'a rend soudainement beaucoup moins classe. Mais bon, elle est badasse comme même. Après tous, c'est peut-être elle la Harley Quinn de cette pièce. Et la scène qui va suivre ne vas pas me faire changer d'avis.

 **-Oh ! Salut mon amour.**

 **-Al' qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Rien du tout, je discutes innocemment avec nos filles.**

Elle prononce cette phrase tout en cachant son arme derrière son dos. Puis elle embrasse son maris tendrement, ce qui fait pester Anya et sourire Lexa. Elle passe derrière lui, mine de rien. Elle joue tranquille la nunuche alors qu'elle est prête à "tuer". Une vrais folle pour le coup !

Je m'empêche de rire pour éviter de la griller auprès de H. Il ne semble rien comprendre. C'est complètement dingue d'être toujours à ce point amoureux de sa femme après tant d'année. Ça me semble être un exploit.

Je tourne mon regard vers Lexa. Elle sourit toujours. Je l'a préfère comme ça, que terrifier. J'observe attentivement ses yeux rieur en me disant que peut-être, la situation de Alya et H n'est pas un tel exploit. Je pourrai sûrement faire de même avec Lexa. C'est même une certitude.

 **-Attends, Al' !**

 **-Oui ?**

Elle fait une de ces tête ! Elle est persuader d'être griller. Nous aussi parce qu'on grimace toutes, sans exception. Je commence à m'imaginer le pire quand il dit :

 **-Nora est partit. Elle s'excuse, elle a eu une urgence.**

 **-QUOI ?!**

Alya se précipite vers le salon. Je fais de gros yeux et la seule encore lucide pour la poursuivre, c'est Lexa. À croire qu'elle est vraiment devenu complètement marteau. H se tourne vers Anya qui à la bouche grande ouverte et moi qui suis figer sur place. Il demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?**

Pas de réponse. Comment on pourrait trouver les mots pour lui expliquer ? En plus, je suis presque sur qu'il est dans ces moments, aussi fou qu'elle. Il pourrait la rejoindre et lui prêter main forte. C'est finalement le hurlement d'Alya qui me ramène :

 **-Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans cette maison ! Parce qu'en gros, si tu remet un pied ici, tu n'en sortiras pas vivante ! Crois-moi, en ce moment, ça craint d'être toi !**

Je me dirige lentement vers les cris. Je découvre alors Lexa qui tient fermement le poignet d'Alya et cette dernière qui est à mi chemin entre le hall d'entrer et le perron pointe le vide, enfin ce que j'imagine être le Parasite, de sa poêle.

C'est un super moment, dommage que je n'ai pas mon appareil photo !

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?**

 **-On t'expliquera plus tard papa.**

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

Le calme est revenu. J'ai même réussis à faire promettre à Alya de ne plus jamais menacer qui que se soit avec une poêle. Et bien qu'elle m'aie donner sa parole, je doute encore un peu. Elle était vraiment furax.

Le problème maintenant c'est qu'ils sont trois à la maison à vouloir lui faire sa fête. À croire que Nora ne sortira jamais vivante de Polis. Et ça se dit adulte…

J'ai comme même réussis à glisser un mot à H pour Costia. Il a retrouver subitement tout son sérieux pour cinq minutes et m'a assurer qu'il s'en occupait. C'est après que j'ai rejoint ma petite sœur et Aiden. J'ai installer un deuxième lit pour ce dernier. Parce qu'évidemment, Nora est partit sans son frère.

Je n'aime vraiment pas cette fille. Comment peut-on délaisser son frère de la sorte ? Je ne l'as comprends pas. Personne ne peut être aussi méchant. Il doit bien avoir quelque chose de bon, quelque part en elle. C'est obliger.

Personne n'est complètement pourri. Enfin, c'est ce que disait mon père en tout cas…

Je rejoins ma chambre en faisant traîner mes pieds soigneusement protéger dans mes chausson préférer. Il faut que j'arrête de me demander pourquoi Alya m'appelle son petit raton-laveur, j'ai des chausson à l'éfigit de cet animal ! Tout est de ma faute… à croire que je cherche. Mais c'est pas ma faute, je les adore.

Je pousse doucement la porte, juste de quoi regarder à l'intérieur. Clarke est à demi allonger sur mon lit. Ses jambes pendante dans le vide. Elle a déjà enfiler son pyjamas. Ses yeux son cacher dans le creux de son coude. J'ai remarquer dès que je l'ai vu toute à l'heure qu'elle était crever. Cette visite improvisée de Nora n'a pas du arranger les choses.

J'entre sans faire de bruit. Je commence à me déshabiller pour la rejoindre et alors que je ne suis qu'en sous-vêtement, je sens des lèvres sur mon épaule gauche puis des bras m'enlacer.

 **-Cette fille, tu ne l'aime pas, parce qu'elle te fais du rentre dedans.**

 **-De quoi tu parle ?**

 **-La Paras… Nora, elle te veut dans son lit. Elle me l'a dit. C'est pour ça que je l'ai frapper. Et aussi parce qu'elle t'as traiter de… trophée, en quelque sorte.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas. On est ensemble. Elle ne devrait pas…**

 **-Se n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, c'est tout. Il fallait que je te le dise. Je ne supportais plus de te regarder essayer de comprendre ce sentiment qui te gène tant.**

 **-Elle t'as dis tous ça, à** _ **toi**_ **?**

 **-Oui.**

Je serres les dents. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Clarke a perdu le contrôle en l'a frappant. Je l'aurais fais moi aussi ! Je crois même que son visage aurait été beaucoup plus amoché. Mais je constate que ma merveilleuse princesse s'en est tout de même bien sortit.

Il faut que je trouve une solution, pour Clarke. Je vais mettre les points sur les i avec Nora. Il faut qu'elle comprenne définitivement que je ne suis pas intéresser. Je ne le serai jamais. Il n'y a que Clarke, pour toujours et à jamais.

Lentement, une idée se tisse dans mon esprit. Je tique, pendant une seconde, je me pose des question. Mais la meilleur façon d'obtenir des réponses c'est encore de formuler mes interrogations à voix haute :

 **-Est-ce que tu as été jalouse ?**

 **-Si seulement se n'était que de la jalousie… tu m'as exaspérer Lexa ! Tu ne voyais rien, rien, rien, RIEN ! S'était horrible, elle te draguait ouvertement, et devant moi en plus ! Et toi, tu ne disais RIEN !**

Je souris à ces mots. Je me retourne dans ses bras. Je l'embrasse tendrement avant dire honnêtement :

 **-C'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir que je suis rester aveugle. Mon monde c'est toi. Tous le reste n'est que superflus.**

Je vois de l'étonnement dans les yeux de ma belle. Il faut croire que j'ai su trouver les bons mots. Je souris alors un peu plus. Clarke m'attire à elle dans un baiser endiabler. Quand elle quitte mes lèvres essouffler mais pas autant que moi elle murmure :

 **-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'aime.**

 **-Si parce que ton amour est le reflet du miens.**

 _ _oOoOo__

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Et ne vous en faite pas, le Parasite n'est en rien évincé, se n'est que le début, elle a encore plus d'un tour dans son sac ! MWHAHAHAHAHA ! Bref… j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus avec Anya en début avec toute ses allusion a diverse guerre (mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça… ? Trop de Notes !), et toujours plus de mystère autour de ce qu'elle a fait, le peut-être début d'une rédemption pour Bellamy (ou pas…), le meilleur moment pour moi est Alya et sa poêle ! Après qu'est-ce que s'est pour vous ? Je veux savoir, à vos clavier ! ;)****

 ** **La semaine prochaine, je suis de nouveau de nuit. Donc si j'ai un peu de retard, Don't Panic ! ^^****

 **Les Notes :**

 **(Merci, j'avais déjà parler du Juge Frollo la dernière fois ! Pas de Note pour lui !)**

 ** **Note n°1 : Sting c'est pour moi LE chanteur anglais dans toute sa splendeur ! Avant de chanter en solo et de nous offrir entre autre le généralissime Russians, When We Dance, … , il était le chanteur, compositeur mais aussi le bassiste de The Police. Le groupe a été forme en 1977. S'était ce que j'appelle du bon rock… (je suis entrain de rêver là ! Pourquoi on n'a plus ça…) On ne peut pas vraiment dire que le groupe se soit vraiment dissous. Parce que si Sting l'a quitter en 1985, ils refont une tourner tous les trois en 2007. Tourner à laquelle même Henry Padovani fait une apparition au Stade de France. J'aurai aimer voir ça...****

 ** **Note n°2 : Roxanne est une de mes chanson préférer ! Je monte le son au max dès qu'elle passe à la radio et je chante a en perdre mes corde vocale. Elle est sortit en 1978 et contrairement a ce qu'on croit, au début, elle n'a pas fonctionner. Se n'est qu'en avril 1979, qu'elle fait un carton avec toute la promotion de l'album. J'ai aussi apprit récemment que le rire de Sting qu'on entend au début de la chanson est purement accidentel ! Voilà, voilà… info inutile du jour !****

 ** **Note n°3 : « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité » l'expression est arriver à la fin du Moyen-Âge et très probablement à Lyon, j'ai lu ça dans le musé de l'hôpital (ou un truc comme ça… vive les voyage scolaire!) à Paris. En faite l'expression est là parce qu'en gros, l'administration hospitalière et la congrégation religieuse "comptait les points" pour savoir qui sauvait le plus de vie. Donc en gros, ça craint !****

 ** **Note n°4 : Aurora est une auteur, compositeur et interprète norvégienne. Elle a commencer sa carrière en 2012. Son premier album (All My Demons Greeting Me as a Friend) est sortit en mars dernier, avantça, on ne pouvait l'écouter que sur Spotify.****

 ** **Note n°5 : Ulysse c'est le Roi d'Ithaque. Tous le monde connaît son histoire, théoriquement… c'est un des héros les plus célèbre de la mythologie grecque. Après tout, on dit que la prophétie qui annonçait la mort de ce dernier à marquer la fin de l'ère des héros. C'est donc la fin des récit de la mythologie classique. Se n'est pas rien comme même ! Son périple pour rentrer chez lui après la Guerre de Troie est retracer dans L'Odyssée.****

 ** **Note n°6 : La Guerre de Troie est déclenché par Paris qui enlève Hélène au Roi de Sparte, Ménélas pour vivre leurs amour. Vert de jalousie, ce dernier fait appel a Agamemnon, son frère pour rassembler tous les rois de grecs afin d'assiéger Troie. Les troyens perdent bêtement si on peu dire à cause (grâce ? Ça dépend de votre camps !) au cheval de Troie imaginer par Ulysse.****

 ** **Note n°7 : Le Maréchale Saxe est un militaire né en 1696. Il était maréchale général des camps et armées de Louis XV. Il a gagner beaucoup de bataille et était considérer comme un génie de la guerre mais aussi très apprécier du roi.****

 ** **Note n°8 : La bataille de Fontenoy s'était en mai 1745 en une journée, pendant la Guerre de Succession d'Autriche. C'est la France qui gagne cette bataille, grâce au Maréchale Saxe.****

 ** **Note n°9 : La bataille de Halys, elle est aussi appeler la bataille de l'Éclipse. Elle oppose les Mèdes et les Lydiens en -585 av-J.C, s'était sur les rive de l'Halys (en Turquie actuellement) La guerre dure pendant cinq ans avant qu'un matin, le soleil ne disparaisse et laisse place à la nuit. Les combattant on vu cala comme un signe des Dieux qui ordonnait l'arrêt total de cette bataille. Un traiter à été écrit entre les deux peuples. Je connais bien cette guerre et cette data parce que c'est le première éclipse totale établit.****

 ** **Note n°10 : Ankou est la personnification de la mort ! Ça claque ! C'est un personnage très important dans la mythologie de la Bretagne. On l'a confondait parfois avec le Diable mais attention, se n'est pas du tout pareil ! Ce personnage descend de la mythologie celtique. C'est elle qui perpétue les cycles à l'origine. Celui de la naissance, de la mort, des saisons, le jour, la nuit…****

 ** **Note n°11 : Xerxès était un roi perse, il régnait en Égypte pendant vingt-et-un ans. Mais là, celui dont je parle surtout, c'est celui de 300 ! Il est génial ce personnage. Très réfléchis. Les scénarise on très bien reprit l'origine du personnage. C'est bien après la mort de son père que Xerxès attaque la Grèce pour se venger de Athènes. C'est d'ailleurs en -480 qu'à lieu le saccage d'Athènes. Idème pour les batailles navale. C'est là qu'il a eu sa première défaite.****

 ** **Note n°12 : Harley Quinn est un des seules personnage DC devenu aussi emblématique qui n'a pas été crée par DC ! Parce que oui, elle a fait son apparition en 1992 pour la série animé Batman. Mais tout le monde sait que son vrai créateur c'est le Joker ! ^^ Quel malade comme même… une si jolie fille jeter dans une cuve ! Bref ! J'adoooore ce personnage ! J'aime beaucoup sa relation avec le Joker, évidement. Mais aussi sa presque amitié avec l'Archée Vert dans Injustice. Après, j'ai un petit coup de cœur pour sa brève relation avec Deadshot ! « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans les formidable DISTRACTIONS que m'apporte la vie. » Une de ses phrases emblématique !****

 ** **Note n°13 : Cosmos : Une Odyssée à travers l'univers est une série de documentaire américaine. Elle est animé par l'astrophysitien Neil deGrasse Tyson. Elle comporte treize épisodes. Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai vu que Netflix les avait ! Bon, j'avoue, du coup, je me les suis tous refait !****

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Mais non, je ne veux pas ta mort, JAMAIS ! Lexa n'a pas eu l'occasion de frapper le Parasite mais Alya y était presque ! ;) Pour l'action, si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux dans le temps impartit, se sera dans le chapitre prochain ! A bientôt ! :)**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **Bonne nuit ! ;)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	47. Parfois ça fini mal

**Salut à tous ! :) Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Je n'ai pas réussie a gérer cette semaine. Trop de manque de sommeil… la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'à partir de lundi, je reprend le « gentil » rythme des trente-cinq heures. Enfin ! Même si ça va me faire bizarre de retourner sur les banc de l'école...**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **On suit gentiment la chronologie, dans ce petit chapitre. On est le lendemain du chapitre 46. Petit réveille tranquille pour les filles, un début de conversation intéressant entre Anya et Niko puis le rendez-vous avec l'assistante social. Se n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre et je m'en excuse mais bon... j'appuie comme même sur Publish!**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 47 : Parfois ça fini mal

* Clarke *

Je commence doucement à émerger d'un sommeil. Mon rêve s'efface doucement, ce qui est dommage, il avait l'air génial. Je grogne très légèrement. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller. Je ressers mes bras en sachant que je ne vais trouver que le vide. Lexa est une lève tôt, je ne me réveil jamais dans ses bras alors qu'elle est encore dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais cette fois c'est différent. Je sens bien un corps contre moi et des cheveux qui frôle mon visage. Je suis si surprise que j'ouvre brusquement les paupières. Elle est bien là, tout contre moi et elle n'attend pas sagement que je me réveille comme elle le fait parfois. Non, elle est complètement endormis. C'est une première.

Je me redresse très légèrement. Elle a complètement raison quand elle dit que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de l'utiliser comme un doudou. Nos corps sont totalement emmêler et c'est entièrement ma faute !

Lexa est très légèrement tourner vers moi mais à part ça, elle est droite. Se sont bien mes bras et mes jambes qui l'entour tout entière. Je souris. Elle est adorable de me laisser faire à chaque fois. Je tends la main vers son visage à demi-cacher sous plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux. Elle semble paisible.

Je caresse tendrement sa joue. Elle est magnifique. Je pourrai rester là, a l'observer pendant des heures. Sa petite tête endormis est vraiment adorable. Je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Je caresse du bout de mon index ses lèvres. J'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

Après, je pourrai même lui dire que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Qu'elle m'a fait penser à la Belle au Bois Dormant, ce qui l'a ferait de nouveau partir dans un coup d'éclat ! Elle n'aime vraiment pas ce personnage. S'en est presque impressionnant mais au final surtout très drôle. La dernière fois, elle a découvert qu'on avait le DVD à la maison, elle l'a mit à la poubelle sans aucune pitié. Je suis sûr que si un jour, on se rend a Disney et qu'elle rencontre par hasard Aurore, celle-ci mourra !

Je cède a mes envies et dépose tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'appuie pas trop le baiser mais presque aussitôt un léger sursaut réveille le corps de ma belle. Lorsque je m'éloigne, deux magnifique orbe émeraude m'observe calmement. Je souris un peu plus en caressant ses cheveux avant de l'obliger a se mettre sur le dos en passant au dessus d'elle. Je murmure tout contre ses lèvres :

 **-Bonjour.**

 **-Bonjour.**

Elle se frotte doucement les yeux ce qui rend la scène encore plus attendrissante. Je ris doucement devant ce spectacle qui me semble unique. Je me rends compte de ma chance, elle est vraiment belle, quelque soit la circonstance. J'appuie mes lèvres tendrement sur sa joue, je ne peux pas lui résister.

Si le temps ne venait pas a nous manquer, je multiplierais les baisers et commencerais a caresser sa peau. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui est beaucoup trop charger pour que j'envisage commencer quoi que se soit. En plus, on a élaborer une règle récemment. On ne commence plus ce que l'on sait ne pas pouvoir finir.

Je me redresse et retourne de mon côté du lit lorsque j'entends frapper doucement à la porte. Je m'éloigne a contre cœur de ma petite amie. Cette dernière me donne furtivement un dernier baiser sur mon épaule et je lui réponds pas une sourire.

Elle me bouscule un peu avant de me voler mon oreiller, pile au moment où Alya ouvre sa porte elle écrase celui-ci sur son visage. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir ni de comprendre son action. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où Alya allume d'un seule coup et sans prévenir la lumière du plafond ce qui me bousille les yeux !

Lexa aurait pu me prévenir mais non, elle a préférer me voler ma seule protection possible. Par moment, elle agit comme une traîtresse.

 **-Vous êtes bien réveiller toute les deux ?**

 **-Parfaitement Alya,** je réponds avec un enthousiasme fin.

 **-Et toi Lexa ?**

 **-Humf !**

Alya rit doucement avant d'entrer un peu plus dans la chambre. Elle ouvre les volet comme si on était des petites filles, ce qui fini d'achever mes yeux, avant de repartir. Au dernier moment, elle ajoute :

 **-Ne traîner pas trop, vous avez un rendez-vous ce matin !**

 **-T'en fais pas Alya, on arrive tout de suite !**

Elle referme la porte et mon regard tombe immédiatement sur la forme que représente ma petite amie. Tous son corps est de nouveau emmitouflé sous la couverture, ça en addition avec mon oreiller, la seule partie de son corps que je peux distingué se sont ses boucles brune.

Je cherche son épaule pour la bousculer un peu. J'appuie mon geste plus que nécessaire avec le sourire. Je murmure :

 **-Aller, Lexa, lève-toi.**

 **-Pas envie…**

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être grognon le matin.**

 **-Je ne le suis pas.**

 **-A peine !**

Elle retire l'oreiller de son visage d'un coup tout en se redressant. Elle le balance vers moi, je manque de me le prendre en pleine figure. Je l'abaisse doucement et m'apprête a reprendre la parole pour continuer à gentiment me moquer d'elle mais je me stop net quand je l'a vois sortir du lit.

Mes yeux glisse sur son corps. Elle tire sur le bas de son tee-shirt un peu trop grand pour elle ce qui m'oblige à laisser tomber mon regard sur ses fesses. Je souris tout sauf innocemment, l'envie de la toucher est bien là, elle me bouffe presque de l'intérieur. Je dévore son corps d'un regard que j'imagine brûlant.

Puis d'un coup, elle retire son haut comme si de rien n'était. Elle le lance vers moi, je le rattrape au vol mais rien, je dis bien rien ne pourra m'empêcher de l'observer. Elle est tellement belle et j'ai de plus en plus envie d'elle. Lexa se dirige ensuite vers son placard, elle choisie ses habits en faisant tous ses gestes au ralentis.

Je déglutis avec difficulté au moment où elle se baisser. Cette fille va condamné mon âme à l'enfer à cause de toutes les pensés tout sauf chaste qu'elle me procure. En même temps, je suis prête a me damner pour elle donc, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je la suis encore et toujours dans ses gestes lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir :

 **-Lexa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je vais prendre une douche.**

Sa voix est un peu froide, presque dénué de tout sentiment. Je fronce les sourcilles. Elle ne me parle jamais de la sorte. Mais avant que je ne puisse vraiment m'inquiéter de son comportement, j'ai le droit à une blague et à un clin d'œil. Puis elle sort sans aucune autre cérémonie.

Je m'effondre de nouveau sur le lit folle, Lexa me rend complètement folle ! Mais je dois avouer que ça ne m'embête pas tant que ça. J'aime ressentir que pour elle, je serai prête a déplacer des montagne à main nu s'il le faut. Je pourrai même donner mon âme en pâture au Baron Samedi pour elle.

Les secondes défilent et se transforme gentiment en minutes. J'ai fermer de nouveau les yeux pour les reposer un peu plus. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées depuis un certain temps déjà lorsque je sens des lèvres sur les miennes et des petite gouttelette d'eau tomber sur mon visage.

J'ouvre doucement mes paupières pour découvrir une vision angélique, ma belle Lexa avec sur le visage un sourire qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Je l'attire vers moi en déposant ma main droit derrière sa nuque en quémandent un autre baiser qu'elle m'accorde sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle mordille ma lèvre inférieur avant de finir notre doux échange. Aussitôt, son regard se perd dans le miens, ses yeux brille d'un amour dont je ne doute plus. J'enroule mon indexe dans une de ses mèches de cheveux encore humide et demande :

 **-Laisse-moi deviner, la salle de bain n'attend plus que moi.**

 **-En effet.**

Elle se redresse mais je l'arrête en agrippant son poignet. Elle est bien trop peu loquasse à mon goût. J'ai la désagréable impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Je la fixe un instant avant de demander :

 **-Tout va bien ?**

 **-J'ai juste la migraine, ça va passer.**

 **-Tu es sûre ?**

 **-Affirmatif ! Maintenant, va te préparer sinon, Costia et moi, on part sans toi.**

 **-Tu es vraiment mauvaise, c'est moi qui t'es réveiller !**

Un sourire étire ses lèvres et fait naître une étrange étincelle au font de ses yeux. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une telle intensité dans son regard et pourtant on en a échanger un tas. C'est comme si toute la palette de sentiments qui existe dans ce monde était coincer là, dans cette iris émeraude.

 **-Je t'aime.**

J'ai la sensation que ses trois mots sont terriblement fade quand je vois des mes yeux toute la profondeur de l'amour qu'elle me porte. Mais je n'arrive pas a savoir d'où cela vient. On était entrain de s'amuser, de blaguer et tout à coup le moment explose pour devenir terriblement sérieux.

Il me perturbe tant que je ne trouve pas la force de répondre. Je me redresse sur mes coude pour me rapprocher un peu plus de l'univers qui prend vie dans ses yeux. C'est impressionnant comme si j'assistai au Big Bang original.

Puis il y a un sourire et plus rien, elle est partit, me laissant seule avec ce trouble unique. L'amour rend fou, c'est certain. Je crois que je vient d'être marquer par ce sentiment inégalable. Je pense que Lexa vient de laisser son empreinte dans mon cœur, pour toujours et à jamais. Là, a cet instant à cause d'un simple regard.

Peut-être que Ducharme avait raison après tout. La folie n'est pas déraison mais foudroyante lucidité.

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

Je suis entrain de m'acharner a faire tourner ma cuillère dans mon cappuccino quand Lexa s'installe à côté de moi. C'est plutôt violent, elle se verse un café sans même m'adresser un bonjour. Elle a la mine des mauvais jour, elle tire la tête de la fille qui n'a pas assez dormis. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Je me penche un peu plus sur la table pour capter son regard mais il n'y a rien a faire. Je soupire bruyamment et abandonne le geste répétitif de la main que j'exécutais machinalement depuis bien dix minutes. Je demande :

 **-Tu veux en parler ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Wow ! Ça c'est de la réponse abrupt et tellement réfléchis !**

 **-Anya… je… désolée. J'ai juste mal à la tête.**

 **-Tu te fiche de moi, tu as fais la grasse matinée ! Pourquoi tu es de mauvais poile ?**

 **-Je te l'ai dis, j'ai une migraine. Et toi c'est quoi ton excuse ?**

 **-Je ne…**

Et bien, elle vient de me poser une colle. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que j'étais de mauvaise humeur avant qu'elle ne me le fasse remarquer. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas bien dormis. J'observe encore sa moue boudeuse. Elle paraît vraiment fatiguée et derrière tous cet lassitude, il y a une pointe d'angoisse. Je me demande ce qui s'est passer pour la mettre dans un tel état.

Je sursaute lorsque Echo, Aiden et Costia entre dans le salon dans un brouhaha impressionnant avec leurs petit déjeuné dans leurs bras. Ils s'installe tous les trois devant la télévision. Je soupire en remarquant que ma petite sœur m'accorde à peine un regard. Elle est insupportable en ce moment. On ne peut pas lui parler sans qu'elle ne prenne la mouche.

Je ne peux décidément pas commencer ma journée avec mes deux sœurs qui font la tête. Je donne un petit coup d'épaule à Lexa. Je vois qu'elle est prête a répondre verbalement mais je l'a coupe :

 **-Tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe. Hier, j'ai du affronter deux personnes qui m'ont fait pensé a une connerie que j'ai fais.**

 **-Laisse-moi deviner : le Juge et Bellamy.**

 **-Ne crache pas le prénom de Bellamy comme si s'était du poison.**

 **-Ne le défend pas comme si s'était une princesse sans défenses.**

 **-Et bha… je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Lex' mais je vais priez pour que je ne sois pas celle a l'origine de cet état. Tu es redoutable.**

 **-Désolée…**

 **-Tu as pris quelque chose pour ta tête ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas.**

Je ne répond rien, l'intiment silencieusement de poursuivre son explication. Elle baille bruyamment avant de croiser ses bras sur la table et de se laisser tomber dessus. Elle reprend d'une voix étouffer :

 **-Le médicament que m'a donner Marcus après ma dernière crise est hyper fort. Je ne peux rien prendre d'autre.**

 **-Tu devrais l'appeler, il y a peut-être un problème.**

 **-Non, ça fait partie des effets secondaire.**

J'ai du mal a assimiler qu'elle puisse pensé que la fait d'avoir constamment besoin de médicaments soit normal. Et, encore plus que les effets néfastes de certain vont la poursuivre presque toute sa vie. Mais je préfère qu'elle soit remplit de toute ces conneries nuisible que toujours dans le coma où pire, morte.

Lexa… dans le coma… par tous les Dieux ! Pourquoi tous me fait pensé à ça en ce moment ? C'est pas vrais ! Bordel ! Si Ryder ne m'avais pas obliger a revenir, se ne serait jamais arriver ! Je le déteste de m'avoir mit involontairement une nouvelle fois devant le fait accomplit. Pourquoi depuis que je suis revenu tous me fais pensée à ça ?

 **-Anya ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lex' ?**

 **-Je crois que tu es encore moins réveiller que moi.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Ton portable, ça fait trois fois qu'il sonne.**

 **-Mer… zut !**

Je me suis rattraper sur mon presque gros mot seulement parce que maman est dans la pièce et qu'elle vient de me faire de gros yeux. Je regarde l'écran de mon téléphone et il y a bien trois appels de Niko en absence. Je me lève pour le rappeler mais avant j'embrasse le sommet du crane de Lexa.

 **-Si tu as besoin que je conduise toute à l'heure, dis le moi.**

 **-Je vais me débrouiller. J'ai besoin de la voiture.**

 **-Je t'assure, ça ne me dérange pas de jouer les chauffeur, même si c'est pour toute la journée.**

 **-Non Anya, ça va aller, promis.**

 **-D'accord. Fais attention à toi.**

 **-Toujours.**

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux légèrement humide avant de partir. Ce qui lui donne une moue boudeuse adorable. Elle s'apprête a protester et comme je suis très mature, je lui répond en lui tirant la langue. Elle rit doucement face a cette réponse. Je suis donc rassurer, elle va bien.

Je sors pour profiter du soleil de cette belle journée. J'ouvre mon garage sort ma voiture, ouvre mon toit et m'installe devant le volant. Je recule mon siège au maximum en rappelant Niko. Il ne décroche pas tout de suite, j'ai le temps de compter les trois première tonalités. Puis j'ai le droit a son habituelle :

 **-Hey toi !**

 **-Salut Niko.**

 **-Tu ne m'as pas appeler hier soir, je me suis inquiéter.**

 **-Pauvre petite chose…**

 **-Sérieusement qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je n'ai même pas eu le droit a un petit sms.**

 **-J'ai… eu des ennuies ?**

Je l'entends rire. Je me nourrit de ce son unique qui m'emplit de bonheur. Je sais qu'il ne se moque pas, où pas vraiment en tout cas. Il dois juste trouver ça amusant que j'argumente l'intonation pour finir ma phrase. De se fait, ma phrase ressemble plus a une question qu'à une affirmation.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui est arriver à ma guerrière ?**

Mon regard se fait vide. Je ne distingue plus les forme, tout n'est que flou et couleur. Je n'ai jamais parler de ça avec lui. Jamais. Peut-être que c'est le moment. Je ne peux pas vivre avec ce que j'ai fais sans en parler avec lui. Se ne serait pas juste que seul une dizaine personne soit au courant mais pas lui. Même Bellamy le sait ! Bellamy…

Plus je réfléchis moins je comprends son comportement d'hier. Il d'abord agit comme s'il voulait me retenir loin de chez moi. Je suis même presque certaine que c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a parler de ce jour là. Puis il est revenu avec sa bouche en cœur en me demandant de rentrer chez moi. Incompréhensible, je vous dis !

Il m'a convaincu en m'annonçant que l'autre Parasite était chez moi. Évidement, je n'y suis pas aller par quatre chemins, je n'ai pas chercher a comprendre, je suis rentrer. C'est après que je me suis poser des questions : Comment savait-il que la vermine était chez moi ?

 **-Anya ?**

 **-Désolée… je suis là. S'était une longue journée. J'ai… tu te souviens de ce juge dont je t'ai parler ?**

 **-Celui qui t'es condamnée.**

 **-Ouais, entre autre. C'est lui qui s'occupe du dossier de Costia.**

 **-Tu n'as pas apprécier les retrouvailles.**

 **-Je l'avoue, pas vraiment.**

 **-Je te croyais plus forte que ça.**

Je ris doucement. Évidement que je suis plus forte que ça ! Je suis un soldat. Je m'entraîne depuis trois ans pour ne pas craquer face a une situation désespérer. Ce qui au vu de mon caractère de tête brûler n'est pas toujours évident.

 **-Je le suis. Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **-Sûrement. Donc, va y, je t'écoute.**

 **-Voilà, tout à commencer après l'accident de Lexa. Il y avait cet horrible personnage, tu sais et…**

 **-Tu as cambriolée une banque, oui je sais.**

 **-Non. S'était avant. Quand Lexa était encore dans le coma.**

 **-Je t'écoute.**

Et moi qui pensais ne plus jamais parler de ce jour. Je me suis tromper. Les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres, ils forment des phrases qui elles même construise un bout de mon histoire. Le moment qui a changer qui j'étais, qui a façonner celle que je suis et que je serais à jamais.

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

Je n'arrive pas a comprendre comment cette journée a pu dégénérer de cette façon. Elle n'avait peut-être pas commencer à la perfection. Mon mal de crâne m'a pour ainsi dire pas quitter de la journée. Mais ce début d'après midi a frôler la perfection. Alors comment ?

Je revoie le visage de Costia quand elle a découvert l'appartement. Elle avait ces grands yeux qui prouve qu'elle est encore une enfant. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait couru de pièce en pièce. Elle était tellement heureuse que s'était contagieux.

J'en ai oublier mes céphalée. Clarke m'a embrasser avant de suivre Costia et de lui expliquer chacun de ses choix de décoration. Ma blonde à empêcher ma petite sœur d'entrer dans sa chambre jusqu'au dernier moment. Elle a fini par se faire bousculer ce qui m'a fait beaucoup rire.

Clarke m'a obliger à les suivre. C'est vrais que même moi j'ignore comment est agencer cette pièce. Elle m'a empêcher d'approcher depuis qu'elle travail dessus. Quand j'arrive, la première chose que je vois c'est Costia avec la bouche grande ouverte. Si elle continu, sa mâchoire va rejoindre le plancher.

Je m'apprête a me moquer ouvertement d'elle mais s'était avant que mes yeux ne tombent sur le mur en face de moi. Mon Dieu… Clarke a fait un de ces travail. C'est incroyable ! A peine nommable…

Elle a coller des centaine d'affiche en noir et blanc de vieux films de cinéma. La plupart me sont complètement inconnue. Même si je reconnais celles de Star Wars, Il était une fois dans l'ouest, Retour vers le Futur ou encore la Planète des Singes. Je ne sais pas où elle a trouver toutes ces images et je n'imagine même pas le boulot qu'elle a fournit, avec sa main blesser en plus ! Elle a eu une super idée.

 **-Merci Lexa !**

 **-Je n'y suis pour rien.**

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Ouaip ! Je suis un génie, je sais !**

 **-Fais gaffe** _ **blondie**_ **je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu la taille des pieds du** **génie** **mais si tu continue même ses chaussures ne t'iront plus. Tes chevilles seront bien trop enflés !**

Clarke a mimer l'indignation avant de partir dans un fou rire avec moi. On l'a ensuite laisser seule dans ce que j'espère être sa futur chambre. Ma blonde c'est mit ensuite dans la tête de faire des cookies. Elle a affirmer que l'appartement semblerait plus vivant ainsi.

Sauf que moi je sais la vérité. Ma petite amie est juste un estomac sur pattes et on ne l'a changera pas. J'ai donc sortit tous les ustensiles et commencer a faire la pâte. Je m'arrêter juste avant de mettre les copeau de chocolat au plus grand malheur de Clarke qui fait des yeux larmoyant. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, on sonne à la porte.

Je m'éloigne donc de la cuisine, la spatule encore dans la main. Je me dirige vers l'entrer et me retourne en menaçant Clarke :

 **-Ne t'avise même pas de toucher a cette préparation. Je ne recommence pas tout.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Se n'est pas une négociation** _ **ma belle**_ **.**

Je fini ma phrase par un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir a celle qui a été mon assistante sociale avant d'être celle de Costia. Je lui fais remarquer qu'elle était en avance et elle a lever le regard au ciel en me rappelant qu'elle déteste les retards.

Elle est partit visité l'appartement avec Clarke pendant que j'ai fini les gâteau. J'ai tous juste eu le temps de les mettre au four avant que les trois ne redescendent. La discutions est partie et j'ai mis le masque le plus sérieux que j'ai sur le visage. Après tout, l'avenir de Costia est entrain de se jouer, à cet instant.

Quand elle est repartit sans nous donner le moindre indice sur sa décision finale, je suis partie en trombe vers la salle de boxe. Clarke et Costia me rejoindront plus tard. J'ai promis a l'entraîneur de l'aider à transporter les équipement et c'est a ce moment que ma journée a prit un virage désastreux et des plis contraignant.

Certes, j'avais remarquer l'absence de la voiture de mon entraîneur mais je ne me suis pas poser de question. Je suis entrer en me disant qu'il était juste un peu en retard. J'ai commencer a préparer les sac. Aujourd'hui c'est une journée importante pour Aiden. Il combat pour la première fois en chrono. Trois manche de trois minutes évaluer par des juges.

Il m'a confier hier qu'il était terroriser. Je l'ai rassurer en lui rappelant qu'il s'est entraîner pour ça. Il n'a rien a craindre, c'est un très bon boxer. Je suis persuader qu'avec le temps il sera même meilleur qu'Anya et moi réunit.

Je ferme le troisième sac dans un bruit caractéristique lorsque j'entends enfin le moteur d'une voiture. Se n'est pas trop tôt ! On va finir par être en retard. Je ne me retourne pas quand la porte s'ouvre, j'aurai peut-être dû. Lorsqu'elle claque violemment je sursaute avant de dire :

 **-Tu es en retard, dépêche toi, il nous en reste huit à faire.**

 **-Je crois au contraire que je suis pile à l'heure.**

Cette voix fige tout mes gestes. J'ai du mal a déglutir. Je réussis par je ne sais quel miracle a refermer mon poing puis a me redresser. J'inspire profondément avant de me retourner comme au ralentis. La personne devant moi à un sourire triomphant. Elle fait un geste du poignet en me fixant.

Je devine au cliquetis qu'elle vient de nous enfermer dans la salle. Son sourire s'agrandit comme si elle venait de gagner un trophée. Je sens la nausée me prendre l'estomac et mon mal de crâne revenir.

 **-Cette fois, il n'y a plus d'échappatoire. Se n'est rien que toi et moi.**

Elle avance de plusieurs grands pas. Je recule jusqu'à ce que mes mollets ne buttent contre un banc. Elle s'arrête a quelque mètre de moi. Elle me détaille de haut en bas et répète :

 **-Rien que toi et moi.**

 **-Nora…**

 **-La ferme ! C'est moi qui parle et seulement moi.**

 _ _oOoOo__

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Je vous l'avais dis que le Parasite n'en avait pas fini ! ^^ Maintenant, reste à savoir ce qu'elle a prévu ! J'espère que le petit réveil vous a plu et que la partie d'Anya commence a vous aiguiller sur sa fameuse connerie. Le prochain chapitre promet d'être riche en rebondissements ! :)****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : L'expression « tomber dans les bras de Morphée » vient de la mythologie grècque. Morphée était le dieu des rêve, fils de Hypnos (dieu du sommeil) et de Nyx (Déesse de la Nuit). On énonce cette phrase quand une personne semble paisible dans son sommeil parce qu'on imagine qu'elle est à l'abri dans des bras qui représente la force et la sécurité. C'est une image forte qui a traverser les siècles.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Le Baron Samedi est un personnage du vaudou, souvent représenter avec un haut de forme, et habiller des couleurs violet et noir. C'est l'esprit de la mort et le maître des cimetières. Dans la culture populaire, il apparaît sous plusieurs forme, par exemple en zombie dans la BD Mécomptes de fées de Terry Pratchett, dans plusieurs séries comme Grimm ou Supernatural, aussi présent dans plusieurs 007, plus récemment il a fait une apparition chez Disney sous les trait de Docteur Facilier. Et attention, je vais parler jeu vidéo… le Baron Samedi a même inspirer le boss du donjon dans Wakfu !****

 ** **Note n°3 : Le Big Bang, scientifiquement parlant est trop difficile a expliquer. Je ne vais même pas essayer. Un conseil, regarder l'épisode 1 de Cosmos ! ;) Mais en trèèès gros, c'est une théorie qui est apparu dans les année 1920 pour décrire l'origine et l'évolution de l'Univers.****

 ** **Note n°4 : Ducharme est un écrivain québécois. C'est un auteur qui vit dans l'anonymat. Son premier roman la tirer au sommet et a fait de lui un des plus grands auteurs de son pays. Un de ses passage que j'adore hors celui dont je vais parle dans la Note n°5 c'est : « La prochaine fois que je mourrai, ce sera la première fois. » Vous la sentez toute l'ambiguïté de la phrase ?! ^^****

 ** **Note n°5 :**** ** **La folie n'est pas déraison mais foudroyante lucidité, est tirer du premier roman de Réjean Ducharme, sortit en septembre 66. L'auteur fait des métaphore exceptionnel tout le long de son roman. C'est incroyable !****

 ** **Note n°6 : L'univer Star Wars est crée par George Lucas en 1977. La première trilogie s'étire de 77 à 83 et la prélogie elle commence en 99 pour finir en 2005. Puis, les droit on été racheter par Walt Disney Company pour nous donner l'épisode VII en 2015, le premier de la nouvelle trilogie. Je me demande comment les fan vont l'appeler celle-là… ?! L'empire, les siths, les jedis, Yoda, Dark Vador (Non mais sérieux… on est spolier qu'avec son nom !), … tous devenu des personnage culte ! Qui attends Rogue One en décembre avec impatience ?****

 ** **Note n°7 : Il était une fois dans l'Ouest est sortit en 68. Ce film est devenu une légende et si comme moi, vous n'avez jamais pu le regarder parce que avoue-le, il a hyper mal vieillit et en plus je ne suis pas fan des Western, la musique de Morricone est juste indétrônable ! Ce compositeur que je trouve vraiment géniale a comme même eu l'Oscar (parmi tant d'autre) d'honneur pour l'ensemble de sa carrière en 2007 !****

 ** **Note n°8 : Retour vers le Futur de Bob Gale et Robert Zemeckis, je les vénère ! Ils ont crée ce qui pour moi reste la meilleur trilogie a ce jour ! Je bénie leurs imagination qui a fait naître ces trois film en 1985, 89 et 90 ! Qui n'a jamais rêver de monter dans une DeLorean pour voyager à travers le temps grâce à eux ? Les aventures de Marty sont hilarantes, ses différents réveilles me font mourir de rire à chaque fois mais se n'est rien par rapport au jeu d'acteur de Lloyd pour le Docteur Emmett Brown ! « Non de Zeus ! »****

 ** **Note n°9 : La planète des Singes est lui réaliser par Schaffner en 68. Mais avant d'être un film, s'était un roman, écrit par Pierre Boule en 1963. Mais l'intrigue du film est aussi baser sur la série la Quatrième Dimension. Pour ce film John Chambers à eu l'Oscar d'honneur pour le maquillage qui on doit bien l'avouer est exceptionnel ! Il y a d'abord un cinq films de 68 à 73 où l'on suit les aventure de Taylor, puis de Zira et Cornélius et enfin César. Puis en 2011 on a eu la version de Burton. Et dix ans plus tard, on a eu le droit à l'origine de l'histoire et on attend avec impatience la guerre que nous réserve Matt Reeves pour 2017 ! Et, je ne peux pas parler de la Planète des Singes sans évoquer la génialissime BD de Garyl Gregory (au scénario) et de Carlos Magno (au dessin), il y a eu trois tomes, sortit de mars 2012 à mai 2013. L'histoire est super bien écrite et c'est du bon, très bon dessin ! Je vous le conseille cent fois ! Surtout que récemment, le tome intégral est sortit. Bon… d'accord, j'avoue, je l'ai acheter même si j'avais déjà les trois tome dans leurs première version...****

 ** **Note n°10 : Le retour du génie ! Après Abby, il a fallu que je donne un de ses trait a sa fille, s'était presque obliger ! ^^****

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Voilà la suite ! Avec du retard, je sais… navrée ! Oui, Harley Quinn fait toujours sont petit effet ! :) Alya est un peu fo-folle quand elle veut voir même tarée mais c'est pas grave parce qu'elle voulait s'en prendre au Parasite, on lui pardonne ! Naaaan ! Meurt pas ! Je te l'interdis ! A bientôt ! Xoxo.**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **Oh! Et pour la reviews n°500, on m'a donner le début du commencement d'une idée pour un OS, je vais voir ce que je peux en faire et je vous fais part de mes progrès! Encore désolée pour le retard!**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	48. Par Amour

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **D'abord, je me suis un peu lâcher et le chapitre en lui-même fait plus de onze mille mots ! J'ai longtemps hésiter a vous le livrer en deux partie mais je me suis dis que se serait trop sadique. Ensuite, comme promis, il est riche en rebondissement, habité par les points de vue de Clarke, Lexa, Anya et Bellamy. Il y a même un petit voyage dans le passer. Et, un petit moment M ! Voilà, voilà, je ne dirai rien de plus.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 48 : Par Amour

 _« Un premier amour jette dans le cœur de profondes racines qui étouffent jusqu'aux germes des sentiments antérieurs. » -_ _Auguste Villiers de l'Isle-Adam_

* Lexa *

Je suis dans le genre de situation où j'aimerai fermer les yeux et me réveiller, pour réaliser que tous ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Sauf que pour le moment, qu'importe ce que je fais, je reste encore et toujours dans cette salle de boxe avec en face de moi Nora.

Depuis que je l'a connais dès qu'elle apparaît je ressens un malaise inexplicable. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité en sa présence. Je me sens même menacer. C'est comme si elle était le maître du jeu, qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main et qu'elle pouvait choisir de me détruire a tout moment.

Honnêtement, elle me fait peur.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce que Clarke m'a avouer. Se n'est qu'une garce qui me voit comme un trophée. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas. C'est même tout le contraire. J'ai la sensation de n'être qu'un vulgaire objet en sa présence.

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je suis presque sûr qu'elle voit tous le monde comme ça. Plus particulièrement son frère, ce qui me fait véritablement mal au cœur. Pour elle, on est tous juste bon a être utilisés comme des jouets. Du moins c'est ce que je ressens lorsque je suis prêt d'elle.

Le malaise vient sûrement de là.

Nora se rapproche encore de moi, elle fait virevolté ses cheveux blond. Pendant une seconde, j'arrive a imaginer ma petite amie mais un battement de cils plus tard, elle s'efface. Elles sont trop différentes. Un éclat de lucidité me foudroie, j'ai besoin de Clarke.

Je chercher alors discrètement mon portable dans toutes les poches de mon jean. De toute évidence, cet idiot est inscrit aux abonnés absent, sans mauvais jeux de mots ! Mon regard tombe bien loin de la menace qui se dresse devant moi. Il tombe sur mon sac. Avec un peu de chance, celui qui va me sortir de cette foutu situation et là bas.

Il n'y a que quelque pas qui me sépare de mon salut. Sauf que Big Time, il est inaccessible ! Mon obsession du moment m'empêche de voir la nouvelle avancer de Nora. Elle est carrément entrer dans mon espace personnel. Un frisson me parcourt. Merde !

Comme une petite fille effrayer, j'essaye de reculer. Bien sûr, j'avais momentanément oublier le banc derrière moi. Je me retrouve donc déséquilibrer. C'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de ça, je suis déjà pas très stable sur mes deux jambes. Par moment, je me sens vraiment idiote !

C'est donc de manière complètement stupide que mes fesses se retrouve gentiment assise sur le fameux banc. J'observe avec horreur ma jambe. Je l'a supplie de ne pas me lâcher, se n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Je relève les yeux, grand mal m'a prit. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver sans défense devant une armée de Géants. Vous savez, Fee-fi-fo-fum ! Fuyez le tonnerre qui résonne. Sauf que moi, je ne peux aller nul part.

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Je ne tiens pas en place. Lexa est en retard, ce qui ne lui arrive jamais. Je commence a m'inquiéter. Mes yeux reste fixer sur le cadrant de ma montre. Ils suivent avec impuissance la trotteuse qui continue son petit bonhomme de chemin sans se soucier que plus elle avance et plus je deviens folle.

Je ne quitte l'aiguille des secondes que pour jeter de rapide coup d'œil a mon portable. Comme depuis dix minutes, pas de message. C'est quoi ce foutu bordel ? Moi, je lui en ai envoyer cinq et elle ne m'a donner aucune réponse.

Je jure que si elle a encore oublier son téléphone à l'appartement, cette fois, je l'a tue. Je recommence à faire les cent pas. Se n'est pas mes yeux qui observe le temps qui s'envole mais bien mon cœur et il saigne de ne pas savoir.

Je ne comprends pas d'où me vient cette sensation mais j'ai un horrible pré-sentiment. Comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. Je ferme les yeux pour m'obliger a reprendre mon calme, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je suis terrifier sans aucune raison. J'ai même une furtive envie de pleurer.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?!

Un bruit reconnaissable entre tous me fait tourné la tête. J'observe la voiture d'Anya se garer à quelque pas de moi. Je m'avance le plus calmement possible vers cet espoir qui vient d'arriver. Peut-être que Lexa l'a appeler pour que sa sœur conduise a sa place.

Sauf qu'il n'y a que Anya qui descend de la Mercedes. Elle retire ses lunette de soleil pour les coincer dans ses cheveux. Elle m'observe avant de demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le spectacle c'est à l'intérieur, normalement.**

 **-Lexa n'est pas arriver.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-J'ai dis…**

 **-Non ! J'ai compris, ne répète pas. Où elle est ?**

 **-J'en sais rien, j'espérais qu'elle était avec toi.**

Je vois la sœur de Lexa froncer très légèrement des sourcilles. Je me retourne pour contempler moi aussi quelque chose qui me fait à mon tour arborer un léger froncement. Cette situation est de moins en moins normale.

 **-Attends moi là** _ **blondie**_ **.**

Sans que je ne puisse rien ajouter, elle avance avec détermination vers cette personne qui vient de nous troubler toute les deux. Je sers les poings et murmure entre mes dents :

 **-Ne compte pas sûre moi pour te regarder et faire gentiment la vaisselle.**

Mes pieds décollent et je rattrape Anya en à peine trois foulé. J'ai le droit à un regard noir mais je m'en fiche. Il s'agit de Lexa ! Je ne reste pas en arrière, c'est inenvisageable ! Quand elle comprend que je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, une esquisse d'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. J'ai gagner. Elle me laisse rester.

 _oOoOo_

*Anya *

Je me dirige avec détermination vers Emory. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là sans ma sœur. Elles devaient bien aller chercher toutes les affaires ensemble. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre a laisser quelqu'un derrière elle. Il y a forcément une explication.

Je me plante devant elle. Je suis persuader qu'elle comprend qu'il y a un problème parce qu'elle écourte une conversation téléphonique. Clarke a profiter de cet instant de flottement pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait toujours aucun message. Je sais en un regard que le silence radio est toujours d'actualité.

 **-Dis-moi tout Any', qu'elle est la connerie que j'ignore avoir fait ?**

Je suis à deux doigts de lui répondre et pas d'une façon agréable. Ce qui est dommage, je m'entends bien avec elle, normalement. Mais on ne laisse pas ma petite sœur de côté ! Sauf que la blonde à mes côtés me devance de quelque seconde :

 **-Où est Lexa ? Elle devrait être avec toi.**

 **-Je pourrai poser la même question. Elle est en retard. J'ai eu une urgence et j'ai envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider à la salle.**

 **-Très bien,** je reprends, **et on peut savoir qui tu as envoyer ? Si on arrive pas a joindre Lexa, peut-être qu'avec l'autre on aura plus de chance.**

 **-Ouais c'est…**

Il y a un long silence. On pourrait croire qu'elle se fiche de nous sauf que je connais bien Emory et elle a genre un vrais problème avec les prénoms. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle se souvienne du miens et pourtant, on se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfance.

Je tape du pied pour éviter d'imploser. Je dois rester calme sinon, elle va se braquer et on aura zéro information. Il faut dire que Mademoiselle est très susceptible !

 **-Oui ?**

Oups ! J'aurai peut-être dû prévenir Clarke ! On obtient donc un regard noir en réponse puis un soupire. Elle répond d'une voix sèche :

 **-Je sais plus comment elle s'appelle et je m'en fou ! Elle est blonde, gentil et c'est la sœur du petit qui porte toujours des gans jaune.**

Quand je dis qu'elle n'a aucune mémoire pour tout ce qui touche les prénoms ! Elle ne se souvient même pas de celui de l'un de ses élèves. Et pourtant Aiden est sont élève depuis presque cinq ans.

Non mais attends une minute ! Pause ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir ! Elle ne peux pas parler vraiment de…

 **-Aiden ?**

 **-Ouais, c'est ça. La sœur d'Aiden !**

 **-Elle se fou de moi là** , explose la blonde.

En soit, je suis moi aussi à deux doigts de me mettre en colère. Mais Emory n'y est pour rien. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Donc j'essaye de la raisonner:

- **Clarke…**

 **-Ne me demande pas de me calmer !**

Je l'avoue, s'était quelque peu stupide. Mais j'aurai essayer. Je soupire. Évidemment qu'elle allait exploser après avoir eu cette information. Parfois je me demande si Clarke n'est pas encore plus impulsive que moi par moment.

Une main se fraye dans la poche de mon jean. Je frappe doucement les doigts avant de m'indigner :

 **-Hey !**

J'obtiens un regard larmoyant en guise de réponse. Je fronce les sourcilles avant de demander avec amusement :

 **-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ?**  
 **-Je vais chercher Lexa.**  
 **-Tu ne toucheras pas à ma voiture. Tu n'as même pas le permis!**  
 **-Rien à faire donne moi tes clefs!**  
 **-On ne sait pas où elle est. Calme toi et commence à réfléchir.**  
 **-Je réfléchirai une fois Lexa en sécurité.**

Le rire d'Emory nous sort de notre début de dispute. Je lui envoie ce que j'imagine être un regard noir mais se n'est rien comparer à celui que lui lance Clarke. Mes Dieux, je ne voudrai pas être à sa place. Elle peut être terrifiante par moment!

Je me rappelle lorsque s'était moi qui lui faisait peur. S'était le bon temps. Mes pensés sont couper par cette phrase :

 **-Je vous trouve** **amusante** **toutes les deux on pourrait presque croire que je viens de vous annoncer la fin du** **monde, elles** **sont** **simplement en retard.**  
 **-Emor...**  
 **-Je vais lui...**  
 **-Je vais demander de reculer le premier rond. Aller les** **chercher!**

Je l'observe s'éloigner en soupirant. Il faut que je reste calme. Ça en fera au moins une sur deux. Clarke essaye de nouveau de me voler mes clefs. J'agrippe son point presque violence. Je la menace:

 **-Ne touche pas à ma voiture !**  
 **-Mais...**  
 **-Écoute moi bien Clarke, si tu essaye encore une fois ne serait-ce que de frôler ma voiture, je te casse en deux!**  
 **-Tu n'oserai pas, je suis...**  
 **-Ma voiture représente bien plus que tu peux imaginer. Pas touche, c'est tout.**

L'interrogation se peint sur le visage de la petite amie de Lexa. Je souris doucement en pensant à tous ce que cette voiture m'avais permis de vivre. Je lui fais un signe de tête vers ma meilleure Mercedes rouge pour l'inviter à me suivre.

Elle se précipite sûrement avant que je ne change subitement d'avis. Ce qui n'arrivera pas, évidement. Il s'agit de ma sœur.

Je suis prête à tout pour elle. Je l'ai déjà prouver par le passer. De façon idiote mais je l'ai prouver. Je l'aime bien plus que je ne peux le dire.

Je mets le moteur en route et lève les yeux pour démarrer en toute sécurité. C'est alors qu'un fantôme de mon passé se dresse fièrement devant moi. J'entrouvre la bouche. Il pose ses mains sur mon capot et me supplie alors que les larmes coulent abondement sur ses joues :

 _ **-Any' ne fait pas ça.**_

Je déglutis avec une énorme difficultés. C'est comme d'essayer de mettre une balle de 38 dans un 36. Ça ne fonctionne pas. Je commence a trembler. Qu'est-ce qui m'arriver?

 **-Anya, on y va maintenant où…**

Mon poing entre violemment en collision avec mon volant. J'actionne accidentellement mon klaxon par ce geste. Je hurle:

 **-Bon sang!**  
 **-Anya?**  
 **-Il faut** **que** **ça** **s'arrête!**  
 **-Euh... Anya?**

J'essaye de toute mes forces d'effacer l'image devant mes yeux. J'essaye vraiment mais depuis mon retour c'est de plus en plus difficile. Je ne sais pas pour quelle foutu raison ça revient me hanter. Je sais que j'ai fais ce qu'il faut.

C'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'a dit Ryder. Oui, je suis dévouer à ma famille et encore plus à Lexa. J'ai toujours ressentie le besoin de la protéger, depuis sa naissance. Je revoie encore Freya me la confier. Je l'ai regarder dans les yeux et j'ai su que je serai prête à tout pour elle.

Par amour, on fait parfois des choses irréfléchis et s'oublie aussi. Quelque soit la forme que prend celui-ci, l'amour est infaillible.

 _ **-Any'...**_  
 **-Putain!** **Dégage** **Bell!**

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je démarre en trombe. J'écrase sans la moindre pitié le spectre de mon passé. Je roule trop vite entre les voitures à l'arrêt. Clarke s'accroche avec force à la poignée au-dessus de sa tête.

J'appuie un peu plus mon pied sur l'accélérateur avant d'appuyer violemment sur le frein. Ma voiture fait un dérapage des plus beau. Je m'arrête pile devant le stop.

Je regarde l'horizon avec détermination. Puisse que je ne peux rien faire contre mon passé, puisse qu'il a décider de me hanter sans que je ne puisse m'en débarrasser. Je vais m'en prendre à quelque chose de concret. Soit : Nora!

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Dire que je suis terrifier est un doux euphémisme. Anya est complètement folle ma parole! Je détache lentement mes doigts de la poignée et prend une grande inspiration.

Je tente un regard vers la sœur de ma petite amie. Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer. Je tente :

 **-Tu veux en parler?**  
 **-Non.**  
 **-D'accord... dans ce cas, tu pourrais essayer de ne plus me tuer, s'il te plaît. Ça m'arrangerai.**  
 **-Je vais essayer.**  
 **-Et euh... tu sais que Bellamy n'était pas là, hein?**  
 **-J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas en parler.**

Ça, c'est un ton menaçant ou je ne m'y connais pas. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur pour éviter de faire une bêtise. Comme, je ne sais pas moi, poser une autre question. Mais je suis Clarke Griffin et je n'ai ni volonté, ni tact donc :

 **-Au vu de ta réaction, je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Niko est au courant?**  
 **-Non mais de quoi je me mêle?**  
 **-J'essaye juste de...**  
 **-N'essaye plus alors. Ça m'agace.**  
 **-Anya...**  
 **-Tais toi et allons chercher ma sœur.**

Okay... de toute évidence, c'est sans appel. Je soupire tout de même bruyamment pour lui faire comprendre que son comportement m'a déplu. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec elle. Surtout quand je m'imagine Lexa seule avec ce putain de Parasite!

 **-Roule.**

Et se sera mon dernier mot. Anya redémarre en trombe. Je trouve que c'est un danger publique. Il va vraiment falloir que je pense a passer mon permis. Si j'avais le fameux sésame, je serai déjà auprès de celle que j'aime.

Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer l'état dans lequel Lexa doit être en ce moment. Dès que l'autre Détritus est dans le coin, elle s'accroche à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et je ne suis pas là…

Je jure que si mon avenir ne dépendait pas de ma main, je frapperai moi aussi quelque chose. N'importe quoi dans cette voiture ferait l'affaire. Je jette un furtif regard vers Anya. Elle a l'air furieuse. Tout bien réfléchis, je vais éviter de toucher à sa voiture.

Je me demande quel est l'histoire. La dernière fois que Anya a défendu quelque chose comme elle vient de le faire avec sa voiture, s'était Lexa. Ce jour là, elle m'a menacer de me briser les jambes mais aujourd'hui carrément de me casser en deux.

J'ai un mal fou a imaginer que ce tas de ferraille puisse être plus important que Lexa dans le cœur d'Anya. Mais j'imagine sans difficulté que je ne sais pas tout. Comme toujours quand il s'agit de cette famille, il faut gratter avant de comprendre.

Elles n'ont peut-être pas de liens de sang mais elles ne sont définitivement pas sœurs pour rien. Aussi mystérieuses l'une que l'autre.

Je commence a reconnaître le paysage qui nous entoure. Plus qu'une dizaine de minutes et je pourrai rejoindre celle que j'aime. La protéger comme je le fais depuis qu'on est ensemble. Je suis la gardienne de son âme et de son cœur. Le Parasite ne pourra rien contre elle une fois que je serait présente.

Je fouille dans mon sac pour sortir ma bombe au poivre. Touts insecte nuisibles à un insecticide pour le détruire. Espérons que celui-ci fera l'affaire!

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

Je tremble comme une feuille. J'ai n'arrive pas a me reprendre. Se n'est pas normal. Je suis d'un naturel calme et réfléchis. Mais là aucune pensée logique ne semble vouloir m'aider à sortir de cette situation.

Nora a un de ces sourire hautain qui me donne littéralement envie de vomir. Je resserre l'assise avec une telle force que mes doigts blanchisse à vue d'œil. Je n'ai plus tenter un seule regard vers ses yeux.

Ses yeux vident, imperméable à tous sentiments me font bien trop pensée à... non! J'interdis a mon stupide cerveau de repenser à ça. Plus jamais! Je l'ai promis.

Une main vient se poser sur mon épaule gauche. Je sens tous mon corps protester contre ce contacte. Il faut que je réagisse. Je ne dois plus rester passive. Je suis plus forte que ça.

D'un geste vif, je dégage mon épaule de son emprise. Je grimace légèrement. Elle m'a fait mal en s'agrippant un peu plus au moment de mon mouvement. Je menace entre mes dents:

 **-Ne me touche pas.**  
 **-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres** _ **princesse**_ **.**

Elle crache le dernier mot, comme si s'était une insulte. Je n'aime pas entendre ce surnom traverser les lèvres d'une autre que Clarke. Je ne suis pas une stupide princesse en détresse ! En dehors de mon aversion pour Aurore, je n'aime pas le double sens qu'il prend quand Nora le prononce. Comme si elle savait... non!

Non, non, non. Elle n'y arrivera pas. Elle ne me déstabilisera pas.

Nora se penche un peu plus, nos nez se frôlent presque. Ma respiration devient rapide, incontrôlable. Elle est trop proche. Je suis au bord de la crise de panique.

 **-Je fais ce que je veux.**  
 **-Je crois de plus en plus que tu es une psychopathe.**

J'ai du mal a prononcer ces quelque mots. J'ai une horrible sensation au niveau de la cage thoracique. L'impression d'avoir un parpaing a la place de mes poumon et qu'on coule des dalle de béton dans mes veines. Tout ne devient que douleur.

 **-Merci pour le compliment.**

Elle rit en énumérant cette phrase. Je frissonne. Je n'ose donc pas ajouter qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un compliment. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'en être capable. Le malaise continue de s'agrandir. C'est quoi le problème avec cette fille. C'est comme si elle n'avait aucun sentiment. Elle me fait penser à... non!

Tout est à cause de ces yeux ! Ces yeux ! Ils n'évoquent que la douleur, la vengeance, la colère. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Non !

Je ferme brusquement les yeux, m'ordonnant mentalement d'effacer cette image de mon esprit, tout de suite. J'ai promis. Et, une promesse ne doit jamais être prise à la légère. Qu'importe qu'elle soit veille de six ans. Je le dois à ma mère.

Qu'importe ma volonté, je n'étais pas assez forte pour résister à sa prochaine attaque. A croire que son but est réellement de me détruire.

Parce que son geste, en plus de me faire briser une promesse va peut-être anéantir ma relation et mon futur avec Clarke.

Je l'a sens m'attirer violemment vers elle et m'embrasser. Je suis incapable d'agir, trop horrifier pour faire le moindre geste. Je suis bloquer entre mon passer qui resurgit avec une intensité inédite, foudroyante et les conséquences que vont avoir un tel geste sur mon futur.

Tous ça à cause d'un vis à vis. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeais chez elle et que je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigts dessus. Mais ces yeux ! Ce regard… comment peut-il lui être si semblable ?

C'est fini.

J'ai perdu.

 _oOoOo_

 _Il y a six ans…_

La voiture venait de s'arrêter devant le grand restaurant Ark. Freya le fixa un instant avec défit. Elle pouvait le faire, il fallait juste qu'elle oublie son stresse. Elle était l'un des meilleurs chef du pays. Ils ne l'avaient pas appeler pour rien. Une main se dépose délicatement sur sa cuisse, le geste l'apaise.

Si elle doit être honnête avec elle-même, se n'est pas d'avoir un entretien dans ce restaurant qui l'a met dans tous ses états mais bien la ville où elle se trouve. Elle détestait la Californie et encore plus Atherton. S'était ici qu'elle avait grandit.

Elle n'était venu que par politesse.

Il fallait plus de vingt-sept heures pour aller de New-York à les vacances scolaires était commencer depuis deux semaines, le couple avait décider de faire un road-trip avec leurs enfants pour l'occasion. Ils s'était donc arrêter dans chaque états qu'ils avait traversés.

Mais la réalité rattrapait la mère de famille. Elle était de nouveau dans la ville qui l'avait vu grandir. S'était pour elle une situation des plus inconcevable. Elle avait passer la plupart de sa vie a fuir ce lieu. Atherton lui procurait parfois encore des cauchemars.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepter de venir. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'accepterait jamais ce poste. Elle ne quitterait jamais Polis. Elle ne permettrait pas que ceux qu'elle fuit depuis si longtemps puisse la retrouver et avoir de nouveau cette influence sur elle.

Non! Il était préférable de partir, tant qu'il en était encore temps. Freya redémarre la voiture se qui engage de forte protestations à l'arrière du véhicule. De toute évidence ses enfants refusent de reprendre la route tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu la glace que leurs père vient de leurs promettre.

Noa glisse sa main sur celle de sa femme avant de l'obliger à faire un geste du poignet pour tourner la clef dans l'autre sens. Un échange silencieux commence entre deux regards qui commencent à se connaître par cœur mais qui ne se lasse pas l'un de l'autre. Puis un baiser qui apaise toutes les peurs et les angoisses.

 **-Tout va bien se passer Fey.**  
 **-Mais si...**  
 **-Je serai là.**  
 **-Et si...**  
 **-Je serai aussi là.**

Un sourire triomphant se dessine sur les lèvres de Noa. La jeune fille a l'arrière de la voiture explose:

 **-Papa a gagner! On sort, maintenant!**

Immédiatement les deux portière s'ouvre dans une synchronisation parfaite. Les jumeaux s'éloigne le plus possible avant que leurs mère ne change d'avis. Freya partage un regard horrifier avec son mari :

 **-Ta fille est un monstre!**

Le rire sonore de Noa rempli l'habitacle. Freya lui tape gentiment l'épaule en soupirant.

 **-Très bien, j'y vais mais fait très attention.** _ **Ils**_ **doivent déjà savoir qu'on est là.**  
 **-Fais moi un peu confiance.**  
 **-Toujours Noa mais...**  
 **-Il s'agit de ta famille, pire que des** **ogres** **d** **évoreurs d'hommes. Oui, je sais.**  
 **-Ne te moque pas...**  
 **-Jamais!**

Il l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ses enfants. A douze ans ses enfants ne pouvaient pas être plus différent. Lincoln était d'un naturel anxieux et timide alors que Alexandria elle était pétillante et pleine de vie. Ils étaient complètement opposer l'un à l'autre et pourtant ils leurs étaient impensable d'être séparer plus que nécessaire.

Il fallait redoubler d'énergie pour les canalisés tous les deux. Mais il aime plus que tout sa famille. Noa tenta un regard vers la voiture. Sa femme était toujours au volant à lutter contre ses démons intérieur. Mais elle y arriverait. Il avait confiance. Freya était la personne la plus forte qu'il n'ai jamais rencontrer. Il n'était pas tomber amoureux d'elle sans raison!

Lexa courait dans tout les sens. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'imaginer à son entraînement de boxe. Il ne voudrait pas être à la place de sa jeune entraîneur. Par moment son surplus d'énergie était difficile à contrôler. Se n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ai presque abandonner le piano. Se n'était définitivement pour elle.

C'est dans sa course folle que la petite brune aux yeux vert percuta de pleins fouet une grande personne. Elle se retrouva a embrasser violemment le sol. Immédiatement, elle sentit son poignet droit se tordre. Elle essaye d'analyser les dégâts par l'observation, rien ne semblait grave alors elle se redresse d'un coup avant de s'excuser dans un murmure.

Noa du observer ce spectacle avec impuissance. Lincoln rejoint en quelque enjamber sa petite soeur pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais pour une fois l'inquiétude du père de famille n'était pas pour ses enfants. Il fixait avec méfiance et colère la personne qui se trouvait à quelque mètre des jumeaux.

Cette dernière sourit sans la moindre émotion. Il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille : la mère de Freya. Cette vielle banshee n'avait pas la moindre émotion qui habitait son regard. Comme à chaque fois qui devait affronter cette femme un frisson désagréable lui traversa l'échine.

Il fallait qu'il agisse. Il avait promis à sa femme.

 **-Lincoln ! Lexa !**

Les jumeaux se retournaient dans un même mouvement. Ils reconnu tout de suite l'inquiétude dans le fond des yeux de leurs père. C'est donc sans la moindre hésitation qu'ils rejoignent leurs père.

Lexa était très proche de son père. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Elle savait donc que la situation était grave. Elle baissa les yeux habiter par la culpabilité d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Mais une main forte vient resserre son épaule pour la rassurer. Lincoln lui se cache de moitié vers son père alors que la femme inconnu des jeunes adolescents se rapproche sans la moindre étincelle de vie dans le regard.

 **-Gendre.**

Le ton est froid, encore une fois tout en cette femme est dénuée de toute empathie. Noa avait prit l'habitude de la comparer à un robot. Sa belle mère ne le désignait que par son titre. Elle n'avait jamais accepter le mariage de sa fille avec ce simple avocat, orphelin de surquoi. S'était indigne de sa famille.

Le père prit d'un excès de protection vis à vis de sa petite fille avance d'un pas en obligeant cette dernière a passer derrière lui. Les jumeaux échange un regard d'incompréhension. On leur avait toujours dit qu'il n'avait pas de famille. Mais cette femme toute en paraître semblait pourtant faire partie de ce fameux cercle.

 **-Que voulez vous?**

Le ton froid de l'avocat fit frissonner ses enfants. Jamais, ils n'avait entendu une telle intonations dans sa voix. Lincoln, recula un peu plus. Il voulait rejoindre la sécurité de la voiture et entraîner sa sœur avec lui mais cette dernière refusait de bouger. Lexa était comme hypnotisé par cette absence de vie dans le regard de cette femme.

L'égarement de ses yeux dans le regard vide, froid et obscure de cette inconnue la terrifiait. Elle réalisait avec effroi qu'elle était observer comme un morceau de viande. L'inquiétude commençait à prendre vie dans chacune de ses cellule. Elle était terrifier et encore, ce mot était faible. L'affolement commençait à la gagner. Ses pieds s'agitaient sans son consentement, elle passait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

Qui pouvait bien être cette femme pour être aussi neutre, détachée, inexpressive et terne lorsqu'elle déclare en s'emparant du poignet de Lexa :

 **-Je viens reprendre ce qui m'appartient de droit. Soit, l'éducation de cette effronté.**

Et c'est sans plus d'explication que la femme qui a largement dépasser la cinquantaine s'éloigne en tirant Lexa derrière elle. La petite se débat. Noa encore sous le choc met du temps a assimiler ce qui vient de se passer. Il se précipite et rattrape sa fille juste avant que sa belle-mère ne la jette à l'arrière d'une voiture. Il bloque la porte et ordonne a Lexa de sortir et d'aller chercher sa mère.

La jeune fille ne se fait pas prier et cours le plus vite possible. Elle s'éloigne du danger. Une chose est certaine, jamais elle n'oublierai cette absence de vie dans un regard. Ni ces pupilles d'un gris pâle presque terne dépeuplé d'affection et même de sensibilité. Voir même dépouiller de toute humanité.

Non, elle n'oublierai jamais.

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'iris de Nora soit grise ? S'il n'y avait eu que son inhumanité, j'aurai pu passer au-dessus mais là, rien. J'étais perdu, anéantis, à la dérive.

Cette femme, celle qui aurait dû être ma grand-mère continue de me hanter. Et si j'ai mis tellement de temps à comprendre d'où provient mon malaise c'est parce que j'ai enfouis ce souvenir au plus profond de mon âme.

J'ai essayer de l'oublier, comme me l'a demander ma mère. Mais comment peut-on effacer une femme qui a essayer de nous enlever. Comment peut-on négliger un souvenir si choquant, déplacer et blessant ?

Je me souviens des mots que ma mère a user pour me rassurer après cette expérience traumatisante. Ils résonnent dans ma tête comme le chante incessant d'un coucou au début du printemps. Je vois presque son fantôme me murmure de nouveau ces phrases :

« Écoute _Alexandria_ , ma douce Lexa, il n'y a pas plus Obscure que ma famille, elle est mauvaise jusqu'au bout des ongles mais toi, papa et Lincoln vous êtes ma Lumière. Je sais qu'un jour prochain, tu tomberas malgré toi dans les Ténèbres. Se sera une situation ou même une personne et je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger. Le problème c'est que parfois, il est facile de se laisser emporter. Tu dois me le promettre Lexa, bats-toi toujours pour rejoindre la lumière quel qu'elle soit. »

Ce souvenirs est comme un électrochoc. Il me réveille soudainement. Je réalise une choses l'Obscurité dans cette situation c'est Nora, ça ne peut-être qu'elle. Alors que ma Lumière, c'est évidement Clarke. Il faut que je me batte, comme je l'ai promis ce jour là.

Qu'importe qu'elle ressemble a s'y m'éprendre a ma grand-mère. Je suis plus forte que ça ! Je l'ai toujours été. J'ai déplacer des montagnes, métaphoriquement parlant, pour Clarke. Encore et toujours pour Clarke.

J'ouvre brusquement les paupières avec un regain d'énergie. Je sens la langue de Nora glisser sur ma lèvre inférieur. Elle veut approfondir le baiser. Elle est complètement folle. Je sors définitivement de ma léthargie et mord violemment ses lèvres. Elle se recule en étouffant un cris.

Je souris triomphante. J'essuie ma bouche dégoûter par le fait qu'elle ai oser me toucher. Elle relève les yeux et j'affronte son regard. Il me dérange toujours énormément mais je ne suis plus une petite fille. Je n'ai plus besoin qu'on me protège. Je sers mon poing, prête a l'utiliser si elle est assez cinglée pour tenter une nouvelle approche.

 **-Putain ! T'es vraiment qu'une salle pute ! Tu m'as mordu, bordel !**

La colère se forme sur chaque traits de son visage. Elle emplit son regard. Pas si insensible que ça finalement. Je riposte a sa remarque avec un simple sourire. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois. Le risque est trop grand !

Personne n'a le droit de m'embrasser à part Clarke ! Tout autre personne est inenvisageable. La seule chose qui me trouble à cet instant c'est la réaction qu'elle va avoir quand je vais lui dire ce que vient de faire Nora. J'espère… oui, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

Elle se rapproche de nouveau de moi. Elle essaye d'agripper mon épaule mais j'esquive. J'arrive a passer sous son bras. Je retrouve l'avantage de la situation. Maintenant c'est elle qui est bloquer entre le banc et moi.

Je tente un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée. Évidement, les clefs ne sont plus dans la serrure. Je tends la main et demande le plus calmement possible :

 **-Rend-moi les clefs, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Hors question. Je n'ai pas encore obtenu ce que je veux.**

 **-Ne m'oblige pas a te faire mal.**

 **-Et comment, hein ? Tu tiens à peine debout** _ **princesse**_ **.**

 **-J'ai connu pire.**

Je suis souris en étant certaine que je vais m'en sortir. Je me suis tromper toute à l'heure, je vais gagner. Parce que je suis une battante !

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Je foudroie mon portable du regard. Je le maudits même ! Il n'arrête pas d'afficher des appelles de ma mère mais toujours rien de la part de ma merveilleuse petite amie. Je suis a deux doigts de péter un câble. Si je n'avais pas un tel besoin de mon téléphone, je le jetterai par la fenêtre.

Je m'apprête a rejeter un nouvelle appelle de ma mère. Je ne suis pas apte a lui parler pour le moment quand le petit combiner noir disparaît de mes mains. Je suis le mouvement et découvre avec horreur que Abby décroche à ma place. Elle dit très vite :

 **-Je te passe ta fille tout de suite ta fille Abby.**

 **-Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça,** je murmure.

 **-Parce que ta stupide sonnerie m'agaçais.**

 **-C'est pas cool !**

Je reprends le téléphone des main de la sœur de Lexa. Je le colle a mon oreille en soupirant. Je dis :

 **-Oui ?**

 **-J'ai essayer de t'appeler cinq fois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? Et pourquoi c'est Anya qui a décrocher ?**

 **-Maman…**

 **-Réponses, immédiate exigés !**

Je prends le temps de foudroyer Anya du regard. Je résiste à l'envie de vider ma bombe au poivre sur elle. Mais se serait dangereux. Elle conduit toujours. Je reprends :

 **-Maman, je n'ai pas le temps. Alors, à moins que se soit la fin du monde, je peux te rappeler plus tard.**

 **-Tu es vraiment une fille indigne !**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime maman.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important a faire à quinze heure ?**

 **-Je dois retrouver Lexa.**

Je fais court pour éviter d'inquiéter ma mère. Elle s'est beaucoup attacher à Lexa, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Mais je suis presque sûr que si elle apprenait que quelque chose ne va pas, elle sauterait sur l'occasion pour revenir en deux en trois mouvements.

 **-On a le même problème dans ce cas.**

 **-Pardon ?!**

 **-Marcus m'a invitée à dîner ce soir. Et… c'est notre premier vrais rancart seul à seul. J'ai besoin de ton aide !**

Non ! Mais non ! C'est malin, je vais m'imaginer un tas de chose pas cool maintenant ! Je ne veux pas… j'ai envie de pleurer. Déjà que l'autre fois je les ai vu s'embrasser, ça m'a refroidit. Je n'imagine même pas l'état de ma mère quand elle m'a surprise avec Lexa la dernière fois.

Et voilà ! Je rougis rien que d'y penser, c'est genre un gage ! Je grogne :

 **-Maman !**

 **-Hey ! Tu m'as toujours aider à choisir mes tenue avant un rendez-vous. Donc, bleu où verte ?**

 **-Comment la bleu ?**

 **-Pâle.**

 **-Oublie. Tu auras l'air d'un vampire avec ça.**

 **-Sympas…**

 **-C'est tout ?**

 **-Non. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. J'entends le stress dans ta voix.**

 **-Pour l'instant, j'en sais rien. Mais ça va aller. Passe une bonne soirée.**

 **-Cla…**

Je raccroche avant qu'elle ne m'oblige a lui dire la vérité. Je lance de nouveau un regard noir à Anya. Elle n'aurait pas du répondre à ma place. Se n'était pas cool.

 **-Je suis choquer,** commence t-elle, **tu es vraiment la pire des filles. Abby est super et toi tu lui raccroche au nez.**

 **-Contente toi de rouler Anya.**

 **-Pour aller où ?**

 **-Tu te fiche de moi ?! Est-ce qu'il faut…**

Je suis couper par le rire sonore de ma conductrice. Je sers malgré moi mes poings, bien que je ne pense même pas a les utiliser. Le seul fait d'envisager la frapper me ferait mal. Je suis certaine qu'elle me rendrait le coup par la pensé et bien plus violemment. Elle est plus forte que moi et en plus je l'aime bien. Enfin la plupart du temps.

Je me contente donc de répandre avec une pincée d'insolence :

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Je vais priez pour ne plus jamais te côtoyer tes jours de grand stress.**

 **-Anya !**

 **-Calme toi, mini** **harpie** **!**

 **-Hey ! Je ne suis pas…**

 **-On est arriver Clarke.**

J'écarquille grand les yeux avant de réaliser qu'on est bien arriver. Elle ne me fait pas marcher. Je me précipite alors sur la poignée et tire un grand coup vers moi avant de me traiter mentalement d'idiote. Aucune foutu portière, d'aucune foutu voiture ne s'ouvre de cette foutu façon.

Je fais le bon geste et pose un pied dehors avant de balancer mon portable sur le siège que je viens de quitter. Je commence a me précipité et on va faire comme si je n'ai pas trébucher en commencent a courir.

Je ne sais pas où je trouve toute cette adresse mais je saute par dessus la mini barrière qui se dresse devant le bâtiment. Je ne veux surtout pas ralentir mon avancer. Je me presse un peu plus alors que la porte principale est enfin visible.

Mais je m'arrête brusquement lorsque je découvre une forme devant la dite porte. Ma petite amie est là, prostrée sur elle-même. Je ne vois que ses jambes, ses mains qui les ressers au niveau des genoux et ses cheveux qui son détachés et qui cache tous le reste. Je continue mon avancer en traînant des pieds. Je m'assoie à côté de Lexa, en ramassant ses lunette, sans dire un mot.

Pendant un temps, je m'amuse a jouer avec sa monture. Je fais tourner l'une de ces branche entre mes doigts. Puis quand le temps me semble long, je lui donne un petit coup d'épaule.

Elle se redresse d'un coup, au début, elle à l'air d'un animal effrayer mais elle fini par me reconnaître et elle fonce dans mes bras avant de se mettre un pleurer. Je l'a sers un peu plus contre moi, espérant l'apaiser. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer mais s'il veut survivre le Parasite a intérêt d'être très loin d'ici.

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

Je me suis calmement avancer jusqu'à la salle. Je sais que Lexa n'a pas besoin de moi mais je ressens la nécessité de m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Plus important encore qu'elle est entre de bonne main.

Mon regard glisse sur ma sœur en pleure et Clarke qui la maintient au plus près d'elle pour la consoler. Tout va bien se passer. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en cette pétillante blonde. Elle fera ce qu'il faut.

Les mains de Lexa passe derrière le dos de Clarke et je remarque qu'il y a du sang sur plusieurs de ses phalanges. Je fronce les sourcilles. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer là dedans ?

Mon téléphone sonner et je suis tellement obnubilé par mes interrogation que je décroche sans prendre le temps de regarder qui appel :

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Any' ! C'est Bell.**

Non mais quelle conne ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je m'apprête a raccrocher après tout, je ne lui dois rien et je pourrai très bien prétexter avoir eu une urgence. Comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées, il dit très vite :

 **-Ne raccroche pas !**

 **-J'ai plus important à faire que de te parler.**

 **-Oui, j'imagine. Mais tu peux bien laisser Clarke s'occuper de Lexa pour une fois.**

 **-Comment est-ce…**

 **-Nora vient de débarquer chez moi.**

 **-Et je peux savoir ce qu'elle fout chez toi ?**

 **-Any'… ne pose pas de question dont tu ne désir pas la réponse.**

Et merde, le con ! Je le connais encore par cœur et là, il vient presque de m'avouer qu'il a coucher avec elle. Mais dans quoi il s'est embarquer ? Je jure que cette fois s'il a vraiment fait cette connerie, je vais le tuer !

Je soupire en massant mon front. Je crois que ce Parasite va me faire avoir des rides avant l'heure !

 **-Écoute Any', je suis un connard, se n'est plus a démontrer, tous le monde le sait. J'ai rencontrer Nora pour les mauvaises raison, je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais je crois que je l'aime bien.**

 **-Putain ! Tu déconne !**

Je viens de hurler. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers le couple qui n'est pas si loin mais de toute évidence, je ne les ai pas déranger. Je m'éloigne pour éviter de les importunées si jamais je m'énerve de nouveau. Bellamy utilise son intonation de petit garçon :

 **-Ne me dispute pas Any'…**

 **-Je ne pourrai plus te disputer quand tu seras mort.**

 **-Pourquoi tu es toujours si amer ?**

 **-Parce que tu t'obstine a faire toujours et encore des conneries. On se reparle depuis à peine une journée et tu… tu… tu…**

Je suis tellement énerver de ne pas trouver d'argument que je lâche un cris de frustration. Si j'écoutais mon instinct mon portable se retrouverait fracasser contre le sol. Je prends le temps de prendre plusieurs grands inspiration avant de reprendre plus calmement :

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on en parle face à face.**

 **-D'accord. Au TonDc dans cinq minutes.**

 **-Dix.**

 **-Tu habite a deux pas.**

 **-Il faut que j'aille chercher un sachet de petits poids congelé. Ta sœur a mit Nora dans un sale état.**

Un sourire de fierté étire mes lèvres. Je suis très heureuse d'apprendre que Lexa ne se soit pas laisser marcher dessus. Je confirme donc notre rendez vous avant de retourner vers ma voiture. J'envoie vite fait une sms à Lexa pour lui demander de m'appeler en cas de besoin bien que je sois certaine qu'elle n'en fera rien.

C'est Clarke qui l'a protège maintenant.

Je souris un peu plus a cette pensés. C'est quelqu'un de bien cette petite. Je suis persuader qu'elle prendra toujours soin de ma sœur. Et si un jour, elle manque à l'appel, je serai là pour lui rappeler ses devoirs.

 _oOoOo_

* Bellamy *

Je raccroche à peine avec Anya que je me dirige de nouveau vers mon salon. Nora s'est allonger sur mon canapé. Je soupire en réalisant que cette fois elle est sûrement aller trop loin. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire quand elle est arriver. Ni sur ce qui s'était passer, ni sur comment elle a trouver mon adresser, ni du pourquoi elle est venu se réfugier chez moi avec des bleus qui recouvrait presque tous son visage.

J'ai fini par lui tirer les vers du nez, je suis flic après tout ! Et dès qu'elle m'a raconter qu'elle avait enfermer Ale... Lexa dans le gymnase avant de l'embrasser de force, j'ai commencer a paniquer. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Anya. Pas pour ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Nora quand elle découvrira ce qu'elle a fait. Non. J'ai imaginer l'angoisse qu'elle devait ressentir.

Il n'y a rien de plus important pour elle que de savoir sa petite sœur en sécurité. En toute honnêteté, ces deux là étaient sœurs avant même qu'un papier ne les rassemble officiellement dans la même famille. Je me souviens de ses larmes le jour de la tragédie. Elle a bien faillit sombrer dans la folie pendant le coma d'Ale… Lexa !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'appeler. Il fallait que je m'assure qu'elle aille bien. Pour quelle raison ? Aucune idée ! C'est mon amie. Est-ce qu'on a besoin d'une excuse pour demander des nouvelles d'une amie ? Il ne me semble pas.

Je m'assoie près de Nora. Je remarque qu'elle s'est endormit. Je lui écrit un petit mot pour lui indique que je revenais très vite et qu'elle pouvait faire comme chez elle. Pourquoi je prends le temps pour cette petite attention ? Parce que je suis dans la merde !

Et oui… et jusqu'au cou en plus. Je suis genre le mec qui ne ressent jamais rien pour personne. Mais cette fille c'est différent. Il y a quelque chose, une étincelle minime mais une étincelle comme même. Je l'aime bien mais pas comme Anya, c'est différent. Très différent !

Mais attention, je ne suis pas entrain de dire que j'ai des sentiments. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Je suis incapable d'aimer. Les seules pour qui j'ai de l'affection c'est ma sœur et Anya. Nora n'appartient définitivement pas a cette catégorie. C'est encore autre chose.

Quelque chose d'étrange et de flippant ! Quelque chose que je dois sûrement cacher à Anya pour mon propre bien.

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

J'ai du mal a réalisé que je suis sortie de cette salle de sport. Quand j'ai finalement réussi à obtenir les clefs. Je me suis précipité et j'ai pris une grande bouffer d'air. Je me suis effondrer quelque seconde après. Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouver toute cette force mais maintenant elle me quitte.

Je crois que Nora est passé près de moi avant de s'enfuir mais je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. Je n'aime pas ressentir autant de haine et de violence en moi mais elle ne m'a pas laisser le choix.

Elle a de nouveau essayer de m'embrasser. Le premier coup est pâtit tout seule. Une belle droite en plein dans sa mâchoire. Elle m'a insulter mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. J'ai de nouveau demander les clef. Elle a alors fait la plus grosse bêtise qui soit. Elle s'en est prit à Clarke.

J'ai vu rouge et je crois que je me suis transformer en Hulk pendant quelque seconde, peut-être minutes. On ne s'en prend pas au soleil de ma vie.

J'ai d'abord baisser les yeux, essayant de me maîtriser avant de hurler pour la faire taire. Mais elle a continuer. Ces propos étaient de plus en plus insoutenable. Alors cette fois j'ai décrocher deux droite et une gauche. C'est l'enchaînement made in Anya. Le premier que j'ai appris. Il n'est pas encore aussi puissant que lorsque c'est ma sœur qui l'exécuter mais Nora c'est tout de même retrouver à terre.

Elle m'a regarder avec étonnement. A croire que je ne suis vraiment pas le genre de personne à riposter. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas réveiller la bête qui dort. Je suis très calme mais il ne faut pas me pousser à bout non plus. Je suis humaine!

J'ai mis un jolie petit masque sur mon visage. Un de ceux qui me protégeait avant que Clarke ne revienne. Toutes émotions à disparu quand j'ai demander pour la dernière fois les clefs. Et, après mon coup d'éclat, elle n'a pas eu une seule hésitation avant de me les lancer. Je les ai rattraper au vole. La dernière chose que j'ai aperçu avant de rejoindre l'extérieur c'est Nora qui s'affole sur le sol. J'ai souris satisfaite.

Maintenant, je culpabilise. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop loin... c'est la première fois que je frappe quelqu'un avec autant d'acharnement hors d'un ring.

Je me suis alors prostrée écraser par mon sentiment de culpabilité.

Je ne suis pas trop sûr de quand Clarke est arriver exactement mais des que j'ai su qu'elle était présente, je me suis jetter dans ses bras et j'ai pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce que signifie ces larmes et je m'en fiche. Le plus important était qu'elle était là à mes côtés.

Je suis encore moins sur du comment on a réussit a rentrer à l'appartement. On a sûrement marcher. Je doute que Clarke m'ai laisser conduire dans cet état.

Je me suis presque aussitôt prostrée sur le canapé. Mon regard perdu dans le vide et une angoisse foudroyante quand je réalise que Clarke n'est plus a mes côtés. Tous devient incontrôlable. Je ne suis plus certaine de grand chose et si j'avais dis quelque chose de mal sans m'en rendre compte et qu'elle était partie. La panique augmenter jusqu'au moment ou une tasse fumante se pose délicatement sur la table basse.

J'observe comme une enfant la fumer qui s'en s'échappe avant d'être attirer de nouveau dans les bras de ma belle blonde. Immédiatement, un sentiment de sécurité s'empare de moi. Je souris doucement et ferme les yeux. Je suis à ma place.

S'était comme si Nora était un vampire. Mais elle n'a pas absorber mon sang. Elle s'est contenter de me prendre toute mon énergie. Je n'étais déjà pas des plus réveiller alors je commence à rendre les armes. Cependant avant de me laisser emporter il y a une dernier chose que je dois faire.

Je me redresse très légèrement avant de me plonger corps et âme dans le merveilleux océan qui compose le regard de Clarke. C'est fou qu'elle ai pu me devenir encore plus indispensable qu'avant. Je tends la main vers son visage mais j'arrête mon geste. Les larmes emplissent de nouveau mes yeux.

 **-Lexa, qu'est-ce qui se passe?**  
 **-Je suis désolée...**  
 **-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.**  
 **\- Tu ne... je…**

Les mots me manquent. Mais je réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à reprendre d'une voix tremblante:

 **-Nora elle m'a…**

 **-Tu n'es pas obliger de m'en parler.**

 **-J'y tiens. C'est important...**

L'étau se ressert j'ai peur de lui avouer cette information. Et si Clarke m'en voulait ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans elle ? Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer.

Comme si elle avait ressentit tout le poids de ma détresse, Clarke vient délicatement caresser ma joue. Je reprends des forces dans ce geste emplit de tendresse et avoue à demi-mot :

 **-Elle m'a embrasser.**

Ce que je craignais se produit alors. Je découvre un éclat de colère dans le regard de Clarke. Elle est hors d'elle. Je m'éloigne instinctivement pour éviter de m'y confronter. J'ai subitement la sensation de ne plus être à ma place et ça me ronge de l'intérieur. C'est entrain de me détruire.

Alors que je commence à me redresser, elle me retient. Elle m'attire de nouveau vers elle pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux. Elle glisse à mon oreille :

 **-Se n'est pas ta faute.**  
 **-Mais...**  
 **-Shhhh... rien n'est de ta faute.**  
 **-Tu n'es pas en colère?**  
 **-Bien sûr que si mais pas contre toi. Comment** **le pourrai-je ?**

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Plus le temps passe, plus Lexa s'avachit sur moi. Je comprends vite qu'elle s'est endormie. Je l'accompagne donc dans un geste pour que sa tête repose sur mes cuisses.

Je caresse avec paresse ses cheveux parce que ça m'apaise. Elle a raison, je suis énerver mais pas contre elle. C'est la situation qui me met hors de moi. L'autre Parasite a réussit à lui prendre quelque chose d'important. La confiance en notre couple. Elle a réussit a faire croire à Lexa que ce foutu baiser était important.

Ça ne l'est pas. Ça ne le sera jamais. Je ne le permettrait pas. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu être là pour elle et surtout de ne pas avoir pu vider ma bombe au poivre sur son stupide visage a la plastique parfaite.

J'attrape le portable de Lexa et déverrouille son écran. Je cherche dans ses contactes le numéro d'Anya. J'essaye de ne pas regarder ce qu'il y a autour, ni les photos, ni les messages. Je me bat farouchement contre ma curiosité malsaine.

J'ouvre la conversation avec sa sœur et commence à taper sagement mon message d'une main n'oubliant pas mes attention pour le cuire chevelu de ma petite amie.

 _-Salut Anya, c'est Clarke. Je crois que j'ai oublier mon portable dans ta voiture. Rassure toi, Lexa va bien. On est rentrer a l'appart. Elle s'est endormie. Encore désolée pour mon excès de réaction toute à l'heure._

Je relis le message avant de l'envoyer. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer son absence quand je suis retourner sur le parking. Je me suis tout de suite demander où elle était passer. Anya n'est pas du genre a abandonner sa sœur dans un moment comme celui qu'elle vient de vivre. J'espère juste qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

Lexa bouge dans son sommeil, elle cale sa tête plus près de mon ventre et attrape un bout de tissu de mon haut. Je souris, attendrie par cette scène. Elle est vraiment adorable quand elle dort. J'embrasse délicatement son front avant de me contorsionner sans le moindre geste brusque pour attraper la télécommande.

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

J'ouvre violemment la porte du TonDc ce qui me vaut un regard noir de Indra. Je prononce des excuses évasives avant de chercher cet idiot de Bellamy. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds comme si ça allait réellement changer quelque chose. Il n'est pas encore arriver. Il faut que je me fasse une raison.

Je m'installe dans le fond de la salle pour éviter d'attirer l'attention si par malheur je dois m'énerver contre lui. Octavia qui est au service m'apporte un café sans que je n'ai rien à demander. Elle s'installe en face de moi avant de demander :

 **-Alors, quels sont les nouvelles?**  
 **-Ton frère est un idiot.**  
 **-Il n'y a rien d'inédit dans ce que tu me dis là.**  
 **-Vraiment,** je demande avec sarcasme.  
- **En revanche, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous avez enterrer la hache de guerre. Vous vous parlez de nouveau.**  
 **-C'est lui qui refusait de communiquer. Pas moi.**

Je reçois un regard incrédule. Je soupire. J'imagine qu'elle a raison. La faute de la perte de notre amitié nous revient à tous les deux.

Une main se pose sur l'épaule de O qui se lève avec un sourire gigantesque sur les lèvres. Elle se précipite dans les bras de son grand frère avant de lui laisser sa place et de reprendre son service.

On pouvait bien dire ce que l'on veut sur le comportement misogyne et narcissique de Bellamy, personne ne pouvait douter de son amour pour sa sœur. J'avais pour habitude de me moquer de lui quand il affirmait ne pas savoir aimer pour justifier son comportement. S'était à mon sens un doux mensonge.

Je le laisse commander son cappuccino et qu'on le lui sèvre avant d'attaquer :

 **-Dis-moi tout.**

Bellamy soupire avant de porter sa tasse a ses lèvres. Il fuit délibérément mon regard. Il repose le réceptacle qui contient sa boisson avant de se redresser légèrement pour sortir son portable de sa poche. Il le dépose délicatement sur la table.

Impatiente, je hausse un sourcille. Je ne dis rien, je sais que dès qu'il posera de nouveau ses yeux sur moi, il lira mon impatience. Ce qui ne tarde pas a arriver. Il lâche une nouvelle plainte avant de commencer :

 **-Je l'ai rencontrer le jour où Clarke l'a frapper.**

 **-Tu m'en diras tant.**

 **-Elle voulait porter plainte. J'ai arranger les choses.**

 **-En couchant avec elle ?**

 **-Même pas !**

Il se défend un peu trop vigoureusement a mon goût. Je plisse des yeux avant de m'avancer un peu plus. Mon abdomen entre dans une douce collision contre la table quand je m'informe :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?**

 **-Rien,** bougonne t-il.

 **-Fais gaffe Bell, j'ai toujours su quand tu mentais.**

 **-Et la réciproque est vrais.**

Ses yeux s'assombrisse avant qu'il n'ajoute :

 **-Enfin la plupart du temps.**

 **-Tu veux vraiment qu'on essaye encore ? A chaque fois qu'on en parle ça se termine en dispute.**

 **-Je crois… je crois que je commence a comprendre pour quelle raison tu as fais ça.**

 **-Tu l'as toujours su et en plus, tu en aurais fais de même pour O.**

 **-Évidemment ! J'aurai peut-être même fait pire. Sauf que moi, je t'aurai écouter si tu m'avais demander de ne pas faire une deuxième connerie.**

 **-Foutaise !**

 **-Ton avis compte.**

Je le toise d'une étrange façon. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre. J'essaye de me préparer psychologiquement a l'information qui va arriver mais de toute évidence, j'étais destiner à tomber de haut aujourd'hui.

 **-Tu es ma meilleur amie Any'. Tu es la seule pour qui je suis prêt a arrêter de jouer au con. Tu n'as qu'à me le demander. Je fais parti de ceux qui espère que ton retour est définitif. Tu sais quand je me suis réellement rendu compte que notre amitié me manquait ? Que je ne pouvais plus faire semblant que ton absence ne me faisait rien ?**

 **-Non mais j'imagine que je vais le savoir.**

 **-Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de me détester, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je fais semblant ?**

 **-Tu fais vraiment chier ! Bref ! Je me suis rendu compte de tous ça quand j'ai réaliser que je faisais une énorme bêtise avec Nora et que je ne pouvais en parler avec personne. Avant, je t'aurai appeler et tu m'aurais remit les points sur les i pour me remettre dans le droit chemin. Mais se n'est pas tout.**

Il prend une forte inspiration avant de regarder autour de lui, comme pour être sûre que personne ne nous écoute. Je comprends alors que c'est important. J'oublie un instant toute l'amertume que je ressens envers lui et je redeviens comme il l'espère tant son amie.

Je l'encourage d'un geste de la main. Je crois même que je lui souris. Il ressert ses doigts autour de sa tasse. Le temps commence a être long. Il me regarde fixement, comme avant. Puis il m'avoue d'une voix si basse que je ne suis pas bien sûr d'entendre :

 **-Je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour elle.**

Je jure que je suis a deux doigts de me fracasser le crâne contre la table. J'ai forcément mal entendu. Se n'est pas possible autrement. Je fais de gros yeux mais il n'essaye pas de se rattraper. Il ne fait même pas une mauvaise blague pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Putain ! Il est sérieux ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu le con ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. De toutes les filles sur cette immense planète il fallait qu'il tombe pour une qui haïs ma sœur et qui est à moitié psychopathe si j'en crois Clarke.

 **-Dans quoi tu t'es fourrer… ?**

Il hoche négligemment les épaules ce que je trouve limite impoli. Je ne relève pas parce qu'il a l'air vraiment désespérer. Je crois que ça va être très dure a expliquer aux autres. Bellamy est vraiment mal cette fois.

Quoi que, je suis prête a payer pour être là, le jour où Lexa et Clarke vont l'apprendre. Après tout, c'est fait pour ça les amis, non ? On regarde tomber, on se moque et seulement après on tend une main pour aider l'autre.

J'essaye de comprendre comment le Don Juan qu'il est a pu s'éprendre même un peu de cette fille. Mais je n'obtiens plus aucune réponse, que des bougonnement. Il s'en va après une demi-heure de discutions ou de non-discutions, ça dépend du point de vue.

Si cette Nora n'était pas si dangereuse et qu'elle n'avait pas fait tant de mal à ma petite sœur. Je l'aurais retenu un peu plus longtemps pour me moquer un peu plus, bien sûre. Mais je lui aurai surtout dit que je suis heureuse pour lui.

Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je serai toujours du côté de Lexa.

En parlant d'elle, j'ai vu que j'avais reçu un message tout à l'heure. Je l'ouvre et découvre qu'en faite, il s'agit de Clarke. Je souris, persuader qu'elle prend bien soin d'elle. Je paye mon café avant de partir. Je crois que je vais retourner à la salle de sport pour m'occuper de Aiden et Costia mais avant ça, je vais faire un détour par l'appartement pour y déposer le portable de Clarke. Je vais sûrement passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand Emory va me voir revenir sans le moindre sac. A moins qu'elle n'y soit finalement aller seule ?

J'envoie un rapide sms à ma sœur :

 _-Dis à Clarke que je mets son téléphone dans la boîte aux lettres._

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

Le son de la notification d'un nouveau message me tire du sommeille. Je me frotte les yeux avant de réaliser que je suis complètement avachis sur Clarke. Cette dernière me couve d'un regard emplit d'amour. Je lui souris avant de réaliser que je ne suis plus dans un rêve.

Le dure retour à la réalité. Je suis de nouveau dans un monde où Nora m'a embrasser. Je grimace a cette penser. S'était vraiment horrible. Clarke se rapproche, son visage est a quelque centimètre du miens. Ses lèvres ne sont qu'à un mouvement de me donner un baiser. Elle murmure :

 **-Je t'ordonne de ne plus y penser. Jamais.**

Je m'apprête a répondre mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps parce que ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes. C'est je crois un des baiser les plus doux qu'on ai jamais échanger. Je me laisse emporter. Je ferme même les yeux. Je tends la main vers elle pour glisser ma main sur sa peau. Je l'a rapproche de moi.

Je veux approfondir le baiser mais j'ai peur de briser ce moment de douceur et de plénitude. Elle décroche ses lèvres des miennes avant d'embrasser le bout de mon nez, puis mes joue, mes paupières et mon front. Elle parsème tous mon visage de baiser papillon qui ressemble étrangement a des caresse.

Quand elle m'en laisse l'occasion, je me redresse un peu pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Nos regard se croisent avant que je ne glisse mes doigts dans sa merveilleuse chevelure blonde. Je suis tellement rassurer de la savoir près de moi.

Clarke dépose sa main droite sur ma joue avant de m'attirer de nouveau vers elle. Elle m'embrasse de nouveau comme si ce geste était devenu indispensable. Elle suçote ma lèvre inférieur avant de demander gentiment l'accès a ma bouche pour que nos langues puisse danser ensemble.

Très vite, je perds le contrôle de la situation. Plusieurs de nos habits s'envolent ici et là. Clarke ne porte plus que ses sous-vêtements alors que j'ai réussis à garder mon jean pour le moment. Je souris quand elle me relève le menton pour déposer plusieurs de ses attention a des endroit sensible de mon cou.

Je l'arrête avant que la situation ne dégénère. Elle me fait des yeux de chien battu. Je comprends. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'arrêter. J'ai bien trop besoin de la sentir contre moi pour le moment. Mes doigts frôle ses côtes dans une caresse, elle frissonne. J'embrasse sa joue avant de me lever en lui tendant la main.

Son regard est emplit de mille et une question. Je me contente de lui agripper le poignet pour l'obliger a se redresser. Je lui vole un baiser avant de reculer sans ne jamais l'a lâcher. Je nous dirige vers les escaliers et commence a lentement les gravir. Elle me suit docilement.

Une fois en haut, elle ne résiste plus et me plaque contre le mur. Elle surélève mes bras au-dessus de ma tête pour m'embrasser à peine bouche. Elle se rapproche un peu plus de moi si c'est possible accentuant la pression de sa cuisse contre mon entre jambe au-delà de la tolérance.

Il faut que j'arrive a nous traîner jusque dans la chambre sans quoi on va faire l'amour ici, dans ce couloir, sur ce parquet. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que Costia nous surprenne. Après tout, maintenant, elle a un double des clefs !

J'use des mes dernière notion de lucidité pour la repousser une nouvelle fois. J'utilise un peu plus de force que prévu parce qu'elle se retrouve plaquer contre le mur opposé. Je grimace au moment ou elle jure entre ses dents. Pour m'excuser, je m'avance et embrasse chaque parcelle du haut de sa poitrine qui est visible pour le moment avant de l'attirer une nouvelle fois vers la chambre.

J'ouvre difficilement la porte. Il est encore plus compliquer de la refermer et de la verrouiller. Clarke ne me laisse pas une seconde de répit appuyant ses lèvres partout où elle le peut. Une fois que je réussis ma mission. Je me retourne et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser endiabler.

Je l'a pousse sur le lit une fois qu'elle but contre celui-ci. Elle se redresse aussitôt sur ses coude et me dévore des yeux. Je lui fais un sourire charmeur avant de retirer avec lenteur mon pantalon. Elle me dévore littéralement des yeux. Je lui fais profiter du spectacle le plus longtemps possible et une fois que je suis dans la même tenu qu'elle, je lui fais un clin d'œil.

 **-Arrête de m'allumer et vient m'embrasser** , m'ordonne la voix un peu plus grave de Clarke.

Je rigole un instant avant de la rejoindre sur le lit. J'embrasse tendrement sa joue avant de déplacer mes baiser jusqu'à son oreille pour y murmurer :

 **-Si tu veux seulement être embrasser, il va y avoir un problème. Parce que je désir bien plus.**

 **-Par pitiez, ferme là.**

 **-Tu es si vulgaire…**

 **-Lexa !**

Je souris contre sa peau avant de me redresser un peu pour embrasser de nouveau ses lèvres. Alors que nos langes se battent et que l'oxygène commence a nous manque, je dégrafe son soutient gorge avant de le balancer loin de sa poitrine.

Quand mes poumon ne peuvent plus se permettre une telle restriction d'air je déplace mes lèvres vers ses seins. Ma main glisse pour laisser la place a ma bouche. Alors que je commence a jouer avec son téton, ma main elle rejoint l'intérieur de la cuisse de ma belle. Je joue avec elle sans ne jamais m'approcher du dernier bout de tissu qui la recouvre encore.

Elle fini par planter ses doigts sur le sommet de mon crâne pour m'obliger a diriger mes attention un peu plus bas. Elle est tellement impatiente. Je lèverais bien les yeux au ciel mais je crois que je trouve ça attendrissant.

Je joue donc avec mes lèvres sur chaque parcelle de la peau de son abdomen. Mes mains continue de caresser tous les autre endroits. Je suis bercer et guider par ses soupirs. Ma bouche s'arrête juste devant l'élastique de sa culotte. Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de remonter vers son visage pour lui voler un baiser.

Elle se détache de moi un peu trop vite à mon goût et elle me fait ce regard qui veut clairement dire : arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je l'a regard droit dans les yeux. Je me nourris de son regard si emplit de vie, de désir, d'envie et d'amour. Mes doigts de ma main gauche glisse et joue avec le dernier vêtement de Clarke. Les autres, replace quelque une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Je commence à faire glisser sa culotte alors je parsème de nouveau chaque recoin de sa peau de baisers. J'évite encore consciemment l'endroit où je sais qu'elle m'attend le plus. Je fais glisser la dentelle noir jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de la délaisser sur le matelas. Je remonte mes baisers sur toute l'étendu de sa jambe droite.

Je place mes main sur ses hanche et l'oblige gentiment a écarte un peu plus les jambes. J'embrasse délicatement son intimité ce qui la fait gémir de plaisir. Je commence alors a user de ma langue comme elle me l'a si bien apprit sur tout les endroit que je sais sensible, en n'oubliant jamais de titiller son clitoris.

Elle agrippe mes cheveux pour me maintenir au plus près. Je sais alors qu'elle n'est pas loin du moment culminant. Elle se cambre avant de hurler mon prénom. Je remonte lentement avant de l'embrasser a pleine bouche, fière qu'elle puisse se goûter elle-même.

Clarke essaye d'inverser les rôle à la fin de notre baiser mais il n'en est pas question. Je n'ai pas fini. Je lui jette un regard qui veut clairement dire que si elle essaye encore d'échanger nos position, elle aura de gros problèmes avant que ma main droite ne rejoigne ce que ma bouche vient à peine de quitter pour prolonger ce round.

Je m'enivre de chacun de ses soupires. Je profite de ce moment au maximum. J'oublie tous ce qui s'est mal dérouler aujourd'hui. Je suis entièrement et totalement dévouer à Clarke. Je m'oublie presque dans ce moment de passion et d'amour.

 _oOoOo_

 _« Amour c'est un mot important. Pour moi Amour c'est un mot rare. » - Giuseppe M. Gaudino_

 _ _oOoOo__

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Alors, alors ? Il y a eu assez de rebondissements a votre goût ? Cette fois, il n'était pas trop court ? ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas parce que j'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire. Et oui, vous savez enfin pour quelle raison Lexa est terrifier dès qu'elle aperçoit Nora ! Qui d'ailleurs, s'en est prit plein la figure, au sens propre du terme ! La relation de Clarke et d'Anya s'améliore, enfin sauf quand notre blonde préférer essaye de voler les clefs de la voiture… j'ai de nouveau laisser des petits indices sur le passer de Anya. Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Pour la première citation, si je connais depuis un certain temps je découvre celui qui l'a écrit ou dit. Désolée ! Mais d'après Google, c'est un auteur français qui a vécu au XIXème.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Je trouve ça intéressant de parler des Géant parce que c'est un personnage qui mets d'accord beaucoup de culture. On en trouve dans la bible, dans la mythologie grecque, aztèque, nordique… c'est comme même pas tout les jours que nous sommes d'accord ! Je me tais… désolée !****

 ** **Note n°3 : « Fee-fi-fo-fum ! Fuyez le tonnerre qui résonne ! » sort tout droit du fille Jack et le chasseur de Géants. Pour ces paroles, le scénariste c'est inspirer de la chanson I Smell The Blood Of An Englishman sortit dans les année 1830 : «**** _ **Wife,' cried the Giant, 'there is a man in the castle. Let me have him for breakfast. » Le film lui est sortit en 2013 et a été réaliser par Bryan Singer.**_

 ** **Note n°4 : La Californie est un état de la côte ouest des Etats-Unis. Je ne dis rien de plus parce que je ne connais pas bien, je ne veux pas dire de bêtises… ^^****

 ** **Note n°5 :**** ** **Atherton est une des villes les plus riche des Etats-Unis, elle se situ dans la région de la baie de San-Fransisco. Freya ne pouvait pas partir plus loin de sa famille en restant dans son pays ! ;)****

 ** **Note n°6 : Si on oublie notre ami Shrek, les Ogres sont une sorte de géant cruel qui aime dévorer les enfants. Dans les contes, ils apparaissent entre autre dans Hansel et Gretel, Le Petit Poucet mais surtout dans la Belle au Bois Dormant (petit clin d'œil a Lexa), vous savez, c'est la maman du prince ! :p****

 ** **Note n°7 : La Banshee est tirer de la culture mythologique celtique irlandaise. C'est une messagère de la mort. Elle hurle lorsque quelqu'un est sur le point de mourir. Je crois que l'étymologie du mot permet de traduire son nom littéralement comme la femme de l'Autre Monde. Et puis, ça me permet de faire un clin d'œil a Lydia de Teen Wolf ! :)****

 ** **Note n°8 : Harpie sont des divinité de la dévastation et de la vengeance divine. On dit qu'elles sont plus rapide que le vent et qu'elles dévorent tous sur leurs passage. Elles sont décrite de plusieurs façon. Comme des oiseaux a tête de femme ou de fillettes, ou comme des divinité de la tempête. On les appelle aussi « les chienne de Zeus ». On dit aussi qu'elles surveille l'entrée des Enfers. Et il y aussi la légende comme quoi l'une d'elle serait la mère de Xanthe et Balios, les chevaux d'Achille****

 ** **Note n°9 : La dernière citation est tirer du film franco-italien qui porte le même nom que mon chapitre, par amour. Il est sortit en 2015.****

 **Réponse aux** **guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Alors ? Heureuse ? Parce que oui, Lexa a frapper Nora et quatre fois en plus ! ;)**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	49. Sommeil retardé

**Salut à tous ! :) Bon aller, on est MERCREDI depuis quelque minutes ! Et comme je ne dors pas... TADA!**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Un chapitre plus tranquille (ou pas) après celui de la semaine dernière. Il suit parfaitement la chronologie, on retrouver (presque) nos personnages ou on les a quitter. Il y a quatre points de vues, je vous laisse découvrir lesquels ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 49 : Sommeil retardé

* Anya *

 _Mon pied écrase l'accélérateur. Je roule aussi vite que la limitation me le permet. Se n'est pas le moment de se faire prendre. Je n'arrête pas de jeter de rapide coup d'œil dans mon rétro. Mon cœur bat trop vite pour que se soit normal. J'ai l'impression d'être au bord de la crise cardiaque. Mais en réalité, ça n'a rien a voir avec les capacités de mon organe vitale. Je suis juste consciente que je suis entrain de faire une énorme connerie._

 _Je me suis longtemps débattu entre ma raison et mon cœur. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai finalement réaliser que je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais le faire. S'était une nécessité. Je n'aurai pas pu continuer a vivre sans agir. Impossible._

 _Je pile devant un stop. Je suis essouffler. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures. Je suis en état de stresse. A ce stade là, se n'est plus une gaffe que je viens de faire. C'est de la stupidité ! Je n'ai pas assez réfléchis aux conséquences de mes actes. Le pire c'est que je ne suis pas la seule qui va devoir assumer cette sottise. Non, j'ai embarquer Bellamy avec moi._

 _Je ressens une pression sur ma cuisse. Mon regard se plonge dans celui de mon meilleur ami. Lui aussi, il est terrifier. Pourtant, il m'ordonne silencieusement de reprendre la route. Il sait combien c'est important pour moi. J'appuie sur l'embrayage ma main tremble comme jamais auparavant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir Parkinson._

 _Je n'arrive plus a agir. Je suis perdu. Les doigts de Bellamy quitte ma cuisse pour se poser sur ma main. En un geste, il m'oblige a passer la première. Mon deuxième pied appuie sur l'accélérateur. On redémarre tranquillement. On conduit a deux. Moi, je m'occupe de mes pieds et lui de passer les vitesses._

 _Je retrouve un semblant de calme._

 _Puis il y a des lumière bleu et rouge au milieu de la nuit, suivit du cris d'une alarme reconnaissable entre toute._

 _oOoOo_

Je me réveil en sursaut et dans un cris. Je regarde partout autour de moi à la recherche d'une quelconque menace. Mes yeux parcourt la pièce qui m'entoure. Je m'effondre de nouveau sur mon matelas quand je réalise que je suis dans ma chambre.

Je ne peux pas juste être comme presque tous les autres militaires qui on vu et vécu des scène traumatisante ? Je ne peux pas juste cauchemarder sur la guerre ? Ça je suis sûre que je pourrai gérer. Mais pas ça… non pas ça !

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier cette stupide nuit ? Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui regarde vers le passer en le regrettant. Non moi, j'avance ! Je suis comme ça, je suis une battante. Si j'avais dû m'effondre, je l'aurai fais il y a cinq ans, après l'accident. Mais même là alors que tout me poussait a rompre, j'ai me suis démener.

J'ai préférer m'arranger avec ma conscience plus tard et agir. J'ai choisie la vie. Je me foutais des conséquences le plus important étant ma famille. On fait tous des folies par amour. Le problème c'est que ce genre de sentiments ne se cantonne pas a une seule personne. Alors imaginer le nombre d'abérations qu'on peut accomplir dans toute une vie. Pensez a toute l'extravagance que l'on peut mettre dans ces différents plans.

Je sais maintenant ce dont je suis capable, notamment pour Lexa. Quand il s'agit d'elle, je n'ai plus aucune retenu. Je sais que c'est presque de la démence mais je m'en fiche. Tous ce qui m'importe c'est son bonheur.

C'est pour cette raison que je ne regretterai _**jamais**_ ce que j'ai fais ce jour là !

Et c'est aussi à cause de cette logique que je ne comprends pas pour quel foutu motif tous ça revient me hanter ! J'assume complètement mes choix. Mon cerveau n'a aucune excuse.

Je soupire avant de caler le creux de mon coude sur mes yeux. Je réfléchis un instant pour essayer de compter mentalement le nombre de personnes qui est au courant de ce que j'ai fais ce jour là. Pas beaucoup… même Lincoln l'ignore. Il était trop heureux mais surtout naïf pour réaliser ce que j'avais fais.

La dernière fois, j'ai essayer de le dire à Niko mais j'ai finalement tourner autour du pot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas a en parler. C'est comme si tout était irréel. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être Alice après son retour des Pays des Merveilles.

Je me retourne pour attraper mon téléphone et découvre qu'il n'est que deux heures du matin. Je réalise avec horreur que je ne vais pas réussir a me rendormir. Je me lève donc avec détermination, j'enfile des habits de sport avant de sortir de ma chambre sur la pointes des pieds. Se n'est pas le moment d'inquiéter mes parents.

Je lasse mes chaussures une fois dehors. Je me redresse pour m'étirer, il est absolument hors de question que j'ai des courbatures. Puis, je commence à courir d'abord lentement pour trouver mon rythme puis j'accélère. Mon rêve commence a s'envoler loin de mes penser. Alors, une autre inquiétude vient s'amuser avec moi. Je n'ai plus que quelque jour pour décider de mon avenir et ça me rend dingue !

Décidément, je ne suis pas prête de réussir à dormir moi !

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

C'est une forte douleur qui a raison de mon sommeil. Je me redresse ce qui fait bouger Clarke qui enfouit un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller. Je la détaille un moment. Son corps nu n'est entourer que d'un drap. Je l'a trouve magnifique.

Un nouveau mal naît au milieu de mes côtes avant d'irradier toute mon épaule gauche. Je soupire avant de me redresser. Je reste un instant au bord de mon lit. J'hésite a poser un pied par terre. C'est un nouvel élancement, plus fort qui me décide. Une fois sur mes deux pieds, je chancelle un peu. J'attrape un vieux sweat-shirt que j'enfile. Je rejoints lentement le couloir avant d'allumer la lumière.

Une fois au bord de l'escalier, j'observe les marches avec défis. Je sais que si je me sens aussi vaseuse et que si la douleur est si vive c'est entièrement ma faute. Je me suis tellement laisser emporter par mon moment d'intimité avec Clarke que j'en ai oublier de prendre mon traitement.

Je rejoins la cuisine en faisant bouger mon épaule sur son axe pour l'étirer. Je hais le déchirement que mon corps peut parfois ressentir. Mais ce qui est vraiment triste c'est que je me suis en quelque sorte habituer a la douleur. Je crois même que si elle partait définitivement, je m'en inquiéterai.

C'est stupide mais ça fait partie de moi maintenant. Je me serre un verre d'eau avant d'avaler cinq pilules. Je me tiens face à la grande baie vitrer. J'observe le paysage devant moi. Il fait encore noir dehors. Je suis sûr qu'on est en plein milieu de la nuit.

Clarke va s'inquiéter si elle se réveiller. Mais je ne peux pas remonter, pas tout de suite. Comme d'autre fois, je m'installe sur le bord de la fenêtre. Je laisse mon regarde vagabonder a sa guise. Lentement mes pensés s'envolent. Je me perds un peu dans ce qui s'est passer aujourd'hui ou plutôt hier.

Je repense à Nora… je n'arrive pas a concevoir qu'une personne puisse être aussi méchante, juste pour le plaisir. Ça me dépasse. Elle me déteste parce que j'apporte du bonheur a son frère. Qui peut volontairement vouloir le malheur d'une personne qu'on devrait aimer plus que de raison ? Je ne l'a comprends pas.

Je replis mes jambes pour poser mon menton dessus. Je fixe maintenant un simple mur blanc. La seule personne que j'ai rencontrer qui soit aussi froide et dépourvu de sentiments c'est ma grand-mère. Et ça n'a durer que quelque minute. Après ce voyage, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Pour me rassurer ma mère m'a affirmer qu'elle allait s'en occuper. Je crois qu'elle a fait en sorte qu'il y ai une mesure d'éloignement. Je crois même qu'on a pas le droit d'être dans le même État. Mais que se serait-il passer si comme Aiden, je n'avais eu personne pour me protéger ?

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décider que je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Quelque soit la menace que représente Nora. Je ferai en sorte que tout aille bien pour lui.

Je serres violemment le poing en ressentant un nouvel élancement dans mon épaule. Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas fait si mal. J'imagine que je me suis un peu trop emporter quand j'ai lancer ma gauche dans le visage de Nora. Surtout qu'elle m'avait déjà fait mal avant ça.

Pourquoi la douleur se réveil-t-elle toujours a retardement ?

Je ferme les yeux en massant doucement mon muscle endoloris. Sans pouvoir le contrôler je revis les instants de pure bonheur que je viens de vivre avec Clarke. Je me suis complètement laisser emporter. Pour la première fois, j'ai réellement eu la sensation de faire l'amour. S'était divin.

Rien que d'y penser, je sens mes joue se colorer doucement et une chaleur reconnaissable entre toute naître dans mon bas ventre. Je cache mon visage derrière mes cheveux comme si quelqu'un pouvait me prendre sur le fait. Mais je n'y peut rien si Clarke est si parfaite !

Moi qui pensais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passer dans dans cette salle. Je me suis lourdement tromper. Même si elle m'a avouer entre deux baiser et après m'avoir fait monter au septième ciel que se n'est pas pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas jalouse.

Je ressens de nouveau son souffle sur ma peau au moment ou elle a prononcer qu'elle était terriblement jalouse. Elle a tellement insister sur les derniers mots que j'ai cru mourir. J'en frissonne encore.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça ! Sinon, je vais remonter en deux en trois mouvements, la réveiller et la faire de nouveau mienne. Je suis persuader qu'elle ne serait pas contre mais demain, elle serait bien trop grognon. Elle tient beaucoup a son sommeil !

Je me sens alors abattu et pour me changer les idées, je me redresse. Je m'arrête dans la cuisine pour allumer la bouilloire et me rends dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche bien froide. Je m'essuie bien avant de remettre mon sweat a capuche. Je m'observe un instant dans le miroir. J'ai l'air exténuer.

Je me brosse les cheveux pour les démêler sans quitter mon reflet. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive a dormir. Je sors en traînant des pieds. Je prépare ma bouillotte avant de la poser sur mon épaule. Juste dix minute et je retourne au lit. C'est non négociable, tu entends petit cerveau, je veux dormir !

 _oOoOo_

* Bellamy *

J'étouffe un grognement quand j'entends quelqu'un s'acharner sur ma porte d'entrer. Je me retourne sur le ventre et enfonce mon visage dans mon oreiller avant d'en attraper un autre pour couper ce bruit atroce. J'essaye de m'endormir en me disant que cet intrus va bien finir par se lasser et partir.

Je commence presque a me rendormir quand l'emmerdeur de première trouve sonnette. Je me redresse d'un coup. Non mais c'est pas vrais ! Il est trois heure et demi du mat' ! Qui que se soit, il va se faire voir. Je ne suis pas là !

Je me recouche en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je maudit cet inconnu ainsi que ces trois prochaine génération. C'est pas humain de faire ça. Je suis surpris quand je vois de la lumière s'allumer dans mon couloir. Merde ! J'avais oublier Nora.

Je bougonne avant de sauter du lit. Je me précipite. Je dérape sur le parquet avant de découvrir Nora devant ma porte d'entrer. Je m'avance plus doucement, je pose délicatement ma main sur son épaule ce qui l'a fait sursauter. Je lui murmure de retourner se coucher, ce qu'elle fait sans la moindre hésitation. Elle ne m'accorde même pas un regard.

C'est je crois la première fois que j'ai une de mes conquête chez moi dans la chambre d'amie. Je ne l'ai même pas toucher hier soir. Mes yeux glissent sur son corps parfait. C'est dingue à quel point je peux la vouloir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a voulu rester. Je suis certain que je ne l'intéresse pas. Je suis juste un outil pour obtenir sa vengeance et encore, je deviens déficient. Se sont ses mots. Je crois que ça me blesse.

Je me recentre sur le problème que lorsque Nora ferme la porte de sa chambre. Je soupire. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de l'avoir à nouveau. Je commence a rêver de nos futur corps à corps quand la personne derrière ma porte commence a appuyer son doigts a un rythme régulier sur la sonnette formant approximativement la mélodie des « Na, na, na, na, na » énervant de la chanson Free from Desire de Gala.

Je vois rouge tout de suite. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde qui oserait me faire ça, une seule ! Je me précipite vers la porte, la déverrouille d'un coup de poignet agile avant d'ouvrir violemment. J'espère presque qu'elle va se la prendre de plein fouet.

Je la détaille de haut en bas. J'ai envie d'exploser. Je choisi de hurler :

 **-Putain ! Anya, tu fais vraiment chier ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? En plus il fallait que tu choisisse LA chanson qui reste dans la tête. Tu es une emmerdeuse ! Il est trois heures. Trois heure, putain !**

 **-Tu devrais t'estimer heureux, j'aurai aussi pu aller chercher mon portable et une enceinte et mettre a fond** **The Scartman** **!**

Elle me bouscule pour pouvoir entrer. Elle traverse mon couloir avant de s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était dans mon canapé. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de fermer la porte. Je suis ses pas en traînant des pieds avant de déclarer :

 **-Va y, je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi.**

 **-C'est ce que je fais, t'en fais pas.**

Elle étire ses bras bien haut en baillant. Elle allonge ses pieds sur ma table basse. Je grimasse, je tiens beaucoup a mes meubles et elle arrive comme une fleur pour les maltraiter. Ça ne va pas le faire. Je m'installe sur un pouf en face d'elle avant de demander :

 **-Plus sérieusement, Any' qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Je n'arrive pas a dormir.**

 **-Oui. Et…**

 **-C'est toi qui a insister pour qu'on redevienne amis. Alors aide moi a gérer mes insomnies !**

 **-Les somnifère ça existe Any'…**

 **-Je n'en ai jamais pris. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.**

Elle penche la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Ses traits sont tirer comme quand elle est inquiète. Elle semble exténuer et pourtant, elle n'arrive pas a dormir. Soudain, je me sens inquiet. Je me rapproche imperceptiblement, j'essaye d'avoir des information sur son état :

 **-C'est à cause de ce que tu as vécu ?**

Elle se redresse d'un coup. Ses yeux passe sur moi avec incompréhension. Je la vois même froncer les sourcilles ce qui est un spectacle plutôt rare. Je précise alors :

 **-A cause de la guerre ?**

Cette fois, c'est un sourire moqueur qui se dessine sur son visage. Elle retire ses pieds de ma table pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux. Elle m'observe avec défit comme si j'avais dis quelque chose de mal. Elle fini par enfouir son visage entre ses mains avant d'émettre un rire sans joie. Elle murmure un :

 **-Si seulement…**

 **-Any', tu…**

Elle se redresse d'un coup me coupant dans ma réponse. Elle tourne sur elle même. Je sais ce qu'elle cherche. Je soupire avant de me lever. Je lui demande de se rasseoir avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Je vais directement vers le frigo pour prendre un pack de bières. Je reviens dans le salon et pose le tout sur ma table.

Elle prend tout de suite un bouteille. Elle analyse l'étiquette avant de tendre la main vers moi. Je lui donne le décapsuleur, elle ouvre la bouteille puis bois trois gorgés d'un coup.

Quand elle relève les yeux vers moi je découvre toute sa fragilité. Subitement c'est comme si le gouffre de ces cinq derrières année n'existait plus. Je m'ouvre moi aussi une bière avant de l'encourager d'un geste pour qu'elle continue sur sa lancer.

 **-Tu sais pourquoi je suis si douée avec l'étiquette de militaire ? Parce que je ne regrette rien, je suis certaine de mes choix et je fonce. La première personne que j'ai tuer sur le terrain, s'était un enfant. Il courait partout avec une arme et tirait sur nous. J'ai eu une ouverture alors je l'ai tuer. Je ne ressens rien par rapport à ça. Rien. J'ai fais mon boulot, c'est tout.**

Je suis légèrement choquer par ces mots. J'ai dû utiliser mon arme de service une dizaine de fois depuis que je suis flic et j'ai eu la chance de ne tuer personne. Pourtant, il y a deux ans j'ai presque perdu un de mes suspects. Je crois que je ne m'en serai pas remit.

Après cet événement, j'ai même mit ma fierté de côté et je suis aller voir un psychologue. J'ai passer deux très long mois a me questionner. Imaginer Anya tuer un enfant me perturbe. Elle reprend :

 **-Alors non Bellamy, mes insomnies n'ont rien à voir avec le fait que je suis militaire. Parfois, j'aimerai. Mais non. Quand je suis dans un pays en guerre je deviens comme… je sais pas moi… un robot ?**

 **-Ne dis pas ça…**

 **-La triste vérité Bellamy c'est que tu ne me connais plus. Je crois qu'il y a deux Anya, celle que je suis avec ma famille ou encore devant toi et l'autre qui se déploie et évolue sur le terrain.**

 **-Et tu ne crois pas que c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas y retourner ?**

Elle relève les yeux pour me fixer pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Elle reste pourtant silencieuse. Elle semble perdu comme si son esprit venait de partir très loin de notre conversation. Puis son regard se baisse, elle lâche un soupire en basculant sa tête sur le dossier de mon canapé.

Je me redresse très légèrement pour découvrir qu'elle a fermer les yeux. Mécaniquement elle porte de nouveau le goulot de la bière a ses lèvres. Elle prend plusieurs autre gorgés avant d'avouer d'un ton lasse :

 **-Parce que je ne sais rien faire d'autre.**

 **-Tu te fous de moi là j'espère ?!**

Après mon intervention, elle se redresse. Elle pose sa bouteille sur ma table. Putain, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il faut qu'elle la bousille. Elle fronce les sourcilles avant de demander d'un ton menaçant :

 **-Est-ce que tu viens de me crier dessus ?**

 **-Évidemment ! Parce que tu es un idiote ! Il y a des milliers d'autre choses que tu peux faire. Je te rappel qu'avant que tu ne décide de gâcher ta vie, tu voulais être mécanicienne. T'es la meilleur pour comprendre ce qui se passe sous un capot.**

 **-Et tu peux me dire ce que je ferai les jours où j'ai de nouveau envie de… je ne sais pas moi, péter un câble comme ces deux fois ?**

 **-Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de comment s'était, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Mais de quoi est…**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je me redresse, agrippe son poignet et l'oblige a me suivre. Dans mon autre main, je prends le pack de bières. J'ouvre la porte qui me conduit au sous-sol. Je descends la dizaine de marches sans ne jamais lâcher ma meilleur amie.

J'allume la lumière pour qu'elle découvre mon garage. Il faut dire qu'à force de tout le temps me parler de voiture, elle m'a contaminer. J'ai quatre voiture de collection. Je me retourne pour voir son regard pétiller. Elle s'approche de la cobra avec envie.

Je passe devant elle pour ouvrir le capot. Elle est émerveiller devant le moteur d'origine. Elle le frôle comme si s'était une pierre précieuse. Je m'éloigne sans faire de bruit pour la laisser a sa contemplation.

J'aime les belles caisses, ça c'est sur mais pas comme Anya. Moi, ça me serre pour attirer les filles. Je suis avec les voiture comme avec les meufs, je ne m'intéresse qu'a la plastique. Ce qui est a l'intérieur ne m'intéresse pas.

Je sors ma boîte a outil pour la laisser aux pieds d'Anya. Je lui donne un petit coup d'épaule. Elle me répond avec un regard noir. Je souris en sachant déjà ce qu'elle va me dire :

 **-C'est a se demander comment cette voiture roule encore.**

Je lui tend une clef de douze avec un clin d'œil avant de lui dire :

 **-Fais toi plaisir.**

Presque aussitôt elle se met a travailler, prenant outil sur outil, retirant la graisse de ses mains avec un vieux chiffon. Je me souviens qu'avant, je pouvais rester des heures a la regarder réparer une voiture. J'aurai pu essayer d'apprendre mais la voir heureuse était déjà génial.

Je suis de nouveau face à _ma_ Anya. Ça fait un bien fou. J'ai une nouvelle idée, je remonte sans qu'elle ne s'en rend compte. Je prends ce que je suis venu chercher mais avant de redescendre, je vérifie que tout va bien pour Nora. Elle s'est rendormie. Je souris devant ce spectacle puis je ferme la porte.

De nouveau dans le garage, je me rends compte que Anya n'a pas remarquer mon absence. J'installe l'objet que je suis aller chercher sur un petit meuble. Je le branche et peaufine les réglages. Puis sans prévenir, je mets le volume à fond pour que le silence laisse place à Hells Bells d'AC/DC.

Sûrement surprise, Anya m'envoie un chiffon plein de graisse en pleine figure mais je m'en fiche, je ris au éclat. Pendant plusieurs minutes, j'ai de nouveau l'impression d'être adolescent. Je ne compte plus le temps qu'on a passez tous les deux fourrer dans son garage. Elle a réparer sa Mercedes ou ma minable petite Clio de l'époque. Et moi, a passer toutes les veilles cassettes que je trouvais pour faire fonctionner l'antiquité que je viens de descendre.

S'était le vieux poste radio de mes parents. Je l'adore et c'est aussi Any' qui l'a réparer. J'avais cru que je devais le jette mais elle a fait preuve de patience, trouver toutes les pièces pour lui donner une nouvelle vie.

Très vite, elle se met a éclater de rire avant de recommencer a fouiller dans le moteur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste a la regarder travailler. Je change la musique quand il le faut et j'oublie les paroles. Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas besoin de mots, juste de se défouler.

Puis a un moment, elle referme le capot. Elle glisse les clef et fait rugir le moteur. Je suis absolument certain qu'elle n'a jamais fais un tel bruit avec moi. Elle s'allonge sur les deux sièges avant. Je vois presque l'adrénaline quitter son corps. Je souris fière de moi. Pendant un instant, elle a reprit confiance en elle, grâce à moi. Je suis de nouveau son ami.

J'éteins la musique puis le moteur. Je m'installe sur les sièges arrière. J'observe un temps le plafond avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle ne répond pas. Je comprends alors qu'elle s'est déjà endormis.

Je me relève pour l'observer par dessus les sièges. Elle est magnifique mais pas comme Nora. Je n'ai jamais désirer Anya. Je crois que je l'a respect trop pour ça. Ce que je veux dire pas là c'est qu'elle a de nouveau l'air heureuse et c'est tous ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je me rallonge en sachant que si je dors ici, je vais le regretter demain mais pour l'instant, je m'en fiche. Le plus important, c'est Anya. Elle veut être ici alors on reste ici.

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Je me retourne alors que j'entre dans une nouvelle phase de sommeil. Je suis attirer par la réalité quand je ne rencontre que le vide autour de moi. Je tâtonne incertaine le matelas autour de moi mais il n'y a personne. Je me redresse brusquement en allumant la lampe de chevet.

Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée ! Mes paupières papillonnent, je galère a m'habituer a toute cette luminosité. Mais se n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui l'est c'est que Lexa n'est pas dans le lit et plus important encore, pas dans la chambre.

Après la soirée qu'on a passer, j'ai cru que j'aurai le droit a un réveille dans ses bras. C'est a ce moment que mes yeux s'arrête sur les chiffres digitale du réveil. On est en pleine nuit. Je ressens alors une forte angoisse et la certitude que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je me lève précipitamment du lit en embarquant le drap avec moi. Je manque de tomber en marchant dessus mais je continue de me diriger a une certaine vitesse d'abord vers la salle de bain de la chambre mais elle est vide. Puis vers le couloir. Je me sens légèrement soulager quand je découvre de la lumière au rez-de-chaussée.

Je descends les escaliers un peu plus prudemment. Je chercher Lexa dans toute la pièce avant que mon regard s'arrête sur une forme avachit sur la table. Je m'avance un peu timidement. Elle s'est endormie. A croire que le lit n'était pas assez bien.

Plus je me rapproche et plus je ressens une angoisse inexplicable. Je l'a détaille avec inquiétude. Ses cheveux sont humide. Je devine donc qu'elle a prit une douche. Mais ce qui m'intéroge le plus c'est cette espèce de truc bizarre qu'elle a sur son épaule. Je n'arrive a distinguer qu'il s'agit d'uns bouillotte que quand je suis près d'elle.

Je grimasse en réalisant que si elle s'est lever et donc m'a abandonner c'est sûrement parce qu'elle avait mal. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'elle souffre. Je m'assoie sur le bord de la table, près d'elle et l'observe dormir. Je n'arrive pas a retenir mon sourire. Elle est tellement belle.

J'ai parfois encore du mal a réaliser la chance que j'ai. Lexa me laisse l'aimer et plus important encore, elle m'aime en retour. Je me demande encore souvent pourquoi moi. Mais plus le temps passe plus je me dis que peut-être s'était écrit. Les personnages fictif croient toujours au destin ou encore au grand amour. Pourquoi pas moi ?

Je me force à quitter mon rêve éveiller. Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste a dormir dans cette position. Elle pourrait être encore plus mal a son réveil. Je me rapproche pour pouvoir murmurer a son oreille mais tout ce que j'obtiens c'est un sourire. À croire que ma voix l'emmène un peu plus loin au pays des rêves.

Je change de stratégie et embrassant délicatement sa joue. Une plainte s'échappe de ses lèvres. J'éloigne une mèche de ses cheveux qui barre son front avant de lui donner un nouveau baiser, cette fois au plus proche de ses lèvres.

Lexa se redresse très légèrement, elle m'observe pendant un temps. Je caresse sa joue avec un timide sourire. Je laisse ses deux pupilles parcourir ma peau lentement. Je me rapproche et uni nos lèvre dans un baiser plein de douceur.

Je descends prudemment de la table avant de prendre délicatement sa main dans la mienne. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas certaine de ma présence. Elle doit penser que je suis un mirage au milieu de son rêve. Je fais un geste de la tête avant de murmurer :

 **-Viens** _ **mon amour**_ **, il est temps de retrouver notre lit.**

Elle me fixe pendant une éternité sans pour autant amorcer le moindre geste. Je commence sans le vouloir a m'inquiéter. Je me rapproche de nouveau d'elle. Je m'accroupis malgré ma tenu des plus inapproprié, je dépose ma main droite sur son genou nu et commence a le caresser.

 **-Lexa ?**

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle reste inerte devant moi. C'est comme si son corps était bien réveiller mais que son âme refusait de suivre. A se stade là, se n'est plus de l'inquiétude que je ressens mais plutôt un malaise profond qui trouble tout mon être.

J'essaye de nouveau de la faire réagir en secouant doucement son genou. Cette fois, c'est une toute autre étincelle qui brille dans ses yeux. Quand elle prononce mon nom, je comprends qu'elle n'était pas avec moi depuis le début.

Je dépose délicatement ma main sur sa joue. Je me redresse un peu pour capturer ses lèves. Elle sourit dans le baiser ce qui me rassure. Elle me retient quand j'essaye de m'éloigner pour approfondir le baiser. Elle est tellement délicate quand elle m'embrasse. Elle est vraiment unique.

Enivrer par la situation, je finis par m'installer sur ses genoux. Je lâche le drap qui quitte mon corps. Je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle en m'agrippant a son cou de ma main droite et a son bassin de l'autre.

Lexa éloigne ses lèvres des miennes pour s'attaquer a chaque petit millimètre de mon cou. Je soupire de bien être a chacune de ses douces attaques. Je sens de nouveau une morsure reconnaissable entre mille creuser mon estomac. Mon entre jambe est en feu et elle ne m'a même pas encore toucher. Je l'a désir tellement que cette envie doit ressemble a de la folie.

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveiller.**

 **-Pas… gra… ve…**

 **-C'est vrais ce mensonge ?**

J'éloigne son visage, l'obligeant a arrêter ses baisers. C'est une vrais torture mais je dois savoir. Je plonge mon regard dans le siens et demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?**

Elle soupire avant de baisser les yeux. Je dépose deux de mes doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger a me regarder de nouveau. Je la vois déglutir avant qu'elle énonce :

 **-Tu es nue…**

 **-Ne change pas de sujet.**

 **-Mais tu es nue !**

 **-Lexa, je suis très sérieuse. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passer.**

 **-Mais moi aussi je suis sérieuse. Tu-es-nue- !**

Je bougonne avant de reprendre les pans du drap qui se sont éparpiller sur les cuisses de ma belle. Je remonte le tout jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je la défis du regard avant de commenter :

 **-Voilà, je ne le suis plus. Maintenant puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passer, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Comment tu veux que je me concentre ?**

 **-Débrouille toi.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Si tu ne me donne pas une explication tout de suite, je t'interdis de me toucher pendant une semaine !**

Oh mon Dieu, faite qu'elle parle, s'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! Je ne tiendrai jamais une semaine sans la toucher… je me suis piéger moi-même… !

 **-C'est une blague ?**

 **-Absolument pas !**

Bordel mais parle ! Je te jure que si tu ne dis rien, je saute par la fenêtre ! Parle ! Parle ! Parle ! Parle ! Parle ! Parle ! Parle ! Parle ! Parle ! Parle ! Je ne tiendrai définitivement pas toute une semaine, j'ai déjà envie de l'embrasser.

 **-Mais Clarke…**

 **-J'attends !**

Oh, crois-moi, j'attends. Oui, j'attends que ça ! Dis quelque chose où je jure que je sors de cet appartement, je trouve un foutu taxi et je rejoins ma mère à Paris. Parce que oui, je suis incapable de réalisé cette menace. Je t'aime idiote alors je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi !

 **-Mais tu es…**

 **-D'accord, je m'en vais.**

J'ai à peine le temps de me redresser qu'elle agrippe mon poignet en hurlant un "non". Je souris fière de moi parce que je viens de gagner. J'évite encore tout contacte avec elle, juste notre regard et ses doigts qui serre plus qui me sert plus que de raison. Je souris doucement alors qu'elle murmure :

 **-Tu es diabolique…**

 **-Je sais. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime.**

 **-L'amour est traître par moment.**

 **-L'amour rend fou** _ **ma belle**_ **.**

 **-L'amour est très hypocrite, je trouve.**

 **-L'amour est surtout loyal, Lexa. Mais cesse de tourner en rond.**

Elle soupire une nouvelle fois avant de m'avouer a demi-mot que c'est seulement la douleur qui la réveiller. Comment ça seulement ? Se n'est pas rien. Pourquoi pense t-elle toujours que ses maux sont anodin ? Elle ne réalise pas que sans elle moi je ne suis plus rien. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si elle disparaissait ?

J'encadre son visage de mes mains. Je l'embrasse délicatement mais pas longtemps. J'essaye de ne pas lui reprocher son silence. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas parler de ses faiblesses. Il faut que j'avance dans notre relation en acceptant son mutisme. Elle a déjà tellement avancer, évoluer. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour si peu.

Je me redresse en tirant un peu sur son bras. Je l'oblige a rejoindre la chambre puis le lit. Je retire le drap et comme un peu plus tôt quand elle a quitter son jean, je lui fais un clin d'œil a la fin de mon geste. J'ai le bonheur de la voir rougir plus que de raison. Je m'installe de nouveau sur ses genoux et embrasse le bout de son nez.

Lexa prononce alors les mêmes mot qu'après mon quelque peu controverser "je t'aime", soit :

 **-Tricheuse, allumeuse, sadique !**

Un rire sonore s'échappe de ma gorge. Elle m'attire vers elle sur le lit avant de me donner un baiser sur les lèvres. Je m'attendais a ce qu'elle décide a en découdre avec moi mais a ma plus grande surprise, elle nous installe pour dormir.

Ma tête repose sur son abdomen et j'entends son cœur battre bien trop vite. Je laisse mes doigts dessiner des cercle invisible sur sa peau. Je relève un peu la tête pour demander :

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveiller ?**

 **-Parce que je n'avais pas prévu de m'endormir dans le salon.**

 **-Sur la table tu veux dire.**

 **-Si tu veux.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ? J'aurai pu t'aider…**

 **-Parce que… que je le veuille où non, je suis amoureuse d'une magnifique blonde qui est un estomac sur patte mais surtout qui ressemble a un ours qu'on sort d'hibernation quand elle n'a pas son quota de sommeil.**

 **-Hey !**

Je suis offusquer par ses propos. Je me réinstalle avant de bougonner :

 **-Bon… tu as peut-être raison… ça me ressemble très légèrement.**

 **-Évidemment !**

 **-Tu sais, un ours peut partir dans une colère folle s'il trouve sa caverne vide.**

 **-C'est très subtile Clarke. Peut-être trop pour quatre heures du matin.**

 **-Mon dieu…**

Je sens sa main glisser dans mes cheveux. Je me sens apaiser. Je commence a fermer les yeux et la dernière chose que j'entends c'est la voix de Lexa qui m'ordonne doucement :

 **-Dors.**

 _ _oOoOo__

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai semer de nouveaux indices sur le passer d'Anya. Je dois avouer que j'aimerai bien connaître vos théories ! ^^ Bellamy, n'est peut-être pas un connard fini après tous… j'y réfléchis encore ! Qui a hâte de découvrir la réaction de Anya quand elle va se réveiller dans la voiture de Bellamy ? Du côté de notre couple, on a une insomniaque qui retrouve le sommeil et un ours qui part pour une longue hibernation ! Vous pariez sur quelle heure pour leurs réveille a toute les deux ? Et Clarke qui essaye de faire chanter Lexa…****

 **Les Notes :**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est 100 % musique ! ^^**

 ** **Note n°1 : Freed From Desire est une chanson qui est sortit en 1996. La chanson a atteint la première place en France. Elle est interpréter par la chanteuse italienne, Gala. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée pour ceux/celles qui l'on maintenant dans la tête… ;)****

 ** **Note n°2 : Je suis désolée pour la prochaine note. Rien que d'écrire le nom de la chanson, je l'ai en tête. Elle ne veut plus sortir depuis lundi. J'ai "The Scatman" dans la tête depuis lundi ! C'est une horreur ce titre ! Cette merveilleuse chanson qui ne veut plus nous quitter une fois qu'on y pense a été interpréter par Jonh Scatman qui n'était pas seulement chanteur mais aussi pianiste. La chanson est sortit en 1994. Bon… après la raison de sa chanson est noble. (ça ne veut rien dire ce que je viens d'écrire là, non ?) Il explique dans sa chanson comment il surmonte le bégaiement grâce au scat. Et si après tous ça, vous ne l'avez pas dans la tête et parce que je suis sadique : « SKI-BA-BOP-BA-DOP-BOP ! »****

 ** **Note n°3 :**** ** **Bha voilà, j'aurai préférer avoir CETTE chanson qui me suive partout depuis lundi, bien mieux ! Hells Bells d'AC/DC ! La première chanson de le album Back in Black, sortie en juillet 1980. Le première album après le décès de Bon Scott et donc l'arriver de Brian Johnson. C'est comme même le deuxième album le plus vendu au monde juste après Thriller de Michael Jackson. Avouez que les treize coups de cloches au début de la chanson sont magistrale. J'ai des frissons a chaque fois !****

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Guest n°1 : J'aime beaucoup ton entrer en matière ! :) Je crois que tu as viser dans le mille ! Jamais ! Elle ne l'obtiendra jamais ! C'est vrais que Clarke aussi évolue malgré tout et oui, elle apprend enfin la patience, c'est bien parce que comme ça, je n'ai plus envie de lui distribuer des claques ! :p Anya… j'adore ce personnage, je crois que ça commence a se ressentir, non ? Heureuse que son évolution te plaise ! :)**

 **A bientôt ! :)**

 **Guest n°2 : D'abord, merci beaucoup pour ce long commentaire. Même si j'ai été frustrer de ne pas pouvoir te répondre directement… ^^ Tant mieux, si c'est un de tes préférer, ça me fait plaisir, j'ai beaucoup travailler dessus !**

 **C'est vrais que je n'ai pas été cool avec Lexa sur ce coup mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire. Navré de t'avoir un peu chambouler. Ah Ah ! Tu soulève une trèèèès bonne questions ! :D J'ai envie de te dire que tu auras une réponse a ton interrogation très prochainement.**

 **J'avoue que je l'ai moi aussi imaginer mais je me suis dis que ça ferais beaucoup trop a encaisser pour Lexa. Alors, j'ai préférer qu'elle passe en mode Hulk et qu'elle remette les pendule a l'heure du Parasite. Oui… le baiser était un bon déclencheur bien que je pense que Lexa va mettre pas mal de temps a s'en remettre… et oui, elle culpabilise, elle peut pas s'en empêcher parce que, bah justement, c'est Lexa !**

 **Pour mon plus grand plaisir, si Nora doit avoir cette idée stupide, c'est Anya qui aurra la répartie qu'il faut ! MWHAHAHA !**

 **Peut-être que je trouverais un moyen pour que Lexa puisse placer ça, bien gentiment, comme si de rien était.**

 **T'en fais pas moi aussi j'adore Anya, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a une telle importance dans ma fic. Mais si, spécule, ça va sûrement me faire rire ! Ou pas… si tu découvre tous mon petit manège…**

 **Je confirme notre Bellamy a un mauvais karma mais il l'a un peu chercher… je vais faire en sorte que ça arrive, conte sur moi.**

 **Merci et j'espère que cette suite t'as tout autant plus ! ;)**

 **Clexa9223 : Tant mieux ! :D**

oOoOo

 **Oh et avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai besoin d'un petit quelque chose. Est-ce que vous pourriez me révéler votre scénariste préférer ? Ou qui que se soit qui touche au monde du cinéma. C'est pour mon futur OS !**

oOoOo

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis bonne nuit, bonne journée ou que sais-je encore... en tout cas, à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	50. Pertes de contrôle

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI !**

 **(Vous avez bien faillis ne pas avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui...)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Tout commence par Abby parce que ça faisait longtemps, on va par ce point de vu aller chercher des nouvelle d'un autre personnages. Et puis, il y a ce que vous attendez tous ! Le réveille d'Anya avec Bell et Le Parasite ! Les filles on un peu moins de place dans ce chapitre, désolée !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 50 : Pertes de contrôle

* Abby *

Je colle une énième fois mon téléphone a mon oreilles. De toute évidence ma fille est décidé a m'ignorer. Toutes les longues tonalité se finissent immanquablement par échouer sur sa boîte vocale. Je ne peux décidément pas me confier sur une messagerie, c'est ridicule. Je soupire quand j'entends encore une fois son message pré-enregistrer.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon tableau de bord. Il est bientôt dix-huit heure. Elle ne serait tout de même pas encore entrain de dormir. C'est a se demander qui l'a élever ! Je suis une lève tôt et Jack n'aimait pas rester au lit. Je ne comprends donc pas d'où lui vient son amour pour le sommeil.

Et même si, et je dis bien si, elle dormait encore, Lexa elle devrait être réveiller. Elle ne laisserai pas le téléphone de Clarke sonner dans le vide en voyant mon nom s'afficher. Elle sait que je suis du genre a m'inquiéter. Même si exceptionnellement c'est moi qui ai besoin de ma fille et pas l'inverse.

J'essaye une dernière fois et après je change de plan !

Je balance mon téléphone sur le siège passager avant de démarrer. Je dois affronter au moins trois-quart d'heure des embouteillage de la fin de journée. Une plaie mais au moins ça me permettra de réfléchir.

Je finis par me garer devant un bâtiment modeste. Je sors de ma voiture et je reste adosser quelque instant contre la carrosserie. Un homme m'interpelle pour me dire qu'il ne prend plus personne en charge a cette heure-ci. Je lui souris poliment avant de l'informer que je ne fais qu'attendre une amie.

C'est a ce moment que Rayes choisie de se montrer. Elle montre toute son incompréhension en prononçant mon prénom. Je lui souris avant de la rejoindre. J'ai le droit a un câlin de retrouvaille ou plus précisément, elle me broie les os.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le coins ! Je suis trop heureuse de te voir !**

 **-Ne saute pas encore au plafond, je suis seule. Pas de Clarke.**

 **-Tu sais que je peux t'apprécier a ta juste valeur, hein ?**

 **-Bien sûr. Je t'invite à dîner ?**

 **-En quel honneur, je peux savoir ?**

Pendant une seconde je songe a lui mentir mais je trouve cette idée horrible. C'est Rayes ! Elle me grillerait en moins d'une minute. J'avoue donc :

 **-J'ai besoin de parler a quelqu'un.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je suis toute à toi ?**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas aller voir Jaha ?**

 **-Tu vas comprendre.**

 **-On mange où alors ?**

 **-Tu aime toujours autant les burger ?**

 **-Evidemment !**

 **-Alors je sais où** _ **je**_ **t'emmène et où** _ **tu**_ **vas payer.**

Je ris doucement a sa remarque, rassurer qu'elle n'ai pas changer. Elle arrive a me convaincre, je ne sais par quel miracle a m faire monter dans un métro. Quand on s'arrête, je l'a laisse me guider. J'ai peut-être vécu dans cette ville pendant dix ans mais je n'ai jamais utiliser les transports en commun. Se n'est pas viable pour un médecin.

On rejoint ensuite un centre commercial avant d'arriver devant une cuisine qui nous laisse voir un début d'agitation. Le mot "Restaurent" est dessiner en grand par le biais de néon bien rouge. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter un peu plus de la bonne odeur de la viande grillé. Je ne connais le nom de ce lieu qu'une fois assise avec le menu dans les mains.

J'observe un temps la carte avant de jeter un œil par dessus pour découvrir Raven qui savoure déjà ses futur plat par la pensé. Je lui donne un petit coup de pied dans le tibia, ce qui l'a fait sursauter.

 **-Abby !**

 **-J'ai vraiment besoin de parler.**

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-C'est Marcus…**

 **-Ah ! Ah ! Ton beau gosse de noël est venu à Paris avec toi ?**

 **-Raven, s'il te plaît…**

 **-D'accord ! Je suis sérieuse, il n'y a personne de plus ouverte d'esprit que moi. Je le jure sur mon amitié avec Clarke.**

 **-Très bien…**

Je prends une forte inspiration. Je joue sans vraiment m'en rendre compte avec mes couverts. Je repense a ce qui s'est passer hier soir. Notre soirée avait parfaitement bien commencer. J'ai rarement été si heureuse que pendant ce rendez-vous. Mais il a été interrompu.

Une de mes ancienne collègue m'a appeler pour me signaler un problème avec une greffe, elle m'a presque supplier pour que je vienne. J'ai céder mais Marcus est venu avec moi, il était présent pendant toute l'opération. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer, s'il n'a pas su gérer son surplus d'adrénaline mais toujours est-il qu'il m'a fait cette stupide proposition.

 **-Il m'a demander d'emménager avec lui.**

 **-Et… se n'est pas cool parce que ?**

 **-Mais parce que je panique totalement ! Et si ça gâchait tous ?**

 **-Abby…**

 **-Non mais t'imagine ? Je vais sûrement tous foutre en l'air. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de stable. Il a besoin de bien plus, il a deux petite fille adorable et…**

 **-Abby…**

 **-Je ne me sens pas a la hauteur et si…**

 **-Abby ! Ça suffit !**

 **-Est-ce que tu viens de me crier dessus.**

 **-Oui. Écoute, je t'ai toujours connu seule. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un homme. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître Jack. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre c'est que tu aime Marcus. J'ai pu le constater à l'instant même où je vous ai vu ensemble.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je ne dis pas que tu vas être parfaite, personne ne l'est. Soit juste parfaite pour lui. Et appelle Clarke. Cette conversation n'est pas pour moi.**

A la fin de sa phrase, elle perd tout le sérieux qui l'habitait alors. C'est incroyable comme Raven peut ressembler à Clarke quand il s'agit de nourriture. Elles sont toute deux irrécupérables !

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et je me décide a envoyer un sms à Marcus. Je lui demande de me pardonner pour mon attitude. Je lui dis que je suis prête a discuter de la situation s'il le veut encore. J'envoie un autre message a ma fille lui demandant explicitement de me rappeler au plus vite.

 _oOoOo_

*Lexa *

Je sens que mon sommeil m'échappe. J'essaye vraiment de m'y accrocher mais quoi que je fasse il y a cette foutu mélodie autour de moi. J'ouvre donc prudemment les yeux. Clarke est affaler sur moi ce que je trouve adorable. Sa main droite est toujours sur mon épaule qu'elle caressait doucement avant de s'endormir.

Je me redresse avec délicatesse en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. J'enfile au plus vite un tee-shirt qui jonche le sol avant de chercher d'où provient ce bruit qui vient de me réveiller. Je jure que si c'est le voisin du cinquième qui fait encore des travaux, je l'assassine !

Je fini par trouver mon portable dans le fond de ma poche du jean que j'ai abandonner hier soir sous le regard empli de désir de Clarke. Je sors mon téléphone pile au moment où l'appel s'arrête. J'écarquille les yeux quand je vois que c'est Abby qui a essayer me joindre.

 **-Zut !**

Je déverrouille l'écran pour découvrir pas un ou même deux appels manquer mais sept ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je commence inconsciemment a m'inquiéter et si s'était quelque chose de grave…

Je compose alors du bout des doigts le numéro d'Abby. J'ai rarement ressentie autant d'angoisse a attendre qu'une personne décroche son téléphone.

 **-Lexa ?! Enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Pourquoi Clarke ne répond pas ? Il est arriver quelque chose ? Dis-moi que vous allez bien. Au moindre problème je prends un avion pour vous rejoindre. Je suis au bord de la crise la ! Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi !**

 **-Je… tu…**

 **-Je le savais. Il est arriver quelque chose ! Je vais chercher un taxi pour vous rejoindre.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-J'arrive ne paniquer pas !**

 **-Je crois que c'est toi qui dramatise là...**

 **-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, dis-moi ou est ma fille.**

 **-Bha… elle dort.**

Je me tourne vers Clarke comme pour en être sur À cent pourcent. Parce qu'après l'intervention d'Abby je pourrai me croire dans la quatrième dimensions. Je commence doucement à me convaincre que tous est normal lorsqu'elle demande :

 **-Réveille là !**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-J'ai dis réveille là.**

 **-Tu veux ma mort ?**

 **-Je te laisse quinze minutes pas une de plus avant de décréter que quelque chose ne va pas et de revenir.**

Elle raccroche avant même que je ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit. Je regarde alors mon téléphone horrifier après la demande qu'elle vient de me faire.

Je suis morte. Non même pire, je suis déjà enterrer !

Je soupire en prenant mon courage à deux mains avant de m'avancer vers le lit. J'observe ma belle blonde encore endormie. Je suis avec attention les boucles que forme ses cheveux. Ils crachent d'ailleurs son visage. Je m'assoie près d'elle et commence à doucement lui caresser le bras.

Il faut que j'y ailles doucement si je veux avoir une chance, même infime de survivre.

Je ferme les yeux avant de secouer un peu plus vivement son bras. La réponse est directe. Je reçois un grognement et elle me tourne le dos. Elle ne m'aide vraiment pas !

Si je ne venais pas de recevoir cet ordre d'Abby je l'a laisserai volontiers dormir. J'aime tellement la regarder. Elle est juste adorable. Mais je n'ai pas le choix donc je me penche un peu plus avant d'embrasser délicatement sa joue.

Je souris quand elle essaye de me repousser mais comme elle s'est automatiquement mut sur le dos, je capture ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Une main vient se glisser derrière mon cou alors qu'elle n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux.

Ma langue caresse délicatement ses lèvres qu'elle fini par entrouvre. Une dance endiablé s'engage. Elle me rapproche un peu plus d'elle. Je suis obliger de me maintenir sur les deux paumes de mes mains pour éviter de l'écraser. Lorsque par manque d'oxygène on se sépare je l'entends murmurer :

 **-Lexa…**

Elle a encore sa voix toute endormie. C'est vraiment adorable. Comment suis-je sensé résister a une telle perfection ? C'est tout juste impossible ! Je souris encore contre ses lèvres avant de me redresser pour embrasser avec amour son front.

Malgré mes douces intentions elle ne semble pourtant pas vouloir se réveiller. Alors je suis subitement éprise d'une idée foireuse. Je fais glisser mon portable à côté de son oreille et je le fais sonner dans le vide. Lorsque je vois que la communication commence je mets le haut parleur c'est pour entendre Abby hurler :

 **-Clarke ?! Mon bébé ! Enfin, où est ton foutu portable ?**

Je me mords doucement la lèvre inférieur pour m'empêcher de me moquer gentiment de me moquer de la situation. Ma blonde se redresse d'un coup, complètement réveiller. Je vois ses yeux balayer chaque recoin de notre chambre avant d'interroger le vide :

 **-Maman ?**

Je ris doucement. J'embrasse ma belle au plus près de son lobe avant de murmurer doucement :

 **-Le téléphone est sur ta gauche. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.**

Je me redresse pour m'éloigner avant d'en être incapable. Au dernier moment les doigts de Clarke se referme sur le bas de mon tee-shirt. Je me retourne pour découvrir qu'elle a coller le portable à son oreille et qu'elle fait une moue boudeuse.

Je lui souris avant de me pencher pour lui voler une rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Je prononce doucement les trois mots puis je l'oblige me lâcher pour quelle puisse avoir une conversation mère/fille.

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

Je me réveille avec la bouche pâteuse, le dos en compote et la désagréable sensation que l'on peut ressentir après la gueule de bois. Sauf que se n'est pas trois bières qui m'ont mit dans cet état. Je me redresse pour découvrir que je suis dans la Cobra de Bellamy.

 **-Merde…**

Je n'ai tout de même pas dormis ici ! Et puis d'abord, il est quel heure ? Je sors de la voiture non sans difficulté. Les premiers pas sont des plus incertain. Je me maintient à la carrosserie. Je balaye la pièce d'un regard encore légèrement flouter. Il fini par s'arrêter sur mon portable.

 **-Génial !**

Je tape doucement mes talons contre le sol pour éliminer définitivement les sensations de fourmis qui se propage dans mes jambes. Je me précipite presque jusqu'à mon téléphone. Je le déverrouille pour découvrir qu'il est un peu plus de dix heures.

 **-C'est une blague ?!**

Mais se n'est pas la seule chose qui m'inquiète. Non parce que j'ai trois appels manqué de Niko. Je m'assoie sur la grande boîte à outils de Bell en soupirant. Je réfléchis une seconde avant de me décider à rappeler mon petit ami.

Ne pas savoir pour quelle raison il a tenter de me joindre m'inquiète. Je me surprends même à espérer tomber sur la messagerie. J'espère que je n'ai rien fais de mal…

 **-Anya ! Enfin !  
-Niko… ?  
-J'essaye de t'appeler depuis qu'il est huit heures. Tu étais où ?  
-Je dormais.**

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que je l'entends rire. Il demande avec amusement:

 **-Non, sérieusement tu étais où ?  
-Mais je suis très sérieuse.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade ?  
-Moi ? Malade ? Tu sais très bien que ça n'arrive jamais.  
-Oui je le sais et tu ne dors jamais jusqu'à dix heures non plus donc ma logique est bonne.  
-Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas très sur de l'heure à laquelle je me suis endormie, c'est tout.  
-Tu as fais des cauchemars ?  
-En quelque sorte.  
-Tu veux en parler ?**

Je souris attendrie par toute ses attentions. C'est fou comme je peux l'aimer. Je n'ose imaginer ce que serait devenu m'a vie si je ne l'avais pas rencontrer. Je serai sûrement encore constamment en colère. Parfois, la fille que j'étais avant me fait peur.

Je suis certes encore très excessive. Mais je suis tellement plus calme qu'avant que je me sens mieux. Et tous ça, c'est grâce à Niko. Je le relance :

 **-J'avoue que ta proposition est alléchante mais c'est toi qui a appeler. Tu ne voulais pas quelque chose ?**

 **-Ah si ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais fais ton choix.**

 **-Je… il ne me reste pas encore une semaine ?**

 **-Si bien sûr mais…**

Il laisse ce mot en suspend dans le temps. Je le vois très bien avec son regard qui veut clairement dire : je te connais. Je me mets a sourire sans aucune raison. Si j'étais près de lui, je lui aurai envoyer un petit coup dans l'épaule avant de le relancer. Comme il n'est pas là, je me contente de répéter :

 **-Mais ?**

 **-Je te connais Anya.**

 **-Oui et ?**

 **-Tu ne reviendras pas.**

Je suis choquer par ces quatre mots qui s'entre choc dans ma tête. Je n'ai aucun mal a m'imaginer transforme en personnage de Looney Tunes avec des yeux qui sorte presque de mon corps ou encore une mâchoire qui s'écrase au sol.

J'essaye de réagir de lui dire qu'il a tord. Mais je ne trouve pas les mots. Je suis comme figé hors du temps. J'ai conscience que le temps continue de défiler mais je n'arrive pas à sortie de ma léthargie.

C'est un fracas qui me ramène doucement à la réalité. Le bruit sourd est suivit pas un élégant :

 **-Putain fais chier !**

Je me tourne vers la voiture pour découvrir Bellamy entrain de se masser vigoureusement la tête. Un sourire se dessine lentement sur mon visage avant que je n'éclate de rire. J'ai toujours été adeptes moque toi de tes amis avant de les aider.

Mon rire devient de plus en plus sonore lorsque je découvre sa petite tête de chien battu. J'ai presque l'impression de revoir sa bouille enfantine. Je nous retrouve presque quand on avait cinq ans et qu'il se faisait mal. Je suis obliger d'ignorer mon meilleur ami quand Niko me rappel à l'ordre.

 **-Désolée Niko, cet abruti de Bellamy vient de se réveiller d'une façon des plus violente.**

 **-Bellamy ? Dois-je être jaloux ?**

 **-Est-ce que tu serai jaloux d'un cactus ?**

 **-Je ne crois pas, non.**

 **-Donc tout va bien ! Je te rappelle toute à l'heure. J'ai faim.**

 **-N'oublie pas, sinon cactus ou pas cactus je débarque pour évaluer la menace.**

 **-C'est noter. Je t'aime Niko.**

 **-Je t'aime aussi** _ **ma guerrière**_ **.**

Je raccroche avant de rejoindre Bellamy. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, sa tête cacher au creux de ses mains. Je souris un peu plus avant de lui donner un petit coup de pied dans le tibia. Il relève les yeux pour me lancer un regard noir. Pendant un instant je me demande s'il veut commencer un nouveau combat avec moi. Mais il fini par soupirer avant de demander :

 **-Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui s'est passer hier ?**

 **-Il ne s'est…**

 **-Je jure que si tu dis** **"** **rien** **"** **je vais chercher mon arme pour régler ça définitivement.**

 **-Tu sais que je pourrai la retourner contre toi ?**

 **-Any'…**

Il se relève en soupirant, il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je découvre toute sa fragilité au fond de ses yeux. Je crois que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas retrouver à affronter ce genre de regard. En faite je n'ai pas ressentie une telle incertitudes dans ses iris chocolat. Depuis cinq ans pour être exacte.

Je me sens déglutir et même faire un pas en arrière. Je ne peux pas fuir plus loin parce qu'il augmente la force de pression de ses doigts. Il recommence à agir comme s'il me connaissait mieux que moi-même. C'est fou ce qu'il peut m'agacer ! Après l'avoir trouver adorable il y a quelque minute à peine et maintenant j'ai envie de le baffer.

C'est alors que le pire arrive. Je me sens lentement sombrer. Je me sens faiblir vitesse grand v. Je baisse alors les yeux et trouve soudainement mes vieille Nike noir et blanche des plus intéressantes. Mon regard suite avec application les croisement de mes lacets. Je murmure d'une voix qui ne ressemble en rien à la mienne :

 **-Arrête…**

C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Le supplier est au dessus de mes forces. Je veux juste qui m'a lâche avec ça. Parce que oui, je sais à quoi il pense et moi je veux juste oublier. Comme je le fais déjà depuis que c'est arriver.

 **-C'est a cause de ce qui s'est passer il y a cinq ans ?**

 **-…**

 **-Any' !**

Je commence a prier, ce que je ne fais jamais normalement, oui je pris pour que quelqu'un me sorte de cette situation de merde. J'ai besoin de l'intervention de quelqu'un. N'importe qui !

Et comme si une quelconque Entité m'avait entendu la porte qui mène au sous-sol s'ouvrir. Dieu ou quelque soit son nom existe peut-être finalement !

Le seule problème c'est qu'apparemment ce grand créateur à un humour des plus insolite. Sinon pourquoi il aurait envoyer une blonde insupportable à mon secours ? D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien savoir pour quelle foutu raison Nora est là ! Bell n'était comme même pas entrain de coucher avec elle quand je suis arriver. Non ! Je ne veux pas penser à ça. Trop tard… fais suer ! Je vais mettre une éternité à oublier cette horrible image.

Au moins l'autre n'a pas l'air plus à l'aise que moi. Elle semble même un peu effrayer. Je reprends donc un minimum d'assurance. Je lance un regard accusateur à Bell. Il aurait pu au moins me prévenir que le Parasite était sous son toit.

 **-Je… j'ai… mais…**

Apparemment le Nuisibles essaye de verbaliser. Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'aime avoir cette influence sur elle. Elle a peur de moi. Je trouve ça génial ! Je la détail un peu plus et découvre son visage tuméfié. Lexa l'a bien travailler.

 **-Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?**

 **-Elle était là avant toi Any'. Et tu nous a réveiller tous les deux hier soir.**

Il vient bien de dire réveiller ? Parfais, ils n'ont donc pas coucher ensemble. Du moins pas hier soir, ou plutôt pas à l'heure à laquelle je suis arriver. Mais bordel ! Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Beurk !

 **-Moi aussi j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'elle fou là. Sa sœur m'a détruis le visage. Je ne veux pas la voir.**

 **-Lexa n'est pas violente, crois-moi, si tu as cette tête là c'est que tu l'as mériter !**

 **-Je ne te permet pas ! Tu as vu mon visage ?**

 **-Je suis certaine que je peux encore l'arranger un peu** , je dis avec un sourire hypocrite.

 **-STOP !**

L'intervention de Bellamy a le dont de nous stopper net toutes les deux. Je continue tout de même a avoir une position des plus défensive. Elle ne sait pas à qui elle se frotte là, blondie. Je plisse des yeux avant que Bell ne reprenne :

 **-Bon les filles, j'exige la fin de la guerre froide.**

 **-Mais c'est,** tente l'autre.

 **-Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Et il faut que je parle à chacune de vous donc interdiction de s'entre tuer. N'est-ce pas Any' .**

QUOI ? Pourquoi moi ? C'est elle qui vient d'essayer lamentablement d'intervenir, pas moi ! Je sais me tenir comme même ! L'autre à aucune limite alors que moi… bon d'accord je ne suis pas mieux ! Mais bon… il n'a pas à insister comme il vient de le faire sur moi ! Et il dit vouloir revenir mon ami… pi-toy-able !

 **-Any' ?**

 **-Si elle ne dit rien de désobligeant sur ma sœur ou sur Clarke je promets de bien me tenir.**

 **-Nora ?**

 **-Je ne…**

Wow ! Le regard qu'elle vient de se prendre avec ce début de phrase négative ! Incroyable ! Magistrale ! J'aurai aimer qu'il soit de moi ! Et bien… peut-être que Bellamy est toujours un tant soit peu intéressant.

Je souris fière de mon nouveau-ex-meilleur-ami avant que l'autre blonde finisse par capituler :

 **-...d'accord.**

 **-Alors, on y va. Je cuisine.**

Je me retrouve donc en face de l'autre chose à attendre mon petit dej'. J'avoue que je n'arrête pas de la dévisager et plus je l'a regarde plus je me dis que je ne l'aime pas. C'est le genre de fille à se prendre pour une poupée Barbie.

Elle ne m'adresse pas une seule fois la parole. En soit, ça ne me dérange pas parce que plus loin elle est de moi, mieux je me porte. Bon, dans ce cas précis, la distance n'est pas physique mais ça m'arrange bien.

Bell dépose une tasse de thé devant moi avant de repartir chercher une brioche et du Nutella. Je plonge presque mon nez dans la tasse pour sentir les arôme qui en dégage, thé vert avec un soupçon de pomme mais surtout une odeur marquer de rose. C'est le bruit d'une chaise que l'on tire qui me fait relever les yeux. Je demande :

 **-Du thé à la rose ?**

 **-Ouais ton préférer, j'en ai toujours chez moi. Je crois que j'ai dû en jeter pas mal comme tu refusais de m'adresser la parole ces dernières années.**

 **-Ne compte pas sur moi pour avoir du café vanille chez moi.**

 **-Tu n'as pas de chez toi.**

Il répond du tac au tac. Je déteste quand il a raison. C'est vrais que vivre chez mes parents n'est pas idéale mais se n'est que temporaire. Je prends une gorgé de ce met que j'aime tant alors que les paroles de Niko me revienne en mémoire : _Tu ne reviendras pas._

Il est vrais que j'ai réfléchis a rester mais je ne pense pas le faire. Parce que j'aime être militaire. En plus, Niko est là bas. Je ne m'imagine pas vivre loin de lui. Bien qu'être éloignée de Lexa et de ma famille n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Le problème c'est que si je reste, j'ai peur de nouveau de faire une connerie plus grosse que moi. Qui est-ce qui m'empêchera d'être irréfléchis si se n'est Niko ?

Parce que très sérieusement, il n'y a vraiment que moi pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide mais en même temps d'aussi réfléchis. Tous était finement préparer et parfaitement ficeler. Mon plan ne comportait aucun faille, c'est juste que l'idée de base était mauvaise.

Un raclement de gorge me fait sortir de mes pensé. J'interroge sans le moindre mot Bellamy. Il utilise presque un ton accusateur pour dire :

 **-Tu y pense encore.**

Je lui envoie un regard noir. Il me saoul ! J'ai juste envie qu'il se taise. Et puis, comment il a deviner à quoi je pensai ? Mes pensées m'appartiennent encore que je sache ! Sauf si cette nuit dans la Cobra lui a donner de soudain pouvoir télépathique a la Charles Xavier.

L'autre plaque ses couverts sur la table avec fracas. Elle me fixe méchamment avant d'envoyer un regard que je n'envie pas a Bellamy. Il est genre déjà mort et enterre trois fois. J'ai presque envie de rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose :

 **-C'est bon, j'en ai marre ! On joue carte sur table ! Est-ce que vous avez coucher ensemble ?**

Je reste choquer pendant une seconde avant d'affirmer en même temps que Bellamy :

 **-Non mais ça ne va pas ! C'est juste beurk !**

 **-Jamais ! Any' est comme ma sœur. Se serait trop bizarre !**

On se fixe a la fin de nos phrase respective. Heureusement, on n'a pas dit la même chose, ça aurait été trop bizarre. Mais je crois sincèrement que cette Nora est folle si elle pense vraiment qu'il peut se passer quelque chose entre nous. Sauf si… elle est peut-être jalouse…

La petite garce aurait donc un cœur. Je le note pour plus tard. Je lui souris, consciente que je viens de découvrir une de ses failles avant de boire presque la totalité de mon thé. Elle attaque de nouveau :

 **-Donc de quoi vous parlez ?**

 **-Ça ne te concerne pas,** je réponds tout de suite.

 **-De ce qu'on a fait le 31 février, il y a cinq ans.**

J'écrase ma tasse contre la table. Le choc est si grand qu'elle se brise en plusieurs morceaux distinct. Le peu de liquide qui reste se répand sur la table. Bellamy a tout de suite sentie le danger et s'est éloigner, l'autre blonde par contre m'observe avec un pitoyable air choquer.

Je maintiens encore fermement la hanse qui est séparer de la tasse entre mes doigts. Je fixe Bellamy comme s'il était ma cible. Je jure que si j'avais une arme sur moi, il ne serait plus debout.

 _oOoOo_

* Bellamy *

Oh putain ! La connerie ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je n'ai pas réfléchis quand j'ai répondu à Nora. Maintenant Anya me fixe comme si j'étais une pauvre biche et qu'elle était je ne sais quel prédateur prête a me sauter dessus pour me tuer dans d'atroces souffrance.

Je me suis reculer par instinct. Je sais qu'elle est beaucoup plus violente dans ses mots que dans ses actes mais parfois sa raison s'envole et elle agit sans réfléchir. Je suis obnubiler par sa main droit qui vient de brisé une de mes tasses favorite. Je crois qu'elle saigne.

Malgré que je m'inquiète, je ne tente pas un mouvement vers elle. Je sais parfaitement que se n'est pas le moment. Il vaut mieux que je me protège. Moi et bien sure Nora. Je me décale donc et pose ma main sur l'épaule de cette dernière. La fureur illumine d'une intensité peu commune le regard d'Anya. C'est effrayant.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de croire qu'un petit déjeuner entre ses deux là se passerai bien ? Évidemment que ça allait tourner a la catastrophe ! Je suis stupide.

 **-Désolé…**

Je dis cette phrase d'un air tout timide. Elle devrait pourtant savoir que je ne trahirai jamais un de nos secret. Se n'est pas parce que la date m'a échapper que j'allais tout révéler.

Anya se redresse d'un coup. Elle balance le morceau qui était toujours dans sa main à terre avant de hurler :

 **-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici ! Tu es toujours aussi insupportable !**

 **-Any'…**

 **-Et toi, la mini pute, je te jure que si tu essaye encore une seule fois de faire du mal a ma sœur et/ou a sa copine, je te casse en deux !**

 **-Anya !**

 **-Quoi ?! Ce que je te dis ne te plais pas ?**

 **-Ne lui parle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Cette fille veut gâcher le bonheur de ma sœur pour une raison obscure alors, je lui parle comme** _ **je**_ **veux ! Ça suffit ! J'ai essayer d'être gentil mais je ne peux pas !**

 **-Arrête…**

 **-Le problème c'est que dès que je te vois, je repense a ce jour là ! J'imagine que toi aussi. Donc, tu sais de quoi je suis capable pour Lexa. TU SAIS ! Alors ne vient pas me faire chier !**

 **-C'est différent !**

 **-En quoi ? Elle en veut au bonheur de ma sœur !**

 **-Mais moi aussi ! Je déteste Lexa ! Je la déteste, tu entends ?**

Le silence. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de dire. Je me suis laisser emporter. Anya me dévisage comme elle ne l'a jamais fais avant aujourd'hui. J'ai peur. Je suis terrifier à l'idée que cet aveu ne détruise définitivement notre amitié. On commençait tout juste a recoller les morceaux, ça craint !

Puis, comme si toutes ses forces et sa colère venait de s'évanouir, elle s'effondre sur sa chaise. Je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. Je suis mal…

Je me penche vers Nora pour murmurer a son oreille de m'attendre dans ma chambre. Je lui dis que je ne vais pas être long même si en vérité, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai. Une fois qu'elle est sortit de la pièce, je m'avance prudemment vers ma meilleure amie. Je me mets à genoux devant elle.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un air aussi perdu sur le visage. Par contre, j'ai déjà aperçu cet air paniquer. Elle avait le même ce fameux 31 février. Je tends la main vers elle avant d'arrêter mon geste. Je replis mes doigts avant de murmurer :

 **-Tu devrais appeler Niko et lui en parler. Il faut que tu en parle avec quelqu'un. C'est entrain de te détruire.**

 **-…**

 **-Anya ?**

 **-Tu déteste ma sœur…**

Elle prononce cette phrase d'une voix tellement brisé que j'en ai le cœur déchirer. Pourtant, je répond d'une voix douce :

 **-Se n'est pas nouveau Any'.**

 **-Tu ne me l'as jamais dis en face.**

Et c'est vrais ! Comment j'aurai pu ? Je préférai la protéger. Mais c'est le moment de tout lui dire. Je n'aurai pas d'autre chance, je le sais. Il faut que j'agisse comme un homme. Elle mérite la vérité.

 **-Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à l'aimer. Je crois que je suis… jaloux ? Je me souviens encore de ton visage le jour où elle est né et ça fait déjà très, très, très longtemps. Déjà, il n'y avait que Alexandria, Alexandria, Alexandria et encore Alexandria ! Pourtant elle avait un jumeaux mais non, il n'y avait qu'elle.**

 **-Freya m'a demander de veiller sur elle.**

 **-Je sais et c'est pour ça que je suis désolé. Parce que je me souviens aussi de tes larmes quand tu as appris l'accident. Tu as quitter les cours avec précipitation. J'ai jouer des pieds et des mains pour te rejoindre. Je t'ai retrouver effondrer dans le couloir de l'ail ouest.**

 **-Bell…**

 **-Je n'ai pas fini. Tu n'as pas dis un mot et pourtant je savais déjà qu'il était arriver un malheur à Lexa. Personne d'autre ne pouvait te mettre dans un tel état. Quand on est aller la voir pour la première fois à l'hôpital, je l'ai véritablement haïs. Elle te faisait tellement de mal.**

 **-Se n'est pas sa faute !**

Elle me hurle dessus. Je le mérite alors, je ne dis rien pour me défendre. Une larme m'échappe avant que je ne me contente d'un simple :

 **-Je sais. Les mois qui on suivit t'ont détruis tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi même. Dis moi, comment je pouvais ne serait-ce qu'apprécier une personne qui te poussais dans les coins les plus sombre de ton âme ?**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Et il y a eu ce jour où tu es venu avec ce plan foireux. Évidemment que j'ai dis oui, je ne t'avais pas vu sourire depuis plus de trois mois. On a mit dix jours a tout élaborer et s'était parfait. Je t'ai retrouver avant que les choses ne dégénère.**

 **-Je ne veux** _ **toujours pas**_ **en parler.**

Je me redresse. Je pose délicatement ma main sur le haut de son crâne. J'ébouriffe gentiment ses cheveux. Je dois être une des seule personne a avoir le droit de faire ça. Puis, j'ordonne :

 **-Appelle Niko.**

 _oOoOo_

*Clarke *

Je descends les escaliers en traînant les pieds. Ce réveil va faire partie de mon top 10 des plus horrible. Je sus crever et j'ai mal à la tête. En cinq mots : je n'ai pas assez dormis !

Je soupire de lassitude une fois arriver au rez-de-chaussée. J'enfile très vite mes chausson avant de continuer à traîner des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Je me décide a relever les yeux pour découvrir Lexa entrain de découper ce qui semble être un ananas avec attention.

Mais se n'est pas le plus important. Non. C'est plutôt le fait qu'elle soit irrémédiablement magnifique. Ses cheveux sont relever dans un chignon qui ne ressemble à rien, qui me donne une vue imprenable sur sa nuque. Elle ne porte qu'un haut rose fushia qui couvre à peine ses fesses et qui laisse son épaule gauche à découvert.

Son épaule… je me rapproche a pas de loup. J'observe la situation et je choisie un moment où le couteau est loin de ses doigts pour doucement enlacer sa taille. J'embrasse affectueusement sa peau découverte avant de demander :

 **-Comment tu te sens ?**

 **-Si ta question porte sur mon épaule, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Mais si tu parle su fait qu'on a à peine dormis quatre heures alors… la réponse est non.**

 **-C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression qu'une locomotive m'est passer dessus. Tu es sur pour ton épaule ?**

 **-Oui.**

Je l'entends sourire dans sa réponse. Je me cale un peu plus contre elle. J'embrasse cette fois son cou, je l'entends presque tout de suite soupirer d'aise. Je ressers alors mes mains autour de sa taille. Elle reprend donc lentement sa tâche. Je suis presque sur qu'elle nous prépare une salade de fruits.

 **-En faite, qu'est-ce que voulait Abby ?**

 **-Que je lui dise de ne pas paniquer et aussi que je la rassure un peu.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Hum hum… tu sais parfois on est plus amie que mère et fille.**

 **-J'ai remarque et s'en est parfois effrayant !**

Je ris doucement a sa remarque. Je sais à quel point elle peut avoir peur de ma mère par moment. Bien sûr leurs relation s'est améliorer. Elles se liguent même contre moi a l'occasion. Mais je l'a trouve tellement mignonne quand elle ne sait plus où se mettre.

Bon, je dois avouer que par moment, je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux. Alya peut-être impressionnante dans ses moments, tout comme H. Évidemment, se n'est RIEN comparer à Anya. Elle, elle est vraiment effrayante par moment. Pourtant, je suis persuader que Lexa ne serait pas Lexa sans elle. Elles sont très liées.

 **-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Kane a demander a ma mère…**

 **-D'emménager avec lui.**

 **-Exactement ! D'emmé… attends ! Comment tu le sais ?**

 **-Je le sais, c'est tout.**

 **-Il t'en a parler ?**

 **-Même pas.**

 **-Alors comment ?**

 **-Je le connais et il aime vraiment beaucoup ta mère.**

 **-Wow… tu aurais peut-être du la prévenir…**

 **-Elle a dit non ?**

 **-Elle a un peu paniquer mais je crois que j'ai réussis a la convaincre que tout se passerai bien.**

 **-C'est bien. Je suis heureuse pour eux.**

 **-Moi aussi. Même si Kane ne doit pas compter sur moi pour l'appeler** **"papa" !**

Lexa éclate de rire. Elle se retourne dans mes bras pour m'embrasser avec passion. Cette fille me rend vraiment folle ! Je l'aime a en mourir.

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

J'attends sur le palier de la porte. Je me suis assise sur les marche, juste devant. Je fixe ma voiture qui fait un peu tâche dans cette cours. Plusieurs ados s'arrête pour la regarder. S'ils s'en approche trop, je serai oblige d'intervenir.

Je soupire en réalisant qu'il n'est que quinze heure. Je vais devoir attendre plus d'une heure. La patience, se n'est vraiment pas mon truc !

Je me lève, déterminer. Je vais ouvrir mon coffre pour y récupérer mes outils. J'ouvre mon capot manuellement avant de chercher quelque chose à faire. Je commence à dévisser une pièce pour la nettoyer. J'essaye de me concentrer sur mes gestes. Mais je crois que mon cerveau a été complètement grillé par les paroles de Bell.

Je soupire en réalisant que je ne peux plus retenir les images de mon passer me rattraper. Elles sont là, encrer en moi et ne demande qu'à sortir.

Je me revois, ce vendredi soir débarquer à l'hôpital comme presque tous les jours. J'avais pris l'habitude de faire mes devoirs au chevet de Lexa. Ça faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle était dans le coma. Et alors que j'avançais dans les couloirs avec le duo de Morrissey & Siouxise à fond dans les oreilles. Je l'ai vu.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sens que je vais encore me faire traiter de sadique avec cette fin… mais comme vous l'aurez compris, vous serez tous de la connerie d'Anya dans le prochain chapitre ! Bon… hormis cette fin, j'espère que le reste vous a plu, Abby qui avance dans sa relation avec Marcus malgré sa soudaine peur panique ! Mais je voulais trop qu'elle ai cette conversation avec Raven ! ^^ Les filles qui se réveilles plus ou moins tranquillement et qui vont continuer leurs journée pépère après ça. Après le GROS point, Anya et Bellamy, Anya et le Parasite et Bellamy et Nora ! :D J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu !****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Je ne sais pas si je vais apprendre quoi que se soit à qui que se soit avec la note sur les**** ** **Looney Tunes mais bon, je le fais comme même ! D'abord, qui a pleurer quand Ça Cartoon s'est arrêter ? Parce que moi oui, s'était LE rendez vous du dimanche soir… bref ! Concentration ! Ils on d'abord été produit par Leon Shlesinger de 1933 à 1944 avant que Warner Bros ne les rachètent. Il y a eu deux grandes période pour nos amis Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Grosminet (mon petit préférer!) Taz, Bip Bip… le cinéma de 1930 à 1969 puis les séries de courts métrage a la télévisoin de 1955 à 1996.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Charles Xavier, pardon, le Professeur Xavier ! Il est l'un des personnage principal du comic X-Men et se n'est pas pour rien. Il est le fondateur de l'école pour jeune mutans. Il est connu pour être un des personnages les plus puissant de l'univers Marvel mais aussi pour sa guerre plus ou moins froide avec Magnéto. Le personnage a été crée en 1963 par Stan Lee (évidement !) mais aussi Jack Kirby. Ce qu'il est intéressant de savoir c'est que ce personnage s'inspire très fortement de Martin Luther King.****

 ** **Note n°3 : La Chanson de**** ** **Morrissey & Siouxise qu'écoute Anya s'appelle Interlude. Elle est sortie en août 1994. C'est définitivement une de mes chanson préférer, un chef d'œuvre ! Les chanteurs sont tous les deux anglais et si vous ne les connaissez pas, je vous invite a aller écouter un ou deux de leurs titres. Et je crois qu'il s'agit du seule duo de Morrissey ! La chanson, n'a pas rencontrer le succès qu'elle mérite parce qu'elle est vraiment sortie au mauvais moment.****

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : J'espère que cette suite à été a ton goût !**

 _oOoOo_

 **Il faut comme même que je vous signale, même si c'est personnelle, que je me suis blesser à l'épaule et que taper me fait un peu (bon d'accord, beaucoup, mais sssssh!) mal. Donc, si j'ai du retard dans les prochaines semaine, ne m'en voulez pas a moi mais a ma stupide épaule ! ^^"**

 **Oh et je suis aussi désolée s'il y a un peu plus de fautes que d'habitude, je me sens un peu shooter... -"**

 _oOoOo_

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	51. Chimères

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Ce chapitre est rythmer par des aller-vient entre le passer d'Anya et le présent. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'ai pas aussi bien que ce que j'avais imaginer mais c'est sûrement parce qu'une fois écrit se n'est plus tout à fait pareil.**

 **/!\ Avec ce chapitre, je marque l'engagement de la fin de cette fiction. Je pense encore faire** _ **au minimum trois chapitres**_ **mais comme toujours, je reste ouverte a des idées de votre part. Qui sait, vous me relancerez peut-être ! Comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'on déjà fais dans le passer. ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 51 : Chimères

 _J- 15 avant..._

Anya était pétrifier devant ce spectacle. Elle était rester immobile pendant trois chansons en essayant de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se dérouler sous ses yeux impuissants. Et c'est finalement les voix de Simon et Garfunkel qui l'a ramena a la réalité. La chanson The Sound Of Silence qui l'habite comme jamais avant aujourd'hui.

 ** **People talking without speaking,**** _Des personnes qui discutaient sans parler,_  
 ** **People hearing without listening**** _Des personnes qui entendaient sans écouter_

 _Elle serra le poing. Elle fixa l'intrus sans que celle-ci ne s'en rend compte. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrer mais pourtant, elle savait tous ce qu'il y avait a savoir sur cette personne. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'a dévastait depuis trois mois s'effaça complètement. Elle avança déterminer vers cette intrus, avant de changer de direction. Elle aimerait pouvoir l'affronter mais elle ne pouvait pas._

 _Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Mais elle savait une chose, elle était un gros problème. Elle devait voir Lexa, elle le devait avant que cet inopportun personnage ne sème son grain de sel partout autour d'elle._

 _Anya ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre de Lexa. Elle abandonna son sac sur la petite table au bout du lit de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. En trois mois, elle ne lui avait jamais parler. Les médecins avaient dit que ça pouvait aider mais elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour le faire._

 _Elle observa donc dans un silence presque religieux cette scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer même dans ses pires cauchemars. Lexa était étendu devant elle. Son corps reliés a plusieurs machines. Certaine faisait un bruit régulier pour marquer chacun de ses battements de cœur._

 _Cet enchaînements aurait du être une mélodie qui aurait pu rassurer Anya. Mais s'était le contraire. Il l'angoissait encore plus. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle arrivait toujours avec la musique à fond dans ses oreilles. Elle s'avança vers le lit et si elle ne lui avait encore jamais parler, elle ne l'avait toujours pas approcher non plus._

 _Elle avait choisie de garder une certaine distance avec Lexa, pour se protéger. Après tout, Freya l'avait prévenu, sa plus grande faiblesse était d'aimer trop. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où âgée de huit ans elle avait vu la petite Alexandria tomber de sa balançoire. Le sang sur ses mains avait fait complètement paniquer Anya._

 _Alors devoir l'observer dans un lit d'hôpital était parfois insurmontable._

 _Anya prit une forte inspiration et lorsqu'elle expira tous l'air en surplus, elle retira ses écouteurs. Elle entendait encore la musique. Elle pouvait deviner chaque parole de la chanson de_ _Green Day, Boulevard Of Broken Dreams._

 ** **But it's home to me and I walk alone**** _Mais c'est chez moi et je marche seul_ _  
_ ** **I walk this empty street**** _Je marche dans cette rue déserte_ _  
_ ** **On the Boulevard of broken dreams**** _Sur le Boulevard des rêves brisés_

Les larmes dévalaient son visage sans le moindre contrôle. Sa respiration était archaïque. Elle essuya d'un geste rageur l'humidité sur son visage. Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle ne pouvait pas céder a la panique. Il fallait qu'elle avance, qu'elle soit forte. Elle se devait de trouver une solution. Et même si sa première pensée était totalement primaire soit de détruire quel que chose, n'importe quoi, elle se força a avancer.

Le premier pas fut le plus dure. La sensation qui l'habita a se moment était presque indescriptible. Comme si tout en elle venait instantanément de se briser. S'était un peu comme le premier jour du reste de sa vie. Le deuxième pas l'assomma, elle porta sa main a son cœur comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là et plus important encore, qu'il battait toujours. Parce qu'elle savait qu'en avançant encore elle abandonnait définitivement son enfance, s'était fini.

Anya avait envie de hurler maintenant. Pourquoi tout était si dure ?

Elle avait déjà perdu deux des personnes les plus importante de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Lexa. S'était tout juste impossible. Alors elle avança encore. La lumière qui traversait a cet instant les fenêtres l'éblouissait, le soleil irradiait toute la pièce formant une ombre gigantesque derrière elle. S'était comme un poids qu'elle devait porter.

 _Comment une forme inerte et sans vie peut-elle être si lourde a porter ?_

La blonde fit les dernier pas en courant. Elle prit tellement de vitesse qu'elle manqua de tomber. Mais finalement, elle réussit a s'arrêter juste où elle le voulait au plus proche de Lexa. Elle agrippa le cou de la brune pour la rapprocher d'elle. Une étreinte, rien de plus. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Et pendant un instant, toutes ses craintes s'effaçait. Il n'y avait plus que ce contact qui l'a rassurait tant. Alors ses sanglots prirent fin, sa respiration redevint normal. Elle ferma doucement les yeux avant de murmurer a l'oreille de sa sœur de cœur :

 **-Qu'importe ce que je dois faire, je ne la laisserai pas t'approcher. Jamais. Je te protégerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte.**

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

Ma main tremble un instant et ma clef de douze s'échappe. Elle ricoche a plusieurs reprise dans un tintement à peine audible avant de s'écraser lamentablement au sol. C'est horrible. Je me sens de nouveau exactement comme ce jour là : faible et démunie.

Mais se n'est plus moi, bordel !

Je referme mon capot violemment. Je donne un coup de pied dans la clef qui ricoche sur le trottoir avant de s'éloigner un peu plus encore. La colère que je ressens se n'est pas normale. Se n'est plus moi, je ne suis plus cette fille impulsive. Tous ça à cause de ce connard de Bellamy qui croit tout connaître mieux que tout le monde !

Je masse nerveusement ma nuque de ma main droite alors que mes doigts libre pianote sur la carrosserie rouge de ma voiture. Ce foutu bruit m'agace encore plus pourtant je continue. Ma jambe commence a tressauter à un rythme régulier.

J'ai besoin d'évacuer tous ces sentiments négatif et j'ai besoin de le faire, maintenant ! Le tout est de savoir comment faire.

 **-Anya ?**

Une résonance, un bourdonnement, une voix inutile. Je relève les yeux vers ce trouble fête, qui qu'il soit, il n'est pas le bienvenue. Mais alors que je suis au bord de l'implosion, tout redevient calme. Parce que je connais ce visage par cœur et qu'il sait m'apaiser depuis un certain temps déjà.

Je sens que tous s'effrite en moi et alors pour la première fois en cinq ans, je pleure de tristesse. Je me sens submerger par toutes ces émotions que j'ai enfouis depuis si longtemps. Je ne le supporte plus. Peut-être qu'au fond de toute la merde qu'à pu énoncer Bellamy, il y a une part de vérité. J'ai besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passer ce jour là.

Niko lâche toutes ses affaires avant de courir jusqu'au moi. Il ne ralentit pas avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je suis incapable de bouger, j'ai l'impression d'être tout juste une poupée de chiffon. Je tremble comme une petite fille. J'ai besoin qu'on me rassure et c'est la seule personne a en être capable.

 **-Anya… mais qu'est-ce que… Anya, dis-moi.**

Il ressert un peu plus ses bras autour de moi. Je retrouve lentement la mobilité de mes membres. Je m'accroche alors à lui comme s'il était la seule personne capable de me rattacher a cet instant. Il est le seule qui peut empêcher mon esprit de se perdre une nouvelle fois dans le passer.

Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. Jamais !

C'est tellement, tellement, tellement douloureux.

 **-Shhhh… Anya, je t'en pris calme toi. Il faut que tu me dise ce qui se passe. Comment je suis sensé t'aider sinon ?**

Oui, je m'accroche à lui. A sa présence, a ses muscles sous mes doigts, a sa respiration, a son odeur, a ses battement de cœur. Je ne veux pas redevenir une enfant submerger par des sentiments qu'elle ne contrôle pas.

Je suis plus forte que ça, tellement plus forte.

 **-Merde Anya… je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer. Qui est le fils de pute qui t'as mit dans cet état. Je vais le démolir !**

Et le miracle Niko agit, je me sens sourire. Alors je me raccroche encore à lui. J'adore quand il me protège même si je n'en ai pas besoin. Je l'éloigne pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Mon Dieu, que ça peut faire du bien. Je reprends lentement mais sûrement le contrôle.

Sa main glisse sur ma joue et efface les ravages que viennent de causer mes larmes. Il nous sépare quand l'air vient à manquer. Il soupire doucement mon nom. C'est presque une supplication. Il me demander des réponses. Et tous ce que je trouve à dire c'est :

 **-Je suis désolée…**

Et je le suis vraiment, parce que qu'importe ce qu'il fera. Il ne pourra pas me protéger de _ça_. Même Superman ne le pourrait pas. Personne ne peut nous faire oublier les pires moments de notre vie. Personne.

 **-Il faut que tu m'accompagne quelque part. J'ai…** _ **besoin de toi**_ **.**

 **-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.**

 **-Très bien.**

 **-Mais hors de question que tu conduise dans cet état. Dis-moi où on va.**

 **-Chez Lexa. On va chez Lexa.**

 _oOoOo_

 _J-12 avant…_

Hélios faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente comme s'il était un lion en cage. Il ne supportait pas cette situation. Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami, son frère. Il était inconcevable qu'on lui enlève Lexa. Il savait pertinemment que Noa avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour lui, confier la garder de ses enfants en cas de malheurs. Il l'avait même aider a rédiger ce testament.

Pour la dix-neuvième fois, il tomba sur la boîte vocale. Le notaire de Noa et Freya semblait filtré ses appel. Il sera alors plus que de raison les doigts de sa main libre avant de jeter un œil près de la chambre de Lexa.

Elle était là a se pavaner devant les médecins. Elle organisait le déplacement de Lexa. Elle la voulait soit disant près d'elle pour renforcer leurs famille.

 **-Foutu sorcière…**

Alya lançant un regard plein d'angoisse a son mari. Il ne semblait plus maître de la situation. Il avait besoin de soutiens. Elle embrassa donc délicatement le sommet du crâne d'Echo avant de la confier a sa sœur aînée.

Elle se glissa dans son dos avant de refermer ses bras sur lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, H se sentit mieux, malheureusement se n'était que passager. Elle murmura a son oreille :

 **-Calme-toi mon amour, tu vas finir par faire encore plus peur à Anya.**

 **-Me calmer ?**

 **-Je sais que se n'est pas facile.**

 **-Je ne trouve pas de solution. Il n'y a rien de légale que l'on puisse faire.**

Alya ne trouva rien de plus a dire. Parce qu'elle aussi était dévaster. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire non plus. Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer la mère de Freya une fois et elle en avait garder un très mauvais souvenir et aujourd'hui s'était encore pire.

Cette femme n'était même pas venu a l'enterrement de sa propre fille et maintenant elle exigeait la garde exclusive de Lexa. De plus, elle empêchait qui conque d'approcher sa petite fille. Elle n'avait aucune considération pour ceux qui l'avait aimer et entourer ses trois dernier mois où même depuis le jour de sa naissance. S'était du foutage de gueule !

Alors que le couple Torson se torturaient mentalement, se blâment intérieurement. Anya, elle avait un regard des plus déterminer. Elle venait de trouver un début de solution. Après tout son père venait de le dire, il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir Lexa de là. Du moins… aucun qui ne soit légale.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvre le premier depuis que ce monstre était apparu dans leurs vie. Elle se contorsionna pour attraper une feuille et un crayon sans geste brusque pour ne pas réveiller sa petite sœur et elle commença a élaborer un plan.

 _oOoOo_

* Bellamy *

Bon ça suffit, ça fait plus d'une heure que Anya est partie et que Nora s'est enfermer dans la chambre sans réagir. J'ai assez patienter. J'en ai marre. Je me redresse donc et fonce vers la pièce où elle s'est réfugier. Mon poing tambourine a un rythme régulier sur la porte. Je hurle :

 **-Je peux faire ça toute la journée !**

Comme pour illustrer ce que je dis, j'accèlaire mon mouvement. Je pose la tête sur la planche de bois. Je soupire. Cette fille est définitivement entrain de me rendre dingue !

Je suis entrain de lui courir après ce qui ne m'est jamais arriver. J'ai un gros problème. J'aurai peut-être du choisir de lui parler en première plutôt que d'arrondir une énième fois les angles avec Anya. Je pense que cette fois j'ai définitivement ruiner mon amitié avec elle.

D'ailleurs, elle va très certainement revenir bientôt pour me tuer. En même temps, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de parler du 31 février ? Au tant, lui donner un couteau pour ensuite lui offrir mon coup.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup, je manque donc de tomber. Nora, me bouscule avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je percute le mur violemment. Je grimasse. Elle me pointe du doigt avant de m'accuser :

 **-Tu t'es foutu de moi !**

 **-Jamais.**

 **-Tu m'as dis que tu allais m'aider a détruire Lexa !**

 **-Et j'en avais l'intention.**

 **-Tu as juste oublier de préciser que sa sœur était ta meilleure amie.**

 **-Anya n'est pas… plus… je ne sais pas, okay ?!**

Un son sort de sa bouche, je crois que c'est un rire mais il est dénuer de joie. Je frissonne avant de baisser les yeux. Je déclare alors :

 **-Elle est comme ma sœur même si… même si pour elle se n'est plus vraiment le cas.**

 **-A cause de ce qui s'est passer le 31 février ?**

 **-Exactement !**

Elle me balance un objet au visage, heureusement, je le rattrape au vole. J'observe de quoi il s'agit : un livre. Mais où elle a trouver un livre dans cette maison ?

 **-Mais t'es vraiment qu'un putain de menteur ! Ça t'amuse peut-être ?**

 **-Je ne mens pas.**

 **-Je ne suis pas une idiote ! Je te signale que cette date n'existe pas, connard !**

J'écarquille les yeux avant de comprendre où elle veut en venir. Parfois j'oublie que cette _date_ n'est pas vraiment réel. J'oublie que se n'était qu'un jeu de mot entre Anya et moi. J'oublie que tout a commencer comme ça, avec cette _date_.

 _oOoOo_

 _J-10 avant…_

Bellamy remue dans son lit en écrasant son oreiller sur son visage. C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? Qui ose venir le faire chier à… quatre heure du matin ! Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il grogne en essayant de se rendormir. Qui que se soit, il ou elle peut aller en enfer.

Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur son visage quand tout le vacarme s'arrête. Il s'installe sur le ventre pour se rendormir. Mais s'était sans compter sur la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvre en grand, ni sur la lumière qui s'allume sans préavis et encore moins sur la voix de sa petite sœur qui affirme :

 **-Je l'ai fais entrer.**

Sur les nerfs, le jeune homme se redresse d'un bond. Il met ses pieds dans ses chaussons avant de dévaler les escaliers. Il va gentiment mettre le poing dans la figure de cet enfoiré avant de retourner ce coucher.

Pourtant Bellamy se stop net quand il découvre au bas des escalier sa meilleure amie qui semble loin dans ses pensées. Elle est debout dans le genre de fringue qu'elle ne porte jamais, soit une jogging et un sweat. Mais ce qui intrigue encore plus le brun c'est le dossier rouge qu'elle tient fermement entre ses doigts.

Bellamy soupire. Il ne peut rien contre Anya. Il ferait tout pour elle encore plus aujourd'hui. Elle en avait vraiment baver dernièrement. Il s'approche d'elle mais elle ne le remarque pas. Ses yeux sont perdu dans le vide.

C'est alors qu'il redevient une jeune garçon inquiet. Parce qu'il voit toute sa détresse, toute sa tristesse mais par dessus tout ça sa fatigue. Anya tient à peine debout.

Il dépose alors très délicatement sa mains sur la joue glacée de son amie. Ce geste attire indéniablement le regard de celle pour qui il s'inquiète tant. Un sourire triste se dessine sur les lèvres de chacun.

 **-Hey… Any'…**

 **-Bell…**

 **-Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormis ?**

 **-Je ne sais plus.**

 **-Aller vient.**

Il prend doucement sa main pour l'invité a venir avec lui mais elle refuse de bouger. Anya ne semble plus avoir la force de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seule pas. Bellamy se rapproche pour la prendre dans ses bras et la jeune fille éclate en sanglot.

Il détestait la voir comme ça. S'était horrible de ne rien pouvoir faire pour soulager sa peine. Il murmure alors :

 **-Il faut que tu te repose Any'.**

 **-Non.**

 **-C'est important.**

 **-Il faut que tu m'aide.**

 **-Demain.**

 **-Non, aujourd'hui !**

Bellamy devait trouver une combiner pour temporiser son amie. S'était de plus en plus difficile. Depuis trois mois, elle était constamment en colère. Il desserra ses bras pour venir embrasser avec amour son front. Il la couve d'un regard emplit de peine avant d'ajouter :

 **-Je doute que tu puisse faire grand-chose si tu ne tiens même pas debout.**

Anya s'apprête a répliquer mais elle sait qu'il a raison. Bellamy a presque toujours raison. Ça a parfois le dont de l'agacer comme aujourd'hui mais elle doit certainement se résigner.

 **-Tu n'auras qu'à me dire comment je peux t'aider avant de t'endormir.**

 **-D'accord.**

Anya fini donc par docilement suivre son ami jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'installe dans son lit. Bellamy soupire devant cette facilité qu'elle a de toujours s'approprier ce qui lui appartient. Il s'allonge près d'elle.

Se sera certainement une première, lui dans un lit avec une fille qui ne va pas toucher. Difficile mais pas totalement impossible, après tout, il s'agit d'Anya.

Sans réfléchir cette dernière se colle a son meilleur ami. Elle l'entend soupirer mais elle met ça sur le compte de sa fatigue. Mais en réalité se n'était que du soulagement. Parce que même aussi près de lui, il n'avait eu aucunement l'envie de sauter sur elle pour très certainement profiter d'elle.

Personne ne peut être consentant dans cet état. Bellamy était heureux parce qu'il savait a cet instant précis qu'Anya était et serait toujours sa meilleure amie. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il demanda :

 **-Alors, dis-moi en quoi je peux t'aider.**

 **-On va faire en sorte que le 31 février voit le jour.**

 **-Tu veux faire un montage vidéo ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Le 31 février n'existe pas.**

 **-Justement.**

 **-Any', je ne comprends pas.**

 **-L'autre vielle sorcière m'a cracher au visage que je reverrai Lexa tous les 31 février.**

 **-Quelle conne !**

 **-Non Bell parce qu'elle m'a tendu une perche. Je vais provoquer le 31 février.**

 **-Mais Any'…**

Anya ne laissa pas Bellamy finir sa protestation parce qu'avant de s'autoriser a fermer les yeux et de gagner quelque heure de sommeil, elle avoua, comme si s'était la chose la plus normal qui soit :

 **-Je vais enlever Lexa.**

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

Niko me regarde comme jamais il ne l'a fait avant aujourd'hui. Il essaye de savoir si tout ce que je viens de lui révéler est vrais où si je suis simplement devenu folle. Je n'avais pas prévu de tous lui dire comme ça mais le trajet était trop long donc ma langue s'est délier et en a fait qu'à sa tête.

J'observe la station où on s'est arrêter il y a quinze minutes déjà d'un air désespérer. Je crois que maintenant on ne va jamais repartir.

Niko passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux avant de dévier son regard. Maintenant il observe d'un air absent l'horizon devant lui. Il demande d'un air absent :

 **-Tu as enlever ta sœur.**

 **-Pas tout à fait. J'ai fais croire que je l'avais enlever.**

 **-Mais à quoi tu pensais ?**

 **-A gagner du temps. La grand-mère de Lexa était vraiment horrible.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-S'était…**

 **-Je le sais aussi.**

 **-Et tu as garder ça pour toi tous ce temps ?**

Je ris tristement avant d'effacer ce son d'un geste de la main. Je baisse les yeux. C'est fou ce que je trouve mes chaussures intéressante aujourd'hui. Je croise les jambes avant de déclarer :

 **-C'est le problème avec les plans parfaits. On ne se fait pas prendre et personne n'est jamais au courant.**

 **-Mais tu t'es fais prendre.**

 **-Oui, pour le vol de l'ambulance et ça faisait partie du plan ! S'était une diversion.**

 **-Une diversion…**

Je tente un nouveau coup d'œil vers mon petit ami. Il fronce les sourcilles, il essaye de comprendre. Mais je sais que se n'est pas facile. Quand je repense a tous ça, tous me semble… irréel.

 **-Et ton père ?**

 **-Il en sait autant que tous les autres.**

 **-Tu veux dire que personne ne sait ce que tu as fais avec Bellamy ce jour là ?**

 **-C'est ce que je dis oui. S'était juste incroyablement et follement parfait.**

 **-Je vais lui foutre mon poing dans la figure !**

 **-Niko !**

 **-Quoi ?! S'était ton ami ! Il aurait du t'empêcher de faire une telle connerie !**

Je baisse encore les yeux. Je n'aime vraiment pas quand il cri sur moi. Je pince ma lèvre inférieur avec mes dents. Je suis nerveuse.

 **-Je peux savoir comment tu as expliquer le vol de l'ambulance ?**

Je souris a cette question. La réponse est simple, je ne me suis pas justifier. Après tout, le but de l'opération était de se faire prendre.

 _oOoOo_

 _2 jours après…_

Anya observait Lexa calmement. Rien n'avait été facile mais tout s'était dérouler comme prévu. Elle avait presque réussi. Bientôt Lexa serait de nouveau en sécurité et s'était le plus important. Le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvre la fit sursauter. Mais elle reprit tout de suite son calme en découvrant Bellamy.

Ce dernier sourit fière de lui en lui montrant les clefs de l'ambulance, pas n'importe laquelle. Celle qui était numéroté : 3102 !

S'était la seule idée de Bellamy et une des meilleurs. Il avait dit que nous aussi on serait soupçonner alors autant faire un coup foireux pour s'innocenter quand il retrouveront Lexa, dans moins de quelque heure maintenant.

Anya s'approcha lentement de sa sœur. Elle embrassa son front avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux. Pendant un instant, elle imagina que tout était normal. Le temps de quelque seconde, sa sœur était là et lui rendait son éteinte.

 **-J'ai réussi Lexa. La vielle sorcière ne t'emmènera pas.**

Anya se redresse pour se diriger vers Bellamy. Il lui lancer les clef avec un sourire énorme. Quelque minute plus tard, la blonde est devant le volent, prête a démarrer. Elle se tourner vers l'arrière du véhicule, tout y est. Surtout le plus important l'ordinateur portable de l'affreuse sorcière, avec a l'intérieur toute les informations sur le plan d'enlèvement de Lexa.

Parce que c'est son plan. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils s'apprête a faire croire aux autorités. En plus, en fouillant dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur, Anya a trouver un document des plus intéressant. Une motion d'éloignement. Celui-ci interdit a cette femme d'approcher Lexa de près ou de loin. De plus un lettre y est joint. Anya avait reconnu l'écriture de Freya. Il y était fait mention que la grand-mère de Lexa avait déjà essayer de l'enlever.

Parce que oui, tout avait commence par un petit vol de rien du tout. Anya avait "emprunter" l'ordinateur de la sorcière aigri pour essayer de trouver une failler. Et elle avait trouver bien mieux. Elle avait tout imprimer pour pouvoir exécuter son plan et remit l'objet a sa place ni vu, ni connu avant de le subtiliser de nouveau aujourd'hui.

Elle avait eu dix jours pour organiser "l'enlèvement" de Lexa. Mais en réalité, cette dernière n'avait pas bouger de l'hôpital. Anya avait user d'un tour vieux comme le monde, celui du lapin et du miroir. Bon, s'était peut-être un peu plus complexe mais l'idée était là. Elle l'avait simplement déplacer, en pleine nuit, dans une aile condamner de l'hôpital.

Bellamy donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes d'Anya qui lève les yeux sur le rétroviseur. Les ambulancier reviennent. Elle sourit un peu plus avant de démarrer en trombe.

Comme Anya ne serait pas Anya sans une bonne musique, elle prit la jaquette d'un CD qu'elle avait précieusement garder dans la poche de son manteau. Elle l'ouvre et monte le son au maximum pour profiter au maximum de l'instant.

 **-** **Huey Lewis** **, vraiment ?**

 **-Arrête de te plaindre, cette musique est génial !**

 **-Elle s'appelle** **Power Of Love** **!**

 **-Et alors ?**

Bellamy se mit a rire après tout l'amour était bel et bien puissant, Anya venait de lui prouver. Il augmenta encore plus le volume avant d'ouvrir en grand les fenêtres. Il trouvait cela presque dommage que tout s'arrête aujourd'hui. Ils s'était bien amuser.

Quand Anya s'arrêta, elle récupéra le CD avant de descendre tranquillement de l'ambulance et d'attendre les policiers. Ces derniers furent surpris en les voyant juste attendre qu'ils arrivent mais ils révélèrent très vite qu'ils avaient juste voulu empêcher la grand-mère de Lexa la conduire autre part.

D'abord septique, ils furent convaincu par les preuves a l'arrière du véhicule. Et quand on demanda aux deux adolescents pourquoi ils n'avaient pas tous simplement appeler dès qu'ils avaient eu cette informations. Les deux visages se décomposaient dans une synchronisation presque parfaite.

Bellamy se tape le front avant de murmurer comme s'il venait de réaliser :

 **-Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ?**

Anya reprit tout de suite après lui :

 **-Je crois que… j'ai oublier de réfléchir. Je… désolée.**

Un plan parfait digne d'une fiction. Les deux amis avait user de tous les moyens a leurs disposition mais surtout du plus important de la poudre aux yeux en un mot : le mirage.

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

On frappe doucement a la porte. Je me redresse alors que Clarke m'empêche de partir. Elle m'ordonne de laisser courir avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Je ne peux résister alors je plonge de nouveau ma main sous son tee-shirt. Elle a raison, il ou elle va finir par partir. Je ris contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle essaye de me basculer sur le dos.

 **-Lexa ! Je t'entends, ouvre-moi !**

Je tourne la tête d'un coup vers la porte de ma chambre. Je fronce les sourcilles avant d'abandonner Clarke qui soupire de frustration. Elle hurle que je n'ai pas de pantalon mais se n'est pas grave. Parce que contrairement à moi, elle n'a sûrement pas entendu la brisure dans la voix d'Anya.

Je descends les escaliers un peu plus lentement. Je veux éviter de tomber. Tout de suite après je recommence a me précipiter. J'ouvre la porte au plus vite avant de la refermer aussi sec. Je hurle :

 **-Merde Anya ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu n'étais pas seule !**

 **-Je ne suis pas seule. Tu m'ouvre maintenant.**

Encore cette cassure dans la voix. Je me demande ce qui se passe. Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fraction de seconde avant de découvrir l'énorme problème soit : Niko. Mais je suis certaine d'avoir aperçu ses yeux rougit.

Je colle mon front contre la planche de bois. Je ne peux pas ouvrir dans cette tenu alors qu'elle est avec Niko. J'entends l'escalier grincer derrière moi. Je me retourne vers Clarke qui me lance un short. C'est mieux que rien. Je l'a remercie en un sourire avant d'ouvrir de nouveau.

Je suis foudroyer dès l'instant que je pose mes yeux sur ma sœur. Maintenant j'en suis sure. Elle a pleurer. Je ne réfléchis pas avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Je demande incertaine :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?**

 **-Rien. Juste mon passer qui revient me hanter.**

 **-Anya… ne dis pas que c'est rien. Si ça te fais pleurer c'est forcément grave.**

 **-Ne boude pas** _ **petit raton laveur**_ **!**

Je me détache tout de suite d'elle offusquer au plus au point. Je pose mes poing sur mes hanche avant de hurler :

 **-Anya !**

Elle ne réagit pas, se n'est pas normal. Je l'a voit baisser les yeux et aborder un air triste. Se n'est définitivement pas normal. Je crois que Clarke remarque aussi que quelque chose cloche parce qu'elle se rapproche pour me caresser doucement le dos. Je demande inquiète :

 **-Il est arriver quelque chose ?**

 **-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Se n'est pas la voix d'Anya qui prononce ces mot et tant qu'ils ne sortiront pas de sa bouche, je ne les croiraient pas. Impossible. Ma sœur se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieur. De plus en plus bizarre.

 **-Lexa, tu nous laisse entrer. Anya doit te dire quelque chose. Rien de grave, comme je viens de dire. Où ça aurait pu l'être, il y a cinq ans.**

Ma sœur réagit enfin et c'est pour foudroyer son petit ami d'un regard que je n'envie pas du tout. J'ouvre un peu plus ma porte pour les invités a entrer. Je prépare un café serrer pour Niko, un moka pour Clarke et de thé à la rose pour Anya et moi.

Je m'assoie en face d'Anya. Son silence m'inquiète. Elle boit plusieurs gorgées de sa boisson chaude avant de me fixer comme elle ne l'a jamais fait avant. Je me sens presque mal à l'aise. Un minuscule sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand elle demande :

 **-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'as dis quand tu t'es réveiller ?**

 **-Plein de choses horrible…**

 **-Question bête je suis désolée. Je vais mieux m'exprimer.**

Elle prend une forte inspiration alors que Clarke caresse doucement ma cuisse pour me rassurer. Elle a sentit mon trouble quand Anya a parler de mon réveil. Se n'est pas vraiment ce que je peux appeler un bon souvenir. En gros ça fait BOUM j'ouvre les yeux, BOUM j'ai mal partout, BOUM je suis à l'hôpital, et BADABOUM en faite, Lexa, tu n'as plus de parents.

Anya expire exagérément avant de compléter :

 **-Ce qu'on t'as dis sur ta… "grand-mère".**

Elle mime les guillemet exagérément avec ses doigts. Je souris une micro seconde me rappelant que normalement elle l'appelle "la vieille sorcière". C'est un surnom que j'ai appris a affectionner beaucoup.

Mais tous s'efface parce que le poids de tout ce que j'ai du affronter pas plus tard qu'hier à cause de Nora me retombe dessus. J'envoie un regard de détresse a Clarke qui ne comprend sûrement pas d'où vient mon trouble.

Alors comme je n'ai plus d'autre choix, je réponds un prudent et fade :

 **-Oui.**

Anya se redresse avant de venir s'asseoir près de moi. Elle prend mes deux mains et le temps de lancer un regard à Clarke comme pour la prévenir qu'il va falloir que je prenne un sacrer coup. Pendant tous ce temps, je ne peux arrêter de me demander : mais merde, qu'est-ce qui se passer ?

 **-Elle n'a rien fait.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Tous ce qu'on t'as dis sur ce qu'elle a fait, elle ne l'a pas fait.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Je… c'est moi qui l'ai piéger. J'ai tous mis en œuvre. Elle est arriver comme une fleur après trois mois et tout de suite, elle nous empêcher de te voir. Elle voulait t'emmener loin de nous. En plus, elle…**

Anya détourne les regard et je découvre ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Je suis une perle salé dégringoler sur son visage. C'est une première. Enfin non, j'ai déjà vu Anya pleurer mais toujours de joie, jamais parce qu'elle était déstabiliser ou triste. Devant moi, elle a toujours été forte.

Je tends la main pour effacer cette trace de sa fragilité. Je lui souris doucement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je n'étais pas là quand apparemment ma grand-mère a encore essayer de m'enlever. Mais si c'est Anya qui la piéger alors, je ne peux que encore plus l'aimer.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fais ?**

Je reconnais à peine ma voix, elle est marquer par la colère et la haine. Comme il l'a fait plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, Niko répond a sa place :

 **-Se n'est pas elle qui a fait quelque chose mais Anya.**

 **-Tu ne l'as connais pas,** je répond sèchement.

 **-Anya culpabilise. Elle a besoin de t'en parler.**

 **-Alors laisse là faire. Tu n'as jamais été en face de cette femme Niko. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable. Elle a détruit ma mère et encore ce mot est gentil. Cette… vieille sorcière est incapable d'aimer qui que se soit. Elle anéantie tout ce qu'elle touche, elle est pire que n'importe qu'elle catastrophe naturelle.**

J'ai fixer Niko pendant toute cette tirade oubliant momentanément Anya. Puis ça me percute, je me pose enfin la question qu'il faut. Je demande le cœur battant :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a endommager ?**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Elle est capable d'effacer tous le bonheur autour de nous. Alors dis-moi.**

 **-Je te l'ai dis. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on te voit. Elle nous empêchait d'accéder a ta chambre. Elle était tout le temps là. Pourtant je suis venu chaque jour. Puis elle m'a dit…**

Anya se perd sûrement dans ses souvenir parce que son regard devient complètement vide. Elle semble véritablement briser. J'en était certaine, à un moment ou a un autre, d'une façon qui n'appartient qu'à elle, ma grand-mère a supprimer assurance en Anya.

 _oOoOo_

 _J-13 avant…_

Anya se sentait comme broyer. Elle avait l'image du café que certain moud encore. Voilà ce que cette vieille sorcière venait de faire avec son cœur. Elle avait écraser sans aucune pitié.

Les yeux dans le vide, elle ne percevait plus que des ombres. Mais la plus massive était encore celle de cette femme. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence et même son odeur se rapprocher mais elle ne distinguait plus ses traits.

Comme si avoir pulvérisé ses espoir en miette n'était pas suffisant. Il a fallut qu'elle s'approche et qu'elle susurre d'une voix haineuse :

 **-Peut-être que dans un jour de bonté, je te laisserai la revoir. Disons, chaque 31 février.**

Ces deux phrases venait de détériorer définitivement Anya. Elle n'était plus qu'une loque. L'intrus s'éloigna dans un fanfare de talons assourdissant. Elle venait de tout démolir mais elle s'en fichait, elle se complaisait même de la situation.

Anya releva les yeux pour véritablement la voir partir et lui tourner le dos. Elle venait de l'endommager, s'était certain. Mais tout membre désarticuler peut se remettre en place. Elle sera ses poings si fort que le geste commençait a être douloureux. Mais elle était tellement en colère que les maux n'était pas assez fort. Elle était emplit de haine.

Elle murmura alors entre ses dents :

 **-Je ne suis pas un pantin désarticulé.**

La vengeance n'était pas une possibilité mais une promesse. De plus, ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi qui dort ?

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

J'observe Lexa qui est pencher sur l'évier depuis bien trop longtemps. Surtout quand on sait que la vaisselle est toujours aussi sale. Je soupire. Anya l'a en quelque sorte achever avec sa phrase de toute à l'heure :

 **-La colère et la haine voilà l'héritage qu'elle m'a laisser.**

Elle a ensuite tout déballer. Je savais qu'elle aimait Lexa d'un amour inconditionnelle mais je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'elle ai fait tous ça. Certain comme Niko peuvent penser que s'était une idée complètement folle mais pour moi, c'est la preuve ultime. Les liens du sang ne font pas tout. Elles sont indéniablement uni par quelque chose de bien plus fort. Elles ne sont pas enchaîner a un simple statu de sœurs.

Je me glisse dans le dos de Lexa. Elle sursaute très légèrement. J'embrasse délicatement un endroit sensible de son cou. Je murmure comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret :

 **-Tu es entourer de personne qui t'aime plus que tout.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Tu devrais l'appeler.**

 **-Pour quelle raison ? Elle vient de partir.**

 **-Parce qu'elle croit que ce qu'elle a fait ce jour là était mal.**

 **-Bien sûre que non !**

 **-Je le sais. Tu le sais. Mais pas elle.**

 **-Et je dis quoi ?**

 **-J'en sais rien… propose lui de venir manger. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de parler. Montre lui juste que rien a changer.**

 **-Un dîner. Je peux faire.**

 **-Et l'appeler ?**

 **-J'ai pas encore les mots.**

 **-Dans ce cas je le fais.**

J'embrasse délicatement sa joue avant de m'éloigner. Elle me retient au dernier moment pour me remercier. Je lui souris sans rien ajouter de plus.

Un pilier. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un pilier autour de Lexa et contrairement a ce que j'ai pu croire à Noël, je suis loin d'être le plus fort. On est tous égale, moi, Anya, Costia, Alya, H. On est sa famille et on veillera toujours sur elle.

Je décroche le téléphone mais avant de composer le numéro de la sœur de Lexa, je hurle de préparer pour toute la famille. Après tout il faut bien inaugurer l'appartement.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce qu'à fait Anya ? Peut-être que certain diront que c'est gros mais c'est pas grave parce que ça rentrer tellement dans le caractère d'Anya que je peut me permettre beaucoup de folies avec son personnages ! Elle a dégommer la vielle sorcière et sans user de violence. (Désolée pour celle/ceux qui rêvait de la voir tabasser quelqu'un !) Elle a juste été beaucoup plus réfléchis que l'autre !****

 ** **Oh ! À tous ceux qui se sont acharnés a me dire que le 31 février n'existait pas, s'était un super indice comme même ! Pas de ma faute si vous n'avez pas su l'exploiter… :p****

 **Les Notes :**

 **(Désolée s'il manque des Notes… j'ai oublier de les surligner en écrivant...)**

 ** **Note n°1 : Simon et Garfunkel, c'est pour moi, le duo américain de folk rock ! La première fois qu'on les entends chanter ensemble s'était en 1957 et a ce moment là ils s'appelaient Tom & Jerry (Okay… info inutile mais c'est drôle!) Le duo c'est séparer puis remit ensemble a plusieurs reprises mais c'est avec la reprise de The Sound Of Silence en 65 qu'il cartonne enfin et devienne un des duo les plus populaire des années 60.****

 ** **Note n°2 : The Sound Of Silence, il faut savoir que cette chanson est d'abord paru sur leurs premier album qui a fait un flup mais que c'est finalement elle qui va les remettre a flot !****

 ** **Note n°3 : Après le fulk, le punk rock de Green Day. Le groupe a été former en 1987. Je ne vais pas faire semblant de super bien les connaître. Comme beaucoup, j'imagine j'ai adorer leurs album de 2009, 21st Century Breakdown avec entre autre la génial 21 Guns ! Bref… je sais comme même que la chanson Boulevard Of Broken Dream a reçu le Grammy Award en 2006 soit deux ans après sa sortie.****

 ** **Note n°4 : Superman, désolée pour les fan c'est sûrement un des héros pour qui j'ai le moins d'affinité. Je n'y peut rien Monsieur Clarke Kent m'agace trop a être toujours parfait ! Trait de caractère qui est largement modifier pour mon plus grand bonheur dans la série Smallville ! Après, on lui donne ce qu'on lui doit, il est tout de même le premier héro de DC ! Sa création était en 33, je le rappelle. :)****

 ** **Note n°5 : Huey Lewis… tous ce que je sais de lui c'est : IL A FAIT LA CHANSON POWER OF LOVE ! Pardon… mais c'est un peu la chanson principale de la bande originale de Retour Vers le Futur ! Rien que pour ça, il mérite qu'on se souvient de son nom. Voilà ! ^^****

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Voilà la suite et à l'heure ! ;) J'espère que Anya ne t'as pas déçu ! A bientôt. Xoxo**

oOoOo

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	52. Après

**Salut à tous ! :) On est MERCREDI ! Avec une semaine de retard, je sais et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai eu du mal a gérer avec mes cours, mes obligations personnelle et tous le reste ! En plus j'ai eu un dossier à faire sur l'anamorphose… ma vie est nul ! :p**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire pour ne pas spoiler moi-même ce chapitre donc je vais rester dans la vague et juste dire que ça commence avec un point de vue de Costia.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Je suis aussi désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris pour réponde aux reviews et au MP!**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 52 : Après...

* Costia *

Impatiente, j'observe la petite carte blanche qui passe de mon indexe a mon majeur. La danse de l'objet est parfait. C'est un rythme régulier qui m'apaise. Je souris doucement. Je ne croyais pas un jour ressentir un tel bonheur.

La porte du TonDc s'ouvre, le tintement résonne d'une étrange façon. C'est comme si même lui savait que s'était un moment unique. Je me redresse pour essayer d'apercevoir le nouvel arrivant. Je ne détecte pas de cheveux blond donc je me tasse de nouveau avec une moue boudeuse. Se n'est pas Aiden…

Je jette un œil a mon portable réalisant que je lui ai demander de venir i peine dix minutes. Il ne peut pas quitter son travail si facilement. Même pas avec sa bouille adorable qui nous ferait faire n'importe quoi pour lui, ni avec un patron aussi génial que le sien.

Indra m'apporte ma glace sans oublier de critiquer mon choix. Personnellement, je ne comprends pas où est le problème. Si elle ne veut plus que je commande de sorbet à la pomme, elle n'a qu'à l'enlever de sa carte. Rien plus facile !

Mais non, Madame préfère me jeter le regarde de la mort qui tue !

Je commence a entamer mon "presque" goûter, parce que oui, il n'est pas encore quatre heure. Conclusion, je vais pouvoir prendre deux glaces aujourd'hui ! J'aime vivre ce genre de moment, c'est ce que j'appelle la perfection de l'instant.

Je me perds dans mes pensés. Parfois, j'essaye de m'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait ma vie si je n'avais pas rencontrer Lexa. Se n'est jamais très glorieux. D'abord, je doute fortement que je serais encore en vie. Je ne me serais pas battu comme je l'ai fais contre le cancer. Ensuite, si j'avais échapper a ce stupide cancer, je serai sûrement dépressive quelque part, a essayer de vivre avec l'ombre de mes parents.

Il m'arrive parfois de croiser mon père en ville. Il essaye désespérément de redorer son image. Une fois, il a même eu l'audace de venir m'adresser la parole dans un grand magasin. Il voulait que je redevienne sa fille. J'ai répondu que je ne l'avais jamais été. Le pire jour que j'ai vécu depuis que je suis loin de lui c'est lorsqu'il est venu chez Lexa pour la menacer. Elle n'a pas hésiter longtemps avant d'appeler Bellamy qui est intervenu au plus vite. Depuis quand on tombe l'un sur l'autre par hasard, c'est lui qui change de trottoir en baissant les yeux.

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que je vis avec Lexa et quelque mois qu'elle a pu officiellement m'adopter. Je revoie encore le marteau du juge s'écraser le jour du verdict. Tous c'est passer au ralentis, s'était intenable. Je n'y croyais pas, j'étais tellement heureuse que je suis rester figé sur place. Le seul point noir de cette journée est et restera l'absence d'Aiden.

J'ai demander a tous le monde de ne pas lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je voulais faire ça bien. J'aimerai tellement que se soit un moment unique qui ne soit qu'à nous. Et je pense sincèrement que ce jour est aujourd'hui.

Nouveau tintement de carillons et cette fois, il est là. Je me redresse pour l'acceuilir avec un sourire que je sais énorme. Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis un certain temps déjà et je pense que lui aussi. Pourtant, aucun de nous ne s'est jamais jeter à l'eau. Je connais la raison en ce qui me concerne. J'attendais ce jour. J'attendais d'être moi a cent pourcent !

Il vient me serrer dans ses bras, l'endroit que je préfère dans ce monde avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ma joue. Il me salut en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Le moment que je préfère dès qu'on se revoit. Il s'installe ensuite en face de moi tout en retirant sa veste en cuir. Il me sourit avant de demander :

 **-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important a me dire qui ne pouvait absolument pas attendre ?**

 **-Ça !**

Je prononce ce simple mot en lui tendant la carte blanche avec laquelle je jouais un peu plus tôt. Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de la prendre. J'observe chacune de ses réaction. Il lit d'abord attentivement avant que son regard ne s'éclaircisse. Il redresse les yeux pour m'observer, je devine son sourire quand il affirme :

 **-Tu l'as eu.**

 **-Et oui !**

 **-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu as ton permis !**

 **-Hey ! Je suis une très bonne conductrice.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas. Mais attends, tu me l'as dis avant Lexa ?**

 **-Je plaide coupable.**

 **-Mon Dieu… elle va me tuer quand elle va le savoir.**

 **-Elle n'a pas a le savoir.**

Il sourit pendant une micro seconde avant de faire tomber sa mâchoire et de peindre un air choquer sur son visage. Il reprend :

 **-De toute façon, elle ne me croirait pas.**

Je confirme d'un mouvement de tête ce qu'il vient de dire. Je tends la main vers lui pour reprendre mon permis. Je l'observe attentivement. Aiden n'a pas remarquer le plus important mais je ne lui en veux pas. Se n'est important que pour moi.

Je dépose donc la petite carte au milieu de la carte. Je fixe Aiden dans les yeux. Je pousse son regard a tomber sur mon indexe qui cache encore ce qui me rend si heureuse. Je soulève lentement mon doigts et j'ai le plaisir de le voir écarquiller les yeux.

Il se précipite vers la carte pour la reprendre. Il la fixe avec insistance. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste me retourne l'estomac. Il dit à voix haute avec une pointe d'interrogation dans la voix :

 **-Costia O'Lieurs ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?**

 **-S'était début septembre,** je dis cette phrase avec une sourire énorme. **Le douze pour être précise.**

 **-Mais s'était…**

 **-Juste avant ta final. Je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dis et ça a plutôt bien fonctionner, Monsieur j'ai une médaille d'or** **au championnat junior.** **  
** **-Tu aurais du m'appeler, je ne me serais battu que mieux !** **  
** **-Je doute que qui conque puisse faire mieux qu'un KO.** **  
** **-Je l'aurai eu au premier tour et non au dernier.** **  
** **-Non mais je rêve…** **  
** **-Ne doute pas de ma boxe Costia ! Je suis un des meilleurs !** **  
** **-Oui…** **  
** **-Ne parle pas de Lexa !** **  
** **-Lexa est bien meilleur que toi !**

Nos interventions s'entremêlent et nos mots ne font presque qu'un. Je souris victorieuse et lui soupire défaitiste. Il sait que j'ai raison !

 **-Un jour, il faudra que tu arrête de toujours être de son côté.**

 **-Ça n'arrivera jamais !**

 **-Laisse-moi en douter…**

Je m'apprête a rire pour me moquer de sa répartie avant de réaliser qu'il est très sérieux. Je fronce très légèrement les sourcils. Je meurs d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il veut dire par là. Mais je suis obliger de constater que tous le sérieux qui l'habitait lorsqu'il a prononcer cette phrase a totalement disparu. Je l'observe donc impuissante me voler une culière de ma glace. Il m'a complètement déstabilisée.

Je souris rien que parce que j'ai le droit de le regarder. Il tente de me voler une nouvelle fois une part de ma glace, je l'en empêche en ramenant ma coupe vers moi. Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, c'est ma glace !

Un rire moqueur s'échappe de sa gorge. Il se redresse pour demander à Indra :

 **-Tu nous apporte une mangue/litchi et une melon/coquelicot, s'il te plaît !**

 **-Non mais je rêve, vous ne pouvez pas me faire des demandes normal ?**

 **-Si tu ne veux plus qu'on en commande, enlève-les de la carte !**

Bien envoyé ! J'aurai dû le dire avant lui mais celle-là, je lui laisse volontiers. Je souris admirative avant que la gérante du TonDc lui réponde :

 **-Et où iriez vous, bande d'ingrat ?**

 **-On ne bougerait pas et on te casserais les oreilles a longueur de temps avec nos glaces !**

 **-Vous êtes insupportables tous les deux !**

 **-Merci,** on répond en cœur.

Aiden se réinstalle avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage. Depuis la rentré, il est de plus en plus fatigué. Et je sais que même s'il n'en parle pas, il s'inquiète du retour de sa sœur. Il préfère quand elle est loin de Polis.

Je lui donne un petit coup de pied dans le tibia pour attirer son attention. Il me dévisage avant de me demander silencieusement ce que je veux.

 **-Tu dors au complexe ce soir ?**

 **-Où veux-tu que je dormes ? Je vis là bas.**

 **-Tu me fais une place dans ta chambre ?**

 **-Tu ne veux pas fêter ton permis avec Lexa ?**

 **-Je ferai ça demain…**

Je laisse ma réponse flotter dans l'air. Je détourne le regard. S'il ne veut pas me laisser une petite place, il va falloir que je trouve une autre solution parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste a l'appart ce soir.

 **-Oh…**

 **-Sans commentaire !**

 **-Clarke revient ce soir ?**

Je lève les yeux en soupirant. Oui, elle revient ce soir et pour mon bien être psychologique il vaut mieux que je sois loin de toutes les pièces qui compose notre maison. Aiden attire mon regard en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux. Il me sourit avant de me proposer :

 **-On se fait un ciné avant ?**

 **-Parfait !**

 **-Par contre, tu préviens Lexa avant toute chose, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine le pire parce qu'elle ne te vois pas rentrer.**

 **-Crois-moi, elle aura bien d'autre chose à penser.**

 **-Costia…**

 **-Bon d'accord !**

J'abdique, de toute façon mes chance de gagner avoisinait zéro. Je passe donc l'appelle sous le regard fière d'Aiden. Avant que Lexa ne décroche, je lui tire la langue pour lui faire comprendre que se n'est que partie remise.

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Je vérifie une dernière fois que je n'ai rien oublier. Je passe très vite dans ma salle de bain puis dans la chambre. Tous à l'air a sa place soit dans mes deux valises. Lexa va encore se moquer de moi quand elle va me voir débarquer mais elle ne comprend pas l'importance de chacune de mes affaires.

Je jette un coup d'œil a ma montre avant de soupire. Pourquoi Rayes doit-elle toujours être en retard ? Je tentes d'appeler ma merveilleuse petite amie. Quitte a perdre du temps, autant en perdre avec celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Mais comme toute à l'heure, je tombe directement sur sa messagerie.

J'observe alors mon portable comme s'il était l'unique coupable de cette situation. Je n'en peux plus d'être loin de Lexa. Je suis au bord de l'explosion. C'est intenable, je n'ai pas pu rentrer sur Polis depuis l'adoption de Costia. Soit, depuis trois mois, huit jours et approximativement deux heures.

Je vais devenir folle parce que Skype et tous le tralala, c'est bien beau mais c'est et ça restera horriblement frustrant. A chaque fois que je commence a déprimer sur notre situation et a notre éloignement, je m'oblige a me rappeler qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à peu près deux ans avant que tous ne soit fini.

J'entends le klaxon de Rayes au loin, il est unique, elle l'a, dieu seule sait comment, modifier. Je me précipite vers la fenêtre que j'ouvre d'un mouvement. Elle sort de la voiture pour me demander :

 **-Tu ne descends pas** _ **blondie**_ **?**

 **-J'ai besoin d'aide ! Dis a Finn de me rejoindre, je lui ouvre.**

 **-Okay !**

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis installer à l'arrière de la voiture près de Finn. D'habitude je me mets toujours à côté de Raven mais là Mademoiselle a décider que son petit ami serait un bien meilleur copilote. Trouvant que ma meilleure amie est trop longue a prendre la route, je demande agitée :

 **-On y va ?**

 **-Impatiente, Griffin ?**

 **-Arrête de te moquer et rouler !**

 **-Tu as vu ta chérie hier.**

 **-A travers un écran, ça ne compte pas ! Monty, fais quelque chose pour qu'elle démarre sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien.**

Les deux garçons éclate de rire alors que Raven affiche une mine choquer. Elle me pointe du doigt en demandant de sa voix de gamine :

 **-Parce que tu me ferais du mal ?**

 **-Pour revoir Lexa… ?**

 **-Ne réponds pas ! Ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! J'y vais, regarde, je tourne la clef, j'appuie sur l'embrayage et…**

 **-Merci.**

J'attrape mon portable pour envoyer à Lexa et maman que je viens de prendre la route. Plus qu'une petite heure et je pourrai de nouveau prendre ma brune dans mes bras. Je souris rien qu'en m'imaginant la scène.

Je reçois un coup de coude de Finn. Il a se sourire satisfait sur le visage. Je déteste quand il fait ce rictus. Il m'observe calmement ce qui a le dont de me faire sortir de mes gongs. Je demande un peu abruptement :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Je trouve ça vraiment génial de te voir heureuse c'est tout.**

Je suis surprise par cette réponse. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Honnêtement quand il est venu emménager à New-York, en même temps que Rayes, j'appréhendai mais finalement ça c'est bien passer. On est redevenu amis et il s'entend super bien avec Lexa. D'ailleurs, leur relation, me rend presque jalouse.

Je ne sais pas comment cet idiot arrive a parler aussi facilement avec Lexa. J'ai mis genre cent ans avant de la faire rire et lui, il débarque seulement la deuxième fois et j'entends ma petite amie rire aux éclats. C'est juste pas possible !

Finn se met a rire a gorge d'éployer avant de lever les bras, jusqu'à ce que ses main touche l'habitacle. Il déclare fièrement :

 **-J'ai clouer le bec à une Griffin ! C'est un exploit inédit !**

 **-N'importe quoi,** répond immédiatement Raven.

 **-Quoi ?! Mais regarde là, elle n'a plus rien a dire !**

 **-Moi tous ce que je dis c'est que tu es un très petite joueur à côté de Lexa ! Un regard et notre blonde préférer deviens totalement muette !**

 **-Sauf que ça ne compte pas…**

 **-Lexa est tous ce qui compte pour Clarke.**

Finn tire la langue au reflet de sa sœur. Mais je ne trouve toujours pas les mots pour affirmer que Raven a raison ? Lexa est toute ma vie. Je n'arrive pas a m'imaginer sans elle. J'arrive à peine a tenir trois mois donc… sans elle, c'est juste impensable !

Je me penche un peu plus sur la vitre et observe d'un air absent le paysage défiler. Si je fais le défiler de ma vie depuis que je suis revenu a Polis tous semble parfait. J'ai rencontrer une nouvelle fois Lexa. Je me suis fais de nouveau amis. Il y a Costia qui a prit une grande place dans ma vie. J'ai de nouveau une relation saine avec Finn. Et, ma mère est heureuse.

Je souris doucement a mon reflet en serrant un peu plus mon portable entre mes doigts. Je plisse les yeux pour apercevoir les contour du visage de Finn. Sortir avec lui était une erreur. On était pas fait pour être ensemble mais nous sommes de très bon amis. Je murmure alors un imperceptible :

 **-Merci.**

 _oOoOo_

* Kane *

Je descends lentement les escaliers. J'étouffe un bâillement. Je prends le temps de regarder l'heur. Il est trop tôt. Enfin, c'est une question de point de vue. J'ai fini une opération a un peu plus de cinq heure du matin. Il n'est que dix heure et demi. Je n'ai définitivement pas assez dormi. Mais c'est sûrement le bonheur d'être le père de deux princesses fan de basket-ball !

J'arrive dans la cuisine en passant une main lasse sur mon visage. C'est alors qu'une des plus belle vision qui soit se déroule sous mes yeux. Abby discute avec animation avec Skye et Leena. De toute évidence Leena est encore plus enjouer du retour de Clarke que sa propre mère. Je m'approche en silence de ma compagne, je me place dans son dos avant de la serrer un peu plus contre moi. Elle dépose sa tasse délicatement avant de se retourner vers moi avec un merveilleux sourire. Je lui vole un baiser.

Leena s'offusque alors Abby approfondit le baiser avec un sourire qui ne fait que s'agrandir. Elle caresse tendrement mes cheveux avant de s'éloigner. Elle tend le bras vers la cafetière avant de m'en servir une tasse. Je l'a remercie sans pour autant m'éloigner d'elle.

La plus jeune des jumelle recommence a engloutir ses céréales. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer l'intensité du regard de Skye sur nous. Plus elle grandit, plus elle est réfléchis.

Je suis donc certain que quelque chose la perturbe. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle m'en parlera que lorsqu'elle estimera que c'est le bon moment. Elle ressemble vraiment à Lexa.

 **-Tu vas bien,** me demande la merveilleuse voix d'Abby.

 **-Je vais bien mais je vais sûrement dormi toute la journée.**

 **-Petit joueur !**

Abby me fait un clin d'œil. Je sais parfaitement de quoi elle parle. Il est vrais qu'en tant que chirurgienne en cardio, elle est bien plus prise par des horaires intenable que moi. Je réponds donc, d'humeur joueuse :

 **-Tout dépend. Peut-être que si tu reste avec moi… je ferai un effort.**

 **-Par pitiez, ne me tente pas ! Je commence ma journée avec Wallas !**

 **-Père ou fils ?**

 **-Il y a vraiment une différence ?**

 **-Pas vraiment non…**

 **-D'ailleurs, je dois monter pour finir de me préparer.**

Elle se lève non sans me donner un dernier baiser. Je soupire en l'entendant s'éloigner. Mais je sens de nouveau une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et elle dit :

 **-Je vais essayer de voir Clarke ce soir avant de revenir.**

 **-Traduction : ne m'attend pas.**

 **-Ne soit pas mesquin…**

Elle me sourit un peu plus et ses yeux pétille. Elle avance de nouveau avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse sur les lèvres. Et comme si elle avait besoin d'une excuse pour rester un peu plus longtemps dans cette cuisine, elle prend sa tasse pour la déposer dans l'évier.

Bientôt mes filles la rejoignent a l''étage en me hurlant de me dépêcher. Elles détestent être en retard. Je prends tout de même le temps de finir mon café avant de faire la vaisselle.

Je les attends en bas de l'escalier. L'avantage d'être le seul homme sous ce toit c'est que même lorsqu'elles pensent que je vais en retard. Je fini comme même pas être le premier a être prêt. Abby embrasse le haut du crâne de mes fille avant de sortir avec précipitation.

Je peux constater qu'elle les aime et ça me rend encore plus accro à elle. Je ne pensais pas de nouveau pouvoir être heureux. Mais à partir du jour où j'ai rencontrer Abby, l'optique de mon futur à changer. Et depuis qu'elle a emménager avec moi, je nage dans le bonheur.

J'arrête la voiture devant la salle de sport. Leena sort comme une fusée. Elle est déjà presque entrain d'enlever sa première chaussure. Je souris devant son impatience. Je me retourne vers Skye qui reste immobile.

 **-Alors princesse, tu ne rejoints pas tes coéquipières ?**

Je reste un instant a attendre sa réponse. Elle baisse les yeux. Je comprends qu'elle est entrain de réfléchir. Je me détache, prends les clef et passe à l'arrière. Je m'installe près d'elle avant d'attendre une réaction de sa part. Je mime l'indifférence. Je sens son regard sur moi mais même là je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

 **-Je me demandai si…**

 **-Oui ma puce ?**

 **-Bha… j'aime beaucoup Abby.**

 **-Moi aussi. Est-ce que c'est un problème ?**

 **-Non. C'est juste que…**

Skye s'arrête une nouvelle fois en plein milieu de sa phrase. Je me redresse pour l'observer. Elle semble triste. Je fronce les sourcils. Abby ne m'a pas dit qu'il y avait un quelconque problème. Il s'est pourtant forcément passer quelque chose pour qu'elle paraisse aussi perdu.

 **-Skye, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-** _ **Elle**_ **a appeler hier soir.** _ **Elle**_ **ne viendra pas.**

Ma petite princesse n'a pas besoin de préciser qui est ce "elle". Je le sais déjà. C'est Callie, en même temps, il n'y a qu'elle pour faire souffrir mes filles a ce point. Je n'arrive pas a comprendre pourquoi elle fait ça. Je prends ma petite fille dans mes bras pour la rassurer qu'au moins un de ses parents n'est pas un parfait idiot.

 **-** _ **Elle**_ **n'est jamais là.**

 **-Je sais et j'en suis désolé.**

 **-C'est pour ça que je me demandais si… si Abby… est-ce qu'elle voudrait bien que je l'appelle, peut-être pas "maman" mais au moins "'man" où je ne sais pas quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Parce que je l'aime beaucoup. Elle s'occuper de nous. Elle n'a pas peur quand on pleur et…**

 **-Skye arrête de paniquer. Si tu veux savoir si tu en a le droit, je suis tenter de te dire oui. Mais je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Abby avant.**

 **-Mais… et si Clarke le prend mal ? Parce que c'est sa maman à elle ! Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de la partager.**

 **-Dans ce cas, tu en parle d'abord à Clarke et une fois que tu as son feu vert, tu en parle à Abby.**

 **-Tu es sûr qu'elle va dire oui ?**

 **-Presque.**

 **-Presque ?**

 **-Hum hum… parce que je suis presque sûre qu'aucune des deux ne voudra d'une petite fille qui abandonne son équipe dans leur famille !**

Skye sourit comme jamais avant de partir comme une flèche vers la salle de sport. Je reste quelque minute à l'arrière de ma voiture a sourire bêtement. J'ai de nouveau une famille.

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

J'arrête ma voiture à côté de celle de ma sœur, je coupe le contacte et sort. Je me tiens debout, la portière toujours ouverte pendant un temps. J'observe ce qui m'entoure. L'ancienne maison des O'Lieurs est devenu ce que les enfants appelle le Complexe. Lexa y accueille quotidiennement douze orphelins, ce qui n'empêche aucunement d'autre enfant ou adolescent de venir pendant la journée.

Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit aller au bout de son projet. Elle a du se battre quelque temps avec Lincoln mais elle a fini par le convaincre.

J'entre discrètement par la porte du garage. Je tiens a éviter de me prendre une avalanche de gamin en pleine face. Je parcours silencieusement la distance qui me sépare de Lexa soit quelque mètre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je l'a vois s'activer au tour des fourneaux.

Je reste quelque temps a l'observer sans signaler ma présence. Elle est tellement heureuse et épanouie que c'est un vrais spectacle pour moi, presque une drogue. Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de la voir ainsi.

Un bruit sourd me fait quitter ma transe. Je découvre un des gamins reprendre un ballon de foot avec une expression désolé sur le visage lorsqu'il découvre les sourcils froncés de Lexa. Je souris devant se spectacle. Ma sœur baisse les yeux et la seconde d'après l'enfant n'est plus là. Un vrais ninja ce petit !

J'entends subitement une voix que je n'ai pas entendu depuis quelque mois. Elle est étouffer par le verre mais je l'a reconnais comme même. Je m'avance alors vers la grande baie vitrée. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque je vois de la condensation se former autour de mon visage. Il est bien là, devant moi entrain de jouer au foot avec les gosses.

Je l'observe un temps sans être capable de régir. Il est comme les petits, envelopper dans un manteau qui ferait pâlir de jalousie les sumos. Son écharpe rouge détonne avec le reste de sa tenu très sombre.

J'ai du mal a le reconnaître parce qu'il rit beaucoup. Il passe son temps à courir sous la neige qui commence à tomber en portant par moment un petit sur son épaule. Je l'ai même vu faire une mauvaise passe ou encore manquer un but exprès. Il s'amuse. Je demande alors sans vraiment m'en rendre compte :

 **-Qu'est-ce que Bell fait ici ?**

 **-Il vient tous les mercredi depuis quelque temps,** commence Lexa, **c'est une habitude qu'il a prit depuis… ANYA !**

Je me retourne brusquement vers ma sœur au moment ou elle hurle mon nom. Je me souviens donc brusquement que j'ai oublier de signaler ma présence. Elle dépose presque violemment son couteau sur le plan de travail avant de se précipiter vers moi. Immédiatement elle me prend dans ses bras en commentant :

 **-Tu m'as tellement manquer ! Je ne savais pas que tu revenais aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Je serai venu te chercher. S'était bien l'Allemagne ?**

Je ris doucement avant de l'éloigner de moi. Je donne un petit coup dans son épaule avant de lui sourire et d'embrasser le haut de son front. Je répond calmement :

 **-S'était génial mais cinq mois loin de la maison s'était trop long !**

 **-Tu es partis bien plus longtemps quand tu étais à l'armée.**

 **-Oui mais s'était différent.**

 **-Dis-moi tout ! Comment s'était ?**

 **-Hey ! N'oublie pas que je t'ai poser une question moi aussi.**

Lexa me fixe un instant de toute évidence, elle cherche de quoi je parle. Je pointe du pouce Bellamy qui est toujours entrain de jouer au foot alors que la neige est de plus en plus forte. Je précise donc :

 **-Bellamy !**

 **-Ah, oui ! Il profite de son jour de congé pour venir jouer avec les plus jeunes.**

 **-Bellamy ?**

Je prends volontairement un ton qui demande implicitement si elle est entrain de se foutre de moi. Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne continue :

 **-Oui. Je crois qu'il a commencer a faire ça tous les mercredi depuis qu'il est devenu inspecteur.**

 **-Non mais attend, ça fait plus d'un an ça !**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ?**

 **-Je ne trouvais pas ça important.**

 **-Mon meilleur ami qui redevient humain… c'est vrais, pourquoi ça m'intéresserais ?**

Lexa ne répond pas. Je jette un œil vers elle mais elle observe a son tour la petite bande entrain de courir après un ballon rond. Elle fini par commenter :

 **-Tu sais très bien qu'il a changer depuis sa relation avec Nora.**

 **-Il avait déjà changer pendant sa relation avec cette pou… bref ! Il ne l'a ni tromper, ni humilié, ni… fait son Bellamy avec elle et ça pendant sept mois ! La plus longue relation qu'il n'ai jamais eu. Je le sais parce que quand il m'a dit que s'était fini, je lui ai fais une médaille.**

 **-Tu as tord…**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Se n'est pas sa plus longue relation.**

 **-Il a quelqu'un et je ne suis pas au courant ?**

 **-Se n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.**

Je plisse des yeux et fixe délibérément ma sœur pour qu'elle m'en dise plus mais elle ne semble pas d'humeur. Elle se rapproche de moi pour déposer sa tête sur mon épaule et caler ses doigts entre les miens. Tout en évitant mon regarde elle demande d'une petite voix :

 **-Donc… toi sa va mieux ?**

 **-Je ne vais pas m'effondrer à cause d'une petite rupture.**

 **-C'est pour cette raison que tu es partie trois jours après ta rupture avec Niko ?**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Okay, okay, sujet tabou, c'est noter.**

Elle se détache de moi, embrasse délicatement ma joue avant de se redresser complètement. Elle ouvre la baie vitré en grand pour appeler tous le monde et leurs ordonner de rentrer avant qu'ils n'attrape la mort.

C'est de cette manière que je me suis retrouver sur le canapé entourer de gosses pour regarder le Prince d'Égypte. Tout en gardant un œil curieux vers la cuisine où ma sœur discute avec animation avec Bellamy. C'est de plus en plus anormal de les voir tous les deux sourire dans une même pièces.

Je croyais que se détester mutuellement était inscrit dans leurs gènes. Apparemment, tous le monde change…

La sonnette résonne a plusieurs reprises ce qui me fait sursauter. Le regard de Bellamy s'arrête sur moi. Il me sourit avant de se tourner vers ma sœur. Il murmure quelque chose a son oreille ce qui la fait carrément rougir. Elle le frappe gentiment dans l'abdomen avant de s'éloigner avec un air rêveur sur le visage.

Je suis tellement absorber par le bonheur de ma sœur que je ne vois pas Bellamy se rapprocher puis s'asseoir près de moi. C'est sa voix qui me fait quitter ma contemplation :

 **-Tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'un seule de ses sourire pouvait changer notre monde.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Lexa est quelqu'un de bien. Je le comprends maintenant.**

 **-Vous êtes genre les meilleurs amis du monde maintenant ?**

 **-Bien sûre que non ! En plus, j'ai déjà une meilleure amie.**

Il fait semblant de s'intéresser au film genre cinq seconde avant de reprendre :

 **-Elle m'a demander de surveiller le fort ce soir. Tu resterai avec moi ?**

De plus en plus bizarre ! Lexa qui ose demander un service a Bellamy et lui qui accepte ? C'est trop étrange !

 **-Sauf si tu veux rentrer voir ta mère…**

 **-Non, non, je vais rester. Mais pour…**

 **-Clarke vient d'arriver. Ça va faire trois mois qu'elles ne se sont pas vue.**

Il n'a rien a ajouter. Je comprends tout de suite. Je souris un peu déçu de ne pas revoir la blonde avant demain. Une chose est certaine ma sœur va l'accaparer toute la soirée.

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le plus important est de suivre avec la petite ellipse de trois ans. En écrivant le chapitre, je me suis rendu compte que je ferai peut-être un chapitre de plus finalement… à suivre ! ;)****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Le Prince d'Égypte est sortit en 1998 des studio Dreamwork**** ** **c'est un de mes dessin animé favoris. J'adore la chanson d'entrer en matière. Un des meilleur générique qui soit ! Bon aller… ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas plein des voix française, je me lance ! Se-n'est-pas-la-même-voix-quand-le-personnage-parle-et-chante- ! N'importe quoi ! Booooouuuuuh ! A noter comme même que c'est Patrick Fiori qui fait la voix chanter de Ramsès II.****

 ** **(Note n°2 : Si quelqu'un ce demande ce qu'est l'anamorphose, c'est une déformation, genre ce qui se passe dans les miroirs à courbe. Sauf que moi, je devais en parler pour l'impression et faire un dossier dessus. Un vrais bazard !)****

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! ;)**

 _ _oOoOo__

 **Encore désolée pour le retard ! Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	53. Aujourd'hui

**Salut à tous ! :) Je suis très en retard et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Mais j'ai, croyez le où non, une très bonne excuse. Je vous en reparle en bas parce que ça va impacter l'arriver du prochain chapitre.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Nous sommes le matin de noël approximativement une semaine après le chapitre précédent. Il y a dans ce chapitre plusieurs bonds dans le temps qui va expliquer un peu tous ce qui s'est passer pendant ses trois ans.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests bref, TOUT le monde , ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'incite à écrire alors continuer ! :)**

 **Et, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

53 - … Aujourd'hui …

* Lexa *

J'ouvre doucement les paupières, je découvre une luminosité unique. Le soleil sort à peine le bout de son nez mais se reflet tout de même dans les belles boucles blonde de Clarke. J'aime ce genre de réveil paisible. Je me redresse très légèrement pour faire passer une mèche de ses cheveux, qui barre son visage, derrière son oreille. Je m'avance vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

Clarke fronce très légèrement les sourcils. Elle essaye de me résister. Je trouve ça très ambitieux de sa part. Elle ignore donc qu'elle est incapable de me refuser quoi que se soit depuis maintenant plus de trois ans. Je souris un peu plus avant de murmurer tout contre son oreille :

 **-Réveille toi ma belle endormie.**

Pour seule réponse, j'ai le droit a une main qui se plaque gentiment sur mon visage. Elle me repousse avec force avant de se tourner pour enfoncer sa belle frimousse dans son oreiller. J'éclate doucement de rire. Mon but n'est pas de réveiller les autres, juste elle.

Sa voix grognon me répond :

 **-Laisse-moi dormir Lexa !** **  
** **-Non.** **  
** **-Il fait à peine jour...** **  
** **-Je sais mais...** **  
** **-Il n'y a pas de "mais"! A toute à l'heure !**

Sans me laisser le temps de construire une répartie elle s'enroule un peu plus dans la couette avant de se remettre sur le dos. Je me mets sur le côté pour l'observer en silence. Mes iris émeraude parcourt chaque millimètre du corps qui est avaler par la couverture. Je souris un peu plus.

Un long soupire de lassitude s'échappe des lèvres de ma belle blonde. Elle se tourne vers moi avant d'ouvrir difficilement ses yeux. Je me perds dans un océan de perfection. On s'observe silencieusement quelque seconde avant de se résignée :  
 **  
** **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Je souris alors un peu plus. Je tends ma main vers elle. On entrelace nos doigts. J'attire sa main a mes lèvres pour l'embrasser. Je me redresse et commence a sortir du lit avant de la tirer jusqu'à moi. Elle se plaint en me disant qu'il fait horriblement froid. J'attrape son sweat et je l'aide a l'enfiler.

 **-Lexa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** **  
** **-Viens avec moi.** **  
** **-Mais où ?**

Ses yeux sont emplis de question. Je dépose mon front contre le siens. Je profite de ce moment de plénitude. Je murmure mon regard perdu dans le siens :

 **-J'ai une surprise, c'est noël après tout.** **  
** **-Je ne bougerai pas de ce lit Lexa.**

Je redresse un sourcil en la fixant d'une toute autre manière. Elle passe une main dans la masse qui compose sa chevelure. Je remarque la pointe de ses lèvres se redresser. Clarke commence a sourire parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peux pas me dire non. Pour achever toute résistance, je m'approche caresse du bout des doigts sa lèvre inférieur. Très vite je les remplace par mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

Si elle savait se qu'était mes attention, je pense qu'elle ne ferait pas tant de manières.

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Deux jours plus tôt…**_

Lexa était tétanisée devant la porte d'entrer de chez Marcus. Ça ne lui était pas arriver depuis bien longtemps. La simple optique d'aller parler à Abby l'effrayer. Elle prit une forte inspiration, jette un œil derrière elle pour apercevoir Clarke puis abbatiale son poing sur la planche de bois.

Elle ne devait pas avoir peur, elle n'avait aucune raison de ressentir ce sentiment. Elle appréciait Abby et s'était réciproque. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, la mère de Clarke était habiller d'un immense sourire. Lexa se sentie soudain timide quand la plus âgée demanda :

 **-Clarke n'est pas là ?** **  
** **-Elle a été kidnappé par Skye dès qu'elle a poser un pied hors de la voiture.** **  
** **-Je vois, rentre avant d'attraper la mort. Il neige beaucoup trop même pour l'avant-veille de Noël.** **  
** **-Merci.**

Abby détecta le ton incertaine de la petite amie de sa fille. Elle s'approcha pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Instinctivement la brune fit un pas en arrière, l'autre s'informe :

 **-Tout va bien Lexa ?** **  
** **-Oui. Bien sûr que oui.** **  
** **-D'accord. On va attendre Clarke dans la cuisine.**

Ce mot qui traverse les lèvres d'Abby procure toujours autant de frisons à Lexa quand elle l'entend. Elle pense toujours que la mère de Clarke n'a rien à faire dans cette pièce. C'est un danger publique dans ces moments là.

 **-Tu prépare quoi ?** **  
** **-Pour le moment je fais bouillir de l'eau. J'ai le droit de faire bouillir de l'eau tout de même.** **  
** **-Euh…** **  
** **-Je n'aime pas ce ton hésitant que tu utilise jeune fille.**

Avec cette remarque, Lexa commence a se détendre. Il ne s'agit que d'Abby. Seulement d'elle. Elle n'a définitivement aucune raison d'avoir peur. Même avec la demande qu'elle s'apprête à lui faire.

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

C'est un horrible mal de crâne qui a raison de mon sommeil. Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. J'ai définitivement beaucoup trop bu hier soir. Je me redresse, geste que je regrette immédiatement. Je ne pensais pas un jour de nouveau vivre une telle gueule de bois. J'ai la bouche pâteuse, je me sens sale et mon environnement s'amuse à tourner autour de moi.

 **-Putain…**

Je perçois les bruissements des draps à côté de moi. Pendant une seconde je panique. Si à cause de cette foutu surdose d'alcool, j'ai de nouveau coucher avec Niko je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

Je prends plusieurs grands inspirations pour avoir assez de courage et tenter un regard vers la gauche. Mais pour l'instant je n'y arriver pas. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu se dire que de débarquer à mon réveillon de famille a pu être une bonne idée !

Dès que je l'ai vu débarquer, je me suis sentie mal. J'ai essayer de trouver du réconfort dans un échange de regard avec ma sœur mais elle était occuper. J'ai alors chercher de l'aide au niveau de Clarke. Je sais qu'elle ne me laisserai pas seule avec cet idiot mais elle était en grand conversation avec la petite Skye. J'ai commencer à paniquer. Mais genre totalement.

Je pense que j'étais à deux doigts de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme me pencher en avant pour refaire mes lacets alors que je portais des escarpins. Oui, j'étais vraiment à deux doigts de le faire ! Surtout au moment où accidentellement nos regard se sont croisés.

Je me souviens alors de cette sensation nauséeuse qui m'a envie. Je lui en veux tellement. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter. La rupture avait déjà été bien assez difficile.

 **-Je crois que je vais vomir.**

Je ne sais pas si cette phrase est sortie de ma bouche à cause du mauvais souvenir de la veille ou si j'ai réellement envie de courir vers la salle de bain. Je sens le matelas tanguer ce qui accentue cette sensation.

Je sens une personne se redresser près de moi. J'ai du mal à avaler la boule qui vient de se former dans ma gorge. Une main se pose sur mon dos et fait des allers et vient dans un geste tendre. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

 **-Tous vas bien Any' ?**

Je me retourne brusquement vers la personne qui partage mon lit lorsque je reconnais la voix de mon meilleur ami et non pas celle de ce traître de Niko. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement. Évidement…

Comme aucune aide n'étais venu de Lexa ou de Clarke, c'est lui qui était devenu mon sauveur. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il avait remarquer mon début de paniquer mais il a débarquer pile au bon moment.

Alors que Niko n'était plus qu'à quelque pas de moi, je l'ai sentis s'immiscer dans mon dos. Il a étirer son bras, m'a gentiment pris l'épaule avant de me rapprocher de lui dans un mouvement complètement possessif. J'ai tenter un regard interrogateur vers lui. Malheureusement il était déjà munit d'un de ses ancien sourire, un des plus mauvais.

Il s'est tout de même pencher vers moi avant que Niko ne s'arrête devant nous. Il a murmurer à mon oreille :

 **-Je ne laisserai pas de nouveau cet imbécile te faire du mal. Entre dans mon jeu.**

Et, il a fait semblant toute la soirée d'être mon petit ami. Il ne m'a jamais laisser seule avec Niko. Mais apparemment, il m'a servit un peu trop de verres… ou peut-être que je l'ai fais toute seule.

 **-Any' ?**

La voix de Bellamy est emplit d'inquiétude. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je crois que je n'avais jamais remarquer toute l'intensité qui pouvait transmettre simplement avec ses yeux.

Mes paupières papillonnent. J'oblige mon esprit encore légèrement embaumer par l'alcool à se concentrer. Je passe une main dans mes chevaux avant de déclarer :

 **-Je vais bien.** **  
** **-Pas à moi Anya…** **  
** **-Quoi ? C'est vrais ! Tu m'as empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise hier soir.** **  
** **-Ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas bien.**

Je n'aime vraiment pas quand il semble mieux me connaître que personne d'autre. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité. Je choisie donc, et je n'en suis pas fière, de répondre par la facilité, j'attaque :

 **-Je ne suis pas là seule à avoir du jouer avec mon ex hier soir.** **  
**  
Un rire sans joie s'échappe des lèvres de Bellamy. Je détecte un éclair de tristesse traverser son regard. Aussi tôt je m'en veut de ne pas avoir assez réfléchis à ma répartit.

Il cesse ses attentions sur mon dos. Ses doigts se referment presque douloureusement. Son air blesser ne le quitte pas. Je commence vraiment à culpabiliser. Je suis vraiment la pire des amies qui soit ! Il se laisse retomber en arrière. Un bruit sourd accompagne son geste et fait rebondir très légèrement le matelas.

Un nouveau haut le cœur s'empare de moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel face à ma propre bêtise. Je me réinstalle près de lui. Sauf que cette fois je dépose doucement ma tête au creux de son épaule. Comme un geste mécanique qui est ancrer depuis longtemps en lui ses doigts viennent doucement caresser mon cuire chevelu.

Je me sens étrangement apaiser entre ses bras. Je joue un instant avec un des deux fil qui dépasse de la capuche de son sweet. Puis je trouve le courage de prononcer mes prochain mots :

 **-Je suis désolée. Se n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.** **  
** **-Je sais.** **  
**  
Je tente de relever mon regard pour capter le siens mais tout ce que j'arrive à percevoir dans ma position c'est sa mâchoire.

 **-Bellamy…**  
 **-Je sais. Repose toi encore un peu tu en a besoin.**

Mais je n'en ai pas envie ! Pour le moment je veux discuter ! Je m'apprête a lui lancer une bonne réplique, bien sanglante quand il fait un geste qui me désarçonne totalement. Il vient embrasser doucement le haut de mon crâne.

Je me décide donc à fermer de nouveau les yeux avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil plus que réparateur. Décidément, je déteste vraiment quand il a raison…

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Cinq mois plus tôt…**_

Anya était épuisée. Elle n'avait pas passer ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne journée. Depuis quelque temps elle avait l'impression d'être constamment épuiser et se n'était pas vraiment bon pour le moral.

Elle était persuader que son état venait du fait qu'elle était trop éloigné de Polis, de sa famille. Elle n'était certes plus militaire, elle pouvait même rentrée tous les week-end si elle le voulait mais il y a quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle le sentait.

S'était encore plus profond que le manque qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de sa famille. S'était quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant. Son couple commençait à battre de l'aile. En fait si elle devait être honnête ça faisait un certain temps que s'était le cas.

Niko passait son temps à lui reprocher son impulsivité ou encore sa capacité à prendre des décisions parfois importante sans réfléchir. Elle le soupçonnait parfois de ne toujours pas avoir digérer son aveu par rapport à son passer avec Lexa. Mais malgré tout elle s'accrochant a lui parce qu'elle l'aimait plus que de raison.

C'est sûrement pour cette raison, qu'elle ne fut pas si surprise de le surprendre entrain d'en embrasser une autre. Elle les avait observer un instant. Elle avait ravaler sa colère et sa jalousie. Elle en avait même oublier son impulsivité. Elle n'était pas aller le confronter. Elle était juste rentrer et l'avait attendu.

Quand Niko rentra chez lui ce soir là, la première chose qu'il vit ce fut des valises. Il fronça les sourcils inquiet. Anya ne lui avait pas parler d'un quelconque voyage. Il posa ses clef de voiture sur le meuble d'entrer et balaya d'un regard l'entrer.

Il y avait trop de bagage pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un départ temporaire. Une peur unique commençait a lui grignoter l'estomac.

Il était grillé… il ne savait pas comment mais il était sur de ce fait. Anya savait.

Niko se rend nerveusement jusqu'au salon, il appui sur l'interrupteur qui est sur sa droite et la lumière jaillit. Il découvre alors Anya assise en tailleur sur le dossier du canapé, le regard complètement perdu dans le vide. Le changement de luminosité ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça. Niko s'engagea se qui fit grincer quelque peu le parquet. Le regard de la jeune femme retrouva alors son étincelle.

Son compagnon fut aussitôt effrayé, il s'arrêta net. Elle n'était pas en colère mais furieuse. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle haine dans ses yeux. Il avait d'abord été habituer à l'administration puis à l'amitié et enfin à l'amour. Découvrir cette animosité le bouleversa.

 **-Any'…  
-Je m'en vais.  
-Quoi ?  
-J'en vais en Allemagne. J'ai refuser plusieurs fois d'y aller mais cette fois… plus rien ne me retient.  
-Mais Anya…  
-Tu n'as plus rien à dire. Tu as perdu ce doit.  
-On pourrait en discuter.  
-Non.**

Le ton utiliser pas Anya pour prononcer cette négation fit frémir Niko. Il comprit qu'il n'y a avait plus rien à faire. Encore une de ses décision impulsive. Elle ne pourrait donc jamais s'asseoir cinq minutes et réfléchir avant d'agir ?

 **-Laisse-moi au moins t'emmener à l'aéroport. Tu ne vas pas laisser ta voiture sur un parking.**

Il savait que s'il utilisait sa voiture, Anya réfléchirait un peu plus. Elle était très attacher a son tas de ferraille. Il esquissa un sourire pensant déjà avoir gagner un peu de temps pour la convaincre de rester.

Anya se contenta de hocher les épaules. Un étirement triste se forma sur les lèvres d'Anya. Elle s'informa avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix :

 **-Tu me crois stupide ?  
-Non, Anya je ne...  
-J'ai appeler Lexa il y a trois heure quand je t'ai vu avec cette… bref ! Elle arrive.  
-Tu as appeler ta sœur ?  
-Évidement ! Mon vol n'est que dimanche.**

Niko fit un pas en avant. Il avait de nouveau une chance de la retenir. Mais presque aussi tôt la sonnette retentit. Puis sans la moindre indication des deux propriétaire la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand suivit de la voix légèrement affoler de Lexa :

 **-Anya ?  
-Dans le salon ! J'arrive !**

Anya descends de son perchoir en lançant un regard noir à Niko pour qu'il évite de l'approcher. Vaincu, il se décale pour la laisser passer. Il sait que pour le moment, il ne peut rien faire. Parce que pour lui il est hors de question de la perdre.

 **-Anya…  
-La trahison à habillement un goût amer mais que ça vienne de toi, je trouve que ça rend toute cette situation…  
-S'il te plaît ne me blâme pas sans savoir.  
-Absurde. Voilà le mot que je cherche absurde. Tous ce que j'ai pu vivre avec toi début six ans est complètement et totalement absurde.  
-Ne dis…  
-Au revoir.**

Anya rejoint sa sœur qui ne pose aucune question. Lexa se contente de prendre le bras de sa sœur et de l'attirer vers elle. Elles n'ont pas le temps pour une éteinte réconfortante. La plus âgée s'arrête à demander de l'aide pour ses bagages mais tout à disparu.

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers sa sœur ne comprenant pas la situation. Est-ce qu'elle subitement transformer en Nightcrawler sans qu'elle ne le sache. Pourtant la seule réponse que reçoit Anya est un merveilleux sourire.

Une fois à l'extérieur Anya découvre Clarke entrain de jouer au Tetris pour faire passer toutes les valises dans les deux coffre. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que la blonde et faisait là ? N'était elle pas censé être à New-York pour ses cours ?

Clarke ayant réussi à faire passer la dernière valise, resta un instant à admirer son œuvre. Pour sur ni Picasso, ni aucun autre artiste n'aurait fait mieux ! Elle se tournant vers l'entrée avec un immense sourire, persuader qu'elle était un génie !

Ses iris bleuté remplit de fierté s'arrête net sur Anya. Elle s'avance calmement vers elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle répond à la question silencieuse à la sœur de cœur de Lexa :

 **-Évidement que je suis là ! Ça sert à ça la famille !  
-Dis plutôt que tu avais peur qu'il ne s'en sort pas vivant avec une Torson et une O'Lieurs qui lui en veut dans la même pièce.  
-Pfffff ! N'importe quoi ! Mais où tu vas chercher tous ça ? ****Bon aller on y va ! En route !**

Le blonde pris le temps de partager un rapide baiser avec sa petite amie avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Lexa l'observe un instant incrédule. Par moment Clarke pouvait agir vraiment bizarrement. Anya esquissa un sourire en réalisant que décidément cette fille était quelqu'un de bien.

 **-Elle est venu de New-York exprès ?** **  
** **-Si tu lui demande la réponse est non.** **  
** **-Et si je te le demande à toi ?** **  
** **-Alors c'est un oui.**

Lexa entraîne sa sœur jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle demande gentiment les clefs à sa sœur qui bougonne avant de les lui confier. Après tout elle n'a qu'une envie : partir d'ici.

 _oOoOo_

* Aiden *

Je suis installer devant la télévision depuis un peu plus d'une heure quand Costia me rejoint. Elle ne dit pas un mot et pourtant je sais que c'est elle. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'a beaucoup aider hier. Je crois que je n'étais pas prêt a affronter de nouveau ma sœur. Mais elle a tellement insister que j'ai fini par dire oui.

Un bâillement franchis les lèvres de Costia. Je me tourne vers elle en souriant. Un jour, il faudra que je me décide a lui révéler mes sentiments a son égard. J'ai bien faillis lui dire quand elle m'a révéler que son adoption était enfin close. Mais je n'ai pas oser. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment si important.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?**

 **-Un vieux film.**

De ces trois mot, son regard est attirer comme un aiment a l'écran. Elle analyse quelque seconde les images défilé avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle s'adosse contre le dossier du canapé avant de soupirer.

 **-Ça, Aiden se n'est pas** **"un vieux film".**

 **-Bien sûre que si.**

 **-Non. Image en couleur, la synthèse est top et les effets spéciaux nous fait oublier que c'est du cinéma… il est très jeune ce film.**

 **-Il va bientôt avoir dix ans ce film !**

 **-Nop… c'est définitivement pas un vieux film !**

Je ris doucement. J'ai un peu de mal a comprendre son obsession pour les films anciens mais je m'y habitue. J'essaye tout de même de la convaincre :

 **-C'est le premier** **Capitain America** **!**

 **-Absolument pas. Je dirais que c'est celui de 2011, le premier lui est sortie en 1979.**

 **-Non mais il n'est pas crédible pour un sou celui là ! En plus t'es une fille, tu devrais baver sur** **Chris Evans** **!**

Je l'a vois décrocher un minuscule sourire. Je lui donne un petit coup d'épaule avant de l'achever gentiment :

 **-En plus, je sais que tu as vu tous les Marvel avec Lexa !**

 **-Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai aimer.**

 **-Sérieusement, qui n'aime pas les films Marvel ?**

 **-Bon d'accord, je m'incline mais tu dois au moins avouer que se sont des bons films mais de très mauvais Marvel.**

 **-Je rêve… tu ne peux pas juste avouer que j'ai raison pour une fois ?**

 **-Euh… non !**

Je soupire bruyamment, cette fille va me rendre complètement fou ! Je souris presque aussitôt parce que je me rappel que c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elle : sa répartie. Je tourne la tête vers elle. On dirait qu'elle s'est décider a regarder le film. Je capitule :

 **-Va y argumente…**

 **-Je te propose de faire un marathon Marvel dans l'ordre et je critiquerais !**

 **-Deal ! Mais seulement si tu arrive a trouver quelque point positif, seul moyen d'avoir une critique intéressante.**

 **-Deal !**

Je tends mon bras vers elle pour l'attirer contre moi. Je remonte le plaide pour éviter qu'elle prenne froid. J'aime être au petit soin pour elle. Parfois, je me fais encore surprendre par sa prothèse, elle est toujours glacer. Je me dis alors que ça influence forcément sur tous le reste.

Costia commence a se détendre alors je souris encore plus si possible. Je sais bien qu'elle ne va pas en finir là. Elle va vouloir parler de Nora. J'attends juste que l'échéance s'achève, elle me laisse encore un peu de temps.

Je crois qu'elle a du menacer ma sœur d'une mort imminente au moins une petite centaine de fois durant la soirée. D'abord parce qu'elle s'est pavaner devant Lexa et Clarke comme si elle était en terrain conquis puis parce qu'elle a essayer de briser une nouvelle fois le cœur de Bellamy. Il n'y a pas a dire c'est devenu un mec bien. Mais le moment où j'ai réellement du la retenir c'est lorsque Nora s'en est ouvertement prit a moi.

J'ai pu arrêter ses coups mais pas sa colère. Elle a appeler un taxi et avec l'aide d'Anya et de Bellamy, qui d'ailleurs sont rester coller l'un à l'autre toute la soirée, l'a obliger a rentrer chez elle. Où du moins jusqu'à son hôtel. Je crois que malheureusement elle ne changera jamais. Elle voudra toujours ruiner ma vie parce que je ressemble trop a notre père.

 **-Tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fais hier soir ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Pour avoir virer Nora…**

 **-Non, absolument pas ! Elle n'a pas changer et ne changera sûrement jamais. Je crois qu'il faut juste que j'arrête d'espérer. Se n'est plus ma grande sœur…**

 **-Oh si mais elle craint !**

 **-Costia !**

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Elle se redresse et pendant un instant, j'ai la douce sensation qu'elle va m'embrasser. Je me perd dans la fusion de nos regards. Merde… je tombe de plus en plus pour elle si c'est possible.

Puis un éclaire foudroie cet instant, je crois que c'est de la peur. Elle cligne des paupières et l'instant est passer. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu. Cette fois, j'y ai vraiment cru. Et alors que mon être est ronger par ce qui ne sera sûrement jamais elle murmure :

 **-Mais c'est pas grave parce qu'aujourd'hui, tu en as une bien meilleur. J'ai appris il y a bien longtemps que les liens de sang ne font pas les familles. Se sont ceux du cœur. Tu as, toi aussi, Lexa.**

Je suis étonner par la véracité et inintelligence de ces mots. Je souris doucement, je crois que je ressens un peu de nostalgie. Sans Lexa, je ne serai probablement personne aujourd'hui. C'est ce qui est incroyable avec elle. Lexa aide tous le monde et elle ne se rend même pas compte de l'importance qu'elle représente pour les autres.

Je me perds dans mes pensés. Je ne réalise pas toute à fait que je suis partie très loin. J'en ai même oublier Costia ce qui est plutôt rare. Du moins jusqu'au moment où j'entends :

 **-Hey, le martiens, la saturniène essaye d'entrer en contacte avec toi !**

 **-Ce mot n'existe pas !**

 **-Bien sûre que si !**

 **-Absolument pas !**

 **-C'est juste que tu n'as jamais ni lu ni appris le dictionnaire Costia !**

Je ris doucement avant que le silence nous englobe de nouveau. On se laisse un peu emporter par le film. Je tente un regard vers elle. Je suis légèrement surpris en découvrant qu'elle paraît vraiment absorber par ce dernier. Je tente :

 **-Il t'arrive de te demander ce que tu serais devenu sans elle ?**

Elle se tourne presque brusquement vers moi. De toute évidence, elle était vraiment absorber par le film. Je réalise qu'elle ne sais pas du tout de quoi je parle donc je précise :

 **-Sans Lexa…**

 **-Évidement… et se n'est jamais très glorieux.**

 **-J'essaye d'éviter d'y penser parce qu'il a peu de chance pour que je sois quelqu'un de bien.**

 **-Et moi tout simplement vivante.**

 **-Ne dis pas ça…**

 **-Pourtant c'est vrais. Si je me suis battu contre cette saleté c'est en partie pour elle.**

Je crois que ça fait partie de mes plus grandes peurs, imaginer Costia sombrer à cause du cancer. C'est pour moi juste impensable. Je me sens soudainement triste en essayant de concevoir ma vie sans elle. C'est horrible !

 **-Alors… on ne se serait jamais rencontrer…**

J'ai toute l'attention de Costia sur moi. Son regard me brûle la peau. Je commence a concevoir ce que m'a raconter une fois Lexa lorsque je lui ai demander pour quelle raison elle et Clarke passait parfois un temps fou a se regarder. C'est parce que c'est a cet endroit précis que réside tous l'amour.

 **-Heureusement, se n'est pas arriver.**

 **-Heureusement…**

 **-Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas finir par me faire déprimée un matin de noël. C'est pas cool, Aiden, pas cool du tout !**

 **-Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à me racheté.**

Et alors que Peggy essaye de tuer Capitain America qui se cacher in-extrémiste derrière son bouclier, je pose mes lèvres sur celle de Costia. Je crois qu'elle est d'abord surprise par mon geste parce qu'elle ne me répond pas du tout. Je m'apprête même a me retirer mais au dernier moment, elle glisse sa main dans mes cheveux et cherche a accentuer le contacte.

C'est définitivement le meilleur baiser que je n'ai jamais vécu bien que j'en ai qu'un seul autre a mon actif.

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Trois mois plus tôt...**_

Le téléphone coller a son oreille Aiden bouille d'impatience. Il a hâta d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle à Lexa. C'est naturellement qu'il l'a choisie elle pour annoncer sa victoire après tout s'il boxe c'est grâce à elle. Lexa lui a transmit sa passion et l'a entraîner.

Il croit mourir lorsque pour la deuxième fois, il tombe sur sa messagerie. Il ne peux s'empêcher de pester en silence. Elle lui avait pourtant promis qu'elle resterait près de son téléphone. Il était près a parier que Clarke était une nouvelle fois parvenue a la distraire d'une quelconque façon.

Aiden s'apprête a composer une nouvelle fois le numéro de Lexa mais il est interrompu par des journalistes. C'est la première fois en dix ans que son club dans la catégorie homme remporte une médaille si prestigieuse en national. Une caméra se pointe sur lui et une femme armé d'un micro vient presque l'agresser :

 **-Quel est votre ressentie après cette victoire ?**

 **-S'il vous plaît, j'aimerai partager ce moment avec la personne qui m'a apprit et fait aimer la boxe.**

 **-Que voulez-vous dire Aiden ? La personne qui vous soutiens depuis le début n'est pas là.**

 **-Non,** Aiden prononce ce mot avec un sourire, **elle avait plus important à faire.**

 **-Je lis ici que vous avez une sœur. Est-ce qui s'agit d'elle ?**

 **-Non, c'est…**

Soudain, le jeune boxeur réalise qu'il a un autre moyen de faire partager sa victoire avec celle qui la soutiens depuis si longtemps. Il glisse sa main dans sa poche pour toucher un papier qu'il a lui-même soigneusement plié en quatre. Lexa y a écrit une citation qu'il n'avait ordre de lire qu'avant de monter sur le ring.

Il sourit un peu plus avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Lorsque tous l'air avaler est rendu, il fixe la caméra avec une intensité et une intelligence qui lui est propre. Il demande :

 **-Votre fiche vous informe t-elle que je suis orphelin ? Que j'ai grandis dans un orphelinat, gris, froid et solitaire ? Non, je ne crois pas. Votre fiche ne parle pas non plus de Lexa. Je l'ai rencontrer dans ce lieu sinistre et elle aimait boxer. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me suis attacher à elle mais ça été le cas. Une fois elle a réaliser que je l'avais suivie jusqu'à sa salle d'entraînement. J'ai cru qu'elle serait en colère, tous ceux qui était plus grand que moi était toujours en colère mais pas elle. Elle s'est agenouiller devant moi et m'a bander les mains avant de me donner des gans de boxe. Elle a choisie des jaune comme ceux de** **Iron Fist** **, le super-héro. Depuis, elle m'entraîne et me conseil. Quand elle ne peut pas venir comme aujourd'hui, elle a prit l'habitude de glisser des post-it avec différentes citations pour m'empêcher de baisser les bras. Votre fiche ne parle pas d'elle n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-En effet, nous avons simplement le nom de votre sœur, Nora.**

 **-C'est vrai que Lexa et moi, on est pas bêtement liées par le sang.**

 **-Je comprends. Vous auriez un mot à lui dire ?**

 **-Oui, simplement : merci.**

 **-Une dernière question.**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Quelle est la citation ?**

Aiden plonge de nouveau sa main dans sa poche. Il va chercher de ses doigts le petit papier jaune avant de le sortir et de le montrer face caméra. Il récit :

 **-«** **Il y a plus de courage que de talent dans la plupart des réussites. »**

 _oOoOo_

* Abby *

J'ai besoin d'un café et de toute urgence ! Je sors de ma chambre, Marcus est vraiment un amour de m'avoir laisser dormir. Quoi que… il n'est que neuf heure. Mais de toute évidence les plus jeunes sont bien trop heureux de trouver leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin. Pour certain c'est même la première fois qu'ils ont des présents pour ce jour.

Je viens de franchir la dernière marche lorsqu'une tasse fumante apparaît sous mes yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour déjà savoir qu'il s'agit de Marcus. Il est toujours aux petits soins avec moi. Je l'embrasse pour le remercier avant de pointer l'étage du doigt :

 **-Comment tu as su que je descendais ?**

 **-J'ai mes mini-espionne.**

 **-Ça s'appelle triché ça Monsieur…**

 **-Je crois plutôt que c'est être attentionné.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire a cette petite correction. Je cherche donc les coupables en balayant la pièce rapidement. Je remarque que les deux sont collé a Costia qui à l'air plus heureuse que jamais. Mais je ne vois pas Clarke.

 **-D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que Skye a accepter de m'aider seulement si je te poussais a aller lui parler.**

 **-Il y a un problème ?**

 **-Je ne crois pas. Et Clarke est passer il y a une petite demi-heure en mode zombie tirer par Lexa vers… je dirai approximativement l'aile ouest de ce manoir.**

 **-Je vois.**

Je repense alors a la discutions que j'ai eu avec Lexa il y a quelque jour. J'imagine donc que c'est pour aujourd'hui. Elle doit être morte de trouille en ce moment et Clarke ne doit pas comprendre ce qui est entrain de lui arriver. J'aimerai assister a ça…

Une main passe devant mes yeux. Je fusille gentiment Marcus du regard avant de rire doucement. Je trempe mes lèvres dans mon or noir quand il demande :

 **-Est-ce que je dois être jaloux de la personne qui te donne cet air rêveur ?**

 **-** **"La personne" ? Qui te dis qu'il s'agit d'une personne ?**

 **-C'est malin… je m'inquiète maintenant.**

 **-Ne sois pas bête.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-J'imagine que tu le sera d'ici peu…**

Ma réponse reste intentionnellement évasive. Il s'apprête a me lancer une répartit mais Skye apparaît comme par magie entre nous. Je lui dis doucement bonjour. Je réalise immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Notamment parce qu'elle me fixe comme si j'étais une équation différentielle de second ordre.

Je me mets a sa hauteur en confiant ma tasse à Marcus au passage. Je la fixe un instant pour essayer de comprendre où est le problème. Le soucis c'est que je ne détecte aucun indice. Je demande donc d'une voix douce :

 **-Tout vas bien ?**

 **-Je… je peux te parler ?**

 **-Bien sûr, mes oreilles sont toute à toi.**

 **-Mais euh… que toute les deux.**

Je fronce très légèrement les sourcilles. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Pendant un instant, je me demande si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal. La main rassurante de Marcus vient serrer mon épaule. Je lui accord un regard.

Il m'aide a me relever en me souriant. Il me confit à l'oreille qu'on sera tranquille dans la cuisine a cette heure là. À peine a-t-il prononcer ces mots que Skye tire sur ma main. Elle me conduit directement vers la pièce dans laquelle je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer, ordre de Lexa ! Heureusement que cette dernière est occuper.

Skye lâche ma main et va chercher une chaise qu'elle pose derrière moi. Elle m'oblige presque a m'asseoir. Je sens une angoisse peu commune commencer a grignoter mon estomac. Elle retourne sur ses pas pour prendre une deuxième chaise et s'installer juste en face de moi.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui est entrain de se passer. En plus de ça, Skye a un regard très vivant, on sait tous de suite quand quelque chose ne va pas et là, c'est le cas. Je déglutis difficilement, je me sermonne moi-même intérieurement en me disant que je suis une adulte. Je ne devrais pas être effrayer de la sorte.

 **-Bon, Abby, ce que j'ai a te demander est très important !**

 **-D'accord…**

 **-C'est… je crois que c'est un cadeau de noël.**

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-Mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire quelque chose. D'accord ?**

 **-D'accord.**

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **-C'est euh… j'en ai d'abord parler à papa et à Clarke parce que c'est très important.**

Quoi ? Non mais c'est pas vrais ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai manquer ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Et puis si c'est "très important", je peux savoir pour quel foutu raison Marcus ne m'en a pas parler ? Bordel ! Je panique un max ! Je ne peux tout de même pas fuir devant une gamine…

 **-J'ai pris cette décision il y a quelque temps déjà mais je ne pouvais pas t'en parler sans avoir leurs accord surtout Clarke.**

Je suis entrain de mourir intérieurement ! Et moi qui pensais que ma fille n'avait plus de secrets pour moi ! Apparemment c'est rater… j'ai envie de disparaître. Oui, je dois trouver un moyen d'écourter cette conversation. Non mais je suis folle. Une adulte ne fuit pas ses responsabilité, elle fait front. Aller Abby, respire. C'est sûrement rien de grave. Sûrement…

 **-Donc je me lance.**

Skye prend une forte inspiration avant de retenir l'air dans ses joues. Je trouve ça adorable. Mais je suis toujours aussi flipper. Je voudrais un super pouvoir pour… je ne sais pas moi être invisible. Comment elle s'appelle celle des 4 Fantastiques déjà ? S quelque chose, il faudra que je demande à Clarke. Une chose est certaine, je veux être elle, là, maintenant, tous de suite !

 **-Est-ce que tu accepterai que je t'appelle 'man ou 'ma ?**

Je suis étonner. Je ne m'y attendais pas a celle là ! Au finale, j'ai perdu le contrôle pour rien. Cette petite est vraiment adorable. Je crois que je mets trop de temps pour répondre parce qu'elle redémarre tel une locomotive :

 **-Mais si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave. S'était juste une idée comme ça. Il n'y a rien d'obligatoire. C'est parce que, en faite, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Et tu est un peu ma "maman" depuis trois ans. C'est bien plus long que tous ce que…**

 **-Skye, je…**

 **-Je n'aurai pas du demander.**

La petite se redresse d'un coup. Je déconnecte pendant une seconde avant de me précipité pour l'empêcher de partir. Je m'accroupis devant elle et dépose mes mains sur ses deux épaules pour l'empêcher de fuir. Je lui souris avant de déclarer :

 **-Se serait pour moi un grand honneur.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Évidemment. On est une famille.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui.**

Ses yeux pétille de joie, c'est a cette endroit que je voie le bonheur la submerger. Son regard est rieur avant tous le reste. Puis il y a le sourire, un des plus grand que je n'ai jamais vu. Ensuite, elle me prend dans ses bras et elle pleur. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que se sont des larmes de joie.

Je sers son petit corps contre moi. Je me sens étrangement apaiser. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux avant de l'éloigné pour embrasser son front. J'essuie délicatement ses joues toute humide quand elle déclare :

 **-C'est le plus beau cadeau de noël que tu pouvais me faire. Merci !**

 **-Merci à toi.**

 **-Pour quoi ?**

 **-D'avoir été si courageuse.**

 **-Je peux aller le dire à papa ?**

 **-Tu peux aller le dire à tous le monde si tu le veux.**

 **-C'est vrais ?**

 **-Oui.**

Elle s'éloigne alors en courant. Elle ouvre la porte avec une telle force que la porte se fracasse contre le mur. Encore une fois, je bénis l'absence de Lexa, elle aurait grincer des dents. Alors que je l'aperçois presque plus, je l'entends hurler :

 **-Le meilleur noël de toute ma vie !**

Je me redresse avec un sourire que j'imagine énorme sur les lèvres. Je passe ma main sur mon pantalon pour enlever des plis invisible. Des bras viennent me capturer et serrer. Je ris doucement avant d'affirmer :

 **-Tu aurais pu me prévenir comme même…**

 **-Je pense que le cadeau était pour vous deux. Je suis heureux que tu ais accepter.**

 **-Tu en doutais ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Tu en doutais !**

 **-Je viens de te dire que non.**

 **-Mouais…**

 **-Bon puisse que tu ne me crois pas, je vais changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce que Clarke et Lexa fabrique ? Il y en a qui les cherches partout.**

 **-C'est une surprise…**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Deux jour plus tôt…**_

Abby observait silencieusement son eau bouillir. Les ordres de Lexa devait être respecter a la lettre si elle voulait rester dans _sa_ cuisine. La petite amie de sa fille était étrangement silencieuse mais pour le moment elle se contentait d'attendre le début de l'ébullition.

Par moment, elle tentait quelque bref regard vers Lexa. Elle était complètement stoïque. Elle semblait perdu dans ses pensé. Cette fois s'en était trop pour Abby. La mère de Clarke abandonna donc la casserole sur le feu et s'avança vers Lexa. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant elle.

 **-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Et ne me dis pas : "tous va bien". J'ai des yeux jeune fille.**

 **-C'est…**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je…**

 **-Mais enfin Lexa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Lexa se mordit le bout de son ongle droit. Elle était envahie par un sentiment des plus désagréable, le stress. Pourtant, elle devait se lancer, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Après tout, Skye et Clarke ne parlaient jamais pendant des heures.

La jeune fille prit donc son courage a deux main avant de planter son regard émeraude dans les yeux d'Abby. Il fallait qu'elle se lance, maintenant ! Il n'y avait pas cinquante mille façon de demander ça à Abby donc il fallait juste le faire.

Lexa avait pourtant répéter un discourt juste avant de venir. Elle s'était planquer dans la salle de bain. Sa voix était rester basse pour éviter d'être surprise par Clarke. Le problème c'est que maintenant qu'elle était devant Abby, tous c'était envoler.

Elle passa donc une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant d'avancer d'un pas. Puis de commencer :

 **-Tu sais à quel point j'aime Clarke.**

 **-Oui, je le sais. C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?**

 **-Non enfin oui, peut-être…**

 **-Lexa, crois-moi depuis ton fameux et inoubliable : « C'est moi », je n'ai jamais et je dis bien jamais douter de tes sentiments pour ma fille. Évidement il y a eu un petit moment d'adaptation, Clarke n'était jamais sortit avec une fille. Mais j'ai compris bien vite qu'elle n'était pas tomber pour** _ **une fille**_ **. Juste pour toi, Lexa.**

Ces quelque phrase remplit Lexa de bonheur et de fierté. Elle en oublia même ses angoisses et demanda de but en blanc :

 **-Tu m'accorderais la main de ta fille ?**

 **-Tu…**

 **-Je sais, c'est un peu vieux jeu mais je ne me vois pas lui faire ma demande sans ton accord. Donc ?**

Une tension engloba toute la personne de Lexa alors qu'Abby était en état de choc. Oh, pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, non, elle était extrêmement heureuse. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas a énoncer un seul mot.

Alors elle fit la chose qui lui semblait la plus logique, elle prit Lexa dans ses bras en sautillant sur palace. Elle retrouvait peu à peu la parole et sa réponse explosa dans les pauvres oreilles de Lexa où une cinquantaine de oui, résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

 **-Je serai plus qu'heureuse de t'accorder la main de ma fille !**

 **-Merci Abby.**

 **-Qui d'autre est au courant ?**

 **-Que toi. Bien que, je pense que Luna qui s'occupe de la bijouterie mais très légèrement grillée.**

 **-Tu as déjà la bague ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je peux la voir ?**

 **-Pas tout de suite…**

 **-Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Montre la moi, sinon, je te retire la main de ma fille.**

 **-Elle est au complexe.**

 **-Pourquoi au complexe ? Tu ne compte pas lui demander en toute intimité dans votre chez vous ?**

 **-Abby…**

 **-Dis-moi au moins quand !**

 **-Dans deux jour, pour noël.**

 _oOoOo_

* Bellamy *

Je sens mon portable vibré sous mon oreiller. Je l'attrape aussi vite que discrètement pour éviter de réveiller Anya. Je m'apprête a rejeter l'appelle et balancer le perturbateur dans une pile de vêtements mais je découvre le nom de ma sœur écrit en gros. Je soupire avant de me retirer du lit en mode ninja.

Je jette un œil vers Anya qui n'a pas bouger d'un pouce. Je le savais qu'elle avait encore besoin de sommeil. Elle a subit un décalage horaire et son ex en moins d'une semaine. Évidement, au bout d'un moment les nerfs ne suivent plus. Pour une raison flou, je m'approche d'elle et embrasse son front avant de décrocher.

 **-Salut Bell ! Joyeux noël !**

 **-Attends deux secondes O…**

Je chuchote ces quelque mots. Je vérifie que Anya ne manque de rien. Même si se n'est pas nécessaire, je remonte la couette un peu plus haut. Je m'éloigne un peu plus et je cherche de quoi couvrir mes jambes. Je cale mon portable entre mon menton et mon épaule pour attraper un jogging dans mon sac. Je l'enfile avant de sortir.

 **-C'est bon, je suis tout à toi.**

 **-Oh non… ne me dis pas que tu as coucher avec quelqu'un hier soir.**

 **-J'étais avec Anya.**

 **-Quoi ? Tu as coucher avec Anya ?!**

L'exclamation de ma sœur, pour une raison inexplicable me fait rougir. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Je ne dois rien m'imaginer. Je soupire en coinçant l'arrête de mon nez avec mon index et mon pouce.

 **-Non mais où tu vas chercher tous ça, hein ? On a juste dormit. Anya est ma meilleure amie.**

 **-Hum hum… si tu le dis.**

Je fronce les sourcilles. Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir avec son "si tu le dis". Je m'avance jusqu'au escaliers et m'installe sur les premiers. Je suis à l'endroit le plus stratégique assez près d'Anya si elle a besoin de moi mais aussi assez loin pour éviter de la réveiller.

 **-Donc,** changer de sujet me semble approprier, **ton réveillon de noël avec l'autre idiot c'est bien passer ?**

 **-N'appelle pas Lincoln comme ça, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Lexa a attendu son appel presque toute la soirée. Heureusement, elle était occuper. Mais il n'a pas essayer de la joindre, j'ai vérifier.**

 **-Tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de me dire que tu filtre les appels de Link ?**

 **-Bha si…**

 **-Tu te rends compte a quel point ça devient grave Bell ?**

 **-J'ai beaucoup a me faire pardonner.**

O sait que c'est vrais. Elle ne viendra pas me faire croire le contraire. La vérité c'est qu'avant que je réalise que j'étais un vrais connard, soit après ma rupture avec Nora, je n'ai jamais essayer de connaître Lexa. Je dois avouer que ce que je découvre jour après jour a son sujet me plaît énormément. Je crois même qu'on est devenu amis.

Mais qu'importe les crasses et les mauvais coups que j'ai pu lui faire. Lincoln a fait pire. Il n'a pas arrêter de dire qu'il allait arranger la situation. Mais je finis par croire qu'il n'en ai pas capable. Il a pourtant fini par faire quelque chose de bien. Il a laisser le manoir à Lexa dans sa totalité pour qu'elle puisse construire le complexe.

Après cet acte, on a tous cru qu'il allait se reprendre et reconstruire leurs relation, mais il est partit. Bien évidement, il a embarquer ma sœur avec lui. Peut-être que je suis de mauvaise foie parce qu'elle l'a sûrement suivie volontairement mais ça m'énerve !

Moi quand j'étais un connard, je l'assumai. J'acceptai les reproche et même parfois de m'excuser mais lui il fuit. Il se débine constamment !

Il fait du mal à Lexa mais aussi et surtout à Anya. En faite, il est entrain de détruire sa famille. Bon d'accord, Anya est partie a l'autre bout du monde pendant quelque temps mais elle au moins, elle donnait des nouvelles ! Ça s'appelle assumer ses responsabilités !

 **-T'es certain que tu n'as pas coucher avec Anya parce que tu as l'air complètement ailleurs !**

Une nouvelle fois je me sens rougir. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec cette histoire ? Anya et moi… c'est complètement farfelu ! Ça n'arrivera jamais.

 **-Arrête de raconter des bêtises.**

 **-Des bêtises, hein ?**

 **-Ça suffit O !**

 **-D'accord, d'accord. Pour cette fois, je veux bien te croire. Figure toi que mon** _ **idiot**_ **de petit ami m'a emmener dans un super resto. S'était génial ! Même si tu m'as manquer. Surtout ce matin…**

 **-Et Dieu inventât le téléphone !**

 **-T'es vraiment con par moment !**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime O. Donc Monsieur** _ **stupide**_ **s'est comporter en gentleman ?**

 **-Tu veux bien arrêter de l'insulter s'il te plaît… je te rappelle que je l'aime moi.**

 **-Je vais essayer.**

 **-Non tu le fais. Et la réponse est oui. S'était une soirée des plus parfaite !**

 **-Épargne-moi les détails sinon, il va vraiment falloir que je trouve un plan parfait pour l'éliminer.**

 **-Tu es tellement violent…**

 **-Déformation professionnel.**

 **-Tu es flic, il faut que tu fasse régner la loi et l'ordre, et non prévoir le meurtre parfait.**

 **-Je crois que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de** **Dexter** **.**

 **-Tssss…**

Je souris fière de moi. Octavia est incapable de regarder cette série. Une fois, elle est accidentellement tomber sur le final de la saison 4 et elle an a été complètement traumatisé. Je ne comprends toujours pas son incapacité a regarder cette série alors qu'elle passe des heures devant The Walking Dead, bien plus gore a mon goût.

Je profite de ce moment de répit pour jeter un œil vers la porte de la chambre que je viens de quitter. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que tout va bien pour Anya. Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de penser constamment à elle. J'ai vécu ces cinq derniers mois en attendant chacun de ses appels.

Anya a prit l'habitude d'appeler en fin de semaine. Mais elle avait une préférence pour le jeudi donc je me débrouillais pour n'avoir aucun projet ce jour là. Mon comportement a fait naître bien des moquerie de la part de ma sœur.

 **-Tu es toujours là Bell ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Mouais…**

 **-En faite, tu devrais recevoir ton cadeau dans la journée. Et je sais que c'est seulement pour cette raison que tu m'appelle !**

 **-Tu es tellement mauvais… tu as dis aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Oui. Aller, passe une bonne journée O.**

 **-Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas rejoindre Anya.**

 **-Elle a revu Niko hier soir, elle a besoin de… d'attention.**

 **-Je comprends mieux. Et toi, ça a été avec Nora ?**

 **-L'ignorance ne fait pas de mal et j'ai adorer voir Costia la foutre dehors. Crois-moi ou non, j'aurai payer pour ça.**

 **-Je trouve que ça te ressemble ! Donc vous étiez tous les deux confronter a vous ex.**

 **-Je n'ai pas abandonner Anya. Je ne le ferai plus jamais.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas. Aller, bonne journée grand frère !**

 **-Salut O. Et dis à ton** _ **crétin**_ **de petit ami d'appeler Lexa !**

 **-Très bien.**

Je raccroche avant de commencer une autre conversation. Je pourrai rester des heures a discuter avec Octavia. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui quelqu'un d'autre à besoin de moi. Je franchis la porte de la chambre que j'ai partager avec Anya.

La première chose que je remarque c'est qu'elle est réveiller. Elle semble a des années lumière de la réalité. J'avance sans faire de bruit. Je prends une petite boîte dans mon sac puis je m'installe dans le lit en face d'elle. Je souris avant de lui tendre un paquet et d'annoncer :

 **-Joyeux noël Any'.**

 **-On avait dit pas de cadeau Black !**

 **-Tu es d'une telle mauvaise foie… je t'ai vu cacher le tiens dans la table de nuit hier soir.**

Anya lève les yeux au ciel certainement exaspérer avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur moi. Je lui sourit doucement avant de nouveau lui tendre son cadeau. Elle le prend vivement comme si elle voulait se débarrasser de cette tâche au plus vite.

Mais finalement, elle l'ouvre délicatement. Anya déteste déchirer le papier cadeau. Elle trouve l'action irrespectueuse. Elle fini par découvrir une petite boîte bleu de chez le bijoutier. Elle m'accuse d'un regard, je souris un peu plus lorsqu'elle fini par l'ouvrir pour découvrir le bracelet en argent que j'ai choisie pour elle.

 **-Il est magnifique.**

Je suis très fière qu'elle le trouve a son goût, il faut dire que je me suis vraiment casser la tête pour lui trouver quelque chose de bien. Elle le met sur son poignet et pour la première fois depuis que Niko a débarquer, j'ai le droit a un vrais sourire, celui qui illumine ses yeux.

Anya se penche vers la table de nuit. Son geste fait tomber la couverture. Par respect, je détourne les yeux puis elle me tend a son tour une boîte, pas beaucoup plus grande que celle que je lui ai confier il y a quelque minute.

 **-Cache tes joie yeux, je vais déchirer le papier !**

 **-Bell !**

Elle a à peine le temps de protester qu'il ne reste que des lambeau de l'emballage. Elle me lorgne avec un air choquer. Je lui répond avec un clin d'œil. J'ouvre plus délicatement la boîte qui détient mon cadeau et je découvre une montre. Elle est entièrement noir avec des aiguilles argenter. Je l'adore.

 **-Maintenant tu n'as plus aucune raison d'arriver en retard.**

 **-C'est vrais, je l'aime beaucoup.**

 **-Tant mieux parce que j'ai galérer a choisir !**

 **-Parce que tu crois que mon choix était plus facile ?**

 **-Je n'ai jamais dis ça,** affirme t-elle en riant.

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Un mois plus tôt…**_

Bellamy était devant la porte de l'appartement de Lexa. Son poing était lever en l'air. De toute évidence il était dans l'incapacité d'actionner son bras. Il savait qu'il avait besoin des conseils de Lexa mais en avait-il le droit ?

Leurs relation avait certes évoluer mais il existait encore des règles. Par exemple, Bellamy n'était venu chez elle qu'une seule fois. Le jour où Titus avait débarquer pour la menacer. Il lui en avait fait baver après, Bellamy n'avait jamais vu Lexa a ce point désemparer.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'évoluait que dans un environnement neutre, soit le complexe. Mais aujourd'hui il s'apprêtait a anéantir cette règle. Il prit une forte inspiration avant de faire raisonner son poing a trois reprise contre la porte.

Il se recula en attendant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre. Quand se fut le cas, il sourit poliment. Lexa était en congé ce jour. On pouvait tous de suite le voir a sa tenue. Elle portait un simple jean troué et une chemise a carreaux rouge et noir.

 **-Bellamy ? Il y a un problème au complexe ?**

 **-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je… j'ai une demande personnelle a te faire.**

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-Tu n'es pas obliger de dire oui.**

 **-J'en suis consciente.**

 **-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'aider a choisir le cadeau d'Anya ?**

Lexa se mit a rire doucement. Bellamy était étrange, sa sœur n'était vraiment pas difficile. On lui offrait une boîte à outil, où un moteur rarissime d'une vielle Mercedece et le tour était jouer. Pourtant, elle se recula pour le laisser entrer. Il avança d'un pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il demande :

 **-Tu es sûre que c'est okay ? C'est chez toi ici Lexa.**

 **-Oui, je sais.**

 **-C'est peut-être un endroit où tu ne veux pas me voir.**

 **-Ne soit pas idiot, entre. Tu veux un café ?**

 **-Avec plaisir.**

Bellamy s'installa sagement sur le canapé. Il n'osait pas bouger. Il ne se sentait pas a sa place. Sa relation avec Lexa avait beaucoup évoluer mais il ne se voyait qu'au complexe et plus récemment de temps en temps au TonDc.

Il faut dire que l'absence de Clarke pesait de plus en plus sur Lexa. Elle avait du mal a gérer son absence. En plus et même si elle adorait Finn, les savoir tous les deux a moins de dix minutes l'un de l'autre l'a rendait parfois malade.

Lexa avait prit l'habitude de confier ses doutes et ses angoisses a Bellamy. D'ailleurs, elle le soupçonnait d'être au courant de ses futur projets. Il n'avait rien dit mais elle sentait qu'il savait. Mais de son côté Lexa était persuader qu'elle avait mit le doigt sur autre chose. Depuis le départ d'Anya, Bell était comme perdu. L'idée que celui-ci ressente des sentiments bien plus fort que l'amitié pour sa sœur s'était donc frayer un chemin naturel dans son esprit.

La jolie brune déposa deux tasse sur la table basse. Elle remarqua le malaise de son invité. Elle s'installa près de lui avant de lui assurer :

 **-Tu as toute à fait ta place ici, arrête de te torturer.**

 **-Désolé…**

 **-Et de t'excuser.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Donc, ce cadeau, à quoi tu pense ?**

Bellamy se précipita sur son téléphone portable pour le déverrouiller. L'écran s'ouvre directement sur l'album photo. Il montre les cinq principale idées qu'il a eu à Lexa. La sœur d'Anya leva les yeux vers le détendeur du téléphone.

 **-Mais… se sont des bijoux ?**

 **-Oui. Je me suis dis que ça changerais.**

Le sourcil droit de Lexa se leva d'un coup a cette remarque. Bellamy agissait de plus en plus bizarrement quand Anya entrait dans la conversation. Elle fit défiler les photographies et s'arrêta sur un bracelet en argent très fin et travailler à merveille.

Elle sourit avant de rendre le portable à celui qui est entrain de devenir son ami. Elle pointe le bijou du doigt avant d'affirmer :

 **-Celui-ci, il est parfait.**

 **-Tu es certaine ?**

 **-Plutôt oui.**

 **-Merci Lexa.**

 **-De rien. Pourquoi un bijou ?**

Il hoche doucement les épaules alors que son regard est toujours coincer sur l'image du bracelet. Un sourire lui échappe alors qu'elle déclare :

 **-Parce qu'elle le mérite.**

Cette fois, Lexa en était certaine, Bellamy a des sentiments pour Anya.

 _oOoOo_

* Clarke *

Je me frotte les yeux pour la énième fois. Je ne suis vraiment pas bien réveiller et en plus, il fait froid. Je ne comprends pas ce que Lexa doit me montrer qui soit si urgent. Pourtant, je continue de la suivre, ma main accrocher a la sienne.

On marche dehors depuis bien trop longtemps. On ne doit plus être sur le terrain du complexe où alors c'est encore bien plus grand que ce que j'imaginais. On s'arrête enfin et je découvre une serre énorme. Je l'a trouve encore plus impressionnante que le manoir en lui-même. Comment je pouvais ignorer son existence, c'est énorme !

Lexa glisse une veille clef en fer dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte de la serre. Un coup de vent et la neige entre et se dépose artistiquement sur plusieurs plantes qui sont bien vivante pour ce mois de décembre. Lexa me fait entrer avant de refermer très vite l'entrer.

Je cache mon visage sous mon écharpe. J'ai vraiment froid. Ma petite amie reprend ma main et on s'engouffre au milieu des fleurs et des plantes en tous genre. Mon regard de peintre est attirer par toute cette couleur et cette beauté. Je ne sais même plus où poser les yeux. Je demande :

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parler de cet endroit ? C'est magnifique.**

 **-Parce que je voulais le garder pour aujourd'hui.**

 **-Comme même tu imagine le nombre de dessin que j'aurai pu faire ici ?**

 **-J'ai fini de l'aménager il y a quelque semaine.**

Je me tourne vers Lexa a l'annonce de cette information. Comment ça quelque semaine ? On pourrait croire que cette pièce est là depuis toujours. Mon nez se plisse sans mon consentement. Il me manque une information et je n'aime pas ça.

On s'enfonce toujours plus dans la serre et Lexa ne s'arrête que devant quelque chose qu'elle fixe avec une certaine intensité. Je cherche activement ce qui a capturer l'attention de ma belle. Mais rien ne me semble être la source de sa soudaine fascination.

J'essaye donc de suivre son regard. J'imagine un lien invisible entre ses merveilleuse iris émeraude et l'objet de sa soudaine obsession. Une couleur rouge pourpre se détache parmi toute cette verdure. Je lâche la main de Lexa pour m'avancer. Je n'ose pas toucher cette perfection, je l'a frôle tout de même avant de me tourner vers Lexa avec de centaine de question silencieuse.

 **-Crois-moi, ça n'a pas été facile de lui faire croire qu'on était en été !**

 **-Une** ** **Dracunculus vulgaris**** **mais comment tu as fais ?**

 **-J'ai mes petites secrets Mademoiselle Griffin.**

 **-Je vois ça. C'est… elle est magnifique !**

 **-J'ai remarquer que tu en dessinait souvent alors je me suis dis que se serait plus facile d'en avoir une en vrais que d'avoir le nez coller a un écran.**

 **-C'est ça mon cadeau de noël ?**

 **-Pas toute à fait, ça comme tu dis, c'est ce que j'appelle une diversion.**

 **-Un diversion pourqu…**

Je perds ma capacité a parler au moment où je me tourne vers elle. Je découvre Lexa, un genoux à terre avec une bague entre son pouce et son index. Je n'arrive pas a croire ce qu'elle s'apprête a faire. Je ne l'ai pas du tout vu venir. Et cette fois, je suis parfaitement bien réveiller.

Le sourire de ma belle s'agrandit, sûrement à cause de la tête que je dois être entrain de faire. Même dans un moment comme ça, elle ne peux pas se résoudre a être sérieuse. Elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de citer :

 **-«** **Tout le reste est diversion, sauf l'amour.** **»**

 **-Tu es…**

 **-C'est à moi de parler Clarke. Je suis prête a tout pour toi Clarke, même aller en Italie pour trouver une plante qui ressemble a une vipère.**

 **-Hey ! J'adore cette plante !**

 **-Est-ce que tu vas me laisser parler ?**

 **-Oui, pardon.**

 **-Je suis tomber amoureuse de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu alors que nous n'étions que des enfants. Bien sûr, je ne savais pas encore ce que voulais véritablement dire aimer mais s'était déjà le cas. Nous avons notre passer, celui où on s'est rencontrer puis perdu et enfin retrouver. Nous avons notre présent, là juste devant nos yeux. Et il y a le futur, incertain.**

 **-Il n'est pas si incertain…**

 **-Clarke, si tu ne me laisse pas finir, je parts.**

 **-Pardon, je me tais.**

 **-Je crois que tu as compris où je voulais en venir. Parce qu'il n'y qu'une seule chose dont je suis certaine c'est que mon avenir est lié au tien. Veux-tu m'épouser ?**

Je souris comme jamais je ne l'ai fais avant. Je me précipite vers elle. Je l'oblige a se relever. Je l'embrasse avec fougue sur les lèvres. Entre deux baisers, je lui donne la réponse qu'elle attend.

Évidement, je dis oui.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas perdu avec les différents points de vue et bonds dans le temps. J'espère aussi que certain qui avait des questions sur l'évolution des personnage on trouver une réponse à travers ce chapitre. On se rapproche définitivement de la fin. Il reste un dernier chapitre et un épilogue.****

 ** **Bon maintenant le sujet qui fâche. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera disponible. Malheureusement, il n'existe pas encore de solution pour que mes chapitres s'écrivent tous seule. Je vous ai parler il y a quelque semaine d'une blessure à l'épaule et bien, je subit demain (vendredi) une petite intervention qui me demande d'être ensuite immobiliser quelque temps. Mais sachez une chose, il ne me viendrait jamais a l'esprit d'abandonner cette histoire à deux chapitres de la fin ! Jamais ! Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour ceux que j'ai inquiétés et qui m'ont envoyer des MP !****

 ** **Je ne vais pas**** ** **"bien" (je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir) mais c'est sur le point de s'arranger ! ;)****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : Nightcrawler est un des x-men que j'affectionne le plus. J'ai réaliser une fois que j'ai rédiger cette note que vous ne le connaissez peut-être plutôt sous son autre pseudo, soit Diablo. J'ai vraiment apprécier sa présence dans le dernier film x-men mais je le préfère comme même dans le comic. Son amitié avec Kitty Pryde est juste génial, ensemble ils créent le groupe Excalibur. Petite anecdote, il a été crée par Weill et Wagner qui l'avait d'abord proposer a DC mais ils ont ensuite intégrés tous les deux Marvel. Le voilà donc dans la team x-men et non dans celle de la Légion !****

 ** **Note n°2 : Capitain America a été crée pendant la seconde guerre mondial pas Simon et Kirby. Il incarne le patriotisme américain, il est devenu un emblème pendant la guerre. Je pense que peu de monde a des lacunes sur ce personnage donc je ne vais pas en dire plus. Sauf si vous voulez parler de la saga que les studio Marvel nous offre. Qui a apprécier Civil War ? Je suis curieuse ! Après Chris Evan est évidement l'interprète de Capitain America depuis 2011. Après pour information, le premier film dont parle Costia dans sa conversation avec Aiden est celui sortit en 1979 qui est réaliser par Rod Holcomb.****

 ** **Note n°3 : Iron Fist, encore un super-héro, non je ne suis pas influencer par mon univers une nouvelle fois ! Lui est apparu en 1975 pour la France, je crois que s'était un an avant pour les États-Unis. Roy Thomais qui est son**** ** _ **papa**_** ** **c'est inspirer des film de Bruce Lee pour crée ce personnage. Mais il a utiliser un autre stratagème. Il a commencer son nom par Iron pour plaire a Stan Lee. Il y a d'ailleurs prochainement une série Netflix qui va sortir sur son personnage. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils vont en faire.****

 ** **Note n°4 : Et oui, j'ai vraiment oser parler de maths dans ce chapitre et non, se n'est pas du tout parce que j'ai un DM sur une équation différentielle de second ordre a rendre pour la semaine prochain que je parle de ça. En plus je ne peux même pas lui faire son contrôle, il faudrait pour ça que je puisse écrire ! ^^****

 ** **Note n°5 : Les 4 fantastiques (et il s'agissait bien sur de Susan !) Donc, c'est un groupe de super héros où on a Red Richard, Monsieur Fantastique, Susan Storm et son frère Johnny, respectivement La Femme Invisible et La Torche Humaine et enfin Ben Grimm pour La Chose. Il s'agit ici de l'équipe originel crée par Stan Lee et dessiner par Jack Kirby en 1961.****

 ** **Note n°6 : Dexter est une série américain qui a commencer en 2006 et qui s'est terminer après huit saison sanglante mais surtout superbement bien ficelé. Bon sauf pour la fin… j'essaye encore de m'en remettre ! Attention, pas de spoile pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas. Se serait dommage. Je suis d'ailleurs désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris la référence pour le finale de la saison 4.****

 **Note n°7 : La** ** **Dracunculus vulgaris est une fleur qui n'est pas commune. Je l'a connais parce que mon arrière-grand mère m'en parlait souvent quand elle me raccontait des contes. La fleur est aussi appeler herbe des sorcières. Vous imaginez tous ce que peux faire une imagination avec ce genre de chose ? On l'a trouve principalement dans l'Est de l'Europe comme en Turquie mais on en trouve aussi en Italie mais aussi en France.****

 **Note n°8 : « La mort est vraie. Et tout le reste est distraction. Sauf l'amour. » C'est un citation de Jacques Brossard.**

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Bon, j'espère que tu vois où je veux en venir et que tu réalise que je vais donc te donner ce que tu veux ! ;)**

 _ _oOoOo__

 **Encore désolée pour le retard ! Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	54. demain

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **C'est le dernier chapitre et comme beaucoup l'on deviner se sera le mariage Clexa. Il y a encore une avancer dans le temps, attention ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, laisser une** **reviews, les following et les guests ceux qui m'ont soutenu chapitre après chapitre. Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

Chapitre 54 : … demain

* Skye *

Mon réveille venait de sonner il y a exactement cinq minutes et j'étais déjà sur mes deux pieds prête pour cette journée. Je débarque dans la chambre de ma sœur, je la bouscule et l'oblige a sortir de son lit. Leena a à peine le temps de se redresser que je lui envoie sa tenu dans la figure. Premier objectif de la journée accomplit !

Je referme la porte de ma sœur un peu trop violemment. Lorsque je l'entends claquer, je grimasse. J'attends une seconde de me faire sermonner dans un mélange de voix parfait. Mais je me souviens subitement que je suis la seule de la maison a être réveiller. Non, Leena ne compte pas, elle met vraiment trop de temps a émerger.

Je continue mon avancer jusqu'à la chambre de mon père et d'Abby. J'inspire profondément avant d'abattre mon poing a plusieurs reprise sur leurs porte. Après avoir estimer que mon intervention a été assez longue, je hurle :

 **-Maintenant, je vais rentrer ! Je ne veux rien voir qui pourrai me hanter jusqu'à ma mort !**

J'entends le rire de mon père. Je suis tellement heureuse à chaque fois que je l'entends. Ça lui arrive tellement depuis qu'il a rencontrer Abby que je commence à oublier toutes ces années où il était consentement triste et je trouve que c'est bien mieux ainsi.

Je perçois ensuite un commentaire d'Abby qui demande à mon père qui a bien pu m'élever de la sorte. Je souris doucement avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte. Je ne suis plus totalement une enfant mais je me précipite comme même dans le grand lit de mes parents. Oui, je considère vraiment Abby comme ma mère.

Je me prends un tas de protestations dans la figure, de toute évidence, ma présence n'est pas la bienvenue !

 **-C'est un vrai petit monstre que nous avons là !**

La répartie d'Abby me fait rire. Je profite de cette diversion pour les embrassés tous les deux sur le front. Je me redresse d'un coup après cet élan d'affection avant de sortir du lit. Je leurs ordonne de ne pas se rendormir avant de sortir de leurs chambre.

Je souris en réalisant que cette journée s'apprête a être vraiment génial. Je traîne des pieds jusqu'aux escaliers. Il me reste encore quelqu'un a réveiller. Je passe par la cuisine pour préparer un café noisette avant de remonter a l'étage. Je m'arrête devant la dernière chambre et je frappe doucement avant d'entrer.

Évidemment mon intervention n'aurait pas suffit a sortir qui que se soit d'un bon sommeil. Je dépose la tasse fumante sur la table de nuit avant de m'asseoir sur le matelas. Je prends quelque seconde pour observer les mèches blonde sortir de sous la couverture. Clarke est vraiment bizarre pour réussir a dormir avec alors qu'il fait si chaud. Surtout emmitoufler comme elle l'est en ce moment.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'oublie parfois qu'elle agit comme un vrai ours en pleine hibernation. Je cherche a tâtons son épaule avant de la lui bousculer. J'obtiens un grognement en guise de réponse. Je tente une nouvelle fois ma chance mais cette fois, elle se retourne formant un espèce de sushi avec sa couette. Elle enfonce même un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller.

Il n'y a pas à dire, les Griffin craignent vraiment quand il s'agit de les réveiller !

Je soupire avant de me lever. Je dois trouver une autre solution pour l'obliger a se lever. Je cherche la télécommande de son volet et sans la moindre pitiez, j'ouvre en grand. Un nouveau gémissement se fait entendre mais elle ne bouge toujours pas d'un pouce.

J'essaye de me souvenir pour quelle raison j'ai accepter cette mission impossible mais j'ai subitement un trou de mémoire. Je fixe Clarke d'un air désespérer avant de hurler :

 **-Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Lève-toi !**

 **-Lex…**

 **-Est-ce que j'ai la même voix que Lexa ? Tu te fiche de moi ? Elle n'est pas là ! Lève-toi !**

Clarke se redresse d'un coup. Je peux voir la panique habiter son visage. Elle tourne sa tête dans tous les sens. Elle est sûrement a la recherche de Lexa. Je soupire. Je suis dans l'incompréhension total, comment peut-elle être aussi perdu à chaque réveil ?

 **-Je t'ai fais du café et dépêche toi.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Si tu es en retard aujourd'hui, Lexa va te tuer.**

 **-Aujourd'hui ? Tu veux dire que c'est aujourd'hui !**

 **-Wow ! Tu as vraiment le même temps de réaction que ce pauvre** **Flash** **!**

 **-Hey !**

 **-Prépare toi Clarke.**

Je fini sur cet ordre avant de m'approprier la salle de bain. Cependant, je ne commencer a me préparer tous de suite. Je me dirige d'abord vers ma robe. Je l'observe un temps avec un sourire, voilà cinq ans qu'on attend ce jour, Clarke et Lexa vont se mariées.

 _oOoOo_

* Costia *

J'appelle Lexa pour la cinquième fois en lui rappelant que Aiden l'attend en bas. Je jette un œil a mon portable. Si elle ne bouge pas ses fesses, elle va finir par être en retard. Je vois de nouveau un chiffre changer sur mon écran. Je soupire, réalisant qu'elle ne va pas descendre toute seule.

Je m'arrête devant les escaliers, même a vingt deux ans, je les déteste toujours autant ! Je les observe avec défit. Je pose mon pied valide sur la première marche. Je lance un coup d'œil à l'étage avant de demander au fantôme de Lexa :

 **-Sérieusement ? Tu vas m'obliger a gravir ces fichus escaliers ? Je porte des talons pour toi aujourd'hui ! Lexa, descends tout de suite !**

J'entends une réponse déformer par la distance qui nous sépare. Je soupire avant de monter deux autre marches. Je lèves les yeux au ciel en réalisant qu'elle est certainement entrain de flipper bien que je ne comprends pas bien pour quelle raison. Ce mariage c'est plus une formalité.

Lexa est avec Clarke depuis huit ans maintenant. Elles n'ont pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour se prouver l'une à l'autre qu'elles s'aiment. Je suis enfin en haut de l'escalier, je vais directement vers leurs chambre. Je frappe de petits coups a sa porte avant de demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-…**

 **-Ne me dis pas que tu as des doutes parce que après tous ce temps ensemble ça craindrait !**

 **-…**

 **-Vous vous aimez toutes les deux, c'est quoi le problème ?**

 **-…**

 **-Tu ne vas vraiment rien dire ?**

 **-...**

 **-Okay…**

 **-…**

 **-Je n'ai pu le choix. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mais je vais défoncer cette porte !**

Après cette intervention du dernière espoir, je vois Lexa ouvrir la porte et se cacher de moitié derrière celle-ci. Je l'oblige a l'ouvrir en grand et je la découvre en robe de mariée. Et qu'on me damne parce qu'elle est vraiment magnifique.

Je lui souris et je réalise très vite que j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je suis tellement heureuse pour elle. Je m'avance pour la prendre dans mes bras. C'est vraiment magique de se dire que ma grande sœur se marie aujourd'hui.

 **-Dis-moi tous.**

 **-Je crois que j'ai juste peur.**

 **-Peur de quoi ? Que ta dulcinée soit en retard ? Ne te fais pas d'illusion, elle le saura. Clarke est toujours en retard.**

Au moins ma réplique a le mérite de la faire rire. Pourtant je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond. C'est Lexa et il y a toujours quelque chose de profondément enfouis. Je fronce très légèrement les sourcils avant de réalisée :

 **-C'est à cause de tes parents ?**

Lexa n'a pas besoin de répondre. Je sais que j'ai viser juste grâce au regard qu'elle me lance. J'attrape mon portable. On manque de temps. Je prends les mains de Lexa. Je l'oblige a me suivre jusqu'à son lit et a s'asseoir. Je lui dis :

 **-Okay, parle-moi.**

 **-Je suis entrain de vivre un de ces moments où ils me manquent terriblement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'ils seraient fière de moi.**

 **-Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu es la fille la plus génial que je connaisse. Évidement qu'ils sont fière de toi. Et si pour une raison sombre, se ne serait pas le cas, alors se serait des idiots !**

 **-Je ne…**

 **-Lexa.**

Je prends son visage entre mes doigts. Je l'oblige a me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je sais que c'est un moment important. Il ne faut pas que je me loupe. J'inspire profondément avant d'affirmer :

 **-Moi, je suis fière de toi.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Hum hum… tu as appris quelque chose d'essentiel. Tu as été égoïste, tu as aimer Clarke malgré tous ce que tu pouvais perdre en la choisissant elle. Tu n'as pas eu peur. Tu t'es même dresser devant Lincoln. Alors tes parents… s'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec ton bonheur, s'ils ne sont pas fière de toi malgré tous ce que tu as fais depuis l'accident pour avance, vivre et aimer alors… alors… ils ne te méritent pas.**

Je vois l'humidité se former et obscurcir l'émeraude qui compose les yeux de Lexa. Je lui dis que se n'est pas le moment de pleurer. Elle rit doucement avant d'affirmer que j'avais raison. Ses peurs étaient stupide. Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui révéler que ça ne l'est pas.

On rejoint ensemble Aiden qui joue notre chauffeur pour la journée. Je m'installe à côté de Lexa mais je me penche comme même vers l'avant pour voler un baiser a mon boxer préférer. Il se retourne avec un sourire qui me fait craquer depuis toujours, il affirme :

 **-Tu es magnifique Lexa.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Je suis très sérieux, se n'est pas une phrase toute faite.**

Je fais semblant de m'offusquer a cette précision. Je ne suis pas du genre jalouse et heureusement sinon je deviendrai folle avec tous ces déplacements. Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de démarrer la voiture.

On passe devant la maison des Torson pour prendre Anya avant de rejoindre la mairie. Le trajet se déroule dans un étrange silence. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer le regard d'Anya qui fixe Lexa comme si elle l'a voyait pour la première fois. Aiden se gare au plus près, je sors immédiatement. J'ai compris sans qu'on le précise qu'elles avaient besoin d'un moment à elles.

Dès que je suis dehors, je repère Lincoln. Il est superbe dans son costume, il a même mit une cravate. Je prends mon courage à deux mains puis je me dirige vers lui. Heureusement Octavia est accrocher a son bras, je ne serais donc pas seule face a lui pour l'affronter.

Je me plante devant lui. J'inspire profondément. Je le détaille. Octavia me sourit ce qui me donne le courage d'affirmer :

 **-Tu es déjà là.**

Il hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Je lui souris a mon tour avant d'affirmer que c'est bien. Lexa n'aurait pas été complètement heureuse si son frère avait déserter son mariage. Lincoln est partit il y a quatre ans vivre en Norvège. L'avantage de ce déménagement c'est que frère et sœur se sont enfin réconcilier, le désavantage c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir quand ils le désirent.

Je me fais bousculer par une petite fille qui se fait gentiment disputer. Octavia se met a sa hauteur avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Je dis poliment bonjour à Lily. Évidemment, elle ne me reconnaît pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle avait deux mois.

Je me souviens que lorsque Lexa a apprit la naissance de sa nièce, elle est presque devenu folle quand elle a réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas la rencontrer de suite. Elle avait donc organiser des vacances avec tous le monde deux mois après la naissance pour la rencontrer. S'était il y a trois ans.

 **-Comment va ma sœur ?**

 **-Elle est heureuse et apeurer en même temps.**

 **-Apeurer ? Elles sont fiancée depuis cinq ans.**

 **-Link, chéri, je crois qu'elle s'inquiète de ce que tes parents en penseraient.**

 **-Ils penseraient que cinq ans c'est bien trop long.**

On se mit tous les trois à rire. C'est vrais qu'après l'annonce des fiançailles, on s'était tous attendu a un mariage rapide. Mais elles avaient décider de le faire à la fin des étude de Clarke. Une première date avait été programmer en août, juste après les résultat des examen de la blonde. Sauf qu'entre temps, il y avait eu Simon.

En juin, seulement deux semaine avant que Clarke ne passe ses examens. Un petit de dix-huit mois est arriver à l'hôpital alors que ma sœur y était pour un contrôle. Son histoire avait bouleverser Lexa. Comme elle, il venait de perdre ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Il était seul, pas la moindre famille.

Pour une raison obscure, elle s'était attacher à lui. Simon a subit opération sur opération, c'est chance de survivre était médiocre. Mais comme elle l'avait fait avec moi, Lexa s'est accrocher à lui et il a survécu. Elle est en quelque sorte tomber amoureuse de ce petit bout de choux.

Lorsque Clarke est arriver après sa dernière épreuve, elle a tout de suite su que quelque chose de grave était arriver. Lorsque Lexa lui a parler de Simon, elle a immédiatement réaliser que ce petit garçon allait devenir un nouveau membre de leurs famille.

Les soins de Simon ont durer presque un an et demi où les filles lui on consacrer presque tous de temps et énormément d'amour. Le seule moment où elles l'ont laisser seul, mais tout de même aux petits soins d'Abby, de Sin et d'Izzy, c'est quand huit mois plus tard elles sont aller rencontrer Lily.

C'est quand tous c'est calmer et que Simon a pu vivre hors de l'hôpital qu'elles on de nouveau parler du mariage. Et il a de nouveau été programmer en août. Je me souviens du premier noël que Simon a passer avec nous au complexe. S'était i peine huit mois. Clarke et Lexa ont annoncer qu'elles allait l'adopter après le mariage, elles avaient déjà fait toutes les démarches. J'ai pleurer a cette annonce.

Comme souvent Lexa a prouver, une fois de plus, que les liens du sang était dérisoire. Ceux du cœur sont bien plus important.

 _oOoOo_

*Abby *

En découvrant ma fille dans sa robe de mariée pour le jour J, je perds mes mots. Elle est tellement belle. En faite, ça n'a rien a voir avec sa tenu, son maquillage ou même sa coiffure. Non, elle rayonne parce qu'elle est heureuse que ce jour se réalise enfin.

Elle observe son reflet et sourit. Je toc doucement avant d'entrer complètement dans la chambre. Je lui dis qu'elle est magnifique. Sans un mot de plus, je lui glisse une pince bleu dans son chignon. J'ajuste plus pour l'occuper les mains sa frange.

 **-Ton père serait très fière de toi.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-On ne peut qu'être fière en sachant son enfant heureux.**

J'arrête de toucher a ses cheveux avant de détruire le travail d'une autre. Je souris. Je n'imaginai pas ce jour autrement. Je me souviens du bonheur qui m'a envahi quand elle a demander à Marcus de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Elle m'a avouer après qu'elle avait mit beaucoup de temps a demander à Lexa si elle était d'accord avec ce choix. Après tout Marcus était comme un père pour sa fiancée aussi. Comme toujours Lexa a été attentive a la demande et compréhensive, rappelant a ma fille que contrairement à elle, elle avait un frère pour l'accompagner pour ce jour si important.

Clarke lisse sa robe en affrontant une nouvelle fois son reflex. Son regard se perd quelque peu dans la contemplation. Elle me demande en me regardant a travers le miroir :

 **-Tu as des nouvelle de Lexa ?**

 **-Non mais je suis certaine que contrairement à toi, elle doit déjà être sur place.**

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Si je suis monter la voir c'est pour lui annoncer qu'il est temps de partir. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire cette annonce parce qu'elle enchaîne :

 **-Et Simon ?**

 **-Alya a appeler toute à l'heure. Il est impatient de vous voir. D'ailleurs, on doit y aller ma chérie.**

 **-Tu es sûre qu'il va bien.**

 **-Oui, aller on y va.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ma fille adorable quand je l'a vois s'inquiéter de la sorte pour Simon. Le petit n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents pourtant Clarke et Lexa essayait de lui en parler de temps en temps, du moins du peu qu'elles savaient sur eux. Pourtant malgré cela très vite Simon les avait appeler "maman" toutes les deux. Et moi j'avais eu le droit au "grande Ma". Oui, j'avais négocier, je n'étais pas prête a être appeler "mamie" !

Le petit blond s'était très vite intégrer a la famille que Clarke et Lexa s'était construit. Depuis trois ans et demi, elles n'étaient plus juste Clarke et Lexa mais une famille. Je l'avait deviner au moment ou elles l'avait laisser pour rendre visite à Lincoln. J'aurai voulu me moquer d'elles quand j'ai reçu une liste longue comme mon bras avec des instructions pour bien m'occuper de lui. Mais c'est a ce moment que j'ai deviner peut-être même avant elles que Simon était devenu leurs fils.

On a toutes les deux rejoint le salon où Leena a les yeux river sur son portable. Marcus fait les cent pas dans le hall d'entrer. Mais je ne vois pas Skye. Je m'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler notre présence. Mon compagnon me rejoint immédiatement et compliment Clarke sur son apparence.

C'est a ce moment que Skye débarque en affirmant qu'on a déjà dix minutes de retard, qu'elle a sortit la voiture du garage et que le moteur chauffe. Marcus blêmit aux deux dernière remarque. Il déteste quand elle utilise sa voiture sans lui demander avant, elle est trop jeune. Sauf qu'elle s'est trouver une passion pour les voiture, comme Anya et elle passe le plus claire de son temps avec la sœur de Lexa pour apprendre avec la meilleur.

Et si Anya l'autorise a faire quelque manœuvre, Marcus préfère ignorer ce détail et faire comme si Skye était toujours sa petite princesse qui rêvait de diadème et de robe rose. Pour lui faire oublier ce petit moment de panique, je l'embrasse. Il me sourit avant de quitter mon bras pour prendre celui de ma fille. Il l'a conduit jusqu'à la voiture avant de prendre le volent.

 _oOoOo_

* Anya *

Je remercie silencieusement Costia de me laisser un petit moment avec ma sœur. J'attire son attention en pressant légèrement son épaule. Elle me sourit tout de suite avant d'énoncer :

 **-Je vais me mariée.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-C'est énorme.**

 **-Je suis d'accord d'ailleurs si tu me vois pleure, se ne sera pas moi mais ma jumelle que je ne t'ai jamais présenter.**

 **-C'est noter. Tu sais où en est Clarke ?**

 **-D'après ce que je sais, la voiture est prête.**

 **-Et pas Clarke ?**

Je ris doucement, j'ai très bien perçu la légère angoisse dans sa voix. Je passe une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant d'affirmer :

 **-Se n'est pas la première fois qu'elle aura cinq minutes de retard.**

 **-Si je ne l'aimais pas tant, je l'as tuerai.**

 **-Sauf si tu crève de trouille avant.**

 **-Anya !**

Une nouvelle fois je me et a rire. Je me calme rapidement, je sais que j'ai peu de temps pour me tête à tête privilégier avec Lexa. J'ouvre ma pochette pour récupérer l'enveloppe que je tiens a lui confier. Je l'a fais tourner entre mon majeur et mon index avant de lui tendre.

 **-Qu'est-ce que s'est ?**

 **-Une lettre.**

 **-Je m'en doute mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me donne ça maintenant.**

 **-C'est Freya qui te l'as écris. Elle me l'a confier il y a longtemps.**

 **-Comment ?**

 **-C'était une planificatrice. J'imagine qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de te dire ces mots et que même si elle était vivante, je me serai retrouver dans cette voiture avec toi.**

 **-Je n'arriverai pas à la lire.**

 **-C'est pour ça que je suis là. Lincoln non plus n'a pas réussi a la lire tout seule.**

J'ouvre délicatement l'enveloppe. Je tire le papier à lettre. Je la déplie avec une attention particulière. Mes yeux se perdent sur l'écriture de Freya. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore là, a sa façon.

Je me tourne vers Lexa. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieur. Elle semble perdu. Je prends sa main dans la mienne avant de demander :

 **-Tu es prête ?**

 **-Non mais va y comme même.**

 **-Ma douce Alexandria, tu es née d'un mariage d'amour. J'espère de tout cœur que c'est aussi ton cas. Sinon, ne t'en fais pas, ton père trouvera une solution pour gâcher ce jour. Trêve de plaisanteries, l'amour est la chose la plus importante en ce monde. C'est un diamant brute. Tu dois en prendre soin, tâcher de le sublimer et le rendre plus resplendissant jour après jour. Mon enfance a été dépourvu d'amour et je sais que se ne sera jamais ton cas. Je te prendrai la main pour te guider dans ce monde, je t'apprendrai a reconnaître ce qui est bien ou non. Je suis certaine que tu deviendras quelqu'un d'incroyable. Je ne sais pas qui, un jour volera ton cœur pourtant je sais déjà cette personne chanceuse. Elle partagera ta vie, tes joie, tes douleurs, tes moments de bonheur et ceux de tristesse. Oui, t'avoir pour compagne sera de bonne fortune. Si tu te demande comment je peux en être si certaine, je vais ajouter que c'est une évidence. Parce que tu es ma fille et celle de Noa ce qui fait de toi une pépite d'or. Je t'aime ma petite Alexandria.**

D'une main tremblante, je replis la lettre. Je glisse un regard vers Lexa qui aborde un énorme sourire. Je range l'enveloppe dans mon sac. Sans réfléchir, je prends ma sœur dans mes bras. Je murmure :

 **-Tu es bien plus forte que Link, lui il a pleurer !**

 **-Je ne veux pas pleurer aujourd'hui…**

 **-Des larmes de joie pendant un mariage est de bonne augure. Tu es prête ?**

 **-Elle serait fière de moi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Sans aucun doute !**

Je m'éloigne. Je caresse doucement sa joue. Je me retourne pour ouvrir la portière. Une fois a l'extérieur, je protège mes yeux du soleil avant de lui tendre ma main pour l'aider a sortir. On a à peine le temps de faire deux pas que Simon saute sur sa mère en hurlant.

Lexa se met a rire avant de se pencher très légèrement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Simon joue avec une des ses tresses sans la quitter des yeux. Il l'observe toujours avec une profonde admiration. Ma sœur se penche a son oreille pour murmurer :

 **-Salut mon grand, comment tu vas ?**

 **-Super ! Et je suis le meilleur gardien d'alliances de tous les temps c'est grand-père H qui l'a dit !**

 **-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Est-ce que tu veux une autre mission ?**

 **-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !**

Lexa le dépose au sol. Il se tient bien droit, presque au garde à vous. J'observe ce spectacle que je trouve des plus plaisant quand je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne pour découvrir Bellamy. Je fonce dans ses bras, c'est fou ce qu'il m'a manquer !

Il n'a pas arrêter d'évoluer dans son boulot, ce qui est super pour lui. Il travail maintenant pour le FBI et se déplace de plus en plus. Pourtant je déteste quand il voyage pour son travail. Il est partit il y a un mois a San Antonio pour résoudre une série de meurtres.

Une fois dans ses bras, je me sens rassurer et étrangement a ma place. Bellamy me semble de plus en plus indispensable au fil du temps. C'est comme si c'est bras était devenu ma maison. Notre amitié est de plus en plus forte, peut-être trop. J'ai conscience que certain de mes sentiments ne sont plus anodin.

Je m'en suis rendu compte après l'une de ses mission. Il était partit a Helena dans le Montana et il est revenu accompagner d'une certaine Gina. Parfois, je culpabilise encore de la jalousie et donc de l'animosité que j'ai fais preuve envers elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment été cool. Mais au final leurs relation n'a pas durer plus de quatre mois donc… je n'ai rien fais de mal.

 **-Tu es arriver quand ?**

 **-Hier soir.**

 **-Et tu n'es même pas venu me voir ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je me suis effondrer avant de penser a quoi que se soit d'autre.**

Une main attire mon attention. Je découvre Lexa qui me confie Simon jusqu'à l'arriver de Clarke. Bellamy la complimente sur sa tenue. Avant de lui demander de ne pas le répéter a Clarke en affirmant qu'il ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis. Elle acquisse avant de s'éloigner.

Ma sœur rejoint son frère puis la mairie. Simon tire sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention. Ce qu'il obtient sans le moindre mal. Il pointe du doigt le couple de frère et sœur et demande :

 **-C'est mon oncle Lincoln ?**

 **-Ouaip, t'as tout compris p'tit mec !**

 **-Il est très grand.**

 **-C'est sûre qu'on s'en rend pas compte à travers un écran, hein ?**

 **-Bha non…**

Et comme s'il avait subitement peur de lui, Simon vient se cacher de moitié derrière moi. Bellamy s'accroupit devant lui avant d'ébouriffer ses petit cheveux fin.

 **-Si tu veux, on ira lui dire bonjour ensemble toute à l'heure.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Attends, je crois que j'avais quelque chose pour toi p'tit gars…**

Il fouille dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et en sort ce qui ressemble a un nœud papillon. Simon fait de grand yeux. Il commence a se dégager et fini par se remettre a découvert. Il demande avec espoir :

 **-C'est un vrais ?**

 **-Un vrais de vrais !**

 **-J'ai le droit de le mettre ?**

 **-Je sais pas trop est-ce que tu es assez grand ?**

 **-Bien sûr que oui, j'ai quatre ans et demi !**

 **-Dans ce cas, approche bonhomme.**

J'observe la suite de la scène avec tendresse. Simon sourit presque jusqu'au oreille alors que mon meilleur ami noue un vrais nœud papillon au tour de son cou. Mais Bellamy ne se contente pas de faire le geste, il lui explique tous ce qu'il fait et pour quelle raison.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, Bell est devenu la figure paternel de Simon. Quand il part en déplacement et que le petit a besoin d'un conseil de "garçon", il n'hésite pas à l'appeler. Et mon meilleur ami est toujours là pour répondre ou lui donner des conseils.

Il finalise le nœud avant de réajuster la veste de Simon. Il lui sourit avant de lever les bras en l'air. Il sourit quand il affirme :

 **-Voilà p'tit mec, t'es parfait !**

 **-Merci !**

On aurait pu occuper le petit encore un petit moment mais la voiture de Marcus arrive enfin. Le visage de Simon s'illumine. Il se précipite sur Clarke dès qu'elle sort. Comme Lexa quelque minute avant elle, Clarke se penche pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle embrasse délicatement son front.

Clarke fait quelque pas avec Simon dans ses bras. Elle ne le dépose qu'une fois devant l'entrer de la mairie. Elle lui murmure quelque chose. Le visage du petit rayon, il pousse les grande porte tout seule avant de se précipiter dans le bâtiment.

Je suis prête a parier qu'il va prévenir son autre mère de l'arriver de la blonde.

 _oOoOo_

* Lexa *

Je m'accroche au bras de Lincoln comme a une bouée. On a beaucoup de chose a se dire mais se n'est pas le moment. En faite, j'ai l'impression que jamais plus un mot ne sortira de ma bouche. Je suis vraiment entrain d'angoisser un max. Comment ce fait-il que ce jour soit si différent des autres ?

Je suis sûre que je me sentirais bien mieux si j'avais pu me réveiller au côté de Clarke. Mais non, Abby a décréter qu'on devait faire chambre à part cette nuit. Je trouve que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Pourtant, je me suis contenter d'acquis quand Abby avait lancer le sujet.

Je perçoit le bruit de petits pas se rapprocher. Je me retourne a la recherche de Simon. Il arrive en courant. J'adore le regarder courir, bien que se soit terrifiant, parce que monsieur ne regarde jamais devant lui, seulement ses pieds. J'ai toujours peur qu'il se prenne un obstacle.

Pourtant cette fois, subitement, il relève les yeux. Le bleu électrique se fixe sur moi. Un sourire énorme se fige sur ses lèvres. Il fait l'avion jusqu'à moi avant de dire :

 **-Maman ! Ça y est 'Ma est arriver !**

Il a à peine le temps de m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle que je découvre Clarke au bout du couloir. Ma mâchoire se décroche légèrement. Je n'arrive pas a le croire. Comment cette femme peut encore me surprendre par sa beauté ?

Sa robe bustier est parfaitement ajuster, d'une ruban bleu très pâle. Ses cheveux son remonter dans un chignon tellement travailler qu'il lui a sûrement fallu une armé de coiffeur pour arriver a se résultat. Elle est tout simplement parfaite.

Lincoln me murmure qu'il est temps d'y aller. Je fais quelque pas a reculons pour ne pas perdre le contacte avec Clarke avant de me décider a marcher droit.

J'arrive dans la salle bonder. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais la salle est déjà remplit, même Simon est au premier rang. Je réalise donc que j'ai du rester un certain temps complètement absorber par l'azur des yeux de Clarke. Comme souvent, le temps c'est effacer avec un simple regard pour elle.

Je l'a vois arriver. Je ne sais si je veux rire ou pleurer. Peut-être les deux, en tout cas, je suis certainement a ce moment même la femme la plus heureuse de ce monde. Je suis son avancer avec attention.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine comme le jour où Lincoln m'a annoncer son retour. Je me sens envahie par l'impatience comme quand j'ai couru jusqu'à chez elle. Je me sens terrifier comme quand je me suis arrêter en face de sa maison et que je l'ai observer de loin a travers sa fenêtre. Je suis affoler comme le lendemain de son retour ou j'ai du faire le premier pas vers le bar pour la rejoindre. Je suis joyeuse comme quand on a partager une glace chez Ice'Crime et que j'ai oublier tous mes problèmes, juste parce qu'elle était là.

Je ne suis pas très sure de ce qui a été énoncer, de ce que Clarke a dit ou de ce que j'ai énoncer. Le plus important était de me perdre dans les yeux de la femme que j'aime. Le bleu qui aspire mon âme depuis si longtemps m'ont replonger dans tous les moments qu'on a partager. Je me suis même revu devant la fenêtre de l'hôpital a fixer le ciel, espérant son retour. Pourtant les minutes on défilé et sans que je ne le réalise, j'avais une bague au doigts, je signait un papier. J'étais mariée à Clarke.

Le sourire de Clarke illuminait la pièce, elle était définitivement le soleil de ma vie. Ma mère avait raison l'amour était un diamant brute et je l'avait trouver. Je m'avance vers _ma_ femme, je glisse mes doigts derrière sa nuque. Pendant une fraction de seconde j'arrête mon geste. Le temps s'arrête pour que je revive ce moment ou alors que j'étais encore une enfant une petite fille blonde débarqua dans ma vie en courant, armer d'une trousse de secoure. Je souris en même temps que mes lèvres se dépose sur celle de Clarke.

Les acclamations et les applaudissements suivent. Notre baiser est subitement arrêter par un câlin de groupe. Clarke se met a rire a gorge déployer alors qu'on est entourer des bras de Abby, Marcus, Alya, H, Skye, Leena, Anya, Echo, Costia. Je balaye la pièce d'un regard. Simon est sur les épaules de Bellamy et quand il remarque mon attention son sourire s'élargit encore plus si possible.

Il ferme son petit poing gauche avant de l'élever en l'air. Je lui souris. Je me contorsionne au milieu de tous ces bras pour faire le même geste que lui. C'est un geste qu'on répète tous les deux depuis notre rencontre, dès qu'on affronter un problème et qu'on le surmonte, on l'exécute. Mais c'est finalement devenu un clin d'œil, un cri de ralliement qui n'est qu'à nous. Avant, il l'effectuait quand il était effrayer maintenant il le fait dès qu'il est heureux.

 _oOoOo_

J'étais a l'extérieur entrain de discuter avec Mama quand Clarke se glissa dans mon dos. Elle referma ses bras sous mes côtes et déposa son menton sur mon épaule gauche. Un sourire naquis instantanément sur mes lèvres. Elle chassa mes cheveux sur le côté pour embrasser ma mâchoire.

Elle fini poliment la conversation avec la grand-mère de Costia avant de m'attirer un peu a l'écart. Ma main était dans la sienne et je me sentais terriblement apaiser. La nuit commençait a tomber. Je me retourne pour me rendre compte qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus de la fête.

Je tire légèrement sur le bras de Clarke pour la faire ralentir et en même temps attirer son attention. Mais elle continue d'avancer en m'ignorant. Je lui reproche donc :

 **-Clarke… !**

 **-T'en fais pas, tous le monde sait que je t'ai enlever.**

 **-Tous le monde ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

On continu donc a s'éloigner. Je me souviens subitement qu'elle m'avait promis, il y a cinq ans de me faire payer, le terrible sentiment d'incertitude que je lui avait fais ressentir avant ma demande en mariage. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais je suis persuader que j'étais entrain de vivre ce moment.

Clarke s'arrête, elle passe dans mon dos. Doucement, elle dépose ses mains sur mes yeux. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon cou. Je frissonne bien avant qu'elle ne murmure :

 **-Encore quelque pas mon amour.**

Je m'exécute. Je fais chaque pas avec une confiance aveugle. Puis elle me demande d'arrêter. Je garde les yeux fermer alors qu'elle se détache de mon corps. Je frissonne, son absence me pèse. Je sais que se sera éphémère mais pour le moment, elle me manque.

J'entends une bruit étrange, comme si elle était entrain de froisser un drap. C'est suivit d'un écho sourd. Quelque chose de souple vient de finir sa course a terre.

 **-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.**

Je m'exécute. Mon regard tombe alors sur une magnifique fresque. Je reconnais le trait de pinceau de Clarke. La toile représente son premier personnage et celui qui l'a fait connaître comme dessinatrice : Heda. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il s'agit de moi. Le regard du personnage est tendu vers le ciel étoilé. Elle tend même une main vers lui. S'il y a quelque chose qui caractérise Heda c'est qu'elle ne sourit jamais, elle est bien trop écraser par ses responsabilité pour cela. Mais pas sur ce dessin. Sur celui-ci, elle sourit tellement que ses yeux rayonne. Et si ce personnage est heureux c'est parce que la fille du ciel - Clarke – se détache de son univers. Elle rejoint Heda, elle sort des étoiles.

Clarke se glisse une nouvelle fois dans mon dos. Je sens les larmes s'accumuler. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer.

 **-C'est une métaphore.**

Je sais depuis longtemps que les personnages principal de son roman graphique nous représente. Je lui ai souvent demander pour quelle raison on était tous le temps séparer. Elle m'a toujours répondu la même chose, pour leurs donner une fin heureuse.

 **-Leurs fin heureuse, c'est notre commencement à nous.**

 **-Je vois ça.**

 **-Revenir n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais faire. Je détestais le fais de devoir remettre un pied à Polis. Mais finalement revenir est la chose la plus importante que j'ai fais. Ça m'a permit de t'aimer.**

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et comme d'habitude, ne pas vous avoir déçu ! Imaginez j'ai inventer Simon il y a deux mois ! Je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas pouvoir l'installer et le faire interagir avec les autres ! On se retrouvera une dernière fois pour l'épilogue qui devrait arriver mercredi si ma douleur reste aussi calme qu'aujourd'hui. J'étais trop heureuse de retrouver mon clavier !****

 ** **Je vous annonce aussi ici que j'ai d'autre projet en construction, dont :****

 ** ***Deux Clexa qui est bien avancer, se sera une suite alternative après l'épisode 7 de la saison 3. Je n'ai toujours pas vu la fin de cette saison donc il n'y a aucune chance que ma fic ressemble a la série.****

 ** **Mais aussi l'OS sur lequel je travail depuis un certain temps. J'effectue beaucoup de recherche sur celui-ci.****

 ** ***Un Swanqueen mais il est très ambitieux comme Revenir et je vais attendre d'avoir beaucoup plus de chapitre avant de me lancer parce que c'est parfois galère de vous les donner a temps…****

 ** ***Un Wayhaught qui… comment je peux en parler ? Le titre ! Je vais vous donner le titre : Le monde des rêves. Je reprends directe après la fin de la saison 1. Wave est ***** (au cas ou certain serait en retard) et Nicole n'est pas tout à fait humaine et pourra peut-être l'aider.****

 ** **N'hésitez pas a me dire si vous avez une préférence pour que je boss un peu plus sur l'un ou l'autre mais aussi a me demander si vous voulez des résumés plus explicite ! ^^****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Pour ce dernier chapitre, je n'ai fais aucune références, ce qui est plutôt incroyable… j'en suis presque désolée ! ^^****

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Bon se n'est pas un mariage classique plein de guimauves mais s'en est un ! J'ai installer les choses pour mon épilogue...**

 _ _oOoOo__

 **Encore désolée pour le retard ! Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	55. Épilogue

**Salut à tous et pour la dernière fois pour cette histoire, nous sommes MERCREDI ! :)**

 **Quelque mot sur cet épilogue :** **Il est entièrement écrit avec un narrateur omniscient. Il y a une fois de plus un petit bond dans le temps. Je vous laisse découvrir sur quel jour je vous ai laisser pour ce dernier volet.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je tiens vraiment a remercie tous ceux/celle qui m'ont soutenu tous au long de cette aventure. L'histoire n'aurait pas été la même sans vous ! Alors sincèrement MERCI ! Vous êtes des lecteurs formidable. J'ai rencontrer virtuellement ou non des gens formidable grâce a cette expérience.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

 _« L'espoir est le privilège de ceux qui ne croit pas au destin. »_

Chapitre 55 : Épilogue

Les pas sourds d'enfants qui couraient dans le couloir eu raison du sommeil de Clarke O'Lieurs-Griffin. Elle remua sous les draps avant de réaliser défaitiste qu'elle ne parviendrait pas a se rendormir. Elle ne savait pas qui d'elle ou de Lexa avait laisser les volet ouvert la veille mais elle était incapable de dormir avec de la lumière en pleine figure.

Clarke se redressa pour se mettre en tailleur dans le lit. Elle frissonna au moment ou ses épaules rencontrèrent l'air ambiant. Elle était décidément bien mieux sous les draps. Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, le résultat de cette manipulation en aurait fait rire plus d'un. Elle soupira avant de tendre la main vers la table de nuit de Lexa pour attraper un élastique.

C'est a ce moment qu'elle remarqua que la femme de sa vie était toujours endormie. Malgré les années et l'évolution de leurs couple, Clarke avait peu de fois l'occasion d'observer Lexa dormir. Comme toujours, lorsqu'elle avait la chance d'assister a ce spectacle un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle n'osait plus bouger de peur de la réveiller.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans sa contemplation, des rires l'obligeait a quitter la perfection qu'était Lexa. Elle se pencha pour embrasser les cheveux de sa belle avant de quitter le lit. Elle enfila un vieux pull qui tombait au milieu de ses cuisses avant de sortir de la chambre. Clarke eu à peine le temps de faire deux pas que Simon se jeta sur elle, refermant ses petits bras autour de la taille de sa mère.

 **-Tu es déjà réveiller mon grand ?**

 **-Oui mais c'est Lily qui voulait jouer.**

Simon fini le câlin avant de se décaler sur le côté. Il observa la porte et attendit patiemment. S'il n'avait pas été aussi adorable, Clarke se serait gentiment moquer de lui. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se mettre a sa hauteur. Elle commenta l'absence d'ouverture de la porte :

 **-Elle dort encore mon grand.**

 **-Elle est très fatiguer ?**

 **-J'imagine.**

 **-Elle est souvent fatiguer en ce moment.**

 **-Tu trouve ?**

 **-Oui.**

Simon baissa les yeux, il était encore très jeune mais déjà particulièrement intelligent. Ses mères l'avaient très vite compris et avaient choisis de toujours lui dire la vérité. Sauf que cette fois le petits garçon sentait qu'il lui manquait une information. Clarke lui sourit en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux, elle savait que le contacte physique le rassurait.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen d'éloigné les inquiétudes de son petit garçon, du moins jusqu'au réveil de sa compagne. Elle eu subitement une idée. Elle grimaça en imaginant la tête de Lexa si jamais ils se faisait prendre mais elle propose comme même :

 **-Tu n'as pas envie de préparer le petit déjeuner de maman avec moi ?**

 **-J'ai vraiment le droit ? Pour de vrais ? Maman n'aime pas que tu sois dans la cuisine…**

 **-Se qu'elle ne sait pas…**

Simon ouvrit la bouche en un o presque parfait. Ses yeux étaient aussi écarquiller. Clarke rit doucement en sachant déjà comment il allait réagir :

 **-On va lui mentir ? C'est pas bien !**

 **-Mais non… on va juste embellir la situation. Tu sais, c'est comme quand on a fait une surprise a grande Ma.**

 **-Je comprends. Dans ce cas, à la cuisine !**

La petite tête blonde part a toute vitesse vers les escaliers. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer devant ce danger mais elle est rassurer lorsqu'elle le voit finalement ralentir et descendre tranquillement.

Avant de rejoindre son fils qui est des plus enthousiaste a l'idée de faire une surprise a sa maman, elle pousse la porte de la salle de jeu. Elle observe un instant Lily jouer avec les petites voitures. Simon les détestes mais au moins elles servent a sa cousine quand Lincoln et Octavia viennent leurs rendre visite.

Clarke signale sa présence en frappant doucement ses phalange contre la chambranle. La petite brune se tourne vers sa tante avec dans chaque mains au moins trois voitures. La blonde ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant ce spectacle attendrissant.

 **-Tu veux venir avec nous, on va manger.**

 **-D'accord !**

Lily lâche les jouets et fonce a son tour vers les escaliers. Mais contrairement a son fils ne ralentis aucunement. Clarke l'attrape in-extrémiste par le haut de son pyjama avant que la petite ne dévale les marches sur les fesses.

 **-Doucement la cuisine ne va pas s'envoler.**

 **-On ne sait jamais, maman m'a raconter une histoire sur une maison qui disparaît dans une tornade !**

 **-Je vois… mais heureusement pour nous personne ne s'appelle** **Dorothy Gale** **. Va-y doucement, si tu as une grosse bosse sur la tête, je vais avoir des ennuis.**

Le reste de l'avancer vers la cuisine se déroule sans danger majeur. Clarke commence a se dire que tous va très bien se passer. Mais s'était sans compter sur le petit Simon qui avait déjà ouvert tous les tiroirs a sa porter. La blonde se figea sans ne pouvoir rien faire alors que sa cousine le rejoignait pour mettre un peu plus de bazar.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et du observer impuissante son petit garçon mettre du lait dans un saladier et sortir des cookies qu'il disposait sur un plateau. Clarke passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Cette fois, elle était morte. Lexa allait la tuer si elle avait le malheur de trouver sa cuisine dans un tel état.

 **-Je… Simon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Le petit déjeuner.**

 **-Hum hum… il me semble que Lexa n'aime pas le lait.**

 **-Là c'est le miens ! Je fais le siens après !**

 **-Je crois que j'ai une meilleur idée, tu vas manger ton petit déjeuner avec ta cousine devant la télé et je m'occupe du reste.**

 **-D'accord !**

Le petit garçon se déplace un peu maladroitement jusqu'à la table du salon. Il est suivit de près par la petite Lily. Clarke se contente d'observer avec défaitiste la cuisine. Elle n'a plus qu'à tout ranger.

Le dernier plat est enfin a sa place. Clarke soupira, elle venait d'éviter le pire. Se n'était pas le moment de jouer avec les nefs de sa belle. Elle mit la bouilloire en route pour se faire un cappuccino goût noisette. Elle sursauta en percevant l'ouverture de la porte de derrière. Elle se redressa et prit le temps de se servir sa boisson chaude en découvrant qu'il ne s'agit que de Costia.

Elle ajouta un morceau de sucre et plongea une cuillère dans sa tasse. Elle s'avance vers Costia qui quitte son manteau sur une chaise du salon. Cette dernière se retourne et la salut en lui souriant.

 **-Tu sais Little Costia, on a une porte d'entrer, comme tous le monde.**

 **-Ouais mais je n'aime pas passer par là. Où est mon petit frère préférer ?**

 **-Devant la télévisons avec Lily.**

 **-Et ma sœur préférer ?**

 **-Tu sais que théoriquement, tu ne peux pas être la sœur de Lexa et celle de Simon.**

 **-Sauf si mon arbre généalogique est aussi complexe que certain personnage de** **Once Upon A Time** **ce qui est mon cas. Donc, Lexa est… ?**

 **-Encore en train de dormir.**

 **-Quoi ? Non, impossible, je vais la réveiller, il faut que je lui parle de toute urgence.**

Costia se dirigea immédiatement vers les salon pour rejoindre les escaliers. Clarke eu un petit moment avant de comprendre les intentions de la sœur de Lexa. Une fois l'information assimiler, elle se précipita, dépassa et bloqua l'accès a l'étage.

 **-Hors de question, tu l'as laisse dormir.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Non Costia. Tu as vingt-quatre ans maintenant, je ne devrai pas avoir a t'expliquer pourquoi tu dois laisser Lexa tranquille.**

 **-J'ai quelque chose de très important a lui dire.**

 **-Arrête de jouer les gamine et attend encore un peu.**

Clarke jette un œil a sa montre avant de finir sa phrase :

 **-Si dans une demi heure elle est toujours à l'étage, j'irais la chercher.**

Costia soupire mais fini par accepter. La blonde se tourne vers l'étage et sourit en réalisant qu'être le gardien du sommeil de sa belle n'est pas facile. Pour un peu, elle irait voir sur internet si elle ne pouvait pas louer un dragon.

Elle rejoint le salon et s'installe avec les trois autre sur le canapé. Il se passe à peine cinq minutes avant que Simon ne change de place, décident que les genoux de sa mère était bien plus confortable que le canapé.

Clarke réalisa qu'il devait être fatigué parce qu'il appuya sa tête sur son épaule avant de caler son doudou entre ses doigts et de sucer son pouce. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui demander de retirer son pouce. Il était vraiment trop adorable et il grandirait de toute façon bien trop vite.

De sa main droite, elle commença a caresser le crâne du petit blond. Alors que sa cousine riait devant son dessin animer préférer, les paupières de Simon était de plus en plus lourde et il les ferma.

C'est seulement a cette instant que Clarke releva les yeux sur Costia qui était absorber par le film. S'était rassurant de savoir que certaine personne ne changeait jamais. Elle cala Simon un peu mieux avant de demander à la sœur de Lexa :

 **-Donc qu'est-ce que tu as de si important a dire ?**

 **-Je ne peux le dire qu'à Lexa !**

 **-Qui a décréter ça ?**

 **-Moi !**

 **-Je vois… je pourrai très mal le prendre, tu sais.**

 **-Oui mais se n'est pas le cas Clarke. Arrête de jouer la victime.**

Amuser Clarke entra dans le jeu de la plus jeune. Elle prit garde a ce que Lily ne regarde pas vers elle pour tirer la langue a Costia. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant d'affirmer :

 **-Tu es une vrais gamine !**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Bon… d'accord, j'imagine que je peux au moins te faire part d'une de mes informations.**

 **-Cool ! Va-y dis-moi, je suis impatiente de savoir.**

 **-J'ai surpris quelque chose ce matin avant de venir.**

Costia abordait un sourire triomphant. Clarke imaginait donc que cette information était soit très croustillante soit en rapport avec un pari qu'elle avait gagner. Pendant un instant la blonde réfléchis aux différents paris qu'elle avait engager avec Costia. Est-ce qu'il est restait encore qu'elle n'avait pas perdu ?

Il faut dire que la sœur de Lexa avait un très bon instinct. Elle devinait facilement les choses sur les relations. A elles deux, elles avaient commencer un jeu dangereux sur les différents ships de séries. Clarke perdait a tous les coups.

 **-Arrête de faire cette tête, tu n'as rien parier !**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui parce que à part pour les deux concerner, s'était une évidence pour tous le monde.**

Clarke pencha la tête en arrière en réfléchissant. Elle arrêta même de caresser les cheveux de son fils. Son regard devient vide, elle fixe les images qui défile sur la télévisons. Mais finalement ce qui sort de ses lèvres c'est :

 **-Je ne vois pas.**

Alors que Costia s'apprêtait a lui donner cette fameuse information croustillante, quelque marches d'escaliers craquaient. Les trois tête réveiller se tournèrent pour découvrir le nouvel arrivant. Lily sauta du canapé avant de courir jusqu'à sa mère. Et même si le spectacle était attendrissant, les deux autres avaient l'air déçu.

Octavia s'installa entre les deux jeune femme avec sa fille dans les bras. Elle dit sur un ton qui se voulait mauvais :

 **-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous voir les filles.**

 **-On attendait Lexa,** se justifie Costia.

 **-Elle n'est pas encore réveiller ? Pourtant elle s'est coucher tôt hier. On l'a à peine vu avec Link.**

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Clarke ?!**

 **-Merci O…**

Clarke soupira à la fin de sa phrase consciente que cette fois, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle allait devoir réveiller Lexa pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement Costia. Elle se leva avec Simon dans les bras. Elle l'installe le plus délicatement possible sur le canapé. Elle attrape un plaide pour couvrir son petit corps. Elle embrasse son front avant d'affirmer qu'elle n'en a pas pour longtemps et de gravir les escaliers.

Pendant que Clarke était a l'étage, une autre personne s'incrusta dans le salon des O'Lieurs-Griffin. Lincoln arriva avec le petit déjeuner pour tous le monde et même Costia. Quand celle-ci l'interrogea sur la présence de sa part. Le frère de Lexa se contenta de hocher les épaules en affirmant qu'elle débarquait toujours au fin de matinée.

Pendant un instant, la petite sœur de cœur de Lexa essaya de prouver qu'il avait tord mais elle fut a très vite a court d'augment. Octavia était fière de celui qui partageait sa vie. Depuis le mariage de sa sœur, il faisait encore plus d'effort. Ces vacances qui passaient chez Clarke et Lexa en était la preuve.

Le seul petit détail qui avait gâcher les vacances de la petite famille était l'absence de Bellamy. Le frère d'Ocatavia était partit deux jours avant leurs arriver pour une enquête. Évidement sa sœur était fière de lui. Cette fois, se n'était pas trop loin, quelque part près de Philadelphie mais Bellamy était comme même absent.

Octavia avait trouver Simon adorable lorsqu'il l'avait appeler par Skype pour faire semblant de lui demander quelque chose et faire la surprise a son tonton Bell de la présence de sa sœur. Elle avait trouver Bellamy très attentif quand le petit lui avait montrer le livre qu'il devait lire avec ses mamans pendant les vacances et il avait été vraiment surpris et heureux quand le petit lui avait annoncer qu'il avait une surprise. Simon avait alors tourner l'ordinateur vers Octavia.

Tous deux avaient parler pendant de longue minutes avant que Simon un peu jaloux réclama de nouveau la tablette. Lexa était intervenu en attrapant son fils. Elle lui ordonna gentiment de laisser le frère et la sœur tranquille. Le petit refusait de lâcher prise, le conflit s'était donc fini en bataille de chatouille.

 **-En faite,** la voix de Lincoln sortit Octavia de ses penser, **tu es venu sans Aiden ?**

 **-Oui, il était fatiguer.**

Le sourire qu'abordait Costia n'échappa a personne. Elle semblait particulièrement heureuse. C'est Octavia qui demanda :

 **-Il en est où pour la sélection ?**

 **-Ça s'est fait hier ! Aiden sera au JO !**

 **-Tu n'es pas sérieuse,** hurle presque les deux adultes.

Costia grimaça avant de se tourner vers Simon. Le petit garçon se frottait les yeux et cherchait sa maman. Elle envoya un regard désapprobateur vers Octavia et Lincoln. Pendant ce temps le petit blond se redresse, il agrippe son doudou alors que son regard est de plus en plus actif.

 **-Félicitations !**

 **-C'est de ta faute Costia, on n'annonce pas une nouvelle comme celle-là aussi nonchalamment !**

 **-N'importe quoi, se n'est pas moi qui ai crier. Hey Simon !**

Le petit blond se tourna vers Costia. Il fut soulager de découvrir un visage familier. Il remarqua aussi la présence de son oncle qui faisait un peu peur et de sa tante. Sa grande sœur adoptive lui tendit les bras et il se précipita vers elle. Il y avait toujours une moment qui suivait son réveil où Simon était terrifier. Parfois il avait peur que cette famille ne soit qu'une illusion et que ses mamans disparaissent.

Costia connaissait ses craintes. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Parfois les réaction de Simon lui rappelait vraiment Lexa. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup ces deux là. Elle lui sourit doucement, prudemment avant de lui dire :

 **-Clarke est partit réveiller Lexa.**

 **-Je peux…**

 **-Et si tu attendais encore un petit peu.**

 **-J'ai envie de voir mes mamans !**

 **-Moi aussi. On attend ensemble ?**

 **-D'accord…**

La façon dont venait de céder Simon fit rire Costia. Il avait sur le visage cette moue boudeuse tellement adorable. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux pour le faire sourire ce qui fonctionna a merveille. Simon était vraiment un petit garçon charmant.

Costia essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans le bazar qu'elle vient d'instaurer sur la tête du petit blond. Il chasse la main de cette dernière. Maintenant qu'il est rassurer, il essaye de jouer le grand devant sa cousine. Il se retourne pour regarder de nouveau le dessin animer.

Pourtant, il ne parvient pas se concentrer longtemps. Il y a une autre absence qui n'est pas normal. Il penche la tête en arrière pour observer Costia et s'informer :

 **-L'es où Aiden ?**

 **-Il dort encore comme ta maman.**

 **-Il ne va pas en retard ?**

 **-Aucune chance, on ne part qu'après le repas du midi.**

 **-A quinze heure !**

 **-C'est ça.**

 **-Et il va y avoir tous le monde ?**

Costia sourit devant cette question qui est bien plus profonde qu'il n'y paraît. Elle jette un œil vers Octavia qui essaye de convaincre sa fille de monter pour se préparer. Lincoln lui vient de se lever pour faire la vaisselle.

Elle est impressionner par le comportement de Lincoln. Il a beaucoup changer. Il est enfin devenu le frère que Lexa mérite. La preuve en est de sa présence aujourd'hui. C'est elle croit finalement la première fois qu'ils sont ensemble pour cette date.

Costia attrape le petit garçon sous les bras pour le retourner. Une nouvelle fois elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle sourit un peu plus avant de dire assez fort pour que O est elle aussi cette information :

 **-Oui, tous le monde sera là, j'ai aperçu Bellamy ce matin !**

 _oOoOo_

Skye était entrain de donner un conseille a une de ses petites protéger pour réussir son tire quand elle aperçu son père arriver. Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Skye prit le temps de remplacer les mains d'une des joueuse et de signaler a sa coéquipières qu'elle partait.

Elle ramassa son ballon, ferma son sac de sport avant de le passer sur son épaule. Une des petits lui envoya la balla pour un dernier panier. Skye se plaça sur la ligne des trois points. Elle lâcha négligemment son sac pour faire un tire en suspension. Il entra parfaitement ce qui attira les acclamations des plus jeunes.

 **-A la semaine prochaine tous le monde !**

Une fois a la hauteur de son père, son sourire s'agrandit. Il lui tendit les bras et elle se fraya un chemin pour un câlin. Elle ne se lasserai sûrement jamais des attentions de son père. Elle était consciente de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un père si aimant.

Une fois a l'extérieur, elle frissonna. Elle aurait du prendre un manteau, il commençait vraiment a faire froid. Elle repéra la voiture de location son père garer a quelque mètre, elle se précipita alors. Plus elle se rapprochait plus elle apercevait un silhouette familière côté passager.

Elle s'arrêta net devant la vitre. Pendant une seconde ou deux elle observa Abby qui étudiait un dossier avec attention. Elle avait même un flou coincer entre ses dents. Elle frappa doucement contre la vitre pour attirer son attention.

Aussitôt Abby ferma son dossier et rangea tous ce qui lui servait a travailler dans une sacoche. Elle fit un signe a Skye pour qu'elle se décale et dès qu'elle pu, elle ouvrit la portière. Elle eu à peine le temps de sortir un pied dehors que la fille de Marcus entourait ses bras autour d'elle.

 **-Je suis trop heureuse de te revoir ! Trois mois c'est trop long !**

 **-Je suis bien d'accord, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir la dernière fois.**

 **-Une vie était entre tes mains c'est normal.**

Marcus arriva dans le dos de sa fille. Il sourit a sa compagne. Il peinait encore parfois a croire qu'elles s'entendent si bien. Skye avait abandonner tous lien avec Callie contrairement à Leena qui cherchait encore quelque chose que son ex-femme était incapable d'offrir.

Il fit encore quelque pas avant de se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention de deux des femmes de sa vie. Il leurs sourit avant de déclarer :

 **-Je vous prierais de retrouver votre carrosse Mes Dames.**

 **-Tout de suite !**

 **-Bien Monsieur.**

Si l'une se précipita sur un des siège arrière, l'autre prit le temps d'embrasser celui qu'elle aimait. Marcus s'installa devant le volent avec un sourire de dessiner sur les lèvres. Sa vie était vraiment devenu parfaite.

 **-Tu as pris toutes mes affaires papa ?**

 **-Toutes celle qui était dans l'entrer.**

 **-C'est parfait, merci ! Qui s'occupe de Leena ?**

 **-Alya m'a assurer qu'elle passerait la prendre. Maintenant veuillez vous attacher, nous avons un avion a prendre. Skye dit au revoir à Boston pour les prochain jours !**

 **-Ramène-moi à Polis !**

 _oOoOo_

Lexa finissait de se préparer dans la salle de bain lorsqu'on frappa doucement à la porte. Elle ajusta ses lunettes avant d'ouvrir à l'intrus qui comme elle l'avait imaginer n'était autre que Simon. Elle se mit a sa hauteur avant de demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ?**

 **-Si tu es fatiguée, c'est à cause d'aujourd'hui ?**

La façon dont Simon s'inquiétait toujours pour elle était adorable même si se n'était pas son rôle. Elle leva les yeux et sans surprise, elle découvrit Clarke adosser contre la chambranle de la porte. Elle lui sourit alors Lexa trouva le courage de lui répondre :

 **-Je suis toujours plus triste ce jour là et c'est normal. Mais ma fatigue n'a rien a voir avec ça.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Vraiment !**

 **-Je te l'avais dis. Ton fils ne m'écoute jamais,** se plaint faussement Clarke.

Lexa se redressa, elle fixe Clarke avant de demander en insistant sur chaque mot :

 **-Mon fils ?**

 **-Quand il ne m'écoute pas, c'est le tiens !**

Simon rit doucement devant la bataille ridicule de ses deux mamans. S'était toujours comme ça. Quand un sujet trop important ou trop triste était aborder, sa maman Clarke disait quelque chose pour faire sourire sa maman Lexa.

Il tendit les bras vers la brune qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Clarke observait prudemment ce moment mère/fils. Simon devenait plus grand donc plus lourd et Lexa avait toujours des faiblesses avec sa jambe. En soit, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour sa moitié.

Lexa les emmena jusqu'au lit. Simon se déplaça a quatre patte sur le matelas pour récupérer les boucle d'oreille et la bague de sa maman. Clarke s'installa près de sa brune. Elle souleva ses cheveux pour embrasser délicatement son cou.

Avec la tendresse de ce geste, elle attira l'attention de Lexa qui l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Les baisers qu'elles partageaient était toujours si unique que parfois elles avaient l'impression de revivre, le premier contre cette arbre.

Clarke passa une main dans les boucle brune de sa femme avant de s'éloigner. Elle se perdit comme souvent dans l'océan d'émeraude qu'était les yeux de sa belle. Elle caressa sa joue avec amour et compréhension. Elle mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieur avant de demander :

 **-Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu n'oserai pas me mentir, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Je crois que je commence a gérer cette date.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas ma belle mais aujourd'hui ça fait…**

 **-… tous juste quinze ans.**

Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher la moindre faiblesse de la part de Lexa. Le 8 décembre n'avait jamais été une journée facile pour celle qu'elle aimait. Elle la savait très fragile ce jour là même quinze ans après s'était une blessure qui cicatrisait à peine dans le cœur de Lexa.

Simon s'immisça entre ses deux mamans en tendant les bijoux a sa maman. Lexa mit immédiatement son alliance a son doigts avant de mettre ses boucles d'oreille. Elle remercia son fils avant de lui demander d'aller mettre son manteau.

Il fila comme une fusée hors de la chambre. Lexa suivit son avancer aussi longtemps qu'elle le pu. Les bras de Clarke la rapprochait et la protégeait du monde extérieur. Pendant un instant elle oublia tous ce que cette journée signifiait.

Le 8 décembre représentait toujours le pire jour de son année… la différence maintenant c'est qu'elle était entourer pour affronter ce jour.

Et aujourd'hui pour la première fois en quinze ans, elle retournait à Shadow Hill pour le concert auquel ses parents aimaient participer. Elle avait même promis de jouer quelque morceau au amis de ses parents. Lincoln n'avais pas été facile a convaincre. Mais Lexa voulait y retourner avec sa famille au complet.

 **-On leurs annonce toujours ce soir ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu es sûre de toi ?**

 **-Absolument. C'est une façon d'embellir cette journée.**

Les lèvre de Clarke se posèrent sur le haut des cheveux de Lexa. Elle était tellement fière de sa merveilleuse femme. Elle affrontait un de ses pires souvenir aujourd'hui. Elle voulait remplacer chaque maux par un moment de joie.

 **-Si pour une raison ou une autre tu choisie de ne plus le faire, je serai là.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Au cas où tu en douterait encore, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connais. Tu n'as rien a prouver à personne.**

 **-Tu trompe. C'est comme ma dernière main contre la fatalité et je compte bien gagner et l'achever avec tous ce bonheur.**

En son font intérieur, Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Lexa avait gagner il y a déjà bien longtemps. Elle se leva, la quittant un instant. Elle fit le tour du lit. Elle glissa une main derrière son cou. Un instant elle joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Sans ne jamais quitter ses yeux elle se rapprocha. Ses lèvres frôlaient celle de Lexa. Elle frissonnait déjà imaginant a l'avance toute l'intensité et l'amour que ce baiser allait lui procurer. Elle murmura juste avant de capturer les lèvres de sa belle :

 **-Je t'aime.**

Les paupières se ferment. Il n'y a plus que l'instant. Tout est parfait. Il y a l'amour, toujours l'amour. Le respect se fraye aussi un chemin. Les mains se mêlent a ce moment idéal. C'est le genre de minutes que l'on vit que de rare fois, c'est comme lorsqu'on écoute pour la première fois une chanson et qu'on est certain qu'elle signifiera toujours quelque chose pour nous.

Les doigts de Clarke ont fini par se refermer sur les poignets de Lexa qui s'est finalement allonger sur le lit, emporter par le baiser échanger. La blonde se tient au dessus du corps de la femme qu'elle aime. Les secondes défilent et le moment devient de plus en plus dangereux. Bientôt, elles pourraient perdre le contrôle. C'est ce qui se passe quand on aime une personne plus que de raison, on désapprend le temps qui passe, on oublie qu'on n'est pas seuls.

 **-MAMANS ! Je suis prêts !**

Les deux ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Elles avaient prit l'habitude d'être ininterrompue dans leurs moment mais par elle devait avouer que c'était très drôle. Clarke se redressa en tendant sa main à Lexa pour l'aider.

Une fois au rez-de-chausser, elles repéraient très vite Simon qui transportait un peu comme il pouvait leurs deux manteau. Clarke alla l'aider pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse mal ou ensevelit. Le regard de Lexa passa sur chaque personne présente dans son salon.

Tous ceux a qui elle tenait était présent ou presque, il en manquait trois mais en ce moment ces trois là étaient dans un avion. En ce moment sa maison était remplit a raz-bord avec vingt-cinq personnes qui discutaient un peu partout.

Son regard s'attarda un peu plus sur Lincoln. Ils leurs en avaient fallu du temps pour se retrouver tous les deux. Mais s'était finalement arriver. Elle sourit doucement, heureuse, tous simplement.

Une masse volumineuse s'imposa devant elle et sans jeu de mot ! Raven était énorme. Elle était presque au bout de sa grossesse. Sans plus de cérémonie la meilleur amie de Clarke prit Lexa dans ses bras en se plaignant :

 **-Tu n'es même pas venu me dire bonjour !**

 **-Bonjour Rayes !**

 **-Hey ! Se n'est plus Rayes, je me suis marier l'année dernier je te rappel.**

 **-Je sais mais c'est si facile de t'énerver.**

 **-Je me demande pourquoi je suis là moi…**

 **-Pas pour moi… mais pour embêter Clarke et Abby.**

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrais merci de me rafraîchir la mémoire. Bon aller, on y va O'Lieurs !**

 **-Je te suis.**

Pour éviter toute les disputes par rapport au choix des voiture, un tirage au sort avait été fait il y a quelque semaine. Lexa était dans la même voiture que Raven avec Echo, Leena, Finn et leurs voiture avait en bonus Apple, le labrador de Finn.

Les cinq voitures se remplissait sagement, bien que certain ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait eu triche pour la voiture qui était remplit avec Aiden a la conduite, Costia, Octavia, Lily et Raphaël. Les cinq avaient tendance a très bien s'entendre.

Simon avait un peu pleurer quand il avait réaliser qu'il était avec son tonton qui faisait peur. Mais il fut très vite rassurer par Izzy qui avait prit le volent et Mama qui s'était installer entre lui et Lou.

Le plus amusant avait été entre Bellamy, Alya et David qui se disputait la place du conducteur. Monty et Lola s'était installer a l'arrière en attendant.

C'est Anya qui avait quitter le siège passager pour calmer la situation. Elle avait ordonner a sa mère de passer derrière et elle avait fait le regard que seule elle pouvait faire a Bellamy pour le faire plier. Une fois la crise passer, elle se réinstalla près de son père qui démarra. Des moqueries se firent entendre, elle se retourna vers Liam, Clarke et Sin qui ne pipaient soudainement plus mot.

Les cinq voitures se suivaient pendant de longue minutes jusqu'à Shadow Hill.

 _oOoOo_

Le soleil commençait a se coucher sur la vallée qui surplombait la ville. Le froid commençait a devenir douloureux au niveau des joue. Pourtant Lexa était toujours dehors. Elle observait le ciel se dégrader de couleurs oranger. Elle avait disparu sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle avait d'un moment a elle pour faire le point sur cette journée.

Les rires avaient habiter chaque minute de cette journée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir prit une revanche sur le 8 décembre. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si vivant qu'aujourd'hui.

Il y a quinze ans, elle avait perdu une partie de sa famille mais en ce jour, elle en avait une nouvelle. Une qui s'était construit au-delà des liens du sang. Une qui s'était construit par l'amour.

Lexa frissonna et replia ses bras sur elle-même. On pouvait commencer a percevoir les premières étoiles. La vue du ciel avait toujours une étrange façon de l'apaiser.

Clarke cherchait Lexa un peu partout dans la maison que les amis des parents de cette dernière avaient bien voulu leurs prêter pour cette journée. Elle n'était nul part. Simon la réclamait pour qu'elle raconte une histoire près du feu depuis bien dix minutes.

Pour le moment, Anya la remplaçait mais le petit garçon ne se laisserait pas berner bien longtemps. Clarke pensait que si la sœur de cœur de Lexa s'était gentiment dévouer pour s'occuper des enfants s'était pour éviter H et Alya. En effet, un peu plus tôt Costia avait annoncer a tous le monde qu'elle avait surpris pas plus tard que ce matin Anya et Bellamy entrain de s'embrasser.

La réaction des deux tourtereaux avait été hilarante pour tous ceux qui était présent. Bellamy était tellement gêner qu'il ne savait plus ou se mettre. Anya était devenu aussi rouge que le logo coca-cola. Mais ce qui avait fini des les achever s'était toute les exclamations qui avait suivit du genre : enfin, c'est pas trop tôt…

Clarke passa très vite dans la cuisine, Lexa n'était toujours pas là. Elle soupira avant de s'avancer vers le frigo pour se prendre une boisson fraîche. Elle stoppa son avancer quand en passant devant la fenêtre vitré elle découvrit Lexa.

La brune s'était installer sur un banc, le regard fixer sur l'horizon. Clarke sourit devant ce spectacle. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de découvrir sa moitié en pleine contemplation du ciel.

Clarke retourna en mode commando dans le salon pour prendre un plaide avant de rejoindre sa belle. Elle s'installa près d'elle en silence. Elle tendit son bras vers Lexa pour la rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose contre son épaule. Elle les couvrit ensuite pour ne pas qu'elles ne prennent froid.

 **-S'était une bonne journée,** affirma doucement Clarke.

 **-Je suis d'accord.**

Le silence envahie ce moment. La nuit tombait rapidement, l'hiver ne tarderait plus. Pourtant cette journée était comme le printemps, elle annonçait le renouveau.

 **-De quoi tu as parler si longuement avec Costia toute à l'heure ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire…**

 **-Quoi ?! Dis-moi tout de suite ! J'ai le droit de savoir !**

 **-Tu es vraiment une gamine par moment…**

 **-Hey ! Fais attention, un de ces jours, je pourrai très mal le prendre. Mais sérieusement, ce matin elle a dit avoir deux nouvelles. La première s'était sur Anya et Bell.**

 **-Elle n'a vraiment aucun tact, ils voulaient garder ça pour eux.**

 **-Attends, ça veut dire que tu le savais ?**

 **-Anya est ma sœur et Bellamy n'est pas loin d'être mon meilleur ami.**

 **-Tu le savais,** l'accuse Clarke.

L'absence de réponse était en soit une réponse. Clarke bouda silencieusement quelque minute avant de reprendre :

 **-Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu me cache des choses. Moi j'en suis incapable.**

 **-Je ne te cache rien Clarke, j'évite les sujet dont je ne dois pas te parler.**

 **-Mouais… c'est pareil tous ça. Sauf que tu ne peut pas éviter le sujet Costia ! Donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dis ?**

 **-Tu es infernal !**

 **-C'est pour ça que tu m'aime.**

 **-Pas vraiment non, j'ai une tendance a préférer tes qualités.**

Clarke ne put empêcher un rire d'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle resserra un peu plus son bras. Elle joua sans vraiment s'en rendre compte avec les pointe des cheveux de Lexa. Elle prit le temps d'observer elle aussi le ciel.

 **-Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler a Simon avant de le dire a tous le monde ?**

 **-Tu es vraiment entrain de changer de sujet,** demande impressionner Lexa.

 **-Peut-être, j'y ai penser toute la journée.**

 **-J'envoie un sms a Anya pour qu'elle nous l'envoie.**

Lexa sortit son portable et tapa vite le sms. Clarke suivait chacun de ses geste avec attention. Elle se moqua gentiment lorsque Lexa précisa dans le sms de bien mettre son écharpe a Simon. S'était une vrais maman poule.

L'émeraude rencontra l'azur, un baiser fut échanger. Seule la lune et les étoiles étaient témoin de ce moment d'une pureté rare.

Le moment redevint calme. Lexa déposa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Clarke. La blonde caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle lui laissa un peu de répit avant de rependre :

 **-Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de savoir, hein ?!**

 **-Tu es infernal !**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Très bien mais si j'apprends que tu l'as dis a quelqu'un d'autre je te tue !**

 **-C'est noter.**

Lexa regarda autour d'elles pour être certaine qu'elle ne soit pas épiées. Elle colla sa main a l'oreille de Clarke pour y murmurer le principale contenue de sa conversation avec Costia. Soit que le jour d'avant après que Aiden ai eu la confirmation de sa participation au JO, il a emmener Costia dîner.

 **-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu fais tout un mystère pour un dîner en amoureux ?**

 **-Pas toute à fait.**

 **-Pas toute à fait ?**

 **-Il l'a demander en mariage.**

 **-QUOI ?**

Lexa éclata de rire devant la réaction de sa belle. Si elle y réfléchissait bien, c'est la première fois qu'elle riait de cette façon un 8 décembre. Clarke était si surprise que ses yeux était a deux doigts de sortir de ses orbes.

Lexa dépose sa main droite sur sa joue avec un énorme sourire. Elle la caressa de son pouce avant de lui demander :

 **-Ne fais pas cette tête, se n'est pas une si grand surprise que ça.**

 **-Mais elle n'a que vingt-quatre ans !**

 **-Rappelle-moi quel âge j'avais quand je t'ai demander ta main.**

 **-Bon d'accord, je n'ai rien dis mais… c'est… Little Costia.**

 **-Je sais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne l'empêchera pas de débarquer chez nous a toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit chez nous.**

 **-Tu as sûrement raison.**

 **-Évidemment.**

Le bruit de la porte vitrée qui s'ouvre attira le regard des deux amantes. Anya leurs fit un signe de tête alors que Simon courait vers elles. Lexa tendit les bras et l'installa immédiatement sur ses genoux. Elle remercia silencieusement sa sœur.

Anya tendit son poignet en l'air en le pointant pour leurs dire de ne pas trop tarder. Clarke hurla qu'ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps. Anya aurait voulu en savoir plus mais elle ravala sa curiosité pour le moment. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et quand elle se tourna elle tomba nez à nez avec Bellamy.

Elle le traita d'idiot avant d'affirmer qu'il lui avait fait peur. Il se contenta de lui sourire comme si tout était normal, comme si Costia n'avait pas exposer négligemment leur couple aux yeux de tous. Cette petite avait de la chance d'avoir une place de choix dans le cœur de Lexa sinon, elle lui aurait tordu le cou !

Bellamy l'a prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils avaient fini par se mettre officiellement ensemble deux mois après le mariage de Clarke et Lexa. Seule Lexa avait fini par les griller mais elle avait respecter leurs besoin d'intimité.

 **-Arrête de t'inquiéter.**

 **-Je fais ce que je peux.**

 **-Tu sais que j'ai croiser ton ex à Philadelphie. Je suis très fière de moi, je ne lui ai pas mis mon poing dans la figure quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait te reconquérir.**

 **-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis au moins cent fois.**

 **-J'aime bien ce que tu me réponds a chaque fois.**

 **-Hum…qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ? Je ne sais plus… peut-être que Niko n'a aucune chance parce que celui que j'aime c'est toi.**

 **-Oui, ça.**

Bellamy se rapproche pour embrasser celle qui est toujours sa meilleure amie et bien plus encore. La seule fille, femme qu'il n'a jamais trahis. Celle qu'il aime depuis toujours même s'il n'a pas toujours été habiter par le même amour.

Il fini son geste en prenant la main de celle qui partage sa vie depuis un peu plus d'un an. Il fini par regarder par la fenêtre et découvre Lexa, Clarke et Simon dehors sur un banc. Il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça étrange, il fait un froid de canard dehors.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec notre petite famille préférer ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **-Tu sais que j'ai eu une discutions pleine de gêne avec ton père…**

 **-Mon dieu… je suis désolée !**

 **-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui H ne m'avais jamais fais peur. Je n'avais de moi-même aucunement envie de te faire du mal mais après les menaces longue comme mon bras qu'il m'a fait je vais mourir de peur a la simple idée de froisser même un peu par inadvertance.**

 **-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Juste, ne me laisse plus jamais faire quelque chose d'aussi fou que le 31 février.**

 **-Tu sais très bien que malheureusement j'en serai incapable.**

 **-Je crois que tu te sous-estime.**

 **-Seul le temps nous dira si tu as raison de croire en moi.**

Bellamy attira Anya jusqu'au salon où les conversations allait de bon train. Des petits groupes s'étaient constituer. Tous les ados et les enfants étaient devant la télévisons ou se jouait une très belle partie de Mario Kart. Tous ceux qui appartenait a l'hôpital et leurs conjoint avait constituer un groupe de parole. Raven s'installa près des nouveau arriver.

Elle se plaignait du chien de son frère comme toujours. Elle hurla même qu'il ferait mieux de se trouver une fille. Avant d'évidement trouver des informations croustillante sur le couple devant elle. On ne referait jamais Raven Rayes, s'était une commère de nature.

Mama débarqua dans le salon en annonçant que le repas était prête. Malgré les résistances d'Alya la majorité avait obtenu que le dîner soit des pizzas maison. D'ailleurs cette dernière arriva en demandant où était les trois grands absents.

Anya demanda a Skye d'aller les chercher en indiquant où elle pourrait les trouver. La jeune basketteuse se leva d'un coup. Elle lança sa manette a sa jumelle pour qu'elle finisse sa partie et partie chercher Clarke, Lexa et Simon, non sans un rappelle de son père et d'Abby pour qu'elle se couvre.

Elle soupira en leurs rappelant qu'elle avait seize ans. Évidemment qu'elle allait se couvrir, on était en décembre et s'était l'Alaska dehors !

Une fois la moitié de son visage enfouie sous une écharpe et son manteau mit, elle sort et chercher la petite famille. Et comme s'ils avaient deviner qu'il était l'heure du dîner, Simon et Clarke se relevaient pile a ce moment.

Skye leurs fit un signe en annonçant :

 **-Les pizzas sont prête !**

Simon ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et couru vers le salon. Skye rit doucement quand il passa près d'elle. Clarke arriva plus vite que Lexa. Elle observa sa sœur adoptive de haut en bas :

 **-Ça va toi ? On n'a pas eu le temps de discuter.**

 **-Rien a signaler.**

 **-Tu te plais a Boston ?**

 **-L'école est génial même si être loin de la maison me pèse un peu.**

 **-Tu reviens à noël ?**

 **-Je ne manquerai un noël au manoir O'Lieurs pour rien au monde !**

 **-Tu pourras peut-être passer une soirée a la maison en arrivant,** propose Lexa en arrivant a la hauteur des deux filles.

 **-Avec plaisir.**

 **-Tu retourne quand a Boston** , s'informe Clarke.

 **-Papa me ramène a l'aéroport lundi matin.**

 **-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ai pu venir aujourd'hui,** ajoute Lexa.

 **-Je n'aurai manquer ça pour rien au monde Lexa. C'est important pour toi donc, ça l'est pour moi aussi.**

 **-Merci.**

Les trois retournaient dans la maison. Alya les attendait devant l'entre en demandant où elles étaient, pourquoi elles avaient été si longue. Lexa rit doucement avant de rassurer sa mère d'adoption. Elle laissa Clarke et Skye partir devant.

Elle observa un instant ce magnifique spectacle. Toutes les personnes chère a son cœur réunie en ce jour, en ce lieu. S'était magnifique, unique, parfait.

Elle s'avança, Finn lui tendit immédiatement une assiette. Elle s'installa près de lui. Elle aimait vraiment passer du temps avec lui. Il était devenu un de ses amis les plus proche. Quand Clarke partait pour les conventions ou les expositions, il squattait toujours leurs canapé. Ce qui d'ailleurs avait le dont d'agacer la blonde voir même de la rendre jalouse.

La soirée se déroulait a la perfection.

Lexa parlait avec Finn et Bellamy de Apple. Le chien était adorable mais peu aimer de la plupart. Il était juger trop gros et envahissant. A chaque fois que son labrador était insulter, Finn se précipitait pour couvrir les oreilles de son chien. En disant avec une moue boudeuse que se n'était pas gentil que Apple aussi avait des sentiments.

Simon tapa gentiment sur le genoux de sa maman avant de lui demander a l'oreille s'il pouvait dire a tous le monde le secret qu'on lui avait confier un peu plus tôt. Lexa cherche le regard de Clarke pour lui faire comprendre ce que voulait son fils. Imperceptiblement pour tous les autres, elle donna son accord.

Lexa murmura a son fils que s'était bon. Simon aider par sa maman monta sur la petite table basse. Il mit ses main autour des sa bouche avant de demander :

 **-S'il vous plaît, j'aimerai parler !**

Malgré sa demande la plupart des conversations et le jeux autour de la télévision ne s'arrêta pas. Lexa eu un mouvement vers son fils pour le soutenir. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Bellamy coinça ses doigts entre ses lèvres pour siffler. Le son aiguë attira l'attention de tous le monde. Mais aussi beaucoup de regard réprobateur.

Bellamy se leva, déposa une main de soutient sur l'épaule de Simon. Il défia tous les autres d'un regard menaçant. Il dit fortement :

 **-Simon voudrait parler !**

 **-Oui.**

 **-C'est a toi p'ti mec.**

 **-Merci. J'ai quelque chose a dire de très important.**

Cette fois tous le monde écoutait avec attention. Lexa était fière de son petit bonhomme il avait fait un sacré chemin depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrer, il y a maintenant un peu plus de cinq ans. Simon chercha du soutient auprès de sa maman blonde.

Il se perdit un instant dans ses yeux couleur océan. Il se retourna vers Bellamy qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement. Enfin vers Lexa qui lui sourit tendrement. Il était regonfler a bloc. Il annonça alors à tous la nouvelle qui rendait véritablement cette journée parfaite :

 **-Je vais être grand frère !**

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Bon bha… cette fois, c'est officiellement terminer. Encore une fois merci de m'avoir suivie pendant tous le long de cette histoire. J'attends avec impatience votre point de vue finale.****

 ** **Oh et pour anecdote, j'ai vraiment fais un tirage au sort pour composer les voitures! XD****

 ** **On m'a demander à plusieurs reprises les titres de mes nouveaux projets :****

 ** ***Le Clexa se nommera INFINITY****

 ** ***l'OS Clexa pour lui se sera : Cœur de Glace****

 ** ***Le Swanqueen portera le nom de Atlas****

 ** ***Le Wayhaught, je l'ai déjà dis je crois, sera titrer : Le monde des rêves.****

 ** **Je pense donc commencer par le Wayhaught , vous avez l'air très enthousiasme pour ce dernier. Je vais encore l'avancer un peu avant de commencer a le publier. J'ai fini les deux premiers chapitres. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un veut être mon bêta pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe, je ne suis pas contre. Se sera plus agréable a lire pour vous.****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 : J'ai tirer la citation du début de la série 12 Monkeys. Qui est un petit bijou, elle a commencer en 2015. Le personnage de Jones nous offre des moment très philosophique !****

 ** **Note n°2 : Le Magicient d'Oz et Dorothy Gala sont des personnage connu depuis le début du XVIIIème siècle. Le roman pour enfant a été écrit par Lyman Frank Baum.****

 ** **Note n°3 : Once Upon A Time, j'en avais déjà parler une première fois dans le chapitre 8 « S'était il y a cinq ans », s'était un petit indice sournois de ma part pour indiquer que j'allais vous renvoyer a ce jour si important et si destructeur pour Lexa. Je ne sais pas ceux qui regarde en ce moment la saison 6 mais personnellement je suis un peu déçu...****

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Clexa9223 : Voilà l'épilogue ! En espérant te retrouver prochainement pour le Wayhaught ! :)**

 **Guest: Merci beaucoup, j'ai mis les noms de mes futur projets un peu plus haut.**

 _ _oOoOo__

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


End file.
